NSWA
by MetaDash
Summary: 4 years had passed since the end of the War of the Worlds, and it seemed Soul Society was on the path to a new era. The New Shinigami Woman's Association stands stronger than ever, although relationship problems, scars from the war, clan politics, and more threaten their well-being. But at least the girls have President Yachiru Kusajishi on their side. Various pairings. AU, sequel
1. The President and Her Cabinet

**Author's note: Ta-da! Here's the first chapter of the new story, so (not) originally named. Reading SWA is recommended, as this story takes place in the same continuity and references events prior. You'd be kinda confused without it!**

 ** _However_ , this is more of a sneak preview. I want to write up chapters in the master document to gain a sense of pacing myself...and when I've finished editting SWA, then we can get the ball rolling!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The President and Her Cabinet**

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

The sun was setting across the wide world of Soul Society, the domain for Plus souls that had passed on from their days in the Living World. The evening would be a peaceful one, but peace had come a long way.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Oh…."

For 4 years prior, the fabric of existence had been threatened by the War of the Worlds, and the forces of Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy had all clashed on a dimensional scale. Lives were lost, and victory was not without its price.

"Man, that test was something else, Yuzu. How do you think you did?"

But the savior of Soul Society – a girl from Karakura Town – had prevented ruin from all and would be the cause of a new era….

"Well…..I think I did okay, but that last question….."

"Yeah, it was true, right?"

"W-Wasn't it false?"

Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki both frowned at each other. Once simple girls in middle school, now they were older – but still young – academy students. After all, their father was once a captain, and their brother was the link between their hometown and their home right now.

"Well, you know. It's just one question. Let's just get inside before we lose another snack."

The two girls had changed their appearance somewhat. Karin's hair had gotten longer to rest in a nice ponytail, while Yuzu's now rested in two neat twin tails.

But Shinigami-in-training wasn't the _only_ role they had…..

"Right."

XXXXX

The twins entered the large structure that was the Shihouin Manor, home to one of the five noble families. It too had acquired a new role in recent times.

"Hello! Anyone home?" Karin's shouting caught the ear of a young male servant, who bowed immediately when he saw them.

"Ah! Karin-sama, Yuzu-sama….shall I get you anything?"

"Yeah, a fruit smoothie would be nice."

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu pulled her sister's ear. "We already have tons of servants at _our_ house that bend over backwards to get us things! You shouldn't boss Yoruichi-san's servants around too!"

"Hey, he was offering!" She pulled away. "Forget it. Where's the club room again?"

Despite not being official members of the Gotei 13 yet, the two had been asked to join perhaps the largest and most eccentric club* in its roster.

"Down the hall, to the left."

The two began to walk through the spacious manor, passing by the portraits of the previous heads of the Shihouin Clan.

"We should show the president how much we got this week. How much do you have, Karin-chan?"

"Uhh….a lot?"

The NSWA*. The New Shinigami Woman's Association.

"Don't lie, Karin! We're the super rookies! We have to collect donations!"

On top of their heads was the signature item for a new member – a headband labeled with the (awful) handwriting of the NSWA president, Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Oh come on! How long do we have to wear these, anyway….." Karin grumbled.

The two reached a dark room.

"Hello? It's us!" Yuzu called out.

A single candle was lit, revealing the young face of said president sitting at the far end of the table. Yachiru's hair had also gotten slightly longer in this new era, and she had a cross hairpin in her locks.

"Karin-chan. Yuzu-chan. Take a seat."

"Yachiru, why are we in the dark? Are you planning some kind of birthday party?" Karin asked.

"We have a SPECIAL meeting tonight, girls! So it's a good thing everyone's here!"

The two twins looked at each other.

"…..oh. That's your cue, everyone!"

The room became brightened not because of more candles, but because Vice-President Nanao Ise had turned on the light switch.

"President, I thought we agreed we were going to save the mass candle lighting for a _different_ event."

Nanao was the Vice-Captain of 8th Division, and she had served as Yachiru's second-in-command for quite a few years, bringing order and organization to the small girl's chaotic energy.

"Oh…you're right!" Yachiru blew out the candle and threw it into the trash bin. "Thanks, Nan-Nan. Have a seat, girls!"

Karin and Yuzu sat down on the opposite end of the table from the Vice-Captain of the 11th Division, taking note of all of the faces in between.

Prior to the war, the club only had 10 members, but Yachiru was never one to pass up the chance to make new friends and expand her group in any way she possibly could. Now the club had over 25 members, Karin and Yuzu included.

"Let this meeting of the NSWA begin! The first order of business is to read the accounts from last meeting! Nan-Nan?"

Nanao took out the club log – a carefully maintained binder – and flipped to the date of their previous hang-out.

"Yes. We discussed the preferred hair length for summer weather, a few members were eager to discuss their recent dates, and we had to suspend the debate on which is better, apple juice or orange juice, because a few of us ended up _throwing chairs_ out of the window."

The Apple vs. Orange debate would be a story for another day.

"Goody! The next order of business…..Nemu-chan?"

Once the stoic artificial soul in the Gotei, the NSWA and the war had changed Nemu for the better, giving her chances to laugh, to cry, to smile…..and to experience what friendship truly was. She was now the Captain of the 12th Division and also the club's treasurer.

"Yes. I have edited the swear penalties for the jar." She began to pass out pamphlets to every person sitting at the table. "Please familiarize yourself with it."

It was no secret a few members had a dirty mouth. What better way than to profit from it? Although said swear sailors grimaced at the rates.

"Awww…."

"What? _That's_ considered dirty now?"

"What if I space the words out?"

Nemu thought for a second. "It can't be part of the same sentence." She said back down and nodded at Yachiru. She was the one who she trusted the most.

"Let's get into the bread and butter of today's meeting! Boobies, you have the floor!"

Yachiru loved to give nicknames to everyone she met, and not having some kind of adjective meant she couldn't think of a better alternative, or that she was really close to said individual. Despite this, she made sure each nickname was different:

Nan-Nan, Blondie, Isa-chan, Re-chan, Jiggles, Peaches, Nemu-chan, Bee-chan, Ruki-Ruki, Hime-chan, Boobies, Suki-chan, Grasshopper, Nel-chan, Skirt-chan, Pigtails, Kitty, Glubo, Pinky, Rainbow, Choco, Sunny, Bell-chan, Slim, Lollipop, Mene, Kuku, and Ururin.

If someone meeting Yachiru for the first time would ask who were her friends were, they would be _utterly_ confused.

"Thanks!"

Yoruichi Shihouin, now the Captain of the 13th Division, stood up and walked over to the club's blackboard. She was once the head of the Stealth Force and Captain of the 2nd Division, but that title now belonged to her student-

"The day is getting closer. Are you nervous, Yoruichi-sama?"

-Soi Fon. She was the member Yachiru considered to be the toughest, although now some people liked to disagree on that.

"Hehehe….well…nervous is a funny word, isn't it?"

She stepped to the side to show the room her writings.

"I'm _more about to lose it."_

A stipulation to restore her as head of the clan (instead of her brother, Yushiro), was to marry when the war was over. And enough stalling and planning had passed. She would marry Kisuke Urahara, anything else be damned.

"Are you okay, Captain?" Rukia Kuchiki asked. "You're shaking." She was the Vice-Captain of the 13 Division and the adopted sister of one Byakuya Kuchiki, known for her short stature and questionable drawings. Everything was spun on their head when she had transferred her powers to one Ichigo Kurosaki.

Yoruichi sighed.

"Girls, getting married is one thing. Getting _married as a clan head when everyone is watching your every move_ is another."

"About that….."

Isane Kotetsu shifted in her seat. She was glad to have so many new friends these days, but she was still the tallest member of the group! She was the Vice-Captain of the 4th Division.

"Was it even possible to….?"

"I was getting to that." Yoruichi gestured to the board, which had the symbols of each noble house. "It's going to be a big affair, with tons of crossing families. Obviously, it's not like every Shinigami can attend. But I pushed and pushed….and I'm pleased to announce all of you can attend."

"Wow!" Yachiru smiled. "That's so nice, Boobies! We should get you a HUGE present!"

"Hahaha, save that for the reception. And by the way – _Kukaku_ – giving me money would just be tacky."

The current Shiba head and Captain of the 3rd Division, Kukaku Shiba, just shrugged and lit her pipe.

"Anyways, I wanted to take this time to quickly go over some rules and stuff. This-" She pointed to the date. "-is when it happens. It's not a lot of time, but that's okay. I'm doing most of the work."

"What do we have to do, Lady Shihouin?"

Momo Hinomori was a kind and helpful girl, still the Vice-Captain of the 5th Division. She had been affected the most by Sosuke Aizen's betrayal, but thanks to her friends, she had bounced back quickly. Her new captain helped in that regard.

"Sim-ple. You girls can come, have a good time….but you have to be respectful. Bowing correctly, wiping your mouths when eating, and for the love of all that is holy, **do not** throw chairs out of the window."

Team Apple and Team Orange glared each at other. The seven neutral members sighed, not wanting to remember the debate. (Nanao and Nemu were two of the neutrals).

"Take a look."

Yoruichi attached a large poster to the board.

"This…..is my family."

Each member studied the roster carefully. All of them had the same dark skin and golden eyes as the princess, who turned back to the group.

"And while my little brother may be a goofball, the others are not. _Especially_ my mother."

"Ohh….what's she like, Yoruichi-san?"

Orihime Inoue was once a simple-minded girl from Karakura Town, but the Soul King's sentence had forced her – along with her friends – to become Shinigami full-time and leave their old lives behind. She certainly didn't mind; she loved helping people and she loved the people she was with.

"Tell them, Kukaku."

Said woman took the pipe of her mouth and replied calmly:

"She's a demon. _Do not piss her off._ "

"So I suggest you all start brushing up your manners right now. Some of my clan didn't even want you girls to come, so that means you all need to make good impressions."

"We have that covered!" Yachiru said. "Blondie?"

Kiyone Kotetsu had switched divisions to be with her captain, who was the new Head-Captain. Better yet, she managed to be with her rival/friend/boyfriend? and become the Vice-Captain of the 1st Division. It was a demanding job, but she always worked hard with his help.

She pulled out a box of cat plushies.

"Ta-da!"

Yoruichi laughed. "You think my clan will be swayed by _those?"_

Two members of the group (a certain captain and a certain ex-Quincy) were already rubbing the plushies to their faces, cooing. Both stopped and glared at the others when they heard snickering.

"Do not worry, Yoruichi. We will be on our best behavior. Being your guests and being members of the NSWA means we should hold up our reputation."

Retsu Unohana, still the Captain of the 4th Division, was a serene and gentle woman that had always acted as an emotional anchor for the more troubled members of the group. Her smile was as charming as it was frightening to those who crossed her. Everyone went to her for advice.

And pregnancy scares. Also a story for another day.

"Ha, good to hear." Yoruichi took the poster down. "Karin, Yuzu…..it's gonna be really rough for the both of you."

"Us? Why?"

"Because you're technically Shiba. At least with Rukia, her clan has seen her and got to know her for quite a while. This will be your first clan wedding as well."

Yuzu and Karin – as well as their brother, Ichigo – were the children of Kukaku's uncle, Isshin Shiba.

"Ha! We'll be fine, right Yuzu?"

Karin looked over, only to see her better half by the front, nervously reading the poster over and over, committing each name to memory.

"Sigh…"

"That's all, president. Back to you!"

Yoruichi sat back down.

"Okay…..I've got a HUGE announcement!" Yachiru got up and ran over to the board, erasing the symbols and writing some lines down. Yachiru, being Yachiru, had Yachiru-tier handwriting.

"…We're having a yogurt-reading competition?"

Rangiku Matsumoto was the Vice-Captain of the 10th Division, known for her fun-loving attitude, alcohol consumption, and two big assets, her eyes (read: her boobs). Everyone that hung out with her could enjoy her company.

"Ooops! Let me see…." Yachiru fixed some of the kanji.

 **The NSWA Presents – Project Moonlight! Coming soon!**

"Ooooh! How saucy! We're going to be hitting the streets, showin' our stuff! Hahahah! Time to see who's bigger!"

"President, I thought we agreed anymore projects involving nudity are to be _denied_."

The last project - a sexy calendar starring Yoruichi – sold like hotcakes but it put the club at the wrath of the Shihouin Clan. (and Soi).

"Just you wait, Nan-Nan. I'll have the details very soon….so stay tuned!"

She sat back down, grinning.

"And how much did our super rookies make this week?"

Yuzu removed the pouch from her waist and opened it up, revealing the coins and bills she collected. It was a respectable amount.

"Good job, Yuzu-chan! Karin-chan?"

Karin removed her pouch and dumped it out. There was only a button and a few rice crackers.

"Whaaaaat?! What happened?"

"Umm….well, you know, things happen, President."

"Karin-chan, you didn't even ask! I kept reminding you!"

"Y-Yuzu! Don't snitch on me!"

But Yachiru gave a "tsk tsk" and pulled out a slip of a paper from her sleeve. She crossed out a box in the column connecting Karin's name.

"No snacks this meeting!"

"Aw come on!"

"Well okay, you can have some tea."

"And the massages?"

"Well….okay! But only if I can have those crackers."

"President, those are not fresh!"

"They look fresh to me!"

"Yep, they taste like it. Actually….can I have them?"

"No, Glubo, they belong to me! I'm the president! Karin-chan needs to get more next time. Like Rainbow didn't when she was a rookie!"

"Because she scared everyone off with her mutated eyes!"

"Oi, Mila Rose, how about you say that to my face instead of whispering it to Sun-Sun?!"

"What did you say?!"

"Don't involve me, please."

"Be quiet, you two."

"Yeah, tell 'em, Harribel-san, once they start, they can't stop."

"You're one to talk, Sarugaki! You get as loud as Apache does sometimes!"

" _Sometimes?_ Hiyorin always yells!"

"OI MASHIRO, YOU WANT TO GET PUNCHED?"

"No violence in the club room, please."

"Yeah, listen to Captain Unohana, everyone! Do we really need a repeat of last meeting's debate?"

"Don't hide the issue, you orange lover!"

"Kiyone, this is not the time!"

"She's right, we don't need _proof_ orange juice is the better drink!"

"Slim's right!"

"President, don't restart this debate!"

"Apples are disgusting anyway!"

"L-Loly! How could you say such a thing?!"

"You're all wrong. We need to invest in some carrot juice! It's Chappy's favorite snack!"

"Nemu-chan, let's invest the club funds into some of that!"

"I don't think that would be the best use of our money…."

"Maybe if Karin-chan collected more!"

"That's it, Yuzu, you're SO getting a noogie! Get over here!"

All of the members had different temperaments and dispositions. And yet, they all carried on just fine with each other. And they would need each other to move on from the scars of the war, but to also sort out their wild, fun, worrisome, confusing (or all of the above) lives.

But that was okay. They had their president to take care of them.

What would happen? Our tale begins thusly….

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Like I teased at the end of SWA, this one is not going to be as dark, and I'm gonna do what I do best...character dynamics! Perhaps we'll see some new faces? I might (read: most likely) will take some anime-only or even movie characters, as well as a couple of my own. The cast list is HUGE, so I certainly can't show everyone off at once!**

 **Next Time - A look into a typical day of the Gotei's members.**


	2. Thirteen

**Author's note: Who said the sneak preview chapters go through 0-1? Felt like writing this up because the ideas keep coming! Hehehehe...**

 **Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark1000 - They are!**

 **RG - I'm glad you're aboard, because my brain has been thinking of some long-term ideas. Some serious and reflecting on the previous story, while some utterly cracktastic. Either way, I hope you can enjoy it. I also hope I don't disappoint you so much in the long run...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Thirteen**

"Ah….it's morning!"

Orihime turned and yanked the covers of her futon, stepping over to the window with a smile. She pulled the curtains back and let the dawn sunlight cover the room.

"Urgh…..Hime….."

Tatsuki Arisawa, her best friend, covered her face with her pillow. Her hair was as black and spiky as ever, although it had grown somewhat longer.

"It's too early for light…"

"Come on, Tatsuki-chan, haven't you heard of that expression? Early lizard gets the mouse!"

The black-haired Shinigami lifted the pillow up and scoffed. "That's _not_ how it goes."

"Let's hurry downstairs for breakfast, okay?" She stepped over to the door and slid it open, stepping into the hall. She was greeted by a familiar face.

"Ah! Good morning, my fourth daughter!"

Isshin Shiba was tip-toeing to another room. Once a Captain of the Gotei 13, then a doctor in Karakura Town, he had returned to the estate when he had grown up to live with his family. Orihime, Tatsuki, and two other of his "children" now lived there as well.

"Good morning, Isshin-san!"

"Ah ha…..c'mon, Orihime, you can call me Dad!"

"Ah ha…." Orihime rubbed her head and sweatdropped. "Would Ichigo be okay with that?"

"Are you kidding? Of course he would!"

He grinned when he reached the door to his son's bedroom. One of his favorite habits, even before becoming a father, was to make sure his kin had iron-sharp reflexes. And to test that, he used his signature morning greeting.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOO!"

Ichigo Kurosaki opened his eyes, but it was too late. Isshin's feet crashed into his body, and he flew out of the window, falling into the koi pond below.

"Ichigo!" Orihime ran into the room and gasped at the missing strawberry.

"Come on, son! Are you slacking off in your training?" Isshin stepped over to the open window. "Do I have deny Orihime-chan permission to marry you?"

"I-Isshin-san!" Orihime blushed.

Ichigo arose from the pond and growled.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, old man! I'm not a little kid anymore! You can't just kick your family out of the window like a maniac!"

"I disagree! You're my son, and you follow MY rules!"

"That's not a rule, Goatchin! And you're not even the clan head!"

Despite being members of the Shiba clan, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin preferred to be called by their mother's name, out of respect.

"Details, details. Now get out of the water! It's time for the family breakfast!"

Tatsuki rubbed her eyes as she entered Ichigo's room. She noticed the empty bed.

"Ah, Ichigo's slacking off in his training again?"

"I AM NOT!" He called up.

* * *

But whereas the morning in the Shiba Manor was pretty chaotic, the morning in the nearby Kuchiki Manor was not. Rukia herself was getting dressed for the day ahead of her. She glanced at her reflection in her mirror and smiled.

"Ah…"

She had been adopted into the family by one Byakuya Kuchiki, the current clan head, after the death of his wife – her sister – Hisana Kuchiki. While her death was a major source of his cold attitude towards her…that had changed, and in a very significant way.

Rukia grabbed her zanpakutou from the wall and stepped out of her room.

"Good morning….Rukia."

Byakuya stood before her, equally dressed. Although he wasn't feeling as bright as she was, a shadow of a smile was on his lips.

"Good morning, Byakuya."

He had originally adopted her as his own sister, but things have a way of changing your relationship. For one, Rukia had never used his actual name to address him before.

"Shall we walk?"

The two walked at an equal pace, and one meeting the two for the first time wouldn't suspect they were not blood related. Both had black hair, neatly maintained, and both had fingerless tekko covering their hands.

"Are you preparing for Yoruichi-san's wedding, Byakuya? The NSWA was talking about it yesterday."

"Ahh…" Yoruichi had known Byakuya since the latter was a child. The two had vastly different personalities (Byakuya hated the nickname she continued to give him), but they were alike in more ways than it appeared. "….I have. How interesting that this time, I am not at the altar."

"Don't worry, we'll all be on our best behavior!"

"It isn't you I'm worrying about, Rukia. Some members of the Gotei could stand for some etiquette lessons here and there."

"Like Ichigo." She teased, leaving the heir to smirk.

"Like him. By the way….Rukia…."

"Yes?"

"….we will be expected to dance."

Rukia stopped, now sporting a small blush on her cheeks.

Across the recent years, the clan had noticed the two had gotten closer and closer, and that was no mistake – Byakuya had managed to find love beyond Hisana in his attempt to mend the bridge between him and Rukia. It wasn't something they liked to show off, but behind closed doors….

"W-We do?"

"Yes."

Byakuya turned a corner, but not before giving an expectant look at the smaller Kuchiki. Unfortunately, there was one problem.

 _I don't know how to dance!_

* * *

Eventually the members of the Shiba house were seated for their usual meal. Ichigo picked at his food with an annoyed scowl, still wet from earlier.

"You gotta step up your game, Ichigo." Ganju Shiba said, chewing his noodles. "Uncle Isshin always catches you when you least expect it."

"Yeah, I flipped him before he could get me." Kukaku said mildly. "When Dad was still around, he did the same thing!"

"Well I'm glad you guys didn't fall into the _koi pond_!"

The other four of Isshin's "children" all sweatdropped. Once upon a time, they had attended the same school as Ichigo used to.

"Kurosaki, you know he likes to go for the window." Uryu Ishida said. "It's the oldest trick in the book."

"Maybe we should spar for a bit." Yasutora Sado, also known as Chad, said. "It wouldn't hurt."

Ichigo glared at Tatsuki's smug face. "Let me guess, you dodged it too?"

"Well he didn't try it this time, Orihime woke me up."

"What?! Bias!"

"Of course it's bias!" Isshin said, pointing his chopsticks. "You're my first-born son and the heir to all of my signature techniques! If you're not the sharpest, then nobody is!"

" _What techniques?!"_

Kukaku laughed and patted Ichigo on the back. "Cheer up, Ichigo! If you keep up the hard work, you'll finally get that promotion!"

"But I'm fine with my position!"

Being one of the war's driving forces and once a substitute Shinigami, Ichigo's rise of power was unheard of – getting Bankai before he even turned 16. He transitioned to a seated position pretty well.

"Speaking of positions…." Karin yanked the soy sauce from Ichigo's hand. "I wonder what division Yuzu and I will get."

"Well Yuzu is pretty easy to guess." Tatsuki said. "She'll probably be in the 4th."

"Yep."

"Makes sense to me."

"What?" Yuzu pouted. "I'm not _that_ obvious, you guys! Maybe I'll get something like the 11th!"

"Over my dead body." Kukaku said. "Better Unohana watches over you than Zaraki."

"What about Karin?" Ganju grunted. "She could fit a number of divisions. Maybe the 13th!"

"Hmmm….nah, I wouldn't want to work with my brother all day long."

"Is this Pick on Ichigo Day or something?!"

As the whole table laughed, Orihime tried something to boost her boyfriend's mood for the day.

"Umm…Ichigo? You don't have any plans tonight, right?"

"Huh? Not really. Renji will probably bug me for drinks, but I can always turn him down."

"Goody! I have something fun planned out later….a double date!"

Ichigo almost spat out his tea (doing it at Ganju was very hard to resist). Orihime had lots of friends, but a night with another couple could be exhausting.

"Who?"

"Oh, it's-"

* * *

"Ahhh…"

Rangiku opened her eyes and stretched in her bed, enjoying the feeling of the sunlight hitting her face. She sat up and shook the person next to her.

"Wake up, Gin! It's morning!"

"Huh….?" The silver-haired Shinigami yawned. "It's too early, Rangiku. Five more minutes…."

"C'mon, you can't be late! Your students need their talented sensei to get ahead in the world!"

"Y'know, flatterin' me is nice but it's not going to get me up."

She huffed.

"Well then, I guess I'll take a quick bath before I report to Captain Hitsugaya. I'm so sweaty this morning…"

She got up carefully, trying not to put so much weight on her metallic leg. She had been forced to cut one of them off during the war, but at least the 12th was able to construct a replacement.

Gin beat her to the door, smiling like he usually did.

"Two is better than one, they say."

"Oh you." She giggled and pulled him into the bathroom.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the 1st Division, the Head-Captain of the Gotei 13 was finishing up his breakfast: a simple bowl of noodles and some tea.

"Ahh….it's a beautiful morning today."

Jushiro Ukitake smiled as he watched the birds fly by in the clear morning sky. He was one of the students of the previous Head-Captain, Genryuusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto, and as such, was a prime choice for the title. Despite his sickness, he had experienced more days of wellness recently, attributed to the support he had.

The fact of the matter was, few Shinigami had a ghost of a chance to meet the job's demands. Because of his kind and his understanding nature, as well as his talent in all areas of combat, many had agreed he was the best choice.

"Captain! I finished those reports from last night!"

Kiyone had ran to the courtyard to find him.

"Kiyone? Thank you, but it's still so early! You should be making sure you have a good breakfast!"

"I can't sir, there's too much work to be done!"

The job also required a very dedicated and flexible vice-captain.

"Well, I suppose I should head to the office."

He got up and began to walk with his subordinate.

"So are you excited for Yoruichi's wedding, Kiyone? It should be a wonderful experience! A wedding is sure to bring smiles to everyone's faces…."

"Of course sir! Did you get a gift for her yet?"

Jushiro laughed.

"I did months in advance!"

"You sound so upbeat, Captain!"

Now Sentaro Kotsubaki, his other vice-captain had come over to greet the two. His beard was as neatly trimmed as ever.

"Sentaro! Good morning!"

"I finished those reports last night, sir!"

"Thank you."

Now the two were trailing behind their leader, a man they had adored since their joined days in the 13th Division. Once he transferred, they wanted to join immediately. For years they had acted as his support in the absence of their vice-captain, Kaien Shiba.

"I suppose Sentaro can start the drills, while you, Kiyone, can rely messages to the other divisions. Has anyone seen Catnipp?"

"Captain." A new face greeted him.

"Oh! Good morning, Okikiba."

Genshiro Okikiba had served as the 3rd Seat for the division for many centuries, back when Yamamoto was still alive. The man was old and had short gray hair with a black streak, but he respected the new commander.

"I haven't seen her either. Don't you think that is a little unbecoming for a seated member of the 1st Division?"

"Ah, there's no need to worry! She's around here somewhere…."

* * *

 _Crap crap crap crap crap!_

Candice Catnipp was not around there somewhere, instead rushing to get herself dressed in her abode. Her hair was lime-colored and reached to her back, and she was being watched by one of her closest friends-

"You know, Candy, the 1st Division is supposed to be the earliest to rise."

-Meninas McAllon, a pink-haired girl that was slightly ditzy, but she had a kind heart.

"Shut up! Where did Liltotto go?"

"Oh she left a few minutes ago."

"Figures…."

The third girl of the group, Liltotto Lamperd, was a short one with as-short blonde hair. She had a large love for food, even in her childhood.

"I bet you woke up later than usual because of what you did last night." She teased. "Lily couldn't sleep so she went outside."

"What I do in my bedroom with whoever is my business, Meninas." Candice snapped. She had been having casual liaisons with a certain Shinigami, but more on that later.

"Oh okay."

Candice began to brush her teeth. "I'd better get a move on…that Okikiba guy is probably trying to talk shit about me to Captain Ukitake."

"Your third seat?"

She spat into the sink to act as an answer of disgust.

"Yeah. What a guy…..what about you? Your division goin' okay?"

"Yep!" Meninas answered, taking her zanpakutou from the wall. "Captain's pretty tough and Vice-Captain's so sweet!"

A while back, the pinkette once had the ability tied to raw power, and while she didn't enjoy battles as some of the other members of her division, she felt she would be the best at the Gotei's primer brawler group.

"Alright, I'm going. See ya later, Minnie!"

"Bye Candy-chan!"

* * *

"Well, well?! Is it ready?!"

Akon, the 3rd Seat of the 12th Division, sighed in annoyance at the prodding of the figure standing on his shoulder. He was an extremely intelligent man that had served for a very long time, but even he had his limits.

"I told you, yes. Captain finished it up yesterday."

Kon, the stuffed lion/mod-soul rubbed his paws together in earnest.

"Finally…..after all of these years….!"

"Don't so sound creepy. A lot of the time was spent getting this passed through the right channels, so you'd better not mess it up."

In the past, the 12th Division was led by Kisuke Urahara then Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and both of their experiments had hid away some dark and troubling secrets. Every experiment and data had to be reported to and approved immediately by the Head-Captain. "No more secrets" was the division's new motto.

It did take some time to get up back to its prime condition, considering most of the buildings and equipment had been destroyed before Mayuri left the Seireitei. But they had some outside assistance.

"Greetings, Kon." Nemu walked up to her subordinate and his (often annoyed) lab assistant. "Are you ready for your body?"

"Yes! Anything for that sweet, sweet touch….."

Nemu stepped over to a control panel and pressed a few keys.

"It is there, in capsule 3."

Kon was actually a mod-soul that had managed to avoid destruction from the failed Project Spearhead, and after years of being everyone's chew toy (literally, some dogs got at him once), it was time for him to get his prize.

Until he saw who his new body was modeled after.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

Kon jumped off Akon's shoulder and pointed angrily at the body.

"This looks EXACTLY like Ichigo!"

"No, Kurosaki has orange hair." Akon drawled. "Yours has blonde."

"But everything else matches parameters. Height, weight, hair length, eye color, penis size-

"You 12th Division guys are more original than _this_! Come on! Where's the sexy body I can use to get up in life!"

"I don't understand. Ichigo Kurosaki is actually one of the most popular people in the Seireitei. I've seen new Shinigami blush when he walks by."

"Yeah, that baldy's not just a brat anymore."

Now Hiyori Sarugaki, Vice-Captain of the 12th Division, had entered the room. She once had the position over a century ago (before Hollowification) and before Nemu did. The latter had wanted her to return to that position.

"But everyone's just gonna mistake me for Ichigo's brother or some crap! I spent years living in his house, and now I have the chance to break free!"

"I'd say give it a try." Akon lit a cigarette. "It functions as a normal body should. You can get punched, kicked, slapped, kneed, slashed, burned, electrocuted-"

"WHY ARE YOU LISTING JUST THE BAD STUFF?!"

"Hey, we worked hard on this!" Hiyori snapped. "Or maybe you'd prefer if Urahara had a turn working on it?"

"…" Kon put a paw to his chin.

"Well?"

"To be honest, I don't trust you two and I _definitely_ don't trust Urahara. But Nemu-san! She's a goddess….she'd never lie to me! Right?"

"Yes, you definitely can get electrocuted."

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

A knock on the door's frame made the four turn to face the fifth seat, a glasses-bearing man with green hair on one side and blonde on the other.

"Excuse me, Captain. I have some reports for you to look over."

His name was Kageroza Inaba.

"Certainly."

As Nemu left the room with him, Kon looked back at the body.

"Sigh…..well, at least it's something, right? What do you say we get this show on the road and put me in the body already!"

"Okay." Akon said. He reached to the counter and handed Kon a very thick packet of papers, landing on the tiled floor with a large thud. "Just need you to go over the guidelines and fine print."

"What?! There's like 1000 pages here!"

"Nah, nah, it's…." The horned man turned to his superior. "Vice-Captain, how much?"

"2189." She grinned. "I counted them myself."

"Save me, Nemu-san!" Kon wailed as he began to read the first page.

* * *

"#7, stand to the wall!"

In the center of the Seireitei stood the Maggot's Nest, once a facility to jail anyone for crimes and even on the slightest suspicion. This building was carefully maintained by the Stealth Force (led by Soi) to monitor those inside, but after the war, every case was reviewed and reinvestigated to see who deserved a second chance or not.

After all, _nobody_ wanted to risk another Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"State your name."

"Seinosuke….Yamada."

Marechiyo Omaeda, Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division (known for his large size, bumbling demeanor, and wealth) leaned over to his captain.

"Captain, isn't he the brother of Hanataro Yamada?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms. "We've been reading your file, Yamada. Apparently Unohana was kind enough to bring your brother here to visit you?"

"Ahh…" Seinosuke smiled. "Yes, I'm grateful Captain did that. I don't have much, but Hanataro is important to me. I heard he has a girlfriend now?"

"That is completely irrelevant information, Yamada." Soi said, members of the Stealth Force standing behind her. "What is relevant is the fact that you should not call Unohana "Captain" anymore."

"I'm sorry, but it's a force of habit."

"He gives me the creeps…." Her vice-captain whispered.

"Shut up, Marechiyo. Anyway…..the time has come for you to…..be released from this compound. Your case has been approved."

"Why thank you." Seinosuke still had his smile.

"I wasn't finished. Your zanpakutou has been confiscated long ago, and it shall remain as such. You are no longer a member of the Gotei 13."

"…..what does that mean?"

"You are to be watched by a member of the Stealth Force at all times, and you will be assigned general tasks in either the Seireitei or the Rukongai. These tasks are not optional. If they are not completed each day before sunset, 30 days will be added to your prisontime. This is cumulative."

"Understood."

"Furthermore, you are forbidden to step within the bounds of any 4th Division building, and you do not come within three kilometers of any 4th Division member. If you break this by even a millimeter, you will be arrested."

"Yes."

"…..you may visit your brother whenever you wish, but not when he is on duty. Do you accept these conditions?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Captain Fon."

"Tch. Get him out of here. Tell his guard to prepare the tasks."

Seinosuke was _still_ smiling when the ninjas led out him of the prison, but now Marechiyo was looking more nervous.

"Um…Captain….can I ask you a personal question?"

"I'm not answering that _obvious_ question, Omaeda."

"Please?"

Soi sighed. "Make it quick, Omaeda. We've got to get back to the grounds for training."

"Did um…..our third seat seem annoyed or anything at the last NSWA meeting you guys had?"

"What kind of question is that? If there's anything you want to say to Harribel, you can say it when we get back to the division."

"I can't ma'am! I…..might have screwed up….."

Soi narrowed her eyes, and gestured for him to whisper it in her ear. When he did, she simply stared at him.

"W-Well?"

"I'd be warier of Apache and Mila Rose. You forget what division _they_ belong to."

* * *

"Alright, you shitheads! Let's get it started!"

Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division was known for many things. His eyepatch. The bells in his spiked quills. His hatred of natto. And massive _love_ for battle. His division had lost the greatest percentage of members during the war (because none of them wanted to stay behind), but the ones who survived vowed to get stronger, for their comrades.

"Time for our morning brawl, Captain?"

Ikkaku Madarame grinned like a shark as he gave eager looks at some of his subordinates. He was still the third seat, and idolized the berserker man.

"Tch….sorry, all, but it's that day."

The entire division gasped.

"Yep!" Yachiru piped up, riding on his shoulder. "It's time to give back to the community!"

The entire division (except Meninas) all groaned in annoyance.

By "that day", the division was to spent the entire day in Rukongai, but not just fighting Hollows – they had to help out villages with odd jobs, run patrol, and other things. It was part of the new Rukon Directive – establishing a rapport and trust between the Shinigami and non-members of the Gotei. The restrictive walls of the Seireitei had been destroyed long ago.

It was an open society, and the goal was to make it feel that way. After all, _nobody_ wanted to risk another Sosuke Aizen.

"Cheer up! Let's look at the goal this week…..Yachiru?"

"Um okay! Whoever helps out the most people today getttts…..drum roll please!"

Silence.

"What?! Where's my Suki-chan?! She usually does this for me!"

As if on cue, Tatsuki flashed into the grounds.

"Sorry Captain, I was running late this morning."

"Arisawa." Kenpachi grunted. "Drum roll for Yachiru."

As she did (with a two sticks and a rock), Yachiru jumped off her father's shoulder and held up a small coupon.

"A free massage for two at the Golden Dragon!"

"In the 23rd District?!"

Yumichika Ayasegawa was an oddball to the division. He loved fighting as much as the rest of them, but he also loved beauty and considered himself to be such. He was the fifth seat, since he despised the number 4. (Tatsuki had taken the seat above him).

"Well what are we waiting for?!" He exclaimed, giddy. "Let's get moving, everyone!"

"Hold the phone. Don't you have a better prize, Vice-Captain?!"

"Yeah! You always keep special things in your uniform!"

Two of the three former souls once allied with Aizen of the division – Emilou Apache and Franceska Mila Rose – were always bickering with each other and always tried to beat the other in competitions. They were loud and violent, so they fit in with the rest of the rogues.

"Well….let's see…." Yachiru dug around and pulled out a lollipop. "The winner also gets this!"

"….Vice-Captain, that thing is half-eaten." Ikkaku pointed out.

"Let's just get moving already! Geez….the less we talk, the quicker we can get it done."

The _other_ soldier, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, was probably the most violent of all, and Kenpachi _loved_ to duel him. He didn't have as much power as he did when he was once an Espada, but that didn't matter. As the sixth seat, he would get stronger and finally overtake his rival….Ichigo.

"Alright gang! Let's move on with smiles on our faces!"

Tatsuki deadpanned at the division's "faces" – Yachiru, Yumichika, and Meninas looked fine but the others had a "smile" that either said "kill me now" or "kill everyone else". Or both!

But it was all for a good cause.

* * *

"Man….it's a beautiful day, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah….I could watch the clouds go on and on….."

"What do you think that one looks like, Captain?"

"Hmm….it looks like a beautiful woman, readying herself for bedtime. See the gown unzipping?"

"Ha, you have a dirty mind, Captain Kyoraku."

Another one of Aizen's former minions and once the Primera Espada, Coyote Stark, was relaxing on a rooftop with his equally-as-lazy superior, one Shunsui Kyoraku. If there was one thing the two men enjoyed, it was napping and watching the clouds going by.

"I can't help it! This world is so titillating…."

And wet, because Nanao had thrown a bucket of cold water into their faces, soaking them both.

"Captain. Third Seat. You realize we have work to do, right?"

"Ah, Nanao-chan! How kind of you to refresh us! It's kinda hot today, right Stark-kun?"

"Definitely." Stark yawned. "But I'm sorry for slacking off, Vice-Captain. I didn't get too much sleep last night…"

"Liar!"

The other Third Seat of the 8th Division, one Lilinette Gingerback, had appeared on the rooftop and stomped on her partner's stomach.

"You slept plenty last night! You're just being lazy! So listen to Nanao-san and get up already!"

"Hey." Stark grunted. "Why aren't you yelling at the Captain?"

"Because it's easier to yell at _you_." Lilinette smirked.

Once the weaker and smaller half of the Primera, she was enjoying her new existence as a separate entity….including the power to boss people around.

"I guess we need to get up already." Shunsui said, not bothering to wring the water out of his straw hat or kimono.

Because another bucket of cold water hit them both.

"Senpai, we did the water bit already."

"Aww….maybe tomorrow we can use hot wax, I guess?"

Nanao greatly respected Lisa Yadomaru, the other Vice-Captain of the 8th Division. She had glasses and dark-colored hair like her, but had a skirt instead of a hakama. It was unusual for the second-in-command position to be shared, but both Shunsui and Nanao had wanted her to return to her original post.

"Guess so."

"It hurts Stark-kun….to have these beautiful women torture us like this. But at least they care."

"Yeah, I guess. What do you think that cloud looks like?"

Nanao threw a book at both of their faces.

* * *

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki!"

"Good morning, sir!"

"Sir! I organized the files like you requested!"

Byakuya nodded at each one of his division members that had greeted him. He always carried himself with an aura of dignity and grace, fitting his noble status. That fact alone allured a certain ex-Arrancar to join his ranks.

"Captain. Good morning to you."

"Sun-Sun. Did you finish those forms I assigned yesterday?"

"Why yes. I finished up before you left last evening!"

Cyan Sun-Sun, _unlike_ Apache and Mila Rose, was dignified and respectful. She always spoke with honorifics and did not swear, always keeping a sleeve to her mouth. (She refused to wear a shihakusho without long sleeves)

"Excellent."

Byakuya took a second to glance at her pink eyes, head covered with long olive-colored hair.

"You seem troubled."

"Why Captain Kuchiki, where did you get that impression?"

"….would you like to talk about it?"

"Not particularly. I hope you can understand?"

He nodded, and he was joined by the ex-Quincy that joined his division, Liltotto.

"Morning, Captain Kuchiki."

"Liltotto." He greeted. "I need you to deliver some forms to the 3rd for me."

Sun-Sun was his third seat, and Liltotto had managed to become the fourth seat. To top it off, he no longer had the same vice-captain he did before the war. Instead it was…

"Good morning, Captain."

"Neliel. I have a task for you, as well."

Neliel Tu Oderschvank surprised everyone by climbing the ranks so quickly, but more so when Byakuya asked her – without hesitation – to be his new vice-captain. She was a very intelligent and hard-working woman, but not without her streaks of mischief and fun.

 _Exactly what the 6_ _th_ _needed_ , he thought at the time.

"Yes sir."

As the four passed through the halls, they attracted the thoughts of a few passersby.

 _Man….Captain Kuchiki is so lucky, having all of those cute girls by his side!_

* * *

"Alright…..let's see the collection for today…."

The 9th Division was in charge of writing and publishing the Seireitei Communications, a daily newspaper spread to those in the Gotei. But now, its scope had broadened somewhat, being delivered to select locations in the Rukongai for a test period.

It wasn't around when Captain Kensei Muguruma had the position a century+ ago, but despite his better judgement, he decided to keep it, out of respect for the vice-captain that was killed in the war.

"Wait a minute….MASHIRO!"

His current vice-captain, Mashiro Kuna, zoomed over to his side. Her hair was bright green as usual, and she retained the look she had long ago – a pink scarf wrapped around her neck with a pair of sunglasses.

"What's up, Kensei?"

She was known for her endless energy and hand-to-hand combat, as well as the informal and personal way she carried on with her captain (who was more than just that now).

"What's _up_? Look at this headline!" He pointed.

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

"Mashiro, we're not turning this into tabloid garbage! We report the facts! You have to do this column over, you got that?"

"Whaaat?!"

She snatched the paper from his hands.

"This _is_ true, Kensei! There's an inn, right on the edge of the 33rd District, where people go to hook up! There's no limits! Oh man, if we had blacklights in Soul Society…"

" _You call this news_?!"

Unlike the last captain – Kaname Tousen – Kensei was known for his temper and being the only person that could match Mashiro's zeal half of the time. 1/3 of time. Okay, 1% of the time.

"Yep! And I've got the scoop for today's publication!"

Mashiro ran over to her desk and pulled out her notepad and some other papers. She gestured for her captain to look at them.

"The 5th's newest recruit belongs to one of the five noble families!"

Kensei looked at the name and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get this information?"

"I talked to Shinji, who talked to Ichimaru!"

"...maybe that can work. But you have to be careful on what you print….do I have to count how many times people have come to us asking to edit our stories?"

"Oh something like 2 or 3."

"No Mashiro, 39 is not '2 or 3'." Kensei grunted. "Just hurry up so we can start our training for the day. And you WILL write a redaction on that inn story."

"I'll prove it Kensei! 6 AM tomorrow….I'll have the TRUE story! And if you want, I can get some samples."

 _I don't want to know I don't want to know I don't want to know-_

* * *

"Captain! I have some forms for you to go over!"

Momo slid open the door to her captain's office, who merely looked annoyed when she dumped the stack onto his desk.

"Ya know, this is the one thing I didn't miss in Karakura."

Captain Shinji Hirako had reclaimed his position after the war, and the first thing he did when he stepped into the division was _burn anything_ tied to Aizen, his former vice-captain.

The 5th's unofficial motto was "Aizen is a motherf-" (Momo had to censor it and insist it was too crass), because every member probably despised the mastermind the most. But the two leading officers made a great team, Momo's diligence fusing with Shinji's laid-back attitude.

"I'm sorry. We actually have a few new recruits from the academy, and we have set them up on their duties! Especially….well, look at that paper there."

Shinji took the third form from the top.

"Hmm…..this should be fun." He twirled his pen, white ascot tied around his neck. "You introduce yourself yet?"

"I did! But you should…."

"Right, right."

The blonde Vizard got up and followed his vice-captain into the hall.

"By the way, Hinamori, what happened to that look you had yesterday? Why did ya go back to the hairbun?"

Momo smiled. "Toshiro likes it this way."

One thing the two wanted to do (to avoid another repeat of their captain/vice-captain's betrayal) was talk to each other often and really get to know each other.

"Ah, he does? That's cute. You two kids have a nice relationship."

"Captain Hirako!" She blushed. "You shouldn't call us children."

"Aww, I just call them like I see them." Shinji replied, grinning. "How's your grandmother?" His grin turned upside down when he saw that his vice-captain didn't look so pleased.

"Granny…..well, she's getting older. Ah-ha…."

"Aww, cheer up. I don't like when my division's frownin'. Gets me all depressed and stuff. So I'll ask this. What's on the agenda for Captain Hitsugaya today?"

"Ah! Today there's something at the academy…."

* * *

"Matsumoto…..!"

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was the youngest captain in the Gotei 13's history, and despite this, he preferred to be treated and carried on as an adult. He always worked hard, and had to put up with his vice-captain's lack of zeal for work.

"Where the hell is she….?" He glanced at the clock, only to hear the sound of a door open behind him.

"Captain, are you ready? The class is waiting for you to speak."

The Shin'o Academy was the source of education for Shinigami in training, and after the war, it was demanded immediately that it be given more space and resources. The ranks of the Gotei had to be replenished, and luckily, recruits were coming in droves.

"Yes….sorry for keeping you."

He stepped to the door, but heard the whoosh of flash-step.

"Care to explain why you're late, Matsumoto?"

"I'm sooo sorry sir! Things got a little heated up this morning….heh…."

He turned and scowled.

"Tie your sash correctly and fix your scarf. We're supposed to look presentable."

XXXXXX

"Alright class, we have two special guests for you today….Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th Division!"

The large classroom was abuzz with chatter when the two officers stepped in. Rangiku smiled and waved to all of the students, but her captain gestured for her to stop.

"Hello. It's nice to see so many faces bright and early today. Matsumoto and I lead the 10th Division, one of 13. Does anyone know the functions of each division?"

His eyes scanned the crowd, where one student was squirming and waving her hand frantically, to indicate she knew the answer.

"…."

"Captain." Rangiku whispered. "Pick on Yuzu-chan!"

"Yes, cadet?"

"Oh! Um….the 2nd is in charge of assassinations and stealth, the 4th is in charge of medical services, and the-"

"Yuzu, don't be so nervous. It's just Toshiro."

The class gaped at Karin's casual disregard for title.

"Ha….you care to repeat that, cadet?" The ice captain asked dangerously, his vein twitching. "I don't think I heard you."

"Hey Rangiku-san, didn't he grow at all during these past few years?" The question was genuine, but several thought it to be an insult, earning more gapes.

"Nope! Still the same chibi we all know and love…" She tussled his hair, earning giggles from the entire crowd, leaving Karin to smirk.

"You little….!"

"Now, now, Captain, calm down! It _is_ very rude to address a captain so casually, so you students do need to show some respect for Captain Hitsugaya. After all, there's some strict penalties for disobeying your leading officers!"

"Yes….some of us might carry on like fools, but all of us have seen some intense combat. How many of you have seen a Hollow before?"

The entire class raised their hands.

"Good. Who can tell me the three levels of Hollow evolution?"

He ignored Yuzu's frantic waving again ("Yuzu, stop being a know-it-all!") and instead picked a different girl.

"Gillian, Adjuachas, and Vasto Lorde!" Mareyo Omaeda answered brightly.

"Correct. It's good to see none of you have been slacking off in your education. The Gotei 13 needs the best and it needs the strongest."

He noticed a student raising their hand in earnest.

"Yes, cadet?"

"Captain Hitsugaya…..is it true Aizen's minions work for the Gotei now?"

Now the class stopped their chatter, all glancing at each other. The fact was true, but it wasn't like they were still Arrancar with the same "murder Shinigami" urges. They _were_ Shinigami, and every captain would demand their soldiers see it that way.

"I don't know why or how you felt the need to bring that man's name up, cadet. And they are not "minions". One of them is the Vice-Captain of the 6th Division. All of them are to be shown the respect they deserve." He answered seriously. "Understood?"

Karin took the chance to explain it further.

"Yeah, they're all nice people, everyone. Even those that went to the 11th. Trust me, some of them had even had dinner at our house before."

"Karin-chan's a Shiba!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Her father was once the captain of our division!"

"I'm _so glad_ you can stay on topic, Matsumoto." Toshiro said sarcastically. "As if the class already didn't know that information."

Isshin had become one of the teachers…..and he loved to proclaim his love for his children.

"Just like that you're short, Captain Chibi!"

Now the walls were starting to become encased in ice.

"C-Captain! Calm down…..they s-still need the respect drilled in their heads…." The teacher stammered nervously. "Kiba! Apologize now!"

"Hey! If my captain was so short, how do you think he scored a cute girl like Hinamori-chan?" Rangiku reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo….of the two locking lips. "See that! She's even taller!"

She yelped when her captain pulled her down to his eye level by her scarf.

"Vice-Captain…perhaps you can show…..the class what happens when you disrespect a Captain…"

"Umm…." Rangiku gulped at her captain's intense glare. "You want 500 push-ups or….?"

"1000 RIGHT **NOW!** "

* * *

"Captain! Good morning!"

Tetsuzaemon Iba was a duty-minded man that had nothing but the sharpest loyalty for his captain. His sunglasses gleamed in the rays of the morning as he slid across the hall, stopping with a bow.

"Geez….Tetsuzaemon, do you have to be so dramatic?"

"Don't be so modest, Captain Abarai. I'm just making sure every morning starts off on a high note!"

Captain Renji Abarai sighed and rubbed his head. It only seemed like yesterday that he was Byakuya's second-in-command, but the 7th needed a slot – both former captains had perished in the war, and Iba sadly did not have Bankai yet.

It was also the third division he had served in now.

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya. What's on deck for today?"

"There's some reports you'd better take a look at."

Renji opted to break the ice when the two were walking down the hall. His red hair as wild (and longer now!) as ever.

"So, uh…..how was your visit to your mother last night?"

Iba pushed up his sunglasses.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Captain."

Chikane Iba was once the Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division, and the main reason her son had transferred out of the 11th – he had wanted to become a vice-captain to make her proud.

"…..you sure?"

"Yeah, it's all good." He grunted. "How about we go for drinks at that new place that just opened up? I'll ask Madarame, Ayasegawa, and Kira to tag along."

"Sure thing! And I'll get Ichigo to come too."

"Great idea! Kurosaki hasn't lived until he's hung out with us!"

Ichigo had no interest in doing so.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Izuru Kira wiped his nose, nodding at some division members walking by. He was the current Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division, known for his pessimistic outlook on life and quiet demeanor. Of course, his superior hated seeing him down.

"Oi Kira! You're not getting sick, are you?"

"Oh! Captain Shiba, I didn't see you there."

Kukaku was an optimist at heart, after all.

"Well it's good to see you standing upright for once." She joked. "C'mon, let's start the training for the day." The two walked in tandem.

"You seem chipper yourself, Captain. You have plans later?"

"Ah ha! Right on the money as usual, Kira. In fact, I need a favor from you." Kukaku's eyes twinkled with that Shiba mischievous edge.

"Certainly, ma'am. Paperwork to be delivered?"

"Um, that's not a favor. That's just work!"

Like Gin Ichimaru before her, she enjoyed taking the easy way out of things.

"Oh…." Kira blinked. "Then what?"

Kukaku stopped him and handed him a slip of paper.

"I need you to reserve a table at that new place that just opened up! Got it? I'm meeting someone there."

"Ummm….sure. Might I ask why?"

"Hahahaha…..you're funny, Izuru!"

She slapped his back, making him lunge forward.

"But….I wasn't making a joke…."

* * *

Retsu was working at her desk when she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter, please."

One of her third seats, Hanataro Yamada, walked in, stopping to salute her. "Good morning, Captain. I have the results of Iba-san's blood test, and I think you should look it over."

She took the form and glanced at it…..her expression neutral.

"I see…"

"Inoue-san and some of her squad went out to their usual sector…..let's see…." Hanataro looked at the billboard on the wall.

The 4th no longer had to do things like clean the sewers and whatnot, but they were responsible for the medical care for all of the Gotei, including non-Shinigami in the compound. And part of the Rukon Directive was to go out and offer care to anyone who needed it across the districts. Luckily, the 4th suffered the least amount of losses in the war (virtually none), and many new recruits jumped at the chance to learn how to save lives.

Captain Retsu Unohana ran a tightly organized ship, and without her, things would be chaos. So she opted to make a rotating schedule of every division member's duties, week after week. Everyone respected her and worked hard for her sake.

"…..ah, I'll go check on Kano-san immediately."

"Hanataro…." His captain put the form on her desk. "I just received a Hell butterfly from the 2nd. Today is the day."

The boy stared, his eyes wide.

"It….is, Captain?"

"Yes. Aren't you glad?"

"…..you don't look glad yourself, ma'am. I…..don't want to be with Seinosuke if it makes you upset."

"Oh Hanataro, he's your brother, and my relationship with him means less than that. Cherish every minute you'll get to spend with him."

"Yes…." He bowed. "But…what he did…."

"Hanataro…."

"…..I know it shamed the 4th….and I promise, I'll work twice as hard for the rest of my life to make sure that shame fades." He said seriously. "Without you, Vice-Captain Kotetsu, the others…..I don't know where I'd be today."

Hanataro was once the seventh seat, known for his cowardly behavior and incredibly bad luck. Everyone either pitied or bullied him, but after the war, his luck had turned around completely, for one simple reason.

"Ah, what about your girlfriend~?" She teased with a wink.

"C-Captain!" His cheeks turned red. "Well…..yes, her too. I guess my luck really has changed. A higher position….plenty of friends….my brother…."

Retsu smiled. "See, Hanataro? Good things come to those who wait. In fact, Meninas was talking about your last date at one of our NSWA meetings. You're such a gentleman, aren't you?"

Now every(man) was jealous of the fact that he managed to win the heart of the pink-haired bombshell, but things have a funny way of coming together.

"Ah ha….I learned from the best, ma'am. You."

The healer closed her eyes and giggled. Having served in her position for many centuries at this point, she treated every member of her division as one of her own children.

* * *

"Aw man….."

Ichigo sighed as he looked over yet another stack of forms. Being the third seat was apparently more exhausting than he figured, and it didn't help a) Yoruichi loved to mess with him and b) he struggled reading some kanji.

"It never ends, doesn't it…."

"Excuse me, Third Seat Kurosaki?"

"I told you Rukia, you can stop mocking me with that voice. Can't you see I'm busy?"

He looked up, only to see that it was not Rukia…..or female.

"Umm…..hey."

"Hello!" The young Shinigami saluted him. "S-Sir, I need your help."

Ichigo stared at him blankly. He was also really bad at remembering his subordinates' names, and Rukia's bunny flipbook didn't help him in the slightest.

"Yeah…..you. What's the problem?"

"I can't find the captain anywhere!" He exclaimed.

"….what's your name again?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Yuki, sir. Ryunosuke Yuki."

The boy in question had short black hair with 3 clips, along with green eyes. He was clumsy and tended to oversleep, but he actually had a deep respect for Ichigo. He looked up to the orange-haired teen.

"Right. Well why can't you ask the girl that's always with you….um….."

"Shino-san!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Ichigo. You've been my third seat for how long, and yet you can't remember a single face here?"

While Ryunosuke gasped at the sudden talking black cat sitting on the windowsill, Ichigo didn't even turn around.

"Really Yoruichi? Isn't it too early for this bit?"

"C-Captain! Is that you?"

The cat glared at the boy.

"Yuki, I'm _more_ disappointed in you. How long have you been at this division? You keep forgetting that this is my alternate form."

"I'm so sorry ma'am! Um…..w-would you like some catnip?"

Ichigo facepalmed.

"Mmm, a saucer of milk would be nice, but I think I should turn back to normal so we can carry on with our day as usual."

Ichigo perked up and spun around in his chair.

"Hold on Yoruichi, I don't think you should-"

But the plea went on deaf ears, as the cat turned into the usual form of the Shihouin princess – the beautiful – and naked – clan heir. Ichigo's face burned red when her breasts were at his eye level.

"There we go! How about we start with some warm-up exercises?"

But Ryunosuke was already unconscious on the floor, in a pool of his own nose blood.

"Captain….Shihouin…."

"Yoruichi…." Ichigo pulled back and covered his eyes. "Why do you have to keep doing this?"

"Because it's fun to tease prudes like you. You shouldn't be so modest Ichigo, I know how much you love big boobs."

"Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Do you instead put Orihime's-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ichigo growled, his face turning brighter than his hair. "And look! You made Youki pass out again!"

"It's _Yuki,_ Ichigo. Do I need to make another list for you to memorize?"

"You _need_ to put some clothes on first!"

Yoruichi Shihouin was a firm but fair captain, and because her student was doing a fine job in her old position, she had been asked to lead Jushiro Ukitake's old post instead. With not having to hunt down information and spy on people, she had plenty of time to play pranks instead.

"Oh come on Ichigo, how many times have you seen me naked at this point?"

"More than once! And that's too many!"

To the chagrin of her old student. But as they say, old habits die hard.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: This was a chapter to establish each division's current status, but to also start some plot threads. The hard part will be to give certain characters the right amount screen time.**

 **The former Quincy's positions aren't too surprising when you remember each one prevented them from being killed in Las Noches. What of Uryu, Chad, Ganju, Loly, and Menoly? To be continued!**

 **And yes, you probably spotted an anime-only name in there. Here's the official disclaimer right here and now: I take from anime-only arcs to cut down on the amount of times I'll have to make an OC from scratch. The name and personalities for these characters will definitely be the same/similar, but their backgrounds and roles are up to my discretion! Kageroza isn't a mod-soul here, but he has a future role to play...**

 **Another problem is the Five Noble Houses...we only have three revealed! (Kuchiki, Shiba, and Shihouin). So it's time to create the other two...one you can probably infer from the fact that I'm talking about anime-only stuff, but what of the other? Time to really wrack my brain and stretch the limits of AU!**

 **Also, let's keep a counter:**

 **Does Have Manga Timeskip Look: Yachiru, Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, Renji, Byakuya, Shinji, Kensei, Tatsuki, Ganju, Yumichika**

 **Does Not Have Manga Timeskip Look: Momo, Kenpachi, Soi (because my preference)**

 **Next Time - We find out who is tasked to watch over Sennosuke, while the 11th Division toils under the hot sun.**


	3. Give an Inch, Take a Mile

**Author's note: Writing these chapters seems to be easier than I thought since there's so much to work with and I don't have to press my brain to fill out the preferred chapter length. And finals are done, so...yeah. Also I'm going to be starting something new:**

 **Listening Music - Gentle Breeze _(Trauma Center 2)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Give an Inch, Take a Mile**

"Captain! Captain, I'm here!"

Candice dashed into the large office of the Head-Captain, which had a panoramic view of the Seireitei from its side. But instead of being cross, Jushiro simply smiled.

"Good morning, Candice. A little late today, are we?"

"I overslept." She winced slightly on how bad that excuse sounded, but her superior simply laughed.

"It happens to the best of us! But at least you're here now. You can report to the grounds for some training, then when you get the chance…." He gestured for her to step over, and he handed her a slip of paper. "I have some things for you to do."

Candice was the unofficial "leader" of the three girls that had survived the war against the Vandereich, a malicious Quincy empire led by Juha Bach. She had a bit of a temper, but she had gained a large amount of respect for the white-haired man.

Only _he_ could pull off being so cheerful all of the time.

"Better you than me." She replied with a lazy grin. "You'd better not be overexerting yourself Ukitake, or else I'll drag you into bed!"

"Hahahahaha! Why thank you! But I already have someone doing that for me."

Candice wasn't sure if he was talking about a) his loyal vice-captains that didn't want him to work too hard either or b) his lover. She didn't like the 50-50 odds, so she didn't ask.

"I'll leave you to it then."

"Wait, Candice, before you go…..I have a present!"

"For me?"

He got up and stepped into a side room, only to come back with something that almost made the former **T** hunderbolt faint.

"Here you are!"

It was a small brown kitten.

"Is….that….a…..?"

"Yes! Liltotto-san mentioned that you used to have a cat when you were a child. I figured it'd be something you would enjoy."

"Pfft…..who needs that?" She lied, but a small blush had formed on her cheeks. Having "cat" as part of her name happened to match up with her preferences.

"I could take him back-"

"Him?!" She gasped. "So…he's like….another version of…."

"…..?"

Candice took the kitten, petting it gently. Her face looked so happy, that it caused her to say something quite interesting by accident:

"Kaiser II. That's your name, little guy. Thank you, _Vati!_ "

"Huh? Vati?"

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, her blush deepening. The person who had given her Kaiser I was…..someone she had known many years ago.

"Candice, are you alright? You look so nervous."

 _Did….I just call Captain Ukitake….."Daddy"?!_

Her own father.

"Candice?"

"I'm f-fine! Thanks again, sir!" She quickly sprinted out of the room, slamming the door behind her. This caused one of the Head-Captain's pictures to fall from the wall.

"That's….odd….."

* * *

"So Yumi, what's so special about this place anyway?"

The 11th Division was walking together through a seedier part of the Rukongai, close to the Zaraki district where the large captain had come from. Part of the directive was trying to direct most of the improvements to the higher number districts.

"They really know how to spice you up! The lotions, the smells….so divine! The bigger question is, how did Vice-Captain get a coupon anyway?"

"Oi, can you two idiots stop blocking the way?" Apache asked, shoving past Ikkaku. It wasn't a 11th Division day unless someone was picking a fight with someone else.

"Shove me again, woman, and I'll turn both of your eyes black and blue!"

"Then you want to fight, then?!" She hissed, putting a gloved hand on her zanpakutou hilt. "I'll beat the snot out of you, Baldy!"

"Baldy?! You little….!"

Yumichika stepped away from the ensuing brawl.

"Tch. Apache acts like a child sometimes." Mila Rose scoffed. "I don't know what her problem is."

"There exists a saying, Mila Rose. The pot shouldn't call the kettle black."

"Oh really?" The lioness narrowed her eyes. "What exactly are you implying?"

At the front, Tatsuki turned back and sighed.

"Why does half this division always have to argue over the dumbest things? It reminds me of the apple-orange debate all over again…."

Tatsuki was another neutral.

"Oi." Kenpachi stopped in place, and his subordinates followed suit. Meninas pulled Ikkaku and Apache apart before they could start biting each other. "We're here."

The village before them was slightly run down, and a lot of the residents were just lying on their backs, bottles of sake in their hands.

"Ahh, you're the Shinigami assigned here today?" One (not drunk) resident said, running up to them. "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, great for all of us." Kenpachi muttered. "So what's the job? We gotta kill something? Build something?"

"The second one. We could use some help in touching up our homes…."

"Prepare to fold like a deck of cards, Ayasegawa." Mila Rose whispered behind him. "Stuff like this is too dainty for a man like you."

"You underestimate incentive, my dear. I'm in it to win it."

Yachiru was the first one to grab some tools, gesturing for the others to follow.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get started!"

"Well at least this place is kinda small." Grimmjow said off-handily. "We can knock it out in an hour, tops."

"Ah, yes, as soon as you help the section over there….."

The entire division (sans Yachiru) balked at the large row of huts before them, which had become visible through the bushes.

"Tch. Two hours, tops."

Then the villager smiled sheepishly and held up a can of paint.

"…five hours."

* * *

When Soi and Marechiyo returned to the division grounds, they found their subordinates training as usual, none of them stopping to greet them. The will of the 2nd demanded nonstop vigor for action.

"I don't see her…."

"Omaeda, stop being a coward. You messed up, so be a man and admit it. If she decides to attack you, I'll at least prevent her from doing lethal blows."

"C-Captain! What kind of help is that? You're in the same club as her, so can't you just report her to Kusajishi or something?"

"Tch! Have you forgotten we're at work, now? Stop trying to bring the NSWA into this."

"Into what, Captain?"

Tia Harribel was once the Tercera Espada of Aizen's army, and her cool, calm, and collected demeanor was too hard for the short captain to resist recruiting. Her spiked blonde hair was tied to three short ponytails at the end, her eyes green and breasts large.

"G-Gack!"

"Harribel, I think we should try out the Delta Formation…..but before we get to that…." She pulled her vice-captain by his ear. "Omaeda has something to admit to you."

"Yes, Vice-Captain, what is it?"

Despite not sensing any killing intent on her toned form, Marechiyo still found himself sweating profusely. To emulate the mysteriousness of her former Arrancar form, the third seat kept a yellow scarf tied around the lower half of her face.

"U-Um…..heheh, well it concerns a member of your…wait, is the word still fraccion?"

"She's not an Arrancar, you dolt." Soi rolled her eyes. "Hurry up so we can begin the training!"

"Before Vice-Captain continues, how did the briefing go with the prisoner?"

"Yamada? I've tasked someone important for the job…..for his family's sake, he'd better not screw it up. I don't want to have to tell Yoruichi-sama."

When she removed her haori to jump into the drills, Harribel turned back to Marechiyo, who shrunk under her stare.

"Please say your news already, Vice-Captain. We have a long day of training ahead of us."

"Ummm…..fine, fine! Something happened last night….."

"Last night…" Harribel thought for a few seconds. "With my daughters…..?"

 _Please don't call them that…..!_

"If I remember, Apache finds you utterly repulsive, as so does Mila Rose. That leaves Sun-Sun. What happened between the two of you?"

He was sweating more now; her tone was curious but he was feeling a bit of her raw reiatsu…

"It's um….what didn't happen….."

* * *

"Ah….what a beautiful day. Do you agree, all?"

"Shut up." A ninja said to Sennosuke. "We're here to escort you to your guard so we can resume our duties and report to the Captain. You shouldn't be so chipper."

"My guard? I wonder who…."

He glanced forward, and the answer became clear.

"Here he is, Shihouin-dono. Do you have the tasks prepared?"

"Yep!"

Yushiro Shihouin was the younger brother of Yoruichi, and his love for his older sister was only rivaled by his (natural) talent in the family's areas of specialty – flash-step and hakuda.

"You look familiar. I didn't know Captain Shihouin had a sister."

"Hey! I'm not a girl, you bastard! I'm a _boy!"_

"Sorry, the hair makes it confusing."

When the ninjas all bowed and disappeared, Yushiro used his lightning quick speed to attach a collar to the man's neck.

"Umm….what is this?"

"Your tracking collar, duh." Yushiro took out a small key. "When the Head-Captain feels your sentence is complete, then it shall be removed. See where we are?"

Seinosuke looked out to the compound before him.

"We're on the charred remains of Sokyoku Hill, aren't we?"

"Yep!" Yushiro pointed in the direction of the 4th. "And I get to arrest you if you get too close to that area!"

"You seem…..a little too happy about that fact, Shihouin-san."

"Aww, you can just call me Yushiro."

"No! That is _unacceptable!_ " came a new voice. Seinosuke blinked in surprise when a small black-haired girl, height barely matching that of Yachiru, flashed next to the golden-eyed boy. "You do not address Yushiro-sama so casually, peasant!"

"….."

The girl's hair was organized into two small hair buns on either side of her head, and she was wearing the same uniform Yushiro was. A stranger might confuse her for a younger version of Soi Fon, since the two had the same hair color and eye color.

"Hey, Xen, you don't need to yell at him." Yushiro said.

"Don't need to….. _Yushiro-sama_! Have you forgot the duties that both of our families perform in the Stealth Force? We do not give mercy to prisoners!"

"But he's technically out now…."

"Could someone explain this?" Seinosuke said, gesturing to the small girl. "I know my history. Captain Fon lost all of her siblings when she was younger…."

"So blunt, aren't we? I am Xen Fon. Remember that name!"

"It's okay if you don't." Yushiro whispered. "She gets so mad when people call her 'Son Fon the second'."

"Yushiro-sama! That isn't my…arggggh." The small Chinese girl rubbed her temples. "We are to watch over this criminal, and we must do so diligently!"

Like Soi to Yoruichi, Xen had been assigned to serve the younger Shihouin since the day she was able to walk. It was her goal in life to do so faithfully, but one day surpass her cousin and carry on the Fon name.

"You're right, Xen! Captain's counting on me, and so is my sister! I wonder what she's doing right now…."

* * *

"Hey….wake up."

"…."

"Wake up you idiot!"

"…"

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Shino Ketsura smashed her foot into Ryunosuke's stomach, waking him up immediately. He moaned and stared, blinkingly, at her angry face. She had short black hair and a red piece of fabric in her locks.

"Owww….that hurt, Shino-san….!"

"It's not my fault you passed out again! You're such a pervert, Ryunosuke, always leering at Lady Shihouin like that!"

"Huh?" He sat up and looked around. "But we're outside. I was with Third Seat Kurosaki a few minutes ago." He realized both of his nostrils were stuffed with tissues.

"Because someone had to clean up your mess!" Shino scoffed.

"Hahaha, relax, Ketsura!" Yoruichi said, appearing behind her. "He didn't peep on me in the bath, or something like that. Ichigo was there to help him out."

"Captain!" She turned and bowed. "What can I do for you today?"

Like Sun-Sun, Shino had a deep admiration for those in the upper class.

"Well, the two of you need to run patrol in Karakura for me, okay? In fact…." Yoruichi fished into her pocket and held up a picture. "It'd be great if you can find this."

The two stared at the picture….which seemed to be of the old combat pass Ichigo had while in Karakura. The one Rukia threw out of his window to give him a new one.

"How are we supposed to find that? Does it have a tracker?" The boy asked.

"Yep! Go to the 12th and get it."

"We'll find it immediately, Captain!" Shino said, pulling Ryunosuke to his feet.

"Great!"

As the two ran off, Rukia appeared next to the Shihouin, her face withdrawn. She was fidgeting nervously.

"Rukia! There something wrong?"

"Captain….I was talking with Byakuya this morning."

"Of course I'll be the godmother!" Yoruichi teased. "Ah, my Byakuya-bo is growing up so fast…."

"What? You….n-no!" Rukia blushed. "Is it true I'm supposed to dance with him at your wedding reception?"

"Of course it is! The clan heads are supposed to dance with their loved ones. And trust me, I'm making sure Ichigo and Orihime have a dance all to themselves…..hehehehe…."

"Well you see…..I…..kinda…..don't know how to dance."

Silence.

"PFFT! You're something else, Rukia! Don't know how to dance….."

Rukia frowned.

"…..you're serious? How is that possible?"

"It just never came up! And now that the clan is well aware that Byakuya and I are….well, you know-"

"Doing the beast with two backs?"

"HEY!" She growled. "Save the teasing for Ichigo! We haven't done…. _that_ , yet!"

"Yeah, neither has Ichigo. I hope he isn't having second thoughts…I don't know how he hasn't gone to town on Orihime at this point."

" _Captain Shihouin_." Rukia hissed. "Can we focus on my situation, please? I need help!"

"So you need someone to teach you…..I could, but I have an idea on who would be better! Swing by the manor tonight at 8."

"O….Okay."

* * *

The 11th was hard at work, despite their grumbling and bickering here and there. Some (like Ikkaku) had already resolved to remove the top half of their uniform. Okay, it was only Ikkaku.

Yachiru hummed as she hammered some pieces of wood onto a hut, laughing when the bald man struck his hand….again.

"Hey, Yachiru." Tatsuki wiped some sweat from her forehead. "You gonna tell the rest of us what this Project Moonlight really is?"

"Suki-chan, it's a secret! I have to make the poster and set up the presentation!"

Tatsuki and Yachiru had become very close friends during the war, and it helped that they shared a fondness for Orihime. In fact, that was the link the pink-haired girl needed to break the initial barrier between their home worlds.

"But what will we be doing? I hope it's not making fools of ourselves…."

"No way! But….."

"But what?"

Yachiru stared up at the fourth seat and her black spiked hair, her eyes amber, and figure lean and fit. Bee-chan was the strongest in her mind, but Suki-chan was a close second.

"It'd be great if you had that special someone, Suki-chan! Are you sure you don't have a secret boyfriend or something?"

 _So it's a couple's thing….._ Tatsuki shook her head. "I'm not seeing any boy, Yachiru."

"Oh, it's okay if it's a girl! Didn't you date that red-haired girl in Karakura?"

At that, Tatsuki laughed loudly, catching the attention of some of her division members. " _Chizuru?_ You've got to be kidding me!"

"So you don't have a boy or girl?" Yachiru gasped. "That's not right! I'll help you, Suki-chan. I'll set you up on a date!"

"Tch! No offense, Yachiru, but if I liked someone, I could date them myself!"

"It's easy!" She dragged Meninas over and put a small hand on her shoulder. "You could double date with Pinky and Hana-chan!"

"That sounds like fun! Who does Tatsuki-san like?"

"…." The black-haired girl shook her head and walked off to work on another hut.

"Oh well!"

"Actually Yachiru, I think I need your help!" Meninas said, glancing over at the others. "See Grimmjow over there?"

Said sixth seat was painting the hut, and getting very annoyed when someone was shouting that "he was doing it wrong". The ex-Espada had the worst temper out of all of them, and only Yachiru and Kenpachi could quell it. (The latter would just promise Ichigo would fight them both)

"Yep! Grimmy's working hard!"

"I HEARD THAT!" It was incredible to how much that nickname irritated him.

"He's been hanging out with Candy a lot recently." She whispered. "She insists it's just casual, but I think there's something more!"

"What do they do?"

"Ummm….the thing adults like to do alone."

"Ohhhh! You mean naked wrestling!"

Meninas's face turned bright red, but she quickly nodded. The other members of the division really couldn't tell how much the small vice-captain knew about…..adult things.

"I get it, Pinky! You want to set them up for real! That should be easy!"

Yachiru's favorite past time _was_ playing matchmaker for her beloved members. And the job wasn't done yet!

"Really?"

"Yep! Anyways, you want to win for you and Hana-chan, right?"

"It'd be nice! But Yumichika is really working hard over there….."

Yachiru gave a wink to her pink-haired friend and skipped over to her fifth seat, a sinister idea coming to her mind.

"Hey, Feathers!"

"Yes, Vice-Captain? I'm a little busy here…."

"Well, I was just looking and I noticed…..gosh, that pimple on your neck looks pretty bad!"

Yumichika dropped his hammer.

"…..Yumi? You okay?" Ikkaku asked, nails hanging from his mouth.

"Get me a mirror." He whispered.

"But we're outsi-"

"GET ME A MIRROR!" He screamed, now ignoring the work in front of him. As he ran off, whimpering, Yachiru turned back around and gave a thumbs up to Meninas.

* * *

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu! You got a package!"

"Huh? For me?"

Isane moved away from her elderly patient and took the parcel from the messenger, who bowed and flash stepped away. When she read the label, she smiled.

"Ohh…..he's so sweet."

Opening the package up revealed a bundle of red roses, to which the tall vice-captain closed her eyes and sniffed them.

"Mmm…."

"Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?"

"Eep! Captain, didn't we agree you were going to stop doing that to me?"

Retsu giggled and glanced at the card attached. "I'm sorry Isane, but it warms my heart to see you so happy. Those are from Sado-kun, aren't they?"

"Yes…" Isane blushed, but the smile didn't falter. "It says… _Mi Amor_ ….oh, Captain, sometimes I feel I don't deserve a man like him."

"Oh, you shouldn't be so negative! You fit each other like a glove!"

Isane used to have nightmares when she slept, but starting from the first night she got to know Chad, the nightmares had stopped. The two were a quiet bunch, so it worked well.

"Ha….thank you, ma'am. But I should get him something back…..should I?"

"I don't think you need to, Isane." Retsu replied. "The truly romantic types do it without expecting anything back!"

"Really? Wow…."

Retsu stepped over to the patient and glanced at his chart. "By the way, Isane. Tomorrow….is the day the whole division has been expecting. Are you ready?"

"Captain Unohana, the division has been fine every year you've had your day off! Iemura and I should be able to handle things here."

For one day a year, Retsu Unohana was to move away from the stress of managing the 4th and have a day _entirely_ to herself. No medical problems, no paperwork, no Hollows, no Gotei communication….and while she enjoyed her company in the Seireitei, she always looked forward to that day.

Although Isane would later kick herself for her boast.

"I'm glad you can say that, Isane. I don't want to have to come back and have you been serenaded by Sado-kun!"

"C-Captain! Please don't tease me…" She set the roses down and glanced at her clipboard. "Orihime-san seems to be on schedule in her rounds. She should be back in the afternoon….."

* * *

It didn't surprise anyone in Orihime Inoue's circle of friends that she joined the 4th Division after becoming a full-time Shinigami. Her previous powers did save the worlds, but they were mostly used to repair the wounds allies and loved ones suffered through.

"How are we feeling today, Tsukaba-san?"

The elderly man smiled as the girl began to take his temperature. "I'm always in bed, Inoue-chan, but seeing your face makes feel like I could run a marathon…"

"Thank you!" She giggled. "It's always nice to see people so upbeat in these situations…."

She was the fourth seat, and Retsu was very proud of her efforts. She did all she could to make her feel at home.

"O-Orihime-sama! We have a problem!"

The auburn healer turned her head, only to see one of the former Arrancar that had vowed her life to serving her – Loly Avirrne, a girl with black pigtails and sharp red eyes. She had bullied the girl in Las Noches a long time ago, but she had wanted to reform her ways and be the best person she could.

"Loly? What's wrong?"

"We….we….have a birth!"

Orihime got up and ran out of the hut, where several villagers were watching one woman in the middle of delivering her child.

"Orihime-sama! I think she's crowning!" one Menoly Mallia exclaimed. She was the other ex-Arrancar devoted to the girl, although her disposition was more patient. She had short blonde hair and green eyes, with the hair style being more upright than that of Kiyone or Lilinette.

"She is? Oh boy…..I'll be right there!"

Her healing talent carried on, even without her powers of rejection.

* * *

Eventually lunchtime had reached the compound, but that was nothing to quell the angry mood of Toshiro Hitsugaya. He scribbled on his forms and stamped with a significant force. He didn't look up when his vice-captain stepped into his office.

"Alright sir, I'm taking my lunch break! I'll see you in an hour!"

"Sit down, Matsumoto."

"Huh? I finished my paperwork, sir, and I directed the new recruits! Some of them went on patrol for Hollows in the Living World!"

"Tch…..you never learn, do you?"

"Be more specific!" She pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"You…." He stood up and stepped over to her, his height only reached the level of her large bosom. "You made a fool out of me back at the Academy!"

"Huh? I defended you!"

"You mocked my height and you showed that photo….how did you even get that, anyway?!"

"I borrowed the camera from the NSWA clubroom. So don't think you can go and steal it, Captain, because I'll tell Yachiru-chan!"

Toshiro sighed and shook his head. "Matsumoto, I didn't appreciate the fact that an entire class of cadets laughed at me. Don't you see how that might be a problem?"

"…"

"….."

"Ohh…Captain, are you a little self-conscious?"

He pointed to the wall, where lines of measurement were visible. There was barely a difference between the line of today and the line of 2 years ago.

"Being called short feels like I'm not being taken seriously." He said, head slightly lowered. "I've got the title, I've got Bankai, I've seen war like the rest of us…..what does it take?"

"Sir…." Rangiku sat down and put a hand on his head. "Don't feel so down! Even the youngest of us can exert ourselves just fine, like our president!"

"Yachiru…."

"Hm?"

"Yes, that's a good point. Kusajishi is shorter than me and has a more innocent mind than I do, and yet….she leads over 20 of you just fine. But how?"

"By being herself! And that's what you need to do!"

He scoffed. "That's terrible advice. I need to do something to prove that I'm growing up. I need to do something that can make people remember me…..since my own grandmother isn't…."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Toshiro shook his head again, not willing to continue the subject. "I need a growth spurt or something."

"You need puberty, Captain! Hey, I know! Come have a drink with Renji and the others!"

"Captain Abarai? I don't drink, Matsumoto."

"Captain, what's one drink or two? Sometimes you need to lay back and have some fun with the adults! Maybe you and Hinamori could double date Gin and I some day, too!"

"About that."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"You spend so much time with him, Matsumoto. …..he's been treating you, well, right?"

"Yes sir! I just can't let him out of my sight this time…."

"…Mm. Just remember. If he ever hurts you again...I hope he likes frostbite."

Rangiku laughed. "Aww, there you go, Captain! Acting like an overprotective dad! That's one step further to big boy land!"

"Unless you want frostbite too _, don't_ call it that."

* * *

"Yuzu! Come on, let's have lunch before Dad finds us again."

Yuzu turned and gave a "hmph" to her twin sister. The two of them were standing outside on the academy's grounds, since all of the students had a break before more classes.

"I was thinking I'd have lunch somewhere else."

"I'll go with you, then."

"….maybe alone, Karin-chan. Since I'm so obvious…."

"Yuzu, you're still thinking about this morning? What's wrong with being predictable? You're a nice girl, and it shows."

"But just because I have a routine, that doesn't mean I'm boring!"

"I never said you were!"

"…..I'll see when the bell rings, Karin-chan."

Karin watched her twin leave the grounds with her lunchbox. Most academy students didn't have the privilege of going away for their leisure time, but since she was a) part of a noble house and b) technically not native to the Soul Society….

"Yuzu…."

"Hey, Karin-san!" Mareyo ran up to her and giggled. "Could I have lunch with you?"

"Uh….maybe another time, Mareyo-chan. I've got other plans." She turned, only to bump into a whole line of eager students.

Because the two were from a noble house and the kin of two prolific Shinigami, Karin and Yuzu were THE most popular students in the Shin'o Academy. They weren't used to all of this fame in Karakura.

"U-Um….."

"Could you sign my notebook, Karin-san?" Someone gushed.

XXXX

"Stupid Karin…..stupid….everyone else! I am NOT predictable!"

"Hey! Yuzu!"

Lilinette waved at her from a rooftop, chewing a sandwich. "Whatcha doing out here? Don't you have lessons?"

"Lilinette-san! Oh….I just wanted some fresh air….."

The other girl swallowed her mouthful and grinned. "How about you have some lunch with me? If the teachers come after you, I'll just blame Stark or something."

"Umm….are you sure?"

"Captain's chill about these kinds of things. Vice-Captain, not so much, but she would understand, considering that you're a member of the club!"

Yuzu looked around cautiously, then she flash-stepped to the space next to Lilinette and she sat down.

"Thanks…."

"Mm…..your lunch smells good! What is it?"

"Just a bento box I made…."

Even as a Shinigami-in-training, Yuzu baffled every one of her servants by _still_ cooking for her entire family. Some habits….well you know the expression. She opened the case up.

"Wow! You made that?! It looks great!"

"Heehee….thanks, Lilinette-san. But why are you out here and not with Stark-san?"

"Sometimes you need to break routine, you know? I see Stark all of the time!"

 _Routine…._

"Say…could we have lunch together….t-tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Lilinette beamed. "This is gonna be great!"

Thus marked the beginning of a significant friendship between these two…

* * *

"All right, guys! Take a break or somethin'. You've been working hard, all of you." Shinji gestured for his subordinates to stop their drills. "Get a drink if you have to."

But before he could leave, a voice called out.

"Captain Hirako! I challenge you!"

Everyone gasped, and the Vizard snorted as he turned to stare at his "challenger", the newest recruit of his division. She had long platinum blonde hair with emerald eyes, and a rather stern expression. Her name was…

"R-Rurichiyo-sama! You can't just challenge your captain like that!"

"…"

The girl stepped forward and drew her zanpakutou.

"I would take their advice." Shinji said, pointing to the two bodyguards at the girl's side. They weren't *technically* part of the division, but they had served the girl since she was a baby, and now they were accompanying her on her Gotei journey. "Kids like you shouldn't get hurt."

"Captain!" Momo whispered behind him. "You can't be so direct with a princess!"

"Princess? I only see a rookie, Hinamori-chan."

"Hmph!" Rurichiyo Kasumioji was not a girl to be intimidated so easily. "Can't I just see how strong you really are, Captain Hirako?"

"Hmmm…..I dunno about that. I don't want you to cry."

The small girl's reiatsu flared, but Shinji looked like he was about to take one of his midday naps.

"I won't cry! I am the 20th Head of the Kasumioji Clan, and you should treat me with the respect I deserve!"

"Fine, fine….." He yawned. "So attack me then. You can get a free shot, and it won't cost a dime."

Rurichiyo smirked.

"Milady, I _strongly_ insist you reconsider this!"

"Shut up Kenryu." She dashed forward and gave a mighty battle cry and swing of her zanpakutou, but Shinji stopped the fanfare by using a single finger to halt the hit.

 _What….?! He didn't even draw his zanpakutou!_

"Is that it? Hinamori and I were gonna have some sushi for lunch, and you're cutting into that time."

Rurichiyo growled and swung again, but now Shinji removed his sandal and used that to stop the hit.

"Come on…..don't embarrass yourself. You've been in the division for one day!"

"You…."

"Captain…"

"Come back in…..I dunno….a hundred years? You can challenge me then."

The girl looked outraged, so she aimed for the third-time's-the-charm attack, only to have her zanpakutou knocked out her hand with ease. Shinji's eyes stared at her own.

" _Maybe a thousand years."_

"…"

Rurichiyo fell to the ground, glancing at her discarded zanpakutou. Her eyes were angry and confused….but also tearing up from the humiliation her whole division had witnessed. She quickly got up and ran off.

"Milady!"

"Let's get the sushi, Hinamori, I'm starved…."

"Captain Hirako…." Momo watched her two servants, Kenryu and Enryu, chase after her crying form. "Will she be alright?"

"She's a clan leader. They ain't got a choice in the matter."

* * *

Speaking of clan heads…

Soi was doing her daily paperwork per usual when her sharp ears heard a rustling sound. She stopped for a moment, only to resume. When she heard the sound again, she turned to the window.

Then she blocked Kukaku from putting her hands over her eyes.

"I'm too fast for that trick, you know."

"Ha! It was worth a try!"

She turned around to face the smiling Shiba head, and she mustered a smile of her own. It was at their common-ex's advice (Yoruichi) that the two try a relationship of their own. It had started off rough with a drunken tryst and confusing emotions, but they opted to take it slow.

"Are you here for forms, or something to that effect?"

"No, you dummy. I wanted to tell you, personally, that I'm taking you out!"

Soi frowned. "You are? Where?"

"Don't be so worried, it's not in the Seireitei."

Part of the problem was that Soi's family was a lesser noble house and had served Yoruichi's for generations. Kukaku's family was a major noble house. Scandal would break out if anyone from either side knew the two were technically dating each other. Luckily it was a secret confined to the NSWA, and both of them secretly enjoyed the thrill of sneaking around.

"I see…..what time, then?"

"8 sharp! You'd better not stand me up now!" She teased.

"Ha! My idiot vice-captain made that same mistake with Sun-Sun."

"Details, Soi. I need the details."

Soi glanced out the window and smirked at her vice-captain's frenzied movements every time Harribel got a little too close to him.

"He forgot, and she waited nearly the whole evening for him. I'm more surprised she even bothered giving him a chance. When Apache and Mila Rose find out, I expect him to be sent to the 4th."

"How is he still breathing right now? What did Harribel say?"

"I'm not sure. She's always calm, and I like that. But….for all I know, she could be a ticking time bomb."

She turned back, only to be directly in front of Kukaku's face.

"Umm….you okay?"

"More than okay. How about you give me a little something-something before I go back to the 3rd, hmmm?"

The smaller captain blushed. "You must be mad. It's the afternoon!"

"What? Are you saying no to my dashing good looks? How mean." Kukaku said in mock sadness. Soi mentally cursed the fact that she had picked up some of Yoruichi's talents.

"It's not that…."

"So shut up and kiss me already."

When the two captains leaned in to lock lips, closing their eyes to do so, one figure that had almost opened the door all the way to come in quickly pulled away.

"Yushiro-sama? What's wrong? Is the Captain busy?"

Yushiro turned and laughed awkwardly. Xen and Seinosuke had accompanied him to get something from the division before the latter would set off on his tasks. But if the small girl had witnessed the scene he had….

 _Oh my god…..I've got to tell my sister!_

* * *

 _Oh my god….I can't tell Liltotto or Meninas!_

Candice was busy wiping down the Wall of the Fallen with a wet rag, cleaning away any dust or anything to that effect. Kaiser II was standing next to her feet, licking his paws.

 _Calling Captain Ukitake…..THAT…..it's so creepy! I….why did I say that? I don't think he knows what the word means, but he could ask someone!_

Candice was tall enough to reach the higher names, since her form was well proportioned in all areas. Like Lisa, she opted for a skirt instead of a hakama to show off her slender legs.

 _He…..arrgh…Dad said the same thing when he got Kaiser for me, didn't he? Maybe I'm going crazy…._

"What do you think, Kaiser II?" She asked the kitten below her. He merely meowed in response. "That's what I thought."

Candice leaned forward and smiled at two lines in particular. **Bambietta Basterbine, Quincy** and **Giselle Gewelle, Quincy** were added at the request of her and the other two ex-Quincies, since they had grown up with them in the same orphanage and in the Vandenreich. However….

"I _am_ going crazy, girls. Next thing you know I'll be hearing voices or some crap…."

….not all had been pleased with the idea. One figure in particular was watching her from the shade of a tree…..

 **FIN**

 **Yes indeedy, Rurichiyo's family has been promoted in this universe because I'd like to avoid making too many OCs in this. But Xen was a character that was on my mind for a while. She and Yushiro shall make a great team.**

 **I might be dragging my heels, but I promise, we're going to be revealing some things here and there. Chapter 5 onward is where things will pick up. As for pairings, you can expect EVERY member of the NSWA to have someone by the end of it all, mark my words! (And yes, there will be yuri)**

 **Next time - Mashiro finds something shocking at the inn while investigating, but with who? (hint: it's not Soi and Kukaku!)**


	4. Date Night

**Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark1000 - Ah ha, I can't forget about club matters!**

 **Guest - That's kinda why I'm writing so much XD A lot of characters = branched side-plots. There's so many possibilities...**

* * *

 **Listening Music - Phendrana Drifts _(Metroid Prime)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Date Night**

The sun was setting when the 11th Division returned to the Seireitei, all of them sore and covered in sweat, paint, dirt, or all three. The job had gone on for longer than they thought, and much to their chagrin, they didn't even have any Hollows to fight.

"Damn it….that was a pain….." Ikkaku muttered. "So who won the contest, Vice-Captain Kusajishi?"

Yachiru, her face covered in red paint, jumped off Kenpachi's shoulder and read the comment sheet left by the villagers. To fulfill the Directive's mission, each task had to be signed and verified by those being helped.

"Let's see….well, they felt Rainbow did the worst job."

"Like I give a crap!" Apache wiped some dirt from her eyebrows. "Most of those geezers were drunk off their ass!"

"Ken-chan, you didn't that do much better. They said you destroyed too much of their stuff!"

Kenpachi simply grunted and put his sword over his shoulder. "that much better" to his ears was "good enough, so go home".

"And Baldy, they wanted you to put your shirt back on."

Ikkaku's body was a mismatch of different colors of paint.

"Oi, if they have a problem with my chest, then they can go look at some dirty magazines or something."

"Ikkaku, what does that even _mean_?" Yumichika asked, exasperated. He wanted to take a long warm bath, and make sure _nowhere_ on his body did he have any pimples.

"I don't know Yumichika! It's hot as shit today!"

"Calm down, guys!" Meninas said. "Who did the best, Yachiru?"

She giggled. "It was you, Pinky! They said you did the best job, and you were super friendly and sweet! Me and Suki-chan were close!"

"Because everyone else has the IQ of figs…." Tatsuki muttered under her breath, earning herself a glare from the deer and the lioness.

"Grimmjow? Captain Zaraki?"

The 11th Division turned their heads, only to see Neliel walking by with a large package in her hands. "What…..were you doing today?" She stifled a giggle.

"None of your business, Neliel." Grimmjow snapped.

"You look so funny!" She laughed. "Especially you, Captain Zaraki! You'll need to wash hard to get that paint out of your hair!"

Kenpachi just grunted again, but Yachiru paid careful attention when the ex-Espada walked away, still laughing. Grimmjow threw a middle finger her way.

 _Hmmm….I don't think Nel-chan has a boyfriend either….and Ken-chan….._

"Can we wrap this up, Vice-Captain?" Mila Rose asked. "Just give McAllon her ticket so we can go back to the barracks and eat something."

"Yeah!" Apache wiped some more dirt away. "I've got plans later!"

"Okay, okay! Great job, everyone! I'll give the sheet to Ukki!" Yachiru said, passing the coupon to Meninas. "Let's have a great evening!"

"I will!" The pinkette squealed in delight.

"Meh." Everyone else said.

* * *

"Hmm…."

Nemu wrote some down notes reflecting the experiment before her eyes: a liquid in a beaker in front of her had turned from blue to pink.

"I see….serum #45 converts the ions…..?"

"Hey, Nemu-san!"

Hiyori didn't refer to Kisuke Urahara as captain, and she wasn't going to start with her new one. Not that Nemu minded, since she didn't care either way if a subordinate was formal when speaking to her.

"Yes, Hiyori-san?"

The blonde Vizard pointed to her computer. "Seems the badge Baldy had isn't attracting any signals. Yoruichi-san's two subordinates didn't pick up on anything."

Nemu stepped over to the monitor, where the black screen lacked any sort of dots.

"I see…..then we have to assume it is not in Karakura Town. But how did the person who took it…..negate its readings?"

"Beats me."

Nemu tapped her chin with her pen, a neat little habit she had picked up when she claimed the captain's title.

"I'll have to inform the Head-Captain then."

"Not finished."

Hiyori took out her soul phone and opened up the pictures folder. (Nemu took a minute to glance at her now metallic arms, since they were also severely damaged from the war) Shino and Ryunosuke had managed to quell any Hollows that passed by, but something was peculiar about their forms…..the masks had blotches of red energy glowing around their extremities.

"…..!"

Hollows had come from Hueco Mundo, a dimension of eternal night and endless sand. The final bomb by Mayuri Kurotsuchi (during the war) had seemingly turned the world into an unstable wasteland, and countless souls were outright destroyed. Attempts were made to try to explore the dimension to see what had happened, but….

"I see…"

…..it was still unstable to make an expedition….for however long.

"Yeah, they're spreading to Karakura as well. It's a real pain in the ass, Nemu-san."

"Hiyori-san, do I have to tell the president?" Nemu teased.

"What? We're not in the clubroom! Besides, you still need to bill Kukaku-san for saying piss! I mean….whatever! We're not in a meeting, so it's fine!" She huffed.

"Hm….." Nemu glanced at the clock. "I still have some work to do before the day is done….I might have to tell Uryu-san…."

"Go, I can finish up work here." Hiyori said, leaning back in her chair. "You've earned it, Nemu-san."

"Hiyori-san, are you sure?"

"Please! You're always the first one here, you've pulled all-nighters sometimes….after the Head-Captain, I'd say this is the hardest job in the Gotei."

Nemu was no longer an artificial soul thanks to Orihime's former power, but that also meant she did not have endless amounts of stamina and durability anymore.

"…if you insist." She said, smiling slightly.

"I can put everything together in a report for you to give Ukitake tomorrow." She said. "I'll force that baldy Akon to help if needed."

"I'm not bald, Vice-Captain." The third seat said, pushing a cart past the two. "Can't you change your insults?"

"Shut up! How's the lion doing?"

"He's on page 659. He's begged me to give him the summarized version of the agreement five times now, but he refuses to give up."

"Did he see the part where the whole thing is in Spanish?" Hiyori asked, grinning evilly.

"Oh he did. It took him an hour to get past the first paragraph."

"You two, you're not trying to torture Kon with the agreement, right?" Nemu asked, putting her things in her desk drawer for the day. "After the dog incident, I think he's been through enough."

Hiyori and Akon looked at each other.

"Nah." They said together.

* * *

Evening soon arrived at Soul Society, with the shine of the moon glowing overhead. Some Shinigami were still finishing up their work, and others were taking their shifts for nightly patrol across the districts. Others finally had the time to relax and unwind before the next day.

"Hm….."

One thing Yachiru liked to do was sit back and watch the stars with her friends. A few times a week, she liked to step up a "viewing corner" with others on the rooftops of the 11th.

"I think this is enough candy…..!"

She plopped down on a pink beanbag chair and looked up, smiling. She didn't need to check to see who her first guest was.

"Good evening, Yachiru."

"Hey Peaches!"

Momo sat down on the yellow beanbag next to her.

"Yachiru, where did you even get all of this stuff?"

"Peaches…." The president sat up and grinned. "You know I have my ways!" She took some candy from the bowl next to her and shoved it in her mouth.

"Ehehehe…."

"Mmm, what's wrong, Peaches?"

"Well….." Momo leaned in and whispered. "I was just thinking. What is the project you were talking about yesterday, in the club room?"

"That's a secret, Peaches! I'll reveal it at the next meeting! And you'll be fine with Shiro-chan, right?"

"H-Huh? What does Toshiro have to do with Project Moonlight?"

"It's a secret." She repeated. "I heard you got a princess for your division!"

"How did you…..?" Momo thought for a minute, and shook her head. In addition to having friends across the Gotei that loved to gossip, Yachiru was also a master at eavesdropping. "She's from the Kasumioji Clan. But Captain Hirako got her mad….."

"Hmmm?"

"She challenged him and easily lost. I hope she doesn't take it personally…."

"Do I smell another member?!"

The mission to recruit as many members as she could _was_ neverending for Yachiru.

"President, I think that would take a while to happen. She refused to talk to anyone else today after the battle. The least I can do it try to make her comfortable at the division before anything else."

"That's a good idea, Peaches!"

Another figure had appeared, sitting down on the red beanbag.

"President. Hinamori-san."

"Sunny! Hiya!"

Sun-Sun nodded at the two girls, sleeve still pressed to her mouth. "Harribel-sama is still working, so I figured I could spend my evening here. I don't sense Apache or Mila Rose around…."

"They went off! Most of my division went to go drink, but some are on patrol…."

"In that case….." Her pink eyes twinkled dangerously. "Perhaps I could relay the message to you. I'm feeling quiet…. _vindictive_ this evening."

Momo laughed, tugging on her collar. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine, fine…..this is what happened…."

If telling the story to her mistress and partners wasn't the first option, Sun-Sun could derive some enjoyment from telling it to her club president, whose mood would turn sour very quickly at someone hurting her members.

* * *

"Captain! I finished everything today!"

Byakuya watched as Neliel stepped in his office, handing him the last of her forms.

"So you did. I wouldn't expect anything less." His eyes drifted to the package in her hands. "And I see you managed to get it?"

"Yes sir!" She saluted. "Rukia's gonna love it!"

He couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"You are dismissed for the evening."

* * *

"Mmm….hmm….." Nanao herself was finishing the last of her work for the day as well. "This all seems correct…."

"Guess who, Nanao-chan?"

"Captain, please don't put your hands over my eyes when I'm trying to concentrate."

The kimono captain chuckled and removed his hands, stepping around the desk to stare into the eyes of his vice-captain.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Are you almost done?"

"I think I should be asking you that question." She said, smirking. "I needed your notes on the division's expense report."

"I just deferred that to Lisa."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't appreciate that."

"Well she called me an idiot and snatched the report from my hands, but she still did it! In fact, she just left. Said she had plans."

"What?" Nanao glanced at the clock. "Darn it….I need to get faster at my work…"

"Forget that!" Shunsui grinned. "Let's have a drink, Nanao."

"Maybe another night."

In the past, Nanao Ise would shoot down her captain's advances without a second thought. These days they were definitely closer, but she refused to call him "her boyfriend". (outloud at least)

"Are you sure? There's this new place just outside the Seireitei….."

"Well…." Nanao's face relaxed. "…..it isn't too late yet…..but I heard you need prior reservations to get a table."

"Already took care of it!"

"…..what if I had said no, Captain?"

"I knew you wouldn't."

Nanao cracked a smile.

* * *

"Hello! Yoruichi-san?"

Rukia stepped into the foyer of Shihouin Manor, and immediately a servant was there to greet her and bow accordingly. She _was_ part of the Kuchiki Clan, after all.

"S-She's this way, Rukia-sama."

The servant led the Kuchiki through the halls and eventually, they reached a large ballroom. Yoruichi was already there, waving.

"Hey! You're right on time!"

"Yes…..so if you're not going to teach me how to dance, then who is?"

"That would be me!" Came a jolly voice.

Kisuke Urahara came out the shadows with a teasing grin on his face. Once framed by Aizen for Hollowifying the Vizards and exiled for over a century, he had returned to the Soul Society to live with his fiancée. He was a man known for his eccentricities, vast intelligence, and general sneakiness.

Which is why Rukia wasn't very amused that he was the man Yoruichi had in mind.

"Really? Urahara will teach me how?"

"Oh I've learned a LOT from my days in the Living World, Kuchiki-san. And besides, if you have to dance with a man, then a _man_ should teach you how!"

"Why didn't you ask Byakuya-bo, anyway?"

Rukia blushed. "I…..thought it would be too embarrassing. But other than that, why should I trust you, Urahara?"

She had been the storage container for the Hogyoku against her prior knowledge, and even though they were on the same side…..

"Well it is my wedding!" Kisuke exclaimed, fanning himself per usual. He didn't have the bucket hat anymore, but he wanted to keep _something_ from his old shop.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "You two better not be recording this."

"Do I look like I want to face the wrath of Senbonzakura?" The Kido Corps captain asked. "Maybe that's the problem. You and Byakuya-san should be more open, like Yoruichi and I!"

Virtually everyone in the Seireitei (hell, maybe in Soul Society) knew of the two and their relationship.

"….I don't know. He's sent me flowers during work here and there, and I've sent chocolates….WAIT why am I explaining myself to you two?!"

Yoruichi and Kisuke shared a grin.

"Looks like little Kuchikis are in our future."

"You'd better name the first daughter after me!"

"ARGH!" Rukia pulled at her hair. "Forget it, I'm leaving! This was a waste of time!"

"Wait!"

She turned around in a huff, only to have a large box thrusted in her hands. She looked up quizzically.

"Consider it a make-up for the Hogyoku thing, plus incentive to stick around!"

She opened the box, and her jaw dropped.

"A…..lifesize Chappy the Rabbit doll?!"

"Hook line and sinker, am I right, Kuchiki-san?" Kisuke asked, only to have Yoruichi mouth the words "you're not supposed to be saying that to her!".

"Hmph! Do you think you can bribe me so easily, Kisuke Urahara?" Rukia asked haughtily, although she was clutching the doll to her chest protectively.

"You're right." He said in mock defeat. "I guess I'll go return the OTHER Chappy stuff I had commissioned from the 12th…."

"OTHER STUFF?!"

"Hook line and sin-"

"Again, you're not supposed to _facing_ Rukia when you say that!" Yoruichi stepped over to the room's piano. "But finally, we can begin."

* * *

"Phew….that's all for today."

Hanataro put the last of his reports in the mailslot labeled with his name. The 4th had to submit all of their tests, readings, and general notes at the end of each day. The seated officers would look over the reports from the unseated, but they also had to look over each other's notes.

"Yep! What a day!"

"Oh hello, Inoue-san."

Orihime slid her reports into her own slot. "Have any plans for tonight, Hanataro?"

"Well….my brother actually got out of….prison today." He said quietly. "I was told I can see him when I'm not on duty, so I should probably do that. What about you?"

She giggled. "I have a double date with Rangiku-san! I should get going! Good luck with your brother!"

"Wait." Hanataro pointed to an object sticking out from her hakama. "What's that?"

"That? Oh it's nothing, just something the villagers wanted to give me. I'll see you tomorrow, Hanataro!"

The third seat blinked, but he let it slide. "Be bright and early! Captain's taking her sabbatical tomorrow!" When he turned around-

"Hanataro!"

-A pair of strong arms had pulled him into a pair of large breasts.

"M-Meninas…..?"

She smiled and released him. "I was thinking of taking you somewhere special! Sounds like fun, right?"

"Umm….well, what did you have in mind?"

She held up the coupon. "Vice-Captain gave this to me! We can relax and unwind at the Golden Dragon!" The girl was slightly shorter than Candice, but she was almost twice the boy's height.

"Wow…..well, I have heard good things about that place…..but…."

"But what?"

Hanataro rubbed his head.

 _Brother…..my heart is racing, even after all of these years. M-Maybe I should wait until tomorrow or something to see him. I w-wouldn't even know what to say to him!_

He looked up at Meninas's bright pink eyes.

 _And I can't say no to her….she's too sweet for that! I mean, she has a coupon! Captain always told me to be a gentlemen._

"…Nothing. Shall we be off?"

* * *

"I'm home!"

Karin took off her sandals as she stepped into the Shiba foyer. While every other academy student would be dorming, she and Yuzu had a home to go do.

"GOOD EVENING KARIIIIIII-!"

She quickly ducked to avoid Isshin's hug.

"Old man, I know you do that at nighttime too!" She shouted, watching her father pick himself up from the wall. Servants had come to take the girl's zanpakutou and books.

"Ow….well at least my first daughter is as sharp as ever! You've got the moves, Karin!"

"Urgh, please don't say 'got the moves'. You'd better not embarrass me at the wedding…." One servant asked if she wanted a bath, and the Kurosaki nodded in the affirmative.

"I'm surprised Yuzu didn't come home with you, Karin! You're like peas in a pod!"

"About that….."

Isshin quickly followed his first born daughter through the halls, now curious.

"Yuzu got all upset because we said she was obvious. She didn't want to eat lunch with me, and I have no idea what she could be doing! She's so stubborn sometimes…"

"I wouldn't be worried, Karin. It's only normal Yuzu would want to switch things up! You two are growing up so fast….next thing I'll know, you'll be bringing home boys!"

A shadow formed on his face.

" _You'd better leave your rooms unlocked_."

"Oh calm down, Dad. Ichi-nii would do far worse to them than you ever could. But I just hope Yuzu isn't going to go overboard and fixate on this…."

* * *

"Marechiyo-sama! You have visitors at the door!"

"Huh?" The vice-captain got up from the dinner table and rubbed his head. "Who the heck could that be? Hopefully not the Captain…."

"Hurry up, son!"

He stepped through the halls of his family's manor, and reached the front door. He gasped when he saw Yachiru's not smiling face.

"Oh crap! V-Vice Captain Kusajishi?!"

She yanked Marechiyo by his ear and pulled him to the outside air. Sun-Sun was there, eyes unamused, and Momo was there playing mediator _("President, we are not throwing rocks through his windows!")_

"Fatso, you left Sunny waiting for you?"

 _Now I WISH Captain Fon was here instead…_

"I f-forgot, Kusajishi!"

"It is _very_ rude to keep a lady waiting, _Marechiyo._ " Sun-Sun said darkly. "What do you have to say for yourself, besides the pathetic excuse that you 'forgot'"?"

"Did you….t-tell…."

"Harribel-sama? No."

"Well…. _I_ did. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was steamed at me."

Sun-Sun's eyes lightened somewhat, but she shook her head. "I didn't tell Apache or Mila Rose either, and Harribel-sama probably won't unless they ask her. But maybe I should…."

"No! I'm sorry!"

"Are you, Fatso?" Yachiru asked.

"YES! I'll do anything! Give me another chance!"

"And why should I do that, Marechiyo? I'm not some harlot you can trick."

He shouted when Yachiru pulled at his ear harder.

"It's not a trick, honest! Give me one last chance, and if I screw up again….."

"….."

"Vice-Captain, how did you even forget anyway?" Momo asked. "I mean, I'm n-not trying to be rude, but-"

"I don't know! I'm a guy! We're stupid, that's the rule of nature!"

"So true." The snake said, closing her eyes. "That's why we didn't associate with any in Hueco Mundo. President, you can release him now."

Yachiru did just that, but she still glared at him. Any kind of damage to her members, even emotional, was _not_ overlooked by the president.

"S-So you're giving me a second chance?"

Sun-Sun opened her eyes halfway and gave a hum. "I am. But you'll need to be creative. Trying to send me a bunch of flowers or something will not work. So I suggest you give it careful thought. I'm giving you one more chance."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Don't be so happy." She said before flash-stepping away.

"Man…..creative, huh? Wait! The NSWA! You guys can help me out!"

"Nope." Yachiru said bluntly. "That'd be cheating!"

"WHAT?!"

She flash-stepped away, but Momo wasn't feeling so cold. "Omaeda-san, I think I can I help you out….all of us always talk in the clubroom….it's easy to figure out what Sun-Sun likes."

"A-Anything you have, I'll take it!"

"One more thing!" Yachiru shouted, reappearing next to Momo. "I won't tell Rainbow or Choco if you do something for the club!"

"H-Huh?! What?"

"We want a pool!"

"WHAT?! I've already told Harribel, so that's less leverage you have over me! Don't start blackmailing me now!"

"Yachiru, he's right." Momo said. "That wouldn't be very fair."

"Hmmm…..well, okay. But Sunny does enjoy the club a lot, since she's so social! Something fun like that would really make her pleased!"

The large vice-captain was already barking orders to some of his servants inside.

 _We really ARE like a Yakuza squad….aren't we?_

* * *

"This is the place….."

Toshiro looked at the large tavern before his eyes. He was a couple of districts away from the Seireitei, but Rangiku had dropped the name: Hoshizaki.

"Well…..here goes nothing."

He stepped inside, and he immediately was starting to regret his decision: most of the tables were taken and filled with people, some Shinigami, some not. He did notice a curtain blocking off one section of the room.

"Ah! A Captain!" The woman at the podium gasped.

"Relax, I'm not here for special treatment. It looks a little full this evening…."

"Yes, business has been quite booming! Do you have a reservation?"

"Umm….no…"

"I'm sorry." The hostess said. "If you did, I could seat you in the section over here….w-wait, are you old enough to drink, Captain?"

 _Oh for crying out loud!_

"HEY!" Renji was waving to him. "Captain Hitsugaya! You can sit with us!"

Toshiro glanced at the hostess, who nodded. He moved across the room, squeezing past a few tables ("Hey, who let the kid in!"), until he reached the other captain's group.

"Umm…..is it usual for people to sit near the bathroom?"

Renji winced. He was sitting at a round table with Iba, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, and oddly enough, Kenpachi.

"Yeah…..we should've got here earlier."

"Why are you here, Hitsugaya?" The larger captain asked. "I've never seen you drink."

"Well if you must know-" He began, ignoring some snickering in the background. "Matsumoto suggested this place to me. I'm more surprised that she's not with you all."

"She had plans." Ikkaku said, ordering another drink. "But if you're here, I guess you can settle this debate for us."

"Huh?"

"Who do you think has the biggest bust size in the Seireitei?"

Toshiro's cheeks turned red in a flash. He looked in shock at Renji, who shrugged, then at Kenpachi, who just drank more from his cup.

"Personally, I think it's Matsumoto."

"No no no, Ikkaku. You have the worst eyes. It's Lady Shihouin." Yumichika said, filing his nails so casually. "I'm sure Ichigo can attest to that."

"Well what about Inoue-chan?" Iba grunted. "I mean, she had that size as a human!"

"I don't think so." Kira countered. "Captain always boasts that she's bigger than Lady Shihouin, whom I believe to be bigger than Inoue-san. Transitive property wins out."

"Trans-wha?" Kenpachi scoffed. "You're all idiots. You're all picking woman that show off their stuff, but it's always the ones that keep it away. Like Kusamiya or McAllon."

Ikkaku and Yumichika thought for a few seconds, then agreed.

"What the hell is this?! Why are you all talking about the cup size of our fellow Shinigami so….candidly? Zaraki, one of them is your own subordinate!"

Renji swirled his cup. "Captain, it's just bar talk. We're not at work or anything like that. How about you? What do you think?"

 _"I don't stare at breasts all day!"_

"Don't be so bashful, Captain." Ikkaku took his new drink and drank some. "I mean, you probably see Matsumoto's up close every day."

"Grrr….."

"Just take a guess!" Iba pleaded. "It won't hurt anyone. Besides, we're not with any women."

"…..Fine. Oderschvank?"

The others gave a nod of approval.

"What about me?"

Toshiro stiffened at the voice, but the new arrival managed to squeeze in between Yumichika and Renji. Neliel had managed to find the place as well, and she wasted no time in glancing at Kenpachi's hair.

"Oh, you got it all out, Captain?"

"What?" Kira asked. "Oh, it's good to see you, Vice-Captain Oderschvank. What brings you here?"

"Rangiku-san recommended this place to me."

 _Thanks, Matsumoto. Did you plan this?_

"What's she talking about, Captain Zaraki?"

"Tch….none of your business. The 11th had to work on a village today, and there was some paint. No big deal."

Neliel smirked. "Ikkaku had the most amount paint on his body. He looked like a canvas!"

"OI."

"Um, O-Oderschvank, I was merely talking about who was the most hard-working vice-captain….."

"Huh? You were talking about who has the biggest cup size in the Seireitei, Captain Hitsugaya. I heard you."

 _Damn it!_

"Do we have to censor ourselves now?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's like Captain Abarai said. We're not at work and this is just bar talk. Sooo….I'll say Harribel! I'm surprised nobody thought of her first."

The others (except Toshiro) gave another nod of approval.

"Say…..I've never seen you drink either, Oderschvank. Care for a little competition?" Kenpachi grinned.

"Captain, I don't share the same zeal for surpassing people as you do. I hope you can understand that."

"That a no?"

"No way." Neliel said with a large smile.

 _What the hell is even going on?!_ The small captain thought. Such a brazen atmosphere was not something he was used to, and yet…..he found himself ordering a drink. Maybe he just needed to be in the right state of mind.

* * *

"Ahhh….we're here!"

Ichigo looked at the space around them. They were in an empty clearing a few kilometers away from the Seireitei, and only the chirping of crickets echoed in the air. Rangiku and Orihime ran to the center to set down a blanket.

"Nice little cozy place." Gin smiled. "Dontcha agree, Ichi?"

"Huh? Why the heck are you calling me that….."

"Sit down boys!" Rangiku said, setting down the picnic basket. "The night is so young, and so so beautiful! Wait until you see what we've got in store…"

The four sat down, and Orihime smiled up at the moon.

"Ohh….it's such a wonderful sight, Ichigo…."

"Yeah….it kinda is…..so uh….what did you guys make?"

"Oooh, ooh!" The auburn healer dug into the basket and pulled out the item of the menu, looking proud of herself. "My personal favorite! Seaweed dumplings with mayo and red bean paste!"

"Then we have my personal favorite, rice balls topped with mustard and beets!"

Ichigo's stomach growled, begging its owner to turn tail and run for the hills. But thankfully the two women only took it as a sign of hunger.

"Don't worry, Ichigo-kun, all we need is to….WHAT?! R-Rangiku-san, we forgot the dessert! Oh no…."

"Oooh, what was it?" Gin asked.

"Ice cream with hot sauce and onions! I spent the whole day making it!" The buxom vice-captain cried out. "Orihime, I must've left it back at the 10th! We need to get it!"

"Right!"

When the two got up and flash-stepped away, Ichigo breathed a sigh. Orihime and Rangiku had the most bizarre culinary taste in all of the Soul Society, and the only person who could eat their food and not get sick in some way was probably Yachiru.

"Come on, Ichi, you should eat anything yer girlfriend makes for you."

"Ichimaru….you're gonna eat it too, even if I have to hold you down and shove the spoon into your mouth."

Gin chuckled. "Man….you just keep getting funnier and funnier, Ichi-kun. I knew we were going to be friends when we met in the Seireitei."

"No offense…." Ichigo set his zanpakutou down. "But you were trying to _kill_ me and the others. I'm surprised Jidanbo doesn't freak out everytime you get close."

Although he was (kinda) joking, Gin frowned and looked up at the moon.

"Hey….I didn't mean it. Let's just talk about…..uhhh, the weather I guess?"

"See that? That, right there. You really are a good person, Ichi-kun. Not like me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Ichimaru?" Ichigo asked, glancing at him. "You're on our side. You've been pardoned!"

"Yeah. But….I can feel it when I walk around the Seireitei and stuff. People didn't like me before the stuff with Aizen, and now they like me even _less_."

"That's not true!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I mean, Orihime likes you a lot, and so does Rangiku-san."

"…can you name anybody else?"

"Huh…." The strawberry scratched his head. "I mean, Ukitake-san has to like you too, otherwise you would probably have been executed after the war. Maybe Yachiru too?"

Gin smiled, but it wasn't a happy one.

"I was a real bonehead, Ichi-kun."

"Stop calling me that."

"Rangiku's glad to have me back, and I'm glad to be back. She's been trying to make up for all of the lost time we had. But….maybe I should've done things differently, ya know? Maybe give more hints. Betray Aizen at the last minute?"

"Why?"

Gin turned to look at the third seat.

"Why did you do all of that stuff anyway, Ichimaru? I know Aizen hurt Rangiku-san, because you know….he was that much of a _bastard_ , but…."

"Heh. I guess I just got carried away. When I saw him…..standing over Rangiku like that….I only thought about making him _dead,_ ya know?"

"…I was the same way. When I heard he took Orihime…..that was all I could think about." Ichigo frowned. "I guess we really aren't so different…."

"Yep. But unlike you…..I don't have most of the Gotei giving me dirty looks. I've been…..trying to make it up to people, but…..they don't really care. I don't blame 'em."

"….Rukia. The Vizards."

"Huh?"

Ichigo shook his head. "If you want to apologize to anyone, you should start with them. Especially Hirako and the others."

Now Gin was frowning again.

"They don't even want to look at me. Hiyori-san probably hates me the most, and Muguruma just slams the door in my face. Mashiro-chan can talk to me, but she doesn't say much. And I bet Cap'n Kuchiki would skin me alive before I come close to Rukia-chan again…"

"…sorry." Ichigo said. "But if it helps….Orihime trusts you, and that's good enough for me. You just need…some more time, I guess. Maybe a hook…."

"A hook…that's it! Man, yer smart, Ichi-kun." He replied, smile returning. "Hime-chan and Ran-chan have the answer right in front of me!"

"….huh?"

But Gin didn't respond. One thing he was the best at was making secret plans, and he would need the help of a certain club to make it all possible….

* * *

"Liltotto! I'm back!"

Candice closed the door to their abode and stepped into the main room, where the shorter ex-Quincy was eating her dinner.

"Hey."

"Never fails, does it, Lily?"

"Whatcha got there?"

The lime-haired girl smirked and held the kitten up for Liltotto to see. He meowed happily, and it was clear she was in a good mood herself.

"Meet Kaiser II."

"How did you afford a pet, Candice?"

"Captain Ukitake gave it to me. Isn't he the cutest?" Candice blinked and cleared her throat. "I mean, he's pretty cool, isn't he?"

"Wow, that was nice of him." Liltotto smiled. "Ukitake's a real swell guy."

"…..Yeah….."

"Something wrong?"

 _I have a present for you, my little tochter. It's a cat! Stopped by the pet store on the way home from work! He belongs to you now!_

"Candice….?"

 _Wow! He's so cute! Thank you, Vati! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

"Candice!"

"H-Huh? Were you talking to me? Geez, Liltotto, how about you wipe your mouth when you eat, huh?"

"Candice, you were staring off into space." The former **G** lutton said, sipping her tea. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "Where's Minnie?"

* * *

 _Did Vice-Captain Kusajishi even read the coupon correctly?_

The Golden Dragon was a modest business at the center of the 23rd District, and much to Hanataro's surprise, "free massage" was only the icing on the cake. They had a whole treatment in store for them! The third seat opened up the door to the hot spring, dressed only in a white robe.

 _I have to thank her later….Meninas even said she rigged her division's competition in her favor just to take us out! Gosh….._

He removed his robe and sank into the water, closing his eyes.

 _It's so nice…._

"Oooh, you're so naughty, Hana-kun!"

 _….okay I didn't just hear her voice right now. I'm just exhausted from the long day I had! Hehehehe….man, this water feels good…_

"I'll be right there!"

 _Right…oh no. Nonononono. I'm just having a scary dream. I am DEFINITELY not naked in a pool of hot water with a girl, right?_

He opened his eyes slightly, and screamed and ducked into the water. Meninas was in the spring with him, and she _definitely_ was naked as he was.

"Hanataro, it's just me! Relax…."

He came up, looking away with a blush.

"I'm so sorry! I'll l-leave right now!" He tried to climb up the edge, but Meninas's hands pulled him back into the water.

"You don't have to leave. This whole thing was for two, right? So relax."

"But…..you're…..you know." Hanataro was still looking away, gulping when he felt his body being pulled closer to hers. He mentally screamed at a lower part of his body to not get involved.

"So? One day you'll be seeing it all."

Hanataro's face turned even redder, if that was possible. He could feel his heartrate increasing, and it didn't help that she still had her hands on his shoulders…..rubbing them.

"M-Meninas….you shouldn't talk like that…."

"Does it….feel good…..?"

"No!" He cried out.

"Oh….so you don't like me that?" She asked, her voice now quiet. "…..that's okay."

"N-No!" He spun around, but gasped and covered his eyes. "I like you a lot! You…y-you're very pretty, and when you smile….I feel like smiling too. It's j-just the heat."

"But you're still not looking at me?" She teased. "I won't tell Candy, if that's what you're worried about."

Candice and Liltotto weren't worried at all when Meninas announced to them that she was dating one Hanataro Yamada; they expected as much. But Hanataro _didn't_ forget their threats to him should he do something to make her upset….

"I…..Captain told me to be respectful! It's not proper to-"

Meninas removed his hands, and he was able to see the shine of her pink eyes, with her equally pink hair sticking to her scalp due to the moisture. She smiled at him.

"To look at your girlfriend?"

"…Y-Yeah."

"…..you seem down, Hana-kun. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing….."

He yelped when she pulled him towards him again, resting his head on her chest. She leaned back on the edge and played with his hair.

"Liar."

"I…..well…*sigh* fine. It's my brother, Seinosuke." He began, looking at the ceiling. "He got out today after being stuck in the Maggot's Nest for so many years."

"What did he do?"

"…I'm not comfortable telling you that. When it happened, and when the Captain found out….I wasn't at the division at the time, but…..I heard she was _heartbroken_. Angry. Sad. Things you never want to see the Captain as."

"Ohh….."

"When I got the letter of what happened…..I just felt crying. Not just because I learned what he did, but he was the only family I had."

"What about….." Meninas hesitated. "Your parents?"

"They died when I was little. But….I knew it meant that I wouldn't be able to see him anymore. I was surprised when I got into the 4th, but then again, kido and healing were the only things I was good at back at the academy….."

"Captain Unohana told you?"

"The letter was from the teachers. Captain doesn't like talking about what happened, so no one _ever_ brings it up. But one day…..she sat me down….and told me she could arrange for me to visit him in prison."

"Wow…..what did you say to him?"

"….every visit….I couldn't say more than a few sentences. He always smiled when he saw me, and he always said how proud of me he was. But for some reason….I just couldn't smile back."

"…"

"Maybe it was because he was still locked up in a cell. Maybe it was because Captain Unohana wouldn't smile either. Maybe….I just didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing."

"Hanataro….."

"But…..I did know I wanted to make him proud, no matter what, same with Captain. So…..I tried my best, and eventually….I became a seated officer. Even though I was so clumsy."

Meninas continued to his play with his hair, drawing a small smile from the boy.

"The two times I was faced with certain death…..Rukia-san's execution and the battle with the Espada….I never worried about myself. I was worrying about my brother. Without me…..he wouldn't have the reminder that someone still cares about him."

The ex-Quincy frowned when she saw he was tearing up.

"And look at me…..avoiding him now….I guess I'm still a giant coward…."

"Hanataro….you're not a coward." She hugged him. "You save lives, and you've never given up on that. You're probably the bravest man I know."

She was unconscious and bleeding out at the time, but Kenpachi (who was also there) told her that he snapped when the Septima Espada, Szayel Apollo Granz, used a doll to crush her organs. His surprise attack and direction allowed Kenpachi to severely weaken him, with Hanataro landing the killing blow.

"T-Thank you….Meninas…."

Feeling braver, she turned him around and pushed her lips on his own. He gasped when he felt tongue, but he closed his eyes….

"Yamada-san!" An attendant called out. "I hate to disturb you, but you seem to have someone requesting your presence at the front!"

"Gah!"

XXXXXX

"This is the spot. I hope you won't be long." Xen said.

"I won't, Xen-san. I just wanted to say hello….and maybe catch up a bit. It was fortune that we managed to find out where he went for the evening…."

"You did well, Seinosuke!" Yushiro exclaimed, glancing at the task list. "Everything was done before sunset!"

"Make the tasks harder next time." Xen whispered. "Something insane like challenging Captain Kenpachi Zaraki to a fight…."

"Xen, we're not here to _torture_ prisoners!"

Seinosuke ignored their bickering, staring at the entrance to the Golden Dragon. His eyes widened when his younger brother stepped outside, his hair wet and clad in the white robe from earlier. He also saw the well-endowed girl standing next to him. _Ahh, she must be his girlfriend. How beautiful! But…..wait a minute….._

"B-Brother….."

"Hello….Hanataro."

"You're…..really out?"

"Yes. I do have to be monitored and I have to do tasks each day…but I am a free man. I cannot visit the 4th and we can only meet when you're not on duty….like now."

"…."

"We can work out a time each day and talk like we used to, little brother. Just you and me."

"…..S-Seinosuke….."

"We'll allow it!" Yushiro winked.

"…..Brother!"

Hanataro Yamada ran as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around his taller brother. He pulled him close, and couldn't stop all of the raw emotions bursting through him.

"I….m-missed you….s-so m-much…"

"Hanataro, it's okay. I won't disappear. You can cry."

"I….r-really w-want to b-but I…I…..!" He couldn't hold it on any longer and sobbed into Seinosuke's shoulder. After years of being separated behind the walls of the Maggot's Nest….the two Yamada brothers were finally reunited.

Meninas smiled, as did Yushiro. And Xen….

"D-Damn him! Making my eyes water…."

"Xen, you're crying too! Aww, that's so cute!"

" _That is not cute, Yushiro-sama_! I'll slit his throat for making me like this! Do you hear me, Yamada?!" She cried out, but the threat was hollow.

"Understood, Xen-san." Seinosuke said softly, rubbing his brother's back. "I understand."

He looked into Meninas's eyes.

 _She's…..one of the Quincy…..?_

* * *

"Hmm! This is some good wine, don't you think, Nanao-chan?"

Nanao calmly looked up from his food. Her glass was barely touched, but her captain had almost three now. And besides that, she knew his attention was on something…

"Shunsui….stop being so obvious."

"But it _is_ good wine!"

Nanao adjusted her glasses and gave a glance in her peripheral vision. They weren't the only prolific couple from the Seireitei to get a table to themselves, but at least no one from the Gotei had seen the two come in.

Soi and Kukaku were seated behind them, with Shunsui's vantage point being able to look at them directly. Kukaku was to Nanao's back, leaving the braided captain to look back at the jovial man.

"You'll make them both nervous."

"Ahh, I wouldn't dream of making two women on a date nervous, Nanao-chan." He gave a quick wink to Soi, who flushed and avoided his gaze.

"Earlier, when I went to the bathroom…..I spotted Captain Zaraki and others chatting at a table. …..this could be dangerous. Rumors have a way of spreading."

"Soi-chan and I are pals, Nanao. I've got it all figured out. So…..how about you take your mind off things?" He said, placing a hand on Nanao's arm.

The vice-captain blushed slightly, her heartbeat quickening as well. "I c-cannot. As Vice-President to the NSWA…..I must ensure the truth of their relationship….remains secret."

"But I know." Shunsui teased.

"Because it was bad timing for us all. At least Captain Fon considers you a friend…..as does Captain S-Shiba."

"Nanao, why are you so nervous?"

She pulled his hand off. "Because of that. Please…refrain from touching me when we are alone together. O-Okay?"

Shunsui raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same.

"So! Did the NSWA get a present for Yoruichi's wedding yet?"

"Not yet. President said she wanted something grandiose to give her….I'm not sure what she has in mind, but I hope it is reasonable."

"I'm sure she'll love it either way."

"Yes." Nanao's smile returned. "Yachiru might always have insane plans, but they have a way of turning out well for all."

"Mm-hmm." Shunsui finished off his glass. "I must say, Nanao, the moonlight from his angle really brings out the color of your eyes."

"Shunsui…..are you sure you're not drunk?"

He laughed heartily. "Nanao! You think I would lie about the features of a beautiful lady?"

 _Beautiful….lady….._

Nanao shifted in her seat. She always worked hard, in both her division and in the club. And she was very grateful to have both Shunsui Kyoraku and Lisa Yadomaru in her life….but while she liked to spend time with the former…..she was not used to such attention.

In fact, Nanao Ise had very little romantic experience. Usually she was always calm and sharp as a tack. But here…..she was out of her element.

"T-Thank you." She said quickly, downing her glass.

 _At least Captain Fon appears to be having fun_. Nanao thought. _Wait a minute…..who just giggled behind me?_

"Hey waiter! I'd like another glass of wine, please!"

"Don't you think you've had enough?" The vice-captain asked, but Shunsui only laughed again.

 _I…..perhaps I should seek her advice. After all, we think on the same wavelength. She has more experience than I….and she'd be the least likely to tease me._

* * *

"Goodness!" Jushiro looked over the forms on his desk. "So much left to do….and it's getting really late…." He looked at the clock and sighed.

"Captain! You're still up!"

"Still….huh? Kiyone?"

The blonde third-seat had stepped into his office. She looked worried at the various tissues in his trashcan, but she also looked more energized than he was.

"Captain, you should relax! Go have a nice cup of tea before bedtime…."

"Kiyone, I still have this entire stack to go through. Budget reports, everyone's comment sheets, some experiment proposals from the 12th…"

"I'll take care of it, sir!"

"W-What? No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Captain!" Kiyone took the stack and smiled. "You're not supposed to overwork yourself! That's why you have subordinates!"

"…..well….I am feeling a little light headed. Are you sure you can finish, Kiyone? Anything that needs my direct signature or stamp can be left on my desk. Get Sentaro to help if needed."

"Pfft! I can handle this whole stack myself!" She declared.

Jushiro raised an eyebrow. Kiyone and Sentaro were no stranger to paperwork and helping their captain finish his work in his days of illness….but the 1st Division demanded _more._ And yet she was able to take such a load by herself?

"If….you insist. Also, did Candice say anything to you?"

"Huh? No, why?"

"Well, she seemed to be acting odd when I gave her something this morning…do you know what 'Vati' means, Kiyone?"

"Uhhh…I could ask Nemu-san!"

"Brilliant idea! Get back to me on that when you have the chance."

She nodded and quickly left the room, leaving the white-haired captain to yawn and stand up from his desk. He looked at the moon.

"I think it's time for bed."

XXXXXX

Having changed into a simple kimono, Jushiro put his zanpakutou onto the wall and climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over his body.

"Ah…..I'm feeling better already."

"Is that so? How nice."

His eyes shot open, and he turned to see the other figure in the bed with him….Retsu Unohana. She smiled at him, blue eyes bright. Her form was hidden under the covers as well.

"Retsu! Goodness, I didn't see you there. How was work today?"

"It was your typical day….nothing special. I kept thinking about tomorrow."

"Yes, your day off! I hope you enjoy each hour." He smiled.

The two captains were two of the oldest Shinigami in existence, and they managed to start a relationship together. Retsu had wanted companionship before her death, as did Jushiro. Both were experienced, pragmatic, kind-hearted people, and despite their workloads….

"By the way…..you realize I'm not at my quarters at the 4th?" She asked, tracing circles with her finger on her chest.

"Yes." He blushed. "Whatever could that mean?" He asked rhetorically, as he knew the answer.

"Well…..you realize I'm not wearing anything under this blanket, correct?"

Jushiro looked, and saw her discarded uniform, zanpakutou, and undergarments on the floor. She had been in the bed for a while.

"Cheeky, aren't we? But if milady insists…." He quickly got up and locked his door. "Then as the Head-Captain, I can't deny your request."

"How gallant." She mused.

He turned around, only to see her untying the long braid she kept at the front of her body. In battle, that meant she was going to _destroy_ her opponent. In the bedroom….

"But I do hope you're ready. I would like a _nice_ going off present before the day begins."

….it meant the same thing, but this would be a battle her opponent would _eagerly_ volunteer for.

* * *

However, this wouldn't be the only liaison of the night: one Mashiro Kuna was heading over to the inn located in the 33rd District to confirm the story Kensei Muguruma had rejected.

"Man, it's so dark out…..but as the Vice-Editor-in-Chief, it's my job to find the TRUTH!"

Mashiro's love for superheroes wasn't limited to battle. She ran into the inn and stopped at the front desk, where a man was looking over a newspaper.

"Excuse me!"

He looked up, only to scoff.

"You're that girl that was poking around yesterday. What? You Shinigami came here to arrest me or something?"

"Not at all, sir! I'm just looking for information! Say, is that a copy of the Seireitei Communications?!"

"Sure is. You write well little lady, but the rest of this newspaper is a real snoozefest."

 _Ha! See Kensei, we need to spice the paper up!_

"So whatcha need? A room with someone?"

"Nah, Kensei would hate this place…..I wanted to find out more information! Do you have an empty room I can analyze?"

"Why don't you ask your friend? One of you Shinigami came here earlier with someone."

"Oooh! Who, who?!" Mashiro asked, taking out her notepad.

"Sorry girlie, but I don't give names out. But you have a badge just like this person, so I guess that means you're friends, right?"

"…..yeah!"

"Room 14."

Mashiro was speeding down the hall in a flash, leaving the owner to scoff.

"You horny kids and your threesomes…"

XXXXX

"14, 14….aha!" Mashiro stopped at the door and looked down. The light wasn't on, so she pressed her ear to the door.

"You like that?! You like that, pet?!"

"Y-Yes! Oh god _, yes_!"

 _Oh my god! Who's behind this door…..some vice-captain and some other soul, lost in the throes of their own pleasure! Maybe TWO vice-captains!_

Mashiro was writing her (audible) thoughts down, not hearing the door click.

 _Who could it be? Gosh, I can't even tell by the reiatsu! It must be blocked! Smart thinking, Vice-Captain-san! Let's see….I guess everyone but little one is a suspect!_

"Mashiro, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sssh Lisa! I'm writing down the scoop for my…..LISA?!"

Lisa had opened the door, only her glasses were off her face….and she was dressed in something a dominatrix might wear. Mashiro briefly wondered where she got the costume from.

"Don't be so loud. Other people are enjoying themselves here."

"But you..you…." Mashiro quickly moved her head to peek inside, where Lisa's partner was bound and had a gag around her neck. She couldn't see the face from her viewing angle, but when the head turned, she immediately saw one blue eye and one hazel eye.

"You're-"

Lisa pulled her out of the room and shut the door.

"Mashiro, I'm glad you enjoyed the show, but this stays between us. Don't tell anyone, don't whisper it to anyone, and _do not put it in the paper_."

"Geez Lisa, how big is that thing down there?"

She pinched her nose and pulled Mashiro's face to her eye level.

"Do you understand, Mashiro? Things will be really really bad if you say anything."

"But Lisa…..you're always so open about these things."

"Well yeah, but it's more for her. Plus I'd rather not have the whole damn Gotei knowing. Do we have a deal?"

"Okay, okay…..how did this even start, anyway?"

"Hmmm…." Lisa smirked. "Maybe that should be the story you're looking for. See if you can figure it out… _without_ asking me or her."

"Wow…..you're on! Detective Mashiro is on the case!"

"Good. Now I gotta go, the pet needs her master."

"Hey Lisa, could you do a quick interview about this place?"

The door was slammed in Mashiro's face. Rhyming!

* * *

"Byakuya! I'm home!"

To demonstrate some of her new lessons, Rukia twirled gracefully and stepped into the foyer, before Byakuya had found her.

"Rukia. Good evening." He smiled.

"Same to you. I'm sorry it's a little late, I was um…..planning something with the NSWA! Wait, that actually fits!"

"What?"

"I mean…..what do you have there?"

Byakuya smirked and handed the box to her. "I had this commissioned for you. Neliel was kind enough to pick it up today."

Rukia opened up the box to reveal…. "Wow! Another life-sized Chappy the Rabbit doll?! What a night!"

"Yes it's…..I'm sorry, _another_?"

Rukia nodded and ran outside, only to come back with the doll Kisuke had given her. And much to Byakuya's shock, it was _larger_ than the he had given her.

"Thank you, Byakuya!" She hugged both dolls.

"Wait, who gave you that one?"

"Urahara." She said plainly. "Uhh….to apologize for the Hogyoku thing."

"…"

Rukia stepped past him, but not before looking around and leaning upward to give a small kiss on his cheek. He couldn't know that she had sought out dance lessons from an outside source, but at least part of her story was true.

"…"

 _Always a step ahead…Kisuke Urahara….._

* * *

Elsewhere, several Shinigami were running nighttime patrol across the Seireitei. One of which was the ex-Primera.

"Hmm….it's a quiet night tonight…."

Stark wasn't a morning person, but he had no problem with the nighttime. After all, he used to live in a world where it was nothing but night.

"Huh?"

He saw something in a trashcan in an alleyway. His sharp eyes picked out the color despite the shadows around him. So he reached in.

"What on earth is this?" It appeared to be a small book with the cover in gold kanji: **To Our Beloved Master**. He carefully looked through the pages.

 _What the hell….?_

Each page was a drawing of a girl with a halo and long hair, and in each page, her "followers" were doing things for her. Washing her, feeding her….cutting their limbs off for her….pleasuring her…

 _Who….drew this….?_

Sacrificing their children to her, diving into a crowd of Hollows for her, giving all they owned to her, and much more. When Stark reached the final page, there was one sentence.

 **We dedicate our lives to you, God.**

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Remember all, Nanao does not have a family connection to Shunsui in my universe. Using that as shock value for this pairing just wouldn't sit well with me.**

 **Also remember: the former Arrancar are all true Shinigami, so picture all of them as usual but with no mask pieces.**

 **Next time: Paging Dr. Kotetsu!**


	5. El Pesar

**Review Time:**

 **RG - Goodness, you wrote so much! I feel so overwhelmed when I glance at your reviews sometimes...I suppose I could clarify some things. It was Hiyori, not Nemu, with the metallic arms. (Pernida warped them to shreds). And yes, she, Rangiku, and Kukaku have limbs akin to automail. ****You've clearly put a LOT of thought in the stuff with the gigais, moreso than I ever had. Kon's body is intended to be made in the same way Nemu's original body was, if that makes sense? Ding ding on Nozomi showing up, but more on that later.**

 **I've heard of the fic you mentioned, but I have yet to read it through. Definitely want to now.**

 **And there was something I thought of with Kisuke being head of the Kido Corps, but we'll cross that bridge at a later point. I certainly didn't off Tessai and the others because I could! :P**

* * *

 **Listening Music - Caduceus Europe _(Trauma Center: Second Opinion)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – El Pesar**

Across the sands of an abandoned beach, one girl was giggling as she ran across the water's edge, cartwheeling and flipping when she had the chance.

"It's so nice out today!"

The pink-haired girl perked up when she saw her friend, a much taller girl with spiky black hair, standing in the distance, watching the waves.

"Suki-chan!" She called out. "Stay right there!" She increased her speed. "Let's build some sandcastles!"

But as the girl was getting closer, the other girl's form was starting to change, and the sky was beginning to darken with multiple gray clouds.

"H-Huh?"

The pink-haired girl stopped in front of the figure, who turned to smile at her.

"Hi, Yachiru."

This new girl had black hair, and while it was still long, the top was organized into a shape resembling antennae.

"…..Giselle….."

As the clouds roared with thunder, Giselle Gewelle smiled and sat down, gesturing for the girl to sit next to her. Yachiru did just that.

"You seem surprised, silly. This isn't the first time I've been here!"

The rain was starting to come down on them both, but Giselle continued to smile.

"….."

"So how's Candy and the others? Are they doing well?"

"Yeah…..they're doing well…." Yachiru found herself mumbling, although she wasn't looking back at the girl.

"Are they? That's good! It's been….gosh, four or so years now?"

The pink-haired vice-captain was sure she was hearing voices behind her: some male, and some female. But when she turned her head, there was nobody there.

"What's wrong, Yachiru? Are you sick?"

Yachiru looked into Giselle's bright blue eyes, but the rain was falling harder, blocking some of her vision. Slowly, the eyes were turning red.

"Are you hurt, or something? _Are you alive_?"

"…!"

XXXXXX

"Oh!"

Yachiru sat up in her bed. She was in her room at the 11th Division barracks, and not on a beach with the dead Giselle Gewelle.

"Just a….dream…..?"

She put a hand to her face, and when she pulled it back, she saw moisture. A quick glance in her mirror showed that her face had tear streaks.

 _Oh…..it's that one again….._

"Hey, Yachiru!"

Kenpachi had opened the door. "It's breakfast time! Ain't you usually the first one up?"

"…"

"Yachiru?"

"I'll be right there, Ken-chan!" She smiled. But inwardly she was a little uncertain. This wasn't the first time Giselle had appeared in her dreams. Nor was Giselle was the only person in them.

 _….it's just a dumb dream…_

* * *

"I'm leaving!"

Yoruichi, dressed in her usual attire, stepped over to the front door of her manor. She had been called for a captain's meeting, and hell would freeze over if the Goddess of Flash was late for anything.

"Yoruichi! Wait!"

She turned her head and smirked.

"Yushiro. Members of the Stealth Force are supposed to report at the crack of dawn. You might be my little brother, but Soi won't go easy on you. Don't you have to watch over a prisoner?"

"I forgot to tell you something…." Yushiro leaned in and narrowed his eyes. "Yesterday, at the 2nd….I saw something…..something shocking."

"Don't worry, Soi's stopped using tasers to train new recruits."

"No. Captain was kissing Kukaku-san!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened. She quickly covered her brother's mouth and looked around for eavesdroppers.

"Yushiro…..that's been going on for a while. And it's supposed to be a secret."

"But-"

"But nothing. They're both my friends and they deserve to be happy…..do you know how bad things would be if any of the noble houses found out? You can't tell _anyone_."

Yushiro removed his sister's hand.

"Not….even Mother?"

Yoruichi winced. Her father was the head of the clan before her, and with his passing, the mantle was passed onto to her. But his wife was always making sure Yoruichi upheld the clan's responsibility….that is, before her exile. She was _extremely_ traditional.

"Mother can't know, Yushiro. **Nobody.** Not Xen either."

"But…isn't it wrong, sister?"

"No." She said, narrowing her eyes. "They're still _people_ , regardless of their title. Do you understand? Keep this a secret, Yushiro. For everyone involved."

"….okay, Yoru-nee. If you insist…."

 _Damn it! How am I going to make sure this doesn't spread….?_

* * *

Elsewhere, Retsu Unohana was walking into a train station in Tokyo. The healer captain preferred to start her day off when the sun was just rising over the horizon, and so she did.

"Ahh….I forgot how exotic the Living World is…."

Clad in her gigai, with a nice white summer dress and sunhat, Retsu Unohana stepped onto the train car. She glanced at her map.

"Let's see….ooh, I do have to go there before the day is done. Maybe I should get a souvenir for Isane."

"U-Unohana-san?!"

Retsu turned her head, only to see the shocked face of one Michiru Ogawa, a girl that Orihime had known in Karakura Town.

"Ogawa-chan. Good morning. How have you been?" She smiled.

"I'm f-fine! What are you….." Michiru looked around: the other passengers were either asleep or listening to something on their headphones. "….what are you doing here? Doesn't Soul Society need your healing?"

Michiru was once spiritually unaware like the rest of her friends, but being exposed to Orihime and the rest of the departed souls in Karakura four years ago had awakened her senses. She had seen the members of the NSWA on the day of their high school graduation.

"It's my day off. I don't go back until midnight tonight." She answered.

"Oh…..w-well, where are you headed? Tokyo's a big place…."

Retsu watched as several new people, all dressed for work, got on the next stop. This forced the two to crowd near the opposite door.

"Oh, I have a whole schedule mapped out, Ogawa-chan. What about you?"

"Oh, I was visiting Ryo-chan, since I don't have classes today. How….." Michiru gulped. "how are Orihime and Tatsuki?"

"They're doing wonderful, both of them. Orihime is one of the best healers in my division."

"Um, s-should you be saying d-division?"

"…..I suppose not." She said with a giggle. "Well, good luck to you, Ogawa-chan. Tell Kunieda-chan that I said hello! This is my stop."

"Yes, thank you! Good luck to you as well!"

Although the morning commute for many people in Tokyo was hectic, the others all stepped to the side whilst sweating to let the woman pass when she said "excuse me, **please** ".

 _Wow….Unohana-san is so cool….._

* * *

"Hmm…..morning?"

Kensei rubbed his eyes and moved out of his bed, only to have Mashiro's hand clamp on his shoulder.

"Kennnnnseiiiiiii…."

"No, Mashiro, there's a captain's meeting and I should be getting ready. You'd better not be sleeping when I get back."

"But the stooooryyy….."

He gave her an odd look. Despite the two being in their bed, Mashiro's eyes were not half-lidded and readying to sleep again. In fact, she looked excited. She quickly pulled out her notes.

"I found a very interesting guest at that inn!"

"Oh for crying out…..we're _not_ a tabloid, Mashiro!"

"But it was Lisa!"

"….well that makes sense. Who-"

"-was she with? Sorry, Kensei, but my sources are confidential!" She sat up and smiled. "So I need a little more time on that story!"

"What?! There's nothing more to the _sex inn_ story, Mashiro! All you learned was that Lisa apparently goes, which is the least surprising fact ever!"

"Oh yeah?! The owner reads our paper, and he thought my story was the BEST! So I was thinking we start a candid camera section to REALLY sell copies!"

"…"

Kensei just grabbed his uniform and stepped out of the room.

"So that's a yes?"

" **HELL** NO!"

* * *

"Morning." Akon called out to the mostly inactive 12th Division. Like Nemu, he worked long hours and was up all hours of the day. Coffee helped him in that regard.

He found Hiyori face-down at a desk, snoring incredibly loudly. All of her papers and supplies were thrown askew.

"Vice-Captain…..you need to learn how to pace yourself better. Try taking it black." The third seat sipped his mug and began to turn on the division's machines. When he reached a different room, he found Kon glaring angrily at him.

"Oh…..hey."

"Don't _oh hey_ me, mister! You and Hiyori think you're so smart, don't you?! Well I did it. It took me all night, but I DID IT!"

Kon pointed to the 2189-thick stack of papers, shaking like a leaf.

"I read EVERY line, EVERY piece of fine print, signed my name on EVERY page, and I even stamped the final page! My mind is so warped, I can recite whole paragraphs of that thing."

"Section IV: Article III?"

 _"The applicant is responsible for any actions performed in his new body, as it belongs to him. This includes division work, crimes, or sexy times!"_

"No, I'm pretty sure I wrote something more dignified than that."

Kon climbed up his lab coat and grabbed his collar.

"Body. NOW! Don't make me tell Nemu-san on you, you horned bastard!"

Akon was about to answer, but he spotted Kageroza working at his desk, engrossed in the material before him. From the stacks of papers and tools around him, it looked like he hadn't moved since the day before.

 _Didn't he lie down earlier? What is he even working on?_

"HEY! Are you listening?!"

Akon grabbed Kon and shuffled through the halls, turning on more lights and machines as he went.

"Yes, you can stop yelling at me. I have to do my morning routine before anything else, Kon."

"I've been stuck in this body for over four years and you're making me wait more?! I guess Kurotsuchi rubbed off on you, huh?!"

"Shut up." He said. He stepped over to a cabinet and looked through the middle section. "Huh….how much did Kotetsu take?"

"Stop stalling!"

"Fine! Geez….you're so annoying sometimes."

The two reached the same room where Nemu showcased Kon's new body, but one more distraction proved to be unavoidable.

"T-Third Seat Akon!"

The man turned his head, where a young girl with glasses was running over to him.

"I have a letter for you…."

"From the Captain or someone like that?"

"AKON! For crying out-" Kon reached over and snatched the letter. "Thank you for the delivery! Go….I dunno, look at bacteria or something!"

The girl cocked at head at Akon, who rolled his eyes.

"Go."

When she left, Akon snatched the letter back from the mod-soul's paw. He opened it up: a neatly written note with black kanji ending with the line **From Your Secret Admirer.**

"….."

"What's this?! A beautiful lady wants my affection?"

"Get real, Kon. I can't count how many times you've been stomped on for peeking into the women's bath. Hmm….so someone wrote this to me….?"

"Maybe it was that girl!"

"Nah, Takeshi has a boyfriend." Akon balled up the letter and threw it into the trashcan. "Alright, let's get to it."

"WAIT! Aren't you interested?"

"Not particularly." He stepped over to the control panel to open up the chamber. "And unless you don't want your body right now, you're not either."

"Yes sir!"

"Tch."

 _Oh, screw the letter! It's time for Kon-sama to get his reward…!_

"Oh, electrical failure. Mind if you wait 12 more hours?"

Kon began to pound Akon's head as hard as he could with his stuffed paws. "MIND IF I KICK YOUR ASS _FOR 12 HOURS?_! GIVE ME MY BODY!"

* * *

"Caaaaaptain! Are you in here?"

Rangiku opened the door to her captain's office and turned on the light. She gasped when a form moaned and shifted on the couch.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Go away…"

The white-haired captain's robes were loosely tied, the zanpakutou was on the floor, and his hair was more wild than it usually was. He curled into a ball.

"Captain, how much did you drink last night?"

"Too much." He moaned.

"Hmm? Sir, repeat that."

"Too much…?"

Rangiku gasped and lifted her captain up, causing him to moan again at the sudden movement. "Sir, did you hear that? Your voice….it's gone deeper!"

"What…..? You're drunk, Matsumoto."

"This is wonderful! My little captain growing up to be such a big strong man!" She hugged the boy, but this only caused him to vomit directly into her face.

"….."

"….."

"…."

"….."

"…..how about I go to the captain's meeting and pretend this didn't happen?"

"Deal."

* * *

"All the rooms stocked?"

"Yes."

"All of the division members on duty?"

"Yes."

Isane knew today would be a very very busy and very very hectic day for her, but this wasn't her first time taking up the roles in her captain's absence. To prepare, she had woken up at 4 AM, before the sun even came up. Lucky for her, Yasochika Iemura had plenty of experience too.

"Here's the list of things Captain has to do today." Iemura said, passing a list to her. "I'm going to look over the reports from yesterday. Hanataro has started to look over patients."

"Okay…..I have to make sure I look over the physical results for stack 1-H. Let me pencil it in…."

Iemura nodded and split off in a different direction, leaving the tall vice-captain by herself. She slid the list into the folder she was carrying.

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu! You have a visitor!" Someone called out.

 _Huh? It's a little early for that….maybe it's Chad coming to surprise me with another gift?_

But when Isane turned the corner, she saw that that guess was completely off the money. Instead of Chad, Grimmjow was there, hands in his pockets.

"Hurry up, woman. I don't have all day."

"All….huh?" Isane took out her list. "Grimmjow, I don't have you penciled in for anything. Why are you here? Are you injured?"

"Unohana said I can come here when I want to talk. So let's go already."

Isane looked confused, but she soon realized the problem.

 _Oh no…Grimmjow's anger management sessions….c-can I even handle a guy like him? He's broken lamps and strangled people….._

* * *

"Sir! Sir, sir, sir!"

Jushiro frowned: Kiyone had followed him through the halls, looking more energetic than the day before, and carrying the completed stack in her hands.

"It's all complete! I triple checked it and all!"

"Kiyone? Did you…..go to sleep last night?"

"Not on the list." She said. "I made your bed, sent out today's notices….and I got a dictionary to find out what Vati means."

"Oh?"

"It means Daddy, sir! _Schwester_ means sister _, bruder_ means brother, and _eisbacher_ means ice cream sundae! I scanned the whole book, cover to cover!"

 _Daddy? Why did Candice…..?_

"Kiyone, are you okay? I don't remember asking you to commit the dictionary to memory…."

"Thanks for reminding me, Captain! I need to organize the history section of the Seireitei Library! Be back in a flash!"

She flash-stepped away.

 _Umm…..okay, that's another issue to sort out._

The white-haired captain stepped into the large meeting room, where captains would always stand at attention in two parallel lines. The odd numbered divisions were on the left, and the even numbered divisions were on the right.

Byakuya, Soi, Nemu, Kukaku, Shinji, Yoruichi, and Kensei were already there.

"Good morning, everyone."

Kenpachi stepped into the room casually, with Renji running behind in a rush behind him. The two split off and joined their respective line. Shunsui came in a few seconds later.

"Hmmm…..I'm not the latest one? What a surprise!"

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun isn't usually late." Jushiro said. "I wonder what's keeping him."

"I'm…..here….."

Heads turned to the door, where the short captain was wobbling slightly as he ran over to the spot right next to Nemu. Unfortunately for him, Rangiku didn't have any aspirin or water. Funny how the tables turn when time files.

"Good! Everyone's here….sorry for the early morning call, but I figured this was important to bring up. First off, I must thank you all for your hard work. Everyone's been doing their best, and I can't ask for anything more."

The smile of Jushiro Ukitake wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, but it was always worth it to see.

"I offer my extended thanks to Captain Unohana as well, who is currently enjoying her day off. With that out of the way….Nemu?"

Nemu nodded and stepped forward, taking out a small remote. She pressed a red button to display a projection on the wall behind the head-captain.

"We've been seeing more and more Hollows with this red energy on their masks….akin to ache on a person, I believe this indicates some type….of evolution. Their aggression levels and general power….seems to be higher than that of the norm."

Several heads frowned.

"The only probable cause….has to be the spiritual environment in Hueco Mundo. It is altering their physiology…..and I worry for the effects this might have in the Living World."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"No reports have come through yet, but…what if this condition acts like a spiritual radiation and causes something to happen to regular humans?"

"….."

"My division and I have been trying to reestablish a gateway to Hueco Mundo, but….it seems that it would be perilous. The last thing we need are for Shinigami to be horribly and possibly permanently mutated."

"I've been looking into it myself."

Kisuke flashed into the room, dressed in the same uniform Tessai Tsukabishi used to wear. It was his former equipment and supplies from his old shop that allowed the 12th to re-reach its former scope.

"Making the gateway itself isn't hard, but….there's a massive distortion around the internal path." He explained, the projection shifting to show a stimulated Garganta.

"Besides that, we have another issue." Nemu said. "Ichigo Kurosaki's former combat pass….my division has been unable to locate it. The signal has been shut off. Without it…."

Everyone turned to Jushiro, who had crossed his arms.

"….finding Kugo Ginjou serves to be a difficult task."

* * *

"Well…..where do you want to begin, Grimmjow?" Isane asked, opening up to a fresh sheet in her notepad. "Just say what's on your mind."

The ex-Decima/ex-Sexta was lying on a couch, absentmindedly throwing a ball up and down. He glared at Isane.

"Yesterday pissed me off."

"What happened yesterday?"

"We had to do the stupid village helping crap again. Pretty much shot the whole damn day."

"I'm sorry, but it is required for all Shinigami. I bet the rest of the 11th was grumbling too, right?"

"Who cares about them?" He grunted, throwing the ball through the (closed) window. "A day like that means a day without battle."

Isane scribbled some lines down, looking carefully at the man.

"And that Kurosaki punk just keeps getting stronger…."

 _Yes….Ichigo-san has always been a touchy subject for Grimmjow…._

In the past, the two had been bitter enemies and nearly killed each other, with the common threat of Aizen and the Vandenreich forcing the two to join forces in an uneasy alliance. He had his personal reasons for being so hostile to the strawberry, and Isane knew them very well.

"You've fought with him before, no?"

"Of course I have! But…..I'm not an Espada anymore….so I have to work up the ranks just to get on his level again. ….if I ever do."

"What will happen once you finally surpass him?"

"What do you mean? At that point, I'll have _won._ Sounds great, right?"

"…..I'm sure you will, Grimmjow. You just to have to keep trying."

"Pfft, is that it? Lame advice, Kotetsu." Grimmjow put his hands behind his head. "Rest of the 11th Division is at least interesting to spar with. Mainly Zaraki, Tatsuki, and the bald one."

"That's odd….you call Tatsuki-san by her given name?"

His blue eyes glared at Isane again. "What of it? She may be Kurosaki's friend but she's not completely annoying. ….at least I don't mind talking to her."

"I see….do you talk to a lot of people in the Seireitei?"

Grimmjow looked caught off guard by the question, but he shrugged and began to count on his fingers. "Zaraki….Tatsuki….bald guy…Stark, from time to time….does it count when you're fucking someone?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Come on, I'm pretty sure McAllon blabs to everyone in your little dinky club. I've been taking care of some needs, if you catch my drift. With Catnipp. Great pair of tits and an ass you can bounce a coin off of. Tall, too. My kind of gal."

Isane wrote more lines down, but she was blushing like a fiend and looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't wuss out on me. Unohana tells me to say whatever I want!"

"You c-can! When you're…..um, with Candice-san, do you….not feel angry?"

"Woman I feel a lot of things when I'm in there but anger definitely isn't one of them. I get at _everything_." He said, smirking.

"I hope you use protection…"

He scowled. "And if I didn't?!"

 _Gah!_ "It's y-your body and your own right to do whatever with it."

"Don't preach me, neither of us want a little bastard running around. Sometimes I pull out, sometimes I use the rubber thing. The first one is kinda risky, and man, she gets pissed when you unload on her back."

 _I'm learning WAY too much in this conversation…_

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"Yes, yes, I am. Grimmjow…..it seems to me that you like when people listen to you."

"No shit."

"But you don't enjoy general company enough to want to listen back."

"Yeah, so?"

 _He seems so inwardly focused….he wants to surpass Ichigo-san, and whatever rage he feels melts away with his um….encounters. I wonder…._

"Maybe you could try talking to more people…..perhaps someone you never thought about talking to before?"

"Maybe…" Grimmjow seemed more thoughtful than annoyed at the suggestion.

"…. _.I'm_ always here if you want me to listen. On the days where Captain is too busy, just come find me. Okay?" Isane smiled.

"Get back to me on that." He said, standing up. "I'm bored."

"I'm sorry she wasn't here today….um, do you want me to give you space so we can come back to this discussion?"

"Nah. I don't need Unohana. I'll just talk to you from now on, exclusively."

 _Oh that's SAY WHAT NOW?!_

"It's fun to get you all hot and bothered under the collar." Grimmjow grinned evilly. "So call Sado and take care of things, hmm?"

 _Oh come on! It's bad enough Captain likes to tease me!_

But Isane found herself writing it down on her list. (The Grimmjow sessions, not the Chad….well, you know)

* * *

"I wonder why Yachiru called us out here…."

The academy students had a day off to catch up on their studies and see more of the Seireitei in action. Since Yachiru had given a small communicator to every member (Nemu made them), anyone who was available could see what she was up to.

Karin and Yuzu stared in shock when they reached the top of Sokyoku Hill. A large building had been built….overnight?!

XXXXX

"Glad you can make it girls!"

The vice-captain was floating on toy raft in the middle of what appeared to be a pool the same length of a football field. Chairs and other pool toys were scattered about the room, with a sunlight in the room letting in the summer-fall air.

"Like it?" Yachiru grinned and removed her sunglasses.

"Yachiru, how the heck did you build this?" Karin asked.

"Fatso used some of his money to make it up to Sunny! I figured a club pool would be GREAT for anyone looking to unwind!"

Karin turned to Yuzu for translation. If there was one thing she had in common with her brother, it was poor memorization.

"Vice-Captain Omaeda and Sun-Sun-san? Wow…."

"So…..this place is for the club?"

"Yep! And as the super rookies, I'm giving you an important job!"

"Heh, we're going for a swim?"

"Nah!"

Yachiru pointed to a hole in the ground.

"You can finish the tunnel connecting this and the club room at Boobies' house!"

 _Are you serious?! A red herring?!_

"Whoa….this place is awesome!"

Two other members – Lilinette and Tatsuki – had entered the pool room. The former looked absolutely giddy, but the latter just scratched her head.

"Yachiru…forget it, I don't want to know how."

"Say, let's bring our lunch to here today, Yuzu!"

"Yeah!"

Karin frowned. _Yuzu…..ate with Lilinette?_

"Slim, Suki-chan! You can help them with the tunnel!" Yachiru fished out a map from her robes. "Once it's complete, we can slip through from here to the clubroom!"

"But why didn't you just build this….pool _in_ the clubroom?"

"…."

"…"

"That would've been a great idea!"

Collective face-vaults.

"But it's more than a pool!" Yachiru jumped off the raft and onto the tiled floor. "It comes with heat for the winter months, a snack bar, a freezer for ice cream and sweets, and a volleyball net!"

"How desperate _is_ Mareyo's brother?" Karin whispered.

"Well, well, my little students came here to play?"

Everyone turned to see Gin Ichimaru walk inside with an easy smile on his face, like always. He was waving.

"Hey! Smiles, this is for NSWA members only!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"I come in peace, Yachiru-chan! I need to talk to you, in private! That OK?"

"Hmmm…."

Seconds later, Karin, Yuzu, Tatsuki, and Lilinette were all equipped with a helmet and shovel into the hole, much to the reluctance of the first and third girl.

"Go ahead, Smiles!"

Gin scratched his head. "Yachiru, you hang out with a lot of girls….what do they say about me?"

"Hmmm…..well, Jiggles likes you a lot! So does Hime-chan! …..Pigtails likes to curse you out, though. And Skirt-chan. And-"

"Uhh, wrong question. Ain't there anything I can do for the club to get you gals to come around on me?"

"Hmmmm….you can help me with this!"

She shoved a giant stack of paper into his hands.

"Huh? What's this?"

"The club needs to know who's the most popular across the Gotei, because I can plan my newest project around that! So go pass those out!

 _Popularity…..I wish I had that, Yachiru. But I guess we'll never know…._ Said a new voice in the girl's head. This time, it was not Giselle.

"…!"

"You okay, Yachiru-chan?"

"…."

"Yachiru?"

"I'm fine, Smiles! Anyways, start from the 13th and make your way around!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Gin quickly left, but the small vice-captain looked into the water. Her reflection turned that of the deceased Luppi Antenor.

" _We'll never know how popular I could've been, as a Plus. Grimmy and Stark seem to be doing well, but what about me? ….You couldn't save me, Vice-Captain."_

"….."

 _"I begged you_. _But you seemed fine with letting me die_."

"….."

"Yachiru!" Tatsuki called up. "Are you still there?!"

"Huh? Yeah, what's up, Suki-chan?"

"Get a bandage. Yuzu cut her hand on the shoveltip."

* * *

Momo looked on as she walked through her division, nodding at each member. Today seemed like it would be a rather uneventful day….maybe she could be able to hang out with Toshiro today?

"Ahem."

The vice-captain stopped. Rurichiyo was there, arms crossed. Her two bodyguards were standing on either side of her: Kenryu was a young man with short black hair and blue eyes, while Enryu was a rather towering bald man with sunglasses.

"Lady Kasumioji!" Momo bowed. "How might I help you today?"

"Urgh, that's wrong! You're the second in command! Don't be so formal to me….."

"Sorry?"

Rurichiyo shook her head, ignoring the looks some passersby gave her. "Vice-Captain Hinamori….I need your help. I…..made a total fool of myself yesterday."

"It's alright, Captain and I don't think any less of you."

"….."

"In fact….how about I show you around the division? I don't think you got a full look yesterday after the battle!" She said with a giggle. But she stopped when Rurichiyo stared into her eyes.

"I want Captain to take me seriously."

"…"

"Could I…forget it."

"No, wait! You want me….to train you?"

"…yes." Rurichiyo said quietly. "I hope that's not too much trouble. You hang out with him the most, so you know how he ticks."

 _Why the fixation on Captain Hirako?_

"….Sure, Rurichiyo."

* * *

"Ah….today is a beautiful day."

Retsu was walking through a park, mind free of any worries or concerns. She closed her eyes to sniff in that fresh morning air. However, this allowed a small plastic ball to hit her on the back of the head.

 _Hmm?_

"S-Saya! You hit that woman! Oh crap….."

Retsu opened her eyes and turned, only to see a magenta-haired girl with pigtails pick up the thrower, a small girl with light brown hair. The former looked to be in her teens, but the latter couldn't have been more than four years old.

"…."

"Say you're sorry!" The girl snapped. "Now!"

"I'm s-sorry…."

Retsu stepped over to the two and used a tissue to wipe away the smaller girl's tears.

"It's quite alright. No one was injured. Children can be so interesting sometimes. Is she yours?"

"No way! I mean….I'm just babysitting her," The teenager explained, picking up the ball. "Sorry we disturbed your walk, ma'am."

"Oh that's alright! Miss….?"

"Oh, my name's Riruka Dokugamine. And this is….say your name."

"Saya!"

"She's quite a cute one. My name is Retsu Unohana."

Riruka couldn't help but look over the woman's well proportioned form, feeling a little amazed….and jealous. But a glance at her kind blue eyes melted that away.

"Nice to meet you, Unohana-san…."

"Rika, I'm hungry." Saya pouted. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Geez, it's not lunchtime yet!"

"If you'd like, I know this wonderful café on the corner. I was just heading there myself. Would you two like to accompany me? The sun is so bright today…."

"Well…." Riruka gave a hum. "Does it sell donuts?"

* * *

Across the training yard of the 9th, Mashiro was watching over each one of her subordinates. Her captain hated when the division neglected their training, and to her, a cranky Kensei wasn't a fun Kensei.

"Keep up the pace, everyone! We need to beat our record yesterday!" She exclaimed, looking at a stopwatch.

Until a pair of gloved hands grabbed her and threw her into alleyway.

"Owww…..oh?"

Apache was glaring down at her.

"Hi Apache! Didja need something?"

The Vizard was lifted up and pushed to the wall. The deer was known for having the _worst_ temper of the three members of Harribel's squad, and she had valid reason for being so steamed.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kuna. You think I didn't see you last night?"

"Ohh….the inn!"

Apache yelled at her to keep her voice down.

"Yeah, I remember that. Why do you ask?"

"Because…." She tightened her grip on Mashiro's scarf. "….you'd better keep what you saw under wraps. You got me?"

"Is Lisa your girlfriend now?"

"WRONG ANSWER."

"It's okay, Apache, I'm not judging you! Lisa did all kinds of stuff when we were in Karakura. Could be a funny story to tell the club…."

 **"No!"** She shouted, banging Mashiro's head on the wall. "If you _ever_ tell anyone, I'll kick the crap out of you! It doesn't matter that we're both of the club and you outrank me…"

"Not even Harribel-san?"

"…..especially not her, okay?" Apache said, her head lowered slightly. "What I do in my free time is in my own business. So if I see it in the paper, I'll know who was responsible."

"How did it start?"

"I'm not telling you that!" The blue-haired girl said, releasing Mashiro. "And you'd better not snoop around for info. Understand, Kuna?!"

 _Man she yells a lot, just like Hiyorin. But she's a bottom! That's so cute!_

 _"Are you listening to me?!"_

"Yep." Mashiro grinned.

 _Feh! I don't like that look on her face…if she tells Harribel-sama, I'm killing her. If she tells Mila Rose or Sun-Sun, I'm killing myself._

* * *

"Achoo!"

Yumichika passed a tissue to the girl in question. "Ugh, wipe your nose, please. I'm not in a mood to be getting germs."

"Screw off, it was just a sneeze." Mila Rose scoffed. "I think you should save them for McAllon over there."

The pink-haired girl looked to be in rather worrying shape: her eyes were red and watering, she kept wiping her nose with her sleeve, and a few coughs escaped her throat.

"Goodness, Meninas, are you sick?" Yumichika asked. "And if you are, direct it to the 4th."

"Sick? I was feeling just fine last night…..then I went home….and I woke up feeling a little funny…."

Ikkaku stepped over to the group and scoffed. He didn't see Yachiru, which meant she was doing something for the club, and no Tatsuki meant she was somehow dragged along. (In reality, she had insisted to Meninas and the other girls she could handle whatever their president wanted).

"Go to the 4th so you're not infecting everyone else. Captain's not gonna like sick faces around here."

"Okay…..by the way, Ikkaku, someone left this for you!" The pinkette passed a letter into his hands.

As Meninas ran off, the bald third seat opened up the parcel. He frowned when he saw one seal belonging to a noble house.

"What does it say, Ikkaku?"

"Uhhh…someone's…..what the hell? Requesting I be an escort for someone to Captain Shihouin's wedding….?"

"WHAT?!" Yumichika snatched the letter and looked it over. "Ikkaku…..do you recognize this seal?"

"Really don't care about that kind of stuff, Yumichika."

"It belongs to the Ryodoji Clan!"

"…the who?"

* * *

"This is the spot. Thanks, Jidanbo-san."

Today was a special day for the three former Quincies: the birthday of the former **E** xplode, Bambietta. Liltotto had offered to put the flowers out for the other two, but they had made the plan to visit the wall together when the day was done.

Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, the friendly giant that once guarded the same gate Ichigo Kurosaki and others had tried to use to get into the Seireitei, lowered his large hand so the girl could jump down onto the ground. With the gate system having been abolished, the four giants around the Seireitei perimeter were free to do other jobs to help the Gotei, including transport and construction.

"Ah, it's no trouble, Liltotto-chan."

She walked up to the Wall of the Fallen, smiling.

"I know the Seireitei like the back of my hand! Heh….."

But the giant realized she had stopped before the wall.

"Are you okay?"

Liltotto stared at the spots where her two deceased friends had a name. She dropped her flowers and quickly ran in the other direction.

 _Candy….!_

* * *

"Let's see…."

The next item on Isane's agenda was to test new recruits on CPR and other basic medical skills. Retsu always used a small written exam and demonstrations with dummies.

"Hey."

Isane almost jumped out of her skin: Stark had appeared before her.

 _Why is everyone trying to scare me today?! Maybe I should drink more coffee….I think Iemura made some…_

"S-Stark-san, what's wrong?"

"Got a few forms for you. Vice-Captain Ise sent it out." He explained, passing three sheets of paper to her. "But other than that…..you know where Orihime is?"

"Huh?" Isane opened up her folder to take a quick look at the division's schedule. "She should be on the fifth floor, looking over patients."

"Thanks."

He vanished.

XXXXXX

"Wow…..he looks like he's doing better…" Orihime smiled as she looked over her patient's chart, a stocky man with a mustache. "Let's see…." She wrote some things down.

"Hey, Orihime, got a minute?"

"Oh Stark-san!"

She ran over to the slacking ex-Primera and stepped out of the room with him.

"What's up?"

Stark fished in his robes and held out the book he had found.

"…..!"

"I found this strange book last night while on patrol." He said, flipping through the pages' contents to show her. "It talks about a God figure….I wonder who _that_ could be referring to…."

His eyes met hers. Stark was no stranger to what Orihime had done to prevent Aizen and Bach from winning the war, and while he was unconscious at the time…..he knew of the power she once had.

"…."

"…"

"I wonder too." Orihime replied, but her eyes were lowered and she was no longer smiling. In fact, from the look on her face…

"…..I suspect this isn't the first time this girl has been drawn."

"It _is_ the first time….but not the first time the girl's been mentioned….like _that_."

She was no longer meeting his gaze or looking at the book.

"…Orihime….how long has been this going on?"

"…."

"Did someone in the Seireitei make this?"

"…..Stark-san, can you do me a favor?" Orihime began to walk past the man, head still lowered.

"Huh?"

"Burn that book to cinders….and don't show it to anyone else."

When the girl left the hall, Stark looked at the cover again.

"…."

* * *

"All right! I think that covers everything…." Jushiro clapped his hands together. "So everyone's up to speed on what we have to try to aim for next, right?"

All of the captains nodded.

"Great! So with that….you're all-

 **SLAM**

"UKITAKE!"

Heads turned to see the source of the door being knocked open – Candice and Liltotto were both standing there, with the former looking livid while the latter had a stoic expression.

"Candice….what's wrong? What's the matter?"

"Wall **. NOW**!"

XXXXX

The 14 Captains were all staring at the Wall of the Fallen, with Candice and Liltotto standing in front of them. All of them had various looks on their faces: surprised, shocked, horrified, angry. The Head-Captain in particular just blinked.

"Look what they did… _look at what someone did!_ "

Bambietta's and Giselle's names had been hacked off, with a new message spray painted in their spots: **Quincy Scum.** The same had happened to Ryuken Ishida's name.

"…."

Candice grabbed the white-haired man by his haori and pulled him to her angry face. She was on the verge of tears, despite her rage.

" _Someone thinks they can disrespect the dead like that?!_ Huh?! Answer me, Ukitake!"

 _Vati…_

The man looked into Candice's eyes: she looked as if she was going to murder everything in her path, but in the center of her eyes….he saw the helplessness. The fear. The same look…..a daughter gives her father when in distress.

"What are your orders, Head-Captain?" Soi asked, crossing her arms.

"…Captain Fon, I want the Stealth Force to launch a full investigation. Effective immediately."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Mmmm…..so good…!"

Retsu smiled at the sight of her new companion enjoying herself with yet another set of donuts. She had been sitting at the café with Riruka and Saya, ordering just a cup of tea.

"Rika loooves donuts, Resu!" Saya giggled.

"N-No I don't! I….I'm just hungry!"

Retsu couldn't help but giggle as well, and she turned her head to look out the window. But when she did….she saw a man cross the street. A man with slicked-back black hair and a leather jacket.

"….."

She took out her soul phone and began to text.

"Hmm? Wow that's a cool phone, Unohana-san!" Riruka swallowed and grabbed her cup. "Where did you get it?"

"The thrift store." She replied. "Forgive me, girls. I just need to send something to my friend."

* * *

"H-Huh?!"

A buzzing sound had woken Hiyori up from her slumber, and a raise of her head caused her papers to scatter on the floor.

"Who the hell is messaging me?!"

She took out her phone, but when she saw the ID number…..and the message attached….

XXXXX

"AKON!"

Hiyori slammed open the door and ran over to the third seat.

"What's up, Vice-Captain?" Akon had various paw marks over his face, but he didn't look bothered. He was trying to jumpstart the machine.

"Hiyori-san, demote this punk for being an ASS!"

"Shut up! We've got code green!"

Akon's eyes widened and Hiyori passed the phone to him.

"…"

"What's going on?"

He moved his hands and connected the right wires to turn the power back on. He looked through the message and looked down at Kon.

"…..here's the deal, Kon. I'll put you in that body…..if you do a very important mission for us."

 _Oh god please tell me it's not going to involve Hollow fighting! Or bodily harm!_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: And with that, I name drop the last noble house...so yes, this means the star from Movie 1 will be making an appearance...obviously with a different backstory and we're NOT going to go through the events of Memories of Nobody.**

 **And trust me, the situation with you-know-who will be quicker than you thought.**

 **Next time: An appearance from a TBTP character, and Isane discovers something shocking.**


	6. Mmm Whatcha Say

**Author's note: I'm aware I misspelled both Seinosuke's name and Ryo Kunieda's last name in the early chapters of this fic and of SWA. Consider the former to be editted, but I'm not gonna bother to re-edit SWA for those two things. :3**

 **Review Time:**

 **RG - Lots of points to note. The first is Orihime: she knows of the worship because of her work as a Shinigami, not because of Omniscience (she doesn't have that anymore). She dislikes being referred to as a god, and sadly, the title will continue to haunt her...**

 **You make good points on the tech...hmm...**

 **As for the stuff with the Soul King, you're right, what DO the others do all day? It's not like Kubo has the answer. We'll be seeing the Royal Guard again, and I do have some ideas involving their master. He/she/it might be a literal lynchpin in the manga, but mine is a creature that has risen above mortals to a somewhat curious, somewhat apathetic demeanor. And if the ending to SWA taught us anything, he was never a wholly good being...definitely can't leave his presence hanging, so what will it mean for the Gotei?**

 **Linkonpark100 - Maybe!**

* * *

 **Listening Music - Shooting Star Summit _(Paper Mario)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Mmm Whatcha Say**

"Look at him, so happy….."

Another day meant Seinosuke had another round of tasks, and he was currently on the task of painting some old walls. Much to Xen's annoyance, he didn't seem bothered at all.

"Xen, he got to meet with his brother! I remember being the same way when Yoruichi visited me when she was still in exile…."

"Forgive me, Yushiro-sama. But I do not trust this man. The Stealth Force demands everyone be given a wide berth. Trusting too many people will only lead to our downfall."

But even though the former Vice-Captain of the 4th Division looked pleased with himself, his thoughts were also involving the idea of trust. Rumors had a way of spreading across the Maggot's Nest, and he had learned that three former Quincies had joined the Gotei. Their descriptions passed on one way or another.

 _Brother…..with a former member of the Vandenreich? The same….group that made the Captain so upset? How vexing…._

"Are we sure we can't just throw him in a Hollow pit?"

"We got rid of those, Xen!"

"Yeah, those were kinda creepy."

While Seinosuke didn't make a move, the other two jumped when they sensed Gin Ichimaru behind him. This caused Xen's anger to spike.

"Watch yourself, Gin Ichimaru! Don't make me arrest you for disturbing the peace!"

"Sorry," He smiled, "I'm just takin' a stroll…..the NSWA wants the Gotei to take a survey." He handed two of Yachiru's forms to them.

"The…..most popular member?" Xen asked, confused.

"Pfft! That's easy." Yushiro checked off the 12th box. "My sister, of course!"

"It sounds like you really love Captain Shihouin." Seinosuke teased.

"Silence, prisoner! Yushiro-sama's love for his sister is nothing but pure!"

 _Man she really is Soi Fon the second…_. Gin thought.

* * *

Isane's next task on her list had brought her to Kuchiki Manor, and she was slightly nervous to be inside without the company of Rukia or even Byakuya.

"He's in that door, Vice-Captain Kotetsu." A servant said, pointing.

She stepped over to the last door of the hall and opened it up, revealing an elderly man sitting in his bed. The man in question had long grey hair and a thick moustache of the same color.

"H-Hello. I'm sorry I'm so late."

"There's need to apologize, Vice-Captain Kotetsu. Today….is Captain Unohana's day off, right?"

"Wow, the Captain had those when you were still in command of the 6th?"

Ginrei Kuchiki, Byakuya's grandfather and once the Captain of the 6th Division, let out a small chuckle. "But of course. She probably works the hardest out of all of us."

Isane stepped over to his side and set down her bag. The task in question was to give a check-up to the ailing Kuchiki, who had found himself passing the clan command onto Byakuya when his son – also his vice-captain at one point – perished in battle.

"How are you feeling today?"

"The same that I've been feeling for decades. Sometimes I can barely get out of bed," Ginrei said bitterly, earning a sympathetic look from Isane. "How funny that I managed to outlive Head-Captain Yamamoto…."

"Hmm…..well, I guess we can start by taking your temperature."

"Certainly."

"Um…..Kuchiki-san?" He was no longer the clan head, but Isane still made sure to transfer her captain's manners.

"Yes?"

"…Are you attending the….wedding?"

Ginrei nodded. "To the best of my ability. It's not every day a clan head gets married. Rukia-chan tells me you and the other members of her club are attending?"

"Oh! Why yes…." Isane fiddled with the thermometer. "….I'm actually very nervous, Kuchiki-san. A lot of us are….c-commoners. None of us want to embarrass Captain Shihouin or Rukia-san, so is there any advice you can give us?"

"Hmm…..my counsel doesn't mean much, I'm afraid. Much of the other nobles regard me as a stubborn old man that still clings to this world."

"…."

"But it seems fate has declared I keep living. At the very least….." Ginrei smiled. "I can see my grandson happy again. Perhaps live long to see his child…."

"Yeah, those two have made quite a couple…..I m-mean that respectfully, sir!"

"At ease, Vice-Captain. If there's anything I can suggest to you…..be mindful of Yoruichi-dono's mother. I know her quite well."

"That's weird….Captain Shihouin gave us the same warning….."

* * *

Kon peeked his head out from the alleyway, still in his lion body. Retsu Unohana had texted the sighting from the southern direction of Tokyo, so two members of the 12th had dropped him off from the northern direction.

"Explain this to me. Why I have to risk my life just to catch some guy?!"

 _"Because Kon, virtually no one in this world knows of your true identity."_

The mod-soul ran out of the alleyway and gulped when he reached the busy street. He quickly ducked under a car.

"But Urahara has made tons of gadgets and whatnot! If you know where the guy is now, just send a Shinigami that has hidden his reiatsu!"

" _We can't be sure of what Kugo Ginjou can do, Kon. At least you do not give off any reiatsu in any capacity. Some members of the Gotei will be trailing him, but we have to be careful to not risk him leaving."_

"Tokyo's huge, you retard! I can't find this guyyyyyy?!"

The car had started to move, and the lion quickly grabbed onto the bottom to travel with it.

"AKON! When I get back, you'd better give me my body, and I'd better have 20 busty women ready to thank me! And I'm not just talking about the words!"

" _Shut up, Kon. If you talk so loud, someone is going to hear you."_

Kon held on tightly as the car swerved and turned, and eventually, he let go, rolling just enough to fall through an opening to the sewer. Luckily, he grabbed onto the grate and peeked his head out.

"30 busty women, Akon. 30 of them!"

 _"I said shut up! Look carefully….do you see the target?"_

"I see millions of Japanese people walking through the streets, because this is NOT going to work!"

 _"Shut up and look carefully!"_ Hiyori yelled in his earpiece.

Kon scanned the heads of the passersby, and eventually….

"Uh….4-20, 4-20!"

 _"…..Kon, why are you saying the human abbreviation for marijuana?"_

"It's code you dip! I think I see him! Black hair, leather jacket….hair gel?"

 _"Proceed with caution. I'm contacting the Head-Captain right now…."_

* * *

"Hmm…..yes, yes….."

"What is it, Iemura-san?"

Iemura pushed up his glasses and looked down at Meninas, who was lying down in a bed for treatment. Her eyes looked better, and her nose had stopped running.

"Pretty simple to figure out from what you've told me. You had an allergic reaction."

"H-Huh? To what?"

"Cats. You mentioned that Catnipp brought a kitten for your home?"

"I'm….allergic to Kaiser II?"

"…that's the cat's name?"

"Meninas!"

She looked up, only to see Candice and Liltotto run into the room. The former didn't look like she was going to cry anymore, but she was still very enraged. Liltotto was in a similar boat.

"Girls, what's wrong?"

"Someone…." Candice shot a Iemura a look to get to him leave. "Someone…..vandalized the wall and removed….their names."

"You mean…..Bambi and Gigi?"

"Ryuken Ishida too. Uryu-san is not going to be happy either," Liltotto mumbled. "Nemu-san said she would take care of that."

"But…." Meninas sat up. "…..why would someone do such a thing? We've been Shinigami for years! We all have high positions in the Gotei! I thought….I thought everyone trusts us!"

"Calm down, Minnie. All of the Captains definitely do," Liltotto reassured.

"But some sick fuck clearly doesn't," Candice clutched her zanpakutou tightly. "I swear, if I find out who did this…I'll make them _pay._ "

"Me too," The blonde Quincy said.

"….me too," Meninas said seriously. "And once the whole club knows…..we might find the guy faster!"

* * *

"Captain! You're back!" Marechiyo ran over to his superior when she flashed into the grounds, only to get a palm to the face.

"We have more pressing matters to attend to. Follow me."

The two walked together through the division's halls, and eventually, a few ninjas appeared behind the small captain.

"I want that wall to be monitored 24/7. Three guards are to stand around it at all times, and others will run patrol around a ten kilometer radius of it!"

"Ma'am, what happened to the W-Wall?"

"Someone vandalized it, Omaeda, and that is not an offense I take lightly. Regardless of personal preferences, that wall is to honor those who perished in the war."

Soi narrowed her eyes.

"To attack the names means they obviously disagree, but they disrespect the whims of our Head-Captain and the Gotei's directive of peace. It is an insult to the _entire_ post-war effort."

She snapped her fingers, and the ninjas disappeared.

"I want you to sneak around for information. Whatever you can."

"What names were attacked, Captain?"

"Giselle Gewelle. Bambietta Basterbine. Ryuken Ishida."

The three names told her vice-captain all he needed to hear. "You got it." When he disappeared, she turned a corner and headed towards her office.

"Captain," Nanao greeted, appearing next to her, "I'm glad I found you. Might we….talk about something?"

"What do you need, Nanao? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Is something the matter?"

Soi whispered what happened into the vice-captain's ear, causing her eyes to widen.

"…..goodness."

"Yes. Catnipp and Lamperd were rightfully angry and upset when they showed it to us, and I suspect they went to tell McAllon."

"….Yachiru will be _very_ displeased when she hears of this."

"Definitely. I think we need an emergency club meeting."

Yachiru was the one that saw the final moments of Giselle Gewelle, how the girl apologized to her other friends for her disregard before Juha Bach absorbed her, and Yachiru was also the one that saw Giselle and Bambietta embrace and greet each other one last time before disappearing forever.

 _They_ told her to take care of Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas. _They_ had entrusted their well-being to her.

* * *

Speaking of, the small president was in the clubroom, finishing up her poster for Project Moonlight. Yoruichi had told her servants to allow any NSWA member in at any time.

"Let's see….." She sprinkled some glitter and giggled. "I think it's ready to go!"

 _"That looks great, Vice-Captain Kusajishi!"_

Yachiru slowly turned her head at the male voice, and she saw the image of her deceased tenth seat, Makizou Aramaki. He was also part of her dreams.

 _"You always were good at this kind of stuff! Remember when you made that card for me for my birthday? You were the only person who remembered…."_

"Maki…..Maki….."

The man smiled. _"…..if only you came to the battlefield quicker…..then I could've had what….four more of those cards?"_

"…."

 _"Oh well…..maybe you could give them to someone else! You have so many friends now, it's only natural you would forget a guy like me…."_

"…."

"Yachiru."

"…."

"Yachiru!" Tatsuki shook her just as the image faded. "We're done with the hole. At least you got a head-start on it last night."

Her, Yuzu, Karin, and Lilinette were all covered in dirt and sweat, but they looked pleased with their work. Yuzu's hand was bandaged.

"Woooow!" Yachiru ran over to the hole and smiled. "Then the plan can work!"

"I still don't understand, Yachiru. You extorted the pool-resort thing from Mareyo's brother, but what now?"

"Easy! All of our members can go there to relax at ANY time, and we don't have to wake up Boobies' family to come here for it! Aaaand, because it's on Sokyoku, it's away from everyone else!"

"That makes sense!" Lilinette grinned. "So can we take a swim to cool off?"

"Isn't Nanao going to get mad at you?"

"Isn't Captain Zaraki going to get mad at _you_?"

"Nuh uh, girls! We can swim once I reveal it at the next meeting! And get ready, because I'm going to reveal what Project Moonlight is! Now….let's all get back to work! Ken-chan's probably wondering where I went…."

* * *

Kon's non-existent heart was beating rapidly as he looked from his vantage point on a rooftop. Avoiding people and keeping his tail onto Ginjou was proving to be a harder task then he thought.

" _What's he doing now, Kon?"_

"He's….uh, I t-think ordering ramen at that shop down there….."

" _Everything okay?"_

"Besides the fact that I'm soaked from puddles, filthy from dumpster hiding…. _how am I supposed to do this?!"_

" _Kon, relax. You just have to corner him alone. When he picks you up…..it's done."_

"But what if he….oh shit, shit, he's on the move!"

The mod-soul slid down the pipe and continued his hunt. Every person passing by only made him more nervous, but he was also lucky people were more focused on getting to their commute or looking at their phones.

He crossed the street (playing dead a few times when he thought someone was looking at him), and managed to follow the man into another corner.

* * *

"Damn, Ishida….you finished this whole stack already?"

Uryu Ishida was organized, concise, and accurate in his work, even as an officer of the Gotei 13. It was still a little hard to adjust to from his Quincy past (and without his father), but he had accepted his "sentence" with pride to help his friends. Besides, he had someone that cared deeply for him.

"Indeed I did, Iba-san. I took the liberty of organizing it alphabetically."

"Damn…"

"Vice-Captain Iba. Might I have a minute alone with Uryu-san?"

Nemu had entered the room, her expression ever so neutral. Iba nodded and allowed her to get the space she needed.

"Nemu-san, good morning," Uryu smiled, "I assume Abarai came back from the meeting as well? How did it go?"

"…..I have something unfortunate to tell you," she said, frowning. When she saw the confusion on the teen's face, her heart sank. Seeing Uryu upset only made _her_ upset.

"What's wrong?"

"…We saw that the Wall of the Fallen had been vandalized. It is a serious offense that Captain Fon and Head-Captain Ukitake are looking into immediately."

"V-Vandalized? That's awful…..but why tell me specifically? This seems like a Gotei issue at large."

Nemu shook her head.

"Three names were vandalized and replaced with….."

"Hm?"

"….with…."

"Nemu-san, did someone paint some kind of offensive message to you?" He asked, standing up. "Rest assured, I will be the one to track the culprit down."

"That is….very sweet," She managed to say. Uryu had lost the last of his family during the war, and Nemu was sure to spend all kinds of time with him to help with the pain. Isshin "adopting" him was the doctor's own spin on things. "But….the message was…"

"Yes?"

Her green eyes stared into his blue ones. She took his hand.

"Quincy scum," she said quietly, "Your father….was one of the names."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Uryu-san, please say something."

Uryu pulled his hand back and pushed his glasses up, expression unreadable.

"Forgive me, Nemu-san. I would like to be alone for a while."

"…Yes. Whatever you want. Please come to me if you need anything."

But he had already left. A Shinigami was the cause of his grandfather's torture, but he had come to befriend several before and during the war. Now…..what could he think?

"Uryu-san….."

* * *

"What?! They ruined the wall?!"

Kukaku smacked her brother with the metallic hand. She had been "lucky" to get him as part of her own division, but that only meant she had more freedom to punish him for screwing around.

"Keep your voice down, alright?"

"Any other name….?"

"No. Just those three. What a joke! Is someone trying to make some kind of statement? I hope Soi kicks the shit out of whoever felt like being a punk…."

"Huh? Captain Fon?"

She shot him a look. "Shut up. Whatcha got there?"

Ganju held up a letter. "Just some prank someone was playing. From a secret admirer or something like that."

 _The hell? Someone actually finds my ape of a brother…attractive? Well, I've seen stranger things…._

* * *

"Captain! It's all done!"

Kiyone was running through the halls, pleased with herself for completing the task assigned (from herself). And she was feeling great!

"Captain! Hmm…."

"Hey, Kiyone!" Sentaro ran up to her, panting. "Where have you been? Something….huge just happened."

"Oh no! Is the Captain okay?"

"Of course he is! But…..well, there's been vandalism to the Wall of the Fallen. He's pretty busy right now looking it and other stuff."

"Damn….and I was organizing the library….."

"Huh? When did the Captain….?"

"What happened, exactly?"

Sentaro crossed his arms and scowled. "Someone hacked off three names and wrote the words….Qui….geez I can't even say it loud!"

"Quincy?" Kiyone gasped. "But that means….oh no…"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go, Sentaro!" She said, and she quickly ran off. But as she did, Sentaro couldn't help but hear a faint rattling sound coming from her robes…..

* * *

"Hey Captain, you're back!"

Kenpachi furrowed his brows, unable to really comprehend the scene before him. Why was Yumichika trying to balance a book on Ikkaku's head? With Mila Rose and Grimmjow watching while laughing, and Tatsuki wiping the dirt off her uniform?

"…okay, I'm not touching any of this. Where's Yachiru? I gotta talk to her."

"Here I am!" The pink blur appeared on his shoulder. "What's up, Ken-chan? We were just doing something for the club!"

"…..come on, let's take a walk."

* * *

"Phew!"

Isane had flashed back to her division, checking off another item on her list. The day seemed to be going well, but something in the back of her mind was saying that wouldn't be the case.

"I guess I can finally take a look at those physical results…"

She opened the door to the file room, and carefully stepped through the room. Lucky for her, she was large enough to reach the taller shelves.

"Let's see….here we are! 1-H!"

XXXXX

"Hmmm….looks good, looks good…." Isane flipped through the list, taking note over each line. "Oh….Third Seat Okikaba is due for a prostate exam soon….."

She sighed when she got to her _own_ form, as apparently, her height _increased._

"Geez…..at this rate we're going to have rebuild the division so I don't hit the doorways..."

Her eyes perked up at a familiar name, a member of the NSWA. She scanned the numbers carefully, but what really caught her eyes was a highlighted line.

"Huh?"

Isane read the line carefully, and she gasped.

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu, Hanataro's squad just went out for Rukon patrol as usual," Iemura stepped into her office and handed some forms to her, "Things seem to be a little tense in the Seireitei…."

"Iemura, look at this."

The third seat took the paper and glanced at the line in question.

"…..when was this physical done?"

"Two days ago."

"…this must be kept under wraps for now. At least until Captain Unohana comes back."

"But it can't be right! I have to find the nurse that did her exam!" Isane stood up and took the paper back. "Because if this is true….oh n-no, I have to tell her captain!"

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu, calm down! This isn't the first time this has happened in the Seireitei. And it's not the first time you yourself have seen it."

"But…..l-let's just find the nurse and double-check everything."

* * *

"Hmm….that ramen was awful."

Kugo Ginjou had managed to get away from the hustle bustle of Tokyo's streets to seek shelter underground. Most of the city was at work now, so that meant the trains were not as packed. The man paid for his ticket and stepped over to the edge of the platform.

 _But I think it's time I just keep moving…..everywhere I look, I get this feeling they're watching me. It's a giant pain._

His eyes perked up at a squeaking sound, but he didn't see anything when he turned around.

 _Feh…..!_

Ginjou got on the train and sat down, complementing his next move.

 _Nothing about this makes any sense. It's like everyone left Karakura Town, but why? What the hell happened to the Gotei? Damn it…._

The man's eyes were clear, but his hair was a little disarray at the front, and his heartbeat hadn't slowed for a long time.

 _...that Urahara guy left too. Maybe I should just take this train to the airport, and get the hell out of Japan. …but they're everywhere, aren't they?_

He took out the combat pass he had found while on a previous trip to Karakura Town, feeling its wood with his finger.

 _The substitute abandoned his position…..why?_

When the door opened up for the next spot, Kugo threw the pass as hard as he could into the trash. Now only he was in the car, as everyone else filed out.

 _Maybe Tsukishima found something out…._

Under his seat, Kon was lying there, trying his damnest to not shake like a leaf. Akon and Hiyori turned off his communicator so the sound wouldn't attract his attention. It was luck and diligence that allowed him to get this far, and damned if he was going to mess it up now.

 _My body…..I need my body….!_

The mod-soul began to crawl out of the underspace, checking the car to see if there were any other pairs of feet. When he saw the coast was clear, he moved a little further and relaxed all movement.

 _The last minute….of this stuffed hellhole…._

"Hmm?"

Ginjou picked up the stuffed lion and looked it over, scoffing.

"What child left this piece of junk behind? It's disgusting."

"Takes one to know one!"

The man blinked, and flipped Kon over in his hands. Did this lion just speak to him?

"What the….?"

"Name's Kon-sama. Hope you have a good lawyer!"

 _What?!_

The mod-soul began to glow, and he punched his stomach to spit up the pill encasing his essence. Kon's body quickly transformed into a seal to hold Kugo in place.

"What is this?!"

"Good job, Kon."

Ichigo Kurosaki phased through the walls of the train and picked up his pill.

"We'll be sure to give you your body back immediately."

Ginjou's eyes widened. "You're….you're…."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, 3rd Seat of the 13th Division. It's about time we finally got the chance to meet."

"…."

"Kugo Ginjou, we are not here to kill you." Rukia had phased through the walls herself. "Just come with us so we can settle this manner."

"No…..you bastards!"

Rukia used her zanpakutou to open up a Senkaimon.

"It's only fitting I come to bring you in, Ginjou. You were only able to find the pass because of me." She gestured, and Ichigo pulled him towards the gateway.

"L-Let me go, Shinigami! Do you know who I am?!"

The strawberry smirked and stepped into the gateway with Rukia and Kon's pill.

"Kugo Ginjou…..first Substitute Shinigami. Maybe I should ask for your autograph?"

* * *

"Well….I think we should be getting home. This has been some walk!"

Riruka picked up Saya and looked in the direction of the nearest bus stop.

"Where you headed, Unohana-san?"

"Me? Aah, to continue the rest of my holiday. Maybe I can see the two of you again when I come back to visit."

"Yay!" Saya hugged Retsu.

"We'll be in the area if you really want to….t-thanks for fronting the bill. I might have ordered too much…"

Retsu nodded, but she sensed the faint signal of a Hollow nearby.

"Geez….another one of those things, huh?"

"What? What things? You…..feel something?"

"Huh?" Riruka wiped some donut crumbs from her face. "That's a first. I see strange monsters all the time, but someone in black always kills them. I tried explaining to people, but no one believes me. But you….can see them too?"

"…..yes, I can. How interesting….."

"Rika has imaginary friends, like me."

"Shut up, Saya! I do NOT have imaginary friends!"

"Riruka."

The girl looked up, as Retsu was adjusting her hat and turning to leave.

"Have these monsters even…attacked you or Saya?"

"Huh? Not me. I've stopped paying them any attention, since no one else can even see them. Figured it's better to ignore them."

A Hollow zoomed through the air above them, but Retsu felt Shinigami nearby. They were in no danger.

"…Do you watch Saya often?"

"Tons of times! Her mother works a lot of hours…."

Retsu stared carefully at the smaller girl in her arms. Her eyes were pure and innocent, and the smile could give her own some competition for being so charming. The hair color was making her think...

"…..I see. Well, be sure to watch over her very carefully! Children can be such a handful. Don't you think?"

"Sure!" She tickled Saya, making the latter giggle. "Do you have some yourself?"

Retsu smiled. "A lot. Well, I'd best be going! Good day!" She waved as she began to walk away.

"Bye Resu!"

"Bye Unohana-san!"

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped out of his office's bathroom and collapsed onto the couch. He had come back from the captain's meeting, but he had spent some time throwing up the alcohol. For his first time, it was a completely miserable experience.

"Ahh….you're such a lightweight, Captain. What will you do when the wedding comes?"

He glared up at his vice-captain, who was smirking down at him.

"You're supposed to be finishing some documents."

"Don't be so crabby! The key is pacing yourself. How much did you drink last night?"

"I can't remember, Matsumoto. Everyone at that stupid table was talking about the most ridiculous things. Somehow the conversation about bust size lasted two hours!"

"I hope you said I have the biggest size, Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro scowled.

"But did you have fun?"

"I…..have no idea. I didn't even know what time it was when I got home! I don't think this drinking thing is really for me…."

"Sir, did anyone notice your voice?"

"Will you stop messing around me, Matsumoto? My head is killing me….and there's still the issue with the Wall of the Fallen…."

"Huh? What happened?"

"Rangiku-san!"

Isane had entered the room, clutching her folder carefully. She wasn't smiling.

"Isane-chan! What's up?"

"I need to see you at the 4th immediately. Captain Hitsugaya, I think it's important you come along as well….if that's okay?"

Toshiro waved his hand dismissively and turned around on the couch.

 _I guess….that's a no?_

* * *

Meanwhile, members of the Stealth Force had already begun their task. A couple of them were pacing the perimeter of the wall, while three of them stood in place in a triangle formation around the wall itself.

"Captain Zaraki, I believe this is technically tampering with evidence."

"So? Yachiru wanted to do this. If Fon has a problem with it, she can blame me."

The small vice-captain was crouched down, wiping the slurs off the wall as best she could with a sponge and a bucket of soapy water. Her expression was hidden to the people around her, but Kenpachi knew from the reiatsu alone she was not in a good mood.

 _What a shame, Yachiru. I thought you Shinigami had moved on from the war….guess some of you still hate us. Teehee!_ Giselle said in her head.

"…."

 _I wonder how bad Candy and the others took it….I mean, they could've written something much more insulting on the wall, but scum is pretty bad._

"…."

 _You think they cried, Yachiru?_

The small vice-captain pressed her head to the wall and began to scrub harder, her hand starting to become red from the motion.

"Yachiru…it's okay," Kenpachi said behind her, "Whoever did this is gonna have their head on a pike. Not even Ukitake will let something like this slide."

"She's….scrubbing it off….."

Kenpachi turned his head to see Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas, all of which had a flower in their hands. They stepped past him and the guard in the front of the wall.

"Yachiru….." Liltotto whispered. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," she replied, quietly.

As NSWA president, Yachiru had one simple role – to ensure each one of her members was always happy. Anything that threatened that….be it from a person or something external….was considered her enemy. _No exceptions._

"Yachiru…..do you want a hug?"

She stopped scrubbing, and Meninas took that as an invitation to lean down and gently wrap her arms around the girl. Liltotto and Candice followed suit.

"Thank you," Candice whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Yachiru."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'll find them," the president whispered, "And I'll make sure they **_never do this again_** _."_

* * *

"What's this all about, Isane-chan?"

"Just please follow me…."

Isane led the busty vice-captain down a flight of stairs, into a small room where a member of her division was analyzing a vial of blood.

"Am I sick or something?"

"Umm…..no. Not at all. We've discovered something….interesting when looking over the results of your last physical. I'm sorry we didn't catch this earlier, but we've all been busy…."

"Spit it out, Isane!" Rangiku exclaimed.

The taller woman gave a look to her subordinate, who nodded back. She sighed and cleared her throat.

"Very well. Rangiku-san, I called you here to say…well, you're…."

"What?"

"…."

 _"Isane!"_

"Okay, okay! You're pregnant."

Silence filled the room, and Rangiku just stared, not blinking, into the eyes of her friend.

"Could…..you repeat that?"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: The less I say *cough*rant*cough* about the Fullbringer arc, the better. Simply put - it had potential for something engaging (mainly, the previous substitute) but devolved into utter insanity with everyone making dumb decisions and no one bothering to properly communicate with each other. Plus Kugo Ginjou was a very poorly-developed villain in terms of motives. Will we be seeing the others? Tsukishima yes, the rest...I don't know.**

 **And you're correct if you predict other NSWA members will be with child. Hehehe...**

 **Next time - Ginjou talks with the man who gave out the badge in the first place, and the NSWA has a meeting to discuss everything.**


	7. Into the Twilight

**Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark - Ha! I'm so glad someone picked up on that reference! XD**

 **RG - Thanks for the Kirio refresher...I tend to surf Bleach wiki when I forget some details here and there. I'm actually worried to read Bojack's fic now, due to my fear of unconsciously stealing ideas. I saw a late chapter with "Meninas" and thought _oh crap oh crap back space!_ Interesting that you would bring up the same-sex couple thing...:D**

* * *

 **Listening Music - Kalos Power Plant _(Pokemon X/Y)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Into the Twilight**

Another night had come to the Seireitei, but after today's events, a tense shadow had been cast over the Shinigami and their domain. The vandalism of the wall was a major issue, revealing some xenophobic feelings despite the years of peace and adjustment.

Hueco Mundo was another problem, but there was little the Gotei could do at the moment. And now, Jushiro Ukitake was walking towards the third problem, through the dark halls of the Maggot's Nest. Despite there now being less prisoners than before the war, the remaining ones still took the chance to shout insults and slurs at the man.

"…."

He stopped at a cell flanked by two members of the Stealth Force. The prisoner on the other side of the cell was restrained by various types of Kido, dressed in the same garb Rukia Kuchiki wore while on the chopping block for execution.

"So. You finally managed to show your face, _Ukitake_."

Kugo Ginjou stared at him without a hint of anger or frustration, although he was nearly failing to keep these feelings under wraps.

"…Ginjou." He stood without any emotion on his face either.

"Why bother keeping me in this prisoner cell, Shinigami? Isn't it the Soul Society way to execute anyone that acts outside their general interests?"

"I'm afraid you got careless," Jushiro said, "although it was luck that allowed us to finally catch you."

"I see you brainwashed the other substitute to do your bidding, huh?"

"Don't speak out of turn, Kugo. Ichigo Kurosaki knew of the badge's true purpose when Rukia Kuchiki revealed it to him. I wasn't going to risk another _you_ running around."

He narrowed his eyes.

"And don't you _dare_ start comparing yourself to Ichigo. You haven't seen the horrors he's had to endure. He only became a Shinigami in the first place to protect his family."

"And you're saying I didn't?" The prisoner mused.

"Rukia had originally transferred her powers because she was weakened and a Hollow was going to kill his sisters. You _stole_ your power."

Ginjou gave a bitter laugh. "It's not my fault you Shinigami keep it all to yourself."

"That is exactly why Central 46 passed the law to execute those who transfer them. Because of _you,_ setting a poor example and setting paranoia into everyone's hearts. But that's changed now. Soul Society does _not_ operate on fear tactics or mass execution anymore."

"I'm sure the old man was oh so pleased to hear that."

Jushiro shook his head and turned to leave.

" _I'm_ the Head-Captain now. Genryusai-dono has passed on."

Ginjou's eyes widened, but only slightly.

"And the Central 46….is gone."

"Why? One of you killed them, or something?"

 _Your arrogance is excessive, Ukitake. No one was standing in Heaven to begin with. Not me, not you, not even God._

But the man's thoughts didn't stop at Aizen. He thought of the announcement that Rukia was going to be executed, the Vizards being sentenced to death without a chance to defend themselves….and Kisuke Urahara being wrongly blamed for Hollowification of his peers.

"Yes." The shuffling of steps soon filled the air. "Were they around…..we wouldn't be having this conversation."

* * *

"Captain! Nice to see you, ma'am!"

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Captain Unohana, I finally passed the CPR test!"

Retsu smiled happily at her loyal subordinates greeting her as she stepped through the halls of the 4th. They worked hard, and always made sure their captain's workload was diminished wherever it could be.

"Captain Unohana, good evening. I finished those documents for you."

"Thank you, Iemura. I trust everything went well today? Oooh, here, I got you a present!"

Iemura took the strange dog bobblehead with a bow, but he merely shook his head.

"Captain, something shocking has happened today….well, many things. One of which involves a personal friend of yours."

"Hm?"

"Captain!"

Retsu turned her head to see Isane run up to her.

"We need to talk."

XXXXXXX

"Someone….did that to the wall?"

The healer captain's smile had vanished, and she looked at Isane carefully as the two stood outside of the division's barracks.

"Yes. Captain Fon is looking into the culprits…..Yachiru herself even washed it off, but according to Captain Zaraki…"

"How are Candice and the others?"

Isane sighed. "Not in the best of moods. In fact, Nanao-san has called a meeting of the NSWA. I'm guessing it'll come up…."

"What else has happened, Isane? Iemura mentioned something pertaining to one of my friends?"

"Well…..let's just say we're technically one extra member now."

 _Huh?_

* * *

"A shame what happened to that wall."

Hanataro frowned as he picked at his food. He and his brother were together enjoying the stars as part of the first session of their talks (although Xen was watching from the shadows).

"Yes…..Meninas must've been really upset when she heard…."

"Hanataro, I'm curious. Those three girls….they were once part of the Vandenreich, no? How on earth did they become genuine Shinigami so quickly?"

"Well…..I think it has something to do with those symbols on their hands. The end of the war….w-well, some of my friends actually got to meet the Soul King! What a story…."

Seinosuke frowned. "I see….."

"You've missed a lot, brother. Some people….especially those surviving that had fought against the Vandenreich…..weren't very happy to see them join our ranks, but….Head-Captain Ukitake and others insisted they didn't mean any harm. And I think they more than proved themselves during the war."

"….What does Captain think about them?"

"C-Captain Unohana?"

"Not your captain!" Xen shouted from the darkness.

"Captain is pretty fond of them, from what I can tell."

 _How? They took Vice-Captain Kotetsu away….maybe SHE hates them._

"I'm sorry to say, but she's not in any mood to speak with you. I know I'm the only member of the 4th you can talk to, but….."

"How amusing. That means I technically can't speak to Orihime Inoue. I remember hearing her voice while sitting in my cell…..she ended the war, right?"

"Y-Yes, for the most part. But technically, according to her…..Vice-Captain Kusajishi had killed the leader of the Vandenreich."

"….."

"Brother, I hope this is solved quickly. Whenever Meninas is sad…..I feel sad myself, and I can't even do anything to help her, other than finding the culprit myself."

 _That was always like you, Hanataro. Thinking of others before yourself….._

"What should I do, Seinosuke?"

He chuckled. "I don't have the best experience with women, you know. But if Captain Unohana has taught me anything about birth control.."

"B-Brother! That's not what I mean!"

But Seinosuke wasn't listening. His mind kept drifting to Meninas and something Retsu Unohana told him while imprisoned.

 _You know, Seinosuke. You know when I strongly dislike when someone harms the members of my division…._ _ **right?**_

* * *

"Oohh….my head…."

Kon moaned as he opened his eyes a crack, seeing the trees and moonlight before him. He put a hand to his head and scratched his head.

"So….sleepy….."

 _Wait…since when did I have fingers?_

The former mod-soul gasped and sat up, looking himself over: creamy, flesh-colored limbs and human proportions were plain as day. Er, night.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, you're finally up."

Akon was standing in front of him, arms crossed.

"Akon…..is this a dream?"

"Nope. You did the mission, so as promised….you're in your body. Your consciousness and soul is no longer a removable pill, so that's for keeps. All yours."

"Akon….." Kon sniffed and wiped his watering eyes. "…..you really know how to make a guy happy….!"

"Glad you liked it. I'll be sure to tell Vice-Captain Sarugaki."

"One question."

"Yes?"

"WHY AM I NAKED AND OUTSIDE WITH YOU?!"

"Head-Captain Ukitake told me to honor any request you had as thanks, and since I'm not going to go around and proposition female members of the Gotei…..we had to call in an outside favor."

"Huh?"

Kon's new ears perked up, and he looked into the sky to see a golden Senkaimon open up, with a certain figure sticking his foot out.

"What's up, my homies?!"

Oetsu Nimaiya, one of the Soul King's vassals, jumped down and did a dramatic pose. He had sunglasses, black shaved hair around his dyed green head, and a vest around his haori.

"So he's the guy, right? The same one that acted as a seal for the Soul Society?"

"Yeah, that's Kon. He helped us catch the rogue substitute Shinigami."

"WHOO! High five, my brother!" He slapped Kon's hand, looking pleased with himself. "I'll be sure to report that to my boss."

"Okay….Akon? Not that I don't enjoy getting high fives by random people, but there's more to this, right?"

"Yeah. Nimaiya-san?"

"YO! Come out, girls!"

Kon watched in fascination as five girls, all of varying height and hair color jumped down from the Senkaimon and landed on the ground next to Nimaiya.

"These are my loyal servants, Kon-kun! They've been complaining about not seeing anything exciting for a long time, so when Head-Captain Ukitake contacted me….I figured why not, let's take them out for a stroll!"

 _Are they s-supposed to be pets?_

"This one is Mera."

"Yo." A short girl with spiky hair resting in a ponytail sized Kon up, making the former lion flinch. She also had a vest like her master.

"This one is Tokie."

"Good evening." A tall woman with black hair wearing a long dress smiled down at the bewildered Kon. Her eyes seemed to be perpetually closed like Gin's.

"This one is Hasuka."

"Hiya!" This servant had long blonde pigtails and a chest to rival that of Kukaku Shiba….which was the first thing Kon took notice of. She had a skirt with a bowtie.

"This one is Nonomi."

"Hello!" This one was the shortest of the group, her hair curly and short, and her eyes resembling stars. She had a vest and a fluffy skirt.

"And this one is Tsumiko."

"…." The last servant appeared to be covered head in toe in bandages, with her black locks blocking out one eye. Kon shivered slightly when she looked at him.

"So yeah, have fun!"

"Wait!" Kon stood up, avoiding their gazes as he tried to cover himself up. "You're just…. _giving_ these girls to me? What's the catch?"

"Catch? Geez! They serve me and me alone, but you've earned your reward….Hikifune was the one that started you mod-souls….and I've heard you've been craving touch."

Catching a few giggles his way, Kon's eyes, ears, and other parts looked ready to explode.

"So yeah, I'm loaning them to you. They don't mind. They know how to do _everything_ , and it's not like you can knock someone up in that new body of yours."

"But I can still feel everything?! You didn't put poison on my thing, did you?"

Akon rolled his eyes again. "No, you idiot."

"How long do I get to enjoy this fantasy?!"

"Hmm…." Nimaiya scratched his chin. "….I guess until I get bored and want them back. Could be a day, could be a few months."

 _A few MONTHS?! JACKPOT, BABY!_

The five servants looked at their master, who gestured for them to move. Nonomi and Hasuka grabbed Kon by his arms and began to drag him away, with the other three following. Before he left, the former lion was crying again.

"Nimaiya….you're my best friend, you know that? Thank you….thank you….!"

"Enjoy it, my brother! Drink a lot of fluids!"

Before the man jumped back to the Senkaimon, he turned to Akon.

"So….I heard Hueco Mundo is a little janky right now?"

"Yep. Captain is trying to figure out the best course of action to take. What does the Soul King think?"

"Hmm….he used a _lot_ of his power to restore the dimension, since it was falling apart after the war and stuff. Aside from that….he doesn't say much. To him, it's stable enough. Could be trouble if the Living World gets affected."

"Tch. Well….aside from that, the Gotei thanks you five for helping us out in the reconstruction process."

"Pssah! It's no trouble. By the way….."

Nimaiya jumped up and adjusted his sunglasses.

"…..keep a close eye on my master's marks."

"….?"

* * *

"Attention! This NSWA meeting shall officially begin."

Nanao was standing behind Yachiru's seat, looking over the other girls gathered at the large table. Every member was present, and all of them knew what happened in the hours prior.

"My apologies for contacting you all at this late hour, but it's clear we need to be up to speed in what's going on. President, permission to bypass the usual action of reading off the last meeting's minutes?"

Yachiru nodded, her expression neutral.

"Allow me to welcome Captain Unohana back to the Soul Society, who was enjoying a day off. Captain, did you enjoy it?"

"I did, Nanao," Retsu smiled to help brighten the mood some, but she was upset too.

"Excellent. Now then…..it appears someone has vandalized the Wall of the Fallen," Nanao began, stepping over to a board drawing of it, "and hacked off three names. Two of these names….."

Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto were looking down.

"…..are that of the friends of three of our members, may they rest in peace. Someone wrote a slur. President acted quickly in washing it away."

Everyone glanced at Yachiru, with Rukia, Kiyone, and Momo giving nods of approval.

"Regardless, this is still a serious issue. Captain Fon is going to look into the case, but this violates Rule #3, subsection 2 of our club."

Nanao took the club log and flipped to the first page.

"An offense against someone cherished and/or related to one of our members is the _same_ as an offense against a member herself. And if one member is in distress, then the rest of the club shall come to her defense. By committing this act, the culprit or culprits….have indirectly incurred the wrath of the NSWA."

Orihime and Neliel put a comforting hand on that of Candice and Meninas (Liltotto was sitting in between of the two).

"As such…..this is a united front." Nanao closed the log and set it down. "Everyone will be on the lookout for offenders against Catnipp-san, McAllon-san, and Lamperd-san. As their friends….that is the new club mission."

Everyone nodded.

"President, your thoughts?"

Yachiru shook her head. "You covered it all, Nan-Nan. What about you girls?"

"…..Thanks for your help, everyone," Liltotto said.

Candice and Meninas mumbled their thanks as well.

"Now now, girls, we need to turn those frowns upside down!" Yachiru got out of her seat and jumped on the table. "So don't worry about it, okay? As long as you have the NSWA, you'll be safe!"

That would remain Yachiru's dying promise.

"So let's talk about the positive stuff now! See that hole over there?"

"Yeah, when did that get there?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's a hole to our newest resort! On Sokyoku Hill, there's a place to soak your bodies and have some fun! Fatso was kind enough to build it for us."

Sun-Sun looked interested.

"I wanted it to be made so everyone could relax whenever they wanted! And so we don't have Boobies' servants poking around."

"Sounds good to me!" Kukaku smirked.

"Thank you, Madame President," Harribel said, "But why did Omaeda construct it?"

She glanced at Sun-Sun, who gave a quick nod to assure her everything was going well. At that, she understood the reason.

"Because he owed us!" Yachiru headed back to her seat. "So! Let's turn the topic over to member announcements! Does anyone want to say anything?"

That provoked some thought for a few members.

Apache and Lisa both glanced at Mashiro, who was the only one that was aware of their liaisons. What would the club think and what would Harribel think?

Rukia glanced at Yoruichi. She didn't know if the rest of the club could dance, but she was still learning and didn't want to risk the chance of Byakuya knowing.

Kiyone glanced at Isane. She didn't want her sister to know of the habit she had picked up.

Orihime glanced at Loly and Menoly. The two had promised to keep quiet, but she was utterly ashamed of the book the villagers had made for her. It seemed to be an unavoidable problem when she went out…

Loly and Menoly glanced back at Orihime. She had advised them to send secret admirer notes to the people they had a crush on, but how effective was it?

Neliel glanced at Rukia. She had heard something shocking when she went out to drink the night before….

"I have something," Nanao cleared her throat. "Captain Fon, Captain Shiba, my captain was kind enough to distract patrons of Hoshizaki while the two of you left. He knows of your….relationship, but he has given me his word his lips are sealed on the issue."

Soi and Kukaku both blushed ever so slightly, but they looked away.

"It shall remain a secret to those outside this clubroom."

"Anyone else?"

Rangiku sighed and stood up.

"Me. Girls….I've got something HUGE. Like really really really…REALLY huge. And frankly, I'm still trying to process it. I haven't told him yet, since I need a second opinion."

"What is it, Jiggles?"

"I'm pre….pregnant."

Everyone in the room widened their eyes, aside from the two that already knew – Isane and Retsu. No one spoke for a few minutes, until Yachiru cheered and ran over to hug the busty woman.

"YAY! Jiggles is going to be a mommy now?!"

"So who's the father?" Apache asked. "I mean, if that's okay to ask."

"Idiot, she only sleeps with one person. Ichimaru!" Mila Rose scoffed at her partner's ignorance, not that it surprised her.

"Yeah, it's Gin. And while we're on the subject, he tells me some of you girls aren't so nice to him!"

"You can't blame us," Hiyori scowled, "considering _some_ of us haven't seen his best attitude."

"….Still! I….I'm keeping it, no matter what happens. You know why? Because I love Gin."

"Awww….we should get you a present, Rangiku-san!"

"What happens when a member is expecting?" Sun-Sun asked. "Is there some kind of special directive, President?"

"Nemu-chan?"

"I'm afraid not, Yachiru. This is the first time in club history we've had a pregnant member."

"NAN-NAN! Take a note!"

"Yes?"

Yachiru ran over to the board and drew a picture of a woman holding her baby. Or, according to Karin, a reptile clutching a goblin.

"Members that are going to be a mommy need special treatment! Everyone needs to do their part to help out! Anything you need, we'll get it, Jiggles!"

"She's not even showing yet," Soi pointed out, "Furthermore…..I believe this should be kept under wraps as well. Does Hitsugaya know yet?"

Rangiku gulped. "N-No."

"Tell him, but try to keep your division in the dark. Rumors….have a nasty way of spreading."

"Come to think of it….." Karin leaned back in her chair. "Rangiku-san was there when Toshiro gave a speech to the academy. And somebody asked if…. _Aizen's minions_ worked for us."

The former Arrancar all looked slightly concerned.

"That why, Captain Fon? Because some Shinigami don't trust Ichimaru-sensei?"

"You're correct, Kurosaki. Tousen's name wasn't removed from the wall, but there's nothing to assume these vandals aren't distrustful of ALL of our former enemies."

Soi closed her eyes.

"Safety amongst the club is the top priority as far as I'm concerned."

 _Captain Fon….._ Rangiku rubbed her stomach and sat back down.

"Bee-chan is right! With that, does anyone else have anything to say?"

Momo fidgeted. "Um…..Lady Kasumioji has joined my division. It could mean another member, but I'm trying to make her comfortable with everything first."

"A clan head?" Kukaku frowned. "Whoo boy…..Rurichiyo has quite the story surrounding her, Hinamori. You'd better be a little careful."

"Huh? Why?"

"Eh, better she tells you than I do. That reminds me….Shiba….Shihouin….Kuchiki….Kasumioji….hm, that just leaves Ryodoji. And they're another can of worms….."

* * *

"This is the place."

Yumichika had accompanied Ikkaku to Ryodoji Manor, and while the former looked interested in learning more, the latter was just annoyed.

"What do some stuffy nobles want with me? This is annoying…."

"Don't be so uptight, Ikkaku. Maybe they want you to fight someone for them."

"That's stupid."

Ikkaku banged on the door _("Once is enough, you know!"_ ) long enough for a servant to open it up.

"Ah, Third Seat Madarame. Milord has been expecting you…..and your companion?"

"Ah ha…." Yumichika smiled. "I'm just here to make sure Ikkaku minds his manners."

"Kiss my ass."

He pushed the bald man inside, and the two were led through the halls of the well-maintained mansion. They stopped at a door, to which the servant knocked for permission.

"Enter."

The servant stepped to the side to allow the two to pass through, eventually seeing a man with long grey hair and a scar covering his eye. Several servants were by his side.

"Welcome…..Madarame."

"Hey," Ikkaku said dumbly, "What's the big deal, sending me a letter?"

"Ikkaku, show some respect!"

"It's fine. Allow me to introduce myself….my name is Ganryu Ryodoji, head of the Ryodoji Clan." The man smiled, but it wasn't exactly a friendly one.

"Okay…?"

"Specifically, the letter you mentioned concerns one of my daughters."

The daughter in question caught his gaze and stepped into the room, bowing when she got to him. The girl had purple hair (down from its usual ponytail) with large cream-colored eyes.

"This is Senna. She claims to have taken a fancy to you…..and she wanted you to escort her to Yoruichi-dono's wedding."

 _What the hell? I've never seen this girl before…_

"Oh, that's her name!" Yumichika looked intrigued. "She's with the 8th Division, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, she is. A slight _shame_ that she hasn't moved past number 10 on the seat list, but she's trying to improve." Ganryu gave her a slight glare.

"…?"

"Thank you….for coming to my home, Madarame-san," Senna bowed again, "Might we get the chance to talk, Father?"

"Certainly. You'll have five minutes."

XXXX

Senna closed the door to her room, leaving her and Ikkaku alone.

"Look woman, I'm not really the fancy type. Go pick someone else to be your date instead of me."

"It's not a date."

She turned around and gave him a cheeky look.

"Huh? Don't you have a crush on me or somethin'?"

Senna scoffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Madarame. I just needed a way out of my father always setting me up with some hoity-toity guy. I don't want him to marry me off."

" _Huh?_ You don't really sound so noble…."

"Hey! I'm plenty noble!"

"Really now? Your dad over there didn't seem so proud of you."

Senna sighed, looking out the window instead of meeting Ikkaku's stare.

"Ganryu isn't my real dad. I…..was technically adopted into the clan when I was a child, like Lady Kuchiki. He's never looked at me with pride or affection."

"Why?"

"Hmph, none of your business. Anyways, I need a favor," Senna turned back to Ikkaku, "I need you to pretend to be interested in me so I can avoid any forced marriages or something like that."

"WHAT! You're insane! Why the hell did you ask me?!"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

Senna blushed slightly. "I…..kinda think you 11th Division guys are really cool. But naturally, Father doesn't like any of you. You seem so direct with everything, and I like that."

"That doesn't change the fact that this doesn't benefit ME in anyway."

"Sure it does! You can come to Lady Shihouin's wedding now."

"Oh _joy._ "

"And you can come here whenever you want!"

"Because I want to see your creepy dad 24/7."

"Oh fine! What do you want?" Senna asked.

"Tch. There's nothing you can give me. You don't have much reiatsu, so you wouldn't be much of a fight."

"Is that so?" The heiress scoffed. "I'm not some dainty princess like Lady Kasumioji. I can take a couple of beatings here and there!"

"And?"

"And what if I duel you, and if I win-"

Ikkaku laughed uproariously and clutched his sides.

"If you…..PFFFT! Alright woman, you're on. Tomorrow at noon."

"The _name_ is Senna."

"You'd better save that for the battle. It's 11th Division policy to tell your name to the person you're going to kill."

Senna's blood turned cold.

 _Oh….crap…._

Ikkaku, however, just grinned like a shark.

"So don't wuss out!"

* * *

"So before we close for the night, girls, I have a special announcement! Something to really get you thinking about happy times!"

Yachiru ran to the board and attached the poster she made, catching the attention of everyone. A multitude of colors graced the background, with the shadow of some girl moving gracefully at the center. Music notes adorned the edges of the poster.

"This is Project Moonlight! Drumroll please!"

Everyone turned to Tatsuki.

"I…..don't have any rocks, girls."

"I thought of this a few months ago, everyone! After all, we need a way to raise money for the BEST present for Boobies, and now we have to work harder to get something for Jiggles!"

"Care to explain what we'll be doing?" Nanao asked.

Yachiru turned around and jumped back on the table.

"It's a show! Each one of you will have your turn in the spotlight….singing! The best part? To those with a boyfriend or girlfriend, you can dedicate your song to them or even sing _with_ them!"

Silence.

"But….what if we can't sing?" Candice asked. "Not that I'm saying _I_ can't, but…..you know. Plus we might not want to."

"Then you can dance instead!"

Every member shared a glance at each other. Rukia was starting to sweat.

"W…..We have to take part in this?" Ururu asked meekly. She didn't exactly have the best confidence when others were watching her.

"Of course, Ururin! We're the NSWA! We're supposed to stand tall together! And everyone will be able to see some of our hidden talents! Pencil and Feathers are in charge of making the costumes."

 _Costumes?_

Yachiru had a long history of acquiring all kinds of special wear in special situations: Rangiku's bikini, the magical girl outfits, the colored bandannas, the maid costumes for last year's café (again, a story for another day). And the frightening part was, even the more eager members to dress up had no clue on what she had in mind.

She jumped down and picked up the box by the board, smiling.

"Ta-da!"

Every member stared carefully at the proto-costume she had. Some didn't think it was that bad, while some were ready to die of embarrassment.

"And the best part is, we're all going to match! Every member gets a different color, and your initials and club number will appear on the back!"

"Um….Yachiru….." Tatsuki was already grimacing at the design, but she couldn't help but notice how eager Orihime looked. "….is there anything extra for this costume?"

"Thanks for reminding me, Suki-chan! Feathers really wanted to add in this…." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of lipstick. She applied it to her lips, making them the same color as her hair. "Color coordination all the way, girls!"

"….."

"…."

"…."

"You can't be serious, President."

"Sure I am! And don't worry, Jiggles is in charge of making sure we all have the best pose!"

Now everyone glanced at Rangiku, who was looking incredibly smug.

"Didn't I call it, ladies?"

* * *

"Whoo! What a day!"

Shunsui poured himself a cup of sake and sat back, watching the gaze of the moon overhead. He offered some to the man sitting next to him.

"No thanks, Captain. I think I'll just watch the stars."

"No fair, Stark. I have to drink all of this myself?" Shunsui asked with a smile.

"Go ahead. I'll wake up early tomorrow so Nanao-san doesn't pour water in your face again."

"You seem pensive about something."

"….care to keep a secret?"

"I'm 0 for 1 right now, so go ahead."

Stark pulled out the book he found and slid it over to his captain. Orihime told him to burn it, but he wasn't quite finished with it yet.

"Hmmm…..what's this?" Shunsui read the cover and flipped to the first page. His expression was that of curiosity as he moved through its contents.

"I found it last night."

"…..this was dedicated to Orihime-chan, wasn't it?"

Stark blinked. "You figured it out faster than I did."

"Well, the hair, the body…..the constant God references….someone has a pretty active imagination, I'd say."

"It's not an imagination. She implied that isn't the first time someone's called her that."

"Whoo boy….I believe you." The kimono captain took another sip and flipped to the last page.

"And she really didn't want to talk about it. Personally, I'd be in the same boat if it was me. All that attention, all that worship…."

"Stark."

"Hmm?"

"Why tell me and not Jushiro?"

"Damn it Kyoraku, stop being more perceptive than you look."

Shunsui chuckled, but he still wanted an answer.

"…..after the wall incident and the criminal being caught….I figured Head-Captain has a lot going on right now. The job's stressful, isn't it? Figured you'd have some advice."

"Smart thinking, but something tells me this whole God movement isn't limited to the Rukongai. Do me a favor and put this book in my personal quarters. Can't risk it being found out by others."

Stark nodded and took the book, soon leaving the area. Eventually, Jushiro appeared and sat down next to his best friend.

"Hey Juu."

"Hello." He didn't even ask for a cup, instead taking a sip from the bottle.

"Whoa! Are you okay?"

"That's a silly question, Shunsui." Jushiro shot him a playful but angry stare.

"I was being rhetorical. Have any leads on the wall?"

"At the moment, no. I feel so horrible, Shunsui. All this time and _still_ we have people who haven't accepted that the Vandenreich is no longer our enemy. Candice didn't even speak to me after I gave the order to Soi."

"Hmm? Did something happen between you two?"

"Well….." Jushiro sighed. "I gave her a kitten yesterday. And she called me…..Daddy."

"Now there's an opening line for a story if I ever heard one…."

"Shunsui, this is serious. She was embarrassed when she said it, but….I think subconsciously, I'm reminding her of her own father. He must've given her her first cat when she was a child."

"Well, isn't it good she has that kind of stability now? I don't think McAllon-chan or Lamperd-chan are calling Zaraki and Kuchiki 'Daddy' anytime soon."

"…..I'm not sure. Between that and the wall, I'm worried it's just going to bring up painful memories for her. Heaven knows the three of them are probably fearful of their own safety."

Being from a lesser noble house, Jushiro had given a small property that his family owned to the three girls, in the idea that they could always be together in the Seireitei.

"Hmmm."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it might just be me, but I have the feeling there's something happening under our noses. It worries me a bit, but maybe it's all in my head."

"I hope not…..I thought after Aizen, Soul Society would finally be at peace."

"It is. No treachery or anything like that, all of the Captains support you 100%, and some prisoners have actually turned their lives around. Less people are afraid."

"Which means _more_ people will be getting bold," the Head-Captain concluded, taking another swig.

* * *

Some time had passed, and now, most Shinigami were either getting ready for bed, or doing late night patrol. The moon was fully overhead in the sky, and Isane pulled her head back from her window.

"Hmm….it's such a beautiful night out…."

"Hey."

Isane turned her head and let out some combination of a squeal and a yelp. She was in her own bedroom, dressed in a white kimono, getting ready for bed, only to see Chad.

"H-Hello. I didn't see you there."

"Sorry if I was interrupting something." Chad was still dressed in his uniform, but he took her silence as a means to come in.

"You weren't! I just had a long day…..operating the 4th by myself….running around….I'm sorry I forgot about….our date."

"It's no trouble. Do you want to….talk about it?"

Isane sighed and sat down on her futon, gesturing for Chad to sit next to her. He always listened to her daily frustrations and worries, and she always listened to whatever was ailing him. The two trusted each other above all else.

"The day started off a little hectic with Grimmjow's anger management…..I attended some patients here and there…."

Chad began to massage her shoulders to help her relax, and she let out a pleased sigh.

"The real shock of the day came when I discovered something about….a friend. She's expecting a child."

Chad didn't ask who, to respect the friend's privacy.

"You know her, Chad….Yachiru wants us to keep it a secret, so I'm sorry that I'm not dropping names."

"That's okay. How did the friend take it?"

"Well…..after the few hours of her just asking if I was kidding, her zanpakutou laughing at her, the nurses doing the tests over and over…..she eventually accepted it."

"Is…..this kind of common in the Seireitei?"

"Not really. I mean….it's not _rare,_ but usually we only see it in high level Shinigami. Most the time, possible mothers are killed in battle before the idea becomes apparent."

"Hmm….do you think your friend is ready?"

"Having a child is a big responsibility. I'm not doubting her, but it won't be so simple. At least the father is an active part of her life."

"…."

"Chad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did…..Ishida-san take the news of the wall? Did you see him today?"

Chad's movements stopped, but he began them again after a moment of thinking.

"I only saw him once, but…he didn't feel like talking. It's horrible what happened. I hope we find who was responsible soon, so that they don't repeat this."

"Yes….I thought we were all friends….what…..what's going to happen, if the Gotei can't even trust each other? We're….."

"Isane?"

She turned around and looked into his soft brown eyes.

"We're just going to get another Aizen. And….I really, _really_ don't want that, Chad. All of our friends were almost killed because of him, and it took so long before anyone felt safe again."

"I agree. We've all been working hard to make sure that doesn't happen. But….whatever does happen, Isane, I'll keep you safe. Always."

"Chad…."

The two leaned forward to kiss each other, but the kiss became longer and more heated than the two had expected. A few movements, and Isane found herself lying on her futon, with the gentle giant looking down at her.

"…."

Isane gasped slightly when her neck was being kissed, but before Chad could continue, he looked at her very carefully.

"Oh? Oh, right…" She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Yes. It's been a while for both of us….hasn't it?"

"It's a safe time, right?"

"It's always a safe time with you," Isane giggled and pulled him closer.

* * *

"Man…..stuck on Rukon patrol."

Ryunosuke yawned as he approached the outer perimeter of the Seireitei. He really just wanted to sleep instead.

"This sucks…."

"Off to patrol, Yuki-kun?"

The boy turned his weary head, only to see the smooth smile of the current Sixth Seat of the 13th Division, Hidetomo Kajomaru. He had light, combed-back hair and a pair of glasses.

"Oh, hey Kajomaru-san…..yeah. I should've napped more today….."

"Best of luck to you, then. But before you go off….I want to give you something."

He handed the boy a slip of paper.

"My club is always looking for new members. If you have the chance….come to one of our meetings. You don't have any extra activities, right?"

"Nah. Shino-san is always saying I need to get some…."

"Hehehe….always a first time for everything."

Kajomaru waved as he walked away, leaving the boy to look down at the paper. He saw a symbol of a cross with a black diagonal line running through it.

"…?"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: the way Division 0 enters the Soul Society is one of those "who really cares" details. :P**

 **I'm sure you're dying to know who vandalized the wall? The only thing I can reveal is that this character _has_ appeared in the manga. Speaking of, I'll always tell you when I have an OC. Kajomaru is the Szayel-looking guy that briefed Shino and Ryunosuke on the Quincies during the Stern Ritter invasion. And Nimaiya's five girls were around during Ichigo/Renji's training in the Royal Palace. They existed before this fic.**

 **Say hello to Senna, everyone! Movie 1 isn't my favorite Bleach movie (that would be Fade to Black), but I felt like using her...obviously she's in a different context, but you know.**

 **Next Time - Shinji finds the source of Momo's recent troubles, and Momo finds out more about Rurichiyo.**


	8. Slipping Away

**Review Time:**

 **RG - I do enjoy the zanpakutou rebellion filler, but I'm not quite sure if a retelling in some way could fit with the groundwork. I dunno. And I felt like throwing a Kon bone for once in his life 8)**

* * *

 **Listening Music - Wing Ding _(Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Slipping Away**

With a new morning arriving to the Seireitei, some saw it as a chance to fully process yesterday's events and move on with their head held high.

"Good morning, Byakuya."

The Kuchiki head nodded at his grandfather, sitting down at the large table while servants scrambled to get him his breakfast. Rukia wasn't there yet.

"Good morning, Grandfather. How are you feeling today?"

"A little brighter today," Ginrei replied, eyeing the copy of the Seireitei Communications he was reading, "but you seem a little down yourself."

"….."

"I heard about the wall's marking…..dreadful, if I do say so myself. Captain Ukitake is a man I respect greatly, and the rest of the Gotei should follow his examples."

"What do you think about the names hacked off?"

Ginrei lowered the paper, staring at Byakuya.

"My opinion means nothing. I certainly wouldn't support the idea of painting something so vulgar."

"I can sense…." The heir took the teacup offered to him and took a sip. "…that not everyone in the clan thinks the same way."

"That is true. But you are the head, and as such, they have no right to act outside your command. If they disagree with you….then they should keep it to themselves."

"Do you, Grandfather?"

"I just told you, Byakuya. Weren't you listening?" He teased.

"…Liltotto is my subordinate, and she trusts me greatly. If it wasn't for me…..a beast created by Mayuri Kurotsuchi…..would've ended her life."

He narrowed his eyes.

"The culprit should pray he or she stays hidden for now."

"Indeed."

"But on a side note….."

"Hmm?"

"Have you noticed something out of the ordinary about….Rukia? She was acting odd the other night."

"…..I'm glad you brought that up, Byakuya."

Ginrei took out a slip of paper and slid it across the table.

"You should look at that."

Byakuya took the paper just as a tray was placed in front of him. His violet eyes carefully read the message, then moved to stare at his grandfather.

"Do you understand?"

"It shall happen only when she is comfortable with the idea. Not a moment sooner."

He balled the paper up and motioned for a servant to throw it away.

"Do _you_ understand?"

"You are the clan head. Of course I do."

Yoruichi getting married was a major deal for _all_ of the clans, not just hers. The war took the lives of many Shinigami, and as such…..each clan wanted to secure their future. Hisana Kuchiki was married for only five years….and she was unable to produce an heir to succeed Byakuya.

The question was….would Rukia Kuchiki be different?

* * *

The Shiba family was eating their breakfast per usual, but most of them didn't feel like speaking very much. Uryu in particular hadn't come down to eat, and that was worrying Isshin.

"Nemu told him, hmm?"

"Yeah Dad," Ichigo picked at his food, "and he hasn't spoken for a while."

"S-Should I make his favorite dish tonight?" Yuzu asked, glancing at the stairs in concern.

"Let him be for now, girls. Uryu will come around, but…..I don't get it. Why Ryuken's name? He was fighting _with_ the Gotei and it's not like he attacked any Shinigami."

"Don't bring the mood down, Uncle Isshin. Everyone cheer up! Because now that Ukitake and everyone else knows….well, this punk will be caught within a week! I'm making that the Shiba promise!" Kukaku declared.

Everyone at the table perked up a bit. Kukaku was harsh, but she hated seeing her family looking so sad.

"Hey, um, Ichigo….." Orihime looked slightly worried. "….how did it go with the person you and Rukia caught?"

"Him? Kon actually managed to be useful for once. He's locked up, if I remember it right. I still can't believe he was the substitute before me…."

He shot Isshin a look, who only mouthed "he disappeared, son!"

"That's another thing. Head-Captain Ukitake's a nice guy and all, but now he has to deal with the wall _and_ this rogue substitute?" Tatsuki chewed some of her rice. "What else?"

Orihime gulped, but thankfully no one heard it. Going to Jushiro Ukitake with her problem was out of the question, and so was bringing it up to Tatsuki, Ichigo, or anyone else. She hated being a burden to her friends, and she was hopeful the issue would just go away.

 _R-Right?_

"S-So, Tatsuki, Yachiru tells me you don't have that special someone!" Orihime opted to brighten up the breakfast talk instead. "I'm sure we could find that someone for you?"

"Give it a rest, Hime, I can date whoever I want when I feel like it," came the playful answer.

"Well, if you like someone, maybe you should send them an anonymous note. It's what I suggested to Loly and Menoly."

Ganju completely missed the hint, but Kukaku was listening carefully. And Tatsuki…..stopped eating and looked at Orihime, who simply smiled. The smile she had known for almost 10 years now.

"Well…..I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Great!"

 _Speaking of relationships….._ Isshin cleared his throat. "Everyone, I need a minute alone with Kukaku. Mind stepping out of the room?"

When they did (Karin had to drag Ganju while he was trying to finish his bowl), the Shiba head turned with a curious expression.

"What's wrong, Uncle?"

"Kukaku….you know Yoruichi's wedding is coming up, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be on my best behavior! I get that enough from the elders…"

"No. Remember that like her, you're the leader of the clan. And what do clans need to produce?"

"…..A kid? Slow your roll there, Uncle, I'm too young to be a fat cow."

But despite Kukaku's smirk, she found herself frowning when Isshin didn't laugh.

"You'll need to come out eventually."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Kukaku, I've known you since you were a little girl. You're with that student of Yoruichi…..Soi, right?"

"…."

Both Shibas didn't sense anyone listening in.

"…..so what?" She scowled. "I've got news for you! I've kissed her, I've fucked her, and I'll be _damned_ if you try to break it up!"

"I wouldn't do that, Kukaku!" Isshin countered. "My family is allowed to be with whomever makes them happy. But it won't spell good news for our clan if the others find out. At least you're not the only choice for the heir."

"Huh? Why?"

Isshin couldn't help but smirk. "Do you know how many nobles have taken an interest in my son? He's technically a Shiba, and with his power….the day he ties the knot with Orihime and has a child of his own….they won't care at all about your preferences."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, I'm just a silly old man. But the way I see it, there's two options….either Ichigo produces the heir….or you do. And as much as I love the idea of grandkids, I won't force him to do anything."

"You forget Ganju is an option too. Someone sent him a letter! And from the looks of things, it has to be Loly or Menoly…."

"You'd force your brother to be with a girl he might not like?"

"Hell no! But what about you?"

"Hahahahha! Sorry, but Masaki was the only woman for me. My kids would kill me if I even _thought_ about remarrying!"

"So…..it's Ichigo….or Ganju. Okay, you're on. Easy peasy!" Kukaku turned her head to the doorway. "Yo! You guys can come back in."

But as they did, Isshin merely smirked again.

 _Counting yourself out too early there, my dear niece…._

* * *

"Urgggh….morning, huh?"

Kensei lifted his head from his pillow, tensing at the slight soreness in his back. Sleeping incorrectly was always a nasty habit of his sometimes.

"Hey Kensei!"

He turned his head to see his vice-captain/lover enter the room, freshly washed from their shower. She removed her towel and began to look for her clothes for the day ahead.

"Mashiro…..!"

His eyes widened at the sight of a large bruise on her face.

"Oh…..that. It….happened again, Kensei," Mashiro said quietly, picking out her socks.

Before the war, there were eight Vizards, and now….there were only five. Shinji was the only one that saw the deaths of Love and Rose, and none of them were around to see Hachi's. As such, all of them lacked closure for their lost friends. To make matters worse on Kensei, he saw the result of Hollowification gone wrong – Kaname Tousen exploded before his eyes and ended the life of Sajin Komamura in a gorey, bloody mess.

"…."

And the boy he had saved – Shuuhei Hisagi – was also gone. Kensei Muguruma definitely was no crier, but even _he_ couldn't escape the trauma.

"Really, it's okay, Kensei! Let's just get ready…."

"No, Mashiro, people are gonna think I beat you! Damn it…..why does this have to happen when I'm asleep…."

"They're _stupid_ if they think that. I know for a fact that you would never hurt me, Kensei."

She gently took his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Because you love me….right?"

"…..of course I do," was the reply.

Mashiro hugged her captain, and despite his downtrodden mood, he found the strength to tightly hug her back. But suddenly, she had an idea to (hopefully) cheer him up.

 _Three is better than two, after all!_

* * *

But Kensei wasn't the only Vizard feeling down.

"Whatcha got there?"

Hiyori scoffed at Akon's prodding question, and she turned her body around to block his view of her letter.

"None of your damn business, Akon."

"That's from Captain Hikifune, right?"

Kirio Hikifune had command of the 12th before Kisuke Urahara, and she was the woman Hiyori had admired the most, almost treating her like her own mother. When she left to join the Royal Guard, the girl was heartbroken and as a result, turned her sorrows into her usual bouts of anger and frustration. Losing Love, Rose, and Hachi didn't help, but she wanted to focus on her work to think about other things.

"….yeah."

"I'm surprised the two of you haven't met to reconnect."

"Shut up, Baldy! We will, but…." Hiyori looked to her desk. "I want to show her something grand I've been working on. I didn't spend the last 100 or so years crying for her to come back."

"…Vice-Captain, you don't have to impress her. She would be proud of you no matter what."

"…."

"…."

"I know," she whispered, "but I just want to make sure."

"Morning!"

Kon stepped into the lab with the dopiest smile on his face, hastily dressed in a shihakusho. The other two immediately winced and covered their noses.

"You smell like a whorehouse, you idiot! What the hell?!"

"Kon, did you even bother to wash up from last night?"

"I can't hear you, Akon – with my new ears – because I'm just going to enjoy myself some more." The former mod-soul fished into a fridge and began drinking from a pitcher of blue liquid.

"That's reacted sodium hypochlorite."

He spat the liquid out and wiped his tongue.

"Remember the agreement, Kon. You're employed at the 12th, so you still need to do work. The first item on the agenda is taking a damn shower. Use the one in that room over there."

"Good morning."

Three heads snapped to the side to see a young woman with short green hair and pink eyes. She had a skirt like Nemu, but she had on white boots instead of sandals.

"Uhhh….good morning? Who're you?" Hiyori asked.

"My name is Nozomi Kujo, Vice-Captain Sarugaki," The girl stopped to bow, "and today is my first day of service at the 12th Division."

Her eyes met Kon's, and her nose….met something else. The latter took a chance to make his moves.

"Hey….you're kinda cute! Maybe you and I should go out sometime, hmm?"

"I do not associate with perverts," Nozomi said coldly.

 _WHAT?!_

"I've never seen you before, Kujo. Are you a fresh recruit?" Akon asked, grimacing again at Kon's scent.

"Incorrect."

Kageroza stepped into the room, looking proud of his work.

"She…..is my creation."

Silence.

"NEMU-SAN!" Hiyori and Kon yelled out in unison.

* * *

Soi was looking over the wall, silently cursing but thanking the fact that Yachiru had washed it off. She wondered who in Seireitei would even have spray paint.

 _Tousen's name is still intact….but for how long?_

She herself wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of having his name, but Kensei Muguruma was the one to explain Komamura's final moments, and everything that had transpired. It was what the wolf captain would've wanted, and based on the account, it seemed the blind captain was fighting for change….the goal of the post-war effort.

 _The person who did this has a grudge against the Quincy race….I'd get nowhere if I questioned every Shinigami that saw a Stern Ritter or something like that….perhaps I need to focus on those who saw Basterbine and Gewelle?_

She tapped her chin.

 _But why target Ishida as well? Does the culprit have a grudge against his son?_

"Hello! Need a hand?"

Soi growled.

"Urahara. Don't you have other matters to attend to besides annoying me?"

"Funny, the you of four years ago would've clobbered me! How much time changes things…."

He stepped towards the wall and put his hand on it.

"I was thinking of using a tracking kido, so that I would be able to identify the reiatsu of anyone who touches the wall. Sound good?"

"Are you doubting my men?"

"Well, the slurs were washed off…."

"Hmm. It would not hurt. Urahara, do you have any ideas on who would do something like this?"

"Nope, but I'd be happy to assist you in any way I can."

"I didn't say that. I'm asking if any of your men have uttered something….less than favorable."

"Not the last time I checked, but I'll keep my ears out." Kisuke muttered some incantations and put his other hand to the wall, and it glowed with a yellow energy.

Soi glanced at Tessai's name. It was his self-sacrifice that allowed the Living World and Soul Society to both be sealed away from Aizen's and Bach's forces, but only Kisuke was aware of his final moments.

"…Urahara. Might I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"…What did Yoruichi-sama say when you told her about Tsukabishi's decision to keep his demise a secret from everyone else?"

The former shopkeeper lowered his head slightly, but stepped away from the wall. Tessai was the childhood friend of both him and Yoruichi.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san didn't take it so well. For five hours she had locked herself in her room, throwing things and smashing the walls. She _hated_ the fact that he didn't tip her off before transporting her away."

Seeing Yoruichi Shihouin upset was a rarity for Soi Fon, and she was somewhat grateful that she didn't witness the moment in question.

"Tessai told me to apologize on his behalf, but it took a few months before Yoruichi would even come to the wall to pay her respects. She…..dislikes when her friends keep secrets from her."

"And I'm sure double applies to her lovers."

Kisuke smiled, taking the hint.

"I'll be seeing you, Soi-san. Call me if you need anything."

He flashed away, but before Soi could go, Nanao had appeared before her once more.

"Captain Fon. Might we….discuss what I wanted to yesterday?"

Soi nodded, gesturing for the three guards to step away until they were the only ones near the wall.

XXXXX

"I'm terribly sorry if we made you uncomfortable the other night," Nanao began, "With the wedding approaching….the truth of your relationship might be harder and harder to keep secret."

"Yes….it does not help my family is a bit worried about their status…..in the past, Shihouins were always the head of the 2nd. Yoruichi-sama was gracious enough to let me keep the position, but I suspect a power play might be attempted to have a Shihouin succeed me."

"Crisscrossing with the Shiba clan has its dangers."

"Aye."

Nanao cleared her throat. "I was wondering…..how do you deal with romantic situations? I ask this because we're in a similar boat: our paramours are both older people, and both of us have a history of putting work before our own lives."

"Ah, you wish to have advice in dealing with Kyoraku?"

"Yes. I am younger than you, Captain, but I figured you would be the best shot. It seems….being with Captain Shiba has brought some positive energy to your life."

Soi did a quick once over to make sure no one was around. "…when I was younger, I was utterly obsessed with Yoruichi-sama to the point where I would accept no other lover. It feels liberating to move past that obsession and have her as my equal. Kukaku….is a different story."

"Hmm?"

"She's more direct, and there is no clan history compelling me to always agree with her or bend over backwards to her desires. I…..feel free."

Nanao raised an eyebrow at the captain's slight smile.

"Don't feel so uncomfortable around Kyoraku, Nanao. He cares for you deeply, and despite his history of flirting….you will always be placed first. As such…..he will gladly go to your preferred speed."

"What about Captain Shiba? Something tells me she's….the fast type."

Soi sighed.

"I will tell you something secret."

She stepped over and whispered into Nanao's ear.

"The first night when…..we….were in bed together, both of us…..shouted Yoruichi-sama's name when we reached the end."

Nanao blushed deeply.

"That must've been horrifying."

"It scared the both of us. The whole point was to focus on our own lives, and have Yoruichi-sama as our common friend, but nothing more. It…really took a while before we would attempt again. In that time, we would merely talk and reflect on our experiences."

"I see…"

"There is no shame in waiting and being patient, Nanao. It does not make you inexperienced or weak."

* * *

"Geez, Meninas! You're still sick….?"

The pinkette sniffed: Candice was petting Kaiser II after the three had just finished their breakfast. And it seemed the allergy was here to stay.

"We opened the window and everything," Liltotto said, "but I guess it didn't help. What do we do?"

"Well we're not getting rid of him." Candice scratched the kitten's ears.

"But Candy, I don't want to leave! What do we do?"

"She's right, Candice. Either Meninas lives somewhere else for a while, or Kaiser II does."

"…..oh fine! He can stay at the 1st. But I'm just worried for the little guy. Someone could hurt him just because of me…."

"But you have Ukitake!"

* * *

"Achoo!"

Jushiro wiped his nose and continued his work, frowning when he reached the NSWA survey Gin Ichimaru had been passing around.

"The most…..gosh, I don't think I could pick one. Kiyone is my vice-captain, but Retsu is…..hmm. What to choose….?"

* * *

 _Okay, Rangiku. Everything will be fine! You just need to focus on that! No matter how much Captain yells at you or threatens you with his zanpakutou._

She watched her captain enter his office.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing in here?"

"Sir, I have something to tell you. Something important."

"What is it?"

Toshiro perked up when Gin entered the room behind him, giving the short captain a small wave.

"Hiya, Shiro!"

"Ichimaru? Matsumoto, what's going on? Isn't he supposed to be teaching classes?"

"Have a seat, you two. Please."

Both men frowned but sat down in the chairs across from the couch. Somehow, they had the feeling that the issue involved one of them in a big way.

"I found out yesterday something big. Don't freak out, but….."

"Yes, Matsumoto?"

"Somethin' wrong, Ran?"

She sighed. "I'm pregnant."

"….."

"….."

" _Oh for crying out loud._ "

"Wow, Rangiku! Who's the father?"

Rangiku's scowl told him she was in no mood for his jokes, silencing him.

"Matsumoto, you can't be serious! Did you not use proper protection?"

"Captain, you're not supposed to be lecturing me! It's my body, and it's MY choice what to do with it. Also it's possible we forgot a couple of times."

"You don't got time to put on a condom when yer in the shower."

"LALALA not listening!" Toshiro stood up and shook his head. "You realize this is a serious manner. When you get too far along, you'll have to suspend your duties."

Rangiku smiled at that.

"And you can't drink anymore alcohol."

Rangiku gasped at that.

"Furthermore," He jabbed a finger at Gin, " _you're_ taking responsibility for this whether or not you want to or not."

"…"

Internally, Gin was ready to freak out. He didn't expect this to happen, nor did he feel very prepared for the task. But externally….he _knew_ he had to put on a brave front for the woman he loved. He couldn't leave her. Not again.

"Sure Cap'n."

"Ichimaru, I am _dead_ serious when I say this. You WILL help Matsumoto no matter what, so help me god. If you flake on this…..I will personally hunt you down…."

Hyorinmaru was pointed to his face.

"….and end your life. You understand me?"

"I do, Toshiro." Came the serious reply.

The short captain turned his head to Rangiku.

"I promise to be responsible too, Captain. So if you want to give me all of those breaks in advance, I totally get it."

"Nice try. You're gonna work as usual until Unohana gives me the order otherwise. And if I find any bottles of sake in this room-"

"Sir! I wouldn't do that!"

 _Are you sure? An old hag like you would need some booze to drown her sorrows!_

 _Shut up, lazy cat!_

"Very well. Did Unohana say anything else on the matter?"

"The NSWA wants me to keep this under wraps, Captain Hitsugaya. Because…..well, with the wall…..who can we really trust?"

Gin frowned.

"Indeed. As you two were, then. This fact stays confined to this room, and no members of our division will know….for now, at least."

 _Rangiku…aw geez…..I don't want ya to get hurt because of me…..what to do…._

* * *

Nemu looked over Nozomi one last time, writing down a few more notes.

"Isn't she marvelous, Captain Kusamiya? I spent weeks trying to make her…."

Nemu didn't respond, and her back was to the others in the room. She eyed something curious strapped to the girl's waist.

 _A zanpakutou?_

"Captain, what's your judgment?" Akon asked.

"…."

The whole situation was setting off warning bells in Nemu's head. She herself had spent decades as Mayuri's created assistant, and she was once artificial as Nozomi was. Her memories of her former creator were _not_ pleasant ones, and the clown captain nearly killed both Uryu and her division in the past.

But for all intents and purposes, to dispose of Nozomi would technically be….murder.

"…."

"Captain?"

"Kageroza, answer me two questions. One…..why does she have a zanpakutou?"

"Because that is what she was created with. It isn't illogical for a Shinigami to have one."

"Two….why did you make her?"

Nozomi blinked at the question, but Nemu had turned around, her expression mostly neutral, but there was anger threatening to come to the surface.

"Why, you ask?"

"You did _not_ get permission from me or the Head-Captain. Creating an artificial soul like this…..it is not something to be casually done. These things require proper approval."

"I mean no harm, Captain. Nozomi will be able to assist all of us in our duties. She knows everything I know, but she will follow your orders as well."

Nozomi nodded. "I serve you, Captain Kusamiya."

"I still have to report this. Furthermore….if I find that you are mistreating this girl in any way….I will have you arrested without a second chance."

Akon and Hiyori looked at Kageroza. Kon was eyeballing Nozomi.

"Certainly."

"And the next time you do something without my authorization, I will ask you to be removed from this division. Kon."

"Yeah, Nemu-san?"

"Show Nozomi around the Seireitei."

" _Him_?" Kageroza frowned.

"Yes, him. If Nozomi was created in the same way that I was….then that means she has autonomy to do what she pleases, with or without your approval. This is not negotiable."

The man stared at Kon, but found his voice. "…..yes."

"Whoo-hoo! Let's take a walk, Nozomi-san…."

"Captain," The girl began, "do I have your permission to fight off any attempts of rape or sexual assault? I will not use lethal force, but I _will_ paralyze him."

"Yes, Nozomi."

"NEMU-SAN! I'm not like THAT!"

"I know you have your restraint…..I think. But you can never be too careful. Good luck you two."

Nozomi stepped away from Kon, but she followed him out the door. Kageroza watched the two with a neutral look, but anger was _also_ threatening to come to the surface.

* * *

The 5th Division had Rukongai duties today, but while the 11th had touched up a village, this division's task was to give out extra food to some of the more downtrodden neighborhoods. The new spiritually enriched lands meant more Shinigami would be possible, but a soul with reiatsu needs food to survive.

A small percentage of each division's budget, as well as some funds from the noble houses, had been designated to this subset of the Rukon Directive.

"Here we are….the 57th District…."

The division had split up across Rukongai, but Rurichiyo wanted to go with Momo.

"Goodness…." The princess eyed some of the rogues that were giving her a hungry look, and that was starting to scare her. "…..will we be okay?"

Kenryu and Enryu had blocked Rurichiyo from two different sides.

"Rest assured, milady, I will cut down 100 of these knaves if they get within an arm's length!"

"K-Kenryu! Keep it down!"

"There's nothing to worry about. This mission was established on trust, and besides, a high-leveled Shinigami is in no danger. I'll keep you safe, Rurichiyo."

Momo herself was carrying a large basket of food, with Enryu holding the rest.

"You sound so confident."

"I've done this before," The peach smiled, "and trust me….I've seen scarier."

She unconsciously felt the deep scar around her stomach area. Aizen gave her the first one, but the insane As Nodt made it more grotesque and _worse._

"…"

"Food from the Gotei! Form a line, please!"

Rurichiyo watched the people perk up at that, but she was starting to sweat at the amount of "street walkers" in the area. She stepped closer to Enryu.

"Vice-Captain Hinamori….let me help. It's only right that as the Head of the…." She whispered the rest, "Kasumioji Clan, I offer my support to the citizens of Soul Society!"

"Sure! But um….oh."

"What's wrong?" Rurichiyo asked, as Enryu began passing out the portions.

"It's just…..you're so young. You're really the….head?"

Kenryu sighed and began to assist his partner.

"I'm afraid so, Vice-Captain Hinamori. Of the Five Noble Houses….Rurichiyo-sama is indeed the youngest head….and currently….the weakest."

Rurichiyo clutched Enryu's arm when she sensed more people leering at her. Momo herself blocked the view.

"Might I ask…..what happened to your…"

"Parents? My mother….died giving birth to me. As for my father….he was in your division."

Momo was stunned.

"But….I've never had a subordinate named Kasum…..well, you know."

"Yes. Milady's mother carried the name, but her father married into the clan. And he passed on from sickness, right before the war."

 _Oh no, now I get it. Rurichiyo was probably pushed into being a Shinigami to try to close the gap. Without her parents….the clan needed a powerful head. Captains Kuchiki, Shiba, and Shihouin would run circles around her….but that doesn't explain Captain Hirako's role in all this._

"Rurichiyo, I'm sorry. I….grew up without parents too."

"You….did?" She was feeling more comfortable to assist her superior now.

"Yes. But a kind old woman took me in….."

* * *

"Chew it carefully, I'm not gonna give anyone CPR…."

Shinji walked through the village he had been assigned, feeling satisfied at the looks he was being given. Some members of the Rukongai treated Captains as untouchable warrior gods, so to have one be so humble give them some food….

"I hope you're doing well with the seeds we've passed out?"

Maintaining agriculture whenever possible was a must for the appropriate districts. The 11th had dug trenches specifically for that purpose.

"Thank you, Captain-san."

Shinji looked down at the person who had thanked him, an elderly woman. She could barely stand with her cane, but she didn't need to travel too far.

"Aww, it's no problem, ma'am. Where ya headed? Need help getting back to your home?"

"Well aren't you nice…."

He lead her carefully by his hand, catching the attention of a man with short dark hair.

 _Is that…..n-no, it can't be!_

"So! You got some family, miss?"

"Ohh…..well, I do have two wonderful grandchildren!"

Shinji grinned. "Ain't that nice."

"But…..d-dear me, I can't seem to remember their names…..one of them is….well, he reminds me of winter days…."

 _Wait a second…._

They reached a small cottage, and Shinji opened the door, helping the woman inside.

"By any chance…..are they Shinigami like me?"

"Hmm? Who, darling?"

"Your grandkids."

"I have two of them! One of them is…..well, she reminds me of summer days…."

 _No way…..this is Hinamori's granny! Aw crap, I think I see the problem. She can't even remember their names._

"W-Well, maybe I can help ya out."

"With what?"

"Your…..never mind. Do the names Hitsugaya and Hinamori ring any bells for you?"

The woman looked confused.

"Um, do the names Toshiro and Momo ring any bells?"

"…..I don't have any bells, Captain-san," came the reply.

"Riiight…..have a good day, ma'am."

Shinji stepped outside, only to bump into the stranger watching him.

"Watch where you're going, will ya?"

"You're….Captain Shinji Hirako?"

"That's me. Why? I don't do autographs."

"…I thought you had left the Soul Society….!"

"Huh? Have we met?"

Shinji suddenly sensed a Hollow, but the other man was already on it, flash-stepping to cut down the beast before it even got within the village perimeter.

 _Huh?_

One flash later, and the Vizard was standing behind the man.

"Okay, what's the deal? You have a zanpakutou, but you're not dressed as a Shinigami."

"Captain Hirako, might I ask you a question?"

"I should be sayin' that, not you."

The man turned around, where his face was glaring at the captain. He sheathed his zanpakutou.

"Is….Kenpachi Zaraki still alive?"

* * *

Speaking of, the large captain was currently locked in a thrilling battle with Grimmjow. The two grinned as their zanpakutous cut both of their faces, and they moved in time to clash blades.

"Heh! Is that the best you got, Grimmjow?! What a bore!"

"Hehehe, don't get so cocky, Zaraki! When I kill you, that haori will look nicely on me….!"

They stepped back and slashed at each other, their respective reiatsus starting to rise. And per the norm in every fight Grimmjow was in, the symbol on his hand was starting to glow.

"In fact, I might even get Bankai before you!"

Kenpachi grunted when his chest was slashed open, but he just laughed.

"Is that a threat?!"

Across the training yard, Ikkaku was dueling with some unseated members, taking them on without a sweat, but enjoying the thrill of it all.

"Come on, come on, COME ON, you wimps! I want to bleed when you cut me! Give me all you got!"

"He seems happy," Yumichika noted, dodging a slash from Mila Rose.

"Tch! One of these days I'll cut you down, Ayasegawa."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," He retorted, aiming a slash her way, "You're far too inexperienced to take on a beautiful man like myself."

"Speaking of inexperience…..help me with something."

"Hmm?"

She pointed to Apache, who was dueling Meninas.

"Something's up with Apache. She seems a little frazzled today. Have any ideas to what that might be?"

"What do you think?"

Mila Rose smirked. "I think the pressure is getting to her, if you catch my drift. There's all of these couples around the Seireitei, and Miss Deer over there wants a piece of it."

"Are you sure?" Yumichika scoffed. "Apache does NOT seem like the romantic type."

"Oh god no! I'm talking about knockin' boots."

"Ohhh…..well, she could stand to freshen up her hair once in a while, and from the disastrous time she tried a skirt last summer, she had the misfortune of forgetting to shave her legs. Urgh."

"Uh huh. And me?"

"Aaah, your hair is kept well, and your skin is always so smooth. Bust size is very high….yes, I'm sure anyone would gladly jump at the chance to lay with you."

"Such a charmer, aren't you?" She mused with a hungry smirk. Kenpachi and Grimmjow both watched with a slight deadpan.

"I thought he was gay."

"I thought so too."

"…back to the battle?"

"Back to the battle."

XXX

"Suki-chan! I need to take your measurements for your costume!"

Yachiru looked around the barracks, and headed over to Tatsuki's small room. She wasn't inside, but she noticed a letter on her desk.

"Hmm? What's this?"

The small vice-captain couldn't see a name at the top, but the writing caught her attention immediately:

….You will always be the one person I love, the one I seek….I know you have someone in your life, and I don't want to disrupt that. I just want to admit my feelings so that I never forget them….and hopefully, maybe….I can move on.

 _Huh?_

But it won't be easy. I see you all the time. I think about you all the time….and whether or not you acknowledge my feelings doesn't matter. You're happy, so I'm happy….

 _Suki-chan has a crush on someone after all!_

"YACHIRU!"

The fourth seat had entered the room, and she snatched the letter from the desk.

"Who the hell said you could look at that?!"

"I'm sorry! But I was looking for you….I didn't read it all, I swear!"

"That doesn't matter! You don't snoop!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Suki-chan…..I really am sorry. I'll forget whatever you wrote! Promise! President's honor!"

Tatsuki sighed and pocketed the letter.

"It's okay. Just…..forget we had this conversation."

The president nodded and quickly ran out of the room, leaving the dark-haired girl alone. She took out the letter and sighed again.

 _What am I doing….._

* * *

"And that's the 8th Division, over there. Pretty chill place. Kyoraku drinks a lot, and his vice-captain is a little scary, but the other one reads porn!"

Nozomi and Kon were walking through the Seireitei streets, and it was slightly amazing to how much Kon had picked up…and how much he didn't know.

"Captain Kyoraku, Vice-Captain Ise, and Vice-Captain Yadomaru."

"Yeah them!"

"…."

"Geez, can't you be a little more talkative? I'm not gonna jump on you! I have more decency than that!"

"…."

"Ugh….."

The two turned a corner, and they had managed to run into Ryunosuke Yuki of the 13th Division.

"Hey! Third Seat Kurosaki!"

Kon deadpanned. "Um, I don't think that's right."

"I'm glad I found you! Can we talk? It's….important."

"Huh? Whatever, what is it?"

Ryunosuke fished into his pocket and held up the card his sixth seat had given him.

"I was invited to this club, but I have no idea what they even do…..I wasn't told the name or anything like that. Just the meeting time and place on the back….you think it's dangerous? There's a meeting tonight."

"Of course not! Uhh…..who are you again?"

"That is Ryunosuke Yuki, of the 13th Division."

"I thought he was that Yamada kid's twin or something?"

"Huh? I don't look like Third Seat Yamada!"

"Yes, Hanataro Yamada only has one brother, who is older."

Kon glanced at Ryunosuke (who still didn't pick up that he wasn't Ichigo), and took out a marker. He wrote something on the boy's forehead.

"Sir?"

"Don't mind me, Youki. I'm just writing something down….okay? Don't wash it off."

"Yes sir! Thank you for the advice!"

He ran off, with his forehead now reading **Not Hanataro.** Kon snickered and continued on, with Nozomi following with even less enthusiasm.

"It is interesting that you bare a remarkable likeness to Ichigo Kurosaki. Many are….interested in him."

"I guess?" Kon scoffed. "That Ichigo's such a prude! And yet he gets Nee-san and Inoue-san to hang out with him…."

Just as the two turned the corner, the real Ichigo (with Rukia) came from the other corner, running together.

"So Ukitake wants me to talk with him?"

"Yes. I'll accompany you for back-up. If there's anyone that has the greatest connection to this badge issue, it's me and you."

"Right."

But as the two jumped on the rooftops, the five girls associated with Nimaiya watched with curiosity. Sleeping with Kon wasn't the only thing they would be doing….

* * *

"Seen anything last night on patrol, Tomo?"

"I can't say I did, sir. But I'll keep a look out!"

Renji sighed and dismissed his subordinate, checking off another name on his list. He figured Soi could find more than he possibly could, but all captains had been ordered to find out anything they could on the vandals.

 _What a thing to happen when I'm the captain…..Ishida's in bad shape and something's up with Tetsuzaemon as well. It's a lot harder when you have to worry about the whole division…._

Renji was surprised when Byakuya himself had recommended he become a captain, but others had recommended him and acknowledged it. It wasn't like everyone had decades of experience (Nemu only had two more years on him and she had _less_ combat experience), but sometimes he felt out of his element.

"Captain Abarai! Captain wanted me to give you some forms…."

Neliel had entered the room with a smile.

"Huh? Oh sure sure. Put them there."

"I have to say…..wasn't it fun, drinking the other night? Captain Hitsugaya certainly had too much…."

"Not just him. Izuru was passed out by that point, and Ikkaku kept falling down. I'm surprised on how much you were chatting up Captain Zaraki, though."

"He reminds me a lot of someone I used to know, but….. _different._ They act the same, since they're both in love with battle…..but with Captain Zaraki….he's more than people seem to take him for….."

"Yeah. I was once in the 11th. But….."

"But what?"

Renji scratched his head.

"You didn't tell Rukia….what you heard, right?"

"No," Neliel said seriously, "but what will you do? Just….keeping it all inside?"

"I can't tell her! Especially that she's so happy with Captain Kuchiki….."

Tatsuki Arisawa was not the only person with unrequited feelings. Renji Abarai had survived Rukongai's harsh elements with Rukia before she was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan, and he had risked his life trying to prevent her execution.

Neliel had learned, through his drunken laments, that he still had feelings for her.

* * *

With the sun shining brightly outside, Jushiro was certainly feeling well enough to walk through his division and keep an eye on things. Sentaro was doing drills as usual, but he couldn't seem to find Kiyone.

 _What is she up to….?_

But he did find Candice walking with Kaiser II on her shoulder, shuffling through some forms (that she had forgotten to turn in the night before).

"Candice!"

She stopped.

"….Captain."

"You're bringing Kaiser II to the division?"

"Well yeah. Meninas is allergic, and I want to make sure I can keep my eye on the little guy 24/7! Not a problem, right?"

"Of course not," Jushiro smiled.

"Good."

She walked past him, but he gently grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Candice, might we talk about something? The word you addressed me as?"

 _Oh crap!_

She pulled away with a scoff.

"No thanks. Maybe another time. Forget I even said it. It was a mistake."

"Mistake? Whatever it was, I'm not judging you."

"Why would you judge me?" She said with a nasty glare.

"Um….I wouldn't. But I figured, between that and the wall…."

"Ukitake, I said it was fine. Just focus on catching the guy, and don't worry about me, okay?"

"But I-"

"I said IT WAS FINE!" Candice walked off with a huff, her mood turning more and more sour by the second. Jushiro sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"Head-Captain, you shouldn't let that girl speak to you so rudely."

"Okikiba…."

The third seat was passing by.

"Candice was always been the more….volatile of the three girls. But I sense she feels personally betrayed by the Gotei, and by extension, myself. This happened under my command."

"Perhaps you _should_ focus more on the criminal, sir. It would do you good."

"Yes, that's right."

 _Candice….._

* * *

"Hey! You have visitors, maggot!"

Kugo raised an eyebrow, and the Stealth Force members stepped to the side to let Ichigo and Rukia stand across from his bars.

"Well, well…..the officers themselves."

Rukia made a gesture, and within a second, the two were the only ones in Kugo's sight.

"We need to talk, Ginjou," Ichigo said, "because we didn't just capture you because we felt like it."

"Yes, Ukitake gave me the breakdown last night. I'm surprised he's entrusted his puppet with interrogating me."

Ichigo growled.

"Ginjou, when did you pick up the badge?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Answer the question," Rukia said, "I threw the old combat pass out of Ichigo's window a little over four years ago. Did you find it in Karakura?"

"Tch. I did."

"How? All of us would've found you!"

"You're a fool, Kurosaki. This happened roughly two years ago, if I remember correctly. I knew Karakura was a spiritual hotbed, but I didn't see any Shinigami presence….just some flamboyant idiot."

"Kanonji," The strawberry and rabbit said together.

"Whatever."

"Why risk capture, then?

Kugo glared at Ichigo.

"Listen to my words, Ichigo Kurosaki. We were in the same boat….the badge given to you monitored you. Yet you still feel compelled to work for the Gotei?"

"Shut up. I was steamed when Rukia told me, but Head-Captain Ukitake wanted to fix it, so the new pass wasn't monitoring me."

"…"

"Well?"

"Even then, how can you be sure….they're not watching you right now?"

"That's it, I'm kicking his ass."

"Ichigo, relax. You have some nerve playing the higher moral ground, Kugo Ginjou. You've killed Shinigami!"

"And you act as if Ichigo or yourself has never killed anyone?"

Rukia thought of Kaien and Miyako Shiba, but brushed it aside.

"Both of us have fought Arrancar, and yes, we've killed them. So let's not say we're all innocent in this thing, okay? A Shinigami does some rough stuff."

"I'm glad you agree with me, Ichigo."

"RUKIA HOLD ME BACK."

"What was your goal in the Living World? Try to brainwash Ichigo as a means to attack the Gotei?"

"You're implying the Gotei is some defenseless bubble. It isn't. I know for a fact that there are some men that can kill me without trying, so what good would attacking you all do?"

"Because Ichigo is special. He's acquired Bankai, grew up as a human with a Shinigami father…..coaxing him with mean a detrimental blow to us, no matter how many there are of us."

"…"

"Nothing to say as a retort?"

"Let me do the asking this time, midget."

"ICHIGO GRAB MY ARMS."

"How did the old man die? The man that's killed the most of all of you, including what….those Quincy things?"

 ** _Things?!_** "That's it, Rukia, I'm shoving Tensa Zangetsu up his ass. BAN-"

"Relax substitute!"

"I guess Master was right….fufufufu, he's so hotheaded."

"Yeah!"

Ichigo and Rukia nearly jumped out of their skins at the five servants standing behind them.

"W-Who the hell are you guys?! How did you get in here?"

"We work for the Royal Guard, silly!" Nonomi took out a golden badge. "That gives us clearance to every area in the Seireitei! So this is the former substitute…."

"His face looks very punchable," Tokie remarked, "Mera, would you like to do the honors?"

"Yeah!" The shorter servant grinned evilly.

"A party of cute girls! What luck….looking at them is better than hearing the two of you drone on and on…."

"That's it, Ichigo, I'm unlocking the cell! Get ready to Getsuga Tenshou his face!"

"You got it!"

"Nope!" Hasuka chopped both of their heads. "You're on guard, so you need to act like proper guards!"

"Owww…..listen, whoever you girls are. We're trying to interrogate this bastard, so it'd be nice if….."

Ichigo blushed slightly when he noticed the hickeys on some of their necks, as well that the concept of a bra had escaped all of them. (Two certain points were sticking out).

"Ah, he's giving the same wide-eyed stare as the mod-soul!"

"What?!"

Rukia shoved Ichigo's face into the bars. "Will you focus?! I know that you drool over big boobs, Ichigo, but try to have some dignity!"

" _I don't drool over big boobs!_ Stop listening to Yoruichi!"

"Are we done here?" Kugo asked, amused.

"NO!"

"Hmph," The former substitute looked down, and noticed the Soul King insignia on Ichigo's hand, "What's with the tattoo, Ichigo?"

"None of your business!"

But the symbol glowed once, ever so faintly, but it caught the attention of both Ichigo and Rukia. The two turned their heads and stared at the five servants.

"What? That's the Soul King's mark!" Mera snapped. "It's not gonna make you die, or anything like that."

"Has it glowed before, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Aww, that's cute! Break out of Ukitake's control, only to have someone control you! Bravo! A+!"

"You son of a….." Ichigo turned to Rukia, "Let's get out of here so he doesn't keep annoying us. You think Urahara would have a clue?"

"Maybe the servants would know," Rukia whispered.

"We can't tell you anything, silly! Not like we'd know…." Hasuka giggled, her breasts now in front of Ichigo's face. The strawberry blushed and stepped back.

"You're correct, Vice-Captain. It seems the substitute has a vice for large breasts after all….that does explain why he prefers that girl….fufufufu…."

"You little…." Ichigo growled louder when he heard Kugo laughing at him. "….wait? _That girl_? She has a name, you know, and she's the one that saved every soul in existence!"

Kugo stopped laughing, now interested.

"A girl you say?"

"SHUT UP! Let's go Rukia."

Ichigo glared at the five servants before disappearing, his vice-captain following. The five of them looked at each other, then at Kugo.

"Tell me this girl's name…..if that's alright?"

"Is that alright?"

The four of them turned to Tsumiko, the silent one in the group. She stared at Kugo before nodding once.

* * *

When Senna was about to enter the confines of the 11th, the sun was directly ahead, so she knew she wasn't late.

 _Almost there…._

But when she did, she noticed Shinigami gathered together, with Shinji Hirako at the front, looking bored.

"Huh? Captain Hirako, what's going on?"

"Hmm? Oh, just watch the show."

He pointed, directing the attention to the man from earlier that had cut down the Hollow. He was standing in the middle of the training yard, ignoring the glances from other officers.

"Who's this guy?"

"The hell does he want?"

"Man I'm hungry….."

The man in question spotted Yachiru, wearing the same badge he had worn before she had the position. That was only making his rage increase even more.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked, skipping over to him. "Want to play with the 11th?"

"Girl. I'm looking for your captain."

"Ken-chan?"

"What?"

Everyone watching looked at Kenpachi as he stepped into sight, bells ringing with every step. The ratty haori was wearing once belonged to the man that had his position before him. The same man that was killed - in a single stroke - decades in the past. The same man that was passing by with his pink-haired sidekick.

"You….!"

"What's going on?"

The mysterious man unsheathed his zanpakutou and pointed it at Kenpachi's face.

"My name is Maki Ichinose, former Vice-Captain of the 11th Division, and I've come to kill you, Kenpachi Zaraki!"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Remember my note about changing anime-only characters backstories! Nozomi is not quite a mod soul here, but more...a second Nemu. And I always felt Ichinose was canon in some capacity, he's from the Bount arc. Speaking of, it's kinda dumb/unbelievable a vice-captain of the 11th would need help from a regular Hollow. Will we see the Bounts? Uhhh...I'm leaning towards no, but who knows? As far as my personal feelings on fillers go, Bounts are _okay,_ Zanpakutou Rebellion is great, and Reigais are bleh. And let's update my counter:**

 **Does Have Manga Timeskip Look: Yachiru, Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, Renji, Byakuya, Shinji, Kensei, Tatsuki, Ganju, Yumichika, Uryu, Chad, Ikkaku**

 **Does Not Have Manga Timeskip Look: Momo, Kenpachi, Soi (because my preference)**

 **Next Time - I thankfully don't bore you too much with a fight scene.**


	9. Stigma 33(Point)5

**Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - It warms my heart to see someone following all for this time (since the end of SWA!) drop a review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! As for Soi's name, I always felt it odd everyone includes "Fon/Feng" in the whole greeting. Isn't it her family name? I get the alternative but I like my way. :3**

 **RG - I actually found one of cywscross's fics by accident, the one where Ichigo can talk to everyone's zanpakutou. Good stuff from what I've read so far. Like I said, I'm probably not gonna binge their works as I write this, but I'll read on my own time :3**

 **And funny you should mention arcs and stuff. Unlike SWA, where I was roughly using the arc structure of Bleach itself, I don't have that distinction here. There are no phases...the only milestones I have in my mind are Yoruichi's wedding and anything Hueco Mundo related. It's all free game.**

* * *

 **Listening Music - Dance to the Death _(Kingdom Hearts II)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Stigma 33.5**

"Kill me?" Kenpachi grinned, unsheathing his own zanpakutou. "Well well, finally I can get some real fun around here again. Who are you anyway?"

"You've forgotten? That figures….you killed my captain, you bastard!"

"Hmm? Ohhhh…..now I remember. That gorilla-looking guy. Yachiru, remember that trip we had in the woods that day?"

"Sure I do, Ken-chan!" Yachiru chirped.

"Yes, that pink-haired girl was with you! And the Gotei had the _nerve_ to let you two keep the position….!"

Shinji stepped in front of the two with a sigh.

"Ichinose, we don't just let strangers come in and kill our captains. Remember you technically abandoned yer post."

"Because I refused to serve this man!"

"Hang on, Hirako. If he really wants to fight me, why not? We're in MY division, and he's not gonna take anything else. So how about it?"

"…."

"Man….Captain's got that look on his face," Ikkaku turned his head and noticed Senna watching. "Hey! You're just on time, girl!"

He ran over to her, grinning.

"Don't you want to watch Captain Zaraki?"

"I do, but….I could use some exercise myself. Yo, Captain Hirako!"

"Huh?"

"Contact Captain Kyoraku!"

* * *

"So, the two of you are on the path to being parents. How wonderful!"

Rangiku and Gin were at the 4th, wanting to get some advice on the resident doctor of the Soul Society on how to move on from this point. Luckily Retsu Unohana was no stranger to Shinigami pregnancy.

"I've got some pamphlets you can look over….." She reached into a filing cabinet.

"Quick question, Captain Unohana. Uhh….how much alcohol turns a kid into…..um, you know…."

"Consumption of alcohol is not recommended for a child in utero, but based on what you've told me….everything should be fine if you don't consume anymore from this point forward."

Retsu handed the pamphlets to the two.

"I suggest you come by more frequently for check-ups, Rangiku, and when the time comes, you'll have to stop working for a while."

"Could I get that in a signed note?" She asked cheekily.

"Hahahaha! It's a good thing your child's parents both have such a good sense of humor. If there's anything you want to ask, please, stop by the 4th anytime.

Retsu took her clipboard and wrote some things down.

"Cap'n Unohana, I got a question. Would one of us have to quit our jobs, or somethin'?"

"Hmmm….not necessarily, but the work of a Shinigami involves many hours and constant motion. If nothing else, one of you – most likely Ichimaru – will drastically decease their work availability."

"Huh? Why Gin?"

"You're a vice-captain," Retsu said equally as cheekily.

"Feh!"

"With that, I wish you the best of luck."

"Wait! Rangiku, mind if I ask Cap'n Unohana some….guy questions? Don't want to gross ya out."

"Oh Gin, you'd better not tell her any juicy details! Hee-hee! I'll see you later~!"

She kissed his cheek and exited the room, but Gin's expression quickly turned panicked. He reached over and grabbed Retsu's sleeve.

"Cap'n, you have to help me! I don't know the first thing about raisin' a kid!"

"Ichimaru, there's nothing to worry about. You and Rangiku are both adults, and you have plenty of people to turn to in times of need. Myself included."

"Still, you got any books or somethin' I can read?"

Retsu looked to the bookshelf and pulled down a rather large textbook.

"I suppose this could do. It's fine if you're nervous, Ichimaru."

"Not just that, I…want to make Ran happy. If I screw up again….I don't think she'll want to be with me anymore."

The healer captain sighed.

"Ichimaru, you made your own decisions and while the truth of your betrayal is now known….it did take Rangiku a lot to want to go back to you. I can understand your feelings, and I'm glad you're taking this seriously."

"But….?"

"But I warn you….the path to parenthood isn't going to be an easy one. I have definitely heard some _unsavory_ comments towards you while walking around in my division."

Gin sighed. "Figured that'd be the case."

"Nevertheless, I trust you because Rangiku does. She is my friend, and I want to see her happy as well. To that end, I fully support you."

"Thanks, Cap'n," Gin scratched his head.

"By the way, if you wish to earn points with the NSWA, then I have a suggestion."

"Huh?"

* * *

"A new…soul?"

Nemu nodded, earning another baffled look from the Head-Captain. He definitely hadn't authorized anything that Kageroza had done, and it was worrying.

"She….is like me, Head-Captain. What I….once was."

Jushiro looked over the report Nemu had compiled.

"What shall I do? Kageroza is not…. _him,_ but I fear we might be looking into a repeat of my creation. Nozomi could really be designed to take his abuse."

Mentioning Mayuri Kurotsuchi by name always made Nemu uncomfortable.

"Yes, that is a grounded fear. Especially the fact that she has a zanpakutou…..that means Kageroza was able to adopt Kurotsuchi's method and improve it."

"Perhaps, but I wasn't created with one as a means to keep my chance of rebellion low. A zanpakutou invites a spirit, which acts a form of counsel and separate will. Does this mean he trusts her more? Does it….even have a name or release?"

"You'll have to analyze Kujo's zanpakutou and register it with the database."

Aizen had tricked everyone into what his true zanpakutou power was, so the new law was that **every Shinigami's** power had to be known and complied into one list. Said list had two copies: a personal list for only the Head-Captain, and a list backed up on the 12th's computer systems.

"Understood."

"Nemu…..I know being a captain is difficult work, but if you need a break-"

"That won't be needed, sir," Nemu smiled, "I'm more than prepared to lead the 12th in this era. But while we're on the subject of leading…..have you any leads on the wall?"

"Sadly, no. I take it Ishida was broken up about it?"

Nemu's smile faded.

"Ishida-san was a noble man that used his last moments purely to stall time for Orihime-san. He loved Uryu, and I only wish I knew why some heartless person would attack his name…."

"Nemu, the two of you have been through a lot together. If there's anyone who can help them through the pain….it's you."

"Yes." Her thoughts turned to the sewing master, and the memories they had in Karakura. Uryu Ishida was Nemu's "special one", and it was because of him that she had managed to eliminate the man that had caused them both misery.

She wanted nothing more than to find the source of this new misery. And end it.

* * *

"Phew! Looks like there's something going on over there…."

Yuzu and Lilinette were sitting on a rooftop at the 8th when the both of them felt the clash of reiatsu in the distance. The former was not as spiritually intuned as the latter, but there was no mistaking the yellow glow of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's presence.

"Oh no…..s-should we get away?"

Lilinette popped a salmon roll into her mouth and scoffed. "Nah! Captain would've warned me if it was too dangerous."

"Hmm…"

"What, have you even been in a real fight before, Yuzu?"

"Of course I have! I've….cleansed a few Hollows here and there…."

"Not those," the ex-Primera said, "I mean fights where you're fighting someone that can actually _kill_ you."

Yuzu thought for a few seconds, but her response was a slow scoop of noodles into her mouth. She didn't look very pleased by the inquiry.

"No….not like my brother has. And I hope I never have to."

"Hmm? But you're training to be a strong Shinigami, right? Even if you're gonna be at the 4th, you still have to be prepared, you know. When Stark and I were Hollows…."

Yuzu nodded.

"….we had to fight even if we didn't want to."

"Yeah…"

Sensing Yuzu's depressed mood, Lilinette quickly smiled and patted the youngest Kurosaki/Shiba on the back. "Aww, don't be so down! How about you tell me about some human memories you had?"

"Memories? Well….."

"Well what?"

Yuzu smiled. "I….could tell you about my mother. I was very young when she….died, but I'll never forget every day I saw her. Every day with her…was wonderful."

"Woww…..tell me, tell me!" Lilinette got on her elbows, pushing her lunch to the side. "I didn't have a mom, and it's not like Hueco Mundo had any mother-like figures…."

"But I only have so much time before I have to get back! And I've got so many sto-"

"Pleeeeassseeeeee?"

Yuzu giggled. "Okay, okay! One time, when it was my brother's birthday…."

* * *

"Well…I guess this could work."

Kenpachi and Ichinose stood across from each other in a large courtyard, with most of the 11th watching on. On the sides, Shinji and Shunsui were standing together.

"Sure we don't have to call Ukitake?"

"Nah, I sent a hell butterfly. Zaraki is the type that won't let anyone get in the way of a fight….but if it gets too chaotic for whatever reason…..we can jump in." Shunsui glanced at the large captain.

"The hell you will!" Kenpachi grinned. "It's not like I'll need your damn help!"

Ichinose stared carefully at his opponent's zanpakutou. The first time he had seen it, withdrawing from Kenpachi Kiganjou's dead flesh, the blade was jagged and soaked with blood. But now? It was…smoothed out.

 _What happened? Has he grasped his zanpakutou's true power? Has….he achieved Bankai?_

"Hey, Ichinose!"

The former vice-captain narrowed his eyes.

"Let's make this clear….if you hold back on me, I'll kill ya. In fact, I'm letting you have the first strike! Any place you want to hit, go right ahead!"

"Are you mocking me, Zaraki?"

"Mocking? Geez, Ichigo said the same thing the first time I fought him. Something tells me he'd be more fun to fight right now. At least he wouldn't talk so damn much."

"Captain Hirako….Captain Kyoraku…..remember that this man was allowed to take control of the 11th for killing my captain. By that logic….if I kill him…."

Shinji glanced at Shunsui, as he was in exile when the event had occurred.

"Hmm…..well, it's a slippery issue. When Zaraki did it, it was unheard of, and we were actually low on captain's candidates…..how about we just see where it leads."

Both fighters replied at the same time.

"He'll be _dead_."

On the sidelines, Yumichika, Grimmjow, Tatsuki, Mila Rose, Apache, Meninas, Yachiru, and Lisa were all watching.

"A battle between a Kenpachi and some poor soul….I haven't seen that in decades," The black-haired vice-captain said.

"He'll beat his scrawny ass." Grimmjow yawned and leaned against the wall. "Why even bother watching?"

Lisa smirked.

"Excellent point, Grimmjow." She gave a subtle wink to Apache. "Why _should_ we watch when we could be doing something else?"

"Because it's Ken-chan's time to play!" Yachiru said happily. "I never got to see him against the Espada…."

Meninas stiffened, thinking of her organs being crushed. At that, she stepped back slightly.

"He's not _totally_ weak," Mila Rose concluded, "Maybe this will be fun."

Ichinose dashed towards Kenpachi, zanpakutou ready to kill. But the large captain just kept his grin and even opened up his shihakusho, showing off his scarred bare chest.

 _He still has Captain Kiganjou's haori….! That bastard!_

The spectators watched as the man swung and released a trail of blood from Kenpachi's chest region, but his opponent wasn't worried at all. In fact….Kenpachi was getting excited.

"Good hit….."

Ichinose drew back and aimed for his neck, but Nozarashi blocked it.

" _But it's my turn_." Came the reply, with his dense reiatsu crashing down on everyone. Learning the name of his blade managed to seal some of his power up, but Kenpachi Zaraki still had more reiatsu than the average Shinigami and less refinement over it.

Kenpachi swung back and cut open Ichinose's face, forcing him to slide back with a pant.

"LET'S GET STARTED! HAHA!"

Bells rang as the larger man sped towards Ichinose.

"He's got that look on his face again…." Yumichika smirked, but in the corner of his eye, he noticed Lisa and Apache running off. Everyone else (including Mila Rose) was too busy watching the fight to notice.

 _Hmm….?_

He also noticed another face appear behind Grimmjow and tap his shoulder.

"Hmm? What do you want, woman?"

"Oh hi Candy!"

"You. Me. Let's go." She said, passing Kaiser II to Meninas. "I'm in a shit mood right now."

"So what? Can't you see I'm busy watching a fight here?"

Candice growled and let out some of her reiatsu, but it was dwarfed by Kenpachi's. (Of the three girls, she had the worst control over hers). At that, Yachiru saw her chance.

"Grimmy, it's okay! Go, I'll even record the fight for you! Kitty wants to play with you!"

Grimmjow shot his vice-captain an angry look, but she only winked at Meninas, who winked back. He turned back to Candice.

"…Backdoor access or no?"

"Get the fuck out of here, you bastard, and just come with me already."

She seized his wrist and flash-stepped away, leaving the group with three less people. Still curious about Lisa and Apache, Yumichika silently left as well.

"Ohh…should Kaiser II be here?" Meninas asked, her eyes starting to water from the allergies. "He could get hurt…."

Yachiru took the kitten and smiled.

"It's okay, Pinky, I'll keep him safe! I need to get the camera too!"

Yachiru jumped onto a rooftop and turned down to her father and the determined Maki Ichinose. Neither had released yet, but both were starting to become bloody with each hit.

 _Good luck Ken-chan!_

 _Man! The Captain looks to be enjoying himself, ma'am! I really wish I could be seeing it…._

The pink-haired girl looked at Kaiser II at the returning sound of Makizou Aramaki's voice, as if the cat himself could provide an answer. But he only meowed.

 _You're right, Cat-chan. It's just a….dumb voice…._

But Yachiru sounded less sure of herself in her head.

* * *

"Whoo! Captain Zaraki is having some fun!"

Ikkaku and Senna were in a smaller courtyard, with only Stark as the other person there – he was proctoring the match.

"Madarame, how long are you gonna stretch? This is boring me…."

"Fine, fine! You ready, girl?"

Senna growled. "I told you, my name is Senna Ryodoji! And I'm gonna beat you!"

"Sounds like fun! I'm Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of the Zaraki company! Hope your old man doesn't yell too much when I cut ya in half!"

Senna gulped. "H-Hey, this is just a friendly spar, right? You're not gonna try to really kill me, right?"

"Maybe," Ikkaku grinned.

 _Crap why did I agree to this?_

"Begin, I guess." Stark yawned.

The two ran towards each other – Senna gave out a loud battle cry, but Ikkaku's was even louder….seeing his captain in a good mood always made him more hungry for battle.

Hozukimaru and Mirokumaru clashed together.

* * *

"Hello! It's Vice-Captain Kotetsu!"

Kiyone walked through the halls of the 12th, but not entirely sure on where she was going. She was only here to find Akon, then go back to work. She spotted Kageroza working on something, but there was no missing the anger in his movements. When he saw Kiyone, he closed the door to the lab with a slam.

"S-Sorry! Phew…."

Eventually she found Akon working at his own station – he was monitoring the Hollow signals scattered across the sectors of the Living World.

"Hey Akon!"

"Kotetsu, can't you see I'm working? Isshin Shiba wants to take out a class for more training against Hollows…."

"I need more….you know."

Akon turned around in his chair and scoffed.

"I already gave you a refill. You have to space them out, Kotetsu."

"But my work is piling up and I can't let the Head-Captain down! Please, you gotta have more!"

Originally, Kiyone had needed some aid to combat her endless nights of insomnia – memories of her brainwashed sister almost killing her kept waking her up in a cold sweat, so she opted to go the 12th for help. Akon had something he was testing out, and to her surprise, it gave her energy to do so much.

"Give me three days," The horned man said, spinning back around. "I need time to make more, and Captain Kusamiya needs help with other duties. Besides, you can't keep taking too many in one period."

"But I need the energy, Akon! Don't you get it?!"

"….tch."

Akon reached into his drawer and tossed a small container of pills to Kiyone.

"Last one. If you come back before three days, I'll make it 30 days. Don't bother me when I'm working again."

"Thank you!"

Content, Kiyone bowed and quickly ran through the walls…..not stopping to open the container and ingest three pills at once.

* * *

"Here we are."

Ichigo and Rukia had found their way inside the Seijotokyorin, once the residential district of the Central 46. Kisuke Urahara had repurposed it as the base for the Kido Corps.

"Kinda weird to be in here…why did those geezers have a place for themselves? Were they even Shinigami?"

Rukia couldn't help but shiver as she walked with Ichigo – she was half expecting someone to yell for her arrest for whatever reason. So she tried to make a joke out of it.

"Hey Ichigo, remember when the Sokyoku almost killed me?"

Or a blunt reminder, but tomato, to-mah-to.

"Rukia, calm down, I know this place gives you the creeps…..actually, Urahara being in charge doesn't make it any better. But we need answers."

Reaching one of the towers, Ichigo knocked on the door. Ururu, wearing the same outfit Hachigen Ushoda once did, stepped outside to greet them.

"Hello."

"Hey Ururu. Mind if we talk to Sandal Hat?"

The small girl wanted to take up the vice-captain mantle as a means to honor Tessai. She was technically artificial like Nemu once was – but to a lesser extent, so it was easier for her to try to learn kido.

"It's important," Rukia said.

Ururu stared at both, before pointing to Rukia.

"Captain can talk to you, but not him."

"What?! Why?"

"He doesn't like visitors that aren't cute girls," Ururu quoted, earning a scowl from the strawberry and a smirk from Rukia.

"That little…..!"

"Ichigo, calm down, one of us has to report to Head-Captain Ukitake anyway. Go, I'll ask him about the mark."

XXXXX

Rukia had to groan when she stepped inside of Kisuke Urahara's office. Somehow, he had managed to turn it into a replica of his shop, with several books accompanying the rows of candy.

"Kuchiki-san! What brings you by!"

Kisuke had entered the room with a dopey smile.

"Urahara, can we talk?"

"Certainly. By the way, did you get the second Chappy doll I sent? Should be arriving later today, only this time, it can be controlled by a remote!"

Rukia gasped in amazement, but she quickly composed herself.

"That won't be needed. I told you, I forgive you."

"Sorry to say, but you probably don't."

"Huh?"

Kisuke jumped into a revolving chair and moved around the office/shop.

"This whole war has changed everything, not just the structure of the Gotei. Here I am, back in Soul Society after decades of being in exile, but I still get the cold shoulder here and there."

"Don't play the pity card," Rukia frowned, "For what it's worth, people trust you more than Gin Ichimaru. In fact…..huh, the two of you should hang out more."

"Oh we have drinks from time to time. But then people would be worried that we're plotting to destroy the Soul Society or something. Both of us did what we did because we're selfish."

"Why so blunt, Urahara?"

Kisuke stopped the chair.

"Because…..in this day and age, we have to be honest with ourselves. Seireitei just kept all of their issues and problems under wraps because no one wanted to deal with it. I was totally selfish. Why do you think I don't work at the 12th anymore?"

"…..people trust Nemu-san more?"

"Yes, but I _wanted_ her to take the position.…my best friend was thinking of millions when he made his decision, and me? I thought of _myself_ when I put that damn orb in your gigai."

"….."

"Because I was trying to cover up my mistakes, instead of accepting it."

"…Byakuya was once the same way. By admitting his folly for the execution…..we were able to get closer."

Kisuke smiled. "Sometimes love is all you need to get through it. I think…..I think that if I wasn't marrying Yoruichi, I'd go insane."

"Huh?"

"It's a source of stability, and it's with someone I've known since I was a child. She's the one person that can knock me out of my self-pity half the time. In a way…since Tessai's gone….she's all I have left."

"But you have Jinta and Ururu…."

"Yes. But she and Tessai come from a time when I _wasn't_ inventing and being super-sexy all the time."

"I see you're as humble as ever, Urahara…." Rukia muttered sarcastically, but she perked up when the man bowed to her feet.

"Kuchiki-san….Yoruichi-san is very important to me, and I'll do all I can to always keep her by my side. Could….could you make sure you serve her well?"

"…."

"I want her to regain the stability she lost…..she was willing to throw away her position and family….just to save me. Her best friend. I…..I'll never have someone else like that."

Rukia's foot smashed him into the floor.

"Idiot! You have to ask that?! Yoruichi-san is my friend too!"

"Right…."

She helped him up.

"So! Why did you come here?"

"Ichigo's mark….it….glowed."

Kisuke wiped the wood from his hair and stepped over to a shelf, taking out a book. He began to flip through it.

"There's a _reason_ why Ururu kept Kurosaki-san out."

"Wait, you…right, you have eyes and ears everywhere here."

"Bingo! But remember one key fact….the Soul King gave him the mark. But not just him….Ishida-san, Sado-san, Arisawa-san, and Orihime-san. In addition to those five….the surviving Arrancar and Vandenreich members also received a mark."

Rukia blinked.

"For the former, they became Pluses due to the rejection effects Orihime bestowed onto this land…..and it was his marks that accelerated their transition into proper Shinigami. All of them should glow in some capacity, no? I wonder if they saw…."

"One of the Soul King's vassals had his servants around. They were there when it happened."

"…..what?" Kisuke closed the book and stepped over to Rukia. "Are they following you?"

"They're still at the Maggot's Nest. Why?"

The former shopkeeper narrowed his eyes and looked around, not detecting anyone listening in or watching from an invisible standpoint. Not like they could break his seals to get into his office, anyway.

"I have a hypothesis….those marks?"

"Huh?"

"…..they're ways for the Soul King to watch each one of them."

* * *

Momo and Rurichiyo entered Seireirei with Kenryu and Enryu, as they needed some more food to finish their sector. But all of them instantly saw the glow of yellow light in the distance.

"What's going on? Is that….Captain Zaraki?!"

"Excellent job, milady! Your reiatsu pinpointing skills are improving!"

Rurichiyo ignored the brown-nosing and turned to Momo for an explanation.

"Umm….I don't know why he's fighting either. Maybe Kurosaki-san challenged him?"

"But he's over there!"

The princess had mistakenly pointed to Kon, who was coming closer with Nozomi.

"No, that's…."

"Hey, Hinamori! Whatcha you guys doing?" Kon still hadn't bothered to wash himself, so the smell instantly gathered a look of disgust on Rurichiyo's face.

"Ugggh…..who are you?"

"I believe that's the mod-soul, milady," Kenryu replied.

"I'm _Kon_ , you bastard! Can't you Shinigami get it right? I'm not Ichigo and I'm not just some mod-soul, alright? I'm _me_!"

Nozomi blinked in surprise at his outburst. She was expecting him to make a pass at Momo.

"My apologies, Kin. But your odor is offending Rurichiyo-sama, so I suggest you make yourself scarce."

"It's…..urgggh!"

He ran off, Nozomi following with a renewed curiosity.

"What a character! Coming by with that disgusting smell….what was that, anyway? Felt like sweat….and some other stuff, but I can't figure it out."

Kenryu and Enryu both paled, but they didn't explain. The equal reaction amazed Momo.

"Wow…..how long have you two served Rurichiyo?"

"My family has been serving the Kasumioji Clan for generations, the same with Enryu! The two of us have devoted our lives to ensuring Rurichiyo-sama's safety!" Kenryu said proudly.

"And sometimes you guys don't give me any space! I'm not a little girl, you know?"

"Rurichiyo-sama!"

One of her house's servants had approached the group. He handed her an envelope, before bowing and running back towards the direction of the manor.

"What does it say, milady?"

"I'm opening it! Hold on…" She took the letter out and groaned loudly at its contents. "…..it's a meeting of the heads for tonight! Why now?"

"Milady, you can't think Yoruichi-dono's wedding is the only time you'll have to present yourself as the Head!"

"I know that! But…..I need some help….someone to take the edge off…."

She glanced at Momo.

"….Me?"

As the princess began to explain, a thought came to Kenryu's head. He turned to Enryu, who nodded immediately.

 _Something tells me….Kumoi was the one that set this up….what is he planning?_

* * *

Kenpachi laughed loudly as he cut Ichinose once more, receiving a slash of his own. He had been stronger than he figured, but now was the time to make the battle more exciting.

"Come on, is that it?! Because if this is your best, then I'm disappointed!"

"Tch!"

Ichinose dodged a slash aimed for his neck. Kenpachi was larger, had more raw power in his swings, and had more stamina – each hit he got barely slowed him down, but Ichinose wasn't as durable. His clothes were starting to stain with blood.

"Very well….we can skip the warm-up."

He held out his zanpakutou.

" _Shine brightly, Nijigasumi_!"

His zanpakutou glowed with light as he raised it, the light eventually spreading out to shine across the entire courtyard. Several people had to look away or block their eyes. Shunsui pulled his hat down.

"That it? Your Shikai is a light show?! HA! You don't need eyes….to win, you know."

Szayel had crushed the captain's eyes before they were eventually restored, after all.

Kenpachi dashed forward, not bothering to block his own eyes, but as he got closer, he couldn't see Ichinose.

 _Where did he go….? I guess my eyes will really be worthless for this fight…._

But the large captain looked down: a blade of shadow had pierced through his body.

 _Well that's annoying…_

He turned his head, and a barrage of shadows were now smashing into his body. The control over light gave Ichinose gave access to shadows as well. The hits were barely fazing his opponent, but even Kenpachi knew this wouldn't keep up.

"Come on! You want to cut me directly, don't you?! Stop hiding and _hit_ me!"

In the barrage of shadow, Kenpachi saw a distinct one, but it was too late – an actual blade had slashed him across the torso. However, when the large captain slashed back (at air), he heard a voice.

 _You don't need your eyes….you just need to focus._

Kenpachi nodded and closed his eye, searching around for the feel of the blade that had struck him. He perked up slightly when a shadowed fist knocked him back, but he quickly reached out and grabbed….

 _Got him!_

As Nozarashi swung downward, blood splashed onto the large captain's face, and the light shining through the area dimmed. Kenpachi opened his eye and threw Ichinose back.

"Heh….enough games….I think it's time I get serious too….."

Ichinose said nothing, instead turning his blade into one made of pure light. He flash-stepped around the large man, who wasn't bothering to move.

 _What? You're crazy!_

 _It'll be fine! I want to make this guy really lose it. Crazy people are the funnest to fight!_

 _But…..I dunno, you don't know how strong he is!_

 _That's the fun of it!_

Kenpachi smirked when Ichinose thrusted the blade, its light firing off to blast the captain's face dead on. He stepped towards it and tilted his body ever so slightly…..for the light to crash into his eyepatch.

 _Uh oh._ Shinji thought. He quickly made a barrier around the area, Shunsui helping.

Ichinose's eyes widened when the full force of Kenpachi's reiatsu crashed down on him, and his opponent emerged from the blast with a charred face…..but now really excited…..and really bloodthirsty.

"I guess it's time we raise the bar."

He raised his zanpakutou.

 _What?! His Shikai…._

Mila Rose looked eager, and so did Tatsuki.

" _Drink, Nozarashi_!"

His blade quickly shifted into a larger cleaver, the force of release causing the light to dissipate. Kenpachi dashed as fast as he could.

 _He's…holding that large thing with only one hand….!_

The bells were ringing loudly.

 _How….and when…..did he even gain his zanpakutou's power? I…._

Kenpachi cackled and raised the cleaver.

 _….thought he was a power-minded idiot!_

But in the few seconds before the edge connected, Maki Ichinose could only watch. He had never seen the captain looking this ferocious and eager to cut….and he could almost hear the faint giggling of a little girl as the cleaver pressed into his shoulder.

 _No….!_

But he also was _not_ going to lose so easily.

* * *

"Captain, do you feel that?"

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork and glanced out the window.

"Yes…..Zaraki is fighting someone, apparently. But it is no concern of mine. Hirako and Kyoraku are there."

Neliel frowned and looked out the window too.

"But who? I don't feel Ichigo nearby…..Grimmjow maybe?"

Byakuya didn't know either, but he didn't respond.

"Did Renji have the correspondence I needed?"

"Yes sir. It's right here…."

The Kuchiki took the form and turned back to his work. Neliel turned away as well, but something was giving her a bad feeling…

"Hmm, good. I forget how quickly Renji used to fill out his forms….with no spelling errors or anything like that."

 _Renji…..oh no…..if he still likes Rukia….how will things go between the two of them? What if he does something that can't be undone? Captain is stuck in the middle…._

"You look troubled, Neliel."

"So do you sir."

It took a talented vice-captain to pick up subtle shifts in Byakuya's mood.

"…..the clan is suggesting I marry Rukia."

"What?!" Neliel's eyes widened. "Did you get her a present, at least?"

"I….didn't mention it to her. She doesn't have to marry just because people want it to happen. I could not pressure her like that."

"So….you _want_ to marry her, sir?"

Byakuya closed his eyes.

"…I see no advantage in waiting. I treasure Rukia. But…..a part of me is worried. The last time I married a girl that looked like her….she was dead in five years."

 _Byakuya-sama, I thought we talked about this! Rukia is much healthier than I ever was! Oh, she will look so beautiful…._

Opening his eyes at his late wife/subconscious's approval, he turned to Neliel.

"I know why they're interested. The noble families….the war took a lot of lives away, and many nobles are still fearful of Soul Society's demise. Everyone wants a claim on the future."

"Do you see yourself…..being a husband to Rukia? Starting a family with her?"

"…..I do. But again….."

"Captain, you need to give Rukia more credit! Maybe she's thought about this too. Maybe she would be pleased at the idea of marrying you!"

"….I don't want to gamble. Unless she is 100% committed to the idea….I will not do it."

"Then the two of you should talk about it!"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Perhaps tonight…there's been a meeting of the noble heads. I just received the letter."

Neliel nodded, but now Byakuya was listening to his subconscious/late wife once again.

 _A family with Rukia. It feels like a dream…_

 _It does, Hisana. And the first child shall be named after you._

 _First child? You're quite crafty, Byakuya-sama. Are you planning to bare many children with Rukia?_

 _The second shall be named after my father, with the third after my mother._

 _Byakuya-sama, you're not factoring in gender._

 _And the fourth will be named after you again._

 _Hahahaha! You're so adorable, my love. It's nice to see that you've regained your sense of humor in these years of peace!_

 _I don't understand. When I was joking?_

But Hisana's voice only laughed louder, allowing the captain to smile ever so slightly. Maybe all of his concerns were misguided.

….or _were_ they?

* * *

"lalalala…."

Hanataro couldn't help but smile at Orihime's tune. The two of them, being a seat apart, were looking over reports together outside in the bright sunlight.

"You seem chipper, Inoue-san."

"Oh I'm sorry, Hanataro! I'm just really excited for something the NSWA is going to do."

"Really? What?"

"Well, Yachiru wants us to sing to everyone! I was thinking of singing something with Ichigo! It'd be a lot of fun!"

"…oh. That involves everyone else?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"It's just….if I get involved, I'd only embarrass Meninas. Heaven knows how many people think I pay her to go out with me."

"Wait a minute….that's it!" Orihime began to write on the back of one of Loly's reports, gears turning. "Hanataro, you need to make a statement! This could be the chance for everyone to see how much Meninas likes you and you how much you like her!"

"R-Really?"

"Yep!"

"….."

"Something wrong?"

Hanataro blushed. "Inoue-san…..when's the right time to…..t-tell a girl…..you love them?"

"Oh…ohhhh! Hanataro, that's so cute!"

"I'm being serious!"

"Well…." Orihime was now blushing herself. "I was the one that told Ichigo first….he didn't really have an answer because our friend had just died…..but after the war….after all of us went home….he told me back! And we were together for less time then you two were…"

"So…..maybe I shouldn't keep waiting?"

"Well….maybe you should say it when the time is right."

"But what if…..she doesn't feel the same way?"

Orihime put an arm around Hanataro and smiled at his now depressed face.

"Do you think she does?"

He was going to respond in the affirmative, but the burst of reiatsu in the distance caught his attention. Somehow….he had the feeling he should find his captain….

* * *

Meanwhile, with the growing power of his captain and Maki Ichinose around him, Yumichika kept looking back as he kept sneaking on.

 _Captain….._

Ikkaku's reiatsu was rising too, but _his_ battle wasn't potentially lethal. The fifth seat found himself in a section of the 8th, but despite being closer, _Kenpachi_ was the one that felt nearby.

"Fifth Seat Ayasegawa?"

Nanao was approaching, forms in hand.

"Ah, Vice-Captain Ise…..I'm investigating something in your division. Have you seen Vice-Captain Yadomaru in these past few minutes?"

"I can't say that I have."

His ears heard a faint sound, and he moved slowly past Nanao. But his superior was starting to follow him, now curious.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sssh! Do you hear that? Keep your reiatsu as restrained as you possibly can…"

"Huh?"

Yumichika moved into an alleyway and turned a corner, listening carefully to the sounds. When he reached a door at the edge of the division, he smiled.

 _The answer is right here…._

"Ayasegawa, what is going on?" Nanao whispered.

"See for yourself!"

He slid the door open, and Nanao almost fainted at the sight before her. Her fellow vice-captain was there, engaging in an activity with someone with short blue hair, who had their back to them. Lisa panted slightly as she looked up, but her partner was _not_ able to keep her moans quiet and movements slow.

"What…..are….they…..doing….." Nanao choked out, voice less than a whisper.

"Ah ha! My gaydar never fails!" Yumichika said proudly. At that, Apache turned, looking like an _actual_ deer caught in headlights, but Lisa never had a thing called shame, so she said:

"Hey, Nanao. Give me five minutes."

* * *

But as we know, all sorts of things can happen in just five minutes. Kenpachi and Ichinose were both soaked with blood at this point, and while the latter had the advantage of range and deception, he couldn't match Kenpachi's intensity in the slightest. Every hit didn't slow him down.

Shinji found himself struggling to keep the barrier up. "Geez, Zaraki's gonna level Seireitei if he keeps at it! Have any ideas, Kyoraku?"

Shunsui didn't answer, staring at Ichinose, who looked much worse.

"HAHAHA! Come on, you want to kill me, don't you?!"

He blocked the next cleaver hit, sparks flying out. All of the 11th was cheering Kenpachi on, including Mila Rose. But Tatsuki and Meninas were starting to look a little uneasy…

"Damn you! I won't let you ruin all of the training I've done!"

"Say what?!"

Ichinose grunted, feeling his guard starting to break.

"I isolated myself in the Rukongai to hone my skills! You cut down my captain so easily…I had to get stronger! _I had to avenge him_!"

"So do it already!" Kenpachi shouted. "You know how the 11th operates! If you want to kill someone….you DO IT!"

The guard was broken, but as the larger man's blade swung down to cut Ichinose down, he quickly shouted one word.

" **Ban….kai**!"

All Kenpachi now saw was a void of white, as the barrier around the two shattered. The light expanded to engulf the entirety of the Seireitei.

 _What….?_

Even the outlines of the buildings around him had faded from his vision.

 _Ken-chan don't let your guard down!_

 _Stop calling me that, Nozarashi! Tch….this is Tousen's battle all over again! All I have to do is grab his blade and cut him from there when he hits me!_

 _But he can make blades of light!_

 _Shit!_

But he narrowed his eyes when Ichinose stepped towards him. His blade had vanished, and he was glaring at the large captain with pure hatred.

"Idiot. Why didn't you cut my head off? Why ruin your surprise?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki…..I'll give you two choices. The first…..you take your weapon and cut yourself down with it."

"What the fuck? Why would I do that?"

"You're a devil, plain and simple. You don't deserve to be a Shinigami, and you don't deserve to wear that haori! You stole your position, murderer! My blade shouldn't be wasted on scum like you!"

Kenpachi's enjoyment was fading fast.

"You think your captain wanted you to whine about it?! I'm not fucking killing myself, you dumbass, and I should kill **you!"**

"What?!"

"You had all this time to get stronger, and I'm not seeing it. In fact…."

Kenpachi put both hands to the cleaver's handle.

"One strike will be enough to defeat you. So what's the other choice, Ichinose?"

The man stepped a little closer, but his opponent did the same. He stopped when a yellow circle of light appeared behind Ichinose.

"You can relish the fact that the last thing you'll see….is me. **Shine through**!"

Suddenly, the light thrusted forward, exploding in a variety of flashing colors. Kenpachi's eyes widened: the sight was blocking out Ichinose.

 _What the…..?!_

He shouted when his eyes started to burn.

"The fuck!"

"And your subordinates will get to see you as helpless as I saw Captain Kiganjou!"

Distracted by the pain and flashing color in his eyes, Kenpachi didn't notice the void fade. His vision was starting to blur, and his thoughts were slowing down.

 _What…..the….hell….?!_

 _Stay with me, Ken-chan! You're having a seizure!_

Saliva was falling from Kenpachi's mouth, and he was starting to convulse violently. Several members of the 11th were about to jump in, but Shunsui stopped them. He gestured at Shinji to contact the 4th.

"Now….I'll kill you….!"

Ichinose reformed his blade and raised it.

 _Focus, Ken-chan! He's right in front of you! You can't let him kill you!_

The cleaver was also shaking like crazy, but Kenpachi didn't move, save for his involuntary shaking.

 _Yeah…..I can't die…..not….like this….._

The large captain was about to topple over, but his face looked into the direction of the reformed Nijigasumi, which was about to cut him.

 _Yachiru! Think of Yachiru!_

Everyone watched as Kenpachi swung his cleaver one more time, and blood splashed onto the ground. Both opponents didn't make a move…..and they both fell to the ground.

"Captain Zaraki!"

"CAPTAIN!"

"GET A MEDIC!"

* * *

"Fuck that feels so good…."

For Candice, this was the time to push out the thoughts of the wall and the thoughts of her Freudian slip. At least in her world, she didn't have to think about that. She didn't _want_ to think about her dead parents or her dead friends.

But the ride on cloud nine was ruined when Yachiru and Kaiser II jumped out of the Sokyoku Resort's hole, looking around.

"Y-Yachiru?! What the hell?!"

"Sorry, Kitty! I couldn't find the camera in the club room, so I decided to check here! Are you enjoying the pool?" Yachiru ran over to the shelf and rummaged through it. "Gee, I don't think Nan-Nan will like it if you girls took off your clothes like that!"

Candice swatted the bubbles forming in the water and hissed. "Yachiru, get out! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Darn, it's not here."

She ran over to the lime-haired girl, not seeing Grimmjow under the surface (not that interruptions would stop him) or the growing anger on Candice's face.

"Yachiru…..!"

"Have you seen the camera, Kitty?"

"NO I DIDN'T SEE THE DAMN CAMERA!" Candice covered up her exposed breasts.

The smaller girl frowned, but it wasn't because of her answer – Meninas, Liltotto, Bambietta, and Giselle all materialized behind Candice, and now all five were looking at Yachiru.

" _All of us could've been hanging out together, Yachiru,_ " Bambietta said.

"….!"

" _But it's only three of them. We're two friends that they'll never see again. President, do you think that's faiiiir?_ " Giselle asked.

"But…..it wasn't my fault…..I tried my hardest to save you…." Came the quiet reply.

" _Trying isn't doing! The others are probably worried…worried their president will fail to protect them too."_

"No…."

Candice's anger faded when she saw the girl was now openly crying.

"Yachiru….are you okay?" She asked, although she couldn't really hear the girl's mumbling.

"I….brought them all home….I killed the guy that hurt you….they're supposed to be safe….!"

 _"But it didn't revive us. Why didn't you? Why didn't you TRY to do it?"_

"I…."

Grimmjow came up for air, looking surprised when he saw his vice-captain at the pool's edge. "What the hell is going on?"

Then he and Yachiru both felt it.

 _"Ooop! Is that Captain Zaraki? See, Yachiru? You can't get away from someone for a minute! Right, Bambi_?"

Yachiru stepped forward, only to fall into the water.

 _Ken-chan…..!_

"Yachiru!"

 _I'm….coming….!_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Don't worry, I'm not killing anyone. It seems poor Yachiru isn't able to escape the voices she keeps hearing...what to do? The tone of NSWA has always been a tough thing to juggle...I like making jokes and silliness whenever I can, but I didn't put "Humor" in the story label for a reason. But that's why you have friends~**

 **Also, I've been wondering this...should I go M to cover my behind on the more sexual references? I won't go full lemon (because I think I'd be terrible at it and the mods might come after me), but I could get carried away.**

 **Next Time - Nemu talks to both Nozomi and Uryu, and Yachiru and Grimmjow seek out their shrinks.**


	10. Baby, Hold My Hand

**Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - I've decided to go with my gut and make it M. Let's see how it goes!**

 **RG - Oh boy, two reviews...before I get into specific points, I want to mention to a few things. We've thought on the same page for many of SWA's beats, and I definitely like a lot of stuff you're talking about. I...just hope you don't get too disappointed if I take a turn you weren't quite expecting. Unlike SWA, I have no idea what the ending will be. But on that note, please tell me...what _personally_ do you like the most from my universe? What pairing, what character interaction, what universal thing...I'm curious! Because I always want you to follow this story because you genuinely enjoy it, and not because you're anticipating something more. I mean this all respectfully of course, and again, I appreciate the amount of words/content you pour into reviewing my chapters.**

 **Bit by bit:**

 **-I definitely want to use the Zanpakutou spirits at _some point_ , but getting there is another task. I'm also not sure if Muramasa's rebellion thing can fit organically - Tobiume, Nozarashi, Zangetsu, etc. were on good terms with their masters before. You are right in saying it can and probably should be used for a later thing.**

 **-I have made this story M now, but I understand that my sexual references can be a little...offputting. I do it more for my own fun, which explains some crack pairings I've made. They'll lead somewhere, but all pairings will progress differently. I should also mention that the timeskip allows me to skip the courting for some, and you'll see an example very soon. But I promise to not go full lemon. I've made an Ao3 account where I send all my works, so if you see any true smut, it'll only be there.**

 **-Hisana talking to Byakuya is more of a cute moment than anything else. I suppose it's not too healthy if you read too much into it, but a version of her has talked to him AND Rukia before. :3**

* * *

 **Listening Music - Clock Town 3rd Day _(The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Baby, Hold My Hand**

 _Captain Zaraki….!_

Now aware of his wounded captain, Ikkaku looked to the side in a panic. He had a few wounds from his current battle with Senna, including a trail of blood leaking past his eye. But when he realized her blade was about to cut him, he blocked.

"That was Captain Zaraki, right…..are you going to go after him?" Senna asked. "It's okay….if you want to do so…."

"…."

Ikkaku knocked her back and tightened the grip both of his hands on the transformed Hozukimaru.

"…..I don't quit fights, woman! You think Captain Zaraki quit when his opponent…..that bastard Ichinose….!"

"Madarame, at a time like this…..what will you do?" Stark asked.

The bald third seat looked in the direction of the 11th. Not revealing he had Bankai had caused Kenpachi to lose trust and respect for him, but in the recent years, he was trying to win it back. He wordlessly resealed Hozukimaru.

"…..we'll have a rematch another day, Senna," Ikkaku said, jumping to the rooftop. "Vice-Captain Kusajishi and Yumichika would want me to be with the captain."

"Ikkaku….I understand if….you don't want to help me."

"I didn't say that," he replied, back to her. "You've got a good form and a solid Shikai, but you need some improvement. Maybe you can be a third seat like me."

"What….are you saying?" The girl asked. She had a nasty cut on her cheek.

"I pretend to be your squeeze or whatever….and in exchange, I'll train you."

"…? How does help you?"

Ikkaku scoffed and gave one last look before departing. "So I can fight with the best the Gotei 13 has to offer."

* * *

"Why…how…..when did this all start, Lisa?"

"It happened when it happened," She replied casually. "I don't see a problem with it, and neither should you. I just wasn't expecting him to snoop."

Yumichika scoffed. The four of them were in the same room where he and Nanao caught Apache and Lisa in the act, with the latter having rushed to redress themselves. Apache in particular looked both embarrassed and ready to snap her fifth seat's neck.

"Guilty as charged. But Mila Rose sensed something was up with Apache."

"Oh hell no," Apache growled and grabbed Yumichika by his collar. "If you tell Mila Rose, I'll fucking break every bone in your body, you got that?!"

Nanao wondered if the threat applied to her, club notwithstanding.

"Whatever. I don't have time to spend here anyway….Captain Zaraki has been seriously injured."

"What…..?" Apache blinked.

"I wonder if he killed that Ichinose guy…." Lisa wondered out loud. "I remember him before the exile. Serious guy, but he would lighten up when doing stuff for his captain."

"Indeed. Now, can you let me go?"

"On one condition. Your little comment…..you'd better not repeat it."

"Comment? The gaydar thing?"

The grip on his collar tightened with a noticeable hiss.

"I am **not** gay, you got me, you damn fruitcake?"

"Look who's talking," Yumichika replied haughtily. "Straight woman don't do things like that, even if the instrument was phallic shap-"

He was promptly punched to the floor, alarming Nanao and eliciting a sigh from Lisa.

" ** _I am not gay_** , okay?! Either you forget what you saw, or I'll kill you!" Apache shouted, eyes narrowed. Nanao glanced at Lisa, who mouthed "closet door is still locked with this one".

"Tch! Annoying little…."

"I will be silent as well, Apache. Come, Ayasegawa." Nanao helped him up, blood leaking from the fifth seat's nose. "You should go to the 4th to see if your captain is alright."

Glaring at Apache (who glared back), Yumichika nodded and quickly left. But the former's issue was far from over.

"You'd better, Ise."

"….You know….." Nanao adjusted her glasses and headed for the door. "….Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

* * *

When Yachiru entered the 4th (soaked from the pool water and Grimmjow and Candice in tow), she immediately grabbed the first Shinigami that passed by.

"Where's Ken-chan?"

"Vice-C-Captain Kusajishi….." Harunobu Ogido was the member that (unknowingly) attracted the attention of many female Shinigami, but he knew how to deal with the relatives of patients. "….he's being treated by the Captain."

She released him and sped through the halls, leaving the other two to follow her.

"Man! That guy did something to Zaraki?"

Grimmjow didn't say anything, his own body still soaked from the water.

"Hey! You gonna listen to me, Grimmjow?"

"Shut up," he said bluntly. "There's no point in stating the damned obvious. And I'm not your doll you can boss around."

"Screw you! You have no problem with wanting all of this!" Candice gestured to herself, highlighting the (also soaked) breasts and rear.

"Ohhh, and is that why you were practically drooling over my di-"

 **CLAMP**

They both looked down to see Yachiru grabbing both of their tops, her face _not_ in the mood in hear bickering.

" ** _Stop fighting."_**

XXXXX

The entirety of the 11th was crammed in the halls, all of them demanding to see their unconscious captain. Isane was guarding the treatment room.

"Everyone, please calm down! Captain Unohana is taking care of them both! They're both still alive! It was a good thing Captain Hirako called us…."

"Both of them? You 4th Division guys are letting that Ichinose punk breathe?!"

"He's in worse shape!"

"Kill the bastard for what he did!" Someone shouted, taking out their zanpakutou. "Or else I'll do it for ya!"

"No, we don't kill our patients!" Isane shouted. "Calm down this instant or I'll be forced to throw you all out of the 4th!"

"OI."

Everyone turned to see Ikkaku walk through the hall, eyes narrowed.

"All of you dumbasses better shut the hell up and let them work. Or at least I'll put all of you in there, personally! Arisawa, what happened?"

"He gave Captain Zaraki a seizure with his light power. But he managed to cut him down….."

Ikkaku shoved past a few of his subordinates, barking at all of them to sheathe their zanpakutous. Isane sighed in relief, but she sensed three more reiatsus approaching.

"Looks like they beat us here," Grimmjow mumbled. Yachiru ran through the crowd and stopped at Isane's feet, eyes looking up expectantly.

"He'll be fine, Yachiru," Isane explained. "Captain will take care of him. I promise."

"Can I….see him?"

"I'm sorry, but he can't have visitors right now. Why was he fighting this man, anyway?"

"I can explain that," Shunsui said, appearing behind Candice and Grimmjow. "The fellow in there….was part of the 11th before Zaraki took over. He….wanted to avenge his dead captain. Zaraki agreed to fight him, but things got intense."

"I see…."

"Yachiru, where's Kaiser II?" Meninas whispered. As if on cue, the (dry) kitten stuck his head out of the girl's shihakusho and meowed.

"I'm glad all of you….s-support Captain Zaraki, but please….I ask all of you come back later. Is that okay?"

Every officer of the 11th turned to Yachiru, who was now the one in command.

"…..Yeah. Let's go, everyone."

Shunsui and Isane watched the girl (sadly) lead the division out, confusing Yumichika when he turned the corner.

"What….what happened? Is Captain okay?"

"Yeah." Ikkaku replied. "C'mon, Yumichika. We just need them to give some space. One of you guys told the Head-Captain what happened?" The mention of her superior made Candice growl.

"Captain Hirako offered to do that."

* * *

"You what?"

Shinji sighed and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, it was technically my fault, Ukitake. But I hadn't seen the guy in years! I didn't think he was still around…"

"Neither did I." Jushiro rubbed his temples. "And you say he used Bankai?"

"Yep. A big ol' flash beamed the Seireitei…if Zaraki was weaker, maybe Ichinose would've killed him. What would happen?"

"If he did…I don't know. Technically we would have to charge him with murdering a captain, but at the same time, he was from the same division and Zaraki had agreed to it…..damn it…"

"Sorry, Ukitake," Shinji frowned. "I didn't mean to make your day more hectic than it should be."

The Head-Captain stood up and rubbed his head. Now to the list of wall vandalism, the caught substitute, and his skewed relationship with Candice Catnipp, there was now a former officer that almost killed Kenpachi Zaraki.

"It's fine, Shinji. I'll have to pay him a visit. For now….he is to be treated at the 4th, but detained there for the time being."

* * *

"Stupid…..stupid, stupid!"

Kon pulled at his hair in frustration as he picked up the pace to head back to the 12th. Nozomi was still following, but she wasn't in the mood to be cold any more.

"Kon."

"What?" He snapped.

Nozomi stepped over to him and gave him a quizzical stare. "What you said earlier….what was it like….being a mod-soul?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Nozomi replied. "I'm…..similar to you, in a way. We're not pure Shinigami."

"I'm not a damn Shinigami," Kon retorted, glaring at her zanpakutou. "I dunno what I am now, but….it's not that. No offense."

"…."

Kon sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I was stuffed into a lion and always had Ichigo beat the tar out of me. Yuzu stuffed me into a dress. I was even used as a soccer ball! Sure they're still my friends, but when they see me…..they just saw a _thing_. Not a person."

"You…were part of Project Spearhead…."

"Yeah. Then the Gotei pretty much wiped all of us out. Only got lucky because Urahara managed to find me, and he sold me to Nee-san, my beautiful goddess. Again, just as a _thing."_

"…."

"Sorry for putting the moves on ya, it's just…..after being everyone's toy….I was happy to finally be in a body where people can take me seriously. But they still _don't."_

"…You don't have to apologize."

Kon smiled. "That right?"

"You're not touching me, though."

"Ugggh…..I'm not a one-trick pony!" Kon stood up and looked around. "I don't know what I am! Hopefully I can figure it all out. So judge me all you want…..I don't care."

"…?"

"I'm still gonna be _me._ And there's no changing that."

Kon quickly ran off, feeling somewhat better, but now Nozomi also didn't know what to think. At least she knew that he wasn't a pervert _all_ of the time.

* * *

"Ginjou! You have another visitor!"

Ginjou's eyes glanced to the right. He wasn't sure what time it was now, but it felt like ages since the five servants had spoken to him.

"Well, well….you're the woman in charge of the Stealth Force, aren't you?"

Soi scoffed. "That I am. The Head-Captain wanted me to inform you of your fate."

"It's not execution."

If the 2nd Division Captain wasn't an expert at masking her emotions in front of prisoners, Kugo Ginjou would've saw surprise on her face.

"So you figured it out. I guess you're not as stupid as I assumed."

"Is that why I managed to outrun you all for years?"

"Is that why a stuffed lion managed to seal you on an empty train in Japan's most populated city?"

"Aaah, but what made you think I didn't let you all capture me?"

Soi ignored the "boast". "You will stay in this cell until Head-Captain Ukitake figures out how for you to make reparations."

"Reparations? You can't be serious."

"In this day and age, the Gotei isn't trying to make enemies out of stragglers with _agendas_. After our war…something you haven't seen, criminal….policies have shifted."

Ginjou hummed. "So I heard. But if Ukitake is feeling generous-"

"No. Don't be so arrogant to assume Head-Captain Ukitake is feeling merciful. In fact…..should you step out of line….I have authorization to end your sorry excuse for a life."

"…"

"Well?"

"Did you hear the voice, too? Of Orihime Inoue?"

"…..how did you hear that name?" his warden asked, eyes narrowed.

"I have my sources. Since I can't….leave, I'd at least like to know more about this war. From what I know….the fate of all of the worlds was in danger. Then Orihime did something and ended it."

"If you're trying to extract intel from me, then you really _must_ be stupid. I have no obligation to _talk_ to you, Kugo Ginjou. Be silent."

"….tch."

But the man's inquiries didn't die there. In fact, they were merely beginning.

* * *

"Hmm…."

"Here, Captain, I brought you some tea."

"Oh, thank you, Isane."

Retsu took the cup with a smile, and looked down at the unconscious Kenpachi Zaraki, with his resealed zanpakutou sheathed neatly against the window.

"He'll wake up tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. But…..there has been some significant damage to his retinas. There is a fair chance…..Captain Zaraki might not be able to see."

Isane frowned and wrote down the prognosis.

"What of Ichinose-san?"

"He's stable, but has received more gruesome wounds. I remember when he was still in service…at the time, Seinosuke was still my vice-captain."

Isane stopped her hand. "Captain…..Hanataro tells me the two of them meet regularly now at the end of the day."

"Good. Hanataro should spend every day with him if he can."

"…Do you approve of what the patient did?"

"You mean attacking Captain Zaraki? He was in his right to do so…..many of us were horrified when we learned the former captain of the 11th was killed by someone from Rukon….in one strike."

Retsu stepped over and began to remove the large captain's bells from his hair.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't think he was a monster when I first saw him, but…then again….I wasn't always the gentle leader of the 4th myself."

Isane nodded. According to Hanataro, her captain offered to fight the strongest Espada by _herself_ ….and she came out with little wounds.

"I think Captain Zaraki has come a long way since that day. He cares deeply for Yachiru and his subordinates, and while he's never come to me on the issue…..I know the 11th lost the greatest percentage of members in the war. For a Captain…..that is heartbreaking."

XXXX

Neliel was listening from the other side of the door, flowers in hand. She wanted to see how the large man was doing, but she had learned more than she was expecting. Looking down, Neliel turned around and headed the opposite way, only to pass Yachiru.

"Nel-chan…..are those for Ken-chan?"

The ex-Espada thought for a few seconds, but smiled. "Yes. Please, give them to him for me….okay, Yachiru?"

"…."

"I'm sorry what happened, but Captain Unohana….she's taking good care of him."

Yachiru hugged Nel and took the flowers, before heading into the room. Isane and Retsu both greeted the small girl.

"How's Ken-chan?"

"He should wake up tomorrow, Yachiru. You're welcome to stay here if you want to monitor him."

Yachiru jumped onto the bed and looked down at her father. It was frightening to see him so….unresponsive, considering the man lived for the thrills of combat.

 _Hey, don't touch that. It's a sword. You use it to kill people with._

"…."

 _Don't have a name, huh? That's okay, I'll give you one. I'll name you after the strongest woman I knew….Yachiru. Here, let me write it out for you._

 _Ya….chi…ru?_

 _I'm Kenpachi, the name given to the strongest person out there._

XXXXX

"Urgh…"

Kenpachi Zaraki had only seen his inner world relatively recently, due to a strained relationship with his zanpakutou. For years Nozarashi was treated as nothing more than a weapon, rather than a partner and friend. He didn't know her name until a painful reminder when he lost his first battle to Ichigo.

"You okay, Ken-chan?"

It took the form of a darkened temple, with blood markings on the walls. Nozarashi herself looked exactly like Yachiru, only she had blood-red hair instead of pink. She was standing over her master, who was lying on the floor.

"Of course not….I feel like crap. That Ichinose guy…..caught me off guard. Sorry if I didn't listen to you totally."

"That's okay. Yachiru's worried about you."

Kenpachi was covered head to toe in bandages, including ones that blocked out his eyes. He could hear his zanpakutou just fine, but her voice was a little faint.

"….Nozarashi. I'm gonna be slightly different when I wake up, huh?"

"Well….I dunno."

Kenpachi was silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"I need a favor. Could….you teach me…..Bankai?"

Nozarashi's eyes widened. "Ken-chan….."

"I'm a Captain, aren't I? It's time I stop being the odd card out and act like the rest of them. We've mastered the Shikai, so why not?"

The spirit sighed. "Our Bankai is really dangerous, Ken-chan. I can't help you learn it until you know you're ready."

"I AM ready. I don't just laugh off fights anymore…..if I can get stronger….why not?"

"….you're still sloppy when it comes to your reiatsu control, Ken-chan. And you're not that fast."

"Thanks, mom," Kenpachi said sarcastically. "Why remind me? I'm working on it."

"No, no…once you get Bankai…..no other Shinigami will be able to surpass you in raw power. Maybe…. _maybe_ if you really get the hang of it…..you can live up to your title."

For a second, the girl thought she saw her master grin.

"So when can we start?"

"Not until you wake up out there….and your wounds heal."

"…..ok. Whatever I am now….I want to challenge Ichinose again…..and kick his ass."

Nozarashi giggled. "You never change, do you….Kenpachi?"

XXXX

Yachiru set the flowers next to Kenpachi and jumped off the bed.

"Re-chan, Isa-chan….thanks for taking care of Ken-chan."

"There is no reason to thank us, Yachiru. It's our job, and we're your friends." Retsu giggled and rubbed her hair playfully.

 _Friends…._

Perhaps it was time Yachiru talk to someone about the voices….but the fact that Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu were part of her club immediately took them off the list. She needed someone….neutral.

She quickly ran out of the room, and soon Grimmjow found his way in.

"Yo."

"Good evening, Grimmjow. Did you want to see your captain?"

"Nah, he looks fine to me. I want to talk with Kotetsu."

Isane inwardly sighed, but Retsu was eying her with a cheeky smile.

"I see…..you don't want to talk to me anymore, Grimmjow? I hope I didn't do something to offend you."

"Not at all…..but it's just _fun_ talking to her."

Sensing both of them grinning at her, Isane fought the urge to jump out of the window. Teasing her was a hobby for more and more people recently.

"I'll be right there, Grimmjow. Captain, what are you going to do?"

"I have a little meditation session of my own," Retsu replied with a wink.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! I guess that wraps it up for today's lesson!"

Isshin erased his markings on the board at the front of the classroom, taking a glance at every student. He was extremely popular when he was a captain before meeting his wife, and it seemed the popularity had transferred over. Every student viewed him to be a legend.

After all, not only was he the father of the famous Ichigo Kurosaki, he was the uncle to the Shiba Clan Head!

"You saw…." Isshin set the eraser down and slammed his desk with his hands. "….that today's Hollows have been getting tougher and tougher. But all of you seem to be practicing and doing well. The bar is raising, everyone, so the Gotei needs the best!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted.

"So that's why we're having a test tomorrow!"

"Really? Damn it, Goatchin…." Karin scowled and shoved her book into her bag.

"Hey, Karin, guess what?" Yuzu whispered. "I invited Lilinette to our house for dinner! Maybe one day this week…."

Yachiru called it Yuzu's "super rookie's duty" to treat every member to her cooking, since she was unanimously declared the best cook in the NSWA.

"Well that was nice of you! Yuzu…..I really hope you're not still mad at me?"

"Nah," Yuzu giggled. "I was just being stupid, Karin-chan. I'm sorry."

"HEY!"

The twins looked up, where their father was staring intently at them…and the whole class was listening in eagerly.

"Don't make me give you girls detention!"

"Don't be stupid, Dad! Those are for human schools, and we're about to leave!"

"But you're keeping secrets from your daddy!"

"It's not a secret! And I thought we agreed you would stop addressing us as your kids while we're in class!"

Isshin jumped from his desk, high in the air, and landed in front of their faces. He dramatically pointed at them both, Yuzu blinking and Karin sighing.

"You can't shut out your father's love, Karin! Now as punishment, I want a hug!"

"No."

"A kiss."

"No."

"A high five?"

"No."

"A-"

"Ring ring, ring, that's the bell! See you at home, _Shiba-sensei_!" Karin shouted, dragging Yuzu out of her seat.

"WAIT! DON'T IGNORE YOUR DEAR OLD DAD! MASAKI, OUR FIRST DAUGHTER IS BEING RUDE!"

"INSIDE VOICE GOATFACE!"

* * *

"Hmm….."

Nemu was inspecting Nozomi's zanpakutou. When the latter had returned with her tour with Kon, her captain hasn't going to waste any time, with or without Kageroza's 100% approval.

"Is there anything else you need of me, Captain Kusamiya? I have completed the assigned tasks you and Akon-san gave to me…"

"Nozomi, you say you don't know the name of this zanpakutou?"

"I'm afraid not. Master would know."

Nemu narrowed her eyes at the "master" part, but she continued to inspect its form. Running a hand across the blade, she spoke her next words with a force rarely used on her subordinates.

"Listen to me carefully, Nozomi Kujo. Kageroza Inaba has created you….but you are your own person. You take orders, but you are allowed to question them."

"Even yours, Captain?"

"…Yes. In fact, if there's something you do not understand, you find me. I do not know how much Kageroza has told you, but…..I was once an artificial soul like you."

"Yes," Nozomi nodded. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the one who made you."

Nemu put the girl's zanpakutou down. She was able to mold her one of her own by shaping an academy asauchi, but the question was….how did Nozomi have one?

"Nozomi, do you hear anything in your head? The voice of your zanpakutou?"

"No."

"Do you see any environments that would suggest an inner world?"

"No."

Nemu frowned and wrote her answers down, but she glanced carefully at her new subordinate. Nozomi was sitting, arms folded neatly, in a wooden chair. The _disturbing_ part was that Nemu had sat the same way when reporting Aizen's treachery to Mayuri. What did it mean?

"Nozomi…..could you tell me if Kageroza said anything about the former captain of the 12th?"

"Which one, ma'am? From what I can gather, Master….is not very fond of Kisuke Urahara. As for Mayuri Kurotsuchi….the opinion is much more favorable."

"…..What does he think of me?"

"I haven't heard too much on you, Captain Kusamiya….but I can surmise the opinion lies in between the other two."

"What do _you_ think of me?"

"Pardon? I've….only known you for a day…."

"Yes," Nemu handed Nozomi's zanpakutou back to her. "But first impressions are everything."

"…..I can tell you have pride in your position, Captain. And that you want everyone to work hardly, and fairly."

Nemu calmly wrote down Nozomi's small smile. So she wasn't designed to be completely emotionless like she was, but the evidence was piling up. Kageroza had created a zanpakutou for her, he had created more emotions for her, and he had created her….to _know_ more. He favored Mayuri Kurotsuchi over Kisuke Urahara.

 _Kageroza took inspiration directly from him…..but to what end does he support him? And to what end….is he really loyal to me? I've turned this division to be against everything Kurotsuchi stood for._

"…..Nozomi. I just want you to remember one thing."

She took the girl's hand and looked into her eyes. Fearful green clashed with puzzled pink.

"Never be afraid to express what's on your mind. As long as I stand….you are in a safe place."

"….."

Nozomi gave a slow nod, and even if she didn't quite grasp the implications behind Nemu's plea, she knew her superior was being genuine and direct to her.

XXXXXX

"Tch….!"

Kageroza paused the feed. Only he was aware that he had put a recording device in the hilt of Nozomi's zanpakutou to see and hear things when she was traveling.

"So she's trying to make her stand on her own? I assumed as much, Captain Kusamiya. I have some sympathy for your past. Nozomi won't be like you."

He rewinded the footage.

"But that sympathy ended when you brought the demise…..of Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

The multicolored-haired man gave a growl when his footage picked up Kon. Nemu was deliberate in her actions and had the intelligence to counter his plans, but the former mod-soul was a different story.

 _She's gathered some interest in that buffoon…..I cannot risk having her attention diverted….._

* * *

"Well, Captain, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Everything good with Unohana?"

"Yes sir."

Toshiro gave a nod, and returned to the forms on his desk. "I'll finish up here, and probably have a quiet evening at home. Have any plans?"

"Well-"

"That _do not involve alcohol._ "

"Captain! What do you take me for?" Rangiku snapped.

"I was only kidding," Toshiro smirked. "I know you have better judgement than that, Matsumoto."

"...Thanks, Captain," Rangiku gave a wink. "But, um….I want to ask you something."

"Certainly."

"Do you think Gin would be willing to sing with me?"

"….what?"

The white-haired captain blinked when his subordinate zoomed over to his desk, energy levels rising. "Because Yachiru wants the NSWA to sing, and I was wondering 'hmm, what would be a good romance song'? So I think-"

"Wait, wait….. _singing?_ "

"Yeah! And I bet Hinamori would love to sing with you~"

Toshiro blushed and cleared his throat. "I don't know….I'm not really the show type, Matsumoto. I wouldn't mind watching, though."

"Tsk, tsk, Captain! How long have you two been an item? You've done tons of couple things together, right?"

"Of course we have!"

Rangiku grinned. "Even playing with your little zanpakutou? Right into her little-"

"I GET THE METAPHOR!" Toshiro shouted, face redder. "Geez! Have some tact, Matsumoto!"

"….."

"….."

"Sir, that wasn't a no."

"No it wasn't."

"HAHAHA!" Rangiku ran back to the door. "I'm telling Captain Shiba! My little captain is growing up soo fast!"

 _Growing up…._

She slammed the door with a giggle, and Toshiro turned to the window.

 _I guess I am…..not that you're really conscious of the fact….Granny…._

* * *

Now that the moon was shining across the Seireitei, Nemu felt like indulging in one of her favorite pastimes. She stepped outside, taking a deep breath in the crisp night air…and walked.

"Nemu-san."

Turning her head, Nemu's eyes widened slightly when she saw the greeter.

"….Uryu-san."

"Mind if we talk?"

"I was going to watch the stars with Yachiru…..but I certainly would make time for you."

She subconsciously noted they were standing in the same spot where Uryu had fought Mayuri for the first time. These parallels were starting to make her nauseous. But she watched the love of her life step towards her.

"I am sorry I left without finishing our conversation before."

"You don't have to apologize to me. The Gotei should apologize to you for….the vandalism."

Sighing, Uryu shook his head. "I do not blame Head-Captain Ukitake or any of you in particular. I had the feeling that this….hostility would not fade. I do remember many were surprised when I joined the ranks."

While technically having power at the same rate as the others with a Soul King mark….Uryu Ishida was also the last one to officially join a division. He wasn't sure of which one, but part of the indecision was attributed to his past.

"….They have no reason to distrust you, Uryu."

"I was thinking about that. It is true I fought with everyone, but…..I didn't step foot into Soul Society until after the war was finished. Most of our fellow officers were unconscious when I arrived to fight."

"That doesn't mean anything. All of us risked our lives just to win. If we did not….Seireitei would be no more. Everyone in this compound….would be dead."

Nemu stepped closer and took his hand.

"Doesn't that mean anything?"

"I suppose not," Uryu joked.

"I can't speak for anyone else…but I've learned how precious one life is. And it disgusts me that someone that someone would casually decide three lives mean nothing."

"…."

"Uryu, I want to find the culprit as much as you do."

"Of course."

"And I….."

"Nemu?"

Nemu quickly hugged the ex-Quincy and whispered into his ear.

"I….always want you to feel safe. I want to protect you."

"….thank you," he replied, hugging her back. "We'll find who is responsible. I realize that this person….or persons, heaven forbid….will start to make mistakes now that they've alerted everyone."

"Every Captain is working on the case."

The two pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. It was only thanks to Yachiru's advice that Nemu even bothered trying to get closer to Uryu.

"Then I have nothing to worry about."

"Uryu….."

Blushing but smiling, Nemu leaned in (closing her eyes), and kissed Uryu on the lips. Maybe she could hang out with Yachiru another night.

* * *

"A meeting of the heads….."

Byakuya nodded at Rukia's wonder. The two were preparing to leave Kuchiki Manor, as such a meeting didn't just mean it was the heads _only._ In fact, it was an impromptu meeting of the Five Noble Houses. Everyone had the feeling Yoruichi's wedding wouldn't be the only time this would happen.

"Yes. I have the feeling we'll have much to discuss."

The two had changed from their Gotei uniforms to noble attire – Rukia's violet kimono flowed nicely with Byakuya's blue one, which had the Kuchiki insignia on the back. Other members of the Kuchiki Clan were making their way around.

"I bet…"

Rukia was slightly disappointed – she wanted to have another dance lesson with Kisuke. She was learning styles of dance she didn't even think they practiced in Soul Society.

"Rukia….before we depart….I have something to tell you. Before it is brought up in the meeting."

"Yes?"

Byakuya chose his words carefully. "The clan…..has been suggesting I remarry."

"What….? But what of Hisana?"

"I'm afraid the nobility does not have the luxury of turning away from love just because _one_ wife falls ill. I've had many years….to come to terms with her passing."

"…"

"Rukia?"

"Are you saying you want to marry _me_?"

Noticing her wide-eyed stare, Byakuya silently cursed and turned to the door. "Forget I mentioned it. Perhaps the meeting will be a better platform…."

"Byakuya, does the clan…..want you to marry me?" Rukia asked, suspicious.

"….."

"That's your confirmation silence."

"No it isn't."

" _Byakuya._ "

"….."

"There it is again! For how long?"

"My grandfather gave me the message this morning, Rukia. I didn't want to keep it a secret from you."

Rukia flinched and thought of her own secret. How could she realistically be the clan head's wife – technically the head too – if she couldn't dance very well? That was part of carrying herself as a lady. She _did_ grow accustomed to the noble life, but part of her would never forget her roots in Inuzuri. And some Kuchikis didn't either.

Furthermore, while she loved Byakuya, and the idea of taking their relationship to new heights crossed her mind every now and then….could she see herself getting married?

"I am sorry."

"…..let's just go, Byakuya," Rukia replied. Her head was thinking carefully. She glanced at the Kuchiki insignia and for a second, she heard Hisana's voice. When unconscious fighting the Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie, she had told her…..she was glad one sister had the happy ending.

And what did happy endings end with?

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kuchikis weren't the only ones departing. Momo found herself – dressed as formally as she possibly could – outside the gate to the Kasumioji Manor.

"Oh….I hope I'm not late."

"Hey! Hinamori!"

Rurichiyo gave a wave. She was seated in a chair lifted up by some of her servants, dressed in a pink kimono with her hair tied up. Kenryu and Enryu were walking next to the line.

"Rurichiyo…..u-um, I mean-"

"It's okay. It's okay, everyone!" The princess shouted to everyone walking. "Vice-Captain Hinamori shall attend because I asked her to."

 _Sigh….._

"Explain yourself, milady. This is a serious affair. You cannot just invite your friends."

Momo squinted and singled out the speaker. He was an elderly man with slicked back white hair, glasses that blocked out his eyes, and a beard. Some teeth were missing from his mouth.

"I'm out of my element, milady. The clan heads won't appreciate me….coming…."

"Relax, Hinamori! Kenryu and Enryu will vouch for you if something goes wrong. I'm the Head of the Kasumoiji Clan! You're under my protection."

Gyokaku Kumoi glanced at Momo as he passed by, but he looked back ahead. Rurichiyo gave a wink, and she looked ahead as well.

"Vice-Captain Hinamori."

Momo turned and noticed Kenryu and Enryu had stopped walking with the group. The former was glaring at Kumoi's back.

"See that man?"

"Yes….?"

"That's the family steward. When milady's father died, he had handled business while Rurichiyo-sama did her training. It was only recently that she took control of the clan permanently."

"She has no siblings….right?"

"Yes. That fact alone puts milady's life in danger, and there's more. Kumoi might seem fine….but I do not trust him in the slightest. You'd be wise to do the same."

Momo gulped….but nodded. Enryu gave a thumbs up.

* * *

However, this affair was only for the major nobles, not the minor nobles, and as such, Marechiyo Omaeda had the time to spruce up the resort he had made for the NSWA.

"Move it, you guys! I don't have all night!"

By commanding his servants.

"Well well…..I see you're busy at work, Marechiyo."

He spun around, only to see Sun-Sun, whose eyes indicated she wasn't cross with him anymore. The long-sleeved ex-Arrancar stepped closer, looking the building over.

"How long did it take to make this?"

"Ha, not that long!" Marechiyo boasted proudly. "Did you get the chance to try it out yet?"

"Not yet. Perhaps a soak would do me so good. I'm so sore…."

The vice-captain gulped and adjusted his collar, but he turned back to the resort.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Marechiyo, our president coerced you into making this, didn't she?"

 _Crap!_ "Um…..well…..can't a guy be generous with his money?"

Sun-Sun clicked her tongue. "Not when there is an agenda to be fulfilled. Let me ask you something."

"Sure….?"

The snake woman stepped past him and turned to face him, her eyes drilling holes into the man's soul.

"Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Come now, I want to hear it. I wasn't the only girl to join the Gotei. You could've fancied Neliel-sama or even my sisters. And yet, you directed your attention at me? Why?"

"Because….." Marechiyo scratched his head. "You're attractive, alright? The hair, the eyes….someone that felt all fancy and regal and stuff. I'm not exactly the most desired guy out there, so I was surprised you agreed to this in the first place. Why _me_?"

"Looks aren't everything, Marechiyo. You have moments of cowardice and dishonesty, but I saw someone that was…. _unique."_

"In me?"

Sun-Sun nodded. "You're part of the 2nd, yet your size would suggest otherwise. And yet, you seem very loyal to Captain Fon. I suppose….I wanted to indulge you to spice up my own life."

"Oh…..so it was pity?"

"Tsk, tsk. It was _interest._ However…..I should say that despite your wealth, fancy gifts and showering me with such will not seal the deal, in a sense. You're perhaps the most unconventional noble that I've ever met."

"Uh…..is that good?"

Harribel's subordinate hummed and walked over to the edge of the hill. "You built all this just to grab my attention. It's clear that you're genuine in your interest."

"Well…yeah."

"Then…..you may take me out."

"Wait, really?"

Sun-Sun nodded, her cheeks turning slightly pink…..not that he could see with her back to him. "You've earned your chance."

 _Is this opposite day or something? Oh man…..you did it, Marechiyo! I can't wait to rub it in my brother's face!_

"Although…..second chances only come once~"

* * *

With Xen looking over Seinosuke's task list for the day, Hanataro had enough time to do something quick before he met up with his brother. He was standing outside the door, slightly nervous.

 _Well….here goes nothing._

He knocked on the door, and Liltotto answered it. She looked at him quizzically, chewing something from her secret snack stash.

"Hanataro? Come in."

"Thanks."

The two stepped inside, where Hanataro sat down on the couch.

"What brings you by?"

"Umm…..Meninas is here, right?"

"Yeah, she's just taking a shower," Liltotto said, her almond-colored eyes lighting up. "I'm sure she'd be delighted to see you."

Shaking away any naughty thoughts, Hanataro cleared his throat. "I…..wanted to tell her something."

"What?" Liltotto sat down across from him, curious.

"That I…um….."

"Yes?"

"I…l-love her."

That was enough to make the short girl sit up in alarm. She quickly got up and ran to shut the bathroom door, before heading back to Hanataro, face now unamused.

"W-What?"

"Hanataro…that's not something you say very lightly."

"But it's the truth! I….I'm sure of it, and Inoue-san suggested I….tell her when the time is right."

"You shouldn't put a girl on the spot like that."

"Well…"

Liltotto sighed and sat back down. "Look…..I can tell. Meninas _adores_ you, because she never stops talking about you. And she's always smiling when she's with you."

"…."

"But you have to understand something…..the three of us…..never had real experience with the opposite sex, y'know? We kept to ourselves, even with the other Stern Ritters."

"Oh…..so you think she's latched onto me because she doesn't have any real experience….dating?"

"Don't be so down. You're new to this thing too, right?"

Hanataro sighed. "….Yeah. I never thought any girl would be interested to me. Half of the time, I still think it's just a crazy dream."

"But it's not. Hanataro…..has Minnie ever told you about…..the orphanage?"

"…..Not in detail. And I'd never prod her for details."

"Good. It's just…..well, she's the only one that's steady with a guy. I've got my own thing, and Candy is banging Grimmjow because she _can_. But she's too stubborn….and maybe, too scared, to try something serious."

"Huh? What about you?"

Liltotto ignored the inquiry. "I just want her to be happy. So….you need to be careful."

"Liltotto-san…..should I wait?"

"Yeah. Don't spring it on her now, but…on a special situation. I bet all of my snacks that she'll happily return the feelings."

"Really?"

Liltotto smiled and winked. "Remember who's known Minnie the longest here."

"Thank you! I….promise I'll treat her well!"

"I know you will, Hanataro. Also be glad I was here, because if you told this to Candy, she'd probably deck you in the face."

The third seat laughed awkwardly, but he thanked her again before quickly leaving. Within moments, Meninas came out of the bathroom.

"Lily, who was that? I think I heard the door close…."

"Aww, don't worry about it." Liltotto got up and headed for the door herself. "I'm going to meet up with someone. See ya later."

"Okay."

But when the short girl left, Meninas put a finger to her lips, trying to think on who Liltotto Lamperd would be meeting…..

* * *

Meanwhile, Tatsuki was on patrol, lost in her own thoughts.

 _I can't send the note out. She'll never forgive me, he'll hate me….I was wrong to even write the damn thing._

She had taken Orihime's suggestion, but the note was harder to write than she realized. The content came pouring out, but the implications of it was the hard part. How long did she have these feelings? And how long did she push them away?

"Arisawa-san."

The tomboy looked up and saw Harribel, who was passing by. She was looking carefully at her, upholding her reputation as the calmest member in the club.

"Hey Harribel-san. You on patrol as well?"

"Yes. Forgive me for noticing, but you seem…..down. Is this related to Captain Zaraki's defeat?"

"Oh that…well, not really. I heard from Captain Unohana that he'll probably be up tomorrow."

"Then what is troubling you?" The ex-Espada asked, stepping around her. "Usually you're so upbeat."

Tatsuki laughed slightly. "Are you confusing me for Orihime?"

"….."

"I've just got a lot of my mind," Tatsuki replied, walking past her. However, the note slipped out of her pocket, and Harribel's sharp senses noticed it immediately. The latter picked it up and scanned it.

"…..is this yours?"

"What? S-Shit!" Tatsuki snatched the letter back. "That's….personal, okay?"

"I see you have affection for someone."

"…and if I do?"

"I remember President's goal is to set all of her members up."

"This means more than the club, okay? It's just a dumb note that I should've shredded…"

"…..Want to talk about it?"

Tatsuki looked into Harribel's green eyes, which were capable of masking all types of secrets. Being on the Stealth Force had added to her tight lipped demeanor.

"Talk about it?"

"Yes. It can help someone to discuss their troubles, rather than bottling it up."

"…."

"Arisawa-san?"

"…..alright," she replied quietly.

* * *

"Geez, Unohana, what's the deal? Calling me over…."

Shinji paused when he opened the door. Mashiro, Kensei, Hiyori, and Lisa were all sitting in separate chairs, with Retsu sitting at one by the window. He noticed two were empty.

"Good evening, Shinji. Have a seat."

The Vizard leader shrugged and plopped down next to Hiyori, who scowled.

"Captain Unohana, can you explain why we're here? We've got lives, you know."

"I know. But I was mulling it over….and I think it's time all of us sit down and discuss the elephant in the room."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked. She was slightly irritated, since Apache was too steamed to want to do anything.

"Uh…..hey."

The five Vizards all turned their heads as Gin stepped into the room. He sat down in the chair between Retsu and Mashiro. Hiyori and Kensei immediately got up.

"Sit down, please."

"No way, Unohana! I'm NOT spending my evening with Snake Eyes over there!" Hiyori shouted.

"Took the words out of my mouth, only I'd add more insults."

Gin frowned and looked to the others. Lisa was glaring at him, Mashiro was looking at him strangely, and Shinji looked bored out of his mind.

"Please….. _sit down."_

The two obeyed, but barely.

"Allow me to explain. Given all that has happened to you all…..I felt we put the manner to bed. Ichimaru has things to say, and so do the rest of you. Because of the recent vandalism, I feel the Gotei 13 needs to be trusting of each other in this era of peace."

" _He's_ not part of the Gotei, he's a fucking teacher. I'm surprised he's not teaching his students to always smile like an idiot," Kensei snapped.

"That's good, Kensei. This is an open platform, and everyone is allowed to say what they want. I will be mediator. Even if this takes all night….I will see it through."

"Why?" Lisa asked.

Retsu stopped smiling. "We're all adults. If we have a problem with each other….we explain why. We do not lob petty insults like children."

Gin gulped when all five Vizards glared at him.

* * *

"Well…..everything's all ready to go, Grimmjow. I'm all yours," Isane said, sitting down in her chair. Grimmjow was struggling with something she had found in the Living World once.

"The fuck is this stupid thing? How do you win?"

"You have to make each side have the same color on every square."

He snorted and threw the Rubik Cube out the window, breaking it again. "Dumb piece of crap."

XXXX

Iemura rubbed his head painfully and picked up the cube. He was finishing up the last of his reports with tea and the moonlight when something came out and pelted him.

"Hmm….it's not even finished…."

"Sandy."

The third seat looked up to see Yachiru, who called him that to avoid crisscrossing nicknames with Kiyone.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi. Is there something I can do for you? Captain Zaraki is still unconscious, I'm afraid."

"Can I…..talk to you?"

Iemura frowned. "What for?"

"The thing people do…..they lie down on couches when you guys listen to them?"

The man understood immediately, although he was slightly surprised by her request. Yachiru only came to the 4th to visit his captain and vice-captain. It was rare that she herself was sick or wounded, and besides that…..she had _never_ asked for a therapy session before.

"I…..see. I'm free if you really want to. I know a room where no one will bother us."

Yachiru nodded.

"…"

Yasochika Iemura was no fool. He knew that despite her small size, Yachiru Kusajishi was the one to finish off the Vandenreich. Only she and Orihime were the ones to see the actual demise of Sosuke Aizen. She had seen…..horrible things.

It was clear, from the look in her eyes…..she had some demons to fight.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: OooOOOOh~**

 **In case some of you are curious, I tend to use the first name of characters seen more frequently (explaining minor characters like Iba and Kira), but Omaeda is an interesting case. I've been using his first name to separate him from his sister and the other Omaedas.**

 **As for Harribel and her fraccion...there it boils down to common use, but I've operated on the headcanon that the four of them dislike being referred to their first names and only allow it to those _really_ close, like a lover. **

**Next Time - Iemura analyzes Yachiru, the Nobles meet, and we find out a) the target of Tatsuki's note and b) the details of the mysterious club.**


	11. Freudenschade

**Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark100 - I intend to! Let's throw him a bone, eh?**

 **silveruzu45 - aww...thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you enjoy some of my more...unconventional pairings!**

 **RG - *snaps fingers* That's it, that's it. Perhaps I was feeling somewhat pressured into writing this best fic ever by your suggestions, hell I still can't believe my fic managed to attract some attention at all. I'm actually surprised by your explanation for not being a writer, because I myself was worried I'd butcher the personalities when I started writing SWA. But why not have an account in general? Couldn't you review/find the stories you like easier?**

 **You have a valid point on Rukia/Byakuya but I intend to do it justice. And don't get the wrong idea, I'm not willing to continuously "torture" a character for the sake of laughs, but the approach gets a little ahem*rough* when you're dealing with the hot-headed Apache. I've always pegged her as feeling the most insecure of the three, and we'll get to that.**

 **So all in all, thanks for the feedback. I hope I wasn't interrupting something!**

* * *

 **Listening Music - Crystal Palace Crawl _(Paper Mario)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Freudenschade**

Finishing the last of her work for the day, Candice sighed and looked out the window, the darkness of the Seireitei greeting her tired green eyes. Scattered lighters were on across the compound.

"Man….at least this place is more lively than the two hellholes…."

Kaiser II crawled up to her desk, and the fourth seat rubbed his ears.

"Yeah, Kaiser, you're glad you don't have to see Silbern or the orphanage. The former bored the crap out of me, I had to share it with 20+ people I couldn't _stand,_ and their hair care products sucked!"

Candice's body shook with a mix of rage and fear as she talked about the latter.

"There was a man….named Hans. He…..was a monster that treated all of the children as pets to do nothing but chores and sleep without shoes. And if you really got him mad…."

Despite the fact that her spiritual form had no scars to speak of (they were on the material body that was no longer intact), she _very_ clearly remembered the abuse at the Regenbogen Tage.

"He'd beat you with this wooden cane," Candice rubbed more gently when she sensed the kitten getting frightened. "But that wasn't the worst part. There was another guy….real sick fuck that liked to touch little girls. But not in a friendly way. Sounds great, right?"

Kaiser looked up at her innocently, and she managed to smile.

"But it's okay…..he's dead now."

XXXX

Jushiro couldn't help listen in from the other side of the door, but it was rare that the lime-haired girl talked about her past while she was in the division. He had an idea of her abuse as a child, but not the sordid details.

"C'mon Kaiser, let's get you to bed."

Feigning a cough, the Head-Captain turned to a sculpt of Yamamoto.

"…Ukitake. You're still up?"

"Yes."

"…"

"….."

"Listen…..about earlier…..I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you."

"I'm sorry for prodding."

"You….weren't prodding. I guess you know that Vati isn't some funny word I made up, huh?"

Jushiro frowned. Candice wasn't looking him in the eyes, and she seemed to be more depressed than angry. The word choice was making her cheeks turn pink.

"Kiyone explained it to me. I apologize if…..my gift unconsciously released some unfortunate memories."

"They're not unfortunate. My dad gave me Kaiser I, so what? It doesn't mean anything."

"Really? It doesn't mean anything?"

Candice finally managed to meet his stare. A part of her wanted to admit that _yes,_ it did mean something. A part of her wanted to say how much she enjoyed his company and that she felt like his own daughter at times. A part of her wanted to block out those feelings, because she felt guilt. Would her parents hate her for what she became? A Shinigami? Was she (subconsciously) trying to replace them?

"…nah. By the way…..can Kaiser-"

"Your kitten shall remain at my quarters when you're not around," Jushiro smiled. "I promise I'll watch out for him…..and you."

Her lips curved upward.

"Thanks….Ukitake."

* * *

 _(With Isane and Grimmjow)_

"So what's on your mind today?"

Grimmjow thought for a few seconds and put his arms behind his head. "I'll tell you what pissed me off. Catnipp. Why is she so demanding?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was trying to mind my business and watch Zaraki's fight, but she came all hot and bothered for a quick fuck! Not that I'd mind, but geez!"

"Hmm….do you like dictating when you two meet up?" Isane asked, curious.

"Slow your roll there, Kotetsu. I don't want to fuck a doormat. She's a bitch sometimes, but man! She's hot when she's yelling so much. I guess I like a challenge."

"But it still made you angry?"

"Duh! Doesn't the guy say when and where you can do it?"

"Maybe in your world," Isane replied playfully. "Women can be forceful in the bedroom too."

"Not you, though. I bet you cry when you see a dick, huh?"

"T-That's not true! Grimmjow, why were you and Candice-san wet when you stopped by earlier? Were you in the resort's pool?"

"Yep," he replied smugly. "And I was getting a little down and dirty, if you catch me."

"Ummm…?" Isane thought it over. "Ohhh…I see…."

"What? Tell me, what was I doing?" Grimmjow asked, grinning.

"You were stimulating her nether regions, right?"

"…. _fuck_ , you make it sound so boring."

Clearing her throat, Isane opted to change the subject – and fast. "Might I ask when you decided to….have this little arrangement with Candice-san?"

"Huh? Like I remember, just some day."

"Do you….like her?"

"She talks too much and mouths off, but I guess I don't hate her. She's fucking hot."

"…..did you have anyone to….have relations in Hueco Mundo?"

Isane realized she asked the wrong question, because Grimmjow glared at her and sat up. He took some of the candies sitting on the table and shoved them in his mouth.

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Iemura)_

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi, those are for the whole session! Not the first few seconds!"

Yachiru smiled sheepishly and set the now empty bowl down. She and Iemura were in another therapy room, with the latter wondering how to approach her first session.

"Anyway…..allow me to explain what happens here. The 4th Division offers therapy to anyone who needs or wants it, although only seated members can conduct sessions. Everything you say will not leave this room, and I will not tell anyone. Understand?"

"Sure!"

"So….how about you tell me about yourself. What do you think about?"

"Huh? Hmm….my friends!"

"I know you have many, Yachiru. From the NSWA, to other members of the Gotei, to people in the Living World! It must be hard having time for them."

"You _make_ the time, silly!"

Iemura nodded, writing some things down.

"What do you think about your friends? What do you like?"

"All of them!"

"…..Let me ask you about one friend. How about…..Captain Kusamiya. I know the two of you have a long history together."

"Yeah….Nemu-chan is one of my closest friends. I'd do anything for her, and she'd do the same for me! I really like her smile."

"Hmm….why?"

"Because! It's so pretty….and when she smiles….I feel like smiling too!" Yachiru giggled.

"….what do you feel when she doesn't smile?"

Yachiru blinked. "I…..try to make her smile instead. Usually by a joke."

"Good, good. I always say Seireitei needs happier faces. Although, given the recent news with the wall….everyone seems to be on edge."

Iemura looked up, and saw Yachiru had fallen silent.

"Yachiru? Is there something wrong?"

"Sandy…..you know Glubo, Kitty, and Pinky are my friends too….right?"

"I assume you are referring to Lamperd, Catnipp, and McAllon?"

"Yeah. They helped us save Hime-chan and Suki-chan, and we couldn't win the war without their help! We owe it to them!"

 _I see…I had a suspicion from the fact that she killed Juha Bach, but it seems Yachiru is especially defensive of those three. I must be careful._

"Yachiru…..the war was quite the event. Would you care to describe it to me?"

"Huh?"

* * *

 _(With Retsu and the Vizards)_

"I think we should start with Ichimaru."

The five stared at Gin, who laughed awkwardly. It was actually pretty jarring to see the silver-haired man look _unnerved_ for once in his life. Mainly because he knew the five of them could rip him to shreds if their Hollow masks were on. Actually, even if they were off.

"Me? Well okay…..um…gee, what do I say, Cap'n?"

"How about sorry, you dumbass? Sorry for suckling Aizen's teat and smiling like the sociopath you are when we were rampaging in the woods?" Lisa replied angrily.

"…sorry."

"Good Lisa. Articulate your anger."

"How about an apology for making us lose our positions, make Yamamoto and the Central treat us like monsters for over a century, and never bothering to explain to the others what REALLY happened?!"

Gin frowned as Lisa exhaled. She looked more relaxed.

"This is kinda fun."

"Guys, there's nothing more I really can say…..I put avenging Rangiku ahead of everything else…..and I almost lost everything. But it's nothing compared to all of ya."

"Don't play the victim card, Ichimaru," Shinji drawled, shoving some table candy into his mouth. "Why didn't you just stab him in his sleep?"

"Or poison him?" Mashiro asked.

"Or rip out his intestines and choke him with it?" Kensei asked.

"Hey! Y'all think I never thought about it?"

"That's the problem, Ichimaru. Your scheme was all thinking. About _you_. _Your r_ evenge, _your h_ atred. Imagine you did it. Did you really think Yamamoto would hug you and pat you on the back if you killed Aizen even though you betrayed the 3rd and turned Soul Society on its head? You'd be thrown in jail either way."

Lisa's point was correct. As such, Gin turned to Retsu for help.

"That is true, I'm afraid. Your revenge made you blind to the world around you….including Rangiku. You never stopped to think if she wanted what you were going to do."

"Ha! Captain Unohana is on our side~" Mashiro sang.

"No I'm not. _You_ all let the hatred of the Gotei cloud your judgement too. Not all of us thought you were monsters."

Shinji, Lisa, Mashiro, and Kensei all frowned.

"All of you have made the same mistake. A lack of perspective."

"What do you think, Hiyori?" Shinji asked. But the pigtailed girl was glaring hatefully at Gin, which was only making him more nervous.

"What….do _I_ think?"

* * *

"Attention! This meeting of the Five Noble Houses is about to begin!"

The judgement chamber of the Central 46 had also been repurposed after the war – it acted as the meeting ground for the families, since no clan would gain an edge. The Gotei remained the military vassal, but the nobles had taken a political vassal for Soul Society's edge.

As Rukia looked around the chamber, gazing at each noble, she thought of the fear everyone had. No one wanted to be an untouchable hidden body like Central and get murdered under everyone's radar by a sociopathic Shinigami. Was it any wonder no one wanted to reform it?

She looked from her seat and stared at Byakuya, who was seated at the middle table with Yoruichi, Kukaku, Rurichiyo, and Ganryu. All five were dressed formally, with their clan's insignia on their backs.

"Rukia?" Momo whispered from her seat and waved.

"Momo?! What the heck are you doing here?" Rukia whispered back.

The peach pointed to Rurichiyo, but she stopped when she felt some giving her dirty looks. She was a _commoner._

"I see…."

Each of the Five Noble Houses had a specific role in Soul Society, dating back to generations of tradition. And because Aizen and Bach had almost ended everyone's lives, it was agreed immediately that all nobles should start paying more attention and getting more involved. The mere _thought_ that another mastermind could be walking around was terrifying.

"Shall we get started, then?" Byakuya asked the others, who all nodded. Rukia was envious of the fact that _somehow,_ Ichigo and his sisters weren't attending, but that explained Isshin's presence – who looked like he was about to go to sleep.

The heads had the power, after all. Not the stray relatives of the heads.

* * *

 _(With Isane and Grimmjow)_

"Why the hell are you asking about Hueco Mundo?"

"I, um…..it's just to have a history, Grimmjow."

"Tch! I didn't fuck anyone there, if that's what you were wondering. Loly and Menoly were too busy fawning over Aizen, and Harribel would ice anyone who bothered her fraccion."

 _Fraccion….._

"What's with the dumb look?"

"You….used to have one too…..right?" Isane asked, looking down. Grimmjow seemed surprised by the question, as he had not thought about his own in a few years. But the surprise morphed back into anger.

"They're dead now."

 _Well…..at least he didn't say "you Shinigami" killed them, so he still considers himself to be part of our ranks. But I think I know why he was able to start a hook-up so easily…..something was missing in his life._

"They are. Grimmjow….I have to apologize to you, personally."

"For what?"

Isane sighed. "I…..was the one that killed Di Roy. Rukia-san and myself fought him."

"…."

"Grimmjow?"

The ex-Sexta looked back up at the ceiling, his expression unreadable. "Why the hell are you apologizing to me? Di Roy was the weakest member of my pack."

 _P-Pack? Oh gods…._

"It doesn't change what happened. If I killed one of your subordinates, like that Yamada kid, would you accept an _apology_ for it?"

"….."

"That's what I thought."

"Grimmjow….."

"But don't get the wrong idea. You were in a battle. When two people fight, someone dies. It's that simple. Don't get all sorry-faced just for doing your job."

"…" Isane nodded and wrote more in her notepad.

"I still remember their faces."

She stopped.

"As Arrancar and as Hollows. They followed me around when I was just an Adjuachas in the desert. But I guess we all got cocky when we invaded Karakura."

Grimmjow looked to be both nostalgic and bitter about the memory. Isane didn't say anything, wanting him to continue.

"All of them were killed so easily, and Kurosaki got the jump on me. Maybe I would've beaten his ass if I released, but then what? Maybe the rest of you would've killed me."

"We…..m-maybe."

"Heh. How can you guys trust me so easily now? I could snap and kill someone. I'm not a wimp just because I'm a Plus now."

"Of course not, Grimmjow. You're one of the strongest members of the 11th."

"…."

"…"

"Never saw Zaraki defeated like that before. I guess the path…..isn't so far out of reach, huh? If he can go down, so can Ichigo."

 _He used his given name…interesting…._

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Iemura)_

"Welll…..we fought against Aizen and his army…..and he had to rescue Hime-chan and Suki-chan from his castle….a lot of people died."

"They did."

"….Anyone you knew, Sandy?"

"Hmm? Well, I did have a few colleagues here and there that I was fond of, but for the most part…my friends at the 4th are fine…physically, that is."

"What do you mean?"

Iemura frowned. "You were busy fighting, but were you aware of the flame trap released by the Vandenreich against us?"

"…?"

 _Oh dear._

"Essentially….Head-Captain Yamamoto's flames struck members of the Gotei. Luckily, we were all healed when we bathed in the Soul King's spring, but many members of my division….still have memories of the fire."

"Ohh…..wait. It was just the 4th?"

"Others here and there. But we're all working together to move past it. Some of them have PTSD, but that is the case with war."

"PT…..what?"

 _I see, so she's not familiar with the concept. If I can explain it carefully and calmly, perhaps she can think about her own experiences._

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Essentially…..when something dramatic or chaotic occurs…..the person involved cannot just move on with their lives. The experience _lingers_. They have flashbacks, they're unable to sleep….symptoms occur in a variety of ways."

"…..did you have that, Sandy?"

Iemura stopped writing and looked at Yachiru. For such a small girl, she had moments of being more perceptive than Aizen ever was.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't. I had many sleepless nights, and I tried to drink my sorrows away. But…it wasn't for myself."

"Huh?"

The third seat took off his glasses, revealing his brown eyes, and stared directly into Yachiru's. A therapist had to be able to get a firm connection with their patient, be it personal or otherwise. What better from his own experience?

"I felt powerless, Yachiru. The 4th's job is to make sure their patients are safe and of wellbeing. The fire was burning so many people, and I didn't have any strength left."

"…!"

"I remember their screams of pain, their howls of agony. My skin burning was nothing compared to the pain of me being _unable_ to stop it. I….felt so ashamed."

Composing himself, Iemura put his glasses back on. To his note, Yachiru was looking at the ceiling, eyes staring pitifully upward.

"…."

"Yachiru?"

"Sandy…..have you ever had….members of your division…..beg you to save them?"

"From death, you mean?"

A nod.

"I remember a few cases with some nasty diseases. I had the same powerless feeling."

"….did they ever….talk to you after they went?"

Iemura was writing down everything he was hearing. A crack in the armor had been exposed, and he had to be delicate.

"Talk to me? Why yes. They would say things like 'Yasochika, you moron, take a vacation!'"

Yachiru smiled, but it quickly faded. "Did they…they ever make you feel bad? Because you…..failed?"

"Failed in saving them, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"…..how many people have talked to you?"

"Umm…..more than one, I guess. Not just the 11th, though. Gigi and Bambi have said things to me too."

Now _this_ was concerning Iemura. It was one thing to have visions of the fallen members of her division, but the two former members of the Vandenreich on the wall?

"I see. When did this all start, Yachiru?"

"Umm…..I don't remember. Whenever, I guess."

"…."

"I…..keep thinking about them, Sandy. And I always end up sad or crying. But why? Didn't I…..do my best? I…..helped Hime-chan win the war…."

"Do _not_ forget that, Yachiru. The Gotei 13 owes an endless debt to you for being the one to stop the leader of the Vandenreich from destroying all of us. We all got to live another day and continue our duties."

"But…..not them. Not the people…..I couldn't save."

 _I see. When and how has she come to assume the defense of so many people? She puts so much weight on her own shoulders….which can only mean….._

"Yachiru….I think I understand your condition."

"Huh? That letter thing?"

"Yes, but to be specific….you have a bit of survivor's guilt."

* * *

 _(With Retsu and the Vizards)_

"I think, Ichimaru, that you're a selfish asshole that was content with ruining 8 lives just for some girl. No offense to Rangiku-san."

Hiyori stood up in her chair.

"I think you got too sucked into the role of being Aizen's lapdog that you only cared about yourself. What if we had families that were hurt by him, huh?"

"…"

"I think we should've locked you up and sanded Tousen's name off that damn wall, because both of you fucked us over!"

"Hiyori! Ease it down…." Shinji muttered.

Retsu wrote down the exchange, frowning. The deaths of Rose, Love, and Hachi weren't the only thing that the Vizards thought about.

"That is the link in the chain. Aizen was the one that caused misery to you all."

"Don't pretend like he's innocent!"

"I didn't say he was, Hiyori. But….when you were all in exile, who did you think about the most?"

"Aizen," Mashiro replied.

"Although Tousen and Ichimaru popped in every now and then. I was definitely sure I was gonna strangle both of them if I found them," Kensei said.

"….can I pose a hypothesis to you all?"

Everyone nodded.

"I think…..for you five, you're all angry that you didn't get revenge on Aizen for Hollowifying you all. It is true that he is gone, but Orihime was the one to stop him. And Tousen…..exploded…..so that leaves Ichimaru."

"Me?"

"You think we're projecting all of our pent-up anger on him?" Lisa asked, curious.

"That bastard deserves it! He's the reason why Rose and Love are dead!" Hiyori shouted.

"I didn't do that!" Gin protested.

"Yes, Hiyori, you're just projecting. Juha Bach was the one that killed them both."

"But….." Hiyori bit her lip and sat back down. "Why couldn't he get shot instead? Why _them?_ They….were our friends."

Now all of the Vizards were looking down.

"They…..couldn't see us _win,_ " Hiyori whispered, eyes watering. "Why….? They were just like us…..all they wanted was to fit back in…"

"…"

"And yet _….Ichimaru_ gets that chance?"

"Hiyori…I saw it real close…..I was stunned. Stunned a life could…..just go out so quickly."

Hiyori turned to Gin, eyes narrowed.

"You did?"

"I miss them," Mashiro said. "Hachi and Love and Rose…..they were all so funny…..Kensei tells horrible jokes…."

Kensei scowled.

"Do all you believe Ichimaru is responsible for their demise?"

"Of course not," Shinji replied. "We were all fighting to stall Bach, and he was helping us. He helped us against Ichigo's Hollow. I guess….if he really didn't care….he'd fight alone."

"So you all understand each other's perspective? Ichimaru, can you explain precisely what Aizen did to Rangiku?"

The Vizards looked to the slit-eyed man.

"When I was a kid…..I saw him, huddled over Ran with some other guys. They were taking….her energy. Her lifeforce. The same girl that was my best friend and always stuck by me."

"…."

"I know that she blocked it out of her memory, or he did some memory wiping, or whatever, but…..I couldn't stop it. I always made her safe when…..we were together. Sound familiar?"

"….."

"You're still a selfish asshole," Hiyori replied, but her eyes said that she understood….somewhat.

"Ichimaru, what shall they do? They still have unresolved business with Aizen."

"Me?…well…nah, it wouldn't work."

"What?" Kensei asked, arms crossed.

"Well I like to have a drink with Urahara-san every now and then…we talk about our jobs….if you want, he can cook up a replica with Nemu for you guys to whale on."

"….wait. Not a puppet like my division does?" Shinji asked.

"Nopppe. A copy that would bleed, be in agony….all of that stuff. Said he used it to get rid of his own anger."

The five Vizards all looked at each other…..and smirked.

"I think we've got something," Retsu smiled.

* * *

 _(With the Nobles)_

"As you all know…..my wedding is approaching," Yoruichi stated, with all of the Shihouins behind her nodding (including Yushiro). "The guest list has been finalized, and preparations are being made as we speak."

"I've heard something interesting, Yoruichi. That you managed to invite the members of that club?" Ganryu asked, eyes calm.

"I know they're not all of noble blood, but I consider each member to be my friend. I know many of you are opposed to the idea, but I've made sure they will be on their best behavior."

At that, the nobles are turned to Momo, an example of a member from the NSWA and not of noble blood. She immediately paled under the weight of the stares.

"At ease, everyone." Rurichiyo cleared her throat. "Vice-Captain Hinamori is my direct superior, and I've requested she assist in her my training."

The princess gave a nod to the peach, to which she stood up and bowed.

"….Say something, Hinamori."

"Oh. Umm…..yes, I'd be honored to assist in Lady Kasumoiji's training. I do hope that's acceptable to you all."

"Vice-Captain Hinamori is quite capable," Byakuya said calmly to the members of her clan.

"I see….what's the endgame, Rurichiyo? Are you trying to make a pass for the 5th?" Ganryu asked.

 _What….?_ Momo blinked but a cough from Rukia made her sit back down.

"A pass? I don't know what you mean."

"I mean…..the Kuchikis have been in control of the 6th for generations, with the Shihouins being in control of the 2nd for generations."

"So? In that regard, your clan doesn't have control of any division. The Captains are chosen from skill and diligence, not just noble standing."

Ganryu smirked ever so slightly. "My children train hard. Perhaps one day….they all can have high positions in the name of Ryodoji."

Rukia glanced at his clan members. Once, he did have a position in the Gotei, but an injury had forced him to retire. And it wasn't no secret that not all of his children had the same mother. What was his intention?

"Speaking of….what of you, Lady Rurichiyo?"

"Huh?"

"I have the solution," Kumoi said, standing up. "We've picked out someone for her to be engaged to."

 _WHAT?!_

Catching her surprised glare, Kenryu and Enryu looked at each other, and Yoruichi quickly jumped to her defense.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but each head has the right to marry who they please. That explains Kisuke Urahara for myself."

"Well then, Yoruichi-dono, milady has not shown interest in anyone else."

"I have too! And I will _choose_ the person I want to marry!"

The chamber was abuzz with commotion at her outburst, but Kumoi merely smirked.

"You're still so young, milady. It's better if you get a claim on the future as soon as possible…..you don't want something bad to happen and have no successor, hmm?"

Kenryu gave a subtle gesture to Momo. _See?_

"Well then…..then….what of the other clans?"

"I have no reason to marry," Ganryu said coolly. "I have heirs."

Byakuya and Kukaku glared at him for a brief second, but both managed to compose themselves. The latter spoke first.

"The onus isn't on me alone. I have plenty of immediate relatives."

"Yes, yes…..although that makes me think, Kukaku. What of the Inoue girl?"

Rukia and Momo both looked at each other, and the nobles started to talk again. Kukaku gestured at them to be silent.

"What _about_ Orihime?"

"What is her status?"

"What does that manner? She's not a noble."

Ganryu folded his hands together. "That, my dear, is the issue at hand. I'm not the only person that has been wondering what her future will be. After all…..as much as some of us might try to deny it, she was the one that saved Soul Society. She spoke to us all."

"….."

"Someone that once had such power…..certainly one clan would be interested in her?"

"Orihime is romantically involved with my cousin Ichigo, who is a Shiba. Case closed."

"Is that right?" Ganryu was not intimated by the glare of Kukaku Shiba. "Are you implying she's to be regarded as a Shiba?"

"Yeah!"

"So then…why haven't the two married yet?"

Silence entered the chamber. The inquiry was not so unusual, as Ganryu was trying to extract the defense from Kukaku's end – everyone _knew_ Ichigo and Orihime were a couple. Everyone was more mindful of the latter.

"They don't need to be married right now, Ganryu. Kids like that need to take their time."

"Yes, I understand that, Kukaku. So does this mean _you_ have picked out a husband?"

Yoruichi watched her friend's face carefully. Her own sexuality was one thing, but Kukaku had always favored the same sex, even when the two were young. There was no way she would accept a forced marriage to a man.

"No, it means…"

"Yes?" All of the nobles stared at her.

"…It means I'm announcing the engagement of Ichigo to Orihime."

Rukia and Momo's eyes shot open, and the former quickly looked to Isshin, who was now fast asleep. Rather than risk her outing, Kukaku had opted to pass the issue. But what of her brother?

* * *

"Hmm…this looks like the spot."

Wanting to see if his secret admirer note was really a joke, Ganju had decided to heed the time and location specified. If nothing else, he could beat up whoever would come out of the shadows laughing at him.

(Thankfully Isshin opted to go to the noble meeting on his behalf)

"Hello? Anyone out there? If you're pulling my leg, than hurry up and laugh already!"

But his eyes widened slightly when his vision was greeted by Menoly Mallia. She was blushing, head hanging as she stepped into view.

"Hello….Ganju."

"Menoly? You saw a punk nearby? I got this letter, and I was wondering if-"

"I wrote that."

"….huh?"

"Yes." She raised her head to look at him. "I…..I'm your secret admirer. Orihime-sama suggested I send it out."

"…..Me? But why?"

"Why? I….think you're funny, and you're a nice guy. If….the note scared you….then I'm sorry…."

Much to her shock, Ganju was glaring at her. But to her added surprise, he balled up the note and threw it to the ground.

"Why use a note?"

"Because….."

"Because you couldn't say the things out loud? I'm not a jerk, Menoly, I wouldn't have laughed at you or told you off. People shouldn't hide behind notes."

"…..I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to trick you….."

"So…you like me? Not really sure how to go about it…..Kukaku once said I'd be more likely to marry Bonnie….."

"I'm…..not sure either, Ganju. I….was just getting my feelings out there, but this is more of Orihime-sama's area of expertise."

"Hmmm….." Ganju stroked his chin. "I guess we can get a drink and figure it out."

Menoly couldn't help but smile. "Yeah…..that sounds good."

* * *

As for Loly, she was standing at the spot she specified, hopeful the man she was interested in would show up.

 _He'll come…yeah….._

But unfortunately, Akon had thrown her note in the trash.

* * *

 _(With Isane and Grimmjow)_

"I think I'm done for the night."

"Oh….? Do you have anything else you'd like to discuss?"

Grimmjow looked to the window. "Nah. Unless you want to pull some shrink suggestions on me?"

"W-Well…..I would suggest you keep your relations with Candice-san. You seem to be fond of them, but….I also think they help you. Have you talked to anyone new?"

"Nah…..I guess I can work on that."

He stood up and scratched his head.

"…thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome, Grimmjow," Isane smiled. "Just keep it easy, alright?"

"….."

He stepped over to the door.

"By the way…I don't hate you for killing Di Roy."

"…."

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Iemura)_

"Survivor's….what?"

Iemura cleared his throat. "A person who…..has survivor's guilt…..feels shame in surviving a situation. They feel like they should've died instead, and not the others."

"…"

"To them…if they died….perhaps their fallen friends would've lived."

"…"

"Do you feel that way…..Yachiru?"

"…"

"Yachiru?"

"Sandy…..can you do me a favor?"

"Certainly."

"Don't…don't tell Re-chan or Isa-chan."

"I would never. A patient's session is to be kept between their therapist and themselves."

"They can _never_ know."

Iemura frowned. "….Would you tell them on your own?"

"I can't," Yachiru whispered. "Because if they knew…..they wouldn't feel safe anymore."

"…."

"If they knew their president felt weak…they couldn't rely on her to protect them. And….I….c-can't have them think that. _Never_."

"…"

"Okay, Sandy?"

"Yes, I understand. Yachiru…..I want you to know that it was brave of you to come here and talk about what's been on your mind. Like I said…..our discussion will not leave this room."

"…Can you help me…..stop hearing the voices?"

"I will do what I can. You may come to me whenever you wish, and we can continue our discussion. Okay?"

Yachiru nodded. She got up and quietly exited the room, intending to leave quickly to not tip off Isane and Retsu.

 _Her job as NSWA president….it's clear Yachiru has a large amount of pride and dedication to the role. But it isn't just for activities. She…..has assumed the mantle as the protector and overseer of all of her friends. That's quite taxing on a young girl like herself._

Iemura pondered as he wrote the last of his notes.

 _She seems to think highly of what the other members think of her. So much so that if she feels even slightly powerless…..she worries they will think less of her._

The third-seat closed his notepad.

 _Is she scared…..she'll lose them when that happens?_

* * *

 _(With the Nobles)_

"How interesting. Not only do you get a captain's seat, but you use your cousin to sidestep the issue of you producing a heir?" Ganryu's comment mirrored the thoughts of half the room.

"Heh…..I'd say it's a win for the Shiba clan. Have you seen the kind of power Ichigo has? And future generations of Shibas will have it! After all, Orihime has the right to choose her love." Kukaku's comment mirrored the other half.

"Does Ichigo Kurosaki know?" Byakuya asked.

"He will. But while we're on the subject…..what of you, Byakuya?"

"I wonder that too," Ganryu said, with Yoruichi and Rurichiyo nodding. "You've been so closed off since the passing of Lady Kuchiki."

"I have found new love, but I have no interest in marrying until-"

"I will marry him!"

Now the room turned to Rukia, with shock on everyone's face. Byakuya kept calm, but inwardly he was utterly confused.

"The Kuchiki Clan feels I would be an appropriate wife for Byakuya. I have decided to marry him and produce the heir."

 _What?!_ Momo thought.

 _What…..?_ Byakuya thought.

 _So he has a sister complex….._ Kukaku thought.

"Are you certain, Rukia-sama?" Someone asked.

"Yes. I have made my decision. I trust this is acceptable?"

The Kuchikis shrugged but nodded in agreement. Now their leader would have the chance to pass the title down. Byakuya in particular was still lost.

On the other hand, Ganryu smirked again. "So the clans are working to pass the lineage down. Perhaps Soul Society can maintain its prestige after all."

That caught the attention of the other heads. Yoruichi, Byakuya, and Kukaku were in a pseudo alliance, and none of them liked Ganryu at all. It seemed….he had his own agenda.

"Yes."

"Indeed."

"Yep."

"Any other orders of business?" Rurichiyo asked, now getting sore from sitting so long.

"I have one." Byakuya cleared his throat and stood up. "As you know….the Wall of the Fallen was vandalized recently. Someone…..hacked off three names and wrote _Quincy Scum_."

"…"

"Needless to say, whoever was responsible shall be found. This is not a boast and this is not a joke. It is a _fact_. The peace the Gotei has worked very hard to maintain….as well those who gave their lives for our victory…..shall _not_ be disrespected so wantonly."

"I agree. I trust the other heads are on agreement on this?" Yoruichi asked, ignoring some of the more skeptical stares in the room.

"You better believe it," Kukaku said firmly.

"Of course," Rurichiyo replied.

"…yes." Ganryu said.

* * *

"This….is the spot?"

Ryunosuke stared at the door of the meeting room. He was sure this was more than a simple leisure club, evidenced by his uneasy feeling as he got closer and closer. Even though she'd chew him out for something, he wished Shino was nearby.

"Hello? ….it's me, Ryunosuke Yuki!"

Kajomaru opened the door. "Yuki-kun. I'm glad you made it. Please, come in."

The boy gulped and stepped into the dark room, with his superior closing the door behind him. He was getting really nervous now, because even though the room was dark, he had the feeling….people were inside with him.

"Sit," Kajomaru urged. Ryunosuke obeyed. "Gentlemen….ladies….I think I have a new member for our little organization."

The lights turned on, and the black-haired boy almost had his heart stop – several figures were sitting at the table, all with dark cloaks and matching skull masks.

"What…..is this…..?"

"Greetings, Ryunosuke Yuki," said the figure at the head of the table. "I see Kajomaru told you about our club?"

"Um…is this what humans call a cult?"

The members of the club all glared at Kajomaru, not that their eyes were visible. In fact, Ryunosuke realized their reiatsus were completely masked. And something was distorting the voice of the leader.

"It's not quite that, Yuki-kun. Allow me to show you our presentation."

Kajomaru pulled out a small remote and clicked the button, displaying a picture of a Shinigami on the back wall.

"For ages…..we Shinigami have ruled the domain of the Soul Society. Our zanpakutous serve as the weapons to dismantle any Hollow-related threats, or anything that threatens our way of life."

"….."

"You understand…..that things have a way of changing." The picture turned to an outline of a Hollow and what Ryunosuke guessed was a Quincy.

"Yes. Our way of life has been challenged by the post-war effort. Head-Captain Ukitake has been so foolish and callous to allow in the members of Sosuke Aizen's and Juha Bach's armies." The leader said.

The image flashed to shots of each member in that category, and now Ryunosuke was getting scared.

"The Gotei 13 has been tainted. Criminals and scum like Quincy and Hollows…..should not be honored." Kajomaru had stepped behind Ryunosuke now.

"…"

"Anything to ask, Yuki?"

"….One of you…..ruined the wall…..didn't you?" The boy asked, face down.

"The culprit is in this room. It was a necessary task. If the Head-Captain has been duped so easily….then it is our job to purge out the soils of the Gotei 13."

"But…"

"Think of it like this, Yuki-kun." Kajomaru sat down next to him. "Are you worried….that one of them could betray us? In the name of their fallen masters?"

"But…..how do you figure?" Ryunosuke asked, wishing everyone would stop staring at him.

"Two of the names on the wall were of Quincy that slaughtered Shinigami without remorse, including one girl that….had brainwashed members for his own sick pleasure."

Ryunosuke frowned. _Why did he…switch pronouns?_

"And the third name…..well, the sins of the son are the sins of the father. Did you know Uryu Ishida caused one of us to lose their powers?"

"What?!" Ryunosuke looked to each member, of varying heights. "How…..how many are you?"

"We have ties across the Gotei 13…..even the Stealth Force and the Kido Corps….even the Nobles! We've been keeping our radar low for a reason…..there's unity amongst the Captains."

"…"

The image flashed to the 13 powerhouses.

"All of them believe in this unity and have lost the true way. Have you ever met Head-Captain Yamamoto?" The leader asked.

"Umm…..I think….when I was still in the academy….h-he spoke to a few classes."

"Yes. Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto was a wise man that did the proper action of eliminating anything that challenged the Gotei's existence, no exceptions. He would NEVER spare a Quincy or Hollow."

"You guys…..want to kill them?"

"Perhaps," Kajomaru replied evenly. "Right now our goal is to amass enough resources and influence to change the system. A system…..where Shinigami reign supreme."

Three red S's appeared on the screen.

"We are the Shinigami Superiority Society. And it's great to have to you aboard, Yuki-kun."

"Wait…..n-no…." the boy quickly got up. "I'm sorry, but I'm not joining your….c-club. This is just treason! In fact, I'm going to tell Captain right now that one of YOU damaged the wall!"

He ran to the door, only to be stopped by Kajomaru, who gave him a silky smile. It wasn't mere coincidence he had glasses like Aizen used to.

"And who would that be? Everyone here barring myself is disguised for a reason."

"Then I'll…tell them you're part of this….cult!" Ryunosuke shouted, now getting angry.

"Oh? On what evidence?"

"Ryunosuke Yuki, don't be so arrogant to think you can outfox us." The leader stood up and stepped towards him. "You joining wasn't up to you, not after you've heard everything."

"I'm not joining this madhouse!"

"Oh?" The masked man pulled out a photograph and showed it. "You forget….some of us are skilled at keeping watch without being seen."

Ryunosuke gasped: the picture was of Shino sleeping.

"I think you can see the problem. Should you mention anything or anyone you saw…..well, I'm afraid Ketsura-chan will suffer the consequences. I know that you're fond of her, Yuki-kun," Kajomaru said.

"N-No…..I d-don't….."

"You have feelings for her. I've been in the 13th longer than you have."

"…..you can't…..p-please, don't hurt her!"

"She will be untouched as long as you cooperate," The leader said, flicking the photograph to the table. "Do you understand…..Ryunosuke Yuki?"

"….."

Ryunosuke didn't have a choice in the manner. Shino always yelled at him, but she had helped him get through the academy and improve as a Shinigami. He wasn't going to risk her life, and he was too terrified of these people, his sixth seat included.

"…Y-Yes," he replied, defeated.

* * *

When the noble meeting had ended, the members of each house bowed to each other and went off on their merry way for the night, but Kukaku had gone to a rooftop in her division, smoking a pipe as she looked at the moon. A whoosh of air caught her ears.

"Hey, Yoruichi. The moon looks nice tonight, hmm?"

"Kukaku…what was that?"

"What?"

Her friend glared at her. "Instead of telling the truth, you force Ichigo and Orihime to get married?"

"Are you insane?" Kukaku turned and glared back. "You wanted me to spill the beans right then and there?"

"But eventually…..they'll find out," Yoruichi said softly. "We all agreed to keep it under wraps, but who knows who's prodding around now."

She sat down next to Kukaku, who sighed.

"Yoruichi…I never even told my parents…or Kaien."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno. I guess I felt…ashamed of myself. I don't care what those stuffs think, but I was scared my big brother would reject me."

"…."

"I guess being the head has its consequences. Uncle Isshin explained the same problem, but I figured…..once Ichigo and Orihime have a kid-"

"-then what? Your problem disappears? What if they feel pressured?"

"Listen, I know my future cousin-in-law. Orihime would marry Ichigo in a dirt shack if she had the chance."

"…..It's harder on Soi _._ You at least have supportive relatives around, but…her clan would probably disown her if they knew. And I know my bee. She seems much happier these days."

Kukaku smiled and looked back to the moon. "I didn't think it would work, but…..it's been going well. Did you know…..she gave me something on my last birthday?"

"Hmm?"

The Shiba fished into her robes and pulled out a small locket.

"….Soi got that for you?"

"Ha! Yeah…..she was babbling like an idiot and looked to be the same color as a tomato."

Yoruichi smiled back. "She loves you, huh?"

"…Neither of us have said that, Yoruichi. That's a huge deal."

"…...I know," she replied, thinking of her past.

"….Maybe I shouldn't keep this a secret for so long. At some point….people are gonna know. Might as well sack up and go with the flow."

"You have the support of all of your friends, Ku."

"…I know. We can get through it."

* * *

In the same vein, Byakuya and Rukia were back inside their manor. The former had stepped outside his room to see the latter getting ready to retire for the night.

"…Rukia."

"…..Byakuya."

"Why did you agree to that?" he asked. His voice wasn't angry or judgmental.

"Because….the last time you let the others dictate your actions…..I was on the cross. I'm part of this family, Byakuya, and I get to make my _own_ decisions."

"But….I assume you want to marry me because of me….and not what others think?"

To his fading worry, Rukia smiled.

"Why would you think otherwise?"

"….."

"We can talk about in the morning." And with a wink, Rukia closed the door to her bedroom, leaving Byakuya alone.

* * *

"Have a good night, Lady Rurichiyo."

Momo was standing by the manor's front door, with servants and guards seeing her off. Rurichiyo herself had changed to her sleepwear, and she was standing in the moonlight with her.

"Thanks again, Hinamori. Maybe with you….I can really get strong."

Frowning, the peach rubbed her head. "But I still don't understand. Why don't you just ask Captain Hirako? You can't still feel ashamed of your battle with him, right?"

"…You heard with Ganryu said."

"…?"

Rurichiyo sighed. "The Kuchikis have the 6th. The Shihouins have the 2nd. What do the Kasumioijis have?"

"But controlling one division…..? That shouldn't matter. You should work to get stronger regardless of the reason."

"….yeah."

"Have any clues on who you're going to marry?"

"Hmph! Not anyone Kumoi picks for me. If Byakuya-dono and Yoruichi-dono can marry who they choose, then so I can! _When_ I want to marry!"

Momo smiled. "That's a good attitude."

"…hey, can I ask you for another favor, Hinamori?"

"You can call me Momo, silly!"

Rurichiyo blushed, but she smiled back. "….okay. Momo. I know the Shiba and Shihouin heads socialize together in the NSWA, right?"

"Yeah….?"

"So….I'm a girl! If I join, I can make some strides as the head! Please?"

"Uh….I'd have to ask the president, but she accepts all members. Although, I should warn you, it's NOT your usual-"

"This is going to be great! Kenryu and Enryu won't be hovering over me all the time! Thanks, Momo!"

She ran back inside, leaving her vice-captain to sigh. But Momo shrugged and headed in the direction of the 5th, not noticing Kumoi listening from an upstairs window.

 _Hmm…..so it seems….I'll need some help on this matter….troublesome little girl!_

* * *

"Yay! I win!"

Back at the Shiba Manor, Ichigo was sitting through another round of a board game Orihime loved – Candy Land. Unfortunately for him, he was terrible at it.

"What….? But I'm near the start?"

Yuzu laughed. "Because you kept getting low rolls, brother!"

Him, Yuzu, and Orihime were sitting at the dining room table.

"Geez…"

"Let's play again!" Orihime exclaimed, giggling as she picked up her piece. "Wait a minute….where's Karin-chan? She should play with us!"

"She went out for a bit to watch the stars," Ichigo replied, flicking the dice.

"And Karin-chan hates this game….." Yuzu pouted.

"Orihime-san!" A servant ran into the room and bowed. "We've recovered a note for you at the front gates!"

"Me? A note?" The auburn healer blinked. The messenger nodded and passed the paper to her. It appeared to be folded up previously, but her name was at the top.

"Who's it from, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure….there's no name at the end….."

Orihime read the note carefully. The handwriting was neat, but she wasn't able to pin it on anyone she knew. It was rather lengthy, as if someone was pouring their heart out.

….You will always be the one person I love, the one I seek….I know you have someone in your life, and I don't want to disrupt that. I just want to admit my feelings so that I never forget them….and hopefully, maybe….I can move on.

"What's it say, Orihime-chan?"

"Ummm…"

But it won't be easy. I see you all the time. I think about you all the time….and whether or not you acknowledge my feelings doesn't matter. You're happy, so I'm happy….

"It's…..hahaha, just some fan mail! A patient was thanking me…."

"Oh…." Ichigo blinked but he didn't bother to read it.

"May I be excused? I need to….check on my red bean paste cookies!"

XXXX

 _Phew…..they didn't burn….._

Orihime turned back to the note, frowning. Someone was confessing their love for her?

 _No…._

She banged her head on the wall.

 _This worship is in the Seireitei now? No….nonononono! That horrible book was bad enough, but this is even worse! Why can't they just leave me alone?_

She crumpled up the note and threw it into the garbage.

 _I'm not a God….I'm not a God….I'm not a God!_

Tears were finding their way down the girl's eyes, and she slumped to the ground. She needed help. She _had_ to find a way to end this fanaticism surrounding her. It had gotten so bad, that even the mother she delivered for wanted to name her child after her!

 _I'm…..not…..a God….._

Sadly she didn't realize that the note was NOT from a "follower"…..but rather, her best friend.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: It seems Tatsuki has some unrequited feelings for Orihime! This is something else...**

 **I've seen a few fanfictions that touch on this idea, but to me, the "traditional" ways of the Gotei would always clash with the newer, more open style post-war. It's a political statement, I s'pose.**

 **Next Time - a chapter focusing solely on the human friends of Ichigo and Orihime, as well as a flashback to their reunions after the war. Plus something else.**


	12. History or Mystery?

**Author's note: I'm going to call Ginjou by his last name now, since it sounds better to me. Also introduced in this chapter is the use of flashback sequences, in all italics.**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - XD**

 **The Neutrino - Lol I have no idea, it's just me being (un)original. :3**

 **Carefreeberry - Glad you've been following all of this time! Orihime in particular is a favorite of mine to work with, because of her untapped potential from the manga and cheerful attitude.**

 **RG - I told you, I'm always clear when I give an OC! Right now, Xen is the only named character I made up, everyone else is from the manga and/or anime and/or movies.**

 **Good to see you're mulling over pairings. Certainly Tatsuki would have some friendly fondness for Ichigo, but I'll delve into the specifics with Orihime. It might seem like I just added one-sided love for teh drama, but it's not something that came out of nowhere. Everything before Tatsuki became spiritually aware could be used as a "friendship turned more" angle, but as we've also seen, the trials of their friendship have gone through a _lot_ of stuff. It's more...emotional than physical, if that makes any lick of sense. To Tatsuki, she'd rather have her best friend live the life with the guy she knows she's loved since the longest time, and have that take priority over herself...even if it hurts a little.** **It's an obstacle to overcome.**

* * *

 **Listening Music - The Afternoon Streets _(Kingdom Hearts II)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – History or Mystery?**

"Keigo get your ass up! I'm not going to tell you again!"

Keigo Asano was a simple young man with simple pleasures, although his antics had a way of annoying the people around him. He rolled around in his bed and peeked at the clock.

"Sis….it's so early….."

Even now, a college student, he would face the wrath of his older sister, Mizuho Asano, who was glaring at him from the doorway.

"So what? Mom's not gonna make you a breakfast if you miss this one, buster! And don't you have classes today?"

"No." Keigo replied, glaring at her back now. "I'm not a kid anymore, Mizuho!"

At that sentence, one of the shelves hanging on the wall fell off, causing all of the Shonen Jump volumes (that he still collected) to roll across the rug.

"….."

"Nice save, dork." Mizuho slammed the door.

XXXXX

Keigo was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes at the breakfast table, where his mind was actively trying to ignore whatever his sister and mother were prattling on about (was it the former's failed date?)

 **RING RING**

"Ugh, get the phone, Keigo!"

"Get the phone, Keigo," he replied mockingly to his sister's command, but at the glare of both Asano women, he scampered up and removed the kitchen phone from its holder.

"Hello….?"

" _Good morning, Asano-san."_

"Mizuiro, do you HAVE to keep calling me that? What's up?"

 _"I assume you've prepared yourself and are almost out of the house?"_

Looking at his pajamas and half-eaten breakfast, Keigo scratched his head. "Uhh…..k-kinda?"

 _"Oh well, you might want to hurry up. Kunieda and the others want us to meet up for something."_

 _Meet up for something…..?_ Keigo flashed a grin. Back in high school, he thought all four of those girls were pretty cute (despite Chizuru being a lesbian and Ryo scaring him), and the fact was still true. Maybe it was a date.

 _"It's not a date, Keigo."_

"Stop crushing my dreams, Mizuiro! Just give me the address and time."

 _"I'll be meeting you at the station,_ " the boy on the line replied. " _And before I go…..I don't suppose I could talk to your mother?"_

"She's still married," Keigo replied, his eyebrows twitching.

 _"Still? That's disappointing."_

"Is that Mizuiro? What a charming young man, can I talk to him?" Keigo's mother asked, causing her son to slam the phone back on the receiver.

* * *

"Hey! Glad to see you!"

Mizuiro Kojima was fiddling with his cell phone when he spotted his (in Keigo's words, best) friend running up to the station doors, fully dressed.

"Yeah, same to you." Keigo said. "Where are we going?"

"To a mall."

"No…..we're trapped in the web of girls' desires, buddy! Get ready for hours of store dragging and endless purchases!"

Mizuiro sighed. "You know, sometimes I don't even want to bother with whatever you talk about. Let's just get our tickets."

XXXXX

"I need new shoes."

Mizuiro looked down at Keigo's feet. "You certainly do. Don't you have any money?"

"I do chores around the house, but Dad barely pays me anything! It's child abuse!"

"Keigo, you're over 18 years old."

"Still! I'm his only son! Where's my recognition!"

The two were sitting next to each other as the train zoomed through its tracks, passing by the buildings of the scenic Tokyo. Mizuiro wasn't sure how exactly he became Keigo's friend, but the two were a pair ever since their days in middle school….before they met Ichigo.

"Maybe you should find a job."

Keigo thought it over. "I guess, but to balance it with school?"

" _I_ have a job and _I'm_ in school. It works just fine."

"But you don't have a tyrant for a sister!"

"I'm sure Mizuho is fine, and you're just overreacting like usual."

"Nah, nah. You see, her date last night stood her up, and she's been in a crabby mood all morning! And she always takes it out on me…!"

Keigo noticed his friend wasn't paying attention, instead gazing ahead.

"Hey! Mizuiro!"

"Huh? Sorry, I was looking at someone…."

The black-haired boy gave a silent gesture to a man sitting across from them. He was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and suspenders. He was reading a book, not looking up.

"…..maybe we should move over."

"…yeah," Keigo agreed, getting nervous himself.

The two got up and moved to the door to head to another car, catching a (brief) glance from one Shukuro Tsukishima.

* * *

The morning was progressing like a Tokyo day usually would, with droves of people walking through the streets and taking their preferred methods of transportation. It seemed like it would be a usual day.

"Mmm….it's so warm today!"

Mahana Natsui stretched herself as she and Michiru waited for the stoplight to change.

"Yeah….and not a cloud in the sky…." Michiru smiled as she looked up to marvel the big blue. The light changed, and the two began to cross the street.

"So Unohana-san visited you the other day?"

"Well no….she was on vacation! It was just luck that we managed to cross paths….oh I forgot how nice she is, Mahana-chan. And pretty…."

"Hey girls!"

The two turned to see the ever energetic Chizuru Honsho bounce up to them, her hair red and eyes mischievous as ever. She was (in)famous for getting a little too frisky with Orihime in their high school days, but what's past is past, right?

"Chizuru! Good morning!"

"Good morning~" she practically sang.

"Heard from Ryo-chan?" Michiru asked.

XXXXX

"This is the stop….."

Ryo Kunieda closed her book and stepped out of the subway car, heading towards the stairs. She was a sporty and aloof type, and was considered to be the calmest of the four girls.

When she got to the surface, she spotted two familiar faces.

"Kojima! Asano!"

Keigo and Mizuiro noticed the long-haired girl, with the former activating his usual greeting for faces in Karakura.

"GOOD MORNING-"

Ryo dodged the pounce, making Keigo crash into the stairs. "Control yourself."

"He gets all stupid around friends from high school," Mizuiro replied, stepping closer. "I assume we'll be meeting the others soon?"

"Yes. I apologize if I was interrupting something important for you."

"Always the proper one, aren't you, Kunieda-san?"

"Ugh…." Keigo stood up. "I'm okay…"

"Hey! Ryo-chan!"

Ryo turned her head, and smiled at the sight of her three friends waving at her. As she stepped forward to greet them, Mizuiro watched with a smile, but none of them noticed the man from before watching from the darkness in the station.

* * *

"What? You got a note?"

The six were sitting at a table at the mall's café, with the four girls sitting across from Mizuiro and Keigo, who had asked the question. Ryo nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes. It seems we are invited to Soul Society….."

Mahana gasped. "We're going to see Orihime and Tatsuki?!"

Ryo nodded, passing the note to the others to see. The handwriting was nearly unreadable and the kanji was sloppily put together, suggesting only one candidate.

"Oh….that Yachiru girl!" Michiru exclaimed. "Geez, I can't even understand half of these sentences….."

"Read the bottom. It seems Nanao Ise added some clarification. Yachiru-san wants us to come for some kind of event her club is doing…..as a surprise for everyone."

"Even us?" Keigo asked, confused.

"Actually she didn't mention any of you two…..but you'd want to see Kurosaki and Sado, yes?"

Mizuiro nodded. "That'd be nice!"

"Ooooh…..seeing my Orihime again….!" Chizuru hugged the note. "But….is this really the only reason why you called us, Ryo?"

The former track star sipped her tea before speaking again.

"Well….no. Certainly…..you've all been seeing the Hollows about?"

Keigo gulped. "You mean those scary monsters with the masks? Aren't the….Shinigami handling them?"

"They are," Ryo replied. "But haven't you noticed….some of them have had red energy on their masks? Their roars….seem more…audible?"

"What are you implying?" Mizuiro asked. "That the Hollows…are getting stronger? That sounds troublesome."

"Stop being so calm, Mizuiro!" Keigo shouted.

"Why? If we believe in Ichigo and the others, then it should be fine. They probably know things are up, too. Remember when they came back?"

XXXXX

 _"It's….still standing…."_

 _Now that the Gotei 13 and their allies were fully recovered, the Soul King released the Soul Society from Orihime's body, allowing them to access Karakura Town from its seal in the box Tessai made. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki were in their hometown, surveying everything, including the unconscious citizens._

 _"Will they wake up?" Chad asked._

 _"Urahara said the Living World should be progressing as normal shortly….let's see if anyone woke up yet." Uryu replied._

 _The ex-Quincy, accompanied by Ichigo and the now powerless Chad, headed in the west direction._

 _"Let's find the girls, Tatsuki-chan!"_

 _Orihime and Tatsuki took the east direction, the former of which was now also powerless._

 _XXXXXX_

 _"Here they are!" Uryu shouted. The three found Mizuiro and Keigo lying in the street._

 _"Guys! Wake up! Wake up!" Ichigo shook them wildly, glad his spiritual form wasn't just phasing through them. Both of them opened their eyes…_

 _"Ichi…..Ichigo….?" Keigo pressed. He sat up, and his eyes bugged out. "ICHIGO! BUDDY!" He tried to hug him, but his friend knocked him away._

 _"Hey Keigo."_

 _Mizuiro himself had sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ah…..I guess it's all over?"_

 _"You seem so calm, Kojima," Uryu noted._

 _"Well it looks like you've all been through a lot."_

 _"You have no idea…." Ichigo muttered, helping the two teens stand up. "But the Living World….is safe now."_

 _"Ichigo…..!" Keigo was still being overdramatic. "When Kunieda told us what was going on, we….we…were scared you'd never come back!"_

 _"No you were, Asano-san," Mizuiro said bluntly._

 _"Sorry for making you guys worry," Chad said._

 _Ichigo scanned the streets, his eyes lingering on the traffic light turning colors. "Everyone will wake up soon….maybe this place can finally relax for once. Go back to its sleepy quiet days."_

 _"Ichigo…..what exactly happened?" Mizuiro asked, cocking his head. "That is to say…..if you're willing to talk about it?"_

 _The strawberry smiled bitterly, his mind flashing back to the brutal fights he was in, the near death experiences he had, the speaking with his zanpakutou, and more. He would NEVER forget what happened, as would Uryu and Chad._

 _"Maybe later. Let's find your relatives."_

 _XXXXXXX_

 _Tatsuki rose up in the air, peeking into the window. Unlike Orihime, she was no longer a living human at the moment, and despite losing her Arrancar powers, she could still behave as a soul._

 _"Are they in there?"_

 _Tatsuki sighed in relief. "Those goofs. They're sleeping in Chizuru's room."_

 _"Really?!"_

 _Orihime began to climb up the drainpipe._

 _"Hime I can pick you up!"_

 _"Maybe later, Tatsuki-chan! I need to see them!" The auburn-haired girl reached the window, but realized it was slammed shut. "Ohh…."_

 _"Still don't need my help?"_

 _Orihime shimmed down the pipe and looked around. "Help me find a rock! Oh, wait! Maybe we can smash the wall with your zanpakutou?"_

 _"Orihime, it's gone, remember? Along the mask pieces, and the ceros? Hopefully the others can give me something besides this crappy Hueco Mundo outfit…"_

 _"AH HA!"_

 _Orihime picked up a rock and beaned the window's glass, destroying it. She raced back up the pipe and jumped into the room, with Tatsuki trailing behind her._

 _"They….look so peaceful…."_

 _Chizuru, Ryo, Mahana, and Michiru were lying against the wall, holding each other's hand. They knew they might not wake up, and as such, at least they would be able to take solace in each other's presence._

 _"I….haven't seen them in so long….." Tatsuki whispered, eyes watering without her realizing it. "They're safe…..they're all safe!"_

 _Orihime smiled. "We did it, Tatsuki-chan. Now it's time….they wake up."_

 _"Are….are you sure?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Tatsuki sighed. "They saw my dead body, right? I might be….too much for them to handle. I mean, if Mom and Dad saw me….they would probably go insane."_

 _Flinching at the mention of her parents, the girl sighed again. Orihime put a hand on her shoulder._

 _"They're your friends. They always will be."_

 _"…yeah."_

 _Orihime and Tatsuki stepped forward and began to shake their treasured friends awake. Michiru was the first to open her eyes, with Chizuru being the last._

 _"Orihime…..?"_

 _"Tatsuki…..?"_

 _The four girls all gasped, their eyes wide._

 _"ORIHIME!"_

 _"TATSUKI!"_

 _They nearly tackled the two girls to the ground in their embrace, with Michiru breaking out into tears, Chizuru laughing happily, Mahana hugging the tightest, and Ryo smiling wide._

 _"You guys….came back…..!"_

 _"Of course we did!" Tatsuki laughed. "You thought we forgot about you?"_

 _The four released the other two, all of them eager to know what had happened._

 _"Kurosaki, Sado, Ishida….are they all okay?" Ryo asked._

 _"They're all fine! Ichigo-kun's dad, his sisters, Urahara-san….everyone that went off is fine! The worlds are saved!"_

 _"Are….you fine, Tatsuki?" Mahana asked carefully, eyeing the girl's white robes._

 _"Me? Hehehe….y-yeah. I'm just a soul now….this tacky get-up….is another story all together."_

 _"Tell us. Everything that happened," Ryo pleaded. "How long has it even been?"_

 _"I…..have no idea!" Orihime giggled. "I could barely tell time in Hueco Mundo, and I don't know how long the battle was…."_

 _Chizuru's eyes drifted, and she gasped. "Hime! What's with the tattoo on your hand?"_

 _"…that's another thing. Girls…..um….."_

 _Tatsuki flashed the same "tattoo" to the others._

 _"We….I…have to go to Soul Society in a few years."_

 _"….."_

 _"…."_

 _"…."_

 _"…"_

 _"G-Girls?"_

 _"Let's start from the beginning." Ryo said, getting up. "I'll make some tea."_

 _XXXXXX_

 _Finally getting into the story of their adventure and the war, Orihime articulated every detail that happened, slowly and concisely. She and Rukia had told the girls about the existence about Hollows and Shinigami, but the knowledge was kept to basic concepts. This story…involved much more detailed concepts._

 _"So…..you bested Aizen?" Ryo asked. "Orihime….you exhausted the last of your powers?"_

 _"Yes. And when we graduate high school…..I'll have to leave." The memory of losing the six fairies of the Shun Shun Rikka was still ingrained into the girl's mind._

 _"But…..you saved everyone," Chizuru said weakly. "You're a hero! Shouldn't everyone be bowing to your feet in thanks?"_

 _"Ah ha…..t-technically? Maybe? But I don't want all of that. As long as you're all safe….then I'm glad."_

 _The memory of being "God" was also still ingrained in the girl's mind._

 _"It's what the Soul King commanded," Tatsuki explained. "If Yachiru and Ichigo didn't object, Orihime….would've disappeared forever. At least we'll be together."_

 _Ryo nodded. "The two of you seem so happy….it's a relief, considering Orihime was pouring her heart out when you….passed."_

 _"You missed the funeral…." Michiru frowned. "…..sorry, Orihime."_

 _"Oh, Michiru-chan, I found Tatsuki, even in her death! It's not so bad."_

 _Mahana hummed. "Everyone in class was so sad when they heard you died, Tatsuki. Even Ochi-sensei was crying. Do you think any of them….?"_

 _"I dunno. Not all humans can see spirits, and it's only because of Orihime and Ichigo that I saw them. And look where that got me!" Tatsuki joked._

 _The six girls all shared a laugh (despite the harsh reality of it), before Chizuru spoke up._

 _"Yoruichi-san said that if we woke up again….we could see you both. We should thank her and that shopkeeper…"_

 _"Urahara-san? He helped protect the town….." Orihime trailed off, her mind drifting to Hachigen Ushoda's last words in passing the mantle of protection into her. He looked to be at peace before he faded._

 _"We all have a lot of people to thank." Tatsuki laid down on the floor. "Ichigo….Ishida…Sado…the Gotei…..so many people risked their lives to save me and Orihime, and more lost their lives protecting the worlds."_

 _"Yeah…..you're right." Orihime laid down next to her._

 _"What happens now? When will the citizens of Karakura wake up?" Ryo asked._

 _"I guess tomorrow," Tatsuki replied. "Then school and everyone's lives….will continue on, as if nothing happened. It's not like the town will know the truth, anyways."_

 _"I see….and you two?"_

 _"Well, I have class," Orihime mused. "I wonder how many lessons and notes I missed when I was captured….what did you girls say?"_

 _"Huh? Your boyfriend was the one that told everyone you had a family emergency," Mahana said._

 _Orihime blushed at "boyfriend", making Tatsuki grin and nudge her._

 _"I guess ONE good thing came out of all of this, hmm? Mrs. Orihime Kurosaki?"_

 _"Tatsuki-chan! D-Don't tease me like that!"_

 _"Hahahaha! But it's so easy, Hime!"_

 _"Where did Kurosaki go?" Michiru asked, curious._

 _"He's with Ishida and Sado….probably looking for Keigo and Mizuiro."_

 _XXXXX_

 _"WHAAAAAAT?! You guys have to go to Soul Society?!"_

 _The group was sitting outside Keigo's doorstep, having found his family sleeping, but intact. Ichigo looked in the direction of his family's clinic._

 _"Yeah, Keigo. When we graduate…..we have to leave."_

 _"But why?!"_

 _"It's complicated. Essentially, it's just the price we have to play for being outsiders to the world of spirits," Chad replied. "We'll be able to hang out before then, though."_

 _"What happens when we graduate?" Mizuiro asked, checking his phone. There really was no making him nervous or scared in any capacity._

 _"Uhhh…" Ichigo looked to Uryu and Chad, both of which shrugged. They weren't clear on the details on what would happen to their regular bodies._

 _"I guess we'll find out," the ex-Quincy said grimly._

 _"But Ichigo! We had plans! You and I, versus the world! We were going to get some girls, meet some celebrities, play video games, have a camping trip of friendship-"_

 _"How much free time do you have?" Ichigo asked, sweatdropping._

 _"It's a shame. But I guess that's what happens when the world almost ends." Mizuiro stood up and pocketed his phone. "You guys…..almost didn't come back….did you?"_

 _Ichigo looked down, leaving Uryu to nod in the affirmative._

 _"Geez…." Keigo sighed. "You guys are always getting into crazy situations…just like when we first met you…."_

 _"I'm glad you guys are okay."_

 _Both non-combatants turned to Ichigo, who had looked back up at the sunset._

 _"And I'm sorry it was to be this way…..I might have done my own thing, along with Chad and Ishida…but we were fighting to protect our town and everyone in it. You're our friends, right?"_

 _Mizuiro smiled. "Of course we are, Ichigo."_

 _Keigo smiled as well. "Until the very end, buddy!"_

 _"So then…..let's just enjoy the sunset, huh?"_

XXXXX

"Yeah….."

"Michiru says she saw Unohana-san the other day, and things _seemed_ fine on her end…." Mahana murmured. "What should we do? It's not like our parents would believe us."

"Yeah, we shouldn't bring them into this," Michiru replied.

"Hmm…..if I remember correctly, Ichigo said they were going to employ Don Kanonji in Karakura to help out with the spiritual hunts. Maybe….we should go to him for some advice. The Shinigami can only do so much," Mizuiro said.

"Sounds like a plan," Chizuru said.

"I like it! We can become professional Ghostbusters!" Keigo exclaimed, grinning like a fiend.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"Forgive Asano-san, he hasn't gotten enough sleep."

"DANG IT MIZUIRO!"

But instead of barbing Keigo some more, Mizuiro's eyes widened slightly when he spotted a familiar figure, sitting alone at a table with tea and engrossed in a novel.

 _He…..did he follow us?_

"Um…how about we talk some more and get some exercise, everyone? I'll pay for the drinks. Certainly don't want to waste this time hanging out together, hmm?"

Ryo, Chizuru, Michiru, Mahana, and Keigo all gave him an odd look, but when they turned their heads…and caught a glimpse of the man…..all of them had the same cold feeling in their spines, for reasons they couldn't quite explain.

"Y-Yeah."

"Lead the way."

As the group left, Tsukishima looked up from his novel.

"…."

XXXXX

 _"What the hell…..?"_

 _Kugo Ginjou and Shukuro Tsukishima were standing outside the now closed Urahara Shop, where pieces of wood blocked all windows and everything surrounding the shop was gone._

 _"Didn't you say this Urahara fellow was at this address?"_

 _"I did! But why is the shop closed….?"_

 _The two men stepped out of the alleyway, where Ginjou carefully looked around. It was a regular afternoon in Karakura, so many were chattering as they crossed the streets._

 _"I don't think it's a good idea for you to linger here, Ginjou."_

 _"Don't you think I know that? C'mon."_

 _The two walked, noticing several high school students excitedly talk to their parents._

 _"What the hell is going on?"_

 _"I believe Karakura High's graduating class finished their year today."_

 _Ginjou grunted, but then he noticed something that caused him to stop. A white dog was digging through the trash, with something in its mouth._

 _"Hey! Drop that, you mutt!"_

 _The dog looked up and involuntarily released its prize, running away from the man's intense glare. Ginjou picked up the object and turned it over in his hand._

 _"That's….."_

 _"…the substitute's pass. I had the same thing…."_

 _"….."_

 _"We need to go. Now!"_

 _The two quickly ran down the streets. With the pass exposed in the streets, this could only mean one thing. Either something happened to the current substitute….or this was a trap._

 _"How did a dog even find it, Ginjou?"_

 _"The hell should I know, Tsukishima! This is a bigger mystery than I thought….."_

 _Both men crossed the street, where they nearly bumped into a woman stapling flyers to a telephone. She had a rather large chest and black hair adorned in a ponytail, but she also had gloves and a hat a biker would wear._

 _"Hey! You boys look like you're in a hurry!"_

 _"Excuse us, miss, but we're just in a rush."_

 _"That's fine!" Ikumi Unagiya grinned and stapled the last flyer. "We've all got places to go, things to do, am I right?"_

 _"…actually, my associate and I are curious about something. What happened to the Urahara Shop?"_

 _"Urahara Shop?" Ikumi thought for a few seconds. "Wish I knew. Only saw the owner in passing, and even then, he always had a big dumb smile on his face. Guess he skipped town."_

 _"What a shame," Tsukishima replied automatically._

 _"I'll tell you what IS surprising, though…." Ikumi pointed down the street. "The Kurosaki Clinic is closing up shop! Lots of people liked Kurosaki-san and thought he had good rates. I myself went there a few times with my son."_

 _"Wait…..Kurosaki?" Ginjou asked, now suspicious._

 _"Yep! The guy that always dressed in those tacky Hawaiian shirts. Looks like an idiot, but he's a good doctor. But I guess he wasn't pulling in enough customers…."_

 _Tsukishima thanked Ikumi for the information, but now the two were rushing by even faster._

 _"Sheesh! I wonder if they'd be willing to work for me…"_

* * *

Now the six were walking through the mall, casually making conversation. Why waste a day where no one had prior engagements, right?

"Hey, here we go!" Mizuiro noticed a flyer hanging on a bulletin board. "I think I finally found you a job, Keigo." He ripped off a slip from the bottom and passed it to his friend.

"Unagiya Shop? Why would I want to work at an eel shop?"

"You like eel."

"To eat! Not to handle all day long!"

A small girl passed by the two, making them turn in succession. She had dark blue hair adorned in matching pigtails, but for some reason, she was alone.

"Hey…kid!"

"She looks so young…..and she's all alone?"

Michiru and Mahana ran to in front of the girl, making her stop.

"Hey….are you lost?" the latter asked gently.

"No, I'm not." the girl replied, glaring at the two. "I know exactly where I am."

"Uh huh…..and where are you going?" Michiru asked.

"The toy store. I know this mall has a really good one!"

"But….where's your parents? How old are you?"

"Four. But that's the new five!" the girl exclaimed. "Besides, I'm running away from home. No parents for me!"

"What?!"

Now it was Ryo's turn to interject. "Then we have to take you to the police. They're probably worried about you…..um…."

"My _name_ is Kyoko. And you don't have to do that! Honest! My mom was just being stubborn…."

Ryo grabbed Kyoko's arm.

"Hey!"

"It's not safe for a little girl to go on by herself," Mizuiro teased.

"Sure it is. I took the train the whole way here."

 _WHAT?!_

The six managed to collect themselves from the blunt (and well-spoken for only four years old) girl's statement, before they moved in the direction of the mall's security booth, Ryo still grabbing the girl.

"H-Hey! Let me go!"

"No."

"I'll share a toy with you!"

"No."

"A _pink_ toy!"

"No."

Kyoko turned to the others for help, eyes almost pleading.

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan, but we can't just leave you!" Michiru exclaimed. "Where do you live, anyway?"

"Tokyo. I mean….none of your business!"

"Geez, this girl's a mouthful. Reminds me of my sister…." Keigo laughed, but he yelped when he felt his phone ringing. He answered it.

 _"Keigo!"_

"Gack! What is it, sis?"

" _Where the hell are you? You were supposed to pick up that cake Mom ordered!"_

"I'm j-just at the mall with friends," Keigo replied, awaiting the verbal lashing he was about to get. Luckily, it didn't come.

 _"Oooh, really? I could use some stuff! Like this cute blouse I was looking at last week…."_

"Um, sis, I'm not exactly-"

But Mizuho ignored his protest, opting to rattle off the details of a blouse her brother now had to get for her. When she was finished, she added something else.

" _And guess what? Dad got you a job!"_

"H-Huh? Doing what?"

 _"Working for Unagiya-san!"_

Keigo gasped and took out the slip of paper he had. "The eel shop?!"

" _It's not an eel shop, doofus! It's a bunch of odd jobs around town! You start tomorrow morning, so don't be late!"_

Kyoko smirked at Keigo's slumped form. "I guess he's pegged, huh?"

"I like this girl," Mizuiro said. "I really like this girl."

* * *

"Right. We'll keep her here." The security guard hung up the phone. "Your mother was crying, Kyoko-chan. Why did you run away from home?"

"Hmph! Because I could!" Kyoko huffed.

"Thanks for finding her, kids."

"It's not a problem sir," Ryo replied. "It's what anyone would do."

The guard nodded. "Wait here. I need to send out some paperwork."

When he left the office, Kyoko turned to the six new "companions" she had, pouting. "Thanks….I guess. Mom looks terrible when she cries."

"Is this girl even four?" Keigo asked in disbelief, to no one in particular.

"You shouldn't run away, Kyoko. The world….is a scary place," Ryo said. "A little girl like you?"

"…yeah."

Suddenly, the girl perked up, and she looked out the window of the office. A Hollow sped through the mall, alarming Keigo and the others.

"Cool….they showed up again….."

"H-Huh? How does this girl now what a Hollow is?!" Michiru whispered. "Are we leaking something?"

"Maybe she was born with the sense," Chizuru offered.

"Huh? A Hollow? That's a dumb name!"

"….Kyoko, how long have you seen these things?" Ryo asked, carefully.

"You mean you see them too?"

"…."

"Well….I dunno. They're weird and don't say anything. Usually some samurai comes and kills them. I wonder why?"

"…." The six shared a glance. If simple children could potentially get involved in the world of Hollows, it was more important than ever they stayed alert.

"Kyoko….um….you don't go after those things, right?" Mahana asked.

"They're too fast," Kyoko replied. "I want one as a pet…."

"She's definitely not human," Keigo hissed to Mizuiro.

"…be careful around them, Kyoko," Ryo said, thinking of the fact that Orihime's brother had turned into one (according to her). "In fact, you shouldn't try to go near one."

"Yeah. Because of the samurai, right?"

The six looked at each other.

"Exactly. Because of the samurai."

The "samurai" that had employed their deceased friends and had kept them safe for all of this time. However they could help, they'd do it in a heartbeat.

Without hesitation.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Remember I dislike using OCs for the heck of it, so you might be confused as to why I'm introducing random children. Easy, if you can read the finer details...Saya and Kyoko are both _four_ years old? Hinty hint hint?**

 **This chapter might feel filler-ish, but I felt like it would congest up the Gotei stuff I was writing for chapter 13. Can you believe Kubo didn't even bother to show Chizuru, Ryo, Mahana, and Michiru after the timeskip?**

 **Next Time - I tease some ships and use some more flashbacks! Yay? Also a treat for the Hitsugaya fans.**


	13. Fill Me In

**Author's note: lol how the manga is progressing right now. I guess I can give some thoughts on that when the final chapter comes, but some of you already know my feelings on current Bleach.**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44: To clarify...Neliel, Lilinette, Harribel, Stark, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, Loly, Menoly, Grimmjow, Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto are all Shinigami pluses. None of them have any Arrancar or Quincy powers to speak of.**

 **RG - I do enjoy Ikumi. We'll be seeing more of her later.**

* * *

 **Listening Music (does anyone follow this?) - A Day in Agrabah _(Kingdom Hearts II)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Fill Me In**

"Mm…."

Ichigo shifted in his bed, wincing slightly at the peeking sunrays hitting his face, but he finally managed to open his eyes to begin the new day.

Only to see Hoganehiko's face dangerously close to his own.

"Good morning Ichigo-sama!"

"GURAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hearing Ichigo's scream of terror, Kukaku opened the door and stepped inside. Behind her, Shiroganehiko had the sleeping Orihime in his left arm.

"Stop screaming, Ichigo! It's dawn!"

"WILL YOU TELL HIM TO GET OFF?!"

The large servant complied, and with Kukaku's command, the other threw Orihime into Ichigo's bed. This woke her up with a tired yawn.

"Oh…..it's morning…"

She blinked, realizing Ichigo was next to her.

"…..Ichigo…..?"

"Hey Orihime."

"You…..you can't be in here…..Tatsuki-chan will hit you if you try to play so early in the morning…." she sleepily muttered, blushing.

"This is _my_ room!" Ichigo countered, red in the face. Kukaku didn't miss a beat.

"It's been over four years, Strawberry! I hope you're doing something productive with that thing there," the Shiba drawled, looking at the covers.

"S-Shut up! Why are you bothering us like this?"

Kukaku gestured for her two servants to leave. "I have something….important to talk about."

Orihime finally woke up all the way, and she let out an eep when she realized she was practically spooning with the former substitute. She quickly sat up.

"What?"

"…..I….need a favor from you two. As family."

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other. It wasn't everyday one saw Kukaku Shiba looking nervous or in need of a favor.

"I…..kinda need the two of you to be engaged, if that's okay."

"…."

"…."

"Well?"

"I-Ichigo, are we dreaming?"

"No, we're not, Orihime." Ichigo sighed. "What's going on, Kukaku?"

"Listen…..the nobles were looking to each head and what their plans were for a heir and….well….what could I do? I can't tell them….about Soi."

Hearing her club's issue, Orihime nodded once.

"But Dad already has me, Karin, and Yuzu…..why do they need another?"

"Ichigo, you have no idea how clan succession works, do you? Uncle Isshin's not the head! This is tied to _my_ legacy! But I don't care if I have a kid one day or not. But if you two get married, and eventually do have one…"

"…you won't have to deal with telling the truth," Ichigo finished. He had thought a lot about his future with Orihime, but a forced marriage was a little….intimidating.

"…..yeah," Kukaku admitted. She took a bow. "I'm sorry…..I'm too big of a coward. It's fine if you guys say no."

"…Orihime? What do you think?"

"It's a club secret, Ichigo. President would be so disappointed in us."

"Not Yachiru, _you."_

The fourth seat blinked and thought it over. "W-Well…..I w-want to marry you one day, Ichigo. Don't you want to marry _me_?"

"Of course I would!…..er…..well….you get what I mean…." Ichigo's face was almost the color of an actual strawberry.

"And that's the best part! You don't have to physically marry until later! At least until after Yoruichi's wedding! You….oh, who am I kidding? This plan's stupid….."

"Wait, Kukaku-san."

Orihime smiled and stood up.

"It's not like we don't love each other already. And we never made it up to you for helping us get into the Seireitei."

"Orihime….."

"And you took me in, along with Tatsuki-chan and the others…..you gave us all a home. We'd be glad to help you out."

"O-Orihime…."

Kukaku bent down and hugged the girl, giving a nod to Ichigo.

"Thanks, you two….for being a better person than I'll ever be."

"I still don't really get it. If they hate that you prefer girls, what's the worst they can do, Kukaku?"

"Ichigo _, liking girls_ isn't the main problem. What does it say for the head of the Shiba clan, that spent years in exile and just got risen back up to its status….is involved with a member of a minor clan that serves Yoruichi's?"

"But Yoruichi-san's fine with it."

"The whole relationship spits on tradition. It's bad enough Soi is completely tight-lipped about her own affairs, but what happens once they start pegging _her_ to have a kid? I'm one thing, but I don't want to ruin it for her too. So…..you guys will help me?"

Ichigo scratched his head and nodded. "You got it."

"Good. Now if you want, I can tell the cooks to stuff your food with aphrodisiacs, so you can make that super powerful Shiba kid by the afternoon!"

Both teens had an identical expression of embarrassment (and in Ichigo's case, anger).

"K-KUKAKU-SAN! / **KUKAKU**!"

* * *

In contrast to Ichigo, Kon was resting in his bed at the 12th, embracing Hasuka ('s boobs) in his pleasant sleep, surrounded once more by the willing servants of Oetsu Nimaiya.

"Ahh….a guy can get used to this."

Until Kageroza blasted him out of his bed with a hose, waking the girls up.

"Kon-kun. I need you for something important."

"Are you insane?! This is my room! And my bed! And MY harem!"

"What time is it….." Mera asked Tokie tiredly, who gave the time. No one seemed pleased with the idea of waking up so early.

"Up, Kon. You remember the condition for keeping your body was to assist the 12th in whatever experiments they needed."

"Tch! I bet that bastard Akon told you to do that…." The false strawberry began to dress himself, shaking the water out of his hair. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"I see our little session worked out?"

Currently, Retsu Unohana and Kisuke Urahara were standing in the lowest floor of Muken, both gazing at the copious amounts of blood staining the chamber. In the center, the five Vizards were sleeping, pieces of cracked masks around them.

"Very much so." Retsu sipped her tea and stood up in her chair. "I'm glad you had so many left over Aizen copies."

"Yeah….well they're not going anywhere else. There's only so many times I can wipe my gum on one or draw penises before I start to get bored. But….maybe I should cool it with the copies."

"Hmm? Why?" Retsu asked, stepping forward to wake the five up.

"Creating things is a little dicey so far as the Royal Guard is concerned. Granted, they're dummies of the universe's greatest criminal, but I learned yesterday that…..Nimaiya's five girls are running around the Seireitei."

Retsu frowned and turned to face the ex-scientist. "You think they're here to snitch on anything….unsavory? I thought Jushiro was putting in a favor."

"He was, but you never know with these kinds of things. There's some stuff I told Akon last night while getting them ready…apparently, Hiyori-san is anticipating a visit from Kirio."

"I see…..Urahara….you're not planning anything….devious, are you? I do have authorization to arrest you if you go a little overboard with a hypothesis."

"Nope! Not me…." Kisuke grinned. "You're too smart to fool, Unohana-san."

Retsu grinned back. "Flattery won't help you, you know."

The ex-scientist chuckled, but his eyes drifted to the crumbled remains of the Vizard masks. Suddenly….he had an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 11th Division was beginning their day like they always did – waking up whenever and groggily getting dressed for breakfast and their morning tussle. Kenpachi not being there was a noticeable difference, but the division never relied on him to get up anyways.

"Come on, Apache, wake up already."

The deer groaned and turned around in her sleep, moving away from the futon. She shared a room with Mila Rose, which meant the two would always keep everyone up with their arguing.

"Leave me alone, Mila Rose. The sun's barely up."

"Geez, aren't you observant?" The lioness huffed back, tying her sash. "Wish the same could be said for yesterday's battle."

Apache's eyes widened and she sat up.

"Where did you go, anyway? You missed the whole thing!"

"I was….just using the bathroom."

"Ha! You expect me to believe that?"

The shorter Shinigami stared at her eternal partner/rival. It was no secret that she yelled at her more than she did with Sun-Sun, but the two had a friendship beyond their surface hatred. Apache knew _she_ frequented the opposite sex, whereas the thought of her doing that made her sick.

 _But I'm not gay,_ she thought. _I'm not some freaking dike that drools all over boobs. I just like sex, so there! Case closed._

"Are you okay? Or is the hunger making you stupid?"

"Shut up, Mila Rose! You eat more than I do, you fat cow!" Apache goaded, her usual demeanor returning.

"At least it goes somewhere! You're flat as a board!"

"And you're blind as a bat!"

"You're one to talk! Your eyes don't even match!"

"Real original, cow!"

"I dare you to repeat that, you bitch!"

"Good morning!"

The two turned to the door to see their vice-captain and president waving at them.

"Yachiru?" they asked.

"Rainbow, Choco, I need you guys to give me your measurements for the costumes! Time's ticking, and our show has to be perfect!"

"Oh sure, Mila Rose is 50-50-50."

That earned Apache a punch, but her grin said it was worth it.

"What about the Captain, Yachiru? You think he'll wake up soon?"

Yachiru frowned, but nodded. "Ken-chan's tougher than that! We just to have to wait! In the meantime, I'll run the division in his place!"

She ran out, but came back in.

"So ask Baldy if you have any questions."

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto was in a good mood when she arrived at her division. No alcohol was a painful thing to (not) swallow, but she had other means to entertain herself. Like what she would soon see in her captain's office.

"Caaaaaptaaaaaain!" She knocked on the door. "Good morning!"

"Go away, Matsumoto!"

Rangiku blinked. "Uh….sir…..? Are you okay?"

"I said go away! Don't come in!"

"Captain Hitsugaya, I think it's a little too early to be doing that!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, woman! Just go!" Toshiro snapped back from the other side of the door.

"That's it! I'm coming in!"

"Don't!"

But warnings be damned, as Rangiku slid the door open with an "ah ha!". But the white-haired captain was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't at his desk and not at the couch.

"Hmm…..?"

She realized the window was open and the curtains were fluttering.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Stealth Force still patrolling the wall, Kiyone and Sentaro were following their orders to put the names back on the wall. To their Head-Captain, letting them stay down would only empower the culprit.

"Let's see….now this letter goes…."

"Hey, Kiyone?"

The shorter vice-captain looked over at Sentaro, who was doing Ryuken's name (being in a higher spot).

"You seem awfully brisk for someone that just woke up."

"Hehehehe….Sentaro, don't tell me you're slacking off now!"

"Not a chance! But…..the other day, you just sped off. And Head-Captain told me that you organized a section of the library?"

Kiyone froze. "Well, um…..I've been eating a LOT of candy recently."

"But you haven't crashed."

 _Not as long as I take the pills,_ she thought.

"Kiyone…..what's going on with you?" Sentaro wiped some rock from his tools before continuing. "It's like you've been scatterbrained for days."

"Um…..it's nothing, Sentaro."

"…."

In the past, the two would bicker endlessly while assigned to any task, due to their equal skill and equal dedication to their captain. Nowadays, they were much more friendly to each other….in more ways than one.

Which is why Kiyone hated lying to Sentaro.

"Well…"

"What? C'mon, you can tell me."

"…..you promise not to tell Isane or Head-Captain Ukitake?"

Sentaro's eyes widened, but he managed to nod. At that, Kiyone reached into her pocket and pulled out the container of pills she had acquired from Akon.

"What the hell are those…?"

"Well…..they help me with my sleep troubles. That's why I'm so energetic and stuff."

"Is okay to be taking those? Where did you even get them?"

"The 12th!"

"Does Captain Kusamiya know?"

"Uhh….I dunno….." In reality, Kiyone had no idea if Akon passed on her request to her friend in the NSWA. "But it's not dangerous!"

"You sure?" Sentaro wasn't convinced. "How many are you supposed to take a day?"

 _A DAY?_

Kiyone looked at the container.

"Two….or t-three."

"Hmm…..look, just be careful with those, Kiyone. If they're helping you….that's great, but I don't want you to suffer some kind of weird side effect."

"Sentaro….."

"Why were you having trouble sleeping, anyway?" The male third-seat blushed. "You….sleep alright when we…..y'know."

Kiyone blushed back. "Before….I had nightmares, okay? Isane….standing over me…..her blade ready to kill me."

At that, Sentaro looked at the name he was currently putting back on, Giselle's.

"Do you…..have any….hard feelings towards her?"

"Hmm? Oh…..well….what happened in the past, happened. No point….in getting mad at her. She saved Yachiru."

"…."

"Wait a minute, you think I was the one that attacked the wall?!"

"Of course not!" Sentaro shouted. "I know how much you respect the Captain. Why would you even think that?!"

"…dunno," she mumbled. "Captain Ukitake doesn't have any leads. Guess it's just easier when you can think of a single culprit."

Sentaro turned back to the wall and rubbed his beard.

"Hmm….."

With her partner not focusing on her, Kiyone quickly downed another two pills. She certainly wasn't feeling any "weird side effects", so Akon was probably just trying to spook her.

She had all of this energy, so what was the problem?

* * *

"Hmm….."

At the 4th, Isane was looking over the board that outlined everyone's duty for the day, and it seemed she was tasked to look over Chikane Iba.

 _She hasn't been doing so well recently…._

"Good morning, Vice-Captain."

"Oh, good morning, Menoly."

She watched her subordinate looked over her list, noticing how happy she seemed to be. Menoly was more reserved than her sister, but something had lifted her spirits considerably.

"Nice night?"

"Oh….yes. The person I admired….well, he responded to my letter! So we got to talk…."

Isane smiled. "Are we looking at another couple for the NSWA?"

"Not quite, Kotetsu-san. I'd rather give the whole thing some room to grow. For now, we're just getting to know each other."

"I'm so _happy_ for you."

Both girls turned their heads to see Loly, scowling.

"Loly….? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Those notes were a dumb idea anyway! It was only luck that you won out!"

"Luck? Don't undermine it! The person I wrote to was kind enough to give it a chance!"

"Orihime-sama was giving you tips, wasn't she?"

"No she wasn't!"

"Um, girls, it's still morning, so you have to lower your voices….patients are still sleeping," Isane said. The twins glared at each other before heading off in separate directions. "Okay….?"

XXXXX

When Retsu entered her division, she found Iemura shuffling through with his forms in hand.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning, Iemura. Did you have a good night?"

"It was eventful, to say the least," he replied, stepping past her. "I saw a patient that was having some troubles to work out."

"I see. Who sought out your counsel?"

He froze.

"Captain, you are aware that I cannot disclose any details, correct?"

"That I am," Retsu said. "Forgive me, it was just a silly question of mine."

"…so it was, then. I'll get started on my duties for the day." The blonde-haired third seat was about to leave, when he heard the passing comment.

"Whoever it is….I trust you'll do an excellent job."

Iemura nodded. "I will, ma'am."

* * *

"Saaaaaado-kun!"

At the 9th, Kensei and Mashiro had arrived to begin their day (obviously stopping at their quarters to change to something _not_ reeking of faux Aizen blood), and that day would involve a quick look at their newspaper.

"Captain….Vice-Captain. Good morning."

Chad himself was unsure of what division to pursue, but Ichigo and Uryu advised him to try something unique. Being a person with high physical strength and a hard-to-rattle demeanor, Kensei thought he could give him pointers (and be a magnet to redirect Mashiro's energy).

"What's the composition for today's issue?" Kensei looked over the bulletin board. "Ah, good column as usual, Sado."

"Thank you."

"Kensei, I still stand by my decision to spice up this paper! I am the Vice-Editor-in-Chief, you know!"

Her captain growled. "You made that title up, Mashiro. _I'm_ in charge of what gets approved, and we're not turning this into trash! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Fine, then!" Mashiro turned to all of the Shinigami in the editing office. "How many think we should add something to draw in more readers?"

Everyone (including Chad) raised their hands.

"You're being vague, you idiot! Mashiro wants to add a 'candid' section. Still on board?"

Only half of the room still had their hands up.

"1, 2….it's a tie!"

"This isn't a voting hall, nitwit!"

Mashiro ignored him. "That means, Sado-kun has to be tiebreaker! What do you say?"

"Umm…..it would help if I had an idea if what you wanted to add in."

"She wants the crap newspapers in the Living World use. Exposing people, revealing their secrets….it's not going to happen!"

"Now _you're_ being misleading, Kensei! What good is a newspaper if we're playing it safe and reporting surface things? People need to trust each other! No more secrets in this compound!"

Chad thought it over. "Well….."

"C'mon! We'll take a test run!"

Before Kensei could properly protest (and tell everyone to begin training for the day), Mashiro was already out of the room with Chad and the newspaper's camera.

XXXX

"Vice-Captain, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the idea of exposing people…."

"Sado-kun, we're revealing the TRUTH! Y'know, like detectives? WAIT! I need my special detective hat!" She sped off, leaving Chad alone in the hall.

"…"

Then he heard the door next to him open up slightly.

"Psst! Sado!"

Chad turned to the opening, blinking. "Captain…..Hitsugaya….?"

"Ssh! I know Matsumoto is looking for me…..do you have anything your size….that you could spare?"

"Sure, but…why are you hiding?"

"Just get it! Quickly!"

"AH HA!"

The white-haired captain gasped when Rangiku appeared and gripped the side of the door. "You can't hide from me, Captain!"

"Get the clothes!" Toshiro hissed to Chad, who nodded and quickly ran off. He turned back to his vice-captain and tried to pull the door shut.

"Nuh uh! Captain, if you have a zit or something, I would've helped you popped it!"

"It's not a zit!"

"I can do wonders with a comb."

"It's not my hair!"

"I would've grabbed Hinamori and locked you two in a closet if you're feeling 'sore', Captain. You carry lotion, right?"

"AND IT'S NOT THAT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No way!"

Before Toshiro had the chance to slam the door, Rangiku seized his arm and pulled him out, just in time to have Mashiro come back with a tacky hat seen in Sherlock Holmes novels. (Yachiru, of course, found it for her).

"I got my…hat…?"

Both NSWA members stared in utter disbelief at what was in front of them. It was Toshiro Hitsugaya, eyes still green, hair still white, but not still short.

He was almost as tall as Byakuya Kuchiki.

"….."

"….."

"Now….you see…..the problem…..?"

Rangiku and Mashiro shared a look. They weren't sure to drop to the ground and bust a lung laughing, or smack themselves to check they weren't dreaming.

So the latter took a picture.

"KUNA!"

* * *

"Morning, Ichigo."

"Morning, Rukia…..?"

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. "I think I heard Toshiro screaming or something….but for once, it wasn't for Rangiku-san."

"Well that's new. C'mon, we have stuff to do."

The two walked together, basking in the sunlight shining down on the 13th. Everyone at the division respected the two, and while they often saw how much they argued, Ichigo and Rukia continued to be a good team.

"So what's on your mind?"

"What are you talking about, Rukia?"

"Ichigo, I know that dumb look. Something happened this morning?"

"Tch. You don't have to be so smug about it, Midget. It's something with Orihime."

"Ohhh…..did I win the pool?" Rukia asked, taking out a sheet of paper. "Yes!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh, some of us have been betting on what would happen between the two. I said you'd get her pregnant before you got married."

"WHAT THE HELL?! That's messed up, Rukia! I haven't even….." he fell silent when he realized the implications of the sentence.

"Hahahaha, Ichigo! Are you telling me you still haven't….you know, with Orihime?"

"Shut up! I bet you moan ' _ohhh, Nii-sama'_ when you let Byakuya claw at you!"

That earned Ichigo a stomp on his foot, three punches to the face, and a drop kick to the ground. Rukia was as red as the third's seat dripping blood.

"The _nerve!_ Byakuya and I haven't gone _that_ far, you idiot! Do you think nobles are supposed to carry on like horny monkeys?"

"And you mock me for being chaste with Orihime?!"

"Because she's loved you since you were in high school! I'm surprised you're still dense!"

"I'm not dense!" Ichigo stood up and wiped the blood away. "It's just….we're busy, we can't figure out the right time….sometimes Dad snoops around….you know? But I guess we're going to get there soon enough….."

"Yeah, with my wedding night…."

The two perked up and stared at each other.

"Explain, Ichigo."

"You first, Rukia."

The two scowled at each other.

"Same time."

"Fine."

One, two-

"I'm engaged to Orihime!/Byakuya!"

Both of them blinked. Ichigo looked to be really flabbergasted by the idea, and Rukia (while happy for Orihime) was a little shocked.

"Um…..how?"

"Kukaku, long story. What about you?"

"Noble….stuff….but I do love him! I just wanted to make my own decision. The clan's been pressuring him to remarry to make….an heir."

Ichigo facepalmed. "Gee, _guess_ what clan Orihime would be in if she marries me?"

"Ohhhhh…..so we have the same situation…"

"T-Third Seat Kurosaki!"

Both turned their heads to see Ryunosuke running towards them, with a form in hand. He looked to be, for once, not ready to go to sleep.

"Yorki? What's up?"

"No….sir, it's Yuki. Can I talk to you?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess. What's up?"

"Umm….well, the club you told me go to yesterday…..it wasn't what I was expecting…..in fact….it-" the boy paled when he felt a certain someone behind him.

"Oh, Kibamaru."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Ichigo, how many times are you going to say the wrong names for our subordinates?"

"What about your club, Yuki? Wait….when I did tell you to…."

"It's greater than I expected! Hahahahaha….so many kind faces…." Ryunosuke lied, shaking like a leaf. Kajomaru nodded at his answer, his gaze not leaving the boy as he walked on.

"That's…..nice…..?"

"H-Here. Here's the form I didn't finish yesterday!"

He ran off in a panic, leaving Ichigo to stare at the 'form'. The strawberry was struggling to read its contents, so he passed it to Rukia.

"You're hopeless, Ichigo. Still struggling with the basic kanji…hmm….."

Rukia looked through it…..everything seemed to be fine, but one note at the bottom caught her attention. Unlike the rest, it was in hiragana.

Please…..watch over Shino-san….

"I guess we're gonna have to tell all of our friends. There's no way our clans wouldn't hype this to all hell. You gonna tell the NSWA?"

"Of course I am. Ichigo, I think I know what this is."

"Hmm?"

"Yuki is confessing to Ketsura!" Rukia grinned. "How cute!"

"Ah," Ichigo wasn't very interested in the idea. "I wonder if Renji knows?"

"Wait….what? Why would you ask that?"

"Because, you've known him since you were kids, right? I thought you'd tell him before me."

"….."

"Rukia?"

She sighed. "I'll tell him later. But besides that…..Ichigo, Urahara told me something interesting about your mark…."

* * *

At the 8th Division, the day was progressing as it normally was for Nanao. She was instructing a few Shinigami to do patrol, with giving quick corrections on a few kido pointers. Obtaining this level of organization only came from one person.

"Good morning, Nanao-chan…."

Not Shunsui Kyoraku, but his charisma and likability helped.

"Good morning, sir. A few of our cadets requested that you give them some advice with communicating to their zanpakutous."

"Me? Why?"

Nanao glanced at the two strapped to her captain's waist.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What, this? My zanpakutou's so fickle, Nanao-chan. They couldn't help but split off into two sides. Katen-chan and Kyokotsu-chan...they're so mean to me sometimes."

"But it's still two spirits. Not very common for a Shinigami…."

Shunsui chuckled. "I didn't know I was so peculiar."

"In more ways than one," Nanao teased. She tensed up slightly when Shunsui stepped closer to her. He had that same smooth smile that charmed the younger members of their division.

"What a day, eh Nanao? I'm actually in the mood to do some work!"

"Excellent. Your forms are already on your desk."

"And after that…..maybe…..we could go out again?" he replied with a wink.

"Well….."

"Nanao, I can feel the nervousness pulsating from your body! What's wrong? Didn't you have fun the other night?"

"I did, sir. But we're at work. We save the time for us…. _after_ our work."

"Fair enough. Whatever you want, Nanao~" Shunsui winked. The two spotted Lisa running by with some forms in her hand as usual.

 _Senpai…..we still haven't talked about what I saw yesterday. I didn't even know she was…._

"It's just so unusual for two woman to look so similar, yet be so different! I'll miss the days of Lisa-chan being my wingman…."

Nanao blinked. "Wait, what? Captain, you know….?"

"What? She's been around the block? Yeah. Isn't she involved with one of Zaraki's subordinates?"

The NSWA vice-president was about to fall down, but then she realized Shunsui knowing wasn't so unusual – he never told anyone's secrets and Lisa trusted him as much as Nanao did.

"Captain…..I…..*ahem* caught them in the act. Did she…..?"

"Fool around with girls back then? Why yes. Didn't you hear my wingman comment?" The kimono captain grinned. "But that's always been Lisa's style. She's not really the type to settle. Men, women….doesn't matter to her."

 _How did she strike an…..involvement with Apache, then? From the looks of things, the latter seems to be in denial over the implications of their affair. Do both of them see it as just sex….?_

"Guess Lisa was pretty casual about you knowing?"

Nanao coughed. "Well, yes. The real opposition came from….who she's involved with. She nearly killed Ayasegawa for…..implying she was gay."

"Scandal in the Seireitei?" Shunsui lowered his hat. "Seems like a regular day to me, ararara~"

"I trust you'll remain quiet about this?"

"My lips are sealed…..except…..for one thing."

"What?"

Shunsui leaned over and removed his hat. "Your own. A kiss, for me?"

"Siiiirrr….." Nanao looked around, cheeks turning red. "We are still at work!"

"So I have to wait until later? You're so mean, Nanao-chan. But you're beautiful with you're mean…" Shunsui traced her lips with his finger before winking and walking away.

 _I don't know what's worse…..that he keeps doing that or that I enjoy it when he does…._

* * *

"This is the 2nd….I hope I can be discreet about this…."

Orihime's problem had given her the idea to seek out the leader of the Stealth Force. Not only was it tasked with matters under the radar, she knew Soi was adamant on weeding out threats.

After all, she did train with her.

"Umm…..hello? Someone….?"

She yelped when she felt the stares of every member of the division that was doing drills. Interruptions were rare for them.

"Orihime…."

Luckily Harribel rushed to her aid.

"H-Harribel-san! Good morning…."

"Hmm. What brings you by the 2nd? I don't think you've stepped foot into this perimeter before. Is your business with the Captain?"

"Umm…..y-yes?"

"At ease, Harribel."

Soi stepped into the courtyard, and her stare alone was enough to get everyone to resume training. The blonde third seat nodded, which surprised Orihime – she seemed to be an alpha when at Hueco Mundo. Then again, the Tercera (both of them) was always diligent in following orders.

"Orihime….is there something you need?"

"Yes. May I talk to you? I need….something. Something important."

"…follow me."

XXXXXX

"So I suppose I should congratulate you on your nuptials."

"H-Huh? How did you….?"

Soi smirked. "Matters between nobles are usually kept under the radar, but Yushiro-sama couldn't help and brag to the members of our clan."

"Clan? Oh that's right, you're a noble too…."

"Not in the same way Yoruichi-sama is."

The two turned a corner, heading towards the Captain's office, when a voice called out to them. "Captain!"

Orihime turned her head in surprise, and surprise it was. Yushiro (who she saw was basically a shorter, male version of Yoruichi) and Xen (who she saw was basically a shorter version of Soi) were standing with their prisoner, as they had been doing.

"Speak, you two. Yamada is technically violating his parole."

The two bowed their heads. "We were going to take his tasks to the Rukongai, Captain. Is that alright?"

"It is."

Orihime was still marveling on who Hanataro's brother was. He seemed much more confident and aloof in the way he stood.

"Greetings…..you're Orihime Inoue, right? I'm Seinosuke Yamada."

"Hey! We did not give you permission to talk!" Xen shouted, smacking him.

"Hold, Xen. I'll give permission for Orihime to engage him."

"Ohh…..h-hello. You're really Hanataro's brother?"

"Yes, I am. I trust he's doing well at the 4th?" He smiled. "I've been talking to him these past few nights, and he seems fond of you."

"He's doing well….hehehe, he's taught me a lot of healing techniques…."

"I would hope so. You lost your marvelous healing powers when you saved the Soul Society, right?"

The healer's eyes bugged out. "Um….I d-didn't…."

"Allow me to thank you. Has anyone done that?" Seinosuke asked, pleased.

"….."

"That's enough. Yushiro, take him away to begin his tasks. Xen, you stay a moment."

The Shihouin vanished with the prisoner in no time flat, leaving the Fon girl to stand at attention to her superior / relative.

"You need to stop being so violent with our prisoners."

"Captain, they need to be reminded of their place! A few slaps and cuts will remind them that this is not a charity service!"

"Xen, I do not run a Gestapo force."

"….."

A little over four years ago, Soi Fon would be singing a different tune. But the structure of the Gotei had changed. The "punishment" part of 2nd's mantra was becoming less needed, much to some's chagrin.

"She looks a lot like you, Captain Fon. Is she your little sister?"

Soi shook her head. "All of my siblings perished long ago. Xen is a cousin of mine."

"Greetings," the small girl bowed. "I know a lot about you, Orihime Inoue. Yamada was right in thanking you for preserving Soul Society."

The healer was starting to become uncomfortable again, which Soi caught in her eyes. So she elected to change the subject. "You see, Orihime….Xen and I have served the Shihouin Clan our entire lives. We're not the same level as the Five Noble Houses."

"Oh…."

"We are trained to do nothing else," Xen replied. "Those who cannot fulfill their duties to the clan….are cast aside."

"But why? I'm sure Yoruichi-san could let you all go, if you really wanted to."

Soi frowned. "We aren't slaves, Orihime. And even if Yoruichi-sama wanted to sever ties….there would be opposition on both sides."

Xen narrowed her eyes. "Addressing the great Yoruichi-sama so casually…."

"At ease, Xen. She is a close friend and part of the same club."

"Club…..yes….."

"You are dismissed."

Xen flash-stepped away, and her superior motioned for Orihime to continue following her. It was slightly eerie on how much she behaved like Soi did when she was a child.

In fact, the two shared a similar introduction to the name of Shihouin:

XXXXX

 _"Stand, Xen. Look. Look at that boy."_

 _The small girl had taken her first steps not mere minutes ago, and already she was looking at the golden eyed heir being tended to by various servants. With his sister currently in exile, he was declared to be the head….though he was almost as young as she was._

 _"That is Yushiro-sama. Your life's mission is to serve that prince."_

 _"Yu…..shi…..ro…?"_

 _Her caretaker rubbed her hair. "Yes. Do you want to be like Shaolin? She has managed to do something no Fon ever has….she will become the leader of the 2_ _nd_ _…."_

 _The girl's eyes sparked when she caught the mention of Yoruichi's student. To be like her….now that was only a dream!_

 _"You must work hard. Your loyalty must never fall with the prince….do you understand?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Even if you are injured or about to die…..the prince's life comes before your own."_

 _Xen turned to stare at her caretaker, who sighed._

 _"That….is the fate of the Fon."_

XXXXXX

"So what did you wish to see me about?"

"Oh….well….before I mention it…..your clan doesn't know of….?"

Soi clicked her tongue to interrupt her. "We are at the 2nd, Orihime Inoue. Such sensitive manners need to be addressed in a different manner….if you follow me."

"Oh…..u-um….the novel that Captain Unohana loaned me? So the orange prince has to marry his girl to make a child for his family…."

"Yes, chapter 2," Soi replied, following the code.

"But the prince heard that his cousin….is using that to cover up her own affair."

"Chapter 5, yes."

Orihime sweatdropped. "The affair with the mysterious samurai. What would the samurai's family think about this if they knew?"

"Well I already read through, so I can tell you their reactions." Soi reached her door. "They called her a disgusting whore and cursed her name. Her lords would complain to the cousin's family, and there would be struggle. The samurai would be looked down as a failure that betrayed her lineage."

"But…..the samurai's happiness is what matters," Orihime replied, getting angry at the thought. "No matter what."

Soi closed her eyes. "I'm glad you think that way, but that is the problem. The samurai risks what she has built up by continuing her affair."

"So…..the samurai keeps at it?"

"Yes. Because…..the samurai cares for this cousin. They have spent many days admiring the sunset, or on a date….even letting their bodies speak for them between the sheets." Soi looked….proud of her memories.

Orihime blushed. "Umm….I don't think I got to that part."

"Excuse me, Captain?" A purple haired woman with golden eyes had appeared before them. "Father is calling me for something. May I be excused?"

"Go on, Benin."

The woman, one of Ganryu's children, vanished.

"Umm….who was that?"

"The samurai's soldiers aren't limited to her own clan, Orihime. That is what makes this such a sensitive issue. Come, let's go into my office."

XXX

When they stepped inside, Orihime closed the door behind them. "So….I was wondering what the laws were on…..worship?"

"I don't follow."

"Worshipping a false idol."

"Everyone is free to preach what they wish in the Seireitei, Orihime. How does such an issue connect to you?"

Orihime gulped. "Um….b-because someone dropped a pamphlet on this real quiet figure. Building up him to be some kind of God, you know?"

"…?"

"And this person….is kinda getting too much attention. They just want some space, maybe to press charges against the worshippers…..?"

"I cannot arrest anyone on the basis of worship, Orihime."

"But the Stealth Force is supposed to weed out threats…..right?"

"Unless this worship is detrimental to the function of the Gotei 13, it should just be ignored. Why are people doing so for a regular person, anyway?"

"Because…..he did some nice stuff in the past, but they're hung up on it."

"…."

"All they want is to live their lives in peace…..isn't that worth investigating? Pestering?"

Soi thought it over. "I suppose….I could tell some guards to keep an eye out for such a thing, but the Stealth Force doesn't play babysitter."

"Please…..do whatever you can. This person would appreciate it."

The twin ringed woman wasn't stupid. She knew Orihime was talking about herself, and she would understand why people – whoever it was – would be fascinated by her.

"I will. How serious is this issue?"

"Oh um….n-not that serious, you know? Hehehehe….."

* * *

"Stupid Kageroza…."

Kon was tasked with finding some crystals that apparently, only could be found in Rukongai. A day playing fetcher meant a day without fooling around to his own devices. And no harem!

"Man he's such a pain…..not even Akon's that much of a jerk…."

The former mod-soul blinked when he realized he stepped into a village. Some kids were running around, and the overall mood….seemed to be positive.

"Well….maybe I can get some food here…..why couldn't those hotties come with me?"

Kon grumbled and walked on, until….

 _What the hell?_

A large statue was in front of his eyes, made of rock. Several candles and offerings were by its feet. It appeared to be of a young girl with long hair.

"Huh? I didn't know the Soul Society practiced stuff like this…."

"Oh hello, traveler!"

A beautiful young woman had ran up to him, smiling. Kon smiled back, because she reminded him of the big breasted Hasuka.

"Hello….I'm just on assignment from the Seireitei. Hehehe…..don't suppose you folks have some food to spare?"

"Certainly! Such is the action God would take!"

"God? That girl is your God?"

"Yes! You're from the Seireitei, you HAVE to know who she is….the beautiful maiden that protected us all….and gave the Rukon the strength to improve their lives….as such, we give back to others…"

 _Uhh…..wait a minute…._

Kon's jaw dropped when he recognized the statue's cup size.

"You guys…..worship _Inoue-san_?"

The woman looked delighted. "You sound like a friend to God! Oh, what an honor…."

"Huh? Yeah I guess, we once lived in the same place, Karakura Town. It's in the Living World. Lots of crazy stuff happened the-"

The entire village had surrounded him, all of them captivated by his story.

"You've….been to the Holy Land?"

"Uhhh….y-yes?"

* * *

"This isn't good at all…..you think the substitute will catch on to the marks? What if he told the others?"

"I don't think he will, Mera. But if Kisuke Urahara gets involved…."

The five servants of Nimaiya were sitting in the pool at the NSWA resort, where they learned that it was incredibly easy to persuade Marechiyo Omaeda's servants for entry, who were painting the outside walls.

"Man this pool is something else. Why can't Master give us this…..?" Nonomi whined. "Maybe we should ask to bring this back with us."

"Silly Nonomi!" Hasuka smiled. "We're on a mission. It could take forever until that happens!"

Mera sunk in the water. "I hope so, this place is nice. So, you girls learned about anyone else?" She got annoyed when Tokie yawned again – she was the least motivated of the five.

"Well….that Inaba fellow….he made a soul in the same way that Kurotsuchi fellow did. Those Shinigami sure are hard to understand. Creations always turn on their masters~"

"I'm surprised they're not executing the former substitute. The Soul King would've erased him."

The others nodded their heads to the proclamation. They were blips in the radar to the lynchpin, but even they had noticed the change in demeanor since….the war.

"Geez, Tsumiko, you wear your bandages in the water too?"

"…."

"Apparently the short pink-haired girl….y'know, the one that offed Bach…." Mera gestured to the walls. "She has this weird club or whatever. And this place belongs to her."

"That's so odd. How did a child make a club?" Tokie asked, confused.

"….trouble."

"Hey! Tsumiko actually said something!" Mera exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Tsumiko-chan?" Hasuka pressed. "Who's in trouble?"

"The….sixth with…..Orihime Inoue…..has multiple girls following her…..with the mark. Would….Reio-sama….be pleased….to hear that?"

"Hey, yeah. What's the girl's name…..? Think it's….."

* * *

"Yachiru. You came here to see your captain?"

The girl nodded, running past Retsu to jump on Kenpachi's bed. The large captain was still unconscious, but he was bandaged up and a piece of cloth was wrapped around his eyes.

"Ken-chan…..what's on your head?"

"Nemu gave us something to block his eyes and keep his reiatsu under wraps like the eyepatch did. I'm sorry to say, but…..well…..I don't think one eyepatch will be appropriate now."

Yachiru frowned. "He can't see?"

"I'm not sure, but the eyes appear to be very weakened. Until he wakes up….I'm not sure how to proceed."

The small girl took his hand.

"Ken-chan. It's me, okay? I'm right here. Breathe if you can hear me."

"….."

"Baldy and Feathers are running things. Everyone's worried about you."

"…"

"But it's okay. I'll be here when you wake up, Ken-chan."

"…chi….."

"Oh my, is he saying something?" Retsu asked.

"…..ya…chi….ru….."

"Ken-chan! You can hear me!"

But the large captain gave no sign to indicate such a thing. Not that it mattered to Yachiru or Retsu, him uttering sounds at all was a very good sign. However…the former wasn't the one being addressed.

XXXXX

 _"Ha! Looks like I win again, kid!"_

 _A woman with long red hair grinned like a shark at the bleeding boy laying by her feet. He stared up at her, scowling._

 _"Damn it….why can't I beat you….?!"_

 _"Cuz you're weak, idiot! You'll never get strong enough to surpass me!"_

 _"Says you….!"_

 _The would be Kenpachi lunged forward one more time, but Yachiru blocked the slash, then knocked his sword out of his hand._

 _"Look at yourself. You're half dead! It's not fun anymore to cut a corpse!"_

 _"….."_

 _"So I'm gonna go. Maybe you can challenge me when you actually know how to use that damn thing. Even if you found it," Yachiru said._

 _"…..damn you…..!"_

 _"Yeah, that's the spirit, kid! You WANT to beat me, right? You enjoy fighting me?!"_

 _The boy didn't reply. Fighting was the only thing he knew how to do in this hellhole of a district. He didn't even have a name._

 _"So get stronger already! You should want to KILL me!"_

 _"Tch. I can kill you anyday of the week, lady. In fact….that's what I'm gonna the next time I find you."_

 _Yachiru grinned again. "Are you sure? The only reason why I didn't kill you here was because I got bored."_

 _The two had fought a few times now, and each time, the boy would lose handily. But he kept coming back. He wanted to best this woman, no matter what._

 _Only fighting her did he feel happy, scared, and excited. Only fighting her did he feel…like he mattered._

 _"Thought not. See ya, kid!"_

 _"It's not kid."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _The boy picked up his sword, blood dripping down the handle. "I gave myself a name. Where I came from…."_

 _Yachiru laughed. "Zaraki? That's your name now?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"I like it! You're one step closer to being an actual person, kiddo! Maybe one day you can be the strongest one out there!"_

 _The boy had his own shark-like grin, albeit it was still in development. "Maybe so. Don't get too comfortable, you old bag."_

 _"Nice bluff, brat! Hahahahaha!"_

 _He watched the woman walk away. Her name was the first thing he learned about her, but he didn't have such a thing. It was nice having one._

 _But their next match never came. Kenpachi was older, taller, and stronger when he found her again, but she was soaked in blood, eyes rolled back, and missing limbs. One week before he would find the baby that he named after her._

 _XXXX_

"He's….okay…."

"Yachiru, would you mind staying here for now? Your presence seems to be having a positive effect on Captain Zaraki."

"Sure. Hmm….it's so sad, Re-chan. I've been around Ken-chan all my life and…..well….he's never had that special someone."

"Really now?"

"Well…..he told me about the other Yachiru. The woman he said was the strongest person he knew!"

"Did he have….feelings for her?"

"I dunno. He said it was more like what Ichi and Pineapple Head have. Y'know, rivals. But if there's one thing he might need…." Yachiru looked to the flowers Neliel had picked for him. "…is someone that understands him."

"Don't you do, Yachiru?"

The girl smiled. "Besides me, silly. If I can make Ken-chan happy forever….then I'll be happy."

* * *

Neliel was working at her desk, enjoying the rays of sunshine through her window. It was the simple things she liked, and of all of the former Arrancar, she had transitioned the fastest at being a Shinigami.

Why not? She liked helping people, she liked Ichigo, Orihime, and others….and she was interested in getting to know the faces of her former species' enemy.

Her thoughts drifted to the Hoshizaki meeting:

 _XXXXXX_

 _"So how goes it, working under Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked, snickering when Ikkaku and Yumichika finally fell into a drunken unconsciousness._

 _"Captain likes me a lot. You couldn't tell at the surface, but…."_

 _"Nah, I know Kuchiki. He might be a stuck-up prude half the time, but surprisingly, he's got a heart. Hard to believe, right?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Neliel asked. She winced when Toshiro downed another glass, he clearly wasn't ready for this._

 _"Ah, well…..let's just say he cares a lot for his sister. Or girl. Whatever it is."_

 _"Do you have a significant other, Captain Zaraki?"_

 _Kenpachi snorted. "Me? Ha! I don't have time for stuff like that. Before McAllon and the others, the only girl in my division was Yachiru."_

 _"The two of you entered the Seireitei together, right?"_

 _"Yeah. Found her when she was a baby, so I took her in. Even named her after the strongest person I knew. And I'm proud of her. You couldn't tell at the surface, but she's a hell of a fighter."_

 _Neliel was intrigued. "You've been with her all of this time?"_

 _"Well yeah. How about you?"_

 _Kenpachi frowned when Neliel looked down. Then he remembered who she once was._

 _"Ah, my bad. You had a fraccion, right?"_

 _"…..yeah. They…..died when I fought the Quinto. You actually remind me of him."_

 _"Hey, as long as he wasn't that Granz freak, that I'm fine with that. I guess he loved fighting?" Kenpachi asked, getting another glass._

 _"Yes. He was always trying to prove himself as the strongest….like you…."_

 _"So why do you sound so bummed about it? You got a grudge against me?"_

 _"No…..he…"_

 _"What?"_

 _Neliel stared at the large captain. "Captain Zaraki, have you ever lost a fight before?"_

 _"Yeah. So what?"_

 _"Did you…..hate the person that bested you? Did you…..want to kill them simply because they were stronger?"_

 _At that, he laughed loudly. "Of course! Isn't a battle fun that way? When two people draw their swords….that's when the real thrill begins."_

 _Now only the two were still drinking. Iba and Kira had fallen unconscious, and Toshiro was about to do the same. Renji was in the bathroom._

 _"No….I mean….did you devote yourself to ending their lives? To hating everything about them and all who associated with them?"_

 _Kenpachi looked puzzled. "The hell? I don't get bitter over defeats, woman. All it means is that I can get stronger. There's someone new to beat."_

 _"…Nnoitra wouldn't let go when I beat him. He hated me. I wasn't never one to enjoy battle, but…."_

 _"He sounds like a sore loser."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Yeah. Sometimes you gotta admit when you're weaker than someone. How else can you improve?" The large captain guzzled another drink down. "Ichigo beat me, and I learned something from him. Sounds like this Nnoitra guy didn't learn crap from you."_

 _He stood up and cracked his neck._

 _"Which is weird. Anyways, I'm gonna hit the hay. You can steal some money from Yumichika, that's what I usually do."_

 _"Oh….okay. Maybe we can have a drink another night, Captain? It was….interesting talking to you."_

 _"Heh, sure."_

XXXXXX

"Neliel-sama, are you alright?"

The ex-Tercera blinked out of her thoughts. Her fellow ex-Arrancar and third seat was staring at her.

"Sun-Sun….I'm fine, thank you."

She looked out the window.

"Absolutely…..fine."

Kenpachi Zaraki was a peculiar person to her, but she wanted to know more about him. Maybe, when he regained consciousness….they could have another drink.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Time to clarify:**

 **-Benin is from Movie 1!**

 **-Yeah, KenNel, why not? I was going to give them some development towards the end of SWA, but I scrapped that idea. Although that pairing was in my mind for ages.**

 **-Like I explained in SWA, I have hang-ups with Unohana being the Yachiru Kenpachi admired, mainly because they do not share any panels together in the manga, so the whole thing just felt like Kubo was trying to kill two birds with one stone. So here's my version!**

 **-Yes, Hitsugaya became his "adult" self like he recently did in the manga. No there's no special zanpakutou reason and we'll get some spotlight on it next chapter, so I hope you enjoy! It was more for my personal amusement than anything else. Aging in the Seireitei is hella inconsistent.**

 **Next Time - Nimaiya's five servants spy around and pick up on some interesting things: ships, NSWA affairs, and schemes.**


	14. Girls & Boys & Girls

**Author's note: Usually my format is that when I submit a chapter, the one after it is complete. But keeping correct tabs on every plot point and relationship can be taxing, so I'll take the route of my other two stories - work on a chapter, submit, repeat. I do get the feeling that some things are (maybe) being neglected.**

 **Also this chapter hovers on the *cough* adult side, so reader's discretion advised. Again, nothing really explicit, but...**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark1000: Thanks! I enjoy the unusual and/or unconventional pairings from time to time.**

 **RG: Much obliged. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Girls & Boys & Girls**

"I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you. I've done every test I could think of."

Understandably, the white-haired captain was horrified when he woke up with such an increased height. After her giggles had gotten out of the way, Rangiku suggested the two ask Nemu for help. (To his added horror, Mashiro was adamant in printing the picture).

"But…..there has to be a reason!"

Nemu looked through her clipboard. "Your vitals are fine, your temperature is fine….you do not carry any toxins or poisons in your system, no drugs…it could just be a growth spurt."

Toshiro deadpanned. "This is not a _spurt_ , you know."

"Yes, but Shinigami aging has always been a…inconsistent process. Take a look at Hiyori-san and Akon. Both were short and had the parameters of children when they served in the division previously, but after a century, Akon had the appearance of full grown adult."

"You talking about me?" the third seat asked, slipping into the room. "Looks like Captain Hitsugaya has matured in more ways than one."

Rangiku winked. "Isn't that what you wanted, sir?"

"Not like this! Akon, did you sprout up like this overnight?"

Akon took a drag on his cigarette. "Not really."

"Damn it!"

"Buuut…..you had trouble controlling your reiatsu as a child, right? Perhaps they're tied….anyways, every Shinigami is different, Captain."

Nemu nodded. "Let us know if anything changes over the next few days. I'll have to inform Captain Unohana, of course."

"Right….."

Hours of testing and no answers.

"Come on, Captain! What do you say we show off the new you to Hinamori?"

"Are you nuts?! I can't have other people see me like this!"

Akon held up today's issue of the Seireitei Communications. Toshiro Hitsugaya had gathered the headlines for the front page.

"DAMN IT!"

"Better break it out now, then later."

The two quickly left (read: Rangiku had to drag him out of the office), leaving Nemu to turn to Akon. "I'm going to meet with Yachiru tonight. Is that alright?"

"Sure. I've got my own project to finish up."

"Oh….? What?"

Akon smirked. "I can't get into the details, Captain, but I will say one thing….it might support the task of increasing our forces."

"I see…."

"Another thing."

Akon called his captain over to his computer. He typed a few keys and pointed to what had come up to the screen.

"You were right. There's a surveillance device fixed to Kujo's zanpakutou."

Nemu narrowed her eyes. "Kageroza…."

"If you give me three hours, I can do some nice things with this."

"Akon…..I thank you for all of your hard work, but I have to wonder….how do you pick up on my intentions so easily?"

He sighed and put out his cigarette. "Captain Kusamiya….I am a man of science, but I'm also a _man._ And any man that's survived being blasted with a bomb, seeing the deaths of his friends….only gets to invest his trust into one person."

"…."

"And he'll follow that trust until the end."

* * *

Jushiro was looking over the task lists Seinosuke had accomplished in his four days of sentence, and the results had him pleased.

"I'm impressed, Yamada. Everything done before sunset…."

"Thank you, sir."

Yushiro nodded. "He did a lot in Rukongai today. Taught some kids how to pick up the scent of a Hollow! Of course, Xen and I did the slaying."

"Wait….did any Hollows have….red marks?"

"No, sir. Why?"

"Remember the Soul Society is different from the Living World," Kisuke replied, having stepped into the office with the others. "Most Hollows attack there anyway, but it could be that something here is inhibiting whatever mutation or transformation."

"Kisuke Urahara…." Xen disliked the inventor.

"One issue at a time, Kisuke," Jushiro smiled. "As for you, Seinosuke….I'd say you're doing a great job. Keep up at your work, and maybe…..we can talk about not having to do the tasks anymore."

"Thank you, Head-Captain. I won't let you down. Maybe I can talk to the Captain…"

"No."

A tense silence had crossed into the room.

"No?"

Jushiro nodded, smile gone. "Captain Unohana has requested that she does not engage with you. I'm sorry. Others of the 4th might feel comfortable with talking to you in the future, but she will not budge on this."

Seinosuke was stunned. "I…see….."

"C'mon, Seinosuke. We can see your brother to cheer you up…."

Once the three had left, Kisuke turned back to the Head-Captain. "I take it she was very vocal about this?"

"I'm afraid so…anyway! Can I help you, Urahara?"

"I was pondering something this morning….maybe we DO have a way to enter Hueco Mundo!"

"Oh no…."

Jushiro stood up and looked out to the nighttime lights of the Seireitei. It was still eerie having the view his teacher used to have, but he had come to always think consciously about every Shinigami's well being.

"Oh no? Why do you say that?"

"You sound so eager. What do you have in mind?"

Kisuke grinned. "Well, maybe we can use some Hollow DNA to shield whatever harmful environment Hueco Mundo has in store. See, if Shinji and the others don their masks-"

"Absolutely not."

"What…?"

The Head-Captain turned around. "You're implying I use Shinji Hirako, Mashiro Kuna, Kensei Muguruma, Hiyori Sarugaki, and Lisa Yadomaru as explorers for that cursed dimension?"

"But they have control over their powers. I stabilized them myself!"

"Kisuke, it's a fine idea, but I am not doing it. The Vizards – it stings even using that word – have spent over a century being singled out and isolated. Do you really think they deserve that pain again?"

"But…..I'm not trying to say we _leave_ them there, Head-Captain-san."

"Yes, but you're picking them on the basis of their Hollow powers, and none of us know what the world is like now. What if they're doubly as affected?"

Kisuke blinked. "That….could also be a possibility…."

"I'm sorry, but we need to come up with another idea. I will not risk a larger wedge being placed between those five and the Gotei at large…..do I make myself clear?"

And like his teacher, Jushiro Ukitake knew being severe was the best way to get his point across. Yamamoto getting mad was a usual sight, but when this Head-Captain did…it was serious.

Nonomi, who was hanging from the outside ledge to listen in, jumped down into the darkness.

* * *

"This is so exciting! Momo, do you gals like to drink tea?"

"Y-Yes, but I told you, this is not a usual club."

The two were heading towards the clubroom, leaving Rurichiyo to be puzzled when she saw Shihouin Manor.

"What? You all meet up here?"

Momo smiled. "It was Lady Shihouin's idea. Our old club room has a lot of memories, but it got too small for all of us! That's okay, right?"

"Feh! Of course, what do I have to be worried about? Although….I have heard Yoruichi's mother is quite intimidating…."

"Milady!"

Kenryu and Enryu ran up to the princess, both panting.

"Oh hello, you two."

"What are you doing here this time of night? Shouldn't you be taking care of affairs in your home?"

"Sorry, but I decided to join the NSWA! So that means no boys! You can pick me up later," Rurichiyo waved her servants off.

"But…..milady, we're supposed to be with you 24/7!"

"Unless you have breasts, you'll have to take a time out!"

Kenryu turned to Momo.

"Sorry, it's the rules. President is very clear on this."

"…will she be in good hands?"

XXXXX

Yachiru was there, looking over all of the forms Gin had passed on. Hundreds were delivered back to the club room, and that meant she could proceed with the next step!

 _"Ah, even Candy got some votes! She's always showing her stuff off…."_

She shook her head violently to get Giselle's voice out of her head, but a knock on the door did that even better.

"Hello? Password!"

"Candy!" Momo answered. Yachiru opened the door and smiled.

" _That's_ the password?"

"Peaches! You brought a guest?"

"This is Rurichiyo…..the Head of the Kasumioji Clan. She….wanted to join."

"…"

"Um, Momo? Why does Vice-Captain Kusajishi look like she's about to burst?"

"She's the president."

"….what?!"

"NEW MEMBER!" Yachiru quickly ran over to the shelf and grabbed the club log. "We've got SO many things to go over! Peaches, you get a promotion!"

"What? That's really not needed…."

Rurichiyo's eyes widened when the girl tied a headband to her head. "What on earth is this?!"

"You're the new super rookie! That means I'll have to look over Yuzu-chan's and Karin-chan's files to maybe promote them….Peaches, should we begin with the initiation dance?"

"D-Dance?"

Momo giggled. "I'm sorry, Yachiru, but I was going to meet up with Toshiro."

"Aw, sure! Some girls will stop by later…."

"Wait! You're going to leave?" Rurichiyo cried out.

"Yep. I warned you~"

When the older girl shut the door, Yachiru grabbed the princess's arm. "Come on! I have to teach you everything the NSWA does!"

"D-Don't you just meet up to discuss topics and drink tea?"

"Ha! That's a good one!"

* * *

Kon was almost to the perimeter of the Seireitei, only he had gotten a few….things from his role as "the prophet". That included necklaces, kimonos, several people bowing to his feet, and plenty of panties.

What? They offered!

"Well….this has been a fun day! Kon-sama wins out yet again…."

He stopped when he realized the villagers were still behind him.

"Guys…." Kon sighed. "You can't follow me back home!"

"But we want to talk to God! We have things to offer her!"

"Look, Inoue-san-"

The villagers glared at him.

"Inoue- _sama_ is a wonderful wonderful person, truly the greatest! But unless you guys want to actually become Shinigami, you really shouldn't come back to the compound."

"But you're not a Shinigami, Kon-sama."

"Yeah, that's true!...wait, what point was I trying to make again?"

"Will you bring God back to visit us? One village was lucky enough to have her a few days ago!"

"Huh? Sure, I guess."

"Wait! Give this to her!"

One of them put a painting of Orihime into the false strawberry's hands. He blinked; it was a pretty accurate and colorful picture, but the girl was standing in a grassy field, with angel wings, a halo….and no clothes.

"Mmmm…..I'm impressed! The nipples are top quality!" he said, wiping the blood from his nose.

The villagers waved him off as Kon stepped past the gate (where a Shinigami was on gate patrol).

XXXXX

"Uhh….what is that?"

"Aw just something some people made for uh….arts and crafts."

Kon whistled happily as he walked towards the direction of the 12th. Sure it was a little odd that so many people were this devoted to Orihime, but they actually listened to _him!_ They were overjoyed that he knew so much about her! Finally, a break! Until…..

"Kon…?"

"Hiya, Nozomi!"

Nozomi blinked. "Master told me to fetch you. Did you get the cry-"

She saw the painting.

"Oh…..uh, t-this? You see, I uh…."

"You pervert. You would paint something so candid of Orihime Inoue?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, you don't understand!"

" _Disgusting_."

She flash-stepped away in a huff, leaving Kon to sigh.

"Guess….I'm hoofing it tonight…good thing the South Gate is close to my division….."

* * *

Isane was still at _her_ division, but she was currently playing the waiting game, so to speak. She sat calmly in a chair, with her unconscious patient in the bed in front of her.

"Hmm…."

"This seat taken?"

She turned her head only to see Iba sit down next to her and light a cigarette.

"Um….Vice-Captain Iba, there's no smoking in the 4th Division…."

"Aw, it's just for one night. That okay?"

"…"

Iba simply stared at his mother's form. "How's she been?"

"Well…..not very responsive. I've been monitoring her the whole day, but….."

"She doesn't have very long, does she?"

"I…..couldn't tell you. Even Captain Unohana seems surprised by her condition. When she was in active duty, she recalled she was so….well, f-fierce."

"Ma always was. She'd hit me for being a dumbass when I was a kid, but she made sure I trained all the time. But I think I know what's behind this."

"What?"

"You know who her captain was?"

Isane blinked. "Captain…..Oturibashi…..?"

"Yeah. Few people know this, but she actually cried when she learned about the whole Hollowification thing. And my mom never cries."

"Oh….."

"What stung more was the fact that not only was he alive and well…..he forgot to pay her a visit when the Vizards came to Soul Society to team up for war."

"B-But they had to come back to Karakura…"

"Yeah, I ain't blaming him," Iba replied. "Then, news came out that he was really dead this time….and she didn't get the chance to speak to him again…."

Isane gasped. "Are you saying….that's made her despondent? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Hey, it's just a theory! I wish I could ask her myself!"

The taller vice-captain rubbed her head and muttered an apology.

"….sorry. I'm just worried, that's all. Without the closure…..I think maybe she's just gonna give up."

"There's no way she would abandon her son like that, Iba-san. She has you in her life, doesn't that mean anything?"

Iba flickered the cigarette out the window. "Kotetsu…..family is one thing, and don't get me wrong, that's for life. But the relationship between captain and vice-captain…..it's a Shinigami's bread and butter. Someone that important picks someone to trust to serve them well. They devote their lives to their division….and their captain."

"…."

"So when that captain suddenly dies….without a final word…..it's like your heart gets ripped out."

"…..You…..you're not just talking about your mother…..are you?"

"…"

"Iba-san, it's okay if you want to cry."

"Sorry, Kotetsu." Iba stood up to leave. "But Ma would lay into me if she knew I was crying."

Much his own mother, Tetsuzaemon Iba was another person without closure – the last thing Captain Sajin Komamura said to him was to "watch over the division" when he went off to fight Kaname Tousen. War was war, but….everyone in the 7th thought he'd come back.

And much like Chikane Iba…..giving up was starting to become an option.

* * *

"You're kidding! Captain Zaraki found you in the Rukongai?!"

Ikkaku and Senna were sparring in the 11th's courtyard. It was only them – the division either had to do patrol or they went off to drink. Fighting always put Ikkaku in a good mood.

"Yeah! And he kicked my ass!"

He knocked Senna back.

"I'm….sure he'll wake up eventually…."

"Ya know, I didn't come here to chat you up, Senna! Captain will wake up when he wakes up, so stop complaining!"

The two clashed some more and traded sword strikes, until the third seat cut Senna's face again.

"Damn it! How are you doing that?!"

Ikkaku grinned and switched his sword and scabbard arm. "You always keep an eye on your opponent's movements."

"…"

"You're better than I thought, though. Why are you only a tenth seat?"

Senna sighed. "I guess I slack off sometimes when training. It doesn't help that the third seats are real powerhouses!"

"Ha! That's shit!" Ikkaku sheathed his blade. "A couple of sessions with me, you'll rocket up to Vice-Captain level!"

"What?! That's insane!"

"You want your pops to respect you, right?"

"…yeah….."

"I gotta tell you, I don't get you noble types. All of you care so much about who pops out who. We're Shinigami. We let strength do the talking. Why do you think Head-Captain Ukitake got his position?"

"You know….some feel the same way." Senna wiped the blood from her face. "After the war, after Inoue-san spoke to everyone…..about working together….why have these customs if they just keep people apart?"

"Now you're talking. C'mon, let's get a drink."

"Sorry….." Senna sheathed her blade. "I have to go back home. Father can't know about this, by the way."

"Sure."

When she left, Ikkaku scratched his chin.

 _She's really got some potential….but maybe her upbringing is putting a lid on it. A shame. Sometimes those snooty types gotta open up._

As he walked away, Hasuka peeked out of the shadows.

* * *

"Whoo! This is nice…."

Currently, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Soi, and Kukaku were at the NSWA resort, only they changed the pool's water to accommodate a hot spring setting. The air seemed as calm as the four Shinigami sitting in it.

"I'll tell you, Soi. Aren't we lucky we have the Omaedas hanging around the 2nd?"

"Yep."

Rangiku opened her eyes. "Although, the servants said five other girls were here earlier?"

"Probably just the others."

Yoruichi fidgeted. "Damn, it's so uncomfortable..." She removed her bikini top and bottom and threw them out of the water. "That's better!"

"Oooh, show it off, Lady Shihouin!"

Kukaku laughed. "You can't control yourself, huh, Yoruichi? I like the way you think." Out went her top.

"….."

"Gee, Soi, you look like a deer caught in headlights. You've seen these before!"

Rangiku and Yoruichi snickered at the growing blush on the 2nd Division Captain's face.

"Better yet, how about you-"

"I'm not removing my swimsuit."

"How about you, Rangiku?"

"Hmmm….nah! One of us to be the modest one."

"That's a bit rich coming from you! Didn't you try to bribe Ichigo to stay out of his house by flashing your boobs?" Yoruichi smirked.

"Did I say modest? I meant I didn't want to blindside you girls, since we know I'm the biggest~"

"Care to repeat that?" Kukaku asked.

"What's this? This looks like fun…."

Everyone looked up to see Lisa, who quickly sunk herself into the water, taking off her glasses. She smirked at the round sights before her.

"Hey. We were just talking. Who's bigger, Lisa-chan?"

"Rangiku, obviously."

"Hahaha!"

"Moving on….." Soi interrupted. "Yoruichi-sama, how goes the wedding planning?"

"Pretty well! Of course….there's one thing we need to have…."

"Hmm? What?"

"Customary for any wedding. The night before the big day, where the girls….have fun."

"Ooooh….." Rangiku winked. "I like the way you think."

"I wonder…..who should plan this?"

"Me!" Kukaku shouted. "Come on, Yoruichi, how long have we known each other?"

"Hmm….tell you what. You can plan the whole thing IF….you kiss Soi."

"Excuse me?" said kiss target asked.

"Yeah! I would love to see that!" Rangiku said.

"No….I'm not embarrassing myself in front of you. Kissing is a private act, and it should be-" her words died when Kukaku clamped her mouth onto hers.

"Good work!"

Rangiku whistled. "That's more tongue than I was expecting….so why are you here, Lisa? You hanging out?"

Breaking away from the view, Lisa nodded. "I had plans, but….the person in question has gotten way too uptight about it. Just because some people saw…"

"Details," Rangiku said.

"…aw screw it. So this person is….."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Excuse yourself, you pig."

"Aw shut up, Sun-Sun!"

Harribel and her fraccion were at the clubroom door, and when they stepped inside, they just blinked at the sight. Why was Yachiru giving a blonde girl a piggyback ride?

"P-Put me down already!"

"Nope! This is part of the ceremony!"

"President," Harribel began, "can you explain this?"

Yachiru set the dizzy Rurichiyo down. "We've got a new member! So that means we have to induct her! She's already got the headband!"

"About that…." Rurichiyo grimaced. "…..why am I the SUPER rookie?"

"Because there's so many of us, silly! Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan can shoot up to regular rookie!"

"Hello, Lady Kasumioji." Harribel bowed and gestured for her fraccion to follow. "My name is-"

"Tia Harribel…." the princess replied. "The blonde beauty of the 2nd! What an honor!"

 _Honor?_

"Bell-chan is the third strongest member!"

"Yachiru, cut to the chase." Mila Rose pointed to the stack of papers. "What's all that?"

"Glad you asked!"

As she rummaged through the stack, Kiyone, Nemu, and Liltotto entered the club room, all of whom wondered about the girl and papers, until Harribel explained.

"AH HA!" Yachiru held up the sheet with the instructions. "You see, girls, in order to make the most money from Project Moonlight, we need to plan the show perfectly! So I wanted to see who's the most popular!"

"What?!" Apache balked. "You did a popularity contest?! How did I do?"

"Not better than me, Apache!"

"You wish!"

 _"Girls."_

"That doesn't matter! You see…everyone in Soul Society voted on their favorite member of the club! So the girl with the most votes can handle a solo act, and less popular members can collaborate!"

" _What_ is she talking about?" Rurichiyo asked, exasperated.

Kiyone smirked. "Sorry, Lady Kasumioji, but you need experience to speak Yachiru! Project Moonlight's the show we're planning to raise money!"

"Money? But surely, Yoruichi and Kukaku can fund everything?"

"Nope! That's rule #33! We don't bring clans into the club!"

"But we're in Shihouin Manor!"

"Do you want the club room in your house, Chiyo-chan?"

"… _what_?"

"President gives nicknames to everyone. I'm Glubo, she's Blondie, that's Nemu-chan, that's Bell-chan, Choco, Sunny, and Rainbow," Liltotto explained.

"Rainbow…..?" Rurichiyo looked at Apache. "Oh, I see. Those are the colors associated with homosexuality!"

"Homo….?" Yachiru cocked her head.

"YOU SAY I'm WHAT?!" Apache yelled. Her fists balled up.

"Well yeah, isn't it obvious? The way you're dressed, the short hair, the almost boy-ish aura, and the cute eye mismatching! Such a daring statement!" Rurichiyo was genuinely impressed.

10 seconds later, Yachiru, Kiyone, and Liltotto had to block Rurichiyo while Harribel and the others had to hold Apache back.

"YOU LITTLE SNOT! YOU THINK YOU SAY CRAP LIKE THAT?!"

"Apache, calm down!"

"She's going to kill me!"

"Nope! That's rule #3! Members don't hurt each other!" Yachiru grabbed the club log and handed a pen to the princess. "So anyways, sign your name to really begin!"

"What?! Do you not see this girl is enraged with me?!"

"BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME GAY, YOU BRAT!"

Sun-Sun and Harribel both shared an equal expression of clarity. Only one type of person would react so….defensively to such an accusation.

"Prez, I think we need someone like Yuzu to calm this down!" Kiyone whispered.

Outside the window, Tokie was listening to the scene, smiling at the rather humorous events unfolding. She disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Here we are!"

Said twin was busy setting down plates at a table in her home.

"Mmmm…..it looks so good!"

"You made this yourself, Kurosaki?"

Stark and Lilinette decided to come for dinner tonight, with Yuzu offering to cook the whole thing! Karin and Isshin were seated at the table as well.

"Yep! Please, don't be shy! Take as much as you wan-"

Both ex-Primera halves were already shoveling some onto their plates.

"Damn, Yuzu. I guess you're the best cook in Soul Society at this rate!" Karin grinned.

"Oh, I'm not THAT great…."

"Mmmmmmmm!" Lilinette was about to roll around on the ground, in total ecstasy over the taste. Stark himself looked pleased.

"Oh."

"See? My second daughter has truly inherited the spirit of my darling Masaki!"

Lilinette swallowed. "That's your wife, right Shiba-san? Yuzu told me all about her. She was the center of your world, right?"

"She was…." Isshin was about to run and hug the Masaki poster on the wall, until Karin grabbed him.

Stark sighed. "Lilinette, don't prod around like that."

"Oh, it's okay!" Yuzu smiled. "Lilinette is my friend! ….hmm? Karin-chan, why are you putting some food in a container?"

"Oh…..for someone," Karin replied.

"Karin! You think you can tell us some stories about Karakura? Yuzu already told me the story of when Ichigo's cake fell on his face!"

"What? How much did Yuzu tell you?"

"That you used to wet the bed?"

"HEY! So did Yuzu!"

Stark clamped a hand over his partner's mouth. "This one….has no filter."

"Hmphphpmph!"

Although she herself was slightly annoyed, Karin couldn't help but notice Yuzu's smile, which soon gave way to laughter.

 _Geez….well, as long as they're friends. Yuzu was always too busy tending to the house back home to really be sociable._

So Karin laughed as well.

* * *

Elsewhere, the third Kurosaki child was trying to find peace and quiet in the one place he knew – Kukaku's abandoned home near Seireitei.

"Hmm….did you take some lessons from Yuzu-chan, Ichigo?"

Of course, hanging out with Orihime alone was the best way to enforce that. A meal never hurt anyone!

"Well….I cooked what I knew."

Orihime giggled. "But it's so good! Hahaa…."

The two ate in silence after that, since both were a little nervous. They were to be married – whenever it was – but to….produce a Shiba child?

"So, uh…." Ichigo rubbed his head. "Everything good?"

"Yep! 100%!" Orihime blushed. "I'm always good when I'm with you….Ichigo…."

At that, the strawberry blushed too.

"Umm….okay….."

"…."

"You know, maybe we should just relax the rest of the night. I mean, we're both busy people! Besides, I think I left the oven on."

"…..are you nervous?"

"Yes! I mean…." Ichigo cleared his throat. "We should do things at our own pace. So if you want to go home…we can go."

"I…..want _you._ "

Steam was blowing out of Ichigo's ears.

"Come….we can go slow, Ichigo."

Now this was getting unreal. _Orihime_ was taking the lead? Ichigo was half sure Kyouka Suigetsu was stabbing him, but when she pulled him to the bedroom, that fear was dissipating.

"Umm…"

"We've been through this before…..we know the steps…."

XXXX

"Oooh…..your kisses…."

"Orihime stop giggling!"

XXXX

"Ichigo, do you need some help?"

"N-No! Stupid….why did they design them like this….!"

"It's a back hook."

"…..I knew that."

XXXX

"Ahhh….."

"Hgn….."

"Wait! Did I leave the oven on?"

"No, Orihime, _I_ was the one that cooked!"

XXXX

This was it. Ichigo watched carefully, his heart pounding, when Orihime removed the last of her clothing – her underwear – and positioned herself above him. It wasn't like he himself was "unequipped", but he was certain he heard her heart beating too.

"O-Orihime….."" He looked into her eyes.

"Ichigo….." She looked back.

It only took five seconds for Orihime to whimper and land down in the space next to him.

"I can't do it! I'm sorry!"

"Orihime…."

"I love you and I really, _really_ want to do this with you – I thought about it a few times in high school, don't tell Tatsuki-chan – but I…..I'm just nervous."

"I know…." Ichigo threw the covers over the both of them. "Everything's changing…."

"You do want to get married, right?"

"Yeah. Don't ever think that I don't."

"So…..why is this happening? It's not like….Kukaku-san needs our help right this second…..but w-we're both ready. Why can't we….y'know?"

"I dunno. I guess….there's some kind of mental block. I mean, we're alone…..but….it still doesn't feel right. I want the first time…to be….m-memorable."

"Oh, Ichigo." Orihime reached over to hug him. "You're so sweet. Maybe I should ask Rangiku-san for some help…."

Ichigo nodded, but then he saw the mark on her hand. And remembered what Rukia told him earlier.

"Orihime…..I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"…..the other day, my mark glowed, so Rukia went to Urahara for the answer. He thinks….he thinks….the Soul King is using it to monitor us."

Orihime's eyes went wide. "You….mean….."

"…..yeah."

"Oh my god, he's watching us have S-E-X!" Orihime threw the covers off and searched for her clothes. "Ohhhh, everyone up there will think we're perverts!"

"Um…..Orihime, I don't think it's that. Could just be a safety measure. Or….maybe…."

"What?"

"….nothing. How about we just get some sleep?"

Orihime smiled. "Okay. Can we spoon?"

"Uh, with our clothes off? I don't think that's a good idea."

"Can I be the big spoon?"

"…"

"…"

"…..okay….?"

Mera snickered from her listening angle just outside the window, but she quickly went silent before jumping into the shadows.

* * *

That wouldn't be the only liaison of the night. Kensei was at his desk, finishing some work, when Mashiro laid herself down over his papers.

"Kennnnnseeei…..I'm so bored….."

"You finished your work, Mashiro?"

"I told Sado to do it."

"Tch…..!"

Kensei angrily looked down at her form, noticing that her sash was untied and hadn't bothered to put on a bra.

"Okay….what the hell is this?"

 _Oh no! Don't me Kensei discovered my secret plan!_

"Uhhh….."

"You know what happens when you try to seduce me, Mashiro." He got up and shut the door. " _It always backfires_."

The vice-captain smiled when Kensei stepped towards her, hunger replacing the anger.

* * *

Rukia, meanwhile, had just sat down to a table at Hoshizaki.

 _Hmm….I have to tell him straight out. No dancing around the issue. Wait a minute, does it really matter that much? Renji's my friend!_

"Hey!" Renji sat down and smiled. "I'm surprised you got this table. Last time I was here, I had to sit in the bar area near the bathroom."

"Renji…..mind if we talk about something?"

The two gave their orders.

"What's up?"

Rukia tapped the table with her fingers. "Hmm….Nanao-san and Captain Kyoraku look like they're enjoying themselves over there…"

"Uhh, what?"

"Nothing! I mean…..Renji, I've got an announcement."

"Okay…..?"

"That I….like this water!" She exclaimed, when the waitress gave them their drinks. Renji looked confused.

"Okay…? Um…so?"

Rukia sighed. "No no…..the truth is….I'm…..getting…."

"…..?"

"A cavity removed!"

"But you don't eat that much candy."

"Yeah, I don't."

Renji scratched his head. "You feeling okay, Rukia?" He reached for his glass and began to drink.

"…..I'm engaged to Byakuya, Renji."

"PSSSSSSH!"

The water was sprayed all over Rukia's face, with everyone turning to stare at the two. Her locks were dripping wet, and she groaned.

"Engaged to….?!" Renji lowered his voice. "Are you serious?! What did the clan force you to do now?!"

"Renji, I decided that."

"…what….?"

"Yes. All me."

"…..you can't be serious, Rukia. You're….you're….."

"I'm what? Too young? We're the same age. Rushing? I've been with Byakuya for 4 years!" Rukia wiped her face with a towel.

"Why do you sound so defensive?"

"Why do you _not_ sound defensive?"

"Look, Rukia, if you ask me…." Renji was wincing on the inside. "I think you're making the wrong moves here. Marriage is a big step."

"It is. But I'm prepared."

"Is that what the elders told you?"

"What are you implying?" Rukia asked, lowering her voice further.

"That this is just politics, isn't it!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! And before you know it, you're going to be locked up in the manor, being nothing more than a figurehead!" Renji exclaimed, getting angry. "Soon you'll keep everyone out, and your friends-"

 **SLAP**

"Gah….."

"Listen to yourself. Are you saying that I, a Vice-Captain of the Gotei 13, am some trophy to be flaunted?!"

Nanao almost choked on her drink.

"You forget Captain Shihouin and Shiba are noble ladies, and they do what they want!"

"Rukia, you're too involved with this! What about us?"

Rukia was outraged. "What _about_ us?"

"I mean…..um….."

"Renji….?"

"The folks back at Inuzuri. How would they feel if they knew you had become the very thing….that looked down on them?"

"Oh, so the clan shouldn't decide for me, but others still should? You're acting like I'm going to pull a 180 and let this position go to my head!"

"No! I just think it's a stupid decision!"

Silence.

Rukia scoffed. "I'm glad you think that way."

"Rukia….I'm just looking for you. Captain Kuchiki is a good match, but-"

"But what? Do you think Byakuya _shouldn't_ marry me?"

Renji swallowed hard. Was he going to answer based on his feelings, or on Rukia's?

"Umm….I…..think….."

"Forget it." Rukia stood and turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Renji."

 _Rukia….!_

* * *

"Open wide!"

"Um….o-okay….?"

Hanataro felt a salmon roll being put into his mouth, so he chewed it and lifted up his blindfold.

"Heehee! Do you like it?"

"It's good, but….when did you learn how to cook?"

"Well, when you live with Liltotto, you get a lot of experience with food." Meninas giggled and kissed his nose. "So, isn't it time you feed something to me?"

"Um….well, I didn't bring any food. You kinda….surprised me with this."

Meninas blushed and twirled a lock of her hair. "I wasn't talking about _food_ , Hanataro."

"Oh…..oh!" Hanataro turned red. "W-Well, can't we just enjoy the moonlight first?"

"Aw, don't be so nervous. Just you….and me…..? Doesn't that sound nice….?" She kissed his lips now, and to her delight, he smiled.

"Y-Yes, but…..why so energetic, Meninas?"

"That's one way to describe it."

The two jumped at the sound of Seinosuke's voice, where he was standing with Yushiro and Xen. The former dismissed him, while the latter disappeared to monitor him from afar.

"B-Brother! I uh…..this isn't what it looks like!"

"It looks like this beautiful girl was hinting at something, and you didn't respond immediately! I had pride in you, Hanataro…." Seinosuke teased.

"Seinosuke…."

"Mind if I talk to Meninas-san for a minute?"

The ex-Quincy blinked.

"Sure. I had to use the bathroom anyways….heheh…"

"I trust you keep lotion and tissues at the 4th?"

"Brother! For crying out….." Hanataro quickly ran off, leaving his girlfriend alone – for the first time – with his brother.

"You wanted to talk to me, Seinosuke-san?"

"Yes. I just wanted to thank you for lifting Hanataro's spirits….he was never good at communicating with the opposite sex."

Meninas smiled.

"That being said….what actually is the nature of your relationship? You're truly his girlfriend?"

"Yep!"

"Have you taken my brother's innocence?"

"What?!" Meninas looked shocked, but Hanataro's brother was still smiling. "I mean…..I'm a v-virgin too. Not yet."

"Ahahahaha! I'm just teasing you. I give you my blessing for whatever you wish to do with him…..and I _hope_ that everything works out well."

"Yeah…."

Seinosuke sat down next to Meninas before considering his next thought. "You're truly a former Quincy? Mind if I ask how your powers were voided?"

"Oh…..um….this mark….I was forced to become a Shinigami…..or else….my friends and I would…..d-die."

"I see…..again, my thanks for helping the Gotei save us all."

"…"

"But there's something else I was wondering. Captain Unohana visited me in prison once, and-"

"Wait. Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why…..were you locked up?"

"…"

"….."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to reveal that. Only because you would get frightened, and it would ruin your evening with Hanataro."

"…..!"

"I'm a different man now. Do I regret my choices? Yes. But there's no need to bring up old scars. My Captain told me….a Quincy once took Isane Kotetsu."

"…."

"Understandably, she was angry at the time, but I was wondering…..do you know who that Quincy was? The one that caused my Captain to be so….upset?"

"…." Meninas hung her head.

"Do you? Is she in the compound? Hanataro said there was three of you…."

"There used to be five."

"…."

"Her name was Giselle Gewelle…..and she was one of my best friends."

"So you do know the person. I imagine Captain had a joy chopping her to bits for even thinking of harming her children?"

Meninas turned to stare at him, now horrified. "No…..she died a hero."

"A hero? Whatever you say. I wouldn't call a homewrecker a hero myself, but oh well."

"What's going on?" Hanataro had come back. "Meninas…?"

The pinkette got up, walked over to Hanataro, and took his hand. "Can you take me home?"

"Meninas, what's wrong? Why are-"

" _Please._ Please, Hanataro. I…..don't feel well."

Hanataro glanced at his brother, and realized, from her watering eyes and his silence….something had happened between the two.

"…..sure. I'll see you later, Seinosuke."

His eyes had that _"did you make her cry?"_ look of protectiveness.

"…"

 _What an idiot_ , Xen thought. _He had to open his mouth and spew things like that. Although, I think Yamada is actually angry with him…._

Her eyes widened when a cloth was pressed to her mouth.

 _Chloroform!_

Xen fell unconscious, and the figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Seinosuke Yamada."

"Hmm….?" Seinosuke turned around. "Who are you? Do you have business with me? What's with the mask?"

"You're troubled by the fact that Quincy girl….is running around with your brother, when her friend caused your captain grief?"

"…."

"It really is a bother, isn't it? That the Gotei you came back to….is like this?"

"…..I'm not part of the Gotei 13," Seinosuke replied, standing up. "It's true what you say…..but at the same time…..that girl makes my little brother smile."

"…"

"So whoever you are….if you make that smile disappear…."

"….."

" _It won't be pleasant_ ," Seinosuke finished, his voice cheerful.

"…what a shame. But your threats mean nothing. No one would believe a prisoner like you."

"Perhaps. But I don't wince words."

The figure cursed and silently left, but what he/she couldn't sense was Tsumiko watching the whole scene. She looked at the fallen Xen, then stepped back into the shadows.

* * *

"What the…..?"

Momo was heading to meet up with Toshiro, and to her surprise, a line of eager female Shinigami were outside his door.

"Vice-Captain Hinamori! Hey girls, it's her!"

The group swarmed her.

"What's going on?! Who are you people?!"

"WE…..are the Hitsugaya Fanclub! Surely you've seen his new transformation!" an academy student exclaimed. "Oh….he's so dreamy…."

"Fanclub?! Can I just see Toshiro?"

The group immediately pushed her to the front, with several whistling cat calls and encouraging her to steal pairs of his underwear. Momo knocked on the door.

"Go away, damn it! I don't do autographs!"

"Toshiro….it's me."

The white-haired captain opened the door slightly, pulled Momo inside, and locked it tightly.

XXXXX

"What are you….ohhh….."

Momo stared, gobsmacked, at her boyfriend's "spurt". He was now taller than her, and he was embarrassed to even look at her.

"Toshiro…..what happened?"

"I….woke up like this."

"…..r-really?"

"Didn't you see the paper?"

"N-No. Can….you please look at me?"

He did, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Momo. Now more people will give me odd looks. Only this time….it's rabid fangirls…."

"WE LOVE YOU, CAPTAIN!" Ten different voices called out.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"Oh, Toshiro, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Puberty is a wonderful thing! Soon you'll be able to experience new things about your body…."

"Lalalalalalalala not listening!"

"We should show you off to Granny!"

Toshiro's eyes widened. "No….."

"Yes! She'd love to see this! Her little Toshiro all grown up!"

Momo's smile faded.

"That is…if she remembers us…."

"Momo….."

"It's fine, it's fine. Anyway…..we were supposed to have a picnic! But what now?"

"I don't know….I'll know I'll get mobbed no matter where I go…."

Momo put a finger to her lips, thinking…..but eventually, she had an idea. A very, very, naughty idea, but an idea nonetheless. After all, she had to make sure Toshiro was still Toshiro.

"1….2….3….okay, good, it's a safe day."

"Safe day? What are you talking about?"

Momo untied her bun. "Toshiro, haven't you learned anything? You're a Captain! You're supposed to take charge. You shouldn't let these girls scare you."

"Uhhh….."

Momo stepped closer, rubbing her hands on his chest. "In fact…..we can show these _children_ who Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya _really_ belongs to."

"…oh…..w-what?"

"Oh, Toshiro, you're still innocent, I love it! I was thinking we'd…..have my h-holster take your zanpakutou?"

All of the fangirls outside the door squealed.

"Um….not here, obviously."

"…I still don't follow."

Momo giggled. "Shut up and kiss me already."

* * *

"Whooo…!"

"Fuck…..!"

Having finished another….cycle, Candice rolled off Grimmjow and panted.

"Heh….you're out of steam already?"

"Fuck you."

"Go ahead! Isn't that why I'm here?"

"…"

"What?"

Candice looked up at him. "It didn't break, did it?"

"What?! No! For fuck's sake, woman, I wouldn't have to use it if you just let me handle it myself!"

"And let you stain more of my bed?!"

Grimmjow scoffed. "You can just take the thing women use…..that candy thing."

"It's called the pill, you dumbass."

"Whatever," the ex-Sexta scoffed again. "…..so what now?"

"Give me a minute, fuck…phew…..at least Liltotto and Meninas are out…."

"You hang out with them all the time, huh? McAllon's with that Yamada kid, right?"

"Yeah, so….?"

Grimmjow sneered. "Wonder if he's gone all the way with her."

"If he has, I'll kill him. That bastard only gets to touch Minnie if she lets him."

"Minnie? What the hell kind of nickname is that?"

"None of your business! What kind of nickname is _Grimmy_?"

That made the ex-Sexta pick the ex-Quincy up and glare into her eyes. "You don't ever call me that, okay?"

"Oooh, does someone have their feelings hurt?"

"Someone's gonna get their _bones_ hurt in a minute."

"I'm soooo scared. Then what? You'd jerk off behind a tree?"

 _This_ was the challenge Grimmjow enjoyed, the thrill of the hunt. Very few people weren't completely terrified of him, and the ones that weren't usually just dismissed or humored him. Having someone fight back – a woman at that – was too alluring to resist.

"…..tch! You're a crazy bitch sometimes. I dunno how Ukitake handles you."

"Maybe because I'm so sweet and caring to people that aren't fuckwads," Candice replied cheerfully.

 _Fuck me, this woman. I'm actually hard again._

"Crap, the door…." Candice grabbed the blankets to cover herself. "Whoever it is, I'll tell them to get lost. Just stay here."

"How about you make me a sandwich?"

"How about I rip your dick off and jam it down your throat?"

 _Oh, yes. This is what makes it worth it._ Grimmjow licked his lips.

XXXXX

When Candice opened the door, Meninas ran past her, sniffling. She headed into her room and slammed the door.

"Minnie….?"

"Um….."

Candice glared down at Hanataro. "What did you do, you punk?!"

"It w-wasn't me! My brother might've said some….stuff, but he didn't know what he was saying! She just wanted to go home."

"…tch. Fine."

"Candice-san….I swear, I didn't-"

"I believe you, okay? You'd be too stupid to face me if you did. So how about you head home yourself?"

"…..okay."

"Wait."

With one hand, Candice lifted Hanataro up so that his eyes were at the same level hers were.

"Liltotto told me what you said. You'd _better_ not screw this up, Yamada."

"I won't, I promise!"

"No, I don't think you really understand me. We've all been through a lot with this wall problem. The last thing Meninas needs is a spineless doormat that breaks her heart."

"Candice-san…." Hanataro's panic turned to determination. "You have my word that I'll always be there for her."

 _Those eyes…..I guess he's not a shrimp all the time, hmmm?_

"One more question. Has Minnie invited you to bed?"

"Umm….well…..the implication was there….?"

Candice smirked. "When the time comes….you'd better enjoy **every** second of it."

* * *

When Senna returned to her home, she shuffled through the halls, anticipating the scolding Ganryu would give her. But at least it wasn't for nothing.

 _Should I beg for forgiveness….or accept the punishment for being late…..beg? accept? Aw screw it, I'll flip a coin._

"…you think Kukaku is hiding something?"

Senna stopped in place. That was the voice of her older sister, Benin.

"Why else would she jump to the chance to pass Orihime Inoue as a Shiba? There has to be a reason for not naming her betrothed…."

That was Ganryu's voice.

"I want you to investigate."

"Yes Father. What of….the wall case?"

Senna's eyes widened.

"….come in, Senna."

 _Aw CRAP!_

The girl stepped into the room and bowed her head. "Forgive me, Father. I….was running late doing some paperwork."

"It is fine. Benin…..you are dismissed."

"Yes."

When she flash-stepped away, Ganryu beckoned Senna to come closer. "Did you hear anything?"

"No, Father."

"…..I see. Because if you did…"

The threat hung in the air, leaving Senna to gulp and nod. What was her adoptive father planning? And why was it involved with the Shiba Clan?

* * *

Shino hummed as she straightened her hair. She had another patrol shift with Ryunosuke, and of course, she had to be presentable.

 _Although….that idiot never notices when I use new shampoo…._

When she opened the door to step outside, there was not Ryunosuke Yuki, but rather…

"Yo! C'mon, the Senkaimon's ready to go!"

..Zennosuke Kurumadani, her bumbling and incompetent superior.

"Huh? I thought Ryunosuke did shifts with me?"

"Not today. He wanted me to take over. That's fine, I don't mind working on a team!"

"…"

"Let's go, Shiro!"

"It's Shino!"

 _Okay, WHAT is going on, Ryunosuke….you've got some explaining to do!_

* * *

Kon sighed and slipped into his bed.

"Man what a day…wait a minute! Where did my beautiful ladies go?"

Silence.

"Damn….." Kon sighed and removed the covers. "I guess I need another way to make me fall asleep…..hmm…." He spotted the painting.

 _Well…..nothing wrong with appreciating the scenery! Hehehehehe…._

"Hi!"

Kon grinned. Hasuka was behind him, and the others had crawled into the bed as well.

"Well helloooo my lovelies! Shall we play?"

"You're so wild, Kon," Tokie teased. "You can't get enough can yo-"

All of Oetsu Nimaiya's servants noticed the naked painting of Orihime...Soul Society's "God". All of them, _including_ Tsumiko….were shocked.

"What? Oh, that? Listen, I didn't paint that, okay! I found it!"

"This is bad….." Nonomi whispered. "This is BAD!"

"What? Why?"

"It's okay, it's okay! M-Maybe no one else will see it!" Hasuka said.

"Are you nuts? We have no idea if he's not looking down at us right NOW! Shit….SHIT! What if we're ordered to purge?!" Mera exclaimed.

" _Purge?!_ What the hell are you gals talking about?! It's just a painting!"

"It's not just a painting, Kon," Tokie said, not smiling for once. "This painting….represents a very dangerous idea."

"Oh come on! If people want to worship Inoue-sama, then they should be able to!"

"Inoue-SAMA?" Mera punched Kon's face. "Are you trying to get everyone in trouble, you dumbass?! Girls….there's only one way to fix this."

"H-Huh?"

"Where…..did…..you…..get this…..Kon?" Tsumiko asked.

 _She actually talks?!_

"U-Um….a village to the south…..?"

The five girls jumped out of the window and zoomed through the darkness.

"That was weird….."

Akon opened the door. "Hey, Kon, I need a fav…..why do you have a naked painting of Orihime Inoue?"

"Look, it's not mine, okay! What do you want?"

Akon closed the door. "I need you to spy on Nozomi Kujo."

* * *

"You need me….to do what….?"

Kageroza was in the middle of an experiment, with dozens of test tubes and beakers activated. "I need you to do some standard DNA collection."

"But why?"

"Are you questioning me, Nozomi?"

"No….well….yes. Captain Kusamiya told me to-"

"Figures." Kageroza was grateful he had put the girl's zanpakutou away for the night. "It's nothing malicious. I just wanted to compose a report on Shinigami cellular growth."

"I see….any specific targets?"

The sixth seat masked his manic grin. "Oh…..I've got a list. You can tell them Captain Kusamiya wanted to do this if you get caught."

"…is she behind this project?"

"…of course she is, Nozomi. Do you distrust me?"

"…..no, Master."

The girl left, but a piece of concern was growing in her heart. Little did she know….it was more than a "report on Shinigami cellular growth".

Not that the _creation_ had to know.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Remember all, the key is to _always pay attention to the details_. I love foreshadowing and spreading plot seeds, but I would understand if some revelation baffles some of you.**

 **Now for a comment on Bleach ending soon and this story - I've always felt a series ending kinda stagnates its fanfiction section. Sure it opens up more room for people to write about the missed potential, but people flock to series still running, the popularity of a section dwindles, and etc. Then again Naruto ended years ago and it's still the top anime section here, soooo...?**

 **As for me, I definitely might feel a little...drained? hollow? when the final week comes, but the sparks of an author always reignite. I have some plot setpieces in my head, and some neat twists, so just enjoy the ride, I s'pose. I have no idea how long this fic will be and I'm not trying to surpass SWA, I'm just writing for my enjoyment this time :3**

 **Next Time - Kenpachi wakes up and Kirio enters the Seireitei to visit Hiyori.**


	15. Walk This Line

**Author's note: Phew! Just had a barrage of ideas. And I actually _just_ thought of the ending, but hahahahaha we've got a lot in store first.**

 **Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark100 - Yep, that's why the label is more important than ever.**

 **silveruzu44 - I actually was going to put in the male counterpart to the club back in SWA, but I found I had no place for it and I wasn't putting focus on those guys. Even then...nah. Although I'm not trying to kick them forever. :(**

 **RG - Once again, you make a good point to counter my own! Maybe people will flood the Bleach section in a month or so, since I've seen so many disappointed people in forums and stuff. And while you're right about Naruto, the author for Boruto is a former assistant of Kishi (and I'm not quite sure how much input he gives), and some disregard it all together. Clearly we're going to get Detergent next. XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Walk This Line**

The Royal Realm was a place that the average Shinigami wouldn't be able to comprehend. It was the haven to the universe's lynchpin, and his five vassals. Gold and silver adorned the large structures floating in mid-air, and the Soul Palace was no doubt the largest one there.

In times of peace, what would the residents be doing?

"Hmm….hmmm….hmm….."

"Ahh, are you meditating, Nimaiya-kun?"

Kirio Hikifune, the former Captain of the 12th Division, was arguably the most amicable one there. She had her plan – to visit her former vice-captain and the girl she likened to a daughter.

"Me? Nah! I was just thinking about somethin'."

Nimaiya picked his nose and cocked an eyebrow at the pink-haired woman's bags.

"How long are you staying, anyway?"

"Until Reio-sama objects. He didn't give a negative answer when I asked."

"You've probably been a good girl. It's not every day that one of us can touch down in the Soul Society."

Kirio frowned. "Actually…..haven't you noticed that our master….has been…acting odd recently? Some days, when I see him looking…..I can feel….his _emotion."_

"…."

"Maybe I'm overthinking things."

"Maybe," Nimaiya replied. "Do me a favor and say hello to my girls if you see them."

"Yes."

With a snap of her fingers, Kirio's bags floated up behind her, but before the jolly woman could disappear-

"And let me know…..what they've found out."

* * *

Shinji opened one eye in irritation. The same sound that kept him up during the nights was back. It had to be what, 4 AM?

"Hiyori."

"…"

"Hiyori!"

"…."

"Hiyori!"

The girl continued to snore, moaning a bit, before grabbing the blankets and curling them around her body.

"Wake up..." Shinji kicked her off the bed. "…you idiot!"

"Ugh?!" Hiyori stood up with a snarl. "What gives, Shinji?! I said we were done for the night, and you go and wake me up like that?!"

"You're snoring too loud again! I thought I was sleeping with a tractor."

"You're lucky you get to sleep with a _nything_ ," she said slyly. "You just can't resist me, huh, you pedo?"

"First off, the right term is lolicon, because you ain't a kid. I don't know _what_ you are, but you're not a kid. Second, I like big boobs and thick hips, of which you have none. You're some weird exception."

"Right." Hiyori began to dress herself. "So if I catch you with a slut like that, I'm going to rip your eyeballs out."

Shinji grinned. "Wouldn't think of it, Hiyori-chan."

"Ughh, don't call me that. You're not her."

"Isn't she visiting you today?"

Hiyori looked at the clock and balked. "Oh crap! I gotta head to the 12th ASAP!"

* * *

"Ugn…."

"Kenpachi….."

"Ugn…."

"Kenpachi….."

"Ugh…."

"Wake up, silly!"

The Captain of the 11th Division was jolted awake by the bottoms of Nozarashi's sandaled feet smashing into his face. He spluttered and threw her off.

"Are you crazy, you dumbass?! I should….." Kenpachi blinked. "Hey. I can see you. Does….that mean my eyes are fine?"

Nozarashi picked herself up. "I dunno. A zanpakutou is special. Even if the master is blind….does that mean they can't see a piece of _their own soul_?"

"…."

"But do you know what it also means?"

"…no."

"You're awake, silly!"

XXXXXX

Unfortunately, Kenpachi could only see the darkness from his binds. But he moved a hand, and pulled himself out of his bed, ripping away any tubes.

 _Where is it….._

 _I'm over there, dumbass!_

 _I don't know what there is!_

But the large captain stepped closer to the wall, and his hip touched his sword's hilt. He grabbed it, and for the first time in a day, he grinned.

 _There you are._

The next step was easy. Find Yachiru. If he was at the 4th, then all he had to do was find a way to get to the 11th. Which way was that again? He asked his zanpakutou.

 _East!_

 _You're not helping me, you know that. Aw fuck it. I'll do this the old fashioned way!_

Kenpachi swung his sword and destroyed the wall. But the path was short lived when he took one step and fell into a pond.

 _Fucking hell!_

"Ken-chan…..?!"

"Huh?" Kenpachi stood up, his hair now drooping. "Yachiru? Is that you?"

"KEN-CHAN!"

The large captain was tackled back into the water by his vice-captain, soaking her and him (again).

XXXXX

"Goodness….."

"Give it me straight, Unohana. I'm blind, aren't I?"

The three were in Retsu's office, and she was carefully analyzing her colleague's eyeballs. The eyes were completely white.

"You can't see anything, Captain Zaraki?"

"No. Well, except my zanpakutou, but only in my head."

Kenpachi poked at his eyeball, and Retsu almost gasped out loud when it fell out of his head. Yachiru made a face of amazement.

"…well that sucks."

Retsu shook her head and shined a light through his empty eye hole. "I see…..it appears Ichinose's Bankai weakened your optic nerves, Captain. They're heavily damaged. I'm not sure if anything can….stay in."

At that, his other eyeball fell out, and the two girls noticed that both eyesockets were leaking blood.

"…got a plan B, Unohana?"

XXXXXXX

"You were sleeping in the room with him, Yachiru?"

Now the two were at the 12th, with Nemu inspecting the large captain's eyes. Like with Retsu, she had to seal his reiatsu to avoid a commotion so early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet.

Evidenced by the fact that Nemu was barely dressed and her eyes had bags.

"Yep! Looks like you were sleeping with Pencil?" she asked, innocently.

Nemu blushed. "Err…..yes."

"Just fix my eyes already, Kusamiya. I know you 12th Division guys are wizards. You gave Matsumoto a new leg!"

"The difference with that…." Nemu wiped some eyehole blood away. "…is that you need an eye to _see._ A leg can still be metallic and serve its purpose for support. And with your massive nerve damage….I'm not sure if I attach anything."

"…"

"I'll start working on something, but I can't promise anything," she said gravely. "I'll offer you a cover in the meantime. Do you want two eyepatches?"

Kenpachi scowled. "That would look stupid."

"A visor?"

"I'm _not_ looking like Tousen. What else?"

Ten seconds later Kenpachi Zaraki had on a pair of rather stylish black sunglasses to block his eyes. He was scowling, but the way his lips were curled said that he appreciated it nonetheless. Yachiru hugged Nemu in gratitude.

"You'll have to be his eyes for now, Yachiru."

"Wait. How the hell did Tousen even pull this off?"

"He was good at sensing reiatsu and had a feel for his environment. When the eyes are blinded, a person is forced to rely on their other senses."

"Yep! So taste, hearing, smell, and touch!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"….man this blows. If anyone laughs, I'm cutting them."

"Don't be so down, Ken-chan! Everyone will want to see you now that you're awake!"

Kenpachi just grumbled and headed for the door (bumping into a pipe first). He barked out for Yachiru to come.

"Nemu-chan, is Pencil doing okay?" Yachiru peeked into her bedroom. "About….you know?"

"He's reassured, for now. I've been investigating on my own time, but nothing concrete. Even Urahara-san's kido hasn't picked up anyone on the wall. But as long as we persist in this…."

"Yep. ….by the way…I've got a secret."

"Hmm?"

Yachiru hesitated. She trusted Nemu a lot with secrets, but even she couldn't know about her sessions with Iemura. Protecting Nemu from Mayuri Kurotsuchi was one of her mightiest feats, and as a result, Nemu had put her life in the girl's hands.

She taught her what friendship really was.

"Uhh….Suki-chan has a crush on someone, but I don't know who."

Nemu smiled. "I'm sure she's just being shy. Tatsuki-san is rather….emotional at times. She cried when she reunited with Orihime-san."

"Yeah," the girl giggled.

 _Wait…..Hime-chan…..maybe she'd know!_

* * *

The third rude awakening of the day occurred in the 2nd Division's barracks, where Xen awoke in a cold sweat.

 _Guh…..!_

She looked down at herself. She was still dressed in her uniform, and she wasn't wounded at all. But….why couldn't she remember what happened last night? Her head was pounding.

"…."

Xen noticed a slip of paper by her pillow. She took it and read it.

Do not worry. I will handle the situation myself, Shinigami-san. A masked person knocked you out. His or her identity is unknown. It'd be best if you stay silent for now.

"…."

Meet me at Sokyoku Hill at the time below for more information.

Xen narrowed her eyes.

 _Who….am I dealing with here….?_

* * *

Dawn had come when Seinosuke opened his eyes. He realized he was outside, and at the same place he was last night.

"Hanataro…..?"

He shook his brother awake, who yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Seinosuke…."

"Did….you sleep outside the whole night just for my sake?"

"Well….when I came back, you had dozed off. Where do you normally sleep?"

Seinosuke chuckled. "Wherever Xen-san tells me to sleep. But it seems she was tuckered out herself. Someone from the Royal Guard offered to take her away."

"…"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Brother, what actually did you say to Meninas?"

"….we talked about the Quincy that brainwashed Kotetsu-chan. From the look in her eyes….I suppose it was a painful memory."

"It was. She was crying."

"…."

"Why talk about it? C-Couldn't you ask about her favorite food, or favorite thing to read?"

"Hanataro…..Head-Captain Ukitake told me that….Captain Unohana has no desire to see me."

The third seat sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"….that bothered me, more than I realized. I knew she was still crushed by what I did…..but I thought she would at least greet me again. All this time….I kept thinking about the _other_ person that caused her pain."

"…"

"Captain Unohana in distress is the one thing I won't stand for. I've learned that much in imprisonment. But it seems this Giselle Gewelle has a different perception here."

"She's one of the names on the wall. I know a lot of people didn't take too kindly to that, but Candice-san and her friends asked for it."

"….hmm. Well, I can't say I'll see that girl as anything more than I know about her."

"Seinosuke…."

"But don't worry, Hanataro." He stood up and adjusted his collar. "Meninas-san makes you happy, and that makes me happy. I certainly have no ill will towards _her_."

"Do you….like her?"

A smile was exchanged between the brothers.

"I'd say so, little brother."

* * *

"You asked….who?"

"Seinosuke Yamada. I figured that…."

"No! Don't you realize that it has to be done in proper way? Did you show the incentive?"

"I….didn't offer any."

"…..you fool. You're lucky he's just a prisoner, and thus wouldn't be believed. Were there others?"

"That girl from the Fon clan, but I applied the solution in time. She won't be remembering what she saw."

"Do not be careless like this again. Getting Yuki was difficult enough."

The masked figure nodded and quickly disappeared, leaving the Shinigami on duty alone in his room. He heard a knocking at his door.

"Good morning, Okikaba!" Kiyone's voice called out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Head of the Kasumioji Clan was groggily getting herself ready for the day. A glance in the mirror was followed by her dressing herself in her shihakusho.

"Milady….how was that club last night?" Kenryu asked on the other side of her door.

"Huhh….? Oh that. Well, sorry, Kenryu, but it's still a girls only club! So I really can't talk about the details."

"Did you talk to the heads of the other clans?"

"Kukaku and Yoruichi weren't even there, but I did learn more about their president."

Kenryu and Enryu shared a confused glance. "It's….not either of them?"

"No, it's Yachiru Kusajishi." Rurichiyo tied her sash and grabbed her zanpakutou. "The Vice-Captain of the 11th Division."

"T-Those barbarians?!"

Finished, Rurichiyo opened the door and began to walk with her bodyguards. " _She_ isn't! I'm actually amazed such a young Shinigami has a club of that magnitude! Everything Is orchestrated by her!"

"R-Rurichiyo-sama?"

"And you know what that means? I could actually learn something from her!" the princess beamed.

"M-Milady, what's with that tattered band around your forehead?"

Rurichiyo blushed and quickly removed the "super rookie" headband. "Tch! I don't have time to explain such things to you, Kenryu! Now that I'm a member, I _do_ need to collect donations."

"Huh?"

The princess held up her collection purse to the two. "Hinty hint hint!"

"….?"

"Aaah…..milady, good morning," came the sneaky voice of Kumoi, who came into view. "I trust you had a good sleep?"

At this point, servants were scrambling around, and much to the head's annoyance, some stopped to check her hair.

"I did, Kumoi. Now get to the point. You look like you have something you're just dying to share with me."

"Sharp as ever, eh, miss? Lord Ganryu has requested a meeting between you and him later tonight."

"Huh? I'm afraid I'll have to pass," Rurichiyo replied, stepping into the next room. "I do have obligations!"

"What is she talking about?" Kumoi demanded.

"Milady's club."

"Hey! How about you go around and tell the whole manor?! Anyways, there's a meeting tonight with every member in the NSWA, so my presence is needed there."

"What….? A social club does not carry priority over noble affairs!"

Rurichiyo stepped back into the room, unamused. "There's nothing Ganryu could talk to me about that we didn't discuss at the meeting the other night."

"You are the Head, milady. The less you carry yourself, the less seriously…." Kumoi's lips curled ever so slightly. "….the others will take you."

"Hmph! I am an adult! And I deserve to be treated as such. If Ganryu wishes to talk, he can seek me out, personally."

"…."

"Come, Kenryu, Enryu. Let's get some breakfast before going to the 5th."

"Yes Rurichiyo-sama!"

The two followed her out the room, leaving Kumoi to scowl.

"Such a bratty girl….she thinks she can assert herself so brazenly….but no matter."

He turned to leave.

"She won't be in her position for very long….."

Byakuya, Kukaku, and Yoruichi weren't the only ones in an alliance of sorts….

* * *

"Zzzzz…..h-huh? Morning again…."

Kon sat up and rubbed his eyes, then he looked at the window. Nimaiya's five servants still hadn't come back, and who knows what they were doing?

"Man….aren't they supposed to treat me?"

He looked at the painting of Orihime.

"A dangerous idea…bah, they all worry way too much. Inoue-san never hurt anyone."

He got dressed.

 _They all sounded so freaked though…..I don't get it. She saved everyone's life. You'd think all the bigwigs out there would be kissing her feet. I mean…..when it was all over…she was one of the few people that actually….remembered…..me._

XXXXX

 _"Guhhh….."_

 _"Kon, wake up!"_

 _"Huh…..? Is that you, Ichigo…?"_

 _The stuffed lion blinked a few times. He was lying in a pile of rocks just outside the Seireitei, and his head was certainly pounding. Kon had spent the better part of god-knows-how-long inside of Orihime, acting as Soul Society's seal._

 _"Yeah, it's me. You okay?"_

 _Kon looked, and saw Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, and Kisuke all looking down at him._

 _"E-Everyone…..we're not dead, are we?"_

 _"No, Kon-kun!" Kisuke grinned and fanned himself. "The Gotei has won the war! Your mission is complete!"_

 _So the mod-soul stood up and pounded his face._

 _"DAMN RIGHT IT IS! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE, YOU CRACKPOT INVENTOR! MAKING ME SUCH A HUGE TARGET?!"_

 _"Same old Kon," Rukia smirked. "At least you're in one piece."_

 _"N-Nee-san…NEE-SAN!" Kon jumped into Rukia's arms. "You're okay! I thought Ichigo would be an idiot and let you get killed!"_

 _"HEY!"_

 _"Oh, Kon…..thank you! You're the reason why everyone was protected…." Orihime bowed her head. "All of us owe you…."_

 _"INOUE-SAN!" Hearts were fluttering out of Kon's eyes as he jumped into Orihime's arms now. "Ohhh, this day keeps getting better and better! I'll bet you sent that Aizen creep flying, right?"_

 _"Yeah…."_

 _"And that Bach jerk! Man, you gotta tell me the details!"_

 _"Y-Yeah….."_

 _"Hey, where's your hairpins?"_

 _"That's enough, Kon," Ichigo barked. "Let's just take you back to the Seireitei."_

 _"Me?" Kon was puzzled. "But I thought we were going to go home!"_

 _"Yeah, well…..Soul Society is going to be our home now. It's a long story. But…..y'know, you're part of the family….I guess."_

 _"I-Ichigo…..are you saying…..that…..I'm a Kurosaki?"_

 _"Hell no!"_

 _"Good, because your name sucks!" the mod-soul snickered. "Oh, Inoue-san, seeing your eyes makes it all worth it, y'know?"_

 _"I'm kicking his ass."_

 _"And especially your boobs!" Kon said, drooling if he physically could._

 _"Rukia, get me a rock."_

 _"On it."_

XXXXX

"Stupid…."

"Kon! We're back!" Hasuka called out, the five of them jumping through the window. "And we got rid of the problem."

"What….you mean you killed those villagers?!"

"Sssh! No!" Mera snapped. "We just got rid of the problem, like she said. It's better if you don't have those tokens and offerings."

To demonstrate, she grabbed the painting and smashed her foot through it.

"HEY! They gave me that to give to Inoue-san!"

"Don't you get it now?! They view her as a _God_!"

"So what?! It's not like she has the power to topple the Soul King!"

The five servants blinked in surprise.

"I don't understand you guys! It is really so bad they're picking a girl that saved their lives and made the Soul Society better, then _some statue floating in a bubble_?!"

"Kon!" Nonomi looked up at the ceiling. "He didn't mean that!"

"Yes I di-oh forget it! You guys have to listen to me, right?"

"Technically yes, but-"

"Good!"

Kon dug under his bed and took out the sexy calendar the NSWA made of Yoruichi (he haggled Lisa for the last copy in existence), finding pieces of paper inside. He quickly wrote **Inoue-sama** on each one.

"Attach these to your clothes!"

"B-But we can't!" Hasuka exclaimed. "Wouldn't that be heresy?"

"Look, on the off chance he has a problem with it, he can talk to me!...and I'll get Ichigo. Kon-sama always protects his beauties!"

"…..you don't know what you're doing, Kon," Tokie said. "Will you reconsider?"

"Nope! You know why?"

"…..?"

"I would rather follow a God that treats others as _people_ than some God who considers you all to be _things."_

* * *

"Hmm…..Gin, wake up, it's morning."

"Five more minutes…."

Rangiku pouted and shook the man awake. "We can't be late again, you know! Captain Hitsugaya would yell at me!"

"Aw, fine, fine…." Gin groaned. "So how's the baby making goin'?"

"Huh?"

The silver-haired man poked her stomach. "You feel any kicking yet?"

"No, silly! It's too early for that!" Rangiku kissed him and moved to dress herself. "You're certainly interested, aren't you?"

"Well, ya know….that little guy, in there….is from me and you," Gin smiled. "It's special."

"And how do you know it'll be a boy~?"

"Right, it'll be two boys."

 _Pffft hahahaha! You'd be screaming for hours!_

Rangiku scrunched up her face in annoyance at her zanpakutou. Haineko was always uncooperative and always egging her on. If she was to mature by having a child, then it was time her weapon did the same. But how?

"Somethin' on your mind?"

"Nothing. By the way…..I heard you had a little session with Captain Hirako and the others….trying to win some more points, hmmm?"

"Hehehehe….all it took was some Aizen abuse to put water under the bridge."

Gin was careful to never add "Cap'n" again.

"But I guess…..next on the list would be Rukia-chan."

"Hmm? Oh, right…" Rangiku blinked. "…that might be a tough one! But lucky for you, if she's with Ichigo and Captain Shihouin all day…."

"Yep! Better them than Cap'n Kuchiki." Gin moved towards the door. "Well I'd better hurry up. Can't have my students waitin."

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

Rangiku stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's okay if you feel a little scared by all of this. I'm…..a little scared myself."

"…..Rangiku….."

* * *

Speaking of the Kuchikis, Rukia had found herself in an….interesting position. She was seated at her breakfast table, right next to Byakuya, and while the other members of the clan were eating in silence, she was feeling their gazes.

Being the head's wife would a more daunting than she had realized.

"Trouble on your mind, Rukia?"

"No, no….not at all, Byakuya."

More silent eating.

"…"

At the same time, Rukia was thinking about what Renji said to her. Yoruichi and Kukaku proved that being nobility didn't mean her hobbies or interests had to change, and the clan had long since accepted her as their own, but….she couldn't forget her roots.

"…..Byakuya."

"Yes, Rukia?"

"I want to take you somewhere special later. Just the two of us. Alright?"

Byakuya smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

Rukia smirked back, now staring at every other Kuchiki with pride. "A trip to Inuzuri."

Everyone almost dropped their utensils.

* * *

Yumichika was sleeping soundly in his quarters. It was a good thing no other division member (save for maybe Meninas) cared about appearances as much as he did. A man of his beauty had to sleep in peace.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!"

Until he heard Yachiru blasting her air horn.

"Oh my god…."

Yumichika moaned and got up.

XXXXXX

"Breakfast time already….."

"I'm so sleepy…."

"Hey, is a tomato a fruit?"

Every member of the 11th Division was standing in the courtyard, half of which hadn't bothered to change out of their sleeping attire, and they glared at Yachiru tiredly.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi…." Ikkaku yawned. "What's the big idea?"

"Hmm, Suki-chan and Pinky are running late…."

"Vice-Captain, the sun is barely out."

"Okay guys! I need to show you something GREAT! Ken-chan! Come out!"

That woke everyone up.

"Captain Zaraki?!"

Said captain stepped into view. It was hard enough getting his bells in his hair when he could see, so now he opted to skip them this time. The eyes of his shades glistered in the sunlight.

"Yeah…..it's me."

"CAPTAIN!"

"HE'S BACK!"

Everyone crowded around Kenpachi, who felt Yachiru jump on his shoulder.

"What's with the sunglasses, Captain?" Yumichika asked. "Were you discharged?"

"Yeah, I was. Look…..I'm going to be straight with you all."

He lifted the pair up ever so slightly, revealing the empty eyeholes. Apache, Mila Rose, and Grimmjow were stunned. Everyone else was muttering death threats to Maki Ichinose.

"I can't see. My eyes are so fucked up…." Kenpachi pulled the pair down. "….nothing can attach. So I'm blind. So get your giggles, your jokes, your whatever out of the way right now. Otherwise….I'll aim for the neck."

"Ken-chan's just shy," Yachiru whispered. She caught the flashes from Tatsuki and Meninas, and she waved to them both. "Hey! Check out Ken-chan, girls!"

It was Tatsuki who spoke first. "Nice shades, Captain. You a movie star now?"

"The hell's a movie?" Grimmjow asked to himself.

"Arisawa."

"Hmmm…..I think you look kinda cool, Captain!"

"Yeah, don't suck up to me, McAllon. Anyways, we can start the training for the day."

Kenpachi removed his haori and threw it to the ground.

"I want everyone to attack me."

"…..?!"

"All at once?" Ikkaku asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. I got used to seeing out of one eye when I had the eyepatch, but now it's time I get used to not seeing at all. What better way to do that than battle?"

He unsheathed Nozarashi.

 _Hey. Teach me Bankai already._

 _Ken-chan, you needed Yachiru's help to get back here! You need to relearn the basics of movement first!_

 _Tch. Well, does it allow me to see?_

 _I dunno._

Kenpachi's vein twitched. Being blind was a pain.

* * *

Akon figured it was going to be an interesting morning. He saw Nimaiya's five servants with some writing on their person, Hiyori wasn't yelling (yet), and Kon had agreed to his request.

Whatever Kageroza was planning, the third seat would find out and counter it. He had seen the consequences of someone like Mayuri Kurotsuchi doing what they pleased at the 12th.

"Hmm….what's that light there?"

Sipping his coffee, he turned on more machines before reaching the room where-

"There! Hahahahaha! It's finally done!"

Hiyori was standing before a blade where multiple colors were cycling through the interior of the blade. She looked very pleased with herself.

"Working on something?"

Hiyori spun around. "Don't look, you idiot! I want Kirio-san to see it first!"

"Today's the day she's visiting you?"

"Yeah. I've spent weeks on this! And now, I get the chance to really rub it in Urahara's face that I made something cooler than he did!"

"Looks like a sword to me."

"I said don't look!"

"Hmm…" Akon took another sip. "Well, I finished an invention of my own. As soon as I show the Captain, I'm going to bring it to the 4th."

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask, I don't want you to see it first," he mocked.

"Hmph. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I'll show you instead."

"Huh?"

Akon stepped out of the room for a good five minutes before coming back with a small device. It was a Gameboy-like module with two prongs attached with wires.

"The hell is that?!"

Akon wordlessly held the prongs to Hiyori's chest.

"H-Hey! What the fuck, Akon?!"

"Aaaaand….done!"

The monitor flashed with a red light before displaying what Hiyori realized was an animated schematic of her organs.

"Huh….? X-Ray? Real original!"

"It's not so simple. Perhaps you'll be more amazed when I find someone with a positive reading….the Living World. It has sonograms, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Can't you put two and two together? Think of it being the same thing….but much, much more stronger."

"…?" Hiyori blinked, then the answer came. "Ohh shit….1….2….phew! Safe night."

"Yep. Figured with so many pairings around the Seireitei, someone's bound to conceive every now and then. This way, you remove any surprises. By focusing a small discrepancy in the reiatsu pattern….I could theoretically see it from when it's only a sperm and an egg joining."

"How the hell did you even-?!"

"I read a lot of books, Vice-Captain. If one of us can make an orb to turn Shinigami into Arrancar, the sky really has no limit. So what's your invention?"

Hiyori scowled, but she pulled the blade out…..and stabbed herself.

"…!"

* * *

Back at the 4th, the other fighter of the recent duel had woken up as well. However, Maki Ichinose was in a lesser position to move around freely. For one, he was bandaged heavily, and could barely move from his bed.

"Good morning, Ichinose-san."

"…"

Retsu and Jushiro were standing before him.

"It's been so long, Ichinose! You look like you haven't aged a day!" the Head-Captain joked. "It's good to see that you're alive."

"Captain…..Ukitake….."

The 4th told him immediately that Kenpachi had left the division, so he wanted to check on his opponent.

"How are you feeling?" Retsu flipped through his chart. "You've suffered a large wound across your torso down to your hip…."

"…he left. Didn't he?"

"….yes."

"I'm afraid we need to talk about that." Jushiro sat down on the chair next to his bed. "When you left the Gotei all of those years ago…..you had surrendered your rank. Vice-Captain Kusajishi has taken the mantle in your stead."

"I know…..but I still don't understand. Why…..did you all accept Zaraki?"

"We didn't have much of a choice, Ichinose. But the past was the past. Now….Captain Zaraki has proven to be an effective and valuable part of our ranks."

"Fine. Just let Central execute me then," Ichinose said bluntly.

"There is no more Central. I'm the Head-Captain now because Genryusai-dono has died. And I will not have you executed."

Ichinose was surprised but he kept his voice stoic. "I tried to kill one of your captains. Surely there must be a penalty."

"Well….I imagine you'll have to stay far away from the 11th for a while," Retsu mused. "But there's no real reason to keep you apart of our ranks. You can reacquaint yourself with the Gotei and see some nice faces."

"…"

"Well? I suppose you can come to the 1st when you recover fully…."

"With all due respect…..all I focused on was avenging Captain Kidanjo for decades. I…..wasn't really thinking of being a regular Shinigami again. Nobody in the 11th….seemed to have my support."

"….ah. The war took a lot of 11th Division lives away, Ichinose. And all of them are fiercely loyal to Zaraki."

"I figured as much. Could…..could I maybe get a full account of what transpired? All I remember is one day, I heard a girl's voice while I was in the 52nd District. An Orihime Inoue."

Rather than looking angry, Ichinose was now pensive.

Retsu smiled. "I'll get someone on that. Head-Captain Ukitake has to visit someone else."

"Wait. Did….Head-Captain Yamamoto at least die a hero?"

Chojiro Sasakibe was the only Shinigami that saw the ancient general actually die, and that was when Juha Bach slashed him in half and turned his fire against him. And by the time Jushiro Ukitake and Retsu Unohana entered the false world…..he was long dead.

"He died fighting, and until his last breath." Jushiro said, closing his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nozomi was beginning her data collection. She looked carefully down at the list, and much like Kageroza described, it was only high level Shinigami.

So she was at the 6th for the first name.

"Hmm….Captain Kuchiki…."

Her eyes glanced to the side, past some unseated members chatting. The fourth seat was rubbing her eyes tiredly, with a container in her arm.

"….?"

"Liltotto, you look so tired. Whatever for?"

The third seat had approached her. Both names didn't seem to be on the list.

"Ah, Sun-Sun…..guess I just had a late night. You know, with the club."

"Hmmm….? We weren't there the whole night," Sun-Sun replied, eyes twinkling. "Did you engage with someone afterward?"

"Uhhh….yeah. Candice," Liltotto lied.

 _Candice Catnipp is not on the list either…..in fact_ …. Nozomi squinted down at the list. _There seems to be a pattern with these names._

"Might I help you?"

Byakuya had appeared before her, and he was staring at her calmly.

"Yes….Captain Kuchiki, I'm from the 12th Division. My name is Nozomi Kujo. On behalf of my superiors, I am conducting a report on Shinigami cellular growth."

"…"

"I would like a sample of your DNA, if that's okay?"

"I suppose so. Captain Kusamiya authorized this?"

"She…." Nozomi hesitated ever so slightly, but she kept thinking about her mission. Was her captain truly on board with this? The last time her master did something, Nemu Kusamiya had resisted it. "..is, Captain."

"….."

Byakuya removed a strand of his hair and held it out.

XXXXX

"My hair?" Shunsui scratched his head. "Well….I guess that'd be okay. If Nemu-chan is doing a study."

XXXXX

"Uhhhh…okay…..?" Renji plucked a sideburn hair.

XXXXXX

"Anything for Nemu-san!" Mashiro shouted, yanking a hair from her head. Kensei shouted when she grabbed his head too.

XXXXX

When Nozomi made her way to the 13th, she spotted a pissed-off Shino.

"Stupid Ryunosuke….leaving me with Afro-head…."

"Ketsura, what's up?"

The faux soul's eyes lit up. Ichigo Kurosaki had posed the question, from the font size on the list, he seemed to be one of the most important people to get.

"Oh, Third Seat Kurosaki! Do you know where Ryunosuke is?"

"Uhhh….think he's that way?" Ichigo pointed. He scratched his head in confusion when Shino flash-stepped away in a huff.

 _Master emphasized that I collect Ichigo Kurosaki's DNA. Even as a third seat, he has Bankai and is easily one of the strongest Shinigami in the Seireitei….._

"Hey, who are you?"

"Nozomi Kujo." She bowed. "I'm conducting a study on behalf of the 12th."

"Oh, for Nemu-san? I guess that's okay. Is it a questionnaire or something?"

"It's-"

Suddenly Ichigo was karatechopped and hastily thrown over his captain's shoulder.

"C'mon Ichigo, you're going to be late!"

"Me?! For what, Yoruichi-san?!"

"Don't you remember you were supposed to speak at the academy today?"

 _Huh?!_

The two vanished before Nozomi could take some hair, leaving her slightly disappointed. She looked at the samples she collected, so a different name was in order. Perhaps Rukia Kuchiki?

Kon, lamenting the fact that he lacked flashstep, was looking from the shade of the wall.

 _Is….that hair she has in those bags? What creepy thing is that Kageroza guy planning?_

* * *

Meanwhile, the morning in Karakura Town was progressing as it normally would, only Keigo was biking his way to the former Kurosaki clinic.

"Geez….! I'm running late, so hopefully this will go quick!"

He stopped and ran up to the door.

"Hello….?" He knocked. "It's Keigo Asano!"

The door creaked open ever so slightly, and while Keigo took that as an invitation to come inside, a large explosion of light blasted him away.

"BWAHAHAHA! PLEASED TO SEE YOU, BOY!"

Don Kanonji, the eccentric and flashy spirit hunter, stepped outside and struck a pose. The residents of Karakura were starstruck when he decided to move there, and everyone adored his antics.

Luckily he knew the correct way to deal with him now, thanks to the Gotei's help.

"Owww…..it's like 9:30 in the morning, Kanonji…."

"I assume you came here from some autographs or love advice?"

"What?! You're insane!" Keigo stood up. "I came here because my friends and I….need some help. The H-O-L-L-O-W-S?"

Now the medium's jovial face turned serious. He adjusted his sunglasses.

"Yes, I had a hunch that was the case. They've definitely….changed. When two Shinigami kids came here the other night, they looked a little out of their element."

"Well, have any fancy trinkets or ghost hunting equipment or something?"

"Hmm…..come inside."

XXXXXX

"I'll give you a starter pack of the best equipment Urahara made for me!" Kanonji said, fiddling through a briefcase on the table. "Some stun tablets….some memory wipers…."

"M-Memory wipers?"

"Yes, boy! All of you can see Hollows and souls because my #1 discipline has influenced you! It's only a matter of time before your family gets involved!"

"No…..Mizuho…."

"There's something else that you need to know. Surely you know the Shinigami process?"

Keigo blinked. "Uhhh….yeah. A Shinigami takes the zanpakutou and taps the soul's head with the hilt to do konbo."

" _Konso_ , boy!"

"A-And when a Hollow is slayed, the zanpakutou cleans them of their crimes."

"Just of the Hollow."

"What do you mean?"

Kanonji pointed to a picture of two doors, captured by his own camera. The doors were large, grey, and each had a distinct skull pattern.

"What's….that?"

"The zanpakutou only erases the Hollow's misdeeds. But what of the truly evil ones, formed by people with darkness in their hearts…?!"

"Uh, why are you turning the lights on and off?"

"Those are the gates of Hell, boy. I've seen them a few times, and….it's chilling to look inside. Hands come out and grab the soul, and you hear sinister cackling!"

"What?! So there's some kind of demon inside?!"

Kanonji grinned. "It's a secret, boy. One I've been trying to figure out. I've mentioned it to a few Shinigami on patrol, but all of them have ignored me."

"And for good reason! That's Hell! You know, fire and brimstone?"

"…..that sounds really uninspired, boy."

Suddenly, the two heard the sound of tires skidding, and both of them gaped when a van crashed through the wall.

"Uh….?!"

"Hmm. This looks serious, boy."

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!"

"HEY!" Ikumi Unagiya opened the van's door and grabbed Keigo. "You're late, Keigo! You think it's funny to keep your new boss waiting?!"

"ACK! I was just-"

"No excuses! You're getting to work right now!" She unceremoniously threw him into the back. "Sorry for the wall, Kanonji. You can take the cost out of his first paycheck."

"Sure thing!"

"WHAT?!" Keigo peeked out from behind Ikumi. "Kanonji, send the stuff to Mizuiro!"

"Break time's over, kid!" Ikumi grinned evilly. "You can talk to your friends later."

 _This woman is as insane as my sister! Why me?!_

But when the van sped away, Kanonji looked back to the picture of Hell. He had learned much, much more about the spiritual world when Ichigo made him see his actions were only speeding up Hollow transformation, and then when he left for Soul Society.

Was the Gotei paying attention to the door?

* * *

"Man! Ururu, why can't I get this spell right?"

Jinta Hanakari had the same desire as his friend Ururu – join the Kido Corps under Kisuke Urahara as a means to honor Tessai. He had similar roots to her, albeit he was always more organic. Regrettably, _unlike_ Ururu, he didn't get to see Tessai one last time before his demise.

"Ah, Jinta….your stance is all wrong." Ururu moved his hand and foot. "If you don't end on the step, you'll blow yourself up."

"Oh, thanks! Hehehehe….good thing you have me to teach me. I'm not as talented as you or Boss…"

Ururu smiled.

"Maybe if I get really good, I can impress Yuzu!"

Then the smile dropped. Even now, the boy had a crush on Ichigo's sister, but she wasn't even aware. Ururu, on the other hand….

"Hello, you two!"

Both former shopworkers looked up to see the jolly face of Kirio, who was smiling at them.

"Uhh….hey. Who are you?"

"Jinta, don't be rude," Ururu said.

"Sorry! I'm here to see Urahara….I'm a member of the Royal Guard…."

"Hikifune-san! Please, please, come in!" Kisuke stepped out of his tower with his arms spread. "Such old friends need to catch up!"

"But Boss, weren't you part of the 2nd when she was captain?"

"Semantics, Jinta-kun! Now tell the others to give us some space!"

XXXXXX

Inside his office, Kisuke poured the pink-haired woman a cup of tea. "I'm glad you spotted by, Hikifune-san. Visiting a humble ex-shopkeep like myself…."

"Hahaha, well it looks like your shop is dear to your heart…." Kirio looked around the shop/office. Shoffice?

"Hiyori-san is probably going to hit me if she finds out you stopped to see me first."

Kirio frowned. "Hiyori-chan will see me soon! But based on our messages…"

"…does he know?"

"The Royal Guard has gathered Reio-sama's ultimate trust, Kisuke Urahara. Even myself, the member that's been there for only slightly over a century."

"A very cheeky answer, Hikifune-san!"

Kisuke poured a cup for himself, but his mood to joke around was going to fade fast.

"Tell me more about the marks he gave to everyone. Yachiru-san and Nemu-san don't have one because they were pure Shinigami, no?"

"That's right," Hirio nodded. "But Yachiru Kusajishi…."

"What? What about her?"

"Um, maybe I should start over…." The large woman looked around, then scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"You're this cautious?"

"Sssh. Please try to speak in vague terms. I'll reply by writing."

He looked down at the message, cleverly written in a hiragana-kanji mix with some abbreviations that would only confuse those not very smart.

He gives a wide birth to each one sentenced, but Orihime Inoue is the one he….fears the most. The girl that changed the universe.

"Is that so? But Kurosaki-san and the others explained."

Yes, yes, but when you've existed for eons and have a high school student possess such a power….and best the two tyrants that were trying to end him…

"So…the marks are to cripple them later?" Kisuke sipped his cup.

I'm not sure. I don't know what their exact function is, other to monitor all of them.

 _I knew it…._

"Well! I sure hope we don't have to worry about spies~"

He can't see things through me, but he's been paying more attention to the Soul Society as a whole. Also the Living World for anyone that…..m-might have her power again.

"What? But what of Hueco Mundo?"

It's of less concern. Think about it, it was due to people from this dimension that increased the Arrancar spawn to begin with.

"…..and me?"

You're actually not on his radar, Kisuke Urahara. For a while he condemned you for making the Hogyoku, but…..you're not an apostle.

"Hmm, isn't that an outdated term?"

Yes.

Kirio turned the paper over. Kisuke was noticing the beads of sweat down her forehead, even though the room itself had an AC unit. What was going on up there?

"Are you that scared of the boogeyman, Hikifune-san! I thought you got over your fear of the dark?"

This is serious, Urahara. And only two of us are thinking on the same page as you.

"Hmm?"

"I think I should go to the 12th now," Kirio said nervously.

"Sure, sure…..but do you have any ideas on how to advance into Hueco Mundo?"

"Perhaps I can help Nemu Kusamiya with that. No one is truly aware of what's going on in there…"

* * *

"Xen? Where are you going?"

"Umm….forgive me, Yushiro-sama, but I must pay a quick visit to my clan's compound. I will catch up to you and Yamada a little later."

The Shihouin prince blinked, but nodded. "Well okay. Come on Seinosuke…"

"Yes. Good luck, Xen-chan."

"I am not cute, you little….!" But the sentence went unfinished when he smiled at the small girl, making her hiss instead.

Either way, she flash-stepped towards Sokyoku Hill.

XXXXX

Tsumiko was already there, although from the look in her eyes…..she was actually uncomfortable. Wearing the sign Kon made was bound to get her erased.

"You….are the one that sent me that note?"

"Yes."

Xen took a glance at the NSWA resort. No servants were there, so it was just the two of them. "Who are you? You're not a Shinigami."

"I am a servant to Oetsu Nimaiya…..one of the Royal Guard members."

"…."

As proof, Tsumiko took out her golden badge.

"…..as you claim. What happened last night?"

"You were watching Seinosuke Yamada when a masked man knocked you out with a soaked rag."

Xen's eyes widened. "But….I'm on the Stealth Force! To not sense someone…..the culprit had to come from…..!"

"…."

"…but why knock me out…..?"

Tsumiko pointed towards the Seireitei. "This man was spreading propaganda. The idea of the 'pure' Gotei."

"What does that mean….?"

Xen looked to the compound as well, and she nearly gasped when her sharp eyes saw the outline of the Wall of the Fallen. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"So…..a supremacist group is behind this all…even members of the 2nd….!"

"What will you do, Shinigami-san?"

"My name is Xen Fon, servant, and I will report this to my captain immediately."

"You don't have any evidence. Claiming could only put a target on your back."

"…..they must've added a memory-altering compound…..you're right. They would be keeping an eye out for me…."

"But not me."

Xen turned around, confused. "Explain yourself."

"We are not 'normal' beings, Xen Fon. We cannot be sensed. Most Shinigami right now don't even know….we exist."

"…."

"As such…..I can help you."

"…..why? And what's with that paper on your torso?"

Tsumiko closed her eyes. "Please ignore that. It's for the better if you do."

"No, I want an answer. Orihime Inoue was at my division yesterday for some help…..this looks like it is connected…."

"…if you want my assistance, I cannot disclose the issue to you."

"…fine."

Xen had dreams of surpassing her cousin, and everyone in her clan would be amazed if she was managed to uncover and stop this shadowed organization….if they didn't ally with them either. Who could really be trusted?

"Do you have a way to mask your activities?"

The girl looked to the NSWA resort again.

XXXXX

 _"Captain, I don't understand. Why spend your free time on a club with Yachiru Kusajishi?"_

 _Soi shook her head. "Not understanding is right. She and the others are my friends, and I enjoy my time with them. Perhaps….you should join yourself?"_

 _"Feh. I cannot have my focus disrupted in anyway. Besides, without me, Yamada would get too cocky."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _Xen stared at Soi. "You….you've always seemed….happier than you used to be, cousin. Is your club really that much of a powerful motivator?"_

 _"My explanations can only do so much, Xen," Soi teased, smirking. "Either way, I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"Is….there someone in your life?"_

 _She stopped._

 _"And if there is?"_

 _"Wouldn't the clan like to know?"_

 _"Hmmmm." Was the only answer she gave. But the younger Shinigami was only made more curious._

XXXXX

"The NSWA….."

"…?"

"This club keeps secrets between their members. Considering ex-Vandenreich and the like are in the club….there's no way any of them would be a part of this group. And….they would actively seek to hunt them down!"

"…."

Now Xen's smirk was mirroring her cousin's. "Those fools….have already made a grave mistake."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: If I could describe this fic in two words, it's "paradigm shift". If Kubo won't or doesn't have the time to talk about the Soul King, I can always add more of the version I established at the end of SWA.**

 **Don't think too hard about Akon's invention, it's more of a shortcut so I don't have to write in story weeks to check if someone's expecting. (remember, I said Rangiku won't be the only one!). RG gave me some ideas to shape Hiyori's invention, which we'll see more of next chapter.**

 **Next Time - Yachiru meets Nozomi and gets a very Yachiru-like idea. She reminds her so much of her #8!**


	16. All Aboard the Paddywagon!

**Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark100: You're right to think that. Stay on guard!**

 **silveruzu44: Since the reference escapes me, I'll guess. Uhhh...from Full Metal Alchemist? XD**

 **RG: Although everyone saw the white flash of light in Ichinose's Bankai, it was the colored light attack that did the eye damage. I guess I can handwave it by saying it was only seen/focused on its target, Kenpachi. It's not like he had a grudge against anyone else there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – All Aboard the Paddywagon!**

Hueco Mundo.

This dimension was home to the Hollows, and for ages their kind has always surpassed the number of Shinigami. Although many high level Adjuachas and Vasto Lordes were vanquished during the war – decreasing the amount of corrupted souls…..the Shinigami were forced to escape the dimension before doing any more "clean up".

Shimu Kurotsuchi, an artificial Arrancar, had detonated herself and unleashed a massive explosion that destroyed Hollows in its fire. Not only that, but the Soul King himself had to stabilize the world.

The world….of eternal night.

XXXX

Across the spiraling sands, a figure hidden by a grey robe was looking around. Once, Las Noches was the "center" of the dimension, but it was no more.

"…."

All of Aizen's Arrancar were no more.

"Oh, Master!" called out a female voice. "There you are!"

"…."

"We were so worried!" chimed in the second voice. Two new figures had appeared behind the (male) one. "Did you find anything of interest?"

"…no. It appears….we might be the only three."

"Whaaaaat?! But don't the air and the sky do something? All those low-level Hollows…"

The sky was once black as obsidian, but now there were splotches of grey and white. The moon itself had cracks in it.

"…."

All of _Aizen's_ Arrancar were no more.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society, Jushiro had made his way to the Maggot's Nest, where Ginjou was still there. He looked slightly annoyed at the fact that he wasn't allowed to shave or comb his hair.

"Ukitake."

"Did you receive the message Captain Fon gave you?"

Ginjou smirked. "I did. So you want me to turn my life around instead of chopping my head off? What's your angle?"

"…..Soul Society isn't a place of fear anymore."

"But I killed people, you know. What kind of message does it send that you would be willing to pardon a murderer?"

"I never said pardon," Jushiro countered. "A just society must have other penalties besides lobbing the threat of execution in everyone's face."

"Seems to me that you're trying to play up appearances."

"What?!"

"Yeah…." Ginjou licked his lips, as he was getting thirsty. "You're the new Head-Captain. To distance yourself from the old man, you want to come off as fair and nice."

"…."

"Doesn't really seem wise, in my opinion."

"Ginjou, you're only making yourself look foolish for continuing to assume things you know nothing about. You're unaware on how….Genryusai-dono's way of doing things ended up for us."

"….may I make an offer?"

"What?"

"Tell me all about this war – everyone involved, everyone that died, and especially Orihime Inoue – and I'll do whatever you want."

"...very well. There's no reason that people connected to Soul Society shouldn't know what happened."

"Great! Now, if you can loosen these bonds-"

"No."

* * *

Ichigo quickly ran through the academy's halls, and it wasn't long before he found his dad standing outside a door.

"Old man, what's going on? Yoruichi dragged me over here."

"Good son…..I have a very important task for you! You see…..I promised the class that if they did a good job on the test….they could see any Shinigami they wanted!"

 _What?!_

"Guess who they picked!"

"Are you kidding me? Just because everyone knows who I am, that doesn't mean you can't parade me around as some celebrity!"

"Good Ichigo, some girls think your scowl is cute!"

"You're not even listening, you idiot! Man is every Shiba adult so demanding….?"

Isshin frowned. "I guess…..Kukaku talked to you."

Ichigo blushed ever so slightly, and scratched his head. "Uhhh….yeah. Wouldn't it be….easier for you to do something?"

"Ichigo, think about what you're saying. You'd want me to be with someone besides your mother?"

"…..no. I'd hate that. But um…..I…..couldn't…."

"Hmm? What, son?"

 _Geez…..I'm not gonna tell Dad I couldn't have sex with Orihime! He'd never shut up and probably blab to Yuzu and Karin._

But a quick glance at his father showed that Isshin's eyes looked genuinely curious. The two had drifted apart when Ichigo discovered Isshin's secrets, but they had amended their relationship quickly.

"…..got…any tips for….doing it?" the strawberry asked, face red.

Isshin smirked. "Well well…I knew this day would come. We can talk about it later, Ichigo. Over a drink, like real men, father and son!"

"….okay."

The two stepped inside the classroom.

XXXXXXX

"Karin-chan, look! It's Ichi-nii!"

Karin, unlike the rest of the class, didn't look so interested. She was still mad her dad put too many trick questions on the examination. (and once again, Yuzu scored higher than her).

The amount of "Karin I love you!" messages written on her paper in bright red ink wasn't helping.

"Uhhh…..h-hi, students."

"This is my son and third seat of the 13th Division, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo gave the most neutral expression he possibly could when the girls in the front literally squealed at his appearance.

"Wow!"

"It's really him!"

"Yeah, that's our brother," Karin said with a slight monotone. "He has a girlfriend, ladies."

"Awwww!"

"No fair!"

"He's sooo hot!"

Ichigo turned to Isshin. "C-Can I go now?"

"No, Ichigo!" he grabbed his son by his shoulder. "I want you to ask him anything about the Shinigami's job! He's been through a lot, and even has a Bankai!"

 _Geez why did everyone pick our brother, anyway? They wouldn't stop asking us questions when they found out we're related….._ Karin thought. She blinked when she felt Mareyo tapping her arm.

"Um, Karin-san?"

A student was asking about Ichigo's captain in the background.

"Yeah, what's up, Mareyo-chan?"

"I was thinking….have you or Yuzu been to my family's estate before?"

"No, we haven't," Yuzu said, next to Karin. "Are….you inviting us?"

Mareyo nodded, her smile wide. "Yes, please! I mean….my brother and sister are always teasing me that I don't have any friends, but that's not true! And since we're all going to Yoruichi-dono's wedding….it wouldn't hurt to meet my family ahead of time!"

"Hmm….I guess that makes sense. You want us to bring the old man and Ichi-nii?"

The three girls overheard Isshin bluntly (and proudly) stating that Ichigo saw Yoruichi naked, which resulted in the two getting into a fight.

"…..actually, forget that idea."

"Can we bring a guest?" Yuzu asked.

"Umm…not the best idea. Mother hates when I don't give enough notice…."

"Ohh…..darn it, I'll have to tell Lilinette I can't hunt for beetles with her."

"What?" Karin turned around. "Yuzu, you're technically 15 now. That's such a kid thing to do."

"So what? She's never been! I'm sure we can find some rare bugs out there in the Rukongai….but, maybe another time."

"Huh? But you guys are nobles, right?"

The twins looked at each other.

"…..yeah, so?"

Mareyo blinked again. "Daddy says the Rukongai is for peasants."

"Hmm…! Maybe we can set Omaeda-san straight! What time do you want us to come?" Yuzu asked, steam practically coming out of her nose in defiance.

 _Ah, that's right. When we were holed up in the Seireitei during the war, the poorer districts and conditions really set Yuzu off. Maybe this will be a bad idea…._

* * *

"Ha…"

Ryunosuke was in the barracks, fixing his sandals. Even alone, in the boundaries of his own division, he didn't feel safe. Kajomaru was around, and he had no idea how many SSS members there really were.

 _What am I going to do….? They've bullied me into this group, and I can't say anything to anyone! Or else…._

"RYUNOSUKE!"

"S-Shino-san?!"

The girl stepped over to him, glare fierce. "What's the deal, using Afrohead to take your job last night?! We've always run patrol together!"

"Well….y-you know, I wasn't feeling well. Stomach cramps!"

"Hmph! You're lying, Ryunosuke!"

"No I'm not! Why….are you so worked up, anyway? I thought you…."

"What?!"

"….h-hated me…"

Shino's glare morphed into that of confusion. "What? Why do you think that? Because I….yell at you?"

"….well…."

Now the anger came back. " _Excuse_ me for always having your back, Ryunosuke! I was the one that helped you study for academy tests! I was the one that covered for you when you overslept! You need motivation!"

"I'm sorry, Shino-san! That came out wrong…."

Shino sighed. "Ryunosuke, be honest. Is something troubling you?"

 _"….."_

 _I can't tell her! Kajomaru would do god-knows-what to her! And it'd be all my fault….n-no….I have to keep my distance from her….._

"Shino-san…are you sure you want to keep working with me? I'm….full of bad luck."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"M-Maybe it's better if we go separate ways from now on, you know? We can get stronger on our time!"

 _What is he saying? Does…he think we can't help each other? Does….he not like me anymore?_

"So you….don't want to work together anymore?" Shino asked, voice low. "Ryunosuke, it's okay if someone's bullying you. You don't have to lie."

 _S-Shino-san….I'm so sorry…._

"No," the boy smiled. "Hehehe, everything's okay."

Shino's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I….see."

"Oh….? B-But we can still be friends!"

 _Just be friends, huh?! Fine!_

"See you around, Ryunosuke….you jerk!"

"Shino-san, wait!"

But he couldn't stop her from running away, barely masking her tears of anguish. Shino was sure Ryunosuke had feelings for her too, but evidently the proof was clear. He wanted to work…and be with someone else.

She was incorrect in her assumption….but what could he do? Isolating him from her was for her safety.

"A shame, Yuki-kun. The two of you have been working together ever since your academy days…." Kajomaru was standing behind him, his glasses solid white.

"Kajomaru-san….you promise….she'll be okay?"

"Certainly." The third seat looked around. "Your first assignment starts tonight. The others want you to prove your willingness to work."

"What….? What….do I have to do?"

Kajomaru smiled. "Don't worry. It'll be easy."

 _No, it won't. I've already lost my closest friend…._ Ryunosuke sighed heavily and hung his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neliel was bringing forms over to the 11th when she heard the usual yells of brawling.

"What the…? Is that Captain Zaraki?!"

She jumped over the wall and landed gracefully, only to see the berserker captain bleeding, flailing his sword around somewhat haphazardly against anyone who tried to cut him.

To his credit, all of his opponents were cut too.

"Captain?!"

"Huh….?" Kenpachi stopped and knocked the attacking Yumichika down. "Oderschvank….?"

"Nel-chan! Look, Ken-chan came out of the hospital! And he's fighting like he usually does!" Yachiru dragged the busty vice-captain over to the crowd. "See his cool shades?"

"They're not cool, I look ridiculous!" Kenpachi turned around (bumping Ikkaku unconscious). "Why are you here?"

"I have…forms…?"

He grabbed at the air before Tatsuki took them and handed them to him.

"Thanks, I guess. I bet you're just dying to make fun of me, huh? Like with the paint?"

Neliel smiled. "Not at all, Captain Zaraki. I'm just glad you're okay…but….can't you see?"

"Nope," Grimmjow said, licking some stray blood away. "He's completely blind. Just like Tousen was. Man, if that ain't irony…"

Kenpachi would've glared at the panther, but he was facing the wall.

"Well….maybe fighting isn't the thing to do…?"

"Feh! I can still fight just fine."

"Captain, if you can't see, getting around might be a little more difficult. Maybe….we can have another drink?" the ex-Espada asked, catching a few stares. Including Yachiru.

 _Ah ha! Does she like Ken-chan?!_

"Yeah, that'd be good. I need to booze up to deal with," he pointed to his shades. "…these. I still think I'm dreaming or some crap."

Neliel smiled again and bode the division farewell. "I'll pick you up." She disappeared from sight.

"Wow…..Neliel-sama and Captain Zaraki…."

"Yeah, I see it. He acts a little like Nnoitra did."

"Shut up! Let's get back to battling, you idiots!"

Yumichika sighed. "Can't we take a break….?"

"….fine."

The division broke away (to treat their wounds, drink, or both), leaving Yachiru to jump on her captain's shoulder yet again.

"It'll be okay, Ken-chan. You just can't give up."

Now an image of Nozarashi was on the other shoulder, although only Kenpachi could sense her presence.

"She's right, Ken-chan."

"….."

"Captain Zaraki, Vice-Captain Kusajishi."

The two looked down to see Nozomi, who was a little withdrawn to be in the presence of the 11th. Few people were barely paying attention to her.

"Who's that, Yachiru?"

"I dunno, Ken-chan!"

"I am Nozomi Kujo," she bowed, catching Yachiru's attention. "I come from the 12th. I'm doing…data collection for a study….may I have a piece of your hair? I require some DNA for a report."

"Huh? Kusamiya sent you, huh?"

 _What….? How many people are asking if Captain supports this? Wouldn't that mean more and more people will be outraged if she's not conducting the study? I should ask Master…_

"….yes."

Yachiru gasped. "You're part of Nemu-chan's division?! You're really cute, you speak quietly like she used to…you're not doing anything later, right?"

Nozomi blinked, taken aback. "N-No, Vice-Captain Kusajishi. Why?"

"Do you have any….friends?"

"Um…..not particularly…no. I've only been in existence for a few days now."

"Huh?" Kenpachi plucked a hair out. "You're artificial?"

 _Wait, she is! But Nemu-chan didn't make her….I can tell from the look in her eyes. So that means…..could a new Mayuri be around?_

"You HAVE to join my club! Pretty please? If you do, I'll give you a piece of my hair!"

"But….why?" Nozomi was confused. "What does your club even do?"

Yachiru's eyes were sparkling.

* * *

"What a strange invention, Akon-kun."

Back at the 4th, Retsu and Isane were looking over Akon's device, who was forced to throw his cigarette in the trash (or face Retsu's death smile).

"Yep, but I just tested it on Vice-Captain. Feel free to use it on any female patient that comes your way."

Isane's eyes widened. _Does….he know about Rangiku?_

Retsu was thinking of the same thing. "You say you just came up this on a whim?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"….no reason. We recently had a patient with a pregnancy that wasn't caught earlier, so this might be a breakthrough."

"Yes."

"Well try it out," Akon said. "You heard the instructions and stuff, so why not?"

Isane and Retsu looked at each other. Shrugging, the former was the first one to pick up the device, moving the prods to her chest.

"…"

A negative reading was displayed.

"Ah, I figured as much. I always keep tabs on my cycle."

Retsu smiled and took the prods from Isane's hands. "You're so responsible, Isane. Birth control is a very important thing to learn for a budding young Shinigami."

But when she used it on herself, a green light flashed instead.

"Hmmm….." Akon scratched his chin. "Congrats, Captain Unohana."

Silence.

"…..oh dear. 1….2…..oh, I must've miscounted the days."

 _She said it so calmly?!_ Isane gestured wildly to the device. "It has to be faulty, Captain! Didn't you say you weren't very fertile?"

"…evidently not. Hmm….well, that's surprising news. Did you try this on Nemu?"

"Not yet."

* * *

Nemu was back at the 12th when she felt Kirie appear behind her. She definitely knew why the woman was there, and the thought of seeing Hiyori in a pleasant mood….made her smile.

"Hikifune-san."

"Don't mind me, I'm just following you, Nemu-san."

"Hiyori-san mentioned she had created something unique and wanted me to see."

"Hiyori-chan?"

The two stepped into the room from earlier, and the captain had to do a double take. Hiyori was trying to catch a version of herself that was pale-skinned, all white, with yellow eyes, while the spirit of Kubikiri Orochi – a goblin like figure with spikes and pointed teeth and ears – watched in amusement.

"Get back in the sword, you bitch!"

" **No way, midget! Why should I listen to you?! I'm FREE!"**

"Do something, Kubikiri!"

"Nah….." the spirit scratched his belly and laid down. "I'm just taking in the fresh air…."

"This looks bad…." Kirio hummed. She knew about her daughter's Hollowifcation, so she decided to take the initiative. She quickly flash-stepped behind the Hollow and knocked her out, surprising Nemu, Hiyori, and Kubikiri.

"K…..Kirio-san….."

"Hello….Hiyori-chan. You've….grown up so much."

"Y-Yeah I have….but it's not like I'm going to jump into your arms and h-hug you!" Hiyori snapped, voice cracking. "You've been gone for over 100 years!"

"I know."

"That stupid Urahara took your job!"

"I know."

"And e-every night…..I just kept wondering…." Hiyori scowled at the fact that her eyes were getting misty. "….if you forgot about me. I mean, I would understand, you know? Serving the Soul King."

"Oh, Hiyori-chan…." Kirio picked the girl up and hugged her tightly. "I never forgot about you. I'm sorry."

"K-Kirio-san…."

"Really, I am. You felt so alone and not even Hirako-kun could fill the void, and you hated the fact that I left you, didn't you?"

"….."

"You're important to me, Hiyori-chan."

" _Kirio-san!"_

Hiyori finally hugged the woman back, burying her head into her shoulder. For so long, she had pushed the memories away and focused on her own life. She never cried. But the woman she had idolized so much….was back.

"Should I give you two a moment?"

"No!" Hiyori pulled away, tears streaming. "I'm not a baby, Nemu-san, okay?! So listen up and see my invention!"

Jumping out of Kirio's grip, Hiyori grabbed the sword and raised it.

"Sigh…..she's going to use it…." The spirit muttered.

"See those guys? That's my zanpakutou spirit and my inner Hollow. With the blade I made….a Shinigami can isolate their inner forces and materialize them out here."

Kirio smiled. "That sounds amazing!"

"And before you get any dumb ideas, this is a BETTER version of Sandal Hat's little doll! Everyone can see and interact with the spirit, with no limitations! It doesn't even matter if the user is wounded or hates their spirit!"

She stabbed herself, returning Kubikiri Orochi and Hollow Hiyori back into her body. Nemu was equally as impressed as Kirio was, but then she realized something.

 _Kageroza cannot know about this tech. If he's planning something….._

"Like it, Kirio-san? I mean, it's not nearly as amazing as your inventions were, but I tried my hardest!"

"….pardon?"

"YEAH!" Hiyori's cheeks had turned red. "When I got your letter….I knew I had to make something mind blowing."

"Hiyori-chan…..you thought you had to make something just for my sake?"

"….yeah. How else would your visit mean something?"

"Oh Hiyori!" Kirio grabbed the girl and practically stuffed her into her large chest. "You think I'm here on business?! I wanted to spend time with _you_! To see you and all of your friends…Urahara-san told me you have a lot of them now!"

Hiyori pulled away, shocked. "You spoke to _him_ before me?!"

"Y-Yes, but…..I had special matters."

"But you said you weren't here on business!"

"I….um…."

"Kirio-san, tell me the truth. What were you talking about? I swear, if he put the moves on you, I'm going to kick his ass so hard-"

"He's marrying Captain Shihouin," Nemu pointed out.

"-nothing, nothing! He wanted to speak to me."

"For what?!"

Kirio frowned. "Well…..goodness me, I don't think this is the place to discuss it….maybe later, alright?"

Hiyori pouted. "Whatever. As long as you don't talk to him while you're here."

"Anything for you, my little vice-captain."

"And blast his ass with some kido every day."

"Ahahaha….." Kirio turned to Nemu. "Captain Kusamiya. May we talk about your issue of Hueco Mundo?"

"….! You have something in mind?"

"I want to help!" Hiyori called out.

"Well not really, but I was the leader of the 12th, too. I could help you!"

 _Hmmm….I wonder how much she really knows. I have no records from her tenure as captain, and very few Shinigami today are alive to remember her._

* * *

Speaking of remembering-

"Momo, this is a bad idea!"

"Don't be so stubborn, Toshiro!"

Momo was leading her white-haired beau across the fields of Rukongai, in the direction where their grandmother lived. The two managed to get away from his fanclub last night, but even then, they were persistent. All of them wanted autographs and pictures.

"But this can't wait, can't it?"

"No….Granny's seen you as being shorter than me our whole lives! And we always promised to keep her in the loop, right?"

Toshiro winced. _If she can even remember….._

The two reached the village in question, and Momo looked around.

"She's not outside….hmm, I'll go check if she's wandered off. You check that way, then we'll meet up at her house!"

"….sure."

The captain looked a little embarrassed to have more fascinated faces staring at him. He had managed to take one of Chad's uniforms (ordering brand new ones), and luckily Isshin still had his old haori to lend to him, while his actual one was being adjusted by the tailor.

 _Sigh….guess I'll get used to it._

He took a few steps, looking himself over.

 _I wanted people to take me more seriously, and maybe this will be it. Sure every female Shinigami will be drooling over me for the next few weeks, but at least people can't call me short anymore!_

"Feh…..what's a captain doing in these parts?"

Toshiro turned his head to spot the speaker. The woman looked bitter and her clothes were tattered…despite it being a relatively nice district.

"I'm just visiting a relative."

"Hmm…..you're kinda big, aren't you? Looking for a good time, Captain-san?"

"What?!" Toshiro blushed. "What are on earth are you suggesting?! I'm not that kind of guy!"

"…..too bad. Looks like all of the girls are interested in you."

Several villagers were giggling excitedly at the young captain. Toshiro ignored them, although he couldn't ignore the way the woman was drinking from her bottle, leaning on the wall so…. dejectedly. She was willing to sell her body so easily?

"You don't look so good."

"Ha! Understatement of the century, Captain-san. Are you really from here? This district's a lot better than the one I come from…."

More drinking.

"Which one was that?"

"Y'know….*hic*….it's that way." The woman pointed in a random direction, now drunk. Her pink hair – roughly shoulder length - swayed slightly as she turned to stare at him. "Are you sure you're not interested?"

"No."

"I'll let you get in some friends if you want."

"No!" Toshiro growled. "Have some decency. Here…." He took out some coins and handed them to the woman. "Get yourself cleaned up."

"Oooooh….Captain-san's being generous! Har!"

 _Who the hell is this woman?_

"No Shittygami helped me out back in Kusajishi, you know!" She hiccupped again. "I wonder if….she's even alive…."

"What are you talking about?"

"Toshiro!" Momo had ran up to him. "I didn't see her outside. Let's go to the house!"

"…yeah." He followed her away, but not before the woman took another drink and curled herself into a ball.

 _My baby….._

A harder glance in her direction revealed that her body was littered with _several_ painful scars across her body. How she survived her way to this district was unknown, but her hazel eyes teared up at thought of the child she had lost.

But the child _wasn't_ dead.

XXXXXXX

"Here we are….are you ready?"

Toshiro nodded, gulping. Momo knocked on the door a few times, and eventually, their Granny had opened up. She looked at the two.

"Oh my….Momo!"

"Granny!" A hug was exchanged. "Oh I'm so glad to see you today! How are you feeling?"

"Haha….just well, child. Look at you! All grown up, serving in the Gotei 13?"

Both Shinigami stiffened.

"Ah ha….Granny, don't be silly. I've been in the Gotei 13 for decades!"

Granny smiled. "Well, how does the time fly….I see you have a vice-captain rank?"

"Yes!"

"Congratulations!"

Toshiro sighed. _This happened the last time we visited….._

"G-Granny, this isn't the first day of my promotion….um….say hello to Toshiro," Momo gestured for the two to look at each other.

"Who, darling?"

"Y-Your grandson?"

"…..oh yes! Yes yes….his name was Shiro-chan, if I do recall….come in, come in!"

She stepped inside the hut, but now the excitement of the visit was fading dangerously fast.

"Momo, she doesn't even recognize me. We should just go."

"No, Toshiro, she knows you! We just have to be patient, okay?"

XXXXXX

The two sat down across from Granny's position at the low table, where she pushed two cups of tea at them.

"So Nono-"

" _Momo_ , Granny."

"Yes, yes….are you going to introduce me to your cute little friend?"

Toshiro never wanted to leave so badly before.

"Granny, you met him outside! I mean….he's not a friend, he's Toshiro!"

"…?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Hmmm…who is that, again?"

"…."

"Granny, he's your grandson. You raised the both of us. I….wet the bed all the time. Shiro loved spitting seeds at me."

The clock was ticking slowly on the wall. A good five seconds passed before Granny spoke next, but the wheels were turning.

"You're looking for Toshiro! Oh, okay….let me fetch him from outside, Shinigami-san…"

Backwards.

"No…" The captain grabbed her wrist. "Granny, _I'm_ Toshiro. White hair? Green eyes? Can't you tell by the voice?"

But his grandmother simply stared at him, her mind struggling to remember. "I…..but you can't be Shiro. Shiro is so young. You're a giant!"

"I…..grew up."

Granny looked to Momo. "But yesterday you were going to leave for the Seireitei, no?"

 _No…..how bad IS her mind? She can remember what Shinigami are and what the Seireitei is, but she keeps mixing up the timelines for the both of us! Oh my…._

"Granny, let's just enjoy our tea," Momo suggested nervously. Toshiro nodded.

"Sure!"

A beat.

"Who are you two again?"

"That's it!" Toshiro stood up in a huff. "Momo, I told you this was a bad idea! She can't remember a thing about us, and my spurt is only making things more confusing!"

"But we can't just leave her! She raised us!"

"I'm not saying that! Maybe we….should take her to the 4th."

"We can't do that! The mass concentration of reiatsu might weaken her! And she's never met anyone! She might get more confused and panic!"

But panic Granny was. "W-Why are you two yelling….?"

"I'm sorry, Granny! We're just here to visit you…." Momo pulled Toshiro down and sipped her tea. "We're calm. Please….tell me about your day."

"Oh…..my day…."

Orihime's last usage of her Shun Shun Rikka was to enrich the land to result in more souls developing reiatsu that they could become Shinigami, but not every soul had that fortune. And some of the ones that did didn't necessarily have the _desire t_ o become one.

"Yes," Toshiro said. "We….want to listen to you."

"Ohh….you're such sweet kids…." Granny stood up and headed to her dresser. "Well….like every morning, I pray."

 _Pray?_ Momo blinked.

The elderly woman took out a book with a golden cover. "If I don't…..God will be displeased."

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked, believing it all to be her delusions.

"Ohh…..well, maybe you should see."

Momo took the book from her hands and looked on with Toshiro. The two were alarmed and a little uneasy – it was filled with pages of prayer text and verses. The most striking was that every drawing of "God" – a girl with a halo and angel wings….looked familiar. Each page only served to make the two of them more and more convinced this _wasn't_ some delusion.

"Granny…..how…..err, _who_ is God?"

"Ahhh….youngsters these days….she's the one that gave us all the will to live. With her, the chosen ones will advance!"

 _What the hell?!_ Toshiro took the book and stopped at a particularly graphic picture of her "followers" pleasuring her, her eyes lost in the throes of ecstasy. _Who made this garbage?!_

"Granny…." Momo swallowed hard. "…who gave this book to you?"

"Hmm…..I don't remember, Shinigami-san."

"This can't be who I think it is…." Toshiro turned green at the picture of the followers _sacrificing their children_ to God. "Momo, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know….and I think this book….is only making things worse….!"

But Granny was proud of it. "Oh, I read it every day. It explains so much."

"No it doesn't!" her grandson shouted. "These are lies!"

"W-What? No, they're not….."

"Yes there are! You shouldn't be reading this! Momo, come on. We need to report this to Head-Captain Ukitake immediately!"

'NO!"

The two turned, only to see their grandmother in a panic.

"You…c-can't take that book….p-please…..don't hurt me…."

"Granny….."

"G-Granny….? But you're just Shinigami…..my grandkids….oh….where are they….?" The woman ran outside.

"Granny!" Momo shouted, in tears. "Oh Toshiro, she's so confused! What do we do?"

Toshiro wouldn't admit it, but he was close to tearing up as well. The woman that raised him, that was nearly frozen to death by his abundance of reiatsu…..had lost her grip on reality.

"We find out what sick _cult_ made this."

* * *

"Brothers and sisters! We will not stand for this horror!"

The village that Kon had visited was in an uproar. All of their statues and Orihime-styled items had been destroyed, and the struggle had resulted in a few fires.

"The five devils that came here last night…." The leader banged the ground with his fist. "They have spit on the face of our beloved God!"

"Did the Gotei 13 send them?" a boy asked, to which his sister replied:

"No, dummy! God is the leader of the Gotei! They all bend to her will!"

"So that means these devils….came from God's _enemy."_

The leader of the village scribbled a picture in the dirt. Four years ago, no soul in Rukongai really knew what the Soul King was, and most didn't even know the being existed. In order to promote unity across the two places, Nanao had suggested books and knowledge be passed on, as another part of the Rukon Directive.

 _Everyone_ had an idea of who the lynchpin was now.

"God punishes all of those who trample on her will. She was the one who saved our lives! The one that made Soul Society a better place! This false God does _nothing!"_

The picture was crossed out, with every villager spitting on it. Each one of them had the kanji for Orihime's name written on their foreheads, and several people had their hair dyed to match her color.

 _Everyone_ also knew who Orihime Inoue was. Unlike the other God, she had bothered to see the masses in her duties. She….cared.

"What shall we do?"

"We must convene with the other villagers across the Rukon! We will march up to the Seireitei and demand the traitors be brought to justice!"

The scene was made all the more eerie when every villager bowed their heads in Orihime's honor. To her, she was doing what she thought was right, and she would've died with Aizen if her words didn't reach.

To them, she was the girl that changed everything and saved their lives. Their God.

* * *

"And that's the story, Ginjou."

The ex-substitute simply stared, in wide unblinking eyes. All of that happened while he was looking for Ichigo to convince him to turn on the Gotei?

"….."

"Any questions?" Jushiro asked, standing up. "We both have things to do."

"….she really spoke to everyone…..huh…."

"…"

Ginjou cleared his throat. "So why isn't she a captain or something?"

"What do you mean? She's only had her zanpakutou for less than three years, and while she knows the basics, she's not of high level."

"But she saved the Soul Society. Nobody was pushing for her to the top?"

Jushiro glared at the man. "Orihime saved us, but she doesn't like to dwell on what happened. Can you blame her? A girl of 15 being forced through all of that….being robbed of a normal future…."

"Yeah…..kinda sucks. But haven't you worried about the idea that some….want to dwell on it?"

"…..?"

"I'm just saying, like in the Living World, there's some crazies who will take things waaay too seriously. You should be careful."

"Orihime is no danger, she's surrounded by friends. Now….about those reparations…"

"What? You want me to apologize to the families of the Shinigami I killed? I don't see how that makes up for anything."

"You're right."

"…? What is this, if you're not going to execute me, and if you don't think simple apologies will do anything…"

"Come with me."

"Huh?!"

XXXXXXX

The two were standing near the Wall of the Fallen. Much to Ginjou's annoyance, the various amounts of restraints and kido on his person were not lowered. The three guards running patrol were glaring at the man.

"What is this….?"

"This wall represents all of the Shinigami that perished in the war. See all of the names?"

"…."

"All of them died fighting to protect the worlds from collapse. Our system was flawed, and it caused a great divide, and even now….it is not perfect. But we stand together."

Ginjou looked at the names recently fixed.

"So while you had the right to be angered by what we did…..what you did….was just twisted. Your mind was drunk with power, and that is the lesson you need to learn….power amongst one entity is doomed to corruption."

"What about yourself, Ukitake?" Ginjou sneered. "Everyone in the Seireitei listens to you….what's stopping _you_ from being like the old man when the chips are down?"

"….the fact that I have seen first-hand, the consequences of getting caught up in the position. The other captains have the right to resist my decisions. All of us….work together."

"Tch. On a side note, if you guys fought the Quincies, why put their names on this Shinigami wall?"

"Because not all of them were malicious. Some of them helped us win."

"I dunno…..you think people would be too happy about that?"

One Stealth Force member looked at Ginjou, a smirk forming under his mask. A prisoner who thought like his comrades?

* * *

Meanwhile, at the 3rd Division, Kukaku looked content with herself – some of her subordinates were on patrol in the Living World, everyone was doing their drills….things were going well.

She never thought she would get to this point…a Captain.

"Hey sis!"

"Hmph, what's with the stupid grin, Ganju?"

"Hahaha….remember when you said the only girl that would like me was Bonnie-chan?" her brother asked, looking smug.

"Oh, which twin was it?"

"…..huh?"

"Loly or Menoly sent you a note, right?" Kukaku finished the stack of forms on her desk. "Which one?"

"Menoly….? How did you…..whatever! She's a cute one. Looks like things are coming up gravy for ol' Ganju!"

"Well I'm glad little brother, just make sure you don't screw it up! Remember, Mom always said to be a gentleman."

"Pfft! I know! And it's not like you listened well yourself!"

"Yeah…."

XXXXX

 _"Kuu-chan, don't you think those are too big?"_

 _"Mom, come on!" A child Kukaku was setting up the display for her newest brand of Shiba fireworks. She figured it would be the best gift for Kaien's birthday. "It's totally safe!"_

 _"But your father got mad when you almost burned down the house! Ganju-chan was sleeping, you know!" Kotsuchi shared Kukaku's black hair and blue eyes._

 _"I tested it all!"_

 _"Well….okay…..ooh, your brother is crying again….."_

 _Kukaku rolled her eyes. Being the middle child was annoying enough, but to have her baby brother be a drooling crawling machine added to the chaos of the Shiba house._

 _Kotsuchi walked off, and her daughter lit the fuse._

 _"Hehehehe…..big brother's gonna flip when he sees this!"_

 _10 seconds later, Kotsuchi had ran outside when she heard the girl scream at the top of her lungs. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood soaking the ground._

 _"AAAAAAAAH!"_

 _"Kukaku…..!"_

 _"MOM IT HURTS!" she screamed, tears falling. The girl was clutching her now bloodied stump of an arm, and the explosion had alerted servants and members of the family. "MY ARM!"_

 _"Kukaku! Why didn't you listen to me?!" Kotsuchi cradled the girl. "I have to get your father!"_

 _"BUT HE'LL GET MAD!"_

 _"You think that matters more than your health?!" she snapped, slapping her daughter's face._

 _"I WANT KAIEN-NII!" Kukaku shouted, clutching her mother tightly. The eldest child always put a smile on his siblings' faces._

 _He would stop the pain._

XXXXXX

 _I never told him…._

"Sis….?"

"Ganju…..just go check on the unseated members. I have work to do." Kukaku dismissed her brother, not noticing Benin listening from outside the window…

 _What are you hiding…Kukaku Shiba?_

* * *

Back at the 8th, Nanao was bringing some forms to Lisa's desk.

"Senpai, these are for you."

"Nanao…..you know you don't have to call me that, right?" the Vizard smirked, looking up from her hentai manga. "Aren't we equals?"

"It's a force of habit, I'm afraid," Nanao smirked back.

"So how did it go with Kyoraku?"

"What?"

"Your date, silly. I hope you said no when he invited you to his place."

Nanao blushed. "I didn't…that didn't come up! And I haven't even thought about that sort of thing!"

"Oh," Lisa said plainly. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you're on the innocent side."

"…..about that. Your relationship with….Apache?"

"That?" Lisa shrugged. "Sorry you had to see the rougher stuff. But she's so stubborn. So what if she's gay? Who really cares? The club wouldn't."

"Do you….um, fear Harribel-san's wrath?"

"Why would I?" the vice-captain flipped to the next page, glasses getting a little steamy at the spread. "I'm not scared of her. And we're not doing anything wrong, it's just sex."

Nanao blinked. "…do you like her, Lisa?"

"Huh? She's a great lay. Just sits back and takes it. Very good at begging, although her oral presentation needs some work. And when it comes to toys-"

 _"I wasn't asking for the play-by-play!"_ Nanao huffed. "Casual sex is all you desire?"

"…maybe not forever. But I was never the romantic type. And neither is she, if she ever stops self-hating herself."

"…."

"Betcha you want to know how it got started? Mashiro's dying to know too, but I sent her on a wild goose chase."

* * *

"Hmmm…..hey, Sado-kun, you're a guy, right?"

Chad blinked. Mashiro was looking over a set of….martial aids, and she picked up one on the right.

"Do you think this is deer themed?"

 _Umm…I have no idea on how to respond to this…_

"…yes?"

* * *

"I'd rather not know, it's your personal life."

Lisa smiled. "Nanao, a senpai has a very intimate connection with their kouhai."

"I agree."

"Like the two do in this manga. C'mon, it's not a boring story. It started the time the club got to go to the beach for a day."

XXXXXX

 _The members of the NSWA, all in gigais, were in a mall's shop, looking over various bathing suits. Yachiru had ran up to the counter._

 _"Excuse me!"_

 _"Yes?" the cashier asked, smiling at the small girl._

 _"Put everything on this!" She handed a rather large sack of bills to the woman, and her jaw nearly dropped when she saw thousands of yen notes._

 _"Y-Yes ma'am!"_

 _"Yachiru, how did you afford that?" Isane whispered, bemoaning the fact that the bathing suits barely fit her tall size. "Is that our club's whole budget?"_

 _"Nah! It's only a quarter! The rest I stole from Baldy's and Feathers' Living World accounts!" She looked to the stalls. "Okay okay, who's first?"_

 _Rangiku stepped out, clad in a two piece. "I like this one! Cute colors, perfect fit for the twins…oh ho, are you jealous, Nanao?"_

 _"No I'm not!" the vice-president shouted, looking for a conservative fit. Menoly and Sun-Sun were doing the same._

 _"9/10 Jiggles! Candy, it's your turn!"_

 _Now Candice stepped out, smirking at her bikini selection. "Don't I look fucking hot….heh…."_

 _Lisa, who was looking for her own suit, simply smiled at the glorious sights. She had to admit many members of the NSWA had amazing bodies, if only they were available._

 _"9/10 Candy! Bell-chan's turn!"_

 _Everyone was silently wondering why Yachiru kept givng the same rating._

 _But Harribel looked satisfied with her choice; her bikini bottom was masked by a veil and it fit well. Her fraccion gave all thumbs up – Sun-Sun was pleased, Mila Rose was impressed, and Apache was awed…..thinking for a half-second what was underneath._

 _"Man, the hits keep coming," Lisa wolf-whistled. "Let's do Yoruichi next."_

 _"You're so shameless, Lisa," Hiyori muttered, getting very angry when a worker suggested she check out the ages 10-15 section. Mashiro picked one with the brightest colors she could find._

 _"What can I say? I like what I see."_

 _"Feh! Don't leer at Harribel-sama like that, Yadomaru!" Apache snapped. "Keep it in your pants!"_

 _"Geez, don't be so jealous of everyone's cup size. You'll get some love one day."_

 _"What did you say?!"_

 _Yachiru pulled the two apart. "No fighting, ladies! Now help me think of a score for Pinky and Nel-chan. I want to say 9, but is 9.00000001 too high?"_

 _"That's practically the same number!" Tatsuki shouted._

 _Apache glared at Lisa one last time, but then she caught it. The look that said "you want to take this….somewhere else"?_

 _She didn't know why, but the temptation lured her to new heights. And positions._

XXXXX

"So then, when you guys were playing volleyball-"

"Out of the blue?! I don't understand…."

"Well, it's not like it's the only relationship like that. I heard Candice gets pretty loud and proud with Grimmjow. Fire and fire, am I right?"

"I guess…" The contrasts to Nanao's own relationship was like heaven and hell. She hadn't gotten further than simple kissing, and chaste ones at that. It was a good thing Shunsui was very patient, but he definitely had a few lovers down the line before her.

"You should keep an eye out, _Vice-President_. There might be more gay gals in the club than you realize," Lisa teased.

* * *

"You're going _where_ later?" Liltotto asked. She and Sun-Sun were hunting for Hollows in the 6th's sector of the Living World.

"Marechiyo invited me to his manor. It shall be a rather grand affair…." The snake's eyes were practically shining at the prospect of engaging with nobility.

"I guess….I'm not really a fan of fancy stuff like that."

"But aren't you excited for the food in Captain Shihouin's wedding?"

"Yeah," Liltotto smiled. "But even as a kid I wasn't rich or anything like that."

The two jumped to a telephone wire, and Sun-Sun fiddled through her soul phone for the coordinates. A beep, and the two were off again.

"Really now? But didn't you…."

"What?"

Sun-Sun closed her eyes. "Apologies."

"If you want to talk about the orphanage, Sun-Sun, that's fine. But I was talking before that."

"Oh. I was worried it was a sensitive issue," she replied, looking to the children running in a school playground. "Do you want to visit it?"

"Yeah, maybe to see how Angela is holding up the place."

Just then, the two heard a mighty roar, and they flashed to the center of the city, where an Adjuachas was about to attack a boy listening to headphones.

 _There!_

Liltotto pushed the boy away while Sun-Sun blocked, leaving the latter to clash with the monster in the air. The mask was _pulsating_ with red energy, and the Hollow itself resembled a lobster.

 **"You damned Shinigami!"** It roared and smashed the third seat into a building.

"Damn it….I'm coming, Sun-Sun!"

"Wait!"

Liltotto turned her head. The boy, baring spiky blonde hair covering his left eye, green eyes, and a black cap, was staring intently at her.

"You can see me? Crap….listen, I have to help my friend!"

"You're…!"

"Go!"

The boy complied, running to a limousine parked by the curb. He ordered his driver to take off immediately.

XXXXXXX

"What's wrong, Master? Did you see those strange monsters again?"

"Along with the samurai," the boy replied, turning on his favorite PSP game. "But….Roman….you heard about that orphanage the news covered all those years back?"

"Yes, I do believe the director was put to death."

"…..One of the samurai looked like one of the five missing girls. I'm almost sure of it."

"Hmm….could it be that you're mistaken, Master?" His driver/butler/etc. couldn't see spirits like he could, but he believed his claims all the same. After all, the boy _did_ own the biggest company in Germany.

"Perhaps I am, Roman."

 _But didn't the current director say three of the girls visited her four years ago? Although, they all looked like teenagers….so the authorities didn't really believe her..._

"Would you like the window down, Master?"

Yukio Hans Voralberna nodded. "That would be nice."

 _This requires some investigation…._

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Yes, it's Yukio from the Fullbringer arc. Guess that means Jackie will cameo too, and maaaybe Giriko?**

 **You _may_ be expecting a rehash of the reigai filler, and/or you _may_ be expecting a rehash of the zanpakutou rebellion filler arc. No to both accounts, but I am borrowing elements from both. (Although I refuse to make zanpakutou spirits for EVERYONE with one). In a way, their plot points might clash with each other. And I flat out am not going to bother with any Bount stuff. Final verdict!**

 **I recently found the fancomic/doujin _Pleased to Serve You_ (it's Bleach) on Deviantart, and it is insanely funny, clever, and well-drawn! A part of me was thinking of using the version of Hiyori's Hollow from that, but I decided against it. Either way, go read it!**

 **Next Time - the NSWA has another meeting, but schemes persist in the shadows...**


	17. One Dance

**Review Time:**

 **Linkonpark100 - It is! Really dig the art. 8D**

 **silveruzu44 - Ohhh...duh, that makes sense! Actually I've always thought of the height line-up for the cast. All I know is that Isane would still be the tallest and Yachiru/Xen would be tied for shortest. (funfact: Soi and Momo have the exact same height)**

 **Guest - Enjoy what they find out...:D**

 **RG - Oh, boy...a lot of stuff to go over. See the ending for the reply.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – One Dance**

With the sun setting on another day, Senna was making her way to the NSWA clubhouse. Chatting with Ikkaku during their spar revealed that his vice-captain was in charge of the group.

 _Maybe I can warn Kukaku-dono before it's too late…._

And the conversation she had overheard between Benin and Ganryu was setting off warning signals. She hadn't really spoken to the _heads_ before, but there was a first time for everything.

She wouldn't be betraying her father if she just gave a vague warning, right?

* * *

"Huh? You want to go to my sister's club?" Yushiro asked Xen. The two, per usual, were standing just outside the 2nd's barracks with Seinosuke in tow.

"Yes, Yushiro-sama. It's….important. I trust you can turn in the tasks for today?"

"Well….they meet in my family's manor, right? I just got the word my mother's actually looking for me….."

"What? But we can't bring Yamada inside!"

"Well, you can just leave me outside….." Seinosuke suggested. "I have the tracker, remember? So if I get away…."

"Come to think of it, wouldn't he be breaking the rules if he came to the estate? Captain Unohana goes there for meetings!"

"…..damn it….perhaps Head-Captain Ukitake can watch him for a few moments."

 _Umm….I'm not a dog…._

* * *

Meanwhile, Nozomi had returned to the 12th, and Kageroza looked extremely pleased at all of the samples she had received.

"Good job, Nozomi. You take orders well…."

"Master, I have a question. Is Captain Kusamiya truly in charge of this project?"

"Hmmmmm. Why do you think she isn't?"

"It's just that a lot of people seemed interested in knowing. I wouldn't feel right deceiving them under false pretenses."

 _Son of a….._ "I assure you…." Kageroza set the samples down. "It's fine, Nozomi. For today, you are dismissed, and you can pick up the rest tomorrow."

"If it's alright….may I head off to see Yachiru Kusajishi? She invited me to join her club."

"Oh that's fine wi-WHAT?!"

"Is that a problem….?"

 _Damn it! Nemu Kusamiya, you sly woman. Under the umbrella of the NSWA, you'll be able to fill her head with more of your drivel! Wait! …..all of those members…maybe…_

"Not a problem at all. You can join….under one condition. You get a sample of every female Shinigami you didn't on this list."

"Even…..those previously associated Sosuke Aizen or Juha Bach?"

Kageroza leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. Originally that wasn't part of his plans, considering the request asked of him, but why follow what the SSS had instructed, anyway? He worked for his own agenda.

And in his plans, only he mattered.

"….as you wish, Nozomi. However….it is imperative that you collect the samples….without everyone realizing it. After all, the best experiments work the best when they conduct in silence. Captain would agree."

"Yes, that sounds right." Nozomi bowed and headed to leave, leaving the scientist to grin evilly.

 _And with her camera….I can spy on Nemu to stay three steps ahead of her!_

XXXXXX

"Collecting hair?" Akon asked.

"Yeah! All day!" Kon exclaimed. "Why use me again?"

"Because, Kon. Not only do you not give off any reiatsu like Nozomi does, Kageroza does not take you seriously."

The two were chatting in the barracks.

"But he sent me off to screw around just to avoid working with her! So he clearly hates me!"

"Probably because you'd get in Nozomi's way as his lapdog. Keep up the good work…and we can strike back when the kettle is piping hot."

Kon scowled. "Not that I don't want Kageroza to get caught…..why don't you just bust him right now?"

"I hacked the camera he put on Kujo's zanpakutou…..and by keeping my distance, I can watch from afar. When he has enough evidence to convict himself…..out he'll go. If Captain or I do anything too soon, he'll cover all of his tracks."

"…..you shouldn't be like him."

"Huh?"

"You're just using the both of us like toys! I spy, she goes on hunts….have some decency! She's the only person in this division like me, so we should be on the same team!"

Akon deadpanned. "Don't you have a harem?"

"Yes! But…..Nozomi still thinks I'm a dirty pervert…."

A beat.

"Okay, a _bigger_ pervert. Besides, those girls have their own agenda! At least I got the chance to play around with them….uhh….where did they go again?"

* * *

"What?"

The five servants were hiding outside Shihouin Manor, and at the suggestion of Tokie and Tsumiko, they were all going to spy on a meeting of the NSWA.

"You said that these girls just screw around with headbands and junk like that. Why tail them?"

"Xen Fon is on a special mission," Tsumiko said.

"I think they're amusing," Tokie said.

Mera glared at the both of them and turned to Hasuka and Nonomi instead.

"Anyone see you with the signs?"

"No one! And it's VERY important we hide when Hikifune-sama looks for us. I overhead that horned guy say she stopped by to visit today!" Hasuka exclaimed.

"Maybe we should just move away," Nonomi said glumly. "Reio-sama will destroy us once we come home."

"Master will protect us," Tokie assured. "….I hope."

* * *

When the time of the meeting came, Rurichiyo had arrived with her servants.

"Well have fun you two, I'm off for another meeting!"

"Milady…..you don't think Kumoi is up to something, right? Enryu and I don't trust him a single ounce…."

"…..smart thinking. I've been cautious myself….do me a favor and try to find out what he's doing, okay? I'll get Momo to walk me home."

Kenryu and Enryu nodded and quickly left.

XXXXXX

When she got close to the clubroom door, the young noble had intersected paths with Xen, Senna, and Nozomi.

"H-Huh? Aren't you Ganryu's daughter?"

"Lady Kasumioji?!"

"Two more nobles…." Xen muttered. "And who are _you_?"

"Nozomi Kujo of the 12th," she replied, bowing.

"Hey! Good job Chiyo-chan and Greenie, you brought friends!" The four girls looked up, where Yachiru was running towards the door with some papers in her hand. "Come in! The meeting's about to start!"

* * *

But it wasn't the only meeting. Grimmjow, feeling bored, decided to have a drink in one of the Seireitei's taverns. When he got inside-

"I'm sorry, but it'll be a while. All of our tables are filled. Would you mind waiting 10 or 15 minutes?"

"What?!"

He looked ahead, and his blood almost boiled when he saw Ichigo talking to Chad at one table. Although, this wasn't the time or place to pick a fight with him.

 _Gotta remember what Kotetsu said…._ "Look, isn't anyone free? I'll crash with someone."

"Hmm….well, those two gentlemen have a space."

The hostess had pointed to Iba and Kira.

"…..whatever." The ex-Espada rudely shoved his way through, and both men raised an eyebrow when he sat down next to them. "Yo. I'm crashing here tonight."

"Grimmjow-san? That's odd….usually you only talk to 11th Division members…."

"So what? I can't get a drink?"

"Bah, let him stay, Kira." Iba sipped his glass and slammed it down. "Ikkaku tells me he's a good drinking buddy. Reminds me of _my_ 11th Division days."

"Huh? Yeah, why did you leave?"

"I wanted to climb higher. Vice-Captain ain't so bad, you know?"

Grimmjow scoffed and ordered. "You sound like shit, though."

"Well I got shit," he retorted. "That's why you drink."

"Tell me about it…." The sixth seat nudged in the direction of Ichigo. "Seeing Strawberry over there is kinda driving me up the wall….at least you guys aren't annoying."

"Thank you, Grimmjow-san?"

"Okay, _he_ isn't. Stop with the -san crap, Kira."

"I'm sorry…" the vice-captain replied, depressed. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

Grimmjow suddenly remembered what Isane told him in their first meeting:

 _But you don't enjoy general company enough to want to listen back._

"…..well, spit it out, then."

* * *

"Attention! This meeting of the NSWA will officially begin!" Nanao said, standing at the front with Yachiru. "Before we proceed into today's agenda, we must start with an announcement."

All heads turned to Rurichiyo, Xen, Senna, and Nozomi.

"It seems….our roster has increased once more? Lady Kasumioji had joined the club yesterday. Can the rest of you introduce yourselves?"

"Uhh….yeah! My name is Senna, and I heard about your club from Ikkaku Madarame! Can….I join?"

"Sure!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"My name is Xen Fon…..and I have something important to disclose with each one of you."

"So you want to join?"

"….." Xen glanced in Soi's direction. Nemu, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why Nozomi was sitting there.

"My name is Nozomi Kujo…..your president requested I join."

 _Ahhh._ Nemu nodded.

"President….?" Nanao turned, but Yachiru quickly whispered something in her head. Retsu and Nemu were the closest, so they heard "12th", "no friends", and "new Mayuri".

"Okey-dokey! The three of you can join too! We'll give you some super rookie headbands, and we can begin for REAL!"

"What…..do you do?" Nozomi asked, confused. "You didn't answer that earlier."

"Tons of stuff! Unfortunately, you girls are late recruits, so I can't give you full acts in Project Moonlight! But you're welcome to have supporting roles!"

"…?" Xen, Senna, and Nozomi all looked to Rurichiyo.

"Don't look at me!"

"Let us recount the minutes of the last full meeting," Nanao began, flipping through the club log. "We had an emergency meeting discussing our course of action for the attacks of the Wall of the Fallen…"

"That's it!" Xen stood up. "That's what I need to discuss! Your affairs don't leave this room, right?"

"No….." Nanao raised an eyebrow. "What do you need to say?"

"Hold, Nanao. Xen…..to join this club, it must be of genuine interest. You shouldn't pick it just because you're treating it like a mission," Soi said firmly. "If not…..you can write down your words instead and leave."

 _No, cousin…..I must figure out what makes you tick if I am to surpass you!_

"I know. Last night a masked man knocked me out and spoke of a 'pure' Gotei." Xen ran up to the board and attached the picture of said mask that Tsumiko drew. "Part of a…..group that defied the wall!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Whoa!" Senna was amazed. "Five minutes in and already this club is full with excitement?!"

"How do you have proof of this?! Especially if you were knocked out!" Nanao countered.

"That would be us."

Tsumiko appeared, along with the other four servants.

"Who the heck are they?" Karin whispered to Yuzu, who shrugged.

But the small details have a way of standing out. Most of the club wasn't paying attention to the signs on their bodies, but Orihime was the first to see her name.

 _W-What…? Are they….w-worshippers…..?!_ She nervously looked to Tatsuki, who, from the look on her face, was trying to figure out why the name of her best friend was on them.

Soi noticed as well.

 _A lead on this God business….!_

So did Momo.

 _Orihime-san's name! Did they write that horrible book?_

"We work for the Royal Guard," Tsumiko explained as the five showed their badges. "I know what I saw. He was talking to Seinosuke Yamada."

"Hanataro's brother?" Meninas gasped.

"Did you get a name and face?!" Candice demanded.

 _What the….all of them are getting so fired up over the wall, including Captain Kusamiya. Are all of them such close friends?_ Nozomi thought.

"No, the mask concealed his identity. Ask him yourselves."

"So we have a lead!" Tatsuki exclaimed. "This is perfect!"

"But…" Harribel looked to each member. "That would only be true if all of us do not belong to this group. Are there are moles?"

"H-Harribel-sama…."

"No, she's right. We can't risk the chance! Does anyone-"

"Bee-chan, stop." Yachiru objected. " _Nobody_ here is responsible. Not even Greenie, Bee-chan II, Chiyo-chan, and Grapefruit."

Silence.

 _People are STILL calling me her copy?!_ Xen thought angrily.

 _Grapefruit…..?_ Senna deadpanned.

"But…..how do we proceed? The club said we would find out who was responsible, but we don't have a name," Retsu lamented.

"Leave that to me….." Tsumiko looked to Orihime and Tatsuki. "Those fiends cannot sense us…would you like us to snoop around for them right now….?"

"You would do that?!" Kiyone exclaimed.

The other four pouted at Tsumiko's declaration, but she technically was the "strongest".

"…yes."

"What's the catch?" Kukaku asked. "There always is."

Tsumiko looked to Yachiru, whose face was crunched up in concentration. "….that all of you merely mind yourselves."

 _Was she talking about me?_ Orihime thought in a panic. _Oh no, what if they're spying for the Soul King!_

"…..please," Yachiru whispered. "Help us find who did it."

Tsumiko nodded, and with a motion, the five spirits disappeared from view. At that, some of the members were understandably still trying to figure out the logic…..but Senna was now inspired to stand up.

"Everyone….I'm new, but…..I have some news to share too!"

"What?"

Senna fidgeted. "Um…my father…..Ganryu….one of the heads….he's suspicious of your motives, Kukaku-dono. He thinks you're concealing something to avoid marriage."

Heads turned to Kukaku (and Soi).

"Tch…..that son of a bitch….!"

 _Is she hiding something?_ Xen thought in alarm, with Rurichiyo's face mirroring hers.

"…well I'm not, and he should just back off. Did he send you to be a mole for him?!"

"N-No! I wanted to warn you! And besides…..it doesn't look like you all call about title here anyway. If I'm allowed to join, I won't mention a word."

"Hmmm…I suppose that's acceptable," Nanao said. "Just remember members of the NSWA….all have each other's backs."

"Isn't it great?!" Rurichiyo whispered to Senna. "There's no strict atmosphere!"

"Yeah! It feels amazing, Lady Kasumoiji! Oh…um…."

"Heheh, Rurichiyo is fine!"

Yachiru looked to the picture of the mask. Now she had a face to mark….and because of that, she had to keep her new members as close as she could.

"Before I move on…does any member have new announcements?"

Orihime and Rukia said it at the same time. "I'm engaged to Ichigo!/Byakuya!"

"…"

"And I'm pregnant," Retsu said casually. "Akon's new device can see immediately, so I highly recommend every member gets tested."

"…."

"…."

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Yachiru cheered loudly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" every other member gawked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other (all-encompassing) club of the Seireitei was having another meeting, albeit this time it had the noble support it was lacking before. As such….the meeting was in the Central 46 chamber.

"Well well, any luck on getting rid of your problem?"

"Tch…..I'm afraid not, Lord Ryodoji. Rurichiyo is proving to be a stubborn brat more and more. How can I seize my chance if she's in charge?"

Ganryu smirked. "Then you need to take drastic matters."

"I was thinking of that…..I don't suppose one of yours could make it look….like an accident?" Kumoi hinted, grinning like a shark.

"Hmm….I suppose Mue would be the best candidate."

"It's hard, milord….when our opposition encompasses three other clan heads!"

"Baby steps, Kumoi." Ganryu cleared his throat to make everyone fall silent. "Now….tonight is where Yuki has his back against the wall?"

Kajomaru smirked. "Yes. And what's more, if things go well….it should scare something fierce into the Vandenreich members."

"I see that Okikaba isn't here?"

"He had to finish some paperwork," chimed in a Shinigami. "But I think I have another choice for our roster….Kugo Ginjou apparently thinks putting those Quincy names on the wall….was foolish."

At that, the chamber grew noisy again. Luckily they all still had devices to mask their reiatsu.

"Are you insane?! He killed Shinigami!"

"But if anyone could go against Ukitake's will, it's him!"

"How are we going to get him away from the Maggot's Nest?"

"Easy. I can switch my wall patrol with someone else, pretending to be Ginjou's new jailer."

Ganryu felt the assorted Fons and Shihouins grow incensed at the thought of ruining the name of the Stealth Force, but they agreed.

 _Hmm…..we're still missing a few members….but no matter, some have fronts to keep._

"What of Yamada?"

"Okikaba said he would handle that."

* * *

"Phew…!" Jushiro wiped his forehead. "I'm exhausted. I suppose I can feed you, Kaiser, and we can have a nice reading session in bed!"

"Head-Captain….?" Toshiro entered the room and bowed slightly. "We need to talk."

"Um….Head-Captain….." Seinosuke was organizing the bookshelves. "What about me? Yushiro and Xen-chan aren't back yet."

"That's fine. I suppose you could….let's see…" he peeked outside his office. "Ah, Okikaba! Can you keep an eye on Yamada until Yushiro or Xen comes back?"

"Certainly, sir."

When the black-haired man stepped outside, Toshiro approached the desk. "Sir, Momo and I found something….unsettling when visiting our grandmother today."

"What do you mean?" Jushiro asked, curious.

"Some book…." He held out the copy that Granny left behind. "….created by the villagers of Rukongai."

The Head-Captain took the book, and flipped through it. Within seconds, he looked completely horrified. "What on earth…?! Who is this portraying?!"

"Inoue."

"What?!"

"It fits the bill. She was the 'God' that saved all of us. And now, some cult has taken it the wrong way."

 _No….isn't this what she was trying to avoid?!_

"Toshiro, was your grandmother's village the only supporter of this?"

"Only she had the book, which means we have no idea of figuring out who started all of this. Or….when. Should we tell Inoue?"

"I…..damn it, I don't know! Hiding it means she'll be more upset when she discovers it on her own, but she can easily figure it out! She does missions in the Rukongai all the time!"

"Head-Captain…..what if people in the Seireitei feel this way too?"

"I….don't know. Idolizing Orihime isn't doing anything wrong, but elevating her to this level is not healthy."

"…."

"The problem becomes obvious immediately. If people consider Orihime to be a God…..then that means they ignore all other authority and word from other Shinigami. They put her on a pedestal to do _anything,_ when currently she doesn't have the same power. And it also means they could get resentful - if they feel their worship isn't doing anything."

"She changed the Soul Society. If I was still living at home….I might be inclined to treat her this way too. What do we do?"

"…..Captain Hitsugaya, we need to show Orihime this book when the chance comes. None of us can force her to answer or imply she did anything wrong. From that, we can figure out what to do next."

"Understood."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Seinosuke and Okikaba were standing near the koi pond.

"I know…..that you were contacted last night."

"Oh….you mean that group?" Seinosuke smiled. "Telling me when Head-Captain is around is being a little silly, don't you think?"

"You forget who reviews your lists before submitting them to Head-Captain Ukitake. I'm sure you would be displeased if you had to go back to prison."

"…!"

"Will you listen to me?"

"…..go on, Okikaba-san."

"I know you have some hatred towards those girls."

"…..to be honest…..I do, but she's dead. The one that made Captain Unohana….that would probably be the one that I hate the most. Seeing her name on that wall…..hmm, I don't like it."

"And the others?"

"Meninas-san is important to Hanataro. So harming her….would only make my brother sad. I don't disagree with your ideas, Okikaba-san, but saddening Hanataro is out of the question."

"…"

"If my brother is upset because of this SSS _, I will make you pay."_

"…then, what of Lamperd….and….. _Catnipp_."

Seinosuke blinked. "Do you hate the second name more than the first?"

"My disapproval isn't particular, but I've disliked Catnipp since the day she joined the division. Always late, always rude and yet, she's charmed her way to Ukitake. Did you know he gave her a pet?!"

"…..do you feel comfortable doing all of this? Betraying the Gotei?"

"The Gotei now is _not_ the Gotei I knew," Okikaba said seriously. "And I know Captain Yamamoto is rolling in his grave at what it's become. Arrancar, Quincy….they're all the same to me. They must go."

"…I suppose so," Seinosuke replied, after some thought. "I'll join you. But what of my jailers?"

* * *

"Ohh….thank you, my darling Yushiro. I'm so glad you did this."

The dark skinned boy was asked to massage his mother's feet as he only knew how. Despite this, he was having trouble meeting her intense stare.

"You're welcome, Mother."

"Have you been a good boy and prepared yourself for your sister's…..wedding?"

"Yeah! I want to make sure Yoru-nee's special day goes well!" Yushiro beamed. Ever since he was an infant, he was _extremely_ attached to his older sister.

"Good, good…..although…why does Yoruichi use our home for that ridiculous club's meetings….?"

"Well, s-she wanted to." Yushiro's zeal faded again. "It's all in good fun."

 _"That brat from the 11_ _th_ _made a hole!"_

Yushiro flinched. Yoruichi's exile had buried the relationship between daughter and mother, and it barely rose when she had returned.

"My dear Yushiro, be honest to Mother. Do you approve of Yoruichi's husband?"

"Of course I do! Yoru-nee loves him."

"That wasn't what I asked. Tch…..sometimes I wished your sister would grow up one of these days. I can't even imagine her as a parent!"

"Maybe you should have more faith in her."

"What did you say, darling son?"

Yushiro gulped. "Yoru-nee….she's become more responsible. She's getting married, she leads the clan….wouldn't Father be proud?"

"Ohh….Roichi….well, if he was still alive today, he wouldn't tolerate his only daughter marrying the man that _she threw 100 years of her family away to be with!"_

"B-But she found someone! Just like Kukaku-san…"

"Hmm? What of Kukaku?"

"Oh, she's just dating Soi-san. Real secret," Yushiro explained, switching to the other soft foot of the Shihouin matriarch.

Silence.

"Can you repeat yourself, **Yushiro Shihouin**?"

The boy paled immediately. _Oh…no…me and my big mouth!_

* * *

Grimmjow felt more relaxed after a few drinks, and to his surprise, he was listening to Kira and Iba pretty well, even if it bored him a bit.

"-so I dunno what to do about Ma, you know?"

"She still hasn't woken up yet?"

 _Damn it….what do I even say?_ Blue eyes drifted over. _Oh stop laughing Kurosaki, you stupid punk, Sado isn't even that funny! Wait, who's that?_

Shinji had brought over Kirio.

"-so what do you think, Grimmjow?"

"Huh…..? Look, uh….just leave your mother up the 4th. They'll take good care of her."

"I dunno, their predictions haven't been positive. I don't care if she can't walk or anything, but I just want to see her eyes open one last time," Iba said, drinking up.

"What of you, Grimmjow-san? You've got some problems?"

"Nah….I don't want to bore you guys," he drawled, turning to Kira. "What about you, though? Ichimaru stop being a jackass to you?"

"He's…apologized, although I feel Rangiku-san gets more attention."

 _Uhhh….what do I say?_ "How does that…..make you feel?"

"Pretty lousy, but I can understand. They were friends for a much longer time than I served under him."

 _Okay, resisting urge to make a gay joke. Wonder what stupid thing Kurosaki is talking about now? Huh….is that his dad over there?_

XXXXXX

"D-Dad?!"

"Hey Ichigo!" Isshin sat down and patted his son on the back. "Hirako, Hikifune, my son's having a little trouble….in the b-e-d-r-o-o-m with Orihime."

"Don't spell it! And Chad's sitting right here!"

But his large friend sipped his water. "Ichigo…..do you need some tips?"

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Sounds like you just need to man up a little, Ichigo. Orihime-chan won't break if you want to be a little rough."

"Start with foreplay," Kirio suggested casually.

"I-I-I know how to do that! It's the….final part," he grumbled, face red again. Kirio's eternally smiling face (and her being a woman) was NOT helping this conversation.

"I see….well son, I'll give you some of my greatest techniques! Free of charge!"

"Excuse me?"

"Right! So, what you need to do is first start with the legs-"

XXXXX

"Then, moving your arm and her arm so that you form a little V-"

XXXXX

"Masaki always liked when I spanked her and called me Daddy, so maybe if you-"

XXXXX

"If you really want to make her laugh, pretend your _zanpakutou_ is a light saber and make the sounds!"

XXXXXX

"Remember…..she scratches your back, you scratch hers. Always pretend like you're licking an ice cream cone…."

XXXXXX

"And threesomes are a very rare treat, so savor them son."

"…."

Not only was Ichigo's head about to explode – still burning red and eyes twitching like crazy – the amount of information his father had provided about the sex life of him and his mother was _well over_ the accepted son limit.

To add, Chad was coughing awkwardly, Shinji demanded he take notes, and Kirio had provided some diagrams.

"Guh…..uh…haha….."

And Grimmjow was laughing his ass off.

* * *

"Okaaay….." Nanao finished her notes on the board. "So after much deliberation….we will put a general maternal fund aside, as well as a wedding gift fund for future members. If anyone comes with more news….we will adjust accordingly."

"So what does this mean right now?" Lilinette asked.

"Umm…..we actually need Project Moonlight to get out of the red," Nemu said, glancing at her calculations.

"Wait, we're still doing that?" Hiyori scoffed. "Isn't that a bad idea given…the n-o-b-l-e-s?"

"I _want_ to do this!" Rurichiyo exclaimed. "I'm not unfun!"

"Yeah, me too!" Senna exclaimed.

Xen made a very uncommitted snort, but she nodded too.

"Indeed. In fact, we need it more than ever. What better way to infuriate this mysterious organization and prove our unity than this show?"

"Remember all, none of us can bring the issue to the Gotei at large until we have solid evidence," Soi said.

"President, your comments?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Yachiru got up and ran over to the closet. "And I've prepared the next step!"

When she opened the door, Yumichika and Uryu tumbled to the ground, both out of breath.

"President! When did you-?!"

"Feathers and Pencil will make all of our costumes! They made the prototype I showed you!"

"Yes…." Uryu stood up and dusted himself off. "And don't worry. The design will be adjusted for those of younger age."

Rangiku raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Can you show off my boobs?"

"….Yes….?" Uryu adjusted his glasses. "As soon as I get everyone's measurements, I'll begin post-haste. However, it seems Yachiru only got a few of you…."

"Sorry Pencil! I didn't have time."

 _Wait…measurements!_ Nozomi looked everyone over. _That is the answer…._ "President, might I help take the remaining ones?"

"Sure, Greenie! Oh by the way, you, Bee-chan II, and Kiwi have to collect donations!"

 _She changed my nickname?!_

"And while we do that…." Yumichika smirked. "It's time to test out those pipes."

"…..?"

"Feh! A lot of you will be singing, right? Please, give me the songs you want to sing and I'll help coordinate. Vice-Captain wants me to see if we can sing in unison."

"I'm not singing," Apache said immediately, but she was silenced by a glare from Harribel.

Kiyone, having run out of pills, was starting to scratch herself uncontrollably as a result of withdrawal. "C-Can I get more time on my choice?"

"But didn't you say some of us could dance?" Ururu asked.

"Yeah! But here's the format!"

Yachiru pulled out another poster and put it up. Small portraits of each member were placed next to their respective slot. The popularity poll helped her decide the rotation and order.

Orihime gulped hard. _The biggest individual slot is me…..and I'm in the middle of the show….._

"Be sure to tell me if you want to perform with your boyfriend or girlfriend! And at the end…." Yachiru pointed to the final slot. "We all perform together, no objections allowed! With a song I wrote myself!"

Every member blinked. _She wrote a song?_

"It has six verses, with choruses and a dance number! We have 31 members, including myself, and with our new members, that comes out to 35! That's a good number!"

But then….

 _"35? My my, Yachiru, shouldn't there be more?"_

The girl's eyes widened. She was seeing Giselle again, and now Bambietta appeared next to her.

 _"It would be 37, Yachiru. Don't forget that."_

"…"

 _"Ohhh, we could've had a song to ourselves, Bambi! Maybe with Candy, Lily, and Minnie."_

 _"Yep. Too bad we're dead."_

"I…I….."

"Yachiru, what's wrong?" Nanao's voice asked. The president's vision of her club members was being overshadowed by all of the people she was tormented by: Giselle, Bambietta, Luppi, various members of the 11th, and so on.

 _"Why don't you announce your guilt, Vice-Captain?"_ Luppi teased. " _Let them know now this show is impossible to do with that threat looming. How can you save them from trouble? You don't know who!"_

"I….do…."

"Do what?" Rukia's voice asked.

 _"Step down, ma'am. A president isn't supposed to feel so pathetic,"_ Aramaki said calmly. " _Captain Zaraki would hate to you see you in this way!"_

To Yachiru, this was taking several minutes, but to the others….all they saw was the girl frozen, one eye twitching.

 _"You can't hide from the truth,"_ Giselle said. " _All of them deserve to know. All of them should choose another president!"_

"No….I'm sorry…."

"What are you talking about?" Nemu's voice asked, worried. "Yachiru, please, you're not making any sense."

 _"Impeach yourself!"_

 _"Quit the club!"_

 _"Go far away where the others can't see you cry like a baby!"_

 _"You don't deserve the NSWA!"_

All of these voices were pounding through Yachiru's skull, and she was near about to clutch her hair and bang her head on the table. She needed Iemura's help NOW.

"Umm….Nan-Nan, you're in charge! I need to…..help Ken-chan finish paperwork!"

And with that, Yachiru jumped on the table and _blitzed_ to the exit.

"…."

"…."

Nemu and Nanao shared an equal look of shock. Something….was not right with their president.

* * *

And it was only about to get worse. Ryunosuke had been sent with a member of the SSS, and they had closed in on the house belonging to Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto.

 _Am I really going to do this….?_

"Alright, here we go…." The member adjusted his mask and set down his bag. "You're going to help me wreck this place reaaal good."

"Huh? I thought we were just going to….wreck the names again…."

"Idiot! You're thinking too small! We want them to see they have no place in the Gotei 13!"

 _This guy…..he still has the voice filter, but I can't sense anything. Was he the member that…..lost his powers?_ So he asked.

"Hahaha….sharp kid, aren't you? You know, I was there when the ryoka broke through all of those years ago. I was in the 7th Division! I worked hard! My brother was guarding the gate…"

 _He's….related to one of the giants?! Maybe….if I can unmask him…._

Ryunosuke reached for the man's face, but he stepped past him.

"And I was doing my job. But then…that bastard…..Uryu Ishida….comes along and takes my powers away! And yet, he's hailed as a hero?! They put his damn father up?! What a joke!"

"…."

"Give me that rock. We're breaking into this place!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Keigo was returning home after a long – and painful – day of work. Everything was aching, and so he didn't have the strength to bike home.

"Hey there, friend. You look down."

Mizuiro was walking by, most likely from a date from the various girls he had on his phone.

"Mizuiro…..that Unagiya lady is NUTS! I think I broke my back with all the manual labor I had to do….and get this, she doesn't serve eel at ALL!"

"Well, that's just false advertising then. You want to get some grub?"

"Nah…..Mom made dinner, so I think I'll just collapse in my bed and wait for the darkness to take me over."

Mizuiro laughed. "You're so negative, Asano-san. You worked hard!"

"My body wants to die, Mizuiro….."

When the two reached the Asano household, they saw a figure standing by the door, with flowers and chocolates in hand.

"Whaaat….? Who is that?"

"Ah ha! Darling!"

Mizuho had opened the door, and the light revealed it was…..Tsukishima.

 _Him?! That creepy guy?!_ Keigo suddenly found the strength to run to his door. "Mizuho, wait! This guy…."

"Huh? What the heck are you on about now, you dweeb! He's my date!"

"Yes….you're Asano-san's little brother, aren't you? Pleased to meet you," Tsukishima said politely.

"But….but….I thought you only liked bald guys!"

"Hmph! People can change, Keigo! It's not like you where you find the same porn manga to read! Now stop bothering him and get inside!"

With a giggle, Mizuho took his hand, and the two were off. But for one second – a very small window – Tsukishima had turned his head to stare at Mizuiro and Keigo…..and the smile was frightening.

"Uh…this is….unexpected…."

Keigo, on the other hand, was ready to cry. "Mizuiro, pack your bags. We're moving to Alaska! I can't deal with the constant stress of life!"

Then he (accidentally) slammed into the door.

"Ichigo…..Inoue-chan….."

He collapsed, leaving Mizuiro to sweatdrop. The (still standing) youth looked in the direction of Tsukishima and Mizuho….and a bad feeling was getting to form in the pit of his stomach.

 _Who IS this man? And why…..does he keep watching us?_

* * *

 _Sandy….! I have to find him!_

Yachiru ran through the 4th as fast as she could, locating Iemura's reiatsu. She slid open a door, and there was the third seat, finishing up his work for the day.

"Sandy!"

"Hmm?" Iemura looked up. "Oh, Yachiru. What can I do you for?"

"We need to…..t-talk."

"Yes, certainly." He stood up.

"But not here! Somewhere…..real secret! Hurry!"

 _Something happened to her earlier….she looks panicked. Was….she hallucinating again?_

Iemura quickly grabbed his notepad and pen before the girl took him away via flash-step.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Dontcha love alliances?**

 **Next Time - various plotpoints, and Iemura takes a deep look into Yachiru's psyche. Plus some pairings.**

* * *

 **RG - Alright, sorry about that, but two reviews...yikes!**

 **-Good on you for catching Yachiru's mother. I was trying not to make it so obvious, but I wanted it to stick out.**

 **-The scene with Granny was 100% _supposed_ to be unsettling, although I admit I was thinking of a (exaggerated) version of what happened to my own grandmother. And I certainly don't plan to fix it so easily, if at all. Sometimes life gives you a gutpunch.**

 **-I tell readers to always pay attention to the details, friend. In the Retsu vs. Yammy fight in SWA and in at the end of chapter 13 of this fic, I said that Unohana is not a Kenpachi, just someone really really strong. I even made my own Yachiru. :P And considering in SWA I also explicitly said I wasn't going to do the Soul King body part plotpoint, this means Mimihagi is not going to be tied to Ukitake.**

 **-Certainly understand the gripes with PtSY's version of Unohana, but I have to interject and say I don't consider Candice/Lisa to be "loose". Having a sex-only relationship with _one_ person isn't pretty, but it's something I wanted to write. (And it won't stay as such) :P**

 **-And no, Orihime did not fix Kukaku's arm in this universe, in fact we just had a flashback as how she lost it...very similar to PtSY, I'll admit.**

 **-And finally...I'm glad you can give off so many suggestions, but...it seems like you _really_ want me to focus on zanpakutou stuff, and you seem adamant in your suggestions. (I could be dead wrong on this) Tbh I'm just writing what comes to mind, and things can always change in development! But as the ending of SWA has taught me, I just don't want you to get your expectations up for something to go one way, only to be really disappointed when it doesn't happen. :(**

 **Either way, I plan to make up some zan spirits of my own, so keep that in mind! Thanks for the detailed output as usual.**


	18. Pink

**Author's note: My new semester starts next week, and while I might release another chapter before the day...just remember updates happen at my own pace :P**

 **Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - Hmm, maybe they do? I wish Kubo could've shown more of the Shihouin clan and not throw in Yushiro at the last second lol**

 **Guest 1 - I intend to show off some zan of my own creation, at some point.**

 **Guest 2 - There's no romantic thread currently between Xen and Yushiro like there was with Soi and Yoruichi, but I'm not saying it's out of the question. :)**

 **Lionheart - Ding ding ding! You are correct.**

 **Guest 3 - Really, he does? Didn't know. :P**

 **RG - Well, thank you for the explanation. I haven't seen too many reviewers put so much care and detail into the review, and it works both ways - an author loves seeing a review and the reviewer loves when the author continues their favorite story. :) Now for bulletpoints:**

 **-I totally agree on your point on every sentient being having their right to carry on as they want to, in fact it's the defining theme of Kon/Nozomi/the five servants. And the good news is, I've thought of an idea/shift to have more zanpakutou spirits around without jumping into fight territory immediately.**

 **-Yep, we'll get more info on my version of Kageroza very soon. Keep an eye out for him!**

 **-Your guess is probably correct, but when the time comes for a reveal, I'll be sure to make it stick out!**

 **-And no, I just messed up the title. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Pink**

The downtrodden woman in Granny's village hadn't moved from her spot, and now the only light came from some candles across the area.

"Hey Sakumo, are you just going to waste away there forever?"

"Let her be, I'm sure she has some men to take inside her."

The woman didn't respond to the insult. People calling her things like "whore" and "slut" wasn't anything new. How _else_ did her child come about?

"Oh whatever. Say, did you hear the news? Apparently that brawler division from the Seireitei touched up a village in the 74th District! I talked to Toshiro before he and Momo left."

"Really now? Those maniacs?"

"I dunno, they're not all scary berserkers. One of them is a small pink-haired girl!"

Sakumo's eyes shot open.

"A girl? In the 11th Division? You must be drunk."

 _N-No…..there's no way…..she's d-dead….she has to be!_

Her hair color wasn't as bright as that of her daughter, and her eyes were not brown (opposed to her daughter). Despite this, and despite the method of her conception….Sakumo was struck with joy when she held the baby girl in her arms for the first time.

A light in the dark world that was Kusajishi.

"H-Hey…." Sakumo turned around and sat up. "What were you saying about the 11th?"

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Iemura)_

Meanwhile, Yachiru had dragged Iemura to the secret cave at the bottom of Sokyoku Hill, where Yoruichi and Ichigo had once used for training. The hot spring water had been drained and rerouted to the resort above ground.

"Okay….you're sure no one can find us?"

"I used some kido to seal the entrance," Iemura said. The third-seat sat down on a rock and motioned for Yachiru to sit herself.

"Thanks again, Sandy."

"I meant what I said, Yachiru. The mind is a very fragile thing, and I swear I will do my best to alleviate your problems. You say you saw more faces?"

The girl laid down on the ground. "Gigi. Bambi. Maki-Maki. All of the…..11th that died."

"Anyone else?"

"Mr.10."

"Who is that? The Decima Espada?"

Yachiru nodded. She and Luppi started off bitter enemies when they had fought in Karakura Town, but he had gotten brainwashed (and eventually killed) by Giselle.

"And you saw them when you were at a NSWA meeting…..okay, Yachiru, if it's alright, I need to learn some things about you."

"Huh?"

"I have a theory that this is all tied to the NSWA. You are the president, correct?"

"Yep."

"And every member follows your command….what inspired you to even start the club?"

"Well….." Yachiru thought for a few seconds. "Ken-chan was complaining that he hated meetings, and I said it was like a club!"

"Yes, but….when you were younger, did you see another club or something?"

"…I don't remember stuff like that."

Iemura paused in his notes. "Pardon? Captain Zaraki found you in the Rukongai many years ago. You don't remember your life prior to that?"

"Not….really," Yachiru was stretching. "I mean, I definitely came from a mommy and a daddy, right? I guess they didn't want me or something. I was all alone…."

 _There! That's the piece to this puzzle!_

"Alone? Goodness, that sounds rough."

"Yep. That's why…..I forgave Gigi for what she did to my friends. She was like me."

 _Okay Yasochika, you mustn't screw this up…..there's no psychological file on Yachiru, and because there's no club bias here, she feels comfortable._

"So Captain Zaraki was your first friend?"

* * *

 _(With the 11_ _th_ _Division )_

The large captain was sitting in the courtyard of the 11th (with Ikkaku and Yumichika), when Neliel flashed into view.

"Hello, Captain Zaraki. Are you ready?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess," he said, standing up. "Don't follow me or anything, you got that?" He walked off, with the vice-captain guiding his movements.

"Huh…..Captain Zaraki and Vice-Captain Oderschvank….you think there's something there?" Ikkaku whispered.

"I know what is there! How goes the 'training' sessions with Senna, hmm?" Yumichika asked, winking.

"The hell? It's training, not weird stuff like that. She's got potential Yumi, and I'll be damned if I see it go to waste."

"You know she just joined Vice-Captain's club….earlier I was there, listening to everyone sing."

Silence.

"…huh?"

"Long story. I think a relationship with a woman would be a good thing for you!"

"Oh screw off. I'm not a sap. Besides, I thought _you_ were gay."

"...huh? A-Are you blind?"

 _"It's not so far-fetched to think that!"_

"Madarame!" Senna had appeared behind the two. "Do we still have time for another session?"

"Yeah, sure," Ikkaku said, shooting a glare at Yumichika to make him leave.

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Iemura)_

"He sure was. With Ken-chan I had someone to be with, and he always protected me."

"Interesting…..have you told him about these….hallucinations?"

Yachiru sat up and blinked. Kenpachi was not a member of the NSWA, and he certainly didn't rely on Yachiru to keep him safe. Although now, with him being blind….was there any way for him to lose respect for her?

No, that was impossible. Many a night passed when he sheltered her from the rain or cold, and always fed her when she cried in hunger.

"No….should I?"

"It's your choice. The relationship to the NSWA is a little different than your relationship to Captain Zaraki…..in fact, I think the latter inspired the former."

"….?"

"He always made sure you were safe, and thus, _you_ always made sure your club members were safe. The 11th Division matters to you too, but there's a higher connection because you've changed the lives of these girls. Right?"

"Yeah…..but what about Mr.10?"

"What was the last thing you heard him say to you?"

"He….wanted me to save him. Before he hated me and I definitely hated him, but…..he looked…s-scared when Gigi was absorbing people to power up."

"Helpless?"

"Yeah."

"Pretend that was a NSWA member crying out for you to save them. How would you feel?"

"I….." Yachiru bit her lip, and Iemura was sure she would cry if the conversation wasn't steered a little backwards. "I…would be….really really sad."

"Yachiru, I know you dislike the idea of the others thinking you're weak or powerless…but if you think that way…..what would they say if they knew about these meetings?"

"Huh?"

"Pick a member you're close to."

"Uhhh…Suki-chan!"

* * *

 _(With Tatsuki)_

"You're actually engaged to _Ichigo?"_

Tatsuki and Orihime were walking together through the streets; the meeting ended earlier on a rather mysterious note, and the latter's mind was still thinking about the five servants.

"Y-Yeah. Kukaku-san…..needs a heir."

"Hime….." Tatsuki shook her head. "You shouldn't do that just to shoot out a kid. Ichigo can't want to marry this soon either!"

"Either?" Orihime turned to face her friend. "But I'm not scared or anything. I…..I've thought about marrying Ichigo since we were in high school."

 _Orihime…._ "But that was a silly dream then!" The black-haired girl teased. "This is reality, Hime."

"I know. Don't tell me that you're jealous, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime teased back.

"Ha…."

"You….saw those girls at the meeting right? The ones that saw the culprits of the wall?"

"Yeah….? Why did they have your name with -sama on their bodies? Something you're not telling me?"

Orihime froze. This God business was getting harder and harder to keep secret, and keeping secrets to Tatsuki didn't end well for either four years ago.

"According to Urahara-san….these marks….monitor us from the….Soul King."

Tatsuki looked her own mark over, which was glowing ever so faintly. But why? "Well, that's annoying. We all stick up for you, and yet, we're treated like we did something wrong."

"But I did change everything."

"You think those girls admired you for that?"

"Well…..I dunno, but I guess some people are taking what I did….really seriously. I've got so many fans!" the healer explained, trying to be vague yet truthful. "This one letter I got was practically a love confession!"

Now it was Tatsuki's turn to freeze up.

"R-Really?"

"Yes…..probably someone that thinks very highly of me."

"She doe-I mean, they probably do."

"But….I don't want that," Orihime said softly. "I don't want everyone paying so much attention to me. I saved everyone, but a hero is the last thing I consider myself."

"Hime, don't make me punch you. Regardless of what happened, and regardless of Aizen, you DID save us all, and you're always a hero in my book. Okay?"

To her relief, Orihime smiled. "Yeah….thanks, Tatsuki-chan!"

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Hmm….I actually promised Hoganehiko and Shiroganehiko I'd share some recipes with them! I'll see you back at the manor!"

And with that, she ran off. When Orihime turned the corner and left, a familiar voice called out.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything."

"What..?! Harribel-san!"

Tia Harribel stepped out of the shadows, eyes narrowed at the fourth seat. "The two of you were alone and the subject of the note came up! She thinks a fan wrote it!"

"Oh, what does it matter? I was never going to tell her!"

Harribel shook her head and got closer. "You think it's wrong to have these feelings for your best friend? Why would you hide the truth from her?"

"…..you don't get it," Tatsuki said, sitting down. "Now that she's going to…..marriage with Ichigo, I'd just be a wrecker to say anything."

"On what level are your feelings true?"

"H-Huh?"

"You've known Orihime Inoue for many years. Is this something that was at first sight? Or something that developed?"

Tatsuki wouldn't call herself a lesbian like Chizuru Honsho, but it was true that Orihime meant a lot to her. Things seemed simpler when she was just helping her stay out of trouble in school and help her win Ichigo's love, but everything in the spiritual world had heightened everything. No, the moment when things changed was-

"-when she risked everything to save me," the girl admitted. "From the stretch in Hueco Mundo to the final battle. She never gave up, and she always kept me safe….in a much, much bigger way then I ever did with her."

"…." Harribel sat down next to Tatsuki.

"I can't believe I had a friend that would risk all of that."

"Indeed. Truthfully I was very interested in Orihime myself. When she told me, straight-faced, that she was going to avenge you from your death…..I saw the conviction and fire in her eyes. A girl that looked so naïve and innocent….seemed more intimidating than any other Espada in that moment."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I wouldn't say I have any _romantic_ feelings for the girl."

"Oh, you're not gay?"

Harribel clicked her tongue. "That is the problem with natural souls. Why must everything be confined to a _label?_ Perhaps that is why you are being so secretive?"

"I'm not gay!"

"And neither am I. My heart, body, and soul belongs to whoever catches my full attention, regardless of what gender or orientation they claim to be. Labels only make people drift apart."

"….."

"And so does lying," Harribel glared at Tatsuki. "I think the truth is something that should not be concealed."

"Give me a break, Harribel-san. All of us have things we'd rather not talk about."

"There's a point where those aren't quite lies yet. Lying to yourself crosses that line."

"Look, I am not gay, okay?"

 _Apache could learn a thing or two from you,_ Harribel sarcastically thought. _  
_

"I'm not drooling over Rangiku-san's boobs, I'm not staring at Neliel's back, it's just with Orihime! And I would _never_ think about her in that way, either!"

"So this is purely from an emotional standpoint?"

"…yeah."

"How interesting. In the same vein, I would say I'm physically attracted to you."

"W-What the hell?!" Tatsuki blushed ever so slightly. "How can you say something like that?!"

"I just told you. I do not lie to myself. I think your form is exceptional, and I would give each area tender care, under proper context. But this is purely from a physical standpoint, to which I have proper manners and self-control, Tatsuki-san."

There was no missing the slight curve of the lips through the scarf.

"…you're kinda frightening, Harribel-san."

"As they say. Would you like to talk about anything else?"

Tatsuki looked the woman over. A member of the Stealth Force was apparently really blunt with her thoughts and had far less shame then she ever could. How did she carry herself before this?

"Well…..h-how did you meet Apache and the others?"

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Iemura)_

"Tatsuki Arisawa?"

"Yeah, she's always making sure Hime-chan is happy. If she knew….m-maybe she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"…..how can you say that? On what basis?"

Yachiru fidgeted. "When the Arrancar came to Karakura….I saved Suki-chan from one. She was so scared, and she didn't have any powers. But when she saw me….I think she was happy someone was there."

"Hmmm…..that's something to consider."

"Sandy, you know who would be the most disappointed in me? You know who….would h-hate me for failing?"

"…?"

"Candy, Pinky, and Glubo."

"….could you explain?"

"Before….d-dying, Gigi and Bambi wanted me to always protect them. And w-with the wall…..it's like I betrayed them. I still don't know who did it…..but when I know…."

Iemura carefully flipped to another page in his pad.

"… ** _I'll make sure they never do it again."_**

The third-seat tapped his pen to mask his nervousness. Yachiru's tone of voice had darkened, and she wasn't keeping her reiatsu in check. Very few people faced her wrath before, and those who did…. _were not around anymore._

"…..are you suggesting you kill them?"

Yachiru blinked.

 _That wasn't an immediate no…._

* * *

 _(With Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto)_

After the NSWA meeting, the three girls had opted to relax in their club's pool before returning home for the night. Luckily they were all alone.

"Ahh….this is nice!" Meninas exclaimed. "You said you were in here before, Candy?"

"Yep. Although….I wasn't swimming, if you catch my drift."

"Huh?"

"Grimmjow was with her," Liltotto said bluntly. "In fact, I think we need to disinfect the water first."

"Oh screw you! That was days ago!" Candice snapped. "Besides, I'm an adult, and I can do whatever I want!"

"Yeah, you realize not everyone in the club is like you, right? Can't you have a normal relationship with Grimmjow?"

"What's normal? We fuck, big deal." This time Candice had on a bikini to lounge with her two good friends.

Meninas smiled. "But you like him, don't you?"

"He's not a wuss, if that's what you mean. Pretty hot, so win-win."

"Candy, don't you want a boyfriend?"

"Urgh, that word is so….mushy."

"Because one-night stand sounds _much_ more dignified," Lilotto said sarcastically. "Look, at this point, you know more about him then we do."

"I do not!"

"He's cute, Candy, so don't feel embarrassed."

"…..I don't like him like that….." Candice, much to her anger, was blushing. She picked someone to have one-stands with to avoid the complications of a relationship. And yet, it was working fine with Meninas.

"I'm surprised Hanataro hasn't….y'know, with you, Minnie," Liltotto said. "That's actually really considerate."

"He's just too scared, right?"

Meninas frowned. "No, he isn't….I think. Lily, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"You have a boyfriend, right?"

"No, I don't."

That wasn't a lie, buuuuuuuut-

* * *

 _(With the Omaedas)_

"Ah! That's the front door!"

Marechiyo raced to the entrance of his manor as fast as his 2nd Division body could allow, and he quickly opened the door.

"Good evening, Sun-Sun-chan."

"Oh, she's coming too?"

Karin and Yuzu were there instead.

 _"Huh?_ Kurosaki's sisters?"

"Mareyo invited us here, Omaeda-san," Karin said. "She wanted to show us off to the others."

"Huh? I guess Mareyo having friends over is okay…..listen, you guys take your shoes off and go mingle with my family! I need a cool greeting line for Sun-Sun!"

"I'm already here, Marechiyo."

 _CRAP!_

"C-Come in, please," the large man said nervously, motioning for her to advance. Sun-Sun turned to Karin and Yuzu.

"Ah, excellent. You two can be my witness if something dreadful happens."

 _O-Okay! These two can be my buffer if I make a mistake!_

"….why are they both looking at us, Yuzu?"

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Iemura)_

"Kill? Hmmm….maybe not, but I would probably break both of their hands and beat them up. Seems fair, right?"

"….."

"What?"

"No, no, I was just thinking. So this means them once being Quincies has no meaning to you?"

"No way! And neither for the others being Arrancar! They're my friends, so who cares? That reminds me, I need to beat up the whole bad guy group…."

"Pardon?"

Yachiru grabbed his notepad and pen, and hastily drew the skull mask of the SSS. "I have a lead."

* * *

 _(With Nimaiya's five servants)_

"We don't have any leads."

The five had been searching Seireitei, but they didn't catch anything across their jumps through rooftops.

"Why are we doing this, anyway?" Mera asked. "We don't owe anything to that club."

"Well, we DID use their pool…." Hasuka said. "And wouldn't be searching for them put a bigger target on our backs? Reio-sama would probably approve. They want a 'pure' Gotei."

"But would Master?" Tokie asked.

"….."

"….."

"…"

"…"

"I dunno."

"Either way, rebellion is actually bad," Nonomi said. "Who knows what kinds of crazy things they're plotting? Reio-sama might want us to purge if they break the status quo."

"…."

"Tsumiko-chan, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Are we….just things?"

The other four girls blinked.

"Kon said….Reio-sama treats us like things. And that's true…..we're asauchi. We're not _people."_

"…no," Tokie frowned. "I suppose we're not."

"Well, so what! We can eat, swim, drink, and do lots of stuff like regular people!" Mera exclaimed. "Master doesn't think we're _things!"_

"But he loaned us off to Kon," Hasuka pointed out. "Not that he isn't cute, but…."

"Yeah, the sixsomes are getting boring. I'm always stuck on the feet," the red mohawked girl complained.

 _"Sixsomes?"_

The five zan all paled. Kirio Hikifune had left the tavern and wanted to hang out with Hiyori with the rest of the night, and she had appeared behind the girls.

"Hikifune-sama…."

"What on earth are you girls wearing? ' _Inoue-sama'_?"

* * *

 _(With Ichigo and the others)_

Ichigo had recovered some of his sanity, but now for his sake, he was refusing to look at Isshin. Instead he focused on Chad.

"Hey…..isn't it weird Grimmjow is actually getting along with those guys?"

Chad turned his head. "…yeah. Does he know you're even here?"

"…..I don't know."

Instead Isshin and Shinji were telling their own jokes to each other and having a rad time. But Grimmjow _did_ know, and so he slid his chair back.

"So you finally noticed, eh Strawberry?" he sneered.

Ichigo scowled. "Don't start now, Grimmjow. You forget Hirako is a captain and can probably beat your ass."

"But can _you?"_

"You know I can, you damn cat!"

The ex-Espada's bloodlust was starting to rise. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Kurosaki? How about we duel, for old time's sake?"

Instead Ichigo sneered back. "You want me to kick your ass that badly?"

"HahahahaHA! I wouldn't be so cocky, you punk," Grimmjow said smugly. "If Zaraki can fall…..then so can _you_."

He had pointed his finger directly between Ichigo's eyes.

"So you in, or are you gonna pussy out?"

"…..tomorrow then."

"Go all-out."

"….huh?"

"You heard me!" Grimmjow shouted. "You've had more experience being a Shinigami, and I KNOW you hold back. Don't fucking do that, or else I'll kill you."

"…"

"Too scared to talk?"

"No, but….what the hell is Kenpachi doing with Neliel?!"

Grimmjow turned around in a flash, and true to form, the two were at the bar.

XXXXXX

"Yeah, two of 'em," Kenpachi said gruffly.

"I think your shades are working. No one is really paying attention to you…"

"Because they'd know I'd kill them if they talked down to me. The whole damn Seireitei probably knows what happened now."

Neliel frowned. "You said that losses were a way for you to get stronger."

"I did. But I need to master _this_ -" he angrily pointed to his shades "-before I can really have some fun again. I'm thinking of ditching the bells."

"Hmm….?" Neliel played with the lowest hanging one. "Why have these, anyway?"

Snatching the drink in front of him, Kenpachi gulped it down. "For a handicap. If people can hear me coming, they can get away for a head start. If I can't see, then they're just going to be in the way."

The ex-Tercera gulped her own drink down with fervor. "I see…."

"What? You like them?"

Neliel smiled. "A little. But they wouldn't be very practical. You were sparring with your division earlier….how did that work out?"

"Alright I guess. They cut me, I cut them."

"…."

The two ordered more drinks.

"So what's going on with you, woman? People treating you okay?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

Kenpachi sneered. "The whole crap with the wall. Maybe someone spray painted a slur about you. Tell me if they did, so I can kick their ass."

 _Captain Zaraki….._ "Really now?"

"Yeah, whoever did that was pretty retarded, if you ask me. They're so prideful about who helped us….the fuck cares? We'd _all_ be dead if we lost the war."

"I agree…..I bet Yachiru would want to beat up who was responsible, huh?" Neliel asked, teasing the information her club now knew.

"Oh yeah, maybe you NSWA gals can tell me why she's been kinda weird lately. I could've sworn one morning she was crying when I went into her room. Yachiru **never** cries."

"I'm not sure, Captain."

Kenpachi snarled. "The last time she did was….the failed mission in Karakura Town. I don't care _who_ you are, if you make Yachiru cry, I rip your body to shreds."

Neliel was silent for a few minutes. She was at heart a passive person, but she would never forgive those who caused harm to her fraccion. They had perished in her battle against Nnoitra Jiruga, and in that moment, something had snapped for her. She made him pay, much to her slight disgust.

"…..Captain Zaraki. Can I tell you about…..Pesche and Dondachakka?" she asked, taking her next drink.

"Who're they?"

"My….brothers."

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Iemura)_

"What is this supposed to be?"

Yachiru gasped. "Oh right, that's club business…..umm….let's just say I can figure out who ruined the wall. Whoever is wearing this mask…. ** _needs to pay."_**

Iemura looked the drawing over. "Okay, I understand. For making those three cry?"

"They saw that their friend…..didn't mean anything to these people. Gigi and Bambi….are NOT scum. Anyone who thinks that…"

He noticed the girl's fists were balled up and she was shaking.

"Yachiru, you're happy most of the time….right?"

"Huh? Yeah, Sandy!" She sat back down. "I'm happy thinking about my club's project and the tertiary project!"

"Teri….? Anyways, I've seen you not only happy, but also very insecure and depressed, and also angry and wrathful."

"….?"

"What I mean is – I feel like you put up a happy front to mask your feelings?"

"But the club knows when I'm mad."

"But they don't know that you're _sad_."

Yachiru blinked. "N-No….I told you, they can't."

"Yes, I understand that. Tell me about this goal you have."

"It's a club secret, Sandy! Not even Nan-Nan knows!"

"Tell you what…..if your club knows before you tell them, you can beat me up," Iemura said casually. "Please, I'm curious."

"Well…OK. The secondary project was to make sure everyone had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Some of them still don't, but that's okay, we have enough to move on! The tertiary project…."

"Yes?"

Yachiru smiled. "I want every member of the NSWA to marry and have a baby."

Iemura would've spit out his tea if he was drinking some. "T-That's a big goal. But what if some members don't _want_ to marry or have a child?"

"It's not like that, Sandy! I just want the NSWA…..to exist forever."

"….?"

"For generations and generations! My members would make new members, and we'd be one big family until the very very end!"

 _Yachiru….._

* * *

 _(With Loly)_

True to Yachiru's suggestion, some members were working on it – Menoly was coming to enjoy her time with Ganju. Her sister on the other hand had no such luck, so she was trying a new approach.

"S-Stupid….I'm so stupid….!"

Asking Akon directly. She had arrived at the 12th, and thankfully, she spotted Akon sitting alone outside, just looking at the stars.

"H-Hey!"

"Hmm…? Avirrne, what are you doing here this time of night?"

"Akon….can I ask you s-something?"

"Yeah….?"

 _Okay stop being nervous, you idiot! Orihime-sama told you this would work. And stupid Menoly got so damn lucky….just spit it out!_

"Did you….get a note from an admirer?"

"Huh? I guess Kon told you about that one. Yeah, it was a prank, so I threw it in the trash."

"In the….YOU BASTARD!" Loly screamed. "Do I really mean that little?!"

"Huh?"

"I wrote that note, jackass!"

"….oh. You have a crush on me?"

"Well don't sound so annoyed!" Loly seethed. "I was hoping you would show up in the spot listed."

"I didn't even notice."

 _"Didn't you read it?!"_

Akon shrugged a 'no', making Loly all the more furious.

"But…..don't you like me?"

"Yeah, I'd say you're attractive, Avirrne."

"Great! So can we…get a drink?"

"….why? Thinking you're physically attractive means nothing. I'm not interested in a relationship."

"But….why not?!"

"Because I care more about my worklife."

"But…"

"Sorry. I'm just telling like it is. I'm not trying to make you cry or anything like that, just that you shouldn't waste your time on me."

"….."

"…."

"Well?"

 _I….thought this would work….._

Loly nodded, and before Akon could say anything else, she turned around and ran off, feeling ashamed and humiliated.

* * *

 _(With Rukia and Byakuya)_

Meanwhile the two Kuchikis had made their way to Inuzuri, the origin district of Rukia and Renji. The two had survived the harsh elements at the cost of their gang, as Hisana abandoned the former prior.

And yet, Rukia looked so happy as she walked through.

"This place….I'm glad the Directive has touched it up."

"Indeed. When Hisana and I…searched the Rukongai for you…..neither of us expected it would change."

Rukia sighed. "Are you being all guilty again?"

"Certainly not, my dear."

That got the girl to blush. It was nighttime, so few people were actually outside, but two figures were watching the pair very carefully.

"Is that her, sister….?"

"It has to be…..!"

"Byakkun, don't be coy," Rukia teased. "Put a smile on that face! I wanted to bring you here to show you how peaceful things can be….away from the nobility."

"What, she's with that guy?"

"Look at her gloves!"

"Indeed…." The two sat down at a closed shack. "I feel troubled about the clan sometimes, Rukia. I can sense….some do not agree with me."

"So what? You didn't agree with them in the past."

"Yes, but with the issue of the wall….."

"…Byakuya, can I tell you something? Remember when I asked about Yoruichi's wedding?"

"Yes?"

"I…..actually didn't know how to dance. So I asked Urahara for some help."

Luckily Byakuya actually chuckled. "Why didn't you just ask me? I would be glad to teach a variety of dance."

"I….just felt embarrassed," Rukia admitted sheepishly. "I mean, if we're going to get married….what kind of Kuchiki lady doesn't know how to dance?"

"Your sister didn't know how to dance either. There is no standard you should hold yourself to, Rukia. Please, just be yourself. The last thing I want is for you to change for my sake."

"That's what Renji said, too. He was being weird when we talked before."

"I see…."

"Shizuku, they're holding hands!"

"Quiet, Homura!"

Byakuya picked up on the shouts but didn't make a move. "So do you still have any friends from this area?"

"Besides Renji? ….not to my memory. They're all dead."

"No we're not!"

"RUKIA!"

The two figures – one boy and one girl – had ran out of the corner and hugged the Kuchiki. "What is this?!"

"Rukia, don't you remember us?" Homura, the girl, had spiked blonde hair with a red splotch and green eyes. "We thought we would never see you again!"

"We're not dead!" Shizuku, the boy, had dark lavender hair that covered an eye.

"Who…..are you two….?"

"Shizuku!"

"Homura!"

Rukia blinked, and then she closed her eyes. "Oh my god…..Renji was right…."

"Rukia, what's wrong? A pleasure to meet you two, my name is Byaku-"

"We know who you are!" Homura snapped. "One of those evil noble types! You stole Rukia away from Inuzuri!"

"Yeah!"

"But I thought your gang had perished," Byakuya said, not bothered by the insult.

"They did, but…..before I met Renji and the others….." Rukia opened her eyes. "I….can't believe I forgot about you two."

"Why, Rukia?" Shizuku asked. "You were the one that gave us our names…then we heard you became a Shinigami…."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I've…..been through a lot of sad memories."

"Shall I give you three a minute?" Byakuya got up to step away. "Seems they want to catch up."

Rukia looked the two siblings over. She didn't want to lose sight of her modest roots, and by forgetting Homura and Shizuku, she nearly did. The one thing she wanted was humility.

"…..thank you, Byakuya."

XXXXXXX

"Damn….Rukia's face…."

Renji had followed the two out of curiosity, much to his displeasure. But he hadn't intended to make her upset at their meeting.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Gah, Ichimaru! Don't sneak up on me like that! Why the hell are you all the way out here?"

Gin smiled and peeked ahead, looking at Rukia. "I come from the Rukongai too, ya know. No doubt Ran and I have left some passing friends behind."

"…."

"Ya shouldn't interfere."

"I wasn't gonna, look even Cap'n Kuchiki is giving them space."

But when Byakuya looked in their direction, Gin quickly pulled them further and further away. "That's not what I mean. Don't get in the middle….of them."

Renji flinched. "I….wasn't going to…."

"Now, yeah. But what if ya get drunk and blurt something out? If you like Rukia-chan-"

 _How does he pick up on these things?!_

"-then ya shouldn't dance around it."

"But I would only mess things up for her. She's happy, and so is Captain Kuchiki. That's….fine with me, really."

Gin shook his head. "Don't lie~"

"…fine. I guess, on some level…..I'm jealous of Captain Kuchiki." Renji sat down and fiddled with a vial in his pocket to drink from. "All of those years and time I spent trying to get back closer to Rukia, and in the end, I only lose _again_ to him."

"….sorry about almost killing ya, by the way," Gin frowned. "I wanted to make it up to Rukia too."

"That why you're talking to me?"

"Maybe," Gin sat down next to him. "We've both got regrets, so do you want to be friends? You're already pretty chummy with Rangiku."

"Uhhh…..really?"

"Yeah! Ya need a friend to lift those spirits!" Gin's smile returned. "In fact…we can talk to Rukia together, and have a shoulder to lean on."

"Admitting feelings aren't the same as messing with her mind…."

"Just give me the booze, Abarai-kun."

* * *

 _(With Yachiru and Iemura)_

"So if someone is causing them pain….that dream can't come true. If my friends aren't happy all of the time…that means I've failed."

Iemura continued writing.

"Like the voices said…..I don't deserve to be president because I failed everyone else….."

"Yachiru, does every member like you as the president?"

"We all have fun, why?"

"It's hard to explain, but your survivor's guilt is making the decision for you. You feel that because you couldn't save so many people, why even bother, right?"

"….."

"But putting on a brave front can only work for so long. Sometimes….you can't forget all of the stuff that's happened. I think…..the issue comes that because you wanted to shield everyone from danger, you haven't protected _yourself."_

"…!"

"And that's not something I can approve of. All life, no matter how small…..matters."

"…."

"So in the off chance that your members look down at you for this…..please remember as your therapist, I will always support you. And as a friend, I will always support you."

"Sandy…..do you mean that?"

"Yachiru….." Iemura removed his glasses yet again. "If I could not promise that, I have no right to be a member of the 4th or a Shinigami."

The vice-captain got up and quickly ran over to Iemura, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Thank you….." she whispered. "Thank you….."

 _There's no way any of her members would look down on her, but Yachiru has built such a significant image for herself, the thought of it cracking frightens her. And that makes sense, given all that I've learned._

Iemura hugged her back, in a rare moment of informality.

 _But she needs to be honest with herself, and with the others. Otherwise….I fear she might take on too much and suffer for it._

* * *

 _(With Kageroza)_

The scientist was working in his lab, success just around the corner. Nozomi had gathered a lot of samples, and his project could continue post-haste! But what was the next step? Being as secretive as he could was the key, but Nemu and Akon were practically breathing down his necks.

Until he heard his door knock.

"Who is it?" He snapped, opening up. "I'm in the middle of something important."

It was Kiyone. "S-Sorry….I was looking for Akon….." She was scratching like crazy, and Kageroza noticed immediately that her skin looked a little pale. "I n-need to see him about something…."

"You look dreadful, Vice-Captain Kotetsu. Are you taking something?"

"I….was taking energy pills! Hehehe but I ate all of them…."

Kageroza blinked….then his lips formed an eerie smile.

"I would be happy to make you a compound on his behalf!"

"Thank you so much! If there's anything I can do…." Kiyone's eyes were also bloodshot, hinting that her withdrawal took rather sudden turns.

"Well, I was coordinating graphs of zanpakutou ability. So I sort of need everyone's ability…"

"Doesn't the 12th have a list?"

"Only in Captain's computer, and it is encrypted. But I know the 1st does….?"

"I dunno….." Kiyone's vision was starting to become blurry. "But….my head is pounding…."

"I'll begin immediately, but can you get me the list from the 1st?"

"S-Sure…." The vice-captain scrambled away, and Kageroza quickly stepped back into his lab.

 _Success! The question is…..where can I store the reigai while they grow in stasis? There's no doubt Akon is keeping tabs….underground wouldn't work!_

Then his eyes lit up.

 _But who said it has to be here, in the Seireitei?_

* * *

 _(With Nozomi)_

Meanwhile, Nozomi found herself sitting alone on the steps, having been excused for the night. She scowled when Kon approached her.

"What do you want, pervert?"

"Look Nozomi, for the last time, I didn't make that painting! Not that it matters."

"…?"

"I just wanted to say…..Akon's been wanting me to trail you."

 _Did he see the hair….?_ "Why would you tell me that? I'm merely following what Master told me."

"That right there," Kon sat down next to her, but she scooted away. "I'm sure Nemu-san told you to not follow his command all of the time?"

"….."

"Well I'm not gonna follow Akon's command anymore! Spying on you just doesn't feel right."

"You weren't watching me bathe, were you?"

"No! Damn it Nozomi, listen to me for a sec. You do whatever you want, and don't worry about me. All I'm getting at is that…aren't you tired of being something?"

"….."

"Sure it starts with simple experiments, but eventually, everyone's just gonna take you for granted. Trust me, I know. I was dressed in doll clothes!"

Nozomi couldn't hide her giggle. "You were?"

 _She's smiling again?!_ "Yeah, I was. It's like I said before….we're not so different. But me? I'm gonna get the respect I deserve."

"But…..we're both creations….do we have the right to stick out?"

"What a dumb question! We're talking right now, aren't we?"

"…yes. We are. And I joined Captain's club…"

"Huh? The NSWA?"

"Yes. I was puzzled as to why Vice-Captain Kusajishi asked me, but I guess she saw something in me. I was surprised so many high profile Shinigami engage."

"Well that's easy, she probably wants to avoid repeating the problem with that Kurotsuchi creep."

"Huh? Captain Kurotsuchi…..I know Captain Kusamiya does not think highly of her creator, but Master was very fond of him."

"What, you don't know? That clown tortured Ishida's grandfather and did some real nasty stuff to Quincies. He beat Nemu-san…and blew up the 12th! What a wacko!"

"What….? Master never told me about any of that."

"Wait, wasn't he in the division then?"

"He joined after the war….why wouldn't he mention those details? Why would he support someone that has done those things?"

Kon scoffed. "You see the problem, dontcha? Ask him yourself if you don't believe me! Everyone in the Seireitei knows!"

 _Yes….I shall. It seems like such a sore contrast to Vice-Captain Kusajishi…_

* * *

 _(With the Omaedas)_

"Daddy, Daddy, look! These are my friends from the academy!"

While Mareyo looked pleased to show off Karin and Yuzu to her family, the twins were struggling to comprehend one simple fact – every member of the Omaeda family (aside from Mareyo) _looked the same._

"Is this a horrible dream?" Karin whispered.

"Don't be rude, Karin-chan!" Yuzu whispered back. The two, along with Sun-Sun were seated at the dinner table.

Meanwhile, Marenoshin Omaeda let out a hearty chuckle. "Good for you, my little Mareyo! Members of the Shiba Clan!"

"Uhhh…yeah…." Karin looked around. "T-Thanks for having us."

"Yes, thank you!" Yuzu bowed her head.

"Well, they're polite too!" Mareka Omaeda exclaimed, fanning herself.

"These are my parents, and that's my big sister and big brother!" Mareyo pointed to two other members that – surprise, surprise – resembled Marechiyo.

"Hmm…..are you sure you didn't pay these two?" Marejirosabu Omaeda sneered, lifting up his glasses.

"They're certainly cuter than you, baby sister," Maremi Omaeda said.

"H-Hey! Big sister!"

Marechiyo leaned in. "Yeah, Mareyo didn't get the looks of the family. What are you gonna do?"

Sun-Sun looked extremely confused, as did Yuzu. Karin, being Karin, said:

"Did you all fail your eye exams?"

"Hahahahaha! Funny, too!" Marenoshin laughed. "So son, are you gonna introduce us to that girl you brought over here?"

"Why does she look so….snake-like?" his wife asked.

"Ahem. My name is Cyan Sun-Sun, and your son are gracefully asked me to join you for dinner. I am honored to be in your home, Omaeda-san and Omaeda-san," Sun-Sun said politely.

"….."

"Isn't she pretty cute?" Marechiyo boasted (to his brother).

"Hands off my shoulder," Sun-Sun hissed. "Have some decency."

"S-Sorry."

"Hmm…..that's quite a name, missy. Where do you hail from?"

"Probably the Rukongai!"

"Incorrect. I…." Sun-Sun coughed. "….was once an enemy of the Gotei."

Silence.

"Yeah, water under the bridge!" Marechiyo said jovially. "So how about we have some grub?"

The food was brought like usual, but the Kurosaki twins felt a tense aura come over the table. Mareyo was oblivious as ever, merely glad to be with her family, however….

"An enemy, you say?"

"Oh dear, I'm sure she was just telling a joke."

"Y-Yeah she was!"

"No I wasn't, Marechiyo," Sun-Sun said. "Are you saying you'd want me to lie to your family?"

"No, but…." He leaned in. "Maybe you shouldn't mention A-I-Z-E-N at the table," he whispered.

"…."

"W-Well, dinner looks good!" Yuzu said, trying to lighten the mood. "I always cook all the time back at home, but this looks delicious!"

"Hahahahahaha! Mareyo-chan, your friends are so funny!"

"…..but I wasn't joking….."

The table began their meal, but Sun-Sun noticed a few stares directed her way…

* * *

 _(With Lilinette and Stark)_

"Zzzz…."

The third seat was sleeping peacefully in his futon at the 8th Division quarters, when he was jolted awake by the door slamming loudly.

"You're asleep already, lazy bones?"

Lilinette had a straw hat and net in her hand, but she didn't look very happy. She couldn't find anything!

"What's wrong, Lilinette?"

"It's not fair, Stark! Yuzu had something to do and we couldn't hunt for beetles!" She sat down on the opposite side. "And I couldn't find any myself! I wanted her to help me…."

"Huh?"

"She said she and Masaki did all the time when she was a kid…."

"Lilinette, you shouldn't get so upset. Sometimes friends have plans. Yuzu and you can do it another night."

"But I wanted to do it THIS night…..she's so nice…."

"Sorry."

Lilinette threw her net to the wall and removed her hat. "I like eating lunch with her, Stark. Everyone in the club is fun, but Yuzu is something else, you know?"

"Yeah, she's a sweet kid. Now don't talk, it's bedtime…." Stark closed his eyes and moved the covers.

"I guess she'd be my beta."

"Okay, I'm up," Stark groaned and turned around. " _What_ the hell are you talking about, you idiot?"

"Stupid Stark! Dontcha remember that when we were Hollows…..we were stronger than everyone else? We were alphas."

"I have no idea where you're going with this."

"Argh! I'm telling you that I like Yuzu a ton, okay? So that means we should be alpha and beta."

"….you have a crush on her?"

"…..so what?" The younger soul asked. "Does that make me….weird?"

"Not at all," Stark drawled. "But you're talking about alphas and betas – you're not a Hollow anymore and those are _animal terms_."

"Don't be a pervert, idiot!"

Stark put a hand on Lilinette's shoulder. "Lilinette, are you sure you feel this way?"

"Yeah. Should I continue our friendship like usual?"

"Yeah, there's no need to complicate things, you know."

Lilinette turned around to face her partner. "Stark….I'm glad we have so many friends now. We're not alone anymore. And we never will be!"

"Yep."

"…"

"…"

"So where's your beta?"

 _"Lilinette."_

* * *

 _(With the Omaedas)_

Sun-Sun was conducting herself as a noble woman would – wiping her mouth, not making any noise – so why did she have such an uneasy feeling? Yuzu and Karin weren't jumping off the walls either, but the family continued to think they were "funny".

"So, um….what do you girls think of the place on Sokyoku Hill?" Marechiyo asked, proud of himself.

"It's nice!" Yuzu said.

"It's okay. Yachiru made us dig a hole to connect it," Karin said.

"Place on….yeah, I was wondering about that. Son, you built that?"

"Hahaha….well, I was just doing something nice, you know? Figured since Captain's in the NSWA, it would help! Hehehe…."

"Oh yes, that club that Kusajishi girl made…." Mareka looked slightly put-off. "I heard she actually has those Quincy girls as part of it! It's dreadful!"

"Technically….they're not Quincies anymore," Karin pointed out. "They're nice enough, y'know?"

"I must say Mareyo, your friends are the funniest people I've ever met!"

 _WE'RE NOT COMEDIANS._

"Yes….I agree. Surely you folks heard about the scandal involving the Wall of the Fallen?" Sun-Sun took a sip of tea. "From the sound of things, it has affected many of my friends….but Marechiyo and his division are working hard to find the culprit."

"We sure are!" Marechiyo exclaimed, pleased.

"Bah! Son, I think there's other important things to worry about! I mean, you girls would agree, right? Quincy like them, getting off so easily?"

"No….we don't," Yuzu said, incensed. "What happened was tragic! Nobody in the Gotei works for Aizen or Juha Bach, and that includes Sun-Sun-san!"

"Easy Yuzu…."

 _"You?"_ Maremi asked in disgust.

"Yes, I was once an Arrancar. Does that….bother you folks?"

From the silence and pointed stares….

"No it doesn't! R-Right?" Marechiyo asked. "C'mon, we're just getting along!"

"…."

"Gee, Brother, what a catch. Will she level the house in the name of Aizen?" Marejirosabu spat.

 _"Marechiyo-"_

"Hey! You guys need to stop this, okay?! She's not our enemy anymore, and she's a really beautiful girl! So stop making her feel uncomfortable!"

"….feh. Whatever you say….son."

"Marechiyo, I think I should leave," Sun-Sun said, standing up. "I refuse to be anywhere where I'm not wanted. Coming, Karin-san? Yuzu-san?"

The twins glared at the other Omaedas before casting a sympathetic look to Mareyo, who was shocked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks anyway."

XXXXXX

"I'm really sorry about this….."

Karin and Yuzu had headed home, but Sun-Sun was standing outside with the eldest son of the Omaeda family.

"Hmm….don't be. I suppose I should've entertained the thought of nobles being a little….xenophobic."

"Listen, I don't care what Dad and the others say! I meant what I said back there!"

"I know you did, Marechiyo. Thank you for standing up for me."

"…"

"….."

"So, uh…..c-can I walk you home?"

"I'll do you one better."

The vice-captain's eyes shot open when the snake girl lightly pressed her lips to his own, before winking once and slipping away.

"Good night, Marechiyo. We can talk again tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah! Thanks for coming over!"

 _Hehehehe…..I suppose that was rather cheeky of me, but a little adventure never hurt anyone. In your face, Apache and Mila Rose!_

* * *

 _(With the Shihouins)_

Across the Seireitei, Yoruichi and Kisuke had come home from their date.

"Hehehe…it looks like everyone went to sleep…..what do we say you make this kitty cat purr?" Yoruichi murmured, sliding a finger down his chest.

"Sounds like a plan, Yoruichi-san…."

"Umm….Yoru-nee?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Yushiro, don't you think it's time you go off to bed?"

"Mo….Mother wants to see you," the boy said, nervous. "She said….it was important."

"Son of a….be right back, Kisuke." Yoruichi walked up the stairs and passed her brother. "How about you get things….settled?"

"Sure thing!"

"Yoruichi….I screwed up," Yushiro said sadly. "She…knows…."

"..!"

XXXXXX

Yoruichi slid open the door and stepped inside. Her mother was sitting there, face stoic.

"Mother."

"Yoruichi…..Yushiro told me something very troubling earlier. Something….that you knew."

"…."

"Is it true? Is Kukaku involved with Soi Fon?"

"…..so what?"

"So what?!" Her mother stood up and flashed over to the head. "It's sick! What do you think will happen when her family finds out?!"

But Yoruichi was used to her mother's temper. "It's not sick! They're both my friends! I was the one that suggested they go out! It's not wrong!"

"Don't you understand the consequences? The Fon clan will be upset, the other houses will think we're collaborating with the Shibas-"

"But we're not, damn it! Not everything has to be a clan problem! They like each other, and that's what important! Weren't you the one that said you didn't want me to be so attached to Soi?!"

"Not like this! You have a choice, Yoruichi. You either break them up….or I'll have to tell the other nobles."

Yoruichi scowled. She didn't want to put her friends in the spotlight but there was no way she would deny them their happiness.

"I'm NOT breaking them up, Mother. Not now, and not _ever."_

"Dear god, you were always this stubborn, Yoruichi!"

"A Shihouin always is."

Mother and daughter glared at each other, neither refusing to back down.

"Don't make me pull my hand, Yoruichi."

"You do whatever you want, Mother. Soi and Kukaku are my friends."

"You made this choice, my daughter. Don't forget it."

"I won't."

* * *

 _(With Kenpachi and Neliel)_

"And….then I said we should pway eternal tag…..hehehehe….."

Most of the tavern had left at this point, leaving Kenpachi and Neliel together at the counter. The latter had consumed many shots of liquor, evidenced by the blush and slurring.

"Eternal tag?"

Kenpachi had consumed a lot too, but he had far more tolerance. At best, her mushy words were amusing to him.

"Yep yep yep yep…..we'd always play!" Neliel exclaimed. "And now…..n-no one can do that. They're d-e-d."

"You spelled that wrong."

"Yeah, Pesche alwayz corrected me…."

"I think you've had too much, Oderschvank," Kenpachi said, turning to face her. "And you sound pretty depressed."

"Depressed? Pffffffft! I'm a-okay, buddy! Now that I have thiiiiis little guy…" Neliel held up the whole bottle. "I can just drink and drink….until the pain stops."

"Okay, you've definitely had enough."

Kenpachi snatched the bottle away and downed the rest.

"Hey!"

"Drinking won't stop the pain, you idiot."

"But my brooothers…..Dondachakka always said _'dontcha know.'_ " Neliel said in an exaggerated Kansai accent. "Dontcha know that my bro-bros are goooone!"

"Woman, your breath reeks. How about you go home?"

"Take me."

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No!"

"But…..I don't have anyone…." Neliel moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "No one…no one _….no one!"_

Kenpachi couldn't see, but he definitely felt her tears staining his haori.

"Pesche….! Dondachakka….! I didn't even get to say *hic* goodbye!"

"Neliel…."

"And they died as monsters! *hic* Angry, savage monsters!"

"Calm down…."

"Why does everyone I love have to _die?!"_ she sobbed.

"That's it!" Kenpachi lifted her up and placed her over his shoulder. "You're going home."

"Okay….."

"What, you're not gonna throw a fit?"

"I just want to sleeeep…." She mumbled. "Take me home….Kenny…."

Neliel closed her eyes in her drunken stupor, so the captain shrugged and headed for the door. He figured the 11th was closer anyways, so that was where he was going.

 _Dumb woman…..ain't good to keep this bottled up._

"G'night…..mooon….."

From the sway of her green hair to the bounce of her breasts, to the red stripe across her face, Neliel was stunning. In Kenpachi's (lack of) eyes, she was truly a unique kind of woman to be with.

And a woman with a troubled past, just like him.

* * *

 _(With Yachiru)_

The NSWA president had finished her meeting with Iemura, who suggested she try bringing the issue to a new party. She stood outside of the resort, thinking of each member.

The original set of Nanao, Kiyone, Isane, Retsu, Rangiku, Momo, Nemu, Soi, and Rukia.

The two new members in Orihime and Yoruichi.

The post-war additions of Tatsuki, Neliel, Mashiro, and more.

In four years, she had tripled the roster in such a short time, and despite her energy usually bringing trouble….it had brought a lot of good to everyone's life as well. She wouldn't change it for the world.

Was it alright to tell them all that she felt _bad?_

"Yachiru."

She turned around and saw Nanao standing there, eyes calm.

"Nan-Nan."

"Can we talk?"

"…..okay."

"The meeting went well. We practiced our singing, some of us submitted songs….but we couldn't get far on the coordination for the final song."

"Thanks, Nan-Nan."

"Yachiru…..all of us saw you leave in a hurry. And I speak on behalf of every member when I say….all of us are concerned."

"….."

"…."

"Nan-Nan….you've been with me since I started the club. You were the first person to join!"

"I was. Since then our club's motto has been a success, and we have increased the size of our ranks dramatically. Our trials are not over, but we've always stuck by together. As a club. As a….family of sorts."

"….."

"Whenever one of us….." Nanao leaned down to her president's eye level. "felt sad or upset….you were always there. When Nemu-san suffered her abuse….when Momo was stabbed by Aizen….when Orihime-san was taken….."

"…"

"Even now, with the wall and Captain Fon's relationship. We all respect you, Yachiru. You were the one that brought us together."

"….."

"As such…I have enjoyed my tenure as your #2 and vice-president. And as such, you being in distress or upset…..is not something I wish to see."

"Nan-Nan…."

"On behalf of the NSWA….. _please._ Please tell me…..if something is bothering you."

"N-Nan-Nan…..can you promise me something?"

"Anythng."

"Whatever I tell you…..you have to promise to stay in the club no matter what. Okay?"

Yachiru held out her pinky.

"I promise, President," she replied, interlocking fingers.

"And you can't tell ANYONE until I say so…..or else Nemu-chan gets your position! ….if she's still around…."

"Go on, Yachiru."

Nanao watched carefully: the girl's eyes were starting to water and her lip was quivering. She looked back at her vice-president, who taken her glasses off to be sincere.

"I…I…"

And for the first time in a very very long time, Yachiru Kusajishi cried as hard and loud as she possibly could. She told every detail to Nanao, from the dreams to the voices to the meetings with Iemura. This was it. If things couldn't work now, she wouldn't be able to trust anyone with her problem.

Her voice cracked with the explanation and it seemed the tears wouldn't stop. Not even Isane Kotetsu's capture or Tatsuki Arisawa's murder had made the girl _this_ tortured.

Nanao said nothing, keeping her face as calm as she possibly could, but inwardly, she was horrified. Even more so when the president finished her words by bowing and putting her head to Nanao's feet.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I'm such a horrible president! _I'm so weak!_

"Yachiru."

 _"Please don't leave me!"_

"Yachiru….." Nanao slowly put her arms around the sobbing girl. "It's okay. It's okay."

But she didn't respond back, continuing her sobs. So Nanao continued to hold her, feeling awful that her friend….was in so much pain.

* * *

 _I have to get rid of this!_

Ryunosuke felt guilty on what he was forced to do, but he had the time. He had the time to fix the issue before it got really bad.

"Huh? The window's broken….."

But he froze at Meninas's voice. _Oh no….!_

"Open the door, Candice!"

The three former members of the Vandenreich stepped inside, and they instantly froze up at what they saw. Their furniture was broken, but the shocker was the endless streams of **Quincy Scum** written across every wall.

"…."

"….."

Ryunosuke was on the floor, trying to scrub away the slurs as he possibly could. But there was no point now.

"Who…..the hell…..are you…..?!"

"W-Wait! I….I…."

"You….did all of this….?" Meninas asked, tearing up. "Why….?"

"But I…."

"Lily, _get Ukitake."_

"Huh?"

Candice tackled Ryunosuke to the floor and seized his throat with her hands.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: No don't get any ideas, I like movie 3 but I don't want to do its events. Rukia isn't center stage, and I think amnesia is one of the most overrused plot points in existence. We'll probably see more of the siblings though.**

 **This chapter...woof! I had so many plotlines to juggle, originally this whole chapter was just going to be Yachiru and Iemura. I've always been interested in the former's psychology, and Yachiru herself has gone through a lot of character development since SWA.**

 **Next time - the night isn't over yet! Another chapter focusing on the Living World - Yukio sets a course for Karakura and Tsukishima plots.**


	19. Head Hunters

**Review Time:**

 **Guest - Well Kubo has left a LOT unknown so I wouldn't count it out.**

 **silveruzu44 - Hey, you know of Generational Gap, neat. And...nah, I'm not interested in doing that. Two multichapter stories in this series really wears a guy out. XD**

 **teetertotter23 - Glad you've enjoying everything so far!**

 **RG - Point for point, like usual:**

 **-Looking back I might've worded Harribel's thought incorrectly, or maybe I meant it sarcastically?**

 **-Thanks for the Yachiru compliments! It was my personal highlight of the chapter! XD**

 **-Yuzu/Lilinette...probably isn't going to be as straightforward as most of the other pairings, mainly because you ARE right to some extent, Lilinette is rather unfamiliar to this sort of thing (calling Yuzu a beta no less), but at the same time, like Harribel, labels of "gay" or "straight" have no meaning to her.**

 **I still want to do it, but I understand your reasonings quite well. Considering some pairings have jumped to sexual relations, I certainly won't make it overt or do anything that crosses any lines. It's one of the more unconventional choices, but part of me _do_ thinks that there's a limit to much yuri can be written in (speaking of, you might? not like what I planned for Karin, which has been teased with simple hints :P)**

 **-I'm not buying much of Bach's manga motivations because it was inserted so hastily and his actions jumped all over the place. Either way the idea of the status quo changing that much is something I can get behind, and it is what fuels this story's overarching plot. As for future kids...ehhh not sure if I'll use them, but who knows?**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Head Hunters**

As he did every night, Don Kanonji was surveying the dark streets of Karakura Town, forgoing his usual red, yellow, and other bright colors to operate undercover.

 _Hmm…..where are you, bad spirits….?_

The hero jumped on a fence and adjusted his spiritual googles. Years ago, he was a showboat that investigated exciting (but not really real) paranormal activity, and it was only because of Ichigo that he realized his actions only sped up Hollow transformation.

 _Not this way…or that way…._

Isshin and Kisuke gave him the tools to be more efficient in fighting the "bad spirits", but now he knew he was but a small cog in the machine. But to him, that was fine!

"Oh!"

Seeing a Hollow approaching a house, Kanonji twirled his staff and dashed forward.

XXXXX

"Kaoru-chan, how was school today?" Ikumi asked her eight-year-old son, while the two were eating dinner at the Unagiya dinner table.

"Hmph! Hanako took my truck! Then she laughed at me when I fell off the swing set! She's so mean, Mommy!"

"Hahahaha….are you sure she doesn't have a crush on you?"

"Ewwww!" Kaoru made a face. "That's gross! She has cooties, you know!"

Ikumi snickered. "Only kids say that, Kaoru-chan! Now eat up! We can watch your favorite movie after this~"

The Hollow near the window was watching.

XXXXX

 ** _Ikumi…..Kaoru….._**

"Freeze, bad spirit!" Don Kanonji shouted, landing in front of the beast. He wasn't quite Gillian level yet, so this wouldn't be so difficult. The medium knew higher level Hollows were too much for him.

Turning around, the monster that had arose from the dead Unagiya sneered. **"So…..a human wants to challenge me?"**

"I am the light in the darkness. I am the hope in the void! I am….the Karakura Riser!" Kanonji made a dramatic pose.

 **"…what?"**

"Step away from that house!" the medium warned, gripping something on his belt.

 **"Who do you think you are?!"** the Hollow shouted. He lunged for Kanonji, but the hero rolled to dodge, prompting him to begin his next move.

"Taste this, bad spirit!"

Kanonji threw a ball, which exploded and formed a net around the monster, who now found it very hard to break free.

 **"What is this?!"**

"Hmph," Kanonji smirked and jumped back on the fence. "It's made of sekki sekki, which restricts spiritual power! A Shinigami will easily be able to finish off! BWAHAHAHA-"

His laughter abruptly died when he saw Ikumi's face in the window. Staring at him.

 **"Ikumi! Help me!"**

"She can't hear or see you, spirit," Kanonji said seriously. "I have to assume she was someone she once knew?"

The Hollow struggled to break free, but to no avail. " **She was….she was…..my wife…."**

"….All the more reason for you to face the zanpakutou."

 **"What?!"**

Ikumi was rushing out of the house at this point.

"Yes….you crave souls, do you not? You want to eat your wife and her child, even if you have some reason! Are you strong enough to resist that urge?"

"….."

The hero quickly disappeared when Ikumi had ran outside. She looked around, her eyes completely missing the restrained monster a few yards away.

"What the hell was that…..?"

 ** _Ikumi…_**

"BWAHAHAHA! Another flawless victory!"

Kanonji during the day and Kanonji during the night had to be two different people. The general people that watched his show didn't know of the complex spiritual world, and he couldn't involve them. It was hard enough to hide his Karakura address from his fans, but he would keep at it!

Until his cell phone rang.

"Gah! Curses…." Kanonji stopped and answered in a whisper. "H-Hello? This is Kanonji…..yes…..yes….right, right…WHAT?!"

 _My show….is being canceled?!_

* * *

"I really don't understand how people find this shlock entertaining."

Yukio had retreated to his penthouse for the night, and a casual flip through his near endless channels had showed a rerun of _Ghost Bust._

"It was rated #1 in Japan for the longest time, but the ratings seem to be slipping, sir. Its timeslot keeps changing," his butler replied.

"Hmmm….."

Yukio had it all. His father's company, a vast fortune, all the video games he could play….and he barely had to do anything. It was great! He had outfoxed his parents and left them penniless, and he was a youth that wanted _more._

So what was the problem with his findings?

"Roman, this Don Kanonji….I think it's safe to say he can see spirits like I can."

"Most likely so, sir."

"…..Anything else on those girls?"

His butler was in the corner, typing on a laptop. "Yes, Master Yukio. A hacking of the state files reveals their names were Candice Catnipp, Liltotto Lamperd, Meninas McAllon, Bambietta Basterbine, and Giselle Gewelle."

They were beyond his current understandings.

"Which one had the blonde hair?"

"Liltotto."

Yukio turned his TV off. "And yet, there she was…..as a samurai with a sword….they say you have a doppleganger somewhere in the world, but I don't think that's the case." He got up and stepped over to look at the picture. "That was her!"

"Shall I contact the orphanage where they grew up?"

"I'll do it," Yukio took out his phone and dialed. After a few rings-

 _"H-Hello?"_ It was Angela, the current orphanage director.

"Yes, is this the Regenbogen Tage? I'm calling because I had a few questions."

 _"What? It's a little late, you know….who exactly is calling?"_

Yukio cleared his throat. "I'm with the Voralberna Corporation. One of our employees claims their child was abused by a name named Hans? She had given her up for adoption."

 _"What?! N-No, we settled with all of the victims! This orphanage is NOT run by that man anymore!"_

"Calm down, miss. It concerns a….Liltotto Lamperd?"

Angela's voice went silent for a few seconds, not knowing she was being duped by the wunderkind. _"She left here many years ago. I saw her about two years ago…."_

"I see….did she say where she was going?"

 _"N-No. She stopped by to visit, and that's all! Catnipp and McAllon were fine as well, so don't think you can report this to the inspector! None of the children suffer anymore!"_

"Hold on….Candice Catnipp and Meninas McAllon?"

"…" Panicked, Angela hung up the phone.

"So that's two more of them…"

Yukio put his phone away. "Lamperd expressed shock at seeing me. Which can only mean….she's a spirit."

"Very good, Master."

"And if we need someone that knows more about spirits…." Yukio muttered. "If Kanonji's show runs in Japan, perhaps more spirits flock to him. I think I need some sort of security."

"….."

"Roman, see if you can contact…some outside assistance."

The butler nodded and headed back to the computer, and after a few minutes of searching…..he had found a lead.

"I have something here….some ad from an American woman."

"What's her name?"

"Jackie Tristan."

* * *

"Augggh I give up Mahana! I can't do this!"

Michiru was sitting at her desk, lamenting over the fact that she still couldn't understand her math homework. She had called Mahana via video chat to help, but she didn't too much either.

 _"Calm down, Michiru! Geez, you always panicked when we were in high school, too. Let's just go over the textbook again…."_

"But I still don't get it….." Michiru moaned and leaned back in her chair. "I'm so going to fail this course…"

 _"Can't you call Ryo-chan?"_

"Awww…..she said she was busy," came the reply. "She'd definitely scold me for asking her again….you think Chizuru would know?"

 _"Worth a shot."_

"Michiru!" Her mother called up. "Dinner's ready! Come down, please!"

"I'll talk to you later, Mahana." Michiru closed the connection and headed downstairs.

XXXXX

 _"Authorities are currently on the search for the killer of Nana Kutsuzawa, who was brutally murdered last Thursday. They suspect her husband was responsible."_

The news was playing a rather disturbing report, and Michiru made a face of disgust before sitting down at the table.

"It's awful, isn't it, Michiru? These kinds of things didn't happen when I was your age!"

"Because of the situation, the state will have to take custody of their four-year old niece, whose name was-

Michiru nearly spat out her rice when a picture of Kyoko, the girl they had met at the mall two days ago, flashed onto the screen.

 _Her uncle murdered her aunt?!_

"What's wrong, honey? You look like your skin is getting pale."

"I'm f-fine Mom….I just need to make a call to Mahana when this is over….R-Ryo and Chizuru as well…."

"Oh? Are you planning a sleepover with your friends?"

"Mom!" Michiru blushed. "I'm not a kid anymore….I don't do stuff like that anymore…"

The Ogawa matriarch smiled at her daughter's attitude. "Oh don't be so stubborn, Michiru-chan. You always seem to light up whenever you hang out with them! Age is one thing, but friendship is forever, no?"

"Well….yeah…." _I wonder if the others saw this!_

* * *

Elsewhere, Ryo was riding the train as she normally did – face pressed into of her novels. When it stopped at a station, someone got on and sat down next to her.

"Hey…."

Ryo ignored the voice and flipped the page.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Riruka exclaimed. "Is that the new Todashi title?"

"…..it is."

Riruka looked delighted. "You're halfway in! It must be a really exciting read, huh? I myself have been dying to get my hands on-"

"It's not very good."

"….pardon?"

Ryo nodded. "It's very predictable and rather uninspired, the characters' motives are barely established, and the relationship is so hackneyed."

Riruka's eye twitched.

"In fact, I'm thinking of returning it to the bookstore," Ryo closed the book and removed her reading glasses. "The author just doesn't have that spark anymore."

"You're c-crazy! She's always done quality work!" The twintailed girl protested.

"He."

"Huh?!"

Ryo held out the book. "Look at the dust jacket. The author is male, but the name sounds female. Would you like it?"

"Hmph….you'd give this to me?" Riruka asked, suspicious. "What's the catch?"

"I just said I don't like it," Ryo said bluntly. "Weren't you listening?"

"You'd better watch your mouth!"

"Please keep your voice down. The folks on this train are trying to head home from a long day at work. Apologies, everyone."

 _Is this girl trying to mock me?!_

But either way, Ryo put the book into Riruka's hands. "There you are, do whatever you like with it. Perhaps you'll agree with my thoughts."

"No way! In fact, I bet I'll LOVE this book!"

"You probably could, but I sincerely doubt it."

"Okay then, fine!" Riruka stood up and put her hands and her hips. "Give me your number, and I'll email you when I'm done! I'll PROVE to you that it's good!"

"Be my guest," Ryo said drily.

The two exchanged numbers, but suddenly, the train stopped.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"It must be a power outage." The lights had dimmed and some people looked up at the ceiling. "We'll probably be moving shortly."

"Hmph. Aren't YOU so confident...uh, what's your name again?"

"Ryo Kunieda."

"I'm Riruka Dokugamine."

But then – the two girls that were spiritually intuned saw it. A female Shinigami with a red piece of cloth in her had phased through the train, looking around.

"Where did that damn Hollow go….?"

"Oh, hello, Shinigami-san. We didn't see any."

Shino and Riruka both looked at Ryo, who didn't seem phased at all.

"What, you can see me?!"

"You can see her?!"

 _"You_ can see me too?!"

Ryo rolled her eyes. "Keep your voices down, both of you. Yes, it appears I'm just as aware as you are, Dokugamine."

Shino cursed under her breath and stepped over to the two humans. "Okay, so neither of you saw a Hollow? I'm on patrol tonight…"

"Where do you come from anyway, samurai?" Riruka asked, narrowing her eyes. "And how do you guys manage to kill the monsters with that dinky little sword?"

"Fool! This is a zanpakutou!"

"A _what?_ Just call it a sword!"

"It's more than that! And we're not samurai, girl! I am Shino Ketsura, a Shinigami!"

"Umm….you two…."

"What's with that tacky cloth, anyway? You look ridiculous!"

" _I_ look ridiculous?! That stupid hat makes you look like you're about to become a maid!"

"You take that back!"

"Ketsura-san, Dokugamine-san…."

"WHAT?!" The girls snapped at Ryo. She coughed and pointed to the onlookers.

"Everyone is listening to your shouting….."

Riruka turned bright red and Shino quickly left the train.

* * *

Back at the Asano house, Keigo was slumped over his bed while Mizuiro was pacing the room, trying to think of a plan.

"We need to go to the police, Mizuiro!"

"For what, Asano-san? He hasn't broken any laws. But he saw us on the train ride….and he followed us to that café….does he know who we are?"

"We're just kids from Karakura!" Keigo exclaimed, sitting up.

"Technically you came from Naruki…"

"Not the point! That, that….creep is out there right now, putting the moves on my sister! He probably sought out a date with her to get closer to us…"

"But why? Think for a second. The both of us – along with Honsho, Ogawa, Matsui, and Kunieda – are simple college students. All of us can also see spirits and know of Shinigami."

"What…?" Keigo blinked. "You think that guy can see the same things we can?"

"It's a pretty reasonable assumption. None of us have met him before, so it's not as if we have a past with him. Maybe he was also aware of Ichigo."

"….that's it!"

Keigo pulled out his cellphone with a wicked grin.

"What's it?"

"We'll just call Ichigo and tell him to beat this guy up! Problem solved!" He began to dial.

"You realize cell phones don't reach the Soul Society?"

"….oh."

"And again, he hasn't done anything wrong. The Shinigami have other things to be worried about besides a spiritually aware human. I think we should try to learn more about him."

"You want us to FOLLOW HIM?! Absolutely not!" Keigo shouted.

"Keigo."

"H-Huh? Now you switch to a regular greeting….about time…."

Mizuiro shook his head. "He could be plotting something that would affect Karakura as a whole. We know that it's not a regular town, remember? We promised Ichigo we would keep an eye on our home."

Keigo sighed. "You're right, Mizuiro. But we have no idea where my sister went!"

"Don't worry about that. Give me your laptop, your cell phone, and a wire to connect them."

"Huh?"

* * *

The date night with the mysterious "stalker" had gone on pleasantly enough so far, since Mizuho was practically gushing when she stepped into the restaurant.

"Oh, Shukuro, this place looks pretty f-fancy…"

"Don't worry about a thing, Asano-san," Tsukishima said coolly. "I offered to pay for the whole night, remember?"

"Aww, you don't have to be so formal! Come on, let's get a table!"

XXXXX

"Well, the night is young, the moon is shining bright….and I get to grace my eyes with a beautiful girl. Tell me, Mizuho, were you surprised when I asked you out?"

"Hahahaha…." The elder Asano blushed. "A little. You're quite handsome, you know that?"

"It's what the girls always said when I was younger. Your little brother seems quite lively. Perhaps I can get to know him better?"

Mizuho giggled. "Oh you don't need to worry about him."

 **RING RING**

"Who the heck is…." Mizuho took out her cell phone and scowled at the caller ID. She picked up. "Why are you calling me, you turd?!"

 _"Because I uh….I was wondering if you needed Dad to pick you up later?"_

"Mom and Dad know I'll be coming home late. So stop bugging me! UGH!"

Tsukishima chuckled. "Was that him?"

"Let's see…."

Keigo closed his cell phone. "Mizuiro, exactly how much of this techno stuff do you know how to do?"

"Oh never you mind, it's not totally illegal."

 _"That just makes it sound worse!"_

"Here! The address where the call was received…"

"He was always an attention starved brat, you know?" Mizuho crossed her arms. "The teachers always complained he would act like a spaz in class…I guess somethings don't change!"

"Hmm….I suppose not."

"How about you, Shukuro? You seem like you were so polite when you were a kid."

Tsukishima swirled his glass around, his mind wandering for a brief second:

XXXXXX

 _"Hey, you!"_

 _A much younger Shukuro Tsukishima flinched at the unfamiliar voice and curled himself up tighter. This was it. He was going to perish, just like his parents._

 _"Kid, are you okay?"_

 _"…"_

 _"I killed that Hollow, okay?"_

 _The boy looked up and blinked his watery eyes. "Who….are you…?"_

 _Kugo Ginjou, clad in a regular Shinigami uniform, stepped over to him. "Huh, so you can see me just fine. Sorry about that. That bastard didn't give me enough tips for this gig."_

 _"Are you….a ghost?"_

 _"Me?" Ginjou kneeled down and rubbed the boy's hair. "Nah, I'm something better than that. Something…stronger. Something faster. Something….unstoppable. Stop crying, okay?"_

 _"But….my p-parents…."_

 _The remains of the two Tsukishima parents laid in the street before the two, but Ginjou chuckled and helped him stand up._

 _"You don't need those guys. Could they see ghosts like you?"_

 _"N-No…..they always yelled at me when I talked to them…."_

 _"Look kid….there's a whole world out there that you don't even know about. Tell you want! Since I'm just a nice guy, I'll take you in and watch over you."_

 _"But….." Tsukishima looked at the man's strange sword, the tip of which was coated in the Hollow's blood._

 _"It's the least I can do…..oh, I'm Ginjou."_

 _"Ginjou….will I see my p-parents….ever again?"_

 _The substitute gave a rather sarcastic laugh, his mind remembering all of the things he learned from the unfortunate soul that he had siphoned powers from. A process that Rukia Kuchiki would do on her own free will many years later to Ichigo Kurosaki._

 _But rather, Ginjou made the decision, rather forcibly._

 _"Nah, kid, Soul Society isn't so kind to the weak. But if you stick by me….I'll give you something better than that. How about it?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Well?"_

 _"Can….can I use one of those swords?"_

 _"Hah!" Ginjou smirked. "It'll be a while before you can have this, kid!"_

 _"My name is Shukuro Tsukishima…..Mr. Ginjou? Does this mean….you're my friend now?"_

 _"Yeah. It sure does."_

XXXXXX

"Shu-kun?"

Tsukishima smiled. "That's an interesting nickname."

"W-Well, it's comfy, you know? So what do you say?"

"To answer your query…..I was very polite. In fact…..there was one man whom I followed no matter what….because he saved my life. All I learned was from him, more than my parents ever did."

"Ohh….what does he do?"

"Hmm a little dabbling into the otherworld, that sort of thing. Actually, he's gone missing, and I was trying to find him…."

Mizuho gasped. "That's terrible! Did you call the police?"

"Well, there's no need. I actually have an idea as to who took him, and where his captors are. But I'm having trouble on what to do….there's a large margin for error."

"Well the heck with that! If someone THAT important is gone, you do whatever it takes to get them back!" Mizuho slammed the table with her fist. "It's what I would do!"

Tsukishima scratched his chin. "Is it really that simple?"

"Yeah! Who cares about the consequences? If my little brother got taken, I would take down the entire Yakuza squads to get him back!"

 _…..yes. Of course. Ginjou always said not defying the risks wasn't worth doing…..and it's not as if….Soul Society knows who I am…._

* * *

Riruka sighed loudly when she stepped into her small apartment, and she kicked her shoes off.

"Stupid people and their stupid stares….ugh! Why did that samurai or whoever have to embarrass me like that….."

The girl lived alone, only supported by a relative sending her money every week while she toiled in high school. But her thoughts of being alone faded when she took out Ryo's book.

"At least I can enjoy you! Hehehehe…."

XXXXXX

 **SLAM**

Riruka kicked open her bedroom's door and hopped onto her bed, curling up with all of her stuffed animals. If there was one thing she loved, it was cute things.

"Kunieda had no idea what she was talking about, I'm sure this book is a blast!"

But a lingering thought passed through when she looked at her stuffed pig.

"Mr. Pork…she was like Retsu. She was able to see those monsters….but why? Geez, where does it all come from?"

She leaned back and opened the book, reving in the thought of having something to herself.

 _Riruka, give me that doll!_

"…"

 _No Gina, it's mine!_

For all of her life, she was deprived of many things, and even when she was able to get them – like fancy dresses or one case, a pair of shoes – she had to share them with her sister.

"Ugh! I need some snacks!"

XXXXXX

But the merriment faded, because the second Riruka stepped into the kitchen, her house phone rang. Scowling, she stomped over to the receiver and picked it up.

"What?!"

 _"Riruka, is that you?"_

"Oh!" The teenager blushed at the voice of her employer. "Y-Yes, it's me!"

 _"I need to ask you a big favor. Could you watch Saya for the whole week? I'm afraid I have too much work to catch up on, as well as some important errands."_

"Well…..s-sure, I guess! I know when she goes to school, so I could always take her there and pick her up!"

 _"Thank you! She'll be so happy to hear that! I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay….."

Riruka hung up the phone and blinked.

"Geez, I wish Retsu was around. She was so good with Saya! She better not touch Mr. Pork again!"

* * *

Despite being from a different country, Jackie Tristan was surprisingly not hard to find – she was taking a casual vacation through Berlin when Yukio had called her and arranged a meeting. The woman raised an eyebrow when the boy and his butler entered the mostly empty hotel.

"You're Yukio?"

Jackie herself was a dark-skinned woman with short black hair, framed to the bottom of her face, and a rather busty figure.

"Indeed I am. Shall we discuss our arrangement?"

XXXXXX

"Karakura Town, eh? That's all the way in Japan…." Jackie leaned back in the chair and smirked. "A little guy like you needs me? For what?"

"Don't be cute," Yukio said coldly. "You advertise yourself as a spirit hunter of sorts, so that means you can see them."

"Hollows, you mean?"

"And the samurai?"

Jackie nodded. "I've seen them too. But why Karakura?"

"Come now, haven't you ever heard of _Ghost Bust?_ The host lives there."

"I really don't pay attention to those cheesy TV shows. Everyone claims to know the truth, but it's all smoke and mirrors. Doesn't stop people from ignoring me when I try to help."

Yukio snapped his fingers, and his butler placed a rather large suitcase of money on the table."

"I'm prepared to offer you this much for your services."

"Fancy. I'm guessing your butler over there can't see any of the spirits, otherwise you'd cut out the middleman and just use him."

Jackie removed her shotgun and wiped the muzzle, as if she was trying to strike a little fear into Yukio. But the boy was not one to be intimidated so easily.

"You guess right. So do you agree….or not?"

"I assume you're paying for my plane ride?"

"All that and more."

"Why, though?"

Yukio blinked. "What….do you mean?"

"Why go through all of the trouble? You owe about 10,000 of me, and I don't mean that in the racial sense. What do spirits do for you?"

"Simple really. I want to know the truth, just like you."

 _Well that's a load of crap if I ever heard it, but there IS a lot of cash here…._

Jackie Tristan had grown up in a rather sketchy and downtrodden part of New York, and the gunfire from gang wars took her family away….with only a pair of boots her brother got for her to remember them by. To her, it was her against the world….both material and spiritual.

"We're going first class, short stuff."

Yukio grinned and turned on his PSP.

* * *

 _"Line one to Sukubaro-san's office, line one to-"_

Don Kanonji stepped into his producer's office, a man masked by the thick clouds of smoke he was pouring out from his cigar.

"Zenno! I demand to know why your station is pulling the plug on _Ghost Bust!"_

"It's a numbers' game, Kanonji. Your show just isn't pulling the same amount of buzz that it used to. Do you know what show the kids are watching these days? High action! High energy!"

"I've always had those things!" The medium snapped. "The children of Japan look forward to my BWAHAHAHAs or my BABY!"

"Sorry, but _Ghost Bust_ just isn't in anymore."

"Tell me why, please!" Kanonji sat down and bowed his head. "I've always put my all into my performance!"

"Is that so? Kanonji, we've been getting complaints left and right that you've lost that energy. You always look a little tired a little bored!"

Not untrue factors. With the real excitement coming from fighting the real spiritual threats, Ghost Bust had become nothing more than a daytime front for the mustachioed man. He felt like a true hero stopping the bad spirts, but only he was truly aware of the facts.

"Sir, please! I'm just…."

"No, Kanonji. Next week's episode is your final show. Ugh, it's like ever since you moved to Karakura, you've become washed up…."

"….I understand."

The medium got up and headed towards the door, taking off his hat.

* * *

"Okay, there he goes!"

Keigo and Mizuiro had made their way to the restaurant, and luckily for them, Mizuho offered to take herself home. So they hid in the shadows while she walked off, and Tsukishima took the opposite direction, down the dimly lit street.

"Bastard….doesn't even walk my sister home!"

"She offered, you know."

Slowly and steadily, the two followed Tsukishima, keeping themselves a fair distance away.

XXXXXX

"I don't think we're in Karakura anymore…."

"Sssh! He's crossing the street…"

XXXXXX

"Oh come on, is he reading?"

"Keigo, can't you be quiet?"

XXXXXX

After what seemed to be an hour or so, Keigo and Mizuiro found themselves in a dark part of an unknown area, and the trail had gone cold.

"How did he slip away….?"

"Hmmm…..well, perhaps we'll just have to try again another day. Your sister seemed charmed at the door, so he'll be around again."

"Ugh don't remind me…." Keigo suddenly flinched, taking out his ringing phone. "Oh crap, it's Mizuho! I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago!"

"Don't worry….I have a solution." Mizuiro flipped open his own phone and moved down the list. "Let's see…Atsuko….Aida….here we go! Abuki. She can give us a lift. She owes me."

"….."

"What?"

"Do you normally have all of those numbers of different girls for different purposes in your phone?"

"I know! It's so troublesome keeping track of them," Mizuiro laughed.

"D-Don't act like you're a damn pimp!"

 _Well it takes three to tango it seems…_

Tsukishima was watching, face masked by the darkness of the nighttime air. He fiddled with the knife in his pocket.

 _I COULD kill them both….but as Ginjou would say, where would be the fun in that? If these two want a show….then I suppose I could give it them._

He vanished, without a trace.

* * *

When he made his way into his home, he turned on the lights and sat down.

 _I need….I need to know more. How did Ginjou take that first step? Soul Society….Hollows….Hell. Where do I even begin?_

Tsukishima turned on the TV, where a certain now-cancelled show had given him the answer.

 _"BWAHAHAHA! SPIRITS BE WITH YOU!"_

His lips relaxed and formed a neat smile.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Geez, when you're not involving all of those characters, chapters become trickier to write.**

 **Guess I should talk about the final final chapter of Bleach...geez why did Kubo leave so many threads untouched. I get the deadline was cramped, but really? No Yoruichi? No Urahara? No Isshin? Chad and Uryu don't even talk! And I've got no qualms about the pairings, it's just that the kids seem really super special for their age and really unneeded. Kazui is more broken than his dad, lol.**

 **Next Time - Ryunosuke is put under interrogation, but Soi gets into serious trouble with her clan.**


	20. Innocence of My Guilt

**Review Time:**

 **Guest - I am? XD**

 **silveruzu44 - Well, I'm not ruling it out. :)**

 **RG - Yeah I'm a guy, I thought it was obvious! (lol) And I'm glad we've reached a compromise on this Yuzu thing, but note that Mareyo is not the right answer! Think...who in the NSWA _doesn't_ have a clear other yet?**

 **AG** \- **Gosh, thanks for the complements! Glad you enjoyed SWA, and yeah...I suppose having too much yuri isn't a big deal. One could always interpret a character as such if there's nothing contradicting it. Heck, there's way more yaoi fics than yuri. I guess it's fine.**

 **Ryo and Riruka...hmmm, maybe I will use them more! :)**

 **Either way, glad you're aboard! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Innocence of My Guilt**

Every other day of his Shinigami career, Ryunosuke Yuki would usually wake up with the sun's rays beating down on his sleeping form, sometimes with Shino waking him up in her usual Shino way.

Not today.

Especially since the boy hadn't closed his eyes since Candice Catnipp nearly stranged him to death. He tried to explain, but it was fruitless. The incensed fourth seat beat him up while Liltotto Lamperd and Meninas McAllon – both visibly upset – ran to get help.

And before he knew it, he was locked up in a cell by Stealth Force members.

"Mmmm…huh? Hey, kid, when did you get here?"

Ryunosuke said nothing, instead looking at the man across his cell – Kugo Ginjou, who was still restrained.

"Not a talker, huh? Let me guess, you got arrested for some dumb law dug up from Central's books?"

"…."

"Oh don't tell me you're going to start crying."

"Greetings."

Ginjou turned his head to see who would be jailing him this early in the morning, but he was somewhat surprised that it wasn't Soi Fon – rather, it was a masked member of the 2nd's secret police. From the form and the tone of voice, this man was quite old.

"Uhh…hey?"

Ryunosuke was at a loss. What could he do? How could he tell who was part of the SSS, and who wasn't?

"I've come to offer you a deal, Kugo Ginjou. That is….if you're willing to cooperate with us."

"Look, Ukitake already told me about the reparation nonsense, and he showed me the damn wall."

"Yes, my son was there."

"…?"

"This might come as a surprise but…..currently, we're operating under the radar. It will be some time before Captain Fon gets here, as she was said to be on patrol outside the Seireitei. And Ukitake isn't here yet…."

"Cut to the chase, old man."

Ryunosuke's form practically deflated. No help was to be had here. The jailor moved closer to Ginjou, and whispered in a low enough register only he could hear it.

"Join our cause – to overthrow the current Gotei – and your freedom is ensured."

* * *

"Mmm…."

Nanao opened her eyes, blinking at the early tells of morning invading her vision. She turned her head (glasses currently off) and noticed Yachiru, curled up besides her.

"Ahh….that's right, she wanted to go here for the night….Yachiru."

She shook the president awake, but gently.

"Nan-Nan?"

"Good morning."

"What time is it?"

"By my guess, approximately 5:00 AM. This is the time I get up to begin my daily activities. You're at the 8th, remember?"

"Ohhh…." Yachiru yawned and sat up, hair tussled oh so slightly. "Right. I'll bet Ken-chan is-"

"I sent a Hell Butterfly to inform the 11th's officers of your location." Nanao smiled and stood up, moving to her dresser. "You're welcome to stay here for the day, if you want."

"…..Nah. I should go to the 12th."

"….You're going to tell Nemu-san?"

Yachiru sighed and got out of Nanao's futon. "She'd be really upset if I didn't tell her. I guess Ruki-Ruki can be the treasurer if she leaves."

"Yachiru, you can't think that. None of us will turn your backs on you."

"But I have to know….Nemu-chan is really important to me. Tell Shun-Shun I had a nice sleep, okay? I'll see you later, Nan-Nan."

The small girl hugged her vice-president and quickly jumped out the window.

"…"

XXXXX

Now fully dressed in her uniform and badge, Nanao saw her mentor outside, watching the sunrise. Lisa didn't look like she was in a good mood, but she didn't say anything when her fellow vice-captain sat next to her.

"Senpai."

"Nanao."

"…..You seem a little….?"

"Disheveled? I would say so…..*sigh* looks like I'll need to find someone else."

Nanao frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Apache called the whole thing off," Lisa replied, laying her head down with another sigh.

* * *

"Mmm….."

Soi opened her eyes slowly at first, but the grey orbs shot open when she realized it was now morning. She tried to move, but the silky metallic arm of her fellow captain gently tugged back in her embrace.

"Kukaku, I have to report to work, and so do you."

"Omaeda and Kira can handle anything. C'mon, don't go."

"Hahaha…." The shorter captain smiled and turned to face the Shiba, both of their naked forms hidden under the sheets. "But people will say something."

"And they can kiss my ass, Shao," the blue-eyed woman replied. If there was one thing Kukaku Shiba enjoyed, it was someone to cuddle with in bed. "We're both adults."

"…..and we're both of noble blood."

"Huh?"

Soi went silent a moment before resuming. "Ichigo Kurosaki deciding to marry Orihime wasn't a sudden event….was it, Kaku?"

"Geez babe, if you want to talk so much, I've got something you can put your mouth to instead."

"Kukaku…..Yoruichi-sama tells me things too. Your clan wants you have an heir, don't they?"

"And horniess gone."

The two dressed quickly, although Kukaku looked to be pretty cross. She thought this matter was settled! Why couldn't it just be ignored?

"…Soi."

"Yes?"

"Has your clan…said anything to you?"

"Hmm…aside from a few scoldings to get married one of these days….no. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to get you in the middle of this. Yoruichi's the only defense we have if we're caught, and now that your little cousin is in the club…what would _she_ say?"

"….shit."

"Exactly."

"No! She's looking for me…."

Soi quickly flash-stepped away, out of the same inn where Mashiro discovered the affair between Lisa and Apache.

XXXXXX

Intercepting her path a good distance away, Soi landed onto a tree branch across from Xen.

"Where were you?"

"I was on patrol, Xen, but rest assured, I will get to the divi-"

"The clan wants to see you!" the smaller girl blurted out. "They…..sent me to find you."

Soi blinked. "Why? Does it concern a death or something like that?"

But the look on Xen's face said the matter was much more serious….

* * *

Now with the day beginning proper, Jushiro Ukitake set out towards the Maggot's Nest. He had learned that someone had broken into the Femritters' house and wrote the same slur as the wall, and Candice's angry shouts only confirmed it.

"Candice, if you're to join me, you must control yourself."

Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto were following the Head-Captain there; the former had Kaiser resting on her head.

"I'm fucking fine, Captain! I just want to be there when you give him the sentence!"

"Girls…." Jushiro sighed. "Remember that this is still an investigation, and we still need to extract a story from him. It's good that you didn't alert the entirety of the Seireitei at once."

"He was trying to wipe away the slurs. Probably because he knew he would get caught," Liltotto snarled.

"….."

"Oh, excuse me, Head-Captain," Retsu's voice chimed out. "I didn't mean to interrupt a gathering."

"Ah, Retsu…what brings you by?"

The top healer of Soul Society glanced at her fellow club members. "May I disclose something with you?"

"There's no time, I need to follow up on a report."

"It will only take one second…. _Jushiro."_

XXXX

The two moved a few yards away. "Well, what is it?"

"Jushiro…..I have some news for you, and it concerns both of us."

"Both of…..us?"

"Yes," Retsu said seriously.

"God, no!" The Head-Captain grabbed his lover's shoulders. "Retsu, please don't end it! Shunsui warned me about this sort of thing, b-but I can change! I can get better! P-Please?"

Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas were all rightfully puzzled by the scene before them, but Retsu Unohana smiled and let out a giggle.

"Jushiro, you're so silly. I love you, why would I break up with you?"

"Because…..er, you feel unappreciated or something like that?"

"Goodness, no! We have our own priorities, but we always make time for us. I just wanted to tell you…..well…..three's a crowd, as they say."

"….?"

Retsu blushed. "Before my day off….I wasn't being careful."

"Are….you saying….?"

"Yes. I think we should get married before then love, what do you say?"

The Head-Captain nearly fainted. Retsu caught him and beamed.

"You're…..really….expecting?"

"Yes Jushiro. Doesn't a family sound wonderful?"

"At….our age?"

"You don't want children?"

"I never said that, but…..are you sure?"

"Are you?"

"…..yes, I love children! This is wonderful news….god, I should tell Shunsui!"

Retsu looked into the distance, where the outline of the prison was. She frowned and looked down at him.

"Not now. In fact….listen to my words."

The healer quickly whispered something into the man's ears….what she and her club had found out the night before.

* * *

"Urgh….you better be sick, Mashiro." Kensei said, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early for this crap…."

But there was no stopping Mashiro Kuna, who dragged her captain/boyfriend out of their bed before the sun came up, and said she wasn't feeling well. Which was a big fat lie.

She wanted to go the 4th.

"Morning….." Isane had stepped into the room, yawning. "What seems to be the problem, Mashiro-saaaan…."

"Isa-Isa gets really tired in the morning, Kensei."

"Woman, I will wake up this whole division if you don't stop wasting my time AND my patience. Just tell her what's wrong!"

"Captain Muguruma…..,you came all this way for her?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Get it! Get it, get it!" Mashiro chanted, jabbing her foot at a cabinet. "Get Akon's toy NOW! I'm so excited!"

"You….came all this way for…." The color drained from Isane's face. "Oh no, Captain wants me to test every member now…."

"WHAT the hell is she prattling on about, Kotetsu?!"

Isane nervously got out Akon's device, to which Mashiro bounced excitedly and applied it to her own body. Kensei looked completely confused, moreso when the green light flashed and the green-haired Vizard jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"It's positive, Kensei! Aren't you happy?"

"About _what?!_ Mashiro, I swear, if you don't-"

"Kennnnnsei. You're going to be a daddy!"

"…."

"…."

"U-Um, what Vice-Captain Kuna means is…eek!"

Not only was Kensei's reiatsu crashing down on the room, his eyes were getting bloodshot and his Hollow mask was starting to form. He cocked his head straight at Isane for confirmation that this wasn't a horrible dream.

A nod said it wasn't.

 ** _"What the fu-"_**

Kensei made true on his vow to wake up the entirety of the 4th, personnel and patients.

* * *

"Mmm! What a great dream!"

Meanwhile Rurichiyo had just gotten out of bed, ready to begin another day. Here she was, worrying about the NSWA having two clan heads, among others, but everything seemed so….equal. No talk of rank or positions, and no one was pestering her about her own status!

"Milady….are you awake?" came Kenryu's voice. "We have to talk."

"Huh? Oh sure."

The two servants stepped inside, sharing the same serious expression.

"What's up with you two?"

"Rurichiyo-sama, you told us to keep an eye on Kumoi….but last night, he disappeared for a while. We couldn't trail him across the Seireitei….and when we found him later in the night, he was dismissive of his affairs."

The princess blinked. "What does it mean?"

"Milady, I insist we guard you more carefully than ever!" Kenryu said, placing a hand on his zanpakutou hilt. "Including when you go with the NSWA!"

"Oh it was so fun, Kenryu! You've heard me sing before, right? I command the both of you to purchase tickets for our upcoming show!"

"….pardon me?"

Enryu scratched his head, lost.

"Oh that's right, it's a club secret," Rurichiyo replied with a wicked smirk. "Frankly, you two don't need to work so hard now. Each member looks out for the wellbeing of each other!"

"Rurichiyo-sama, I don't think you're grasping the point here."

"I'm _saying_ -" the head gestured to the walls. "It's all taken care of. Besides, I'm to have lunch with a few members, and I expect you all to treat them fairly!"

Kenryu blinked. "Yes, of course! But what about-"

"I'm not scared of him, Kenryu. The NSWA employs four captains, numerous vice-captains, and many seated officers! In essence, I have immunity!"

She did not, but from the smile on her face, it was clear Rurichiyo Kasumioji was enjoying her new friends immensely. The question was, when the deck was stacked against her….what would she have at the end?

* * *

The same feeling of giddiness was shared across the Seireitei – Senna was headed to her family's dining hall with a significant spring in her step. She was worried she would be a fish out of water at the meeting, but Yoruichi and Kukaku were such down to earth people!

The kicker was, none of her adoptive family knew that she had joined the NSWA. And she was intending to keep it that way.

"Good morning, Father." Senna bowed when she came into the room, sitting down afterward. Ganryu gave her a suspicious glance.

"What has you so positive today, daughter?"

Senna looked around at her "siblings" – Benin, Jai, Riyan, Bau, and Mue – and silently marveled at the fact that the 20+ once-strangers of the NSWA felt more like a family than she did with the others. None of them regarded her very highly.

"Dearest Ikkaku was training me last night," she replied, remembering the ruse she had to maintain. And it seemed to work, considering Ganryu gave a satisfied grunt. "I'm aiming for a higher seat, Father!"

"I doubt it," Jai – a big dark-skinned man – said. "You've always been the weakest, Senna."

"Yeah, you're only a tenth seat!" Benin smirked. "Quite the unbecoming position, dear sister…"

 _B-But I'm still seated!_

"Now now….relax, my dear children," Ganryu said. "Let us focus on the day ahead of us. We can't spend too much time squabbling, can we?"

"Father…." Senna cleared her throat. "You seem a little positive today, too. Whatever for?"

"Oh….just thinking about our clan's future."

Ganyu Ryodoji was no fool; he knew Yoruichi, Byakuya, and Kukaku jointly shared an unfavorable opinion of him, so his only major house assistance was Kumoi and those who opposed Rurichiyo's – the youngest head – control. He had ambitions. Why settle for being one of the five noble heads….when he could be the only one?

"Oh…."

If anyone figured out he was a major backer of the SSS…..with everyone _but_ Senna on board….it would spell the end of the whole clan.

* * *

Yachiru jumped over the fence leading into the 12th's perimeter, and she sped into the research building. The only way she would get this done would be with no hesitation or doubt. Nemu had to know.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi…."

"Oh! Greenie…."

Nozomi was in her path. She stared down at the small vice-captain, eyes quizzical.

"You….have club business with the Captain?"

"Um….kinda."

 _Wait….she's like Nemu-chan. So a Mayuri made her. Oh no….._ Yachiru clutched her head and remembered Nemu almost blowing herself up just kill the clown captain.

"Err…President? Are you okay? I'll take you to Captain Kusamiya on my way to talk with Master…"

"No! Don't call him that!"

"….."

"Greenie, does he talk about….Nemu-chan's maker?"

Nozomi blinked. "Vice-Captain Kusajishi-"

"Call me Yachiru, Greenie! I told Nemu-chan the same thing years ago!"

"Why would you….ohhh." Nozomi nodded. "Do you see me like her, by any chance? We were created in a similar way, and that seems to trouble you greatly."

"Greenie, _he_ was the enemy of the club," Yachiru said seriously. "Nemu-chan almost died because of him, and he did bad stuff to Pencil's grandfather!"

 _Is she talking about….Uryu Ishida?_

"I don't want you to suffer her pain. You're a new member, and first impressions are everything! Please…if he hits you…..if he forbids you to hang out with us….you liked our meeting, right?"

Nozomi thought the question over. She was amazed that such a social gathering was done between a large number of Shinigami….and the more time she spent, the more she felt guilty during the night that she took their DNA.

That had to mean….

"I did," the mod-soul replied, smiling. "But….I think I committed an error…."

"Greenie, don't be sad. We're your new friends…..if you have any problems….tell us! Like I should…."

"…..?"

"I'll talk to you later! Maybe we can have lunch on Sokyoku Hill, just the two of us!"

Nozomi nodded. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Yachiru." She bowed and left, but just when Yachiru thought she was alone….she heard a familiar voice.

"You're right to be nervous."

Nemu stepped out of the shadows, having overheard the whole conversation.

"Nemu-chan…."

"I simply do not trust Kageroza, her creator….and I am worried she might face the same circumstances I did. But Nozomi seems more careful with these things….she has more emotions than my base self…"

"Nemu-chan, can we talk? I know it's early but…."

"Certainly. We can chat in my office."

XXXXX

The two entered and sat down on opposite chairs. Nemu took out the bowl of sweets she always kept in her desk for her friend, but she frowned when she didn't go for it.

"Yachiru….this is serious, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Nemu-chan….I've been keeping a big secret to you and the club. For….a few days."

Nemu blinked. "A secret?"

"Yeah, I just told Nan-Nan the truth last night, since she's #2. You're #8, but you're third-in-command! And my best friend."

"Yes. You're my best friend as well, Yachiru. We've been through a lot together, but both of us came out it stronger and wiser."

"…"

"So what's on your mind?"

"…"

"Yachiru…..?"

"Oh Nemu-chan!" Yachiru cried and jumped up. "There's no impeach clause in the club log, right?"

"No….?"

"Or a leave clause?!"

"Yachiru, please start from the beginning. If you're implying I would leave your side or the NSWA….that's silly."

"Even if…..you felt I was weak?"

Nemu frowned. "Weak? Yachiru, the club was never about who was stronger than the other. I would say Captain Unohana is has the highest physical prowess, but she never asserts it for rank."

"Nemu-chan…." Now Yachiru was starting to tear up. "But as the president….didn't I always keep you all safe? You were scared of Mayuri, but I defended you."

"…."

"I've been having dreams. Dreams of Bambi and Gigi – friends to Candy, Glubo, and Pinky…" her voice cracked on the last name, "And they say I failed in saving them."

"…"

"I couldn't save my division members. Friends to Baldy and Feathery."

"…"

"I couldn't stop the wall from being written on! And I…..I…."

Nemu got up and crouched down to Yachiru's eye level. Without saying anything, she brushed a piece of her hair aside, and wiped the wet from the president's eyes. Her own eyes were soft, allowing Yachiru to continue.

"I n-needed help. I needed to go to Sandy to stop…..the dreams…"

"…"

"I…..didn't want to tell you all because….if you knew-"

"Yachiru, you don't need to finish."

"I…..don't?" Already was she fearing the worst.

"The war wasn't easy on anyone, but I remember the day we won. You jumped into the hot spring, while the rest of us looked on….you were so happy that everyone was saved and the club came out, stronger than ever."

"…"

"You're not the only Shinigami to have trauma from what happened, and you don't need to put up a brave front for me. Why didn't you tell me first? We could've talked for hours on the problem, like we always did."

"I….didn't want you to think less of me," Yachiru admitted softly. "And what about the others?"

"Yachiru, if _any_ of us judged you about this problem….when you're the president…then they should _never_ call themselves a member of the NSWA," Nemu replied, eyes narrowed.

"Nemu-chan…."

"I can understand if you don't want to explain everything to everyone else right now. But when and if you do….if ANY of your members even glance at you oddly….I will make _sure_ they stop."

"N-Nemu-chan…."

"Do you trust Third Seat Iemura with this? Shall I assist him?"

"But you're….a captain….and you're busy…."

As a showing, Nemu removed her haori and threw it to the ground. "My friendship with you comes before my position in the Gotei. Even if I was powerless, even if _you_ were powerless…."

Yachiru held her breath.

"I will always be your side. Okay? And I NEVER want to see you upset, Yachiru. You're the bright light in my life…in everyone's life!"

"…..NEMU-CHAN!"

The small girl jumped into her arms, now crying happily.

"You're my friend…. _Yachiru-chan."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Nozomi had entered Kageroza's lab. Even early in the morning, he was working….although nobody but him really knew what for.

"Master."

"Hmm? Nozomi…..what can I do for you? I don't have any missions for you right now…"

"May I ask you something?"

The scientist spun around in his chair, an eerie look on his face. He tapped his pen, staring at his creation's zanpakutou. Soon…

"Yes?"

"I've learned somethings about Mayuri Kurotsuchi…..the man you admire."

"…."

"He blew up this division….tortured Quincies…almost killed Captain Kusamiya….and more, didn't he?"

"So you've been listening to whatever anyone tells you, Nozomi? I'm disappointed."

Nozomi narrowed her eyes. "Kon, Captain, Vice… _Yachiru_ have all told me similar things. It's not a fabrication, is it?"

"Really, you wouldn't entertain the idea that all of them are trying to control your thought process?"

"Master, what prevents _you_ from doing the same? None of them have told me to do anything on their behalf….Kon even ignored Akon's orders purely for my benefit."

"Orders?" Kageroza narrowed his own eyes in turn. "What orders?"

"To….spy on me."

"….ha! Don't you see, Nozomi, even this division doesn't trust you. They see you as a tool!"

"But _you're_ the one that made me collect DNA without specifying why! May I see this growth report?"

"How dare you!" The fifth seat stood up. "You have no right to order me around, Nozomi Kujo! I've done nothing wrong or unethical."

"But you admire someone-"

"I admired a man of _science_! A man that offered to push boundaries, even at the cost of mere lives! Don't you understand, you silly girl? Everything in this world is grounds for experimentation!"

"….."

"And Captain Kusamiya has cruelly put a limit on this idea with her codes! The 12th under Mayuri Kurotsuchi got _results!"_

 _So that confirms it…..and what's say…..he won't discard ME once I fulfilled my purpose….?_

"I'll give you a choice, Nozomi, as I do not tolerate games. Either you side with me….and we can change the world, together…..or I proceed without you."

Kageroza's glasses glowed with dangerous white. But the mod soul had heard enough.

"Do as you wish. I was created to serve the 12th, and I shall do as such. On my own terms…..Kageroza Inaba. I am not a _thing_ for your whims!"

Defiant, Nozomi walked out of the room, but Kageroza sat back down.

 _Thank you for making the choice so easy, my creation. I have reigais. I have colleagues. I do not need you._

He looked to a computer screen.

 _Especially when Akon has affected your camera! Damn it all….those two think they're so clever?! Staying here….is too risky! Who knows what else they've rigged…._

Kageroza calmly tied his zanpakutou – Raiku – to his waist and thought.

* * *

"Ryunosuke Yuki….you're of the 13th Division, yes?"

Ryunosuke stiffened – Jushiro and others had arrived in the prison, and the white-haired man had sat down across from him.

"…..yes."

Yoruichi, his own captain was there, and she wasn't saying anything, just blocking the Femritters and looking disappointed.

"You must be a fairly new recruit, no?"

"Yes sir."

"Ryunosuke, look at me."

He did, and he saw other faces – the angry sneer of Candice, the saddened frown of Meninas, the disgusted glare of Liltotto, the members of the Stealth Force (he was 100% sure one of them could report back to the SSS), and Kugo's grin. That only served to make him feel worse.

"Now….these three saw you in their house, with it being defiled. You were there….trying to scrub it away?"

"He was covering his tracks!" Candice shouted.

"Settle down Catnip," Yoruichi warned.

"I was covering my tracks," the boy said robotically.

"….you wrote those slurs?"

"…yes."

He had no choice. Saying no would only put Shino's life in danger. The only person he could trust was his own self. And even then, it was hard. He didn't believe a word he was saying.

"What about the wall? The slur was the same, and so was the handwriting."

Ryunosuke had no way out.

"The same person wrote it."

Jushiro blinked. "That being….you?"

 _Maybe dying due to execution wouldn't be so bad. I can think of Shino-san and Kurosaki-san….as I….get my head cut off…._

"Ryunosuke, answer the question."

"Y-Yes."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Candice, please quiet down. If you don't, Yoruichi will make sure you leave," the Head-Captain said without turning his head. "Why?"

"Because…."

"Yes?"

"I d-don't like Quincies. T-They're scum." Ryunosuke never wanted so badly to rip his own tongue out. And if Yoruichi wasn't there, he was sure Candice would attack him again.

"Ryunosuke, did you act alone?"

"Yes sir."

"…ladies, everyone….let me be alone. **Now.** "

The bystanders quickly left, with some Shinigami restraining nearby prisoners to get them out of the range of conversation. When all was quiet….

"Ryunosuke, you're stammering and your face is sweating. You're not telling me everything, are you?"

"Yes I am, sir. I…..ha…"

"Yes?"

Ryunosuke whimpered. "You're sure we're alone?!"

Jushiro got up and stepped out of the cell….the only person he saw was a guard standing the whole way at the end of the hallway….even he wouldn't be able to hear.

"We are." He sat back down. "Do you have something else to say?"

"…..no."

"Ryunosuke, just tell me your story, please."

"I….wrote that stuff on the wall and their homes, I told you."

"….no."

"H-Huh?"

"You didn't, and I know this for a fact."

"Yes I did!" Ryunosuke practically shouted, hoping it would pacify whatever guards. "I'm guilty!"

"Stop that!" Jushiro leaned forward and grabbed his shoulder, making the boy flinch. "If you were guilty, why would you say words you don't mean?!"

"I DO mean them! I hate them all! With their corruption of the Gotei and….they're….what are you doing?!"

Using a tiny pin, Jushiro Ukitake pricked his hand. He took a finger and calmly, wrote something with his own blood.

 **SSS**

"….."

"Sounds like familiar ideas."

"How…..do…"

"I'll ask you binary questions, son. Nod once for yes, and twice for no."

"…."

"Is this the group involved?"

One nod.

"Are you a part of this group?"

Ryunosuke muttered the word "pass".

"Did you really work alone?"

"…..if you know…..can you…..promise me something?"

"What?"

"Please….I don't care what you do to me…." the boy started to cry, ashamed of himself. "Don't let them hurt Shino-san. I'll take the heat….just keep her safe, Head-Captain Ukitake!"

 _So he's being blackmailed?_

"Please! I'm begging you….I can't sleep…I can't eat….every day…..EVERY DAY! P-Please….I'll quit the Gotei if I have to!"

"Tell me who was responsible," Jushiro whispered. _"I want names."_

"First get Shino-san."

Jushiro turned his head and shouted at the end guard. "Get Shino Ketsura right NOW!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Soi and Xen had reached their clan's compound. A rather old structure, with dragon statues at the front, it was the home for the former while she trained to be a worthy vassal to Yoruichi. Nowadays she lived elsewhere, but she still had a bad feeling.

"Xen….why am I here?"

"They didn't tell me why, Captain…."

XXXX

When Soi slid the screen door open, she knew she was in danger. Nearly all the members of her clan were there, and no one was smiling or even vaguely amused.

To add to the horror, members of the Shihouin clan were there…including Yoruichi's mother.

"…"

"Shaolin. At your feet."

Soi sat down and stared at the elder that had addressed her. "Yes?"

"We are sickened by you've done. How dare you call yourself a captain! A member of the Fon clan!"

"How could you?"

Xen winced at the additional slurs in Chinese directed at her cousin.

"What are you accusing me of?" It was pointless to ask, since she already knew. Yoruichi's mother scoffed and glared at her.

"My daughter and son told me you are romantically involved with Kukaku Shiba."

Xen's eyes widened. _She is?! Cousin…_

"And if I am?" The uproars came immediately:

"You admit it?! You disgraceful whore!"

"Have you no shame, Shaolin-dono?!"

"What did Yoruichi-sama say on this topic?" Soi asked the room, but mainly her friend's mother.

"My daughter refuses to break the two of you up."

 _Yoruichi-sama…..thank you. Even when noble affairs confine you….you still hold your ground and support me._

"Good. Because I have no intention of doing so."

"WHAT?!"

"Shaolin, you listen here-"

"No, you listen! _All of you!_ What silly game is this, that we all have to carry on as children listening to gossip?!" Soi stood up. "Yoruichi-sama amended the pain in my heart from her exile. All she did was bring two lonely people together!"

Xen was amazed. Her superior was standing up to _everyone._

"My relationship means nothing to my performance as a captain. My relationship means nothing to my performance as a Shinigami! Why does it even matter at all?!"

Yoruichi's mother was glaring harshly at her.

"Because….I…..I…love her **! I love Kukaku Shiba!"**

 _C-Cousin…._ All she was doing was digging a bigger hole for herself, but Soi's adrenaline was getting the best of her. This was empowering.

"I would love to marry her, to one day share vows….maybe even use Nemu Kusamiya to generate some type of child! You know why?!"

"That's enough!" Yoruichi's mother grabbed the 2nd Division Captain and threw her to the floor. "Shaolin Fon, you have chosen poorly. If you truly care more about this….disgusting relationship to another clan head, at the cost of your own honor and pride….then you shall get what you deserve!"

"Do what you want….Yabao-sama," Soi said calmly. "I will not abandon something that makes me happy."

All of the Fons nodded, as did the Shihouins. With or without Yoruichi's permission, they would not stand for this.

"Shaolin Fon…..you are no longer a member of the Fon clan…..or the leader of the 2nd Division."

Soi scoffed. "You can't enforce the latter without Ukitake's permission."

"To hell with Ukitake!" Someone shouted. "Our traditions and customs will not be abandoned by _you,_ you whore!"

But the 2nd Division Captain only chuckled and stood up. She smacked away Yabao's hand – shocking more faces – and removed her haori, throwing it out the window. The proof was right there/

"Know this….I have no desire to serve a clan that wishes to trample on the ideals of the Gotei 13."

"Cousin, stop!" Xen ran over to her. "It's not too late!"

"It is, Xen. Don't you see?" Soi headed for the door.

"Get out! And never come back!"

"Whore!"

"Your father would roll in his grave!"

But alas, the insults did not work. Soi laughed this time, staring right back at Yabao.

"You all can scheme and betray the rest of us Shinigami all you want. You can defy walls just to spite three innocent girls. But if you EVER try to get in the way of me….my friends…and those I care for…I'll _cut you all down_."

"….."

"…."

"…."

"Isn't that right…..the **S** hinigami **S** uperiority **S** ociety?" Soi vanished before anyone could respond. Yabao, on the other hand….looked puzzled.

"What….on earth is she talking about?"

Not all of the Fons and Shihouins were guilty….but many of them _were_ in cahoots with Kajomaru, Okikaba….and more. And now….the ruse would be gone.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I'm sorry this is short-ish, my mind has been occupied with school and I couldn't think of other moments I wanted to include right *now*. As it stands, this chapter is brief but contains significant moments from all sides so...win?**

 **Next time - I officially reveal who damaged the wall.**


	21. Caught

**Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - I could never, not after Soi's development in SWA. Science babies...hmm...:D**

 **AG - I made him the CC over Kyoraku because he can always manage those moments so well...plus I think Ukitake's a little more responsible. Also Soi throwing her haori was a symbolic gesture.**

 **Guest - Leaning towards the former.**

 **RG - No no, I can understand your point. All of the pairings are mapped out in my head, and it's mostly hetero. On a sidenote, I can't say I agree with the equal exposure idea - some pairings in this story just have more to work with comedically, emotionally, and to the characters. Chad/Isane would obviously be more reserved and "sweet" compared to oh say...Grimmjow/Candice. I will keep my word not to do any explicit lemons in the story, only on Ao3 if I want to.**

 **Also good guess, but it's not Rurichiyo. An existing member.**

 **Assss for the issue of SSS vs. reigais, you'll see the answer. And as for threeway concerns, I have it all planned out to minimize the trouble. By the end - when a certain development comes - one will see that the _true_ issue has been looming over everyone from the beginning.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Caught**

"What?! Where did they all go?"

Nimaiya's five servants had returned to the village they had "purged" of Orihime worship, but to their shock, _no one_ was there. All the villagers had left.

"This won't do…." Tokie sighed. "Perhaps they were all attacked by Hollows?"

"How?! We just saw them the other night!" Mera exclaimed. "Hikifune-sama, we swear this was-"

"That's enough, girls."

Kirio stepped through the empty area, noticing no possession was left behind. The five asauchi said they destroyed their idols of worship, but they didn't vaporize a thing. And not only did they tell her about Orihime's celebrity status, but of the shadowy organization Tsumiko discovered.

In short, the Soul Society the pink-haired woman knew was headed down a dark path.

"Please, you can't tell Reio-sama!" Hasuka tugged at the woman's haori. "Those people were just confused! They shouldn't die!"

Kirio didn't look at any of them. "I won't do such a thing….but….all of you know that it is impossible to truly keep things a secret from Reio-sama."

"What of the skull group?" Tsumiko asked.

"The Soul King wants his Shinigami to be more unified than ever. In that interest…." Kirio nodded. "Yes, I would have to help stop them."

"What do we do?" Nonomi asked sadly. "Seems everything is getting worse and worse…"

 _Hmmm…..Akon-kun made a device to detect expecting Shinigami, and Hiyori-chan made a device to showcase zanpakutou….if these things stay on the side of the LOYAL side of the Gotei 13….then all shall be well. But now…._

"Girls, we must see what is going on the Seireitei. And someone is going to have to speak to Orihime Inoue."

"…will she be erased?" Tsumiko asked.

A silence.

"I…..cannot say."

* * *

At the 13th Division, Ichigo was trying to enjoy some extra sleep. Yoruichi called for her division to get there at dawn, yet, she wasn't even around.

"Ichigo, wake up!" Rukia shouted, holding a Chappy mug. "Can't you learn to control your sleep schedule better? A third seat needs to be flexible!"

"Didn't I get enough of you waking me up when we were in Karakura?" the strawberry grumbled, opening his eyes. He blinked, spotting Orihime approaching.

"Good morning you two!" She planted a kiss on Ichigo's lips.

"Orihime?" Ichigo blushed. "Are you okay?"

"You mean being up early? We at the 4th are used to it! Anyways, Captain sent me to deliver some forms….but what I really wanted was to invite Rukia to lunch! Last night I came up with a recipe to die for!"

"It's only dawn Hime…"

Rukia thought of Orihime's insane food combinations. Of the club, only Yachiru, Nemu and Rangiku were able to stomach her food without turning green.

"Hehehe….well, only if Ichigo comes!"

"And Byakuya too!" Ichigo knew better then to go down alone.

 _"You son of a…."_

"Great! Now where's Yoruichi-san….these have to go to her!"

Ichigo scratched his head. "Beats me. She's probably waiting as a cat to trick me again. She always gets that Youki kid."

"It's _Yuki,_ Ichigo!"

Orihime giggled, but suddenly, she stopped when she heard a sound. "Um….you two heard that?"

"….?"

XXXXX

"HELP! HE-hmphphp!"

Shino had been restrained and gagged by the same guard that Jushiro called for. He tied her wrists together.

 _Damn it! Yuki is going to rat all of us out! Well, I'll make sure we keep our leverage! If I can get to the Central chamber…._

"HEY!"

But Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime had spotted the situation. Shino wiggled, begging for them to save her, before the Stealth Force member disappeared.

"Ichigo, we've got to report this to Captain Shihouin!"

"Should we follow him?"

"I-I'll go with Ichigo! You find your captain, Rukia!"

The Kuchiki nodded and quickly left, leaving Ichigo to unsheathe his zanpakutou. "Are you sure, Orihime?"

"Don't be silly! I can flash-step without throwing up this time!"

And thus, the two jumped on the rooftops to hustle.

* * *

"Mmmm…..morning….?"

Neliel opened her eyes, shuffling around in her futon. But she didn't seem to quite recognize where she was – she was definitely not at the 6th.

"You're up, huh?" Kenpachi was in the corner of the mouth, wiping his sword with a cloth. "You snore too much in your sleep, Neliel."

"What?!" The vice-captain stood up, blushing. "Don't tell we….did naked wrestling!"

"You're wearing your clothes, ain't ya?"

"Captain Zaraki! You drugged me?!"

"Are you stupid?!" The large captain growled. "You were drunk off your ass, so I brought you here and let you sleep it off."

"Oh." Neliel sighed. "I'm sorry for putting you out, Captain. I….got carried away."

"Don't worry about it, you had some stuff to get off your chest. How about you get over to Kuchiki and we can move on?"

"…."

"Oh, stop with the face. We were just drinking our troubles away. Didn't you say your brothers and you would just look at the moon in times like that? Same difference."

"Captain…..you listened to what I said?"

Kenpachi laughed bitterly. "Well I can't look at ya."

"…"

"By the way, I don't people to start making stories, so you can-"

But Neliel sped past him, heading for the door….not before planting a small kiss on his nose.

 _Kenpachi! You dropped me!_

XXXXX

Ikkaku yawned. "Morning, Yumi."

"Morning, Ikkaku. Shall we gather the division for our usual training?"

"Yeah, Vice-Captain Oderschvank can join us," came the sleepy reply. "She's going that way, from the captain's quarters."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?! / WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

At the 1st Division, Sentaro was quickly finishing up his breakfast, eager to start another day. His captain informed him he would away for a small window of time, but that didn't bother him. He rushed out of the double doors.

"Ahh….Vice-Captain Kotsubaki."

"Okikaba! Good morning! You seen Kiyone anywhere?"

"I haven't actually," the elderly third seat said.

Sentaro blinked. "Whaaat? Kiyone's always on time, and she tries to get ready before I do! Unless…." He made a face and ran off.

 _What a farce. Ukitake's subordinates get the vice-captain position, when I was preparing under Vice-Captain Sasakibe to succeed him if the time came for it._

 _Third Seat Okikaba! We have a problem!_

 _What?_ Okikaba looked around. _Are you using Tenteikura, of all times?_

 _Ryunosuke Yuki was caught and blamed for the wall, but Ukitake requested Shino Ketsura while interrogating him….he could reveal everything with no danger to her!_

 _You sound to be in a rush, though?_

 _I-Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue spotted me._

 _The Central chamber. Is the chamber free?_

 _If Kisuke Urahara isn't around…?_

 _Find out, damn it! I'll be there. Call an emergency meeting! If we're to survive this, then we need to shift the blame on a weak link in the chain! Who worked with Yuki last night?_

XXXXX

"Kiyone!" Sentaro opened her door. "You up?"

"Hehehehe….."

"Kiyone….?" The vice-captain stepped further into the room, spotting her form in the darkened corner. "It's me, Sentaro."

"So good…."

Throwing caution to the window, Sentaro turned the light on, and he regretted the choice instantly. Kiyone was curled into a ball, not dressed in her uniform, giggling madly with a container of pills in her hand.

"Kiyone!"

Her skin was slightly pale and some foam was gathered in her mouth. The container was empty. The _full_ one she got from Kageroza the night before.

"KIYONE!" Sentaro ran over and knocked the container out of her hand, lifting her up. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Hey, Sentaro….I can do anything now….heheheh…." more foam leaked from the girl's mouth.

"You said you would be careful!" He shouted, fearful for her condition. "I have to take you to the 4th!"

"Oooh!" Kiyone smiled wickedly. "Can I get a refill?"

 _"How many pills did you take?!"_

"One, two…..t-this many, times THREE!" Kiyone proudly held up all 10 fingers. So Sentaro lifted her over his shoulder and raced out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell is taking that guy?! The sun's coming up!" Candice seethed.

The group outside the Maggot's Nest was waiting for Shino to arrive, so Jushiro could pull more information from Ryunosuke. Yoruichi crossed her arms.

"Does that guard even know who she is? I swear, the 2nd has been slipping from my hey-day."

"Maybe you should get her?" Meninas suggested. "You're the Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi-san!"

"Heh, you're right. Stay here, girls."

Yoruichi quickly flash-stepped away….giving another guard the _perfect_ chance.

"Ah, I forgot! We were supposed to bring _this_ prisoner to Captain Fon for questioning! She's going to kill me!"

"So find her, then. Actually, shouldn't she be here?" Liltotto asked.

"She must be running late! I'll find her!"

And with that….he flash-stepped away with Ginjou, who smiled to himself as it happened. _They're all so gullible._

* * *

The actual leader of the 2nd flashed to the grounds, where as usual, her subordinates were training. She made a mental note of the members that weren't of Fon or Shihouin blood.

"Captain! They caught the guy who messed up the wall!"

Including Marechiyo Omaeda.

"Omaeda….I…..wait, why do you look so pleased?"

 _Aw man, I wonder what she would say if she knew Sun-Sun kissed me….or what would Harribel say?_ "Er…no reason. What happened to your haori, ma'am?"

"I need to ask you something. Something important, and I need you to answer honestly."

"Sure….?"

Soi stared into his eyes. "Where is your utmost loyalty placed? Me or the division?"

"Huh? Isn't one part of the other…?"

"Answer the question….Marechiyo."

"You, Captain! I know I make mistakes and stuff, but when the job calls for it, I'm your man!" Marechiyo smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"…..Good. I will only trust you."

"H-Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Startiing today….I am a regular Shinigami. I no longer possess any ties to the Fon clan. And I've got something major to tell you….under NO circumstance are you to repeat it."

Marechiyo gulped. Soi looked around once, then stepped so close to him, her hair rings were touching his torso.

"We've got an inside mole. A group called the SSS."

XXXXXXX

 _"What a beautiful night, wouldn't you say?"_

 _After the last NSWA meeting, Retsu was walking with Soi outside, but the latter looked to have a lot on her mind. "I suppose it is."_

 _"…..are you worried for Yachiru?"_

 _"Yes, but Nanao told everyone she would look into it. My concerns lie elsewhere, Retsu. The idea of this supremacist group lurking in the Seireitei….makes me sick. After Aizen, we've all had enough betrayal."_

 _The healer nodded. "Yes, and after Jushiro has worked so hard to make the Gotei more unified and accessible…"_

 _"I assume you're going to tell him you're a literal mother now?"_

 _"Ah, tomorrow. I wasn't kidding when I said all of the members should get checked, though. One could never know too early."_

 _"Hrrmm. It's not like I would ever know."_

 _"Oh, don't say that. With what the 12_ _th_ _can create, perhaps one day every couple would be capable of creating new life! I could definitely see you as a mother, Soi. You're quite protective."_

 _"…."_

 _"Hmm, did I offend?"_

 _"No." Soi was looking towards the direction of the Femritter house. "Perhaps I need to put guards there….better yet, myself. Who knows who can I really trust in the Stealth Force anymore…"_

 _"The sooner we find the name, the better. Shall we take a look?"_

 _"Wait. What's that under your foot?" Soi's nighttime vision was always sharp. She picked up a card under the taller's woman sandal._

 _"Hmm? That symbol…."_

 _Soi flipped the card over. "Lady luck has shined down, Retsu. Some poor idiot left his evidence lying around. Obviously not someone from my division."_

 _"What does it say?"_

 _She held up the back to Retsu's eyes….where the full name of the SSS was written._

XXXXXX

"C-Captain, this isn't funny…."

"It's not a joke. Too many members of both families resent me. I suspect many of them are involved."

"But….then what's gonna happen to the division?"

"I don't know, but if they want to fight, they've got one. Where's Yushiro?"

"With Yamada. Why?"

 _He wasn't present at that meeting and neither was Yoruichi-sama….the question is, is their mother part of the chain?_

* * *

"Seinosuke, time to get up!"

Yushiro kicked the older Yamada awake, who had been ordered by Xen to sleep in an alleyway. He blinked and sat up.

"Ah, good morning, Yushiro-san. Time for another round of tasks?"

"This time I wrote them myself!" the boy said proudly.

"Where's Xen-san?"

"Huh…..she's never here after me…..I guess she had something to do real quick. So, I was thinking we would start with…." Yushiro trailed off at the man's face. "Seinosuke, what's wrong?"

"Ah…you were there when Head-Captain Ukitake was talking to me, no? I'm still disappointed I can't even look at Captain Unohana anymore."

"But….you have Hanataro."

"Yes, and I'm eternally grateful for that. Still….."

Yushiro frowned. "Well….I do have the key to your tracker. Maybe….just for today….?"

"You would allow me to go to the 4th?"

"I'd ask her first, of course. C'mon!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoruichi was speeding through the Seireitei, but Rukia managed to catch up to her.

"Captain! Ketsura's been captured!"

"What?! But a guard was sent to…..which way did he go?!"

"I don't know, Ichigo was sent to-" Rukia was cut off by Yoruichi flash-stepping away with her.

XXXXX

"Damn it! We lost him!"

Ichigo and Orihime were on a rooftop, overlooking the Seireitei.

"Calm down, Ichigo, there's no way he could get far! As soon as Yoruichi-san knows, Captain Fon will know, then things will fall into place!"

"Why was she grabbed anyway?! That guy was from the Stealth Force…..she know some information that she shouldn't?"

"Not quite. Ichigo, do me a favor, and go find Ukitake." Yoruichi had appeared, releasing Rukia. "We girls will take care of this."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I said so, dang it! Orihime, use Tenteikura and ONLY contact the members of the NSWA and the captains! Rukia, you find Kisuke. That's an order!"

"Yes ma'am!" Rukia and Orihime shouted in unison.

"Wait! What the hell is going o-" Yoruichi kicked Ichigo off the roof before he could finish.

* * *

"Mornin'."

Akon came into Nemu's lab, rubbing his eyes. He had a long night of work last night, so his captain suggested he sleep a little longer.

"Good morning, Akon. I'm trying to figure out a better substitute for Captain Zaraki's eyes. I wonder if this prototype is stable…"

The third seat looked around. "Kujo and Kon up?"

"They're at their regular duties….well, Nozomi is. Kon is still asleep."

"Hey, Captain, let me you ask a question…..Loly Avirrne is part of the NSWA, right? She talk about any….romantic interests?"

Nemu frowned. "Not to my knowledge. Why?"

"Ah, she…..asked a troublesome question to me last night." Akon poured himself some coffee. "So, any updates on Kageroza?"

Nemu searched her computer system. "Odd….he's not in the vicinity."

"…..what?"

Suddenly, she heard Orihime's voice. Her eyes widened, and she quickly stood up. "Akon, stay here. I'll be right back!"

* * *

Back at the Maggot's Nest, Jushiro Ukitake stood up in alarm.

"W-What's wrong, sir?"

"Yuki….we've got a problem."

* * *

"Kensei, stop being so mad!"

"Mad?! MAD! You think I'm _mad?!_ What did you _do_ , Mashiro?!"

The 9th's commanding officers were heading back to the grounds, although Kensei Muguruma was still very, very, pissed off.

"You can't make a baby without baby batter!"

Kensei hissed. "Mashiro, did you get yourself pregnant on **_purpose?!"_**

"Yep! You've got some fast swimmers, Kensei."

"Why?! Why did you do something so selfish!" he roared, getting into her face. "Why did you make such a huge decision without me?!"

"But I….I…..hated seeing you toss in the middle of the night, Kensei! And you hated accidentally hitting me! I….just thought….something new and innocent…would help the pain….."

"…."

"Don't be mad at me, Kensei!" Mashiro clutched his arm tightly. "I'll take care of it, I'll feed it, I'll nurse it, I'll take it for walks! Just be happy when it comes."

"…."

"Kensei?"

"I'll be back," he replied. He just heard the message.

* * *

Meanwhile, the members of the SSS had quickly gathered in the empty Central 46 chamber. They had a seal to block reiatsu signals, but it only would be a matter of time before the trail came to them. Shino's captor in particular had her unconscious on the ground.

"How did this happen?!"

"I don't know! I couldn't see Ukitake's interrogation, but I think he's caught on!"

"How?!" Kajomaru snapped. "Yuki is too cowardly to say anything! There's no way ANYONE should know of this group!"

"Shaolin just guessed the name! Which means all of the Seireitei could know!" a Shihouin exclaimed.

"Enough!" Ganryu stepped to the center. "There's no need to panic. Let Ukitake and the others find this place. All we need to do is let someone take the fall."

"I know exactly who," Okikaba said, eying the crowd….and noticing said member late. "But we cannot keep it under wraps forever….it seems."

Suddenly, a whirling sound echoed out, and Kageroza stepped out of a generated portal from his Shikai. "And we don't have to."

"Explain yourself," Ganryu demanded. "And hurry."

"My project is underway, thanks to the time distortion of the Dangai space. I consider myself to be a bit of a master on the area, so the reigai are hidden. I don't have too much wiggle room, since that damned Akon has his sights on me."

"What is the endgoal?" Okikaba asked.

"Why, revolution of course! All we need is a moment's distraction to make our departure."

"To the Dangai? Foolish."

"Not there. By my calculations….I would need some massive blow of energy to distort the space well enough to the empty space…..left by the Vandenreich."

The room was outraged.

"There?!"

"You madman!"

"My options are limited! You forget WHO is the most technologically skilled of this group, and the 12th has a Royal Guard member sneaking around. It's now or never!"

"…very well. How long will it be? And how will you be getting this energy?"

Kageroza grinned. "Very soon. And I have the perfect source….my little creation has foolishly decided to play the moral card."

"Very well."

The door opened, and the last member came rushing in. "S-Sorry, everyone! Without flash-step….I can't get around….so quickly…..woof…."

Every member of the SSS stared at him.

"What? Hey, what's Yuki's girl doing here?"

Kageroza spun his zanpakutou again, creating another portal. "Ikkanzaka…we all need to cover our tracks, but someone needs to watch the girl. You and him will do so," he pointed to Shino's captor, "and we will return."

"Uhhh….sure, but what about the captains?"

Ganryu smirked. "Don't worry….we'll retrieve you."

And with that, every member of the SSS – composed of Shinigami from every division except the 4th and 11th – jumped into Reiku's portal, leaving only two behind.

"Well…I guess it's just us. Why is she here, anyway?"

The captor said nothing, stepping over to the wall.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

He calmly located the seal – and destroyed it.

"What the hell are you doing?! You traitor!"

"Traitor….you have no right to pull that card, my friend. We're all traitors, but YOU are the guilty one."

"What are you talking about? Okikaba, Lord Ryudoji, Kageroza….they're all the ringleaders!"

"You're mistaken. YOU are."

"S-Stop that! Now we have to leave because they'll find us in minutes!"

"Well they won't find _you_ …..you have no reiatsu. You have no powers. And thus….you can't escape from me….a member of the Stealth Force."

"….?"

In a flash, the guard restrained the man that had been watching Candice clean the wall, the same man that wrecked her house and fought Uryu Ishida back during Rukia Kuchiki's execution.

"H-Hey! Why are you doing this?!"

His name was….

* * *

Meanwhile, the sun was shining brightly on a new day in Karakura Town, but the Karakura Riser was feeling anything but cheerful. He laid in bed.

 _My show…..all of my fans will be devastated! But….m-maybe this is a silver lining. I can protect everyone from the REAL bad spirits! Yeah…..aww, who am I kidding?_

Kanonji grabbed his glasses and put them on.

 _I'm just a showboater. The Hollows are only getting more dangerous….and there's so much I can do._

 **BANG**

The sound of gunfire jolted him from the bed, and he quickly got up. "What on earth?!" He ran down the stairs.

"Hey, look! We found him!" Jackie was there, putting her shotgun back. "Guess you want to talk to him?"

"W-Who are you?!"

"Kanonji-san…..you have some very interesting things here…." Yukio stepped into the door light, closing a book. "Shall we talk?"

"You broke into my home! Tell me why I shouldn't call the police on you!"

"Are _you_ the one with the gun?" Yukio asked, monitoring for Kanonji to sit down.

"What?! Are you threatening me?"

"Sorry old man, he's paying me." Jackie smirked. "You know some stuff about spirits like the both of us. Would be a shame if some kids found your body…."

Kanonji gulped but kept his cool. "W-What do you want from me?"

Outside the window, Tsukishima looked shocked at what he had seen….so he moved in to listen.

* * *

"I'm glad you found me, Kuchiki-san! My men and I had been assigned for Rukongai duty today."

"Urahara, everyone was with you? No one…was missing?"

Kisuke frowned. "Two or three people were out sick, I believe. But based on your story and Inoue-san's message….I think I can piece the details together."

The two were jumping across the Seireitei.

"We have to find Ketsura! Maybe he went to the sewers…."

"Wait….Kuchiki-san, do you feel that?"

XXXX

"Captain, it's coming from…." Rangiku gasped. "The Central's chamber!"

Toshiro sighed. "Don't tell me we're going to find dead bodies again!"

XXXXX

"Captain, are you going to leave?"

Kenpachi cracked his neck. "Nah, I'll get there last no matter how hard I try. Besides, Yachiru's around. Maybe she'll get there."

XXXXXX

"Almost there….!" Renji was speeding through with Iba.

XXXXXX

"What? In there?"

Byakuya nodded. "Come, Neliel….we mustn't waste time."

XXXXX

"Don't you hear that?! Those footsteps! Oh my god…..w-where are they?!" The vagrant was still trying to break free, but to no avail.

"Your brother….it's a shame you didn't ask him to join. He could've offered another distraction for us."

"He never would've agreed….why aren't you worried?!"

"Hahaha…..haven't you figured this out yet? Why we were picked? I was the one that picked up the girl….Kurosaki and Inoue saw me. So I can't run, unfortunately."

"So why restrain _me?!"_

"Because…." Shino's captor took out his zanpakutou and held it to his throat. "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link."

"WHAT?! Wait!"

It happened too fast for the man's detection. In a flash, the jailor silt his own throat, and in his dying breath, he knocked the vagrant to the ground. "Die…..for the Shinigami….Superiority….Society…."

"You bastard!" The defiler stood up, outraged. "All of you set me up, didn't you?! I thought we AGREED on all of this! You had no problem with me writing that stuff on that wall! DAMN YOU ALL!"

"So. The true culprit is _you."_

He instantly paled. That was Yoruichi's voice, but he knew others were with her. He said nothing, just hearing the footsteps of the others file in.

"Ketsura! She's alright!"

" _Turn around_. We heard everything." Jushiro's reiatsu was crashing down on the powerless once-Shinigami. And turn, Jirobo Ikkanzaka did.

"W-Wait….you've all got it wrong….huh?"

Yachiru had stepped past Jushiro, calmly walking down the steps. Her face held no emotion, and she was about to return to her division when Orihime's voice reached to her. So she followed everyone.

"Yachiru, stop. We need him alive," Soi called out.

Jirobo didn't know why, but he was starting to freak out. He backed up nervously, until he reached the back wall. The president of the NSWA stared up at him.

"You wrote that stuff on the wall and _made my friends cry."_

"…..y-yeah….?" It wasn't like he could deny it.

"…"

"…"

"Are you going to say something else….o-or…."

In a flash, Yachiru's small hands seized both Jirobo's arms, and now her reiatsu was overpowering every force in the room.

 ** _"I'll make YOU cry then_**." Then she squeezed. **Hard.**

* * *

"Get her to a bed, STAT! Medics! We need a stomach pump!" Isane was frantic in her attempts to treat her overdosed sister, who was brought in by Sentaro.

"Isane, I'm sorry…..I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner….!"

"It's okay, Sentaro!" Isane quickly hugged him. "It's okay, it's okay. I won't let Kiyone die. I'll make her live! We just can't give up!"

 **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

All of the 4th looked up, in alarm. Apparently Yachiru had squeezed _so_ hard, not did she break both of Jirobo's arms…..but the whole Seireitei was able to his blood-curling scream of agony.

Iemura sweatdropped. _Well….she DID she was going to break whoever was responsible…..._

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Sorry for another short-ish chapter...the problem with these events is that they're so fast-paced, I didn't have any time for wiggle room on other things. Next chapter should be longer...hopefully.**

 **So yes, the TRUE culprit was...Jidanbo's brother! Remember that big guy Uryu fought with Orihime? I planned him since chapter 3.**

 **And you might be able to piece what's GOING to happen, but..gee...why did I put the spotlight on Hueco Mundo and Hell~?**

 **Next Time - Kiyone gets help.**


	22. My Heart on My Sleeve

**Author's note: For those wanting a little more provocative content, check out my new poll. If I'm ever to do smut, it will be for this universe/Bleach characters first, so take a gander. Again it'll only be on Ao3 and I can't guarantee when it will be written, but it's something, no?**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - Nothing is so easy, it seems. Also I will say that you and RG think alike, we'll see if you're right ;)**

 **Guest 1 - Wait what... _what?_**

 **Guest 2 - Yes indeedy!**

 **RG - The three things I want to address immediately are:**

 **1) Yes the matter isn't quite over with Yachiru, even her heart is always in the right place. She's always been my favorite character to write, and even though the club knows she can be wrathful, a happy Yachiru is always better than an angry or sad one.**

 **2) Don't worry about villain sequence. I really would like to explain my plans down the line but I don't want to reveal too much too early. It's mainly to avoid me tearing my skull out in a nonstop fighting chain, but I have other things in mind. In fact, I've already thought of the endgame. And from my plans, I know this fic will now be longer than SWA was.**

 **3) I LOVE the idea you mentioned between Marechiyo and Jirobo. It's not in this chapter and I'm not 100% sure if I can fit quite yet, but darn it, I feel like writing it now.**

 **Kaito1412 - I didn't quite understand the first part, but Yachiru is not going to get a love interest.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – My Heart on My Sleeve**

Retsu was the one captain that did not pursue Jirobo's location, as she had other pressing matters to attend to, including….tending to him herself.

"Gaaah….."

The healer captain said nothing as she gently inspected his broken bones.

"Captain….Unohana…"

"Sssh. Your situation is complicated, Ikkanzaka. For all intents and purposes, you are under arrest, and my division will be keeping a very stern eye on you until the Head-Captain tells us otherwise."

"…my brother…."

Retsu stared into the man's eyes, which were fearful but resentful all the same. "Yes, Jidanbo was informed. I take it he wasn't involved with….whatever you were in."

Jirobo didn't answer, but it was true. His larger (albeit younger?) brother had no idea of the SSS or his kin's involvement.

"I would also advise you don't speak unless spoken to."

"It…..hurts…."

"I know." Retsu finished tying the casts. "Hanataro will check on you." She walked over to the door. "And please, remember one thing."

"….."

She spoke the next sentence calmly. "She would've killed you if you did worse."

XXXXX

The healer didn't get too far before Yoruichi's brother flashed in front of her.

"Captain Unohana!"

"Ah….you're Yoruichi's younger brother, correct? Yushiro?"

"Yes!" Yushiro beamed. "I'll bet my sis talks about me all the time, right?"

"Not particularly, Yushiro-kun. I'm sorry, I can't afford to chat…..I have to check up on another patient that's in critical condition."

"This'll be quick! Um…..you know the prisoner that was from your division…..? Well, we were talking, and he seemed so sad, you know? As his guard, I was thinking-"

"Absolutely not," Retsu replied, stepping past Yushiro before he could finish. She didn't need any hints. "My response was very clear."

"What?! But C-Captain, he's turned over a new leaf! He's always listened to me and Xen and done his tasks on time!"

"I'm sure he did, and I'm grateful he hasn't given you any trouble. But I have NO intention of speaking to Seinosuke Yamada, Yushiro-kun. Please understand."

Yushiro frowned. "But….just for five minutes?"

"I said…." Retsu turned around, and based on the non-existent smile, she wasn't trying to be cute about the matter. **"no."**

XXXXX

"What?! What did Yachiru do?!"

Having stepped into Kiyone Kotetsu's room, Retsu was able to relay the situation to her vice-captain, who had sedated her sister and hadn't left her side since Sentaro brought her in.

"She broke many bones, Isane."

"…h-he's okay, right?"

"He's alive, but in major pain. I wasn't there, but….from what Soi and Yoruichi told me, she was on the warpath. I'm not surprised but I am worried."

Isane looked down at her sister, a pit forming in her stomach. "Captain….she and the others will see Kiyone soon. Won't that….make it worse?"

"Worse? What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing!" She gently stroked Kiyone's hair while taking her hand. "Yachiru….all of us have seen when she gets really mad, ma'am. Do you think it had something to do with her leaving the last meeting?"

"…"

"Captain?"

Retsu was staring at Kiyone. The color in her skin had returned somewhat, but the pump was still doing its job, and Isane was trying very hard to not break down crying at the sight. It wasn't the first time a NSWA member was hospitalized.

"Isane…..I have a feeling Iemura is treating Yachiru for therapy."

"What?! How do you know?"

"Iemura has never taken a patient for sessions before. He seemed a little off guard when I asked him about it….as if he was trying to keep it a secret."

"….well….the club always leans on each other for support. If Yachiru wanted to go….she must've been scared to tell anybody."

"That reminds me. Could you contact the others and inform them of Kiyone's condition?"

* * *

Back at the Central's chamber, Kisuke and Shinji were inspecting the walls, with Shunsui eying the floor. The dead Shinigami had been removed by Soi.

"Yep…." Kisuke sighed. "They've been in this room more than once. Whoever was part of the SSS…."

"Can you tell who?"

"Nope. What I _can_ tell is that some of my own subordinates were in on it. Kido like this doesn't come from nowhere."

"Guess this means we'll have to witch hunt," Shinji drawled. "They clearly just used Jirobo as a scapegoat. Guy's too dumb to be the sole head. Plus he has no powers."

The Head-Captain crossed his arms. "I've sent Abarai to inform Uryu Ishida, and Soi has offered to scout the compound….but she wants to do it alone…"

"That's the problem, Ju." Shunsui looked at the spot where the dead member once was. "Our dead friend was from the 2nd. Too many intelligence gathering Shinigami against us can only spell trouble."

"Here's a question….you said Retsu tipped you off?" Kisuke looked around the room. "How did she know?"

"The NSWA stumbled onto some clues last night by….the girls summoned to reward Kon. I don't think the SSS even knew they were in play."

"Our trump card. Nice." Shunsui grinned.

"Gentlemen, this solves one problem but raises another one. We are dealing with a group that's undermining the Gotei from the inside out…." Jushiro looked enraged. "And we don't know how many people are involved."

"Y'know, Jirobo being the culprit makes too much sense. Nobody had touched the wall when I did the seal, which meant a member was listening in when I did it. Frankly, all divisions could be at risk." Kisuke scratched his chin.

Shinji made a face. "I swear, if this breeds another Aizen…."

"No, no, that's not it." Jushiro took a few steps, eying the spot where everyone had witnessed Yachiru's wrath. "Aizen wanted to break boundaries and become a God. These….people want to make a NEW Gotei. It's a lot vaguer and they don't have the means to do anything. We're all tipped off."

"You sure about that?"

Jushiro eyed his best friend. "Explain."

"Remember…if the 2nd is helping them, what's to say the 12th isn't?"

* * *

Nemu, having witnessed the apprehension and punishment of Jidanbo's brother, was trying to locate her best friend. She jumped from roof to roof.

"Heyyy! Nemu-chan!" Rangiku quickly joined her. "You seem to be in a rush."

"Rangiku-san, how much did you see? Yachiru had joined in the capture of the wall vagrant."

"Oh, Captain and I got there after Captain Kuchiki, but I know what you're talking about. Luckily he said he had to take care of something, so I can help you track Yachiru down."

Nemu frowned. She wanted to mention Yachiru's therapy and recent insecurities, but only when she herself wanted to wish. The 12th's leader had a feeling crippling Jirobo Ikkanzaka was done to erase her own demons….but it wouldn't work.

Tatsuki had joined them as well. "Just heard Orihime's message. Where you guys off to?"

"To find Yachiru."

"Look! I think she's by the wall!" Rangiku exclaimed.

XXXXX

Indeed, Yachiru was by the wall. She was huddled, embracing the names of the two would-be members.

"It's not done yet. I…..made him cry. I made him be in pain, like Candy, Minnie, and Lily were. But there's more. More people that want to hurt them and you. But it's okay. I promise….nobody will be sad anymore."

 _"Even you, Yachiru?"_

"…"

 _"You'll still hear us. Did you think stopping him….would fix what happened to us?"_

"…."

The girl didn't look up, but she sensed her visions returned. She could practically feel Giselle's breath on her neck.

 _"Sooner or later, they'll catch on…."_

"Why are you doing this, Gigi?" Yachiru whispered. "Do….you want me to hunt them all down for you?"

"Yachiru….?"

The NSWA president knew she had spoken louder than she had realized. She turned her head, and her pulse quickened a bit when she saw Tatsuki, Rangiku, Nemu….along with Candice, Meninas, Liltotto…

"…." Her eyes turned to Nemu.

"Yachiru." Nemu stepped over to her friend and gently took her hand. "Remember what I said."

"…girls….special meeting at noon. Everyone has to attend."

The present members of the club merely blinked. Heads turned to Nemu, but despite knowing more, she only smiled.

"Also…..Kitty, Glubo, Pinky….the guy that ruined the wall….he…."

Yachiru stopped suddenly. She felt a presence on her head, and her brown eyes peered upward to see a Hell butterfly.

"It's from the 4th….?"

* * *

"Apache! Where the hell are you?!"

Back at the 11th, the lioness was racing through the barracks, nearly knocking over Ikkaku in her search for her eternal rival/partner.

"What do you want, Mila Rose?" She replied back, swinging her sword lazily. "Can't you annoy Sun-Sun instead?"

"Oh shut up. Kotetsu's been sent to the hospital. And she's not in a good condition."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Tell Yachiru I'll send some flowers or something, I'm busy."

"Busy….?" Mila Rose growled and pulled Apache by her collar. "I know you always have a stick up your ass, but try not to be a bitch for once! We're part of the club, remember?"

"Oh fuck off!" Apache smacked her hand away. "I just want to be alone."

"Why?" Now this was getting Harribel's dark-skinned fraccion suspicious. "So you could slip off, like you did when Captain Zaraki was fighting?"

"….?!"

"Yeah, Yumichika told me."

"Oh that's just great! The fruit couldn't even keep his damn mouth shut! That's it, I'm kicking his a-"

 _"Apache!"_

The deer turned back, eyes caught in the proverbial highlights.

"….something you want to tell me?"

"…..no, Mila Rose. And I'm not telling Harribel-sama either."

"…."

Apache began to walk away, getting more irritated by the second. "So keep your mitts out of my life. I'll visit Kotetsu when the heat dies down."

"Just like the heat died down after you finished yourself all over some poor soul's lap?"

 **"What?!"**

But when she turned around, Mila Rose was already gone.

* * *

Back at the 4th, Orihime's jaw had just dropped when the butterfly finished its message. She had been checking up on Iba's mother.

"K-Kiyone-san…..!"

She ran out of the room in a flash, only to have a certain white-haired captain appear in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Inoue….can we talk for a moment? We have….a problem."

"….?"

"Don't worry, Head-Captain asserts you that you're not in any trouble at all, but I can't ignore the issue, and since the wall defiler has been arrested-"

"I'm so sorry, but…you're really Toshiro?!"

The 10th's leader had the most deadpan expression on his face. "Yes, Orihime. I thought the Seireitei learned I shot up from the newspaper."

"Well….I've haven't seen you in a while! Hehehehe…." Orihime scratched her head. "I'm sorry, but I've got a friend to check up on first. Is that okay?"

"I guess, but don't forget we-"

Orihime was already gone.

"…."

* * *

Back at the 13th Division, Ichigo had returned with Ryunosuke and Shino, although the latter was still unconscious.

"Are you okay, Third Seat Kurosaki?"

"I'm fine Yuki, just focus on Ketsura." Ichigo wasn't about to let another traitor slip past his senses. He focused on each member of the 13th, but no one was giving off a suspicious vibe.

 _Who's part of the group….?_

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san. All this is my fault. I…..let myself get duped." Ryunosuke lowered his head in shame. That got Ichigo's attention.

"Yuki, stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault someone doesn't think highly of what we have. You were just protecting her, right?"

"…..yeah…."

XXXXXX

The two moved to an empty room, where Ichigo set Shino down on the futon.

"Kurosaki-san….what do I do? The SSS knows I ratted them out. They're probably going to hunt me down and k-kill me…"

"No, they're no-"

"Yes, they are!" he exclaimed, tearing up. "I'm not like you or Captain Shihouin or most of the Gotei 13! I'm a total weakling! And now….ohhh, I should've stayed far away from the club!"

Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder. "Ryunosuke. Stop crying, okay?"

"But….." Ryunosuke sniffled. "….w-wait. Weren't you the one that said it wouldn't be dangerous?"

"Huh?! You never told me about it!"

"But….you were walking with an green-haired girl…"

"No I wasn'-" Ichigo's eyes widened, remembering the 12th's new recruit that matched the description. And who looked like him at the 12th? **"…..Kon."**

"Huh?"

 _No….don't blame Kon. You kept getting his name wrong…like he was some nobody._ The strawberry stared at Ryunosuke. _He's not. More than ever, he needs to know that._

"Listen, Ryunosuke, I'm sorry this all happened to you. You and Shino were just victims, and I promise…it's not going to happen again. Starting from now, you two will stay with my dad. Yoruichi won't mind."

"…..c-could I ask you something, sir?"

Ichigo smirked. "If you don't call me sir."

"S-Sure….could you teach me how to be like you?"

"Me? Why?"

Ryunosuke blushed. "I learned about you when I joined the academy, and….I was just blown away. You're the youngest person in history to get a Bankai, you fought with several captains and Aizen….you even wrecked the Sokyoku!"

"That cheap thing?"

 _"It had 1 million zanpakutou!"_

"Didn't feel like it. Felt like the higher ups just felt like throwing out a big number to sound impressive."

"That's what I mean!" Ryunosuke exclaimed. "You're just so…cool! And you have a cute girlfriend…."

Ichigo looked at Shino. "What about her? Rukia and I thought you were going to confess to her from your little note." This made the shorter Shinigami blush deeper.

"I was referring to the SSS! S-She…..I mean, she's…..b-beautiful….."

"And?"

Ryunosuke gulped. "I told her off to get her away….so….she wouldn't get caught."

This made Ichigo punch his shoulder. "You're an idiot, Yuki." But he was still smirking. "You'd better fix it when she wakes up!"

"Kurosaki-san…."

"How about we get some tea and talk some more, Ryu? I mean…." Ichigo scratched his head. "Only my sisters ever thought I was cool, and Karin stopped doing it when she entered the third grade…"

"You….gave me a nickname?"

"Huh…..that's okay, right?"

Ryunosuke's eyes were shining. "Yes sir! I mean Ichi-kun! I mean….Ichigo! C-Can we be friends?"

"I don't see why not. What's one more?"

"Hey, Kurosaki!" came a familiar (rough) voice. "You ready for our duel?!"

Ichigo groaned. "Grimmjow…."

"COME ON! I don't have all day!"

"Oh, is he your other friend?"

Memories of Grimmjow cutting him, biting him, slashing him, throwing him through the Las Noches sand, ceroing him, cutting him again, etc. all came flooding back. To Ichigo's (slight) annoyance, he was struggling to resist the urge to get payback. Sweet, bloody payback.

"…..Friend is a word that's….difficult to define…."

* * *

"Kensei, talk to me."

The captain said nothing, instead opting to look over each member of his division After the reveal of the SSS, he had no reason to trust whomever he didn't have a reason to.

"Kensei! Pleeease!"

He ignored Mashiro again, giving some orders to a daydreaming member.

"Waaaah!" Mashiro curled into a ball. "Kensei hates me! He doesn't want to be with me anymore!"

"Why do you think that, Vice-Captain?" Chad asked, stepping up to her. "He cares….in his own way."

"But I lied to him and now he hates me!" she whimpered. "I'm such an idiot, Sado-kun!"

"Yep, you are," Kensei coldly said, not turning to face her.

"KENSEIIIIIII-"

Chad sat down next to her. "What did you lie about?"

"I…..don't want to say," the Vizard sniffled. "All I wanted was to make Kensei feel better. Babies do that, don't they? They make you laugh and make you smile."

 _I think she didn't realize she just told me_. "But they involve a lot of responsibility. Maybe Captain Muguruma wasn't ready for it."

"But…..is it really that hard?" Mashiro sat up. "I mean, I've seen movies…"

"But those were movies, Vice-Captain," Chad replied. "This is life. If you wanted to conceive….maybe you should've asked Captain's feelings in the matter."

"Aww, you don't get it! He still has…..trauma from losing Rose and Love."

Kensei stopped in place, listening carefully.

"He does stuff that he regrets when he wakes up, and that makes him sad. Kensei never gets sad, Sado-kun, and he never never cries."

"What about you?" Chad chose his words carefully. "Doesn't…the loss of your friends hurt you as well?"

"Oh, I got all of my crying out a long time ago, Sado-kun. I need to always smile and be happy, because that's what Kensei likes."

"…" The Vizard captain bit a corner of his lip.

"Sure he yells at me, but I know him. I've known him for over 100 years. He would get bored and depressed if I wasn't always bugging him. He….loves me."

Chad nodded. "So how can you think he hates you? He'll take some time to get over your….lie, but you can't ever think he would hate you."

"…..wowwww. You're smart, Sado-kun! Isane must be so happy to have you!"

Chad gave a thumbs-up, but he and Mashiro blinked when a Hell butterfly landed on her nose. Its antenna twitched as it gave her the message.

"OH MY GOSH!"

* * *

Xen, having slipped away from her clan's house, was also on her way to the 4th. Her mind was racing, mainly out of concern for her exiled cousin.

 _She told Yabao-sama off so easily….I didn't even know she was with….K-Kukaku-dono! How scandalous…_

Xen slapped herself.

 _No! How can I think that and still want to associate with her in good faith? She was true to herself….._

"X-Xen!"

"Yushiro-sama? What's going on?"

Yoruchi's brother was just outside the treatment building, and he was sweating profusely. "I….s-screwed up….b-big time…"

"Calm down. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Xen, my mother is going to kill me! Oh no, if the Captain finds out….and my sister will probably strangle me!"

 _Captain….that's right, is she still the captain?_ "The first step is explaining the problem!"

Yushiro bit his lip, looking around. "W-Well….I had left Seinosuke outside without his collar, because he wanted to speak to Captain Unohana…and….he…m-might have gotten out of my sight?"

"…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"Your sister will not strangle you because _I'm going to do it first_!" Xen snarled and tackled the golden-eyed boy. "You did WHAT?!"

* * *

Indeed, Seinosuke had escaped the Seireitei perimeter. He still had flash-step, and a moment's reprieve was all it took. He wanted to leave with Hanataro, but he didn't have the time.

The SSS had gave him instructions.

"Is this the spot….?" He wondered out loud, stepping into an empty village. From the looks of things, the residents had left of their own accord. But why?

"Hello, Yamada-san."

Seinosuke turned his head to see Kajomaru step out of the shadows. He looked annoyed, but pleased enough.

"You're…..I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Kajomaru. For this point onward, I'm going to be accompanying you…our group has been compromised. Everyone seems to be catching on."

"Someone messed up big time."

Seinosuke looked around at the unfamiliar voice, and saw Ginjou relaxing under a tree.

"You think it's a tight-knit group, Kajomaru? I'm not sure what your endgoal is. You guys set me free, but it's not like I can play around in the fields. The Gotei will come looking for me and him soon."

"While trying to weed the others AND patrolling the Living World?" Kajomaru shook his head. "Not likely. Besides, he hasn't touched a sword in ages and your powers are still….particular."

"Funny, huh?" Ginjou smirked. "Here I thought Kurosaki and Kuchiki's little arrest drained the gigai, but it looks like the air alone is giving me a boost. Maybe I can get a real zanpakutou too!"

An asauchi was tossed into his hands.

"Hence….the two of you will sharpen your senses for our cause."

Seinosuke eyed Ginjou carefully. "I'm no longer a Gotei member, you know. I didn't have the time to run to the 2nd and search for my own zanpakutou."

Instead, he got a practice sword.

"…well, I'm down for some entertainment. Want to fight?"

"I suppose so."

Kajomaru nodded. "I'll be back. I'm not going to back to the Seiretei, but it's not like anyone will connect the dots for the three of us."

When he disappeared, Ginjou turned to Seinosuke. "Geez…..you look a lot like a friend of mine. Know a guy named Shukuro?"

"I can't say I do, Ginjou-san. …..you were once the substitute, weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged! So much has changed….it just puts a giant grin on my face, and I don't know why. Certainly not because of that blowhard back there."

"Ah, your interests lie elsewhere?"

Ginjou chuckled. "You bet. What about you?"

Seinosuke chuckled back. "There's one person I want to protect…..and I wish to regain my captain's favor. To do that, I suppose I have to play along with the SSS."

"Heh, you're a weird guy. Some girl?"

"No, my little brother."

"That's even weirder."

"Well, what about you?"

"Hmm?" Ginjou twirled the asauchi around his hand.

"How did….it all begin for you?"

"….."

* * *

Isane looked down at her chart just in time to hear a knocking sound.

"Coming!" She stepped over to the door, but when she opened it, Yachiru nearly knocked it down as she raced past her.

"BLONDIE!"

"Y-Yachiru….!"

"Isane, we got the message." Nemu came in, followed by Tatsuki, Rangiku, Candice, Meninas, Liltotto, Neliel, Nanao, Momo, Rukia, Orihime, Menoly, Loly, and Ururu. "How did this happen?"

"Oww….Sentaro had brought her here."

"Ohh! What a sweetie!" Rangiku exclaimed.

Yachiru rubbed Kiyone's hair, eying the stomach pump. "Isa-chan…..did someone….hurt her?"

"No, Yachiru. …she hurt herself."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"She…..she didn't…." Orihime pulled the blanket up. "….oh thank goodness…."

"N-No!" Isane shook her head. "Not….self-harm like _that,_ but….a d-drug of some sorts. A stimulant. Her blood was extremely concentrated with it! She….I think she was addicted to it…"

"But why?" Rukia asked. "Why would Kiyone take drugs?"

"I….d-don't know!" Isane shouted, dropping her clipboard. "I don't know why my sister would almost kill herself over this! _I….don't understand!"_

"Isane…." Nanao sighed. "She's stable now, right?"

"…..yes." The older Kotetsu rubbed her eyes. "But it's going to take a while before the compound is erased from her system. From the looks of things….she might have withdrawal symptoms. Trying to remove all of it at once…."

"Isa-chan…." Yachiru hugged her. "It's okay. You protected your sister. That's the best you could do."

"One of us should stay by her side until she wakes up…." Momo suggested.

"I'd like it for to me just me, everyone," Isane said softly. "I….h-have to know why this happened."

 _A compound…._ Nemu frowned. "Did anyone from the 4th give her something?"

"Iemura's checking the records right now, but we NEVER give pills to healthy Shinigami!"

 _Then that means…..n-no…..there's no way….._

* * *

In another part of the 4th, Jirobo continued to lay in his perpetual pain, staring blankly at the ceiling as Hanataro looked him over.

"You'll need to keep these casts on for….while. You don't have that Shinigami durability anymore, it seems."

"Tch…don't remind me…."

Hanataro eyed Jirobo. In reality, he was caught between two parts of the same whole. The first part, making up 95% of his body, just wanted to do his job fairly and efficiently, and make sure the patient was well-adjusted. The second part….5%...wanted to say something, _do_ something on behalf of the former Quincy he loved. But he knew….that would violate his morals as a healer.

"You guys can't let that brat get off scot free….r-right….?" Jirobo groaned.

"Just try to relax." Hanataro ignored his question. "Captain has requested I keep an eye on you."

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Is that….the window?" The third seat frowned and stepped over, moving the curtains. He was face to face with the solemn face of Jidanbo.

"B-Brother…..?!"

"Jidanbo-san….."

"Hanataro-kun. Might I…..talk to Jirobo?"

"…."

XXXXXXX

A moment later, the two brothers were alone. Jidanbo was glaring harshly at Jirobo, but his eyes….had a different emotion.

"Jidanbo….I'm surprised….you came….to see me…"

"Jirobo. I'm truly sorry your arms…are broken…really, this is the worst pain I've seen you in, brother."

"Ha….yes….."

Silence, before:

"Why?"

"….."

"Jirobo, do not deny anything. Captain Kyoraku was the one that told me. Vice-Captain Kusajishi broke your arms on behalf of the friends you shamed."

" _Shamed_?!" Jirobo was outraged. "Look at me, Jidanbo! It was their kind….their kind that took away my powers! For years-"

"For years what?! The circumstances were different, brother! Gin Ichimaru removed my arm years ago, but now, I consider him a friend!"

"That's always been your folly, brother. You're too trusting!"

"What does that mean?!" Jidanbo grit his teeth.

"How can everyone trust those girls? Trust Aizen's lackeys? All of them try to kill all of us, ruin our way of life….and they're rewarded for it?! What's stopping them from betraying us!"

"STOP IT!" the giant roared. "People change, Jirobo! None of them are of their former identity. All of them became Shinigami because it was the only thing they had _left!_ Haven't you seen them, always trying to prove themselves by working as hard as they can?"

"…"

"Only to have it ruined by people like you that refuse to give them a second chance!"

"There shouldn't be a second chance for people like _them!"_

"Why not?! Tell me, Jirobo! Tell me why! Tell me why Candice Catnipp and her friends deserve to be bullied and emotionally tortured when they've done nothing wrong?!"

Tears were sliding down the giant's face.

"Look at you," his voice cracked. "Part of a group that used you for a pawn….a group that would've had you killed just in the name of their cruel ideas…."

"…."

"Who's the traitor, brother? Is it them….or is _you?"_

"I have betrayed no one. The Gotei I once knew…..just no longer exists."

"..."

"Silenced now, brother?"

"Stop it right now."

The brothers turned their heads, only to see….Uryu Ishida standing in the doorway, face emotionless. When Renji told him who the vagrant was, he raced as fast he could.

"You…you did this to me!"

"How convenient you forget. You were trying to _kill_ Orihime all of those years ago."

"She was the ryoka. All of you were!" Jirobo hissed hatefully. "All of you have poisoned the Gotei 13! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Horrified, Jidanbo simply stared at Uryu. He….couldn't stop his tears.

 _Jidanbo-san…._ "Be glad it was someone else that hurt you. If it was me….I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"You see, Jidanbo?! You see what this Quincy is doing?!"

"Stop it, Jirobo…." the giant was starting to sob now. "Just stop it….please…." he stepped away from the window, presumably to let Uryu speak to his former opponent…..but he stomped away.

"I can understand perfectly why you hate me. I myself hated a Shinigami, and I myself lost my powers. The feeling of being weak and helpless….it's a horrible feeling."

"They should've arrested you. _They should've killed you!"_

Uryu glared at him. "But they didn't. What I want to know, Jirobo Ikkanzaka…..is why you felt the need to drag my father into this."

"He was a Quincy….just like you."

"He never met you. You never met him. You merely dragged him into your pitiful hate party because you wanted to make a statement."

Jirobo spit onto his glasses, but Uryu didn't flinch.

"You disgust me, Jirobo. If only your mind….stopped to figure out the truth."

"He was a-

 _"He was a hero_!" Uryu shouted, exerting his reiatsu. "He died in spite of the Vandenreich, and his final moments were defying Juha Bach and his extremist methods so the Gotei would win!"

"…..!"

"But no, let's focus on the fact that he had Quincy blood, you narrow-minded idiot! You're no better than the groups you supposedly want to purge…..just moving on blind hate! You expect me to be frightened by you? _You think any of us would fear you or this SSS, when NONE of you are brave to come forward with your ideals?!"_

"…."

"Because they're anything but." Uryu wiped his glasses. "They're relics of the past, trying desperately to maintain a status quo. As for me? I've made something with my future, not shun it."

He turned away.

"I feel nothing but pity for you, Jirobo Ikkanzaka. You thought you were doing something noble….but you paid the price."

"…"

"I might not be a Quincy anymore…..but even I still have my pride. You? You said goodbye to such a thing long ago."

Uryu gave one last look…..before leaving for good.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kageroza had returned back to his lab, seemingly content. For now, the advantage was his. There was nothing pinning him to the SSS.

"Welcome back," Akon said, sipping more of his coffee as he stepped inside.

"…Akon-kun."

The two stared each other down.

"Where have you been, Kageroza? We need to monitor the sections and report to the Captain like usual."

"Ah ha…..yes….silly me. I was just finishing up my work from last night."

"The work of DNA collection?"

"…."

Akon simply held his stare, continuing to sip.

"Well…..I suppose you could pose a thesis on the benefits of using a mod-soul to spy on my creation?" Kageroza said bitterly, leaving the third seat to set his cup down.

"…."

"…."

"You're not fooling anybody, Kageroza. Captain and I know you're plotting something."

"Hahaha….why have the two of you been breathing down my neck? Ever since the day where Nozomi revealed herself to you…"

"Four years at this division, and you still don't get it, huh?"

Kageroza narrowed his eyes. "Please….enlighten me."

"I've been at this division for a long time, and I've seen people come and go. Some as experiments, some being killed in the regular way. Why, I even remember seeing my friends horrifically butchered by a member of the Vandenreich."

"…"

"But that was nothing compared to the day where the 12th blew up." Akon's expression was unreadable, but he continued. "Where everyone but Nemu Kusamiya suffered painful, grotesque wounds, caused by the man who chose to defy everyone and discard his subordinates like they were paper balls. Like they meant nothing."

He lifted up his coat flap to show his collection of scars.

"So pardon me if I'm just a little cautious about intelligent minds running around under the radar."

"You still haven't told me what you _think_ I'm doing, Akon."

Akon stepped forward, until his face was only centimeters from Kageroza's own. Both men were glaring at each other, but neither would yield.

"If you're collecting hair from Shinigami, then it must be more creations."

"Even if I was, that's not illegal."

"Even if you were- _Kon told me, you fool!_ You think you can pass Kujo off as some mindless drone to do your bidding?"

"And you think you can fill her head with your agenda? I know you've been dismantling her zanpakutou!"

"The same that had a camera attached!" Akon shouted. "I know you admired Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and I'll be _damned_ if you think I'll let that admiration take another step."

"Arrest me, will you? There's no evidence!"

"Understand that I'm of higher rank than you. So I could easily request your detainment in a detention center until I finish investigating."

 _Is that right?_ "You'll have to do better than that, Akon."

"What, you think Captain Kusamiya and Vice-Captain Sarugaki won't agree with me? All of us have seen the consequences of a curious mind going too far."

Kageroza sneered. "There's still nothing you can pin me to!" But Akon yanked his zanpakutou from his belt.

"Release, then. Show me the power of your Reiku, which can summon portals into dangai space. You could be hiding a bomb in there for all I know."

"…..if you insist….Akon."

* * *

Soi was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, searching. Searching for clues or some type of lead on the SSS. With only herself (and to an extent, Marechiyo and Harribel) to trust in the 2nd, there would be no rest. She would never let the Aizen situation repeat itself.

"Soi!"

Until a faster blur of Shinigami speed yanked her and pinned her with her foot.

"Oww….Yoruichi-sama?"

"What did they do?"

"…."

Yoruichi hissed and lifted her up. "You were kicked out of your clan?!"

"…yes. Your mother and all of my people were strictly against my lo-relationship with Kukaku. But rather than let them have the last word…"

"But you don't understand! My mother only knew because…..Yushiro saw the two of you. I told him to keep it secret, but he was always bad at keeping them. It's my fault!"

"No, it's not." Soi gently broke free of her mentor's grip. "If there's anything the club has taught me, is that you shouldn't lie and undermine your own happiness. Let them kick me out. In the end….I'll still have Kukaku and all of you."

Yoruichi's anger dissolved into pity. "But, Soi…my mother's a stubborn old bat. As the head, I could protest the decision."

"Yoruichi-sama, you're not the one understanding now."

"Huh?"

Soi nodded. "You've been isolated from your family for years, and even now, the bridge isn't completely repaired. The last thing I want is for you to go through the same hurdle yet again simply because of me."

"…..what about Kukaku? Apparently, from what Mother told me….you used the "l" word, Soi."

"And I meant it!" the 2nd Division Captain shouted with a blush. "It wasn't in the heat of the moment. I meant what I said! I love Kukaku Shiba!"

But to her surprise, Yoruichi gave a big smile. "My little bee….you've grown up so much. Turn around, you have a surprise waiting for you."

"…..?"

Soi turned around, only to have the Shiba head grab her and capture her lips in a hungry kiss. When the two broke apart, Kukaku slapped her girlfriend's face.

"You're an idiot, Soi, do you know that?"

"…how much of that did you hear?"

Kukaku kissed her again. "Enough. You're my idiot, do you know that?"

"…."

"What? What's wrong?"

Soi fidgeted. "Do….you think the same way? Or did I make myself look foolish by saying something that should've been kept….secret?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I love you back?"

 _Oh god I stepped it in now_. "…..yes?"

"…..man you're hopeless."

So Kukaku kissed her again, this time with more fervor. Yoruichi smirked and flash-stepped away, towards the direction of the 13th.

* * *

 _At_ the 13th, all of the division members were watching in a rather stunned silence while their third seat clashed with Grimmjow. Neither had released, but from the way the battle had already started….

"C'mon Kurosaki! Stop swinging your toothpick at me! Didn't I say to go all out?!"

Ichigo growled and blocked the arc of Grimmjow's blade. In the process of becoming a "true" Shinigami, his zanpakutou had managed to seal – it was no longer in its Shikai cleaver form.

"Grimmjow, is this really the time for an intense battle?! With all that's going on?!"

"Stop with the excuses!"

The two exchanged slashes and moves a few more steps, before a sharp swing from Ichigo forced Grimmjow to jump back, onto a rooftop.

"You and I both know the Captains won't throw a fit if we battle, because we do it all the time! And every time….hahaha, I get so close to kicking your ass! You don't have your mask anymore, remember?"

"And you don't have Bankai, _remember_?" Ichigo retorted mockingly. "If you want me to go all-out….then I have the advantage."

"If you're so sure, then what do you have to be afraid of?"

Ichigo scowled. _Alright, Zangetsu….I guess it's time we beat some sense into Grimmjow again._

 _Wait, Ichigo._

 _Huh? What's wrong?_

 _Do you remember what Rukia told you, from Urahara's prediction? Your mark._

Ichigo looked at his hand…..where the mark was glowing faintly again. A quick glance showed that Grimmjow's mark was doing the same.

"Grimmjow, wai-"

But it was lost on deaf ears; the ex-Espada charged and slashed through Ichigo, and when he turned around, the release command was spoken.

 _"Grind, Hyokishi!"_

"What the-?!"

Right when Rukia appeared on the scene.

XXXX

"Ugn….."

Inside the division barracks, Shino opened her eyes, and when she blinked to adjust her vision…there Ryunosuke was.

"Ryunosuke…."

"Shino-san! You're finally up!" He reached down and hugged her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I said those things the other day! I like working with you!"

Blushing, Shino pushed him off. "Where do you get off, Ryunosuke?! First you get all cryptic on me, then you tackle me like I'm some kind of dog?!"

"But I was being blackmailed!"

"Why were you…" she gasped. "The man that pinned me down! Where is he?!"

"Shino-san, listen to me. There's a LOT I have to explain. And it involves me, you….and the entire Gotei. Starting now, we'll have to keep an eye out for….traitors."

Shino blinked. "What….are you talking about?" But before he could explain, Ichigo's voice echoed through the walls from the duel outside.

 _"CIRCLE THE MOON, ZANGETSU!"_

* * *

Back in Karakura Town, Don Kanonji watched helplessly as Yukio looked through his collection of books and photographs, including the guide Isshin and Kisuke gave him. He would've done something, but then again, a firearm was pressed to his forehead.

"Fascinating….there's more here than I realized! And to think, most of this town is too powerless to know the truth…."

"Yes, yes, you've extorted information from me….can you leave now? I need to film another episode of my show!"

"Pretty lame excuse, Kanonji," Jackie drawled. "Your show aired two nights ago, so you have plenty of time!"

"But I…."

Yukio stopped at a page of his notes and looked particularly interested.

"W-Wait! What are you reading?!"

"…care to tell me more about this Aizen figure?"

 _Oh CRAP!_ "Don't tell me, uh….you'll shoot me if I refuse to talk?"

"You know it," Jackie replied. "C'mon, Yukio, what does it say?"

"Apparently Aizen was one of these Shinigami, only his plans were something more….nefarious. In fact…." Yukio flipped the page. "He wanted to become a God and sacrifice this town. Why have such information, Kanonji?"

The medium sighed. "My powers can only do so much. Before I knew the truth, I only made the Hollow situation worse. So, from that point on….I wanted to be on top of everything."

"It's….amazing…." Yukio closed the book and looked to the picture of the Hell gates. "Aizen wanted to sacrifice Karakura Town….to the devil?"

"H-Huh? I don't even know what's beyond that gate, boy. The Shinigami do not know either. Only those with foul, corrupted human hearts would know. A serial killer, or a rapist!"

Jackie scoffed and lowered the gun. "And the only way one would see this Soul Society would be to die, huh?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Perhaps not…." Yukio smirked. "A Shinigami can go there. What's stopping someone from hitching a ride?"

"T-That's not how it works, boy! Why do this, anyway? We have no reason to be enemies. I could teach you both. Give you the tools to defeat the Hollows…..well, subdue them."

"Tsk, tsk, Kanonji-san. I'm in the middle of an investigation, and I won't stop until I have my answers. Besides, I could make the Shinigami an offer they couldn't refuse."

Jackie frowned. "Uhhh…..what? I think what he was saying sounds better to me."

"Yes, listen to the woman with a gun!"

"Jackie, you're thinking as small as he is." Yukio sat down and turned on his PSP for a quick session of gaming. "There's something beyond this world out there. And if you have the chance to make a name for yourself….why pass it up?"

"…?"

"Miss, I am extremely confused."

"Me too, Kanonji. Look Yukio, they're just ghost samurai. Didn't you say you wanted to find some missing girls in an orphanage or something?"

"That's just it, I know. They became Shinigami," Yukio replied. "Why and how….well, those are the more _interesting q_ uestions."

"…"

"And with my resources….I'll get my answers. Kanonji, I'll be taking your stuff."

"What?! That's robbery, boy! I'll report you!"

But Yukio didn't answer, instead finishing up the level. Jackie remained as puzzled as ever, and she was not liking the smirk reforming on his face. Suddenly, the three heard footsteps.

"Check on that, will you?"

Jackie scowled and headed for the window. "…..there's no one outside!"

XXXXX

On this bright day, Chizuru was headed to the market for her mother.

"Let's see….eggs, milk…hmm…she gave more than she probably realized. I coooould buy the new spread calendar….hehehehe…"

She perked up, seeing someone run through the streets.

"Huh? Someone's in a hurry…."

Tsukishima definitely was.

* * *

"Captain! Are you in there?"

Jushiro looked up from his desk, previously in a concentrated focus. He was trying to figure out what to do about the SSS, but the idea of having a mole almost everywhere…

Sentaro stepped inside, bowing. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Sentaro. Please, have a seat."

"I can't, sir, I have so much to do…."

"Sentaro, I know what happened to Kiyone. I just wanted to thank you…for bringing her to the 4th."

This made the third seat sit down after all, with a hefty sigh. "Captain….I didn't want to stay to look her over….just the sight of her getting pumped…"

"I know. I need to visit her myself," Jushiro cleared his throat. "But she'll make a speedy recovery, as long as she has plenty of people who support her."

"…..yeah…"

"I'm sorry you had to be the one to find her….like that."

"…..me too…." Sentaro looked honestly depressed. He always knew Kiyone's energy and honesty to match his own, but she had too much energy followed by white lies.

"Sentaro, Kiyone isn't the only reason I called you here."

"Huh?"

The Head-Captain narrowed his eyes. "I trust you were informed about the….SSS?"

Sentaro nodded. "Captain, I'll always follow you and the Gotei until the very end! Anything I can do to help, I'll do it, twice as hard for me AND Kiyone!"

"Nothing."

"….?"

"Sentaro, I have no idea who is involved in the group from our own division. But the more it seems I'm actively investigating, the less slip-ups they'll make. With you, I can maintain a guise of anonymity."

"How did everyone learn of them, anyway?"

"Ah! Ukitake-san, can we talk?"

The two turned to the door, where Kirio was standing with the five asauchi girls.

"Kirio-san….yes, what about?"

"There's no need to explain everything, as I already know. I know of this shadowy group, and I think….I may have an approach you could take."

The former 12th Division captain moved her finger once, which sealed all of the windows and the door.

"….."

"You see….the problem you have now is that you don't know who to trust. For all you know….every Shinigami but you could be a part of it."

Sentaro immediately objected in a panic, but Jushiro shushed him.

"What idea do you have?"

"The first step, even if you know it's not true….is to suspect everyone."

"…..?"

"The second step….is to have everyone prove their innocence."

"But the Gotei does not operate on that kind of mentality anymore. People would only resent the system if they think they're being punished…."

Kirio shook her head. "I am not talking about punishment. But if you feel there's treachery all around….how can you be safe? As a member of the Royal Guard, I have to do my part to ensure the Gotei's cohesion. Reio-sama…..I can't imagine his wrath if another Aizen comes about."

"…..I can't stop to question every Shinigami, especially not when Hollows are still attacking and the Living World needs protection."

"Who said you would do it alone?"

Hasuka, Mera, Nonomi, Tokie, and Tsumiko all held up their badges.

"You five….yes, Retsu said you were the ones that discovered the group. Without you….this situation might be a lot worse. How can I repay you?"

"Well…."

"We were talking it over…"

"Goodness, it seemed like a good idea…"

Jushiro blinked. "W-What?"

"Ah, Ukitake-san, you have to understand. These girls have seen a lot, but as asauchi and servants to a member of the Royal Guard….technically, they're bound to always serve in the interests of…my master."

"Are you….saying you want them to lead this questioning?"

"Well, they suggested it," Kirio smiled.

* * *

Back at the 12th, Nemu had returned. She looked around for a bit, but she soon found Akon, working at his desk.

"Ah…Captain."

"Akon. I learned something troubling involving Kiyone Kotetsu. She consumed too much of a particular compound and had to be sent to the 4th for treatment. I believe someone at the 12th supplied it."

"Ahh….well, she did come to me requesting something for insomnia, but she claimed she could take care of it. Perhaps she consumed too much in one setting."

"Is that so? I suppose she felt too anxious to go to the 4th or myself…."

"What was up the call earlier?"

Nemu nodded. "Yes, there's something I need to inform you about. A group called the SSS…."

But as Captain Kusamiya explained the situation to her most trusted subordinate, there was an unnoticed spark of lightning through Akon's eyes…..

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: All Kageroza wants is to take the heat off himself, so don't get carried away in your predictions. As for the other members of the SSS, it's simple - his portals just transferred them away from the Central's chamber back to their...respective positions via dangai. And currently, no one knows Ginjou or Seinosuke escaped. And no one is currently suspicious of Ganryu, Kumoi, etc. (and no, I didn't kill off Akon!)**

 **Look to Google Translate for Grimmjow's zanpakutou - my theme is to emulate pieces of the Arrancar's original powers, but obviously try to put a new spin on it. I've got a few new fun ideas for Ichigo's zanpakutou as well. In fact I have this REALLY amazing idea for the Shinigami and their zanpakutou, but that's a secret for now.**

 **"Meta, aren't you setting up too much to balance at once?" - this is a standard concern, but my counterpoint is: who says everything has to be resolved at the same time~?**

 **Next Time - more people visit Kiyone, Apache's cover gets blown, Iemura confronts Yachiru, and more react to the mighty Kenpachi being blind.**


	23. Der Verdacht

**Author's note: The poll will officially end on the U.S election day (11/8).**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - Thanks, it feels like no one saw it XD**

 **Higo - Nah, I think Xen would jive more with Yushiro, if anything. Yachiru is the den mother. :)**

 **RG - Excellent point on the Aizen admiration thing. I actually put a scene addressing that, because while Ichigo is humble enough, Ryu still needs more perspective**.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Der Verdacht**

 _"Please_ tell me you're kidding."

Mizuiro shook his head, continuing to look through his phone. He and Keigo were riding the train together, but they had different stops today.

"I'm not, Keigo. Ogawa said the same girl we met at the mall was the same one on the news."

"Oh man….well, what does that mean? Where will the girl go?"

"I don't know. Perhaps whatever agency will take Kyoko."

"Ugh, this is making my head hurt, Mizuiro. Did Ryo say when we'll get to go and see Ichigo already? I could use a break from this crazy world already!"

"…..!"

"What's with that look?"

Mizuiro put his phone away. "Remember who is in our midst, my friend. Do you want him to more about our lives?"

"…..Gaaaaah! I'm so stressed out, Mizuiro! Is this our lives now? Just hiding and running away from strange men?!"

"Calm down, calm down. How about…..yes, the next time we see-" Mizuiro paused, making sure no one was listening "-a Shinigami, we can tell them to put in a message to Ichigo. Okay?"

* * *

 _(With Ichigo and Grimmjow)_

"What the hell is this?!" Rukia ran past her subordinates and glared at the cause of the commotion – Ichigo and Grimmjow both with transformed zanpakutou. "ICHIGO!"

"Relax, Rukia! I'm just teaching the kitty a lesson." She was all too familiar with the way how Zangetsu looked in the release state.

"Hehehe….you call me that again, strawberry, and I'll go right for the neck!"

Grimmjow's zanpakutou, on the other hand, was something else entirely. The katana-esque blade had gained spikes and a more pointed edge, with prongs at the hilt. There were slots across the weapon, in order to do as such:

"LIKE THIS!"

Fire the same pointed dart claw-esque extensions he had used against Ichigo in resurreccion form. Luckily, the latter jumped and dodged the rounds.

"Ichigo, enough of this! You and Grimmjow shouldn't be fighting here!"

"He started it!"

The two jumped in mid-air to clash, and now Rukia was starting to feel the panter's reiatsu crash down on the division. _Still like an Espada,_ she vaguely thought.

"Vice-Captain Kuchiki!" Ryunosuke had come out to run over to her. "Have they done this before?"

"Too many times, Yuki. I trust Ketsura is fine?"

"Yes."

Above, Ichigo and Grimmjow continued to slash at each other, with the entire division watching. Every hit on the ex-Sexta's body only served to make him more excited. He was going to do it! He was going to beat Ichigo!

* * *

"This way, you two!"

Back at the 4th, Rurichiyo had arrived, and she was making her way over to Kiyone's room. She had commanded her loyal servants to gather flowers.

"Milady, what happened to Vice-Captain Kotetsu?" Kenryu asked. "Is she…critically injured?"

"I don't know! Her sister mentioned it was bad! And as a member to my new club, we must make sure she is well!"

 _B-But you're involving us too…._

"He's really in there?!"

Rurichiyo stopped in place and peeked around the corner. Candice had posed the question, and from the looks of things, she and the other Femritters were talking to Uryu.

XXXXXX

"That's right. I told him off. You're welcome to talk to him as well."

" _Talk t_ o him?! I'll wring his neck for what he did!"

"Aren't you more upset, Ishida?" Liltotto asked. "I mean, none of us were friends to your dad, but…"

"I consider the matter settled. I have no reason to talk to Jirobo Ikkanzaka anymore." Uryu stepped past the three girls. "Father himself wouldn't waste time on such a…. _disgusting_ person."

"Ishida…."

The ex-archer gave a goodbye nod and left, completely missing the listening Rurichiyo. Candice crossed her arms and stared at the door ahead.

"What do _we_ do, then?"

"Captain Unohana said Yachiru really messed him up….she was whispering Gigi's name back at the wall. Something's….not right with her."

"Maybe we should focus on her and club instead," Liltotto suggested. "Ishida's right, the guy is scum, and he got what he deserved. A beating from Yachiru….well, who killed Bach again?"

Rurichiyo's eyes widened. _Her?_

"But Lily…." Meninas bit her lip. "Yachiru shouldn't have to do everything herself. I think she still feels bad about what happened in the war."

Candice sighed. "Yeah. She tried to wipe away the slurs the last time, remember? And when Zaraki got blinded in his duel…..I was with her. She looked like she was crying, just staring off into space."

"Maybe we should get her a present," Liltotto suggested. "She's done a lot for us, and she needs to know that she's not alone."

"Yeah!"

XXXXX

"How on earth did…." Rurichiyo was struggling to comprehend. "I mean, she's from the 11th, but….how did she do it?"

Her servants both shrugged, equally amazed but confused.

"And really? Vice-Captain Kusajishi as being upset?"

"I suppose the adage is true, milady – never judge a book by its cover."

The head pressed a finger to her lips. In the span of only a few days, the act of joining the NSWA had morphed to something much more than a "simple social club". Rurichiyo wasn't expecting it to be…so captivating.

"Let's pay our respects, then we follow their idea. We get something for the president!"

* * *

In Kiyone's room, Isane and Yachiru hadn't moved, but the others left (some for their duties, some to get flowers and other things for the #3). Mashiro came dashing in.

"Kiyoooonnnne!"

"Sssh! Grasshopper, she's still asleep. Be quiet, OK?"

The Vizard nodded and tiptoed to the bed. "Ohhh…..what happened?"

"Ah…..substance abuse," Isane replied with a soft tone of voice. She couldn't look up or really emote. All of her energy was being poured into making sure her sister's condition was stable.

"What, you mean….drugs?" Lisa asked, having just stepped in with Hiyori. "I didn't think that was really a problem in the Soul Society."

"It's not….and it shouldn't be…."

All three frowned at Isane's depressed reply, so they looked at Yachiru….who looked equally depressed.

"Uhhh….heard you clocked the wall guy, Prez!" Hiyori stepped over to the small girl and rubbed her hair. "Should've saved some for the rest of us!"

Yachiru smiled, but it faded soon after.

"Well….this looks worse than I thought."

Harribel and Sun-Sun had entered the room as well, adopting their signature poses – arms crossed for the former and a sleeve pressed to the mouth for the latter.

"Hey, Bell-chan, Sunny," Yachiru greeted. "The more people come to see Blondie, the better she'll get! Right, Isa-chan?"

Isane could only nod….but she herself wasn't sure at all.

"Is there anything you'd like us to get, Kotetsu-san?" Sun-Sun asked. "Your sister's favorite foods, per chance?"

"Any…anything like that would be greatly appreciated."

And then, Mila Rose ran into the room, bowing in apology when she saw that her mistress was already there.

"S-Sorry for taking so long, girls."

"Hmm, Mila Rose, where's Apache? You two usually travel together."

"Tch!" The lioness ventured a look at Kiyone and frowned. "She was being a total prat, Harribel-sama. Something is going on with her, and I'm not gonna stop until I find out what."

Harribel and Sun-Sun both glanced at each other, with the latter speaking next.

"Tsk tsk, Mila Rose, I thought you were smarter than Apache. You couldn't pick up on these obvious clues? Do you recall the mini meeting where she blew her top?"

"Huh? You mean the one where that princess called her gay or something?"

That got Lisa's attention, but also a curious Hiyori and a _very c_ urious Mashiro.

"Yes. Now why would someone be so defensive over such an accusation? Think carefully."

"I swear, Sun-Sun, if you don't stop with the condescension-"

Harribel rolled her eyes. "The two of us believe she's denying her true nature."

 _Oh crap. Well….even if they try to attack me, Captain Unohana would stop it before it gets close. Apache needs to come out of the damn closet already,_ Lisa thought. "Hey, Harribel?"

"Yes?"

 _She's going to reveal it!_ Mashiro grinned and pulled out a notepad.

"I, uh…..may have had a friends with benefits situation with Apache. Y'know, the full mile."

Silence.

"Isa-chan, does that mean she's best friends with her?"

XXXXXX

Iemura was approaching the room when suddenly a large crashing sound and a shout echoed out. He dashed through the door.

 _"What the hell do you mean she's a bottom, too?!"_

Harribel and Sun-Sun, both calm as ever, were restraining Mila Rose, but Lisa noticed the former did not look very pleased either. For Kiyone's sake, everyone was trying to contain their reiatsus.

"Look, she's an adult, and it was consensual. I swear."

Hiyori scoffed. "I thought you'd go after Harribel herself, or something. Don't you like large breasts?"

"I do, Hiyori, but there was something magical with-"

 _"I will kill you, Yadomaru!"_ Mila Rose shouted. "Harribel-sama, let me go! Apache's not some common tramp she can lay with!"

Isane turned around. "Excuse me! None of you are continuing this conversation while my sister is still here! Either leave or stop it, right now!"

Harribel nodded. "Mila Rose, stop. Do I make myself clear?"

"But don't you want to hit her or something?!"

The Vizard and ex-Espada stared at each other. If there was one thing they had in common, it was to always stay calm in these situations.

"…..let us leave, Sun-Sun. We shall speak to Apache on the matter later. Have a good day, President."

Yachiru nodded (still not understanding with the benefits were) and saw the three leave, with Mila Rose barely able to mask her disgust at Lisa. Iemura cleared his throat.

"Vice-Captain, may I speak to Yachiru?"

Isane didn't turn around. "Yes, Iemura."

"Sandy? What's up?"

"Please follow me, Yachiru."

Now the two left the room, with this time, Senna heading in. She nearly gasped at Kiyone's condition.

"What….is she alright?"

"Not right now," Lisa replied. "But as long as she's being taken care of at the 4th, she should bounce back just fine. I guess Nanao sent you off?"

"Yes, Vice-Captain Yadomaru."

Senna stepped closer to the bed-ridden Kotetsu, and her eyes flickered to the pulse reader. It was stable, but from the look on Isane's face, only time would tell.

"I…I brought some flowers at Vice-Captain Ise's suggestion."

"Thank you," Isane replied. "Luckily, I….I'm used to being in the hospital like this. You new members don't know, but the NSWA actually has a history of stuff like this."

Senna frowned. "We had fun at the last meeting….you guys get sick a lot?"

"Nope," Hiyori answered.

"Hurt in battles?"

"Nah," Mashiro answered.

"In…other ways. Momo…was stabbed by Aizen before he left the Seireitei, and all of us supported her while she recovered, both mentally and physically. I'm glad there's more people to do the same for Kiyone this time."

Senna nodded. "I'll do what I can, Kotetsu-san."

"You can call me Isane, if you want."

"You want to be alone?" Hiyori asked. "I mean, we just had an argument over-"

Isane cut her off. "As long as everyone is civil, I want people to come in all the time. Just so….we don't have to deal with this by herself."

 _Isane-san…._. Senna set the flowers down and looked at Kiyone. She joined to warn Kukaku and Soi, but it was nice to have a group of nice people outside the limits of her family. And now, caught against both the SSS and a member hurt….she felt compelled to do her best for the club.

XXXXX

"Yachiru, I know what happened. You….found the wall vagrant and broke his arms."

The two were alone in Iemura's office. Yachiru looked down, face impassive.

"Sandy, he deserved what he got."

"….he deserved something, but you could've _killed_ him."

"…"

"Remember, our sessions are to help you deal with your inner demons and…negative emotions, Yachiru. Captains know what you did, and I'm certain the club knows as well, right?"

"…they saw me, Sandy. At the wall…."

Iemura tapped his pen. "What were you doing at the wall?"

"I was apologizing to Gigi and Bambi, but now….I guess I can't hide it anymore, huh? I…need to tell everyone. I already told Nemu-chan and Nan-Nan."

"Ahh…you're being very brave, Yachiru."

The NSWA president nodded. "…say, Sandy? I need you to do me a HUGE favor. I told the girls a special meeting at noon, but….there's someone that needs to know first. I'll do that, and you can tell….the club."

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"OW!"

Kenpachi Zaraki (read: totally not that someone Yachiru was talking no sir….okay maybe) had just smashed into another wall….the fifth one of the day.

 _Ken, you weren't listening! Kusamiya said you had to use your other senses to get around!_

 _I am! Who the hell put this many walls in the Seireitei anyway?! There's no way Tousen did this without crashing into things all the fucking time!_

"Captain…Zaraki?"

His ears perked up; the large captain turned around, startling the unlucky vice-captain that had found him: one Izuru Kira.

"That you, Kira?"

"Er…yes. Are you….lost?"

Despite his eyeholes being covered by sunglasses, Kira could feel the anger from Kenpachi's glare firing through him like a missile.

"Well what do you think? Just point me in the direction of the 13th. Ichigo's fighting Grimmjow, and I don't want to miss a thing!"

Kenpachi took a few steps, but three bells fell off of his spikes. Kira's heart rate only went up when the former smashed another wall with a shout.

"DAMN IT! They can't just stay on now…."

"Sir…." Kira picked up the bells. "I know about your fight with Maki Ichinose. You can't see, can you? Isn't that a more…effective handicap than giving your opponents warning?"

"You sound like you want to fight me." Kenpachi bared his teeth.

 _No no no no no NO NO NO NO!_ Wabisuke screamed.

"I-I'll think I'll pass. How about I show you the way to the 13th?"

"….."

 _Aw don't be so proud! You need all the help you can get. In fact, if you be mean to anyone, I won't teach you Bankai!_

 _You little brat!_

"Just take me," Kenpachi insisted, seizing Kira's arm with a mighty grip. By the way, for the record, you were _begging_ to help me, got it?

Kira gulped. "C-Captain, there's no shame in asking-"

"But I can hear people snickering at me. Suddenly I'm not as tough as they think I am. I'm not letting no sight slow me down!"

"It will just take some time to adjust," the vice-captain replied. "Actions speak louder than words. Once you get the hang of this, you won't be any different to the masses."

A pause. "You think so, Kira?" Kenpachi was curious opposed to outright mocking. Usually he hated to get near anyone from the 3rd, although in his eyes, Kukaku was a lot better than Gin.

"Certainly. Come this way…."

* * *

"C'mon Yuzu, let's see Kiyone real quick."

Having excused themselves (the teacher at the time was Isshin, who was a lot easier to trick into letting his prized daughters skip out), the Kurosaki twins were on their way to the 4th.

"Oh…Karin-chan, I hope everything will be okay."

"Aww relax, Retsu will take care of everything like usual."

"N-No! What's going through the Seireitei …."

Karin stopped. "You know, Yuzu, we're in with the others, even if we're just academy students. And besides that, we have Ichi-ni and Dad. Alright? There's no need to worry."

"You think so?" Yuzu asked, staring at her twin with pleading eyes. "I...I wish we can do more, you know? It feels like everyone's stronger…..and better than us."

"…."

"K-Karin-san! Yuzu-san!"

Both girls turned just as Mareyo Omaeda ran up to them, panting. She quickly bowed to their knees.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry my family made you both so uncomfortable!"

"Mareyo-chan…."

"Oh, it's okay," Karin said. "You didn't say any of that bad stuff. I guess your family just thinks differently…"

"N-Not my big brother!" Mareyo protested, standing up immediately. "Marechiyo stood up for Sun-Sun-san! Against Mother and Father, too…."

"Mareyo-san, we're going to the 4th for a friend, but….well, we can clear the air with Sun-Sun for you. Okay?"

"Thank you!" She hugged both girls. "I just want my brother to be happy! I don't care that she used to be an Arrancar!"

Karin sighed and Yuzu giggled.

"Mareyo, don't worry about it. We'd do the same for own brother."

"Yeah, he's so happy with Orihime-chan!"

* * *

"Why do you look so unhappy, Loly?"

Orihime and her loyal cohorts had resumed their work at the 4th, the image of a comatose Kiyone making it difficult for anyone to really keep a joyous mood.

"Oh….Orihime-sama, it's nothing. I'm just….thinking about stuff, you know?"

Orihime's face said that she did _not._

"Errr….Kiyone-san, of course!"

Menoly shot her a look. It was no secret between the two sisters that Loly was terrible at lying, even if Orihime was a bit on the gullible side. This was something else. Involving her disastrous love life, to be precise.

"Oh, Loly….well, I saw this all the time back home. The best thing to do when a friend is in the hospital is visit them all the time and show your support!"

"Orihime." Toshiro stepped into the room, arms crossed. "Can we have that talk now?"

"Oh sure Captain Hitsugaya!" The auburn-haired healer got up and leave, leaving Menoly to finish the notes.

"Loly….your little confession didn't go well at all, huh?"

"Who asked you, Menoly? Don't you have Ganju to make out with in a closet?" she replied bitterly, scowling at her twin.

"Loly, let's not fight again, okay? Just tell me what's wrong."

"Hmph! Why should I? So you can mock me?"

"I would never! And I don't want to rub anything in your face either! Look, we're both happy, right? We have friends, we work with Orihime-sama….the last thing we need, especially now, is to stop talking to each other."

"…feh! Fine, I'll tell you. But you'd better not blab to the club!"

"Excuse me….?"

Maki Ichinose, who preferred the medical help of Orihime to that of Loly and Menoly (he was careful to not prod her with questions about the war, but he was in awe from her), coughed awkwardly.

"Shouldn't you two discuss this _outside_ my room….?"

* * *

Back at the Ryodoji Manor, Ganryu was sitting in his courtyard, simply staring at the sky. His sharp senses caught the appearance of the ever-so (not) loyal, Kumoi.

"Lord Ryodoji, I trust everything is well? I wanted to take a walk from the Kasumoiji estate."

"If you're wondering why your little lordling hasn't been taken down yet, you must be patient." Ganryu took a minute to see if any Gotei members were searching around. "Jirobo has taken the heat off the rest of us, and I won't ruin that. Especially now that she's in that club run by the vice-captain of the 11th."

Kumoi blinked. "How do you know of-"

"Senna thinks she is smart, but she is not. I asked Benin to trace her. I know she's been out these nights, but I knew training with Madarame wasn't the only thing."

"Ah…..I'm curious, milord. That girl isn't one of yours, right?"

"No."

"So why do you keep her around?"

Ganryu's lips twisted into a smirk. "When one needs to move further, they tether the extra weight. All this time, and the girl still hasn't met my expectations of the family name."

"…you know…..the last thing we need is for the other heads to think we're plotting something. Rurichiyo isn't as dumb as I thought. Her idiotic bodyguards are sniffing around!"

"No need to worry, Kumoi. There's currently….a scandal afoot between the Shiba and Fon…."

* * *

Back at the 13th, Yoruichi flashed onto the grounds, greeting the members present.

"Yo, how's it going?"

"Captain! Don't you see that Third Seat Kurosaki and Sixth Seat Ja….I can't say that name….are fighting?! They'll destroy the division!"

The Shihouin princess took one look at the two angrily cutting each other, muttered something about boys being boys, and stepped over to Rukia and Ryunosuke. Both saluted her.

"Okay we need some measures here. Ryunosuke, I need to ask you some questions about the you-know-what, and Rukia? Go check on Ginjou at the Maggot's Nest, since Tweedledee up there is busy. Figured I'd help Soi out a bit."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Captain, I know we've seen Ichigo and Grimmjow maul each other too many times to count now, but aren't you a little worried? Grimmjow seems….extra crazy today."

"….." Yoruichi looked up. "He's just goading Ichigo to use Bankai, huh? What makes it different this time?"

Rukia flash-stepped away on her captain's orders, leaving Ryunosuke to be pulled by the Goddess of Flash. She stopped when she saw how amazed the boy looked.

"Ichigo…..how do you do it?"

"…"

"So cool….."

"Ryunosuke."

"Yes ma'am?"

Yoruichi pulled him to her eye level. "Starting today, you're allowed to follow Ichigo around and learn some things from him. He'll whip you into shape."

"Oh great!"

"On one condition, of course."

"Huh?"

"Treat him as a _friend_ , not an _idol._ Loyalty is one thing; blind loyalty is another. I've seen the latter….harm Shinigami. Doesn't matter who you are or what you say. You can't think he's completely perfect, understand?"

"But….o-okay, I understand. He….wants to protect me and Shino, Captain. Can we stay at his home?"

"I think that'll be for the best right now."

XXXXX

Above, the two fighters clashed again before landing on separate rooftops. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow had suffered wounds across their bodies, with the former sporting a cut near the eye and the latter having his cheek sliced open.

"Grimmjow….enough of this, alright? Let's call it a draw."

Their spiritual power was resonating across the division, but this wasn't enough for the blue-haired man.

"Fuck out of here, Kurosaki. I told you we're going all out. And from the looks of it…." he paused to spit out some blood. "You're doing it. But I want more. Release again!"

"No! I'm not releasing my Bankai in the middle of the Seireitei! Do you really want Ukitake-san to scold us?"

"I don't _care_ , don't you get it?!" Grimmjow growled. "You're special, Kurosaki. I can fight Stark or Harribel or Zaraki all day, but only with _you_ ….does my blood boil! Don't deny you enjoy these fights too!"

"I'm not!"

"So use your Bankai already!"

"No!"

Grimmjow sighed, but it only took him a few seconds to chuckle and grin at his prey. "Okay, okay….what if I sweeten the deal? You use your Tensa Zangetsu…and I use **my** Bankai."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What? How do you….you're bluffing!"

"You think so?" Now his reiatsu was starting to crash down on the strawberry. Ichigo gulped, and he noticed both of their marks were glowing brighter.

"Grimmjow, wait! Look at your hand!"

"….? So what? Don't change the fucking subject! If I can beat you….hahaha….!"

 _He cannot. Even if he is telling the truth, you have more experience with your zanpakutou than he does. He keeps chasing this endless goal._

 _Yeah, but…what should I do?_

 _Do you think is right, Ichigo._

Ichigo nodded, and put his hand on his other while he held his zanpakutou horizontally. His reiatsu soared to match that of his rival.

 **"BAN-"**

 _YES!_

But it never came. Instead, Tokie had appeared and silenced Ichigo with a sharp palm strike to his side. This made him grunt in pain and fall down.

 _NOOOO!_ "What the fuck's your problem, bitch?! We were fighting!"

"Dear me….you former Arrancar have such a bad temper." Tokie sighed and looked down. "Get up, substitute. I must check your things!"

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi asked, appearing next to her. "You're one of the royal guard affiliates, right?"

"HEY!" Grimmjow threw his zanpakutou at Yoruichi, but the Goddess dodged with zero effort. "STOP INTERFERING!"

"I'm just doing my job, Captain-san. I'm putting the 13th under lockdown!" Tokie replied, ignoring Grimmjow completely. "Call in any subordinates on patrol."

"YOU MOTHERFU-"

* * *

"Lockdown, lockdown, lockdown! I'm here to investigate the 5th!" Nonomi called out. "Call in all of the available Shinigami!"

Shinji and Momo stared at the small girl giving orders, and their subordinates were doing the same.

"Uhhh…..you called her?"

"No Captain…."

* * *

"Get your butts moving!" Mera waved her badge around. "Any Shinigami that runs away will be declared guilty on the spot! Let's GO! 9th under lockdown!"

Kensei was very very angry that someone _equal in height_ to Hiyori was bossing him around. Mashiro, who had come back from the hospital, thought she looked cute. Chad was the one lifting the asauchi girl on his shoulders so she could yell at everyone.

* * *

"L-o-c-k-d-o-w-n! What's that spell?! Lockdown! Calling at members of the 7th!" Hasuka looked a little _too_ excited to be doing this, but Uryu let the thought slide.

Renji and Iba were busy being her living ladders _, somehow._

* * *

"Um, Captain….we have a visitor."

Shunsui looked up from his napping spot, just as Lisa and Senna returned from their visits. A bandaged-up asauchi girl stood in the middle of everyone. Stark had pointed her out.

"Lockdown…..starts now…..8th Division….."

* * *

"Ah, Nemu-san! Excellent, are you busy?"

Nemu blinked. Kirio had returned back (with Hiyori flashing back from the 4th just as she walked in the lab, and she looked a little….uneasy despite the smile.

"Not at the moment….?"

"Great! Ah, Hiyori-chan, you're back too?"

"What's going on, Kirio-san?" the Vizard asked, staring at her mother figure. "I hope you're going to hang here a bit with me and not that damned Urahara again."

"I am, because….hahaha….well, I'm afraid the 12th is now under lockdown."

* * *

At the 2nd, Marechiyo Omaeda kept his cool as he stared at everyone training.

 _Okay, calm down. Captain trusts you! So you can't screw this up, Marechiyo! Don't let your eyes get distracted…_

Soi's orders, while she did investigating of her own, were for her vice-captain not to let anyone leave, keeping an eye on threats on their own playing field. But as much as he wanted to help, he knew that he wasn't nearly as sharp as his captain was.

 _Focus! Air time, super time focus! GAH BREASTS?!_

Harribel shot him an odd look. "Are you well, Vice-Captain?"

"H-Harribel! This is great! You can help me with my mission!" Marechiyo realized he was talking too loud and lowered his voice. "Can you round up any Stealth Force members around the Seireitei?"

"Is that wise? Some of them are patrolling the wall and the Maggot's Nest."

"But if I have my eye on everyone….h-hey, what's going on?"

"Ssh." The ex-Tercera put a finger on his lips. "I've sensed them for a while. They do not bother me."

There was no missing the few resentful glares across the yard, if not for a few milliseconds. All in the assassination squad strived to be the best they could.

And yet, _Aizen's former Espada_ is appointed third seat?

"But…..Harribel…."

"My attention is focused solely on you and the Captain."

"….but they….could be part of the…." Marechiyo let his thought go unfinished.

"Can we really assume those that dislike me must serve the organization? The two are not connected at the hip, Vice-Captain," Harribel whispered. "Focus on what Captain ordered."

"…..damn…..I was going to send you to fetch Xen and Yushiro, but…."

"But what?"

Marechiyo guffawed. "If I let you leave, I'd spitting on Captain Fon's orders!"

Harribel moved her finger back. _Sun-Sun….I'd say you picked a good choice in a man._

* * *

Speaking of Xen and Yushiro-

"I can't believe you took the collar off!"

The two were rushing through the districts close to the Seireitei, but it seemed they were not getting any closer to finding the lost Seinosuke Yamada. With every centimeter, Yushiro was starting to panic more and more.

"Oh, Xen! H-He just wanted to see his captain! Honest!"

"There's no point in apologizing to me, Yushiro-sama. I'm just as responsible. We're his jailors."

"What do we do?!" The boy stopped near a tree. "We can't comb the whole Soul Society. Captain will be wondering what happened! How can he be sensed?"

"…..his reiatsu."

"Huh? He must be keeping it low. That makes it a little tricky…."

"No." Xen took a few steps and pressed her hand to the adjacent tree near Yushiro's. "His powers still exist, but the collar essentially made him a regular Plus. Without it…they should return gradually."

"…?"

"Yushiro-sama, don't you see? We should be able to sense him. And with no zanpakutou, he cannot leave this realm. We just need to be patient. Until then, we cannot let our superiors know."

"How….do you sound so sure all the time, Xen?" Yushiro sat down and sighed. "When word gets out of what I did-"

"We can always just blame him," the small assassin said bluntly.

"Xen! A Shihouin boy is not supposed to make these dumb mistakes! A Shihouin….is always supposed to be in control…"

"You are, my prince. As your faithful vassal, it is my duty to help you. And as your friend-"

Yushiro blinked. "You…..you consider me your friend?"

"N-No! Yes! I mean…." Xen's face was beet red. "I've been serving you since I was a baby. Surely…something more had to come about."

"I don't care what the others say, Xen. You're not just a copy of Captain Fon."

"…..do you think so?" she sat down as well. "Because….I was the only one that didn't codemn her."

"For w-what?"

Xen looked up. "Yabao-sama knows of her relationship. She severed her ties with the clan, and I fear for Kukaku-dono's status as well. I….couldn't bring myself to oppose it, even if my clan was."

"Oh no…."

"Yushiro-sama?"

"This is all my fault, Xen. I was the one that let Mother know! I…..ohhh….! What have I done?"

"Stop blaming yourself! A Shihouin is strong, remember?"

"They're supposed to be." Yoruichi's brother traced the characters of his name into the dirt. "Everyone in my clan always wanted me to be like my father, the previous head."

"Roichi-sama?"

"Yep. But….I'm not half the Shinigami was, same with my sister. I try to be like her, but I don't think it's working…..at least she's back. When she was in exile, I was going to be the next head."

"You don't want that?"

"No! I mean….I just think my sister deserves it more, you know?"

"Yushiro-sama…"

"Xen, can't you just call me Yushiro?"

"Old habits die hard, as they say." Xen stood up, extending her hand to Yushiro's. "We can do this, alright? As long as we stick together."

"…..yeah. Together. Let's find Seinosuke."

Master and servant quickly flash-stepped away.

* * *

Meanwhile Kenpachi and Kira had arrived at their destination, but an invisible barrier had blocked the latter from advancing.

"What the….?"

"What's the problem, Kira? We're at the 13th, aren't we?"

"Yes, but….strange. I can't seem to get into the grounds, there's….something kind of force field. What on earth…." he gave a push, but Kenpachi pulled him back.

"Stand aside. Probably just some stupid kido. Let me see if this works….."

Kenpachi removed his sunglasses and drew his zanpakutou. But despite his reiatsu in full force, the strike from Nozarashi was not going to work. In fact, it propelled him back into the wall.

"Captain!"

"Ken-chan?"

"Yachiru?"

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi?"

Yachiru grabbed his sunglasses and put them back on his head. "You're not supposed to taking these off, Ken-chan!"

"Urgh….just let me get up…."

Kira scratched his head. "Umm….should I get back to my work, then…?"

"Huh? Yeah, thanks for watching Ken-chan! I'll take it from here, Izuruin!"

XXXXXX

"Yachiru….thanks, I guess."

The two were sitting in the alley.

"No problem. Ken-chan…..it's okay. I'll make sure you'll be okay with…..this."

"I don't think I will, Yachiru. I've been relying too much on my eyes. I need…..I have to get stronger and get past this."

"You will!" Yachiru stood up. "Because you're the strongest! To me."

"Heh…." Kenpachi managed a grin. "At least I can still _hear_ you."

"Good, because I need to tell you something. Something really really important, and I want you to listen…okay?"

 _Uh…..is this the part where she comes out or something? Wait she's too young…..or is she?_

"I…..I've been having nightmares, Ken-chan. About the war. About all of our friends that died. About all of _my_ friends that died. I couldn't save them."

"…!"

"I felt so sad, Ken-chan. And I couldn't even tell you or the NSWA because I…..I was afraid you'd think little of me."

"Yachiru…..you've been having nightmares? For how long?"

"Hmm…I dunno. For a while, I guess. And I keep seeing people like Gigi and Bambi and Maki-Maki! They say I'm weak and I _…..I didn't know what to do!"_

But before she could cry, Kenpachi had grabbed her shoulder. Gently, he pulled her closer, to his broad chest.

"I said the same thing."

"Huh?"

"Yachiru, when I found you, it wasn't easy keeping the both of us alive. You cried nonstop, and I just wanted you…. _not_ to."

"Ken-chan…."

"I could kill tons of guys, and take tons of wounds. But seeing you so helpless, scared, and cold….it _hurt._ It really really hurt."

"….Sandy said I learned from you."

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi pulled his zanpakutou closer too, just so Nozarashi could hear as well. Although he wasn't sure who "Sandy" was.

"You kept me safe, so….I wanted to keep my girls safe too. And when I failed to save Kitty's friends….or stop the wall thing….I….felt so ashamed. I felt like I didn't keep _them_ safe."

"That's ridiculous, Yachiru. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Are you sure….Kenny?"

"Huh? What's with the new nickname?"

"Just one I came up with now."

"….anyway, you saved all of our asses. Yeah, we lost people like Aramaki and stuff, but we still have Ikkaku and Yumichika. And people like Ukitake, Kyoraku, Urahara….you killed Bach."

"Yeah."

"War is scary stuff. Suddenly killing people doesn't seem so much fun or thrilling, that you _remember_ everything. I still remember killing the last guy that wore this," Kenpachi gestured to his haori.

"So it's okay to cry?"

"You can cry all you want. I'm just glad I _have_ you, Yachiru, y'know? You did your own thing during the war, and well…..I was worried about you. If I lost you….. _I'd_ be the one crying."

Yachiru slowly put her arms around her captain/father.

"You're growing up, Yachiru, and the fact that you're strong, smart, have plenty of friends….no amount of fighting can make me happier."

"…Ken-chan…." she laid her head on his chest. "I'm going to tell everyone in the NSWA. They'll stick by me, right?"

"They're your friends, Yachiru. Would they leave you if they've stuck by you all this time?"

"…yeah. But I'm still scared."

"That's okay. Stuff's scary."

"Some things you can't just cut, right?"

"Yeah, it's ass."

"…..Ken-chan, is Nel-chan going to be my new mommy?"

Kenpachi dropped his zanpakutou again, managing only an annoyed grunt. Little did either know, her _actual_ mother was making her way towards the Seireitei….

* * *

"Step in here, Orihime."

Confused, she followed Toshiro's instructions to enter Jushiro's office, where the Head-Captain was sitting with a kettle of tea.

"Ohh….am I in trouble, sir?"

"Not at all, Orihime. Please have a seat. I'll pour you some of my special blend!"

"Ukitake."

"Yes, yes….ahem, Captain Hitsugaya found something while visiting his grandmother in the Rukongai."

"Oh…?"

The younger captain nodded, stepping over to the two sitting down. "Granny had a….book of sorts."

"A book?" Orihime innocently asked. She took the cup, stirred in some sugar, and took a sip….only to spit it out when Toshiro opened up said book to the first page.

"She was talking about a God."

"O-Oh w-well I-I m-mean s-someone h-has a c-crazy can I **please** go, sir?"

"Orihime." Jushiro moved the kettle aside. "I take it you know more than we do. Please, we're not going to anything to you. You're not in trouble."

"B-B-B-But that's not me!" she desperately cried out. I _thought Stark-san burned that book! Ohhhh, someone made another?!_

Toshiro flipped through the pages. "Orihime, the drawing of this girl….it matches you. You have long hair."

"S-So does M-Meninas-san!" Orihime stood up in a flash. "That's just someone's crazy drawing, I swear!"

"Crazy drawing?! There's some sick cult passing you off as a _God,_ Orihime! And they brainwashed Granny!"

"Toshiro, settle down!" Jushiro commanded. "Orihime. You're the one that changed the Soul Society. Everyone heard your voice. This…..can't be just some generic fantasy. They're referring to _you_."

"B-But I…..I….."

Orihime dropped to her knees, tears threatening to stain the floor.

"All I wanted….was to help everyone…"

"Orihime…."

"HEAD-CAPTAIN UKITAKE!" Rukia rushed in, panting. "We…..we've lost a prisoner!"

"What?! Who?"

"Ginjou!"

* * *

"What on earth….?"

Taking a quick break, the two outlaws (Ginjou and Seinosuke) had stumbled upon a nearby village in the clearing. And when they arrived, they found the entire village bowing down to a statue of Orihime.

"Oh glorious God….the Soul King's minions are trying to reject your presence, like you rejected the nonbelievers! The Gotei does little to stop them…in fact, they're biased towards the false God!"

Seinosuke looked around. Even the children were bowing before the monument. To add to the situation, crossed out drawings of the five asauchi girls were also hung.

"Please God, why won't you take control of them? Why won't you make them see the truth?"

"Oh!" Someone turned around. "Are you….followers of Orihime Inoue?"

Seinosuke was going to say no, but-

"Why…..yes. Yes we are," replied his companion. For he had just gathered an idea to work in his favor.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: What will the asauchi find? Obviously the entire Seireitei can't be locked down because there's only six from the Royal Realm and technically, the Shinigami still need to be on patrol...and the Gotei's new threat will be coming...**

 **But yeah, I've pictured the entire endgame in my head, and it's awesome. Still won't be for a long time, but I like to have an endpoint. Soon we will reach an event that will trigger big changes for the Gotei, but we'll also get a cooldown period. I really would like to explain the details, but we'll just have to see instead.**

 **Next Time - remember the book that Stark showed Shunsui?**


	24. The Lockdown

**Author's note: Since voter turnout was small, I'm going to close the poll. Congrats! Soi/Kukaku won 4:1. I've got some saucy ideas and I'll try to release the one-shot before the year is over. Thanks for voting! I'll make worth the wait :)**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - Your pick has won! ;)**

 **RG - Got a couple of points:**

 **-Ling/Lan Fan is exactly the vibe I'm going for, nice catch.**

 **-Actually Yachiru only knows Neliel is (somewhat) interested into Kenpachi, and when Sakumo comes into the picture, the conflict will be more of her against Kenpachi.**

 **-I hate the idea of abandoning any story, EVER. I can't say I'll have the freedom to work on fanfiction so exclusively in the future, but I always try to make time for it, be it five minutes or 60. And if I don't update for a while...it'd be dormant, never dead. Too many fanfiction ideas have died. :O**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – The Lockdown**

"Ah you are?! Please, please, join us in the circle!"

Ginjou nodded, finding the entire worship sight incredibly amusing. Even those in the Soul Society were able to get caught in the image of a lone figure. Seinosuke cleared his throat behind him.

"I think you're mistake-"

"Go with the flow, Yamada. After all, we can't go back to the Seireitei."

The villagers all made the same face of disgust.

"The Gotei have wronged you, good sirs? You aren't wearing the Shinigami garb."

"We were prisoners!" Ginjou casually sat down and looked at the Orihime monument. "I wouldn't be lying if I said that this girl's deeds….amazed me. Someone so young and bright, turning an entire realm over. Right, Seinosuke?"

Hanataro's brother was silent. He didn't *idolize* Orihime but hearing her voice was a bright day in his dark prison sentence.

"By the way, I'm Ginjou. Pleased to meet you guys! I actually come from Karakura Town."

Seinosuke frowned. _I don't remember you saying that…?_ But his eyes widened when the entire crowd formed around his partner in crime.

"The Holy Land! Kon-san came from there as well!"

Ginjou grinned. "It's a very special place in the Living World. But why is it holy? I mean, it's weird, if nothing else."

"You don't understand, Ginjou-san," a young man explained. "Karakura Town is the land where God was born. It is where she got her powers in the first place!"

"So why don't you guys become Shinigami to go there?"

"God has allowed many to take that path, but….the Gotei at large does not revere her. They support her and they like her, but their interests back the false god."

"Hmmm….could you tell me more?"

Seinosuke grabbed Ginjou by the shoulder. "We should not stay here, Ginjou. Do you want squads to find us? We're not undetectable, you know."

"Right….but we have that Kajomaru guy."

* * *

"Who's that?" a young boy asked.

"He's a traitor," Yoruichi said simply. "Yuki said he was the one that forced him to join the SSS."

Tokie nodded, looking over the various belongings Shinigami had willingly surrendered. The idea was simple. If someone made a hasty movement to run or hide something, it would prove their guilt. If someone had nothing to hide, then they had nothing to fear from the asauchi woman.

"I'll tell Hikifune-sama when this is done."

"How long is this gonna take?!" Grimmjow shouted. "We were in the middle of battling!"

 _Hmm….any person with the mark would be brain-dead to betray the Gotei. This ex-Espada is probably clean but it's fun to see him so mad._

"Hey!" Ichigo pointed. "Here comes Rukia."

Tokie moved her hand, allowing the short Kuchiki to pass through the barrier around the 13th Division. In a panic, she ran up to Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"G-Guys, Ginjou….he's…."

* * *

"Not here anymore?"

"You know the rules, Hanataro. Besides, it was just Yoruichi's brother asking on his behalf."

With his captain, Hanataro was walking through the halls, monitoring business as usual. If only he knew the story of his brother….

"Captain…..he seems happy for me and Meninas."

"I'm glad." Retsu smiled. "You deserve a supportive brother after all of these years."

Hanataro nodded, then he continued with: "Captain….is it true you're really….?"

"Yes?"

"Er….on the next level?"

"Ah, that? Well, I suppose Isane would let it pass to her subordinates. Do me a favor and please it keep it quiet for now, Hanataro."

"Yes ma'am."

The two looked into Kiyone's room as they passed through.

XXXXXX

"Wooow….she's a mess," Kon whispered.

Nozomi was only able to enjoy her "freedom" from Kageroza's control for a few moments before she received a Hell Butterfly reporting Kiyone's condition. Kon, who was working with her, wanted to tag along.

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu….my condolences."

"Thank you," Isane replied. "The more people around, the better."

As if one cue, Karin and Yuzu came in the room (after waving to the passing Retsu).

"Oh Kiyone-san!" Yuzu was close to tears. "Is she going to be alright? S-She'll be able to walk and stuff like that, right?"

Karin rubbed her back. "She'll be fine, Yuzu."

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki's sisters," Nozomi greeted. "Hello. Remember the club meeting last night?"

"Someone's enjoying it," Karin teased. "You remind me of Nemu-san in some ways. Same soft way of speaking, same neatness….so why are you hanging out with Kon?"

"HEY! What's THAT mean?!"

"Don't listen to her Bostav, it's great you're supporting our friend!"

 _SHE STILL CALLS ME THAT?!_

"Sorry we were late, we were talking to Mareyo, y'know, the youngest Omaeda? Something really slimey happened at her house last night."

Isane turned around. "Is everything alright?"

"Aw, Sun-Sun's fine."

Nozomi frowned. "Cyan Sun-Sun was with you?"

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Nozomi-chan, here's a tip. You don't need to refer to everyone's full name, you know? A simple -san works good enough."

"Nozomi….chan?" The creation blushed ever so slightly. "I….I'm not sure if I prefer that nickname to Greenie…."

Yuzu smiled. "President loves giving people nicknames, huh? I wonder why she ran out of the room last night?"

"HEY!"

Now Lilinette came running in.

"Oh no! Kiyone! Quick, don't go into the light! Just listen to the sound of my voice!" Stark's partner ran over to the bed, but she noticed Yuzu's smile. "Oh hey! Yuzu!"

"Hi Lilinette!"

"Hi yourself! Listen, don't feel bad about that bug hunting safari we had planned, y'know? We can do it another time. I didn't catch anything anyways."

"Oh no! Well, to make it up to you, you're welcome to come to dinner at my house again. In fact….I can make you whatever you want!"

 _Just like a….loyal beta…._ Lilinette mentally slapped herself. _Don't be weird! She's your friend, and she wants to make it up to you! This time I won't let that lazy bum Stark hog the fun!_ "Sure!"

"Oh man Yuzu's cooking is the best!" Kon exclaimed. "Hey, can I-"

"She asked _me_ , dummy!"

Yuzu, Nozomi, and Isane all blinked in confusion at the outburst. Karin, being 15 and much more savvy to the words and actions of many, took the save.

"You can come over another night, Kon. Just don't rub it in our brother's face that you look like him now."

 _Yeah! Kon's a giant perv anyway! I want to be the one to make her smile, not him!_

Lilinette mentally slapped herself again.

 _What am I doing?! I'm just making this more complicated than it needs to be! I'm not in love with her, or anything, yeah….she's my friend. ….and my be-NO! My f-r-i-e-n-d. Nothing more._

But her heart had other ideas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shunsui watched carefully as Tsumiko proceeded with his division's lockdown. Her eyes were sharp and astute, as she took the role very seriously. Each member gathered in a line and held out their belongings.

"You think we have a mole?" Nanao whispered.

"Straight to the point. I love that about you, Nanao-chan."

"Sir…" Nanao had no reason to worry about herself; the asauchi girls knew of all of the members in the NSWA. Everyone there was safe. But the idea of someone under her command being a part of the SSS...

"I'm not the worrying type, but let's be logical." He gestured to Stark, then Senna, then Lisa. "We can knock out some people already. And if someone here is part of the group….they're caught."

"Right…and they can't contact allies in the other divisions. Anything would be considered suspicious."

"Yep!"

"….but there's only five girls and Captain Hikifune. What of the other divisions?"

* * *

"Huh, what's going on here?" Liltotto asked. She noticed that her fellow division members were carrying on like they usually were, but…seemed slightly at unease. Did the entirety of the 6th know of the organization in the shadows?

"Liltotto." Byakuya had stepped outside, face impassive. "You should probably get started on today's work."

"Sure Captain Kuchiki, but uh….is it me or everyone a little…?"

"Pay them no mind. You and Sun-Sun should finish that report of your last encounter in the Living World."

He turned around, but Liltotto stopped him.

"Did you….see Yachiru um…"

She didn't have to finish. "I arrived after the deed was done. Why bring it up now?" Byakuya gave her an odd look, but now Liltotto realized he was being vague on purpose.

"...can we talk in your office, Captain?"

XXXXX

"I agree with Uryu Ishida. You should not pay the vagrant any more attention. His group wants to provoke you all, because that would prove their misguided idea."

"Maybe you're right. We all would've done the same thing Yachiru did."

"I'm not surprised she broke both his arms," Byakuya replied, looking out the window. "Yachiru gets very emotional when she is upset."

"What do you mean?"

"The mission in Karakura Town where Isane Kotetsu was taken from us….I was tasked to retrieve the squad there. She was desperate. She wanted to save her friend. Your president is a person that takes whatever chance she has."

"Mm…."

"On that note, I think it'd best for everyone to focus on pleasant things instead. Seireitei is in a bit of a trouble….but panicking endlessly will not help anyone."

"Did you know Kiyone got sent to the 4th, Captain?"

Byakuya shook his head. "I'll send my regards with Rukia."

"Captain Kuchiki, you're the head of your clan, right? What do they think about….the wall?"

"…..I don't care what they think. I cannot personally change any misgivings they have about you or the others, but if they decide to act upon it or support this group….then they shall pay the price."

Liltotto couldn't help but smile. Byakuya Kuchiki was intimidating or even distant to many new faces, but she had a lot of respect for his direct yet posed attitude. She wanted to know him better after he saved her life in Hueco Mundo. And she liked what she got to see.

"Would you like to discuss anything else, Liltotto?"

"No thanks, I'm good." She gave a nod and stepped out of Byakuya's office, but then his vice-captain came in.

"Captain Kuchiki, can we….discuss something?"

"My ear is yours to lend, Neliel." Byakuya poured himself a cup of tea, then sipped it ever so Byakuya-like.

"I…..kissed Captain Zaraki."

"….."

"Captain?"

"Apologies. I realize it's far too early to substitute to my drink for sake."

* * *

Elsewhere in the Seireitei, Toshiro and Orihime were traveling across the rooftops. The white-haired captain wasn't in a mood to talk to the healer, but it wasn't because he resented the cult around her.

Well, not entirely-

"Captain Hitsugaya…you….won't tell the others, right?"

"Ukitake will have to tell the other captains, Orihime. But if you're implying I tell the NSWA….I have no right to do so. But why would you keep this a secret?"

"I-"

"I know, you feel shame about the whole thing." Toshiro scoffed. "It's not like I can fully understand, but shouldering the guilt yourself is foolish."

"I'm sorry your grandmother got involved." Orihime bowed her head. "I could…t-talk to her."

"There's no point. Her mind is going more and more every day, and now she doesn't know who I even am."

"…"

"You'd best report back to the 4th." Toshiro flash-stepped away before she could reply.

XXXXXX

He arrived at the 10th, where everything seemed to be in order. And by "in order", the two found Rangiku in her usual state – napping on his couch.

"Matsumoto! GET UP!"

"Guh!" Rangiku's breasts jiggled with her sudden movement. "I'm up! Oh….Captain! And Orihime! What's going on?"

"What's going on is that we have a situation. A prisoner has escaped our confinement, and we have an organization in our midst. The SSS."

"Oh, them? You think they're connected?"

"It's Ukitake's first guess. Now listen." Toshiro sat down across from her. "Right now, the divisions of the Seireitei are going to face lockdown in an attempt to flush out members of the group. Matsumoto, I need you to keep an eye on things here."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Ukitake has entrusted me with a particular mission. The 10th has some time before we get searched ourselves – if all of us were locked down all at once, no Shinigami would be on patrol."

"….you think we have moles in the 10th?" Rangiku asked seriously. "A few of our subordinates are on Rukon patrol. What if they're hiding something?"

 _She's right_ , Toshiro realized. W _hat's stopping the non-locked down Shinigami with the SSS from making trips to Rukongai? That's how Ginjou escaped, isn't it? We have Jidanbo and the other giants, but that isn't enough._

"Maybe the 2nd-"

"No, Matsumoto. Apparently Captain Fon is handling the investigations herself."

"What?!"

* * *

"You have a visitor….Ikkanzaka-san."

Jirobo looked up at the sound of the nurse's voice, only to see the (in his eyes) terrifying figure of the 2nd Division Captain. Soi closed the door behind her.

"Captain….Fon…."

"Spare me the pleasantries, you traitor. If I didn't need information, I would've slit your throat myself." Soi closed the blinds. "I'm not leaving this room until you tell me everything about the SSS."

Jirobo stared her down, starting to sweat from her glare. "H-How did you even learn of the name?"

She held up the card she found last night. "I guess this is yours? A membership card or something?"

"You can't prove that's mine."

"Hahaha….you really are stupid, aren't you? First your organization makes you a patsy, and now you think this saves your innocence?"

"…."

Soi ripped the card in two. "You have no advantage, Jirobo Ikkanzaka. The Seireitei knows of this group, and we will punish all of those involved. You think we want another Aizen?!"

"Hahaha…." Jirobo relaxed himself somewhat, knowing the members of the 4th wouldn't let even Soi Fon kill him in their division. Even if none of the 4th were actually part of the group. "I thought this new Gotei stresses a peaceful society."

"You think you're so clever, huh?" Soi crossed her arms."You defiled the home of Candice Catnipp, Liltotto Lamperd, and Meninas McAllon. If you had your powers, coward, I would guess you would've tried to physically hurt them."

"Coward?! I'm not the one that ran away!"

"Please _! All of you_ are cowards! Hiding behind skull masks and vandalism to scare everyone! You want a 'pure Gotei'? The idea of calling any of you a Shinigami is disgraceful!"

"Oh yeah?! You think…" Jirobo growled. "You think Head-Captain Yamamoto would accept what it's become?"

"What it's become?! Perish the thought of us having _competent_ soldiers! I'm not going to argue rhetoric with you, you bastard. Tell me the names of the SSS!"

"Urgh….no!"

"Who are you protecting, Ikkanzaka? The group was willing to make you a scapegoat, so they don't value you at all. What better way to get back at them than rat them out?"

Jirobo grit his teeth. "No. If I tell you anything, than I'm throwing all of my ideals away. I refuse. Even if you break me, Captain, I'll take the secrets to my grave!"

Soi actually chuckled. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. I've squeezed information from dozens of perps. Who said beating you is the only way?"

"Then why are you doing it yourself, Captain Fon?"

"…!"

"I know the 2nd. You could've easily used some other member of the Stealth Force…urgn…to interrogate me." Jirobo winced at the purge of pain in his limbs. "And your haori is gone. You're the one without an advantage."

"Care to…elaborate?" Soi hissed.

"You don't trust any members of the 2nd now, because you know. You know your once loyal subordinates have joined our cause. You know members of your clan have joined our cause!"

"…"

"You're trying to save face, aren't you?" Jirobo asked, sporting a mocking smile. "What will your Gotei do when their top assassin can't find anything? You're one person."

"Fool. Even if members of the 2nd have turned traitor I still have allies. Omaeda and Harribel would never betray me. Xen would never betray me."

"Can you be sure, Captain?"

"You're EXTREMELY close to me sprawling out your bloody remains on the floor," Soi said, exerting her reiatsu. "Is it worth it? Disgracing your brother?"

"….."

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"Tch. My brother was already here….even for him, I wouldn't change my mind. Let me ask you, Captain. If a Quincy took your powers away….and they became your ally….wouldn't the sight infuriate you?"

"I wouldn't be so careless to let my powers be drained in the first place."

"But your family would cast you aside, wouldn't they?"

Sadly, this was already a reality for Soi Fon. She didn't care, because she still had Kukaku, Yoruichi, and all of her friends, but….would they try to sabotage her efforts out of spite? How many were aligned with the SSS?

She headed to the door. "So you refuse to talk?"

"I have nothing to reveal to you, Captain. If you want to take the high road and assault me….well, you're welcome to do so."

"….make no mistake. We will hunt all of you traitors down. After all we've worked for, we will NEVER let ourselves ruin the peace. Not after all we've lost. I'll return for you, Jirobo Ikkanzaka."

And with that, she flash-stepped away.

* * *

At the 12th, Kirio was looking over everyone's experiments, with many members of the 12th looking to their captain for reassurance. Nemu herself had nothing to hide, and neither did Hiyori.

"Wait. Nemu-san, where's Nozomi?" Hiyori whispered.

"They must've went to see Kiyone. I'll have to call them back."

"Greetings, Captain," came Kageroza's voice. He looked oddly pleased as he stepped into the room. "What seems to be going on?"

"It's a lockdown of the 12th," Akon explained. "Captain Hikifune will be looking over everyone's belongings, and no one is allowed to leave the facility."

"I see….well! I guess we'll have to wait."

Nemu gave a gesture to Hiyori before heading in Kirio's direction. Under lockdown rules, a Shinigami needed justification to suddenly make a outside contact to others, even if they belonged to the division proper. Hiyori, in turn, stared at Akon.

"So. Apparently you think it's alright to give people additives."

Akon scoffed. "Don't accuse me of anything, Vice-Captain. Vice-Captain Kotetsu wanted help, and I warned her about the effects. She didn't listen."

"Well why didn't you tell Nemu-san or me?"

"She wanted secrecy."

Not false, but Hiyori was still peeved.

"Now she's in the 4th. Who knows if she'll be quite the same. You can't just shrug off drugs, you know."

"I know, Vice-Captain. But pointing the finger at me is not going to solve anything. She has to recover of own will. It's not impossible."

 _And even if it isn't, I really don't care._ Kageroza thought. _That stupid girl was desperate, and now she's given me the list I needed. Still, there exists the possibility of her awakening and telling people I supplied her latest batch….but even then, I can still blame Akon._

"Hmph. You're still the same stuck-up punk you were when you were a kid, huh?"

"Sticks and stones. I'm just glad you weren't there when Captain Kurotsuchi was around. It'd be hell him dealing with you."

"Yeah, well….." Hiyori trailed off, confused.

"What?"

 _Since when does Akon call that bastard by title? "_ Nothing! Just don't bother me, you got that? I'm not in a good mood."

"It's hard to get you that way," Kageroza teased.

"Shut the fu-"

* * *

"-ck! Now, I do believe that's the last word that rhymes with truck…."

"Uh, Captain? Why are we doing this?"

Kisuke and the members of the Kido Corps (barring two significant ones) were currently in a constructed barrier testing new kido combinations. The ex-shopkeeper opened an eye and grinned.

"You need concentration when dealing with these types of spells, you know. One wrong move….bam! No eyebrows. That was a crazy summer."

"Oh…but going over this list….we'd be in here for hours! Why now?" someone asked.

"…well, I'm going to be blunt."

With a snap of his fingers, approximately 10 more layers were added to the barrier, with the final masking the atmosphere outside.

"Of this unit, the only two missing are Jinta and Ururu. I know some of you are part of the SSS. You don't have to deny it."

The tension in the room suddenly spiked; when Kisuke Urahara was serious, there was no reprieve.

"We're not part of the regular Gotei, so we have some leeway. I don't care if we have to stay here for hours….we're not moving until I weed out who belongs."

All of his subordinates looked at each other. From the look in some of their eyes, Kisuke was mentally calculating who would reveal themselves first.

"I guess they didn't pick up the brightest bulbs. I'm a guy…..that ALWAYS figures out the truth."

What of Jinta and Ururu, you ask?

XXXXXX

"Jinta-kun….are you okay?"

The two were running patrol at the wall, per their captain/creator's orders. There was approximately a 0% chance any of them were suspicious in anyway, but the sight of one name was making the red-haired boy….upset.

"Huh? I'm just reading the wall, Ururu."

"But…..you're staring at his name."

Jinta flinched. "D-Don't be stupid! A lot of people died, you know? Can we just focus on what Boss wants us to do? He told us to stay by the wall until he comes out."

Ururu had a backpack of rations to last them.

"…it's okay."

"What's okay?"

"It's okay if you want to yell, or cry, or anything like that, Jinta. I know you still haven't gotten over him dying. Neither have I."

That "him" was of course, Tessai Tsukabishi. Their other "father".

"….it's been four years, Ururu. Stop being weird."

"Jinta."

"I said stop already! I'm trying to do a good job for the Boss, and you're distracting me!" He grabbed some candy and stuffed them in his mouth. "And I'm not gonna let him down! I have to work hard!"

"….Jinta…."

"Because….that's what he wanted," Jinta continued, cursing the fact that his eyes were starting to water. "He always wanted me to do my chores and not slack off. So if I can't do this, then he'd be so disappointed in me! He wanted me to live, damn it!"

"….."

Jinta said nothing more, opting to scout the area. Luckily for Ururu, he didn't pull away when she embraced him.

 _It's okay Jinta. Even if you like to think about Yuzu-san…..I'll still be your friend. It's what Tessai would want._

* * *

"Right! No left, Ken-chan!"

Growling, Kenpachi was finally able to make his way back to the 11th, where of course, his division was busy training like usual. They didn't seem very surprised to see him come back with Yachiru on his shoulder per usual.

"Hey guys," Ikkaku greeted. "Apparently Seireitei's going through some kind of lockdown. Right now, six of the divisions are being scoped out."

"Huh? How the hell did you know that?"

The third seat pointed to the Hell Butterfly on his finger, courtesy of Sentaro.

"Yachiru, is it a letter or a butterfly?"

"The second one!" Yachiru jumped off her captain's shoulder. "Hmm, we're missing people. Like Choco and Rainbow!"

"They're on Living World patrol with Arisawa."

"Come to think of it, where's Grimmjow?" Yumichika asked. "Having him running around causing trouble never ends well for any of us."

"He's by the 13th with Ichigo," Kenpachi replied. "Tch….I need more practice fighting blind, you guys. OI! Everyone's not leaving until we go around again!"

Yachiru smiled. _They're too loyal to Ken-chan. There's no way any of them work for the skull group. So that means…._

She took out her soul phone and quickly texted out a message. By now Iemura had to have finished the favor she asked of him.

* * *

In the Living World, the buzz from her soul phone made Tatsuki stop on a telephone wire and take it out. "Huh….that's weird…."

The three officers were in an industrial city somewhere in the Australia area, with nary a soul being able to see any of them. Unfortunately for Tatsuki, Apache and Mila Rose a) did not have patience and b) seemed to be mad with each other. Well, more than they usually were.

"Hey! Yachiru sent us a message!" she called out.

Mila Rose stopped but Apache didn't. "About what?"

"Says the special meeting was postponed. When we get the chance….we have to go to the resort? For what?"

"Will you guys hurry up?!" Apache snapped. "You want the Hollows to start eating people?!"

Tatsuki and Mila Rose both scowled at her, but they followed. Mila Rose, however, was not about to let Apache's situation go unnoticed.

"What's wrong, Apache? You're late for a quick fuck or something?"

"Excuse me?! We both know you suck Ayasegawa's di-"

"HEY!" Tatsuki hated being one of the few rational people in the division, but she flash-stepped to between them nonetheless. "Why the hell are you guys fighting?"

"You couldn't even visit Kotetsu, huh? Because you're that much of a coward?"

"You got five seconds to make sense, you dumb cow!"

Mila Rose pointed her zanpakutou. "I've known you for a long time, Apache. You scream like a harpy sometimes but I know you mean well. And yet, you don't tell me of your….affairs?!"

"Spit it out for crying out loud!"

Tatsuki spotted a Hollow and zoomed towards it. The red energy pulsating on its mask didn't go unnoticed.

"You've been fucking Yadomaru, haven't you?! No wait, let me correct myself! _She's_ been railing _you_ while you sit back and take it like a good pet, huh?!"

"How DARE you accuse me of that?!"

"Harribel-sama told me! She and Sun-Sun know! Hiding the truth from me is one thing, but you deceived our mistress!"

Apache grit her teeth, her eyes widening in a combination of anger and fear.

"Do you feel that much shame, Apache? Couldn't you just tell me if you were gay?"

Tatsuki nearly stopped in place, remembering her discussion with Harribel. But she quickly refocused and cut the Hollow down, moving to the next one.

"I am not-" Apache stomped her foot onto the air. "ENOUGH with this, okay?! Why does it matter?! You don't bitch about Fon and Shiba!"

"They have pride, Apache, while YOU have no spine! You're so self-hating that you can't even admit it! If I can shrug off whatever you joke about me and Yumichika, why does it matter if you like Yadomaru?!"

"Who said like, you idiot! You think having sex has anything to do with liking someone?!"

"That's even worse! That just means you're using each other for cheap thrills! I know you, Apache, or at least I _thought_ I did. You're the most emotional out of the three of us. Remember when we found you running away, in fear, from the stronger Hollows?"

"Oh fuck off, will you?! We didn't come here for the soap box session!"

But before she could flash-step away, Mila Rose appeared in front of her and grabbed her hand.

"You were scared to tell us, weren't you? You think I would shun you for your preferences?"

"….."

"We're _sisters,_ Apache."

"…..I'm not gay," she mumbled out, in a last desperation.

"No one cares if you prefer the female form, whatever you want to call it. I'd rather you be honest….than attacking yourself."

"…..Mila Rose…."

"Maybe you just need to take a look at yourself. When you do…..I'll be here." The Amazonian turned and jumped to slash the nearest Hollow. More and more were filing into the area, leaving Apache to stand there.

Her multicolored eyes looked down and saw her reflection in a glass window.

XXXXX

 _"Whaaat?! But Harribel-sama, you can't!"_

 _The ex-Tercera and her fraccion had finished their refinement into becoming proper Shinigami, so that only left what divisions they would join. Harribel had insisted the four split up._

 _"You are free to make your own decisions, girls. We are not Arrancar anymore. You are Shinigami. This means a new path for all of you."_

 _"But we've always been together," Sun-Sun replied, a little uneasy. "I can't say I enjoy the idea of that suddenly…changing."_

 _"You misunderstand. Will we still not see each other, due to our professions and this….club by Yachiru Kusajishi?"_

 _"Well if you're going to the 2_ _nd_ _…where do WE go?" Mila Rose asked._

 _"That is for you to decide."_

 _Sun-Sun made a hum. "I suppose I can go to the 6_ _th_ _. Captain Kuchiki is quite the polite and graceful figure. Certainly better than ape #1 and ape #2." Said apes didn't miss the jab._

 _"I DARE you to repeat that, you bitch!"_

 _"You think we're uncouth or something?!"_

 _"My, was it so obvious?" Sun-Sun replied sarcastically. Harribel tried very hard not to facepalm, so she threw out a suggestion._

 _"You two might be suited for the 11_ _th_ _. They see the most combat, and Stark has involved me that Grimmjow will be going there as well. Does that sound interesting?"_

 _Apache shrugged. "Meh, I guess."_

 _"Yeah, it's good enough. If we're Shinigami, then we just need to purify the Hollows, no? None of that paperwork crap."_

 _Harribel nodded, wishing them good luck upon her leave. Sun-Sun left as well, but not before giving a encouraging nod (as rare as it be) to her sisters._

 _"So…I guess we go off?"_

 _"Hehehe…"_

 _"Why are you laughing, Apache?"_

 _"Because, Mila Rose, you dumb cow," Apache grinned evilly. "-We can finally settle the score between the two of us! And when I kick your ass, we'll have witnesses!"_

 _Mila Rose grinned back. "Empty threats. I bet I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back!"_

 _"Ha! Prove it then!"_

 _The two ran off together, fired up by the thrill of the challenge. They fought the most compared to Sun-Sun, but that was only because they understood each other so well._

* * *

Back at the 7th, Hasuka was enjoying her lockdown very much – Tsumiko _never_ put her in charge of anything. And if she could find something, she'd get the credit of snuffing it out. Members of the 7th hung around while she ran back and forth.

"Man….is this what it's come to?" Iba tapped the bottom of his zanpakutou. "Where we can't trust anyone anymore?"

"Better safe than sorry, Iba-san." Renji was scanning the entire training yard, but simple looks couldn't deduce anything. Who would slip up and give themselves away?

"…"

"Say Ishida, why so quiet? You said you were going to see the guy who wrecked the wall."

"He did more than that, Abarai. You know the house Head-Captain Ukitake gave to Catnipp and the others? It was broken into and adorned with the same slur."

"Shit….well, at least Yachiru roughed him up pretty good."

"Yeah." Iba took out a bottle of sake. "She did."

 _Wait….Jirobo introduced himself as a member of the….7th when he fought me and Orihime all of those years ago_. "Iba-san….I suspect you wanted to do something?"

"….he was a hard working guy, if not a little cocky. Captain Komamura would turn in his grave if he knew one of his subordinates did that."

"Iba-san…."

Iba took another swing. "Lamperd told me about what he did. He just wanted the hatred against the Quincies to go away. So if I saw Jirobo….I dunno if I'd be able to control myself. Better if I hang here for now."

Uryu stopped Hasuka in the middle of her scouting. "Excuse me, Hasuka-san?"

"Huh? What's wrong, Ishida?"

"…do you need some assistance? The 7th Division is a large unit."

"It'd be nice but…." Hasuka shook her head. "We need to scope out any threats ourselves. I know you're innocent because of your background, but I can't looked biased."

"Well is there anything you want us to do?" Renji asked.

"Hmm….."

* * *

"No! I'm not going to screw up this lockdown!"

Kensei was ready to pull his hair out and pound the nearest wall, because Mera was continuing to refuse any attempts to speed up her lockdown. It was bad enough when Hiyori bossed them around back in Karakura.

"But you're one girl!"

"I can't have you help until I know you're innocent! Just keep an eye out for your subordinates! And fetch your things!"

"I swear to…."

* * *

"-God! Why do the bad news keep coming, Sentaro? First the issue of stronger Hollows, then the wall, then the group based on the ideas of _purifying the Gotei_ comes around, then Kiyone is hospitalized, then Orihime is worshipped by a cult, and now… _Ginjou escaped_!"

"It had to be a SSS member in the 2nd, Captain."

Jushiro buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what to do, Sentaro. Stopping this group is the immediate issue, but who knows what Ginjou will do."

"Well….it's not like he has a zanpakutou."

"But due to the air, he'll regain Shinigami powers in the same way Rukia once did."

"Damn, that's true. If only we cut his saketsu and hakusui…."

The Head-Captain groaned. "This is all my fault. Why was I so foolish to try to give him a chance at redemption? I wouldn't be surprised if even the loyal Gotei loses faith in me as a leader."

"Don't say that, sir!" Sentaro shouted. "All you wanted – all of the captains – was to have a softer, more understanding Gotei. Can you be blamed for making sure another Aizen didn't come about?"

"But another one practically has. Why are people so foolish to treat ex-Quincy and ex-Arrancar as enemies?!" He shoved some papers to the floor in anger. "Why can't every Shinigami realize none of us would alive today if they didn't help us?!"

Sentaro made a grim face. "Some people are too stubborn."

 _And to top it off, I'm going to be a father. I suppose I should I be grateful my illness hasn't slowed things down, but the stress will surely make it flare in the most inopportune moments._

The Head-Captain relaxed slightly when the twin voices of Sogyo no Kotowari gave him encouragement to not give up the struggle, but from the other side of the door, Candice pulled her ear away.

 _Ukitake….damn. Poor guy has to do so much._

XXXXX

Outside, the members of the 1st Division were carrying on per usual, with Okikaba guiding them and looking them over.

 _Kageroza has done well to mask ourselves, but now the problem lies with Jirobo and Kajomaru. Yuki is bound to tell everyone about the latter, and I doubt the former can stay tight-lipped in captivity._

The elderly third seat scowled.

 _Perhaps I should speak to Ganryu on the matter._

Then he felt a soft presence by his foot. He looked down, and there was Kaiser II, staring up at him quizzically.

"Hmph. You're the little pet that Ukitake gave to Catnipp, as if that girl deserves anything more from him."

Kaiser cocked his head. He didn't understand but he could sense his master was being badmouthed.

"It'd be a shame if you were to….disappear?"

"HEY!"

Luckily Candice came out in time, and she quickly scooped Kaiser up in her arms. Okikaba mentally steeled himself for her inevitable lashing.

"You stay away from Kaiser, Okikaba!"

"You misunderstand, Fourth Seat Catnipp. I simply stumbled upon your kitten while doing my duties….which reminds me, don't you have work to do?"

Candice narrowed her eyes. "You think I'm some dumb bitch, huh?"

"I don't follow."

"I know you don't like me, Okikaba. Which is fine, because I don't like you very much myself." She held out Kaiser. "But keep it on me. You do anything to this ball of sunshine…."

"…"

"Well, you know where the 4th is."

Okikaba glared at her. "Are you _threatening_ me? Your superior?"

"I'm just talking, that's all. See? I didn't draw my sword or anything like that." Candice glared right back. "And if you want to be Mr. Duty, how about you spend more time hunting the SSS than bullying cats?"

"Noted. How about you spend more time doing _your job_ than cuddling them?"

"….ha."

"What's so amusing?"

Candice shook her head. "Well, I'm part of this division whether you like it or not. Years ago, I hated Shinigami. But now…..it's all different. People can change."

"…"

 _"Some_ people can."

She maintained her glare as she walked off with Kaiser, leaving the third seat to fume.

 _I assure you, Candice Catnipp. There is no person I hate more than you. And that will NEVER change._

* * *

"Urgh, is this over yet?" Shinji was utterly bored out of his mind. His division was still in lockdown, but he was dying to get a drink. "Hey, Momo, see if you can find some booze."

"Captain! Can't you take this seriously?! What if the 5th….is involved with the SSS?" she whispered.

Shinji sat up. "Yeah, I guess that'd be bad. The 5th already has a nasty reputation with treachery. But what can we do? At least we know the both of us are innocent."

"And Rurichiyo!"

Said noble girl approached with her two servants.

"Ah, Vice-Captain. May we have a chat? It's so boring when you're forced to stay in the confines of your division!"

"Uhhh…..sure? Just not too far from where Nonomi can see us….."

XXXXXX

"Why didn't you tell me President killed Juha Bach?!" Rurichiyo snapped.

Momo flinched. "Er…..you all didn't know? Does it already matter?"

"Of course it does! She should be flaunting the accomplishment even today! Doesn't she have the issue of not being taken seriously due to her size?" the princess asked, hinting at her own problem.

"Actions speak louder than words, Rurichiyo. Yachiru's not a person to brag about something like that….and maybe she might not want to talk about it."

"But this changes everything! I had completely underestimated her from day 1! The slayer of the Vandenreich leader, in our midst…"

"Rurichiyo, if you want to be Yachiru's friend, it shouldn't be because you think her to be a hero."

"Of course not, Momo! I was enjoying our club's gatherings! I just want everyone to bear in mind-"

The bun bearing vice-captain cut her off. "No one wants to celebrate that horrible war. Right now we should count the blessings we have. I don't boast about…."

"What?"

"…I'll show you."

Momo untied her sash and lifted her top up, revealing the grotesque scar she had on her chest. Aizen had put it there by stabbing her through the chest, but when she fought As Nodt…

"W-What on earth…..?!"

Kenryu shielded his lady's eyes. "Vice-Captain Hinamori…who gave that to you?"

"Everyday I look at this scar. And every day….I just keep remembering the battle. Sometimes, when it rains, or when I think about it….it _burns."_

"…"

"I don't want to keep remembering on how I got it. But maybe that's the point. It tells me how lucky I am that I'm alive today, with the people I love."

Rurichiyo frowned. "M-Momo….I didn't-"

"It's okay! I'm glad you didn't have to fight, Lady Kasumoiji." Momo retied her sash. "You can have sweet dreams and happy memories."

"But….."

"With all of us in the club. Okay?"

Her smile said it all.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the 8th, Lilinette had returned to see everyone all huddled around.

"Huh? Someone die or something?"

Stark yawned. "Nothing like that, geez. One of the Royal Guard's servants locked the place down. You're lucky you came back from messing around, Lilinette. At least you can prove your innocence."

"For what?"

Nanao stepped up to her. "The ub-clay? She was one of the girls we met." Lilinette looked over her shoulder and spotted Tsumiko.

"Ohhhh! Hey, where's she going?"

"Ah, Captain Kyoraku's quarters."

XXXXX

Tsumiko rummaged through a cabinet, not expecting to find anything interesting at all….until she picked up a book with a certain gold cover.

 **To Our Beloved Master**

"…?"

She opened up the book, and her usually calm demeanor nearly shattered.

"…"

It was already worrying to the girls that residents of the Rukongai declared Kon to be some kind of prophet and painted a tribute for Orihime, but this…..was a step too far.

"….!"

One page, before the end (something Stark and Shunsui missed on their first views) caught Tsumiko's attention. Her eye lingered on the picture, drawn ever so clearly and intentionally. The worshippers had a doctrine beyond merely viewing Orihime as their God.

 _She's disposing of…._

* * *

"Reio? That's what they call him?" Ginjou asked, intrigued.

Winning over the villagers' trust proved to be more easy than he had figured. All of them wanted to see Karakura Town, and of course, all of them wanted to see Orihime. Plus if there was anything he was good at, it was molding people.

"Yes. What an unappealing name for such an unappealing god!"

Seinosuke was sitting next to Ginjou, absorbing the entire scene. _He seems to have a natural talent for herding them. I suppose he isn't harming them, but what will they do if they catch on? They seem….very protective of the idea of Inoue-san being their leader. It's…eerie._

"Oh hey! Kajomaru, you're back!"

"Er….yes, I am. What's…with all of this….?"

Ginjou laughed. "People in the Rukon districts are a riot! Just something they came up with. Say…you have a way to mask us?"

"Actually, I do. We don't have…" Kajomaru paused, blinking at the Orihime monument, but Ginjou waved it off, "….Shinigami nearby, but they WILL find us."

"Shinigami-san! Could you take us to the Living World?!" a boy asked. "Please! To Karakura!"

"What….are you all insane?! Yamada, Ginjou, I don't know what's going on, but we're not here to make friends! We must be discreet! Do you want our group to stop supporting your escape?!"

Seinosuke glared at him. "I slipped away because my jailor was careless. _You_ didn't free me."

"Me neither. But hey!" Ginjou stepped over and patted Kajomaru on the shoulder. "Water under the bridge. You've got some seals, right?"

"Yes, this should mask your reiatsus for now….here."

"Great!" Ginjou threw one to Seinosuke. "But really, can't you be a pal and open a Senkaimon for us? We can hide in Karakura with no problem!"

"My division patrols that area, you fool! They're probably searching it as we speak! I'm not going to do it."

Ginjou smirked. "So you're not gonna help these people?"

"Absolutely not! Now let's get moving, you two!"

"Aw don't be such a pill! Here." He handed a cup of liquid to Kajomaru. "Just take five minutes to relax before we keep moving."

"…" What's with these people? Who are those girls they've crossed out? Are they academy students or something? I'm getting a bad feeling….

"Please, Kajomaru-san…..drink," Seinosuke suggested, flashing a smile to put him at ease. "A member of the Gotei should always make sure the people of Rukongai are pacified."

"Well….very well." Kajomaru downed the cup. "Hmm! That was actually…..un?!"

His vision was starting to blur, with Ginjou getting a little too close to his face.

"Delicious right? Say….while we have you, Yamada and I have come to an agreement."

 _What did he….put in that drink…._. Kajomaru wondered, starting to tumble. Then, he felt a sharp pain and a blur of red, with both of the prisoners smiling at him.

"We're cutting you out of the deal. Mind if I borrow this?"

Ginjou had pulled his own zanpakutou out to stab him with. Right through the torso, like Ichigo Kurosaki did for Rukia Kuchiki a little over four years ago.

 _"It wouldn't be the first time."_

* * *

Meanwhile….in the dark sands of Hueco Mundo….the gray hooded figure and his two cohorts were traveling through the desert. They had been unable to find other Arrancar, but that only worked in the leader's favor – he truly was the strongest one left.

"Master, aren't we ready yet? We can easily assemble an army of Gillians and Adjuachas!"

"Almost, Yin. I just want make sure my training hasn't failed me in the slightest. I've been dying to battle the Gotei 13. After what they did to this world…."

"The old man is gone, Master. And Aizen's gone too! Why, Hueco Mundo could easily subdue the Living World!"

"Even if that's true….I want to test their power, Yang."

The three stopped in front of a Hollow scuffle, where a cow adjauchas was about to feast on a weaker pray. In a flash, the leader cut both down with his zanpakutou….and _devoured them._

"Oh ho! More souls for you, Master?"

"I'm a little jealous, sister. He can eat that much and not change his figure!"

The two female Arrancar removed their hoods, revealing the fact that they were twins with similar mask structures – to differentiate, Yang had short red hair while Yin's hair was longer and blue.

"The more….the mightier."

The leader removed his hood, revealing a figure that had been growing in power since the faithful day Shimu Kurotsuchi detonated. Most souls perished, but the strong….the _truly strong_ ….only had transformation to an Arrancar accelerate.

His name?

"Come along, you two." The aqua-haired Arrancar made the twins follow with his mere presence alone – let alone the fact that he was the strongest Vasto Lorde to arise.

He was Arturo Plateado.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: We're very close to the event I keep mentioning, and the ending ties into it! But there's also something huge in _another_ dimension coming...I was gonna include it to but I want it be surprising. Yin and Yang come from movie 2 while Arturo comes from the Shattered Blade video game.**

 **I do apologize if I'm missing a few details here and there, keeping on top of everything is hard. I assure you the Gotei will not have to fight both these Arrancar and the SSS/reigais at the same time, but more on that later. Later...**

 **Next time - We see Sakumo and the twins Rukia knew again, and now Kukaku faces the consequences of her relationship. Her whole family does...**


	25. A House Divided Cannot Stand

**Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44: Heck yeah. I've started it, and hopefully it can be out soon.**

 **RG: I just need to remark on some stuff:**

 **I'm afraid you misread some scenes, friend. Yuzu/Lilinette is still happening, and I am aware Lilinette's inner thoughts are eyebrow raising. I find it more amusing than anything else but I can understand some unfortunate implications. Either way, she's still young and new to this sort of thing. (with Yuzu and Lilinette, I just want to make it cute, PG-rated, so nothing bad)**

 **I was aiming for _Ururu_ /Jinta. Remember an earlier scene way back had her sad that he was focusing on Yuzu and not her, but last chapter she was just more focused with comforting him. Looking back it's unclear so I might edit the scene. I've also editted that confusing Harribel thought when she was speaking to Tatsuki.**

 **And after this chapter, Karin's pairing should be really easy to guess, but I'm just saving the moment to formalize it.**

 **Also I strongly dislike that aspect of movie 2, so I doubt Kusaka will exist in this fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – A House Divided Cannot Stand**

"Master, what exactly is your plan anyways? A full assault?"

Arturo shook his head. "The Gotei certainly must be aware of the Hollows' power, but no Shinigami has come to this world. They literally don't know what to expect. That means…a scout can catch them off guard."

Yang grinned. "Does this mean Sister and I can attack?"

"Hahaha, not quite. Have either of you heard of El Rampante?"

* * *

"Well, I'd say this little adventure was a success, Jackie."

Yukio and his hired help were on their way back to Germany, with the two in his private jet. It was starting to creep out Jackie on how much Kanonji's materials were interesting him.

"Yeah….listen, what are you gonna with all of this stuff?"

"Hmm…good question. Most humans can't see the Shinigami, so trying to explain it to the masses would be pointless."

 _There's totally a 'but' on this sentence._

"But….what if I were the one to explain it to them?"

"You'd look crazy, kid. You're really serious about finding more of them? How would one even take you to Soul Society?"

"Well, Hollows attract them just fine."

Jackie scoffed. "I think you're letting this get to your head. There's a whole story we didn't know until we searched Kanonji's house. We might be living in a totally different world today if that Aizen guy won."

But Yukio ignored her, electing to play some video games instead. After seizing the company from his father, he had come to enjoy a certain degree of success, and really, what was so wrong with wanting more of it?

"…"

As for Jackie, she simply stared at her gun. It was practically nothing compared to the power of a zanpakutou. _They_ could stop Hollows. _She_ couldn't. And they were only getting stronger….

* * *

Back in the Seireitei, the day was coming to a close. The six lockdowns were finishing up, and tomorrow would be a promise to investigate the remaining divisions. But it concerned Nemu that there wasn't any hints of foul play at the 12th.

More because Kirio didn't find anything incriminating with Kageroza.

 _I've never thought of the chance he would be part of the SSS, but I can't focus on just him. And yet….I know he would be the greatest threat…did he cover it up?_

"You look pensive, Captain." Nemu realized Akon was standing next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Akon….Nozomi has refused to support her creator anymore, and that is good news. But she has informed me he sent her on a DNA collection project. And yet, Kirio-san has found nothing. Everyone seems to be clean."

"You think it's improbable?"

"…..no, but he must've destroyed the evidence. He knows we're on to him."

"Actually…" Akon dragged on his cigarette. "I shut down his little project myself, Captain Kusamiya. It wasn't anything extreme, but I gave him a stern warning nonetheless. Any other slip-ups and he'll be reported to Captain Fon."

Nemu narrowed her eyes. "What were the parameters of the project? The fact that Nozomi was told to do this in secret obviously means he was hiding something nefarious."

"I thought the same thing, Captain, but he was working on reiatsu trends or something on that end. He's a prideful guy. He wanted to come up with it first."

"Are you certain? Because the more I think about it-"

"Nah, nah." Akon flicked his cigarette into the trash. "I've got it all covered, Captain. You can't focus on everything."

 _He's right. Between the well-being of Yachiru and the others, and the situation with Hueco Mundo….._ "Well, would you keep a very close eye on him and report to me from now on? It's not just Kageroza we have to deal with. The SSS as a whole…"

"You got it."

Nemu nodded and walked off, leaving the third seat alone. He adjusted himself and promptly turned away.

"Akon" would be sure to tell Kageroza the update….and continue gathering samples. After all, Nozomi wasn't the only helping hand.

And now, he had a way to cut out the middleman.

* * *

In the halls of the Shin'o Academy, Toshiro Hitsugaya was carrying out his mission; for the past odd hours, he was trying to find a solidified trace of Orihime's worship in the Seireitei itself.

Her last bit of power enhanced the Soul Society and allowed more to become Shinigami. Surely some of them revered her as a God?

"What the…Captain Shiba, you're still here?"

Isshin was erasing something on the board. His eyes lit up when he spotted his former third seat. "Ah, Toshiro! So it's true….you've spiked up! Hahaha, you're about my son's height now!"

Toshiro coughed awkwardly. "I guess I am….it's still hard to get used to. Mind if I ask you about your students?"

"Hm, what for?"

Luckily the classroom was empty. "Apparently people in the Rukongai….view Orihime as a God because of what she did. I was wondering if you had students ask about her."

Isshin set the eraser down. "She saved the Soul Society, Toshiro. You don't have to be some kind of fanatic to want to get to know her. Hell, she's come to talk to classes before."

"Still, any names?"

"Afraid not. Although I've been talking with Ichimaru. Apparently Yachiru made him send out polls for the NSWA, and some made their way here."

"It's a start."

"….Toshiro. What's bothering you?"

"….."

"C'mon!" He pulled the white-haired captain closer. "You'd always be my third seat, even today. And you'd always come to me for any problems."

"….You were a doctor in the Living World, Captain Shiba, right? Is it common for humans to totally lose their memories?"

Isshin frowned. "Well, dementia is often the term, but it can happen here! You just don't see too many Shinigami dying of old age. ….is it your grandmother, son?"

Toshiro wanted to smile at 'son' but he kept his stoic look. "She didn't remember me or Momo. My little…transformation is not helping."

"Say no more, Toshiro. I'll pay her a visit."

"W-What?! I don't think that's-"

"Listen, I may be a teacher here, but that doesn't mean I forgot all I learned. Unohana is too busy, and it would just confuse her to bring her here. But if she's important to you, then I'll do my best."

"Captain Shiba…"

"Toshiro, we're colleagues. Call me _Isshin."_

"…..thank you." He hugged his former captain. "I owe you."

* * *

"Xen….it's getting late…."

Yushiro and Xen had achieved approximately 0% progress on locating Seinosuke, and they had combed district after district. Sooner or later, they would have to report in.

"We can't hide from the Captain."

Xen sighed. "You're right. How about we search this area for a little longer, then we head back to the Seireitei?"

"Right!"

The two split off and disappeared in matching blurs of flash step. The owls hooted into the night air.

XXXXXX

 _Damn it! I KNEW he wasn't to be trusted!_

Xen searched bush after bush, getting angrier by the second. This incident would not only mark as an disgrace on her record, but also that of Yushiro. And yet…

 _Cousin….no, she'd be disappointed but she wouldn't denounce me. Our clan, on the other hand…was I the only person that wasn't insulting her back at the house? …I couldn't. She was proud to admit it. She's happy. The whole club…makes her happy._

The small girl darted through a clearing, but her focus was halted from a woman's shout. "Excuse me!"

"…..?"

The woman looked exhausted. Her hair was pink and her robes were ratty.

"You're a Shinigami, right?"

"…..if I am?"

"Please! Oh please!" Sakumo grabbed Xen by her shoulders. "You have to take me to the Seireitei! I HAVE to see her!"

"Who are you-?!" Xen pulled away. "I don't just invite Rukon strangers to the Seireitei!"

"PLEASE! She was a baby the last time I saw her! S-She's with your 11th Division!"

"What are…" the answer clicked immediately. "…..Yachiru Kusajishi."

" _That's_ her name? Ohhh!" Sakumo looked ready to cry again. "She was born in the Kusajishi district! Please, I've been traveling all this time! I'm _begging_ you!"

Xen would only disgrace her name further if she brought back a hysterical woman, but she couldn't find the strength to say no to her pleading eyes, that of a woman who had lost nearly everything and was banking on a final minuscule hope.

"How can I know you are related to her?"

Sakumo's stomach grumbled. That alone proved she had some reiatsu, and Kenpachi (and many others) knew her daughter had the same situation in her young age. It wasn't strictly genetic but…

"….follow me."

….it was worth investigating.

XXXXX

Yushiro was searching a clearing himself when he sensed a Hollow. He quickly flash-stepped to it and cut it down very quickly – the usual course of action for any Shihouin. However, when he landed, he spotted an abandoned village.

"Huh….?"

He took note of the footsteps leading out, but something else had pulled him in. Specks of blood, to be precise.

"….!"

Of the (now dead) Hidetomo Kajomaru. From the looks of it, he had been dead for hours.

* * *

"What? None of you found anything conclusive?"

Nonomi, Mera, Tokie, and Hasuka all shook their heads. All of them were actually eager to find (and bust) any moles, but whatever ones there were, they seemed to have masked their tracks.

"It's possible we've scared them off from doing anything, Head-Captain-san." Tokie sighed.

"We shouldn't give up. Between you and Hikifune, you've searched six divisions. Tomorrow you can tackle the other six, and we can expand the search to the academy, Kido Corps, all of the noble houses…"

"You realize the problem, dontcha?" Mera asked.

Jushiro sighed. "I know. If I pull every resource into this one problem, we ignore the Living World, Rukongai, and Ginjou. ….oh, Tsumiko! Has the 8th found anything?"

The bandaged asauchi girl took a moment, but she held up the book she found.

"What is that?"

Wordlessly, she passed it to her kin. All of them were shocked as they huddled around it to read it.

"What?!"

"….Head-Captain-san, have you entertained the thought of Orihime Inoue followers being in the Seireitei?"

"I…have. Toshiro Hitsugaya is charge of that. Is really that dire? Orihime herself feels so ashamed by the attention. She doesn't want it."

"Look, we like you Gotei guys! And we want to make sure we're helping you out. But….the more this spreads, the more dangerous it becomes," Hasuka explained. "Orihime Inoue was going to be erased from the cycle by Reio-sama."

"Until her friends stood up for her and got the marks," Mera crossed her arms. "She doesn't have the same power now, but even the _idea_ of her being close to Reio-sama again….."

"That's ridiculous! How could someone even blame her?"

"Mob opinion is hard to fight," Tokie mused. "It's like the SSS. You can't pinpoint exact people in charge, but together, they threaten the Gotei at large, even if they're small in number."

"I can assure you that if Orihime faces some kind of punishment for what _other_ people think of her, ALL of us will stand by her. Even if…."

"….Reio-sama has his eye on all of you?" Nonomi asked.

"….."

"Well we'll keep trying Head-Captain. Can we go?"

"Before you do, is there any way I can reward you all for your efforts?"

* * *

"Omaeda, you are dismissed for the day."

It was discouraging but also not surprising that Harribel or Omaeda didn't catch any foul play at their division. The 2nd was smart. The 2nd was sharp. They would be the least likely to make mistakes, but Soi knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that members were with the SSS. It being filled with Fons and Shihouins only made the situation more tense.

"Whaaat? But Captain, what are you gonna do?"

"Keep investigating until I find something. I don't need sleep. I need to end this."

Marechiyo shook his head. "Well I'll help you ma'am. You think I want a bunch of traitors running around us too?"

"Keep your voice low. Who knows what the hell everyone is planning…." Soi closed her eyes to think. "I have to track every member of the 2nd. If I have nothing else, it's my integrity and commitment to this position. i…"

"Captain?"

Soi didn't finish the thought. She was still thinking about what she and the others found from Yachiru's message.

"Captain, remember what happened to you and your clan? You're welcome to stay with me if you want…"

His captain snorted, but not maliciously. "I thank you, Marechiyo, but I've got other concerns besides where I'm going to sleep. You should be mindful of your family yourself."

"…..!" _Oh no, she's right! None of them liked Sun-Sun 'cept Mareyo. But there's no way….right?_

* * *

"Ah, Captain. Are you planning to look at the moon tonight?"

Shunsui smiled at the lovely sound of his vice-captain's voice, and lazily gestured for her to sit down next to him. "I like to look at the stars, Nanao. Helps me think."

"…..Tsumiko didn't find any traitors." Nanao did just that. "And yet, I'm anxious."

"You look like you're thinking about other things."

"Well….if you must know, Yachiru admitted something personal to me last night, and it was dreadful. As Vice-President of the NSWA, the well-being of the club and the president herself is my top priority."

To her surprise, Shunsui just chuckled.

"Something funny?"

"You know, when you told me way back when that you joined the NSWA, I was surprised. Heck, you were skeptical of it even being something worthwhile."

"I was, but….Yachiru taught me a lot that day. And I've been part of the club for years. It's only appropriate I support her at every turn."

"You know what I think?" Shunsui filled a cup. "I think you joined to fill the void of losing Lisa. She offered to be your friend, so you accepted."

Nanao gave the idea some thought. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But regardless, the club is very important to me."

"I know, I know. Want some?"

"…..I suppose I can indulge for a bit." Nanao took the cup, and moved closer to her captain. She was feeling a little brave. "I enjoyed our time out the other night."

"Glad you did."

"….Shunsui."

"Yes~?" he asked, pushing up his hat.

"I'm sorry that I want to move so slowly. I realize I'm not particularity exciting."

"Nanao, Nanao, you realize spending any time with you is a treat? I know there's a little age gap between you and I, but we're both mature adults."

"A little age gap?"

"You're only as young as you feel," Shunsui teased.

"Yes, but….." Nanao cleared her throat. "You're okay with our relationship being like this?"

"If you want to go to the next level, I'll be okay with that. And if you want to take it slow-

 _She doesn't want to take it slow! She craves your touch, Captain Kyoraku!_

 _You…! Stop interfering!_

 _Honey, I'm not interfering. You think about him, even when you sleep. Face it! You love him, and you don't want to make anything up! But you shouldn't be so shy._

 _Being dignified is not the same thing as being shy!_

 _Prove it, Nanao. Right now._

 _Will it make you shut up?_

 _Oooh, you're so feisty. Men like that._

"You alright there, Nanao?" Shunsui asked. "You've got a little color on your chee-" he was caught off by his vice-captain planting her soft lips on his own. Nanao removed his hat and flung it away.

* * *

"Oh….I studied all night, too…"

Michiru had her head low as she walked up to her house, clutching the math test she had failed that same day. Hopefully her friends would be able to cheer her up.

However, she saw that her parents weren't home.

"Ah….Mom left dinner….?"

XXXXXX

"Gaaah…." She opened her room's door and slogged herself over to her bed. "I wish Orihime was around. She always helped me study…"

"Oh hey. Your mom makes good stir fry."

Now Michiru realized a certain someone was on her bed, playing her one of her old Gameboy games. Said girl smiled cheekily at her.

"K-K-KYOKO?!"

"That's me."

"How did you….why did you…" Michiru picked herself (and her jaw) off her bed. _"Your aunt!"_

"…don't remind me."

"But….why did you go to MY house?! Oh my god, the police are probably looking for you!"

Kyoko frowned. "I know. I don't want to go with them. I don't want to be alone in some foster home. So, I'll stay with you!"

"Are you crazy?! You can't…." Michiru took a deep breath. "Kyoko, your mother-"

"I was lying. I don't _have_ a mom."

"…..so it was your uncle and aunt?"

"Yeah. But Uncle Giriko….I saw him over her. She was bleeding."

"….."

"Please. I don't want to go back."

"But I can't keep you," Michiru murmured, sitting next to the girl. "I have to take you to the authorities."

Kyoko let out a small whimper. "But…..Uncle could find me."

"…."

"I'll do anything. I'll be good, honest! Just….just for a while, okay?" The girl was pleading in her tight hug. She seemed cool and collected but she was afraid.

Michiru sighed. "I have to at least tell Ryo-chan and my friends. Okay?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone else. Or else I'll run away."

"Okay."

Kyoko held out her pinky. "Make it count!"

* * *

She wasn't the only one that was minding a small girl. Riruka, tasked with taking care of Saya, was in the middle of Ryo's book while the four-year-old drew next to her.

"Ugh…."

"Whatcha readin', Rika?"

"Huh? Oh, something gave me on the train."

"Who?"

"Some girl."

Saya giggled. "Rika has a girlfriend?"

"NO!" Riruka snapped, moving away. "That's ridiculous! I saw her reading the book and I wanted to see! But…she said it wasn't that good…"

And Ryo was right. Riruka hadn't enjoyed the book for the last half hour of reading. Begrudgingly, she picked up her phone and began to type.

"Oooh, talking to your girlfriend?"

"Shut up! Mind your own business, Saya! Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

"Heehee! Your face is matching your hair, Rika!"

"ARGHHHHH!"

* * *

Ryo, meanwhile, was in the middle of sipping her tea at her dorm when she saw her phone light up. Confused, she picked it up and saw the email.

You were right, okay?! This book is awful! I mean, HOW could she even do that in chapter 19?! It made no sense!

So she typed back.

I told you. But why do you sound so angry?

 **Ring**

Oh nothing, this girl I watch is just being a pest. What are you doing now?

Ryo sweatdropped. _Why is she asking? That's…weird._ So she typed her thoughts.

Well excuse me for asking, Kunieda-san! Geez! Have some decency! Did you see that Shinigami again? From the train?

XXXXXX

I didn't. The Shinigami don't introduce themselves to humans normally.

Riruka hummed. _Well when can I see another one? I mean, I thought they were ghost samurai this whole time._

In essence, they are. When did you start seeing them?

XXXXXX

When did YOU?

Ryo blinked.

XXXXX

A few years ago, in Karakura Town. I grew up there. In fact, it was just before my friend died.

Riruka recoiled. "Why the hell is she….huh, another message?"

Don't worry. I got to see her again. Sorry for bringing that up.

XXXXX

It's okay, I guess. Hey, is there any other books you can recommend to me?

Ryo glanced at her collection.

XXXXXX

"There's tons?!" Riruka smiled wide. "Tell me, tell me!"

I'm not going to type them all out. I would be glad to show you some though. Perhaps…at a café or something? I don't have anything tomorrow.

XXXXXX

Well, me neither! I just need to drop off Saya at school.

Ryo didn't know how to respond to that, but she tried.

XXXXXX

"What the….NO she's not my kid! Urgh!" Riruka turned bright red. "I don't even have a boyfriend!"

 _Wait…why did I type that?!_

But Ryo answered with:

I don't have one either. Personally, I find boys to be troublesome.

XXXXX

"Did I…no." Ryo scoffed. "Why is she asking about my dating history? Such an odd girl."

And yet, the two would keep emailing each other.

* * *

However, the night of Karakura Town would not be so upbeat. In an abandoned factory close to the river, the murderer portrayed on the news was hiding.

"How…."

Years ago, Giriko Kutsuzawa had a modest living selling stopwatches at his father's shop, to the point where he entrusted his prized one to his son when he died. Things seemed like it would have an upward turn when he married a woman named Nana.

"It was supposed to work….why it didn't work?!"

…but it was not so. And now he was on the run.

"Ahh, there you are. It's amazing what you can find when you actually exert some effort."

Giriko spun around, and he trembled at the sight of Tsukishima, armed with a knife. "W-Who are you?! How did you find me?!"

"Oh, that's not important. I know about you, Kutsuzawa-san. I read newspapers and watch the news. You killed your wife in cold blood, right?"

"….!"

"Why?" Tsukishima asked, smiling. "Did you just get tired of her nagging? Did she cheat on you? In your pained heart, does there exist a nasty soul?"

"Stay back!" Giriko shouted, sweat beading down his face. "I m-made a mistake!"

"Hahahaha…..no. People don't make mistakes. That's more of a defense they say when they want society to take pity on them. And the higher powers will judge you accordingly."

Tsukishima advanced, leaving the one-eyed man to back away to the wall. How did this stranger find him before the police?!

"The truth is, the world is a very hateful place. It doesn't offer pity or sorrow. It only….takes away."

The shine of the moon illuminated the darkness in his soft grey eyes.

"If you excuse me, I need to test some theories of mine."

"Wait! What are you-"

But his words forever died when Tsukishima plunged the knife into Giriko's throat, and he didn't stop stabbing until the light faded from his eye.

"Don't worry. _The world won't miss you."_

* * *

The 11th Division, as exhausted as they were, finally relaxed when Kenpachi gave the order to drop their swords. He wanted everyone to test his limits so he could adjust to fighting blind, but if it kept up, he would start killing the weaker members.

"Alright, get out of here. All of ya." Kenpachi stumbled to sheathe his sword. "We're keeping this up tomorrow."

Everyone silently groaned to themselves, as they all had at least one visible wound. When the large captain was alone, he sat down.

 _Alright, when's the Bankai time?_

 _Not yet Ken! You're getting a little better but it's time you start cutting down some actual opponents. Don't you want to cut some Hollows?_

Kenpachi cracked his neck. _Yeah, I do. Seems like a good place to start than anywhere else._

 _Aren't you worried?_

 _Hm, what about?_

Nozarashi's voice lowered. _If someone in your division works for that SSS group._

 _There's no fucking way. We're NOT a division that hides behind masks and dumb plans, and besides, I have four of them. If someone had a problem, they would settle it on the battlefield. Just like the guys that fought in the war._

 _Don't you miss the dead guys?_

Kenpachi took a few moments to respond. _People die. I'm not gonna get sad over it. They fought hard….that's all I could possibly ask for._

"Captain Zaraki?" came a certain voice. The large captain stood up, out of a reflexive guard, but he knew who it was.

"Neliel. What do you want?"

"I was just checking up on you." She stepped over to him and tapped his nose. "How does it feel to be blind?"

"It still sucks," Kenpachi replied in the most deadpan voice he could muster, making the buxom vice-captain giggle.

"Sorry to hear that. Um…..hmm….I'm sorry I made things a little weird this morning. Uh no one's around, right?"

"Don't start panicking. You were just thanking me. God, you're probably blushing right now, ain't ya?"

Neliel pouted and blush, she did. "No one likes a tease, Captain."

"Well I'm glad you're here." Kenpachi grinned. "You up for a spar?"

"Me? Why? You know I'm not a fan of battling."

"Because the more experience I have, the better. And besides, you were still an Espada once. Don't worry, I won't break."

"You're still wounded, Captain."

"Good, you can take me to the 4th if I almost die."

Neliel couldn't help it; she giggled again at his brazen attitude. "Well, if you insist….okay. But only for a half hour or so."

"I can't see a damn clock anymore. It might be the fucking morning already."

Then she remembered. "Oh, Kenpachi….did Yachiru tell you what she did?"

"Huh?"

* * *

The members of the 11th were off to do their favorite pastime (drinking) but it seemed Apache, Mila Rose, and Grimmjow were all in bad moods. The fact that the former two were not even looking at each other was a bad sign already.

"Yeesh…what happened to them?" Ikkaku whispered.

"None of your damn business, Baldy!" Apache snapped. Mila Rose scoffed and left her behind, while Grimmjow looked ready to punch something. The lockdown had him trapped in the 13th for the whole day, and Ichigo didn't want to continue the battle.

"What the hell did you say?!"

"At ease, Madarame." Harribel had appeared, which made Apache freeze up in place. Yumichika pulled Ikkaku away and quickly excused himself.

"Harribel-sama…"

"Apache. I'm sure you had an interesting chat with Mila Rose today?"

"…"

"I don't have to give the story, do I?"

Apache's cheeks turned red, much to her anger. "Why did she even tell you?"

"Because she felt like I had a right to know. Secrets are not something I enjoy, Apache, and you know that. Did you think I would disapprove?"

"….well, Mila Rose did," she replied, glaring behind her. "Said I was shameful."

"…"

"Harribel-sama, I know, you're disappointed in me too."

"Apache, you have all wrong. I don't care what you choose to do in order to satisfy yourself. And if you don't wish to call yourself… _homosexual,_ then don't."

"Huh? But…."

Harribel silenced her, wanting to explain. "You can't avoid what other people will say, so focus on what you wish to define yourself as. Do you have a preference for the female form?"

"…"

"Apache."

"I'm not gonna say that, Harribel-sama! Because then you'll just think I'm some kind of-"

"Freak? Pervert? Deviant? Why, Apache? I have given you nothing but the greatest amount of trust and love."

"Because I…..like to…." Apache mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"I like….to….." both of her cheeks were getting more red, and she was refusing to look at Harribel. The feelings of shame were coming through.

"Apache." Harribel gently grabbed her shoulder. "There is nothing you can say that will make me stop loving you or any of your sisters. I am a patient person. If you don't want to talk right now…"

"I like to be the sub, okay?" came the soft reply. "Wouldn't you think I'm weak? Or pathetic?"

"…."

"That _haha_ , here comes Apache the _dyke_ , and she loooves to take it from a woman like the little _slut_ she really is!"

"…..Did Lisa ever judge you for this?"

"…..what?"

Harribel repeated the question. "Did Lisa ever mock you or laugh at you, for your preferences? Be honest."

"N-No, why?"

"…..then what is the problem? You two were consenting adults that wished to express yourselves in physical form."

"…you don't think I'm….w-weird?"

"I would never. Is Sun-Sun weird for being interested in Marechiyo Omaeda? Is Mila Rose weird for being interested in Yumichika Ayasegawa?"

"…..I guess not."

"Apache….you need to be proud of who you are, not reject yourself. Okay? Whatever you wish to be and whoever you wish to be with….I will never think less of you."

Apache nodded, and quickly hugged her mistress. "You mean that, right?"

"I swear on my life."

"Then….what about you, Harribel-sama? We've never seen you with anyone. Who do _you_ prefer?"

"I have a specific person in mind, but I wish to get to know her first. And she has her own problems to deal with, so I am content with wanting to be her friend at the moment."

Tia Harribel, even if she was a former Arrancar, did have a habit of turning heads whenever she walked by. She oozed beauty from her very being, but most people were too scared to even talk to her. Lucky for her, Tatsuki Arisawa had a very nice talk with her.

"…..should I try to do that with Lisa?"

"…do you like her?"

"….I like doing stuff _with_ her," Apache admitted sheepishly.

"That is a good starting point."

* * *

"Good night, Captain."

Byakuya, who was just finishing up his work for the day, looked up at Liltotto. "Liltotto. What is your plan for the night?"

"Huh?"

"Your home was vandalized, correct? For that alone I insist you stay the night at Kuchiki Manor, for your own protection."

 _Hmm…maybe it's better to go there instead of her place. She's not ready to tell her family anyway._ "Sure."

XXXXXX

But when the two reached the front door, she suddenly had reservations. "Wait, I don't think your clan would want me."

"That is irrelevant. You are my subordinate, not some threat. If you want you can stay with Rukia."

Liltotto smirked. "Don't you two sleep in the same bed?"

Any other person would've gotten flustered or angry, but Byakuya kept his composure as the two reached the foyer….even if he was blushing ever so slightly.

"No. We aren't married yet."

"That's never stopped anyone before."

Servants came to take Byakuya's haori and zanpakutou, but there was some hesitation – which both Liltotto and Byakuya caught – when they saw the blonde-haired girl.

"She is a guest tonight, and she shall be treated as such."

"Yes Byakuya-sama."

XXXXX

"Rukia should be in here. Dinner will be served soon."

Liltotto stepped into the den, where Rukia was sketching something, but she was darting her head back and forth as if on alert. Then she saw her.

"Oh….hey, Liltotto. Do you want any water or something?"

Again there was some anxiety in the servants' eyes, where they were giving the lady of the house a foot massage (despite Rukia not wanting it).

"Uh…no thanks."

Rukia followed her view and shooed the servants away. "Sorry. They're.."

"You don't have to explain, Rukia." Liltotto sat down next to her. "Some people….are still against some of us. But as long as it's the minority….I don't care."

"Tch. A minority is all it takes. And they know we're on to…. _them."_

"….yeah." Liltotto could sense the (very brief) glances from the Kuchiki members passing by. She hoped Candice and Meninas would be fine for the night.

"Ah, Rukia-sama! You have a visitor!"

"Huh?"

Renji came into the room, scratching his head nervously. "Uh…hey, Rukia. Am I interrupting something?"

"No…." Rukia sat up. "Renji, I think I know why you're here."

"Uh, should I leave?" Liltotto asked. Both shook their heads, as if they wanted a third party in the room to quell the situation. Renji spoke first.

"Uh….here, Ichimaru wanted me to give you this." He handed a package to her.

"Ichimaru….?" Rukia opened up the parcel, and her jaw dropped. "It's….a golden Chappy doll?! How did he even….wait, there's a note on the bottom?"

Hey, Rukia-chan. Hope you like the gift! …listen, we don't exactly have the best history, given….yer experience on the execution stand. I almost killed ya. I scared ya. I did all I could to make you lose hope, and….I'm sorry. If you want to rip this letter up, then I don't blame ya. I was focused on Aizen, and it hurt Rangiku and Izuru too.

 _Ichimaru….._ her eyes looked to Renji's.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I was being an idiot. You can….do whatever you want to do with Captain Kuchiki."

Rukia pursued her lips. "I overacted. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but I was just…." he sighed, sitting down. "..it's just crazy how far both of us have come, you know? Seems like yesterday we were in Inuzuri…"

"Huh, where's that? A place in the Rukongai?"

"Yeah. Renji and I had a whole group of kids that hung with us, but….soon it was just the two of us. Byakuya adopted me into the family, and…well, you know the rest."

"The whole gang would be pretty amazed that you're where you are now, Rukia." Renji smiled. "A vice-captain of the Gotei 13 and a member of the great Kuchiki Clan?"

"Hahaha, yeah, Shizuku and Homura still can't believe it."

Silence.

"….huh?"

"Rukia! Who's that girl?"

Evidently Rukia had brought the two to the manor, because they had ran into the room. And appropriately so, the short vice-captain paled.

"Oh…..um….."

Renji looked like a fish out of water. "Those…two…?!"

"Umm….." Rukia coughed awkwardly. "Say hello to our new guests?"

"Guests?"

Now Byakuya entered the room. And judging from the confused look on his face, he was _not_ expecting the twins to stay.

* * *

In the walls of another noble house, Rurichiyo was relaxing in her private bath, which was a rather large pool of water.

"Aaah…."

"Milady, do you need anything?" came Kenryu's voice on the other side of the wall.

"I'm fine, Kenryu, for the third time! Hm….."

"You sound upset."

"It's just….well, I'll start with this. What do you two think of this whole lockdown business?"

She heard Enryu whisper something to his partner.

"Well, it's rather frightening, Lady Rurichiyo. If we can't trust each other, then that just makes secret alliances across the compound."

"You're telling me. Listen…." She moved closer to the wall to whisper. "I think we've got SSS moles in the clan itself."

Kenryu nodded. "And what's to say Kumoi isn't involved?" he whispered back. "He always seems to be busy. I know for a fact he doesn't like you, milady."

"Oh, I know. But there's no point in targeting him alone. How do we do this? ….how would Yachiru do this?"

"Lady Rurichiyo…."

"Kenryu. Enryu. We were more wrong about her."

Both bodyguards looked at each other in confusion.

"…..the club was instructed to go to Sokyoku Hill. When we were there….."

XXXXXX

After the bath, Rurichiyo was headed towards the meeting room, her firm stare at the head making every servant bow their heads in reverence. She was young, but she wanted her respect….even if she knew some wouldn't give it to her.

When she arrived, the members of her clan were gathered. She sat down and motioned for the meeting to begin…keeping her eyes locked on Kumoi.

"Rurichiyo-sama. How goes your training?" someone asked.

"Very well."

"Might we discuss something with you?"

"I'll go first. Everyone….servants to the Royal Guard have coordinated a lockdown of Seireitei's core facilities for this….SSS. I'm sure everyone knows who they are? Word travels fast. Kenryu made sure to inform all of you?"

The clan nodded, wondering where their leader was headed with this.

"Finding the members of the SSS and flushing them out is their top priority." Rurichiyo stood up, fire in her eyes. "And it's mine as well! We can't ignore the noble houses. Even our neighbors can be a threat."

"Rurichiyo-sama, I mean no disrespect, but now is the time where we need to stand together as a house and…well, some of us are concerned."

"Huh?"

"Apparently you've joined some club called the NSWA?"

"Yes, it stands for the New Shinigami's Woman's Association. It's a wonderful social club where girls from all backgrounds-"

"-You seem more invested it in than our house, milady."

"What?!" She glared at Kumoi, but he merely smiled; he didn't even make the outburst. "That's utterly ridiculous!"

"You're a member of the 5th, and you don't have the free time to give to some club over our clan. That is not what a head does. A head does not join clubs as if they were children!"

Rurichiyo grit her teeth. "Bite your tongue. The club employs four captains and two clan heads. All of them seem to have time for their affairs just fine. None of you have the grounds to judge-"

"-They are all stronger than you, Rurichiyo-sama! They've had decades of Shinigami experience, but yourself graduated recently! How….how are we, the Kasumoijis, expected to catch up to the other houses when you waste your time?!"

"EXCUSE me?!"

"And the leader of the NSWA is that hyperactive girl from the 11th!" one woman made a disgusted sound. "I've heard a laundry list of things she's done out of her own insane whims. You should not bow to her command!"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

The room's complaining ceased at Rurichiyo's incensed outburst. She looked around the room.

"Listen to me and listen right now, all of you. Yachiru Kusajishi and her club bring people together. She doesn't see title. None of them do. She was the one that saved our home and THIS is how you treat her?!"

"R-Rucichiyo-sama…" Kenryu and Enryu were stunned.

"Together, we…." Rurichiyo's eyes widened. Something very very telling had revealed itself.

Fact #1 – her new club was filled with both former Vandenreich members and former Arrancar.

Fact #2 – her clan disliked the fact that she was spending time there….time with said people.

Fact #3 – the SSS made it their mission to scare, intimidate, and openly resent those people.

Fact #4 – nobody in the room had approved of what she was doing.

In essence….she had no idea of knowing for certain, but what was ruling out the possibility that her entire clan was part of the SSS, and she didn't realize it?

"….."

"We _what,_ Rurichiyo?"

Kumoi wasn't saying a word, but every piece of Rurichiyo was screaming at him from the inside. What could she do? How could she take charge when she herself had to be led by both her captain and club president?

"….."

So she sat there, paralyzed by the crippling realization that it might be too late to do anything about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ryodoji house:

"Ah….Father?"

Ganryu looked up from his chess game with a servant. Senna had stepped inside, and she had her head held high.

"Senna….what do you need?"

"I've been training for days with Ikkaku. I humbly request….a chance to display my skills. I know it's late, but…I don't care!"

Ganryu dismissed the servant. "What brings this on?"

"I know I'm viewed as lesser, Father. But if you give me a chance-"

"Senna, Senna, you don't have to finish. All I require is someone loyal to the Ryodoji name, and you do that just fine."

"H-Huh? But days ago, when I introduced him. you….seemed upset that I was only a 10th Seat."

"Things have a way of changing, my daughter. In fact…..I would be honored to train you every day that I can, whenever you don't have Gotei work."

"That…." Senna smiled. "That sounds great! …wait…all the time?"

 _Here is your test, Senna. You have one chance, and one chance only. I know you've been with that club, like that brat Rurichiyo has. They…do not belong in a future Shinigami world._

"Yes."

The newest member of the NSWA shook her head. "I have meetings from my club on some days, Father. But I'm sure if I try to-"

"No, Senna. You cannot dedicate yourself to getting stronger if you want to play like a child with a club. I think it would be best if you quit."

"Quit….?"

"…?"

"You want me to….quit?" Senna narrowed her eyes. "You want me to quit a group of people that…..actually care about me?"

"What are you implying?"

"You…!" Senna snapped. "You, all of you in this house always look down on me! Why? Because I'm weak! Because I was adopted! Because I don't have that flair for a noble girl?!"

"Who do you think you're yelling at?"

"I try and try and it's not enough! But the NSWA….they were just glad to have a new member! And not someone who was trying to out two of them!"

Ganryu glared at her. "So…..you heard that?"

"That's right! You think I'd turn them down now, Father? I am sorry….but if it's between spending my free time with you….or the club…."

"You think your club matters in the long run, girl?"

Senna tsked. "You know what someone once told me? Someone smart? It doesn't matter what you're born into, but how strong you really are."

"…"

"And if I can get stronger myself….then I will. At least _I'll_ like myself."

The head said nothing when she turned and leave the room in unbridled frustration. But when she was gone, he flashed an evil smile.

"Predictable. You failed just like I thought."

* * *

"Ran, at this rate, I'm gonna be so sauced tomorrow."

A certain drinking group – Ikkaku, Yumichika, Iba, Kira, Shinji, Rangiku, Stark, Gin, Lisa, and Grimmjow – were sitting around and doing their usual banter. Unforunately for Gin, he had to drink twice as much because Rangiku could not but she "still wanted to taste the booze later".

"Oh stop complaining, Gin. Hey Grimmjow, why are you scowling like that?" Rangiku asked, pushing another shot glass to the silver haired Shinigami.

"He's always scowling like that." Stark yawned.

"Fuck off, Stark. All of you don't talk to me."

"Where have we seen this beat before, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked, putting a finger to his chin. "Someone with anger problems drinking?"

"I'll show you anger pro…." Grimmjow stopped when he saw that Candice had joined the table. (Kaiser was with Jushiro)

"Geez, who died?" she asked, sitting between Lisa and Stark. "Why the hell are you guys staring at me?"

Rangiku guffawed. "Another girl at the table is always a nice touch, honey. So how was the…l-o-c-k-d-o-w-n, guys?" she whispered. That got Grimmjow to nearly smash his glass in anger. So he looked to Candice, trying to mentally signal her.

 _Hey. You and me, woman, let's go. I need a good fuck._

Candice scowled at him. _I want to drink. Go jerk off or something._

"Whispering it ain't gonna mask it." Iba scoffed. "You think they're around?"

"If they want to fight, I'll give them one." Ikkaku downed his glass in disgust. "We're not repeating this Aizen bullshit again."

"We already have," Yumichika said calmly. "Framing people? Murder in the court? It's like some bad novel, or something."

The people sitting at the table all had a collective "wtf" face when Mila Rose came in, casually sitting on Yumichika's lap in a rather dominating fashion. She looked around, before stopping to glare at Lisa.

"What, did someone die?"

"Someone already said that," Kira pointed out. "Umm….perhaps we should talk about something else."

"Watch out, Kira, there's a member from the 2nd behind you," Shinji lied, grinning when he turned his head in panic to check. "We were chattin' about the new threat, if you catch me."

"Those guys, huh? Bunch of cowards…."

Ikkaku looked at his best friend. "Geez, Yumi, you really want to make sure people don't call you gay, huh?"

 _Oh come on, she's really with HIM? Mila Rose deserves better._ Grimmjow thought, scowling more, if that was possible.

"I'm just sitting, Ikkaku." But there was no missing his haughty smirk.

 _What, you want to fuck HER now? I've got news for you, Grimmjow, you go elsewhere, the shop is closed._

"He's fun to play with," Mila Rose practically purred, kissing his neck, still glaring at Lisa to make some kind of point. Lisa had no reaction, with Iba cursing his luck.

 _That's not fair! We both know you can't stay away from me!_

"You know, this little display is only drawing attention to us," Stark lazily pointed out.

"It's cute though!" Rangiku exclaimed.

 _Oh yeah? What if I fucked….Stark, eh? He's pretty hot. Wonder if he's bigger._ Candice smirked evilly.

 _Get the fuck out of here!_

"…..?"

 _Jealous?_

No! Grimmjow was starting to panic, but he kept calm. _Alright alright, so I don't want you to screw someone else, and you don't want me to screw someone else. How about we stay exclusive?_

 _Sounds tempting. Sweeten the deal, kitty cat._

The two were so busy sending signals to each other, they didn't see everyone else staring at their little display.

 _You'd get to fuck me. Sounds great, right?_ Grimmjow swirled his glass around, glad he could get into a fight he could finish…and win. _Besides, I like you. You're a total bitch, and it's awesome_.

Candice tapped the table. _And you're a dickwad, but man, you're not dull. Definitely cute, too. Maybe we could hang out normally._

Grimmjow frowned. _Huh, why the hell would do you want that?_

Why _did_ she want that? Candice mentally cursed. Was she jealous of Meninas or something? But to her surprise:

 _I mean….that's not a problem if you really want to. We're still fucking ether way, so it's good._

"Hey…" Stark nudged Grimmjow out of his thoughts. "You might have to control your subordinate." His finger was pointed at the doorway, where Apache was. Said girl stepped over to the table, visibly irritated.

"Hey. You're taking me out tomorrow, got it? Don't be late!"

She was also too embarrassed to look up at Lisa (who the comment was directed at) or anyone else, all of which were all surprised. So she turned around and stomped off.

"…"

"…."

"…."

"So..." Shinji leaned back in his chair. "I'm not gonna ask who's playing footsie under the table."

* * *

"Oh there you are! You're done for the day?"

Nozomi was sitting on a roof when she noticed Kon coming out to greet her. She didn't turn away, allowing him to sit down next to her.

"I am."

"What's with the look on your face? I heard you told off Kageroza! Hahaha!"

"Ah, it's…." Nozomi shook her head. "…nothing, just something earlier with the NSWA. Kon..may I say something to you?"

"Uhh….sure?"

"I'm sorry for….being cold to you in the past."

Kon smiled sheepishly. "Well….I kinda go overboard with girls sometimes, ya know? I can't help it…in a new body, and I can enjoy so many new sensations….but actually…."

Nozomi blinked.

"…..I dunno if it's me, but well, talking to you sounds better than having sexy harem adventures." Kon gave a nervous laugh, but luckily Nozomi didn't take any offense.

"There's more to life than the female form."

"Whaaat? You shouldn't be saying that! You've only been around for _days!_ " Kon's eyes widened. "Crap, I mean-"

"No, it's okay." Nozomi looked up at the moon. "You and I are the same. The feeling of being artificial….everyone else can't have that feeling."

"Well it's not like we're not _real."_

"Kon, do you dream?"

"Of course I d-"

"….as in, in your sleep? Do you…have that function?" Nozomi whispered softly. "I….I've never had a dream."

 _Oh no…._ The former stuffed lion scratched his head. "Err….yeah. You can't dream?"

"No. I don't get hungry either."

"…..neither do I, but it doesn't hurt to eat."

"Kon….can I ask you another question?"

"S-Sure."

Nozomi thought for a few seconds, but she managed to find the words: "What was it like, being a part of Project Spearhead?"

"Huh? Why the heck do you want to know about that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Kon would've laughed at the irony but he shook his head. "It's not a offense, just….a long time ago. Me and my friends were just balls for the Shinigami."

"You had a consciousness even then? That's….remarkable."

"I didn't about it, you know," he muttered. "Although…..it was nice to be in a body for the first time. I could walk and move and stuff."

"….do you still hate the Gotei for what they did?"

"Geez, Nozomi, you don't have to be a downer…." Kon trailed off, seeing the look on her face. "…but if I guess if I had to answer…..I don't know."

"…!"

Kon sat up. "It's complicated. I like people like Inoue-san, Nee-san, Rangiku-san….but somehow, I can't embrace the whole system. Project Spearhead taught me every life matters."

"…"

"I refuse to kill anyone, Nozomi, even if they're a Hollow…it's…" Kon sighed. "…a Shinigami's job to do things like that. I….just can't."

"…..Kon." Nozomi moved closer. "That's a good quality to have. I've never taken a life myself, in my small time of existence but….I don't want to either. I just want to help people."

"…yeah."

"…"

"…"

"So, uh, what happened with the NSWA?"

* * *

"Are you sure I can….come over?"

"What? Yeah, don't be ridiculous! Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Hahaha…..well, this isn't a regular meeting…."

Ganju blushed ever so slightly. He had invited Menoly to come over for dinner (both were nervous even if Kukaku knew about them), and they were approaching the Shiba house.

"Orihime-sama doesn't even know I…wrote to you, Ganju."

"Really…..hm."

"What's wrong?"

"Nah, it's just…." Ganju chuckled. "I wonder what would Kaien-nii would say? Me with a girl…"

XXXX

When the two stepped inside the manor, they saw Uryu, who seemed to be focusing on a list in his hand.

"Hey, Uryu! What's that you got there?"

"Sorry Ganju, but I was ordered to not disclose anything. It's something for Yachiru's club."

Menoly blinked. _Oh….Project Moonlight? Between Kiyone-san and the SSS, how can we even focus on it? Then again, maybe it's better if we look to brighter things…._

"What's that smell?"

"Ah, Yuzu wanted to cook."

XXXXX

"Something smells good…." Ichigo muttered as he stepped inside. He was tired and it had been a long day, but he was bothered by many things – the SSS being at the top of the list. His companions on the other hand….

"Ryunosuke! Are we really in Lady Shiba's house?!" Shino gasped.

"Y-Yeah….hehehe…"

"Just follow me, you guys. There's plenty of spare rooms. And you're in for a treat. Yuzu's the best cook I know."

Both Shinigami rookies froze. "Your….sister cooks?"

"Yeah?"

"For…the _whole house?"_

"Uh, sometimes?"

XXXXX

"Yuzu-sama, this is…."

The youngest member of the Shiba clan was happily preparing a meal for her family, but she (like usual) was turning away the help of the servants. She was excited, and in the other room, so was Lilinette.

If she wasn't already nervous.

"Hey." Karin sat down next to her. "You gonna freak out on us?"

"Huh? Oh hey, Karin. I'm just hungry, you know? Ahehehe….." Lilinette grinned sheepishly.

"You know, I think Yuzu would gladly date you."

Silence.

"What?" Lilinette's face turned to a brighter color than her eyes. "W-What does that mean?"

Karin smirked. "I'm not stupid, Lilinette. You have a huge dorky crush on my sister, don't you?"

"…..maybe! I mean yes! I mean no!"

"Hey, your secret is safe with me, Lilinette. I dunno what Yuzu would prefer, but she definitely likes you. Why not give it a chance?"

"Because…." the young former Arrancar bit her lip. "I keep thinking stupid things. I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if she turns me down?"

Karin stared at her. "Do you honestly like her?"

"…..yeah. I like her laugh….I like her smile…everything about her. And if that makes me weird…..well, then I don't care."

Outside the doorway, Isshin had overheard. He was stunned, but it only took him two seconds to crack a big dopey smile.

"Ah, Masaki….do we have a new addition to the family?"

"Hey Isshin-san…."

Orihime was passing through, and she looked depressed. So Isshin did the fatherly thing and stopped her to ask. "What's on your mind, Hime?"

"I….I'm just tired. Hehehe…."

Isshin frowned. "Orihime, I consider you to be my daughter, and you're the love of my son's life. If you want to talk, then let me be the ear to listen."

"…"

XXXXXX

"-and I don't know what to do! I don't WANT people to call me a God! I knew it would happen but….I just want to put it all behind me!" Orihime sobbed. She and Isshin were alone in her bedroom, and luckily, Tatsuki hadn't come back yet.

The Kurosaki patriarch sat across from her, waiting her to finish.

"Isshin…..I feel so horrible….I can't even tell Ichigo or Tatsuki-chan…or any of my friends…."

"….?"

"B-But..it's gotten worse than I thought…."

"Orihime. You of all people should know not take all of the blame. It's not your fault people think that way, and you should NEVER hide this from everyone."

"….I know. I know, I know…." Orihime clutched her hair. "I just wanted it to go away. I should've told someone….at the first sign…."

"Why tell me, then?" Isshin asked. "Do you trust me over the others?"

Orihime sniffled. "I d-don't know. Captain Ukitake and Captain Hitsugaya already know. I…can't keep it hidden anymore."

Isshin got up and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Orihime, we're your family. We'll always support you, and if that includes we help you get through this…..then we WILL."

"…"

"You just need to take a deep breath…..and say what's on your mind. It's not like you did anything wrong."

"…..Isshin-san…." she hugged him. "…you're better than any father I could've had."

Outside the door, Tatsuki, who was about to come in….had stopped when she heard the whole conversation. Here she was, now aware of the fact that people revered her best friend as a god.

 _H-Hime….._

And her eyes shed tears over that fact; because she was more concerned over her own feelings, she missed what her best friend was suffering through.

 _Why…?_

* * *

"Kensei? Are you in here?"

The 9th Division Captain looked up from his bed to see Mashiro step inside. She laid down next to him, wanting so badly to cuddle him.

"Mashiro, I thought I told you to run patrol tonight."

"Kensei, I want to talk."

"…..about what?"

"…..today. Us. The baby."

"Don't call it that, it's still a mass of sperm for all I know. You still lied to me, Mashiro, and you're an idiot if you think a kid fixes all of the problems out there."

"K-K-Kensei…you big jerk…."

But he pulled her closer. "Shut up and listen for once. …..I heard what you said to Sado."

"…oh."

"You're loud, annoying, you constantly whine when you don't get your way but…..you're right. When you're not happy, I'm not happy. And I would NEVER leave you."

"….."

"Maybe…..maybe we're ready for this."

"Are you sure, Kensei?"

"….yeah. But you have to promise me one thing, Mashiro."

"A-Anything!"

Kensei stared into her innocent eyes. "You _never_ do something like again. Anything you want to do, you tell me. Anything I want to do, I'll tell you. Okay?"

"I promise. I…love you."

"I love you too."

The two embraced, and it wasn't long before they were kissing each other, and doing the things adults liked to do.

* * *

Across the Seireitei, Hanataro sighed in relief as he collapsed onto his futon at the 4th. He had been working the whole day, and now…

"Hanataro?"

….it would get a lot more interesting.

"Me…..Meninas?" He sat up, just in time to see the pink-haired girl enter the small room.

"Hi….um…..it's okay if I spent the night with you, right? After this morning….none of us want to be at home anymore."

"S-Sure. Here…you can sleep over here…." he moved some things around. "I'll get you some water if you want."

Meninas shook her head. "I want to stay with you, Hana-kun."

"Y-Yeah….."

Soon the two were lying down, and Hanataro could feel his heart rate increase when she pulled him to her, resting his head on her chest.

"This is nice."

"It…is."

"Hanataro, wait, aren't you supposed to be with your brother?"

"Hehehe….I guess he's still busy with tasks. That's okay, I'm too tired to leave the 4th anyways. I…."

"What?"

"Well, um….." the third seat sighed. "I saw the person who messed up the wall. I…..wanted to say something but I was too afraid. And….my job comes first."

"Oh, Hanataro!" Meninas hugged him. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I….I don't care who messes with the wall. Anyone who tries to hurt you…I w-won't let them. I won't let them," Hanataro repeated with more confidence, "and I'll always keep you safe."

As a reward, Meninas put her lips to his, and he shook slightly as her hands moved across his body…and she ended up straddling him.

"Are you….okay?" she whispered, the moon light shining on her pink hair.

"More than okay," he whispered back. "Umm….do you want to…."

"Only with you." Meninas shrugged off her shihakusho, revealing her bra. "Only with you….Hana-kun~" She did undid the material, revealing herself.

 _This…..this isn't a crazy dream._

Soon, both of their clothes were discarded.

 _This is….my life,_ Hanataro thought. _My perfect, perfect life._

* * *

Soon, the Shiba house was seated for their meal, but it was more than Kukaku's immediate group. Every Shiba and the like looked to Yuzu, who finished serving and sat down next to Lilinette.

"I hope everyone enjoys!"

"…."

The table began to head, with Kukaku sitting where the head always did. She looked proud of her little cousin, and from the sounds (and looks) of it, Ichigo and Ganju were really enjoying it.

Hell, everyone could admit Yuzu's dinner was a-m-a-z-i-n-g. Including the eager Lilinette.

"Um…..Kukaku-sama."

"Hmmm?" The buxom woman was eating hungrily. "What's up?"

"Don't go easy on her, Aiko! How could you, you little….deviant!"

The table froze.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

An elder pointed at her. "We know what you've done. You've been fornicating with a servant to the Shihouin Clan! They're furious at us!"

"Oh, that?" Kukaku shrugged. "No big deal."

"No big deal?!"

"Yeah!" She slammed her plate down. "Soi and I aren't going to break up just because you don't like it! She lost her clan because she cared more about us then what they thought! So I'm following her."

"You…..you insane woman! We've been down from fame for decades, and when we finally get that chance again, you ruin the whole thing!"

"HEY!" Ichigo stood up, enraged. "Kukaku's allowed to be with whoever she wants! She's the head!"

"Not anymore! Ichigo-sama, we'll make you the head instead! With your power-"

"I'm not doing that! Is this what a Shinigami's life is to you all? Just look good and pump kids out like they're trophies?! My cousin is the head, not me!"

"I-Ichigo…."

"Ganju-sama, you-"

"No damn way! My sister is the oldest!"

"Karin-sama-"

"Pass."

"Y-Yuzu-sama?"

"What? Why are you ignoring Dad?"

"Because he abandoned the clan, _remember?_ They can't let things go!" Kukaku stood up. "Make a stand now, all of you! If ANY of dislike me being with Soi….the woman I love…." she pointed to the doorway. "Then the door's right there."

"Kukaku….don't you think this is a little….extreme?" Isshin asked, concerned.

"No, Uncle. I'm done with bending to whatever they say. All the Shiba name needs is family, not a bunch of lowlifes that judge happiness."

"Kukaku-sama, you speak too harshly! You think your brother and parents would approve of your disgusting relationship?!"

That was a step too far. Kukaku's eyes twitched rapidly, and she threw the first thing she could at the wall.

"Sis!"

"Get out, all of you! Any dissenters, get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She roared. "How _dare you bring Kaien up like that?!"_

"Kukaku-san…." Orihime and the supporters could only watch. Watch as the incensed Shibas began to leave, all glaring at their head. Some opposed the relationship and refused to accept it, and others….had enough of their head's rough edge, even after four years.

It was a dark night for the Shiba clan. Because when the dust settled….the only ones left were the Kurosaki family, Uryu, Tatsuki, Orihime, their servants, and their guests.

* * *

"No….I don't want any….s-sister…."

At the 4th, in a certain room where everything was calm and peaceful….Kiyone Kotetsu finally opened her eyes. She took a large gasp of air, and everything became clear in her vision. The first thing she was the stomach pump.

"What…the…."

"You're finally up."

Kiyone turned her head, and the second thing she noticed was Chad, sitting in a chair. Isane was fast asleep, her head leaning on his broad shoulders.

"S-Sado-kun….what….what happened to me?"

"Do you remember….how you got here, Kiyone?"

"I…." she gasped. "Sentaro! Where-"

The third thing she noticed was him curled up in the corner, fast asleep. The first thing he did after finishing his work was come to the 4th to wait for her.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. Would you like to relax with some music?" Chad had an old guitar in his hands. "…maybe you want some water?"

"You….you all stayed here this whole thing….f-for me?"

Chad shook his head. "Not all of us. But Isane….she refused to leave your side."

"Nee-san….." Kiyone turned her head, and the fourth thing she noticed nearly broke her heart. Yachiru was snoring softly in the bed next to hers. "And Yachiru…."

"Can I ask you something, Kiyone? Why….did you take those pills?"

"Ohh…." Yachiru's #3 covered her face, her lip starting to quiver. "Because I was stupid! I tried to..push it away. Why didn't I just go for Captain Unohana for therapy?!"

"…"

"I kept having nightmares, Sado-kun. Nightmares that my si…." Kiyone made a choked sound when her eyes spotted Isane again. "….. _Isane!"_

"Do you…want me to wake her up?"

"No..don't you see it? Even when she almost loses…. _m-me,_ she sleeps so peacefully. Before you, Sado-kun….Isane would have nightmares every night."

Chad looked to his love, then back at the younger Kotetsu.

"And now _I'm_ the one that has the nightmares. Of her. Of…what happened in the war. Ohhh…I….I…"

Kiyone's eyes moved upward, and the fifth thing she saw made her burst into a wretched sob.

 _Kiyone…._

Stuffed animals, drawings, cards, and all kinds of gifts and messages were next to the wall across from them. And being in the club for so long, she could immediately tell (from the handwriting) that the biggest present was from Yachiru herself.

 _"What have I done?!"_ she wailed. "I've made everyone worry about me! Captain Ukitake….Sentaro…Yachiru…a-all the members of the NSWA….and _my sister!"_

Chad set his guitar down and got up.

" _Why am I so stupid?! Why do I make horrible mistakes like this?!_ Why-"

She stopped her sounds, as Chad had wrapped his arms around her.

"….."

"…."

"…..why are you….?"

"….you're very important to Isane, and that means….you're important to me. Don't blame yourself. We're all just glad you're alive."

"…..but…."

"You think anyone will be mad at you?"

"…. _Sado-kun!"_ Kiyone resumed her cries, but she hugged him tightly. Chad let her, not electing to say anything else. But, in an instant, his soft brown eyes looked to Yachiru.

According to the others….

XXXXX

 _"How….how long has Yachiru been dealing with this?" Momo asked._

 _The members of the NSWA had stumbled upon a long note attached to the entrance of their resort. In it, it detailed the woes of their president – her nightmares, her fears, her anxieties, and the elephant in the room – the notion of a member leaving._

 _"It doesn't say," Retsu replied, scanning the note again. As she predicted, Iemura had helped her. And from the handwriting, he himself was tasked to explain it all in writing._

 _"I knew it," Candice said. "Back when she got me at the pool…."_

 _"We have to do something! None of us would leave the club, right?!" a tearful Yuzu asked. All of the members cringed, as the final part of the letter was Yachiru's own writing:_

 _That's what's been happening, everyone. I'll do my best to make the voices stop! But before then…if you want to leave the NSWA…..sign on the line below. Nan-Nan will….take care of things._

 _"Never. But Yachiru wanted to make sure," Nemu said. "Everyone, I feel the best thing we should do is something….to thank her for all she's done, and make sure…she knows none of us will abandon her."_

 _"Any objections?" Nanao asked. "Our top priority is to ensure the well-being of our president, as she's always done for us. Without her…there is no NSWA."_

 _Every member, be they tall or short, noble or not…all shouted in agreement._

 _Yachiru Kusajishi was the main link in their chain. And that chain was made of a substance stronger than steel. It always would be, as long as the club lived on._

* * *

"Mm….hn…."

"Ryunosuke?"

The rookie of the 13th opened his eyes, and noticed Shino standing in the doorway. Despite the falling out with the Shibas, the two were still welcome to stay the night.

"Shino-san…..mmm…..am I dreaming?"

"Not dreaming. Um….mind if I hang out here?"

Ryunosuke yawned. "Yeah, okay…..I'm just sleepy…."

Shino nodded and in a few seconds, she had her back to his on the futon. The dampness of her hair suggested that she had finished bathing.

"…..Ryunosuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You said all of that stuff…..to protect me, huh?"

"….."

"They were threatening me. They kidnapped me. And you….you were willing to make me hate you just to keep me away from the SSS."

"…yeah….?"

Shino turned and slapped him. "Idiot! If you _ever_ make me worry like that again….."

"Hehehe…."

"Why are you laughing, Ryunosuke?! This is serious!"

"I know, I know….it's just nice to talk to you again, Shino-san. Remember when we stayed up late at the academy and talked our futures and stuff?"

"Yeah, I remember." Shino relaxed her glare. "It feels like it was only yesterday."

"Yeah…I'm sorry, Shino-san. I-"

 _"Shino."_

"Huh?"

"Drop the -san already. We're friends. I like you and you like me. Together…..we're a team. Got it?"

"….yeah." Ryunosuke smiled. She smiled back, and the two looked at each other….and suddenly, acting on impulse, they clumsily kissed each other.

"Ryunosuke…."

"Shino…."

"…..let's get some sleep," she whispered, turning around.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Yoruichi stepped inside Shihouin Manor, kicking off her sandals. She ignored any call from the servants, wanting the day to be over. Her division had been betrayed and a key prisoner had escaped the compound. What else could happen?"

"Yoruichi."

"Ughh…what do you want, Mother?"

Yabao glared at her daughter. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmm, what?" a glance inside the room revealed that the NSWA clubroom had been cleaned out, and the hole was plugged up.

"You….what happened here?!"

"Yachiru had plans, Mother. So what's the problem?"

"Hmmm, what's with this attitude?"

Yoruichi crossed her arms. Kisuke was still busy with his containment, so she couldn't even look forward to him and his dopey smile.

"Nothing. Are you gonna apologize for what you did to Soi?"

Yabao hissed. "I will never!"

"I'm the head, Mother! You can't kick her out of her clan!"

"I can and I will! Nobody in this family agrees with her choice, Yoruichi! Now I demand to know to know what this SSS is!"

"Huh?"

"Shaolin mentioned it when defending her choice, but I have never heard of such a thing," the elder Shihouin snapped. "What is happening to this compound, Yoruichi?"

The Goddess of Flash didn't answer. She didn't know who to trust in her own clan, but….she was floored that her mother was completely in the dark. She was the most traditional out of all of them.

 _So we've got a civil war brewing…._

* * *

As for the exiled herself, Soi was exhausted. Running a search completely by herself was taxing to any person, let alone the speedy captain. She stopped on a rooftop, but her ears caught the whir of a flash-step.

"Captain!"

It was Xen.

"Xen….? You look like you're dying to tell me something."

"I have a troubling report," Xen sighed. "Seino-"

"Wait." Soi looked to the night sky. "Xen, do you know why I am running around the Seireitei, doing this work by myself?"

"…..?"

"It's because….I do not know who to trust. My clan has turned on me, and what's to say the entirety of the 2nd has allied with the SSS?"

"No!" Xen shook her head vigorously. "You can trust me, cousin. I cannot stand by Yabao-sama's decision."

"What?"

"You….you stood up for what you believed was right. You wanted your love, even when you knew the consequences. I….I'm always admired you, Shaolin," she murmured. "And each day it seems the gulf between us both will never be crossed."

"Xen….are you saying you would abandon our clan just to stand by me?"

"Is that not what the NSWA does?"

"…." Soi's lips curved upward. "And why do you say the gulf won't be crossed? You're a strong girl, and a fine Shinigami."

"Because I have disgraced you, my commander. Seinosuke Yamada….has escaped."

Soi's eyes widened.

"….there's more."

XXXXX

The two had headed to a small cell, where Sakumo was fast asleep, snoring in the same way Yachiru did.

"Who the hell…..is this?"

Xen fidgeted nervously. "She…..is called Sakumo. Apparently….Yachiru Kusajishi is the baby she had to abandon decades ago."

 _"What?!"_

* * *

"Oh Jushiro, you're still up?"

The Head-Captain was sitting outside, not even changed to his bedtime attire, petting Kaiser, when Retsu appeared before him.

"Retsu….I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a while."

"You should," she chided. "It's bad for your health." She sat down next to him, also still dressed in her uniform. She leaned on his shoulder.

"Everything is going wrong all at once," Jushiro whispered. "I'm trying to manage, but I just don't know. How did Yama-ji handle this?"

"Yama-ji was a fine leader, and so are you. Please…don't put yourself down, my love. It saddens me."

"Hahaha…well, with you in my life, perhaps I shouldn't give up so soon."

"That's the spirit. You have many loyal subordinates."

"…yes. You're right!"

Retsu giggled. "There's the smile. Jushiro…may I admit something to you?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about the future. I sense things will be getting much more dangerous very soon, but I would still like there to be the three of us one day."

"You, me, and….."

"Yes." Retsu played with his long hair. "I'm quite old, Jushiro. And I would like to enjoy the wonders of motherhood before I die."

"…..what are you asking me, my love?"

"When all is said and done…..I plan to retire from my post at the 4th one day. Isane will be my successor."

"What?" Jushiro turned to face her. "Are you sure?"

"Oh don't worry, I will _always_ be a part of the 4th. But doesn't a life of gentle relaxation for the both of us sound divine?"

"…it's like you said four years ago."

"Huh?"

He put an arm around her frame. "That we should view tomorrow not as an if, but a when."

* * *

"Hmm…Hiyori-chan?"

Kirio's search had come up empty, but before she could head off for the night, she found her former vice-captain working at her desk.

"Hey Kirio-san."

"I'm surprised! Usually you don't stay this late. What are you up to?"

Hiyori tapped the seat next to her. "I'll let you take a sneak peek."

"Hmm? What's with all this?"

The blonde-haired Vizard had on a pair of goggles while she fiddled with a tube-like device with a jointed entrance. Hiyori Sarugaki considered herself to be brawns before brains, but even though she wouldn't announce it, she had pride in her position. She wanted to be like the woman she admired, and she wanted to invent.

(Showing up Kisuke Urahara and Akon was a neat bonus).

"Well that cocky punk Akon made something to detect an expectant mother or whatever, so I'm taking it to the next level."

Kirio looked intrigued. "In what way?"

Hiyori squinted, taking the screwdriver to tighten a bolt. "I was in the Living World for 100 years. Times have changed. You just don't have a man and a woman anymore, hmm?"

"T-That…that would be a breakthrough!"

"Sssh! Don't let anyone hear about it. I don't want anyone stealing my idea!"

 _Her idea….._

"Hiyori-chan, would you be interested in making more of that sword you had?"

"Huh? It's not something you make a lot of….

 _Yes, yes, but….I have the feeling it will come in handy…._

* * *

Elsewhere…a certain green-haired scientist was walking through a section of dangai space, as he had been ordered to meet up with the leader of the SSS.

"You're late."

"Ha, my apologies. I had to make sure I evaded both Nemu Kusamiya and Kirio Hikifune. With the Royal Guard poking around and those girls running lockdowns…we cannot keep this up."

"Yes, I know. That is why we will make our move tomorrow. Can you provide that energy source?"

Kageroza smirked. "It's as easy as pressing a button. Are you sure you wish to go through with this?"

His companion nodded. "All of us cannot do anything when everyone is searching for members of SSS. We need a distraction, a large event to break off from Ukitake's forces."

"Very well, then. I actually have an idea to split the focus, now that I've successfully infiltrated the 12th. That foolish girl Nemu is far too trusting for her own good."

"I thought you said the reigai projection had barely progressed."

"It has. That copy out there has a very small shelf life, but no one is the wiser. And after tonight, I'll have all the samples I need. Then they can have the real one back."

"…."

"What of Ginjou, Yamada, and Kajomaru?"

"We proceed without them. We don't have time to spare."

"I'm amazed. Head-Captain Ukitake has never suspected you from the start."

The leader of the entire movement, Genshiro Okikiba, had been stationed at the 1st for centuries, and was close to his fallen captain and vice-captain in age. If there was anyone that represented the traditional values of the Gotei 13….

"And that shall be his greatest mistake, Kageroza."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Nah, Captain wanted me to prepare for an eventual expedition to Hueco Mundo, Yasochika. I can work on some antibodies if the dimension is truly dangerous."

"Akon" had went to the 4th and requested he look at the blood records for the Shinigami that had treatment in the past. Iemura, a friend of his, was willing to assist him.

"I see. You know it better than I do, then. It's just beyond this door. How long do you think you'll be?"

"Hmm, I only need an hour or so."

Iemura nodded. "As you were, then. I have to check up on some patients."

When he left, the horned third seat went to work, his eyes crackling with lightning yet again.

Tomorrow….would be the start of the Gotei's newest (and greatest) challenge.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: A present to honor the one year mark of this account, and with the series that started it all...the longest chapter to date! I was unsure if I was going to divide it into two parts, but I decided to go for the gambit.**

 **I'm sure you have many questions/predictions. Hehehe...but it will have to wait. I have a schedule of other FF stuff to do (including the poll lemon) and I know for a fact that next chapter will require some careful planning. (Also I've been mispelling Okikiba's name all this time, ffs)  
**


	26. Dominoes (Part 1)

**Author's note: Finals are done, so we're back on track. ALWAYS check my profile or PM me if it seems like it's been ages since an update, because I like to keep my readers informed of my status.**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **RG - Hope you've been well.**

 **Anyways you continue to be spot on with predictions. But you're absolutely right, I have no intention in just letting the sword stuff go back to normal. The theme of "more than just a thing for a purpose" has been effect since...well, Kon's mission in chapter 5.  
**

 **Pairing wise I'll continue to write my own whims, and I'm certainly not expecting you to be so enthusiastic about it; rather, I'm just glad something catches your attention. As the year draws to a close, allow me to thank you for your consistent support.**

 **Have a great holiday. And to everyone else, as well!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – Dominoes (Part I)**

Nemu was alone.

Specifically, she was walking through a dark corridor, without a weapon or any sort of companionship. She was dressed as she was normally was, but something was off – her signature choker was back around her neck.

"….."

"Come now, you silly girl, you're acting like you're mute."

"….."

"I KNOW you can hear me, Nemu."

"….I refuse to look at you. The mind is capable of dreaming of a variety of things, be they good or bad. You're just an illusion, crafted from my memories. The last thing I saw you….I was trying to blow you up."

"Must you take the fun out of everything?" replied the dream version of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who was walking around her. "I can't do anything to you. I'm not real and you know it. You don't fear me."

"That's right, I don't," Nemu replied seriously, reaching for her choker, but winced when her hand just passed through her form. "Okay, what is this?"

"What?" Mayuri chuckled, face covered with the familiar white and black paint. It sickened Nemu to even be in the same room as him. "You tell me."

"Stop it. I've dreamed about you before, but they're few and far between."

"I think it is not a good thing to discount the value of a dream, Nemu. Remember….Yachiru? Apparently her dreams have been torturing her for a while. I find it delightfully ironic that you're more mentally sound than _she_ is."

"I'm leaving." Nemu turned and left the dream room, but Mayuri kept reappearing and following her.

"Thiiiiiink, Nemu. You still have my DNA in your system. What does this dream mean? Your subconscious is trying to tell you something."

"What?!" Nemu snapped, glaring at the ghost of her creator. "Are you trying to give me nightmares? I told you, I'm _not_ afraid of you!"

"Because Yachiru defended you and gave you a backbone. And now, _she's_ the one suffering."

"That can't be the only reason why I'm seeing you, Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri gave a mock look of hurt. "How cruel! Well, find, I'll just hide in the bottom recesses of your mind and stay there."

"Good." Nemu walked past him, but-

"But you should be more worried, Nemu."

She stopped, turning back at her illusion. Mayuri had a rather pensive expression as he scratched his chin. Nemu _really_ wanted to strangle him until he died, par for the course in her other dreams.

"Why?"

"Why? Fufufufu, you've taken over the 12th, right? You wish to preserve it. You wish for it to avoid the pitfalls of the past."

"So….?"

"Gee, I don't know," Mayuri's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Mad scientist plus emotionally withdrawn girl programmed to his bidding? Where have you seen that before?"

"…"

"You can tell him off all you'd like, and you can use whatever allies you have, but THAT is not solving the problem, and you know it."

"….!" Nemu's eyes widened.

"You're a captain, or at least you claim to be. If you truly feel that you need drastic measures to ensure history doesn't repeat itself….well, I'm just a voice. Or rather, a small fraction of one."

Images of Nemu being brutally stomped by her creator (during his battle with Uryu) flashed, then the memory of her visiting all of the wounded members of the 12th after Mayuri detonated the division. Then the memory of finding Akon alone, without Hiyosu or Rin.

"….."

"But hey! If you want to play it safe, by all means. By the way, this Nozomi girl is something else, hmm?"

XXXXXX

"AH!"

Nemu was jolted awake from her bed, dripping with sweat.

 _No…no, he's right!_

XXXXXXX

"Huh…? What was that….?"

A groggy Kirio raised her head at the work bench, along with Hiyori. The two peeked out of the room to see Nemu's blur, going through the wall.

XXXXXXXX

"Ah, good morning, Captain. You're up early!"

Nemu pulled Kageroza away from his desk (where a cup of tea and a newspaper were sitting), and her eyes burrowed holes into his own. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Kageroza, I am not an idiot. You supported him. You're like him. Where's the remote? You've rigged this whole place to explode, haven't you?!"

Kageroza wasn't afraid in the slightest. "I was merely reading yesterday's newspaper. Why, Captain? Why must you and Akon be breathing down my neck?"

"Because you made Nozomi with the intention of being your loyal servant, and you would never it slide if she were to refuse to serve you. The 12th has no secrets."

"I was technically cleared by the lockdown, right…..Captain Hikifune?"

Nemu (and Hiyori) looked up at the large woman, who simply stared back at him. "….Technically, yes, but…..Nemu does have authority over you."

"So you wouldn't tell Head-Captain that she's accusing me of nonsense?"

"…."

"Hiyori, I want you to restrain him. Hikifune-san, let's inspect the machines. Make sure everyone is up."

Her vice-captain didn't miss a beat, flash-stepping over to Kageroza and grabbing both of his arms. "You heard her, punk."

But the creator of the reigai ignored her, watching Nemu and Kirio run out of the room with a calm smile on his face. That earned him Hiyori's metallic fist into his face.

"I said MOVE IT!"

* * *

"Mmm….."

Yachiru yawned and rubbed her tired eyes, where she could see the early stages of the morning sun peeking through the window, but it was still quite early. She turned and curled into the soft flesh she was next to.

"Morning….Yachiru….."

"Hmm? Morning, Blondie…"

Both Shinigami opened their eyes, seeing the other. Unbeknownst to them, Chad had moved Yachiru into Kiyone's bed before falling asleep himself.

"Yachiru….."

"BLONDIE!"

With a giggle and a powerful hug, Yachiru embraced her #3, nearly shaking her so hard her pump almost came out. Finally, something to turn things around!

"Oh I missed you sooo much, we all did! Isa-chan made sure you were okay, but we all visited you! Are you better?"

Kiyone was eager to embrace Yachiru back, considering she knew how much her condition had worried the president. But then, she remembered something she had learned last night.

"Yachiru….."

"I gotta wake everyone up and drag them here!"

"Goodness, it's too early for that," Retsu said, stepping into the room. But she smiled warmly at Kiyone, feeling her forehead. "How do you feel….Kiyone?"

"…..better, Captain Unohana. But I know….I'm not *cured* yet, huh?" The vice-captain looked to her sister, still asleep.

"…let us focus on the positives. You'll be getting all the help you need, and I'm assigning your sister to be your dedicated nurse until you are fit for duty again."

"Can I take this thing out yet?"

"When Isane awakens. Yachiru, can you get Kiyone some water? I have to find Hanataro."

"Sure thing!" Yachiru beamed and hugged her again, for good measure.

XXXXXX

When Retsu approached Hanataro's small room, she heard his voice.

"Ah….it really wasn't a dream…."

She slid open the door, only to see her third seat in quite the eyecatching position – under the blanket's covers with the busty bombshell of the 11th, who was fast asleep.

"Ah! C-Captain!"

"Hanataro….." Retsu spotted their discarded clothes and the content smile on Meninas' face. "Ah, congratulations. Next time, however, you should take your fun elsewhere. Some patients were trying to sleep."

Hanataro paled. "You mean…..the 4th…h-heard-"

"Now now…." his captain quickly gathered his clothes and passed them to him. "There's no need to be ashamed, it is an enjoyable activity amongst consenting individuals. But we must prepare….as the 4th is under lockdown today."

"Oh…." Hanataro tried to get up, but the sleeping Meninas pulled him back, giving out a low-pitched moan. "….ah….I'm s-sorry, Captain."

"…"

"Captain?"

Retsu's face was suddenly devoid of her previous joy. "Hanataro…I received a very troubling report last night. Do you wish to know? Your brother…"

"….?"

XXXXXXX

 _Seinosuke Yamada stood before the previous Head-Captain, Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto, who had his eyes closed in his traditional stance. Around the two were the other captains of the time, including Retsu herself._

 _"Seinosuke Yamada….you have committed heinous acts in the name of the 4_ _th_ _, the division dedicated to SAVING lives," the ancient general rumbled. "And now, you shall face punishment for what you've done."_

 _"Head-Captain, w-wait. I merely was trying to help take care of the more…..difficult aspects of our job. Surely that isn't grounds to execute me?" He glanced nervously at the Stealth Force members that had arrested him._

 _"If it was up to me? We would not be having this conversation," Yamamoto replied. "But after some careful thought, I have decided to honor your captain's request to merely have you locked away in the Maggot's Nest."_

 _"…!" Seinosuke looked in the direction of Retsu, who didn't meet his stare. Instead her calm steps were the only sound in the room as she passed her fellow captains, such as Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Aizen. When she turned to face the whole room, she bowed in shame._

 _"Please forgive me, everyone. The 4_ _th_ _Division is a place where you can leave your loved ones and not worry. The actions of my subordinate have undermined that idea, and I'll do what I can to fix it."_

 _Seinosuke's eyes widened when she even got to her knees._

 _"But the reason why I cannot have him killed is because of a rather selfish wish of mine. He has a brother, named Hanataro Yamada. He is all he has, and I refuse to take away the brother of such a young boy."_

 _The other captains looked to Yamamoto, who shook his head._

 _"Your wish shall be honored, Captain Unohana, due to your impeccable record and high standard as a faithful Shinigami to the Gotei 13. You and only you shall be permitted to take Hanataro Yamada – on infrequent occasions mind you – to see his disgraced brother."_

 _The elderly man opened his eyes and banged his staff. Shocked, Seinosuke watched his captain stand up, and now, their gazes met._

 _Retsu Unohana's face was a morbid combination of shame, anger, sadness, and disappointment. This would be the only time that he would actually see tears falling from her eyes. As the guards pulled him towards the door, she whispered something to him._

 _"How could you, Seinosuke? Wasn't I a good captain to you? Did….I not treat you right? What led you down this dark path?"_

 _"Captain….you don't understand, I-"_

 _"Enough. Don't you dare try to justify yourself. The 4_ _th_ _Division_ _ **never**_ _takes away a life, and I refuse to look at someone who would defile my trust and do so."_

 _She turned away._

 _"Captain….…..you would take my brother….to see me…?"_

 _Retsu gave him last look, with the rest of the room visibly uncomfortable with her rare surge of reiatsu weighing down everyone. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for the brother that has to forever live in your disgrace."_

 _Seinosuke swallowed hard, sporting an equally rare frown. "Captain Unohana….please, forgive me. I don't care what others think of me, but you're too important to me to lose."_

 _"I am not your captain anymore, Seinosuke. Never again. And I will_ _ **never**_ _forgive you."_

XXXXXX

"Hey, wake up already! We're burning daylight."

The vision of the past faded from his sight as Seinosuke woke up, sitting up to see Ginjou giving him an annoyed look.

"C'mon, we're gonna ruin this plan if you're not a part of it."

Clad in robes to mask their identities, the two prisoners were traveling with a rather large mass of Orihime worshippers….towards the direction of the Seireitei.

"My apologies, Ginjou-san…..I had a very troubling nightmare in my brief nap."

"Eh, what? Some kind of monster or demon?" He pulled him to his feet, and pushed him onward. It was rather uncanny how much he reminded the former substitute of Tsukishima, but if he were to reunite with the latter, he had to do this.

"Ah, no…..my captain."

Seinosuke looked behind him, somberly realizing that he was the person in the entire crowd that knew the entire layout of the Seireitei the best. In fact, some of the worshippers had taken a liking to him.

"Your captain? Don't be a dumbass, Yamada, you're not part of the Gotei anymore, isn't it great?"

"…..what of Kajomaru? Perhaps we should've burned the body…"

"Bah, they won't figure it out. And with his seals, we'll be fine. Heck, the SSS probably thinks we're dead, or something."

"Brother Ginjou, what's the SSS?" someone asked. "Considering you killed one of their agents, they must be…..bad characters."

"Well yeah, they're Gotei extremists. And I KNOW you guys hate them too, so all the more reason for us to stick together."

For the worshippers, the plan was simple. After spreading the news of what the asauchi girls had done (to them, the Gotei directly interfering with their beliefs), a significant crowd would march to the compound and demand justice, maybe the chance to relish their treasured God.

Ginjou had the foresight to take to the plan to the next level – by accompanying them and offering to "help", he and Seinosuke could sneak back into the Seireitei. He had stolen Kajomaru's power, but currently, he had to use an outside force to escape the Soul Society and head back home.

"Ginjou-san, I don't even know where my zanpakutou is located. The 2nd took it away."

"Come on, if you still have your powers, you should be able to feel where it is. That restrainer is gone, remember?" he whispered.

Seinosuke thought it over, head lowered. "You realize if either of us is caught, we will be executed."

"Ha! You really are like Tsukishima. You're too naïve."

"….Am I? How so?"

"Did you know Ukitake was considering giving me reparations? Why not just kill me outright when Kurosaki and Kuchiki arrested me?"

"…..I don't know. I only met you yesterday."

"Because the Gotei has lost their spirit!" Ginjou sneered. "Under Ukitake, they _actually_ think understanding, patience, and caution is more valuable than exerting their might. How else do you think the SSS formed?"

"….."

"You gonna follow them when they make their move?"

The two were smart enough to remove any items on Kajomaru's person before leaving the body alone. One of which was a piece of paper outlining what the SSS was going to do, orchestrated by the likes of Okikaba, Ganryu, and Kageroza.

"…..I don't know."

"Eh? Then what are you going to do?"

"…I want to see Captain Unohana. Currently, that is my greatest wish. And you?"

Ginjou snorted. "I'm not being a damn patsy for them, and I plan to go home."

"This Tsukishima fellow is looking for you, no?"

The former substitute put his hands in his pockets. "….yeah."

* * *

"Hmm…..all this and more, just to find you again, Ginjou. I hope it was worth it."

Tsukishima, still in the same spot he was last night, sipped some tea as he watched the contorting-in-pain soul before him. Killing Giriko was the easy part, but making sure he morphed into a Hollow took some persistent hacking at his chain.

 _Now for phase II._

* * *

Speaking of said "God", Orihime had just opened her eyes, flinching slightly at the sun's rays. Despite sharing a room with Tatsuki at the Shiba house, it felt nearly empty after the events of last night. Kukaku was rightfully upset, and the objecting members of the clan didn't seem to come back.

"….mornin' Hime."

"Huh?" She turned around, only to see her best friend hold out a tray with a tea cup on it. "Tatsuki-chan….it's so early. Usually I wake you up."

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep," she lied. "Orihime, we need to talk about something, _now_. And you'd better not hide the truth from me again."

"Oh….don't tell me you heard…."

Barely controlling her anger, Tatsuki punched a pillow. "You're damn right I heard what you said to Isshin! Rukongai citizens think you're a God?! Why the hell did you keep that a secret?!"

"I-"

"Why would you think any of us would hate you for that?! What _were_ you thinking?!" In reality, she didn't mean to berate her so sharply, but Tatsuki Arisawa was poor at controlling her frustrations. "Huh?!"

"I'm sorry!" Orihime cried out. "I just wanted them to stop! I never wanted to be thought of that, even all of those years ago…."

Tatsuki blinked. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"…..Yachiru-chan and I were the only two that saw Aizen before he was destroyed, and…..he was angry. He wanted to know why I would throw away my powers just to win."

"…"

Orihime looked into her friend's eyes, trying to be strong. If she wanted the problem to stop….perhaps she should get help, even if it was her own personal demon. "I just wanted to help the Soul Society, Tatsuki-chan. And I thought that was what I did, but….it had a terrible cost."

Hime…. "Well, you spoke to everyone and gave them hope. If you didn't…."

"….I would've died with Aizen," the healer whispered. "Should I really be complaining, then?"

Tatsuki sighed. "Orihime….I got a little heated there, but it's only because I hate when you're upset."

"I know. I'm so sorry!" Orihime bowed her head, but Tatsuki's rough palm stopped it halfway.

"Don't start that. Just tell me the problem. So they think you're a God. Didn't you ever try to tell them otherwise?"

"Yeah….but everyone is too enamored with me. When I go to the districts to heal people, they just like me even more. But I don't want them to get the wrong idea! I….don't have them anymore…."

By them, the healer was referring to the lost presences of Tsubaki, Shun'o, Lily, Baigon, Ayame, and Hinagiku, and at large, her Shun Shun Rikka power.

Orihime's voice cracked towards the end of the sentence, and Tatsuki didn't miss it. Even now, four years later, she had missed the fairies terribly. They all died with a smile, but it wouldn't be the same, not after all they suffered.

"…..I get it," Tatsuki replied. "All it's doing is reminding you of the war, day after the day. When all you wanted was to make a fresh start."

"Yes!" Orihime made a face . "I love working at the 4th, Tatsuki-chan, because all of them know. To Captain Unohana, Loly, Menoly, and the others….I'm just the fourth seat. But it's so bad, people go as far to make b-bibles honoring me!"

"…."

"And one of them sent me a letter! It was so emotional and genuine that I felt so guilty t-throwing it away, but I-"

"It wasn't from them."

"…Huh?"

Tatsuki sighed again. "Someone else wrote that note, Orihime, but it wasn't from a follower. That I can promise 100%."

"….?"

"There's two things I want you to do, missy. The first one is tell everyone in the club. Yachiru is our friend, and she would rip up buildings just to see you smile again. The more you hide it, the more you're not gonna."

"You're right….and after she was willing to tell everyone her own problem…."

Both girls were dearly important to the NSWA president, after all.

"And second…." Tatsuki pointed to the door. "You tell Ichigo everything. Because if there's someone else that hates when you're upset, it's _him_."

"Ichigo…."

"You love him, Hime. And you have no right to even consider going as far to marry him if you keep secrets from him."

At that, Orihime's expression hardened to one of resolve. She had tried to admit her feelings and get closer to the strawberry, and it paid off in spades, albeit at the cost of Tatsuki's initial death. No way would she ruin that. "You're right, Tatsuki-chan!"

She ran for the door, but she stopped to say one more thing.

"Thank you. Even now, when I'm always ready to give up….you're there to help me get back up."

"Always, Orihime. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah. Best friends."

Admitelly, Tatsuki was partially wondering if the response would be different, but there was no hesitation or reluctance – to Orihime, Tatsuki Arisawa would always be her best friend.

 _Soon as I mentioned Ichigo, she knew what she had to do. You really love him, don't you?_

And just that.

 _Heh….as long as you smile, Hime, I don't care who makes it happen._

Tatsuki cracked a smile and wiped her eyes. Friends always put the other before themselves, and she knew, she knew both of them would go through hell and heaven to help the other.

 _There's no way….I'll ever get in the middle. Never._

 _So why don't you find your own Ichigo, then?_

 _Huh…didn't think you would say something. I'm still not used to this zanpakutou mental talk._

The fourth seat unsheathed her blade and looked down at it, her avatar continuing.

 _Look, you've always been supporting Orihime Inoue, but you can't ignore yourself just to do it. If you really want her to be happy, then you need to be happy too. And the first step…_

"…"

 _Is to have your attention elsewhere for a bit. She's your world, but the universe is bigger._

* * *

Where the Shiba house was quiet because of a lack of inhabitants, the silence at the Kuchiki house was there to match the quiet demeanor of their head. Byakuya was already up and ready to leave, but he had stopped at one door in particular.

"H-Huh….? Who is it?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Liltotto, might I come in?"

Blinking away her tired eyes, the short girl slid open the door. "Mornin' Captain. What's up? I didn't miss breakfast did I?"

"It's to be served right now." Byakuya stepped past her and looked around her room. Everything seemed to be par for the course, including Liltotto's unmade bed.

"…..what are you doing?"

Wordlessly, he turned around and examined her.

"…..?"

"Come with me."

XXXXXX

"Captain, you don't have to guard me."

Byakuya and Liltotto were heading in the direction of Rukia's room, likely to see if she was up and ready for the day.

"I am accompanying you in my home, which isn't the same thing."

"But….do you think…..your clan is _that_ uneasy with me being inside? The servants sure looked that way."

"Yes. Furthermore, I am in a tough position. The 6th shall join the 10th, the 11th, the 3rd, the 2nd, and the 4th for its lockdown today, and it is required we both are there. But…what of my domestic space?"

"Don't most of the Kuchikis fight under you already?"

"Yes, my division has always had my family's name attached to it. The _active_ ones. Some…much like my grandfather, are too old to continue service. They reside her, in the safety of the manor."

Liltotto remembered seeing the grey-haired man before she went to bed. "You think Ginrei-san is….."

"…"

Taking the silence as a means to drop the issue, the two reached Rukia's room. Byakuya didn't bother to knock when he heard a sound from within.

XXXXX

"Rukia come on, let's play another game!"

"Yeah, it's still early!"

Exhausted, Rukia covered her ears with her pillow. "Shizuku, Homura, when I allowed you too to come with me to sleep, I didn't mean it for to be a sleepover! I have duty, you know!"

"Rukia, it's time for breakfast."

"B-Byakuya?!" She turned around at his voice, and immediately, the head felt the shift to anger by the two Rukongai youths. "Guys, let go already….."

"She doesn't have to listen to you, noble jerk!"

"Yeah! So leave us alone! Rukia's our friend!"

Byakuya shook his head. "You misunderstand. You are friends of Rukia, so you may spend as much time as you can. But you are also guests, and not Shinigami."

Rukia rose to quickly dress herself, but the two still looked protective of her.

"Psst, Captain. I have an idea," Liltotto whispered.

"I'm listening."

Ten seconds later Liltotto had managed to pull the two of them from the room, but this only earned more of a hostile attitude.

"Stop it! Rukia's our friend, and we just want to see her again!" Homura exclaimed. "You're probably one of them, aren't you?!"

"Nope," Liltotto replied, deadpan. "I'm not of noble blood. And I've only been a Shinigami for two years."

Like Ichigo and the gang from Karakura Town, Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice had two years left before the day came to spend their new lives in the Soul Society. The Soul Mark marks had accelerated their growths to a point where they were all seated, and their previous powers helped matters.

"So what?"

"So what? Rukia's my friend too! But people change, and she's not the same Rukongai soul you guys knew. She's stronger….smarter…and been through a lot."

The two looked at each other.

"And stop getting mad at Byakuya. He's part of Rukia's family, and he doesn't mean harm, got it? Like you guys, he cares about her. In fact, if you want, you can come with us and see he's not some crabby distinct noble guy. At least, not anymore."

"W-What do you mean?" Shizuku asked, alarmed.

Inside, Rukia and Byakuya had overheard.

"….I knew this would happen. Liltotto…."

"You mean, the issue of maintaining your Inuzuri roots with your Shinigami life now?"

Rukia nodded. "It's been so long that I….f-forgot about them. I thought they were dead. They actually have some reiatsu so maybe…..no…..they'll try to get me to leave."

"Remember what I said, Rukia. You don't have to put up some front to impress me or anything like that. I prefer you, as you are." He passed her zanpakutou to her.

"Right. I'll figure this out, but later. Head-Captain Ukitake has a very important mission for me and Ichigo."

But Byakuya's mind had drifted to other things, specifically….the fate of his clan. After they had caught the vandal, it seemed the truth of everything was just about to come to surface regarding the SSS. But would it affect the Seireitei at large?

* * *

"Crap! X-Xen's gonna be so mad!"

Late for his duty, Yushiro was scrambling through the halls of his family's manor, tying his sash. He was about to flash-step out of the open window when Yoruichi grabbed him.

"Easy there, cowboy. We've got a clan meeting."

"Huh? But Yoru-nee, it's so early…."

"….Yushiro, listen to me VERY carefully. I have this only chance to do this, and you're my only confirmed support."

"…?"

"By the way, don't fret about telling Mother about Kukaku, that's water under the bridge. Just shut up and listen to me, got it?"

"O-Okay?"

The two stepped into the grand meeting room, where all of the resident Shihouins were gathering, including Yabao. Many still looked tired, but some were surprised Yoruichi of all people had called this now. She knew members of her clan had to report for the 2nd's lockdown but now was the time to nip this bud.

"Morning! 1, 2….aaaah, excellent! All of you gathered to say hello to little old me."

"Yoruichi-sama, we are supposed to meet for our duties…."

"Yes, I know. It's not a secret that all of the active members of our clan…..work at the 2nd." Yoruichi sat down, and locked eyes with her mother. "I wanted to talk about something."

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

Yoruichi crossed her legs. "Let me make this clear right NOW. I might not be as stuffy as some of you in this room, but I don't take everything to be a joke. And defying me is one of those things."

"Hmph, is this about Shaolin's departure? Yabao-sama, talk some sense into her!"

Yabao stiffened. "Don't drag me into this, Bakuren. My daughter and I had a very interesting chat last night. It is not about the Fon clan."

At that, Yoruichi commanded her brother to stand in front of the door.

"Let's review what happened this past week, hmm? Someone defiled the wall in the name of this SSS, and some _moron_ allowed Ginjou Kugo to escape the Maggot's Nest. A. criminal. He was MY division's responsibility, and some traitor from the 2nd allowed that to happen."

"A-Are you implying one of us did that?!"

"Why yes. Do you want to know why? I think it's because whoever it WAS, as part of the SSS, wanted nothing more to see the current Gotei be undermined in any way. Soi has ran herself ragged because she can't even trust her own division. The _Stealth Force."_

The punctuation of the two words was accomplished with Yoruichi exerting her own reiatsu in anger.

"But Yoruichi-sama, not every member of the 2nd is part of the Shihouin Clan," someone pointed out.

"That's right. They're the weak ones, right?"

* * *

"W-Wait, where's the others?"

Tsumiko stood before the non-Shihouin members of the 2nd. She got the tip from Yoruichi via hell butterfly that she would take an alternative approach.

"The lockdown….shall begin….."

Unfortunately, to keep everything tied together, Soi, Xen, Harribel, and Marechiyo had to join in as well, all innocent and all unable (at the moment) to hunt down either escaped prisoner.

* * *

"Because only competent members of the 2nd get assigned to guard the Maggot's Nest. And usually, it's one of us. At the very least, someone helped the effort."

"….."

Yoruichi stood up. "Go ahead. Someone explain to my mother, the previous head's wife, what the Shinigami Superiority Society is."

"Oooh I know! It's-" Yushiro was silenced by his sister's glare.

"Well what is there to explain? It's some vile group that disagrees with Ukitake's authority and wishes to do whatever to spite it. It's awful, really."

"Oh yes, how convenient that you leave out the finer details. It's a group that actively hates ex-Arrancar and ex-Quincy, members of our ranks, and terrorizes them by vandalizing their homes and making them feel like garbage!"

Yoruichi smashed a nearby bust of the 1st Head, earning some gasps.

"I know what you're gonna say. _'But Yoruichi, they ARE garbage, because they worked for Aizen and Juha Bach!'_ Bite me!"

Down went the 2nd through 6th Heads.

"Yoruichi, stop this!"

"Even if they didn't want to join, they had no choice. The Soul King – an entity that five clans tied themselves to – commanded it be so. And they're trying. No crimes or anything like that. But guess what? To the SSS-"

Then the 7th through 15th Heads went, with Yoruichi's anger only rising.

"- _that means nothing!_ They're nothing more than a petty, spiteful group of traditionalist morons so far up their own assholes that all they see is shit!"

"Yabao, look at what your daughter is doing! Soon she'll wreck Roichi-sama's bust!"

But Yoruichi's mother was silent.

"To be honest, I have no pity for ANY of them. I would've gutted Jirobo if he wasn't Jidanbo's own flesh and blood. So how about whoever's a part of the SSS confess already?"

Then she smashed the remaining busts, only leaving her father's and her own.

"You go too far, Yoruichi-dono! This witch hunt will not accomplish anything! And you're wrecking pieces of our clan's legacy!"

"…..you think I care?"

Even Yushiro gasped at that one. Yabao grit her teeth but closed her eyes.

"I'm NOT taking risks here. We have active terrorists on the loose, and TWO escaped criminals to also worry about _! I'll torch this entire manor just to stop the SSS. None_ of you will leave from this very spot, because if you do, that gives me grounds to stop you."

Yoruichi's glare was extremely intimidating, as it matched her late father's perfectly.

"So who's feeling lucky today?"

* * *

"Zzzz….huh? Whazzzat?"

Ikkaku had opened an eye at someone shouting, and he realized Senna was asleep next to him.

"What the hell?!"

"Huh?!"

He pushed her off his bed. "What the hell are you doing here, Senna?!"

"Ow! I came over here because I had a fight with Ganryu and….I didn't want to sleep at the manor anymore. So there."

"Well….you want people to get the wrong idea?"

"Why? I don't care that you're not wearing a shirt."

"…..uh yeah, just a shirt. JUST that, hahaha."

"Are you….." Senna started to snicker. "Are you naked under the covers?"

"I LIKE THE BREEZE, OKAY?!"

XXXXX

"Time for a lockdown!" Nonomi declared, as the members of the 11th filed in. Nobody expected any of them to be treasonous at all, but it never hurt to check.

Ikkaku, who made sure to move Senna out of sight, appropriately gasped with Yumichika when they saw Neliel step out, half-asleep, with Kenpachi's haori draped around her.

"It's…..mornin'….?"

"D-Did they….?"

"No….no, there's blood. They must've been fighting."

"….!"

"With _swords,_ Ikkaku!"

"Ehhhh?!"

" _Steel_ ones!"

* * *

"Ugh…."

Back at the 4th, Sentaro had finally woken up, and he rubbed his eyes as he stood up. He immediately perked up when he saw Kiyone lying, awake herself.

"K-Kiyone!"

"Ssh! Isane's still asleep, Sentaro…"

But he ignored the jab and ran over to her, looking her over. Kiyone stared at him incredulously when he sighed in relief and nearly collapsed.

"I'm just glad….you're up. The whole division was worried for you….especially the Captain. And m-me. Err, I guess what I'm saying is-"

"Sentaro, can you look at me?"

He did, only to have Kiyone seize his collar and give him a firm kiss. When they parted, she hugged him.

"….I'm sorry. "

"…"

"I didn't listen to you, Sentaro. I….wasn't careful."

"Dummy, you think that matters now? You're alive. I guess you saw all of the stuff everyone gave you, huh?"

"Sentaro, your eyes are kinda baggy. I thought you were sleeping."

"Hehehe….well, MAYBE I was up during the night just watching you, but whatever. Did you have one of your nightmares?"

"Huh? O-Oh. About Isane….."

Sentaro looked at the other Kotetsu. "She's going to be asking you all kinds of questions. If you want to get better, Kiyone….you have to talk with her."

"…..I will. After I do something important first. Hand me some paper and some crayons."

"What? Why?"

* * *

As morning progressed for the Soul Society, it was also beginning in the humble Karakura Town. Specifically, Mahana had received a call in the wee hours of the morning, and she had biked her way to the old Vizard warehouse.

"Phew…..hope I'm early!"

XXXXX

"Mahana, you're 15 minutes late."

"Hahahaha…." the brown-haired girl rubbed her head and thanked Ryo when she handed her some coffee. Michiru was missing as well, as was Keigo. Chizuru and Mizuiro were already there, just waiting around.

"Sorry for Keigo's disappearance. Apparently his boss abducted him for work again. It sure feels like old times, doesn't it?"

Karakura's proud lesbian stifled a yawn. "Why did Kanonji call us so early…."

"AHA! My thrilling disciples have shown up!"

The four teens turned to the doorway just as Kanonji appeared, striking a pose. However, they noticed something off immediately – he looked slightly deflated and he had removed his sunglasses.

"Kanonji….what's the matter? You called us over here to give an announcement," Ryo said.

"…..have a seat, boys and girls. Er, boy and girls. I actually have very bad news to share with you all."

They did, now looking surprised.

"You see…. _Ghost Bust_ is now cancelled, by the producers and crowd that apparently have gotten bored with my shtick. I can't help it! Once you know the truth, you can't pretend the lie is thrilling anymore. There's a bigger world, with bigger ghosts."

"Oh….is that it?" Chizuru asked, holding her head.

"N-No! You see, two heathens came to my home the other night and demanded answers about everything! Shinigami, Arrancar, Aizen, the Soul Society….and they stole most of my materials!"

"What?!" Mahana nearly spat out her drink. "Why didn't you call the cops?"

"And tell them what?! That the famous Don Kanonji lost his ghost hunting equipment? The average person doesn't understand the spiritual world, or even SEE it!"

Mizuiro looked pensive. "So that means….these thieves were spiritually aware. What were their names?"

"Hmm….yes, I remember. One was a woman named Jackie, and the other – some kid, ordering her around – was named Yukio. They clearly weren't from the area."

Mizuiro turned on his laptop and began to search.

"What would someone do with spiritual knowledge, if they weren't going to ask you for any help?" Ryo asked. "They robbed you and left?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Kanonji, describe this Yukio."

"Huh? Blonde hair, green eyes….I think he had an accent?"

"Yep." Mizuiro turned his screen around. "He's the head of some big German company, with subsidiaries across the world."

"WHAT?! But that doesn't make any sense! How did he even hear of me to begin with?!"

"Maybe he saw a Shinigami," Chizuru suggested. "Ryo, you said you saw a new one on the train the other night?"

"Yes. The divisions have different sectors."

"No, that's not enough to get the child heir to a corporation to our little Karakura," Mizuiro said. "Something else…."

Then, the group heard two familiar voices.

"Wowww what's this place?"

"Kyoko shush! This is grown up ghost samurai time!"

Michiru had stepped into the room, holding the excited Kyoko's hand. She perked up when she saw the other people she met at the mall days prior.

"Michiru…..isn't that….?"

"U-Um, yeah. So funny story….who's been w-watching the n-news?" the poor girl was shaking like a leaf.

* * *

Meanwhile-

"WHAT?! I have to do all of this by noon?!" shouted a scared Keigo. Before him, Ikumi was grinning like a shark.

"You bet! Now be quiet, or else you'll wake up my darling Kaoru…."

"The sun's barely up! And I'm still in my pajamas! And I think you technically kidnapped me!"

"Yeah, about that," Ikumi dug into a rusty locker and pulled out a rather tacky _("not even eel themed?!")_ uniform for her new employee. "Your sister said it was okay."

* * *

But Keigo Asano would not be the only one with a rude awakening. Rurichiyo yawned and stretched, before slipping out of bed, tired.

"I'm up, I'm up…."

She shuffled through the hall, still half-asleep, and not noticing how….eerily quiet her manor really was. When she reached the bathroom, she wrinkled her nose.

"Urgh…..Kenryu? Enryu?"

No answer.

"…..?"

Rurichiyo, now a little more alert, looked around, and now remembering the events from last night, was starting to panic. She ran and ran until finally, she saw members of her clan eating at the breakfast table.

Including Kumoi.

"Ah, Lady Rurichiyo….are you feeling better from last night?"

"Where are they, Kumoi?"

"Excuse me?"

She looked around, eying everyone. Staying home, in the presence of so many that seemed to doubt both her….would prove to be problematic.

"Ahhh, you mean those two bodyguards of yours?"

The remaining Kasumiojis continued their breakfast, not even glancing at their head. Kumoi gestured for her to eat as well, but she refused.

"What did you do to Kenryu and Enryu?!"

"I didn't do anything, milady. No…..not me."

Rurichiyo's eyes widened, and she quickly turned around….to see Ganryu and some of his servants rise from the shadows of the doorway. Both heads stared at each other.

"Rurichiyo….what a pleasure. Have you've been doing well?"

"Ganryu…! You bastard! What have you done?!"

"Now now, little girls shouldn't shout so much, especially a noble such as yourself. Those two are still alive, in case you start to spazz out over them."

"What did you do?!" she shouted, drawing her zanpakutou…..if she was dressed properly for that. Instead, she soon found herself knocked down and restrained.

"Rurichiyo, Rurichiyo…..I just wanted to have a nice little chat. Is that so wrong? You're a Shinigami, so act composed for once in your life."

"E-Everyone! Do something! This bastard has-"

"I don't think they'll be helping you anymore, Rurichiyo." Ganryu pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing his arms. "You see…..we have the same problem."

"What?! I'm not the one that's breaking into your home!"

Ganryu ignored her. "Both of our clans suffer from a lack….shall we say, presence or fame. Shihouins. Shibas. Kuchikis. Admittedly, those three names inspire more in the likes of the masses than Ryodoji or…Kasumioji."

"…"

"I think the problem is better leadership. Yoruichi and Kukaku have this confidence to their actions, and Byakuya is as collected as they come. But the three of them have an unspoken alliance."

"What are you implying?!"

"…..heh." Ganryu's smirk was near Aizen levels. "Wouldn't you want your clan to rise above the rest, like your mother would've wanted? Think of the things we could do together. Our clans! As part of a new Shinigami era, with only the posed and affluent.

"Are you people listening?!" Rurichiyo shouted to her clan. "He wants collusion! Listen to the things he's saying!" _No, what good is it? All of them are in his pocket, aren't they?!_

She glared at Kumoi, who chimed in with his own comment.

"You see, milady….I convinced everyone….that your status head….is _superfluous_ , if you will."

"….! Are you going to kill me?!"

Ganryu nearly burst out laughing. "Now, now, I consider myself to be a patient person. Why jump to something so dramatic so early? I just want that talk you didn't give me….when you preferred to hang out with Senna's club instead."

Rurichiyo growled. "My clan is NOT going to join up with you Ganryu!"

"Well, that's funny."

"Why?!"

The entire room was staring her down….and Rurichiyo was now starting to sweat.

"Because they've already made the decision."

* * *

"T-Third Seat Iemura, she's in here….."

A nurse had pointed, leading Iemura to the 4th's kitchens, where Yachiru was making more than just a "glass of water".

"Yachiru?"

"Hey, Sandy!" She was trying (read: and failed) to make cookies for her #3, and the guzzling sound of the fire extinguisher meant he had come at the right time. "I wanted Blondie to have a treat! She's up now!"

"I know…..Yachiru, I've been sent her to take you somewhere. Care to follow me?"

She obeyed, following Iemura out into the halls. Retsu and Hanataro had passed them, including Kirio, who was starting the lockdown. Which meant….

"….Yachiru, I must stay here for a while. Perhaps it would be better if you see her and make your own judgements."

"Huh?"

He handed her a slip of paper, containing the same message Jushiro gave his captain. "Head to this location immediately."

"…..?"

* * *

Now the morning was starting to progress normally, but a heavy downpour had covered the entire sky. As such, Uryu rubbed the drops out of his hair when he stepped into the 12's lab. He looked around.

"Hello? I have something for Nemu….."

He spotted Akon, working on his computer as usual. "Hey Ishida. Captain's a little busy, but she'll give you the time. Head down that hall.

"Thank you, Akon-san."

He ran past him, just as the false third seat began to type something on his keyboard…..

XXXXX

"Nothing…how…..?"

Uryu found Nemu sitting, dejectedly, in front of a machine. She had checked the *entire* 12th, and nothing seemed out of place. No bombs or anything she could find. Was it all in her head?

"Nemu-san…..what's going on?"

"Uryu-san…." she stood up and put her head to his shoulder. "I'm living in my own personal nightmare."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've told you about Kageroza and Nozomi, correct?"

"Yes."

"…..I know Kageroza is plotting something in the same vein as….Kurotsuchi….but even after all of this time, I can't prove anything. And I had Nozomi – who was like me – examined, and nothing is on her person as well."

"…"

"why do I have to see the past all over again?"

Uryu looked around. "Is he restrained now?"

"Yes, Hiyori is watching him. I can't even concentrate on my usual duties." Nemu raised her head slightly. "Please…..give me advice."

Uryu gripped her shoulders. "I think you just need to relax. The stress of being a captain is not an easy task. Perhaps you need to take your mind off this situation for a moment."

"….."

"Where is Nozomi now?"

"She and Kon had to deliver forms. And you…."

"Hahaha, a form myself. Plus something extra." He pulled out a brightly colored stone, not unlike to the one that Yachiru had once gave her. "….a memento, for another year of…..us. Together."

"Oh, Uryu…" Nemu took the stone. "….thank you. P-Perhaps I'm just tired."

"Maybe we should pay a visit to Kotetsu. Sado-kun was watching her with her sister last night. I figured, considering she's a good friend of yours."

"Yes. Yes, I need to see Kiyone. And to see how's she doing..."

* * *

Yachiru found herself stepping into a brightly lit room, and when she looked around….

 _Ohhhh…..that's her! THAT'S MY BABY!_

….Sakumo had picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"It's you! Oh, I thought I lost you forever!" she cried. "But y-you're alive! And a healthy little girl…"

"…...who the heck are you?" Yachiru asked, pushing Sakumo away. "Sorry lady, but I can help find your daughter! I just need to finish my cookies."

"Y-Yachiru, right? Do you remember…..your time as a baby?"

"Oh yeah! Ken-chan fed me, and bathed me, and carried me around….then we became Shinigami! It was a bright day, and we saw these weird outfits…."

"Nononono….wait who's….? Never mind! Yachiru, you were born in Kusajishi."

"Yep!"

Sakumo was still crying, albeit with a smile. "Y-You were all alone….with anyone to protect you…."

"But….I just told you about Ken-chan."

"Where do you think babies even come from? I'm your _mother_ , Yachiru! And you….y-you're my special little girl….."

Now normally, it takes something very very serious to unnerve Yachiru Kusajishi. She would react to most things with a smile, or a laugh, or some odd reaction. But now…..realizing the Rukongai um…"self-made woman" had the same hair color as her.

And was from the same district as her.

And was very much alive.

So she picked a very appropriate reaction to represent her shock.

"You're not drunk, right lady?"

* * *

Back in Karakura Town, another mother was dropping off her young son at the local grade school. Specifically, Ikumi and Kaoru.

"Have a wonderful day, honey~" the usually abrasive woman cooed to her son, who seemed to be looking dejectedly out of the van window. "Huh, what's wrong, Kaoru-chan?"

"Mommy….do I have to go to school?"

"Is this about the girl you mentioned at dinner? I'm sure she's just playing with you."

"No, it….." Kaoru sighed. "It's n-nothing. I'll see you later!"

Ikumi blinked, but opened the door for him. "O-Okay."

Kaoru got out, clutching his small school bag. As he headed up the stairs, he looked up at the school and its logo, and a feeling of dread passed through his small frame. One person caught up on it as he opened the door for him.

"Hey hey, is that girl bullying you again, Unagiya-kun?"

The high school dropout/current janitor, Moe Shishigawara.

XXXXX

"Ah, of course your mom would say that. She doesn't know how sneaky girls can be!"

Known as being nothing more than a juvenile delinquent in his day, Shishigawara really no sort of ambition or greater desire. He just wanted to go day to day, getting by, and hoping people would get off his back about stuff.

Kaoru looked up at him, someone he actually thought was cool (unlike his mother's newest employee). "Shishi, it's not just her. I had this….scary dream last night."

"Eh? What about?"

He had to hurry to class, but Kaoru Unagiya was known for being late, and Ikumi Unagiya was known as the mother teachers were afraid to cross.

"Somethin' huge. I didn't want to tell Mommy."

"Well…..maybe it was just some movie you saw," Shishigawara grunted.

"No! It felt so…..real. I saw our school and all of the teachers, some policemen…..and then…..this weird guys with swords."

"Eh?"

"And this HUGE m-monster! It….looked so scary, scarier than those things that mute kid draws…."

One particular student in the kindergarten class had a very active "imagination", but that's a story for a little later on.

"Oh come on, it was probably nothing. Look, tell you what….if that monster appears, I'll take it down with the ol' Shishigawara One Two Combo!" he smirked and made a fist.

Kaoru wanted to smile but he just shook his head. "Too s-scary."

"Ah, you need to relax, Unagiya-kun. Here, your class is right here. Come find me at lunchtime, and we can trade sandwiches like we always do!"

"Okay, Shishi!"

He waved the kid off, and turned to start sweeping. "Crazy kids and their dreams." He paused for one second, however brief it was, when his eyes spotted a Hollow fly past the window.

The same creature the sword people fought.

"…..i-it was just a dream."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Bam, that makes all of the (not) Fullbringers. This will mostly likely be a three parter, and the status quo will be smashed when all is said and done. So stay tuned!**

 **Next Time: All it takes is one button.**


	27. Dominoes (Part 2)

**Author's Note: Surprise surprise. With the year over by the end of the tomorrow, I wanted to quickly recap some stuff. First, the order of events.**

 **Sunset of Day 1 - chapter 1**

 **Day 2 - chapters 2-4**

 **Day 3 - chapters 5-7**

 **Day 4 - chapters 8-11**

 **Day 5 - chapters 12-14**

 **Day 6 - chapters 15-19**

 **Day 7 - chapters 20-25**

 **Day 8 - chapters 26-current**

 **And because I like to make things official, here are the official NSWA numbers.**

 **Yachiru - 1, Nanao - 2, Kiyone - 3, Isane - 4, Retsu - 5, Rangiku - 6, Momo - 7, Nemu - 8, Soi - 9, Rukia - 10, Orihime - 11, Yoruichi - 12**

 **Tatsuki - 13, Kukaku - 14, Mashiro - 15, Lisa - 16, Hiyori - 17, Ururu - 18, Candice - 19, Meninas - 20, Liltotto - 21, Loly - 22, Menoly - 23**

 ** **Neliel - 24, Lilinette - 25** Harribel - 26, Sun-Sun - 27, Mila Rose - 28, Apache - 29, Karin - 30, Yuzu - 31**

 **Rurichiyo - 32, Nozomi - 33, Senna - 34, Xen - 35**

 **We'll see more in the future. :)**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - Thank you and Merry Christmas to you too! And now, have a Happy New Year! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Dominoes (Part 2)**

"Oi! Nimaiya! Get your ass up!"

The eccentric master of the asauchi was sleeping on one of the many floating platforms in the Royal Realm, when he was rudely awoken by his comrade, Tenjiro Kirinji, as he spat his toothpick at him.

"Ugh…geez, what's on your mind, brother?" Nimaiya stretched and sat up. "And why does it involve ruining my beauty sleep?"

Despite his rough looking exterior, Kirinji was the one that had provided the hot springs at the end of the war that fully healed everyone, and he taught Retsu Unohana all she knew.

"You were the last one to see her. Have any idea when Kirio's coming back?"

"Oh what, you call her by her given name? That hurts, man. But nah." Nimaiya waved his hand. "She wanted to spend time with her vice-captain, and she's earned it. Don't tell me Reio-sama wants her back already?"

"While we're on the subject of people not here….how long are you planning to loan out your servants?" came a smooth voice.

The other female member of the Royal Guard, Senjumaru Shutara, had multiple arms and was known for her almost regal way she carried herself. If there was anybody dedicated to her position….

"Huh? Give me a break, I was hooking up my boy Kon." Nimaiya laid back down. "I'll go get them when I get bored. 'Sides, Kirio's keeping an eye on them."

"You know, you have plenty more," Shutara pointed out. "So there's no excuse for you to just loaf around all day, Nimaiya."

Her response was the sunglasses-baring man picking his nose, disgusting her.

"You didn't tell them about the marks, correct?"

"…..nah, nah."

"You hesitated," came the reply.

"Now now…..we're assuming the Gotei isn't smart enough to figure it out," said a new voice. A large bald man with a thick beard – the leader, Ichibe Hyosube – appeared before the others, large eyes twinkling with the possibilities of the day.

"So what? They're not to be removed, Reio-sama commands it," Shutara made a face. "Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends are one thing, but the former soldiers of Sosuke Aizen and Juha Bach should _not_ be taken lightly."

Kirinji found another toothpick. "Can't say I really trust them either, but hey, it's been quiet in the Soul Society. Maybe they shouldn't have them forever."

"That's a no go!" Ichibe shouted, bluntly. "It really doesn't matter if any of us think differently. Reio-sama has the final word, and this is one issue he won't bend on. In fact…"

The leader of the Royal Guard formed a fist to hit his palm.

"Perhaps to put his mind at ease, the marks should be made stronger! You can't be too careful."

Shutara nodded. "Especially with those _Espada_."

"Hey hey!" Now Nimaiya was starting to get annoyed. "Let's not be hasty. They defected, and besides, the five of us need to come together to decide on whether or not we make the marks more of a handicap then they are."

Ichibe – completely ignoring his comrade – put a finger to his chin. "The Espada are definitely ones to pay attention to, but what about that Inoue girl? Day after day….her face appears in our master's eyes."

"Aww, she's just a girl," Kirinji said off-handily. "If you ask me, she's too nice to be any kind of threat."

"But that she still is perceived as such…" Shutara shook her head.

"You guys are overreacting. Who would equate her to Reio-sama these days?"

Oh, if only Nimaiya knew…

* * *

 _At the Kasumoiji House-_

"B-But how?!" the young head gasped. "I thought you all were only…disapproving of my actions because of the NSWA! How does one recent thing suddenly throw out everything this clan experienced?!"

Kumoi stared her down, making her blood boil even more. "Your father gave his life in the war, milady."

"Don't you DARE call me that now, you scumbag!"

"The Kasumoiji clan lost a few members in the battle against the Vandenreich, but your father was the one – correct me if I'm wrong – who was frozen to death against an insane Quincy."

"And considering little Rurichiyo's mother died giving birth to her, perhaps she was cursed from the very beginning," Ganryu taunted.

"Where do you get off, Ganryu?!" Rurichiyo hissed. "Don't you dare insult EITHER of my parents, you bastard!" She tried to break free, but to no avail. _Ah, how do I warn Momo and Captain Hirako?_

"Where do I….haven't you realized the insensitivity of it all? Joining up with a social club with the same kind of the people that killed your own father?"

"What do you care?! You-"

Rurichiyo's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"You're….part of the SSS too…."

"We have no time for this. They're bound to get suspicious and the other divisions are under lockdown!" Kumoi exclaimed. "Perhaps we should put Rurichiyo's training to….one final use."

 _"I am going to kill you, Kumoi!_ "

Ganryu smirked. "You'd be the first. Mue! Take her!"

* * *

Back at the 2nd, Soi's eyes were watching every member of the division carefully, especially the ones that belonged to her own clan. None of them were bothering to look at her or Xen, but she felt the animosity.

 _At most, this gives us time to keep them here. Yoruichi-sama can handle things on the other side of the spectrum._ "Marechiyo, wake up."

"Gah!" her vice-captain rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Y-Yes ma'am…"

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered. "Were you up all night or something?"

"I was keeping watch. No one at my home was doing anything out of place. But they…." he leaned in to whisper. "-treated Sun-Sun badly when she came for dinner. I was putting two and two together."

"A fair conclusion."

Harribel narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'treated Sun-Sun badly'?"

"Gah! N-Nothing like that! She's fine! Kurosaki's sisters were witnesses, and I defended her honor!"

"….you did?"

Xen spoke up. "Captain, how long must we remain here? The longer we delay, the more Seinosuke Yamada…"

"He has no zanpakutou and Ukitake knows he escaped. He would be an idiot to come back here," Soi replied. "After all, we still have the divisions not on lockdown…."

* * *

"Oh not this crap again!" Grimmjow shouted. "You're not making me stay here all day!"

The 11th had similar sentiments about being locked down, but there was nothing they could really do about it. Senna had slipped away to head back to the 8th, and Neliel-

"Hey, Captain got some? How about that!"

"What a lucky bastard…..I mean, the tits alone-"

-looked slightly embarrassed when Kenpachi punched both of his whispering subordinates for "spreading crap that isn't true". Nonomi put her hands to her hips.

"Oh you. Yeah, Tokie told me you were part of the 13th's lockdown, so I guess…you're technically free to go."

"About time! I need to find that punk Kurosaki!"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "Why, Grimmjow? Ichigo can't just spend all of his time fighting you."

"Because yesterday, her friend-" he jabbed a finger at Nonomi. "-got in the middle of our fight, and I DON'T do ties. I'm finishing what I started!"

The asauchi girl let him out of the barrier. "Okey-dokey. I guess that's everyone?"

Mila Rose scoffed (still not on the best terms with Apache). "We're missing two people. McAllon and the Vice-Captain."

* * *

"Yachiru please, can't we just talk?"

"I want to go back to my friend Blondie. She probably misses me."

Not accepting her claim, Yachiru had left the room but Sakumo had followed her, desperate for a conversation. "But I came all of this way for you! Please!"

"….what's your name again?"

Sakumo looked delighted. "S-Sakumo! Do you want me to show you the characters?"

"….I know how to read," she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And if you're REALLY my mommy, then you know what my favorite food is!"

"U-Um….candy?" was the wild guess.

"What kind?"

"I don't know!"

" _All_ of the kinds, silly!" Yachiru stepped away from her yet again. "You're so weird, lady. You can't just come by and pretend you're my mommy."

"I'm not pretending! Doesn't the hair color mean anything?"

"Pinky has hair like me too."

"Pinky? I-Is that a Shinigami?"

Now her daughter looked offended. "She's my friend! I feel her around, at the 4th. You're wasting my time, Raggy."

"Raggy?! Why would you call me that?!" Sakumo shouted. "You don't even know the hell I've been through just to have you!"

"Because your clothes are all raggy and stuff."

"Can't you call me Mommy or Mama?"

A pang of anger and confusion flashed over Yachiru's features, and Sakumo was starting to feel some of her reiatsu. "I don't wanna. Don't you have other stuff to do?"

"But why?! Didn't you wonder where you came from, and why you were alone? I don't even know you got that name!"

Now THAT had officially crossed the line.

"My name…..is Yachiru Kusajishi, Raggy. Ken-chan was the one that gave it to me. I would NEVER take any dumb name you give me," she snapped.

"B-But…."

"Door's that way. Go find Re-chan to take you home." Yachiru quickly ran through down the hall, prompting her (weaker, slower, and hysterical) mother to desperately follow her.

"Yachiru, wait!"

"Stop bothering me, lady!"

* * *

"Ichigo, wait! Can't you slow down for five seconds?" Rukia called out.

With Yoruichi still at her manor, the 13th – cleared in yesterday's lockdown – had only their two Karakura-bound officers to lead them, and considering Kajomaru was found dead without a zanpakutou, they had feared one thing: Kujo Ginjou had escaped to the Living World. After all, someone had brought him out to the Rukongai to begin with.

"Ichigo! I'm talking to…." Rukia trailed off when she found the former substitute standing by Masaki Kurosaki's grave. "…..wow. Orihime's friends and Kanonji did a good job."

"Yeah. All of the flowers are watered, and there's no roots." Ichigo got to one knee and put his hand on the graving of his mother's name. "….everything good, Rukia?"

"No one has found Ginjou yet. You realize that we can't station the entire division in just Karakura? Our sector is more than just that."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to say hello."

"You want to pay a visit to the others?"

Ichigo perked up. "Not yet. There's Hollows to fight. And _none_ of them are getting near Mom's grave. OR Ishida's parents."

With a nod, Rukia followed Ichigo out of the graveyard…..things seemed normal – well, relatively speaking – in their town, but what followed next would bring back memories from the past.

Specifically, a tug of a Garganta from across the globe.

* * *

"Ehhhhh?! Akon, tell me you see that!"

Takeshi, the young lab assistant from before, pointed at a large red dot on the screen.

"Yeah, I see it, but don't worry – I'm sending an alert to the officers in the vicinity. That's the 1st's sector, right? Just stay calm."

"Y-Yes."

"Akon" felt her walk away, and as he typed faster and faster, the red dots on the screen seemed to face each other….and start to move to a central point. Then, he pressed a certain key to the right of the panel.

XXXXX

 _Ahh….marvelous. Simply marvelous._

"Geez, you're so quiet. And not in a good way."

Kageroza put his hands up in mock surrender. "I have nothing to keep my mind occupied, Vice-Captain. Here I am, alone…..in a cell….with nothing. Did you really have to rip my robes off?

Luckily Hiyori had spared herself the torture and kept his briefs on. "I've been through this crap before. You think I'm taking any risks?" she was examining his zanpakutou closely. "I know your Shikai is pretty powerful."

"Ah, do you? You realize it only works if I say the release command?"

"Yeah, nice try. That's the oldest trick in the book."

"Why are you so resentful too?"

Hiyori banged the zan on the bars, hoping it would shatter. "Look, I left before Kurotsuchi took over things, but I knew who he was. A sniveling, annoying little punk that grew up to be a monster."

"And what is your conclusion?" Kageroza asked, stalling for time. "You hate me too?"

"Why pick him over Nemu-san?"

"Why, you ask? You were in the division before me, and you were here to witness its catalyst into what it is today….a place of science. Of creation. Of knowledge."

Hiyori scoffed. Around that time, Kirio had just left her and Kisuke Urahara took over. Neither of which were pleasant memories. "And it almost got gutted when he blew it up, you idiot."

"Oh don't throw that condescending tone at me, Vice-Captain, YOU were in exile, and remember, Kurotsuchi had nothing to do with your Hollowification."

"It's like you _want_ me to break your teeth. The man threw everything here away to work with Aizen! How can respect what he's done when it almost got all of us killed?!"

Kageroza scoffed. "I don't expect you to understand my logic. Now….might I use the bathroom?" He scowled when Hiyori held up a bucket.

"Go ahead."

"You really want to be in the same room as me, when I'm one article of clothing away from being completely indecent?"

"…."

"….."

"…I'd rather lose my arms again."

* * *

Kiyone, in the middle of her drawing, heard a shout. Because she was so tall, Isane had fallen off her chair when she was stretching. But the vice-captain picked herself up. "Ow, ow…."

"Isane…"

"K-Kiyone!" Immediately the sisters embraced each other. "Ohh, thank god! I thought you weren't going to wake up!"

"Ha, come on, Nee-san….like I would die so soon?"

"That's not funny." Isane looked into her eyes. "Kiyone, I….I d-don't know what would've happened if Sentaro didn't find you."

"…I'm sorry, sis. It was my fault. I….thought I could handle them."

"…..why did you take them, Kiyone? I've been monitoring your vitals. They….they gave you energy, right? But why would you need them?"

"I-"

"Hello hello! It looks like I came at the right time!"

Head-Captain Jushiro Ukitake, with his radiant smile and flowing hair, brought Kiyone to blubbering tears yet again when he stepped into the room.

"C-Captain! You came to visit me!"

"Don't be absurd, Kiyone." He stepped over and sat down on her bed. "You're my subordinate, and not just that. My only regret is that I didn't come sooner."

"Oh….what's this…." Isane picked up her clipboard. "Ah, some stuff Captain Unohana wanted me to do…"

"Isane, could you give us a minute? I want to talk to….Head-Captain alone."

"Me?"

Her sister nodded and stepped out for a brief moment. "As you wish."

"Kiyone, is there something you want to tell me that you don't want Isane to know?"

"I….I'll tell you why I took those pills, sir."

"….why tell me before your own sister?" he asked, perplexed.

"I took them….well, half of the reason was because I wanted to do my best! You're the Head-Captain, and you were willing to take me and Sentaro with you to the 1st! As your Vice-Captain, I….j-just didn't want to let you down."

"But Kiyone….you work so hard already," he whispered. "Why would I ever think you were letting me down? You and Sentaro have to be my most supportive subordinates, stemming back from the day where I first met you both."

"…."

"Kiyone?"

"I had to compensate, sir."

"I….don't know what that means."

"…..I'm only here because Sentaro saved my life. W-When I….f-fought Isane during the war…she had the upper hand. I was pinned. She stomped on my wound, and her zanpakutou….."

"…"

"Her zanpakutou….."

Jushiro took a guess, seeing the distress on her face. "When she was brainwashed by Giselle's blood, she was about to finish you off."

"….yeah. I kept having nightmares. And I….just couldn't sleep."

"I see." The tone wasn't angry or upset. "Kiyone, it sounds me that you underestimated your own problem. Has…this affected your relationship with your sister? Are you….scared of her?"

"NO!" Kiyone winced at her own voice. "I mean…I could never be scared of Isane. She's my sister! She even sat here all night just to watch over me!"

"…but….maybe it's the _brainwashed I_ sane you still fear. There's no shame in that, Kiyone. Have you forgotten what our eleventh seat had a panic attack over last week?"

"When….Candice lit a candle…." No Shinigami could forget when Juha Bach turned Yamamoto's flames against the Gotei, horrifically burning those recovering during a battle.

"Yes. Although….I do find it remarkable."

"Huh?"

"Kiyone, if you hold no grudges towards Giselle Gewelle – because you fixed her name on the wall – and if you can separate the aspect of Isane that frightens you…then there's hope for your full recovery." Jushiro smiled, making her cry again.

"C-Captain….please, forgive me. I didn't mean to make everyone worry, especially not you. You've got so much to deal with already."

But her captain still hugged her. "And that means nothing compared to the life of a subordinate…and my good friend."

"C-Captain s-stop y-you're g-gonna m-make me c-cry m-more…"

Outside the room, Isane, who was listening, had her head lowered _. Kiyone…_

"Hm, what's that on the side?"

"Oh this!" Kiyone's tears stopped. "It's something special I want to do for the club….and for Yachiru. I dunno if you heard sir, but she's been dealing with some pretty heavy stuff. She has survivor's guilt."

"Goodness! I had no idea. I have to give her my biggest candy basket later…."

"It's the plan for a new mural. I want to include every member, see?"

"Ahh….I didn't know Lady Kasumoiji joined….wait, is that Nozomi Kujo?"

"Sure is! She joined with Captain Fon's cousin and Senna the day after Lady Rurichiyo did. Yachiru was excited! After….after all she's done for the club….and me….I thought this would cheer her up."

Now Isane perked up, her lips forming a small smile.

"That's a wonderful idea, Kiyone."

"Captain….it might have been unintentional, but I'm really glad I joined the club. I used to feel like I didn't stand out enough back at the 13th, but Yachiru always counted on me to draw stuff and help her out. There's no way I would want to be anywhere else then with her and the others!"

She laughed nervously.

"And you too, of course! Hehehehehe….."

"Ah, there's a smile! Give me another hug, Kiyone!" Jushiro laughed as well.

"W-Wait! Sir, the 1st is doing okay, right?"

"They surely miss you, if that's what you mean! Sentaro is leading things so I could visit you."

* * *

"What do you think, Kaiser? Red or blue?"

The kitten just meowed in confusion, so Candice lifted him up and put him on her shoulder.

"The stuffed bear for Kiyone, remember? Just a little something for her. As for Yachiru…..I have no idea what to get her…."

She grabbed her forms and headed out into the hall, wracking her brain on to how to show her appreciation for the president. From the help saving Liltotto from Hueco Mundo to the wiping away of the slurs, Candice was slightly surprised (and touched) to how _much_ Yachiru cared for her members.

 _I should've said something when I saw before at the pool. But no, I had to worry about covering my tits and getting head. Damn it! She stabbed that bastard in the head four years ago and she's been nothing but good! Augh….maybe Minnie would have an idea._

When Candice turned the corner, she passed by the koi ponds – and the fish made Kaiser jump off her shoulder.

"Hey! Bad kitty, they're not for you!"

She dove to catch Kaiser, right before he fell into the water. But when she got a look into her reflection…

"…!"

She saw the skull mask of the SSS. Quickly Candice Catnipp turned around, to look straight up at the roof, but….there was no one there.

 _Who the hell was that?!_

* * *

With Mera starting the lockdown for the 10th, Rangiku Matsumoto had a rather bright idea to pass the time. Inside her soul she had traveled to her zanpakutou's inner world: the interior of a colorful house adorned with velvet.

"Hello? Haineko! Ugh, I hate coming here…."

"Well it's not like I like you coming here either. Why are you bothering me? I can't nap if you're here," came a silky, if not haughty, voice.

"Can we just talk?" Rangiku asked, looking around. "About…that."

"Hmph! The door on your right."

She stepped inside to find Haineko curled up in a larger version of a typical cat bed, her pink tail twitching when she saw her master.

"So what do I owe this visit?" she yawned.

"Haineko, we do this all the time. One of us insults the other, and we keep doing this until we get sick of each other!"

"Heyyy….that's not right, you know. It's not like you can't use me."

Rangiku sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Just Shikai."

"Hmph!" Haineko got up, not in a mood for Rangiku's goading. "And what's wrong with that, you selfish woman?"

"I've been asking you for help getting Bankai for years!"

"Ooooh, here we go. Just because Captain Shorty and the Strawberry have it, that means you've earned that right, all of a sudden?"

 _"Ooooh, here we go,"_ Rangiku mocked, "the usual speech. _Waaah, I'm Haineko, and I'm lazy_. Doesn't sound so great hearing it, huh?"

Haineko crossed her arms, tail still swaying. "Why ask me again now? Is it because the expectant cow wants to show off to everyone?"

"You little….!" Rangiku resisted the urge to clock the cat woman. "I just figured, with all of this stuff with Captain getting bigger, the Hollows getting stronger….and this damned SSS…..I just wanted to step up my game, you know?"

"I'm listening…."

"Hinamori has Bankai too, and Tobiume taught her in a few hours! Come on, you want to be like her…and Renji….hinty hint?"

"Oh, so close." Haineko sneered. "But I'm not helping you just because you want to make it a competition. What's the real reason you're here?"

"Haineko! Don't be such a brat! There has to be something…. _anything_ I can do to get you to cooperate! Aren't you getting sick of this?"

"Well…..maybe I am, maybe I'm not," replied the spirit, picking a ball of yarn and bouncing it in her hand. "Are you feeling inferior because soon you'll be a waddling cow, unable to fight?"

 _I swear to god, I'm going to throw out her milk._

"Speak your mind Rangiku, or else you can leave."

"F-Fine! You really want to know? I'm scared, okay? I'm not ready to be a mother!"

Haineko pursued her lips. "Is it because you're worried Ichimaru will leave you again?"

"Gin wouldn't leave me!"

"He already did, honey. You can ride him all you want, but you can't quite forget it. I certainly didn't."

 _Ohh….is that she's always bitter to me? No, there has to be something else…_ "I'm…sorry, you're right. But what good would I be doing, doubting Gin? I don't want him to leave either, but he's definitely not ready to be a parent too."

"I get it, I get it, you want your happy ending. But I'm not going anywhere near that bastard Shinsou. Even if we get trapped in the same room."

"Huh?"

Now it was Haineko's turn to roll her eyes. "You dunce, what do you think happens when the two of you are banging each other? No one said the zanpakutou had to do it."

 _Oh that's….a little disturbing. Wait a minute, what does Shinsou even look like?_ "So the problem is that we have different opinions about Gin. Which means….well, you do care about me."

"Hmph! Says who?"

"You're still mad at him because he hurt me, Haineko. You're still part of my soul, you know."

"…tch. You're still a hag, Rangiku. See, I can overuse words too."

"Oh save it. Surely there's something else bugging you?"

"…..well….." Haineko's tone turned thoughtful, as her tail became more animated in its movements. "I get so bored in this place, you know. What I wouldn't give for a night on the town….maybe meet some cute guys…drink some booze…"

"How am I supposed to let you out?"

"Figure it out, bozo. I'll even cut a deal with you. I'll _consider_ teaching you Bankai if you let me have a day of fun outside."

Rangiku groaned. "Gotta have the last word, huh?"

"Yep! By the way, Captain Hitsugaya is calling you. I dunno about you, but he's turned into a dreamboat after shooting up," Haineko purred, jumping back to her bed.

XXXXX

"Matsumoto? Are you…meditating?"

Rangiku opened her eyes. "Yep! Just having a little chat with my zanpakutou. She's opened up a little, but….it's complicated."

"I see. Anything I can do to help?" Toshiro was impressed, he wanted more of work-mode Rangiku.

"Nah, I don't….ewww!" his vice-captain made a face. "I don't know how long it is, Haineko, but that's gross! I'm NOT asking the Captain that! ..Because he's the _Captain!"_

"What….the hell is she asking you?"

"Hahahaha um….your shoe size?"

"Uh….I think 10?"

Rangiku covered her ears. "No that was not the actual size. Stop getting so excited!"

"Uhhh….do I want to know?"

"You really don't, sir."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Her aunt is dead….and her uncle is on the loose…and you didn't call the police?"

Michiru flinched. "I promised her!"

Ryo, Chizuru, and Mahana had pulled her to the side while Kanonji and Michiru kept an eye on the curious four-year-old.

"Michiru, you can't keep her. Your own mother will find out," Ryo said. "Then you'll only make the situation worse."

"I'm n-not going to! But she's scared, Ryo-chan. What can we do?"

"The best thing is to tell the authorities, then maybe…..someone could adopt her?"

"But that would take forever! And look at her….she looks so amazed…." Mahana peeked over Chizuru's shoulder.

"That's just the problem. It's bad enough we can barely do anything, but to drag a child along with us? The Hollows….."

"Eh, you alright, Ryo?" Chizuru asked.

"….they've invaded the town," she whispered. "Do you feel them?"

From the looks on Michiru's, Kyoko's, and Kanonji's faces, they did.

* * *

"Alright boys and girls, what do you say we practice more of our drawing? Won't that be fun! Break up in pairs and break out the crayons!"

Back at Karakura's elementary school, class K-F was beginning what would be their usual day. Saya walked over to a young boy already drawing, who had light brown hair.

"Hikaru-kun, can I draw with you?"

The boy smiled and gestured for her to sit down. Despite not being able to speak, he was able to communicate himself just fine, and drawing was a big part of that.

"I'm gonna draw Mama and me…..ooh, and Rika too!"

XXXXX

"ACHOO! Ugh…." Riruka had made her way to the local bookstore, as she had plenty of time before she had to pick Saya up. So she stepped inside to "politely ask" for a refund for Ryo's book.

* * *

"Yoruichi, this is madness! You can't torch our home just because of the SSS! What good would that do?!"

All of the Shihouins were accounted for, but their head was not backing down in her convictions. She merely continued to pace the room, glaring at everyone who was complaining.

"I'm not gonna explain myself again. I've been away from home for over 100 years, so I don't mind catching up on some free time. The fact that my mother was in the dark means one thing – rebellion. To go around our line completely."

Yabao cleared her throat. "Daughter, they have a point, how can you be a captain if you're not going to leave here?"

"I turn my back once and let things fall apart? _No_. Ichigo and Rukia understand."

"What about Kisuke-san?" Yushiro asked. "He didn't come home, sis!"

"Ah….he's busy with the Kido Corps. Wonder how many of _them_ are going turncoat?"

"That is enough!" Bakuren, one of the elders, stood up and stepped over to Yoruichi. "You've played fast and loose with your position for long enough!"

"I'm _so scared,_ you old coot! What are you going to do? Depose me? You think all of you mean the most to me?"

Several gasps.

"What? It's true! I couldn't come back unless you forced that condition on me, and every step of the way, you've fought with me! Bringing the NSWA to our clubroom, the wedding's guests – that might as well be off now – and after being forced into exile by a traitor, excuse **me** if you think I'm going to let it happen again!"

Yoruichi Shihouin was your best friend when she was content but your worst enemy when she was angry.

"Hold your tongue!" Bakuren snapped. "Remember, you _chose_ to assist Urahara! You could've let him face his punishment with Tsukabishi!"

"….!"

XXXXX

 _"U-Um, Yoruichi-san, can't we talk?" Kisuke, standing outside the door, was getting visibly uneasy when she had flung a vase at him._

 _"I told you leave me alone, Kisuke!"_

 _"But….please, understand. He was sorry. He wanted me to apologize on his behalf!"_

 _Yoruichi stuck her head out, and the mood was anything but pleasant. "He told YOU about his little parlor trick? That's great, just great! I'm sure Hachi didn't tell the others either!"_

 _"H-He was trying to-"_

 _"Trying to what, Kisuke?!" Yoruichi shouted, getting into his face. "Trying to protect my feelings or some crap like that?! He warped me away….and that was the last time I saw him!"_

 _"Yes, but…."_

 _"He got to have one last conversation with Ururu and Jinta, didn't he?!"_

 _"T-Technically yes but-"_

 _"BUT NOTHING!"_

 _Kisuke flinched and stepped back._

 _"If you don't leave me alone, I might just end up breaking your ribs. So LEAVE!" Yoruichi went back into the room and slammed the door, resuming her angered grief._

 _"Yoruichi-san….."_

 _The cost of making the false world and moving everyone around had condemned both Tessai and Hachigen, and the truth of their fate was only known when it was almost too late. The former had his chance to reflect with the former shopkeeper before he was eliminated, but no such luxury happened with Yoruichi – the other person he had a deep friendship with._

 _For the Goddess of Flash, she would never get the chance to have her final words._

XXXXX

"U-Um….Y-Yoru-nee….c-calm down….okay…." Yushiro whispered, starting to panic.

"How **dare** you say his name like that." Yoruichi's reiatsu was weighing down the entire room, and it looked like she was five seconds away from Shunko'ing the place. " _And you think I would've let my friends die_?!"

"….."

"ANSWER ME!"

"Yoruchi…." Yabao gently touched her daughter's shoulder. "What's done was done. You're back now, and there is no reason why….any of us should bring up the past."

"Tell that to the rest of them…none have forgotten mother, you made that perfectly clear four years ago. And none of you **ever** will."

Her eyes were practically shooting a hole through the elder's skull.

* * *

"T-There's a lot of Hollows around here…." Ryunosuke gulped. "Way more than we're used to…"

"Ssh! Just focus and fight, Ryunosuke, okay? Look!" Shino pointed. "Third Seat Kurosaki and Vice-Captain Kuchiki make it look so easy!"

Ryunosuke didn't answer, instead fumbling with his soul phone. There certainly was a lot of signals converging….but why?

"Oi, you two are from the 13th, right?"

Grimmjow had arrived, spooking the two rookies.

"S-Sixth S-Seat Ja-"

"We're not doing that crap! Just point me in the direction of Kurosaki!"

"But you can't fight him now!" Shino exclaimed. "The 13th is on patrol!"

But the bravado evaporated when he glared down at her.

"U-Um I _meant_ to say was-"

"There." Grimmjow jumped into the air and grinned. "He's over there. Maybe I can warm up by cutting down some of these weak-ass Hollows."

So he unsheathed his zanpakutou and started the carnage, not even bothering to release his Shikai. Both Ryunosuke and Shino noticed the familiar red energy on their masks, and yet….the energy was pulsating.

"H-Hey….you don't think he's….affecting them, right?"

"But Shino-san, he's not an Espada anymore."

"That's not what I mean! He's fighting so aggressively, that….it's calling more of them!"

"W-What? _This_ many? There has to be another reason!"

XXXXX

 _Oh what the fuck?! Damn it Grimmjow!_ Ichigo thought, ducking under one Hollow and cutting down another. _The last thing we need is you running around!_

"Something isn't right," Rukia whispered, jumping further to slash an adjuachas. "Karakura attracts a lot of Hollows but this is ridiculous! I'm calling for back-up! We need everyone to converge here!"

"Okay! I'm getting a bad feeling myself….we got the limiters, right?"

"Yes! _Dance, Sode no Shirayuki_!"

 _"Circle the moon, Zangetsu_!"

* * *

"There we go! I fluffed your pillows one last time!"

Ichinose sweatdropped. "I appreciate the care, Inoue-san, but I'm leaving the 4th today. There's no need to go above and beyond."

"But it's the 4th's job to make sure their patients are comfortable! And I'm your nurse for today…" Orihime trailed off when she noticed he had got to one knee.

"I know you probably have heard this too many times, but….thank you, for all you've done. I didn't get a chance to formally say it."

"….Oh. It was no problem…." the healer wanted to change the subject so badly. "W-What are you going to do after you leave? Because Captain told me about your…grudge with the 11th."

"Hmm." Ichinose stood up, taking his zanpakutou to sheath. "I've made more enemies than I was planning to, considering I blinded Zaraki. Try hard as I can, I…don't think I can forgive that man."

Orihime frowned. "I'm sorry…"

"For what, Inoue? I know, my captain had agreed to the duel, and that it wasn't a surprise attack, but….as his subordinate….things just linger."

"…."

"But Head-Captain Ukitake still said I'm free to rejoin the Gotei. There's plenty of new faces I need to see."

"Hi Hime-cha-….oh. _You're_ up." Yachiru, having successfully escaped Sakumo, stepped inside the room. "I didn't make a nickname for you yet, mister."

"That all you have to say, Kusajishi?" Ichinose whispered, staring calmly into her brown eyes. "….after what I did?"

"…..yeah. I'm still mad you hurt Ken-chan, but he's getting better, so I guess it's okay. He hurt you waaay more than you did, anyways. You're weaker than he is."

"….guess I am."

"If you come by, Baldy will probably try to strangle you. Feathers won't be happy either."

"That's nice," Ichinose muttered sarcastically.

Unsure of what to do or say, Orihime just gulped. But her eyes widened when Yachiru held her hand out.

"…..?"

"You still gave Ken-chan a fair fight, and he **definitely** will want to fight you again, like with Ichi or Grimmy. So if you want….you can be my secret friend."

"….." Ichinose shook her hand and left without saying another word.

"Yachiru-chan….am I glad to see you."

"Hime-chan, tell me if that guy's bugging you." Yachiru jumped on the bed and laid down. "And let me know if you see some lady with pink hair."

"M-Meninas-san?"

"No, her name is Raggy."

"…..Yachiru…..I saw your note. A-All of us did."

"…" Yachiru swallowed, praying Orihime wouldn't be the first to leave. But instead, she ran over and picked the girl up, hugging her.

"And I would never never NEVER leave the club or you, Yachiru-chan! You're my friend! In fact…you were so brave…it's only fair I tell you a secret of mine."

Yachiru gasped. "Hime-chan….are you sure?"

Orihime looked into her eyes. "After ALL of you've done for me, Tatsuki-chan, my friends, and my town? It's the least I could do."

"Okay….uh, what's the secret?"

Pushing away the fears, she whispered into the girl's ear and told her about….the God worship.

XXXXXX

In the newest patient's room, Nemu was slightly startled to see Kiyone laying down, hospital robes ajar. Isane had just removed the pump and she was still disoriented from the numbing agent.

"Heyyy…..Nemu-san….."

"Kiyone." Nemu took the seat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Little….loopy….."

"You look good," she whispered, touching her forehead. "A lot better than last night."

"Thanks for….the gift….." Kiyone managed a smile. "Cappy….was here earlier…."

Nemu resisted the urge to giggle at her friend's slurred speech. "I'm sure he was. Could….I ask you something?"

Kiyone stared blankly at the ceiling, then giggled. "Ha ah, shure…."

"….when did you ask…" _This might be the wrong time to ask_. "….Akon for those pills?"

* * *

"I believe that's all of them, Captain Abarai."

Renji grunted as he took the last of the forms from Nozomi. "Yeah, thanks. You helping her out, Kon?"

"Ha ha! Well she needed a gentleman to escort her around the Seireitei…."

Nozomi smiled. "I know where everything is, Kon. Captain just wanted you to accompany me as a traveling companion. You can't even flash-step."

"Well, you can't be too careful!" Kon grinned.

They would only get to the edge of the division before that grin faded completely. But let's see what happened….

* * *

"Hey! You got 30 more seconds!" came Hiyori's voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Ugn…..y-yes, fine!"

Kageroza was almost sure he would get caught, but he was successful. Hiyori's fist didn't smash the tooth that held the casing, and he was 100% positive Nozomi was sent off with her usual appearance.

 _Finally….it's all up to these next few moments….everyone is prepared, I hope._

And the Akon reigai had made sure the Hollows would overrun one specific spot. It would be a struggle to control both sides of the balance. Kageroza carefully opened the casing, revealing the button.

 _Nozomi, you traitor….see how long Nemu can protect you!_

* * *

"Ahhh….."

"K-Kiyone, should I come back?"

"Nono….I was thinking…..Akon gave me the first set of pills but then it was that….weird guy….with the hair…."

Nemu blinked. "W-Wait. There was a second set?"

Kiyone shook her head. "I couldn't find Akoon….so I found that….guy…and asked him….for a refill…."

"….Kiyone, what was his name?"

"Kaga….Kaga….Kaga something."

 _What?! Kageroza gave her the pills that hosp-_

One flashing light and a violent shake later, Nemu had crashed to the floor, and Kiyone fell on top of her.

* * *

Back in Karakura Town….

"W-Why are there so many at once?!"

"Stand your ground everyone, and ATTACK!" Rukia called out. As her division spread out to quell the Hollow threat, she saw a Garganta open up. But this wasn't the usual Garganta, no no. "Wha….?!"

A _massive_ Hollow beast, larger the Menos Grande that had attacked the town four years prior, was coming out of the hole. Its mask was horrific, and its shadow was eclipsing the town itself. It had many wings, six tails, and two spiked horns.

 _What the hell is that thing?!_

XXXX

"What the HELL is that thing?!" Ichigo shouted, tensing up. Grimmjow appeared next to him, and he gawked at the beast.

"That's…a huge fucking Hollow."

"We need to kill it, Grimmjow!"

"Yeah yeah, the less these bastards are in the way, the be-" he was suddenly cut off by Ichigo pushing him downward. "What the hell?!"

"That was a cero, you idiot! LOOK!"

Four eyes were locked on to the mysterious hooded figure that had appeared, and the two knew immediately that it was an Arrancar from its humanoid shape.

"Well, well…..I guess you guys will be my first challengers of the day." Arturo removed his hood. "Try not to bore me."

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I've been neglecting Rangiku, so I certainly plan to amend that. And some quick clarifications:**

 **1) no Kageroza did not blow up the 12th again.**

 **2) no Nozomi didn't die.**

 **I figured this chapter will be a nice way to finish 2016. The plot thickens! And if you remember, I bothered to name/expand on a third child. Hmm...three children...all four years old...surely THAT means something? ;)**

 **Next Time - [insert teaser here]**


	28. Dominoes (Part 3)

**Review Time:**

 **gamma2015 - Nice avatar ;)**

 **silveruzu44 - Hehehehe...well, the latter won't be happening, although we'll see something of note when I introduce Orihime's zan. The former is the answer. Can you guess which (3) characters?**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 - Dominoes (Part 3)**

"W-What on earth was that…..?"

Even the giants across the Seireitei had felt the blast, but when Higonyudo, the former guard to the South Gate, picked himself up, he saw quite a significant number of people running into the compound.

"It has to be a message from God herself! She knows we're here!"

"Hurry, everyone!"

"What?!" He looked by his two feet. "Stop! Who are you people? You can't just enter the Seireitei without telling your identities!"

The hooded giant spotted an equally hooded figure (Seinosuke) run into the compound as well, but before he could press the button for the alarm, he felt cool steel pierce his arm.

"Hgn-!"

"Ah, ah….can't have a snitch now." A second hooded figure (Ginjou) smirked and removed his new zanpakutou as he handed on the edge of the wall. "Care to tussle?"

But the giant was in no mood to be foiled again. He stepped back, and as the blood dripped down his arm, he swung his massive axe down at the intruder.

 _Hmm….might as well try out my new power, see if I've still got it._

Under the hood, Ginjou gave a cool smile and met Higonyudo's attack.

* * *

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Grimmjow asked, getting both irritated at yet another distraction and excited at a challenge.

"Hmm….."

"Well spit it out!"

"Forget his name!" Ichigo shouted. "What is that monster you called?!" He spotted Rukia trying to freeze the beast as more 13th Division Shinigami filed in. "Call it off!"

"El Rampante is a beast operating on pure instinct. Simple words won't do anything to it," Arturo replied, casually drawing his zanpakutou. "Or are you concerned for this town?"

"Oh screw this!" Grimmjow cackled and zoomed towards the Arrancar, releasing his own Shikai. "You're mine, you bastard!" But Arturo effortlessly dodged the slash, slipping past him.

"You're not like him...human. The two of you wear Shinigami robes, but you feel much more genuine." Ichigo jumped to attack as well, but once again, Arturo had the upper hand: blocking before Zangetsu could connect. "State your name."

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Ah…you may address me as Arturo." He sonidoed to dodge Grimmjow's blades, reappearing behind him. He kicked him into Ichigo, sending the two into a telephone pole. "Is that it?"

"Oh you SON of a-!"

"Grimmjow, stop it!" Ichigo shouted. "He's clearly a Vasto Lorde, so now's not the time to screw around!"

"Why are you telling ME that?! Bust out the Bankai, Kurosaki!"

Arturo scoffed. "Neither of you hardly seem like Captain material."

"Damn you…." Ichigo pointed his zanpakutou at the intruder. "Why did you come here?! You're getting revenge for Aizen, or something like that?!"

"Nothing of the sort. I was not created by Sosuke Aizen. I would gladly tell you more, but only if you two idiots stop boring me."

As two fighters with equal (lack of) temper, Ichigo and Grimmjow rushed into action once more.

XXXXX

"Vasto Lorde…!" Shino quickly dialed the Seireitei on her soul phone. "Hello, this is Ketsura! Request to spatially freeze the entirety of Karakura Town!"

 _"We're sorry, your call cannot be completed at this time. Please hang up and try again later."_

"WHAT?! That's impossible!" She held up the phone. "How could the lines be not working?!"

* * *

"Ugh…." Hiyori coughed and slowly sat up. "Give me the number of that truuuuOH ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

In front of her was the ruined bathroom – and a missing Kageroza Inaba.

XXXXX

"Yo, idiots! Get up!" Hiyori slammed the door as she ran into the main laboratory. "We've got a huge fucking problem right now!"

The others wearily picked themselves up, but the short Vizard noticed several warning signals on the computer screen.

"What the-who was monitoring this?!"

"T-Third Seat Akon, ma'am! Where did he go?"

 _Akon?!_ Hiyori sat down and typed as fast as she could. "The soul phone connection is down?! What did that horned bastard even do?! Look at all of these Hollows!"

Takeshi spoke up. "B-But he told me he was-"

 _There's a HUGE concentration of Hollow bait thrown into the Living World's sky. I've got to find Kirio-san and Nemu-san to fix this!_ "All of you, tell every Captain and Vice-Captain what happened, including Kirio Hikifune!"

"Yes ma'am!" While a few hopped back to whatever computers were still working, the rest got into the stance to use a Tenteikura.

Hiyori ran out of the room.

* * *

"What the….." Yoruichi, having been knocked into the wall, was a little dizzy when she picked herself up, but her inverted view saw her brother, frantic, the manor ready to come down, and a large hole in the opposite wall.

Only 3 Shihouins were remaining: herself, her brother, and her mother.

 _No…..NO!_

* * *

"NO!" Soi pulled her groggy vice-captain to his feet. "They've escaped, Tsumiko! All those who are gone…they're part of the group! After them!"

The asauchi girl wasn't listening. She looked to the sky, where several cracks had opened up.

Then another explosion hit.

* * *

"Kiyone! Kiyone, are you okay?!" Nemu looked down; the younger Kotetsu was conscious but even more dizzy.

"Owwww….what's goin' on…."

Nemu slung Kiyone over her shoulder yet again, hurrying as fast as she could….with her now sprained ankle. Lucky for her-

"Nemu-chan!"

"Yachiru!"

-her president had crossed paths with a dizzy Orihime over her shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know…but I think I have a feeling of who's behind this!" _Ah, where's Uryu-san? Was he still delivering some other forms?_

"The other patients!" Orihime realized. "W-We can't just leave them!" Yachiru set her down. "The top priority is to make sure they're safe!"

 _Attention, Vice-Captains and Captains of the Gotei 13! An explosion has been set off by Kageroza Inaba of the 12_ _th_ _! It is recommended escape from the Seireitei be closed off to apprehend him!_

XXXXX

Kirio didn't need any other instructions. She clapped her hands together.

 _He escaped Hiyori….but how? What triggered that explosion across the Seireitei?!_

 _Additionally, Karakura Town needs support immediately! Vasto Lorde-level Arrancar have attacked and the 13_ _th_ _cannot handle it alone!_

* * *

Toshiro cursed under his breath. "That's their game….everyone can't stand still if the Living World is under attack! Matsumoto, let's go!"

"Wait sir! Are you saying he caused those Hollows to appear?"

* * *

"Heck if I know Hinamori, but Ichigo and Rukia-chan are on cleanup duty today." Shinji picked his fallen desk off his body. "This place is a wreck…."

"Captain Hirako, I didn't…." Momo coughed. Several pieces of glass had cut her skin. "…see Rurichiyo come in this morning."

"Here's the problem, Hinamori."

* * *

"These explosions….were felt by everyone," Shunsui said. "But since we're in the middle of lockdowns, everyone's on edge. Until we fix the situation….it'd be difficult to track what everyone is doing…"

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "The SSS's perfect chance….wait, what are you-" she caught his kimono. "You're going to Karakura?"

"Yep. Better it's one less thing Jushiro worries about it. I know you and Nanao will do a good job. There's certainly no need for all of us to leave-"

* * *

"-the classroom?! No!" Isshin picked himself up. "Everyone stay put until we receive orders from the Head-Captain!"

"But Shiba-sensei-"

"Something's happened in the compound, but there's no reason to add to the panic! Okay?"

Karin pointed. "…Mareyo cut herself badly from that last quake."

Without missing a beat, the seasoned veteran of the Shiba clan flash-stepped over to the young girl and kneed to her level.

"S-Shiba….sensei…."

"Don't worry. I was a doctor!"

* * *

Liltotto and Sun-Sun were almost to the 7th. Tokie had allowed them to leave (knowing their role in the NSWA), and Byakuya insisted, claiming it was better he made sure his subordinates were not harmed. The black-haired captain had realized the same thing they had.

"L-Look! All of the buildings….they've fallen!"

Sun-Sun squinted, stopping in place. "Someone is emerging from the rubble."

But instead of tensing for battle, the two of them were shocked at the sight. One bloodied mod-soul, whose face was about to peel off, trembled as he held the other figure in his arms…..who looked much, much worse, but not just in a physical sense – splotches of energy were pulsated across her slender form.

"H-He….." blood was even leaking out of Kon's mouth "..lp….her…."

In his hand was the zanpakutou of Nozomi Kujo, only the hilt was remaining. But before Neliel and Sun-Sun could connect the dots….

 **BOOM**

* * *

-another quake forced the Head-Captain to his knees, and worst of all, his old illness was starting to flare up.

"C-Captain! Don't move! I'll get your medicine!"

"No, Sen…taro!" Jushiro coughed, covering his mouth. "There's a crisis in the Seireitei. See what our….comrades need!"

Suddenly, his sharp senses noticed something….and it left him wide eyed and slack jawed.

"S-Sir?"

"That reiatsu…..!"

XXXXX

Indeed, it was the reiatsu of a certain zanpakutou release. Candice Catnipp was none the wiser as she groaned and picked herself off the grass, thanking the heavens Kaiser II was not harmed.

"K-Kaiser….I think you need to hide..."

She also was not as quick to sense danger, so when the kitten yelped and ran for its dear life, the lime-haired girl was genuinely confused.

"Consider this….the first of many, Candice Catnipp," came a voice.

"Wha-?"

But the front of the nearby building had suddenly flew off and smashed into her.

* * *

Back in Karakura Town, the 13th was in serious danger. There wasn't nearly enough Shinigami to handle all of the Hollows, but the main problem was the massive beast in the sky.

"Second Dance!" Rukia got into her stance and tried again to freeze El Rampante. However, two buzzes of static graced her ears when the monster was encased.

"Well well, sister, a little midget is the one trying to curb his hunger. And she's got a Vice-Captain badge!"

"Do they just hand those out, Yin?"

Rukia kept one eye on the frozen monster, already seeing cracks starting to form. _Damn it! We need these limiters removed!_ "So. Some Arrancar actually survived Kurotsuchi's bomb?" She kept her cool, but inwardly she was panicking; Arturo was easily handling Ichigo above her.

"Oh that's so cute, Shinigami," Yin sneered. "You think we're of Aizen's ilk. It's amazing what can happen in only four years."

 _Are they…..survivors? Or did the air mutate them?_ "What business do you have with this town?!"

"Well it's such a _dinky_ little town," Yang began, moving around the vice-captain. "and Master thought it'd be a nice little….warning shot."

"Of a fortified Hueco Mundo?"

"Oh you stupid girl, there's no way the Arrancar just regenerated themselves after your kind's stunt." Now the twins pulled both of their zanpakutou's out of their sheathe. "But imagine this….one Hollow being worth ten."

"What?"

"Or twenty! Or a HUNDRED!"

Rukia saw Ichigo get smashed into the ground, leaving Grimmjow to attack. He didn't have a limiter, which meant he had a better chance, but the ex-Espada wasn't known for his carefulness. _Ah, that idiot! He should've stopped that cero!_

"Are you listening, Shinigami?!" Yang shouted. She began to charge up a cero from her finger, and her sister did the same. Just in time for El Rampante to break free and charge up itself.

"VICE-CAPTAIN!"

Rukia felt Ryunosuke grab her and quickly flash-step away.

XXXXX

Ichigo picked himself and began running as fast as his (limiter) Bankai body could allow. Some humans were pondering what non-existent earthquake was causing the commotion of the day, but to his surprise, some of them were looking up, mouth agape.

 _They can see Hollows?!_

"Ichigo!"

"K-Keigo?!"

His high school friend nearly crashed into him, in the middle of his work list. "Why are so many Hollows attacking?!"

"I don't know, but you HAVE to find shelter! Got it?! Don't you dare offer to help, or something stupid like that!"

"You got it, pal, this is all you!"

Ichigo deadpanned. "…..right. Just protect your folks." He cut down several Gillians with ease, rising back into the air, but he gasped when a stray cero zoomed past him…..and into the cemetery.

XXXXXXX

"Stop with the fucking games!" Grimmjow snarled. "You could level this whole entire town right now, so why are you having your flunkies do it?"

Again his zan clashed against Arturo's, and again his opponent either dodged or batted away his blades with ease. "Are you daring me? Because I don't feel like spending more time in this place than I have to."

"Where did you come from?! Aizen's secret cloning chamber? Kurotsuchi whip up somethin'?"

"….."

"ANSWER me! I've never seen an Arrancar like you in Hueco Mundo!"

Arturo looked intrigued. "You speak as if you once existed there, Shinigami."

To answer, Grimmjow ripped off a piece of his uniform, revealing the special "6" tattoo he had commissioned (at the same place Renji got his). "Why don't you beat me if you want me to talk?"

"Hahaha…." the amusement continued. "I guess we both have questions." Arturo looked ahead, and Grimmjow was once feeling the blunt of his rather dense reiatsu. "Although….do you have anything beyond that Shikai of yours?"

"Well why didn't you ask sooner?!" Rather than being uneasy, Grimmjow was in the mood to kill. "Ban-"

 ** _"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_** Suddenly, a blue wave of energy crashed into Arturo, and Ichigo appeared, now pissed. " _You're gonna pay Arrancar_!"

 _Huh?! What the hell happened to him?!_ "Oi, Kurosaki, stop getting in my way!"

* * *

"Brother Yamada! You know the way to Inoue-sama?"

Having been an active Shinigami for decades, Seinosuke Yamada knew the entire compound, in and out. For the best way to avoid detection, he had led the worshippers into the Seireitei sewers. Considering it was a 10 day walk from each end to the other-

"Yes. She works at the 4th Division, which is where I'm headed right now. I'll be able to flash step you all there, but in moderate boosts. Each distance we must survey our surroundings."

He peeked his head out of the corner, where he spotted some members of the Fon clan whizz by.

 _Members of the 2_ _nd_ _? Even with this reiatsu seal….they should've been able to spot me. I know there's a rebellion in the works…..if one were to come my way…._

And as luck would have it, Benin stopped.

"…..who are you? And who are these people?"

Seinosuke gave the gesture for them to not speak up. "That doesn't matter. You're with them, evading Captain Fon I presume?"

"….you're Seinosuke Yamada. You idiot, why come back to the Seireitei?"

"I have my reasons. Would you be able to retrieve my zanpakutou for me?"

The purple-haired assassin looked the group over. _Yes, yes…if he's down here, he's trying to avoid suspicion. More chaos ensures we all can escape. Father would be pleased!_ "Only if these souls stay beyond." This immediately got a reaction.

"How dare you! We-!"

"Deal," Seinosuke cut in. "I'll be heading to the 4th."

"Stay in the sewers for now. With any luck, Captain Fon has left the scene of the crime."

* * *

Said captain was jumping through the rooftops. Xen, Harribel, and Marechiyo were entrusted with their own missions, for she no longer cared about her division.

 _All of my clan members…..they all disappeared! Kageroza was in league with all of them! Goddamn it!_

She spotted a trail of smoke in one direction, and she quickly moved.

XXXXX

"What the-!"

In front of her was the wall, on fire. She moved her eyes and spotted Ururu picking up a piece of rubble to help Jinta get out.

"You two! What happened here?!"

"Ugh…." Jinta made a face. "Boss told us to watch the wall all night! Then those explosions happened, and then we saw a bright light!"

"Are you okay, Captain Fon?" Ururu asked politely. "I'm sorry we couldn't-"

"Stop! There's no time for apologizing! Just fetch Urahara!"

The two ran off, but suddenly, Yoruichi's student felt something being thrown at her. She turned and caught it….a lit firecracker.

 _Why is….._ her eyes narrowed. _These are Shiba brand!_

But when she looked up, a barrage of explosions and other Shiba-grade items were coming towards her, at all angles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toshiro had reached the Senkaimon just as Shunsui did.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"Kyoraku! You're coming for Karakura?"

"Not without me!" Kenpachi shouted, kicking down a wall. "There's Hollows, and I'm gonna fight them!"

"How the hell did you get here if you already can't see anything?!"

"What did you say, Hitsugaya?!"

Shunsui sighed. "Gentlemen, please. Let's just hurry."

XXXXXXX

"Everything is going all wrong at once….this had to be planned."

The three were running through the Dangai's passage, although Shunsui and Toshiro occasionally had stop Kenpachi from hitting the edges of the strip.

"Hmm….something tells me Kageroza isn't the only one responsible."

"What, you have another guess?"

"Not exactly, but we also don't know how many members this SSS even has," Shunsui replied. "Suppose they have members in…every division."

"But the lockdown-"

"-means nothing if they know about it. Maybe when Jidanbo's brother got caught, their higher-ups told him to keep everything out of sight until the right time."

Toshiro scoffed. "Where the hell are they even going to go? There's more of us than are of them."

"OI! How long is this damn passage?!" Kenpachi shouted. "It feels like we've been running forever!"

"Come to think of it…." Shunsui stopped. "...it _is t_ aking longer than usual."

"Do we really have the time to wonder about this?" the Captain of the 10th snapped. "Karakura Town could be in ruin for all we know!"

"Calm down, Captain. You see that?" Shunsui's pointer finger was directed at a faint trail of energy into the wall. "Someone's been tampering with this place."

XXXXX

The new space looked identical to the usual Dangai passage, but it led the trio immediately to a large hole. And it was the blind Kenpachi-

"Someone's down there…." -that had heard it first. A clacking sound accomplished by what seemed to be pained grunts.

"Hello!" Shunsui called down, moving his hat upward. "Is anyone down there?"

Beat.

"...if you're here to arrest me, Captain Kyoraku, then I can prove my innocence," came a voice. "In fact, you being here means he's already done whatever plan."

"….?"

But the answer became clear; Akon, heavily wounded, was trying to climb out of the hole. He couldn't use flash-step, use kido, or use his zanpakutou. He had been stabbed through his saketsu and hakusui.

* * *

 _Where the hell is that son of a bitch hiding?!_ Hiyori was nearly about to don her Hollow mask and start leveling everything. _I'm going to slice his throat! Akon too!_

"Hiyori!" Shinji called out, meeting her on the same rooftop. "You're looking for Kirio-san, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I DON'T have time for you to start chatting me up! The bastard was MY responsibility! And he escaped! Out of my way, Shinji!"

"Calm down, squirt," he drawled. "-and look into the sky."

"What the-?!"

There was more than one crack now, and despite Kirio's translucent barrier across the Seireitei, it was certainly visible.

"These….look exactly like the ones in the false world! How did he set it off? _Why_ did he set it off?! Does he just want to be the next Kurotsuchi that badly?!"

Shinji looked past her shoulder. "….Hiyori, ain't that your cute new subordinate? In his hands?"

He was pointing to Nozomi and Kon, but the marks on her form had generated another burst of light/explosion, startling both Vizards. And Hiyori realized the problem.

 _SHE'S the one exploding AND it's making the cracks worse?_

XXXXXX

"Nozomi….I'll…..get you…help….!"

"Kon!" Hiyori and Shinji appeared before the duo. "You're the one who's...n-never mind! How did this start?! Did Kageroza come to you?!"

"Oi, Hiyori, can't you see they're both not in the mood to talk?! Take them to the 4th right now!"

"And have them explode on patients?!"

"Kirio-san is your best chance to reverse it!" Shinji pointed to the glows on her body. "Any longer and she'll decompose completely." He caught the zanpakutou hilt thrown to him. "Huh?"

"Th….." Kon's vision was starting to blur. "….was it…."

 _AUGH, of course! We checked everything BUT her own weapon that HE made!_ Hiyori grit her teeth. _How did that bastard do all of this, even with the lockdown?!_

"Hiyori….we got company," Shinji muttered, putting a hand to his zanpakutou.

Around them were members of the SSS, all wearing their skull masks. One of them pointed to Nozomi just as another pointed his/her weapon at her.

"Grab them both and run that way!"

"That's not the right-"

 _"Collapse, Sakanade!"_

Hiyori understood immediately. As directions reversed themselves, her running the opposite way translated into running _towards_ the 4th, with Nozomi and Kon on her shoulders. She dodged a few sword strikes and flash-stepped onward, leaving Shinji to take care of it.

 _Hang on Nozomi! You too, Kon!_

* * *

 _(Back in Karakura)_

"Hmmm? Kaoru-kun, what's wrong?" Saya asked. "Why are you looking out the window?"

Shaking, the boy crossed out his drawing and began to make the monsters he was currently witnessing whizz past the window. For every one that even tried to get in, an orange-tinted blur put it down in its tracks.

"You're seeing….h-huh?!"

The close exposure of all of these spiritual entities was taking its toll, and now she was seeing the same things.

 _M-Monsters….the ones that Rika talks about….!_

XXXXX

"You're wasting your time, trying to stop them all, Ichigo Kurosaki. I thought you were rushing me?"

Indeed Ichigo was trying to do so, but when even the smallest or weakest Hollow moved near him, his senses moved into hyperdrive; without the limiter lifting however, he wouldn't last forever.

"Shut up!"

"Why the sudden anger, Shinigami?" Arturo asked.

"Her grave…..!"

"Grave?"

But he charged forward without elaborating. Arturo smacked Ichigo down, and with his superior speed, smashed him into the ground.

"All the Seireitei can afford is _you?_ I was certain I'd be clashing swords with a Captain. Do they not care if this town gets destroyed?"

"You won't, you bastard….!" Ichigo glared at the Arrancar as he stood up. "Karakura Town will never fall!"

Arturo scoffed and charged up another cero. "You're becoming annoying."

"Same to you…Getsuga...!" Ichigo charged up his zanpakutou and met the doom blast head on with his signature attack, throwing up the dust all around them.

* * *

"Vice-Captain, we've checked all of the patients on this floor!"

"Move to the next one!"

The members of the 4th were running back and forth, checking on every patient and securing what they could from the continuous explosions across the Seireitei, and they couldn't stop until they know it would stop. Everyone was hard at work: Retsu, Isane, Iemura, Hanataro, Orihime, and so on.

"Hikifune-sama! We've got trouble!"

The five asauchi girls jumped through the window and quickly found the former Captain, who had just finished her barrier.

"Girls, why did you leave your divisions?"

"That light and the explosions…..it disrupted our containment! Shinigami left and right slipped away!"

"But that's not the worst of it!" Mera exclaimed. "The sky! It's-"

* * *

"-cracked?! Blast….!"

Jushiro jumped onward, following the source of the reiatsu closely. He spotted buildings in rubble, but it was when one suddenly flew up – and smashed against the barrier.

 _What? Is he trying to break it?!_

"UKITAKE!"

One building moved horizontally to crush the Head-Captain, but one familiar face had flash-stepped him out of the way; Kukaku Shiba.

"Look at you, you've got blood coming of your mouth! What the hell are you going?!"

"Head-Captain, you're pale," Kira replied, next to her. "Just let us to handle this!"

"You don't understand, Kira! Kageroza isn't behind everything! There's one zanpakutou that manipulates gravity….*cough* and it belongs to-" he growled and flash-stepped away. Kukaku followed, but she was intercepted by a sinister face.

"You…!"

"Hello, hello, Kukaku. Shall we have a chat?" Ganryu asked, as if he had all of the time in the world. "I think our precious Head-Captain needs to meet up with his subordinate alone."

"….hahahaha."

"Something funny?"

Kukaku's reiatsu crashed down, and Kira drew his zanpakutou. "You're the ringleader of this, ain't you, Ganryu?"

"Actually…if only you knew…" he replied, drawing his own zan.

* * *

"Kageroza trapped us?!"

Now the group of the four continued their path back to the worlds we knew of, with Toshiro and Kenpachi keeping the wounded Akon on his feet.

"Yeah, his zanpakutou deals with space like this. I had interrogated him and demanded to see whatever he was plotting, but….that only gave him the chance to catch me off guard."

"How long were you in there?!" Toshiro asked, incredulous.

"Hell if I know, Captain Hitsugaya. Time is relative in this passage. Either way, his little clone managed to masquerade as me just fine….if no one noticed anything. I can't even imagine what's going on up there…"

 _Now it makes sense_ , Shunsui thought. _His Akon clone probably hijacked the 12th to disrupt communication, and if he were get us to leave….to find him…..we'd go into his trap…_

"Damn it, Akon, you can't think of a way for us to get out of here?!" Kenpachi snapped, bloodlust rising.

"….I can't do anything now, Captain Zaraki," he replied somberly.

"That seems to be the theme with today's Gotei," came a mocking voice. "One string of a planned move and none of you seem to do anything right."

"….!" The group followed the voice, right into the range of Reiku's portals.

 **SHOOM**

"As much as Head-Captain Yamamoto was a traditionist old fool, he had at least a better idea of how to run things. You want to install fear, you don't want to promote the opposite."

 **SHOOM**

"Because when people don't fear you, they become bold. Why bother listening to a chain of command if there's nothing warning them of the consequences?"

 **SHOOM**

"It becomes a test to see how much you can truly get away with. The SSS liked this idea, but none of them….none of them seem to realize its implications."

 **SHOOM**

"He's taunting us," Akon said bluntly. "And he's clearly leading us to him. His voice is getting louder."

"Very perceptive, Akon-kun. Even with your powers gone….hahaha….your mind is sharp."

 **SHOOM**

At least the four had cornered Kageroza, at what was (not) a dead end.

"You're not getting anywhere now," Toshiro growled. "So don't even try."

"Is that a _bet_ , Captain Hitsugaya? All of you Captains and Vice-Captains have grown so lackluster in these years of peacetime. You all thought Aizen and Juha Bach were the only threats?"

"That's it, I'm cutting his fucking head off."

"Wait, Zaraki." Shunsui stared the scientist down. "You're smart, Kageroza. What exactly do you even want out all of this? You're not making the same claims the rest of the SSS is."

"Because my interests lie elsewhere, Captain. I want to create. I want to build! But the rules of the 12th has limited its own potential."

"For a damned reason!" Akon shouted. "How many times must I explain this?"

"Too many to count. But don't worry, you won't need to see me for much longer."

The three Captains readied their zanpakutous.

"For the next time you see me…..you will understand the true concept of fear. Why, I'm sure darling little Nozomi has."

"What? The copy of Kusamiya you made?" Kenpachi stepped forward. "What's she got to do with this?"

"You'll find out….if she's still around. Ta-ta!"

"Wait!"

But when they jumped forward to attack, they passed through another portal, right into the Living World.

* * *

"KIRIO-SAN!" Hiyori raced through the infirmary, passing by the nurses. "Where are you?!"

"Hiyori! What happened to Nozomi and Kon?" Retsu asked, coming out of a room.

"No time to explain! Just tell me where she is now!"

"Fifth floor…."

As she raced past the healer captain, Retsu spotted Yachiru running down the stairs.

"Yachiru, you're still here?"

"Yep! I was checking on patients too, Re-chan! Hime-chan asked."

"….where's your mother?"

"Her?" Yachiru pouted. "She's not my mommy, Re-chan. I ditched her before that quake hit. Raggy's probably hiding or something. It's too much for a regular soul like her."

 _I want to ask more, but no, this isn't the time. And she is Iemura's patient, first and foremost._ "Well then, perhaps you can-"

"V-Vice-Captain Kusajishi!"

"Huh?" Yachiru looked ahead, and saw a bloodied Kenryu and Enryu crawl towards the two of them; both of them were fighting to stay conscious.

"You….you have to find her!"

"Hey, you're Chiyo-chan's servants! Why aren't you with her?"

Kenryu coughed up more of his own blood. "The clan….betrayed us! Rurichiyo-sama….she's in danger!"

"…!"

* * *

"Sis, slow down!"

"I'm NOT slowing down, Yushiro! Either speed up or stop following me!" Yoruichi shouted. The two Shihouins blitzed acrossed the Seireitei, but before they could catch one of their own, the Goddess of Flash spotted something.

 _What the….?_

She flashed over to the entrance of the Maggot's Nest.

XXXXXX

"No…Yoruichi…..h-how did…."

Every locked prisoner (few of them as there were) was gone.

 _They went THIS far?!_ Yoruichi seethed. _Soi! I have to tell Soi!_

* * *

But her student was focusing on other matters. Members of the Shiba clan continued their attacks, and while she was much faster, every firework or bomb in her path made it difficult to focus on her vantage point.

 _Did the news of our relationship really bring it to this level? No….the SSS, maybe my own family brought them to this level…_ Suddenly, a burst of lightning cleared away the dust.

"Captain Fon," Nanao's voice rang out, "you seem to be having some difficulties."

"Nothing too unusual, Nanao. Help me detain these _traitors."_

 _Soi! Listen to me!_

 _Yoruichi-sama?! What have you found?_

 _The Maggot's Nest is cleared out, and my family went rogue!_

 _WHAT?! You've got be kidding me!_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Ginjou stepped into the pool of blood and pulled his zanpakutou from the giant's severed head. "That wasn't even a challenge…..hm?"

He turned his head, and saw one quiet figure staring him down.

"Ah, hello. Sorry to say, but your big giant friend here is rather pathetic. Think you can make it more fun for me?"

"…."

"What? Are you going to rage, or something? People die, kid."

"My name isn't _kid_ , Kugo Ginjou."

"Eh? You know who I am?"

His opponent nodded, brown eyes unflinching. "My name is Yasutora Sado. But my friends call me Chad."

"Hey, that's a neat nickname! Maybe you and I can be pals, Chad!" Ginjou sneered.

"….no. Just…. _no."_

* * *

"Come out, damn it! This game of hide and seek has gone on long e-enough!"

Jushiro had cornered his opponent on Sokyoku Hill, where once there used to be a mighty altar for its titular weapon. But Ichigo had destroyed it four years prior, and Yamamoto's fire had incinerated it mere weeks after that. All that there was the NSWA resort.

"I see….I suppose my old age has caught up to me."

The man's back was to the Head-Captain, and he was looking over the chaos in the compound; smoke and fire was visible all around.

"I can't believe it was _you_ , Okikiba. After all of these years serving Yama-ji and the 1st, you lead this march into insanity. And for what?"

"For what, you ask?" the third seat asked, turning to face Jushiro, who, despite being sick, had the darkest scowl on his face – the same when questioning Aizen when he departed the Seireitei.

"Yes. I can't believe you would spit on your Captain's death like this."

"Don't you _dare_ ," Okikiba snarled, "don't you dare bring Head-Captain Yamamoto into this! He and Vice-Captain Sasakibe perished through trickery! And yet, they fought until their end!"

"Do you think I don't know that?! Why do you think all of this effort has been made to strengthening the Gotei?!"

"If it was so strong, _Head-Captain,_ then why was it so easy to cause this? Because its soul has grown soft under your command."

* * *

 **At first I didn't mind you taking over the position, because very few Shinigami could ever hope to take up the task. Hitsugaya was too young. Zaraki was too much of a savage. Kuchiki was too bound to his clan.**

The escaped prisoners of the Maggot's Nest ran through the streets, promoting some confused Shinigami (including Ganju) to try to stop them.

 **Captain Unohana was a healer and Kyoraku was too lax. Stealth and assassination is what Fon knew, for she would be overshadowed by her mentor.**

Candice pulled herself from the rubble, wounded. Across the Seireitei, an equally wounded Liltotto was picked up by Renji, while Iba grabbed Sun-Sun. Both men were bleeding.

 **And try as hard as they might, but Urahara, Hirako, and Muguruma would never be able to escape the scars from a century ago.**

Shizuku and Homura were scared but Byakuya had refused to leave their side.

 **So it was to up to you. You had experienced loss. You knew the job had sacrifice.**

In Karakura, Shunsui, Toshiro, and Kenpachi jumped to the aid of the 13th.

 **But your mistake was giving people the room for amnesty.**

Gin and Isshin continued to watch over their students, while the 11th Division members were just trying to make sense of the chaos. Both of their commanding officers were gone. Tatsuki ran off to find Orihime.

 **The soldiers of the Arrancar, and the Vandenreich? Even rich and poor Shinigami alike has reason to hate them. Why should the people of our enemies – those who almost killed us and doomed the worlds to oblivion! – serve in our ranks as if nothing has happened?!**

Hiyori found Kirio and hurried to escape the situation. The portly former Captain of the 12th quickly formed a seal around the decaying Nozomi.

 **Try as hard as you like, Jushiro Ukitake, but…..you cannot reassure our people's fears and hatred away. All of them need to suffer in the same way they made _us_ suffer, with their destruction, murder, and callous disregard for the natural order.**

Yachiru hopped from rooftop to rooftop, mind focusing on one clear thing.

 **In fact, as we stand here now….there exists the proof of the group that has normalized this despicable situation. A group that treats them as** ** _equals_** **and** ** _friends._**

And under the Kasumioji manor, Rurichiyo was locked under in a pool of water, legs chained to a heavy steel ball. With every second, the air was fading from her lungs and her strength was weakening. She wanted to cry, but it was foolish, for it was impossible. One of Ganryu's children stood guard over the pool.

 **The NSWA. If the Gotei is the parent that has fostered both groups, then we – the SSS – are its opposite twin. And it will be destroyed with the rest of you.**

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: The last scene is supposed to be Okikiba narrating through various events. It's actually a good way for me to highlight different events while keeping the lights on one parent scene. I'm really sorry this chapter is a bit of a clusterfuck, though.**

 **Next Time - The aftermath. Also I hope you didn't forget about Tsukishima, because hahahaha...**


	29. Dominoes (Part 4)

**Chapter 29 – Dominoes (Part 4)**

The Head-Captain of the Gotei 13 was silent, save for the sound of him unsheathing his zanpakutou, Sogyo no Kotowari. Both voices were cheering him on.

"It's too late, Ukitake. Your Gotei has lost the element of surprise."

"I have just one question, Okikiba."

"Yes?"

"When? When did all of this start? The moment the wall had finished construction, or when I took Candice and her friends in?"

"That's a rather mundane question to ask, you know. What good does it do you now?"

 _Because I could've stopped this,_ Jushiro thought sadly. _Nobody wanted an Aizen situation to repeat itself._ "You're right, it doesn't. But if you think I'm letting you go….you're twice the fool you take me for."

The third seat had no intention of fighting his superior for keeps…but he readied his unsealed zanpakutou, which took the form of pronged tuning fork.

* * *

Grimmjow tried yet again to rush Arturo, but the stray ceros of the Hollows forced him to stop and dodge. He grit his teeth in anger, but a new face caught him off guard.

"Zaraki….? How the hell did you-"

Kenpachi grabbed his subordinate by the throat, lifting him up. "You're a bastard, you know that? You're not doing shit to help out." he growled. "There's a giant Hollow above us, ain't there?"

XXXXX

Yin kicked Rukia back while her sister moved to intercept Ryunosuke and Shino with ease, but luckily, Toshiro countered both of them.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"At ease, Kuchiki. Why couldn't you call for help sooner?"

"The call systems were jammed!" Shino exclaimed.

"Well well, sister….the Captains have arrived….."

XXXXXX

Arturo and Ichigo clashed once more, but the strawberry's rage was refusing to stop. They zoomed up the closest building and landed on the telephone wires. He was going to attack again, but a gentle hand grabbed his wrist.

"Ararara…..that's enough, Ichigo-kun." Shunsui had appeared. He stepped in between the two. "I take it you're the leader of this pack?"

"And you're a Captain…..hmph. Someone proper in all of this."

"Why you-!"

"Did a Shinigami tell you to come here?" Shunsui asked coolly. "Or was this just some malicious joyride?"

"A Shinigami…..you're mistaken. The only thing I wasn't expecting was THIS many Hollows. Then again, Karakura Town is special….from I've gathered."

"Let me at him, Kyorak-" Shunsui stopped him by holding out his hand.

"I see. Well…..I think now is the time your little fun stops."

Arturo put his hands in his pockets. "….answer me this, Captain. Is this really the best your Gotei could do?"

"Not at all," Shunsui said seriously. "In fact, you've caught all of us at a bad time. There was foul play in the Seireitei, and these Shinigami were all here to look for someone else."

"….that right?"

Shunsui nodded, casually cutting down any Hollow that passed him.

"…..hmph. Well, it matters little. You all know of my name now, and what is store for you all." Arturo jumped into the air. "The next time we meet, Shinigami, I want to see the Gotei's full power. Because then…..all of humans will suffer if you're not prepared."

"Sounds like a fair warning. But what's your agenda, friend? I can tell none of us have seen you before."

Arturo scowled. "Playing so innocent…..you Shinigami destroyed our world without a care in the world, so we will do the same to yours."

"…."

"Farewell."

"WAIT!" Ichigo exclaimed. But he quickly sonidoed away. The two looked around, to see Hollows flying away, and even the giant monster in the sky escaped via Garganta.

"What a mess," Shunsui sighed. "But at least we can tend to the town now."

"No…..no. That bastard is going to pay for what he did."

"Hm? Don't tell me he killed any of your friends?"

Ichigo looked to the sky. "One of his ceros….destroyed Mom's grave."

* * *

"Ha…ha…."

"I'm sorry, Nozomi-san," Kirio whispered. "We should've been more careful. And now you…."

"Look, look!" Hiyori pointed. "There's only one splotch of energy left. Are you the seal…"

"Yes, I'm sure of it, Hiyori-chan. How did Kageroza make the artificial zanpakutou work in such a fashion?" She examined the hilt Kon had.

Nemu ran into the room, and her eyes went wide. "N-Nozomi…."

"Nemu-san, look at what happened! All because of Kageroza. Damn it, we have to find him! Akon too!"

"Akon? What did he-"

"He messed with the computer systems and spread Hollow bait into the air near Karakura!" Hiyori snapped. "Why would he do that?!"

"….because he didn't," Nemu insisted. "He couldn't have."

"Nemu-san, everyone at the 12th saw him! They're probably looking for him right now!"

"No," she repeated, with more vigor. "I know for a fact that Akon is innocent. Excuse me." Before she left however, she looked at Kon, who had the blankest expression on his face. He was starting at Nozomi's form.

* * *

Yachiru reached the Kasumoiji manor, where she sensed immediately that something was wrong. The guards were unconscious and the front door was open. And she knew people were inside.

"Yachiru!" Momo ran up to her, panting. "How did you….?!"

"Peaches, Chiyo-chan is in trouble," she replied. "Her bodyguards were hurt, at the 4th."

"What….? I came here because she didn't show up to the 5th!" She looked into the distance, where the marks of a Seireitei in confusion were evident. "….I have a bad feelin-ulph!" she was pulled to the ground. "Yachiru!"

"Sssh." The president pointed where some Stealth Force members were scouting the area.

Uh oh….they're definitely not following to Captain Fon….

Yachiru and Momo snuck through the bushes, but the two spotted a window ajar.

"Yachiru, we can't do anything to give off our reiatsu. Understand?"

But the president had already gotten half of her body through the window.

 _"Yachiru!"_

XXXX

The two crept quickly but quietly through the manor, although it was slightly offset by the fact that neither had been inside before.

"Chiyo-chan is here. I know she is."

"I'll bet it was that Kumoi person," Momo whispered. "Her servants kept warning me about him. But…wouldn't her clan be attacked too? I don't see anyone!"

"Sssh!" Yachiru looked around, and her eyes spotted a hall down the stairs. "This way!"

XXXXX

"What? You can't be serious."

"Yes, you fool. I want this whole manor torched, with Rurichiyo inside."

"Tch, she's already drowning. That's a little excessive."

"Because what better message to send then her corpse rotting to pieces? Hurry, I've given the mark to the defectors of the 2nd. Just make sure she takes her last breath before you leave." Kumoi flash-stepped away.

Meanwhile, Yachiru peeked inside the room, where she saw some water.

"Who's that?" Momo whispered. She gasped when she saw the look on her president's face. "Y-Yachiru….you think Rurichiyo is-"

But her protective instincts kicked in. By the time Mue had realized she was running towards her, he had turned to see

 **CRUNCH**

-her sandaled feet smash into his face, and Yachiru dove into the water….the same he crashed into.

"Yachiru!"

XXXXXX

 _Chiyo-chan! There she is!_ Yachiru swam deeper and deeper, eyes looking to the base of the chains _. I have to save her!_

But Mue was on her tail. _Damn it! Father and the others will be cross if she's not dead!_

Yachiru hit the bottom of the pool. Rurichiyo was unconscious and floating aimlessly, which only meant she had moments left. The small girl gripped the chains and pulled.

 _No you don't, you brat!_

Mue kicked Yachiru away, and took out a knife to make sure the princess was killed. This was a very bad mistake, for once he turned his back, Yachiru's hands were upon his neck.

"..!"

The two tussled and turned, but an enraged Yachiru Kusajishi was a deadly opponent. She smashed his face into the wall, and again, her instincts were guiding every movement. She seized both of his wrists and squeezed.

 _AHHHHHHHH!_ **CRACK**

Yachiru quickly swam back, and with all of her strength, managed to crack both of the chains holding Rurichiyo. _Hang on, Chiyo-chan!_

XXXXX

"PWAH!" Yachiru took a huge inhale and climbed out of the pool, setting Rurichiyo down. "What?! This place is on fire!"

"We have to leave, NOW, Yachiru!"

"Gotcha!"

"Wait! The guard?"

Iemura's voice flashed into her head. She didn't know if _he_ was the one that chained her up and left her to drown, but he was trying to help her be more positive. Not angry. So she looked into the pool.

"….yeah, I'll get him. I think I broke both of his hands."

* * *

Meanwhile, the 4th was in a state of constant workload: making sense of the chaos outside, tending to existing patients, tending to new patients from the chaos, and everyone was running back and forth.

Uryu (still assisting) slid open a door and had to collect himself for a brief second, for Meninas was (just now) waking up.

"Hmm…Hanataro…."

"Um….McAllon-san?"

"Hm..I-Ishida! What are you doing?" she blushed and covered herself. "I didn't know you were a voyeur!"

"I'm not! Have you really been sleeping all this time?"

"Why, what happened?"

XXXXXX

"You say you were attacked in the middle of the night….?" Retsu asked.

Kenryu and Enryu were being treated for their wounds, and the former managed a nod as he looked up at the healer captain. "It was…the Ryodoji clan…."

"What? Ganryu? Why would he cross paths with the Kasumojis?"

"Because, Captain….there was an inside job…an alliance…."

"….rest, you two. I'll be back to check on you shortly."

She stepped out of the room, as her loyal division members moved back and forth to treat their patients. Who else was part of this? And when did it all stop?

"What the….?"

Retsu saw a drop of blood on the floor, leading out of the storage wing where she kept records of all of her patients. Following the trail, she reached the room Iemura was looked over the night before.

"..."

She simply stared at the empty shelves, when usually, they were stocked with the various blood samples of the Shinigami. And from that, she was worried.

The door closing behind her didn't help.

"Captain."

"….."

"I know you can hear me, Captain Unohana."

Retsu Unohana turned around, and Seinosuke Yamada was certain that if he was any other Shinigami, he would've been paralyzed by fear to speak.

"You…..had the _nerve_ to come back here?"

"Captain, I'm not armed. I would like you to listen to what I have to say before you-"

"No. No, I'm not going to entertain you and your pleas, Seinosuke!" Retsu unsheathed Minazuki and stepped forward. "You never listen. You **never** listen."

"All these years, and you don't think I've regretted what I've done?"

"There's a fine difference between genuinely feeling bad and just wanting me to look the other way. Is that what you think? That because I try to be a pleasant person, you think I'll casually forgot what you've done?!"

"I-"

"-you've killed patients. You've disrespected me before, and now you've done it by not accepting my wish to not speak with you. A fair price, being able to _live._ "

"C-Captain-"

But the cool steel of Minazuki was pressed to his throat, and Retsu pushed him into the wall.

"What have you done, Seinosuke Yamada? You escape captivity….and come back? Why? Tell me!"

"I just wanted to speak with you, Captain Unohana!"

" _Stop_ calling me that. Didn't you hear me?" Retsu's dark tone gave way to the weight of her raw reiatsu. "Who helped you come back?!"

"…."

"Seinosuke, the _only_ reason why I'm not killing you right here is because of Hanataro. He knows you escaped."

"…."

"Are you even listening to me?!"

He wasn't. As someone who invoked Retsu Unohana's (rare) anger, he was looking into her eyes, hoping there was shades of her soft, forgiving blues. But there was only the blue of a frozen sea. She would never pull a sword on her own.

 _She's not going to forgive me. She…..wants nothing to do with me….._

Then suddenly, her blade slipped away, and the building shook, for one last burst of energy had taken place.

* * *

 _(Moments Prior; With Yachiru)_

Yachiru sped out of the manor and looked around, and when she spotted Momo pressing down on Rurichiyo's chest, she threw Mue into the wall.

"Peaches! Chiyo-chan's not…"

"No, but she's swallowed a lot of water! We have to use CPR!"

"CP….oh! That thing! Let me!" Yachiru ran over to the princess, and as she spat up some water into her face, the pink-haired girl quickly opened Rurichiyo's mouth.

Momo blinked. "Um….Yachiru….you're not supposed to…. _not like that!_ You're not a hot air balloon!"

But miraculously, Rurichiyo coughed up more water and finally opened her eyes….and the first thing she saw was Yachiru's smiling face.

"Chiyo-chan!"

"Yachi…..ru…..you…..saved me?"

"Peaches helped too. Are you okay? Want me to kiss you again?"

"W-What?!"

 _"That's not what CPR is!"_ Momo exclaimed. "Oh, Rurichiyo, thank goodness you're alive! Yachiru, we have to take her to the 4th!"

"…"

"Yachiru? Why are you-"

"Get down!" She shouted, shielding both of her club members. Rurichiyo barely had time to register before she shut her eyes tightly, clinging to the small girl.

* * *

 _(Moments Prior; With Nemu)_

Nemu ran through alley after alley, trying to seek out even a trace of her traitorous fifth seat. She passed by both Harribel and Xen, who had their hands full trying to capture other people (escaped prisoners). Her eyes scanned every nook of the Seireitei, but it was only through a certain whoosh sound that she had a lead.

"Akon….?!"

"…"

Nemu ran up to the clone of her third seat. "What are you doing?! First Kageroza escapes, then I hear you were involved in the Karakura situation?"

"Captain Kusamiya….."

"What?"

"Akon" smirked evilly, his form beginning to dissolve. "you were so close….and yet…." Kageroza appeared on the roof above him.

"You…!"

"-so far," the scientist finished, watching his reigai melt into goop. "I must say, for the first trial, it was an astounding success!"

 _This…..this isn't Akon, is it?_

"I'm sure you're probably realizing my conceit. I figured, why not have a quick chat with you before the final cue activates?" He jumped down.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Nemu narrowed her eyes. "More importantly, what did you do to Nozomi?"

"You honestly thought I was cliché enough to put a bomb in her? I'm not stupid you know." Kageroza chuckled. "You're as much to blame as the Head-Captain. Even your closest subordinates were capable of foul play."

Nemu repeated her question. "What did you do to Nozomi?!"

"Hahahaha! Well, let's see…you've got…..10….9…..yes, less than that, and by the time I finish this sentence it will-

 **BOOM**

* * *

 _(Moments Prior; With J_ _ushiro)_

Okikiba's zanpakutou made him a rather difficult opponent; Sogyo no Kotowari got its power from absorbing energy or projectile attacks, so the Head-Captain had to play it physically. But the bursts of gravity turning against him made it difficult to approach.

"Do you finally wish to kill me, Head-Captain? Will this be the final thing you do right for your Gotei?"

"You're playing a losing game, you traitor," Jushiro coughed, "and I won't let you spit on the Shinigami name any longer!"

Blades clashed, but they were only locked for a few seconds but an explosion erupted at the 4th. The sudden force of it not only destroyed Kirio's barrier, but caused all of the cracks in the sky to consolidate and open up.

"What?!"

"So it's time…." Okikiba slid back. "It's a good thing my zanpakutou has been unsealed across the Seireitei."

"What are you going to do?!" Jushiro demanded.

 **"Bankai** **!"**

* * *

"What's going on?!...the buildings!"

"Are they rising up?!"

Sentaro grit his teeth. "They're aiming for those cracks! Everyone, you have to anchor them!"

* * *

Chad's eyes widened when he saw the wall break off, but with his super strength, he hurried to pull it down.

 _Damn that Yamada! He's not coming back!_ Ginjou growled. _I guess now's the time to run before everyone sees this kid fighting me…._

He quickly flash-stepped away.

"NO!"

* * *

"What the-?!"

Ganryu chuckled evilly as Kukaku and Kira scrambled to avoid being sucked up, but he chose to ride on the building. "Just a mere tactic."

"I fucking should've guessed!" she shouted into the air. "You pulling this crap, Ganryu! I'm coming up there to kick your ass!"

"Go ahead, Kukaku Shiba. And leave your precious _girlfriend_?"

A distance away, Senna was watching. She jumped up to a rooftop and glared at her adopted father. "Ganryu! You bastard!"

"Is that anyway to treat me, Senna? Did I not provide for you? ….oh well."

All around them, Shinigami were too focused on making sure more buildings didn't fly up in the chaos. Ganryu looked pleased with his group's work: the people were in chaos, smoke and fires were all around, and the 4th…..

* * *

"No! They're escaping!" Kirio shouted, clapping her hands together.

Nozomi's final "trigger" had destroyed the seal around her and blew up the room she and Hiyori were in, but the two's wounds were nothing compared to the gravity (no pun intended) of the situation. But the second she whispered her command-

"WAIT!"

"H-Huh?!"

Kon had seized her shoulder. "You're just going to let her die?! LOOK AT HER! She's….she's suffered enough!"

"Kon, this isn't the time! I promise I'll rebuild her and heal yo-"

" **Rebuild?!"** the mod-soul shouted, about to pass out from exhaustion. "But then she won't be the same anymore! She's not a damn toy!"

"She's near about to be dust!" Kirio exclaimed. "Unless you use the rest of your own body's essence-"

"Do it."

"What?!"

Hiyori snarled and pulled Kon's hand away. "Stop bossing her around!"

 _"Shut up, Hiyori!"_ Kon was staring directly into Kirio's open eyes. "Use me….my body….to fix her. Please! I don't care if it makes me a bear again! I'm not letting Nozomi die!"

Kirio was going to refuse, but she saw how much he was struggling; both with the request, and the drive to resist all of his body's current damage.

"….please," he whispered. "I'll do anything."

"…"

* * *

"Ichigo…..I had no idea."

The members of the Gotei had all gathered together to survey the situation, and it was clear Karakura Town would need some repair. A few members of the 13th had been killed, and that only made morale worse. Not helping was Ichigo's mood.

"We should've moved," he whispered. "And now….I have to tell Dad and my sisters what happened…." he glared hatefully at Grimmjow.

"What the hell did I do, Kurosaki?! Arturo was the one that fired the cero!"

Rukia put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"She's right," Shunsui replied. "But what I don't understand is this guy's origin. If the SSS didn't lead him here….he really just attacked to get a feel for us?"

"Apparently Kurotsuchi's little bomb did a lot worse than we realized," Toshiro added. "But there's a silver lining."

"Huh?"

"Fighting these altered Hollows, even Arrancar like them…..doesn't harm the Shinigami. So that must mean it's Hueco Mundo itself that caused the mutations."

"But if one Hollow can be worth thousands…..that's going to be bad," Rukia replied. "Very bad. What do we do?"

"We'll have to go back and report the situation. See if your friends got hurt down there."

Ichigo and Rukia nodded and jumped down to the streets below.

"Captain Kyoraku! It's h-horrible…!"

"Huh?"

Ryunosuke and Shino appeared, both looking shaken up. The former had a dead body on his shoulder, and when he held it out, the zanpakutou was missing from the holster.

"Who's that?" Shunsui asked, not liking where this was going.

Shino held up the dismembered head of Zennosuke Kurumadani. The two had found the afroed man in an empty factory, but what they did not know was that a Hollow didn't kill him:

XXXXXX

 _"Geez, there's too many Hollows flying around!" Zennosuke phased through an empty building and spotted one soul, tortured in agony. "Ah, it's one of THOSE guys! Better not add to the pile!"_

 _He sprinted over to the hollowfying Giriko Kutzuzawa and raised his zanpakutou._

 _"Be gone, you evil spirit! Bwahaha!"_

 _And when the blade pierced through the man's skull, his life flashed through his eyes, right up to the day where he had murdered his wife. He was a troubled person, and it all concluded with the relationship with his wife._

 ** _Why do you raise your hand at me, for the smallest mistakes?! Even when I make your favorite dinner or fold your clothes perfectly….you're horrible! You're just like your rotten father!_**

 _Zennosuke was about to sheathe his blade but when a pair of large, skull-themed, doors formed before his eyes, he couldn't stop but watch the scene. Two hands reached out….and seized Giriko._

 _"L-Let me go! P-Please!"_

 _"Heh….must be a rotten soul…."_

 _The hands pulled Giriko into the space that led to Hell, but Zennosuke didn't feel a person behind him until he spoke._

 _"It looks so marvelous, doesn't it, Shinigami-san?"_

 _"…..?!" Zennosuke turned around. "You can see it?"_

 _"Indeed. That's Hell, right? A world….a whole dimension where the wicked go?"_

 _"Y-Yeah. You don't want to go in there, hehehe…"_

 _Tsukishima cocked his head. "On the contrary. How else do you think I'll be able to retrieve my friend from you Shinigami?"_

 _"Huh? I don't get whatcha mean!"_

 _The black-haired man smiled and fingered his knife. "That's okay. You don't have to not understand anymore, Shinigami-san."_

 _He had no time to react. Tsukishima lunged forward and stabbed the poor Shinigami until blood had pooled the floor and his head was nearly removed from his body. Then he did just that, kicking it to the ground. He picked up the zanpakutou._

 _"Hmm….."_

 _When Tsukishima looked up, he noticed the doors did not close. In fact, the skull faces on either door were staring right at him._

 _"Something amusing? You can't seize me, as currently….I'm technically alive. But all the same….may I come in?"_

 _The faces looked surprised, if for a fraction of a second. But they were not bound to the Gotei's jurisdiction. All they saw was a truly wicked soul. So a hand came out, allowing Tsukishima to step on._

 _"Don't worry. Nothing in there scares me, if that's what you think. If anything, I'm excited to learn what's inside. I bet it'd be the first time, hmm?"_

 _Tsukishima's smile persisted as the hand pulled him inside and the doors shut._

* * *

Ginjou didn't care which direction he was going. He knew Shinigami would be after him, so he had to think of a new plan.

 _What the hell do I do?! It's not like I can take any Captain on yet. I need more time. I need more power!_

He spotted a low level Hollow ripping open a Garganta to escape…and in that moment, he had no other choice.

 _I need to get stronger….hope you could wait a bit…Tsukishima…._

He followed the Hollow inside just as It closed.

XXXXXX

 _"How did you get your powers, Ginjou-san?" asked Tsukishima for what had to be the fifth or so time. The boy had come to enjoy his new friend, even through the insecurity of foster homes. It wasn't like anyone could see the "ghost"._

 _"Kid, why do you always want to know?" he replied, lazily lying on the air next to him. The two were watching the sunset, a mutual enjoyment for the both of them._

 _"Because it's just…..so specular." Tsukishima eyed the zanpakutou with a curious glint. "Although, to be honest, I was expecting a firearm."_

 _"Ha! Now THAT'd be kinda cool!" Ginjou laughed. "The Shinigami would be able to kill those damn Hollows a lot quicker."_

 _"….I'd like one myself."_

 _"I told you, no. You're still a kid. But don't worry….I got you covered."_

 _Ginjou reached into his pocket when he heard the familiar twing of the Hollow alarm, but he snorted and threw the device into the water…or it would have, if it didn't hit a passing Shinigami on the head._

 _"Ow! What on earth….?" muttered one 13_ _th_ _Division member . Here he was off on patrol in his sector, and someone had to throw things at his head. "Hey, you! Shouldn't you be on the job?"_

 _"Hehehe, sorry about that."_

 _"You're a new recruit, aren't you? Stop talking to the kid and get moving!"_

 _"We're sorry, sir," Tsukishima meekly replied, but Ginjou said no such thing._

 _"Yeah, yeah….I got you, boss."_

 _The Shinigami gave him an odd look, but flash-stepped away all the same. But if it was someone higher-up on the chain, Ginjou's luck would start to run out. And for what? Someone telling HIM how to use HIS new powers?_

 _"Who was that?"_

 _"He's not important, Tsukishima. Look…." he cracked his neck. "I think I need to lay low for a bit. Maybe a week or two."_

 _"What?! But….."_

 _"Don't make that face, kid," he chuckled. "Don't I always come back?"_

 _"…..yeah. I guess you do…."_

 _"See ya! And when I come back, we can look at the sunset again."_

* * *

"….I think it's done," Kanonji whispered. "I don't sense any more bad spirits!"

The others looked up, relaxing a bit. Kyoko beamed and clapped her hands together. "The ghost samurai saved us!"

Michiru breathed a sigh of relief, but when she saw Ichigo phase through the wall unannounced, she shrieked and hid behind Ryo.

"It's just Kurosaki, Michiru."

"Hiya Ichigo!" Mizuiro greeted. "Thanks for coming to our aid. Did you find Keigo out there?"

"Yeah….he's fine, in case you were wondering."

"Oh I wasn't."

"That's Ichigo Kurosaki," Mahana whispered to Kyoko. "He's one of the samurai. He used to live in this town….we all went to the same high school!"

"Whoaaaa…."

Kanonji ran towards his "pupil" and put a hand around his shoulder. "You've done well, boy! You have our thanks!"

"I didn't do myself, Kanonji! Listen….I'll bet you guys have seen some stronger Hollows, but the things out there….they're worst. Three of them were Arrancar."

Ryo looked intrigued. "But didn't you slay all of them four years ago? Did Aizen make them?"

"They said no."

"Are they after our town?"

"Not really. This was a warning shot…"

"Well that doesn't sound good," Mizuiro replied. "In fact, what's to stop them from kidnapping one of us and usually us as leverage?"

"D-DON'T SAY THAT!" Michiru shouted, clinging to Ryo.

"They didn't seem like the type but…." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I won't let that happen. Neither will Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, and Ishida."

"….."

"…."

"Boy, over here. I must tell you something important." Kanonji pulled Ichigo to the side. "The other night, two hooligans-"

As the medium prattled on with his story, Ichigo just listened blankly, looking to his former classmates. All of them looked concerned about the situation, but this new girl…she looked content.

"…"

There didn't seem to an ounce of fear in her eyes, that the presence of the ghost samurai brought her mind at ease, or maybe it was something about Ichigo himself? He didn't know, but….he felt something familiar about her person. Especially when she smiled.

 _Especially_ when she smiled.

"H-Hey. How old are you, kid?"

Kyoko held up four fingers. "This many!"

 _Don't tell me…..is she…..?!_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I'm not really happy on how this chapter turned out, but I had to end it short because there's a lot of stuff I'm saving for the next chapter. Specifically Ichigo's side will learn of the aftermath the same time as you readers. It's VERY similar to chapter 7(?) of SWA, which was 4000 words.**

 **...but man, the "escape" portion could've been better. And no, I didn't forget about the worshippers. I had this idea for it a little ways back, but the gears are turning, and a new idea has come to my mind. (and yes, Masaki reincarnated into Kyoko). Also I didn't forget Kisuke.**

 **Next Time - Seireitei, but not as we know it.**


	30. Heaven and Earth

**Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - Good guess but no. Remember Ryuken got removed from the cycle outright when Juha Bach shot an arrow through him. The answer is actually within this chapter itself.**

 **Guest - Hey, gotta crack some eggs if you want an omelette. But also, Tsukishima as a villain is something I really want to get into, and I am cementing his cold, uncaring nature. Sorry if you liked Afro-san. :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – Heaven and Earth**

The well-dressed, confidently spoken anchor of Channel Five News stared ahead as the lights and cameras prepared to sync for the program. He adjusted his headset, and quickly checked the time.

It was 4:10 PM.

"Okay, we're live in 5…4….3…2…!" The cameraman gave the signal, and the anchor cleared his throat.

"Good evening, viewers. My name is Makoto Towagaza, and I'm here in Karakura Town. Mere hours ago, confusion and shock permeated the residents as strange, almost frightful things happened."

He began to walk down the street, the curious viewer seeing everything the camera picked up.

"Here you can see windows smashed and debris here and there, but caused this? An earthquake? Another type of natural disaster? Well, the story is a little more complicated than you might think." He moved his mic to an elderly man. "Sir, what do you think what happened today?"

"Hmph, what kind of question is that? Just a tremor and nothing more. Been happening since…four years ago, I think. People are out of their minds if they think something else!"

"Thank you sir," said the anchor, moving to a young college-aged woman. "And you, miss?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Mizuho snapped. "These-these ghosts or spirits or whatever were floating around the town! I've never seen anything like it!"

"That's what you believe?"

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?"

"No, no…." the anchor quickly changed the question. "…you're not alone in your predictions. Other people claim it was the work of malicious spirits. Do you know of anyone that could provide any more information?"

Mizuho crossed her arms. "Gee, the mainstream news is giving the _ghost theory_ a chance? How much are your bosses paying you?"

"I'm just here to find out the truth, miss. Whether or not the viewer believes it is another story."

"Well…you could always ask Kanonji."

"I'm sorry, _Don_ Kanonji?"

XXXXX

The medium in question balked at all of the cameras being pointed at him, but it was his job to take the heat off of Keigo, Mizuiro, and the like.

"Y-You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. Kanonji-san, you had a successful television program about investigating paranormal matters. Could you tell us what happened in Karakura Town today?"

"….first off, I must be certain to elaborate on something!" Kanonji pointed directly at the viewer watching. "Do not believe ANYTHING _Ghost Bust_ taught you!"

"Why would you dismiss your own program?"

"They let me go, but that isn't important. If you want me to share, then be prepared for skepticism and doubt. I wouldn't be surprised if the media laughs at me during tomorrow's newspaper."

"….what do you have to share, Don Kanonji?"

"First off, the world must know that Karakura Town isn't new to any of these….happenings."

"Spirits, you mean?"

"Yes. There are two types of spirits in this world." Kanonji held up a picture of two rabbits, one engrained with a plus, and one with a minus. "What people claim to have seen today are these."

"Um….might I ask who illustrated this?"

"An expert."

* * *

"It was her? Are you sure, Ichigo?"

The Karakura group was passing through the Dangai to finally return home. They had stuck around to make sure the area was intact, but all knew it wouldn't be the same….or the last time malicious beings would come crawling around, but that wasn't the worry Ichigo had on his mind.

"Yeah. It had to be."

Rukia pursued her lips. "I haven't heard of too many cases of a Shinigami trying to find a loved one after….they pass on. Usually it's not easy to find the reincarnated soul."

"I could tell, okay?" Ichigo grunted. "She came back to the place she loved…"

"…but she's not your mother anymore, Ichigo. The soul is anew, and the memories are no more."

"So what? You should be happy. That means you can find Kaien and Miyako easy."

Against her skepticism, Ichigo was actually right: both reincarnations of the Shiba couple lived in the same town, went to the same school, and were actually good friends. However, that's something we will revisit later.

"There's over 6 billion people in the world," Rukia deadpanned. "Do you know the odds I would find BOTH of them, in the same place?"

"I dunno. Ask Ishida, he's pretty smart."

"About that. The cero missed the graves of his parents?"

XXXXXX

"Yeah, it…..what the hell happened here?"

There was a decidedly somber atmosphere over Seireitei, or rather, what it currently. Buildings were missing, and others had been damaged, with the remaining Shinigami trying to assess the damages.

"Oh boy…." Shunsui looked around. "I can't imagine what happened here. You two should report back to Yoruichi as soon as you can."

He and Toshiro ran off in their respective directions, and it took a minute for Kenpachi to step forward.

"Let's go, Grimmjow. Ikkaku can fill us in."

"Tch." the ex-Sexta was still glaring at Ichigo, who returned the gesture in kind. "We're the damn 11th, Zaraki. What do you want us to do?"

Despite being blinded, Kenpachi seized Grimmjow by the scalp and threw him, hard as he could into the nearest building. "I want you to move your ass, goddamn it."

"Kenpachi, the place is already a wreck!" Ichigo exclaimed. But he looked startled when the large captain turned to face him.

"Didn't you hear what Kyoraku said? Get moving already."

"…"

"And don't worry, Ichigo. That Arrancar trashed your home, so it's only fair you get the chance to kill him before me." Kenpachi grinned, which made the 13th gulp in unison.

"Heh." Ichigo sneered. "Just make sure _Grimmy_ over there doesn't get in my way. Get him a muzzle so he can shut up for once."

"I HEARD THAT!" But Kenpachi laughed loudly.

XXXXXX

"There she is! Captain Shihouin!"

"We couldn't find Ginjou, ma'am!"

Yoruichi, who was sitting alone on the 13th's highest building – the same place she met Kiyone to propose her calendar idea – looked down at her division. "No, huh?"

"We also suffered some casualties…." Ryunnosuke bowed. "Please forgive us!"

The Goddess of Flash mentally counted each Shinigami before her, then subtracted the number in her head. "Anyone go rogue?"

"No, Captain," Shino replied. "But the number of those killed in the town was-"

"Good."

"Huh?" everyone parroted. Yoruichi jumped down.

"We got off easy, compared to some of the other divisions. Kajomaru was the only rotten apple in the bunch, it seems."

"Yoruichi, what exactly happened?" Rukia asked.

"Come take a walk with me, everyone. I'll _show_ you."

* * *

"Head-Captain, I have a report."

"Yes, proceed." Jushiro had his fingers to his temples for the last few hours now, and it didn't seem like his headache was ever going to go away. "Please tell me _something_ good from this."

Soi Fon was not a stranger to treachery, or her own kind turning on her. In fact, from the second when she stood up for herself and her relationship back home, she had resigned herself to no longer care what the clan did without her.

But as a Shinigami, and a Captain, witnessing them be apart of this organized chaos….was something that infuriated her to the core.

"We've rounded up the escapees from the Maggot's Nest, baring the two that….were already gone. Considering their states, none of them were intended to go with the SSS."

"It was a decoy, wasn't it?"

"That leads me to believe someone from either my clan or the Shihouin clan started this mockery."

"Of the members of the 2nd that escaped, can you approximate how many were of those two groups?"

"…..85%. There's two and three, respectively."

"Two and three what, Soi?"

"Myself and Xen are the only two of my clan that are still here. And….Yoruichi Shihouin, Yushiro Shihouin, and Yabao Shihouin are the only three of the latter group still here."

"You can't be serious. What motivates almost the entire clan to defect?"

"It…gets worse. The only member of the Kasumioiji Clan is hospitalized, and her home is in her ashes. The only member of the Ryodoji Clan wanted to visit her. And then we have the…."

"The what?"

"…..the followers, sir."

* * *

Luckily, not all the members of the Stealth Force were traitorous, and through a scanning of the sewers, they were able to find the mob from Rukongai with ease. But now was not the time to have them running around, moving through and demanding to see their "God". Oh no, Orihime had no idea they were around.

"I don't understand," Xen had said, "what motivates these people to dedicate themselves to her?"

They were confined to the remains of the 2nd, and they were starting to become impatient in just waiting. Luckily, Harribel, known for her eternally calm attitude, was excellent at crowd control.

XXXXX

"L-Look! Someone's coming out of the door!"

Man, woman, and child alike were upset that it was not God, but rather, a stunning blonde-haired woman with dark skin and piercing green eyes.

"Where is she, Gotei?! Let us see her!"

"We've traveled all this way!"

Harribel said nothing, and instead she stepped forward, looking over the crowd. All of them continued with their questions, but she ignored each one. Silence came when she released a small bit of her reiatsu and crossed her arms, right under her breasts.

"….I do not intend to waste anyone's time, but you will get nowhere if you keep demanding things. You will find what you seek, but only if there is control."

The followers looked to the tops of the walls, where Stealth Force members were stationed all around. Harribel didn't react when the door opened again, this time generating a more heated reaction.

"It's them!"

"Those heretic girls!"

Tsumiko, Tokie, Mera, Nonomi, and Hasuka had been called over. And before they could face any more harsh words, Harribel silenced the crowd again.

"Everyone, the more you do not listen, the more time you will have to wait. Understand? Now….one of you, tell me what these five have done."

"They destroyed our artifacts to God! Violating her name!" a young girl shouted. "Once God learns of your horrible act, she will judge the five of you!"

"Are you sure you wish to be here?" Harribel asked.

"Sorry, Harribel-san, but we have to figure this all out," Mera replied. "We're strong girls. We can take it! It's not like any of them can actually harm us."

The crowd glared hatefully at them, with some children clinging to the dolls they made out of Orihime's image. The more Harribel was here, the more she was aware of the severity of the problem: these people genuinely believed Orihime to be their God. No act, no exaggeration.

She flash-stepped over to the five. "They won't listen to you. You won't learn anything."

"But we can't involve you guys in this," Nonomi whispered. "You have other issues to worry about."

"What if they demand Orihime?"

The door opened a final time, and now the followers were puzzled as to who this large, pink-haired woman was. Kirio had to resolve this too, but she was almost certain her master had seen.

"Then we have to bring her over. Only if they won't settle for anything else, Harribel-san."

"What is your plan, Captain Hikifune?"

"….I have to understand them all first. Until the time comes, this matter does not leave this area."

"Understood."

* * *

Back at the 4th, Iemura was looking over the shelves with the blood samples. The fact that it was empty would've made him scream if he wasn't dignified.

"Third Seat Iemura!"

"Hmm? Yes, what is it?" he asked, looking over his notes.

"That woman that came here-" the nurse was cut off by Sakumo pushing her down and running over to the third seat.

"You're the one that told my daughter to come to me, right?"

"Sakumo-san?" Iemura turned to the side. "We had moved you to a safe room so that you could rest in the middle of the chaos. Why are you walking around?"

But the woman ignored him, grabbing his shoulder in desperation. "She wanted nothing to do with me! Please, talk some sense into her!"

"Ma'am, I will be frank. Yachiru Kusajishi is a complicated individual, and while is she exceedingly friendly and kind, pushing her buttons will get you nowhere." Iemura flipped through his notepad. "Apparently you were complaining about her name?"

"What?! She talked about you to me?"

Iemura shook his head. "Not a regular session, just a passing comment when she saw me earlier."

"What? Session?"

"Come with me, Sakumo-san," came the sound of Retsu's gentle voice. "There's a few things I wish to discuss with you." She stepped into the room. "Please, wait by me near the stairs."

"…Yes, Captain," she mumbled. Retsu turned to Iemura.

"Yasochika."

"Captain Unohana, I take full responsibility for this. I thought….the false Akon was-"

"That isn't what I wanted to say. I know you've been treating Yachiru for her problem, and I can't thank you enough."

"How did the others take to the note?"

Retsu frowned. "We've all very concerned for our president, but it is important you managed to get her to open up. Yachiru would gladly injure herself if it met keeping all of us safe."

"…..I see. She'll probably want to see how more of you feel."

"Yes."

"Understand, Captain, that I will continue counseling Yachiru until she feels like she could move on comfortably. I actually have an idea on how to proceed."

"Sakumo, you mean?"

"Yes, but I have another idea as well. Something….to address two of her most common voices."

* * *

The friends of said voices were in another room; specifically, Candice and Liltotto were lying, bandaged up in separate beds.

"You think people will blame us for this?"

"Why? We didn't do anything, Liltotto. _We_ didn't betray anyone. We were just following the fucking rules, and people just couldn't handle it!"

Liltotto frowned. "Your third seat was the mastermind. Guess you were right to hate him from the beginning."

"…I don't get it, Lily," Candice whispered. "Just seeing our faces was enough to make hate us. All that time trying to fit in meant nothing."

"Don't say that, Candice. We've made a lot of friends regardless. And Ukitake tried to make you happy by giving you a new cat!"

"Kaiser?! Augh, I need to find him!"

"He's right here!" Meninas exclaimed, stepping into the room with the kitten in her arms. Although, given the fact that she was still allergic, her eyes were red and watering. "Ah…ahh…" she sneezed just after the cat jumped to his master.

"Meninas! You're alright! But…where the heck were you?"

"Oh, um…" she wiped her nose. "Here most of the day."

"Why?" Candice asked, petting her kitten. "You look fine!"

"Yeah…." her cheeks turned red at the memories of her experience the previous night. It was a bold move, but she was eager to experience her first time, and what a first time it was. Thankfully, neither Candice nor Liltotto were staying at the 4th when it happened. "I am….but not Hanataro."

"…..?"

Meninas sat down on a chair. "Apparently….his brother escaped with the others."

"What? Why?" Candice growled. "Don't tell me he was part of the SSS!"

"I….don't know," the pinkette whispered. "But….oh, what should I do, girls? He was so happy when he saw Seinosuke again. He must be devastated! I have to make him feel better."

"Here's an idea, Minnie. Just….give him space, and let him focus on his job here. If he finds you later…well, just listen. He cares about you a lot, and it's not like he will push you away or anything."

"Are you sure, Lily-chan?"

"Positive." Liltotto winked. "Hey, uh, could you get us some water?"

"Oh, sure!"

When she left, Candice looked suspiciously to Liltotto. "Okay, what the hell was that? When did you become an expert on relationships?"

"Are you doubting me, Candy, considering you have a _friend with benefits?"_

"For your information, I brought up the topic of doing stuff besides that, and Grimmjow went for it! So stop giving me crap. You don't even have a boyfriend."

"That's right," Liltotto replied, straight faced. "I definitely don't have a boyfriend."

Well, she hated the word "girlfriend" as much as Karin Kurosaki did, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

In another part of the 4th, Nemu and the other members of the 12th were anxious to see their third seat, especially now that the true of what Kageroza did was known.

"Captain…..this is just like the time where you visited all of us. Only it feels worse now…."

 _It is worse,_ Nemu thought. _Nozomi alone…_ She greeted Loly when the group found her, looking rather exhausted.

"Ah, Nemu-san. You guys want to see Akon, right?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll check up and let you know." Loly opened a nearby door and stepped inside, but her loud scream made everyone fear for the worst.

XXXXX

"Are you stupid?! Are you a goddamn idiot?!" she shrieked, slapping his face. In Loly's right hand was a rope that looked to be cut down from the fan.

"Akon…." Nemu's eyes were wide.

"I said no visitors," Akon mumbled. "Nobody wants to see me like this, all powerless."

"You tried to _hang yourself_!" Loly snapped, lifting him up. "How would your comrades feel to see you dangling from the fan like that?!"

He ignored her, but when he tried to pull out a syringe from his sleeve, he was slapped again.

"The 4th does not allow any life to be wasted! So stop it and LOOK at the _people that care about you_!" she moved his head towards Nemu's.

"…Captain, did you bring any cyanide tablets?"

"Akon, stop this. Please."

The horned man kept his stoic gaze at his trusted leader, but inwardly, there was no measure for the amount of personal shame Akon had.

"…."

"Loly, give us a second alone." the 12th all gave nervous looks as they stepped out, with his nurse giving him one final worried look. "I'm sorry, Akon. I….I was duped."

"No. No, Captain Kusamiya, be glad it was a disposable subordinate like me and not you. Because if you….you were as useless as I am now…"

"Kageroza got the better of you, of all of us. And Nozomi…"

"….figures Kujo would be harmed as well. History always has to be repeat itself. Now if you don't mind, help me retie this rope."

"Stop it Akon!" Nemu exclaimed. "How could you be so willing to kill yourself?"

"Because what good am I now?! That bastard not only escapes, but he damages the Seireitei more than Kurotsuchi ever did, and my power is gone. I can't flash-step, use kido, sense reiatsu…. _nothing."_

"…"

"How do I even have the right to call myself your third seat when I've failed so much? I let Rin die, I let Hiyosu die-everything just falls apart under my command!" Akon banged his head on the wall. "I might as die with them. What's the point?"

"…Akon, you still have your mind," she whispered. "And you still have all of us."

"..."

"It was only Kageroza that left. Like the 13th, only one of our members wavered in their loyalty."

Outside the room, everyone (including Loly, the girl who had a crush on Akon) was listening intently.

"Kageroza Inaba." Akon spat out the name hatefully and looked to the ceiling. "That rat bastard. Captain….I won't kill myself on one condition, and one condition only."

"Yes?"

"You let me make sure his death is the most _agonizing, painful, and torturous_ death imaginable. He wants to be like Mayuri Kurotsuchi? Then I'll _show him_ the punishment Mayuri Kurotsuchi deserved."

Nemu nodded. "He's harmed not only you, but Nozomi and the 12th. There is no forgiveness for that. There is no mercy for that."

"….think I'll take a nap," Akon drawled, lying down in his bed. "I need to sleep for a bit. And Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Give my regards to Kujo."

* * *

Kukaku Shiba was always one to appreciate a good dose of irony. After her clan fell from grace, she and the others were scattered through Rukongai, and when the time came for her to redeem the Shiba name, she stepped up, despite her history of acting first and thinking later.

Indeed, she was _trying_ to save some integrity by opposing the SSS. But apparently, the others were desperate to cling to anything to keep that status.

"Looks like we're back to square one, Ganju. Still got Shiroganehiko and Hoganehiko, and we still got your friends, so it's like nothing's changed."

The two were looking at the empty Shiba house. Or what was left of it and their possessions.

"Sis….I don't get it. We spend all of that time from everyone else, and they still abandon us?"

Kukaku lit her pipe. "You know, I'm glad those fuckers left. Ganryu, the eternal dickmunching scumbag that he is, showed us who the Shiba name is all about. Family. We still have Uncle Isshin and our cousins."

"Yeah. Hey, this means you can be with Captain Fon no problem!"

"Hahahaha!" she put her mechanical arm around her brother. "Idiot, you think I was gonna let them tell ME who I could love? Good job on Menoly by the way, she's a keeper."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Kuu-chan!"

The two turned, only to see Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin head their way. Yuzu in particular ran to hug the both of them tightly.

"You guys are okay….we were so worried…."

Isshin sat down next to his niece. "They panicked after you told them to get out, huh?"

"I guess so. Who needs the rest of them, Uncle Isshin? We can always rebuild the clan."

"Ha, you shouldn't be so upbeat, Kukaku. Yoruichi and Lady Kasumioiji lost more than you."

"Yeah. It's bad for Rurichiyo but Yoruichi was never one to care about that stuff anyways. But WE-" she pointed to the five of them. "have each other. Do we _need_ anything else?"

"Nope." Karin sat down next to Ganju. "Family's the most important thing."

Yuzu joined her sister. "I wasn't comfortable being so high status anyways. But….what do we do now?"

"That's a good question, Yuzu!" Isshin exclaimed. "While we wait for your brother to come home, I guess we can swap stories. Kids! Let me tell you the crazy story of my wedding day…."

"Again?" the four of them asked, but they were smiling. For the Kurosaki-Shiba family, they would happily take being ousted and abandoned if they could be together and safe doing it. Contrary to what others would think, Kaien Shiba and Miyako Shiba would agree.

* * *

"Whaat….? Even…. _my_ clan?"

Having seen the damage wide and afar, the members of the 13th were about to be excused for the day, but Rukia was hit with some unfortunate news.

"Yep, but not that many. Compared to my clan, or Kukaku's….technically, the Kuchikis stand as the most powerful out of the Five Noble Houses."

"Byakuya…." she gasped. "I hope Homura and Shizuku aren't harmed!"

"You should take off and head home, Rukia. All of you."

They nodded and thanked their captain, but Ichigo was the only one who stayed behind. Yoruichi gave him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Why so glum, chum?"

"Yoruichi….I'm sorry your clan left you. All because you supported Kukaku?"

"Ah, it's more complicated than that, Ichigo. Some people are just so hung up in their ways that they would rather see the system crack before they do. This was a long time coming."

Ichigo blinked. "….where did they even escape to? We have to hunt them down."

"Trust me, that's not going to be easy. For now, we just have to get a handle on stuff here before we do anything else. And we should probably tell Ukitake about that Arrancar…well, everyone."

"Like Urahara. Where the hell is he?"

Yoruichi looked in the direction of her home. "Funny story about that."

XXXXX

 _"Head-Captain! I've gotten them to crack!" Kisuke ran through the halls, bags under his eyes but giddy on how successful his lockdown of the Kido Corps. But when he ran into his room, the giddiness faded. Because now he was able to see the aftermath of the treachery through the large window._

 _And the room was empty._

 _"Huh….what's happening?"_

 _"Captain! LOOK!"_

 _Kisuke Urahara sprinted back to the others (all with bags of their own), only to see two puddles of blood. The two SSS members he had snuffed out had bitten their tongues off in a desperate attempt to avoid conviction._

 _"What?! Why didn't you stop them?!"_

 _"Captain, we've been up for almost 24 hours! We've been doing tons of kido!"_

 _"We're exhausted!"_

 _"And we have no more powe…." one member collapsed to the floor, snoring._

* * *

"How….how could he do this?"

Members of the 9th had been tasked with scouting Rukongai for the escaped Ginjou, and the three other giants of the Seireitei looked horrified as they wept for their slain friend.

"I'm sorry, Jidanbo-san," Chad whispered, ashamed of himself. "He escaped before I could stop him."

"No! Sado-kun, don't be too harsh on yourself. He was a monster that got his powers unfairly and used them for selfish gain. But our friend….he at least stalled him from causing more pain and misery."

Jidanbo in particular was close to blubbering like a baby.

"No luck so far," Kensei muttered, returning with Mashiro. "Where the hell did he even go?"

"Captain, there's no way he could escape to….the Living World right?"

"I don't think so. How could he even leave the Soul Society with a stolen zanpakutou? Nobody saw him during the SSS raid."

Chad didn't have the answer, but he was concerned. Regretful and sorrowful for the giant's death, but worried of what he could do for others.

"Sado-kun, you should go home! We've got this!" Mashiro exclaimed, slapping his shoulder. "Don't look so down!"

Particularly one boy (and his mother) that he helped reunite a while ago: Yuichi Shibata.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki had returned to his home, and while he was surveying the aftermath of everything, he took the time to sit by his koi pond.

"Byakuya." Ginrei sat down next to him. "Your two guests are resting in one of the common rooms."

"….Grandfather. I told you to stay in bed."

"Not a chance, after what has happened. Do those traitors have no shame? Defying the Gotei and all that it stands for?" Ginrei scoffed. "They're no better than that scum Aizen."

"The important thing is to realize that not everyone has left. In fact, it is only a handful."

"That's more than enough, Byakuya. It's disgusting they would defy the head so wantonly."

"I agree, but what I choose to interpret it as those who stayed, in spite of everything….valued myself, the clan, and the Seireitei above the SSS."

"What?"

Byakuya looked to his grandfather. "After all….in times like this, who could you trust?"

"A-Are you implying you thought I was involved?"

"No. I _know_ that you're not, because you're still _here._ It's simple logistics."

"….."

The son of Soujin Kuchiki held out his hand. "Come, Grandfather. Let us enjoy our dinner….and piece together the remains of the Kuchiki clan."

"What of Rukia-chan?"

XXXX

Rukia was, in fact, almost to the Kuchiki house, but something on the way distracted her. She saw Renji, bandaged up as well, just lying on some rubble from the 7th. It had been the division that suffered the most damage.

"Renji….? Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be at the 4th?"

"Nah. I'm good with hanging out here, Rukia."

"…Yoruichi filled me in. Some kind of explosion….?"

"Rukia. They made a big mistake picking me as the captain."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You heard about the SSS leaving, right? A lot of the nobles, right? Well….every division 'cept the 4th and 11th technically had people defect from their ranks."

 _We had just Kajomaru…. "_ Well, it w-wasn't that bad, right?"

Renji turned to stare at her, eyes blank. "Over _half_ of the 7th Division Shinigami left, Rukia. I couldn't even see it coming."

"What?! Why?!"

"You had one girl, or boy, or _whichever_ , zombify your friends during the battle. Then said person absorbs them and dies with them. They come home with tons of dead friends and a dead captain. What would you feel if that person was a Quincy?"

"….."

"And that an ex-Quincy was constantly there, day after day? I'm glad Captain Komamura isn't around to see this…..his subordinates leaving…."

"….Renji…"

"Just…leave me for a while. Iba-san's probably smoking or something somewhere too. We've had a long day."

Rukia noticed Renji had removed his haori, as the explosions and what have you had damaged it severely.

"….see you tomorrow, Rukia." Renji turned around, on his side. "G'night."

* * *

Kenpachi and Grimmjow returned to the confines of the 11th, where everyone was either lying down, passed out from their drunkenness, or playing cards.

"Captain, you're back," Yumichika greeted. "Do you want us to explain what happened?"

"Shut up and get me some booze."

Ikkaku watched Grimmjow glare at everyone as he passed through. "What's up with him?"

"Long story. So, who's missing?"

"Captain! For your information, nobody left to join the SSS! That would be horrendously ugly!"

Kenpachi made a face. "I meant right now. Because I get the feeling it's a sausage fest right now."

"Yeah. All of the girls are at the 4th. Want to play a round, Captain?" Ikkaku passed him some cards, only to get a rock thrown at his face.

 _"I can't see, you dumbass!"_

"Oww….damn it….where's the Vice-Captain you need her?"

* * *

Yachiru was sitting outside of the room belonging to a certain green-haired artificial soul, with Hiyori.

"Pigtails, when can we see her?"

"I dunno. Not now."

"Will she be okay?"

"She's….stable. But she has to rest."

"….it's just like Nemu-chan all over again…."

Hiyori sighed. "Yachiru, don't worry about it. Like with Kurotsuchi, we'll just break the bastard's teeth. In fact, didn't you make a vendetta or something against him back then?"

"That guy….with the blonde and green hair? He did that to Greenie?"

"Yep. Kageroza."

"…" Yachiru blinked. "When she wakes up, will she be….herself, Pigtails?"

"Kirio-san wasn't sure, but we should thank Kon when we get the chance."

"…?"

"The guy that looks like Ichigo?"

"….?"

Hiyori facepalmed. "The talking lion!"

"OH! You mean the guy that tries to peek in the baths? Jiggles punched him real hard that one time….how did he save Greenie?"

"For a mod-soul like him…he gave up a really good opportunity. But he really seems to care about Nozomi. For a dirty perv like him, that means a lot."

"….."

"What's with the face?"

But Yachiru didn't respond. In the span of one day, two of her club members would've died if outside help didn't come to them in time. And they were new members!

 _Chiyo-chan….and Greenie too…..I gotta hold another meeting. This time…will be different._

XXXXX

In the dimness of Nozomi's room, the only sounds were the beeping machines. Nozomi herself was not *aware* of anything just yet, but her fuzzy vision saw a speck of orange.

Kon's body squeaked as the girl pulled the stuffed animal closer and hugged it. Then, her eyes drooped closed, and they would not open until the next morning.

* * *

In an adjacent room, Rurichiyo Kasumioiji was fast asleep. She whined and rolled around slightly, but one could only guess what she was dreaming about.

Momo came in the room with flowers, but she spotted Senna sitting by her bed. Said girl had undid her ponytail to let her hair down.

"Vice-Captain Hinamori…."

"Senna…you can call me, Momo, okay? How long have you been here?" she set the flowers down.

"….couple of minutes. You and the president really saved her life?"

"Well, Yachiru was the one that stopped her from drowning. Sadly, we couldn't stop the fire in time. Her servants are so glad she's okay….although they need to stay here longer than she does."

"…"

"What's wrong? It's not your fault she's in here."

"But everyone in my clan….went rogue. Ganryu, the bastard that I once called "Father"….made Lady Rurichiyo's whole clan turn on her."

Momo sat down next to Senna. "You feel guilty by association?"

"….maybe. They tried to drown her! Who the hell does that?"

"Awful, horrible people."

"I have to make it up to her." Senna looked to Rurichiyo's face, which seemed to be sweating slightly. "Anything to make those bastards pay."

"Even though you once called them family?"

"They're not my family." Senna retied her hair. "And now, they _never_ will be."

"Mmmm….ah!"

"Oh, Rurichiyo's having a nightmare!"

XXXX

She was, as the trauma was very real and very recent. Rurichiyo was flailing helplessly through a deep underwater passage, desperate for air.

 _"Be well….my sweet Rurichiyo…."_ came the spectored voice of her late father, who wished her well before going off to fight in the war.

 _"I pass….the clan to you, my daughter…."_ came the weary voice of her late mother, whom she never even got to meet.

Rurichiyo fell further and further, with all of the treachous clan members rising up past her, either glaring hatefully at her or mocking her helplessness.

 _"Rest in peace, little girl,_ " Kumoi's voice chuckled. She reached out to grab someone, anyone, but it was no use.

 _"Milady! HELP US!"_ Kenryu's voice screamed, as he and Enryu tried in vain to grab her, but she passed them. The light faded and faded, and Rurichiyo was close to tears yet again. This was it. She would die.

 _"Hey! Chiyo-chan, just hang on!"_

The princess's eyes shot open, and she looked through the darkness. Soon and surely, the pink-haired girl that befriended her and saved her life came swimming towards her.

"…!"

 _"Don't cry, Chiyo-chan! You're part of the NSWA! You can't die!"_

Yachiru grabbed her tightly and began to swim back up through the passage. Rurichiyo opened her mouth, but no sound came out, making the smaller girl giggle.

 _"You're so funny, Chiyo-chan. You think I would let you die in your dreams?"_

"…"

 _"I'll always be there for you,"_ Dream Yachiru assured. _"Just sleep and let me protect you. Okay?"_

"But…." Rurichiyo covered her mouth, at least glad she could speak in this space now. "You have survivor's guilt! How do you do it?"

 _"…..because I'm the president,"_ came the reply. _"Even when I'm in pain, I hate seeing my friends in pain more."_

"I'm….your friend?"

 _"Duh! You're too cute, Chiyo-chan, you know that? You're in the same tier as Ururuin, Yuzu-chan, and Nemu-chan."_ Dream Yachiru nuzzled her neck. " _So where do you want to go?"_

"What? We're underwater!"

 _"And candy is tasty!"_ she replied, to reaffirm all of the obvious facts. _"Hey, want to go to Candyland?!"_

"What?! I…isn't this just a dream?!"

 _"Yep! That means we can do ANYTHING, Chiyo-chan! TOGETHER!"_

XXXXX

"Toge….ther….."

"Hey, she's not sweating anymore!"

"I guess it passed…." Momo murmured.

* * *

In another room, Sun-Sun was lying down, patched up in a room to herself. She couldn't sleep, as she didn't feel like it. That, and the fact that Apache was feeling her forehead.

"Can you stop?"

"Shut up, Sun-Sun, and let me make sure you're okay. Alright?"

"I would prefer only medical professionals touch me."

Mila Rose came in with some water. "Hey, Sun-Sun, I made damn sure the nurses didn't make it too cold. I know how much you hate too cold water."

"Ugh, yes. I do. …..okay, why are you rubbing my feet?"

"Shut up, will you? God you're so prissy."

Sun-Sun should've expected that even when her sisters were actively showing concern for her, their sharp tongues wouldn't stop. But actually, something else was at play now.

"….okay, explain yourself. When you two came into my room, I detected some hostility."

"That's normal. Watch. Apache, your eyes make you like a Christmas tree, you freak."

"Yeah. Mila Rose, you should put a cowbell around your neck, because those oversized milk sacks might as well be udders."

"At least I have big boobs, you bitch!"

"Oh yeah, I'm _soooo j_ ealous!"

"Stop!" Sun-Sun pinched her nose. "Not that kind of hostility. That the two of you shared some harsh words earlier and hate the sight of each other."

"None of your business," they replied in unison.

"Does it involve Apache's relationship with Lisa-san?"

 _"No it doesn't!"_ they shouted in unison, now glaring at each other.

"…..sigh. I really didn't want to play this card, like _really_ didn't, but I hate seeing my sisters quarrel with each other so."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If I reveal something close and personal about myself, then you two have to stop this argument. Whatever it is."

"You mean how Apache's too much of a coward to admit she likes being handled like a cheap doll?"

"You mean how Mila Rose doesn't know when the hell to butt out?"

"Yes! I will reveal the name of who I've been seeing."

"What? _You?"_

"Oh this should be good," the lioness chuckled. "I wonder how much of a stuffed shirt you found. That is, if you didn't scare off every man with your attitude!"

"I thought she just masturbates to herself in the mirror," Apache joked, and the two even high-fived each other and snickered. But Sun-Sun just sighed again.

"It's Marechiyo Omaeda."

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…"

"Aren't you two going to say something?"

"…..you saying you're a…. _chubby chaser?!"_

 _SIGH._

* * *

Actually, the Omaeda name had been affected in the chaos as well. Marechiyo walked up to his little sister's room, where he could clearly hear her crying into her pillow.

"Uhh….Mareyo, can we talk?"

"G-Go a-away b-big brother!" she shouted. "L-Leave m-me alone!"

"…..just for five minutes! I even got some snacks! Hahaha…" although Marechiyo knew he shouldn't be joking at a time like this. But his sister opened the door and buried herself into his robes.

"M-Marechiyo, M-Mother is s-sad too. Y-You have to g-get t-them back."

"But….I can't do anything right now, Mareyo-chan."

"Please…." Mareyo pulled back, face covered with tears and snot. "Our f-family w-won't be the s-same!" she leaned in to cry again.

Mareyo was the youngest and Marechiyo was the oldest. The siblings in the middle, Marejirosabu and Maremi, made the impulsive decision to leave with the other nobles.

XXXXX

Their father was sitting, sunglasses off when his remaining son walked in the room.

"Hey, Pops."

"….hey. You calmed down your little sister?"

"…..uh, not in so many words…." Marechiyo sat down next to his dad, who once had the same position he did. "Why did they leave? Don't tell me it was Sun-Sun!"

"No! At least….I don't think so. I think they were just dumb kids that liked being rich and affluent. Your brother is a coward, Marechiyo. He hasn't fought a day in his life. Not like you and me."

"…..Mom took it hard, huh?"

"I can't get her to come out of the room."

"…this blows."

"Tell me about it." Marenoshin put back on his sunglasses. "The Omaeda name is tattered! And god knows what happened to them…."

"I hate to say it, Pops, but….even if they're just being petty….they're technically our enemies now. The SSS clearly had a plan of where to go, so they're not dead or anything, but….you know….I could end up fighting them."

"We."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I said we, boy, don't you listen?" Marenoshin got up to grab his zanpakutou. "Starting today, I'm coming out of retirement."

"D-Dad…."

"Marechiyo….you're a fat, greed sack that somehow managed to get a halfway decent looking girl-"

"hey!"

"BUT…..you've done a lot for the Gotei." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "And right now, you have more honor and worth in one pinky than the rest of us combined. You're a man, son….and I'm proud of you."

"…..Dad, we'll get through this. The Omaeda name always comes out on top!" Marechiyo declared, although he, myself, and the rest of you readers knew that he wasn't so confident over such a statement.

Still, his father hugged him all the same.

* * *

Not too far away, the Shihouin manor sat, damaged but finally quiet. Why else would a manor be, if 90% of the residents had abandoned it? It was one of the oldest buildings in the Seireitei, and Yoruichi had threatened to burn it down mere hours ago.

"Yabao-san, would you like some tea?"

"Huh…? Oh, Ururu. No, thank you."

The young girl nodded. She might have be a better version of what Nemu originally was, but she was unfailingly polite to everyone around her. These days she liked to keep her black hair loose, opposed to the two pigtails she used to have. Yachiru and Orihime had suggested the new style a year ago.

"Oh….well, have a good night then."

"…..yes."

Ururu bowed and left the room, leaving Yabao to pull out a dusty box in her closet. Inside was an old picture of her late husband, the man that sired Yoruichi and Yushiro.

"Oh, Roichi….they left. They all left. Not your children of course. Yes, your daughter didn't run away again. Here I was…pushing her away and fighting with her, but she ended up being loyal to the Shihouin name."

She hugged the picture.

"Now our clan will live in disgrace, forever! But….I'm glad. I….don't want to leave. This has been my home for centuries. The same home where we married, and I gave birth to our daughter and our son. If only I was half the Shinigami they are….I would feel better than I do now."

Outside the door, Yushiro was listening. He sighed, untied his hair, and headed off to bed.

XXXX

Meanwhile Ururu had returned to her quiet and small room, only to find Jinta sitting on her bed, bouncing a rock in his hand.

"Jinta…?"

"Those bastards burnt down the wall…..what's the matter with them?!"

"…..at least everyone we care about is unharmed…" Ururu sat down next to him. "And we still have each other."

"Yeah, I guess." Jinta threw the rock out the window. "But somethin' else happened today that really got me steamed."

"What?"

"Karakura!" He stood up and gestured. "Some dumb Arrancar came and attacked it! OUR home, Ururu! The same place you and me worked together!"

Ururu managed a small smile. "We still work together."

"Yeah, that's true…."

"Do you…..do you miss Karakura Town?"

The red-haired boy sighed and sat back down, then he laid across Ururu's lap. This made her blush, but he didn't notice. "Maybe a little. Easier to handle life when it was just managing the shop."

"But we came here because of Boss and Yoruichi-dono."

Jinta smiled.

"W-What?"

"Nothing, just when you talk like that, _-dono_ , you sound just like him. It's nice."

Ururu's blush was growing. "I, uh….learned that from him. He taught us manners, don't you remember, Jinta? But you always forget."

"Hahaha! Well, I have you for that, Ururu!"

"Jinta…."

"Man I'm beat. Think I'm gonna hit the hay…"

"No, stay! I mean…..um….maybe you could stay in my room tonight? It's dark and I'm a little scared." In reality Ururu just wanted to be closer to Jinta as she could. Hopefully before he would mention Yuzu.

"You big crybaby. Fine, but you better not hog the covers again."

"I promise."

"….."

"What?"

"Nothing, just that the moon shined down when you said that. Made you look a little pretty."

 _Pretty? Okay calm down, Ururu. In times like this, you need to rely on the advice of your friends._

An image of Yachiru popped up. **You should kiss him!**

 _I can't do that!_

An image of Orihime popped up. **He should kiss you!**

 _No no, and no! Someone give me better advice._

An image of Rangiku popped up. **Uhh, how old are you two again? Because this one idea I have involves-**

 _Abort, abort, abort!_

"Geez, Ururu, why are you staring off into space?" Jinta kicked off his sandals. "Move over so I can get some shuteye!"

XXXXXX

Shuteye was the last thing Kisuke Urahara was getting at the moment, even if he was technically pretty tired. In all fairness, it was hard to do, because any person would be either extremely excited or uncomfortable if Yoruichi Shihouin was naked, on top of them, and whispering sweet nothings in their ear.

"Um…Yoruichi-san?"

"Ssh, ssh….save that mouth for something else instead," she purred.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm really not in the talk mood, Kisuke, but I am in the mood for another four-letter word."

"I'm serious."

Yoruchi pulled away and huffed. "What?"

"….this. All of this. Your entire clan save for your mother and brother betrayed the Seireitei. I'm…surprised you're willing to do…y'know…"

"Gee, it's like you don't want a beautiful naked woman on top of you," Yoruichi sarcastically said. "It's a little thing I like to call, _do something else to not think about your problems for a bit_. Be grateful that something else is _you."_

"I'm….sorry I was too busy with my own things."

"It happens. Kisuke, I think you're thinking about the wrong stuff. You in the middle of this wouldn't have changed my family's mind at all."

"A lot of them hated me," he cheerfully replied. "…..but before this all happened, they wanted you be the head."

"Because I was before I left."

"Why?"

"Because….my dad was the head before me?"

"No, no, listen…they wanted to you to rise up to what a head should do, presenting yourself, and…marrying me. And I'll admit….I wanted you to feel like the head. Y'know, be the same woman you were before the exile."

Yoruichi looked puzzled. "But Kisuke….being with you means more than just being a noble."

"So let's do it."

"Finally."

"No. Let's….just get married then. Why wait anymore? What reason do we have to play by anyone's wishes?"

"What, tomorrow? No way, I want my bachelorette party first. …wait, what am I saying?! Kisuke, I think we have other things to worry about besides tying the knot."

"One less thing to worry about then. Who knows what the next day will bring now? Besides, something good happening to boost morale for all of us."

"I don't know…."

"Yoruichi-san….do you really having anything more to lose at this point?"

"….heh." the Goddess of Flash kissed her lover and pulled the covers over them. "You're so damn cheesy, Kisuke."

"But…."

"But that's why I fell in love with you to begin with."

Now Kisuke was right to wonder what kind of crazy thing would happen the following day. But he was _not_ expecting what _did_ happen the next day to happen, an event that no Shinigami would expect.

For tomorrow would be the first day the population would face the whims of the lynchpin.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: In stark contrast to the last chapter, I greatly enjoyed how this one turned out. I'll admit I was planning the 30th chapter to be significant. Roughly a year or ago, the 30th chapter in SWA equated to Rukia's battle with Aaroniero. Ha. I also was explicit in some reveals here, while hinting at some other stuff, so keep those eyes peeled.**

 **This is where I can FINALLY lay the seeds for my more creative ideas. I hope everyone's ready!**

 **Next Time - Quiz time. What do Yachiru Kusajishi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Soi Fon, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku, Renji Abarai, Jushiro Ukitake, Momo Hinamori, and more have in common?**


	31. God Is Complex

**Review Time:**

 **EVA-Saiyajin - Glad you've taken a shine to both SWA and this story. As for your specific concern, I definitely understand. A little later they have some sweet scenes together so keep on reading ;)**

 **Lazy Eyes Conway - Correct! (:P) Thanks for the review and I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 – God Is Complex**

"Hurry! Hurry, before they come this way! Go!"

One stormy night in one of the Rukongai's harshest districts, Sakumo was forced to flee a small inn that she was residing in. But where could she go?

 _No…! They saw me! NO!_

She had no home, no place. To survive she had whored herself out, never enjoying a second of it. And now, months after one unlucky encounter, she was about to give birth to her child.

"Where are you going, beautiful?! We're not done with you yet!"

But Sakumo was tired of being passed around. She didn't plan on the child (how many souls conceived anyway?), but her maternal instincts told her to protect the child no matter what.

She managed to escape the thugs by hiding in a small cave. Soon as she sat down, a massive burst of pain echoed through her stomach.

"No….don't tell me…."

She looked down, and a liquid had stained the floor. Sakumo was going into labor.

XXXXX

It was torture. The most painful thing she had to experience, and her life involved the most uncouth men being inside of her. But finally, after however long….she held the baby girl up, exhausted.

"Oh….you're so beautiful…."

The girl had a small tuff of pink hair, just like her, and she happily cooed into her mother's arms. Sakumo cried and hugged the child she would call her daughter, before falling asleep.

The same daughter Kenpachi Zaraki would find and make his own.

* * *

Speaking of, our present-day Yachiru had just opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes, looking around the interior of the resort. Ironically enough Okikiba's Bankai didn't target it.

 _"So what, this place is the new clubhouse?"_ Giselle asked, appearing behind the girl once more. " _Why didn't you make it from the start?"_

"'Cuz we were just tricking Fatso. But now, we start a new chapter in the club!"

Yachiru ran over to the bookshelf, where she had stuffed all of the NSWA's correspondence (including the club log), and rummaged through.

"Let's see…..oh!"

She pulled out Iemura's note, which she had found attached to the door before she went to sleep. She didn't want to look at it until she slept on it.

To Yachiru's immense relief, **no one** had signed their name to resign from the club. This made the small girl smile broadly.

 _"What are you so happy about?"_

"They're not gonna leave," Yachiru whispered. "They still like me." She hugged the paper. "This changes everything!"

The president pulled out the club log, and flipped through the accounts of each meeting and event. Nanao kept the binder immensely neat and organized, and Yachiru knew her #2 liked for it to stay that way. She reached the next blank page and grabbed a pen.

 **New Meeting Today – to Discuss the Future!**

* * *

"Ichigo. Psst, Ichigo!"

"Five more minutes…."

"Ichigo, wake up. It's me."

"Huh….Dad, I swear, if you're pulling a prank on me this early, I'm gonna throw you out my window…" Ichigo rolled over. "Bug Yuzu or something…."

"Ichigo!" Orihime shook her boyfriend awake. "I need to talk to you!"

"Guuh?! Orihime?"

The auburn-haired healer was sitting patiently by his bed, dressed in her usual sleeping attire. She smiled when Ichigo rubbed his eyes to look at her.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning…..Hime, can't a guy sleep in peace?"

"Ah ha….did I interrupt a good dream?"

Ichigo scratched his head. Technically he was dreaming of his youth, when his mother had baked him a big cake for his fifth birthday, but that wasn't important to tell. Although it did remind him of something he had to share.

"….not really. So what's up?"

"Umm…..how do I put this? Um….." Orihime was struggling to find the words. "I-I'm pretty popular! Hehehehe…."

"…..?"

She sighed. "You were unconscious at the time but….w-when I fought with Aizen, I…had to use all of the souls inside of me to win. Speak to them, beg them for their support."

"Yeah, you spoke to the Soul Society, right?"

"W-Well…..ever since that day…..ohh, people in Rukongai….have been…..w-worshipping me as a God. As in….this!" she handed over the book Toshiro found. Ichigo took it and flipped through its pages.

"….why?"

"Huh?" Orihime blinked; she wasn't expecting that response.

"I mean you said we were all fighting, right? The whole point was for everyone to work together. Don't they know you don't have that kind of power anymore?"

"Ichigo, I've tried! But from the day I started doing missions outside of the Seireitei….when people could match a face to my voice…it made them so happy. Happy their savior was still around. Happy….someone cared about them, I guess."

"…..sounds like you were trying to solve this yourself."

"I…."

"Don't worry." Ichigo closed the book and threw it to the floor. "You don't need to explain it to me. You're not a God, and people should know that."

"Ichigo….."

"Maybe Ishida will have an idea or something. C'mon, we can ask him over breakfast."

"Wait!" Orihime pulled his arm. "T-That's it? Aren't you going to scold me for hiding this? O-Or get really angry at these people for…what's i-n-s-i-d-e the b-o-o-k?"

"It's not your fault some people are wackos. Why the shame?"

"Because…what happens once they know I can't do the same godly things?"

"Does it matter? If they can't handle the truth, then they don't even deserve to know you."

"….Ichigo…."

"Huh? A-Are you crying?"

"WAAAAH I'M SORRY!" Orihime glomped her boyfriend. "I'm sorry I didn't just come to you sooner! I'm so stupid sometimes!"

Ichigo patted her shoulder. "Hime, it's okay. We're fixing it now."

"Your dad and Tatsuki-chan were right! Ohhhh!"

They stepped out of the room and walked through the empty hall of the Shiba House, together. Ichigo blushed slightly when Orihime held his hand but her blush and smile back showed she felt better.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Heh…I love you too. …man that still feels weird to say."

"Aww, what's wrong, Ichigo, do people tease you when they hear you say it?"

The images of Renji, Shinji, Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Isshin, and Rukia flashed into his head, and it just made him more annoyed. "Kinda. But I still mean it."

"…..say, I just realized something."

"What?"

Orihime rubbed her cheek. "If…..if the clan left with the others….and it's just us…we don't have to get married and make a….y-you know….for Kukaku-san."

Luckily Ichigo was not nearly as dense as he used to be, as the shifting of her eyes clearly said I _'d still like to marry you one day._ So he put an arm around her shoulder.

"What, you'd think I change my mind? I'm hurt."

"N-No, I didn't mean t-that!" Orihime spluttered, making Ichigo grin. But the two fell silent when they noticed an interesting sight in the next room. Karin was there, hastily trying to finish the rest of her academy homework.

"Oh hey. Better if you don't make noise, guys. Yuzu's fixing breakfast."

Ichigo leaned in. "Is this the…..first time she's been here?"

"That's right!" Orihime exclaimed, covering her mouth when she realized her volume. "Kukaku-san always had to keep it a secret…."

Before them, Kukaku and Soi were cuddled up together on the couch, content looks on both of their faces.

* * *

Elsewhere-

"Awww…..I need a day off. It's morning again…"

"Maybe you can convince Cap'n Hitsugaya that you're sick."

Rangiku sighed and pulled herself off Gin on their bed, exposing her bare chest to whatever lucky viewer happened to be looking through the window at the time. "Not a chance. Captain needs my help more than ever."

"Eh?" Gin fished around for his sandals. "People at the 10th left too?"

"Yeah."

"That's crazy! I mean, Cap'n Hitsugaya has a fanclub, and everyone loves your boobs."

" _Gin_ , this is serious. Every division except the 11th and 4th lost someone." Rangiku stretched. "Who knows what's gonna happen now?"

"I just hope people don't blame me for this," Gin pouted. "For once, I'm completely innocent!"

 _Completely is a relative word, you know._

"Oh, not now, Haineko."

"Eh? What did your zanpakutou say?"

Rangiku rubbed her eyes and moved to her dresser. "Oh….zanpakutou things. She's been itching to get a taste of freedom, but I said it's hard."

"Why not ask Hiyori-chan to help you, then?"

"Huh? Whatcha talking about?"

Gin smiled. "Heard around the grapefruit that she made some kind of doohickey to draw out a person's zanpakutou spirit out here."

"Gin, what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"Don't do it unless you're with me?"

"Yeah! But the 12th can really do that?" Rangiku asked, ignoring the excited pleas of her zan.

"Dunno now. I think they need to see what's still around from that Kageroza guy leaving."

* * *

Morning was also beginning for the Head-Captain, but rather than wake up in his bed like usual, Jushiro Ukitake awoke from his position on the floor, head pounding.

"Hn….how did I get into this?"

He looked ahead and saw his best friend snoring, also on the floor.

Ah. "Shunsui, wake up. It's morning."

"Zzzzz….huh?" The 8th Divison Captain groaned and put his hat on his head. "Aww, were we shooting the breeze too long again?"

Jushiro stood up and eyed the empty sake bottle. "More like you brought the liquor here and chatted me up."

"After all that's happened, it'd be weirder if you didn't drink, pal," chuckled Shunsui. "So, what happens now? Guess you call for some captain's meeting to discuss it?"

"…what's the point?" wondered the Head-Captain out loud. "The damage has been done. We actively have a faction of our own against us, along with a ringleader for the rising threats from Hueco-Mundo."

"Care to hear my two cents?"

Jushiro massaged his temples. "Outside the alcohol-ridden room, please."

XXXXXX

"They're at a disadvantage."

"What are you talking about? Kageroza made a copy of Akon. Which means that with the blood he stole, he can easily construct copies of us to match our numbers."

"That's really not when I meant, although the idea of fighting _ourselves_ is a little uneasy. A lot of the SSS numbers are nobles, aren't they?"

"Well, those that coordinated everything, anyway."

Shunsui's eyes lit up, as if he had a brilliant idea or he was thinking of the young female cadets that would join his division. "Right. But those traditional types…they're all about advancing _themselves_."

"I don't follow."

When the two passed the garden, the kimono captain took one of the sunflowers to demonstrate. He gestured to each pedal.

"Right now it's a composition of different clan members, all sharing the same hatred of the system."

He plucked three pedals off.

"What happens once they win, and they're making the new groundwork? What clan will be in charge then? You can't say they don't have ulterior motives. After all, who was the only _head_ that was behind this?"

"….Ganryu."

"Yep."

Jushiro chuckled. "Shunsui, how are you so perceptive when you're hung-over?"

"Miracles do come true, Juu. Nanao actually kissed _me_ the other night!"

"What?"

"Yep! She's been really nervous that things are going too slow, but I guess she's been getting confidence. Not that I would goad her or anything."

Jushiro deadpanned.

"What? I wouldn't! Don't be so cruel, _Dad."_

"H-Hey! Retsu and I are two different people than you and Nanao-san."

"Well if you ask me-"

A crashing sound cut Shunsui off, and it made the two captains run through the division to find out what it was. Eventually they saw a golden tower.

* * *

 _Oh no…._

Kirio looked up at the sky in concern. A golden Senkaimon had formed above the Seireitei, and multiple buildings were falling out of them, as if to replace the ones sucked up in the void.

That could only mean one thing.

* * *

 _What on earth are these crashing sounds?_ Isane wondered, getting more uneasy by the second. She made her way to her sister's room, where Kiyone hastily hid her drawing when she came in.

"You're up early."

"So are you, Isane."

A smile. "It's my job to be up this early. How do you feel, Kiyone?"

"Well….a little cold, actually. And I keep seeing this flickering in my eyes, and it's driving me crazy! Ugh…"

 _Some of her withdrawal symptoms?_ Isane scribbled down some notes. _Also, better if I don't mention what she told Head-Captain Ukitake._

"Can I get out of bed now?"

"No, Kiyone, remember what the Captain said? I'm to be your nurse until we handle this problem of yours. But let's start off positive. Is there anything I could get for you? Maybe some breakfast?"

"I'm not…anything, you say?"

"Sure."

"Well….I'd love some of Momo's cookies!"

Isane pointed to a container on her nightstand.

"Fresh ones, Isane! Plus, those are chocolate!" Kiyone shook her head. "I like oatmeal the best."

"O-Okay." _This isn't a bakery…._ "While you wait, I think it'd be a good idea to stimulate your brain a little bit. How about a puzzle?"

"Puzzle?"

 _Those drugs made her run around and do everything in a day, so mentally, her body needs to move a slower and safer pace. She probably wants to do laps or something arduous._

Isane dug into a drawer and tossed the same Rubik's Cube Grimmjow borrowed during one of their sessions to her sister.

"What's this?"

"You need to make each side have the same color. It's hard." Isane smiled. "Do you need me to fluff your pillow while I get those cookies?"

"Sis, aren't you being a little too helpful?"

"Y-You're still my sister and a patient…."

Kiyone thought it over. "Okay then! Sure!"

Isane looked pleased. _If she's scared of the zombie me, then I have to reinforce the real me. The one that wouldn't ever hurt her._

"Also can we get some ginger snaps with those cookies?"

"Kiyone!"

* * *

"Huh? Byakuya, did you hear that?"

Hear, he did. The remaining members of the Kuchiki clan were eating their breakfast (trying to move past the shame of some members defecting) when Rukia brought the crashing sounds to his attention.

"…..Allow me to take a look."

Homura and Shizuku, as cautious as they were….weren't sure of what to make of Byakuya at this point. He embodied everything they hated about the nobility in Soul Society, and yet….he still allowed them in his home and held no hostility. And Rukia was fond of him!

"Psst, Rukia. Do you always eat like this?"

"Every day. It might not be the same now, but anything's better than our Inuzuri days," Rukia whispered, winking.

"In this guy's house?!" Shizuku whispered back. "What, is he supposed to be your sugar daddy?!"

 _"Brother!"_

Although Rukia was struggling to form a coherent reply to that, Byakuya pretended like he didn't hear and stepped back to the table. "Something dire has happened."

* * *

"Well well, look at this, Jackie. We missed the best part."

Yukio and his hired hand were watching yesterday's news clip in Karakura, and their spiritual awareness would've pegged every Hollow if they caught the attack.

"And Kanonji actually _explains_?" Jackie scoffed. "All of the news sources are probably declaring him to be a total wacko. We're going back?"

"Not at all. This helps my little presentation." Yukio typed on his keyboard.

"What, you're going to explain the same things to the people out there? Don't get all huffy when everyone laughs at you."

"You underestimate me, my dear Jackie," said the boy billionaire. "I'm not about to get on a bullhorn and spout nonsense to people walking on the streets. These days, you go digital."

"…..?"

"Just get moving on your next assignment." He handed her a stack of bills. "Go around town and buy as many newspapers as you can."

"Uh…okay?"

XXXXX

When she stepped out of the room, Jackie passed by Yukio's butler, who was carrying a tray of tea and crackers.

"Ah, _Fraulein_. I assume Master is sending you off on another task?"

"Something like that. Hey, Roman, let me you ask a question. ….does Yukio really have total control over his company?"

"Oh yes yes, thanks to the will of his deceased parents. Died so suddenly a few years back. Makes the board members so angry, but they're always two steps behind him."

Jackie eyed the door. "What, Hollows get them?"

"Those beasts that you and Master Yukio can see? Goodness no. The cause was more…natural."

"And what would be….?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss, Miss Jackie."

"….thanks for the tip, Roman." _Something's fishy…._

* * *

Yachiru stepped out the resort, but she was confused when she saw the influx of new buildings in the Seireitei. From her vantage point, she saw a rather imposing monument in the center.

"Huh?"

"Ah, you're that Kusajishi girl!" came a voice. Yachiru turned around, and saw the grinning face of Ichibe Hyosube. "Greetings! It's been a long time since we last met, hasn't it?"

"Have we met before? I don't remember you, mister."

"Huh?" Ichibe scratched his thick beard. "Surely you remember you and your friends being led through the Royal Palace!"

Yachiru would often look into people's eyes to get a read on their emotions or inner thoughts, so she did just that for this eccentric man. His eyes were big and bright, but….they felt nothing like her own. Then again, she herself wasn't so peppy this past week.

"'Kay," she replied automatically. "So what do you want?"

"Well! I need all of you Captains and Vice-Captains to come here, is that alright?"

"Guess so."

Ichibe nodded, then moved at a jet-tier speed to swipe Yachiru's badge off her arm.

"…..?"

"Ah. Well, in a moment, I'm afraid you won't be needing this anymore."

XXXXXX

Eventually Sokyoku Hill was filled with Seireitei's titans:

Jushiro Ukitake and Sentaro Kotsubaki of the 1st, Soi Fon and Marechiyo Omaeda of the 2nd, Kukaku Shiba and Izuru Kira of the 3rd, Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu of the 4th, Shinji Hirako and Momo Hinamori of the 5th, Byakuya Kuchiki and Neliel Tu Oderschvank of the 6th, Renji Abarai and Tetsuzaemon Iba of the 7th, Shunsui Kyoraku, Nanao Ise, and Lisa Yadomaru of the 8th, Kensei Muguruma and Mashiro Kuna of the 9th, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th, Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi of the 11th, Nemu Kusamiya and Hiyori Sarugaki of the 12th, Yoruchi Shihouin and Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th, and Kisuke Urahara and Ururu Tsugumiya of the Kido Corps.

Next to them was Kirio and the five asauchi girls.

 _Nobody_ had a good feeling about this.

"Good morning to you all!" Ichibe exclaimed, joined with his other Royal Guard members. "Now I'm sure you all have questions, but I assure you, we're all here to help. Kirio told us about the SSS."

Heads panned over to the (un)jolly woman.

"I had to. The last time people betrayed Soul Society…."

"-the worlds almost crumbled to dust," Shutara finished, casting a glance over the Seireitei. She saw the NSWA resort, and she raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "What on earth is _that_ eyesore?"

"That's the NSWA clubhouse!" Yachiru exclaimed from Kenpachi's shoulder. "If you want to come in, you either need to be a member or ask really really nicely."

"Yachiru, not now," Nanao whispered.

"Anyway, I regret to inform you all that we're….going to be making some changes. From Reio-sama himself of course." Ichibe flashed a thumbs up.

"What kind of changes?" Byakuya asked.

"First off…." Kirinji held out his hand. "Cough them up. The haoris and badges."

 _"What?"_ asked almost everyone in the crowd.

"You dipshits heard me! How does a centuries-old system get betrayed TWICE on a dimensional scale?! You Captains and Vice-Captains should be ashamed!"

"But you don't understand-"

"Sorry guys and gals, but we understand plenty," Nimaiya said, putting his arms over his head. "Can you really honestly call yourselves the Gotei 13 anymore?"

"There's still 13 of us!" Kensei shouted. "And Urahara too, but you get the point!"

"Captains and Vice-Captains didn't leave," Toshiro pointed out. "And isn't the issue essentially a non-threat if you guys help us take down the SSS?"

"You silly boy, you think the SSS is the only matter at hand?" Shutara scoffed and folded her multiple arms. "There's much that has to be done. We've given you the chance to run things your way for four years, and it did not turn out as we hoped."

Kirio stepped over to her comrades. "Surely they can still keep rank?"

"Sorry, but that's how it is." Nimaiya looked to his five servants; they practically shrunk under his stare.

"As of today, there is no more Head-Captain. There are no more _Captains._ Just Shinigami."

The expressions varied. Some people (Rukia, Sentaro, Rangiku, Momo, etc.) looked visibly disappointed, while others (Kensei, Kenpachi, Shinji, Shunsui, etc.) took it as it was. The white-clad fighers removed their garments while the others untied their badge sashes.

"What about the divisions?" Retsu asked, calmly. "Is this… _demotion_ just in title only?"

Kirinji took her hint. "We're gonna do some restructuring. There's 13 of you but not 13 specific functions."

"Something tells me that isn't the only change," Yoruichi said, not bothered at all by losing her haori. Clothes always were troublesome for her.

 _[_ _Correct, Yoruichi Shihouin_ _.]_

Those that hadn't heard the voice of the Soul King before immediately tensed up, and even those in the know (Yachiru and Nemu) were startled. As usual, the lynchpin was speaking telepathically to them.

 _[Do not be alarmed, my Shinigami. Consider yourselves to be in a unique position. The being once unknown to you all will be closer than you think.]_

"Where….." Momo gulped. "Where is he?"

"No." Shutara clicked her tongue. "Addressing him as anything but Reio-sama is not proper."

Yachiru looked back towards the Seireitei, to the new structure in the center. She knew he was there. And for some odd reason, it wasn't just **one** godly being she was sensing.

 _[Hikifune. Get all of the souls that bare the mark.]_

The ex-Captain of the 12th flash-stepped away.

 _[I know that not everyone here has Bankai, nor are you the only ones with it. Any Shinigami that possesses their Bankai in full force….you know where to go.]_

"….."

 ** _[This is a message for all Shinigami and prospective Shinigami across the Soul Society.]_**

* * *

Kiyone stopped, in mid-turn of the cube.

 _[As of today, the name 'Gotei 13' is no more. This is not reason to panic nor is it reason to be any emotion but calm. You're all still Shinigami and you all know who the enemy is.]_

* * *

Karin and Yuzu looked at the ceiling, as did the rest of their classmates and their father.

[ _The Royal family is here to ensure that you all do not fall further into corruption and degeneracy. Now is the time for unity, not division.]_

* * *

Rurichiyo turned in her sleep, eyes opening weakly.

 _[You are all equal to each other. As it is mostly noble-blooded Shinigami that had the audacity to betray you all….the Five Great Noble Houses are no more.]_

* * *

Xen and Yushiro both had a stray bead of sweat down their foreheads.

 _[Indeed, this marks the beginning of a new chapter for the Soul Society.]_

* * *

Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad all looked at each other with apprehension.

* * *

"Now now, don't be so down, everyone. In this time, we just have to forge a new trust with each other," Ichibe said. "And if we work together, our enemies won't stand a chance!"

The usage of the word "our" usually denotes something along the lines of "this thing that you, me, and us all share", but the Royal Guard was traditionally a unit that operated outside – and above – the Gotei.

"While Unohana-tan is getting a move on, I'm in charge of all things medical from now on. Any questions?" Kirinji spat out his toothpick.

"Umm…..the 4th's Shinigami are used to a rotating schedule…." Isane began, alone with Kira, Iba, Nanao, Sentaro, Rangiku, Hiyori, Rukia, Marechiyo, Mashiro, Ururu, Nemu, and Kenpachi (lacking Bankai and/or a mark).

"We can work out the details," came the reply.

"I'm in charge of all things academy-based." Nimaiya crossed his arms. "You two captains don't have Bankai?"

"Working on it," Kenpachi said casually. Yachiru had showed off her Bankai during the war in her battle with Giselle, but he didn't get a chance to see it, since her zan "didn't feel like it".

"I...'ve only had a zanpakutou for four years," Nemu explained. "I was an artificial soul for the longest time."

"Hmm….might need to give you two some special training."

"What, you invented the zanpakutou or somethin'?" Hiyori asked, crossing her arms rudely.

"Ha, ain't that a joke if I heard one….Reio-sama did that. He just picked me because I was the master of using one, back in the day. My servants help me out all the time, since they're technically zan themselves."

 _"Them?"_ Rangiku asked. "They're just girls!"

"Heh, you kids are crazy. They're asauchi, can't you tell?" Nimaiya grinned. "C'mon, at least one of you guys are talented enough to feel it."

Tsumiko, Tokie, Nonomi, Hasuka, and Mera all looked a little embarrassed. Rangiku whispered an apology.

"I shall be in charge of information," Shutara said, proudly. "Anything the 2nd was wont to do, and much more. I do need to create some new uniforms…." as she said this, two of her inorganic arms scratched her chin in contemplation.

"Huh?" Iba looked himself over. "Uniforms?"

"Who do you think crafted those dregs you're all wearing?"

"As for me….my role is simple." Ichibe winked. "But it's a secret!"

The group stared at Ichibe with a noticeable deadpan.

"What are the Bankai-wielders gonna do?" Mashiro asked, obviously annoyed she couldn't spend every minute with her Kensei.

"Simple…..did I really use that word?"

 _"Yes!"_ everyone exclaimed.

* * *

Back at the 4th, Nozomi's tired eyes opened, and the first thing she saw was the calming dim of her room's overhead light. A shuffle of footsteps made her look to the door, where Hanataro was.

"Oh..! I'm sorry, I was just checking up on you." he stepped over and felt her forehead. "I'm your attendant for today."

Nozomi looked down. In her arms was a stuffed plushie.

"Who…..who gave this to….me?"

"You shouldn't be speaking so much right now." Hanataro handed her a cup of water. "Please drink up."

"….."

"You're very lucky. We thought we going to lose you yesterday. D-Do you remember what happened?"

Nozomi searched her memories, but the last thing she remembered was walking with Kon, moments before her zanpakutou "activated" and detonated on her.

"….no."

"….oh."

"Third Seat Yamada, please tell me."

Hanataro looked through his clipboard. "W-Well, there's no need to go into details. Um…..your creator-"

"What?! What did Kageroza Inaba do to me?!"

"He…..er….."

The artificial soul looked to her bandages, although one in the know knew that they were not needed: Kon's essence and Kirio's experience with false souls allowed her body to completely heal itself. Then she looked to the stuffed lion.

"….no."

"I-It's not what you think!"

"No!" Nozomi bit her lip and surveyed the lion's body. "No….."

"Kujo-san, let me explain!"

"Save it, Hanataro!" Kon's voice shouted. He moved a paw, and tapped Nozomi's arm. "I'm not dead, Nozomi."

"But…..you…."

"I didn't know what was gonna happen to you, okay? Maybe you could've been remade or something, but…..w-well, then you wouldn't be you anymore! Just some clone everyone would call _you._ "

"….K-Kon….."

Kon winked. "Kon-sama always protects his beauties."

Panicking, Nozomi looked at Hanataro.

"….yes. Kon-san….got rid of the body the 12th made for him to help."

"It was a crap body anyway!" he snapped. "I mean, who wants to look like _Ichigo?_ So overdone, if you ask me. It-"

Nozomi cut him off by hugging his stuffed body as tightly as she could.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I…..I will _never_ be able to repay you, Kon."

"Don't be so sad, Nozomi. I'm just glad you're alive. So we can get payback together!"

"…."

"Against Kageroza! That bastard screwed the both of us over, and the whole Seireitei, too! I'm gonna knock his block off!"

"Kon-san," Hanataro tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" Kon blinked; his body was feeling wet all of a sudden. His beady eyes traveled upward, and he saw it.

Today marked the first day Nozomi Kujo produced tears of her own.

* * *

Ikkaku reached the new "capital" of the Seireitei, but he was slightly nervous, as he knew he was one of the late ones to show up. He quickly ran through the entrance, and had to stop to marvel at the sight.

 _What the…._

The interior seemed to be much larger inside than it was outside, not unlike Aizen's destroyed fortress in Hueco Mundo. The walls were gold and silver, and mirrors were everywhere.

"H-Hello?" He looked around. "They called for Bankai guys?!"

Two hooded and masked guards of unknown origin phased into the room, starling Ikkaku. They both pointed to the right direction.

"Uh…t-thanks."

He ran down the hall, finally reaching a massive rainbow-colored door. Gulping, he opened it up and stepped inside.

XXXXXX

The door led to a thin strip to run across, stopping a center platform facing the other side, which seemed to go on forever. When Ikkaku reached the platform, Yachiru waved at him.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi….you guys been waiting?"

"Not for long," Shunsui answered. "By the way, it's better if you don't speak out of turn. For many of us, this will be the first time."

"First….time?" He looked: all of the ex-Arrancar and ex-Quincy were there, along with Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, and every Shinigami that had a Bankai.

 _[Be quicker next time, Ikkaku Madarame.]_

"….!"

A platform rose up and there….was the lynchpin of the worlds, the Soul King. Most of the group was visibly uneasy to be in his presence.

"Hey mister Reio, why do you need us?"

Yachiru was not.

"Yachiru Kusajishi, you must be more mindful of your tone." Byakuya bowed slightly. "Forgive her."

 _[I shall. First, I want those who bare my mark to step forward.]_

Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, Neliel, Loly, Menoly, Harribel, Lilinette, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, Stark, and Grimmjow did just that.

"Are….are we in trouble?" Orihime asked, holding both Ichigo's and Tatsuki's hands to calm her nerves.

 _[You have done well, to grow into proper Shinigami. And none of you seem to be guilty of any major misconduct….good. The lot of you should thank Yachiru Kusajishi, Nemu Kusamiya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryu Ishida, and Yasutora Sado for making this a possibility to begin with.]_

Yachiru wished Nemu was with her right now.

"We shall," Harribel replied, trying to set a calm tone for the group. "Thank you, everyone."

The others did the same, except Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, don't start," Stark warned. But the ex-Sexta just put his hands in his pockets.

"Like HELL I'm thanking Kurosaki for _anything,_ OR his buddies. 'Cept Tatsuki."

Ichigo grit his teeth, glaring at his rival.

"You don't need to be a child, Grimmjow," Uryu chided. "Show some humility for once in your life."

"Don't you start, Four Eyes!"

 _[Enough. Those with a mark without a Bankai are free to leave.]_

"Wait." Tatsuki looked directly at Reio, steeling her nerves. "Can I ask a question, Reio…-sama?"

 _[Yes?]_

"What exactly do these marks do? We know they've powered us up, but we found out they're to monitor us too. Did you not trust any of us to be good?"

Apache and Candice were appalled by the revelation.

 _[Who told you they're to monitor you?]_

"Uhh….."

Ichigo took the save. "We figured it out on our own."

"We did?" Lilinette whispered. "But I thought Urahara-OW, Stark!"

 _[Regardless. They have done their job and they will continue to do so. Now…if you don't mind….?]_

The wielders of the mark filed out, with Orihime whispering her good luck to Ichigo and her other friends. Unfortunately for him, Grimmjow was one the people that stayed, along with the rest of the former Espada.

 _What….? He wasn't bluffing….?_

 _[Now then. I have summoned you all here for a specific reason and a specific reason only. By virtue of having Bankai, I consider you to be the elite. And we don't need to discuss the influx of stronger Hollows recently.]_

"…"

 _[Stronger Shinigami is what I need. Starting today, it is you that will carry out the outside missions of the Soul Society.]_

"J-Just us?" Renji asked.

 _[With my presence moved to this realm, it is impossible for any Hollow to attack. I see all. I know all. But I cannot move to the Living World, and it is the place that suffers the most.]_

"Why not just let us attack Hueco Mundo?" Soi asked.

 _[Because that is not in my plans at the moment, Soi Fon. Be grateful I'm letting you speak at all, considering your clan's role in the betrayal.]_

"…..forgive me, Reio-sama."

"Hey! Don't talk to Bee-chan like that!" Yachiru said, getting mad. "It wasn't her fault her clan was a bunch of jerks!"

 _[Cease your rude tone, Yachiru Kusajishi, do I make myself clear?]_

"Yachiru, calm down," Retsu said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We're all on the same side, remember?"

"Re-chan, it wasn't her fault."

"Yachiru, we all know that." Yoruichi leaned down to her eyelevel. "But you have to remember something. Her family served mine, one of the great families. And those families got the way they did by…..pledging loyality to the Soul King."

"…." Yachiru looked at her Bee-chan, and her mood brightened somewhat when she saw that her hand was interlocked with Kukaku's.

 _[Others will know of your status from these.]_

Two guards materialized and held out a basket of bandanas, all rainbow-colored and adorned with both a sword and the symbol of the Soul King.

 _[On missions, you must wear these at all times.]_

"Well…..at least it's easy to wear," Jushiro mumbled, taking one for himself. In reality, part of him was glad to be free of the stress of his position, but the other part was still in shame over what happened in his command alone.

 _[…..well? Aren't you going to go off?]_

"Is that safe, Reio-sama? One of the traitors has the power to create Dangai space."

 _[ What do you think Hyosube is doing? He is sealing all of the pathways from this world to the Living World, so that all Shinigami can only leave via the access point he will create. And only he can allow you to leave.]_

"I'm really not understanding, sir," Kisuke said. "Who do you want us to take down first? The SSS or the Arrancar that attacked Karakura Town?"

Reio was silent for a few moments. To him, both were of equal importance and equal triviality. The main point was to establish a new mandate for the soldiers tasked with carrying out his will. Besides, neither group mattered as much as an enemy only he knew of, at the moment.

 _[Whoever makes their move first. Now go, my Shinigami. You know of your task.]_

The being that he hadn't thought about before Juha Bach and Aizen changed his mind.

The being that was currently sealed away.

The greatest foe any Shinigami would ever meet…..

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Bwahahaha! Some of these chapter's ideas I thought of way back, by like chapter 20 or something. What will happen...? As for the foe I outlined at the very end, it all stems from a haphazard idea Kubo made. Once I shed spotlight on it (not anytime soon), you'll get it.**

 **Also pasting chapters is annoying sometimes. Both this site and Ao3 always need me to reapply underlining.**

 **Next Time - Sakumo meets Nemu, Apache and Candice go to each other for advice, and Yachiru stumbles upon a certain orphanage...**


	32. Neinteen Eighty Four

**Author's note: Tomorrow begins the new semester, so you all know the drill about updates. I want to keep it at least two chapters a month, but I don't like to promise anything. So, enjoy this one in the meantime. Also there's some dirty language 'cuz Apache and Candice are potty mouths. :P**

 **Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - By this I assume people will still say "Captain" out of habit? Absolutely.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – Neinteen Eighty Four**

The Shun'o Academy was abuzz this time of day, as the plucky Shinigami candidates were spreading rumors like crazy over their new "occupiers". _How long would the Soul King be here? Was he even here? Was this a massive conspiracy in the working?_

Gin would've liked to walk around and eavesdrop on these student's wonderings, but he found himself in the courtyard, with Isshin.

"Huh? Whatcha doin' here, Shiba-san?"

"Your guess is good as mine, Ichimaru," Isshin replied, looking to the other teachers filing in. By far, the two of them were the best in terms of raw strength and technique. Gin alone cleared the academy in a fraction of the time it normally took a student.

"Hustle, my homies!"

Nimaiya flashed into view, along with his five servants. And from the look of his face, he was definitely planning something.

"You're one of the Royal Guard members…."

"Hmm? Hold up!" He stepped over to Isshin and lifted up his sunglasses to get a bigger look. "You're Isshin Shiba, right?"

"Yeah….? Why were we summoned here?"

"Because, _compadre_ , I'm here to tell you guys that part of the new mandate and all, I have to take over the teachings of new Shinigami." Nimaiya scratched the back of his head. "In fact, you guys can still hang around, but YOU two….nuh-uh. You got Bankai."

"Oooh, field work?" Gin smiled. "I'd love a change of scenery."

"Well I wouldn't." Isshin crossed his arms. "You expect me to go off and leave my daughters alone?"

"I don't make the rules, Shiba-san. I can tell who has Bankai and who doesn't, and you definitely don't. Today I'll give you guys a pass, but starting tomorrow, you have to join the others."

Gin raised his hand.

"Yeah?"

"So Shiba-san and me are excused?"

"Nah, nah….go find Shutara. There's other things that need to be done."

Isshin gave Nimaiya a lingering stare, as he was still not pleased with the situation. Not only did he like to be close to Karin and Yuzu (despite the former being embarrassed of him), many students revered Isshin Kurosaki and were always curious to learn more from him.

But that was the _old_ society.

* * *

This new society was not one to award second chances.

"This is absurd! the Captain-"

"There are no more Captains," Shutara chided. "The Stealth Force has lost a lot of members, and punishments must be dealt with. Or would you like to take it up with Reio-sama? Feel free."

Marechiyo, Xen, Yushiro, and others had been called over to carry out the last order of the corps that had been commanded by the Shihouin name for generations. But now, the name was forever tainted.

"C-Come on, we don't need to go crazy here!"

"What is the point of keeping these prisoners from this point forward? It is from those you all gave the benefit of the doubt to that allowed this mess to happen in the first place. And you – Marechiyo Omaeda – had some of your clan's members defect as well."

"Yeah b-but….that's not the same thing!"

"What kind of assassin _are_ you?"

"Excuse me!" Yushiro spoke up, bowing. "There isn't even that many-"

"It doesn't matter, and I would advise a _Shihouin_ does not speak out of turn again. A member of your servant family had the nerve to talk up to Reio-sama…."

 _Cousin?_ Xen cleared her throat. "Just to be clear….you wish for us to….. _take care_ of the prisoners recaptured from the raid yesterday?"

"Correct. Because even if they were freed by one of your own, they could've stayed put until the situation was clear. Not one did. Is this report to suggest differently?"

"No," replied the small Fon girl. "We'll get on the command post haste."

"As you were then."

The remaining members of the Stealth Force turned around and entered the Maggot's Nest, all equipped with their zanpakutous.

XXXXXXX

"Psst, Xen. I….I don't think I can do this."

The servant turned to her master, expression curious. "But why, Yushiro-sama? It comes with the job."

Yushiro Shihouin certainly was skilled, but he had a much bigger heart than his sister and mother, and he was far more used to watching over prisoners than outright executing them.

"Vice-Captain was right. It's not like they were a threat compared to the new Arrancar or the SSS. Some of them were going to have their cases looked at again!"

Xen looked to the side, where her comrades were approaching the bars.

"…..My prince, do not worry. You don't have to lift a finger. But…."

"But what, Xen?"

"…..the last time there was leniency for a prisoner, Seinosuke Yamada escaped. He contributed to the chaos."

"I just don't think it's a right use of our effort, you know?" Yushiro looked down, face filled with anxiety. "Of course, what right do I have to talk? It's my fault Seinosuke escaped in the first place."

"Yushiro-sama-"

"Xen. Can we drop the -sama, for once? There's no point. My family fell from grace."

The smaller Shinigami couldn't hide her smile, subdued as it was. "Old habits die hard. From the first day I could walk, I was trained to be your servant and bodyguard. But if you want….."

"…."

"…..I'll still be your friend too." Xen bowed. "And I've learned being a friend means taking on the difficult moments."

And with that, she stepped over to the cell, and committed her last acts as an assassin, in the name of her prince. It would be the last moment she could claim pride as a Fon.

* * *

Rurichiyo peeked out of her room, into the hallway. She knew she hadn't been allowed to leave just yet, but a good rest had done her some good. Now, she had to see her two servants, who definitely were in a worse condition.

But when she took a step, Orihime tapped her shoulder, causing her to shriek and nearly jump to the ceiling.

"Oh, it's only me, Rurichiyo-chan!"

"Gah! Don't scare me like that, Orihime!" Rurichiyo sighed. "So…you heard all that stuff the Soul King was saying too, huh?"

"Um….yeah. Why don't we go back to bed…"

"No! Please, just let me see Kenryu and Enryu!"

"Well….okay, but we have to be quiet. Now that Captain Unohana isn't in charge anymore….t-things are a little tighter around here…."

"What? Captain Unohana actually went off with the other Bankai users? To fight?"

"Yep."

Rurichiyo rubbed her head. "….you heard what happened, huh? About my home?"

"I'm so sorry, Rurichiyo. If you want, you could always stay with us!"

 _Everyone's really gone….were they that desperate? To move past their WEAK head?_

XXXXX

The two servants were bandaged up in their beds, but they were still asleep. Rurichiyo covered her mouth when she saw them.

"K-Kenryu….Enryu…."

"They came here and found Yachiru, apparently. She and Momo ran to your manor to save you."

Rurichiyo said nothing; she moved to Kenryu's bed and gently took his hand. He stirred and opened his eyes half-way.

"R-Ruri…..chiyo-sama….."

"Sssh. Rest, Kenryu. That's an order." _That monster, Ganryu…..he probably had the two of you attacked…because you supported me…._ "Can….can I stay here with them?"

"Sure. I….I know what you're feeling, Rurichiyo. When I was a little girl…."

"Hmm?"

"My b-brother was in an accident," Orihime said, keeping her voice steady. "And I saw his body go in….but…he didn't come back out. I felt so powerless, like I couldn't do anything to stop it. Thank goodness they're alive!"

"Alive…."

"…..?"

"Did you…..did you know your parents?"

"Um….not really." Orihime sat down next to the princess. "They weren't good people. My brother ran away with me just to keep me safe. Did they die before you got to know them?"

"I knew my father, but he was always working." Rurichiyo looked to Enryu, the one who was always silent, and yet, his gestures spoke as loud as Kenryu. "And….my mother died giving birth to me."

"Oh…."

"The members of my clan always were a little uneasy that I was named the head at such a young age. And rightfully so. I'm….I'm cursed."

"What? No you're not."

"Yes I am!" Rurichiyo whimpered, wiping her eyes. "Everyone defects. My home gets destroyed, generations of Kasumoijisi! And with all these friends, too…."

"Your clan didn't like you being in the NSWA," Orihime realized.

"No!" she grabbed Orihime's arm. "It's not fair, Orihime! Why do we – me, Yoruichi, Kukaku, Senna – have to choose between something we like doing and who we're part of?"

"…."

"Your president….my president…. _o-our_ president saved my life. Even in the first meeting, she viewed me not as this unapproachable princess, but….a new member. An _equal._ "

"Rurichiyo…."

"I've never felt that way. Either everyone treated me as someone greater or looked down at me, because I was small or weak. I'm not half the head as the others are."

"Don't say that. You're better than Ganryu-san, because you stayed loyal to the rest of us. And you're _equal_ to Kukaku-san and Yoruichi-san, because you're a member just like them!"

"…..you really think that?"

Orihime nodded, and took Rurichiyo's hand in her own. "Aren't we all friends?"

 _Friends….._

* * *

In another part of the building, Kirinji was watching as his servants moved back and forth. Under his jurisdiction, the 4th would technically be no more, but out of all of the former "divisions", it would be the one that changed the least. He flipped through some of Retsu's notes.

"Well, well…..Retsu-chan really knew how to keep this place running well."

"Excuse me, sir." Hanataro stepped over to him. "That list of Shinigami has to run patrol in the districts today."

"Looks that way. You are…?"

"H-Hanataro Yamada, f-former Third Seat of the 4th Division?"

"Ahhh. Well you have some experience then. You and the others can continue your duties as usual, but I'm gonna be making some changes here and there."

"What kind of changes?"

"That's not for me to discuss here, you _punk._ " Kirinji glared directly at him, making the boy gulp audibly.

"W-Well I've got my work hehehe…." Hanataro practically ran the other way.

XXXXXXX

 _He's scarier than Captain Zaraki…_ the medic filled a cup of water for Nozomi at the station, but when he was walking towards her room, he passed by two familiar faces.

"Are you sure we're allowed to leave?"

"Yes, Liltotto! We left enough to see that Reio freak, didn't we?"

 _Candice-san and Liltotto-san…_

"Hey Yamada!"

Coming from the other direction was Apache and Mila Rose, which only served to make Hanataro nervous. He was always terrible at dealing with loud, violent women.

"Sun-Sun can leave, can't she?"

"You'd have to check with her nurse. She-" Hanataro took a second to look through his own notes. "-suffered blast wounds, but nothing too major. If she was well enough to see Reio-sa-"

"Hold on." Apache took a step and put a hand on Hanataro's neck, making him tense up. "What have we here?"

"Is that…."

"It's a-!"

The same kind of mark Rangiku Matsumoto had noticed way back on Kukaku Shiba's neck, revealing her one-night stand. But the two didn't laugh, rather they sported smirks.

"Well, well. I didn't think you had in ya, Yamada. You dog."

"No, that's-"

"A love bite, kid." Mila Rose crossed her arms. "I guess McAllon plays a little rough."

"Pfft, wasn't it obvious? She looks so dainty but she can lift more stuff than Ayasegawa. Good on ya, Yamada. All the guys in our division won't shut up about her."

"Sssh! You don't need to announce it to everyone, Apache-san." Hanataro blushed.

"Announce what?"

 _OH NO._

Candice and Liltotto had stepped out of the room, both puzzled. Apache grinned and put an arm around Hanataro's shoulder.

"This big guy popped your friend's cherry."

 _"Apache-san!"_

Now, Candice and Liltotto both knew this was going to happen (the former even encouraged him), but they had slightly different reactions.

"Wow. Congrats Hanataro."

As for Candice…

"Yeah that doesn't look like a vacuum. But I _swear_ , if you didn't pull out-"

"Aww, what's the big deal, Catnipp? Everyone at the 11th knows you practically guzzle Grimmjow on a regular basis. He's totally clean compared to him." Apache watched Candice's sneer, her eyes drilling into her own.

"The _hell_ has he been telling you?"

"That you moan his name like a 50 kan whore?"

"Whoa whoa!" Mila Rose grinned, taking her turn. "Then you act like a _5000_ kan whore when Yadomaru shoves the biggest dildo she can into ya, Apache!"

 _I'm learning WAY too much here…._ Hanataro thought, before Liltotto helped him leave the awkward scene.

"Hahahahaha what?!" Candice guffawed and slapped her knee. "Well that's one thing you have over me, Apache! Does it taste sweet?"

"Sweeter than the gallons of cum you swallow on a regular basis!"

Mila Rose laughed harder and took her exit. Now it was only the two hotheads, and they were dangerously close to pulling each other's hair out. Or punching their teeth out. Or death.

"Say that again. I dare you."

"Not a bad position, being Grimmjow's fleshlight. He likes them loose."

"Sure sure, just like how Lisa likes seeing the top of your head. Maybe I should strip to see how quickly you start drooling."

"Oh fuck you, sex is sex. Don't come bitching to me when it's 5 years later and he's still just calling you woman."

"And I suppose you stimulate conversations with Lisa when you're NOT stimulating her?"

"We had a date, bitch!" Apache snarled. But this made Candice's anger dissipate.

"What, date? You?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"…..how was it?"

"Huh?"

"How….was it, you dumb bitch? See if you can answer me without getting wet this time: how do you jump from being friends with benefits to….that?"

"What, you're asking _me_? You lived in the Living World, damn it! We didn't have this date crap in Hueco Mundo!"

At that moment, Candice Catnipp and Emilou Apache realized they had something in common, aside from their quick tempers: how to transform a sex-only relationship?

"...you're lost too, huh?"

"…..so?"

"…..people in the club have boyfriends. Like, people they like to talk to and trust, not just someway to get off."

"Girlfriends too, ya know. But you're right. What do we do?"

"We should ask people that know them, personally. Like hell we're gonna talk to them directly about this."

"Yeah!"

"Who knows Grimmjow well?"

"Stark I guess. Who knows Lisa well?"

"Mashiro, I think?"

"…."

"…."

 _"damn it."_ they said in unison.

XXXXXXX

"Sorry about that, Hanataro."

Hanataro shook his head. "Thanks again, Liltotto-san. Um…..I don't think I was….v-very careful, if that' what Candice-san was wondering. But she came to me, I swear!"

"Just like that?"

"I was waiting for my brother when she came to my room….and next thing I know…."

Liltotto nodded. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. If it means anything, Hanataro, I really think you should admit your feelings soon. Minnie cares a lot. She kept wondering how to cheer you up last night."

"From….?"

"…"

"Oh. Oh!" Hanataro sulked. " _Oh_. With everything that's going on, I wasn't thinking about Seinosuke. Actually, I'd love to take her out….anything to not keep remembering it."

"Why…..why did your brother leave? Was he really that scared of getting caught?"

Hanataro leaned against the wall. "Captain said he looked for her, and tried to apologize for his mistakes. But she couldn't forgive him. And I guess that…..that crushed his hope."

"….?"

"The only person he cares about besides me is Captain Unohana. She always treats members of the 4th as her own children, and everyone always tries their best, for her. He let her down, and…."

"Hanataro…."

"Excuse me, Liltotto-san, I need to finish my work. I'll s-see you later."

* * *

"Saya? Saya, are you hungry?"

Riruka opened up the girl's door a pinch, where the frightened four-year-old was still there, under the covers. From what she witnessed yesterday, she had been exposed to the supernatural for the first time.

"N-No…"

"Saya…"

"Rika, those monsters were so scary! They're not imaginary at all, huh?"

Riruka sighed. Since she herself was a little girl, she had been able to see Hollows, even if she didn't know what they really were at the time. "No. But they won't hurt you!"

"Cuz of the ghost samurai?"

"Did you see some?" she sat down next to the girl, who hugged her.

"….Yeah. Hikaru-kun saw them too. He didn't make them up!"

 _How many people CAN see them now?_ Riruka thought. _Wait a minute, Ryo spotted that Shinigami on the train! So that means…_ she ran out of the room.

"Rika?"

When she came back, she smirked. In her hand was her phone. "You're not alone, remember?"

"Ooooh you're going to call Resu!"

"Uh….no." Riruka dialed. "Just listen."

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Ryo, it's Riruka! Are you busy?"

 _"I was just about to head to class."_

"Well this will only take a second! You saw the Hollows yesterday, right? A little girl with me saw them too, and she's uh…kinda freaked out."

 _"Oh."_ A pause. _"I'm concerned as well, but I know several Shinigami from my high school days. So I suppose unlike the average citizen, I'm not panicking. What good would it do?"_

"Seriously?!" Riruka gaped. "How do you know Shinigami?!"

 _"That's not of your concern, Riruka-san."_

"Your friend knows more ghost samurai?" Saya sighed in relief. "Then they can keep us safe, right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Riruka turned back to the phone, tone lowered. "Can I ask about these Shinigami friends of yours?"

 _"I'm running late, Riruka-san. Good day."_ **Click**

 _WHAT?! Who the hell just hangs up like that?!_ Then she heard the chime of an email.

There's more you should know. I'll keep you posted.

"…..oh."

* * *

Now Karakura Town was probably the most spiritually dense residency that everyone was aware of, but that wasn't to say no Hollows appeared elsewhere. They come from anywhere, and it was only a matter of time before other places knew of these higher powered ones.

"Hmmm…..nuthing around here….."

A Bankai-wielding Shinigami was several times stronger than the average one, and they had received more than a symbol to bare. Ichibe had given them all a crest. Pulling the key out would spatially freeze a set radius to allow them to go all out if needed.

"I wonder if Greenie's up yet?"

Yachiru Kusajishi, however, couldn't care less about fighting Hollows at the moment. Where she was, it was in the middle of the night, and she didn't know where, because of her lack of direction.

Then she spotted a small building in the clearing, right before the dirt road.

"Hey. What's in there?"

XXXXXX

Yachiru phased through the wall, where she spotted a room of kids asleep in their beds. Curious, she looked around, and headed down the stairs before someone could see her.

XXXXXX

"What? We're still getting letters, Angela?" asked one of the orphanage workers. The director nodded and flipped through the papers on the table.

"Yes. Some are donations, some….are still lawsuits. Listen to this, though. The previous director died in prison recently."

"Goodness. The same that-?"

"Yes." Angela, a middle aged woman, took off her glasses and closed her eyes. "If only they could be around to find out. I've been trying to get in touch with them for weeks."

Yachiru blinked and rose up to the ceiling, looking down at the papers. She squinted: she couldn't make it out.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"It had to be….ugh, two years. I had so many questions. They looked like they didn't age a day! But it was only the three of them. Gewelle and Basterbine….they said they had died."

Yachiru's eyes widened. Then she felt Giselle's breath and her voice whisper into her ear.

 _"This is where the five of us grew up, Yachiru."_

The past of the ex-Vandenreich girls wasn't _unknown,_ but few people in the Seireitei could claim to know it, as the three girls never liked to bring up their abusive experience in the Regenbogen Tage. Yachiru herself didn't know the full story, but out of respect for Bambietta and Giselle, she _never_ addressed their friends by "Candy", "Minnie", or "Lily".

When Angela and her associate got up to get some tea, she jumped down and scanned the table.

"….bleh. Too many big words." She found the letter about the previous director, a man named Hans. She quickly jumped out of the open window with her, hoping to find someone who could explain it to her.

Although when she sensed a few stray Hollows, she quickly turned direction to cut them down.

* * *

Back at the 4th, Nemu had sneaked back, knowing full well she didn't have much time to visit, as Reio was conscious of everyone's movement. And as a former "apostle", she knew clearly he was aware of her despite lacking a mark.

But when she entered Nozomi's room, she found her sitting by the wall, expression forlorn.

"Hey Nemu-san!" Kon climbed up her shoulder. "Heard you Captains lost your jobs?"

"Something like that. Kon…."

"How's the 12th? You and Hiyori looked it over, right? Bet you can whip up another body for me real quick, right?" he asked, although he suspected otherwise.

"Kageroza….the gravity Bankai managed to suck up some key buildings of the division, but that's not the only problem. The divisions will be dissolved soon."

"Huh? But you guys are the brainiacs!"

"Kirio-san is to take over what remaining role we will have. We can't….*make* things anymore. In fact, I myself have to report to special training."

"…oh."

Nozomi stood up. "Is it because of Reio-sama?"

"Huh? Why would it be because of him?" Kon asked.

"Te…." Nemu looked around, before closing the door, even if she knew that would do little to help. "Tessai Tsukabishi and Hachigen Ushoda both perished because of the stigma of creation. In the Soul King's eyes, asserting one's self as God is not allowed."

"What?!" Kon pointed a paw. "T-Then, are you guys on the chopping block for helping me?"

Nemu shook her head. "The last thing we made was you, and even then, it was just a body to store your form. As for Nozomi…."

"No! She's innocent!"

"…yes, she is. Kirio-san had to convince Reio-sama that she should not be eliminated just because Kageroza made her. This only made the creation ban in the first place."

Nozomi lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Captain Kusamiya. This is all my fault."

"You were just a victim, Nozomi. I was too."

"….."

"So what now? I mean, whatever Nozomi has to do, I'm sticking by her!"

"The regular Shinigami are conducting construction, and the once-seated members have been assigned to go through Rukongai."

"For what purpose?"

"I don't know. I wasn't told."

"Are you….are you Nemu?"

Nemu turned around, and there she spotted Sakumo.

"Can we talk?"

XXXXXXX

"Captain Unohana told you about all of us?"

The two had moved to an empty room, where Sakumo was sitting on the bed.

"Yes. She told me things I had never guessed about my little girl, but she said…..she said to ask you anything about Yachiru."

"You claim to be her biological mother?"

"It's not a claim! I thought I had lost her all of those years ago! I was so ready to give up on life, on even going on, but….then I heard she was at the 11th. So I made my way here."

Nemu gave the woman a look of sympathy. Not even counting the chaos from yesterday, she knew that she had been through a lot.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, but may I ask you a few things?"

"Yes."

"…..didn't you name Yachiru when you gave birth to her?"

"Ha." Sakumo gave a bitter laugh. "Kusajishi was a bigger shithole than it is now, and being pregnant just put a giant target on my back. I…I was afraid one of us would be killed in a week. Besides, what would I _name_ her? I had no idea."

Nemu nodded. "So she got away from you, one day?"

"…no. A bunch of men kidnapped me….held me down….and…."

"…"

Sakumo opened her robe to show a jagged scar near her pelvic region.

"Sakumo-san, were you…..a…"

"Yes," she said quietly. "So if your next question is to know who my daughter's father is, then I have no idea. Probably better for all of us if we don't know."

"Yachiru _has_ a father."

"W-What?"

"Yes. She was found and raised by Kenpachi Zaraki, who has treated her like his own since that faithful day. In fact…..he was the one that named her."

"You can't be serious! The demon of the 11th raised her?"

"Yes."

"….that's why she got so defensive over her name….."

Nemu nodded again. "Yachiru loves Captain Zaraki, and that name….that name allowed her to _be_ someone. He and her both grew up the same way. And….she named me."

"Huh?"

The day was still fresh in Nemu's mind. She, Yachiru, Soi, Rangiku, Isane, and Rukia had been sent to Karakura Town to fend off Aizen's Arrancar, and Yachiru came up with the idea to give her a new last name to replace "Kurotsuchi".

"Yes, Kusamiya. It's a combination of Kusajishi and Tsugumiya. I'm….very fond of it. It's made me feel unique, like a brand new person."

Sakumo blinked. "You're very close to my daughter…aren't you?"

"Yachiru is my best friend, and I'd do anything for her. In fact….she has many friends that feel that same way. Perhaps we should all sit down and meet you," Nemu suggested. "Perhaps if we have a NSWA meeting tonight."

"The… _what?_ Nemu, I don't think that's going to work. Yachiru wanted nothing to do with me."

"You must try to understand who Yachiru is first. She's done a lot for a lot of people, and she's put the weight of everyone on her shoulders."

"…..my little girl?" Sakumo whispered.

"The stories I could tell you. What was your intention, anyway?"

"I…..wanted Yachiru to come with me, but if she's much, much happier here…."

"And so will you….if you become a Shinigami. It's not too late. You have reiatsu. You were hungry. And if you decide to, you could visit the club to get closer to your daughter."

"Are you sure?"

Nemu thought it over. "First, you need to see Kenpachi Zaraki."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Tatsuki wiped some sweat from her brow. With Ikkaku and Yachiru off to the Living World, the battle hungry members of the 11th were getting really bored, and even being relegated to construction was doing little to help their moods.

It didn't help that she was still the sanest one there.

"Hey, you know what I heard? That bastard Ichinose was sent off too."

"Ha! Hope Madarame cuts the bastard when he sees him."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Even out of high school, she couldn't avoid gossip, even in the "cut first, ask questions later" group.

"Ow!"

She looked over. Meninas had hammered her hand again.

"Meninas, just hit the nail. You don't have go crazy or anything. Here, want my hammer?"

"No….."

"What's wrong?"

"Well…..you're a girl, so I guess I can tell you." She walked over and rubbed her red hand. "I….um..need some relationship advice."

Tatsuki laughed. "Why are you asking me, then? Yumichika's over there."

"Huh? I thought you had a boyfriend."

"No, I don't. Let me guess, this is about Hanataro?"

"I think…..I think I'm gonna say it. The L word."

At that, the karate master put her hammer down and looked into the pink girl's eyes. She wasn't alone in thinking that Meninas and Orihime had many things in common: their long hair, their ditzy moments, their "assets", and more.

And considering Tatsuki had coached the _latter…_

"Well, that's a pretty big step. Told Candice and Liltotto about it?"

"N-No, they'd yell at me. Especially if they find out I….um…..become a woman with him."

"Wow….not even Orihime has done that."

Now it was Meninas's turn to be shocked. "But she's been with Ichigo for four years!"

"Yep."

"And she's still a virgin?"

"Trust me, she'd run and tell me if she wasn't. What made you want to do it?"

Meninas blushed. "I felt….ready, you know? Even before we started dating, I couldn't stop thinking about Hanataro. In the battle with that Espada, he protected me. He healed me. He risked everything to keep me safe."

"….."

"As a Quincy…..I guess it was beautiful to see a Shinigami do that for me. Like he was my knight in shining armor."

Tatsuki patted her shoulder. "Meninas, you made the right choice. Hanataro might not be the toughest guy around, but he's got a lot of heart."

"Yeah…"

XXXXXX

 _"So we'll be seeing you guys in 2 years?"_

 _Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto, now fully recovered and no longer possessing Quincy powers, were about to leave to the Living World via Senkaimon. Like Ichigo and his friends/family, they would have that time to spend before their living "bodies" expired._

 _"Yes. Do whatever you'd like. The Urahara Shop will be sending you some money to get by," Retsu said._

 _The Shinigami that were sent to Hueco Mundo were seeing them off. Candice put her hands on her hips._

 _"Thanks a lot, then. All of you…."_

 _Jushiro smiled. "There's no need to thank us, Catnipp-san. You helped us rescue our comrades, and we helped you. A fair effort on both sides!"_

 _Liltotto bowed, and gestured for the other two to do the same. "We're in your debt."_

 _"Aww don't be silly you guys! Come back and we can have fun for real! In fact, you three can join the SWA!" Yachiru was practically bouncing._

 _"We'll do what we can to make you situated when the time comes," Byakuya said. "Until then, we wish you the best of luck."_

 _The three girls nodded and turned to leave…but Meninas stopped._

 _"Um girls, I'll be right there, okay?"_

 _She ran over to Hanataro, taking his hand._

 _"McAllon-san….?"_

 _"Hana-kun….I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life." She bent down and pressed her lips to his own, making his eyes go wide. When she pulled away, she smiled. "When we see each other again….."_

 _"…"_

 _"Can…can I take you out?"_

 _Hanataro stammered. "S-Sure! I mean….m-me?"_

 _"Uh-huh. I really like you."_

 _Meninas gave her a parting kiss on his cheek and turned back, waving to everyone as she exited the Soul Society with Candice and Liltotto._

 _"Damn Yamada, first you try to feel her up, and now she wants you?" Kenpachi laughed. "What a pro!"_

 _"Congratulations, Hanataro," Retsu smiled._

 _Hanataro, still trying to process what just happened, rubbed his cheek. Then he fainted._

XXXXX

"Maybe you should wait a little bit. He lost his brother, from what I heard."

"Yeah…."

 _"But-"_ Tatsuki jabbed her shoulder. "Comfort him when you can."

"I will. Thank you!"

"No problem….." she sighed. "Screw it. Let me ask you something. How do you….y'know?"

"What, that? Well, first you make you sure you're wet enough-"

"No!" Tatsuki's face turned bright red. " _Hell no_! I was talking about finding someone to go out with in the first place!"

"Ohhhhh. But you went to a high school, the boys must've loved you."

"Are you _serious_? Everyone at my school was terrified of me, and I DON'T need to tell you how many boys thought I was Orihime's girlfriend or something."

"Maybe you need a wingman. Or woman?"

"…ugh." Tatsuki's mind flashed to the people she knew were single, which wasn't that many. Then it thought of the people that were lady/man killers AND were single. Which was zero. _Maybe Harribel-san has a better idea.._

* * *

Elsewhere, some former members of the 13th were burying and conducting services for their lost comrades. As her last "role" as a Vice-Captain, Rukia was overseeing the process.

"Kurumadani…..you didn't deserve what happened to you. What Hollow could be so savage?"

"Vice-Captain Kuchiki, I don't think it WAS a Hollow."

She turned; Ryunosuke and Shino had gathered his things to bury him with.

"What do you mean?"

"All of those wounds? His h-head?" Shino shook her head. "I haven't seen a Hollow that doesn't just go for the kill."

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Don't think about it too hard, Yuki." Rukia crossed her arms. "His zanpakutou was missing as well….but it doesn't add up. Nobody left. The only *missing* people of our unit was those who died."

"W-Wait!" Ryunosuke gasped. "Didn't Shihouin-san find Kajomaru without _his_ zanpakutou?"

"….!"

"It's a mystery indeed."

All three Shinigami shrieked when they saw Ichibe standing behind him. Ryunosuke even jumped into Shino's arms.

"Hello! I couldn't help but overhear. Which one is the boy that was goaded into joining the SSS?"

"Uh…m-me, s-sir."

"Jolly good then. I'll need you to come with me. We have a few questions for you."

Ryunosuke whimpered and turned to Shino, who held him tightly (not acknowledging how it looked to everyone else)

"I'll come with him, Hyosube-san. Got it?"

"Sure, sure. Now, uh….you're Rukia Kuchiki, yes?"

"Yeah….?"

Ichibe took a step back to reveal Homura and Shizuku, both of which looked frightened.

"Wait! They were just saying at my home!"

"Oh worries! They're not in trouble, but I'm afraid as part of the mandate, only Shinigami can be in this compound. Which means they have to join the academy immediately."

"What? Why do we have to be Shinigami?" Shizuku asked.

"It's the rules."

Both looked to Rukia, frantic.

"….I'm sorry. There's not much I can do."

"You kids have some reiatsu, so it's not impossible. Come, come!" Ichibe gestured them along. "Also, Rukia-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You and the rest of the Kuchikis need to report to Reio-sama when you get the chance."

Rukia's eyes widened. _Sode, tell me I didn't hear that._

 _Relax Rukia-sama, you haven't done anything wrong._

 _I DID sneak in two regular souls from the outside!_

 _I hardly think that's why he's calling all of you…._

XXXXX

"Hello?"

Senna had entered the tower on behalf of her own family. According to Ichibe, all of the remaining members of the Five Great Houses had to see Reio. As the only Ryodoji left, she agreed. When she entered the main room, she saw Ganju, Yabao, and Rurichiyo.

"What's going on here…."

"Heck if I know," Ganju said. "But something tells me it's not good…."

 _[Greetings. I'll commend those of you that managed to show up first, but the others will show up before the day is done. In fact, you may show them that there is nothing to fear.]_

"Reio-sama…." Yabao bowed her head. "I must apologize again on behalf of my disgraceful clan."

"Don't kill us!" Rurichiyo pleaded. "We'll hunt down the traitors, please!"

 _[You misunderstand, Rurichiyo Kasumioji. I have no intention of killing any of you. Please, step into the water.]_

A pool of grey water materialized in front of them.

"What the….?"

 _[Go on.]_

One by one, they did, but the water sucked them up. When they came out, out of breath, a burning sensation was felt through each of them. The mark of the Soul King, albeit with a corrupted design, had been imprinted on their foreheads.

Senna spotted it from a reflection. "What IS this?"

 _[The Five Noble Families are composed of different Shinigami, but in the end, they all chose to openly betray the Gotei 13 and by extension, myself. The traitors will have a much worse fate, but for now, it is only appropriate you all bare the weight of their sins.]_

Rurichiyo looked horrified.

Senna looked angry.

Yabao looked forlorn.

Ganju just shrugged. "If you say so. Kukaku ain't gonna like this…."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rangiku had made her name to where the 12th was, only to find several signs put up and buildings bolted up. She did manage to find Hiyori, in the middle of packing up boxes.

"Hiyori-chan! What the heck is going on here?"

"There's no more divisions anymore, remember?" the Vizard taped a box shut. "And because Kageroza started this whole mess, the Soul King has too big of an eye on us."

"So what, you guys aren't going to invent anymore?"

"I don't know! But you'd better make sure that leg isn't ruined."

Rangiku gestured to her zanpakutou. "Gin told me you could make spirits come out."

"How the hell did Ichimaru find THAT out?!" Hiyori snarled. "Probably Urahara…."

"So, so? Will you help me?"

"Kirio-san said she wanted to make more of them. If Kageroza has clones, then we should be prepared." Hiyori found one of her transfer blades. "You just stab yourself with this."

 _Gimme gimme!_ Haineko's excited voice shouted.

"Great! Can I….?"

"No! No one can use them yet. So come back another day."

"Geez, Hiyori, why do you sound so mad? Sorry if Gin spilled the beans."

Hiyori sighed. "It's not that…..Kirio-san is really busy right now, and she will be from now on. I was just wishing we could spend more time together. She came to see me, not serve Reio."

Rangiku cleared her throat nervously and pointed to the ceiling.

 _"-sama_. 100 years without her, and I've only been with her a few days."

"Why don't you ask her to join the NSWA? Then the two of you-"

"No," was Hiyori's firm answer. "Not that I'm embarrassed of you gals or anything, but do you REALLY want this new….command to clash with the club?"

"…..funny you should mention that."

"Huh?"

Rangiku put a finger to her lip. "Before Captain left, he told me about their briefing with Reio-sama. Apparently Yachiru got mad at him for chewing out Captain Fon."

"Seriously? She has to be careful….it's not like we'll be able to do anything crazy anymore."

"Hiyori, I think you're underestimating Yachiru. This is the same girl that got you to dress up as a maid."

Hiyori's blood chilled every time she thought about the year where they ran that café.

"If you ask me…feh! Survivor's guilt fucks you up something bad," she replied, thinking of Love, Rose, and Hachigen. "She should've stayed here."

* * *

Back in the Living World, Jushiro Ukitake wiped his forehead with a cloth. He had a brief attack from his illness, but nothing too serious. He could sense his comrades making quick work of the Hollows across the globe, though it was a long time since he himself fought run-of-the mill Hollows.

"Goodness…..every day of this might not be the best for my condition. I'd best take it careful."

He zoomed through the city he was patrolling, stopping a Hollow that approaching an apartment building.

"No you don't!"

"Good job Ukki!"

He blinked. Through his movements, Yachiru had somehow gotten on his shoulder.

"Yachiru, what are you doing here? We're all supposed to be splitting up. Maybe you should've stayed behind…."

She handed him the note as a reply.

"What's this?"

"Ukki, you'll never guess where I found it. Kitty, Pinky, and Glubo came from an orphanage….but some of the words are hard to understand."

"You're just used to kanji and hiragana, aren't you? Let's see…."

Jushiro read every word as carefully as he could. The note spoke about Hans' fate in prison, but it provided some information on what the orphanage had to experience under his tenure.

 _What….? The children were beaten and given poor meals…?_

"What does it say?"

He glanced at one line, which recounted the day the orphanage's cook was killed. By Bambietta in angry and scared self-defense.

"Tell me Ukki!"

 _Is that wise? Kiyone said she has Survivor's Guilt…._ "Yachiru, this is very private information. Technically, you stole this, but if you wish to know, then I think you need to ask Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto."

"What? No, no….." Yachiru could hear Giselle _and_ Bambietta now. "I can't make them remember that bad stuff."

"Then why do you need to know?" he asked.

"Because they're my friends!" she shouted. "If I know what happened, then…..then I can counter it with good stuff!"

"Tell you what." Jushiro tucked the note into his pocket. "We should focus on completing our task first, then we can figure out what to do, okay?"

"Ukki…..their friends….Bambi, and Gigi…..they…..they spoke to me when I killed that Bach guy. And they told me to look after them."

"….."

"We caught the wall guy, but everyone left because they still hated them, didn't they?"

Jushiro frowned.

"So…..won't they feel bad every day? Same with people like Nel-chan, Bell-chan, Rainbow, Chocolate…what if some people blame them?"

"Then they're fools, Yachiru. They're _Shinigami._ At some point, the hate has to _stop_." Jushiro sighed. "I…learned something yesterday, about the SSS?"

"….?"

"Do you want to hear? It might upset you."

"Ukki, I'm a big girl. I can take it."

 _Yes, you can_ , he thought, watching Yachiru pause to stop a nearby Hollow. _But isn't that the problem?_ "Okikiba outlined what defined his group, and…..all this time, the SSS considered themselves the NSWA's enemy."

Yachiru blinked. Usually she was used to declaring vendettas, not the other way around. "Us?"

" _Because_ you treated all of our new comrades as equals. _Because_ you _didn't_ hate them," he replied. "And I commend your club's efforts. You helped them fit in. You gave them all friends."

"They're nice people," Yachiru answered. "People are people and girls are girls. Who cares what they _were?_ "

Jushiro smiled. "That's my point. It speaks volumes that someone as young and innocent as you can see the bigger picture more than most adults."

"Ukki…." she hugged him. "You're always so nice to me, and to everyone else. If you ever need help from it all, ask me, OK?

"Hahahaha! Don't you have it reversed?"

"You'll be the best daddy in the world to Re-chan's baby."

The white-haired man was touched. "You…..you think so?"

"Uh-huh. Thanks for visiting Blondie, by the way."

* * *

Meanwhile….

"How long do you think the reigais will be, Kageroza?"

This space, in between the dimensions, was once populated by the Vandenreich members in their base, known as Silbern. Juha Bach's power had transported the castle out to fight the Shinigami in the false world, which itself had replaced the Living World.

"Properly functioning WITH zanpakutou add-ons? Quite some time."

It was a gloomy, eternally white and grey dead space that only recently had been occupied by the members of the SSS, and the buildings that managed to get sucked away from the Soul Society.

"That's fine. Everyone needs to hone their skills to the fullest. Here, the normal limitations don't exist. There's nothing delaying us."

A flash later, Ganryu joined the other two, but he had something in his hand.

"Gentlemen, what do you see?"

It was a picture from a birthday Soi had, that was swiped from her desk in the chaos. Yachiru was shoving cake into her friend's face with a cheerful laugh.

"…..?"

"This girl, right here. _She's_ the one that crippled Mue."

"Yachiru Kusajishi…." Kageroza took the picture. "Part of Nozomi's defiance came from her."

"It all stems from that wretched girl, if you ask me."

Ganryu scoffed. "No Rukongai _peasant_ child is allowed to damage the image of my clan. Especially not a club filled with _other_ peasants, Arrancar, and Quincy."

"Save your anger, Ganryu. The time will come," Okikiba said. "For all of us….and all of _them_."

Such a united front was dangerous…..but if they truly had shared the same interest and not had underlying motives….they would be a truly formidable foe for the New Shinigami Women's Association.

However, their role was yet to come….

* * *

"I think they're building stuff all across the Soul Society!"

"A-Are we even allowed to leave?"

Talks continued across the Seireitei, be it Shinigami large or small. In one day (not even 24 hours!), so many changes had been carried out, and there was no certainty to know when and where they'd stop. Truly this was the beginning of a new era.

"H-How long do we have….?"

"Five minutes."

Loly and Menoly managed to get a break from their work at the 4th, and they were uneasy. The sisters sat down and took out their lunches, but not before they looked at their hands.

"…he's watching us all the time…."

"Menoly, don't start. It's not like he cares about us."

"But we have the mark, Loly!" Menoly whispered. This was bringing up painful memories of her experiments under Szayel Apollo Granz. "That means we can't stay low…."

"If we just do our work, it'll be fine. Okay?"

"Okay….."

"N-No! You won't turn me into everyone else!"

The ex-Arrancar twins looked down from the rooftop they were sitting on, only to see one (non-Shinigami) soul run through the streets, panicking.

"Inoue-sama is the true God! S-Stop spreading lies!"

Loly and Menoly looked at each other, mouth agape.

"SAVE ME, GO-"

A flash-step signified one certain figure appeared before the man, grabbing his wrist.

"Now now….you've been a bad soul, friend, running away from Shutara's re-education. Come with me and we can get it settled…."

"No! You can't make me!"

"Would you rather you see Reio-sama?" the figure asked, exerting some of his reiatsu. Loly and Menoly felt it, as small it was. Eventually two masked guards appeared and dragged the man off.

"M-Menoly….don't make a sound…."

"Y-Yeah…."

Sweat was dripping down both of their faces. And they just about wet themselves when the face of Ichibe Hyosube turned to stare at them.

"Hello, you two. Fine day for a lunch, huh?"

"Y-Yes!"

"A-Absolutely!"

"Well then! Have a fantastic day~"

The two sighed in relief when he seemed to walk away, but both of them commenced the wetting when he suddenly spoke behind them, voice low.

"By the way….I'm sure you gals will keep this a secret, hmm?"

"W-We…..d-didn't see anything," Loly stuttered out.

"W-We promise," Menoly whimpered.

"Good! So, who wants chocolate chip cookies?"

The two didn't answer, instead of moving just enough to look at each other in their peripheral vision. This man, despite being so jolly and cheerful, was the most _terrifying_ person they had ever met.

Looks are deceiving, as they say.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Tell me he isn't. His manga battle with Bach was rape face city.**

 **Next Time - The NSWA finally has another meeting, with all the cards on the table. And we see the Soul King's "family".**


	33. The Don's Plan

**Chapter 33 – The Don's Plan**

In the dark depths of Kenpachi's inner world (a temple with blood stains all around), the large man was sitting as calmly as he could, while Nozarashi was sitting across from him.

"Okay Ken, you comfy?"

"Tell me why the hell we're doing this?"

Nozarashi thumped his face. "Because! You have to make your regular self calmer, if you want the Bankai."

"Whaat? I hate this meditation crap. Wait….so I don't have to get _physically_ stronger?"

"Nuh uh. Cuz the Bankai is terrifying."

"…..well what is it?"

"I can't tell you that! Here, have some tea."

Although the only thing Kenpachi Zaraki could technically *see* was Nozarashi herself, he knew for a fact that there was no tea in front of him.

"It's pretend, silly! We need to work on that head of yours."

"…."

"What's wrong?"

Kenpachi scratched the back of his head. "The voice, the hair, the personality….I've always wondered, why do you look so much like Yachiru?"

"I dunno."

"What?! What kind of answer is that?!"

"You made me, dumbass!"

"Heh, at least you're not a _total_ copy of her….Yachiru never curses."

Nozarashi tapped her lip with her finger. "You seem to be thinking a lot about her recently. Is it because you're worried about _her_ mental health?"

"She said she's getting help. And besides, she probably has her zanpakutou talking to her."

"Ohh, Sanpo Kenju? That's a wild one…"

"You know what it looks like?"

She slapped his face, offended. "Zanpakutou aren't IT, silly! That was the first thing we worked on, remember?"

"Damned girl….so what is _he or she_?"

"That's easy. Yachiru has two spirits. Haven't you ever seen her Shikai release?"

Kenpachi scowled and pointed to his face.

"Before that!"

"….no. I know she used it Karakura Town against an Arrancar, but after the war….I've never seen her release. Should I pay more attention to that?"

"Yep. When someone releases, you can feel their zanpakutou spirit for a brief sec if your senses are sharp enough."

"But unless you _really_ piss her off, Yachiru doesn't bother releasing her zanpakutou."

"Maybe you should spar with her, then."

The thought never crossed Kenpachi's mind. Yachiru was much smaller than he was, and he was so used to having her at his side, not across from it. Could he even fight her seriously, or vice versa?

"She's okay out there, if that's what you were wondering."

"I wasn't!" he shouted. "But she's just as chatty as you are. Her spirits must get a little annoyed."

"Hmmmmm nope!" Nozarashi shook her head. "The two halves of Sanpo Kenju _really_ like Yachiru, and they definitely hate when she's in a bad mood."

"What? _Halves_? How can you even tell?"

"You never pay attention, Ken. If two Shinigami are close enough to each other, their zanpakutou become more aware of the other."

"So that means….."

"Oop! You got someone who wants to talk to you!"

XXXXXXX

Sakumo couldn't help but flinch when Kenpachi stood up, out of his calmer sitting position on the floor. He focused a little to find out:

"…Kusamiya. Need something from me?"

"I have a woman next to me that wishes to talk to you. Her name is Sakumo."

"…so?"

"She…..she is Yachiru's birth mother."

Kenpachi went silent for a few seconds, but even the act of merely contemplating something was making the pink-haired woman more and more nervous to be in his presence. Even more when his hand touched her face.

"Aah!"

"Relax Sakumo-san, he is blind now."

"Birth mother how? You're the one that pushed her out in the Rukongai?"

"….yes…?"

Kenpachi withdrew his hand, instead moving to unsheathe his zanpaktou.

"AH!"

"Sakumo-san, you. Have. To Be. Calm."

Nemu was right, as the large man's mood was not going to improve. He kept his blade low, but it was still very much out, ready to swing.

"Why did you leave her in the middle of that bloodbath?"

"You…You believe me?"

Her response was the weight of his reiatsu, making her choke.

"That's not a fucking answer, woman! If I didn't find her…..if I didn't _name_ her, she would've been dead like everyone else in Kusajishi! And I suppose you want to take her away, huh?"

"She was kidnapped and she lost her, Kenpachi-san. She only wishes to know the daughter that she found."

"….don't call her that."

"What?"

Kenpachi sheathed his blade and relaxed his reiatsu. "You met her?"

"S-She pushed me away…."

"Good. Just because you have the same hair or whatever, doesn't mean you are her mother. I'll be _damne_ d if I let some weakass like you think Yachiru belongs to you. _Got it?"_

"…."

"All the same, she's traveled all this way," Nemu explained.

"I don't care if she came from the moon. She won't be anything but some silly woman to her."

"Y-You're wrong!" Sakumo protested. "Give me time. I want to get know Yachiru Kusajishi for who she is!"

"…tch. You're not gonna replace me, no matter how hard you try." Kenpachi scoffed and turned around. "Get her out of my face, Kusamiya."

"She's…..not trying to replace you. Right?"

Sakumo didn't answer. When Nemu took her away, Nozarashi spoke up.

 _Geez, that was harsh._

 _Who asked you?_

* * *

Ichibe stood about 55 kilometers above Karakura Town; the night sky was filled with stars, and he looked pleased when the first Shinigami – Yoruichi – flashed to right next to him.

"Hyosube, is it?"

"That's right!"

"Is this how each one of these *hunts* are going to go? You send out the strongest Shinigami you can to scour the whole world?"

"I'll explain in full once everyone arrives."

Soi was the second, and one by one every Shinigami with a Bankai appeared in front of Ichibe, the last one being an exhausted Momo.

"Congrats on a successful first day! By tomorrow morning you'll have to submit a filled report, from the number of Hollows you've quelled to the locations you've found them."

"What? If we all go back, how can the world be safe?" Jushiro asked.

Ichibe wagged his finger. "There's more to Reio-sama than you might know. Besides, you have good ol' me!"

"Uh, Bushy Brow?" Yachiru made a face. "We have to do this every day?"

"You all have Bankai, don't you? You should be honored!"

They would've, but nobody seemed especially thrilled with the prospect. Even Ikkaku, who normally enjoyed nonstop battles. Momo yawned and leaned on her head on Toshiro.

"Come along all, let's go home."

"Wait," Ichigo spoke up. "We all want to take down Arturo and whatever Hollows he has under his wing. How long are we supposed to do it like this? There's barely 20 of us."

Ichibe crossed his arms. "There's much more to be done then simply swinging your swords around, Ichigo-kun. Day by day, month after month-"

 _"Month?!"_

"-more Shinigami will unlock Bankai. Eventually…..everyone should have, and no Hollow will ever pose a threat."

"….."

"It's all part of the plan."

* * *

"I can't say I follow this plan at all, senpai."

In Nanao's hand was a list of Rukongai citizens. The former seated members of the Gotei had been asked to disperse across the Soul Society, informing them of Reio's presence and asking – simply – if they wanted to become a Shinigami.

"Why do all of this work _here_? We have to consider the other worlds."

Lisa had a list as well, but not every inquiry was met positively – some, preferring to reside in villages and avoid the prospect of marching off to a organization where one could be killed, refused vehemently, despite the fact that Orihime's last display enriched the land.

"Paranoia."

"….excuse me?"

The Vizard nodded. Although most of her reading knowledge was confined to porn, she was still very sharp-minded, much like the woman that admired her so.

"Yeah. You get betrayed twice, after the first go almost caused the end of the end? I'd be pretty cautious too."

Nanao considered it. "But the SSS doesn't want to destroy the worlds or domain over us. In fact, it's merely us they wish to replace. All of them would still want to be a Shinigami, correct?"

"Who knows? If you ask me, the Soul King wants to make everything perfect here first, before snuffing out all of the bad guys. We're the harder nut to crack."

"I see…."

Lisa stopped, taking a moment to wipe her glasses. "Hey Nanao, let me ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"You think I'm too casual with relationships?"

"Pardon? Where did this come from?"

"That's right, you weren't in the bar that night. It'll probably come up later, but Apache comes scrambling, declaring I'd take her out. Here I thought things were fine the way they were."

"I assume she's moved past her…..ahem, self-loathing?"

"I would bet my collection Harribel spoke to her."

"Were you not anticipating anything more?"

Lisa shrugged. "Not really. But then again, Kyoraku flocked to any girl he laid eyes on, and now he's crazy about you. He seems happier and more focused."

 _Don't remind me…_ "Regardless, don't do this just to go with the flow. Surely there's something that allures you to her on a ….non-physical level?"

"Actually, there is. Her whole attitude."

"…?"

"She's like…an angry cat that just wants to be petted. She might get on your nerves and act as if she'll punch your teeth out, but deep down….I can tell. Apache is really sensitive and cares what people think about her, even if she acts otherwise."

"Why does that appeal to you?"

Lisa's glasses flashed white and she smiled. "Hidden depths are fun."

* * *

When the Living World team returned to the Seireitei, it was nighttime as there as well. The faint pulse of Reio could still be felt, watching everyone's basic movement. But what was striking was that the three remaining giants – Jidanbo, Kaiwan, and Danzomaru – seemed to be both expanding the walls and making them taller.

"Wait, what's this?" Toshiro asked.

"Another project. So many things to do, remember!" Ichibe winked. "You're all dismissed for the night, but I will need reports in the morning. Kuchiki-san, Shihouin-san, Kurosaki-san, Shiba-san….you five do need to see Reio."

"What? Why?"

"They're not in trouble, right?" Yachiru asked.

"Not at all."

"Aww man, I could use a drink….feel free to join me, whoever's interested." Shunsui tipped his hat and flash-stepped away, and the others began to file out for their own affairs.

Retsu looked at Jidanbo; he was hard at work but she could tell the pain of recent affairs was getting to him. His body had a slight shake to it.

"…..Hyosube-san, am I allowed to look at my patients? There's someone I should check on."

"I suppose there's no harm."

When she hurried off, Yachiru turned to Soi, Momo, Harribel, and Neliel.

"Meet me in Blondie's room. It's a meeting for everyone!" She ran off, but the remaining NSWA members looked pleased after their hard day of work.

"She had to have seen the note." Momo sighed in relief. "Well, that's one problem solved."

"Too bad we have three more in our way." Soi looked in the direction of where Yoruichi and Kukaku were running.

* * *

"Yuzu, do you wish we had regular school again? Because I think I hate this."

With the academy's lessons drawing to a close for the day, the twins were heading home, hoping their father and brother would greet them.

"Karin-chan, it's only been one day. It's not very different from our regular lessons. Dad just isn't our teacher anymore."

The elder twin grabbed Yuzu's hand and used it to point to her excluded noble mark, the same Ganju had gotten hours earlier.

"Oh….well, you said you wanted a tattoo, remember?"

"When I was 7 and I was dumb! It's not even a cool mark like the Shiba crest…."

Yuzu smiled and patted her sister's back. "Things seem….unknown right now, but we still have each other, and our family. So why worry?"

"Yuzu, the same God that tattooed us would've killed our brother if things went differently. Excuse me if I'm not jumping around."

"…well…."

"Oh! Girls!"

The two stopped. Nonomi ran up to them. "Master wants to give the both of you a special test tomorrow."

"What?! A damn pop quiz?"

"Not like that! All you need is to bring yourselves and your asauchi. See you tomorrow!"

XXXXX

"Yeah, THAT'S a red flag."

"Karin-chan, you need to stop worrying."

When they turned the corner, they saw Lilinette, who looked frustrated as she tried to pick up the papers she let loose.

"Stupid wind…."

"Hey, uh…I'm gonna get some gum. Meet you ahead, Yuzu."

"Wha-Karin-chan! Why don't you help Lilinette?"

That got the ex-Primera's attention. "Yuzu! Glad to see ya. I dropped this dumb report."

Yuzu being Yuzu helped her almost immediately, handing some of the discarded sheets over. "Hey…why do these have a bunch of names on it?"

"Oh, we had to go through Rukongai. Kinda tuned out when they explained why. What's with the cool tattoo?"

"Oh…." Yuzu rubbed her forehead and giggled. "Um….those with noble blood had to go to Reio-sama. It looks a lot like the mark you have on your hand."

"Oh really? Hey, it does!"

The two brushed hands when picking up the last paper, making Lilinette blush. She looked up quickly, but Yuzu had only smiled when she lasted it back to her.

"There you go!"

"Yuzu….."

"What's wrong, Lilinette?"

 _Should I take the risk? ….or have her hate me? I definitely shouldn't do it here and now_. "Uhhh…..I've got something to tell you, so meet me at Sokyoku Hill at midnight!"

"Uh….okay?"

Lilinette nodded and ran off as fast as she could.

* * *

Retsu flashed into what was the 4th's perimeter, and quickly entered the building. Being as efficient as combat as she was, she hardly looked like she had been fighting Hollows all day, but it was still difficult to get used to.

"Cap…uhh, Unohana-san!" a nurse greeted her promptly. "Good evening."

"Good evening." _-san?_ "May I speak to Kirinji-san?"

"They're doing fine without you, Retsu," came the Yankee, who stepped out of the corner. "Or did you think I was gonna mess up the place?"

"….what on earth is that steam?"

"Oh I'll show you!"

XXXX

"Plenty of my hot spring's water imported over. Perfect for amending those physical injuries."

Retsu looked the pool over, taking note of the patients resting comfortably in it. "One pool of water should not invalidate an entire system of healers."

"And yet, it healed all of your burns, Retsu-chan. Why so uppity? You're free to work here in your spare time."

Retsu Unohana had been stationed full-time at the 4th Division for many centuries, and while she had a day off to enjoy, being away from her work was very troubling to her.

"Spare time? But that's not the same, and you know it."

Kirinji scowled. "Your fighting skill is much more valuable. Apparently you turned into an absolute beast against that Espada?"

"Why are you playing innocent? You were the one that curbed that violent behavior out of me. I take much more joy in healing lives, not taking them."

"….you're here for something, aren't you?"

"One of the giants working on the perimeter….his brother."

XXXXXXX

The two stood outside Jirobo's door.

"That's the wall defiler, isn't he?"

"You…..you haven't killed him?"

Kirinji looked pensive, munching on the end of the toothpick. "I convinced the others to make it your call. Think it as a parting gift. Of course, if he has no powers…what good is he to Reio-sama?"

"You don't need powers to be useful."

"If he wasn't caught, he'd be gone with the other SSS members. That alone is enough to eventually make Reio-sama change his mind."

"No. If you kill him, you'll break Jidanbo. One of his dear friends was murdered!"

"By the substitute you folks let escape."

"…..please. Please, I'm begging you. One day away and this place starts to accept mercy killing?"

"He would waste everyone's time and energy here. And when he leaves, ohohoho I can't protect him from your friends."

Retsu thought quickly. _Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto would be aghast but I don't think they would do anything. Grimmjow or Apache might...wait, what about Yachiru?_

"And because he's a regular soul, he can't heal as fast."

"Couldn't you throw him into the pool?"

Kirinji spat out his pick in disgust. "You think I'd allow it for a traitor like him? Let him heal the regular way."

"…but you'll spare him?"

"For now." Kirinji turned and walked away, leaving Retsu to look at the door. Like Hanataro, she was a tad conflicted – he had caused pain to her loved ones but he was still a patient all the same. And try as hard as she could, she never killed a patient.

That would only make her as bad as Seinosuke.

"Captain…."

Speaking of, his brother had stumbled upon her.

"Hanataro….good evening."

"H-Hello."

Retsu frowned. "We haven't talked since the attack, haven't we?"

"Wait. If you're going to apologize….please, you don't have to," Hanataro insisted. "You had no obligation to forgive him."

"But…..if I did, perhaps he would've stayed."

"He still would be in trouble for leaving his jailors, right?"

"….y-yes." Retsu stepped closer to the boy, wanting to hug him for the outcome of what happened. "But now…."

"….if anyone sees him again, they have to kill him….don't they?"

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hanataro. You've been much more supportive of a subordinate then he ever was, and yet, my anger has shunned your happiness. I've tried to keep the issues apart, but….I have failed._ "What kind of mother am I….."

"Captain?"

Retsu fell to her knees. "Hanataro Yamada….I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive this old soul. I have defied my own promise."

"What….what do you mean?"

"I spared your brother death because of you, and yet, in spite of you, I've allowed his eventual death sentence."

Hanataro looked surprised when she moved to untie her own braid.

"Cap-"

"I'm not the Captain anymore, Hanataro. I am a Shinigami, like you. And for the rest of my life, that is the only thing I will be."

"Stop blaming yourself! Please! Seinosuke…..Seinosuke did what he did but where would I be without you, Captain?!" he shouted, the raw emotions from the betrayal bubbling through. "I'd-I'd-I'd be nothing more than a selfish coward!"

He leaned down to her level, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her serene blue eyes.

"I've been closer to you than I ever have with my brother. All of us have. W-We idolize you, Captain Unohana! Do you know how many Shinigami here want to be just like you?!"

Retsu smiled, but it was a saddened one. "Idol worship is never healthy. If you children knew my past…."

"The future is what counts, ma'am. A future without you…..I would NEVER want to live in."

"…..I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. We can't put this behind us yet."

"I don't think we can." Retsu hugged Hanataro, who returned the gesture. "But for the sake of the 4th's defiled honor, we can try."

"…."

"Hanataro-kun?"

"S-Sorry m-ma'am…." Hanataro wiped his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. "I have something in my eye…."

"Ssssh. Just relax and let a mother hold her son."

* * *

Meanwhile, Iemura was patrolling the halls when he spotted Yachiru sitting on Kiyone's bed.

"Wait….how do you win this game again?"

"The colors have to match up, Yachiru!"

He came in and knocked on the door. "Good evening. Could I speak to you for a few minutes, Yachiru?"

"Oh….sure, Sandy. Wait here, Blondie."

She ran out into the hall, where the former third seat pushed his glasses up to get to the point sooner.

"I take it you're in a good mood?"

"I'm glad to be home! Running around the whole day fighting Hollows is fun, but not when it's the _whole_ day. How can I plan things out for the club?"

Iemura nodded. "No one signed that note?"

"…nope. It feels good Sandy. Although…."

"….?"

"I found this weird note at the orphanage where Kitty and all of them came from. Gigi was whispering in my ear, too. What does it mean?"

"Do you know of their past?"

Yachiru blinked. "Noo….."

"That's why I came here. Would you be interested in another session? What you just experienced can tie very nicely into our discussion."

"Hmm…..I want to have a meeting first. Right here, in Blondie's room! …to clear the air and stuff."

"Certainly. We need to settle how the club officially feels about your situation. Perhaps we could also talk about Sakumo?"

"….who?"

"The woman who-"

"Ohhhh, Raggy? Ew, why?" Yachiru waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not thinking about her, Sandy! So I'll see you later, okay?"

Iemura jotted a quick note on his pad. "As you wish."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jushiro had managed to find Candice, who was wiping the sweat from her brow as she finished her painting job.

"Ah, someone's been working hard!"

"Huh? Oh hey Ukitake." Candice set the brush down, petting Kaiser while doing so. "Couldn't let me chill at the 4th all day, I guess."

"Have you been painting this whole time?"

"Pretty much! So what's up?"

"…..um…..well! I…recently discovered this note in the Living World, but it seems like it's something you would know."

He passed the message to the lime-haired girl, who looked it over. She gasped and looked back up at him.

"Where did you get this?!"

"Yachiru stumbled upon your orphanage and stole it. She wanted to know what it says. I….didn't want to disclose the details to her without your permission."

"Wait, since when can you read German?"

Jushiro winked. "I studied a bit."

Candice sat down, making sure she wasn't reading anything wrong. "Wow. That fucker's finally dead, huh? And if he was a REALLY messed up guy, then he's going straight to Hell, right?"

"I….would assume so." He sat down next to her. "Seems we owe you another apology for letting you all get sent there in the first place."

"Tch, blame the country, not you. Besides, if I wasn't there….I would've have met the girls."

"Candice, the ends do not justify the means here."

"You think I don't know that?" she replied, crunching up the note. "Still…..I was the first one to that rat hole, then Liltotto. Then we both met Meninas when she came in, all scared, and her neighbor just left her there. Oh boy oh boy did I fight with Bambietta when she came around."

Jushiro petted Kaiser, making him purr. "The director did all of those awful things to you…"

"He wasn't the only one. The chef was a diddler."

"….oh my."

Candice sneered. "Real nice play for little boys and girls, huh? I warned Meninas but she was too innocent to understand. At least Gigi helped Bambi finally kill him….that was a hell of a long time ago."

 _Warn Meninas…?_ "More painful memories."

"Aww don't be like that. I'm not gonna sit around and mope about it, Ukitake. We got away, became friends, fought with you, now we're all pals. And trust me….I can't think of a better place to be."

"Except….with your _vati."_

Candice didn't say anything for a few moments, but she was thinking. Thinking of what WOULD her parents say, if they knew her life now? But the man before her had done so much, even when she was at her worst.

"Yeah….I'll settle for my replacement _vati_ instead." she winked and headed off, with Kaiser following. "See you tomorrow. And by the way, the ends _do_ justify the means!"

 _Justify the…._ It had finally clicked. _Was she the first one?_

* * *

At last, the final pull of the night sky had enveloped the compound. Many "regular" Shinigami had spent the day in construction, fixing up any damaged buildings to stand with the ones imported from the Royal Realm. Much more gold and silver color covered the Seireitei, and the tower in the center looked….gigantic to some.

Not Chad, who was tuning his guitar alone.

"Ahh, Sado-kun!" Uryu greeted him. "What are you doing out here?"

"It's a quiet night tonight. ….but you can stay if you want."

"Actually, I detected something was off at breakfast this morning. Since we had to report to Reio and do new things…I couldn't talk to you about it."

Chad stopped tuning. "Me?"

"You were the last one to see Kugo Ginjou, were you not?"

"….yeah."

"And that giant was slaughtered by him….are you feeling a little guilty about it? Because I can assure you, you were doing exactly what you were supposed to do."

"Thanks, Ishida. But….I can't help but feel at fault. Neither of us have the same powers we used to have, but I thought we got stronger not to let stuff like this happen."

"You did, so quit it," came Ichigo's voice, who stepped out of the shadows to sit down next to his best friend. Both of them, however, noticed the new mark on his forehead. "Yeah, I know."

"A fetching mark, Kurosaki."

"Not in the mood, Ishida." Ichigo tied a piece of cloth around it. "I'm not liking any of these new rules. This feels almost like what the Central 46 was all about. What's next? We get arrested for tiptoeing?"

"I can't say I'm excited either, but I'd rather have Reio with us than against us."

Ichigo just grunted.

"You think Ginjou escaped to our town, Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"…Didn't see him. I tried to stick close to Karakura, but I had to go all around. Now that I know she's there, I can't let it out of my sight."

"…..she?"

Ichigo sighed. "Oh, right. One of the Arrancar blew up Mom's stone. But in the same day…..I found her reincarnation."

"What?! That's remarkable!" Uryu blinked. "Wait, is-"

"Don't worry, your stone is fine. But I've had enough of Arrancar or whatever attacking our town. Kanonji can't do all of the work."

"Did you tell your sisters and father?"

"…..not yet."

"What about Orihime?"

"Actually…." Ichigo sat up. "That's what I need to tell. You give any thought to this God thing?"

"I haven't seen hints in the Seireitei, Kurosaki. But I was thinking as _apostles_ , we could technically speak on behalf of her….and redirect their faith. _Was_ thinking is the key term."

"Huh?"

"It's not smart to pretend Orihime is a God when the actual one is in our midst. And I'm almost certain he's aware of our little problem."

"He's not a mindreader. We don't even know what he's thinking."

"That is exactly where the danger lies." Uryu pushed up his glasses. "We're allowed to carry on today, but I sense a vague attempt to try to…..take control of every aspect of our lives."

"People won't take that sitting down."

"For now, we should just not draw attention to ourselves."

"…..what do you think, Chad?"

The gentle giant picked up his guitar to tune it again. "We don't know what's going to happen. I'd rather worry about our enemies than what's going on here. We can't see _them."_

* * *

This was absolutely the case.

Back in Hueco Mundo, Arturo was simply looking at the desert horizon, itching for the day where he would cross blades with the Gotei's finest, when Yin ran up to him.

"Master! Come quick! Sister found a man out near the Menos Forest!"

"A man? As in…an Arrancar?"

Yin smiled. "Nope. Some human with black hair, or at least I think he's human. Be a bit hard to tell now, though."

"…..!"

* * *

Byakuya was calmly walking towards the direction of his disgraced manor, taking in the night air. He didn't looked bothered by his badge of dishonor on his forehead, as at this point…his pride was not his clan.

"Captain Kuchiki! Wait up!"

"….Renji. Our rank has been terminated. I no longer have such a title."

But he turned to face the pineapple, who was exhausted from his long day of work.

"I have to say somethin'. ….I'm sorry."

"…?"

"I let your recommendation go to waste." Renji bowed his head. "Four years and I could barely keep up as a Captain. And my division was the forefront of the betrayal."

"Even if you were a better Captain than myself, this would still be happening. Your apology is unneeded, Renji. I stand by my recommendation."

Renji grit his teeth. "I was unprepared. I messed up!"

"We all did, in some way."

"…damn it. Would the hell would Captain Komamura say if he knew?! How could they betray the Seireitei so easily?!"

"Their foolish hate got the better of them."

"…..why are you so calm?! This affected the 6th too! AND your clan!"

Byakuya sighed. "Renji, you are merely letting your frustrations cloud your mind. You think I'm not perturbed by these events? That the attempts to restore the Seireitei to former glory have been spat on?"

"You've lost more than I have. I was a dog that barely got to where he was, and you…."

"Hold your tongue."

"…!"

"You've accomplished a lot, and it's not just me that can admit that. You got to where you are – someone with Bankai – because of your efforts. Stop pitying yourself…..and accept what has happened."

But this was not enough for Renji. "Are you saying we're…..equals now?"

"We were since the day you took up the haori."

"Then…..I'd be honored if we could spar."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "With me? Now?"

"Whenever we have the chance." Renji clutched his fist. "The one and only time we ever fought, you completely blindsided me. Now….as equals….I want a rematch."

"….I accept." Byakuya knew he was only doing this to get back some of his own pride, so he could not fault him for it. "Would you like to enjoy me for dinner?"

"What-huh? Really?"

"Yes. You know the way," he replied, turning around with his scarf, the one thing he was glad to keep wearing. To Byakuya Kuchiki, a haori was just a cheap fabric.

But before Renji could enjoy the moment…..he saw the image of Rukia walking next to his former captain, eventually taking his hand. Even when their ranks were abolished, he had realized….Byakuya would _always_ be superior to him. He had won the heart of the girl he still had feelings for.

The same girl that would marry Byakuya, but that's a story for a little later.

* * *

"Atten-shun! This meeting of the NSWA will finally come to order!" Yachiru shouted, thumping the pillow to act as a gavel.

Unforunately, everyone had to cram inside of Kiyone's room.

"Prez, you didn't need to include me! You could've had this at the new clubroom!"

"New clubroom?"

"I'll get to that!" Yachiru hopped down and looked at Nanao and Nemu. "So….everyone came. Nobody signed that note?"

Nemu shook her head. "No one. We all support you, President."

Yachiru beamed. "Really?"

"I can't believe you thought we would EVER leave you!" Rangiku whined, scooping the girl up for a big hug. "Once a member, always a member!"

"You take as long as you need with Iemura, Yachiru," Tatsuki said. "And if you need anything from US, then we'lll listen."

"Oh Suki-chan….." Yachiru clapped her hands and bowed. "Thank you, everyone. But there's a lot more stuff than we need to go over."

"Yes. For one, I have recruited a new member for our ranks."

"Really Nemu-chan?! Who?"

Sakumo, who was standing just outside the room, was instructed by Nemu to not enter while the meeting was still going on.

"She'll meet with you tomorrow."

"Goody! Does anyone have any other announcements? Isa-chan, what can you tell us about Chiyo-chan's bodyguards?" This caught Rurichiyo's attention.

"They still need to rest here for the time being. But they should recover just fine."

"Let us welcome back Nozomi Kujo, who was hospitalized before," Nanao gestured for the green-haired girl to step forward. Several people gasped an cheered, but it was Yachiru that locked her in a massive hug.

"GREENIE! You're okay!"

"Yes…..everyone, I'm sorry. For making you worry, i…."

"Sssh. Don't you understand that the Kaga guy broke the rules?" Yachiru narrowed her eyes. "He hurt a member. Peaches and the others can tell you that's _not_ allowed."

"I….wish I knew what he was going to do."

"We're aware that he's probably using that blood to make copies of us," Harribel said. She perked up when Yachiru was looking a little anxious at the idea of potentially fighting those that looked like her friends.

Retsu changed the topic. "We're all safe and healthy now, and that's what matters. Even if our schedules change and….other things." She pointed to the marks on Yoruchi's, Kukaku's, Rurichiyo's, Rukia's, and Senna's foreheads.

"Hey! Where did those come from?"

Nanao tapped the club log, which was in her hand. "Yachiru, we shoudn't beat around the bush. The Seireitei's operations have changed drastically, and we all serve Reio-sama, whether or not we want to. This could put a damper on club activities…."

"That's silly! We need to release our show!"

"WHAT?!" was everyone's surprised shout.

Rukia gestured to the window. "You mean Project Moonlight? If the divisions have been dissolved, we don't exactly have a lot of money to spare."

"We can still collect donations! Greenie, Chiyo-chan, Grapefruit, and Bun-chan! You'll have wo-"

"Stop, stop. That's your new nickname for me?" Xen asked, turning red. "Because of my hair?"

"It's cute!" Yachiru answered, totally missing the point. "Anyways…..I want this to be the best show ever, with all of you! So everyone can have fun watching us! Okay?"

Kiyone looked under her other pillow and pulled out her drawing.

"Is that all you wished to share, President?"

"Yep! I think Hime-chan had something to share?"

Orihime gulped but cleared her throat. "Well…..people…..recently people in the Rukongai have become obsessed with me. They call me a God, even though I don't have those powers anymore. I'm sorry I kept it to myself."

Loly and Menoly looked at each other, both paling.

"She just didn't want all of that attention," Tatsuki explained. "In fact, she's a little nervous about happening that big of a slot in the show."

"Ohhh. Well that's okay!" Yachiru winked. "Anything to make Hime-chan feel better. Tell you what, I can shuffle things around to include you girls in the show too!"

"Us?!" Xen gawked.

Rurichiyo, on the other hand, looked a little excited. Anything to a) keep her mind in different places and b) potentially spend more time with - "We'll do it!" – their president.

"We're gonna need that money sooner than later, but oh well." Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Kisuke and I have decided to tie the knot after all of this nonsense."

"What?!"

"B-But that's not enough time to prepare for a wedding," Isane began.

"Better for all of you. It'll be much simpler, and obviously we have to honor the occasion….if you catch my drift?"

"Girls' party!" Yachiru blew her air horn. "Sounds great! Tomorrow night we'll have it! I need to call in some favors now!"

 _Favors?_ everyone thought.

Sakumo couldn't believe what she was hearing. _She's so chippy to these people!_

"The party will be in the clubhouse, girls, because that's where the NSWA meets! At Sokyoku Hill. It's a new era for all of us!"

Things were looking up for the time being. It had been a very long time since Yachiru announced a party, so the mood of the room brightened a lot.

And to be fair, they did have a lot to celebrate about.

XXXXX

"Good night! See ya!" Yachiru waved to everyone as they filed out of the room. Sakumo watched it happen as Nemu stepped over to her.

"This is Yachiru's life. See how much the NSWA makes her happy?"

"How did she come to know all of these people?"

Nemu smiled. "Again, the stories I could tell you."

"Hey Nemu-chan! Why don't we play a nice game of…" Yachiru stopped, looking up at Sakumo. "…..you brought _her_ here?"

"She wants to join the club."

"No way! She'll just rename it to something stupid!"

Sakumo crouched down. "Yachiru, I'm sorry I made you upset. I'm being serious; look, tomorrow I'm going to the academy! Won't that be fun?"

"No."

"Yachiru, the club hasn't turned down anyone that wants to join before. And if she's a Shinigami, even one in training…."

"But Nemu-chan!" Yachiru scowled, which didn't bode well for her mother. "She can't outrank any of you just because she thinks she's my mommy!"

"But I am!"

" _Sakumo-san._ Very well, she will be the ultra rookie."

"No! The ultimate rookie, and she's getting kicked out if she changes any of my nicknames!"

"Yachiru, I talked with Kenpachi-san."

"…!"

"Again, I'm really, _really_ sorry I hurt your feelings. You will always be Yachiru, and he will always be your father. In fact, I won't call you daughter or anything like that. Is that okay?"

"…I won't call you Mommy."

"That's fine. I just want to be your friend."

Yachiru thought it over, but she came to a conclusion rather quickly. "If you know who Ken-chan is, then I guess you have a shot. In fact…your first job is to make a banner for our party! You can draw, right?"

Nemu signaled for her to say yes.

"Kay. See you tomorrow!" She flash-stepped before Sakumo could get another word in.

"I don't know how to draw! Nemu, you have to help me! I can't lose her now…"

"Remember what she said, Sakumo. You have to be Yachiru's friend _first_ before you can earn the right to be her true mother."

* * *

Across the compound, an exhausted Ikkaku slipped off his sandals and hit the floor pretty quickly.

"All tuckered out, I see." Yumichika was in the room, filing his nails. "Captain was pretty jealous of you, you know."

"Well I wasn't bored or anything…it's just tiring. What did you guys do?"

A ghastly look appeared on his face. "Manual labor. Have you ever heard of anything more ridiculous?"

"You're banging Mila Rose, of all people?"

Yumichika sat down, annoyed. "What an undignified way of putting it."

"Ohh I'm sorry. You put your _pee-pee_ in her _axe wound_ , happy?" Ikkaku scoffed and rolled over. "How did you make that work, anyway?"

"Opposites attract, as they say."

"Well that's clearly wrong, because Senna's just as much of a fighter as I am. She just hasn't realized her potential yet."

"…what?"

 _Shit!_ "I mean….where's the damn booze in this dump?! Don't tell me those bastards drank it all."

XXXXX

He stepped outside, but he was surprised to see Senna there.

"Oh hey, Ikkaku! Think we have time for more sparring tonight?"

"Urgh, you sure about that? I've been chopping Hollows all day. Don't want to make you run crying to your maker."

But rather than snark back, Senna looked him dead in the eyes. "I need to get stronger. After that bastard Ganryu did…."

"…"

"… _.I_ want to be the one that cuts his stuffy ass down. Got it?"

Ikkaku nodded, drawing Hozukimaru. _It's why I like ya, kid…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenpachi had found his way to his favorite drinking spot. He leaned back and stumbled with the bottle, but a pair of gentle yet dainty hands grabbed it and opened it up.

"This seat taken?"

"What you doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be fighting?"

Neliel flicked his nose. "Wanted to say hi. And maybe drink. Drinking's fun."

"You're a riot, Neliel. And a damned liar, too." He scooted over to let her sit. "I didn't know you had a Bankai."

"Well…..can I tell you a secret? It's just my resurreccion…..reformed, if that makes any sense. Grimmjow, Stark, Harribel….we all have it."

"Good, then show me."

She slapped his shoulder. "No way! I don't want to fight anymore today. I just want to sit, okay?"

"Heh, whatever, I'm not your damned babysitter."

"Is something wrong, Ken-kun?"

"….. _what_ the hell did you call me?" he snickered. "No, some crazy woman came by, saying she was Yachiru's mother. I told her off."

"Why? She should have both parents."

"Don't lump me in with her. I raised her, not that prostitute. Not an insult by the way, Kusamiya told me that's what she was."

"Don't you think it should be Yachiru's decision? And even if she takes to this woman, she'll always have you."

"…..hope so."

"Awww, you're jealous! That's adorable!"

"Shut up and start drinking already. You're more fun when you're sauced off your ass."

Neliel pouted but she took a swig anyway. And when she did, her cheeks turned bright red. If she went further and further with Kenpachi, she would eventually be Yachiru's stepmother.

It was a good thing she liked him regardless.

* * *

 _[Day 1 turned out to be a success. My Shinigami….they're adapting.]_

Reio always one to contemplate things in his spare time, but he wasn't the only one. After all, where would he be without the other vestiges of his power?

[…]

 _[Oh I hear you three. You wish to become involved yourselves. Well….as the days go by, the efforts require much more. And I do think it's time for the Royal family to be involved.]_

Around the Soul King's "throne", three other figures were emerging from the light. All of them bore the same resemblance to the lynchpin: the eyes and the color of the hair.

For what king would be without his queen, princess, and prince?

* * *

The time on all clocks read 12:00.

"Why did you drag me out here again?"

"Because I want to see what Yuzu is up to."

"I got a different idea when you told me we were doing something at midnight."

"Ew, why would I announce it ahead of time? Don't be gross."

"Aren't you sick of this sneaking around? Why can't we tell people?"

"Because, I…..agh, this isn't about us! It's about Yuzu and Lilinette. Look, there she is!"

XXXX

"Hey, Lilinette. I brought some tea and cookies if you want." Yuzu held out a basket. "It's what I like when I look at the stars."

Lilinette bit her lip hard. "Y-You didn't have to do that….."

"Why not?"

"Yuzu, you're always so nice and sweet, and you never expect anything in return. I'm glad we've got to known each other closer across this past week."

"Oh, me too!" she beamed. "I did have to sneak out of the house, though, so don't tell my brother! Karin-chan knows, though…."

"Yuzu….you like me, right?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

Lilinette was struggling to remember the next part of her script, so she decided to wing it. "I….I want to get to know you a little more."

"What do you mean?"

 _Well….here it comes_. The ex-Arrancar leaned in and pressed her lips to Yuzu's face, making the other girl's eyes go completely wide.

 _Lilinette…._

The motion was so sudden, but it felt *right* to Yuzu. She didn't pull away, in fact, she closed her eyes and let her blush grow. When Lilinette pulled away, she let it out.

"I want to be your girlfriend, Yuzu Kurosaki! And if you don't want to…..then that's okay! I-"

Yuzu quickly kissed her back, which made her bystander sister gasp.

"I'd….I'd love that, Lilinette Gingerback."

"R-Really?!"

Karin had to admit the scene was sweeter than she thought. Yuzu wasn't put off at all. But she was definitely surprised when she and Lilinette noticed a certain someone kissing her twin.

"L-Liltotto-san?!"

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Some pairings get a little more "saucy" compared to others. I can definitely assure you Yuzu/Lilinette will be filled with fluff and cuteness. The best kind of yuri.**

 **One or two scenes I rushed a bit due to timing, but all in all, I'm satisfied with the outcome.**

 **Next Time - Promotion time!**


	34. Degree Decrees

**Chapter 34 – Degree Decrees**

The first time Isshin Kurosaki had a night where he couldn't sleep, it was the day his beloved wife died. Sure he shed tears, but the night in question just had him staring blankly at the ceiling, as if his mind needed time to even vaguely comprehend what happened.

"Hm…I'm surprised you're still up, Isshin Shiba."

"Huh?" The doctor looked up, at his window. "Hey, you're that Fon girl."

"X…Xen Fon."

"Have you been spying on my family this whole time?"

Xen jumped into the room, landing with a graceful drop. "It's not like I want to spend any time at my former home. I heard Shaolin was staying here."

"Ahhhh...well, is it surprising? the two don't have to hide anything anymore. My niece might look all rowdy, but I can see how much she's fond of Soi."

"…yeah."

"You don't sound so happy."

"Hmm. Do not get the wrong idea, I've learned a lot about Shaolin in this past week, and it's opened my eyes. But….it's telling that not even _I_ knew of their affair."

"It's not an affair, it's love. We've all been there."

"Not I. In fact, it was only recently that I made friends." Xen rubbed one of her buns, a trait she picked up whenever she was pensive about something. But this made Isshin smirk.

"Even a tough assassin can have friends."

"…I'd like to stay here for the time being, Shiba-san. I have no honor left to even set foot into the Fon manor."

"I'm not the head, Kukaku is. Of course, she wouldn't say no. And don't call me Shiba-san, geez. It makes me feel old."

Xen spotted the man's zanpakutou, lying on the floor.

"You've seen far more combat than I have. You….you have Bankai, don't you? You were the former Captain of the 10th."

"Of course I do," Isshin muttered, slipping the covers back over himself. "But I thought I was _done_ fighting. Now I have to go Hollow hunting the whole day?"

"Your son is certainly capable to go on his own."

"It's not Ichigo I'm worried about, kid."

He finally managed to close his eyes, but a door slamming open woke him up. But before he could make a move, Xen raised a hand.

"Allow me."

XXXXX

She got to the foyer just as the two twins had gotten inside.

"I thought we told each other everything!"

"Why are you so mad? You have a _girlfriend_ now."

"Don't change the subject! I get not telling Ichi-ni or our Dad but not me? Your own twin!"

"Yuzu, you're making a big deal about this! You think I want everyone in the Seireitei to start gossiping about it?"

The younger twin stepped back with an angry pout.

"All of the judgmental people are _gone_ , remember?"

"Your family is sleeping, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki." Xen stepped in between the sisters, which naturally surprised both. "Can't this squabble go on in the morning?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna tell everyone at breakfast that you've been seeing someone behind our backs!"

"Someone? You know her! Kuu-chan knows her, Orihime knows her, the whole darn club does!"

"And yet, you wouldn't trust anyone with it!"

Yuzu ran up the stairs to her room, but at least she didn't slam the door. Xen turned to Karin, who gave an annoyed scoff.

"Not gonna talk about this now."

"Sisters should not be fighting. Especially over something as trivial as this. Now, what happened?"

"Leave me alone, Xen-chan."

But when Karin moved towards her room, Kukaku blocked her path.

"The little girl asked _, what happened_? You damn kids start screaming at each other at freaking midnight…."

"Aah Kuu-chan…"

* * *

"Candy wake up! Lily's gone!"

The three former Femritters had moved back to their small abode (Jushiro took Kaiser), but just when Candice was finally getting some shut eye, Meninas had shook her awake.

"Meninas…is the sun up yet?"

"No…"

 _"Then why are you waking me up?!"_ she snapped, pushing her off. "Liltotto's fine!"

"No she's not! She's not in her bed!"

"I'm back!" came her voice. Candice and Meninas looked at each other then hoofed it to the other room.

XXXX

"You were actually gone?!"

Liltotto yawned and laid down on the couch. "Just for a few minutes."

"Where did you go, Lily-chan?"

"Girls, do we really have to do this now?"

Candice and Meninas sat down on both sides of the blonde-haired girl, expecting an answer. She sighed and sat up.

"Fine, guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. I'm…..not single."

"…what?"

"Oh that's great!" the pinkette squealed and hugged her friend. "I said you were a cute girl, Liltotto! Who's the mystery man?"

"Wait wait wait, she's never talked about having a boyfriend before. I can't even picture you holding someone's hand."

"Gee thanks, Candice, I'm _glad_ you have my back," was the resort. "It's not a boy, okay?"

"…..you're a lesbian?!"

Liltotto rolled her eyes. " _This_ is why I didn't want to talk about it. It's just a girl I got to know over the past year."

 _"Year?!"_

"Who is she?" Meninas asked.

"…..K-Karin."

"WHAT THE-" Candice slapped herself. "You're lezzing it up with one of the twins?! Is that even legal?"

"Do you hear yourself? Forget this, I'm going to bed."

"Wait wait!" her friend grabbed her wrist. "I'm just confused, okay? I mean….w-we're happy for you."

"Don't make this weirder, please."

"Tell us, Lily-chan," Meninas pleaded. "How did this start between the two of you?"

"…..well…..we helped each other through some tough times, okay? Last year, in the middle of June, was the anniversary of her mother's death. I saw her sitting alone in some field, so we talked."

"Talked?"

"Uh huh. And when the anniversary of Gigi's death came around that same year, she talked to me... kinda clicked from there, I guess."

XXXXX

 _"Hey."_

 _Liltotto looked up. She had been sitting near the Wall of the Fallen for a few hours now, when Karin sought her out._

 _"Hey…"_

 _"You're here for one of your friends, right?"_

 _"….yeah."_

 _Karin sat down next to her, staring at the two Quincy names. "Which one?"_

 _"Oh, Giselle. She was the youngest out of the five of us. I was the oldest."_

 _"Ha, really? That's surprising."_

 _"Umm…..didn't think anyone would swing by. Candice and Meninas have different schedules, so we all don't visit the wall at once."_

 _"Well there's no class today, I'm sick."_

 _"No you're not."_

 _"Yeah I'm not, I just felt like cutting today. Besides, you listened to me to prattle on about Mom, so I'm returning the favor."_

 _A small smile came to the ex-Quincy's lips._

 _"Giselle was an eccentric one. She always had this big open view about life, and she really got attached to us, even if….she was a little…y'know."_

 _"Yeah." Seemed like the reasonable answer, even if Karin didn't know. "What did she like to do?"_

 _"Hehe…." Liltotto's voice turned nostalgic. "Even when we finally got our own rooms, she still insisted she bunk with one of us. So much so that I would hide cookies under the bed to share with her."_

 _"That's sweet. Yuzu took up the motherly chores in the house, but when it poured out, she would run crying to my brother's room."_

 _It occurred to Liltotto that Karin – and many others – had never seen the black-haired girl. There was so much to tell._

 _"Didja know her favorite food was oatmeal cookies?"_

XXXXX

"Anything else you mentioned?"

"Candice, some things you keep private. Obviously I didn't mention the cutting, zombie stuff, and dysphoria when we were just sitting around." Beat. "That was later."

"You…!" Candice pinched her nose. "Couldn't you have told us?"

"Sorry, I didn't feel like sharing it, not before Karin told her family about it. We're not as easy to read as….say, Yuzu and Lilinette."

"Wait when did they-"

"This is exciting!" Meninas cut her off. "Now we all have someone to sing for during the show!"

Candice and Liltotto's look said otherwise. The "I'm not making a fool of myself" look. Of course, this is a NSWA production, where sooner or later, you roll with the punches.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lilinette was racing home to share the good news.

"Stark! STARK! Guess what, guess what?!" she slid open his door and made a beeline to his bed, giggling triumphantly when she jumped down. "I spoke to Yuzu and…..?" Lilinette paused, feeling the lump. "…Stark?"

"Ugn…."

She pulled the covers off, revealing none other than the former Vice-Captain of the 3rd Division, Izuru Kira.

"What the **-**?!"

* * *

When the first peeking signs of dawn were afoot, Nanao was already up. She did her morning routine: splash her face with water, change into her uniform, and put her glasses on. Unforunately for her, she could feel her zanpakutou's teasing when she set out.

 _Honestly, going this far for him? I suppose some habits don't change._

 _I'm just finishing the missed ends of his report_ , she thought, opening her folder. _Haori or not, the loyalty is there. For once, he has to work._

 _I'd love to meet him._

 _If I have a way, I'll tell you. As with every time you bring this matter up._

 _I'm sure…._ her zanpakutou paused, voice dripping with amusement, _the NSWA would get a delightful surprise out of it too._

Nanao stopped in her tracks. "W-We're not discussing this anymore." After she took a few more steps, she noticed something standing tall on Sokyoku Hill.

XXXXX

 _Did I really just do this?_ Isane rubbed her eyes, feeling the bags. Four years ago, she was caught in a similar situation, but when her sister asked her…

"Thanks a lot, Isane. It's just like when we made the calendars!" Kiyone had bags as well.

"I'm glad you wanted to help Yachiru, but this wasn't exactly healthy for your condition."

The sisters stepped out of the clubroom, paint staining their clothes. As soon as they noticed something was amiss, Nanao flashed to their location.

"What on earth is….wait, what are you two doing here this early?!"

Kiyone was going to say something, but she collapsed and started snoring.

"Kiyone…..augh, sketched a new mural for the clubroom, and wanted to do it. I couldn't leave her side, and I DEFINITELY couldn't have her sneak out in the dead of the night to paint alone!"

Nanao took a second to wipe her glasses. "What kind of mural?"

"All of us. But uh….would you keep it under wraps until the party?" Isane yawned and moved to pick up Kiyone. "At least she's getting tired, instead of some drug boosting her through and through."

"You work hard, Isane. I'm sure you and Kiyone made something spectacular. Although, you'd best head back to the 4th."

"W-Wait, I want to see what this is…"

Isane and Nanao stepped past the NSWA clubhouse/resort to reach a silver pillar embedded into the ground. The latter spotted what would be the first of many future announcements adhered to the pillar's surface.

"What does it say…?" Isane yawned again.

 _[Good morning, Shinigami. In order to better streamline our new society into a manageable one, everyone is required to read the daily announcements and outlines.]_

The two froze. The voice felt similar to the Soul King's, but it wasn't.

 _[These can be seen on pillars across the Seireitei, so we don't have to go to the trouble of the Royal Family speaking to all you en masse constantly.]_

"Royal Family?" Nanao looked carefully at the first notice. The voice was repeating what was posted **verbatim.**

 _[If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of the Royal Guards, our own guards, or the asauchi that will be substituting in for the more mundane activities you used to do. This is the Soul Queen, and I do look forward to getting to know you all.]_

"Soul…..Q-Queen?"

"Yes." Nanao knew where this was going. "The Soul King is the one that carries the largest amount of power and is the lynchpin of the worlds, but the Royal Family is not just him."

"We….we didn't see any other royals when we were recovering in their realm…"

"For good reason, there is no reason for the uninitiated to see them. But Soul Society is effectively the de-facto Royal Realm now…..meaning we're going to have more eyes around."

Isane gulped. "So….what are we supposed to do today?"

"You? The same duties you've been doing, and I have to repeat my job from yesterday. But it says there's a mass physical for all female Shinigami at 7 AM."

"What?! But why?"

* * *

"Isn't it obvious, Kirinji? I thought you would be the first to figure it out."

The five members of the Royal Guard were gathered at a meeting table, in the same space where the Central 46 used to meet. Ichibe looked as cheery as he usually was, but Kirio seemed more withdrawn while Nimaiya looked sleepy.

"I ain't a mind reader, Shutara. Can't I just refer all of their previous records?"

"Reio-sama needs an update."

He grunted, throwing in another sugar cube in his tea. "You know about this, don't you, Hyosube?"

"Yep! Allow me to explain." Ichibe took out a balance and set it down. He put a handful of dirt on the right scale, making it hit the table. "There's an error to be corrected."

"Whadda mean?" Nimaiya put his sunglasses on, blinking away the tiredness. "Didn't Reio-sama take care of the messed up balance years ago?"

"It's only a temporary solution to a larger problem. Hueco Mundo has been deemed the immediate threat, because the world is so corrupted there, base Hollows can get stronger without devouring each other! That puts the Shinigami at a massive disadvantage, especially since that Arrancar has took charge."

"So we sharpen their skills! I can teach any of them what they need." Nimaiya put his feet up. "The end goal is to have as many Shinigami with Bankai as possible, right?"

"Yep! However, that doesn't account for the myriad of souls outright destroyed by Kurotsuchi's bomb, as well as the Shinigami we will have to kill…"

Kirio looked alarmed. "Wait, what?"

"The traitors, Hikifune." Shutara crossed her arms. "They think they're safe now, but their day of reckoning shall come. And the order is to eradicate all of their souls."

"I see….a fate worse than simple death….but I don't think I like what you're implying. Isn't creation frowned upon?"

"Ah ha, in this plan, the Shinigami are not playing God, they are acting as proxy. It's not like none of them have ever reproduced."

Kirio sipped her tea, having connected the dots. "Isn't that counterproductive to the threats around us?"

"Once an obedient society is well established, everything shall fall into place." Shutara smiled. "But Orihime Inoue must be spoken to today. The Rukongai-bound Shinigami must make sure their beliefs stay as such."

* * *

"Mornin' Ken-chan! Want to get some breakfast before I leave?"

Kenpachi furrowed his brow, feeling around for his daughter. "Hold a minute. I need someone to read the notice or whatever."

"Kay!"

She dragged him along, moving through the musk of dawn to find one. When she did, she squinted.

"What does it say?"

"Hmm….you still need to train with Nemu-chan."

"For the Bankai? Tch. No stupid crap like what Central used to pull, right?"

Yachiru paid careful attention to the notice, and Kenpachi's words were making her mind work like clockwork. Central's "rules" almost got Rukia killed.

"…..no…..oh! I need a check-up?"

"You do?"

"Guess so! That's what it says!"

Kenpachi was focusing hard, but he couldn't sense some other spirit near Yachiru. So he tried a different tactic. "Hey Yachiru, mind telling me somethin'?"

"Sure!"

"You got two spirits in your head, dontcha?"

"Oh…Sanpo and Kenju….don't worry Ken-chan, they like you a lot!"

 _Well THAT went nowhere_. "No, I mean….damn it, Yachiru. When did you even get Bankai, anyways?"

"Hmmmmmm….." Yachiru counted on her fingers. "1, 2….some day, I guess. Before you knew Nozarashi's name, at least."

"…..why didn't you ever use it before?"

"Because I had you," came the soft reply. "It was way more fun to watch you fight and be happy, plus Sanpo Kenju is a little shy."

"What are they like?"

Yachiru giggled. "You're asking so many questions, Ken-chan! We both have a busy day today!" But she gasped when she felt someone standing behind her.

"Relax Kusajishi. I'm not here to fight."

Kenpachi snarled. "Ichinose. I see you're out of the hospital."

"He went with us to the Living World…." Yachiru looked over her shoulder. "We're friends now, right Frowny?"

"That's supposed to be my nickname?"

"Well she ain't calling you Maki-Maki," Kenpachi snapped. "That one's taken."

"…..I'm not going to apologize for your eyes, Zaraki. But a duel is a duel, and I lost. ….I want to fight you again."

"Well look at that." Kenpachi unsheathed his blade. _"So do I."_

"Ken-chan, don't you want to fight him when you have Bankai? Then you can really see who's stronger."

"She's right. I still have my old wound and you still need to learn how to get around without seeing. It's…it's not the time for us to go all-out again."

For Kenpachi, Maki Ichinose wasn't as fun of an opponent as Ichigo or Grimmjow were. But it was _his_ zanpakutou that led him to this, the quest for Bankai and a stronger self. So considering that, he flashed a shark-like grin.

"I'll take you on that offer."

* * *

"Morning…."

"Good morning, Rukia. I trust you heard the Soul Queen's announcement?"

She definitely did, if her weary eyes and messy hair was anything to go by. Rukia unceremoniously plopped down next to Byakuya, who was sitting with his grandfather, both enjoying tea.

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"I can't say that I have. The situation is more dire than I thought."

"Huh?" Rukia blinked. "Why?"

"It's all a matter of reestablishing who's charge," Ginrei replied. "As one of the great families, we've fallen the hardest – because our status arose from loyalty to the Royal Family. Before a commoner could never dream to see Reio-sama or his affiliates."

"Don't tell me they resent us…."

"Emotion is an abstract concept to them. It's best we keep to our own devices and follow our commands. All Shinigami are equal now." Byakuya sipped his cup. "But we have to win back the trust from Reio-sama."

"hmm." Rukia had other things to worry about. "Homura and Shizuku didn't come home?"

"They're academy students now, I'm afraid. Given the fact that new protocols have to be established…your time with them might be limited."

"…they couldn't hang around as regular Pluses anyway, could they?"

Byakuya gave her a glance. "I certainly would've allowed them to stay if things were normal. I'm sorry."

In hindsight the challenge was reestablishing the lost friendship Rukia had from her younger days, but it wasn't her fault things had taken a turn. She had a history as a Shinigami, had many Shinigami friends, and yet…..perhaps _them_ becoming the same would be good for all?

 _They didn't want to be Shinigami… ._ Rukia didn't sound so sure. Nevertheless, she hurried to change into her uniform.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Karakura Town, Keigo Asano panted as he moved as fast as he could up the stairs to the Unagiya Shop. A boot hit his face when he stepped through the door.

"5 minutes late! You need to start getting better at this, Asano!"

"Give me a break….I've slaved my way through your work for days now! Don't I get some leniency?"

Ikumi smirked. "Suffering builds character! We can get started as soon as Kaoru-chan finishes his breakfast."

XXXXX

Kaoru gave a nasty glare when his mother's newest employee sat down at the table.

"Hey, nice to meet ya! I'm Keigo Asano, haha….I guess your mom's my boss? hahahaha…." _Why the hell am I making this weirder?_

"Yeah, Mama's talked about you." Kaoru stirred his cereal. "Stay away from her! She's not looking for someone!"

"What?! I'm not interested in her! I have standards, you know!"

"Hmph!"

"Ah, geez….."

The boy poked around for a few moments before looking shyly at Keigo. "….didja….see them?"

"Huh? See what?"

Kaoru leaned in. "Those Hollow things. Don Kanonji was talking about them on TV!"

"He's a quack!" Ikumi shouted, stepping into the kitchen. "I told you not to listen to him, Kaoru! Those t-things aren't real!"

"Are too!"

 _Oh no….._

The eel woman made a face, and when she turned to open the fridge, her son leaned in again.

"You saw them too, right? Scary monsters with masks?"

"Y-Yeah, I know about that. My sister got interviewed on the news!" he whispered back. Is his mom still unaware? "Can your mom see them?"

"Who knows?" Kaoru pouted. "She hates when I talk about them, but all of my friends are doing it!"

"If you think they're scary, why do you want to talk about them?" Keigo asked, more to himself than anything else.

"…I don't _want_ to be afraid," the boy whispered. "M-Maybe….if I know more about them, I can stop being so scared."

Ikumi shut the fridge. "Hurry up, Kaoru-chan, we don't want to be late for school!"

"Maybe….I can protect Mama."

Keigo frowned. He dug into his pocket and texted Mizuiro.

* * *

"Ha, sorry the breakfast is so late…."

Akon looked up. Loly was there, but he didn't seem very interested when she set the tray down on his lap. She did, however, yank the cigarette out of his mouth.

"How do you keep finding these?"

"Don't you have something better to do? The physical?"

"I'm still your damn nurse, you little…" Loly tsked. "No more hanging attempts, I hope?"

"Nope. Just sitting here….bored out of my skull. I asked the Captain to bring me a chess set last night, but I don't have anyone to play with. All of the nurses are busy."

"Fine, I'll play."

Akon snorted. "I didn't ask you, did I?"

"You think it's funny to piss me off so early in the morning, huh?"

"Is that what you find attractive about me?" he mused. "That I speak my mind and don't hold my tongue just because you're not a man?"

"Oh, shut up!" Loly hissed, turning red.

"No, I'm curious, Avirrne." Akon sat up. "I pick my brain over the smallest of questions, trying to understand. Your feelings obviously had to come from somewhere."

"Is this really the time? You said no, so I'm not gonna burden you. Geez."

"I at least owe you the courtesy of paying more attention. I was gonna off myself, remember?"

Loly was silent for a few seconds. "can you even _sense_ me?"

"No. The saketsu and hakui are what give a Shinigami their power, whereas a Hollow has no equivalent." Akon leaned back. "Byakuya Kuchiki stabbed Ichigo Kurosaki in that area to remove Rukia Kuchiki's stolen powers long ago. The usual Shinigami knows to defend that spot, as precise as it is."

"Can't they just retrain you?"

"That's one of the biggest problems the 12th was trying to solve, but no such luck. Essentially, I'm no different from a Rukongai soul. There's no power to be retrained."

"….I'm sorry," she whispered. "It hurts more than any other wound, doesn't it?"

Akon ignored the question. "You'd better get ready for today, Avirrne."

XXXXX

Indeed, soon there was a crowd of female Shinigami around the medical ward, which included anyone that wasn't an academy student. Of course, this category also included the female nurses, which would be a problem, except:

"Momo-tan, wake up! The line's moving!"

"Huh….?"

"Right this waaay! Who's next…?"

Nimaiya had _hundreds_ of asauchi servants under his wing, and these bright and beautiful girls certainly had much more zeal in carrying out the Soul King's whims.

"Ugh…." Momo rubbed her eyes. "I'm so tired, Mashiro. Yesterday's patrol worn me out more than I thought."

Mashiro peeked past the shorter girl, watching the two asauchi at the door review their notes. "So just get Shiro-chan to cover for you."

"I can't stay behind," she muttered. "Everyone would know."

"So say you're sick," the Vizard whispered, winking. "It works every time!"

"That's not gonna work." Yoruichi was standing behind the two. "Kirinji would know immediately if she's faking or not. You're gonna have to tough it up on this one, Hinamori. It's Captain-level work."

"Oh, Yoruichi-tan! You're ready for the p-a-r-t-y tonight?"

"Ssh. You're next, Mashiro." She bounced over to a black-haired asauchi girl, who flipped through a book to reach her by name.

"Kuna, Kuna….aaah, here you are. Oh! Congratulations! You're with child, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Good, good….head down that hall, please!"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. When it was her turn, she decided to press for some information.

"So why was this organized for the female Shinigami, hmm? Isn't everyone supposed to be equal under this new ruling?"

"Yep! Reio-sama will probably organize one for all of the male Shinigami."

 _I get replacing everyone's blood, but there's more at play here. Why did she bother bringing up that?_

* * *

Back in the Shihouin Manor, Kisuke was thinking the same thing. He had written down today's announcements from one of the pillars, right in the middle of finishing his report from yesterday.

"So this goes further than I thought…."

"Mornin'…." Yushiro yawned and sat down across from his would-be brother-in-law.

"Good morning, Yushiro." He slid the announcements across the table. "Better take a look at this."

"Huh?"

"By the way, your sister told you that we're…moving up the marriage plans?"

"Yeah…it's not like Mother will say anything to stop it. This whole betrayal, the clan leaving….it's really made her upset."

Kisuke frowned. "I bet. All she tried to work for, and it got taken away again. Hopefully having her daughter settled down can change the tune."

"What do you mean? Mother might not like you, Urahara-san, but it's not like Yoruichi has ever cared about that. In fact, with the clan gone, you're free to be yourselves!"

"Hahahaha…."

"What's so funny….?"

"We're just back to square one. Sure your family thought Yoruichi could've done better, but at least they were glad their head was getting married. Now that they've flown the coop," Kisuke folded the paper into an airplane, "what gain has she gotten back?"

"You mean you….agreed to this just for her?"

"…..You didn't see her for all of this time because of _me_. If we're gonna be family, I at least want to make the effort, y'know?" he finished his report and stood up. "I love your sister above all else."

Yushiro looked overjoyed. "R-Really? ….you're lucky, you got to spend more time with her than I ever did."

"No time like the present, yeah?" he winked and flash-stepped away.

* * *

"Goooooood morning! Would anyone like some tea and cookies before heading off today?"

Ichigo, the first one on the Bankai expedition to arrive, frowned when Ichibe handed him a cup.

"I don't like this," he stated bluntly.

"Eh?" Byakuya, Toshiro, and Shinji arrived as well. "What's wrong? I understand it's a lot of work for a select few of you, but I assure you, we're all on the same side."

"Why just make the Bankai wielders do this? There's plenty of loyal Shinigami that would fight, like Rukia or Ishida!"

Ichibe shrugged. "It's not a matter of skill, it's a matter of recognition. For Reio-sama, the most important Shinigami would logically have a Bankai."

"But what if Arturo picks up on this and throws all of Hueco Mundo to attack the Living World?"

"Ask yourself, then. Did he feel anything like Aizen?"

"Huh?"

"When you and Kyoraku spoke to him…..did you feel as if he had a highly competent army to follow his bidding?"

Ichigo was going to answer yes but the Arrancar's words entered his thoughts.

 ** _"El Rampante is a beast operating on pure instinct. Simple words won't do anything to it."_**

"Remember….as much as more Arrancar are dangerous, Kurosaki, there's no more Hogyoku. He can't _make_ them," Toshiro stated. "That being said, none of us have any idea on how Hueco Mundo affects a Shinigami now."

Ichibe scratched his chin, looking to Shinji.

"What? I got something on my face?"

"Hmmmmm…well, I have thought of something. Kirio's gonna work on a way to Hueco Mundo, but there are the few of you that have experience with Hollow character."

As soon as he said that, Jushiro, Shunsui, and now Gin flashed into view, but Shinji looked put off by the implication.

"Oh, I get it. Just because there's five of us that can still slide a mask over our faces, you're gonna make us be guinea pigs."

"And sully Bankai talent? No need to get so worked up, friend!"

Ichigo swallowed and looked to his own zanpakutou. He would've been the sixth but Orihime had erased his inner Hollow, a being that gave him significant power but at the cause of his safety and sanity. Would going to Hueco Mundo bring him back?

"I'm not your damn friend," Shinji muttered, just as Renji, Ikkaku, Kisuke and Kensei appeared. Although heads certainly turned when a new face greeted them – the elder Omaeda.

"….."

"….."

"…who the hell is this?" Ikkaku deadpanned.

"Wha-" Marenoshin lifted up his sunglasses. "I'm Marechiyo's father! You think I didn't have Bankai, too?"

 _"No_ ," everyone answered. Half of the group was genuinely being honest but the other half didn't believe it. _Especially_ the ex-Espada that showed up.

"Welcome aboard!" Ichibe flashed a thumbs-up. "Kirinji knows to move the female Bankai wielders along quicker so we can depart. Not too much longer now…."

And then, Isshin appeared, clad in his old Shinigami uniform, with Engetsu strapped to his back. By "appeared", it should be noted that he launched one of his signature dives at his son, who didn't dodge in time. Ichigo spluttered and stood up with a roar.

"What the hell's the matter with you, you kook?!"

"You call yourself Captain-level, Ichigo?! You should be dodging these in your sleep! In fact, we're gonna have a competition. If you don't beat more Hollows than I do, Orihime-chan can't marry you!"

"LIKE I'M GONNA LOSE!"

Isshin grinned. "You don't _have_ to now, remember? Good to see your love has not faded, son!"

"…." Ichigo was some emotion between embarrassed and angry, but the balance shifted to the latter when Shinji and Grimmjow snickered his way. _Watch out, Hirako, I'll pound your face after the damn kitty._

"This should be interesting." Harribel crossed her arms. "Some of us have not seen you fight before, Isshin Shiba."

"Well I don't expect to be as sharp as you kids-" he shared a playful smile with Jushiro and Shunsui. "-but if this is what I have to do, I'll do it."

"Splendid!" Ichibe looked very pleased.

"Dad….I need to tell you something."

"Hmm? What, son?"

"Yeah, Kurosaki, you're gonna tell your old man that you still haven't touched Inoue?" Grimmjow taunted. "Your line ain't gonna continue at this rate."

Isshin spun on the blue-haired menace before Ichigo did. "You always want to maul my son, Grimmjow, are you trying to show Orihime how it's done?" He poked his chest. "It's okay if you have a crush on him!"

 **"LIKE HELL!"** Grimmjow roared, veins popping. "You think I'm some kind of faggot, old man?! I get more pussy than Kurosaki _dreams_ of!"

"Prove it tonight, then!" Shinji patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Got your back, Ichigo."

 _"Thanks,_ Hirako." At least he was sure Karin and Yuzu could find out.

* * *

Back at the academy, Sakumo took a deep breath as she headed through its halls to formally join. This would be the first step in being Yachiru's "friend", even if she personally didn't want to go through the trials of a Shinigami.

"What the…." Mera was sitting at the registration table. "You're a new soul through these parts. You're….you're not from that mob…"

"Huh? N-No, I'm here as the NSWA's newest member. Sakumo. I w-want to be a Shingami?"

"Oh sure sure." she handed over a form. "Fill that out, and you can start with the basic lessons."

"When do I get a zanpakutou?"

Mera laughed. "Slow down, woman, you've got a LONG way to go before that! But hey, if you've got talent, you maybe could finish the course quicker. Master will want to speed things up."

"Thank you….I hope Yachiru will be patient…"

"You know her?"

"She's my da-…..um, a new friend of mine. I've heard many things about her."

"Oh yeah." the mohawked asauchi leaned back in her chair. "Has this big club with female Shinigami, and she does all kind of crazy stuff there. My friends and I were thinking of joining. Oh well."

"Why not?"

"…..we're not Shinigami."

"So what? She's never refused a member," Sakumo replied, recalling Nemu's words.

Mera tapped her pencil, thinking. "But we've got stuff to do for Master Nimaiya. We can't just do whatever we want anymore….."

"You don't sound so sure."

"….look, just go down there. Sooner you get used to this place, the better."

Sakumo nodded, but when she passed through an outside corridor, she spotted Karin and Yuzu with Nimaiya, away from all the other students.

XXXXX

The two twins were sitting crosslegged, eyes closed as Nimaiya inspected both of their asauchis.

"Hmm…..good reiatsu, both of your test scores ain't bad….only two years of schooling, eh?"

"You know, I'm still mad at you," Yuzu whispered.

"Save it, this isn't the time," Karin fired back.

"Whoa whoa!" Nimaiya frowned. "Why the heck are you sisters pushing each other away? I was gonna assign the both of you to the same post."

That got their eyes wide open.

"Pardon?"

"Yeah. See my new training is gonna weed out all of the fluff to get full-time Shinigami promoted faster, while making sure they got the skills. The two of you have powerful blood through your line, but that's only half of the story. Your potential is something else!"

Karin couldn't believe her ears. "Are….are you going to graduate us early?"

"I was planning on it. I do want to run some quick tests, but I know you'll both pass."

"Really?!" Yuzu was ecstatic. "How can you be so sure?"

Nimaiya grinned, holding up their asauchis.

"See those beautiful babes all around the Seireitei? All of them – every single one – are asauchi in a different form. They like to be cared for, and the strongest can flock to a Shinigami that will guide them both to greatness!"

"Geez, you sound like you made a zanpakutou or something."

"Nah, Reio-sama was the one that first gave Shinigami the tool for their duties." Nimaiya stood up and dusted his vest off. "But I was someone that truly understood what makes a zan tick. So he made me the expert on them."

"We need to know their names if we want to use Shikai, right?" Yuzu asked.

"Yep. Should be fun!"

Karin eyed the building, thinking of Mareyo. "Any other students like us to pass early?"

"Hmmmmmm maybe. Kinda doubt it. So let's get those tests started."

"Master! I got a letter for the Kurosaki twins!" Hasuka had come out of the side door, holding a piece of paper around. "Some guy named Sado wanted to make sure they got it!"

"Chad?"

"Sado-san?"

Nimaiya snatched the letter. "Let me see here….."

"What does it say?"

"Well! It's from Ichigo-chan! How thoughtful."

"O-Our brother?"

When the zan master finished the letter, his eyes – if they could be seen – certainly looked like they had that sparkle.

"From the looks of this, your mother as well."

"…..?"

"He found the soul that she became. A grade schooler in your old town."

"WHAT?!" both twins screamed.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Here's something else that's ridiculous in the manga. Why Nimaiya attributed with _making_ the zanpakutou if he looks so...young(er than Yamamoto), and it's *one* person that made something as significant as it? Forget that noise. In this fic, Reio made the zanpakutou, but I'll meet Kubo halfway and make Nimaiya the pro on it, so not much will be changed on that front.**

 **Two zanpakutou I'm really excited to show off are Yachiru's and Nanao's. The former I've kept quiet all this time on purpose (Yachiru rarely inner-monologues) but I have solidified their concept. As for Nanao's, it's actually tied to her more closely than you might think. If you need a hint, it's in a) SWA chapter 47 and b) The Inner Machinations Are An Enigma.**

 **Next Time - What happens to the followers of Orihimism?**


	35. A Girl and Her Zan

**Review Time:**

 **Nomnomvore - Wow, how did I miss your review? Stupid email...thanks for reading this far! And if you're posed to hate Reio, whoo boy...this chapter is bound to get a reaction out of you.**

 **silveruzu44 - It is, but the best approach I've come to look at it is..."depends on the soul". Enough said. Btw, thanks for sticking around. Right now, you're the most consistent reviewer! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 35 – A Girl and Her Zan**

"Hikifune-san…I apologize for being late."

Kirio spun around in her chair, spotting Nozomi by the door. Her experience in making both gigai and mod-souls was enough for Reio to relegate all of the 12th's old duties to her. She was allowed to keep them in monitoring the outside world, but nothing really beyond that.

"Ah, please come in."

Nozomi nodded, although Kon was on her shoulder to act as a guide.

"So what's the deal? Whatcha making?"

"Nozomi, you're an articifical soul like Kon, and I'm delighted that after such short time, you've developed quite the consciousness."

"Thank you….?"

Kirio smiled and moved to her workbench, where she was fiddling around with the blade that Hiyori had developed.

"Surely after….the incident, you would want a proper weapon of your own."

"…" Nozomi looked away, slightly skittish.

"I see. You don't need a sword, but nevertheless, you and Kon still have to justify your existences to Reio-sama and his family."

"Oh what?!" Kon looked cross. "Can you please explain why that guy's so testy?!"

"Kon, please." Nozomi turned head back at him, staring at his beady black eyes. "You never know who's listening."

"Yes…..I suppose I have to put things in context for you. You see-"

Kon jumped to Kirio's shoulder in an attempt to cut her off.

"I know the story, okay? Inoue-san saved the world, but some people just can't let it go. I should know. People in the Rukongai saw me as a prophet for her!"

"Soon they'll be thinking otherwise…"

"Huh?"

The large woman set the stuffed lion on the table. "Personally? I admire Orihime-chan for all that she's done to save the worlds. It was entirely Aizen's fault that this even happened, but when something bad happens, one has to ensure it does not happen again."

"Like anyone's gonna be powerful to beat the Soul King…"

Kirio was starting to sweat. "Please, don't utter such words together. I've worked for Reio-sama for many many years, but the war was the first time in recorded history that he was in danger of being _eradicated."_

"You mean, if Juha Bach or Aizen had defeated the Gotei?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes. Reio-sama's existence is what allows the souls to travel from world to world. His existence is what keeps everything stable. If you thought _you_ were once completely invincible, you'd be alarmed."

Kon wasn't convinced. "He can erase people outright, yeah?"

"From the cycle? Indeed, but there is a punishment much, much more severe to the guilty ones…"

"What's worse than being erased?!"

Silence. Kirio's slanted eyes opened, revealing a soft shade of jade green.

"Being reduced to a state where you never even _existed_."

* * *

In the dimensional void, the members of the SSS had turned whatever buildings they had sucked up into a reasonable base for whoever was involved. Minute and minute, hour and hour, the active members were training to ensure their victory.

One of these people, Seinosuke Yamada, was watching the impulsive Omaedas struggle with the concept of not just loafing around all day.

"Aren't you going to join them, Yamada-kun?"

He looked up to see Ganryu.

"….not particularly interested."

"I know your record. You think being a Vice-Captain is something to be humble about? You have power, and you have skill. I know it. We all do."

"Uh huh."

"It's about Retsu Unohana, isn't it?"

The mention of the name only made Seinosuke more disillusioned. "I thought I had earned my second chance," he whispered. "She was the only woman that I had admired."

"The rest of the Gotei?"

"I can't say I cared too much about the other Captains. I was content with following her orders as an officer of the 4th. And I was disgusted with myself when she broke down in tears."

Ganryu sat down next to him, forming a nice little plot in his mind. "Because of the Gotei's new system of acceptance and leeway?"

"…..perhaps so."

"That only proves it wasn't practical, Yamada. How could Unohana or the others follow a system so blindly if they couldn't stick to it?"

"I shouldn't have fled," he whispered. "This was a mistake."

"Don't you see? You're in a unique position. You can rebuild those bonds."

"…..?"

"You know what Kageroza is working on. Reigais, of everyone. Wouldn't it be nice to have a Retsu Unohana that cares about you again?"

"…..it wouldn't be _her,"_ Seinosuke replied, gloomily. "And the same goes for Hanataro."

"Sadly….when the time comes for us to battle the Gotei…..many Shinigami will have the order to kill you on sight, Seinosuke."

"…."

"Your former captain and brother might try to spare you, but can you really say the same for everyone?"

"….."

Ganryu put a hand on his shoulder. "If you're fated to die, then why not spend the time before….with the two people you care for? You've been imprisoned for far too long. You could finally have some happy memories."

"…."

"Think it over. In this space, we have all the time we need."

* * *

Momo Hinamori considered herself to be a bright and resourceful Shinigami. Only a mere four years ago she received the painful (and physical) revelation was to who Sosuke Aizen really was, but thanks to therapy and her friends' support, she was able to improve herself.

Including her partner, who was shouting at her to wake up.

 _Momo, you're in the middle of your mission!_

"Oh…." she yawned. "I'm sorry, Tobiume."

 _Are you okay? You were exhausted when everyone went home yesterday. We fought our fair share of Hollows, but it seemed to wear you down._

 _I'm fine! Really I am. I didn't just pick you up yesterday._

She flashstepped through a small town, following the scent of a Hollow. She didn't have too much trouble in combat but she knew she was certainly on the lower tier.

 _See if you can find Captain Hirako or Toshiro._

 _I said I'm fine, Tobiume! I just…..need to get adjusted to this process. Reio-sama can't possibly have only the Bankai users go off and fight? What's the point?_

 _Are you still thinking about Granny?_

Momo stopped on a dime, right as a car passed through her.

 _Why did you have to bring that up? Now I'll be thinking about her the rest of the day._

 _My apologies. I didn't mean to add to your stress, Momo._

The peach looked tiredly at her blade, her reflection in its well-polished metal.

 _If only you were out to help me. I….I think I need it._

* * *

 _I'm bored. Can we chat?_

Soi chewed the inside of her lip, what she normally did when Suzumebachi was being a pest to her. She was working alone, searching her area for Hollows as she normally did.

 _Can't you see I'm busy? Unless it's about this mission, I'm not interested. I must keep my wits about me._

 _Don't be like that, sour pants. You can sit and rest for two minutes!_

 _Fine! Two minutes._

XXXXX

Her inner world took the form of a wooded hollow, where the tallest tree stood proudly in the center, sporting red, brown, and yellow leaves as if it was perpetually fall. At the speed of her mighty flash step, Soi stopped in front of said tree.

Suzumebachi, who took the form of a pixie-size young girl with brown pigtails and a stinger, fluttered down to her partner.

"When was the last time you came here to speak to me, Soi?"

"Hmm….I can't say I remember."

"Hmph!" She fluttered around the woman. "You know, it's funny. Right now, there isn't a cloud in the sky. When….when Yoruichi left you, it was never sunny."

"…."

"Now there's more and more sunny days."

"…yeah…."

"But you're smart." Suzumebachi smirked and pointed her stinger. "You know why I wanted to talk to you."

"I can't imagine why, Suzumebachi. You've been always good at reading my moods and going from there."

The bee pixie flew back to the tree, and with the mighty stinger, carved a line of characters into the bark. The final line tied it all together.

 **Yoruichi-sama**

"What? Why did you-"

"Soi, she's not making a big deal out of it but she's going through with marrying that Urahara."

"So?"

"So?" Suzumebachi got in her face. "Am I gonna see some revelations burst through the hall and break Kukaku's heart?"

"No." Soi shook her head. "That chapter of my life ended a long time ago. I will always love Yoruichi-sama, but my heart truly belongs to another now."

"…..wow." the zan landed on her shoulder. "Really?"

"Yes. Were you not there in my family's manor?"

"That's another chapter of your life that ended, you know. Now you're not a Fon anymore. Now…you're just a Shinigami, like your little cousin."

The twintailed captain looked at her feet.

"What's wrong?"

"I took my name from Grandmother, and with pride. I've discarded what the others said to me, but I know for a fact that she wouldn't approve either."

"Hmmm….." Suzumebachi looked pensive. "So you want to change it?"

"No, I've used it for this far, and my friends like it as well. I know I'll have to kill all of the clanmembers when they attack, Suzumebachi."

"….."

"Xen knows the same. They made the error. They betrayed the Soul Society."

"Yeah….well, maybe it's not so bad. After all, you have a new family now. People that care for your feelings!"

"Actually, I haven't really spoken to Ichigo Kurosaki or the rest of his ilk on this matter. Could I actually be….one of their own?"

"Looks and status don't make bonds. Being genuine does. After all….." her zan's face turned cheeky. "You said you wanted to exchange vows….and if possible, bare her children?"

"H-Hold on!" Soi's face reddened. "I did not use that verb!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

But even for just a minute, the idea…and how it sounded so…. _right_ , lingered in her mind.

* * *

"Hey hey! Remember me, mister?"

The innkeeper looked up from his desk with the most uninterested expression on his face….until he saw that it was Mashiro. Then he motioned for her to lean in.

"Yeah I remember you. What's going on with you Shinigami? Apparently you're scoping Rukongai and demanding we take the job?"

"Uhh….yeah."

"Why?"

Mashiro rummaged through one of her bags and pulled out a very colorful and flashy serial that she herself made. The 9th was dissolved, but she would be damned if she couldn't spread the news!

"What the…."

"Thanks for reminding me, mister. That Reio guy wants tabs on everything! It's a giant conspiracy! I'm not sure how the public will take it…."

"But what happens if someone refuses to go to the Seireitei? Not all of us are fancy sword masters like you, girl!"

The Vizard put a finger to her lip, honestly confused. "I….don't know. I just found you because I remembered you helped with my story."

"There's humble businesses and farms across the Soul Society. I can't definitely tell you that people are going to refuse this."

"You too, mister?"

The innkeeper shoved the serial back in her face. "Yeah. You should be careful, Vice-Captain."

Mashiro pouted. "I don't have that cool badge anymore…..so I made a new one!" She held it up with pride, even though the cardboard was bent.

"What? Why?"

* * *

"According to Reio-sama, there's no such anymore." Nanao hugged her clipboard. "Haven't you noticed there hasn't been any Hollow attacks?"

The man squinted. "Hollows…can't attack anymore?"

"Not while his presence fills this realm."

"Well….I ain't becoming no damned Shinigami!" He slammed the door in Nanao's face. "You said people were allowed to choose!"

"Y-You are…." Although she didn't know what the alternate option was. Reio-sama had no reason to give any soul luxury, and he could easily sustain their hunger and thirst.

But the door did not open back up. So Nanao sighed and continued on, writing down another name. If nothing else, this whole process was a _survey_ of the entire Soul Society.

 _You're sharing my bad feeling, aren't you?_

 _Yes. But what can I do? I must follow orders. It's not wise to suddenly defy the whims of the Soul King._

In her other hand was a bag of the things Yachiru had called in for. Her work throughout the Soul Society (and her friendly demeanor) meant the average soul was all-too-willing to give something she wanted. But how long could it last, now that she was off in the Living World?

 _You know what? I think we zanpakutou should be included in these changes._

 _You're quick to get behind something, aren't you? I believe Rangiku mentioned something Hiyori-san was working on, but the details escape me. If there's a chance…._

 _You'd let me out?!_

 _Ssssh! ….do you promise not to embarrass me?_

 _Honey, why would you even think that?_

Nanao stopped near a puddle, glancing down at her own reflection. Subconsciously, she moved a hand to her right breast.

 _The devil is in the details, they say. Shunsui certainly loves you for who you are._

 _You'd better not drool over him if you ever see the light of day. Only warning._

Her mind was filled with the sultry chuckles of her zanpakutou, but Nanao Ise was reflecting back to the day when she first discovered the spirit's identity. And how it technically changed her life in a way you might not think.

But that's a soft story for later.

* * *

In another part of the Rukongai, Rukia and Rangiku were combing their own sections, but the latter pouted when she noticed the rather disheartened look on the former's face.

"Alright Rukia-chan, what's going on?"

"Huh? I'm fine, Rangiku."

"No you're not! You've been walking with that sour look on your face for ten minutes now! Cheer up!"

"I'm fine….OW!"

The busty woman had pinched her cheeks. "Tell Ran-chan what's on your mind, honey."

"Well…." Rukia rubbed her now sore face. "….I had these two friends, from the Rukongai. Homura and Shizuku. I thought they were dead all this time, but they were looking for me. They….still haven't gotten used to my life now or Byakuya….and now, they have to become Shinigami as well."

Rangiku cocked her head. "Rukia, people are allowed to change their life. It sounds like they were a little hung on the past?"

"You'd understand, Rangiku-san, because you came from the Rukon too. Didn't you and Ichimaru have to say goodbye to friends you once knew?"

A sigh. "No, actually. It was just me and Gin, looking out for each other. Staying _out_ of Rukongai….at least back then, was a good thing for both of us."

"That's a good point….there's no way I'd want them to go back, and I don't have any intention of leaving either."

"Saaaay!" Rangiku beamed. "Maybe they'd feel more at home if you introduced all of us to them. They're in the Shin'o Academy right now, no?"

"I was thinking of that," Rukia admitted. "But, they're like fishes out of water…"

"Rukia-chan, the one thing you should remember from our club is that even the most unusual people could come together. It'll be fine!"

"You're right…you're right!" Rukia perked up considerably. "Yeah…."

"Say look! Isn't that Kira?"

Indeed it was, but the blonde-haired man was running away from a village.

"M-Matsumoto-san?! Kuchiki-san…."

"Kira, what's wrong? What did those villagers say?"

"I was just following our directive, but….but they threw rocks at me as soon as I approached! They were mentioning something about a sect going off to see their God…."

Rukia and Rangiku looked at each other.

"What?"

XXXXXX

The two women ran into the village.

"Hey! They're coming back!" someone shouted, and the others moved to ready their rocks. Rukia held up her hands in defense.

"Why are you doing this?!" she dodged the rock thrown at her.

"Why?! It's been days and they still haven't returned with word of her! You Shinigami have the nerve to keep her away when you demand we join you?!"

"Orihime, you mean?" Rangiku narrowed her eyes. "I think you all don't understand."

"You're the one that doesn't understand!" someone else shouted, cue the second rock. "What did you do to them?!"

"Who's them? Wait, never mind! We have to settle this matter right here and right now."

Rukia cleared her throat, voice firm.

"Regardless of what you think about her, Orihime Inoue does not see herself as your God. I'm not just saying that because we're Shinigami, I'm saying it because she herself told us!"

The third rock smashed into Rukia's face. "If we're to be Shinigami, it's for _her,_ not for Reio!"

"Yeah!"

"What she said!"

Rangiku helped her friend to her feet. "C'mon, we're not going to get anywhere with this…."

XXXXX

"You can't be serious," Kira said.

"It's what she told us last night. Some people in Rukongai took her voice to heart all those years ago, and they view her as this deity."

"But…." he looked towards the village. "…how does a religious movement sprout up so quickly and coherently? How long did Inoue-san keep this a secret?"

"Does that matter?" Rangiku asked, getting mad. "After how riled up they got, how wonder why Orihime didn't tell us!"

"How many people revere her like this?" Kira scratched his head. "We'll have to include it in our reports…."

* * *

Speaking of, Orihime was the nurse to monitor over Chikane Iba today, and she carefully watched the monitor of the elderly woman.

"Hmm…."

"OI! Inoue, you there?!"

"Ack!" She nearly hit her head on the wall at Kirinji's sudden outburst, but he stepped in without much of a word otherwise. He looked down at Chikane.

"This the Vice-Captain of the 3rd, huh?"

"Yeah….Iba-san's mom." A quick look at the chart helped to refresh her memory. "Isane-san and her son both think it was caused by the grief of losing her former captain."

Kirinji grunted, but didn't say anything else on the matter. "Shutara has summoned you. You'd better not keep her waiting."

"M-Me? Am I in trouble?"

XXXXXXX

"You know what, I think we have to tell someone."

"Loly, you're insane! That bald guy is the stuff of nightmares!"

The two were getting towels from a nearby closet for the patients. Only together in secret did they even feel half comfortable mentioning the sight they had witnessed yesterday.

"So?!" Loly hissed. "If they're brainwashing people or something, we have a right to know about it! You think Orihime-sama would allow it to happen?"

Menoly paled. "T-That's her right now…."

The two watched her (nervously) leave the building.

* * *

Senjumaru Shutara considered herself to be a highly motivated and organized person, capable of following every order to the last detail. She was also a multitasker, which is why two of her arms were sewing something, and the other four were shuffling through reports.

"Hmm….what's this? The expedition from the yesterday…."

She grimaced at how poor the penmanship of Ikkaku and Renji were, even Ichigo had mixed up a few characters here and there. However, Yachiru hadn't even submitted a report at _all._

 _Let her have leeway for the first day._ Shutara wrote down her name on a post-it. _She's but a child that needs proper guidance._

"Shutara-sama!" an asauchi ran up to her. "We've sent for the others you asked for."

"Excellent. As you were."

The graceful beauty was in the middle of creating a *new* uniform for the once-called Gotei, as per Reio's order.

"U-Um….you wanted to see me?" Orihime had come in.

"Orihime Inoue. Please, take a seat." she gestured for her to sit on the nearby couch. When she did, a cup of tea was passed to her. "I need to have a delicate discussion with you about…..your followers."

"Followe…..ohhhhhh!"

"No no, this is no time for tears. We know about your situation. Reio-sama knows about your situation." She even held up one of the books the worshippers made.

"I swear, I didn't tell them to do that! I w-would never defy Reio- _sama_!" Orihime exclaimed, raising her voice on the last two syllables in hopes he was listening.

"I know you wouldn't. Your friends put their lives on the line for your sake. But this image needs to be corrected. Did you know that a pack of Rukongai villagers came to Seireitei for you?"

"…what?"

Shutara nodded, sipping her own cup. "Hikifune talked to them before I did. They came all this way, led by Seinosuke Yamada and Kugo Ginjou. Just to see their _God."_

Orihime's eyes widened. She could feel her heart racing.

"From your look I surmise you didn't tell them to do that either."

"N-No….."

"I know what you're thinking, child. You want nothing more then to put this whole issue behind you. And I share those sentiments. Really, I do. All of us do. However…"

 _Oh my god, let this please be a bad dream!_ Orihime's forehead was dripping with sweat. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees.

"….you have to show them that you are not a God."

"…..what?"

Shutara nodded. "Reio-sama has the solution. Follow it, and your troubles will be no more."

"Are….are you sure he's not mad at me?"

"…"

"S-Shutara-san?"

"Child, the gesture will be enough. Now look sharp. All eyes will be on you and your friends."

 _My….friends?_

* * *

"Yikes! Michiru, did you even get sleep last night?"

On the train ride to class, Michiru and Mahana had met up, but the former had multiple bags in her eyes, even going as far to bump into the wall when she was paying for her ticket.

"No…I was trying to study for my test, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to tank it today."

"Oh, I thought you were worrying about the Hollows and stuff."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

"S-Sorry!"

With the spotlight now on Kanonji and her mother bound to find out, Michiru had to put Kyoko somewhere else. Mizuiro offered to take her, as he lived alone and away from his parents.

"Here, let me show you something." Mahana pulled out a section of the newspaper and showed it to the short-haired girl, as the tracks clicked against the wheels.

 **HEADLINE – DON KANONJI REVEALS THE (REAL?) SPIRITS?**

"Yeah, I saw this on the news….Mom thinks he's a real nutcase…"

"But I keep hearing people wondering about them," Mahana whispered. "More people in Karakura know what a Hollow is."

"Just our rotten luck…."

"Oh check it, you girls can see them too, right?" A strange young man dressed in a cloak of tinfoil passed pamplets to them. "Come to our club tonight, we're talking all about them!"

He got off at the next step, leaving the two bewildered.

"What the heck….you've seen that guy around town before, Michiru?"

"N-No…."

At the next stop, Shishigawara got on, blowing his nose in a dirty tissue. He was far too sick to go to work today, so he decided to go visit his mother. Of course, he was a sucker for a cute face, so he was nearly trembling when he sat down across from the two.

"Mahana, I think that guy's a groper," Michiru whispered. "Let's move to another car."

He groaned in disappointment when they got up, so he fiddled around with his phone instead.

 _Hm? There's this video on the trending page…_

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite company head was certainly having a merry time as he typed away on the keyboard. Not only did he have connections across different platforms, he had a fair bit of hacker knowledge too.

"Look at this, Roman. Message after message wondering about the Hollows. They've got a name to call it now!"

"It ties perfectly with Don Kanonji's interview on the news, sir. Do you think there's going to be some kind of official statement if enough people get interested?"

Yukio tsked. "You know that wouldn't happen…..for now, the net is capturing those who a) generally can see these spirits and b) conspiracy theorists, lunatics, and more. The vocal minority is just that, but it can flip the game on its head."

"You know, master…." the butler cleared his throat. "The board feels you should be spending more time invested in the company."

"So what? I own the majority stock. I could clear them all out if I wanted to. I'm certainly allowed to do what I please. Besides, isn't this for the greater good?"

"I agree. Perhaps they'll think differently if….their senses were to awaken."

A broad smile appeared on Yukio's face. "Don't you see, Roman? That Hollow attack affected Karakura Town, which tells me that it can be awoken. People would want protection, and not like Shinigami can touch every aspect of the world at once. When there's enough buzz, I can pull the curtain away."

"Dabble with some equipment for production, you mean?"

"You're thinking ahead, Roman, I like that."

Suddenly, Yukio felt something. He looked up at the ceiling, wasting no time in getting up from his chair.

XXXXX

"Having us scour the globe….how long is this going to happen?"

Toshiro stood on the rooftop, scanning his surroundings for the next Hollow to fight. Some were adjuachas, but no Vasto Lorde had crossed his path, which didn't make him feel at ease. Arturo had unleashed plenty days ago! What was he doing now?

"Aaaaah…..hello, Shinigami."

"...!" Toshiro turned his head. Yukio was standing there, looking straight at him.

"Now, now, don't be scared. Surely you know that spiritually aware humans exist?"

"…"

"Are you mute?"

"No," the white-haired captain snapped, jumping down. "But unless you're in direct danger from a Hollow, I don't have time to chat you up."

"I come in peace!" Yukio stepped forward. "My name is Yukio. I'm glad we're capable of understanding each other."

"What, did you think I'm some kind of alien?" Toshiro scoffed and turned to leave. "Goodbye."

 _Not giving your name, huh_. "What a ridiculous get-up. I'm pretty sure the last Shinigami I saw didn't have the colors of a gay pride parade."

Toshiro's vein twitched. "I didn't choose to wear this. ….wait, last Shinigami?"

 _Bingo._ "Why yes. A Liltotto Lamperd, if I remember correctly? She was with some girl with olive-colored hair."

 _What…..? How does he know about Lamperd?_ Toshiro blinked. _There's no Quincy character in his reiatsu. Is something masking his power, or is he a human with connections?_ "I'm surprised one of us gave a name to you."

"Well…..she didn't. But that's the wonder of knowledge, isn't it?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, but to him, the discussion was done. He jumped up and disappeared with a flash-step. This only made Yukio more excited.

 _So she IS one. There's no other alternative. I'll have to give another call to that orphanage.._

* * *

"Hey, Ryunnosuke, you got more nails? I ran out."

"Sure, Shino!"

That got a weirded look from his friend/partner/romantic interest/girlfriend? "What's with the happy face?" They were working on a building. "Aren't you worried we're being watched?"

"Oh, you mean the interrogation with Hyosube-san? Well you were with me, so it wasn't so bad. 'Sides, he let us go after! At least now I can spend more time with you."

Shino blushed. "D-Dork."

"I had a really good sleep for once, too. Ichigo-san showed me this game you can play by yourself."

"Whaaaaat?!" Shino pointed the hammer to his face. "Isn't that a little personal?!"

"Not that! S-Solitaire!"

"Oh."

But that got Ryunnosuke thinking again. "Hyosube-san _did_ think it was odd both Kajomaru and Kurumadani-san lost their zanpakutous…."

"To hell with Kajomaru, that bastard. But…..Kurumadani-san…..I don't get it. If one of us didn't take it, who did? Some Hollow? They wouldn't touch that!"

"But don't they use that to become Arrancar?"

Shino bonked his head. "We've been over this, _they peel the masks off._ That Arturo guy wouldn't have a use for it."

"Ohh….."

"Lady Kuchiki wants to find the answer, and so do I. Maybe later we can talk to some of our friends to see if they saw someone."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Ryunnosuke blushed slightly, but he felt bold enough to reach over and hold Shino's hand. She scowled at first, but the growing blush said she appreciated it.

* * *

Ichigo landed on the ground, aiming for a low profile. But he pressed on, following the source until he spotted the girl through a window.

Kyoko. The girl that was once his mother. It was remarkable; she didn't look anything like Masaki. The hair color was different, the eye color was off….

But it *felt* exactly like her.

"Not even gonna knock, friend?" Mizuiro stepped out. "You've got quite the tacky tailor, Ichigo."

"….Mizuiro. Sorry about that, I….." he scratched the back of his head. Luckily his friend just continued to smile in his cheerily apathetic way.

"The girl reminds you of someone?"

"Yeah. My mom."

"…really? Well, if you say so."

"Listen, Mizuiro, I can't run around Karakura all I want anymore. When I'm not around…I want you and the others to keep her safe."

"Hmmm….."

Inside, Kyoko was working on a puzzle.

"Ichigo, I should tell you that this girl has seen some pretty scary stuff. Like, really scary. Her uncle murdered her aunt, and she ran away to Ogawa's."

"What?! Won't the police….track her down?"

"For now? Nope. Of course, if she reminds you of your mother, then I'll lie to the police all I need to, buddy."

Kyoko looked up and waved at the "ghost samurai".

"Thanks, Mizuiro, you're a real pal. There's more threats out there, and I know Karakura Town isn't safe from them. I lost Mom once, and I won't let it happen again."

"This is more than just a passing feeling, isn't it?" Mizuiro asked. "Pluses reincarnate, is that it?"

"Yeah."

"So why don't you hang out with her?"

"She…." Ichigo frowned. Masaki Kurosaki had been turned into an Arrancar by Aizen, and her last action was letting his blade kill her to atone for her nearly slaughtering him. "….she wouldn't remember. And plenty of people know who I am. I get close, she'll be in danger."

"Got it. Say, do you want to talk to Keigo?"

"Nah." Ichigo floated up in the air. "I've got Hollow hunting duty. I'll try my best to check up on you guys."

"Ichigo."

"Y-Yeah?"

Mizuiro took a picture with his cell phone. "Say cheese!"

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Hahahaha…so we all know that we have an ally on the other side, no matter how bleak it gets," he replied, sending the picture to the others. "Do me a favor and tell them I said hello."

* * *

Currently, Nemu was walking to the former residency of the 2nd, where she had been summoned. Moments prior she was working on the banner that """"Sakumo""""" had to make.

 _Weren't you supposed to meditate, Nemu? That sounds more pertain than taking the weight from Sakumo-san's shoulders._

She knew that Yachiru would not trust her mother unless Sakumo had help.

 _I'm sorry. But I want it to be done before Yachiru comes back._

 _Hmm…._ her zanpakutou contemplated the idea. _What if….she finds out that YOU did the work for her? Isn't that deception?_

Nemu stopped in place _. I would never lie to Yachiru_. _It's just…_

 _Yes?_

 _Sakumo is not lying about her identity. All she wants is to get closer to Yachiru, which is something I myself wanted to do many years ago. I think she's just protective of her club identity. It ties back to her survivor's guilt and self-esteem._

 _I see….well put._

Nemu was glad her zanpakutou, while always one to question things, spoke calmly and pleasantly when he agreed with her.

XXXXX

But when she got inside, the first person she saw was..

"Nemu-san?!"

"Uryu-san…"

…her boyfriend, followed by Tatsuki and Chad. What was going on?

* * *

"Excuse me, Lamperd-san? I have something to request of you."

"Huh?" Liltotto turned from the roof she had been asked to tile to see Iemura. "Me?"

"To be exact…." he carefully stepped forward, not wanting to screw up the job. "I need the assistance of you and your two friends. It's for Yachiru's session."

"Oh yeah, you were mentioned in that note…..why us, exactly? Isn't therapy something you do alone?"

Iemura pushed up his glasses and checked his pocketwatch. He only had a few minutes to get back to the medical center, but it was enough. "Yes, but….your fallen comrades, Basterbine and Gewelle, were two of the voices she's been hearing."

"Uh huh…."

"My intention is simple. Yachiru herself has never formally met the former, and most of the time with the latter, she was her bitter enemy. A new introduction could do well to alleviate some of the guilt."

Liltotto thought it over. It sounded like a good idea, but would bringing up the memories of their childhood be painful for the three of them?

"You're free to say no, of course."

"No, I'll help. Yachiru….Yachiru would be happy if she knew more about Bambi and Gigi."

"Fascinating…."

"What?"

"It wasn't something I thought of before, but you girls have nicknames for each other stemming from your past, correct?"

Candy, Minnie, Lily, Gigi, and Bambi.

"Yeah…?" Liltotto didn't know where he was going with this.

"Those aren't the same ones Yachiru addresses you by. You are Glubo. McAllon-san is Pinky. And Catnipp-san is Kitty."

"…..?"

"Any particular reason why you think that is?"

"Beats me."

Iemura nodded, concluding another page in his pad. "I'll be sure to pose the question tonight."

"Wait, but that's when the party is."

"I know." he turned to leave. "This session will be fueled by positive emotions, and that will help me dig deeper into this issue when the NSWA is finished."

"…"

When he left, Liltotto shrugged and picked up the hammer, only to get the pouting face of Lilinette Gingerback in her face.

"Lilinette…?"

"Sssh, don't tell those brainless asauchi chicks you saw me here. I gotta ask you a question."

The ex-Quincy sweatdropped. It was becoming annoying to be always the straight(wo)man to everyone's whims. "What?"

"Why were you so embarrassed you were dating Karin?"

"Okay, I'm not using that word. Who cares? It's my own business."

"Liar!" She poked her nose. "She didn't want her family to know, huh? And you were getting all worried to what Candice and Meninas would think."

"Are you some kind of psychic?" came Liltotto's dry response, but the ex-Primera wasn't done yet. She grabbed the other's face.

"I know because I was scared of admitting my feelings too."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Because!" Lilinette tugged at the cheeks frantically. "I was saying all kinds of crazy stuff! Girlfriend? It was a miracle she didn't just laugh at me!"

"Hey hey….stop it! Again, why bring this to me?"

"Because I need your help. Teach me on how to not screw it up."

"You're being modest, Lilinette, you meant what you said on Sokyoku Hill. I could tell."

"Really?!" she winced. "But I….c-called her…..my b-beta before…."

Beat."Good god, you're hopeless."

"Augh!"

"Why even say that? Are you some kind of animal?"

"It's Hollow talk! I know I'm not a Hollow anymore but some things just stick! This is why I need your help!"

"Fine, fine…." Liltotto sighed. "Me and my bad luck…."

"By the way, didja know Stark likes dudes?"

 _"What?"_

* * *

"You're here….and we're here." Uryu shook his head. "This can't be good. This is clearly a pattern to evoke the…apostles."

"What?!" Tatsuki narrowed her eyes. "Orihime's involved in this, then!"

"Maybe that's a jump in logic," said Nemu. "We won't know the answer until we're called from this room."

Chad looked to the door. "…but for what?"

XXXXX

"S-Shutara-san….?"

"Yes, Orihime Inoue?"

The auburn-haired healer was starting to fidget. "Are you _sure_ I'm not in some kind of trouble?"

"The best thing you can do is only speak when you're addressed."

Leading out the hall into the former courtyard of the 2nd, Orihime's grey eyes were greeted with a sight that made her pale considerably.

A group of villagers from Rukongai were all staring at her, but they had been worked over quite a bit from when the Stealth Force had captured them. Their eyes were hollow, and some looked to be shaking.

"Inoue…..sa…ma…."

Then the other shocking part of the scene became apparent. Only a few yards from where she standing…the Soul King and his family were there.

"W…..What….."

"Reio-sama." Shutara bowed at once. "I have brought the girl with me. Does she have permission to approach?"

 _[Yes.]_

Orihime couldn't believe her eyes. The three beings around Reio had the same kind of eyes and hair, but they *felt* subservient to the lynchpin all the same. _The Royal Family…._

"People of Rukongai! Your so-called God has finally greeted you with her presence! And even she knows who the superior being is!" Shutara shouted. "Even she bows to the Royal Family!"

"I…." she gasped when the woman, the Soul Queen, held out her hand.

 _[Show your dedication, Orihime Inoue.]_

The worshippers felt their hearts sink when she did just that; Orihime knelt down. But before she could kiss the hand…..

 _[No. No, this is wrong. You dared to claim the name of God. You must show more.]_

"….?"

"You have to show you're not a God, Orihime Inoue. Submit completely."

"I….I don't understand," Orihime whispered. Just then, Nemu and the others came out, and their eyes went wide at the scene before them.

"See these people?! Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Nemu Kurotsuchi! They….once called themselves apostles to this false God!" Shutara's arms gestured for them to approach.

"What the hell is this?"

 _[Such vulgar language from the one resembling a monkey.]_ remarked the Soul Princess.

"What did you call me?!"

 _"Cease your shouting, Arisawa!"_ Shutara commanded, releasing her reiatsu to bring her to her knees. "You are in the presence of the Royal Family!"

Uryu, Chad, and Nemu all bowed immediately at that, as did a now indignant Tatsuki. Her eyes drifted over to Orihime's.

"They submit as well, because they know who the *true* authority is. Not Orihime Inoue!"

 _[Reveal your lower nature to these souls, Orihime Inoue. Show them you are as mortal as the rest of them.]_

"I….."

 _[The lowest point of any soul is the day they emerged from their mother's birth canal.]_

Orihime's jaw dropped. Her eyes were begging Shutara to stop this, or for her friends to take her and leave. "N-No…."

 _[Yes.]_

"Listen to Reio-sama, Orihime. It is the only way."

"What is she doing?" Tatsuki whispered to Nemu. "Wait, she's…ORIHIME?!"

Standing tall, the first thing Orihime did was untie her sash. She put her zanpakutou down, and off went her shihakusho and hakama, along with her medical supply sash.

"….."

Her hands moved to her back, to untie her bra. Orihime's eyes weren't closed but she wasn't looking at anything. She was too ashamed to.

"O-Orihime…!"

She was biting her lip as hard as she could, and even if her eyes were crying, she didn't make any noise. Her underwear was pulled to the ground. From there, she managed to look at her followers. The emotion on their face was straddling some line between anger, sadness, anguish, and a loss of pure, unbridled hope.

 _[Submit, Orihime Inoue, and shed the false title of God from your person forever.]_

Naked as the day she was born, she got to her knees…then put her head to the ground.

"Dogeza…" Uryu whispered. "She's doing dogeza."

Tatsuki's teeth grinded furiously.

 _[Go on, Orihime.]_

"I'm….I'm not a God. I was n-never a God. I…..serve you…." Orihime took a second to block away the intense feeling of shame and humiliation her body was feeling. "I serve you….Reio….sa-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Shutara turned her head, only to see Tatsuki run past her to her best friend's side. She even went as far to rip off her uniform and use it to drape over her back.

"What's wrong with all of you?! She's not a damn God no matter how much you think she is! Why would you torture her like this?!"

 _[Were you called….Tatsuki Arisawa? I do not remember.]_

"R-Reio-sama, forgive her foolishness!" Shutara flash-stepped over to Tatsuki and knocked her down. "Have you no respect?!"

"T-Tatsuki-chan…." Orihime's lip was so raw it was bleeding a little. "Stop. Please."

"But Orihime-!"

"PLEASE STOP!" she screamed, fearing for Tatsuki's life. "Just stay down!"

Uryu, Chad, and Nemu could only stare, like a person witnessing a horrible car crash.

 _[Listen to her words, Tatsuki Arisawa. Move even an inch…]_

Tatsuki looked to the godly beings, then to Shutara (who was livid), then to Orihime. Her eyes, misty and watery….told her what to do next, even if it meant swallowing every ounce of self-respect she had. Her friend mattered more than that.

She removed her clothes like Orihime and performed dogeza right next to her.

"Forgive…." Tatsuki exhaled. "forgive me…Reio-sama."

"…"

 _[Your apology is accepted.]_

The area was silent. Chad and Uryu both had the same thought: they were dreading the moment Ichigo would discover what happened.

For Nemu, she was dreading an even scarier moment – when _Yachiru_ would find out.

* * *

"Number three! Number three, now boarding!"

The NSWA president was taking a break from her globetrotting adventure (today she was someplace in New York). Lying down, feet up, she was drawing something on a bench at a subway station.

"Uh…."

She looked up. "Oh hey! You wanna sit here?"

Any other spiritually aware human with a prosperity to avoid the "weird" would've done the same thing – walk hastily away from the pink-haired child and board the train.

"Phooey. Is it time to go home yet?"

Yachiru looked at the clock.

 _That's not our time, silly._

 _Hey…._ She smiled. _You're talking to me? I guess Kenju's all sleepy again, huh?_

 _Well, everything's all bright in here!_ came the jollier half of her zanpakutou. _Whatcha drawing?_

 _Me and Ken-chan. See the hair?_

 _It's kinda boring without him around, huh?_

Yachiru pouted. _It's REALLY boring. Maybe I should go find Bee-chan or Peaches….or Kuku! Cuz being alone is so boring…..I know! I can hop inside!_

XXXXX

Her inner world was exactly what a friend of Yachiru would think.

The sky was bright and pink, and the land below was a bustling clearing filled with bouncing balls, flowers, twirling ribbons, and more. Yachiru ran past the crystal lake in search of her spirit.

"Sanpo…..? Where are you?"

"Here!"

She ran further, sliding down a slope to find the spirit in question at the base of a tree that grew only chocolate balls.

"Sanpo! Oh, and Kenju's here too! Yay!"

At the moment, Sanpo was the "active" spirit, while Kenju was lying down, looking a little sleepy. Of course, that didn't stop her from getting up and petting her friend on the head.

"Aww, I missed you too…"

The two were connected by a silver vine on their backs. Both spirits had colors scattered across their faces, with half of a certain mask – Thalia-esque for Sanpo and Melpomene-esque for Kenju. On their bodies was the silhouette of the beasts their power summoned.

Sanpo looked decidedly like the type of jester you'd see when one wanted to take their child to a show. His colors were softer (they were yellow, pink, orange, silver, and aqua), and his smile looked infectious.

Kenju on the other hand, looked like the type of jester one would use to terrify one's friends on Halloween night. Her colors were harsher (they were blue, red, purple, gold, and green), and her mood was carried more in her uncovered eye. She _never_ smiled.

"So! Can we play tag for a bit?"

"Huzzah! You're it!" Sanpo jumped up the tree, and Yachiru was hot on his tail. "Catch me if you can, Yachiru!"

"Kay!"

"Hmm….maybe later…." Kenju hardly had the energy. She liked Yachiru a lot, but when the girl was in a good mood, her better half had more presence. When Yachiru was in a _bad_ mood….well, vice-versa.

"G'night Kenju!" she called down.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: The title of this chapter doesn't reveal to Yachiru only, but to the NSWA members in general. You'll see the *rest* when Hiyori's invention is ready to go. And hoho, the surprises don't stop here...**

 **Next Time - For once, I actually show off a NSWA party! ..only this one has an uneasy aura due to what's been happening...**


	36. Pain for Gain

**Review Time:**

 **Nomnomvore - For now, you'll have to wonder. I have the idea, but now isn't the time to hint at stuff. :)**

 **Brutal Gloom - You raise some good points that I hadn't considered (the matryr angle). Good that you're thinking about something to "oppose" Reio. Keep that thought in mind...**

 **aidansidhe - Not everything can be solved with brutal force right now. It was to teach an example, although I understand if you felt it was excessive. Orihime is one of my favorite characters and I don't like torturing her. :/**

* * *

 **Chapter 36 – Pain for Gain**

"Good job, Orihime Inoue. Everything should be fine now. Reio-sama and his ilk are pleased."

"…."

After that nearly-traumatizing event, Orihime (dressed again) was in no mood to speak. Her head was down, as she followed Shutara out, with Uryu and Chad walking behind her. The former sensed Tatsuki's rage behind him, so he tried to diffuse the situation:

"Was that…..totally necessary, Shutara-san? It seemed excessive."

"In a sense, it was, but one cannot hold back when it comes to these….overzealous types. I apologize if it's inconvenienced you."

"Un-" Tatsuki's string of curses was halted by Nemu clamping her hand over her mouth. "Hmphph!"

"Unfortunately, the task isn't fully complete until we know we've routed out all of the worshippers."

Chad looked to Orihime. "Are…are you saying we have to do this again?" The mere mention made Orihime tremble ever so slightly.

"Depends on what Reio-sama wishes. At any rate, you folks are excused. Tata." Shutara took her exit, just as the group stepped outside to the cool Seireitei air. Orihime mumbled out a weak "see you" and headed in the opposite direction.

"Umm….I need to talk to Tatsuki-san. Is that alright, Uryu-san? Sado-san?"

"Ok."

"If you insist, Nemu-san…."

The second they were gone, Tatsuki smacked Nemu's hand away with a snarl. "Talk to me about _what_?! They humiliated Orihime just to make a point!"

"Yes, and it was a step too far, in my opinion. What should we do?"

"….hng….she's not doing that again, EVER. Those royal bastards have some nerve! If we tell everyone, then it won't happen!"

"But-"

"Nemu, Ichigo's gonna lose his damn mind once he finds out. And Yachiru? She'll be ready to _punch_ something."

Nemu shook her head. "On the night of our party for Yoruichi-san? We shouldn't discuss this to the club right now."

"Oh, so you want everyone to wonder why Orihime keeps sulking?" Tatsuki countered. "The NSWA fights back together! When one member is hurt, _everyone_ is hurt."

"I think we should ask Orihime-san on what she wants to do."

"No! I'm not letting this slide!" She was ready to act but Nemu grabbed her arm.

"Did you forget what she was telling you? You would only end up in Reio-sama's attention the more you speak out against this!"

Tatsuki raised her hand, pointing to the mark. "He hasn't trusted _me_ from the start. I would've told them all to go to hell if I had the chance."

"…."

"What's happening to this place, Nemu? It's only been two days and already we're being treated like prisoners. Don't tell me I'm the only one who feels this way."

"…..no," she whispered. "If you ask me, this was a long time coming."

"Huh?"

"Can't you tell, from the orders on the pillars to dividing us by status just to mark our foreheads? Reio-sama and the Royal Family want to reinforce their control over us Shinigami. Aizen's plan almost brought end to everyone, and the SSS's departure has only reminded them of the betrayal."

"So what? We get to a point where we get too afraid to speak out if we don't like something?"

"Currently, it is a bargaining game for Reio-sama."

Tatsuki and Nemu turned: a certain bandaged asauchi was standing there.

"Tsumiko…?"

She nodded. "If you show him you are willing to listen and obey, then he will ease in time. If you show him the opposite, you will only hurt the reputation of the rest of you."

"…"

"After Sosuke Aizen, he trusts no Shinigami but the Royal Guard. The trust must be relearned. The system has existed for millennia. It cannot crumble now."

"….."

Tsumiko looked towards the "education" center. "I am sorry Orihime Inoue had to learn this fact the hard way, but the rest of the NSWA shouldn't."

"We won't forget this," Tatsuki swore. "And _I_ won't forgive them."

"That is your right. The most important thing you Shinigami can do….is be _aware."_

And with that, she walked off.

* * *

"I've been thinking…."

"What? I'm willing to go again but lemme stretch first."

Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara loved "performing together" as much as they loved fighting together, and they were all alone on a beach to "perform" all they wanted.

"It doesn't make any sense to recall the high tier Shinigami at the end of a Soul Society day. And I'm certain nobody leaves in the middle of the night."

"You've been wondering about that, huh? Hyosube was being vague last night. I guess Reio does something to the Living World.

Kisuke wanted to know the "why", "how", and "what". "Funny, he did nothing of a sort before the war."

"People like him? You know they only show off their power to make a _point._ Obviously this is a way to recondition all of us."

"And you're comfortable with that?"

Yoruichi laughed. "Does the fact that I'm laying here NOT looking for Hollows and talking to you tip you off? Guess being a free spirit for a century does that to you."

"….right. I don't like this either."

"Kisuke, I know you. You're thinking of some plan to stop this, but anything fishy will just get the Soul King on our backs. You're lucky you're mark-less." She pouted, looking up at her "disgraced Shihouin" mark.

"…that's it. Down here….we're expected to patrol. But Reio-sama's affairs lie with the Soul Society. Hmm…."

"No conspiracy-ing on our pre-honeymoon, hotshot."

"Oh that's right! Well, if we're doing this, how will we-"

"-you let Mother handle the details." Yoruichi grinned and moved to kiss his neck. "You'd better keep up, because I won't let you rest."

"Ohohoho if THAT'S how you want to play it…."

XXXXX

Hours later, when the group was heading back to leave, Byakuya raised an eyebrow when he caught a sight of Kisuke's dopey face and shoulder bite marks.

"I see you two have been busy," he remarked drily.

"Don't worry, Byakuya-bo, once Rukia gets Bankai you can take the train to Poundtown yourself."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Yoruichi."

* * *

Back at the medical center, Kiyone was getting impatient.

"Sis, is this really important?"

"Ssssh. Just relax, Kiyone." Isane was washing and rinsing her sister's hair in a small basin. "Do you want me to give you a massage later?"

"Uhhh….I guess? Why is this part of my treatment?"

For Isane, she was still trying to reinforce the "caring gentle sister" over the "zombie murderous sister". "Well, we're trying to make you get used to a slower life. You had a fever earlier because of withdrawl, but it seems to have passed…"

"….."

"Kiyone?"

"Isane…I just remembered something. Nemu was asking me who gave me the second set of pills…"

"Y-Yes?"

"It was Kageroza….the traitor…."

The realization was quick. "He gave you a potent batch just to distract the Seireitei later?"

"Not that." she bit her lip. "He….he wanted to get access to the 1st's list of zanpakutou. I….I was so desperate I-"

"Kiyone, stop. That's not important. You needed help. What if you didn't have your attack? Who knows how long you would've used!"

"B-But that's probably powering up the Reigai!"

 _Reigai….oh no….our blood was taken too. I-If….he makes a clone of me…._ Isane gulped. "I-It'll be fine, I promise. All of us have gotten stronger."

"…..I'm scared, Isane."

"Don't be. You have your sister, your friends, and even your boyfriend! Look, look!" Kiyone was soon greeted by a rose in her face. "Sentaro left this for you."

"T-That dummy," she replied, blushing. "Kinda brings back memories…"

"What do you mean?"

"You were busy at the 4th that day sis, but I brought roses for Momo after Aizen stabbed her. Rangiku-san had violets, Rukia had carnations, Nanao-san had tulips, and Yachiru had sunflowers."

"You remember that?"

Kiyone cracked a smile. "Like I'd forget our times at the club! Remember when we made those calendars of Yoruichi-san? Or when we made a pool at Kuchiki Manor?"

"Of course I do…thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

Isane put the wet cloth down. "You were the one that goaded me to join the club after all. I don't know what my life would be like without it, but it'd be a lot less interesting…"

"Aww! You're my sister, Isane! Together forever, that's our motto!"

She giggled. "That's _your_ motto. I don't remember saying that!"

"Hey hey, I have a neat idea! Since the club is the reason why we both have boyfriends…how about a…um a…"

"Kiyone Kotetsu, are you asking me to double date with you?" Isane smiled back. "That sounds like fun."

For a second, the malicious zombie overlaid her face, but Kiyone blinked and it disappeared. _Yeah. It does._

* * *

With the evening settling down, the work for the day was finished. Lessons at the academy were postponed for the following morning, which meant the students were dismissed. This meant three souls were trying to race out of there.

"C'mon sis! We need to see Rukia!"

"She's probably at that Byakuya's house!"

Then you had Sakumo. _Oh, I hope Nemu finished the banner…._

"Stop!" Hasuka said, holding up a sign. They had almost gotten past the front gates, but there was still asauchi keeping watch. "You guys are really hyper tonight."

"Can't we leave and come back tomorrow?" Homura asked. "We're technically Shinigami!"

"Shinigami in training. All of you don't have a zanpakutou!" Nimaiya appeared next to her. "Oh, Master!"

"Can't just have you guys running around the place. But if you live with someone in the system, then it's not a big deal."

Shizuku smiled. "We live at Kuchiki Manor! Ask anyone that lives there!"

Nimaiya gestured for Hasuka to investigate. One whistle sound later, she disappeared. Then, he looked to Sakumo, who technically didn't have a home.

"U-Um….with Nemu Kusamiya!"

"Hmmmm….you don't sound so sure."

"She's with me," said Kenpachi who had overheard the two of them talking. "Happy?"

"Yeah, whatever homie. Come back next morning, ya hear?"

"It's all I can do," he replied, dragging Sakumo away by the hand.

XXXXXX

"T-Thank you, Kenpachi-san."

"Don't start buttering me up, woman. I don't give a crap about you until Yachiru does. So don't start annoying me or her." he walked away, managing to avoid hitting the wall this time.

"….." Sakumo looked around. She didn't have flash-step yet, and a physical walk from one side of Seireitei to the other took multiple days. "…..aw crap. Nemu!"

* * *

"We're home!" an exhausted Ichigo announced, kicking off his sandals. If it was possible, he wanted to avoid writing a damned report. Isshin and Kukaku came in behind him.

"So son, how many Hollows did you defeat?"

"I don't remember, Dad."

"That's talk for _not that many_! Hahahaha! What about you, my niece?"

Kukaku smirked. "Well, it was-"

"ICHI-NII!"

Ichigo blinked. His sisters ran into the foyer, both equally upset. "What the….Karin, Yuzu, why the hell are you two wearing regular Shinigami uniforms?"

"You two graduated?!" Isshin whooped.

"That's not important right now, Dad." Karin pointed a finger. "We got your note. Apparently you found Mom's reincarnation?!"

"WHAT?!" Ganju shouted, who had just entered. "You found Aunt Masaki?!"

"When that Arturo guy attacked Karakura Town! I didn't hide it for months or something! I had to let you guys know eventually, right?"

Isshin punched his head. "No note for your father?"

Kukaku punched his head (with the metal arm) "And nothing for me?"

"OW! I was worrying about this Living World crap, okay?! I told Mizuiro to keep an eye on her."

"Tomorrow we gotta find her ourselves, Uncle!"

"Wait a second!" Yuzu gasped. "We d-don't have Bankai! How are _we_ supposed to see her?"

Ichigo hadn't thought of that problem. "Uh….maybe a pict-"

"No pictures!" Karin snapped. "You have to convince that bearded guy that we can go to Karakura! She's _our_ mother too, remember?"

"Karin…..she's a new soul now. She's not gonna remember any of us."

"You didn't ask her, did you? Hell, did you even introduce yourself?"

"Can she see you, brother?"

"Does she still look as beautiful as the day I met her?"

"She's _four years old_ , Dad."

"I'm home."

The Kurosaki-Shiba family looked to the door, where a visibly depressed Orihime had come in. She removed her sandals and walked right past them, up the stairs.

"Orihime….? What's up with her?"

Isshin, Kukaku, Ganju, Karin, and Yuzu all glared at him.

"What?"

"ASK HER!" they shouted, shoving him up the stairs.

XXXXX

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'm not hungry, Yuzu-chan."

"Hime, it's me." Ichigo slid open the door. "Are you okay?"

"…..no," she murmured, hugging her pillow. "Come closer and I'll tell you."

"…" Ichigo sat down next to her.

"This God problem was worse than I thought. People from Rukongai came all this way just to see me. And now they probably hate my guts."

"What? How did-"

Orihime interjected with "-they saw me submit to Reio-sama and the Royal Family. I should've known he would known…"

" _Submit?_ What do you mean?"

"I…..d-disrobed and did dogeza."

"Disrobed? Like…..in your underwear?!"

"No," Orihime whispered. "More than that."

"….."

"Ichigo, wait. I…didn't know what else to do. If I….said no, it would make the whole thing worse. Reio-sama would think I'm defiant and those people would only see me as being more powerful. I just…wanted it to stop." her voice cracked on the last word. And she couldn't help it.

She cried in her hands.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was visibly shaking. "They made you….do that….?!"

"Tatsuki-chan was mad too!"

"What?! She saw this?!"

"Shutara-san had summoned her, Uryu, Chad, and Nemu-san. They were the apostles, remember? You and Yachiru-chan would've been called too if you-"

"That doesn't make it okay!" he stood up. "Making you _strip?_ He's got a grudge against you, Orihime."

She sniffled and wiped her nose. "I don't want him to get angry at me…"

"But you didn't call yourself a God, those people did! If it's such a big deal, he should've punished them and not you!"

"…..yeah….but who knows if there's more people that believe in me, out there? What if…I have to do this again?"

"You're not-"

"Ichigo." she got up and took his hand. "I'm glad you and everyone else cares about me so much. But….we've both got things to worry about. I don't want to stress you out."

"Your pain is mine," he replied. "Remember? The day we were in your room….talking about Tatsuki's death?"

Outside of the room, Tatsuki had froze. She listened in.

"I know. And if there's anyone that can make feel better, it's you. But the more this issue becomes a problem, the more….this God business can't escape me."

"At the cost of your dignity?"

"Better that than my life," she whispered.

"I hope Tatsuki didn't sock someone and get in trouble." Ichigo shook his head. "Because I definitely would've."

"She covered me up at first, but once she saw the problem….she stripped and did dogeza too."

"What? Really?"

"Yep. She really is my best friend in the whole world. I wouldn't trade her for _anyone_."

Tatsuki smiled, but it was a bittersweet one. _Yeah, we'll always be friends, Hime. Nothing more._

 _You're never going to tell her, aren't you?_

 _Hell no. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a party to get ready for._

 _Tatsuki…._

 _Really….I'm fine. I promise._

* * *

"It's complete!" Kirio announced joyfully. "All of them are done!"

"What?" Nozomi stifled a yawn. "The device Hiyori-san made?"

On the table there was dozens and dozens of what was dubbed "the Zan Sword", the blade to which any Shingami to stab through themselves and release the spirit within.

"Woooow…." Kon blinked. "Hang on, wouldn't that be pretty chaotic, letting all of those zanpakutou spirits run wild?"

"Hahahaha…..I'm certainly not going to give them to everyone at once." Kirio removed her goggles. "But this way, we have a way to combat the Reigai."

"Fascinating….fighting fire with the oxygen that makes it…."

"Hey, what's that thing?" Kon pointed to the other invention Hiyori made.

"That? This should provide a way to fix our population problem…."

"Our what?"

"N-Nothing." Kirio picked up one of the blades. "I have to show this to the Royal Guard. Thanks for the help, you two. You'll make great lab assistants!"

When they headed out, they bumped into Hiyori.

"Kirio-san….whatcha doing with that?"

"I finished the model, Hiyori-chan. It's ready for personal use!"

"… _they_ helped you?" Hiyori pouted, ever so slightly. "Kirio-saaaaan. You better not finish the other thing without my help."

"Oh of course, Hiyori-chan."

"Anyways, I want you to come over later. I'm gonna make you something. Baldy Shinji will be there, so you can whack him if you get bored."

"Geez, Hiyori, you're acting like a housewife!" Kon laughed. "But you're anything b-" she punched him into the wall.

"Sounds great! I'll be there."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I will."

Hiyori nodded. "Okay. See you later then." Once the mother-daughter pair were gone, Nozomi picked Kon up.

"Owww…..her punches hurt more than Nee-san's….."

"Kon, do you mind hanging out with someone else for a little bit? There's a NSWA event I…don't want to miss. We can meet up after."

"Oh sure. Uhhh…." the mod-soul rubbed his chin. "who isn't crazy and/or willing to hurt me?"

* * *

"It looks perfect, Nemu-san."

"Yes…."

Nanao turned to face her. She and Nemu were currently the (first and only) ones in the clubroom. "Something weighing you down?"

Nemu picked the short-term issue. "Yachiru thinks her mother, Sakumo, made this. It was the only way she would be permitted to join the club."

"I see. Are you going to tell her?"

"….I don't know. Perhaps if Sakumo is serious about trying to be Yachiru's friend, then it won't be a problem. I just feel guilty about withholding the truth."

"Hmmmm. Yes, it is a conundrum."

"WHOA!"

Yachiru had entered, and her eyes saw the mural Isane and Kiyone made the night before. It was an upgraded version of the first one – and it included all of the members from Yachiru to Senna, Nozomi, and Xen. The looks on their painted faces filled the president's heart with joy and elation.

"Yachiru….you're early."

"This is amazing!" she exclaiming, running over to examine it. "And it's Blondie's work, I can tell! She made it for the club?!"

"Yes, she and her sister," Nanao smiled. "I've gotten all of the supplies you asked for, President."

"And the banner was completed on time," Nemu added. However, once Yachiru's brown eyes looked at it, she looked puzzled.

"….?"

"It's not as wonderful as the mural but-"

"Raggy didn't make this," she said.

Nemu was stunned. "Why….do you think that? This would be the first time you've seen her skills, Yachiru."

Yachiru shook her head. "This looks too good to be something she made."

"But perhaps she was an art prodigy in Rukongai."

"Nope. I need my art expert."

XXXXX

Rukia stepped back. "Yachiru's right. This looks too polished for a newbie. In fact…." she squinted. "Nemu, you made this, didn't you?"

"….."

"Nemu-chan?"

Nemu bit her lip. At that, Yachiru gasped.

"Oh my…." Nanao turned to Rukia. "Er, get the others, please. We…we should get this party started! Hahaha….ha…."

"S-Sure. Oh….m-may I bring some guests? One's technically a boy but-"

"Go ahead, Ruki-Ruki," Yachiru said. "I need to have a talk with Nemu-chan."

"I'll give you two some privacy."

"W-Wait! Nanao….!"

Yachiru grabbed Nemu so that she was looking back down at her. "Why, Nemu-chan? You work hard enough and you're a veteran. You didn't have to make it!"

"Sakumo….said she couldn't draw."

"…well she can't be my mommy then, because I can. So that's that."

"Drawing skill isn't hereditary, Yachiru. She begged me for help."

"Why help her? She probably mixed up _your_ name and called you Kurotsuchi or something. You don't really think she's related to me, do you?"

Nemu sighed. "We can easily run a blood test. But I told her to try to be your friend before your mother."

"….I don't _want_ her to be my mother."

"But why? You heard her. She apologized for what she said. Do you think she's going to take you away from the club?"

Yachiru's expression was neutral. "I won't let her. And Ken-chan is still the one that raised me."

"And she'll never take that away from you."

"….Nemu-chan, mommies are supposed to always care for their kids."

"…..?"

"They're always supposed to be there for you. Like Ichi and his mom. She….she wasn't."

 _Does….does she feel betrayed over what happened? Sakumo was taken away by rogues and it was only luck that Kenpachi-san found her. She didn't *choose* to abandon her but…._

"….this is a unique opportunity, Yachiru. Many of us in the club either don't have a mother or our mother has passed on. You were lucky."

"I'd rather have all of you than Raggy," she whispered. "Even a thousand Raggies wouldn't be the same as just _you."_

"You can have both, Yachiru. You don't have to choose between one or the other."

"…."

"Y-Yachiru….."

Her tears were dripping down, onto the floor. "Are you sure? Because if I didn't have you girls….I dunno what I'd do."

"Yes."

"I know you girls won't ever leave me. ….who said Raggy won't do the same, again?"

Nemu leaned down and hugged Yachiru. "If she's part of the club, then she can prove she won't."

"…..I still don't want to call her Mommy, Nemu-chan. Not until I know."

"Yes. I understand."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rurichiyo was waiting anxiously by the special hot spring at the medical center. She gasped when her two servants arose from the water, out of breath.

"It…it worked?!"

"Sure did." Kirinji smirked. "You know there's no reason for them to follow you now, Kasumioji."

"Who cares?! Kenryu! Enryu!"

The two servants looked up and saw their lady. "R-Rurichiyo-sama!" they swam as fast as they could to the ledge, rising to hug her.

"All of your wounds are closed up…" she frowned. "Aside from those scars….oh, it's a miracle you didn't end up like that Akon fellow…"

"Rurichiyo-sama!" Kenryu bowed his head to the tiled floor, as did Enryu. "Forgive these weak servants for not protecting you during the raid! That bastard, Ganryu-"

"Save it. I'm safe now, and so are you." She handed back Enryu's sunglasses. "There's a lot to catch up on, boys."

"What….milady, what's that mark on your forehead?"

Rurichiyo winced. "That's….part of the story. As of now, I'm just a regular Shinigami, like the rest of you. …technically, you're no longer my servants."

"….." Enryu looked to his partner.

"….no offense, Rurichiyo-sama, but we have to refuse that command. We've protected you for years, and we won't stop just because there's a new guard."

"Are you sure?"

"We don't know anything else. Besides…your clan abandoned yet. They left you to die! ….your parents would be spinning in their graves. ….We have to correct them."

"…"

Kirinji picked his ear. "Okay, wrap this up. If you're not sick and you weren't part of the 4th, you can't stay here."

"Yes, thank you." Rurichiyo bowed in his direction. "Come along, boys. We….we should pay our respects to the fallen Kasumioji compound. As of a few days ago, it's just ash."

"….!"

* * *

"So these two really do live here?" Hasuka asked Byakuya.

"Yes. I have taken them in."

"Kay!" She checked off a form she had. "But they still have to report back to the academy in the morning."

"Understood."

"…I hate to say this, but this space….." Hasuka gestured all around. "….soon, it won't be so big. You're part of a disgraced noble house. Reio-sama won't allow you live in luxury."

"If that is the price to pay, then I accept. Is there anything else you need?" the Kuchiki head was in the middle of writing his report.

"Nope! Have a good night!"

"Mm-hmm."

She quickly left, and Rukia came in her place. "Byakuya? Welcome back."

"Thank you."

"I was going to go to a party for Yoruichi-san's wedding, if you need me. With Shizuku and Homura."

"Certainly. After this, I'll probably have a cup of tea with Grandfather, then spar with Renji."

"Spar with…..?" Rukia rubbed her eyes. "That's a shock."

"It'll be beneficial for the both of us," he replied.

"…..well, I hope to join you both on the daily missions. Just a little longer, and I'll be able to show off my Bankai as well. Sode no Shirayuki has been very accomdating."

"Excellent." Byakuya nodded in approval. "Perhaps you can aid in the search as well."

"Search for what?"

"You told me Ichigo Kurosaki found the reincarnation of his mother, Masaki Kurosaki. By the same token of logic, we could find the reincarnations of Kaien and Miyako Shiba."

"You're..you're right! They all would be four years old now….but, what of Hisana's reincarnation?"

Byakuya was silent for a few moments. "In all my years, I didn't consider it. Most likely because I thought it to be a worthless endeavor. Of all the souls in the Living World, the odds are stacked against my favor."

"But since Ichigo found his…."

 _Would it complicate things? Would I just be digging back into the grief I had moved on from? The new soul would be a middle-aged adult right now….easier to blend into the crowd._

He tapped his pen. "It is something to consider. But for now, let us concentrate on matters here. I would be very interested to see your Bankai, Rukia."

"I know you would," she smirked.

"…" Byakuya got up from his desk, and certainly surprised Rukia when he placed a tender kiss on her lips. She pulled him closer after a second. _I have her. I may have lost my pride, but she is all I need now._

* * *

"Ugh….."

"Momo, you look terrible," Toshiro said. They were writing their reports before Momo went off to the party. "Maybe I should monitor you tomorrow."

"No, I can handle it. Tobiume and I have been working on Bankai for years! Besides, what good would I be if I give in after two days?"

"It's okay to ask for help..."

"…yeah…" But she felt a little ashamed to do it.

"Yo yo!" Gin walked in, smiling. "Felt great to stretch my wings and hunt some nasty Hollows. You guys finish your reports?"

"You couldn't possibly have finished it that quick!" the white-haired ex-captain said. "Finish it properly, Ichimaru!"

"Jealous, Captain?" Rangiku walked in, smiling. "Come on, Hinamori, finish so we can go to the party!"

"No fair! Me and Toshiro should have our own party!"

"No thanks," came the deadpan reply. "Can't you see she's a little winded, Matsumoto? These solo missions are a little out of her element."

"Really? Hmmm…..well, then you talk to Captain Unohana or someone."

"Yeah." Momo yawned. "In fact, I'll write it down in my report. No sense in hiding it."

* * *

Speaking of reports, the Royal Guard members were meeting in the chamber. Shutara slid over the reports from yesterday to Ichibe.

"They've carried over their Captain talents well, but some could use refinements in their tallying. Look at Madarame's handwriting, it's hideous."

"Hahaha, you're such a perfectionist, Shutara. ….hm?" Ichibe saw her post-it. "Yachiru Kusajishi didn't submit anything?"

"No. She is a child, granted, but she should whip into line. I'll give her time to do it."

"Okay…."

Now all five were seated.

"Academy's doin' well. But if you ask me, the new Shinigami need actual practice against Hollows."

"That won't be an issue," Ichibe assured. "After all, construction can't happen forever! Shutara, how goes the tallying?"

In one of her other hands were the lists from the former seated Shinigami that went off to the Rukongai. "I believe all of the districts are counted for. We have the list of the souls that have accepted to become Shinigami, and the rest that have refused. I'll bring them to Reio-sama tomorrow."

"Good, good. And you, Kirio? Got any news?"

The pink-haired woman placed the blade on the table. "Thanks to the efforts of my former vice-captain, I have finished a device that allows the user to separate their zanpakutou spirit from their bodies."

"Excellent. The zanpakutou must be conditioned as well." Shutara examined the tool. "However, that will be a trickier task than conditioning the Shinigami."

"Well, I don't want them to be all out at once."

"You're right. Proper screening measures will be in order. Good work, Hikifune."

"Got any other projects?" Kirinji asked, leaning back.

"W-Well….how did the morning physical go?"

The Yankee slammed the reports down onto the table. "Summaries of all female Shinigami. Only 15% or so can't conceive. Tomorrow the men are next."

Kirio gulped ever so quietly. "T-The invention here…." she placed it down. "….is intended for a…same sex situation."

"Marvelous!" Shutara was impressed. "That will avoid a lot of complications."

"It isn't ready yet, though. I've been focusing on the zanpakutou invention first. Nozomi Kujo and Kon have been assisting me thoroughly."

"The artificial souls?"

"Yes. What do you have there, Shutara?"

"The new uniforms for Reio-sama's subjects. I'll only need one more day to finalize the design, and once I'm aware of the amount of Shinigami, I'll start producing for all."

"You guys are doing well!" Ichibe grinned. "I think that's all for today."

"Wait."

"Hm? You have a question, Nimaiya?"

"…..these folks aren't stupid. Sooner or later, they'll be able to pierce together what's going on. You think 20+ Bankai users don't question how the world is handled when the day is done?"

"And even the simplest mind can realize why all of the females then all the males have to get a physical," Kirio added. "I….I'm feeling a tad guilty about all of this."

"They lost the right to have it _their_ way," Kirinji said. "And you guys know Reio-sama's word is the law."

"All of these measures are precautions to ensure the safety of all of the worlds for the future. If they do well and exceed Reio-sama's expectations, then they will earn back more. Simple as that." Shutara folded her arms.

"They speak the truth, you two. I know we have some brilliant minds in our midst, but you can't treat anyone like an ally until they prove they're not an enemy. Anything else?"

Silence.

"Great! Dismissed!"

* * *

The news of a "party" being held on Sokyoku Hill attracted the attention of one fiery asauchi. Mera reached the top of the stairs leading up the base and saw the clubhouse.

"Hehehe….no one followed me here. Time to see for myself!"

"Fufufufu, Mera, you're terrible at being discreet."

"GAH?!" she fell down but got right back up. "Don't spy on me, Tokie! Why are YOU here? Don't you have a job to do?"

"I wanted to see this so-called party myself. With those Shinigami girls."

"Hey, no fair! Copycats!" Nonomi was behind them. "This was MY idea first!"

"N-Nonomi?!"

"You girls are mean!" shouted Hasuka, who flashed in next to Tokie. "I was gonna investigate this party first! I called dibs!"

"When?" Tokie looked amused. "You're always the last to do things, Hasuka."

"Yeah, you're too slow!" Mera mocked.

"Why are you girls on Sokyoku Hill?" asked Tsumiko, who appeared before them. They all jumped and spun around to look at her ever-neutral expression. "And why did you take my idea?"

"Okay okay!" the mohawked asauchi rubbed her temples. "So we're ALL here to check out this party for the SNWA-"

 _"NSWA."_

"-the club we warned. What's our endgame, here? 'Cause I just wanted some cake."

"…we could join and get more parties," Hasuka suggested.

"But we would have a conflict of interest with our own duties."

"It's not like we're doing anything _wrong_ , Tsumiko," said Nonomi. "Master would be fine with it."

"….."

Two seconds later, they were all running past each other to get to the door.

XXXXX

"Ah!"

The door opened up, knocking an unlucky Loly to the floor. The girls scrambled past Candice, Ururu, and more before they reached Yachiru.

"Oh hi! You're those girls!"

"Yeah yeah, listen. Are you taking any new members?"

"What?" Nanao frowned. "Well, this is slightly unconventional – taking asauchi – but-"

"Always!" Yachiru's happiness was returning. "You're just in time for our party for Boobies!"

They all looked to Rangiku.

"Not her!"

Then to Meninas.

"No, no! Don't you girls know who Boobies is?!"

Blank stares.

"Man! So many newbies, not enough time….oh, there she is!"

XXXXXX

"We're here!" Rukia stepped forward. "Are you ready?"

"…..what is this again? I thought we were going to spend some time at home, Rukia."

"Huh? I told you, it's a party for my friend. Usually it's a girls-only affair, but I managed to get the both of you involved. You'll be able to meet all of my Gotei friends!"

But Shizuku and Homura didn't want to share the attention, especially after a long, boring day at the academy. "Do we have to?"

"What? N-No, but-"

"Then let's bail," Homura suggested. "We can play hide and seek!"

"Yeah!"

"But I wanted to do this…..can't you stay for five minutes?"

"Nah," they said together. This made Rukia a little peeved.

"I'm not staying home just because you guys want to. They're my friends too."

"What? Then, then….we'll go home without you! If that's how you really feel!" the two turned and ran back, passing by Retsu, who had found and brought Sakumo.

"Wait!"

"Rukia, those are the Rukon children you befriended, yes? Do you want me to talk to them?"

Rukia sighed. "No. Just…just bring them back to Byakuya, please."

* * *

Grimmjow pushed his way through the double doors, sitting down next to Ikkaku. "You bozos getting annoyed with this crap too, huh?"

The bald man was writing his report, but he was barely getting anywhere. "Yeah. I can't even enjoy the fights."

"You picking fights with Ichigo again?" Yumichika asked.

"Oh bite me." the ex-Espada growled. "At least Aizen didn't make us write down what happened like we're fucking kids writing a story."

The server asauchi (replacing the Shinigami) all tensed up upon hearing the name.

"You know, I don't think you really have Bankai."

Grimmjow grabbed Ikkaku by the jaw. "You want me to _kill_ you with it?"

"Grimmjow, can we go one day – one! – without you being a raging maniac?" Stark asked, about to go asleep from his long day. "Just drink and shut up."

"Tch." he snatched a drink from a passing tray. "So, Lilinette find out your little secret?"

Kira, who was sitting next to Stark, winced. "She…found me."

"Pffftahahahahaha! Aw man, I wish I was there. Or not. Did she find you with his dick in your mouth?"

"Grimmjow, shut up before I stab _you_ in the dick," Ikkaku snarled. "I'm finishing this fucking thing so I can get drunk. Eh?"

He saw Hanataro sitting by himself, sipping some water while reading something.

"Yo Yamada! Come sit with us!" he called out. But the group saw that the boy was….visibly shaken up. He sat down next to Yumichika.

"…hello," he mumbled out.

"What's with _you?_ " Grimmjow demanded. "And why in the name of loving fuck are you drinking water? It's a bar."

"….."

"So vulgar." Yumichika rolled his eyes. "If you have something to talk about, we'll listen Hanataro."

"Well…the other night…..I…..l-lost something."

"A tooth?"

"Your self-respect? You didn't have it to begin with."

"Grimmjow, don't be a dick."

"Don't touch one, Stark."

Hanataro passed the paper to Yumichika. When he read it, he had to take a shot. "Well, well. First off, it seems Hanataro enjoyed the finer sex, if you catch my drift."

Ikkaku cheered. "With McAllon, right? We need to get you the finest booze!"

"Not so fast, Ikkaku. The girls had a physical today, and I'm sure you know about the gizmo Akon made."

"…..?"

Yumichika patted Hanataro's back. "He had some strong swimmers."

Silence.

"…."

"…."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes. He fell out of his chair as the realization set in for the rest of the table.

"Well….congrats, then." Stark and Kira raised their glasses. Just then, Iba came in, and sat down next to Kira. His sunglasses were off.

"Iba? What's eating you?" Ikkaku asked, nearly screaming when he spilled some booze on the paper.

"Just uh….got back from the 4th." he paused to order a drink….several of them. "Ma died."

* * *

Now that all of the NSWA members had gained, the party was underway: Yachiru had placed party hats on everyone while Nanao served the cake. Several of the girls were admiring the work of the Kotetsu sisters.

"Aww….I wish someone else made this cake," Rangiku pouted. "Momo or Yuzu-chan are much better bakers."

"I had little notice, Rangiku." Nanao said. "President, would you like to say a few words?"

"Oh yeah!" Yachiru bounced to the front. "Girls…let's give a big around of applause for Isa-chan and Blondie! The new mural looks amazing!"

Both sisters blushed and smiled when they did.

"And this party's for our future! We've been through some tough times recently….but I wanted you all to know…all of you mean a lot to me. And…it means a lot that you're sticking by me, even now."

Sakumo noticed her daughter's expression faltered, but only for a second.

"We've made so many new members in just a week! Raggy over there-" unlike before, the nickname wasn't meant maliciously- "is number 36! And these girls are 37, 38, 39, 40, and 41! Hooray!"

Everyone clapped.

"….actually, wait. I want to change that. Raggy's number 38, and we're up to 43." Yachiru looked to the Femritters. "Number 36 and 37 will be saved for Gigi and Bambi. For their memory."

"Who is….?" Sakumo began to ask, but Nemu's head shake told her to ask later.

"May the number get higher and higher!" Yachiru raised her cup. "Let's look to the future, girls!"

"Here here!" the room's unanimous declaration said. Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas had to take a moment to wipe their eyes.

"Oooh! Does someone have a camera?"

Ururu raised her hand. "Shall we take a picture?"

"You bet! Everyone get in for the group shot! Come on, come on!"

Everyone huddled together; the shorter members like Yuzu, Hiyori, Ururu, and Yachiru were huddled below, with the taller members like Harribel, Isane, and Kukaku standing tall. The president took the camera and held it out.

"Say cheese, everyone! We've got to look bright and happy for Boobies' wedding!"

 _"Cheese!"_

 _"Cheese!"_

Yachiru froze. The two voices certainly belonged to the two dead girls in her illusions, but they faded as soon as they turned their head. They weren't goading or mocking her.

"Cheese!"

 **CLICK**

They were part of the memory. Part of the celebration. Even if they were still gone and would only appear in Yachiru's mind.

Sometimes, that's all you need.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I almost teared up writing the Yachiru-Nemu scene. The former's therapy isn't done, but we've gotten somewhere. If you'll remember, Kiyone in her scene was referring to scenes in SWA chapter 2, and a flashback in chapter...47, I think. I enjoy me some callbacks.**

 **Next Time - more therapy for Yachiru and anger management for Grimmjow. Plus other stuff.**


	37. Reflection (Part 1)

**Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - poor guy :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – Reflection (Part 1)**

"Alright class, I've graded your essays. You can pick them up on the way out."

It was late, but Ryo's mind was tethered to other things, sleep not being one of them. When her essay was placed in her hands, she glanced down at its high marks.

"Excellent job, Kunieda-san."

"Thank you, sir," she bowed. The analysis was rather easy to write for her, considering literature was a steady interest throughout high school.

XXXXX

 _Perhaps I should have a coffee…._

She ventured off campus to the corner café. Hardly anyone was inside, which was perfect for her. But when Ryo got her order, she saw someone familiar in the corner of her vision.

"…?"

Said man was covered in a thick jacket and baseball cap, and his memorable sunglasses had been removed. But he was rather easy to read.

"Kanonji."

The medium jolted up, luckily no one else had heard. "Ah, it's you. Could you keep it down?" Ryo nodded and sat down across from him.

"Why are you sitting here?"

"Because my life has been a hellish roller coaster since that day on the news! People that aren't aware think I'm a nutcase! People that _are_ aware keep pestering me, wanting to know more and more!"

Ryo sipped her cup. "I'm sorry to hear that. You've been the 'official' side of things for years. Is there anything we could do to help?"

"No. You children deserve normal lives. I've dabbled with spirits, so it's only fair I endure this. And it's only gotten worse."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, girl, you're part of the youth culture! Social networking, things like that?"

"Not really how I indulge my free time, but go on."

Kanonji fished into his pocket and pulled out a phone. He monitored Ryo to come closer, lowering the volume just enough so that the whole café wouldn't hear. The beginning narration seemed to describe the "war you never knew happened", followed by a rather sharp rendition of a Hollow.

"What is this….?"

"The hooligan that robbed me, girl. I know for a fact that he made this. Who else could?"

Indeed, her pulse quickened when she got far enough to see a rendition of Aizen.

"All of the material Soul Society gave you…."

"Yes. And with his connections, _more_ people will know the truth. I just don't understand why. Why make a video like this?

"Ignorance is bliss, but knowledge is power," Ryo replied. "This Yukio has an underlying motive, and I don't think it's to educate people out of the goodness in his heart."

"…..there's something else I've noticed. Maybe I'm crazy, but…." Kanonji looked to the window. "Last night, did you feel some sort of force in the air?"

"Faintly. You theorize it's Hollow related?"

"No," said the medium. "No, what I felt wasn't the same wickedness as a Hollow. It was something else, but I can't put my finger on it. We must ask your friend."

"Actually, Kojima sent a message earlier. Kurosaki was around Karakura Town."

"WHAT?!" Kanonji shouted, earning some head turns. He laughed nervously and lowered his voice: "did he mention of anything going on…up there?"

Ryo showed him the picture Mizuiro took. "Something's happened to the Shinigami in general. Look at this get-up, it's ridiculous."

"Why is his forehead covered?"

A shrug.

"…okay, okay. You and your friends will have to get a hold of him or the others. It could be dire."

"Right. But while it's in the air, I'll ask – why not sue or confront Yukio for this?"

Kanonji slumped in his chair. "He's too far away now and has a whole business backing him up. Besides….I saw the truth, is it so wrong for others to take an initiative and learn it as well?"

Ryo finished her coffee. "Kanonji, you need some rest. Get away, lay low, and just observe. In the meantime, we'll all keep our ears and eyes peeled too."

"Are you sure, girl?"

"Mm-hmm." She picked up her bag and handed him a small clip of yen notes. "Stay safe out there. We'll be in touch."

"Ah….the youth is truly inspiring! Have a good night, Kunieda-chan!"

"Don't ever call me that again," she replied, not missing a beat. "Have a good night." And with that, she took her departure. Once out the door she crafted an email for Mahana, Chizuru, and Michiru.

* * *

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Shutara set her needle down. "Yes, who is it?"

"Hitsugaya."

"You may enter."

When he did, his eyes traveled to the uniform she was making, but he decided to not comment on it. "I wanted to talk about something in my report."

"I haven't looked it in full yet." Shutara skimmed through it. "This line, right here….you say a human was speaking to you, and he somehow knew of Liltotto Lamperd?"

"Yes. I asked her about it but she doesn't recall him at all."

"Hitsugaya, I appreciate the attention to finer details but this seems trivial. What does it matter that he knows who one Shinigami is named?"

Toshiro shook his head. "I'm suspicious because if she didn't give him the name….how would he even know? He wasn't a Quincy."

"Did you give your name?"

"No. Seeing spirits means he's not a regular human, but to know something like that too….it makes me wonder how much he could know, or the rest of the Living World."

Shutara mulled it over for a few moments. In reality, it was completely trivial to her, but the last thing she needed was for curious humans to disrupt missions for Reio-sama. "I'll put it into consideration and inform Hyosube. Thank you."

"That's all you want to say?"

"Yes. Do you have something else to bring up?"

"Momo Hinamori. She's been slightly exhausted from her solo patrols."

"Oh please, it's been two days. A Bankai user shouldn't be fretting so soon. You'll get some help eventually."

"We can't just wait for Seireitei to learn it en mass, you know."

"Hahahaha…." Shutara led out a soft chuckle. "You're very naïve, Hitsugaya-kun. All will be taken care of if you all continue to work hard."

 _Thanks for the non-answer_ , he mentally grumbled.

XXXXX

Once outside, he spotted Jidanbo. The giant was wiping his head with a cloth, exhausted from a long day's work.

"Have you giants really been building these new walls all this time?"

"Yeah…..but none of us really get it, Captain Hitsugaya. What good will more walls do at a time like this?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya had been a friend of Jidanbo for years, all thanks to their initial contrast in sizes. But even now, he still felt small compared to him.

"I don't know. There's too many things the new guard isn't telling us. Um…..about your friend…"

"It's okay." Jidanbo twiddled his thumbs. "He'd want us to keep working hard for the good of Seireitei. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wrong place? He was doing his _job_ , Jidanbo."

"…yeah."

Then it became clear: that wasn't the only thing on his mind. "You haven't seen your brother in a while, huh?"

"Not since the day I confronted him, Captain. I'm not really sure what they're going to do with him. Lock him up?"

 _You don't want to say kill out loud…._ "Don't worry. All of us have your back. If you need to convince Reio-sama-"

"Toshiro?"

He turned: Momo had returned from the NSWA party.

"Momo. I was just talking to Jidanbo."

"Yes, I overheard." she held up a slice of cake. "Here, Jidanbo-san. You can have this if you want." She smiled when the giant took the plate, small as it was to him.

"Ahhh, chocolate. That's my favorite flavor….wait, where are you two going? Curfew's about this time."

"Curfew?" Momo frowned.

"We're just going to see Granny. We'll be back in an hour or so. Think you can cover for us?"

Jidanbo nodded. "Hurry, before one of the asauchi sees you." He let them exit the compound, and the two vanished via flash-step.

* * *

"No fair, you didn't save some cake for me?"

"You just had some earlier, wink wink."

"I think you're supposed to actually wink when you do that."

Yoruichi and Kisuke stepped into the manor, but the sight of asauchi measuring walls and yanking out wood was something else. "Uh….what's this?"

"Sis! They're downgrading the manor!" Yushiro exclaimed, coming into the room with Jinta and Ururu. "Hyosube-san was here earlier…."

"Oh, cool! Hey, can we get to a scale replica of my old shop in Karakura Town?" Kisuke asked to one of the asauchi. One looked at the other and shrugged.

"What did it look like?"

"Boss, didn't you already do this with the Kido Corps?"

"That's disbanded! Why not start over?"

Yoruichi sighed and headed upstairs to find her mother.

XXXXX

The Shihouin matriarch was hanging up a sacred wedding kimono. She was no slouch (literally), so she wasn't surprised when her daughter was behind her. "Yoruichi. Everything is set for tomorrow."

"The….wedding? Call me crazy, but I don't think it's going to be a big bash now."

"Of course not," Yabao replied. "Our family name is in disgrace. But there are more important things to think about."

"You mean how you lived long enough to see me settle down?" Yoruichi eyed the kimono. It was colored gold with purple ribbons.

"….to be honest, when you were gone….I didn't think I would. If only your father was still around…."

"You still miss him, huh? You big softy."

Yabao smiled bitterly. "Even a old bat like me is allowed to love. I'm glad you're doing the same."

"You know…." Yoruichi plopped down on the bed. "it sounds to me that you're really….well, being normal for once."

"Oh stop it, Yoruichi." Yabao sighed. "I must apologize for all of my transgressions. From punishing Shaolin to…..well, hearing our clan talk down about your friend…."

"…"

"Did I touch a nerve, daughter?"

"Wanna know the thing he told Kisuke? He wanted us to be happy together. He did all of that because he wanted a future for the both of us." Yoruichi's voice was quiet. Her mother sat down next to her to comfort her. "It…it still hurts from time to time."

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi. I….I know it hasn't been the same. A bunch of bitter nobles versus someone that's been by your side for a century."

"They're all gonna die anyways. Why can't I just trade them for him back?"

"That's not how the world works, my daughter," Yabao replied, stroking Yoruichi's hair. "You should treasure the memories you've enjoyed, not dwell on the ones you can't make."

"I know. At least I can make new ones with my mother." she rolled over. "nighty-night."

Yabao kissed her forehead. "Good night, Yoruichi."

* * *

Kiyone focused hard on the game board in front of her. She wasn't too far away from the goal, but she needed a good roll to win. The dice juggled up and down in her hand, but when she threw it:

"Ah! Snake eyes?!" she moved the piece and picked up the card. _"What is his favorite food?"_

"C'mon Kiyone, you know this!"

"Uhhh…soba!"

Sentaro slapped his forehead. "It's bento! Aw, they got more points now!"

The two lamented over their score, but Isane leaned in to Chad and whispered: "this couples game is so confusing…."

"Your roll, sis."

Isane rolled a 4, and landed on the prompt to spin the wheel. "Here goes….?" it landed on the blue tile. "Oh…..we lose a turn?"

"No! Isane, that's the green tile!" said Sentaro. "Are you guys even trying? You're up 50 points!"

"Not exactly…." Chad sweatdropped.

"Hey, it's lights out for the patients. What the hell are you doing, playing this?" Kirinji looked pissed when he came into the room. "Kotetsu, this is your idea of treatment?"

"N-No sir, this is just a leisural activity. Kiyone suggested it."

"You two-" he pointed to Chad and Sentaro. "-go home. Kotetsu, get your butt into bed before I stapled you to it. I need to talk to your sister."

Isane gulped and looked for help.

XXXXX

"Look, you're skilled. But this is just wasting everyone's time."

The two were sitting in Kirinji's office. He cracked open a bottle of sake and took a drink from it, leaving Isane to take her defense.

"Kiyone needs to overcome the pill's effects. Slow and steady."

"You know that's not the only reason you're lounging with her."

"N-No…..she still has trauma from the war. I attacked her and-"

"Stop." Kirinji held up a hand. "You don't have to run it through me. Eventually she'll be discharged from the center. She's a Shinigami."

"Can't I just work with her?" she pleaded.

"No, you belong here. In fact….you got a meeting with someone in a few minutes." Kirinji looked over his notes. "The blue-haired ex-Espada."

"Grimmjow? Huh. It's been a while….wait a minute…." Isane gasped when she read one of the lines. "Chikane Iba died?!"

* * *

"You're making a damn mistake, Iba!"

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kira were stuck with a predicament: their fellow officer had just declared what he would do, and it wasn't "let bygones be bygones".

"Leave me alone, I said! I've made up my mind!"

The bald man snarled and grabbed his shoulder. "You can't just quit the Gotei! The hell will you even do, sow the fields?!"

"What's the damned point?!" Iba broke free. "Look at me, guys. I couldn't be a Captain. I couldn't keep being a Vice-Captain. I couldn't keep my division together. Captain's dead, Ma's dead…what is even left for me?!"

"So you're gonna quit because you got demoted? News flash, we ALL did!"

"Madarame, it's more than that…." Kira shook his head. "But he's right. Your mother wouldn't want you to just leave."

"Don't tell me what Ma would've wanted, you got that? Or else I'll kick your ass."

"What's going on here?" Renji asked. "I'm talking a walk and I hear you guys shouting through the whole compound?"

Yumichika wasn't fooled. "Walk. Is that why you look wounded?"

"The hell was he fighting?"

"You're all missing the point!" Iba turned to Renji. "I'm leaving, and don't try to stop me."

"Leaving? Whoa whoa, why?"

"Because his mommy died," Ikkaku mocked. This earned him a punch to the jaw, leading Yumichika to hold him back and Renji to hold back Iba.

"You're a son of a bitch, do you know that?!"

"Tetsuzaemon, you need to calm down! Get some rest. Think about this with a clearer head. You're letting your grief call the shots!"

Iba knocked Renji back. "You're not my Captain anymore, remember? I don't have to listen to you."

"He's just giving you advice," Kira interjected. "Like-"

"Don't say his name either! You're….you're all so lucky. All of you got to keep your captains, your friends. Seems I can't lose enough of them."

"Not everyone from the 7th left, Tetsuzaemon. Remember that."

"Enough did. And you know what?" Iba tightened his fist. "Can you really blame them? They couldn't get off their friends being zombies. Or Captain Komamura dying because _he was only trying to stop Tousen!"_

"So what?!" Ikkaku socked him back. "The 11th lost people too. And the 6th. And the 3rd. _Stop pretending like this is only affecting you!"_

Iba fell down, but he didn't bother to wipe the blood seeping down from his nose. "It all happens…..when I can't be there to stop it."

"What could you have done for your mother?" Yumichika asked. "Age takes its toll."

"She….damn it, Madarame, that hurt…."

"I think I know how to fix this." Renji helped him up. "I want you to hit me."

"What? I don't need a damned punching bag."

"Look, you've become more than a comrade, Tetsuzaemon….I was your captain for a while. And despite that, I was the one that couldn't keep it all together. I wasn't half the leader Captain Komaura was. If there's anyone you should be mad at…." Renji exhaled. "It's me. I let Ishida join, didn't I?"

"…"

"The least I could for his memory….is to make sure you stay with us. We've all been through a lot together." Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kira all agreed.

"Fine." Iba cracked his knuckles. "….it's gonna hurt, you know."

Renji nodded. "Whatever you gotta do. Don't worry about me."

He reared back for the first punch, but before he swung, Iba dug into his pocket and put his sunglasses back on. "Thanks, Abarai."

* * *

The Shiba house was being "resized" just like their speedy neighbors, but for Ichigo, he couldn't care less. He was more used to the smaller walls of the clinic.

"Just like the 4th?" Ryunnosuke asked. The two were playing a game of go fish.

"Sorta. It was a lot smaller and run just by my dad, but we got a lot of business through the years. Any fives?"

"Uh….go fish."

Ichigo took a card. "The clinic was where I saw Orihime for the first time. She was a lot younger. Her brother got into a car accident, and….well, you can guess the rest."

"That's awful! What did you say to her?"

"Huh?" the strawberry coughed awkwardly. "I didn't get to _know_ her until high school. I've known Tatsuki for longer. We met at a dojo when we were kids."

"Your human life sounds so interesting, Ichigo-san….would you want to go back, if you could?"

Ichigo paused before his hand reached the deck. That was something he never gave serious thought to. "Now? I think it'd be just too weird. Maybe somewhere out there, there's another me that works at a clinic with my sisters, and I'm married to Orihime, or something."

"Oh. Got any sevens?"

"Go fish."

"You know, I'm glad we can still stay here. Your family's so nice…not like I had anyone when I growing up…"

"Seems to describe a lot of you guys." Ichigo yawned. "Sorry, I'm just tired…."

"Hey I know! I can make you some tea!"

"Huh? I can just ask Yuzu to do that, Ryu. You're still a guest."

"It'd be my pleasure!" the boy exclaimed, setting his cards down. He ran to the kitchen.

XXXXX

-but when he stepped inside, he froze up. Kukaku was sitting alone, lazily smoking her pipe. Her blue eyes sized him up. "Need something, kid?"

"Uhh…the t-tea kettle…?" he stammered out.

"What?" she looked down. "Oh sorry, got some company over, and I didn't want to smoke up my bed. Keep those eyes high or else I'll deck you, though."

Ryunosuke darted to the sink, face now bright red. "T-Thank you for letting Shino and me stay here, ma'am."

"Hey, the two of you don't cause any problems. And the Shiba name is all about hospitality! Heard you wanted to learn from Ichigo?"

"Y-Yeah." He dug out two cups. "….can I ask you something?"

"Oh, they're real."

"No! I mean…." Ryunosuke's eyes darted back but he forced them ahead. "H-How did you lose your arm, Shiba-san?"

"This old thing? Just a stupid thing I did when I was a kid. Make sure you clean up later, alright?" Kukaku put out the pipe and got up. "G'night."

"Hey Ryunosuke are you making t….!" Shino gaped like a fish when the Shiba head casually strolled past her, smirking when she turned as red as he was.

"What? It's MY house, who said I had to wear clothes 24/7?" she shut her door. Shino had to her rub her eyes to make sure that wasn't some sort of fever dream.

 _Phew, she's gone…._ "Want some?"

" _Want some?!_...this family is so….bold, Ryunosuke. Apparently, they've all got a significant other. Kukaku-san is very scary, though."

"Haha, yeah…."

"I hope you weren't peeking!"

"O-Of course not!" he cried out, turning on a dime when Ichigo came in. "Tell her Ichigo-san!"

"Pee…." Ichigo slapped his forehead. "Yeah, sorry about that. Kukaku's really enjoying her free time with Soi. And she's gotten bad habits from Yoruichi…"

"Where's Orihime-san?" Shino asked. "Yesterday she wanted us to try out one of her recipes."

"Bean paste cookies or the wasabi sundae?" he asked, casually.

"The _what!?"_

* * *

The chef in question was sitting alone on a rooftop, just looking at the stars. Soon a familiar face sat down next to her. "Nemu-san…?"

"Good evening, Orihime-san. Feeling a little better?"

"Oh, that?" she sulked. "Well….the party did cheer me up a lot. But I was thinking. What happens now? I get the exact opposite of what people were treating me before?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw their faces….their God was bowing down to another, making a complete fool of herself. For some of them….I might as well destroyed all they _ever_ believed in."

Nemu frowned. "Yes, I did see children as part of the group…fanaticism is a slippery slope, but I can only assume you changed _some_ lives for the better. Maybe some criminals vowed to do good deeds once you spoke to them."

"Yeah….."

"Orihime-san, do you remember the first time we met?"

"You mean…." Orihime wracked her brain. "….when Kurotsuchi wanted me as a test subject?"

"The time we met for real. Technically, you were the first person I revealed my abuse to. I was so scared of his retribution, but I wanted Uryu-san to know about his hated enemy's fate. And you were scared of _me."_

"…?"

"It was your anguish that made me think that enough was enough," Nemu murmured. "So in that regard, you helped me to be a better person in the end. Do you see my point?"

"Ohh…." Orihime nodded. "You think some of my followers will want to continue being good."

"Yes."

"But what if they do bad?"

"Then that is not your fault. We mortals craft our own fates. Any guilt your heart faces now, please remember that you really _aren't_ a God. Some things….just fall out of your control, and that's okay."

"Nemu-san…..thank you. I'm hoping this problem can finally be resolved…..ohh, wait. Yachiru-chan."

"I have that taken care of."

"Huh?! But how?"

Nemu looked up at the sky. "Orihime-san, do you know what a thought experiment is?"

* * *

"Sandy! Am I too late for the session?"

Iemura gestured for the NSWA president to come in and relax on the couch. "You're just on time. It's quite late but we can go for hours if you prefer."

"What are we gonna talk about today?" Yachiru asked.

"What would you like to discuss? The party?"

"Oh, yeah! It went well! Nemu-chan made this great banner, and Isa-chan and Blondie painted this AMAZING picture of all of us!" she beamed. Iemura scribbled in his pad.

"Good, good. I'm glad to see you so positive, Yachiru. You're certain all of the members want to stay in your club?"

"Yeah. Wanna know something? I….talked about Gigi and Bambi. Gave them two of the numbers. And when we lined up for the picture, I….heard their voices."

"What were they saying?" Iemura asked, fearing the worst.

"They said cheese too. What does it mean? Am I cured?"

"Hmmm. I wouldn't be so sure, Yachiru. Therapy is not some light switch you can turn on and off. It's something you realize on your own. Until you stop hearing voices out of your control – good or bad – we should keep discussing it."

"Okay…."

"But let me ask you something. What do you know about these two?"

"Huh? Oh you know, Sandy, they were the friends of Kitty, Glubo, and Pinky!"

Iemura tapped his pen. "And…?"

"They were Quincies?"

"And….?"

"Uhh…" Yachiru looked confused. "They kissed?"

"What?!"

Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto came into the room, surprise on their faces. Yachiru mirrored it.

"Uh, let me explain. I wanted to bring them in for this session in order to help you, Yachiru. Considering they know of this matter and nothing leaves this room, I thought it would be an interesting turn."

"Oh…." Yachiru nodded. "Yeah, they kissed each other before they vanished."

The girls sat down next to Iemura.

"I guess that adds up…" Kaiser was on Candice's shoulder. "Giselle went to Bambietta like she was a magnet."

"At the orphanage?"

"You know about that place, Yachiru?" Meninas asked. "How?"

"Ukki read a note I found from this place, with this lady with glasses. Gigi popped in my head to tell me about it."

"Before we continue, I think we need some context." Iemura turned to a fresh sheet. "Yachiru, you don't know the details of their upbringing, and girls…you don't know the details of her upbringing."

"Huh? Captain Zaraki raised her," Liltotto replied.

"Like I said, the details. And it would help Yachiru if she understood who…" he paused, looking at Yachiru to gauge her reaction. "Giselle and Bambietta were."

"Fine. In honor of that bastard Hans finally dying in jail – I hope he dropped the soap a lot – we'll talk about the…" Candice exhaled. _"-Regenbogen Tage."_

"Kitty, why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Your voice got all weird."

"It's German, Yachiru. We all speak German."

" _Ja!"_ Meninas chimed in. "Maybe we could teach you some."

"Ohhhh!" Yachiru smiled. "I remember one phrase I heard once! What does _sieg heil_ mean?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Iemura coughed into his fist. "F-Free feel to start here."

* * *

In another room, Grimmjow came in and plopped down. "Yo, Kotetsu."

"Good evening, Grimmjow. Are you ready to begin?"

"Wait….wait, where's that cube thing?" he searched the table. "You got rid of it?"

"Uhh…..my sister had it…"

He made an angry face, but elected to cross his arms. "Whatever, it was a dumb toy anyway. I gotta say, this new system is a load of crap."

"System? You mean with Reio-sama?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow growled. "He sends us out like we're pets during the day, then picks us up at night. It's fucking patronizing."

"Does it remind you of-"

"-Aizen? It's even worse. At least Aizen had some other personality besides statue man. That Reio thinks nothing of all of us in the grand scheme of things, and you know it."

Isane nodded.

"And what's this bullshit about a family? So we have to bow down to four of them? That's just great. Maybe tomorrow we can all stand in a line to see who gets to kiss their feet."

"Grimmjow, I know it seems….controlling, but resisting at a time like this will only put a mark on your back."

"I have one on my hand," he snapped. "Bet they all think I'M the one that's gonna go postal."

"Would you?"

"No! I mean….look, living here is still a lot better than Hueco Mundo. You can get sauced. You can plow whoever you want. And there's actually goddamn sunlight! I don't hate _everyone,_ you know."

"I know, There's Madarame-san, Zaraki-san, Stark-san, Candice-san-"

"-yeah…about that…."

* * *

"Ah! Fuck!"

Shinji cracked a grin. From his chair, relaxing, he had front row seats to Hiyori try her hardest to cook something halfway decent. She seemed to have spilled some sauce.

"Need some help there, Hiyori?"

"No! Just make sure that table's all set."

"Haven't you reached the point of trying too hard yet? Kirio-san would enjoy a meal with you even if you served her dog food."

"In a minute I'm about to serve you that." **KNOCK KNOCK** "Get the door, baldy!"

Shinji tsked and ran a hand through his locks, shuffling to the door. "Can't you come up with an original nickname for once, Hiyori? I've known you for over 100 years." He opened it. "Hey, Kirio-san."

"Good evening. Hmm….is that my little Hiyori-chan, over there, cooking something?"

"Get her something to drink, Shinji!"

"Good idea, and maybe I'll serve up some kerosene for myself."

Hiyori threw her sandal right at his head. After some scrambling and more spills, the three were seated. Her creation….er, well words can't really describe it. Despite this, Kirio politely took a mouthful.

"How is it?"

Shinji had no comment.

"I think you used a little too much salt," Kirio replied. "Besides that, it's good."

 _WHAT?! Okay, so either Kirio-san is humoring her or she has a stomach of steel…_

"Really?!" Hiyori's expression was surprisingly cheerful. "Told you Shinji! I can cook just fine!"

"Uh, yeah….I'll take your word for it." he sprinkled more salt on it.

Kirio looked down, at Hiyori's arms. "May I ask you something? Are those comfortable enough to do daily activities? Poor thing…."

"These? Meh. Still got the rest of my skin, and I can punch people twice as hard with it!"

Shinji snickered. "One time she wanted to take them off so she could pretend to be an amputee in bed."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Hiyori-chan, I didn't know you've gotten that far!" Kirio chortled. "These days I've forgotten how grown up you've become."

"Uh, yeah! Hahaha….." Hiyori gave her _you're-sleeping-alone-tonight_ look to Shinji, forcing a smile. "We kinda yell at each other all the time, but honestly? I wouldn't want to live with someone else."

"Aww! My loli body pillow has feelings!" Shinji hugged her (dodging the punches that came after). "Can I get you another drink?"

"More water, please." Kirio turned back to Hiyori. "Good news, Hiyori. The others loved your invention! Tomorrow we can start showing it off."

"Huh? How? Giving one to everyone would just be chaos."

Shinji slid back. "Giving one what?"

"Buzz off, baldy! MY special invention that I made to draw out zanpakutou spirits!"

"Why would you wanna do that?" he asked, sitting back down. But he noticed that Kirio was chewing her lip, if but for a second.

"To show off how great my brain is! Duh! I want to rub it in Urahara's face especially!"

"Right…." Shinji leaned back. "So Kirio-san, you heard of the gremlin's club? the NSWA?"

"Yes, I've heard of it. Sadly I don't think I could join. I'm too busy!"

"Aw, I get it, Kirio-san," Hiyori replied. "It's not your thing."

"What? Fun?"

"Shut UP Shinji! We actually let those asauchi girls, uh….Mera, Tsumiko...and so on, join. They seemed interested, for whatever reason."

"Hey Hiyori, show her the picture."

"Picture?" Kirio asked.

"Yeah, the one where she dressed up as a maid for one of her club's events last year. She looked so-" he watched as Hiyori rocketed to her closet to burn all traces of it. "-secretive."

"Pardon?"

"Kirio-san, you got a little antsy back there. What's the real reason they're letting zan run around?"

"Um….w-well, it doesn't hurt to establish the new…way of doing things to all present! Hahaha…."

"Uh huh….."

"I assure you, it's nothing to be alarmed about. If anything, it will help our cause for the future."

 _But what kind of future awaits us?_ Shinji pondered. _One only the Soul King knows of…_

* * *

 _(With Yachiru)_

"We all grew up in the orphanage with Gigi and Bambi, Yachiru. I was the first one there" -Liltotto pointed to herself- "and Giselle was the last one. We were there because….well, you know."

Yachiru blinked. "It…it wasn't very fun, was it?"

"Ha! We didn't wear shoes-"

"-we ate gruel, or nothing-"

"-we were beaten by the director-"

"-and the other kids were afraid of us!" Meninas finished. "All because a Hollow attacked this one boy…."

That boy's name was Adolf. He was a chubby one that caused trouble.

"Did your spiritual awareness come into play in other points in your life?" Iemura asked, calmly. "Seems that would be the key point in this…..division."

"The kids thought we killed the boy, but it all really changed when Giselle came," replied Liltotto. "In fact, a Stern Ritter brought her there."

Yachiru blinked.

"We didn't know what that was at the time," Candice clarified. "And since then, we all became a pack. Giselle really wanted the other kids to like her, but kids are assholes, what can you do?"

"Ohhh….." it was in the climax of their battle that Yachiru learned that Giselle was like herself – someone who just wanted companions by her side. "….I thought Gigi was the most popular one there."

"It's remarkable how much you've forgiven her, Yachiru. From the reports from Karakura Town years ago, you hated what she did to Vice-Captain Kotetsu."

"Well people can change. Maybe if I figured it out sooner, Giselle could've still been here…."

Sensing a turn in mood, Iemura gestured at the three girls.

"Uhhh Yachiru, you're missing Bambi's role in all this!"

"Oh yeah! What was she like, Pinky?"

"She fought with Candice all the time." Meninas giggled. "Actually, she had a temper. She drifted from foster home to foster home…"

"Always trying to upstage me," the ex-Thunderbolt said with some fondness. "Some days we'd yell at each other only to share snacks at night."

"But I thought you guys were poor….?"

Meninas nudged Liltotto. "Lily-chan used to sneak out stuff from the kitchen."

"Oh! Tell me more about Bambi."

"Side thought," Iemura said. "Yachiru, you have no problem with using their nicknames for their friends. May I inquire is to why you don't call _them_ ….." he snapped his fingers, trying to remember.

"Candy, Lily, and Minnie?"

"Yes. My apologies."

Yachiru sat quietly for a few seconds, and when she started to explain, she didn't look at their eyes. "Well….those nicknames are special to them. Special because Gigi and Bambi used them. If I said it…..I'd just make them sad all the time. I would never try to replace them."

"Y-Yachiru….."

"Did….you _want_ to call us that?" Candice asked, feeling guilty.

"No…..'cause it's their names for you. I don't want to use them."

"Fun fact, Yachiru…" Liltotto smiled at her. "Meninas started the nicknames. She thought it'd be a good way for her to remember people."

"Whaaaat?! Really?! Pinky, is that a lie?"

"N-No!" Meninas shook her head. "I remember saying that to Liltotto, when….my neighbor dropped me off…"

"Who WAS that old bitch, anyways?" Candice scoffed. "She slapped you, Minnie."

"Oh, that was Mrs. Zimmerman. I've always wondered, Yachiru….why do _you_ give people nicknames?"

"Me? What do you mean? If they're important or nice, they get a nickname. If not, they don't. And if they're really really special….then they're like Nemu-chan or Ken-chan."

"Could you clarify on that means, Yachiru?" Iemura asked.

"So it's like…..hmmmmmmmmm." Yachiru put a finger to her lip. "I guess it all started _with_ Ken-chan."

* * *

 _(With Grimmjow)_

Grimmjow sat up. "She started talking about something else. A meet-up….not with fucking. Like talking or stuff."

"You agreed?"

"Huh? Yeah, but it was so….awkward. I don't do this romance crap, Kotetsu. Why does the woman always have to make things complicated?"

"What specifically bothers you about it? There's pleasure to be had emotionally, too."

Grimmjow looked incredibly skeptical.

"Um…w-well, would you see yourself doing this with any other woman in the Seireitei?"

"Nah. She's really hot and I love her attitude."

Isane clicked her tongue, thinking of the right question. "Would you see Candice-san doing this this with any other man?"

"Yeah, okay," came the sarcasm, "because any other man knows what she likes. To be on all fours while she gets _pounded_ by-"

"Grimmjow!" Isane blushed. "Please. And you're just listing off physical needs. Emotional needs are part of the equation too. Men have them too."

"What? You're saying she _wants_ a boyfriend or some garbage like that?"

"Maybe not in those direct terms…but think of it like this. Candice-san spends her time with us, the club….girls…..then you. In other words, you're a male constant. Isn't that odd to you?"

"Huh…..kinda."

"But I feel you shouldn't get into this unless you _want_ to care more about her."

Grimmjow tapped his foot. "I'm not heartless, Kotetsu. I listen to others, like you've been telling me. Didja know Iba lost his mother?"

"Yes….isn't it horrible?"

"And Yamada has lucky sperm. Ha!"

* * *

"Hey, Hanataro! Want a marshmallow?"

The medic had passed by Ganju, who was sitting with his "gang" (now academy students) enjoying the coziness of a fire outside.

"No thanks, Ganju-san…."

"Eh? What's got you down? The whole thing with your brother?"

"N-No…." he sat down and thanked Top, who handed him the stick. "Well….that's kinda depressing me too but…now I'm just terrified."

"About what?"

Hanataro looked ashamed of himself. "I….." he whispered into Ganju's ear, which made the Shiba spit out his charred treat. "…I have to take responsibility."

"Hanataro, it's too early to tell what will happen. Like uh…." Ganju chose not to finish the sentence. "So you got a little careless for your first time. Happens to everyone!"

"Aren't you still a virgin, Ganju?"

"S-Shut up, Dumbbell!"

"This is not how I wanted it go," said Hanataro, who chewed the marshmallow slowly. "I…I didn't even think it would happen to me, at least…not before I settled down."

"Would you want to?"

"Hey, Ganju, who's his girlfriend again?"

"You know, the pink haired girl."

"Ohhh, Kusajishi-san." (A swing and a miss.)

"Right now I'm not sure what to say to her. There's too much to think about, and it's frightening. I….I didn't even say I love you yet."

Ganju chewed contemplatively. "Then you know what you have to do. In fact, don't see her again until you say it."

"Isn't that a little hasty? What if she thinks I'm only saying it because?"

"Trust me, Hana. I know you. We stormed through the Seireitei together! If you mean it, she'll know it, and that's the Shiba promise!"

"…thank you, Ganju-san." Hanataro's smile – small as it was – returned.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: In writing this chapter, I had so many ideas and plot threads to give spotlight too that I decided to make it a two-parter instead. I don't mind writing chapters 10,000 words but I don't want to trip over myself narratively either.**

 **Also, I'm rather upset, because I had written a scene of what's going on with Ginjou but it somehow didn't save. Accursed school computers. Ah well, there's always a future chapter.**

 **Next Time - I finally show you my rendition of the story of Yachiru and Kenpachi becoming Shinigami.**


	38. Reflection (Part 2)

**Review Time:**

 **Guest - Well thank you! It does feel like there's less people reading than in SWA, but I think the M barrier (plus the fact that it's hard managing a sequel) is to blame. Still, for comparison's sake, I'm pretty sure I didn't have close to 100 reviews before chapter 40 back then. All thanks to you guys!**

 **Ki - Wish granted. :)**

 **BX-yuri - Thanks! That is an idea I'm considering. As for the lemon(s), well we'll see. Might make another poll.**

 **silveruzu44 - Maybe they do? Hmm... (also thanks!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 38 – Reflection (Part 2)**

"Wake up….."

A faint voice was calling out, but Ginjou's mind was too hazy to make it out. He propped his hand down to steady himself.

"Wake up…."

"Ugn…." He blinked a few times; where was he? He could make out a light shining overhead but that was the only brightness he could discern. A glance down showed that he *looked* the same from before.

So why was this unknown figure standing before him?

"You're Kugo Ginjou…." The figure kneeled down. "…right?"

"Y…Yeah. Who…" Ginjou finally sat up. "are you? Where am I? Did I die?"

"No. Don't you remember? You traveled to the world of the Hollows, Hueco Mundo, to escape the Gotei 13. But….you stole me to do it." This new visitor had spoken with a soft male voice.

The former substitute tried to make out *what* was the spirit in front of him but his head was pounding.

"Right, so uh….what happened, then?"

"You're still alive, but your body, outside…is different now."

"What? The hell do you mean? Who are you anyway?"

"I don't know…"

"I meant your name."

"I don't know it. You took me and killed my master with it. That….that doesn't usually happen to a zanpakutou."

Ginjou scoffed. "Have any Shikai at least?"

"No. No, that was the old me. I guess…." The figure sounded sad, yet somewhat excited. "…I get to be something different. When a Shinigami dies, their zanpakutou fades with them. But I'm…still here."

"Ah. Well can't I just wake up already? I don't want Hollows eating my damn flesh out there."

The zan shook his head. "Don't worry. Arrancar found you."

"Those things Aizen made?" Ginjou finally stood up. "….huh. Hey, are you gonna take that hood off already? I'm glad I'm not alone but I'm not gonna talk to some specter."

"Are….are you sure? I'm not a *typical* zan like you're not a *typical* Shinigami. Not anymore. The last expedition has altered this world."

"Aren't you a know-it-all then? Just take it off."

Slowly, the figure did, and the sight was enough to make his eyes go wide. Quite in the same way one Ichigo Kurosaki did when he saw the signs of a…

"….Hollow. What's happened to you?"

"Don't be so down, master. Don't you see? With this new power…..you don't have to run anymore. You don't have to fear the Gotei." The zan's features begin to twist and contort in a menacing way. "You can make them pay for making us like this."

"Me?" Ginjou wondered out loud, but the next thing he knew, he was being swallowed by the darkness….whilst the echoing laughter of a Hollow pounded his ears…

 _Do you want this power? Then take it!_

* * *

Like a gazelle avoiding a lion on the savannah, the relatively weak Sakumo held her breath as she made her way to find Kenpachi. Nemu had flash-stepped her over. She found him sitting with a bottle of sake, just outside where the "11th" used to be.

"Oh, hello…"

 _What? Who was this woman again? I saw her at the party…_

"Ken, this is Yachiru's mother?" Neliel asked, gesturing for her to sit. But the former tensed up ever so slightly.

"What do you want, woman? Just because I lied at the academy doesn't mean you actually get to bunk with me."

Sakumo sat down and crossed her arms. "I wanted to ask you something. About raising Yachiru."

"Tch…."

"She joined the club, Kenpachi. That means Yachiru accepted her into her life, so can't you do the same?"

"Neliel, be honest. Does she have anything in common with her?"

"They both have pink hair…"

Sakumo handed her a little something Nemu and Retsu helped her get. A piece of paper with a result, so to speak.

"And the test says-"

"Ugh," Kenpachi grunted. "Fine, so you're not lying. Tell you what…." he poured her a cup. "If you can outdrink me, you can know whatever you want."

"Deal."

"You drink too, Neliel."

"Me?" she asked. "Why me?"

"Why not?" Kenpachi countered, sliding over a cup – only to have it slide past Neliel's feet because he overthrew the shot. (literally!). "So yeah, Yachiru. It all started when-"

 _XXXXXX_

 _"Hey, you, get away from that."_

 _The rugged, hair-down, rogue recently self-named as Kenpachi Zaraki had stumbled upon a pink-haired baby girl curiously touching his bloodied sword. He was just sitting to rest when she crawled out of the bushes._

 _"It's a sword. You kill people with it."_

 _But the girl looked so fascinated with her now bloody hand. She giggled and waved it up and down._

 _"…tch. Where did you even come from?"_

 _Dead bodies and blood stains littered the ground, but the girl didn't look afraid at all._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _This made the girl stop giggling. She cocked her head._

 _"What? You don't know what that is?"_

 _Her look suggested that was exactly the case._

 _"…" Kenpachi got up and used his sword to draw something in the sand. "It's what you use to call yourself. Here, I'll give you one. Can you read this?_

 _Ya-chi-ru_ _was the name spelled out by three kanji symbols._

 _"Ya….chi….ru," the girl read. She looked up at him. "Ya…chi….ru…..?"_

 _"I'm Kenpachi." he wrote out the kanji for his name right under hers. "That means I'm the strongest person out there. Kenpachi from Zaraki, so I guess Kenpachi Zaraki."_

 _The newly christened Yachiru blinked as if to say_ " ** _there's a second name?"_**

 _"Let's see…we're around Kusajishi right now so that can be your other name. Yachiru Kusajishi. Sound good?"_

 _"Ya….chi….ru…" she repeated again._

 _"That's right."_

 _She pointed at him. "Ken….pa….Ken….pa…." she couldn't seem to say the rest of it. "Ken-chan!"_

 _"Good enough. You wanna travel with me?"_

 _Yachiru held her hands up, indicating that she wanted to be picked up. And within a few seconds, she was placed on Kenpachi's shoulder._

 _From there, a new kinship was formed._

XXXXXXX

"What? Why the hell were you all alone?" Candice asked.

"Beats me. But Ken-chan found me, and from there, we were best friends!"

Iemura had written the exchange down. "Would like you to continue Yachiru?"

"I want to hear more about Gigi and Bambi first," she replied. "So why didn't the kids like her?"

"Gigi? Well, they thought she was clingy."

"Meninas, they didn't even think she was a she in the first place."

"Huh?" Yachiru blinked. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, don't you remember?" Liltotto asked. "Before she….faded? When she was crying and stuff? You said she was a girl to _you."_

"'Cause she was! Why did she even call herself a fake girl anyway?"

"Uhhhh…geez, this is hard to explain…." Candice rubbed her head. "Ok, ok. So unlike the rest of us….Giselle didn't have any parents-"

"Candice, that's giving her misinformation. Parents had nothing to do with it."

"Fine! She….ur…."

"Wanted to be called a girl," Meninas explained. "Despite….the contrary?"

"OH!" Yachiru nodded, understanding. "Ok, yeah, I get it! It's like Nan-Nan told me when I formed the club….gender is not….uh….bounty!"

The three girls looked at each other. "Close enough," they said together.

"Yachiru, would that come at odds with your club?" Iemura asked.

"No way! Like I told Gigi – if you act like a girl, then you are one!"

"Could you tell us a little more about _you_ , Yachiru?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"So Grimmjow, is there anything you want to talk about?" Isane asked. "Any thoughts about your rivalry with Ichigo-san?"

"…."

"Grimmjow?"

He turned away from the wall (having picked up Yachiru's voice). "I'm still working on it. I don't want anymore interruptions or ties. The next time I fight Kurosaki…."

"What happens after?"

"Huh?"

"Say….say you win," Isane pointed her pen. "Would you….kill him?"

"His eyes annoy the hell out of me, Kotetsu, and he's nothing more than a giant punk. But if I did, do you how many people would hunt me down?"

"…"

"Besides…." Grimmjow growled and looked away. "…there's something satisfying about fighting him. If I kill him, I'd lose that."

 _He finds a life purpose being his rival….?_

"You tell ANYONE I said that-"

"I won't, I promise. Everything you talk about stays confidential."

"How long, though?" he pointed to his mark. "That fucker's keeping an eye on everyone. But it's not like I have a choice, huh? Be a slave or fucking die."

Isane bit her lip. "I'd…well, I'd be sad if you died."

"Ha. You're just saying that."

"Not at all, I've gotten to know you a little more from these sessions, and you HAVE made some connections outside this. More people would want to be your friend if you weren't so hostile."

"Kotetsu, I'm not some lonely dipshit, ok? I'll slit my own throat before I become some kind of goody two shoes."

"Yes, that's fine. It makes you….you. The king, right?"

This made the blue-haired berserker stare hard at her. Was she truly being sincere or was she just mocking him for the title he once claimed? He had fell so far from Espada grace.

"….."

"That was your moniker, right? I've been reading Captain's file…"

"Hehehe…." he shook his head. "You're something else, Kotetsu. I'll see ya around." he put his hands in his pockets and left.

* * *

Across the Seireitei, even the lesser noble houses were facing the "downgrading", evidenced by the work going on while the Omaedas sat down for their meal.

"Pass the soy sauce," Marechiyo muttered. But his mother seemed too distraught to even touch one morsel. He looked to his little sister instead. "Hey, Mareyo-"

"Waaaah! This was brother's favorite!" she sobbed out, running upstairs.

"….."

"Let her be, son," Marenoshin said. "She just needs time."

"Hgn….so Pops, how was the expedition today?"

"Terrible! I forgot how out of shape I was. It's exhausting! But it's something I gotta do, I guess…."

And now the matriarch had left the room crying, leaving the two men to stare blankly at each other. Luckily, a familiar face had entered the room.

"Hello….? I hope I'm not intruding, but the house seems nearly empty…."

It was Sun-Sun, who had a bouquet of flowers.

"S-Sun-Sun?!"

"You…..?"

She handed the flowers to Marenoshin. "My sympathies and condolences for what has happened to your family, Omaeda-san. I felt it necessary to pay some respect."

"…girl, I guess now is a time to say…..I'm sorry about the way we all treated you at dinner the other night."

Sun-Sun masked her surprise quite well. "I didn't come here to fish for an apology, you know. But Marechiyo _is_ someone I care about."

"Right, right….you're a good fit for my son, and we just regarded you as an Aizen minion. Can….can you forgive me and my foolish family?"

"Well….I wouldn't gain anything by holding a grudge anyway. I shall."

"Thank you…."

XXXXXX

Once outside, the two were left to look at the stars.

"Thanks. Ma and Mareyo will appreciate the gesture too."

"I sense they're in great distress. Is there anything else I could do?"

Marechiyo scratched his head. "Not really. My brother and sister were just being idiots. They're not like the rest of the SSS….this is gonna be tough." he glanced at his zanpakutou.

"What will you do?"

"Dunno. Guess I'll….I'll have to fight them."

"Did my presence really cause them to do something so….dreadful?" Sun-Sun whispered. "Causing a family to be divided…"

"No! It wasn't your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself."

"Wouldn't that be easier?" she mused. "If the choice came down to me or your siblings, the latter would be the immediate choice."

"Yeah, but….I s-still have Mareyo, don't I? And she didn't hate you. In fact, she…she would want me to get them back!"

"…."

"Time to get tough!" he announced, standing up. "I've got something to fight for, for once. I'll make sure my mother and sister never cry again! I'll bring my family back together!"

"Fufufufu….."

"A-Are you laughing?"

The edges of Sun-Sun's smile peeked out from her sleeve-covered mouth. "That was just a particularly cliché speech, Marechiyo, yet I find it rather charming."

 _She does?!_

"Unfortunately, we don't know what the future will bring us, so perhaps we need to be cautious."

"Bah. Who needs to be that when you have a cute girl by your side?"

"That one wasn't even trying, was it?"

"Uhhh…."

Sun-Sun giggled again. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave. Good night, Marechiyo."

"Wait! Let's do something tomorrow, ok?"

"Oh? Very well." She walked off, but suddenly she stopped. "By the way….when we're alone together….feel free to call me Cyan."

 _Whoa! She's comfortable to enough to call her given name?! Gotta play it cool, Marechiyo_! "Sun-Sun's the cuter name, though."

"Oh I agree. But no one else addresses me as the former. You'd the first~"

 _T-The first?!_

"Uh, not like that. I hope you erase that thought from your mind for a VERY long time."

"I wasn't thinking about that! I'm…..just lucky you trust me again."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I…..generally enjoy my time with you. Ta ta."

"N-Night…."

The two looked away as the distance between them got further and further, although both had matching blushes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toshiro and Momo had finally made their way to their Granny's home. Getting there wasn't the problem, it was finding the nerve to come back after what they had witnessed in their last visit.

"You said Shiba-san offered to help? You think….he could fix her?"

"I don't know. But I'll take anything that comes out way."

The village seemed eerily quiet, even for the dead of night. The two pressed on, but five seconds later, Toshiro bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Watch where you're….oh, Captain!" it was Rangiku. "Hahaha….what are you doing here?"

"Matsumoto?! Why the hell are you here?"

"I'm here too, Shiro," chimed in the casual voice coming from Gin. "You two out for a lovers stroll?"

"No we're not!" Toshiro picked himself up. "We're here to see Granny." He moved on, but his former vice-captain grabbed his arm.

"Wait, sir! It's so nice out, can't we just have that scroll for real? When was the last time we double dated?"

"Momo, they're wearing clothes, right?"

"Uh….yes?" she squinted.

"Hey now, Shiro, didn't think you wanted that kind of thing." Gin grinned. "I mean, if no one's watching…"

"Ichimaru, don't make me stab you. Can you two stop wasting our time already?"

Toshiro reached the door, but Rangiku's large busom blocked his head. "Captain, can't you do this another night? We have curfew, you know."

 _"So do you!"_ he growled out. "This isn't funny, Matsumoto!"

Momo's eyes caught something. "Why…why do you have flowers, Rangiku-san?"

"Isn't it o-obvious?!" Rangiku laughed nervously. "Gin and I were about to start our own shop!"

"We were?"

"Gin!"

"Okay, stop this already!" Isshin shouted, stepping out of the hut. "It's over, Rangiku. They're not stupid."

"Captain Shiba? What…..what happened?"

Isshin sighed and put a hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

XXXXX

Inside, Granny looked so content in her bed. Toshiro and Momo were anything but.

"She went peacefully in her sleep, you two. Ran and Gin tagged along because they heard about the problem and wanted to help, but….to no luck."

"She's…..gone…." Momo took her head. "She still feels…so warm."

"Do you two want a moment?" Rangiku whispered. However, Toshiro surprised everyone by turning around and leaving.

"Toshiro wait!"

"No. I can't look at her. I….need to be alone for a bit."

Isshin turned to Momo instead. She didn't leave, but she did untie her hair bun and continued her blank stare at her grandmother's dead body.

"Hinamori…."

"I'll be okay," she murmured. "Just…..just let me look at her."

Rangiku embraced her from behind. "Let it out, Momo. I know this has been bothering you and Captain for the longest time."

She bit her lip incredibly hard and while her eyes watered, she forced herself not to let any of the tears start falling. Her scar was starting to ache. "I'll be okay," she repeated. "Just…..okay."

"Psst, Kurosaki-san. What do we do?" Gin whispered.

"I'll go see where Toshiro went. Just….just stay here for now."

XXXXX

He found the prodigy sitting by a stream.

"I said I wanted to be alone."

"Toshiro, I'm sorry. I….I let you down."

"No, you didn't," Toshiro muttered, looking behind him. "She was old. Old people eventually die. It happens."

"But you deserved more time with her, and you know that."

"More time where she didn't remember who she was? Maybe it's better she died."

Isshin glared at him. "Don't _ever_ say that, Toshiro. She raised you and Hinamori. She might not have remembered you, but the memories were still there."

"I almost froze her to death when I was a kid. Us apart was the best thing for the both of us."

"That's not true and you know it."

"…how did you do it?" he squeaked out.

"Huh?"

"When your wife died. How did you even deal with it? Because I just feel like throwing up, and she lived much longer."

"…..To be honest, I felt like giving up." Isshin sat down next to him. "She was my world, and I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life with her. But it only took me five seconds to remember…"

"….."

"I had three kids that were in more pain. They needed a father to comfort them. I'm glad Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu all turned out to be such amazing kids, but there's a part of me that wonders for the life where the five of us lived in Karakura."

"I know it was a long time coming. So why does it hurt?"

"Because, death is death. Even if you *think* you're ready to handle it, you're not. Just remember that you're not alone and we're going to make it easier for you."

Toshiro nodded. "It still hurts."

"Good. That means you won't forget it." Isshin put an arm over his shoulder. "And that means you'll never forget her."

"…."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"-So after that, Ken-chan and I went everywhere together. He fought everyone in his way, and he'd always win! Especially against Baldy."

"Ikkaku? Ohhh that's right, you met him and Yumichika before becoming Shinigami," Meninas said.

"I don't get it. A guy that big and powerful running around?" Candice crossed her arms. "Wouldn't the Captains be hunting you down?"

"Not until…."

XXXXX

 _One summer day, Kenpachi Zaraki was walking through one of the districts with Yachiru Kusajishi sitting on his shoulder. The two looked annoyed from the heat of the day._

 _"Ken-chaaaaaaan," the small girl whined, "we need to find some water."_

 _"I know. Weather's a pain in the ass, who even invented it?"_

 _The two reached a small stream. Kenpachi placed Yachiru down, who toddled over to drink. She was no longer a baby and could walk on her own, but he still kept a close eye on her. He was tough enough to swat away any threat in their direction, thanks to his sword, but something had been bugging him-_

 _"Hey, Yachiru. Think we'll see that bald guy again?"_

 _"Him?" Yachiru remembered when Ken-chan fought Ikkaku. "Maybe."_

 _"I haven't had a good fight in a long time, since that guy. Just weaklings that die to one hit." he bent down to drink too, but his partner noticed something._

 _"Hey, Ken-chan." She tugged on his sleeve. "Who're they?" Her curious point led to a group of Shinigami from the 11_ _th_ _Division, all dressed in black. From the looks of things, they had been tasked to clean up an area under Hollow attack._

 _"Dunno. C'mon, let's check it out. Stay close."_

 _Kenpachi picked Yachiru up and the two ran past the pond, right through the clearing. A large dark skinned man was the leader, evidenced by his strange white coat._

 _"Captain, we have to get back to the Seireitei to report sooner or later," said a younger Maki Ichinose. "How long will your nap be?"_

 _"Bah…." Kenpachi Kiganjou waved his hand dismissively. "As long as I feel like it. Huh? Who's that?"_

 _The members of the 11_ _th_ _finally noticed the other Kenpachi._

 _"Hey, you guys are Shinigami, right?"_

 _"How does a piece of Rukon trash even know what is?" Kiganjou asked, standing up. "And you're blocking the sun. Quit bugging me."_

 _"Ha….I guess that's a yes." Kenpachi's shark grin surfaced when he looked at his opponent's zanpakutou. "Some weapon you got there."_

 _"Man you're really annoying. Didn't I tell you to get lost?"_

 _"Make me leave then. I'm just passing through." The taunting worked, as now the captain was in a sour mood enough to draw the zan._

 _"Guess I got to teach you some manners, then."_

 _"Yachiru."_

 _"Ok." she jumped off his shoulder and stepped back, but the other Shinigami were just drunk enough to start mocking._

 _"Rukon trash, thinks he can hurt Captain."_

 _"Yeah! How did he even get that, that…toothpick anyways?"_

 _Ichinose narrowed his eyes. Where DID he get it?_

 _"Here I come." Kiganjou cracked his neck. "You want to give up and run away? I don't blame you if you want to, Rukon trash."_

 _"Trash, huh? We'll see…." Kenpachi sneered, unconsciously releasing some of his reiatsu. This had the effect of making the others go wide eyed._

 _"Go Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered._

 _The two dashed at each other, blades pointed, but when the hound from Zaraki got closer, the slothful Kenpachi felt the weight of his opponent's reiatsu._

 _"Hey what the-"_

 _"HURAAAAAAAH!"_

 _The cut was sharp and quick. Every Shinigami in the vicinity was in complete and utter shock, as their captain had a nasty hole in his torso…and his zanpakutou had shattered to pieces._

 _"I….lost….?"_

 _Blood splashed the ground, and the large captain collapsed to the ground, his life force drained. Meanwhile, Kenpachi turned to look down at him. "What….that was it?"_

 _"Yay Ken-chan! You did it! Hooray!" Yachiru bounced over and hugged him._

 _"Guess I did. Man…." he looked to his own sword. "Well, that killed about five seconds, I guess. Any one want to tag in?"_

 _The casual nature of his question contrasted horribly with the scene in question, as every Shingami ran screaming for the hills about a "monster". Ichinose dropped to his knees. "C-Captain….!"_

 _"Hey, that's a nice coat!" Kenpachi unceremoniously yanked off the bloody, taggered haori and draped it on his shoulders. "I'm gonna keep this, okay?"_

XXXXX

Luckily Sakumo had enough alcohol in her system now not to lose her mind at the story. "One stroke, huh?"

"You killed him….just like that?" Neliel asked, eyes wide.

"What? It was a duel," Kenpachi replied. "You know what happened to that Ichinose guy, though. Everyone else was scared shitless to stick around."

Having no proper response, the ex-Tercera simply downed another cup. She was a little lightheaded, but she was well enough to ask: "what happened after?"

* * *

It had only been a few hours since Ikkaku and the others were drinking and talking in the tavern, but now, it was Tatsuki that came in to drink alone.

"What will it be?" asked the server asauchi.

"Anything will do," she replied. Then she was aware of the figure sitting a few seats across from her. "Harribel-san?"

"Good evening, Tatsuki-san. I'm surprised; I didn't think you partook."

"You kidding? I'm really stressed out right now." she took the cup and swallowed its liquid rather sharply. "I'll tell you only if you keep quiet about it."

"But of course."

"Ahuh…." Tatsuki waited until the server was out of range. "The Royal Family humiliated Orihime today in front of a bunch of people that revered her as a-"

"-God?" Harribel finished. "I'm aware of the story. In what way was she humiliated?"

"Naked dogeza, for one. The sick thing is that it could happen again. All of it, it's just bullshit." She chugged down another shot from the bottle. "The worst part is, we can't do anything. Obey or we all die."

"….."

"You go to the Living World right, Harribel-san?"

"Correct."

"Ha…." Tatsuki chuckled bitterly. "The rest of us can't leave because we don't have a Bankai? What kind of stupid rule is that?"

 _She keeps taking them down. Perhaps I need to keep an eye on her._

"Oh yeah….that's right…."

"What?"

"All of them!" Tatsuki just kept drinking. "Chizuru, Mahana, Ryo….it's not like me or Orihime can see them, just Ichigo or his dad. Who cares that they're _our_ friends? Hell, I bet they'll never let Orihime leave."

"I sense this is more than just the situation earlier," Harribel replied. "When was the last time you payed them a visit?"

"Months I guess? It's just tumbling down for me. Maybe I should invest in someone just to keep my mind off this garbage. Maybe *hic* I'm just overthinking this. Can you blame me?"

 _I have to admit, she's rather amusing when she's getting drunk._ "For now, we shouldn't be at odds with the Royal Family. It's better if we're with them, not against them."

"Easy for YOU to say, Miss Calm Espada. But you have the same damn mark as me."

"…also correct," Harribel relented. "Is there anyone you haven't seen? Perhaps I could let them know how you're doing."

Tatsuki was going to answer Keigo or maybe Mizuiro, but her face fell when _they_ appeared in her head. "M-Mom and Dad."

"Your parents?"

Per the agreement with Reio four years prior, Tatsuki was not allowed to return to Karakura – unlike Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime – to live out the two remaining years there.

Her parents lacked spiritual awareness.

The last time she _spoke_ with them was the night before her human body was killed by Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Y-Yeah….." How were they doing? She knew they seemed fine at Orihime's graduation but grief isn't something parents forget, especially when they have to think about their dead daughter.

"Tatsuki-san…." Harribel handed her a tissue. "Please, use this."

"No!" she waved the tissue away. "Damn it, I'm not crying." Tatsuki continued her shots. "I d-don't want to cry."

"I believe we talked about self-denial," came the chideful reply. But the sight was right there: while drinking, she WAS crying, and trying to downplay it. "Are you sure-"

"YES! H-Here. Dri*hic*nk with me." Tatsuki handed the bottle over. "I'm not on the pity party tonight."

"I think you need something more than to drown your sorrows, Tatsuki-san. May I?"

"May you what?" she hiccuped again. "I'm not _that_ drunk to mount you or something."

Instead, Harribel pulled her close and hugged her. Nothing more, nothing less, but the sensation of _anyone_ to embrace her….to help with her sorrows….made her cry harder.

"sssh. I am merely a listening ear, Tatsuki-san."

"Damn it…..d-damn it….." She broke down and sobbed into the taller woman's shoulder. And despite this, Harribel didn't flinch or pull away. Consoling was second nature to her.

* * *

"Milady, where are we going? Don't you think you should sleep?"

Rurichiyo turned back at her servants; they had been just drolling around aimlessly. "Who needs sleep? There's more important things to worry about." Such as the sight of Senna sitting alone above.

XXXXX

"Whatcha doing up here?"

"Oh, hey…." Senna stretched. "It's not like I wanted to go near my home. With this little prize on my forehead? Makes me nauseous."

"At least you have a home," Rurichiyo mused. "Not that I wouldn't be the same way."

"I'm sorry what Ganryu did to you, Lady Rurichiyo."

"Please, I surrendered that title days ago. I'm just like you, and that's that." She sat down. "I'm happier to be alive."

"If it wasn't for Prez, you would've drowned…" Senna slumped. "Geez."

"Senna, I have an idea." Rurichiyo held out her hand. "Seeing as how we were harmed by the same person…..we need an united front."

"Don't we have the club for that?"

"We do, but this is personal. Ganyru sullied your good name and undermined my own, and he was a major figure in this disgusting betrayal. So…..let's make him pay together."

Senna laughed. "You're NOT a very good crime boss, Rurichiyo. But I want to show those bastards what's what. Deal!"

The two shook hands, much to the confusion of Enryu and Kenryu.

* * *

Back at the session, the three girls were really getting into Yachiru's tale of Shinigamidom.

"-so Ken-chan and I were taken here. It was pretty wild."

"And….?" Candice pressed.

"And? Hey, you girls need to tell me more of a story too!"

 _Just as I suspected…..for many, Yachiru Kusajishi is the greatest mystery to mortal minds. Has she disclosed this much before?_ Iemura wrote.

"But you're just funner to listen to."

"But I want to know more about Bambi and Gigi…."

"Tell you what. Just finish your story and we'll spend the WHOLE night talking about them!" Liltotto promised. "Anything to help, right?"

Yachiru cocked her head. "Well….okay! So this happened…."

XXXXX

 _Kenpachi and Yachiru were standing across from the grizzled old general of the Gotei 13, Head-Captain Yamamoto. His eyes, normally closed, did little to mask his mix of rage and fascination._

 _"Kenpachi Zaraki. That is what you call yourself?"_

 _"Yeah. Now can you call off your little guards already?"_

 _Stealth Force members had him restrained, but they needed the help of four other Captains. This man had no proper control over his reiatsu, and *that* was what fascinated Yamamoto._

 _"You understand that you recently killed one of our 13 Captains, yes? The only reason why as to why you stand before me is because I must ascertain the facts."_

 _"Ken-chan's super strong, Gramps!" Yachiru shouted. "You guys should give him a second coat!"_

 _"The haori?...right." Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Is it true you killed the 11_ _th_ _Division Captain with one stroke of your….sword?"_

 _"Yeah. Guy was really weak, if you ask me. Can I fight you instead?"_

 _Yamamoto would've laughed at the pure ridiculousness of the thought, but this was no joking matter. A man with poor reiatsu control and a not-zanpakutou killed a captain, of all things!_

 _"…..I'd like to offer you something."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"This is highly unusual, but I sense great power in you. And it was not too long ago that we recently lost multiple Captains, so I cannot afford to lose candidates. You are to replace Kiganjou, effectively immediately."_

 _"Huh? What's that mean?"_

 _"You and your….child will become Shinigami."_

 _"YAY! I saw so many people here, Ken-chan! That means I can make a lot of friends!"_

 _"Friends?" Yamamoto was aghast. "You seem to have no reaction to this man's carnage."_

 _"Car….what? You're silly Gramps, Ken-chan is Ken-chan! Can I get one of those cool coats too?!"_

 _"….no. Do you accept?"_

 _"What's the other choice?" Kenpachi asked, flicking his sword._

 _The look suggested it involved flames. Very, very, very hot flames._

XXXXX

"-Yadda yadda yadda, I became Captain."

Unlike Yachiru, Kenpachi did not have a good memory with the minor details, so his rendition involved more pauses, vague answers, and time spent trying to remember. At this point, Sakumo had drunk too much and passed out, and Neliel….was starting to slur words.

"Geez, Neliel, you didn't have to drink that much."

"You're not even dwunk…I was just keeping up, Ken…."

"Right." Kenpachi felt around. "She knocked out?"

"Yep! Yachiru's mom is all zzzzzz…."

"Damn, that's the last time I get a bottle from Kyoraku." Kenpachi finished the rest and threw it over a wall. "So what do you think?"

"Me?" Neliel hiccupped.

"Yeah, that woman. She ok in your book?"

"Why are you asking me….ask her, _dontcha know_ …"

Kenpachi scoffed. "You're slipping into what's-his-name's accent again. Dondachakka? Go to sleep, woman."

"Don't wanna…." she slid over and played with his hair. "I wanna know why you asked me."

"Because I trust ya. Yes or no?"

"Hehehehe….I trust ya, too, Ken…a lot…." she giggled drunkenly and straddled his lap. "Wanna wrestle?"

 _Okay, help me out here,_ he thought to Nozarashi. _Why is she such a lightweight?_

 _I dunno. But she DOES trust you a whole lot, even after losing her brothers and stuff. You shouldn't do anything. Be a gentlemen!_

 _Ugh, her breath reeks…_

On the other side, Neliel looked content, but when her hand snaked down south, a childlike voice rang out in her head.

 _Don't do it, Nel! You're a lady!_

"Lady…?"

Kenpachi pushed her off. "I'm going to bed. Take her inside so that she doesn't get a cold."

"Let me bunk with you."

"No, you're too drunk."

"But you feel nice…..please?" Neliel slung Sakumo over her shoulder. "I don't wanna sleep alone tonight."

"…..geez, you're annoying. Fine! Just….keep it yourself."

"Yeah! Sleepover, Sakumo-san!" she bolted past him, making his jaw clench.

 _"She's not invited, damn it!"_

* * *

It was time for Nozomi Kujo to go to sleep, to rest, and to await the next day. She laid down, in her small futon, and pulled the covers over her and her sleeping guest.

"Sure you want me to bunk with you, Nozomi?" Kon asked.

"Yes. And that's not the only thing I want to give you."

"Eh?!" Kon looked up and down. "W-Well, I mean, if you insist…."

But whatever thought popped in his head was defeated by the reality; it was a card. Inside was a plethora of thank-yous and other lines of gratefulness. The large, crooked handwriting of Yachiru spelled it perfectly:

 **Thanks for fixing Greenie! The NSWA owes you a BIG favor!**

"What….is this?"

"At Lady Shihouin's party, I brought this around. I wanted everyone to know it was only because of you that I didn't die. I wanted you to feel appreciated, and not just by your peers at the 12th."

Kon's paw moved over each line. Some were obviously more heartfelt than others (Apache and Mila Rose had no idea what his name even _was_ ), but Nozomi managed to get a line from everyone.

"Wow. This….this is huge."

"You held the Soul Society. Did anyone give you a reward for that?"

"Us."

At the door were the five asauchi girls. They stepped inside and nodded down at the mod-soul lion.

"Hey girls! I certainly don't mean bunking with six pretty girls, hehe…." he flailed around. "T-That is, if Nozomi isn't ok with it!"

"Aw, we're not here to sleep with you. We've got jobs to do now," Mera said, picking her ear. "But it's really nice the others wanted to sign."

"Others…." Kon didn't know everyone's handwriting but Mera, Tokie, Hasuka, Nonomi, and Tsumiko had all written the same thing, in the same way.

 **Thanks, to a brave lil lion.**

"Wish we could've done more, but we'll keep our eyes on you two, just in case Reio-sama pokes around."

"You joined the NSWA too?!"

Nozomi nodded. "They wanted to. Although…will it contradict any official orders you get?"

"Hopefully not," Tokie replied. "This isn't even a spy game, or anything like that. We were jealous of the fun you girls seemed to have."

"And it's like Kon said!" Hasuka picked him up and hugged him so tightly, her breasts smashing into his face. "We're not _things_! We're ALL people, right?"

 _This is heaven…_

"I do have one question, though." Nozomi gently pulled Kon back and placed him down. "The other asauchi that have taken over the day-to-day processes…do you all have rank over them?"

"Master has tons of them, but they're a bunch of bimbos." Mera scoffed. "They just do what they're told. Don't mix us up with any of them, okay?"

Kon rubbed his head. "How could we?"

"We're all the same to Reio-sama," Tsumiko replied. "At least with you and the NSWA….we can stand out."

"Oh yeah! He's really got a family? How?"

"Easy. He's the source of all."

"Huh?"

Nonomi leaned down and whispered: "the Royal Family is an extension of Reio-sama, all from him. They share the same power."

"Why make them, though?"

At that, the girls didn't have an answer. Instead, they waved as they filed out. "Good night!" they all said.

"Hey! Don't dodge the question!"

"Maybe we should turn in, Kon. It's very late."

"I guess…" he rolled over and rested himself on Nozomi's body. "I'll try to have a REALLY good dream for the both of us, Nozomi."

"Can you dream of…..rabbits?"

"Rabbits?"

Nozomi smiled. "Yes, I like them."

 _Ah! She likes the same thing as Nee-san! She's got the best from everyone! Kon, you ol' dog. And you thought your life was going to be hell…._

* * *

Speaking of…*it* was a place that no one, in the history of souls, could claim to go in and come right back out. The dimension hidden from the world, and only bared to the most wicked of souls. And at this point, nobody on the other side knew of the last human to step inside.

"Hey…..word is…..you're actually a human. Like, one that came here."

It was a place with sprawling platforms leading into a descent of fire. A place of skulls, brimstone, and the screams of those in incalculable agony. Those who *ran* it were large, towering quadruped beasts with skull heads, also known as Kushanada. And those *in* it were…

"Rumors…..spread fast."

Togabito. The imprisoned. The damned. One of them, a white-haired man, was enduring one form of his endless torture – suspension in a bed of spikes. But this _new_ guy. This guy that with the scar and the unlimited coolness that just didn't seem to break was…..they kept _trying_ to break him.

"How did you do it? With that Shinigami thing you stole?"

"No." any other person would've been sobbing from the endless pain, as anyone would when your limbs kept getting ripped off/crushed just to reform, but Hell was a special place. Not him. "I walked right in."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I wish to save a friend of mine."

The white-haired man, Kokuto, couldn't believe it. "You have a friend?"

"Yes. Why is that so amusing?" the newbie asked, now suffering through his face getting ripped off in an endless loop.

"Well, you…..you haven't reacted at all."

"Neither have you," he somehow said.

"I've been here for _years."_

"Ah, that could be a point of conversation."

"…you're pretty fucked up in the head, are you?" Kokuto was lifted and thrown into a pool of acid, but he was so used to his torture, he just floated down. As for the other figure, well he just continued to smile.

 _Don't worry, Ginjou. I won't leave until I get the power I need. It's merely a matter of survival. Then I'll find you. I'll find you and protect you._

Unforunately for Shukuro Tsukishima, **nothing** is ever so simple.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: I repeat my disclaimer that I'm not going to unleash all of the threats at once. But obviously you see that *some* are more dangerous than others, and that's not even counting the secret I have yet to introduce (hint: it's a retool of a concept Kubo introduced...). But in due time. Baby steps. We will start passing months by soon, though.**

 **I also had three scenes cliqued up, but they can show up later. Because the more I included, the more I felt like I *might* start dragging it all out.**

 **Next Time - in which the Shinigami demo trial is over, and the *real* restructuring begins.**


	39. Big Brother is Watching

**Review Time:**

 **BX-yuri - No problem!**

 **Pau - Your wish has been granted. (no seriously, I do feel that Rangiku gets overlooked sometimes, but luckily I have a path for her. It starts with b and rhymes with Dankai)**

 **silveruzu44 - Thank you so much! I appreciate you often you review, you were one of the original SWA fans way back when :)**

 **Nonnomvore - I already wrote his reaction though, back in chapter 36? Although like Tatsuki he's certainly not going to forget it. I don't know why I don't get your reviews via email. :(**

 **Passing - Good observation, but I never said we were done with Yachiru's history. The only thing the teaser promised was how they became Shinigami. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 39 – Big Brother is Watching**

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I'm actually worried about what's been going on recently. I mean, Karin-chan and Ichi-nii, we were finally getting used to the Soul Society, all together with Dad, but now…..we're marked! And all of the other Shibas left us…_

 _They left because they didn't like Kuu-chan's relationship. And that makes me so upset. How could they call themselves a clan? But I guess that's why it doesn't mean the same thing as family. Family is forever, family are the ones that stick by you and laugh with you. I'm proud of Kukaku for not backing down. She deserves to be happy._

 _We all do._

 _….even me?_

 _I actually told a girl….that I wanted to be her girlfriend. Why did I say that? I don't know. It felt….r-right, I guess. I have plenty of friends but it was nice talking alone with Lilinette. I never made them back in Karakura Town. Does this mean I'm attracted to only girls? It'd be nice to figure it all out._

 _Maybe I should talk to someone. Retsu maybe? Or Orihime-chan? No….no, I need someone in the same boat. Karin-chan? …..how long has she known?_

 _Well I'll write back with an answer soon Mom!_

 _-Your loving daughter,_

 _Yuzu_

XXXXXXX

When she was finished the last character in her diary's latest page, Yuzu heard someone enter the kitchen. She quickly hid it under the table.

"Yuzu….you're up quite early." It was Soi, who sat down across from her.

"I….c-couldn't sleep. I guess I should start breakfast for everyone." She got up and frowned. "Oh yeah, we don't have that many ingredients…but I'm sure I can whip something up."

"You shouldn't feel obligated to cook for your family, you know."

"But….I like to do it." Yuzu opened the cabinet. Then, it hit her. "Soi-san….can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"When did…..um…..you know?"

"Know?"

"Y-Yeah. Like when you decided to look at girls differently than boys."

The twintailed woman knew EXACTLY where this was heading. From the grapevine (Xen), she learned that she had a girlfriend.

"Sit down, Yuzu."

She did, holding the table's edge with a mix of nervousness and confusion.

"I know this person, don't I?"

"M-Maybe….I haven't told the club yet. And my sister already knows, along with Liltotto-san."

"Your sister is involved with Lamperd?"

"N-No! I'm certainly not involved with Lilinette either!" she fiercely denied. But the massive blush was a big tell. "I mean….."

"To answer your question, the day I saw Yoruichi-sama for the first time…..was a day that changed me, for better and for worse. I was a small girl. But back then, I….just knew."

"Really? Why am I that way, then?"

"What? You don't need to search for a _reason_ ," Soi replied. "Whatever you feel…..you feel. Answer me this, you would be technically be 15 now, yes?"

"Yeah….?"

"That's the usual range for human puberty….when all kinds of confusing and new feelings arise. Gingerback isn't exactly the expert on feelings either, so I'm guessing this was an impulsive move on her part."

"Oh, that's right…." Yuzu murmured. "She was a Hollow before…..they know even less about this stuff. So what do I do?"

"The only way you could find out is simply, to spend more time with her. Does the idea of being someone's girlfriend make you uncomfortable?"

"No…no, it doesn't," she realized.

"If it's any consolation…." Soi looked to the other room. "a friend once told me something. She said _love blooms in the strangest of places."_

Yuzu smiled at her, and set off to start breakfast at once. Soon the others began to file in – Kukaku, Ganju, Isshin, Karin, Ryunnosuke, Shino, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Hoganehiko, Shiroganehiko, Xen….and finally, Ichigo, who rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Mornin'." He plopped down next to Chad, but he became more alert when it was apparent to how smaller their home had gotten. And that wasn't all. "Uh…."

"Don't worry, Ichi-nii! I can do this!"

"No…" Ichigo got up and ran over to the window. "You guys…..gotta see this!"

* * *

"Rukia! Rukia, you need to see this!"

Rukia opened one tired eye, and with a growl, threw her pillow at the door. "I'm trying to sleep! Didn't you two do enough last night?"

But Byakuya stepped past Homura and Shizuku. "Rukia, they're not exaggerating."

* * *

More and more of the Seireitei's inhabitants were waking for this very significant dream, Rangiku Matsumoto included. "Ah…"

She made her way to the bathroom, steadying herself by holding the wall. From the way her metallic leg was creaking, she figured it was time for a tune-up.

 _I dunno about you, but I'd go crazy if I was half-robot._

 _Oh shut it, Haineko, I'm not in the mood._

 _What? What's got your panties all twisted? Is it because of Hinamori and her dead granny?_

 _Captain too! They loved that sweet old woman, and now….she's gone_. Rangiku looked in the mirror, grimacing at her messy hair. A brush could take care of that! _What do I do?_

 _You're DOing it right now. Being a good friend and comforting here. Guess you'd better tip off the rest of the NSWA, right?_

 _I guess so…._.

"Hey Ran."

"Oh…." she turned around. "Hey, Gin."

"Still sad about what happened to Toshiro and Hinamori?"

 _Oh wipe that stupid smile off your face, Shinsou! You're just as bad as he is!_

Rangiku's mouth rested in a hard line, as she was starting to give some thought what her zanpakutou spirit told her. But to properly resolve it-

 _Hey, remember our deal? I'll look for a way to free you today…..but Shinsou has to come out too._

 _Excuse me?!_

 _It's only fair._

 _Fine,_ Haineko huffed, _but you put me in the same room as him and I'll claw his eyes out!_

"Uh Rangiku? You alright in there, or do I have to call Cap'n Unohana?"

* * *

The Kurosaki-Shiba family would've worried about Tatsuki, but luckily Harribel had passed by Ganju last night and showed her the unconscious (from drinking) girl. So she offered to have her rest up in her own abode, since it was pretty close to the tavern.

As a friend would properly do.

"Ugh…" Tatsuki's head was throbbing. "I'm up, I'm up….Orihime?"

"Not here."

Her eyes opened more, and Harribel was there to hand her a cup of tea.

"H-Harribel-san….? Oh god, please don't tell me you…and me…."

"Cute," she drily remarked, "but I have much more tolerance than you think. You, on the other hand, kept drinking and drinking. You seemed very upset."

"Uh….what was I saying?"

"Indignation about Orihime-san, but then you were crying over missing your parents and friends from Karakura Town."

Tatsuki blushed slightly. "Crying…..ugh. Sorry you had to see that."

"Why? We're not robots, we are allowed to express our emotions how we see fit." The fact that Harribel was sitting, cross-legged, in a chair next to her was starting to be a little-

"You keep doing this, Harribel-san. So calm, all of the time." Tatsuki removed the covers, mentally thanking the stars above that she was still clothed. "Doesn't _anything_ frazzle you?"

"Not the things that frazzle _you_ , at the least," she smiled. It was a rare sight, but she didn't have her signature scarf on. "I thought a lot about what you told me. Your friends can see us just fine, so one of us could easily act as a medium. Your parents…..maybe they were affected by the recent Hollow invasion."

"…..no," Tatsuki said automatically.

"No?"

"Going off the day it happened….no. My parents always visit our cousins in Kyoto around that time. For three days."

"Oh. My apologies then."

Tatsuki sighed. "They were never really….spiritual people. Neither was I. Was kinda weird how my senses never awakened theirs…"

"I wish I could properly understand," Harribel lamented. "But whatever memories I had of my parents, before I was alive and not an Espada….they are long gone."

"Heh. You're lucky though. You still got your fraccion, your daughters."

"I'm surprised you remembered that little detail from my story."

"Are you serious? You're the one that keeps them all in line."

"They've made their own paths, and I'm glad. They all have seen to found that special one."

Tatsuki counted on her fingers. _Yumichika, Lisa, and uh….a third person_. "Not you."

"Not you either," she teased. "If you really want to move on from your feelings for friend…."

"It's ok, it's ok. I've seen it, okay? Orihime is REALLY happy with Ichigo, and they have something special together. And that's something I wouldn't be able to give her, that's that."

"I see." _Are you sure?_

"So uh…w-where do I start?"

Harribel wanted to laugh. "Are you asking me for advice on how to be smitten? It doesn't work that way. Sometimes it is a fleeting attraction to a complete stranger, sometimes it is someone you know. Don't _look_ for it."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Tatsuki grumbled. "It's not like I had a boyfriend in high school."

"Or girlfriend."

"Don't you start! C'mon, let's just head out before someone gets the wrong idea."

"I'm fairly certain some people saw me holding you bridal-style last night, though."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Nemu was sleeping peacefully….until Yachiru jumped on her. "Wha…?"

"Nemu-chan! Sorry to wake ya, but I've got some BIG club ideas!" she jumped off, allowing Nemu to sit up.

"I see. I suppose we can take a quick trip to the clubhouse. How did your session go last night?"

"It went GREAT!" Yachiru declared. "I….I really think Sandy's helping me a lot. I didn't have any nightmares or anything like that."

"What did you talk about?" Nemu stood up – on her futon – and put on her sandals. "On second thought…"

"No, you can ask! I learned a lot about Gigi and Bambi, plus I told the girls about me and Ken-chan. Oh speaking of, I'd better head back soon before he wakes up! C'mon!"

XXXXX

Once they were outside, however, Nemu knew something was very, very wrong. But she didn't comment on it as she was too busy being pulled ahead by Yachiru. When the two reached the top of Sokyoku Hill….Yachiru gasped.

"What on earth….?"

The spot that once held the NSWA clubroom had been reduced to five wooden planks. Nothing else seemed to be there. Yachiru ran forward to look through them.

"Nemu-chan, what happened?! Was there a storm last night?"

"Well, you're certainly early."

Shutara had appeared. She stepped over and took one of the planks from Yachiru's hand.

"Shutara-san, why is-"

"Starting today, we are to follow a very specific code of conduct. The Soul Society you once knew is no more, as you can plainly see."

Now Yachiru and Nemu were able to see exactly what had changed, from their vantage point:

1) Seireitei wasn't horizontally uniform. The compound gradually rose up, creating "levels" containing each Shinigami's home, as well as the typical taverns and shops.

2) The entire thing seemed to be on a large floating platform. They knew this because blips of other platforms were in the distance.

3) Seireitei had a firm wall surrounding it.

4) By far the largest platform in the sky was the Royal Palace.

"What….?!"

Of course, Yachiru didn't care about any of that. "That was _our_ clubhouse, lady."

"Hmph. I did not personally destroy it, Kusajishi, but you have to realize something important – all Shinigami are equal under Reio-sama's command. Why should your club get all of those commodities?"

"…." the president just glared at her.

"Day 2 and you still didn't hand in a report. For someone that wants to be a big girl and have the NSWA, you sure don't mind slacking off where it counts. If you want your clubhouse back, you simply need the appropriate number of credits."

 _"Credits?"_ Nemu blinked.

"Make your way to the heart of the Seireitei."

* * *

Sakumo tossed in her sleep; her mind kept thinking about Yachiru, so she unconsciously reached out to embrace some form of her….managing only to grab Kenpachi's leg, waking him up.

"Huh….? Whozzit…? Yachiru?"

His meaty hand moved to a certain pillow….which wasn't really a pillow at all.

"Ah! Stop teasing me, Ken….!" Neliel cooed, lost in her own dreams. Kenpachi snatched his hand back, wondering how more insane his life was going to be.

A lot.

* * *

It all started late last night.

XXXXXX

 _When the members of the Royal Guard were certain everyone in the compound was asleep, they reported to Reio. The lynchpain said nothing, but his eyes said it was time. So all of them clapped their hands together to activate some spell._

 _Kirio's encased the Seireitei in a protective bubble and lifted it off the ground, including the (sleeping) Pluses that said they wanted to be a Shinigami._

 _Nimaiya's transformed the sky as the Seireitei gradually began to rise up…..which allowed it to cross over to the sacred dimension._

 _Shutara's grouped all of the "non-believers", or those who had refused, together, while spreading a kido used to degrade and destroy all of the structures outside out of the Seireitei._

 _Kirinji's created the platform for the Seireitei to rest on, while shuffling all of the proper buildings around. At the heart would lie the tower to connect directly to the Royal Palace. The information pillars remained._

 _And finally, Ichibe's "unplugged" the Dangai space, now that the two dimensions had been fused together. A translucent barrier separated it into two halves vertically._

 _On the bottom now was a desolate wasteland to soon be crawling with Hollows._

 _On the top, 500,000 kilometers into the sky, was the floating kingdom._

XXXXXXXX

Yachiru and Nemu reached the tower just as dozens upon dozens of confused souls did, and they scanned the crowd for their friends and loved ones.

"Nemu-chan, I don't like this. I really _really_ don't like this."

"Me neither, Yachiru."

"First they take our badges and coats….then they blame Bee-chan…..then they….. _destroy the clubroom….."_ her face scrunched up in anger. Nemu calmly guided her inside.

"Let's just see what will happen…."

XXXXXX

The interior of the tower, much like the Royal Palace itself, or Las Noches, was much bigger inside than it was outside. All of the residents in the Seireitei were filing into an amphitheater styled with gold and silver. It was even big enough for the three giants!

At the front of the room, the five members of the Royal Guard stood. When it looked like everyone was inside (and I do mean everyone) – Ichibe stepped forward.

"Hello! How's the weather today, everyone? Can you all hear my voice?!"

"He's too damn loud," Kon whispered from his position on Nozomi's shoulder. He stifled a yawn.

"Sorry for the early waking, but it was important to speak about matters clearly and directly! There has been some significant changes. First off, we've expanded our facilities to handle much more of you."

Behind him materialized what looked like to be a clear-cut map of the new Soul Society.

"There are five points of interest, each tasked to one of us."

"For me, you got the academy, but now, it's a LOT better," Nimaiya boasted. "My asauchi will be training you around the clock."

"Same deal with the medical center. My hot spring can cure just about anything, so I used to wrap up all of the patients of the 4th. Starting today, if you ain't suffering from terminal illness, you go back to work. And like yesterday, there's a mass physical….this time for all of the guys!"

Ichigo and Uryu seemed to have the same look of suspicion.

"For me, you have a place of technology," Kirio began. "I actually have something important to share with you all, so you can check the pillars for more information. With the old members of the 12th, we will still be charge of monitoring space."

Nemu looked and sighed with relief; Akon was sitting all way in the back, bandaged up. Something told her Kirio had to pull some strings to not have him discarded outright. Could his powers be restored, even?

"All correspondence is to be run through me. I am in charge with carrying out Reio-sama's will, and with it is with a proud attitude that I reveal your new uniforms from this point forward," Shutara said succinctly.

She held the new garments out, earning some stares. It was black, much like the previous Gotei uniform, but it had more patterns: the insignia of the Soul King on the left and a letter on the right.

"We have a very simple ranking system. Rank S will refer to the five of us and only the five of us, A will refer to those who have acquired Bankai, B refers to those close doing so, and it works all the way down to rank E, new recruits."

"And there's new duties for all!" Ichibe announced. "We've given it a lot of thought, and maybe we can tweak the color of the bands? One color for those assigned in the Living World, one for those assigned to purge the land below, and so on."

 _Below?_

"Everyone must wear these. There are no exceptions. There are no more noble houses, and everyone is to start out equally poor and commonwealth."

A token appeared in one of Shutara's hands.

"By doing your duties promptly and correctly, you will be rewarded with credits. Use these credits to purchase luxury items or food, whatever your heart desires. Do your job poorly and you will be rewarded next to nothing. We will credit the appropriate amount for the days we have been here."

"Thank you, Shutara," came a voice heard only fairly recently. "I will take over."

The curtain pulled open, revealing Reio and his family….all dressed in regal robes, their power and status emanating broadly. For once, this wasn't a telepathic communication, although his mouth didn't seem to be moving.

"Good morning, my Shinigami. Do you like this new system?"

No one had the guts to speak up, although the pink-haired president was certainly going to answer _no way_ if she had the chance.

"Allow me to formally introduce those you see before me…..Reijoo, Reioji, and Reiojo. They are the Soul Queen, Soul Prince, and Soul Princess. I'm sure someone is dying to inquire."

Yachiru's hand shot up, alarming Nemu and several others.

"…..Yachiru Kusajishi. Go on."

She crawled up to Nemu's shoulders so she could see better. Which only made her friend more uneasy. "W-Wait, Yachiru, now isn't the time to bring up the club."

"Does that make them the siblings to that Bach guy?"

Silence. Nearly everyone dropped their jaw, especially Uryu, Candice, Liltotto, and Meninas. It was the question of a fact that _surprisingly,_ Yachiru remembered from four years ago.

"What a vast mind you seem to possess, and on irrelevant details at that."

"They're not gonna hurt Pencil, Kitty, Glubo, or Minnie, right? Just thinking about him makes really mad."

Reio stared directly at her. "Nothing of a sort will happen. They are sacred beings born from my own existence."

"Great. Can I have my clubhouse back?"

Nemu yanked her down and muttered several apologies. Of course, the question didn't seem to have any reaction to the Royal Family (Shutara was angry, though). Instead, Reio looked everyone over.

"My Shinigami…now is the time to realize the importance of choice. I want to give you a strong example to lead off with, which will also show where our focus shall be."

The curtain opened to reveal-

* * *

"Honey! I'm back…"

Detective Goro Honshou had been assigned to the Giriko Kutsuzawa case, and with each revelation, the case seemed to stump more and more of the police department.

"Oh! Welcome back. It's still early, but I could make you some breakfast, if you want?"

"No thanks," the 20-year vet replied, plopping down in his easy chair. He ran a hand through his thick reddish locks and undid his tie. "Chiko, everyone has their theories, but we can't figure this out."

"The case, you mean?" his wife asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah. We finally find the bastard, but someone already murdered him, and we still can't find that girl. Guy didn't have that many relatives left, and their alibis stick." He turned on the TV.

 _"Welcome back to the show. On this hour, we have someone from Karakura who wants to speak more about the strange entities reported, a school janitor."_

"Oh what the hell is this?" the detective grumbled.

 _"Yeah it's uh….Shishigawara. Listen, Don Kanonji wasn't going nuts when he talked to the news. Those Hollow things exist. There's some kids that talk about them!"_

"Oooh, this might be a rerun of last night's program! Turn it up, honey."

"Are you insane? It's bad enough I have wackjobs on the force that keep talking about this stuff…."

Their daughter, Chizuru, was heading down the stairs, only she froze when she saw the public access program.

XXXXXX

"Real big monsters with masks and stuff….you see that video online that explains it better?" The host thought for a few seconds.

"Why yes, I have. For the life of me, I can't seem to figure out who even posted the darn thing."

Shishigawara slapped the table. "Who cares? Everyone's talking about the Shinigami and that Aizen guy now."

"Are you saying you fully believe what the video says? Because many, including our own government officials, are dismissing it as just some prank."

"Well it's not! After those monsters attacked Karakura….c-can we play it?"

"I don't see why not. It's certainly not illegal."

XXXXXX

 _This is the video that Ryo was talking about!_ Chizuru thought nervously when she ran down the stairs to get a closer look.

"Chizuru? You follow this garbage too?"

"It's not garbage, honey!"

"Hahahaha….n-no, of course not, Daddy! I'm just surprised what they'll allowing on TV these days."

"You're telling me," he grumbled, switching it to the regular news. Chizuru's mother only pouted, and she headed back into the kitchen.

Chizuru, on the other hand, bolted back up to her room.

* * *

"W-What?! Why is HE here?!" Candice whispered loudly.

The Royal Family had summoned the powerless Jirobo Ikkanzaka to the stage. His arms were still in casts, but he couldn't even look up at anyone. From the sound he heard, he knew his brother was watching.

"…..this man was part of the Shinigami force that betrayed the Soul Society, this….SSS. I have no room for traitors of my system in this world."

Some people in the crowd were glaring hatefully at him, but Uryu was watching with a mix of dread and curiosity.

"Raise your head."

Jirobo did, sweating when Reio's eyes looked down at him. They all were.

"Your choices have led you to this point, so I will give you a new choice. If you truly…..and honestly wish to redeem yourself….then do so."

"H-Huh?"

"Bow before the Shinigami you have disgraced, and beg as hard as you can for forgiveness, like the dog you truly are. Renounce the SSS. Accept the fact that you will always be the lowest….of the low."

The words weren't spoke with any real emotion, but they were powerful nonetheless.

"Then…..what?" Jirobo breathed out, stalling for time.

"Then? You could be like the asauchi and service the Shinigami worthy of _keeping_ their powers."

"….."

"The alternative...is something you should easily guess."

He looked into the crowd. Who really cared about him, besides his tearful brother? A lot of his fellow 7th Division members had left with the SSS. The remaining ones hated him for what he did. And his own comrades had pawned him off as a scapegoat. What did he have?

"B-Brother….please…don't be prideful….." Jidanbo wheezed out, eyes filling with tears. And it was with the giant's tears that quite a few people in the crowd were starting to feel sorry for the whole situation.

"Choose," Reio intoned.

The feeling of powerlessness….was something Uryu Ishida knew far too well. And once his mind thought of his grandfather….and then, his father…

 _"Jirobo!"_ he stood up. "Why is this a difficult choice?! You'd rather be dead and inflict pain on your only family then try to get back some value as a person?!"

"….."

"Don't be so stubborn! Choose carefully… _.please."_

"Hahaha….."

Reio was confused. Why was this mortal on the verge of laughter?

"That's a riot, you trying to talk some sense into me…didn't think it would happen. But I joined the SSS for a reason, Reio-sama."

"…."

"I wanted the return of the Gotei I was used to. And now, if it is truly no more….well, isn't it obvious? Go ahead….." Jirobo actually smiled. "….kill me."

"BROTHER NO!"

"I'm sorry, Jidanbo!" Jirobo called out. "I'm sorry, to every Shinigami. But living as a mocked dog is no life for me. I have no pride. Right…..Ishida?"

Uryu had no reaction, other than shock.

"At least I can be a martyr for the cause I believed in….."

At that, Reio's voice sounded almost….sure? "That's quite amusing. You think I'll allow your presence to undermine my command over my Shinigami?" he said in a low voice. "After this….you will truly disappear. In body and in mind."

But Jirobo had the cheesiest grin on his face. "What a way to die, then. Making God mad at me. Bet the others won't get to see that!"

"You have made your choice…..as have I."

Reio's eyes glowed.

"JIROBO!" Jidanbo was a sobbing mess. But then, it happened. Something no one would able to avoid, because everyone was in the room. The air distorted, and the color morphed into a black and white view.

 _"Be gone, forever…..Jirobo Ikkanzaka…."_

With a point of Reio's holy finger, the culprit was disintegrated into an array of colors…..which zoomed through the theater. As it passed over each person, a clock appeared over their heads and began to spin backwards and backwards…..time began to slow down…..and several moments of its past were beginning to evaporate…

Jirobo joining the academy with his giant brother.

Jirobo becoming a member of the 7th Division.

Jirobo meeting Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba.

Jirobo attacking Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue.

Jirobo getting his powers removed forever by the arrow of the Quincy.

And so on.

When it was over, time began once more and color returned to the room, only there was no martyr to speak of on the stage.

"That will be all for now, my Shinigami. If you have any questions, please….feel free to speak to the Royal Guard."

Reio and his family left the stage, leaving everyone puzzled as to what just happened. Jidanbo had no idea why he was crying. Was it about his other friend?

"Hey, Ishida. Why are you standing up?" Ichigo asked.

"I…don't know, Kurosaki. I certainly hope I didn't do anything foolish."

"That's enough of that!" Ichibe clapped his hands together. "Let's begin this day proper!"

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, Arturo stood, unmoving, over the new soul that had graced his presence. It was something that he had been fascinated by. The first human….no, Shinigami? to come to this new world…

"He's still not conscious yet?"

"Doesn't seem that way, Master," Yin said. "Are you going to devour him?"

"I would…..but I just want to see if this soul has the power to survive."

Arturo knew he was the strongest person in Hueco Mundo, but only at this moment in time. Not staying on top of things could invite some other Hollow to get stronger and stronger. After all, was it not a survival of the fittest type of game?

"Could he be able to be an Arrancar….?"

"Hmm? What do you mean, Master?" Yang asked.

"I have so many questions. The 6 that fellow had on his hand…..what does it mean? A ranking system of sorts? Did that blue-haired Shinigami live here?"

"He didn't seem mutated."

"I know, that's the part I don't understand. What was his name…Grimmjow?" Arturo thought hard, searching his distant memories as a regular Hollow. "I…..believe I've fought someone like that, long ago. A panther adjuachas, to be precise." He narrowed his eyes. "Yin. Yang."

"Yes Master?" they said together, eager.

"I doubt anything has survived from the Aizen era….but see if you two can find something….ANYthing….about this inquiry."

Only the broad facts had been learned across the four years of scouring – Sosuke Aizen's control and his Hollow army, and the explosion from Shimu Kurotsuchi. Arturo was hardly a blip on the radar before it all happened.

And yet, he was one that was strong enough to somehow survive. And grow exponentially from there.

* * *

It was 7:00 AM, which meant the men had to take the mass physical. A lift was provided to move them from the Seireitei to Kirinji's platform, and like yesterday, countless walking asauchi helped things along.

"How you feeling, Juu?"

Jushiro turned around; Shunsui was giving him a playful smile. "Me? Still trying to process….all of _this."_

"I was asking about your illness. You had an attack when your old third seat made his move. The stress isn't getting to you, is it?"

"If you ask me….not being the Head-Captain has been therapeutic, as much as I hate to say it. Of course it's also been a while since I've fought Hollows, but one pain is lesser than the other."

On line, he was ahead of Shunsui and behind…

"Ah, good morning Grimmjow. I didn't notice you there."

"Tch. Do we really need a damned check-up, Ukitake? I hated going to the 4th to begin with."

"Well, maybe it'd be good for you. You could have something."

"In more ways than one," Shunsui teased. "Word around the street is that you've been having some serious fun with Catnipp-chan."

"Shunsui, really?"

Grimmjow gave a cocky smile. "If only you knew, old man."

"About that…." Jushiro stared him down, like a father interrogating his daughter's new boyfriend. Technically, that was (kinda) what it was. "I know Candice isn't the most emotionally open, but she has talked about-"

"-I pull out! Geez! Like I want some brats running around."

"No, Grimmjow, she's been thinking about having something more than….your little arrangement."

"Oh stop it," he groaned. "Fine. Tell me what to get her."

"Excuse me?"

"Candy, flowers, something like that."

Shunsui and Jushiro looked at each other. Then, when the former glanced behind him to see Ichigo, a very cheeky idea came to his mind.

"What, Kyoraku-san?"

Two seconds later he was pushed past to Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki? Hahaha, that's rich. You expect me to take advice from a guy that can't even get laid?"

"Oh screw you! We're just shy, okay?"

"You got it, bitch boy," he mocked. "I thought you were going to prove it yesterday?"

Ichigo looked back to his seniors, who gave him encouraging smiles. For once, he decided to take a hefty risk and stop being so afraid.

"Seems we both have girl problems."

"The fuck I do."

"Grimmjow, don't bullshit me. You want to be something more than a giant manwhore, then be my guest. Don't you want to prove how better you are than me?"

"….?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I help you, you help me. It's not like anyone else will bother with you."

"Hahahahaha! Oh, thanks for the laugh, Kurosaki! You think I'm so pathetic I'd help you plow Inoue in exchange for sappy romance crap?"

"We can have that rematch you were talking about."

Grimmjow grinned in his usual devil-like way, and he knew he saw the spark of challenge in Ichigo's eyes too. "Well, if you _really_ want my help…"

* * *

This time, the (female) members of Rank A were gathered to go with Ichibei – Yoruichi, Retsu, Soi, Kukaku, Momo, Neliel, Harribel and Yachiru. All members of the NSWA, which meant-

"They destroyed it?! Oh, Yachiru…." Momo patted her head. "We can use our credits and get it back."

"Hinamori, don't you think you should tell her something?"

"Huh?"

Kukaku glared at her. "Rangiku doesn't keep secrets."

"…..oh….."

"Peaches?" Yachiru looked into her eyes. "What happened? Does your scar hurt?"

"Her grandmother passed away last night," Retsu said.

"What?! Hey, Beardy!"

"Hmmm? What's up?" Ichibe asked, enjoying a cup of tea with some cookies.

"Peaches gets to stay home to grieve today. I'll take her job and work twice as hard today! Same deal with Shiro-chan!"

"No, Yachiru….please, you don't have to do that. Haha….I need something to take my mind off of it…."

"No buts!" she said. "In fact, I'll tell Yuzu-chan to make a cake for you! Peaches, you shouldn't go around being sad fighting Hollows. You could get hurt."

"Hmm….." Ichibe scratched his chin. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Reio-sama and the others will know something's up."

"You won't be blamed for a thing," Soi said. "We'll ALL pitch in for her and Hitsugaya while they deal with this properly."

"C-Captain Fon…."

"Yeah!" Kukaku chimed in. "Hitsugaya was Uncle's subordinate, so I say he gets a day off too!"

"But if you both leave, then I can't give you this." Ichibe held up a box of the zanpakutou blades Hiyori made. "It's to help you out today."

* * *

Rukia jumped off the lift leading to the academy platform, where she was there to escort Shizuru and Homura. "Go on, then. I'll be back tonight."

"Rukia wait! You're not still mad, are you?"

"What do you think?" she huffed. "I won't ignore you guys for the others, but I'm not leaving my friends in the dust either. I can make time for everyone."

Shizuku looked down. "We know….Byakuya-san….was talking to us."

"….."

"We're sorry," said Homura. "We're just scared we'll lose you out there."

"….don't." Rukia rubbed both of their heads. "I'm not some poor Rukon soul hunting for food anymore. I'm on the verge of getting Bankai. And with some hard work….so can the both of you, one day. Okay?"

The two smiled and hugged her, before running into the academy. Nanao soon showed up with Sakumo.

"Thank you, Nanao-san."

"No problem, Sakumo-san."

"There's a meeting tonight right?" she asked, thinking about Yachiru. "Because I can make all sorts of banners for the club, I promise!"

"Stop. I know you asked Nemu. Please, you shouldn't have to try so hard. If you want the President to like you, then you have to let it happen naturally."

"…yes."

Rukia watched Sakumo enter the academy. She then noticed while she was Rank B, Nanao was only Rank C.

"Uhhh Nanao-san? Weren't you a Vice-Captain far longer than I was?"

"Correct, but I've seen far less combat than you. My zanpakutou sadly needs a little more fine tuning…."

"Ah. Is it-"

"- _she_. She is very sensitive to pronouns, you see."

"Uh…." Rukia blinked. "….what does that mean, exactly?"

"...come with me. It's not something I wanted to discuss where everyone could hear, but I know you're a very respectful person."

"I _am?"_

* * *

Keigo was enjoying some good ol' shuteye, free of the stress of class or his job (he was off today!), but given his bad luck, it only lasted a few more minutes before Mizuho slammed open his door.

"Wake up, Keigo!"

"Noooo…." he covered himself with the covers. "I have nothing to do today, let me slEEP-" he was dragged out of the bed.

"I want some answers."

"Huh?"

Mizuho glared down at him. "I know you can see those freaky….things too! On the news?"

"Hollows?"

"Those things! They're real, aren't they?!"

"Hahahaha, this is a crazy dream….." Keigo chuckled and closed his eyes to head back into dreamland, but his sister was content with dragging him across the floor to her room.

XXXXX

"Here guys, we have an expert in the house! My dorky brother!"

Keigo rubbed his eyes. In front of him was a video call with a few other people also interested in what lies beyond the world. "Sis, is this really…?"

 _"Tell us about those ghost samurai!"_ someone exclaimed.

"Huuuh? I'm p-r-e-t-t-y sure they didn't show up on that report."

 _"Mizuho, he didn't see the video?"_

"Video?" Keigo parroted. His sister pushed his face into the screen while she typed around, and with a few clicks it was loaded. She moved it into full screen.

XXXXX

"Hello," said the voice narrating it. "Haven't you wondered that truly is out there, lurking past our eyes? Haven't you seen or heard mysterious things?"

A rendition of a Shinigami and a Hollow appeared on the screen, with the former slashing the latter.

"Have no fear. You're not crazy. You are not stupid or suddenly science-denying. These….are the spirits that eternally struggle across our world."

The Shinigami cut down the Hollow, then konso'd it.

"Those are Shinigami, with the swords. Their job is to purify lost souls that have passed on. When a soul is marked to suffer and not get rest, they slowly morph into a Hollow….a monster. I am almost certain some of you have seen them, but never understood what they were."

Now a crowd of Shinigami appeared, each carrying their own sword. One circle wrapped around them, one around a picture of real life humans, and another around Hollows.

"They exist in the Soul Society, and Hollows come from Hueco Mundo. Separate dimensions."

Then came the kicker: a rendition of Aizen was shown crossing over the circles.

"However, do not misunderstand. Shinigami are not angels. They are not flawless. They can be rather insidious. This man….a Shinigami….managed to control the Hollows. He almost brought the ruin of Earth."

XXXXX

Keigo just tuned out the rest. "Mizuho…..did you make this….?"

"No, stupid! Someone informative. Someone who knows the truth! Look, there's versions of it for everyone!"

He clicked around, and each time, the video began in a different language. The same calming, confident….unidentifiable voice. Only the truly skilled in computers would know it came from a program, most likely to conceal the identity of the billionaire boy that made it.

"I got to go!" he yelled, running out of the room.

"HEY! Keigo!"

* * *

Soon he was outside all dressed up, biking like a madman across Karakura. He looked around, and thankfully found Mizuiro just outside the grocery store.

"MIZUIRO! We got a problem!"

"I'll say. They're getting really stingy with the lemon prices these days."

Keigo skidded to a stop, panting. "No! There's a video…about the spirits…..someone….someone knows about the spirits!"

"Oh." Mizuiro shook his head. "Yes, it seems Yukio has been busy. It's rather ingenous, the more I think about it."

"Wait, HE made it?!"

"Wasn't it completely obvious?"

"Not to me! Wait a minute….." Keigo gasped. "That girl! Kyoko! She's alright, right? Who's watching her?"

"Keigo…." Mizuiro sighed deeply. "Please turn around."

"Hmm?" he did, only to see two _very_ unamused police officers sitting in their car. One of them made a come-hither motion with his fingers.

"How about you boys head down to the station with us?"

All of the color drained from Keigo's body, and he collapsed, the only sound out of his mouth being a pathetic whimper.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Remember what Kirio said to Kon? A fate worse than total disintegration? Hmm-mm.**

 **Now I am aware that technically, in the manga, those girls with Nimaiya are more akin to physical zan, not so much asauchi, but it's a very small change. Plus given the AU nature, I think it's fine.**

 **Next Time - Soi visits an old friend, zanpakutou are freed, and more Yachiru flashbacks.**


	40. Red

**Review Time:**

 **Passing - By any chance, are you the reviewer RG from the first story? Your reviews are hefty and do get me thinking a lot about what to improve/add. If not then it's an interesting coincidence.**

 **For your first major point, you are correct; I was ambiguous on what exactly has affected the memory of Jirobo, or if everyone in the room (hint hint) was affected. Why not Orihime? That's an interesting idea that might fall into the realm of "if it happened, there would be no plot", but the answer is one I wish to expand upon. Simply put, it's half that it's more rewarding to have the rogue God "submit", and the other half is actually an irrational fear of Orihime herself, namely the amount of bonds she has. Again it's all for later.**

 **For the second...yeah, I think I've seen this complaint before. It's perfectly reasonable, as I'll admit not every pairing is done with the same amount of tact, but really, that's the point. With a cast this large, it's more interesting for me to explore different dynamics and not make everything hetero and saccharine. Is it realistic? No. Will I keep doing it? ...eh I think I've mapped out everything tbh. I do apologize if it puts you off, and I certainly wouldn't blame you if your interest is declined because of it. But in the end, it's simply what I feel like writing; it's not to push some kind of agenda or make everyone gay because. Still, thanks for the review.**

 **silveruzu44 - Would you believe the first fanfiction I ever read was a YoruSoi that had a similar idea? ...and at the time I didn't know a thing about Bleach, just them.**

 **Livingatthebeach - Thank you! It was a risky joke but I'm glad I took it XD**

 **Pau - I'm touched, thank you. In return, I will show more Rangiku.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – Red**

Ichibe and the female Bankai users arrived in the skies above Karakura Town, only this time, all of them had their Zan Swords tied to their backs. Despite her grief, Momo insisted on going.

"Well, good luck everyone! You have your seals if you need it."

He waved and disappeared, to get the male Shinigami from their physicals.

"Hinamori, you sure you want to do this?" Kukaku asked.

"Yes. I….I'll just mope around if I stay home. This can take my mind off….Gr-"

Retsu moved closer and hugged her. "I think it'd be best for someone to accompany you, just in case." Yachiru was already holding her hand. "Ah, there we go."

"Peaches, c'mon. I'll cut down some Hollows, and you can relax and watch me."

"Yachiru…."

The group spread out and flash-stepped in each direction….except for Soi. She looked down, and searched for one human in particular….

* * *

"-We're telling you, we didn't kidnap her!"

Not them.

"Keigo," Mizuiro tapped his shoulder and whispered: "Do you realize loudly insisting upon your innocence only makes you look guilty?"

"Sssh!"

"Listen you two, we haven't arrested you, we just want you to answer some questions," said the cop in the passenger seat.

"That'd be good, officer. Mind if I call my attorney?"

The two looked at each other, one a little uneasy. "Er….that's in your right, yes."

"Fantastic! But if we cooperate, I don't think I'll be needing him."

"Do you even have a lawyer?" Keigo whispered, eying the reflection of the driver's gaze.

"I choose not to plead the fifth, good sir."

"We're not in America!"

XXXXX

Once in the police station, the two youths were escorted into a questioning room – one window, one silver table, four chairs. They were asked to sit.

"Think we should get Detective on this one?" the driver cop whispered.

"Of course. This is part of his investigation."

 _Detective?_ Keigo swallowed hard. "You said we weren't in trouble…"

"No they didn't, but I would suggest you don't make things worse for us," Mizuiro whispered back. "Just let me do all of the talking, alright?"

"You really _don't_ have a lawyer, do you?"

Not too long later, Goro entered the room. " _These_ two?"

"Yes sir."

"…..alright, scram. I'll handle this." When they did, he went over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. "You two look familiar. You went to Karakura High?"

"Yes we did sir, a few years back. This is Keigo Asano and I'm Mizuiro Kojima. There seems to be a bit of a mix-up."

 _So they were Chizuru's classmates?_ "Mix-up? Apparently, you two know where Kyoko Kutsuzawa went off to."

"That would be….?"

Goro narrowed his eyes. "Cute. Let me give you a run-down. The police department found a woman murdered in cold blood, with both her husband and niece missing from the house. Fingerprints tracked the murder weapon back to him….a man named Giriko."

He slid the picture across the table.

"I see. Well, my friend and I haven't encountered this man before."

"I'm not done, smart ass." Next came a picture of Giriko's dead body, which actually made Keigo throw up in the nearby waste receptacle. "We found him like soon after, with the murderer at large. But the niece…Kyoko….she's still gone."

Mizuiro tapped the table. "Well, you do realize there are multiple Kyokos in Japan? One's even on our map."

"You know, your quick wit is starting to piss me off, Kojima. How about you?" he glared at Keigo. "Have anything to say?"

Keigo shook his head frantically.

"You know, sweating like that – in a room with an air conditioner – does not bode well for you."

 _WE'RE DEAD!_

"Look. I'm not accusing you two of anything, but this investigation is giving the whole department grief, plus the media's all over our asses. We just want to find this girl, and put her in a stable, safe home."

"I definitely agree. I wish we could help you, but we haven't seen the missing girl either."

Goro slid over her picture. "You sure?"

"Positive," Mizuiro lied.

"So explain what _Kyoko_ your friend was droning on about. From the sound of your exchange, it seems you were in charge of watching her. Perhaps a child?"

"It was my cat!" Keigo blurted out. Mizuiro covered his mouth.

"Obviously it can't be since my friend said _girl,_ so allow me to explain. There's a girl at our university, named Kyoko Sachiko, who was going through a recent bout of depression."

"Uh huh…."

"I was in charge of comforting her, but she wanted me to get some lemons for her tea."

Goro wanted to laugh but he kept his detective cool. "So glad you kids are concerned for your schoolmates. Mind if I speak with her?"

"Is that wise? She's very shy."

"So why leave her home, then?"

"You expect me to take her across town when people are?"

"You know what, let's take a ride and visit her, then. After all, surely the _police_ can help a troubled youth."

"Sounds good to me, then. Can you fetch my groceries? We'll be in here."

"….okay." Goro finished his coffee and exited the room, leaving Keigo on the verge of a panic attack.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"Shut it." Mizuiro took out his phone and texted a number. "I have an idea. Just stay in your exact position." he gestured to a camera pointed at Keigo's back.

"Mizuiro, we can't keep this up! We have to turn Kyoko in!" he whispered frantically.

"And implicate the both of us in kidnapping? No. Besides, Ichigo is counting on me. That girl is his reincarnated mother."

Keigo blinked. "Se-Seriously?"

"Yes. At some point we WILL have to give her to the authorities, but for now, when everything around is becoming more ominous….it's the least I can do, for my friend."

"…..Mizuiro….."

The message was quick and discrete, and it ended just as Goro came back into the room. "You ready?"

"….actually, I'd like to report someone."

"Huh?"

Mizuiro nodded, the gears in his head turning. "There was a dark-haired man with suspenders…."

* * *

But while it was early morning in Karakura, it was dark in a certain other part of the world – Jackie Tristan's current country of employment. For days she had been working with Yukio, and it seemed like she had less and less to even do.

So she didn't know what to expect when he invited her to his penthouse.

"Ah, good evening, Jackie. Are you ready for your next assignment?"

"Yeah, about that." she set down the briefcase with her pay, and slid it across the marble table. "I think this arrangement isn't helping either of us anymore."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Ever since that video launched, the internet's done all of the work. And it's good that people know the truth, but this….isn't the way I was expecting."

Yukio looked amused. "We live in the 21st Century, in case you forgot. The more and more I think about this, the more mysteries come to my head."

"All you've done is bred more maniacs. Any moron can look at a video online, even if they're not aware, and start panicking!"

"But those who ARE aware…"

Jackie scoffed. "The point is, I'm not interested into being your mule, Yukio."

"…I only have one assignment left for you, though."

"….?"

"And if you do it, I'll make you sure you have enough money to last you for the rest of your life. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"You're obsessed with this, aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

"Shinigami. Zanpakutou. Soul Society. You want to see more and more."

"Don't you?"

"….."

"Can you blame me? All this time, humans have been played for fools! All of those psychics, faux mystics…no one was able to know the truth of what happened four years ago. Do you think that's fair? Do you think that's moral?"

"You know what's moral? Not killing your parents."

The room seemed to taken an ominous flair, as the expression on Yukio's face shifted ever so slightly. "Well, so is not stealing. Are you accusing me of something?"

"Haha, well…." Jackie leaned back in her chair. "Your butler told me they weren't killed by Hollows. So it got me thinking….how _else_ does someone as old as you become the head of a multinational corporation?"

"….."

"So….I did some digging."

Yukio said nothing when she slid over a manila folder. He opened it up and peered inside, taking the contents out. "You….how did you…"

"Uh uh uh. You think I'm stupid? You've made a lot of enemies across the years, Yukio. The board members would love to see you fall." With a growl, he tore up the documents and pictures, but Jackie smiled devilishly. "Wow, you REALLY think I was born yesterday? I have tons of copies."

"…"

"So consider that my resignation letter, kid. I'm not sticking around for whatever plot you've cooked up, be it stalking orphanages or otherwise. I'm done."

Jackie got up and headed for the doorway, but her employer wanted to have the last words.

"You would throw away an opportunity so golden? How pathetic."

"….life's not some video game. You can't just cheat your way to the top."

"Oh, I think I can." Yukio stood up as well, his eyes burning with rage. "Because life doesn't play fair. Walk out that door…..and mark my words, you WILL regret it."

"You come close enough, I'll rat on you like the bitch you really are. Have a nice life."

Jackie flipped him off and took her exit…but Yuko was never one to let a grudge go.

 _Damn her….she thinks she can blackmail and ruin all I've worked for?! Well Daddy dearest, she'll share the same faith as you!_ His fists balled up. _I'm so close…..so close to the discovery of a lifetime!_

* * *

Soi sped through Karakura Town as fast as she could, careful to not linger in anyone's line of sight. But finally, she spotted who she was looking for – Chizuru, who seemed to be talking to Mahana on her phone.

"Ryo did _what?!_ Oh I don't have time for this, it's bad enough my dad's on the same case! Argh! …..um, I'll talk to you later." she hung up. "Hey…."

"Chizuru." Soi jumped down, taking one last look for anyone watching, but the alley seemed empty. "How have you been?"

"Me?!" The eccentric lesbian grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "What about YOU?! Me and the girls haven't seen Shinigami we know in ages, aside from Kurosaki."

 _The attack from Arturo….. "_ I'm….doing well. I'm sure you're wondering about Inoue and Arisawa."

"OH!" Chizuru giggled. "How could I forget my darling Hime? Whatever happened to that fancy show Nanao told us about?"

"She told you about….ugh." Soi shook her head. "At that moment, we'll have to postpone it because….there's more to worry about than stronger Hollows."

Chizuru's face lost some of its jubilance. "Well, tell me what you can, Soi-toy. I can pass it on to the others."

"Soi-toy? _Really?"_

"Hey, us lesbians need to stick together!"

"….listen very carefully. The Soul King has seized control of Soul Society due to a treacherous group of Shinigami called the SSS. They, along with new Arrancar, stand as our greatest threat."

"The Soul King? W-Wait, the guy that would've erased Orihime?"

"…yes."

"Ohhh…..I wonder if he knows about that video…"

"Video?"

Chizuru nodded; she quickly showed the email Ryo sent her. Soi watched the screen carefully, and as would any Shinigami would, she had a chill down her spine when she saw Aizen. " _Who_ made this and _how?"_

"Better tell your bosses. Some rich guy robbed Don Kanonji," Chizuru whispered. "It's got some people…asking questions…."

 _I have to report this to Hyosube as soon as possible. Is this what happens when we focus too much on the Soul Society and not here?!_ "Thanks for the information."

"No problem." she winked. "So when can we see Orihime and Tatsuki again?"

"…..I don't know. As of now, they only want Bankai users to come to the Living World. And while I'm here…..I need some advice."

"Oh?"

 _"Girl_ advice."

Chizuru gasped. "Tell me tell me tell me! You and your ex's ex?"

Soi shushed her and moved her closer to the wall, to avoid suspicion. "Yes. You were right. We've been together for all of these years, and I….recently admitted my true feelings. _Love_." Her face was turning red.

"Ohhhhh score! She didn't turn you down?"

"No, I'm elated. And considering Yoruichi-sama is to be wed today…..I wish to solidify my future as well, whenever it is to come."

"Huh? You mean you're going to…."

Soi dug into her robes and pulled out two things – a picture of Kukaku and a ring. "You're the first person I've told, Chizuru. I'd like to get….y-your opinion first."

"Me?" the red-haired girl asked. "L-Little old me?"

"You're the one that gave me the push in the first place."

Her face was a neat crimson given her embarrassment, but the squealing from both Chizuru and Suzumebachi made her sport a smile.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society, the other ranked soldiers were spreading off for their assigned duties. With rank A in charge of the Living World, ranks B and C were to monitor the "Rukongai" below. The only exception were the Shinigami affiliated with Kirinji (healers) or Hikufune. (monitors).

"You sure you're ready for this?"

This included the (forcibly) discharged Kiyone. She and Sentaro were heading to the access point.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"Kiyone, I told your sister I would watch over you on missions. If you start to hallucinate or get the shivers-"

"Okay, okay. I think I'll be fine, Sentaro. I mean, half of the club's going down with us! I can manage with Isane."

"If you say so…." Sentaro frowned. Ahead, some of the others were gathered – Lilinette, Yumichika, Tatsuki, Chad, Marechiyo, and Rangiku. Shutara soon appeared before them.

"Greetings. Hyosube is busy so I'll allow you all to cross into the Rukongai below. Take the lift down, and once you cross the threshold, you will be able to sense Hollows."

In her hands a box of Zan Swords materialized, which caught Rangiku's attention. _That's what Hiyori was talking about!_

"For assistance – as well as to get them used to this new order – Shinigami C ranked and above, which are those that have a firm command over Shikai, can use these to extract the powers of their own zanpakutou spirit. Use with caution."

 _YES YES YES! Quick Rangiku, grab that thing and stab yourself with it!_

 _Don't even of thinking of running away, Haineko! I'll get in a lot of trouble with the Royal Guard if you misbehave!_

 _Where can I even run, you idiot?! Just wait until that stiff lady gets away…._

Rangiku took one and stared at it, in slight apprehension. One by one, the remaining Shinigami of the C+ rank filed in, and someone else (Nanao) had that same feeling when they took one as well.

"Be wise, Shinigami. Healers will be sent down as we monitor the progress. Do not wander too far without assistance."

Shutara stepped to the side, and the light emitting from the lift shined above.

* * *

With all of the patients "checked out", the healers of the Soul Society were left to prepare medical kits for future Hollow excursions. This, of course, included Orihime, who hadn't heard any updates on her "crowd" (or any others, yet). Which made her look up at the clock every five minutes.

"Orihime-sama." Loly knocked on the door. "Can we talk?"

"Oh…Loly, Menoly….you two still want to call me that?"

"What do you mean?" Menoly smiled, although it was half-hearted at best. "We serve you, remember? I mean, as loyal friends, not _slaves_ or anything like that."

"Yeah, but…..I don't want you two to get in trouble. The less I'm respected….the better."

The two looked at each other. "O-Orihime-sama, are people still calling you….God?" They knew about the worship, because they had always accompanied her for missions in Rukongai. At her direction, however, they chose to be silent.

"Yeah, but that's not…." she trailed off. _Nemu's right. Loly, Menoly, both of them were Aizen's pawns before I inspired. Now they want to help people, like me! So maybe…._ "What did you want to talk about?"

Menoly closed the door and Loly blocked the windows, even if they knew it wasn't going to help.

"That beard guy, Hyosube? Stay away from him, Orihime-sama, he's terrifying."

"Huh? Did you see him do something?"

They nodded. "Rukon pluses were being educated on who the REAL God was. But one escaped, and….and…." Loly bit her lip.

"He was calling out to you! Hyosube appeared and scared him, saying he had to get back to Shutara's _reeducation!"_

"W-What?"

"They're brainwashing those people," Loly hissed. "Reio-sama probably hates the idea of you being God as much as you do."

 _Oh no, NOW I get it. The dogeza? All I'm doing is…..crushing the world they perceived…..are they even alright? Am I even allowed to see any of them?_ "Hyosube-san…told you to keep it a secret, didn't he?"

The twins stiffened.

"Well don't worry about a thing, all right? We all have to stay out of suspicion."

"But….." Menoly rubbed her arm. "What if it comes to a point where we ALL have to be re-educated? I don't want to be the same person I was…under Aizen…."

"Me neither…."

In reality, Orihime didn't have an answer. From the display she had to do, she knew there was a lingering hostility – however large it really was – from Reio onto her. Without the powers she once had, how could she even attempt to stick up for herself?

And among her trusted allies, who was really safe?

But Loly and Menoly were different. They were a constant reminder of the good that came out of her time with the Shun Shun Rikka. So for their benefit, there was only one option.

"I won't let that happen to you, girls. Trust me."

"Of course we do, Orihime-sama!"

"Yeah! M-Maybe we're just overthinking this…."

Not letting the fear win.

XXXXXX

Yet, fear is something that cannot disappear so soundly; Hanataro started to sweat when he spotted Meninas stroll around the halls, looking for him.

"Hey, you're C rank!" an asauchi said. "And you're not wearing the medical band, so that means you have to report for Rukongai duty!"

"I just wanted to see Hanataro Yamada real quick."

Hanataro did not feel ready to carry out Ganju's advice, but Meninas looked so disappointed when the asauchi tried to push her away. He gulped.

"Please! Two minutes!"

"Oh, fine! But Kirinji-sama will give you the boot if he finds you here!"

The boy turned tail and hid in a broom closet, and she passed right by it. However, she bumped into Isane.

"M-Meninas-san? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Isane looked around. "Kirinji-san can be a little….nasty…"

"Please tell me you've seen Hanataro. I wanted to talk to him."

"He can't be too far. Have you considered….um…..what you want to do? Regarding…..?"

A peek through the door revealed to Hanataro that Meninas's cheeks were burning red, a contrast to her usual peppy self. "…yeah. I haven't told Candice or Liltotto yet."

"For the record, only the members in this building know. It's your discretion."

"…I don't want to get rid of it."

Isane gently rubbed her shoulder. "And that's your right to choose. Like Rangiku-san, Mashiro-san, and the Captain you must be careful moving forward."

"It's all my fault." Meninas sniffled. "I just kept pressuring him."

"But it was consensual, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was! It's just I…..never had a boyfriend or anything like that before. And most of my life, I was only with the girls. Hanataro…..was the first boy I _trusted."_

 _M-Me?_

"Because he saved your life against that Espada?"

"Yeah, but because he was just that sweet to me. And when he stopped being so nervous and started to smile more….it made me so happy. That _I_ could make someone happy."

Hanataro opened the door a little more. His chest ached with the pang of guilt now.

"You know my nickname?"

"Pinky?"

"No no, not Yachiru's. _Minnie_. I told him he could call me that when we're alone."

"Oh…..listen, Meninas. These mistakes happen to everyone, but that doesn't mean it's a disaster for either of you. From how much he's talked about you, to how much we talk in the clubroom, well….I think we both know Hanataro would always stay be your side."

"Because of the-"

"No. Because he cares about you that much. And now that his brother has left…." Isane sighed. "He needs you, emotionally. Could you see yourself being apart from him?"

"…no. I love him."

 _Love him._

 _Love._

 _him._

"Are….you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything then my life, Isane."

Hanataro's lip was starting to quiver. A part of him was more scared than he **ever** was facing terrifying people like Aizen, Mayuri, and Szayel Apollo, but the other part was just so…. _relieved._

A girl actually loved him. And by the gods, he loved her back.

* * *

"Peaches, what's this place?"

Yachiru was still stuck to Momo's side, not that she had any intention of leaving her alone to Hollow hunt. Momo fished out the map in her pocket.

"We're in a country called Lithuania. Let's be on our guards."

"…..I hate this."

"huh?"

The NSWA president looked down at the people in town. "I hate all of this, Peaches. The clubroom made everyone happy. Why did they have to tear it down?"

"Umm…..well, I-"

"I want Ukki to be the Head-Captain again. I want Ken-chan to be Captain again. I want everyone to have their jobs back."

"Yachiru…." Momo sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, but Reio-sama makes the rules for us now. And well…..it's much better if we don't outright disobey him."

"…..I remember."

"Remember what?"

"The day we won the war." Yachiru fiddled with her hair clip. "Hime-chan lived and Aizen died. But that Reio guy wanted to erase her."

"….."

"He could erase one of you girls," she whispered. "What do I do then?"

"I…..I'm not sure."

"Peaches, he made that Bach guy, somehow. The same guy that killed Gigi and Bambi and Pencil's dad." her blood was beginning to boil, softly. "God, or no God, I _don't_ like him."

"…..I don't think you're alone in that," Momo murmured.

"Ugh." Yachiru jumped down, right on top of a church. "I'm sorry, Peaches, I want to make you happy, not sad. Want to cry it out for a bit?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"No you're not."

"W-What?" Now Momo landed down next to her. She squealed when the tip of Yachiru's finger poked at her scar through her clothes.

"You've been tired for a while, and you miss your granny. You have to let it all out. Sandy showed me that's the only way you can heal."

"I….can't cry, okay?" she replied. "I almost let Aizen break me, completely. If it wasn't for the club or Toshiro, I'd be a pathetic doll. I have to be _strong_ , not weak."

Yachiru stared her down. Her brown eyes were masking the feelings of helplessness and despair underneath. Unlike her, she no longer had a mother figure.

"…."

"Look!" Momo unsheathed her zanpakutou. "Hollows are coming!"

The two jumped into the air, meeting the four adjuachas that were hungry for some souls. Seeing their masks completely red and pulsating was unnerving, but Yachiru glared at them.

 **"Two Shinigami brats….they don't look so tough…."**

 **"Your kind has been making us STARVE these past few days!"**

"We exist to purify you," Momo said firmly. "You won't touch a single human in this town."

 **"A stupid girl, aren't you? How do you even DO it**?!" one of them yelled **. "Why can't we enter this realm when it's early?"**

"…..what?"

Yachiru had a different idea. She took out her Zan Sword and spun it around. "Leave my friend alone. The three of us will take you guys on."

 **"THREE?! HAHAHAHA! I didn't think Shinigami were this stupid!"**

"Stupid?" her reiatsu poured out, even going as far to make a protective wall around Momo. "Oh no. _You're_ the stupid ones for annoying me."

So she stabbed the blade through her torso.

* * *

"What? Is that how it works?"

Down below in the now abandoned wasteland, Rangiku and Nanao stood together, looking down at their blades. Everyone had split up, so there was no telling who released their spirit yet.

"Yeah. You go first, Nanao."

"Excuse me? Beauty before age."

"Awww thanks, you're so…..wait a minute! It's age before beauty!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're older than me, Rangiku."

"N-Not by much!" the buxom Shinigami shouted. "Why are you so scared to do it, anyway? _I'm_ the one with a zanpakutou that never listens."

Nanao turned away. "Perhaps we shouldn't use it right now. Shall we advance?"

"…yeah."

Both of their zanpakutous were protesting, Haineko more so.

XXXXXX

"The Royal Guard really wiped everything from the districts, huh?"

"It would appear so."

"E-Even that new tavern I sent Captain to…"

A low growling sound meant only one thing – the first "upgraded" Hollow either woman would see. They readied their zanpakutous and looked around.

"…..?"

"What? You see something, Nanao?"

She moved her sandal back. "Yes. Why are there are footprints?"

"Uhhh, last time I checked, we don't levitate here."

"No, it…" Nanao bent down and dusted the print off. _It's not marked by a sandal. And there's a few specks of blood…?_

 **"Shinigami….SHINIGAMI!"**

"NANAO!" Rangiku pushed her out of the way before the Hollow's fierce jaws could clamp down on her. Both slid across the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Not the time!" Nanao said curtly, getting up. "We have to at-….oh…..no…."

There were multiple growling sounds, as the _pack_ of Hollows looked vicious and ready to rip their throats out. Quickly they flash-stepped to escape, cutting through the trees.

XXXXX

"Nanao….how did they flood Rukon so fast? Reio-sama's presence kept them out for days!"

"I couldn't tell you." She sighed. _But there's no point in trying to run away from them. And well…I suppose there is no other choice._

So she thrusted the Zan Sword through her body.

* * *

 _"Snap!"_

 _"Snap!"_

Two fireballs launched and blasted their Hollow targets, but their second wind pushed through. Momo dodged and removed one of their arms, while Tobiume sliced off the horn.

"Yachiru! That one's headed for those children down there!"

 **"Accursed Shinigami! What trick is this, summoning your toys?!"**

A snake-shaped one lunged down, but the ones that were aware of a Hollow….froze up in terror. However, Kenju pierced it before it could reach. She had no mercy as she diced it up.

 **"DAMN YOUUUUU!"**

"Amazing…."

"Tobiume, is everything okay?"

"Those are Yachiru's spirits, yes? Why does one have a more…intimidating aura than the other?"

The two jumped to dodge the next Hollow bite, each pointing their sword for ignition. "Now's not the time-" another smashed Momo into the ground. She cursed and rolled over, noticing her shihakusho had been ripped to reveal the scar underneath.

Luckily Yachiru moved her to a safer spot. "Peaches, let me take care of this, okay?"

"Yachiru, I'm not bleeding, it's okay."

"I can just go Bankai."

"It's only morning!...in the Soul Society. The whole point of working together, with our _spirits,_ is to minimize the risk. You can't put all that pressure on yourself."

Iemura's voice echoed in her ears. _I think…..the issue comes that because you wanted to shield everyone from danger, you haven't protected yourself._

"…."

"P-Problem!" Sanpo cried out as the three spirits appeared next to their masters. "One of those Hollows…."

"?!"

A rabbit-shaped one was devouring (her) comrades, mask to tail. The blood of the devoured splattered to the pavement below, and the boost in reiatsu was _significant._

 **"Hahahaha….you Shinigami haven't realized the amount of trouble you're in….those idiots were the bottom of the food chain! Why, I dare say I'm close to Vasto Lorde level!"**

"Who cares?" Yachiru asked bluntly. Momo gulped.

 **"WHO CARES?! How DARE you dismiss me!"**

Yachiru jumped across the air, trailed by her spirits. In response, the Hollow's mask was beginning to glow sharper and sharper. Unfortunately, she either didn't notice or care.

So her eyes widened when the Hollow's claw strike cut her robes open. Her brown eyes looked to the trail of blood, midair, and spraying out.

XXXXX

 _"Captain Unohana? Vice-Captain Kusajishi is here to see you."_

 _"Hmm?" Retsu looked up from her notes. "Oh dear. Please, send her in."_

 _"Re-chan…." the small girl stepped inside, with a series of bloody bite marks across her body. "Ken-chan told me to find you…."_

 _Without thinking, the healer grabbed her first aid kit from the shelf and headed over. "Was someone in a battle today?"_

 _"Yeah! Right in Kusajishi, where I'm from!" Yachiru whined when Retsu inspected one of the marks with her finger. "Ow!"_

 _"Yachiru, stay perfectly still," she began, cleaning the first wound with a disinfected cotton ball. "What made you fight so recklessly?"_

 _"What do you -ow!- mean? The 11_ _th_ _always fights like this."_

 _"Yes, but you're bleeding."_

 _"Ken-chan bleeds all the time. So it's no big deal."_

 _Retsu couldn't help but smile at her innocence. "But it IS. Blood is a very precious liquid. When it gets expelled from your body, that means you're either incredibly sick or getting hurt."_

 _"Getting…..hurt? That's what this tingly feeling is? I don't like it."_

 _"Neither do I. It's your body's way of telling you to stop."_

 _"Stop fighting?"_

 _"Hahaha, not exactly. More….to be careful with what you're doing. Losing blood is never a good thing, Yachiru."_

 _"Ohhhh…weird. Usually Ken-chan does all of the fighting, but he wanted me to train a bit. Ow!"_

 _"I'm almost done," Retsu assured her. "Can you promise me something?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"If you start bleeding like this, I want you to do one of two things. Run…or finish the battle as fast as you can."_

 _"But that's no fun! How can I enjoy fights like Ken-chan does?"_

 _"Well…would Captain Zaraki want you to die?"_

 _"…..die?"_

 _Retsu nodded, switching to some kido. "That is the price for being too careless with wounds. You're quite young. Don't you want to live to enjoy more battles?"_

 _"Of course I do!" Yachiru pouted. "Dying…..that'd make Ken-chan sad, right?"_

 _Sad? The large Shinigami would nearly kill everyone in his unchecked grief. "Yes. Always consider the people around you when engaging a battle."_

 _"Even you?"_

 _"….me?"_

 _"Yeah." The vice-captain smiled. "I like you. You're nice and you give lollipops! Wanna be my friend?"_

 _Now THAT was enough to brighten Retsu Unohana's day. "Why, certainly, Yachiru-chan."_

XXXXXXX

Quickly she rebounded and slid back. This time, her Shikai's beasts moved in front of her to attack, with her zan spirits behind her, shielding her from all angles.

But suddenly, Yachiru's vision was blinded by an intense light, and amongst Momo's scream, she heard the boom of an explosion down below. Was it the Hollow? Her eyes snapped forward.

No, it was just as surprised.

Then came the smoke, forcing her to stop in place.

* * *

Rurichiyo hummed as she strolled through the streets of the new Seireitei; as an E rank Shinigami (she was only part of the 5th for about a week) she was only entasked with training and maintenance. But right now, she had other concerns.

The credit office, for one.

"Hello!" greeted the asauchi at the stand. "So, a Shinigami wants to trade in some credits?"

"Not just mine, but the entire NSWA!" She slammed down a list of supplies. "Nemu Kusamiya is the treasurer, but since she has to train her zanpakutou, she asked me to look into it."

"The NSWA? Ohhhhh, that club Mera and Nonomi were talking about? Fufufu…"

"What's so funny? Look, all of these credits are for rebuilding the clubroom and to get back the stuff we had." _This'll cheer Yachiru up for sure!_

"Wooow, that's a lot…." the asauchi frowned. "It'll take some time to build it, plus you still have to do your duties. Reio-sama's will."

"Very well. Just make sure it's done, please."

XXXXX

Once outside, she spotted a bored Akon running a stand, full of pamphets and maps. "Ah, Kasumoiji."

"You're that Akon fellow, right? Why are you doing…..this?"

The horned man didn't even get the courtesy to wear Shinigami robes like the others, just a plain kimono. "I'm not allowed to help Captain Hikifune. With no powers, I can't measure reiatsu levels or sense Hollows. THIS is all I can do."

"An information stand?"

"Yeah. Surprised to see you without your servants."

"I had no choice," Rurichiyo lamented. "Kenryu and Enryu are higher rank than me."

"This rank….is it really based on coordination with the zanpakutou? That seems inherently flawed, for a myriad of different reasons."

"…..?"

Akon rolled his eyes. "Never mind. You're looking for somewhere?"

"Oh, the academy. I was told to spar with some students. It's that way, right?"

"…..why do they even use me if they can get around….."

* * *

Speaking of, the academy was much, much differently structured with only Nimaiya and his numerous asauchi servants working. For one, there was more proactive learning – the moldless swords laughed in students faces when they asked about textbooks.

Of course, this was to be expected – the goal was to dramatically increase the amount of capable Shinigami, and in such a short amount of time.

"Hey um….are you okay?" asked one of these new students….Yuichi Shibata. "You've been sitting there, head down."

Mareyo sniffled. "I'm fine…." She had lost a lot of her perkiness due to her family's defection, even more so that Yuzu and Karin weren't around anymore.

"You don't sound fine," Yuichi whispered. In front of them, Sakumo, Shizuru, and Homura were listening. Yuichi's mother gave her a sympathetic look.

"I…..just want my big brother and sister back…" Again Mareyo stopped to cry into the desk again. The others really didn't know what to do, neither did the asauchis. But at last, Nimaiya came in and walked over to her.

"Come with me, Mareyo-chan."

"No!" she looked up, panicking. "I swear, I didn't know they would leave!"

"Sssh. Just follow me."

XXXXXXX

They arrived at the roof of the academy, but Mareyo's attention was drawn to the two floating black chambers adjacent. Nimaiya shied her away: "That's nuthin' to worry about. Now, what's up? You miss your siblings, dontcha?"

"Yeah…." Mareyo wiped her eyes. "They were just confused. They w-were forced!"

Nimaiya handed her a tissue. "Were they, though?"

"Oh please believe me! I know Maremi and Marejirosabu c-can be stuck up, but…"

"Just think for a second. Did you see them doing anything…..suspicious before they left? Slept in late or something?"

The Omaeda girl hung her head, ashamed. "My other brother brought him his date, Sun-Sun-san. She worked for Aizen, so everyone in my family didn't like her."

"….."

"I was so happy for Marechiyo! I l-look up to him…." she sniffled again. "I joined the academy to be as great of a Shinigami as he is."

"Well, great Shinigami….accept their losses and move forward. You have a right to feel pain over this, but your dad and your brother will just keep worrying about you."

"We….we have to fight them at some point."

"….."

"Please. Please, I'm begging you, Nimaiya-san." Mareyo clasped her hands together. "Let Marechiyo talk to both of them. He'll set them straight!"

Nimaiya rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He certainly couldn't promise such a thing, but if there was one thing he hated, it was seeing a girl cry.

"I'll cut you a deal."

"Huh?"

"You train harder to move to E rank, and I'll let it happen. Reio-sama would definitely respect the wishes of a powerful Shinigami." Not a total lie, but he had to convince her.

"Okay, I will!" Mareyo wiped her nose. "I'll keep training and training so Daddy and Marechiyo can be proud of me! And we'll all be a family again!"

"…..good. Get back to class, okay?"

"Thank you!" She ran off.

Nimaiya sat in place, silent. ….until Mera's foot smashed into his face. He fell down, and she gave him a rather nasty glare. "You _lied_ to that girl, Master Nimaiya."

"Ugh….I did?" he picked himself up. "Or is it that she's more in denial?"

"She's not gonna be allowed to save her siblings. Same with that Yamada kid."

He shrugged. "Hey, I can't see into the future. How are Zaraki-kun and Kusamiya-chan?"

* * *

In the left chamber-

"Wheeee! This is so fun!" Nozarashi was bouncing around the walls, free from the inner world of Kenpachi Zaraki. Her infectious giggles made him keep thinking about Yachiru.

"Would you come down and spar with me already? We have to work on that Bankai!"

"Can't we play tag first?" she zoomed down, landing behind him. "That'll work on your perception and speed!" she tapped him and ran up the wall.

"Oh come _on!_ " Kenpachi turned and gave chase. He was able to track her movements, but a distinct whistling sound told him she disappeared. Then, he heard a second one. "…?"

"You Shinigami have flash-step. We Zanpakutou have our own version! It's almost the same thing!"

"I _hate_ using flash-step," he grumbled.

"Well, too bad. I don't teach Bankai to _lazy_ people."

"Tch….."

What followed next was a continuation of the chase, back and forth across the chamber, up and down, side to side. A regular Shinigami would've gotten nauseous by now, but Kenpachi was only getting more pissed off.

"I'm proud of you, Ken!"

"Of what? Wasting my time?"

"Nope!" Nozarashi zipped around him. "For being such a good friend to Neliel."

"…" he stopped. "Lemme ask you a question, since you're a girl and know this kind of stuff. Is Neliel….into me?"

His zan gave the same kind of smile Yachiru would – cheeky, but not mocking. "I'd say so."

"…..so what does _that_ mean?"

"You like her back?"

"Is this really zanpakutou training?"

"Hey, _you_ brought it up!"

"'Cause I don't want to do anything _stupid,_ ok?"

"Ohhhhhhhh." Nozarashi bopped his nose. "You idiot, just be yourself! She likes how brutally honest you are. You remind her of that Nnoitra guy, but…. _different."_

 _Different?_

"Which is good!"

"…ugh, why did I ask you? Let's just keep training." But Kenpachi's mind couldn't get rid of the thought so easily – if she really had affection for him….what then?

* * *

In the right chamber-

Nemu sat across from her own spirit, and neither had moved for a good few minutes. She only had the powers of a zanpakutou for a limited time, and was more accustomed to his voice then actually seeing him, and for good reason.

"Are….are we going to spar?"

"Hm…? What is the rush?"

"Nimaiya-san wanted me to get closer to you, in hopes that I could achieve Bankai. It's not unreasonable to work towards such a goal, right?"

The spirit looked human, with blue hair (+ a patch on his chin), golden eyes, and a robe covered with a distinct checked pattern. Nemu had no illusions about who he was _supposed_ to resemble, but that was more due to her own conception.

"…..you're an odd Shinigami, Nemu."

 _He even sounds like him, although the tone is….different. There's no cruelty or malice, but there IS the same attention to logic. It cannot be a coincidence. ._ "How?"

"Well for starters, you LACK that same mark Orihime Inoue and the others bare."

"…..so?"

"So?" her spirit chuckled. "Even the most prodigical of Shinigami do not learn name and appearance in less than five years."

"To be honest, I became a Captain more due to my skills and knowledge at the 12th, not as a combat unit. As I am now…." Nemu sighed. "I'm not as durable."

"And yet, you're ahead of the game. Haven't you considered why that is?"

"…?"

Her spirit had the same twinkle in his eyes as Mayuri Kurotsuchi, as if he had discovered the key to the universe. "You're an anomaly to the system. You have not touched Arrancar or Quincy character. But you have the same growth. There are two factors."

"Orihime is connected to both."

"Correct! Based on what you've told me, your transformation to a true soul was a subconscious change by the Shun Shun Rikka."

"Yes." Nemu remembered the moment fondly. "Her powers were becoming corrupt by the Hogyoku. They wanted absolution and sovereignty from outside factors – Kisuke Urahara and…. _him."_

"Right. From there, I hypothesize your soul wished to become like the friends you are deeply connected to – all baring Shikai or above, and a tangent spirit."

"Don't you think it's a little surreal for a zanpakutou to question their own origin?"

"Indeed, it is. And yet, here we are."

"Reio-sama has not questioned me. I think it's because….other factors have seized his attention. Compared to monitoring once rogue souls, I'm relatively unimportant."

"This morning…" her zan adjusted his sitting position. "You stopped Yachiru Kusajishi from saying more. Do you fear she will anger Reio-sama?"

"You've got it backwards. He has already angered her. Yachiru does not forget when people cause ill will to her or the others. And that is why my thought experiment must be done carefully. If she learns Orihime was humiliated…"

 _No one is allowed to hurt anybody in the club. Those are the rules._

"Do you not feel anger yourself?"

"Of course I do." Nemu narrowed her eyes. "But between her therapy sessions and her birth mother, Yachiru has a lot on her mind. Even as her best friend I cannot resolve everything for her, sadly."

* * *

People were screaming, running. A fuel tank had leaked, and when the drippage moved its way to a grounded cigarette, it ignited and exploded, killing close to a hundred. The spiritual beings around were unscathed, but Yachiru stood, her eyes clearly seeing all of the charred corpses.

 **I just hope we can all pull through and support her. The same goes for Momo, Rangiku, and every member that has been through a crisis.**

Her ears couldn't make out what Momo was shouting, something about the Hollow getting away? She could only see the red and red of the bleeding children. Her spirits pulled on her sleeves.

But she didn't register it. She felt her skin crawl when the dead humans somehow morphed to all of the dead Shinigami she couldn't save. Part of her wanted to cry. Part of her just wanted to keep looking.

Then, it finally dawned on Yachiru Kusajishi; she had killed plenty of Hollows and seen dead Shinigami before, but never dead _humans_. Not of this magnitude.

Those who could not fight back.

Those who were powerless.

Those that relied on people like her.

"…."

Those that would need to be konso'd to a strange new world.

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: Welcome back, everyone. I wanted the 40th chapter to be something...significant in terms of development. One year and 100 reviews later, I am pleased that people are still turning in to read. I will admit the constant comparison to SWA is ever present, that I'm not hitting the same high notes, or something. But either way, I have a very distinct way to write this story, and I can't see it changing. If nothing else I strive for consistency.**

 **I had a few more scenes planned but they can work for 41 - Kageroza development, Apache and Mila Rose making amends, Candice+Liltotto, and more zanpakutou spirits.**

 **I constantly keep track of all of my plotlines, but I do appreciate when someone brings something to my attention. Certain events HAVE to be showcased in a certain order, and I will admit things have changed in development. Thank you all, for your continued support.**

 **And please, I'm curious - what is your fav Bleach character, and what is your favorite one in this fic?**


	41. March of the Zanpakutou

**Review Time:**

 **silveruzu44 - Top-tier taste, as I expected ;) It's fairly obvious to see that both Nimaiya and Kirio have everyone's interests in mind, compared to the other three. I knew from the start that I'd write it that way.**

 **BX-yuri - Interesting...Harribel is a good pick but I do wish to give Lisa more significance haha.**

 **Ki - Bleach aging is a very very odd thing. I believe back in SWA, I more or less implied Yushiro had some memory of Yoruichi before she left, however ""young"" he truly was. Really glad you're liking Xen, who's an OC, it means a lot. Glad you like Hiyori too, I've enjoyed the expanded roles I've given her in this universe.**

 **Also, you're half-right, Kukaku's _Bankai_ takes the form of a three-headed dragon. The base spirit will be revealed soon :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 41 – March of the Zanpakutou**

When Mizuiro arrived back at his apartment, he unlocked the door.

"There she is."

Inside was a young blue-haired girl sitting on the couch with balled-up tissues scared all around her. She looked up, a sullen cloud of depression mirrored in her tired eyes. "Oh….hello, officer…"

"Uh….I'm Detective Goro Honshou. This young man said he's been taking care of you. You go to the same university?"

"Oh yes….Kojima-kun has been very helpful….I….I think I'm feeling a little brighter now…"

Goro turned his head. "Mind if I take a look around?"

"Be my guest, Detective," replied Mizuiro in the cheeriest voice he could muster. When Goro was out of ear shot, Keigo leaned in.

"Uhh…..how did you-"

"Sssh. Just watch."

Nothing seemed to point to anything conclusive, so the detective came back with a rather annoyed expression. He turned to "Kyoko Sachiko": "Mind if I see your school ID?"

"Yes, officer."

The name and pictured matched, along with the school name. Dumbfounded, Goro scratched his head. "Huh…that's-"

"By the way, Detective, may I see your warrant?" Mizuiro asked, still smiling. "One can only search for evidence if they're permitted by the courts."

The detective coughed awkwardly and handed the ID over. "That's enough for today, Kojima. Sorry for the um…intrusion. Let's….be on our separate ways."

"Well, if you say so."

 _Damn it. I made a rookie mistake! That kid over there is nothing but a tool, but THIS guy…..yeah, he's pretty crafty._ Goro glared at Mizuiro before departing, and when they were sure he was gone-

"Who is this?!"

The girl dropped her polite look and lit a cigarette. "His neighbor. I owed him some money, but he told me just to act up instead and hide some girl in my apartment. Dunno why."

"But the name?!"

"Fake ID. I'm not stupid, Keigo, it's actually very easy to fool law enforcement."

Keigo opened his mouth, then closed it, and then opened it again, now with more fervor: "Okay, this is getting ridiculous, Mizuiro. We need a better plan then you calling in favors from weird people! …no offense?"

"Whatever," scoffed the neighbor, and she left.

Mizuiro nodded, considering his friend's concern. "Ryo advised Don Kanonji to lay low for a while. Why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"I don't like this….what's the endgame? To hide this scared little girl for the rest of her life?"

"I'm NOT scared!" Kyoko shouted, stomping into the room. "The ghost samurai are cool! Can't I see more of them and the _Horos?"_

" _Hollows!_ Mizuiro!"

"Easy, easy. I'll contact Ryo and we'll all meet to figure this all out, tonight. Honsho says she just ran into Soi Fon-san."

"Huh?! I'm not getting any of these messages!"

"Do you have their email?"

"…aw."

* * *

In the town with the explosion-

"Dad! Dad, it's terrible! T-There was a leakage and….ambulances are rushing on the scene!" one youth shouted into his cell phone, not too far from the disaster. But his hand shook as he raised it and switched to camera mode.

 _"What are you doing?"_

"T-Those sword spirits! I see them!"

Momo had just exited her Bankai in order to scare off the alpha Hollow, and now she was rushing to konso as many people as she could, constantly worrying about more approaching and trying, trying so hard to block out the panicking sounds of the humans.

"Yachiru! Yachiru, are you okay?!" she shouted. Luckily for her, zanpakutous spirits themselves could konso.

"Peaches….there's so many dead bodies…." came the whisper back. "We….c-can't we heal them?"

"No, we can't. This wasn't because of me or you, this was just an accident!" Momo assured. "Konsoing them is the only way to protect them from Hollows _here!"_

"Look, look, mama!" one small girl shouted. "It's those people from the video!"

 _Video? What are they talking about?_

Stuck in a daze, Yachiru jumped from soul to soul and got to work, but she couldn't even look them in the eye. Both Sanpo and Kenju noticed, as did Tobiume. The pink-haired president dashed through the town, stopping to konso a little boy that half of his face blown off.

"…O-Oh…."

Then, his tearful father was suddenly in her face.

"Spirit! You're supposed to protect us mortals, aren't you?!"

Yachiru's eyes widened.

 _"How could you let this happen?!"_

"N-No…I didn't…" she took a step back, and when she blinked, the face wasn't there, but she could _feel_ the pleas and anger from the people around her.

"Yachiru!" Momo flash-stepped over to here, panting. "It's okay, it's okay! It's not your fault! It's not…."

 _"your fault!"_ Luppi's voice finished. "It's always your fault!"

"NO!"

She pushed Momo down and hurried away from the scene, covering her ears with her hands.

* * *

With an open time for everyone, the members of the Royal Guard were able to meet for a quick meeting. Now that both sides of the Shinigami had been tested-

"Bam." Kirinji dropped a pile of folders on the table. "Good thing that Akon fellow is smart, Hikifune. Be sure to thank him later."

"I would like him to work with Nozomi and Kon," Kirio suggested, but Shutara gave her a stern frown.

"He has no more powers to speak of. It is a fortune that his fate is not that of Jirobo Ikkanzaka."

Indeed, the eradication's affects were potent but the Royal Guard were the only Shinigami worthy of Reio-sama's honor, and thus, their memories were spared. Not that any of them had ever met him to begin with.

"About that….I understand Reio-sama's decision, I do. He was of the enemy, and the worst thing we could do is inspire martyrdom amongst the Shinigami. Their hatred would turn to pity if they would to learn the truth."

"You sound not very satisfied, Hikifune."

The large woman clasped her hands together but didn't add anything on the matter, even when Shutara's gaze nearly pierced through her head.

"Tonight is a special night!" Ichibe began, electing to change the subject. "Yoruichi Shihouin is to marry Kisuke Urahara, the first to be blessed under the divine will. Two Shinigami as powerful as them will surely pave the way for a brighter generation."

"Uh huh. I hate to burst your bubble old friend but those two are _very_ smart. I wouldn't be surprised if they uncover the whole lid on this matter."

"Oh please Nimaiya, Jirobo Ikkanzaka wasn't someone they even knew."

"You _know_ what I'm talking about," replied the asauchi master in a laid-back tone. "What Reio-sama wants is what Reio-sama wants, but those people out there-" he pointed to the wall. "-will resent being guinea pigs."

"How vulgar!" Shutara exclaimed. "This is a necessary task to fix the balance of souls. Relying on Plus transformation alone would simply take too long."

But there was another reason, one that Nimaiya and Kirio had realized well in advance – disobedience and betrayal amongst Shinigami, the vassals that were designed to carry out the will of the Soul King…..was a crime in itself. Something had to change. Something had to be done to make sure a single wouldn't get such an idea _ever_ again.

A world where the (new) young would see the Soul King and properly revere him – with no outside biases or influences to change it – was the ideal world for the lynchpin.

Simply put, there was more satisfaction in creating that order anew.

* * *

Sadly, "Rukongai" did not survive for this new order. It was always an inequal hovel, but the Gotei 13 had tried to make things better in the years following the war. All that hard work was now non-existent. No structures remained besides that of nature.

It made Yushiro sad to look at it all.

"What are you doing?" Xen asked. "We're to be on diligent patrol, my prince."

"There's nothing drawing in new souls when they arrive, Xen," he replied. "They'll just see….this. It looks awful."

"Such a feeling would be unknown to people like you and me. We were…born in the Soul Society."

Xen and Yushiro were of C rank, but the woman in their range of vision was B – someone that actually hadn't fought in a VERY long time.

"M-Mother?"

"At ease, Yushiro. I would like to talk to Xen."

"Me?"

Yabao nodded, and a quick look at her son told him he should probably excuse himself, so he quickly did. "I must apologize for what I did to Shaolin."

"With all due respect….Yabao-sama, I'm not the one you should apologize to."

"Oh? I find it important that the five of us – those of our clans that are still here – take each other's feelings into account and forge a greater bond." she sat down. "You live with her now in Kukaku Shiba's abode, do you not?"

"So….?"

"May I ask you something, Xen? What made you think differently than myself or your kin back at the manor?"

Xen looked in the direction where Yushiro headed off to. "The answer lies in the NSWA. I had no interest in joining, but I was compelled by a simple fact – it was something that made Shaolin _happy._ " she turned back, her brow furrowed. "In my younger years I thought she was incapable of warm feelings."

"Hmmm. Usually members of the Shihouin clan would treat her clan like the servants they were supposed to be, but my daughter was different. She liked Shaolin, and wanted her to ease up."

 _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree,_ Xen thought, flushing ever so slightly. "I'm glad I took the time to know her a little better. Her friends are now my friends."

Yabao folded her arms. "And your enemies are now _their_ enemies. I know who exactly is behind all of this."

"Okikaba? Kageroza Inaba?"

"No no, where the source of our clans' betrayal lies. A Shihouin let out Kugo Ginjou and sparked the chaos; Bakuren."

The same elder that scolded Yoruichi for the sexy SWA calendar four years prior.

"Your brother-in-law," Xen realized. "Of course…."

"He was always resentful of the fact that Yoruichi took over the clan instead of him when my husband passed on. Even more so when she left the Soul Society, putting the mantle on Yushiro….who didn't want to lead."

"Why not pass the power to him in the interim?"

"Because I would've _died_ than let a cur like him take Roichi's spot. He angered Yoruichi when he disgraced her fallen friend. And I'm certain he was giving out orders when the defection occurred."

"Would he listen to the head of the Ryodoji Clan, though?" Xen looked up at the sky. "Having no information makes me uneasy, Yabao-s…..Yabao-san."

"Nevertheless, I'll do my part to assist the fallen Gotei. And…..I do hope all of Yoruichi's friends will come to the ceremony tonight."

Xen stared her down. "Even Shaolin and Kukaku-san?"

"Yes."

* * *

The situation of "no information" was a bit of a concern on the other side, as well. For days (or the equivalent thereof), the rogue SSS had only been training. Now was the time to form a plan.

"Well, well….it's nice to see so many willing faces," Ganryu began, sitting at one end of the room's table. "Why don't we start with a progress report?"

Kageroza stood up. "Reigai formation has begun, but I have to add in the zanpakutou formation. I intend not to be careless, everyone. They must be equal to the usual Gotei soldier."

"About that….it's quite a dilemma that you can't seem to give an estimate to _when_ they'll be done?" said one Kuchiki.

"Hmmm. These things take time. And in this world, time is not a concept that applies."

Okikaba spoke next. "Apparently you've been dealing with the production yourself. Do you not trust any of us to assist you?"

"That's not it at all. There's only so many resources to draw from, and I am the only one that hails from the 12th. Expanding our base of operations seems like a priority. Right now…." he laid out a chart. "We exist in a space between the known dimensions. It is only habitable because of what we've taken from Seireitei. Therefore…well, isn't it clear?"

The other members looked skeptical. Incredibly so.

"Even disguised, stepping one foot back into the Soul Society is a very dangerous move. They've had the time to coordinate properly, no?"

But the silver-haired noble looked to the scientist. "You mentioned something regarding the Dangai, yes?"

"Correct. After we left….the Dangai was sealed. I checked with my zanpakutou."

"Sealed? H-How?" asked a former member of the 7th.

"…..of course." Bakuren shook his head. "The Gotei must've received divine assistance. Because how could they carry out Hollow hunting duties if their passage is sealed?"

"And now it's _open_?" Kageroza scoffed. "Trying to trap us is a smart move, but one that lacks finesse. Therefore, expanding our region of operations – a new Gotei – would have to rely on Hueco Mundo."

"Excuse me? The beasts in that accursed place are stronger. Why on earth would any of us want to go _there?"_

"You don't think they've rigged the Living World by now? It's weaker and requires less power to monitor," he argued. "All victories must start with a risk. Abiding our time here and simply waiting on me…..well, that's foolish."

Everyone began talking at the same time, but Okikaba's hand silenced them. He looked contemplatively at Kageroza.

"He's right. Even the Gotei does not what lies beyond a Garganta now. Any chance to get the advantage is not one to be taken lightly."

Ganryu smirked. "Well, somebody has to make the climb first. How about…." he looked to the non-nobles that defected from Renji. "….you all?"

"What? Why us?"

"Ha! None of you lowbloods belong to the Five Noble Houses!" the nobles laughed mockingly. "Don't you think it's more important for the elite to lead?"

"By all accounts HE has to go too!" several hands pointed at Kageroza. "He's not nobility AND he became a Shinigami after that bastard Aizen died!"

"You dare-"

"Peace, Lord Shihouin. …..I will accompany them, for my own research."

"Research…..Father, may I say something?"

"Yes, Benin?"

"I understand you and Third Seat Okikaba trust this man, but research was also the prime directive of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, one of the most vile Shinigami to ever have existed. Why do you place so much faith in a man that follows his ideals?"

Ganryu and Okikaba looked at each other. Their eyes shifted from the other to the green/blonde-haired man. They were not stupid; letting Kageroza have too much of a say would only end in disaster for the entire group. Unfortunately, to Kageroza himself, _they_ were the stupid ones. He had nothing to prove, no status quo to stick to. He hardly cared about their pride.

He was like Mayuri Kurotsuchi, but the similarity ended there, and for a good reason. …..he was to succeed where he had failed.

XXXXXX

 _"Captain Kurotsuchi!"_

 _"Hmm?" a few years before Ichigo Kurosaki came into play, one student at the Shin'o Academy had really enjoyed the clown captain's presentation, going as far to seek him out in the hall later. "Who are you?"_

 _"K-Kageroza Inaba, sir. I was in the class you spoke to?"_

 _"Ohh…?" Mayuri scratched his chin. "I didn't bother memorizing any of the names. It's not like any of you understood what I was saying after all."_

 _"But I did. Your theory on Dangai space fluctuation was enthralling! I'd love to read more."_

 _"Ha! If you're trying to brownnose me, at least have the courtesy to be part of my actual division first. Hmph!" he walked away._

 _"How do you do it?"_

 _Mayuri stopping, blinking._

 _"I've seen your work many times, and yet it feels like you aren't realizing your full potential, Captain. Do you not care for the craft of science?"_

 _"Bite your tongue, Inaba," replied Mayuri, glaring at him. "This world is so drab and dreary. If one had the capacity to change it, to discover all of the true possibilities beyond our comprehension!...nothing would make my heart swell greater."_

 _"…"_

 _"That rotten old man, Yamamoto. All these years, I've had to be careful with what I show, as his might dwarves the rest of us Captains. A mind like me would suffer in agony if all of my work was to be vaporized in an instant."_

 _"What about….creating a world? A new world?"_

 _Mayuri tapped the side of his face with his long pointer finger. "A world without those limitations…..now THAT would be the achievement of the eon. But, I don't think it's something I want to achieve before figuring out our known universe first."_

 _"….."_

 _"I am surprised, you're not half as dumb as I pegged your class to be. Perhaps there can be a spot for you when you graduate at the 12_ _th_ _."_

 _"I'd appreciate it. You created your vice-captain, Nemu, right?"_

 _"That I did. I'll bet you're kicking yourself at night wondering how I did it."_

 _But Kageroza flashed an eager smile. "Of course. I'd like to do it myself."_

XXXXXX

"Nozomi, and the Reigais….they're all just a test," he found himself saying when he arrived back in his quarters later. "A test for creation."

He looked all around. Tubes encasing each growing clone were abundant.

"The stigma of creation…..bah! There's only one kind of _God_ that goes out of his way to condemn those with an advanced mind to do the same thing he can…..a _scared_ one."

* * *

The topic of said God wasn't just on Kageroza's mind; Candice was in a very sour mood when she was on patrol with Liltotto.

"What's with the scowl?"

"Remember what Yachiru asked, Lily? Reio-sama….was responsible for Juha Bach."

"….oh, right…." Liltotto glared up at the sky. "But why? He wanted to kill him after the Gotei was destroyed. And he already has those creepy children."

"I don't know, but I don't like what it means," she looked at her hand; the mark was a faint blue. "Maybe he thinks we're the most likely to go rogue?"

"There's no way we'd get an answer. Even if the Royal Guard knew something, they wouldn't tell us a thing."

"…..better or worse than Silbern?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, is there really a difference? One really powerful guy at the top, everyone's afraid to cross him?"

"Candice, now you're just being overdramatic."

"I am not!"

"Hahaha, I think you _are_ , honey," came an unknown voice. Candice spun around immediately, and her eyes widened at the sight of the eccentric figure (to say the least) – short white hair, fair skin, earrings, make-up, a dress adorned with feather boas and glitter, and yet….there was something particular….

"Who…..the hell are you?"

"Where are my manners?" the figure asked in mock surprise. "You're one of Nanao's friends, right? Candice and Liltotto?"

"You're….ohhh, her zanpakutou!" the shorter girl realized. "Wait, why aren't you with her?"

"To get the chance to stretch my wings, you silly girl." with a whistle the spirit was gone, leaving them dumbfounded.

"Liltotto….."

"Yeah, Candice?"

"Was that spirit-"

"I think so."

* * *

Elsewhere, Haineko was glad she finally got rid of that annoying Rangiku. She scoped out the land, though, and she was hardly impressed.

"Feh! Rukon's a garbage can." Just then, her sharp cat ears detected the voices of Apache and Mila Rose. "Oh?"

XXXXXX

"Y'know, this is actually pretty awful."

"Don't bait me like that Apache, it's way too easy."

"No! THIS! We fixed up those houses, remember? And now the whole place looks worse than freaking Hueco Mundo!"

"Throw in enough sand, and you'd get a replica."

That made both of them laugh, but they stopped, awkwardly staring at each other. Apache scratched the back of her head.

"Uhh…..listen…."

"Stop. Don't get all sappy on me. Besides, it's only fair I apologize first. Harribel-sama said I shouldn't judge you."

"Well…..uh, thanks…?" Apache blinked. "She told me not to be so uptight about this."

"Yeah, if you like getting plowed by other girls, it's fine, alright? Seems like you don't want be some toy forever."

"…..sometimes, you learn a little somethin'. Sarugaki and Kuna don't really talk about them, but….Lisa was telling me about her three friends."

Mila Rose cocked her head.

"You know….Rose, Love, and Hachi? All of them lived in the Living World for a goddamn century – I don't think we've known each other for that long – and now…..they're gone."

"Oh…."

"….what if that happened to us," she found herself whispering, "like Sun-Sun died or something?"

"I'd be mad. Sun-Sun being stupid enough to herself killed….what does this have to do with us, though?"

"Not _you,_ you dumb cow. It felt…kinda nice to learn that. It was personal, y'know?"

Haineko scoffed (now hiding nearby). _This is getting boring. Wait, who does the lion screw again?_

"Yeah, I see whatcha mean."

"You do?" Apache smirked. "That vain moron tells you stuff?"

"AH HA!" Haineko zoomed over to Mila Rose and grabbed her shoulders. "Ruri'iro Kujaku! He's kinda cute! Where is he?!"

"Who the fu-"

* * *

"-cking off? You've done that too?" Yumichika laughed. "Well someone's adventurous!"

"Why did I even go with you?" asked an annoyed Kira. "In fact, how did we even start talking about our personal lives?"

"But now it's making sense! I mean, Stark isn't half as fetching as a guy like me, but I'll give you a solid A for effort. How did you two meet? Details!"

"I'm going to stop talking now." Kira looked over at Wabisuke. "Say….why didn't you release your spirit, Yumichika?"

"Because my zanpakutou is selfish, spoiled, vain, arrogant, and conceited."

"You just used five synonyms to describe yourself."

"Oh fine!" Yumichika gave a disgusted look to the Zan Sword on his belt. "I can't have him upstaging me, can I? Being stuck with him is worse than not having Ikkaku, Captain, or the Vice-Captain to talk to."

"Um, I'm still here."

* * *

But others were much more willing to use their zanpakutou. Jushiro was scoping out one city in particular when he felt two pairs of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" came the twin voices of Sogyo no Kotowari.

"Hahahaha, stop it, you two!" he pulled them off. "This is serious business."

"Aww, we're just lightening the mood!" said Sogyo.

"Yeah! We want you to feel relaxed in case you get sick," said Kotowari. Both were twin boys with silver hair, blue kimonos, and matching pointed hats. They were very fond of their user, and him to them.

"Thank you, but…" Jushiro coughed once. "If you two are assisting me, I'll be fine. …uh oh, I hear a roar. This way!"

* * *

Another city also had three figures zooming around, but unlike that of his friend, Shunsui Kyoraku's spirits looked completely different. "Keeping up, ladies?"

"Ha! That's quite rich coming from you, Kyoraku." the "main" spirit, Katen, was a rather buxom and tall woman that bore a dark dress, skull headdress, and an eyepatch. Her purple hair was styled into two corkscrew pigtails. "Wouldn't you agree, Kyokotsu?"

The other spirit also had (short) purple hair, but like Tsumiko, most of her body was covered, including one eye. She was eternally silent.

"She agrees."

"What, no she didn't!" But she did. Kyokotsu appeared in front of Shunsui, stopping him in place. "Oh….no fair, having two beautiful woman be so cruel to me."

"Oh please." Katen gestured for her better half to take out a wandering Hollow. "Your heart is true to Nanao-san. So your words are hollow."

"Ha, can't I still appreciate the female form?" her user asked, amused. "I'm glad you brought her up, though. I plan to dance with her tonight."

"At the wedding? Surely your mind should focus on important things."

"But that's just it." Shunsui adjusted his hat, the one thing he was glad to keep. "I can't say what tomorrow will bring, even less so when we were fighting Aizen. Nanao….Jushiro….all of them are something to hold onto."

"And me?" Katen teased, rubbing his cheek with her hand. "You can't forget the zanpakutou that puts up with a lazy man like you."

"Hahaha…..are you trying to entice me, madam? It's not going to work."

"Ha, can't a woman be…jealous? Now that I have freedom, I'll be blunt." she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I don't mind sharing~"

"Ah ha….you'll be the death of me…."

* * *

Byakuya's spirit matched his own demeanor – quiet, calm, and collected. Senbonzakura took the form of a masked armored samurai with an oni mask.

"….."

"…"

"Are we that desperate for soldiers?" he wondered out loud, the breeze blowing through their hair.

XXXXX

 _As the males were gathering for departure, Byakuya was surprised to see a familiar face join them – the former leader of the 6_ _th_ _. "Grandfather….? How is this possible? You're bedridden."_

 _Ginrei had gotten up in years, as while he was dressed to battle, his grandson noticed the shake of limbs when he pulled out a small vial. "It's concentrated water from the hot spring. Kirinji said it would allow me to fight in the Living World."_

 _The concern was evident on Byakuya's face. "He cannot be serious. He would risk your life with meager water?"_

 _"Byakuya, if I'm to be ordered to fight, then I must. If Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake still can, then so can I. I still know my Bankai and kido." Ginrei coughed into a handkerchief._

 _"….."_

XXXXXXX

"Perhaps it is best to trust your grandfather," his zan said.

"Trusting him is not the concern, it's putting his life at risk," Byakuya argued. "He has contributed to Soul Society's protection, and he has dealt with the loss of his son, his daughter-in-law, and granddaughter-in-law."

"You're being stubborn. This is Rukia all over again."

The two were fighting back to back, yet they were capable of keeping a conversation with dignity and grace, fitting of a Kuchiki. "….can you blame me? Our clan is a shadow of what it once was. I feel guilty that Grandfather had to witness it all."

"Be more glad that he lives to fight with us, not against."

 _Father….you entrusted my life with him. I will return the favor,_ Byakuya thought, charging up a Byakurai spell to attack the nearest Hollow.

* * *

The frosty captain of the 10th had his own struggles – he couldn't keep the sharpest focus, as thoughts of Granny kept invading his head. Toshiro tried to shake them away as he looked around. "We still have quite a few hours…"

"Master, leave this to me. You need time to grieve."

"I don't need time for anything of the sort, Hyorinmaru!" he snapped. "No matter how sad I get, Granny isn't coming back. I'm not burdening everyone by moping around!"

"…..as you wish."

Hyorinmaru took the form of a majestic dragon, colored blue, although a more humanoid form was available. The two traveled across the frosty Russian mountains. Toshiro _was_ in grief, but at least being in the right element could relax him somewhat.

 _Granny….damn it…..why did you have to die so soon?_ he lowered his head, eyes closed. _Before I had to chance to cure you? Before I….I could give you great-grandchildren?_

* * *

After a particular rough swarm of Hollows, Renji took the time to lean against a building, out of breath. "This is nuts….and they weren't even Arrancar…"

"Stop slacking, lazybones! Let's go hunt some more!"

"Yeah! It's better than being cooped up in your head."

He also carried two spirits, of which were connected by a steel chain. One was a snake-esque boy, and the other was a baboon-esque woman.

"Oh for crying out…" Renji adjusted his headband. "Purifying Pluses is our job too, you know." He scouted around the dark city, but suddenly, he saw something unfold:

A woman was walking alone in the sidewalk, and a tinted car was following her. She looked back, uneasy, and quickened her steps.

 _? Are those people after her?_

But the car increased its speed, and caught up. The woman looked back again, and when the window rolled down-

 **BANG**

-her dead body hit the pavement, blood pooling out.

"Oh crap!" Renji hurried over to her. The woman was dark-skinned and had a leather coat on. Within a few moments, her soul appeared from her body, bound by the Chain of Fate.

"What the….?" her eyes widened. "S-Shinigami?! But that means…." she looked down and gasped.

"Listen…..it's okay. I just have to konso you. You'll end up in the Soul Society."

The soul looked stunned, and in her speechless reaction, neither noticed that a certain someone was recording the whole exchange.

XXXXX

"YES, a Shinigami!" Yukio looked delighted. "I just need that sword, Roman!"

"As you wish, sir…."

XXXXXX

But when he got out of the car, Yukio stopped at the sight of the two zanpakutou spirits, creatures also with their own swords….and were decidedly NOT human looking.

"?!"

"I….really died…." the woman whispered, still in shock.

"Yeah…." truth be told Renji had no idea how the new konsoing system would work out, so he had to hope for the best. She looked into his eyes.

"Please…."

"Huh?"

"Don't let me be a Hollow….don't let me be like my brothers and sister…."

"They…..they ate them?" Renji wondered out loud, but a smack from Saru reminded him of his task. "Don't worry, I won't! Just hold still…"

"What's your name…Shinigami?"

"Huh? R-Renji Abarai. Yours?"

The soul closed her eyes and let the zanpakutou touch her forehead. "Jackie….Tristan…."

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Rangiku stomped the ground yet again. "I knew they couldn't be trusted! We barely fight off those Hollows, and then they ditch us?!"

"I don't blame them," Nanao huffed. "But it's not like they can leave. And considering both user and spirit can use Shikai together….it's not like we're weakened."

"….Nanao, I hate to ask, but why was yours so….?"

She ignored her, but luckily the two stumbled upon Rukia and her spirit. "Hey! I talked to Isane earlier, so I guess the healers are coming….?"

The zan was a beautiful pale-skinned woman with long hair and a frosty kimono. She bowed her head in respect. "Pleased to meet you two. I am no Sode no Shirayuki."

"Oh hey! Seen a cat and uh….how do you describe it, Nanao?"

Rukia hissed and pushed Rangiku to the side. "Don't demean a zanpakutou with the wrong label! They're not things, Rangiku!"

"S-Sorry! Wait, you've met hi….he…..the _zanpakutou_ before?"

"Oh, Nanao was telling me about her. Her name is Ryomen Seisaka-sha, right?"

 _"Two-sided creator?"_ Sode looked impressed. "An interesting name…."

"Yes yes, very. Sorry to leave, but we REALLY need to find our spirits," Nanao dragged Rangiku away, but the frosty maiden wasn't finished. She let out a quiet laugh.

"Hahahaha…you're so silly. Haven't you considered that a zanpakutou spirit can easily find others of their kin?"

* * *

"You _can?_ " Ichigo frowned. "Then who's the nearest one, right now?"

Zangetsu stood tall with his flowing blown locks, in a black robe, sunglasses, and a distinct five o'clock shadow. "Ikkaku Madarame and his Hozukimaru."

"Huh. That's….."

"Ichigo, I sense more Hollows. We should keep moving."

So they did, but the strawberry looked a little uncomfortable. "My dad's out there, fighting too. I've seen barely anything of Engetsu…and my Hollow form almost killed him…."

"…"

"You're not saying anything."

"Do you fear he will come back to haunt you? Orihime's powers have made it impossible."

"I don't want him to ever come back, but what if Arturo pulls some kind of stunt and…..reawakens him?" Ichigo shivered. "I don't think it's safe for me to go to Hueco Mundo, if it comes up."

"…..Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

Zangetsu gently grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop with him. "That monster has been eradicated from your soul. I was there, seeing the grief he caused you. I was there, battling him with all of my power. He is no more, I swear on it."

"…."

"Remember what I have taught you, Ichigo."

 _"….hesitate and I will age. Retreat and I will die,"_ came the reply. "You're right. It's all in my head. I've….had nightmares about him."

"You have?"

"They don't last," Ichigo said softly. "Because usually I end up dreaming about my sisters, or Dad, or Mom, or Tatsuki, Ishida, Rukia, Chad…..then it always becomes Orihime. I see her face….smiling….and then, I can sleep."

Zangetsu gave him a rare smile. "I'm pleased to hear that. Besides, you can easily achieve a state stronger than him. You have the potential for it."

"…..wait, what? What do you-"

but the spirit had already zoomed by to attack the next Hollow, leaving Ichigo to stand in confusion. But then, he remembered something he said to Zangetsu before he fought Juha Bach:

 _I….thought Bankai was the highest I could go._

Which brought a load of implications of their own, mainly on what Zangetsu knew – and what the other zanpakutou spirits knew.

Only time would tell…..

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: A spotlight on some of the more...involved zanpakutou. Yeah we're playing by anime filler rules here, just to make my life easier. A lot of them I do have to create off my head, but that's the rub, eh? Spoilers - Nemu's not the only one that mirrors someone she once knew...fufufufu...and Orihime's is an interesting one.**

 **Next Time - The return home + the ceremony into motion. Gonna be interesting...**


	42. The Domain

**Review Time:**

 **Nomnomvore - Things are heating up :D**

 **silveruzu44 - Here it is, like I promised! (you leave the 26th, right?) Hope you enjoy, and well...again, thanks for reviewing this far, man, it means a lot. Good luck at boot camp!**

* * *

 **Chapter 42 - The Domain**

Four years ago, during the War of the Worlds…there existed a being. A being sealed up, far away from any soul. It laid in pure darkness, frozen. The last time it had seen sunlight was eons ago. And it would be more eons until it would be able to awaken.

 _Would be,_ had two voices not broken through the ether.

 _"…Aizen….."_

 _"Orihime Inoue…..I see you did some quick work. The look on your face tells me you protected the six still in the false world?"_

One of the many eyes tied to this being opened.

 _"I have. And I can't let you get any further, Aizen. We're….going to settle this, here and now."_

 _"What makes you think…..I won't leave?"_

It was the strangest phenomenon. The being had no idea whose voices they were, but they sounded….mortal? Godly? Some mix of the two? The last words he had heard was by the person that originally sealed him away.

 _"Because, Aizen. You've come this far…..even you wouldn't let some stray chance of failure get past you. Right?…..are you ready?"_

This voice was female, and sounded pure….filled with kindness and empathy.

 _"I cannot imagine why you chose those six…..even Ichigo Kurosaki's potential now pales in comparison to mine and yours. Did you not reject his Hollow form outright?"_

But this voice was male, and sounded foul….filled with malice and apathy.

Currently the being lacked the facilities to speak, but he(?) was truly grateful. He wouldn't be asleep all of the time. So he listened.

 _"H-How….do you know that? Hachi-san trapped you when I did it!"_

 _"No, trap implies I couldn't escape. At best that was a minor annoyance. As for me…..it's because we share the same powers, Orihime."_

Orihime and Aizen. Those were the names of these mortal-god hybrids. Focusing harder, the being realized one was a human, but the other was…..a **Shinigami.**

 _"Aizen, I don't think either of us should stand around and just watch."_

 _"You're right. As God….I must do."_

This caused more eyes to open up. Being trapped for so long, the concept of a Shinigami would be completely unknown to this being, and yet…..he could tell.

He could tell they carry swords tied to their souls.

He could tell they dressed in black.

And he could tell they served the interests of the person that **trapped him there.**

* * *

Across the four years, the being regained more and more sentience, but he was still trapped. Would he ever escape?

 **"….Reio…..that's what the mortals call you…..?"**

* * *

Once evening had arrived, the Shinigami on patrol in the Living World returned home. Ikkaku was the first to notice Yachiru's downtrodden expression.

"Vice-Captain? Everything go okay out there?"

"Hahaha….it's um….a long story," Momo quickly said. "She just needs a quick nap!"

But she ignored them and walked off, away from the others. The members of the NSWA all frowned. Sanpo and Kenju quietly followed her.

XXXXX

"Pah! Finally done!"

Rurichiyo had used all of her possible free time during the day to help rebuild the clubhouse. She was sweating, exhausted, but pleased with her work.

"You're a weird Shinigami. What's the point of this NSWA anyway?"

"Ah, that's the club Mera and the other girls joined."

Oh what do they know?

When they left, Yachiru came up the hill. Rurichiyo beamed and waved. "President! Look!"

"…..? Chiyo-chan…."

"I mean, it doesn't have ALL of the features as the previous clubhouse, but it's big enough for everyone! Want to look inside?"

"You made this?"

"Not….alone." Rurichiyo rubbed her sore back. "It's the least I could do."

"Whatcha mean?" Yachiru asked. She walked up to the door, and took a peek inside. To her surprise, things nearly matched up. The mural DID have to be repainted, but then again, the roster size had increased since that day. "Whoa…"

"You…you saved me from drowning, remember?"

"So?"

"So?!" Rurichiyo blinked. "I….don't follow you."

Yachiru stepped out of the clubroom. Her brown eyes glanced up at the roof, then back down at the princess. "You don't owe me a thing. A president protects her members."

"Don't give me that spiel. Iemura advised you against putting the burden on yourself all the time. So why don't you let US take the reins for a change?"

"…"

"Are….are you going to cry?"

Yachiru wiped her eyes. "N-No."

"You were! What happened today?"

"I…..a lot of humans died, Chiyo-chan. There was an accident."

"H-Hollows?"

"Yeah. ….well, no. Peaches kept shouting. She told me it wasn't my fault. Some explosion down below. But I….heard the voices, so I….panicked."

 _Goodness, it's true. She's still suffering through her guilt. Can I even say anything to help? I've….I've barely in any fights! The amount of Hollows I've purified can be counted on my fingers._ "Do you…need some water, or something? Perhaps a relaxing atmosphere would help."

The president didn't seem very excited at the prospect.

 _ARGH what are you saying?! How naïve can you be?_

"You see humans before, Chiyo-chan?"

"Me? I did some patrols when I was in the academy. I've konso'd my fair share. Some….sadly face a more gruesome fate than others."

"It's not just Hollows that hurt them," Yachiru whispered. She sat down. "But we can only protect them from those. They can blow up and bleed."

"So can _we."_

"…"

"I wish I had more experience like you, Yachiru. You've been in countless fights, including the war itself! Me? I'm just some sheltered princess that has barely suffered."

"But…you lost your house, Chiyo-chan. And your clan."

Rurichiyo sat down next to her. "A clan that didn't care for me to begin with. You had all those people you cared about, lost. Maybe….we should erect a new monument?"

Yachiru was silent for a few moments. Her thoughts were still lingering on the children and parents crying in agony, but that reminded her of something else. "Did you know your mommy, Chiyo-chan?"

"H-Huh?" _That's right! Her mother joined the club recently…_ "No, unfortunately. She didn't survive giving birth to me."

"Do you….blame her?"

"Why would I do that? If anything, I've always blamed myself. Kenryu and Enryu tell me not to do such things, but Father was never the same…." Rurichiyo cleared her throat. "I insist I get you that tea. We have some time before Yoruichi-san's wedding. It'd do good for everyone if you felt a little better, right?"

Yachiru tapped her lip. "Ok. But let's do something that Jiggles and Hime-chan did once."

"..?"

XXXXXXXX

"Milady, we're-" Kenryu and Enryu stopped dead in place. Yachiru was scrubbing Rurichiyo's back; the two were in a small bath.

"T-This isn't what it looks like…."

"Arms up please!"

"W-We'll come back later!"

Rurichiyo sighed. "Vice-Captain Matsumoto and Inoue-san actually did this?"

"Yep. There's a lot of things the NSWA did before you joined. I can tell you the time we dressed up as magical girls."

"What?! How did you do _that?"_

Her mood relaxed somewhat, Yachiru began one of the most bizarre – yet fascinating – stories the Kasumoiji heir had ever heard. Outside, the two zanpakutou spirts were watching.

"…."

"Ah, she's smiling somewhat!"

* * *

At the Shin'o Academy, class was officially ending for the day. For Sakumo, this meant more time she could spend with her daughter. Exhausted but giddy, she ran out of the building to wait for someone from the NSWA to pick her up. Better yet-

"Ah, don't you know what's tonight?" asked Tokie, who came up behind her. "A wedding reception! Are you going stag, Sakumo-san?"

"Hahaha….I'm not interested in that kind of thing. Just to see Yachiru."

The other asauchi girls soon appeared around her.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Hasuka whispered. "You're a newbie student that already gets to hang out with all of these high-level Shinigami. Students aren't allowed but you can probably sneak in."

 _A wedding with one of these noble types…ugh, that's the last thing I was worrying about in Rukongai. Wait a second-_

"So no one lives down there anymore?" Sakumo queried, looking down the ledge to the abyss below. "I'm surprised everyone wanted to be a Shinigami."

"Everyone? You think everyone said yes?"

Behind her, a bitter-looking student was passing by. The five asauchi girls watched carefully…and for good reason.

"You're from the 79th District, right? Kusajishi? I've seen you around before."

"….?"

"I had a few friends. They hated the Shinigami, said they didn't want to bother with getting themselves killed by the Hollows. There's no way they said yes, and yet….I haven't seen them up here."

Sakumo laughed awkwardly. "The academy's so big."

"Yeah. From the resources they took away from OUR homes." The student departed. He was not some plucky young youth, but rather, a scarred and angry older man. Sakumo took another gaze downward, this time her heart was beating a little faster.

"What….what did the Royal Guard do?"

"…..the Shinigami polled Rukongai to see who would follow Reio-sama and enlist, and who would not," Tsumiko explained. "I don't know what has happened, but everyone was given a _choice."_

"But….I don't understand. Not every soul can become one…."

"The air is different now," Tokie said. "Orihime Inoue's lingering power was enough to enrich, to give rise to more candidates of spiritual power, but now that Reio-sama is here…."

"Orihime, Orihime….." the image flashed into Sakumo's mind. "Oh! The big chested girl from the club. She seemed nice."

"A word of caution, Sakumo. Most of those in Orihime Inoue's inner circle are veteran Shinigami. Proclaiming that you know her _here_ ….." Tsumiko glanced at the building. "….is a _dangerous_ idea."

* * *

"I'm home….hello?"

Orihime had stepped inside the Kurosaki-Shiba house and removed her sandals. Like Chad and Uryu, she too was of C rank.

 _You didn't release me, Orihime. Why?_

 _I'm sorry, you can meet everyone tonight. Is that okay?_

 _Certainly._

"Orihime-chan, you beat us home!" Yuzu exclaimed. Behind her was a tired Karin. The twins set their zanpakutous down [Karin collapsed onto the sofa]. "I'll make a snack for everyone else.."

"Why are you so tired, Karin-chan?" Orihime asked, sitting down next to her.

"Me and Yuzu had to do all of this training – sparring with some students too – and it was exhausting! And we didn't even get to fight any Hollows…"

Uryu entered next, but the curious thing was that he hadn't released his own zanpakutou either. Orihime wanted to ask why, but next came Isshin.

"Hello family! Hmmm? Karin, you can't get anything done if you're slouching like that!"

"Not in the mood, Goat Face."

 _Isshin didn't release his either….? Or maybe he just called it back…._

"Hey, what's that, Uryu?"

"These?" He showed the Zan Sword to the inquisitive twin. "Shinigami of a certain rank are permitted to call out the spirits of their zanpakutou."

"Whoa! That actually sounds kinda cool! Hey Ichi-nii, can we see Zangetsu?"

"He says hi," mumbled Ichigo, collapsing next to her. "I just want to sleep for a few minutes…." Isshin's shouts of how he was bringing the productivity of the family down was countered by a sharp kick to the jaw. Next was Chad, Ganju, Tatsuki, Ryunosuke, Shino, Xen, Kukaku, and Soi, in that order.

Yuzu came out with a plate. "Hey! Everyone's home! Good thing there's just enough!"

"This is great!" Isshin picked his son up and shook him awake and alert. "I actually have an announcement to make!"

"Oh no….."

"Let's cut to the chase, kids." He pointed across the room. "Our little family has only gotten bigger and bigger, and it makes my heart burst with excitement! Masaki, you listen too!" he pointed at her poster, which was still in the house.

"Dad, can't this wait tomorrow? Or never?" asked a bored Karin.

"Don't be so rude, first daughter! I just wanted to say…..it means a lot to come home to a house filled with my loved ones. I know Kukaku's technically still the head and all, but you've all got a place in my heart."

"E-Even….us?" asked Shino. "W-We're just guests, Shiba-san."

"Nonsense! You and Ryu are learning the ways of the world from Ichigo and this family, so I hereby declare you to be to my fourth son and ninth daughter!"

"Oh wow…." Ryunosuke was in awe. "I w-won't let you down, sir!"

" _Ninth_ daughter? Have you officially lost your mind, old man?" Ichigo asked.

"Karin, Yuzu, Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan, Soi, Xen-chan, Menoly….try to keep up, Ichigo. You have to protect all of your sisters, okay?"

"You consider me and Xen….." Soi didn't have a proper reaction. Neither did Xen. They looked to Chad for help, but he gave a thumbs-up, as proper third sons should.

"Why does Rukia count?! She doesn't even live here!"

"She'll always be my third daughter, son. No offense, Orihime."

"None taken!" came the giggling reply. "Well, since we all have a little time before the wedding reception….should we get ready?"

"Sounds like a plan. I don't want ANY of you clowns to make me tardy for Yoruichi's special day, so get your butts moving! ….after I change my pipe."

When Kukaku went upstairs, Soi took that as her chance.

"Everyone, I have an announcement too. ….if you consider me to be…..family, then it's only fair I state my intentions. Isshin Shiba."

"You're supposed to call me _Dad!_ "

"I'm not doing that, no offense. But since Kukaku's father has passed on, you stand as the head male in her life. I would like to ask your permission for something."

"Eh?"

"I…I wish to take her hand."

Silence, followed by a collective "WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Orihime gave a happy squeal, and Isshin pulled Soi into the tightest hug his fatherly hands could muster.

"HAHAHAHA of course! I would be honored if you would marry my niece!"

"Too…. **.tight** ….!"

* * *

Ichibe made his way over to the Holy Tower, and from the sounds of the whooshes behind him, his companions in the Royal Guard had followed. The guards let them pass, through the interior.

"Everyone here?"

"Yes."

"Mm-hmm."

"Yep."

"Yeah….."

"Great!" He opened the doors to the chamber where Reio was sitting. He and his family were resetting in different pods. "Reio-sama, you called for us?"

"Tonight…is a special night. The wedding of Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara. I am sure none of you have any illusions about the powers they possess."

"Hmph. That Urahara was always a wild one. Why doesn't he have a mark?" Shutara wondered out loud, although she had no reply. Instead, the lynchpin focused on something else-

"It must go according to the Directive. Hikifune, I trust you've prepared it."

"…yes, Reio-sama."

"Why the hesitation?" asked Reijoo.

"I…..feel I will not able to be look any Shinigami in the eye after tonight."

"Your anxieties are misplaced. The whole point of the physicals was to see who would take it, and who would not, and it is a noble goal to secure the future of the Soul Society."

 _If you say so…._

"Between our own observations and that of the asauchi, I have seen the combinations and noted them down in this notebook." Shutara flipped through it for emphasis. "However, not every combination can and should be fulfilled tonight. Some are naïve and inexperienced. It would cause too much panic."

"That is fine. Hikifune?"

"E….Everyone will be receiving it but it will be altered or diluted for those not in this round."

"Good. _Everyone_ must feel the effects regardless. I cannot risk any suspicions."

"What about that Jirobo guy?" Kirinji asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Destroy any records related to him. You have the asauchi helping you in the Medical Center for a reason."

Internally, the Royal Guard all wanted to know…..why not erase his biggest threat? But Reio was capable of hearing their thoughts. "That is not your concern. Prepare the festivities."

"Yes Reio-sama," they all said in unison. However, before Nimaiya could walk out the door (he was the last one)….the god spoke up.

"My sources tell me five of your servants are part of Yachiru Kusajishi's social club."

"….."

"I'm afraid they're compromised now. But the choice was theirs, so let them be. You'll simply have to find new asauchi to heed your orders."

"…yes, Reio-sama."

He left, and the doors shut with a quiet click. However, the Royal Family was an interesting bunch: they all came from the same source. As such, the other three were now also thinking of their "threat". Her image came up on the wall.

 **"Ooooh, Tatsuki-chan, which one should I wear?"**

"That girl…..everytime I see her face, I am filled with the same…..emotion."

"I see what you mean, my king. You could destroy her. No one would know. Everyone would forget about her. Once the proper time has passed…..what would stop you?"

"You don't _understand."_

It was a sight no mortal would ever imagine seeing. Reio's eyes were twitching, and he was beginning to sweat. Things _other mortals_ would do, not God himself.

"What's to say another one of _her_ does not rise up from the ashes? Powers I myself could not imagine? And if my Shinigami find out, they…..all of them will turn on me. All of them are fond of this girl. No….I must make her obey from within. Her own will can only last so far."

"Her spirit will be hard to break, my king," said Reiojo. "This is the girl that engaged Sosuke Aizen and Juha Bach without any fear in her heart."

The title of God was something Orihime had no interest in, and it was the selfless endeavor of _sharing_ her power in the first place that allowed the Gotei to win the war. But she was the catalyst to Aizen gaining nearly enough power to topple God in the first place.

And that was a fact that would always haunt him.

* * *

Under the depths of Hell, the condemned were finally given a small reprieve before their torture would resume again, and this meant good (relatively speaking) news for Kokuto and the new inmate.

"Whew! Bastards were obsessed with the fire today…."

Tsukishima was barely able to speak, since his face had been mauled by wild beasts, but to his awe, he saw that he was beginning to regenerate.

"Surprised? How else would they be able to torture us if we were mauled? Day in, day out, it's the same thing."

Once restored: "You said your name was Kokuto, correct?"

"Yeah. You're….?"

"Shukuro Tsukishima. You may address me as the latter."

"Kay. Got to say…..for some plainclothes human, you really don't seem scared by this place."

"Why thank you."

"Ugh, don't smile like that. You mentioned you were trying to rescue a friend? I hate to break to you, buddy, but no one just _leaves_ Hell."

"Nothing is impossible if you try, Kokuto-san. That's what I have learned." Tsukishima looked beyond their cliff to see many, many other souls suffering, and his eyes lit up once he spotted a familiar face. "Well, well…"

"You still haven't explained how you have that Shinigami sword."

"This?"

Curiously, the blade was now engulfed with a dark aura. In his head, Tsukishima was hearing the corrupted and agonized voice of the former Tsuchinamazu. _Perhaps I can mold this….?_

"Yeah. What's the deal?"

"Simple. I stole it off a Shinigami. I intend to use it as a basis to get stronger." However, once he took one step, Tsukishima nearly collapsed. "Ah…"

"Ha! You've been in here for a few days, and you think you can walk around so easily?" Kokuto helped him up. "I guess you recognize someone?"

"That man, with the mustache?"

"Him? He's a legend down here. Killed _six million_ people."

"The _other_ man, Kokuto-san. You can walk, right?"

XXXXXXX

Giriko Kutzusawa lacked Tsukishima's eternal calm; he had been cowering and quivering in fear since the very second his soul ended up in this place. He shouted when Kokuto landed across from him.

"S-STAY BACK! PLEASE!"

"Shut up, old man. You'll never survive in Hell whining like a baby."

"D-Don't hurt me!" he whimpered, crawling backwards into a rock pile. This made Kokuto sport a rather toothy grin.

"Man….it's so easy to see people +broken down here. The alternative's not any better, old fart! A poverty-stricken soul or a mindless Hollow?! The only good time is when you're alive!"

"A-Alive…..w-what happened to me…."

Kokuto sighed. "At this rate, you're gonna be as crazy as Henry VIII. You were killed, idiot, and your killer wanted to say hi."

"W-What?" Giriko looked past him to see a smiling Tsukishima. The same, eerie, dark smile he had seen before he had been stabbed. "He…..he did this?!"

"Shut up! Can you stop shouting so much? He gives his thanks. Says if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be able to come here."

"Why would anyone WANT to be here?!" Giriko shouted, tears falling. "This is _Hell!"_

"If you scream one more time I'm gonna cut your fucking balls off, old man. Frankly, the guy gives me the creeps. But unlike you…..he has some serious skin!" Kokuto smirked. "So he'll be fun to hang out with."

No answer. Giriko had entered the fetal position.

XXXXXX

"You really broke that guy. Hope the friend was worth it."

Tsukishima nodded. "Yes, he is. The Shinigami have captured him. If I'm to stop them and save him…..I must use my time down here wisely."

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" Kokuto picked at his teeth. "I told you no one gets out of here. I've been trying for YEARS."

"Tell me, Kokuto-san. Why are you down here?" The question startled the accuser.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Eh….it's a dumb story."

"I don't mind. It certainly will pass the time." Tsukishima was watching the Kushanada go by; none of them seemed to care that a (technically still alive) human had a Shinigami zanpakutou.

"Well….." Kokuto sat up. "It was my sister. Little sweet girl, loved flowers. Both of us lived in Hokkaido. Then one day, I come home…..she had been defiled and covered in her own blood."

"Attacked? By who?"

"Some messed up punks. I tracked them down, and _really_ let them have it. Gouged a pair of eyes, sodomized one with a broom handle…..then I kept swinging and swinging until my eyes just saw red."

"…."

"But man! That wasn't enough for me," he bitterly chuckled. "She was gone, and there was nothing I could do. She was my anchor, in a way. Helped keep me out of trouble. But the anger, the grief…..it made me _kill."_

"Seems we're in a similar boat."

"Don't even. You killed ONE guy, that's pussyfooting by Hell standards."

"Yes, but like you…..anger and grief fueled my path. Aren't they powerful emotions?"

"…..I guess. So tell me, Tsukishima, what's your big plan?"

"Hmm…who, exactly, is in charge of this realm?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo….Ginjou's eyes opened, coming face to face with the eternal glow of the moon. "W-Wha…?"

He looked down. His clothes were in tatters, and he felt it incredibly difficult to move. His brand new sword was stuck in the sand.

"You've awakened."

"?!"

Arturo stepped towards him. "Do you know who you are?"

"Y-Yeah. Kugo Ginjou. You….you're the Arrancar that found me?"

"How did you know that?" Arturo glanced at his blade. "Someone told you?"

"Inside, y-yeah."

 _This Shinigami….or human?...is truly something unique. He changed form and is still able to retain himself after my beating? What is he?_

"I see. Welcome to Hueco Mundo, then."

Ginjou stared up at the new Arrancar. "You think I'm stupid? The second I get up, or something, you'll probably devour me, right?"

"High-level Hollows like myself don't need as much nourishment. Do you remember what was happening before this conversation?"

"I *felt* like I was battling someone. You?"

Arturo nodded. "You were rampaging. And yet, you're still not a Hollow. Not a total one."

"Okay…so why aren't you killing me? I feel stronger, but I know I'm not a match for you." Ginjou grunted as he sat up.

"I will commend you, for not being so arrogant. I'm on a quest for information. Perhaps you can tell me….the history of this world."

"Shouldn't _you_ know that, ace?"

"Tell me what you DO know, then."

"What about? The Gotei? The war? Or maybe…." he smirked. "The Espada?"

"Espada?"

"Let's cut a deal, uh….whatever your name is. I'll tell you all I know, but only if we team up. I'm not interested in being someone's snack."

"What makes you think I can't just kill you right now?"

Ginjou finally stood up, bones shaking all the while. "You kill me, then you'll never know. And how humiliating would it be for you to ask someone else? You're top dog, right?"

"….tch."

"Look, I'll entice you with a free preview. Aizen had ten top Arrancar working for him, and now nearly half of them work for the Gotei as pure souls."

Ironically enough, he had learned this information from the same man he had killed for his zanpakutou. Nimaiya's girls had only told him so much before then.

"Ten….who was number six?"

"Huh? Hell if I know the name. Some blue-haired punk, I think."

 _Grimmjow! The Shinigami that was fighting with that Ichigo Kurosaki….._ "So it's true."

"And the buck stops there. Do we have a deal, or not?"

 _So he's arrogant after all. But then again, to talk so brazenly to me, despite currently possessing a fraction of my strength…yes. Yes! I sense great hopes for this soul._

Arturo extended his hand. "If you want to survive this world, you must follow me. You will be devoured by Hollows otherwise."

"Nice welcome," Ginjou sarcastically said. "I have another condition. You….help me get stronger."

"I was going to suggest such a thing. But what fuels you? The lust for power?"

"…not just that. A…person." Saying friend would only be gibberish to this Arrancar warlord. "And I've got a score to settle with the Gotei 13."

"Well then. I think the two of us will be good allies to each other….."

The devil's deal was struck.

* * *

But while malicious alliances were forming to combat the Shinigami, an amicable one was just forming. Mizuho was driving her brother to a certain location…..

"I don't like the looks of this, dweeb. Mom and Dad say never to meet up with strangers."

"You know most of them! Remember, Mizuho, you're only going to learn more IF you cooperate. That means what we talk about doesn't leave our circle."

"….I'll really learn more about the spirits?"

"I guess," he replied. "By the way. That date of yours….seen him recently?"

"Darling?" Mizuho sighed. "He hasn't returned any of my calls! I thought we had a great time! Maybe I should just go back to bald guys…."

Keigo gave a silent sigh in relief. Finally, the car pulled into an abandoned parking garage.

"THIS place? This is where people get stabbed in the movies!"

"Sssh! Remember our deal, Mizuho?"

"Are you trying to blackmail me? If there's something fishy, I'm telling Mom and Dad!"

"Go ahead! And I'll upload those pictures…."

Mizuho gulped. She pulled the lever to park. "S-Shut up, dork."

XXXXX

One by one, the others came – first it was Chizuru, Mahana, and Michiru, on their bikes.

"THESE girls?!"

Then it was Ryo, flanked by a pink-haired girl Keigo didn't recognize. A stubborn four-year old wanted to come. But that wasn't the biggest surprise; another car drove up. Out stepped Mizuiro, and two other individuals.

"Is….that the girl from the news?!"

"Mizuho! We're not telling you a damn thing if you do this! Just sit back and listen."

"F-Fine. But who's _that_ kook?"

XXXXXX

The man in question once had a mustache, but he had shaved it off. And he once dressed in flashy, spirit-appropriate clothing, but now he had regular clothes on.

" _THAT'S_ DON KANONJI?!"

"Isn't it great?" Mizuiro smiled. "He's hardly recognizable now!"

"Let's not get distracted. Before we get to the heart of things, we need to make some introductions. This….is Riruka and Saya."

"Hello!" the small girl waved.

"H-Hi…..I saw some Shinigami on the train last week….."

"That's Chizuru, Mahana, Michiru, Kojima, and Asano. That girl there is Asano's sister," Ryo explained. "Aside from that we have the former host of _Ghost Bust_ and Kyoko." She gestured, and Kanonji passed the book of Rukia's drawings over. "We've been in touch with the Gotei 13 since four years ago, when they saved our town."

"Karakura? How?" Riruka asked, glancing at Kyoko. She and Saya were waving at each other.

"First off, you cannot trust any news source on this. We actually have friends in their ranks." Ryo passed the book to Mizuho, who looked puzzled as she flipped through it. "Four years ago, a Shinigami named Aizen was plotting to kill the Soul King, who maintains the balance between the world and the worlds beyond."

"B-Balance?"

Mahana nodded. "How do you think that strange video came about? Don Kanonji had the information stolen from him!"

Mizuho was struggling to keep up, and now Riruka was looking at the book too. Saya and Kyoko, on the other hand, were giggling and playing tag.

"Sis, you remember the Kurosaki Clinic?"

"H-Huh? Yeah. Didn't your friend move away?"

"No, they moved to the Soul Society to be Shinigami. The entire Kurosaki family! Sado, Ishida, Arisawa, and Inoue-chan too!" her brother explained.

"Is that where the…h-huh?! I'm lost!"

* * *

After explaining all they knew _slowly,_ both Mizuho and Riruka understood the situation at hand. Kyoko and Saya, while not paying attention to all of the details, at least knew the ins and outs of Shinigami, Hollows, and humans.

"So…..this Soul King…."

"He's in charge now. With the stronger Hollows out there, our friends in the Gotei need all the help they can get. Sadly I don't think they'll have the time for a meet and greet."

Kanonji cleared his throat. "I cannot show my face to help you children. The people of the world are asking more and more questions, and it's only a matter of time before we get hysterics."

"Mahana and I found someone with _a tin foil hat_!"

"Saya saw a bunch of Hollows the day of the news report…." Riruka sighed. "Poor girl, seeing all of those monsters. She says some mute kid can see them too…."

"Kyoko as well," Ryo added.

"About that!" Mizuho tapped her foot impatiently. "She's still wanted by the police!"

"She doesn't want to go into a foster home."

"That's not an excuse!"

"It's not, but there's a specific reason as to why she's here," Mizuiro replied. "Her aunt and uncle were murdered."

"So what?!"

Mizuiro got closer, into her face where the two kids were out of earshot. "That girl is the reincarnation of Ichigo's mother. Is this how you thank him for _saving all of our lives?"_

"Wha-"

"I know it's technically a crime. But such a bright girl is tied to the spiritual world, in a time where everyone else is just learning about it. For now…..I would like her to be under our watch."

"I'm not being an accomplice!"

"You won't, if you keep your mouth shut. She will go with Don Kanonji for the time being, and none will be the wiser. We have to wait for more updates by the Shinigami."

"This is insane!" But Mizuiro was now _glaring_ at her. Which was terrifying Keigo.

"If any harm comes to this girl, Ichigo will never forgive me. And if that happens well…that would be rather unfortunate, _wouldn't it?"_

Mizuho's eyes darted to her brother.

"Don't look at me! I'm pretty sure he has Yakuza contacts!"

Riruka waved her hand in front of Mizuiro's face. "Hey, HEY! Don't get so uptight. I'll keep quiet, okay? Retsu, she's one of the Shinigami, right? She seemed like someone you can trust."

"Fantastic!" he replied, mood turning back to normal. "Kanonji's phone can contact me if anything happens. Based on what Chizuru told us, a high-ranking Shinigami will be in our vicinity every day."

"Today was Captain Soi Fon," the lesbian confirmed. "She trained Orihime!"

"I just don't understand one thing," Mizuho mumbled, still in shock. "How….did Kurosaki and all of them even move there?"

XXXXXX

 _Today was the day. Now that Ichigo and friends were officially high school graduates, their time was up. They were to surrender their existence in the Living World for permanent ones in the Soul Society._

 _"You excited, kids?"_

 _Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were in a car with Isshin and the twins. The four of them couldn't stop staring at their marks on their hands._

 _Karin nudged him. "I don't think excited is the right word, Dad. They're….they're scared."_

 _"…what about you girls? You weren't forced. You could've chosen to stay in Karakura with me."_

 _"We don't want to live without Ichi-nii," Yuzu whispered. "Besides, we won't be lonely. We'll make new friends! R-Right, Karin-chan?"_

 _"Yeah," she replied absently, staring through the window with soccer ball in hand. None of their human possessions could come with them, making the move rather easy, but Karin always felt more relaxed with a sports ball. [Kisuke had promised to get them a new poster of Masaki]_

 _"We're here!"_

 _The group had arrived in a clearing deep within the local forest of the cemetery. Yoruichi, Kisuke, Ururu, and Jinta were already there. From the looks of things, so were the three Femritters._

 _"Welcome welcome!" the shopkeeper waved. "Is everyone excited?"_

 _"No," came the unanimous reply of the anxious teens. Ichigo took one look at Masaki's gravestone, but felt his hand being taken by Orihime's. Uryu did the same for his parents, only Chad patted his shoulder._

 _"So…u-um, how does this work?" Yuzu squeaked. "Karin-chan and I…."_

 _"Yes, the two of you are regular humans, but your souls lack any Shinigami powers and you're technically being killed. So a regular konso will send you off." Kisuke had Benihime in his hand._

 _"Damn it, Urahara, don't say killed!" Ichigo shouted. "Just…..just make sure they're not harmed."_

 _"All of the Captains are on standby, Ichigo, so there's no reason to worry," said Yoruichi. "You girls ready?"_

 _Karin and Yuzu both closed their eyes, but not before looking at Masaki's grave, their father, and then their brother. "Ready," they said. They didn't open their eyes the whole time, but Ichigo was unable to watch, even if the whole process wasn't in malice._

 _"It's time son," Isshin said. He and everyone else that lacked a mark had jumped out of their respective gigais. Yoruichi used kido to burn the bodies to ash. "Take one last look at Karakura, because it's the last time you'll see it as a substitute."_

 _"…yeah."_

 _Orihime wished Tatsuki was nearby, but she was safe and sound in the Soul Society. The SWA promised to throw her a party once she and the others arrived._

 _"Wait, here it comes!" Candice shouted._

 _Their marks were now glowing purple, and the image of a broken clock materialized on their hands. A burning yet soothing sensation rushed through them all – their human, Living World bodies were being destroyed, fading into nothingness. After the rush, Ichigo realized he was the first one to finish – his soul already had power._

 _"Karakura Town…..it's been a long ride. None of us…will ever forget you."_

 _And soon, the souls had faded from the Living World to pass on to the Soul Society. With his zanpakutou, Kisuke coordinated a Senkaimon for the remaining members of the party._

 _"Well….see them on the other side?"_

 _"Yeah." Isshin took one last look. "Masaki…..we're going."_

 **FIN**

 **Ending notes: A laid-back chapter to foreshadow/explain more minor things. Next chapter is the wedding, which will probably be a double parter, but I'm not sure. I intend to give every pairing thus far screentime, so better keep track! A rather...nefarious plot is going to happen...**

 **Also: I am aware there are the recent post-manga novels, that clarified some stuff. We're knee deep in this universe's canon, so chances are I'm not going to incorporate anything from them.**

 **Next Time - A LOT of zanpakutou get showcased.**


	43. Life is Like a Boat

**Review Time:**

 **Guest - XD**

 **Pau - Great! Hope you enjoy.**

 **silveruzu44 - :)**

 **Nomnomvore - Keep those eyes peeled.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43 – Life is Like a Boat**

"Here we are."

The investigation team was only a mere boundary away from stepping into Hueco Mundo, the world of the Hollows. Inwardly, the assorted Shinigami were anxious: only four Captains and their subordinates had stepped inside before, and even _then_ they barely came back alive.

"I must admit, even I don't know what lies behind…" Kageroza mused. "Hm? What's with that look?"

"Um…." One of them looked confused. "This is 12th level stuff. Will we….be able to come back?"

"A fair question. The only reason we were only to escape the dimension boundaries of the Soul Society was due to the instability caused by No- _my creation_. Okikaba's zanpakutou allowed us to escape, into the crossroads. It's much easier to go _into_ a space than out of it."

He placed a hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"If nothing else, there IS a backup. My Shikai will allow us to escape into the Dangai, then through a connecting portal back to base."

Of course, there was a significant risk – there was always the chance of the Royal Guard monitoring the Dangai. They could easily use it to trap someone attempting to cross through it, but Kageroza had only said it as a formality to the others.

Depending on how things went, he had a different idea.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"What on earth were those spirits….? Another power the Shinigami have that I don't know about?"

Yukio sat alone in his quarters, musing over the events he had witnessed. A red-haired Shinigami came for Jackie's soul, but the sight of Zabimaru had taken him by surprise. So much to ask, so much to see! A normal man would be concerned about the murder, but the boy was smart enough to dispose of the firearm.

He put on the TV, in an attempt to clear his head.

 _"-With the explosion in Lithuania, some of the witnesses – and survivors – are bizarrely saying they saw black-robed ghosts."_

"What….?"

The next segment was a translated interview.

 _"I swear on my mother's grave, it, it….was some pink-haired girl! With a skull pin! And there was another girl with a hair bun. They both had swords!"_

And another, this time with a woman.

 _"They had dark….what's the word….kimonos? Were they Japanese?"_

"Ah ha! So it's spreading…." Yukio thought for a moment. "No, my video couldn't just awaken sight like that. It must be the influx of Hollows…."

The reporter continued: _"All of these claims bizarrely match up with a recent video on the internet that has launched into a tale about Shinigami and monsters dubbed Hollows. Many officials have dismissed it as some annoying prank, but there seems be a rather telling number of people that want to know more."_

Yukio turned up the volume for the (German) interviewer, one of said officials.

 _"Well if you ask me, it's ridiculous, but…..I can't prove it. Some things are beyond human understanding. Who made this video, and why? Our sources can't seem to find anything."_

"Hahaha….the seeds have been sown. All I really need….is more time." He looked to the suitcase of money next to him. "I'm sorry, Jackie, but you WERE a worthy sacrifice. It proves I still have much to learn…."

* * *

Jackie herself was asleep, in a place she did not know. The last thing she would remember was one of the Shinigami finding her in the Rukon wasteland.

New Pluses, in this *new* order, would be sent off to the academy, no questions asked.

All of them carried the potential now.

None of them had to choose.

….or _could t_ hey?

* * *

Shutara was finishing her work for the day when she heard a knock at her door. _Who on earth is that….?_ "Come in."

It was Yachiru, who was holding her report.

"Ah, Kusajishi. I'm glad you've given thought to what I told you earlier. Is it complete?" One of Shutara's arms took it from her hands. She looked through it, carefully. The writing was atrocious, but it was more effort than the president would usually spare. And at least it wasn't in crayon.

"I'll work harder next time, lady. But leave my club out of this."

Shutara stared down at her. "How rude. Is that a threat?"

"Nah, I can tell you're pretty strong. I don't want my members worrying about me or the NSWA. We all have a good time."

"So you say. I'd ask how you managed to win the company of so many reputable Shinigami, but I'm sure you have your ways."

"Uh-huh. Tell him we don't mean any harm."

"Him? Reio-sama?"

"Yeah."

Annoyed, Shutara set down the report. "It's vital you learn to address Reio-sama with more respect, Yachiru Kusajishi. He does not forget impudence."

 _Well I don't wanna,_ she thought. _He's a jerk._

"That was something Orihime Inoue learned the hard way."

Yachiru blinked. "Hime-chan? What did he do to Hime-chan? She doesn't wanna be God, lady, she told all of us. So he can't bully her."

The casual putdowns against Reio was not winning her any points with the multiarmed woman.

"Your friend chose to submit to Reio-sama's will despite her loyal followers saying differently, as a means of acknowledging who the greater power is. Perhaps….you should do the same."

"Submit?" Yachiru knew that word wasn't good. "What happened?"

"Hmm…..why should I tell you? It's not really your concern."

"I'm the President. If anything happens to the girls, then I get to know. It's the rules." A quick lie came to her head. "They all listen to me, so I can tell them to be more formal around you guys."

"Well! Perhaps there _is_ promise for you after all."

Her skilled arms sketched the incident on a small board; once the color was applied Yachiru was able to see the naked dogeza performed by both Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Your friends learned to listen. You should…..Kusajishi?"

Yachiru had left the room.

"….hm. Short attention span, that one."

* * *

The Zan Swords were a dream come true for many of the zanpakutou, but a lot of them at least had the respect to accept being recalled back (with promises that they could come more). This could NOT be applied to every zan.

"I think this should be my bed. It's so comfy!"

Rangiku was trying to get ready, but Haineko just wouldn't stop. "That's MY bed. Go sleep on the floor."

"Excuse you? We have a whole night of drinking and partying to attend!"

"You're not invited," she replied. "See? The invitation doesn't list zanpakutou."

But the cat woman grabbed the paper and threw it out the window. "Your friend, Yoruichi? She wouldn't care. Remember our deal, Rangiku. You're lucky there was nothing to do in that godawful Hollow hellhole."

"Do you know how long it took us to find you?" her user asked, annoyed.

"I don't care."

Then the door opened, and Gin came in, having just finished his own report. He smiled at the changing Rangiku, but it faded once he caught Haineko's fierce glare. "Uh….hey?"

"Ichimaru. Is Shinsou behind you?"

"Nah, he wanted to take a quick breather from the Hollow fightin' today. You're Haineko, right? Pleased to meet ya." He extended his hand, but Haineko's tail slapped it away.

"Rule #1! If I'm to stay with you guys, you do not pull that bastard Shinsou out, you understand? Or I'll claw you!"

 _"Haineko!"_

"Well he's not gonna like that, but I guess it can be done. Wanna play cards and drink a bit?"

Haineko's ears twitched in delight, for how short it lasted. "I'm not drinking with YOU. How about you get yourself ready so the mecha cow looks more presentable?"

"Grrrr…."

"Did I do somethin', Haineko-chan?"

"Up up! Rule #2. You don't address me like that. I'm not some floozy, Ichimaru."

"Could've fooled me, kitty cat!" Rangiku sniped.

"Awww, don't be like that. If you're Rangiku's zanpakutou, then I don't see why we shouldn't be friends."

"Because I don't like you?" she jumped off the bed and _hmphed_ right past him. Gin looked to Rangiku in confusion.

"It's a little complicated. Tie the sash for me?"

* * *

The residents of the Kuchiki house were getting ready as well, but Byakuya found it difficult to focus on the impending wedding. He slid open the door to his grandfather's room.

"Ah, Byakuya. I told you, I'm feeling fine."

"It does not hurt to check. Should I get you some more tea?"

"Byakuya." Ginrei shook his head. "You're worrying too much."

"…..perhaps I am. We'll inform you once we leave."

XXXXX

He closed the door, where Shizuku and Homura were looking up at him. "Good evening, you two."

"Byakuya-san, what's wrong with your grandfather?"

"The will of Reio-sama dictates all able-bodied Shinigami go off to fight, every day. Now that we have the restoration of the hot spring, there is no excuse to be idle."

"But he's old! ….er, no offense."

"A vial of the water gives him enough strength to go into the Living World, but after he has to return to bed immediately." Byakuya sighed. "I just worry about Grandfather's health."

"We're not going to this fancy party thing, so we can watch over him! Take care of him and give him food!" Homura offered.

"…..you would?"

"He's Rukia's grandfather in a way too, right?"

"…yes," Byakuya said. "I hope you two do not think I am monopolizing her attention. As I stand, you are always welcome to stay here while you learn at the academy."

"Well, there's….no reason why Rukia has to choose," replied Shizuku, smiling. "And we're used to taking care of old folks back in Ruk-"

Surprisingly, Byakuya had _hugged_ them. He released the two and left, without saying another word.

"…that Liltotto girl was right, brother. He was a stuffy noble, but he's not a bad guy at all."

"Yeah….."

XXXXXX

Rukia stared at herself in the mirror. Sure she was used to the high-end events of Kuchiki culture, but this…..was a step far above.

 _I don't look like her, do I? My hair's a little different now. I think I grew a little bit too…..hopefully._

She knew Ichigo would probably tease her, but that was far for the course.

 _My first dance…._

* * *

"You be a good boy, okay, Kaiser? I'll play with you later!"

Candice couldn't take her beloved pet with her, so she sought out someone she deemed trustworthy – Akon, who was playing cards with Kon.

"You should be lucky. Pets aren't common in the Seireitei, so it's likely Captain Ukitake found it in the Rukongai…which is empty now."

"I said thank you! Tch…..make sure you love him."

"Sure," came Akon's deadpan reply. "Have a good time."

When she left, the kitten jumped near Kon, making the mod-soul scoot away in nervousness. "Well, you're not the worst pick for a night out."

"I'm surprised you're not sneaking off to peep at the pretty girls. Every Shinigami is allowed to attend."

Kon dodged Kaiser's paw. "Nah, I wouldn't fit in there, y'know? That Reio guy already sees me as a toy. I did want Nozomi to go. Nemu-san and Hikifune said they could pull some strings."

"How ironic. Kujo is more of a Shinigami than me."

"Aww cheer up! At least you're alive, right?"

"….tch." Akon put down his hand of cards (a Royal Flush). "I hate feeling purposeless, Kon. I'm a shell of the man I once was. If it wasn't for Captain Kusamiya and Avirrne, I'd be hanging from the ceiling right now."

"D-Don't talk like that!"

"What's it to you?"

Kon stood up and pointed at him. "Every life means something, Akon. That's my #1 motto! You think you're worthless? Well you're not, because you're my best friend!"

Rather than being flattered, Akon gave a weirded-out look.

"Oh screw you! You're annoying but you were someone to work with at the 12th. I miss it, like you do."

"Sorry. It's just…." He lazily petted Kaiser when he jumped laps. "I've lost a lot of friends, Kon. Rin, Hiyosu….I still blame myself for their deaths. They were counting on me."

"Well, you shouldn't. They'd be glad you got to live. They didn't die in vain! We won."

Akon sighed. "I guess that's a point."

"...and me? I'm just glad Nozomi's alive."

"You're a stuffed toy now, though. That will always be the bridge between you and her."

Kon shook his head. "We're the same. We were made. We're people, despite some thinking we're _things._ I never want her to think otherwise."

"Interesting. So you're not just a perverted scumbag afterall."

That earned another round of paw punches.

* * *

The time had come – the wedding reception. All of the guests were to visit the Holy Tower, only this time it had been remodeled (inwardly) to look the part of a wedding, and not an amphitheater. Everyone had to change out of their uniforms to formal kimonos.

"Psst, Ikkaku. You're not supposed to carry your sword inside."

The bald Shinigami glared back at Yumichika. "Hozukimaru and I didn't get to finish our duel back in the Living World."

"You can't fight at Lady Shihouin's wedding!"

"We'll be quiet!"

"Will you idiots shut up?" Kenpachi asked, annoyed. Nozarashi was riding on his back like Yachiru did. "It's bad enough we have to do this."

"Actually it's not mandatory."

"Yeah, but you think I'm missing the booze here?"

When they reached the door, one of the guards pointed to the right. "Zanpakutou spirits go this way."

"How come?" queried the red-haired girl. "I want to go to the party too!"

"Yes, but Reio-sama felt it beneficial all the zanpakutou get acquainted to each other. A show of unity."

"Hmmm…..okay! Save me some cake, Ken!" Nozarashi jumped off and ran down the hall. Yumichika was gleeful to let Ruri'iro Kujaku do the same, although the equally-narcissistic zan looked offended.

XXXXX

Nozarashi reached a chamber adorned with gold markings and tables. "Oooh…snacks!" She barreled past Wabisuke and Zabimaru to get at them.

"Goodness gracious, you really _do_ look like Yachiru Kusajishi."

"Hmm?" Next to her was Nanao's zan. "I'm Nozarashi."

"Ryomen Shikasa-Sha, or Ryomen for short."

Before the war, Nozarashi and Yachiru were identically the same – eye shape, hair length and style, height….the only difference being that the former had blood hair hair, and the latter had pink. Nowadays, the difference was a little expanded, as Yachiru didn't keep the same hair style.

"Aren't you the cutest thing!"

"You're pretty cute too! You're with that Nanao lady, right?"

"Indeed am I, love. I must say, you're the first person to not look so….shocked to see someone like me. It makes it even more odd you're _Kenpachi Zaraki's z_ anpakutou."

"Like _you?_ " Curious, she looked the other spirit over. "…..yeah, we're both zanpakutou."

Ryomen laughed. Nozarashi spotted Sanju and Kenpo, but when she ran over to greet them, she bumped into someone new. Someone….that was also drawing attention.

"A little fast, aren't we? Fufufufu…."

This new spirit was Nemu's zanpakutou, who bared a resemblance to someone _none_ of the zanpakutou could stomach. Nozarashi, always one to be friendly, bowed in apology. "Sorry. What's your name?"

"No! Get away from him, Nozarashi!" cried out the large and burly Hozukimaru, a dark-skinned warrior with orange hair styled around his face like a spiked cross. He scooped her up.

"Hey!"

"Hm. Do I really offend that easily?"

"There's no need to be so hostile," came a brand-new voice. All of the zans looked to the door. An elderly zan dressed in a cap and suspenders was standing there, but he was flanked by a white-haired old man with glasses and a young black-haired man.

"Who the heck are they?" Hebi whispered to Saru. "They look so plain!"

"They still feel like zanpakutou, idiot!"

The answer came when Zangetsu, one of the most respected zanpakutou, emerged behind them. His signature five-o'clock shadow and shades reclaimed the attention in the room.

"Pardon me. This is the right place, right?"

"That's Zangetsu…."

"Ichigo Kurosaki's spirit….he knows those guys?"

"What a handsome man," Ryomen whispered.

Not surprisingly, Nemu's zan already looked like he had the answer. "….I see. So these zan were formed from their memories of their loved ones…."

Those being Sora Inoue, Soken Ishida, and Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa.

* * *

Meanwhile, the entirety of the Shinigami had taken their seats in the aisle. The room was majestic and massive, and had enough space for everyone to sit. At the front was the Royal Guard and Royal Family. Nemu mentally counted who was there.

"Nemu-chan."

Yachiru had tapped her shoulder. She herself hadn't taken her seat yet. She actually had a little blush applied to her cheeks (by Yumichika, of course)

"Yachiru…hello." Nemu smiled back at her. "How was today's mission?"

"Bad, but me and Chiyo-chan talked it over at the clubroom. It's nice and finished."

"That's excellent news. I wanted all of our credits to go towards to rebuilding it."

"…..Hime-chan, Suki-chan. You see them?"

Nemu herself was sitting next to Uryu, but Orihime and Tatsuki were in the front ahead of her. "Yes….?"

However, before she could pry, Yachiru moved away. A nervous Ururu was there, fiddling with her clothes. She moved past the line just as the last of the Shinigami were filing in. Jinta followed, in his own duty. Soon, Ichibe clapped his hands together.

"Hello, citizens of the Seireitei! I am very pleased you all came out tonight! Let this be the first in hopefully many happy futures for our Shinigami!"

Silence.

"…..right. Well, I guess the groom can come in first!"

Once the room applauded, the Royal Guard took their seats at the front. And after a few more moments, Kisuke Urahara stepped in. His messy hair had been combed (somewhat), and he was dressed in a sharp silver kimono. Of course, he was still himself.

"Calm down ladies, I'm taken!" he said, waving at the aisles. Isshin grinned and gave a thumbs-up at his friend's look, but Soi was fighting the urge to roll her eyes. The former shopkeeper took his place at the altar.

The real star was Yoruichi herself, being walked down with her mother.

Her kimono was as golden as her eyes, and her hair was untied. With the lighting and the makeup applied, Yoruichi Shihouin looked _beautiful,_ in every sense of the word.

Of course, she was _also_ still herself.

"Stop staring, Ichigo. I know you have a fetish for large breasts, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't control yourself.

"I DO NOT HAVE A-" Karin punched him before he could finish.

"Daughter, that was not necessary," Yabao scolded-whispered.

"It was fun, though," the bride snickered. Soon she reached the altar, and stood directly across from her long-time friend….and love. With that, Reio spoke up.

"Yoruichi Shihouin….Kisuke Urahara….do you take the other as your spouse?"

"Actually, before that, we were gonna say some personal stuff to each other. That alright?"

The lynchpin nodded once. Both bride and groom took out a sheet of paper from their pockets. From her gesture, Yoruichi wanted him to go first.

"Right, um…..Yoruichi-san. I've known you since childhood, and even back then you were the most amazing person I had ever met. Eyes like a cat, a sense of humor, a nice body-" he paused to wink at the crowd "-and supportive. When I was exiled, you came with me….and you've never strayed. Without you, I daresay I would've gone insane years ago. You…..are my anchor. And well, now that we're doing this thing…..I only want to make you happy, for the rest of your days."

Now the onus was on Yoruichi to speak. She was never one that liked public speaking, but she cleared her throat and looked into his eyes.

"All these years we've joked about doing something like this, but we always made an excuse. Too busy, too lazy, we don't know enough people….yet here we are. I'll admit, it wasn't easy. I was never one to want to settle down, but I guess years of living with you changed me."

Kisuke frowned, wondering if his words were too short.

"Kisuke, I was a reckless, selfish person that never took things seriously. I've left some broken hearts in my wake, but something about you….the dumb smile, the brains….won me over. We're a team, you and I. All those days running the shop, taking care of Ururu and Jinta….training Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, Orihime….kicking Aizen's butt….I'm glad I had you the whole time."

"…"

"And we can't forget the man that helped make it happen."

 _Yoruichi-san…..your eyes are watering…._

"Tessai Tsukabishi," she continued, voice cracking on the first syllable, "was my friend and yours. He gave his life to make sure we got to this point together, and I never want to forget that. His death….along with Hachi, Love, Rose, even Ryuken Ishida….made me realize…..we're not young anymore. We need a future to last."

It was a sight her students were not used to – her crying, openly at that.

"And the fact that I can spend it with you…..means everything to me, Kisuke."

She finished by putting away the paper, getting closer to take his hand. The both of them looked at Reio and said together "I do."

"Very well. By the power invested by the Royal Family, you are now officially husband and wife."

The room was much more active in their applause when they kissed to formalize the whole thing. The sight was causing some (like Momo, Orihime, Isane) to cry themselves. It was an emotional time, despite everything that had happened to the Gotei 13.

"Um….excuse me. Excuse me!"

Once everyone had finished their applause, the source of the outburst was Yachiru herself. She stepped out, in between the aisles.

"I want to give something to Sandal Hat and Boobies. Is that okay?"

The Royal Guard was shocked but Yoruichi smiled. "Sure, Yachiru."

Taking one look at all of her fellow Shinigami – lingering on Orihime and Tatsuki – the president took a deep breath. She pulled Nemu out of her seat. "Help me, Nemu-chan."

"Um….what are we doing?"

"Remember the song we sang one time?"

"….."

"I'm really sorry, Boobies. I couldn't get you a present for your wedding, and our show got postponed. But I want to sing something special anyways. Everyone needs something….to cheer them up."

The bride and groom looked at each other. What did she have in mind? Closing her eyes, Yachiru Kusajishi began her song:

 _Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?_

 _We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day_

She looked at Nemu, to take up the next part. It was a duet!

 _Far away, I'm breathing, as if I were transparent  
It would seem I was in the dark, but I was only blindfolded_

 _I give a prayer as I wait for the new day  
Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea_

Both girls had a well-tuned singing voice. Catching the rhythm of the song, Tatsuki tapped the floor. Next verse was Yachiru again.

 _Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

Then back to Nemu.

 _People's hearts change and sneak away from them  
The moon in its new cycle leads the boats again_

Then they sung together.

 _And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore._

Nemu crooned the next part: ** _"_** _Oh, I can see the shore….When will I see the shore~?"_ Next verse switched back to the both of them, albeit with raised voices:

 _I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong_

 _And still the journey continues on quiet days as well  
The moon in its new cycle shines on the boats again_

 _I give a prayer as I wait for the new day  
Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea_

 _And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore_

For Sakumo [who had been sneaked into the back], it was the most alluring sound she had ever heard. Yachiru, her own flesh and blood, was _singing_ this. She easily was crying the hardest in the room.

Nemu finished up the song.

 _We are rowing the boat of fate, but the waves keep attacking us  
But isn't that still a wonderful journey? Aren't any of them a wonderful journey?_

The two bowed, and the whole room thundered in applause. Even the Royal Guard was impressed. Once it stopped, Ichibe stood up and addressed the room again.

"Wow! What a treat, Kusajishi! I think this is the perfect segue into the reception!" He snapped his fingers, and the room began to transform….

* * *

The academy students (save for those related to active Shinigami, like Mareyo) were not allowed to attend, but this was not something Yoruichi or Kisuke had decided. The building itself was dark, as it was lights out for those who lived in the dorms.

"Yuichi? You're still awake."

The wide-eyed boy was one of the first souls Ichigo had helped in his time as the Substitute Shinigami; he had been killed by the Hollow, Shrieker. He was reunited with Ichigo and Chad when they had traveled to the Soul Society for the first time.

And thankfully, his departed mother had been found not too long ago.

"Mama….?"

A soul remembering the memories of their time alive wasn't very common, but it wasn't _impossible._ There was no telling how this worked under Reio-sama's domain, however.

Yuichi's mother crawled into bed with him and rubbed his head. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh…..Sado-san. He helped me find you….he and one of the giants!"

"Jidanbo?"

"Yeah!" He sat up. "He's huge, Mama, but he's the nicest guy you'd ever met! He told me he had a brother when I first met him…..you think he's like Hori?"

Horiuchi Hironari was the boy's foster brother. Up until the Rukon Directive, it was rare for family to find each other, but Yuichi still viewed him as family (and he too was a student).

"Maybe."

Mother and son smiled at each other…..until their ears caught some voices.

"She put us here, under that….that tyrant!"

"Shut up! He can hear you, you idiot!"

 _Oh no….._ Yuichi swallowed hard.

"She's not God….she's not God….."

"Yuichi, these sound like some of the….newer students," his mother whispered. "the ones….that keep mentioning your friend."

Yuichi had met Orihime way back, but he learned very quick that admitting his connection would only put him in danger. There was a story going around the academy….a large number of Rukongai residents had revered her as a God. The Royal Guard "set them straight".

"They used to love her, Mama," he whispered back. "Now they only say mean things about her…it's their fault."

"Oh?"

"Inoue-san saved every soul out there. But she never took credit for it. She always said her friends helped her. Some…..some got obsessed."

"…..I see."

Unfortunately, to the Royal Family, the academy students were not worth a second thought until they graduated. As such, none of them had officially seen Reio.

* * *

On the zanpakutou side of things-

"There he is, there he is!"

"What do you think is under that mask?"

Some of the female zanpakutou were watching Senbonzakura, who despite wearing a mask, was still getting food.

"Ugh! He HAS to be the hottest zan out there…." Haineko purred. "Tobiume, go ask him to take off the mask."

"What?! That's terribly rude!"

"But you want to know too, flatty."

"F-Flat?!" Tobiume covered her chest. "Better to be flat than have milk machines strapped to your chest!"

"Why you-!"

"HAHAHAHA! Keep it up, gals, this makes for nice entertainment," laughed Hyokishi. As a proper reflection of Grimmjow's previous Hollow form, he was a black anthropomorphic panther. He definitely was _his_ zanpakutou.

The asauchi five entered the room, drawing silence.

"Hey! You guys need anything else?" Mera asked.

"Well, well…" Haineko stepped forward and put a hand on her hip. "You girls are those asauchi, right? Blankies?"

 _"Blankies?!"_

"Haineko, don't antagonize them," replied Sode no Shirayuki. "I'm sure they have powers of their own, being associated with the Royal Guard."

"Aren't they just messengers for them?" Saru sneered.

"Laugh it up, zanpakutou! But you forget WE-" Mera pointed to herself and the others, "-were walking around waaaay back you had the chance!"

Suzumebachi flew over and landed on Gegetsuruburi (equally large and portly as his user). "Didn't you sleep with that mod-soul? The lion?"

"I doubt you could sleep with anything, considering you're only a few millimeters tall," Tokie said bluntly. While smiling.

"WHAT?!"

"That's enough." Senbonzakura was as calm as Byakuya was, and set his plate down to stand in between the feuding groups. "They are like us, are they not?"

"They're _asauchi,_ Senbonzakura," said the leader half of Katen Kyokotsu. "Academy students use them like _toys_ to fight. They can't pull rank over any of us."

"I like the way she thinks," Hozukimaru sneered.

"Under the domain of the Soul King, we ARE the same."

This coming from Zangetsu. Hyokishi hated him, but that wasn't surprising.

"Be grateful for the freedom we have, even if it is not in the ideal capacity. What I do need to ask is….why have we zanpakutou been sequestered into this room, away from our users?"

"Oh that's easy! Reio-sama requested it," replied Ichibe, who was paying a visit. "Girls, you've been dismissed. Go patrol the Seireitei."

"Yes Ichibe-sama," they said together. Five whistle sounds later, only the monk was there. He looked at every zanpakutou, summoned from the Shinigami rank C and higher. They had power under their disposal, although they couldn't release it in the Holy Tower. "Zangetsu is wise. The rest of you shouldn't play schoolyard bullies to those asauchi."

"Hmph. Does his highness have a problem with us, your baldness?" Haineko asked, getting annoyed again. "Are we not _Shinigami_ enough for him?"

"It'd ruin the atmosphere of the reception, that's all. No reason you can't enjoy yourselves otherwise."

He turned around and left, earning some tongues and middle fingers.

"Bald bastard!"

"Did we expect anything else?" Hyorinmaru asked. "Everyone, we need perspective. Not all of our users consider us tools, but we'll always be at the bottom. We're seen as _weapons_ before individuals."

Five certain zanpakutou were not present, as the Zan Sword also would draw out the chaotic Inner Hollow connected to their user.

"…that's stupid," Nozarashi said. "We're not _things._ We're not _its_. We _matter!"_

* * *

The grand hall had been transformed; the center of the room was designed for dance, there were circular tables around, in a clockwise formation, all baring the same golden centerpiece. Rectangular tables, hugging the walls, were stiffed to the gills with food and drink.  
One end of the room was a table for the couple; the other end had the Royal Family, flanked by a pack of materialized guards.

And finally, the soft sounds of piano were being played….

"Yachiru. Yachiru, where are you?" Sakumo asked herself, searching the room. She got a glimpse of the holy figures and froze up, but luckily she spotted her.

XXXX

"Huh?" Kenpachi felt someone on his shoulder. "Yachiru, is that you?"

"Yep. I wanted to talk to you, Ken-chan, before I go off and do stuff with the girls."

"….I've never heard you sing before," he admitted. "That wasn't half bad. When did you hear that song anyways?"

"Aw, I don't remember."

Kenpachi jabbed her forehead. "Spill it. You sound depressed."

"I screwed up today in the Living World, Ken-chan. And some other stuff's on my mind. So I was thinking….can you help me get stronger?"

"Eh?" _Yachiru wants to spar with me?_ "Well, I'll be. You think you're tough enough to give me a good fight?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Ken-chan," she smiled. "You want to get stronger, too. If you had your Bankai, you'd be unstoppable."

Yachiru was actually not exaggerating, but we'll get to that another time.

"Nozarashi says the same thing….hmm. If she looks like you, why don't your zanpakutou spirits look like me? The whole thing makes no sense."

"Doesn't need to." Yachiru got off. "She looks like me because you like having someone like me around."

"….it's not just you. It's the original Yachiru. She insults me, smacks me….just like she did."

"Awww….." seeing a certain someone, Yachiru giggled and ran off, before Kenpachi had realized and Sakumo could reach her. Instead, it was Neliel.

"Kenpachi. I was wondering…..do you want to….dance?"

"Hahahahaha…..yeah, no. I don't do that crap. I'm just waiting for Ikkaku to get me some booze. I'll piss people off if I go over and knock things down."

"Aw, come on! I can teach you."

"No."

But Neliel was just as stubborn as he was, and she pulled him out of his seat.

XXXXXX

"Oh damn you, woman."

"Sssh. Just take my hand, like this."

Kenpachi knew people were giving him looks, but the reiatsu alone told them to not make any comments.

* * *

"Wow! He's doing it too?"

"Don't say anything, Mashiro, you'll just annoy Zaraki."

The green-haired Vizard pouted. For once she had omitted her usual headgear and scarf to look more presentable. (read: she did it for Kensei). Even odder, Mashiro Kuna actually knew how to dance.

"Don't give me that look," Kensei whispered in her ear, "you know what that does to me."

"Kensei!" Mashiro flicked his nose. "Keep your shirt on. Oh, he was just kidding, baby."

"Still not developed fully yet."

The two argued a lot, but even since they became captain and vice-captain, they never were out of sync, going as far to accompany the others in the Hueco Mundo mission.

"Hey, Kensei…..I know we have to wait, but…..I t-think I have a name."

"No."

"You didn't even hear it."

"…..fine, what?"

Mashiro was twirled around and bent over for the pose, then took his hands again. "Shuuhei. After Hisagi."

The Shinigami that had respected Kensei, ever since he was a child.

"Yeah. Yeah, I like that name. But do me a favor, and don't talk about stuff like that right now. It stresses me out."

"It's okay, Kensei. You promised me you'd never die before I did."

He stopped, staring into her innocent eyes. There was no other person he'd rather be with, and even she couldn't join him on Living World missions (yet?), she was close to his heart. "You promised the same thing. Better keep it, Kuna."

"Yes sir!"

She caught him off guard with a deep kiss, but he didn't pull away.

* * *

"Ow! Can you stop hitting my feet?"

In contrast, Hiyori Sarugaki was the worst dancer in the history of mankind. Shinji looked about right to give up and get a drink.

"It's not my fault you have clown feet, Baldy!"

"You don't have to one-up Kensei and Mashiro. Let's just get hammered. …..are you even paying attention?"

Hiyori turned her head back. "Kirio-san went off somewhere. I guess she's getting more food?"

"…..you think she's too busy for you, huh?"

"Shut up, Shinji." She smashed his left foot in revenge. "I'm not a kid. But she goes ahead with my invention without me? No one even thanked me!"

"Urahara's been thanking you this whole day."

"I don't care about him, I meant actual people that matter."

Shinji chuckled. "Some things don't change, huh? What about your….other device?"

"Ssssh! That is a secret, and I'll twist the nuts off of anyone who speaks about it." Hiyori looked around. "I don't know even know when to use it. I need someone to test it."

"Sounds like a great idea. _Hey! Can some guy who's banging another guy or some gal that's scissoring someone get knocked up? I swear it works!"_

Hiyori smashed the other foot. "You're an ass."

"You know you love me."

"Hey, hey!" she pulled at his neck so they were eyelevel. "Don't say that and stare at Matsumoto's tits. You're a perverted lolicon, remember?"

"I know you're being sarcastic but you said it, not me."

"I'll make you regret that later."

"Is this angry Hiyori or come-hither Hiyori?"

Hiyori grinned, revealing her snaggletooth _. "Both."_

* * *

"Ah, Nanao-chan. Care to dance?"

She looked up from her glass; Shunsui had his hand out, and there was that easy smile that charmed its way into her heart.

"Not right now, if that's okay."

"All right." He sat down next to her. For once, he wasn't wearing anything extraneous, such as his hat or pink kimono. "We don't want to turn TOO many heads, right?"

"Ah ha….."

"Why the long face?"

Nanao herself was considering removing her glasses, since she felt it gave a confidence boost. Some were _terrified_ by a glasses-less Nanao Ise. "I suspect everyone will be talking about my zanpakutou in the morning."

"Ah, I'm sure mine is keeping your zan company."

She drummed her fingers on the table. "May I reveal something to you? Do you remember what my zanpakutou does?"

"Hmmmm…..you can draw things and they become reality, for a brief time?"

"Correct. Now did you see my zanpakutou spirit, when we walked inside? She dresses a little….flashily?"

"Are you hinting at something?" Shunsui teased. Although he had a clue.

"It's a rather dicey subject to discuss. Some Shinigami are affected by the properties of their zanpakutou even if they're not released. Captain Hitsugaya, for example, can freeze spaces in bursts of anger. Head-Captain Yamamoto did the same with fire."

Seeing that Shunsui was still holding her attention, she continued.

"As you know….I became a Shinigami very young, when I was still a little girl. And….well…..i….it wasn't always like that. Do you understand my implication?"

His eyes looked to the side. "Against your will….or did you want it to happen?"

"Perhaps a mix of both. You wouldn't be able to tell otherwise."

"But your zanpakutou-"

"-is one way but goes the other," Nanao said, trying not to explain too much. "Her hating being called it isn't entirely because she's a sword."

Shunsui chuckled. "Okay, I get it. But why tell me if nothing gives it away? It's a physical change, right?"

"100%, yes. ….I don't know. It never came up before, but I never forgot about it. Senpai knows, though."

"You thought I'd love you less, even a bit?"

Nanao looked away. But his hand gently took her chin and pulled it back. He looked into her blue eyes.

"I love you, Nanao, because you're _you._ That's the truth."

"I…..l…..lo…."

"Yes?"

Poor Nanao was turning red (and sure some were looking at her), but she stuttered through to say: "…-ve you too, Shunsui Kyoraku."

"Still counts!" he laughed. "Come on, let's get another drink and chat up the happy couple, okay?"

"Oka…okay."

Hand in hand, the two got up from their table. Nanao worried that she had made too impulsive of a move, but the fact that he looked and smiled at her quelled those doubts.

 _As usual, I worry myself. I get so anxious, but he…..he's never been that way._

* * *

Retsu used her free window of time to pour herself some water, and she passed the cup to Jushiro. "I do hope I didn't flare up your illness out there. I adore dance."

"Ha….actually, I'm feeling great!" the white-haired man said, although he drank like a fish. "I've heard if I spend some time in the hot springs….perhaps I can purge it out from my system."

She caressed his face. "You're not overexerting yourself in battle, are you? I can ask your zanpakutou. If you are, I might have to punish you."

"Hahaha….as cheeky as ever, darling. Perhaps we should relax and have a few words with some friends."

"That sounds lovely."

As they walked, Jushiro kept looking at her hair. Ever since her self-imposed disgrace, she left it flowing as it naturally would. No braid, after centuries of wearing it.

"Um…."

"Still hard to get used to, hmm?"

"Not at all! You look beautiful, Retsu." He touched one of the raven locks. "How does it feel, going back into combat and not….healing?"

She glanced at Kirinji. "I will always miss the time at the 4th. But the safety of the Soul Society demands I fight. So I shall oblige."

"You're the strongest one under the Royal Guard," he whispered. "Shunsui and I would have to team up just to be an even match for you."

"Why Shiro-kun, are you trying to flatter me? I'll have to reward you later for that."

"I thought….you were punishing me?" Jushiro asked, blushing slightly.

"Well if that's what the gentleman wishes…." She kissed his neck. "then I shall oblige."

* * *

Sentaro smiled at the passing couple. "Head-Captain Ukitake looks so happy, right Kiyone? …Kiyone? You feeling alright?"

"Ughhhhh…." She picked her head up. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Sis said I should only drink water and not eat too much."

"Got the jitters?"

"No…Isane has been taking care of me a lot." Kiyone blinked. "You too!"

"Ah ha..well, somebody's got to make sure you don't fall out there! ….and you know, you're that important, Kiyone."

"You're so corny, dummy."

"Hey!"

But she gave him a quick peck regardless, smiling. "Nemu says a new mural has to be repainted. Want to help me?"

"Me?"

"Yeah! We can have a competition, like we used to! Winner gets 100 kisses."

"And the loser?"

"99."

Sentaro smirked. "Now who's the corny one, Kotetsu?"

* * *

Back on the dance floor, Isane was trying her hardest not to mess up the steps. Being one of the tallest Shinigami meant she had a tendency to be clumsy. Not that it mattered to Chad, who wasn't that much shorter than her at all.

"One, two…ah! No, no, this way…"

"Hmm…Isane."

"Yes? Oh I didn't step on your feet again, did I?"

"Something just came to me," he said. "All the time I've known you…..I don't think you've said why you started the braid."

"This?" The braid that dangled on the left side of her head. "Ohh….it was me trying to be more like the Captain. I tied it the day she picked me as vice-captain. But now I don't think I could untie it….I like it too much."

"Me too."

Isane giggled. "You like everything about me, don't you?"

"….is that bad?"

"Oh….n-no, not at all! I feel…more relaxed, happier than I was before I met you, Chad, you know that."

"Hmmm…."

"What's wrong?"

Chad looked around the room, still impressed with its size. "You're one of the few people that use that nickname. Ichigo, his sisters, Rukia, Orihime. Everyone else uses my given name." he paused. "And I don't think anyone's ever used my first name."

"First…..name…..?"

"Yeah. Yasutora?"

Isane blushed. "W-Wow. I guess I forget because I use the nickname. Hehehe…."

"It's okay." He kissed her. "Also, you're stepping on my feet."

"Gah!"

* * *

"Punch, my prince?"

Yushiro turned around. Everyone else had the chance to talk to Yoruichi, but not him yet. "Oh. Xen, I thought I said you don't have to regard title."

She sighed. "My old habits are very hard to break. Some of the guards had to search me for hidden knives."

"….hey, want to dance?"

"What?" Xen took one look at the center of the room and immediately vetoed the idea. "I don't dance, Yushiro-sam…- _san,_ and I'm short."

"So?"

"I would look like a circus clown. But since we're here…..I've noticed your mother is looking quite emotional."

"Yeah…." Yushiro spotted Yabao wiping her eyes with a tissue. "She hated when my sister left. But that's because with Father dead, she only had me and the clan. Now that she's finally gotten married…."

"Are you jealous?"

"W-What?"

Xen nodded. "Ever since you were a child, you've been attached to her. It's hard for siblings to see their sisters grow up, hmm? Not that I would know."

 _Although….._

XXXXXX

She sought out Isshin, who was telling one of his doctor stories to Shinji. "Excuse me?"

"So then I said….hmm? Oh, what's up, Xen-chan?"

"What you said at home…..do you really see me as…..a daughter?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Xen's lip curved upward. "…..thank you."

* * *

"Ha! Xen-chan looks all happy of a sudden." Karin was certainly not going to dance, so she settled for fixing her boredom by watching everyone. She was tapped on the shoulder by Jinta. "Huh?"

"Your sister nearby? I wanted to show her the moves," he said, holding a flower.

"Ohhh…..listen, Jinta-kun, I don't think Yuzu has the time."

"Why not? You're a sourpuss but I know she'd love to dance!"

Karin wasn't going to crush his dreams, but she had an idea. She saw Ururu watching Jinta. The poor girl must've been too shy to even think about asking him to dance. So she elected to kill two birds with one stone. "Why not ask Ururu? I think Yuzu has the runs."

"Ururu….?" Jinta looked at her. "Aw why not, she looks lonely. And it'd cheer up the Boss."

When he left, Karin winked at Ururu, who was barely able to hide her joy when he got closer. Then someone sat down behind her.

"You told him your sister has the _runs?"_

"Yep."

Liltotto snatched some bread from the basket. "But she's with Lilinette. That Jinta kid won't like it."

"It'd be easier to see that way. Besides, Ururu's had a crush on him for years."

"You're not gonna finish that, are you?"

"Hahahaha…you were waiting to stuff you face, weren't you?" Karin turned around. "Better than her cooking, or what?"

"Hell no." Liltotto looked at her expectantly. "So uh…..w-we don't have to dance or anything like that, do we?"

"Nah."

"Phew."

"Then again…if Yuzu can do it, why can't I?"

"Can't do wha-why are you grabbing my arm? _Karin!"_

* * *

Across the room, Hanataro had spilled water on his clothes, so he was trying to make it dry with a napkin. His pulse quickened when he felt Meninas's head leaning on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Drying….myself?"

"Ah. I'm just watching Lily out there. She's so cute with Karin, wouldn't you say?"

 _Karin-san?_ Hanataro squinted. But his attention was diverted when Meninas gently pulled him.

"Can we talk, Hana-kun? I know you've been avoiding me."

"Not….on purpose." But he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I was getting my thoughts together, and I've decided to….ummmm…"

"Sssh. You don't have to say anything. I can tell."

"You….you can?"

"Uh huh," Meninas replied.

Content and feelings mutual, the two embraced and kissed each other, their mind cleared of a very large part of anxiety and uncertainty.

* * *

The whole sight was making Candice _jealous._ Although she didn't catch the expectant part, she was seeing them kiss and that was enough.

Not too far away, Grimmjow was watching her. He saw Ichigo pass by, and naturally, that meant he could do his favorite pastime – antagonizing him.

"Yo, Strawberry."

"Don't call me that, you ass."

But he ignored him, pulling him rather forcibly into the seat next to him. "Shut up, Kurosaki. Tell me what I do in this situation."

"Catnipp? Why are you asking me?"

"Idiot, remember our challenge this morning? You know how to do this romantic crap. Should I get her wasted with some booze?"

"Yeah, why not put some chloroform in her face too?" came the sarcastic reply. Grimmjow just grunted. (he had no idea what that was). "Ask her to dance. Girls like that."

"I don't dance. Shots?"

"Something not alcohol based, you dumbass. Show her you're paying attention at least."

"…yeah. Yeah, that'd work!"

He got up and sauntered up to Candice. His typical Grimmjow grin only made her annoyed.

"What do you want, blue?"

"I thought you wanted a main squeeze, that's what. I got a few rules. No mushy crap, and we have to show off in front of Kurosaki."

Candice rolled her eyes. "A gentleman would ask me to dance."

"Woman, I'm anything but." He leaned down so their faces were close. "You like bad boys, right? I don't mind being it, if you're willing."

"…really?"

"Yep."

That got her mood brightened somewhat. "Then let's go. Kitty can play if he keeps it quiet."

"You talking about…." Grimmjow, surprisingly, frowned. "You sure?"

" _Am I sure_? The hell?"

"It's just…nothing."

"No, what are you talking about?" she yelped when she was picked up and placed onto his lap in the adjacent chair. He spoke low, in her ear.

"You let this go on, even when you got _molested_ in that orphanage?"

Candice's eyes widened.

"Don't try to deny it. When I was with Kotetsu, I overheard you gals talking with Kusajishi. Didn't take a genius to put two and two together."

"…..it's none of your business."

"Ooooh, bad girl wants to play denial. I get it. Just tell me…..it's not a problem for you."

"….."

"Well?"

"No," she whispered back. "And if you tell anyone else I'll _kill_ you."

"Save the sweet talk for the late-night fucking, Catnipp. Get up, you want that dance right? Don't bitch if I step on your feet."

She stared, bewildered….but she still nodded.

XXXXX

 _What the hell did he even say…._ Ichigo sighed. Orihime tapped his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Can we dance, Ichigo? There's finally room on the dance floor!"

"Oh….s-sure."

XXXXX

Nemu and Uryu were doing just that, and the ex-Quincy gave a smug smile to his old rival; he was much more coordinated.

"Uryu-san, this is nice."

"It is. Let me know if I'm going too fast for you."

"Where did you learn how to dance?"

"I…." Uryu cleared his throat. "..was taught by my grandfather. He told me to save it for a very special woman, and I'd say you fit the bill perfectly."

She beamed.

* * *

"Go fish! I win!"

Gegetsuruburi squinted at the winning hand Hozukimaru put down. "Hey, you cheated! Someone was feeding you cards!"

"Prove it, you fat sack of crap!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Oi! How about you clowns reshuffle the cards so we can play again?" shouted Kiyone's zanpakutou, Senkai Kyokusen. He took the form of a talking kangaroo with a distinct accent.

"Fine. You do it, shorty."

But when they passed it to Liltotto's zanpakutou, the small one-eyed monster ate the whole deck whole.

 _"Oh come on!"_

"How long are we supposed to hang out here, anyways? The whole night? I wanted to mingle," Haineko whined. "Rangiku's probably having all of the fun…." Her face turned sour when Shinsou made himself comfortable next to her. "Back _off,_ you toad."

Gin Ichimaru's zan took the form of a squinting fox-like man, and much like Haineko to Rangiku, and he and his user were very similar to each other. "Hisagomaru, tell her to not be so mean."

Said robot just beeped.

"What do you mean, you agree with her?"

* * *

"What? _That's_ why Haineko doesn't like me?"

Rangiku nodded, sipping her drink. "Zanpakutou know what their users are feeling, even if they learn to move on. She's just got a little grudge, that's all."

"Hmm." Gin pretended to play with a straw. "Don't blame ya for feeling that way, Ran. But you'd know I wouldn't-"

"Stop. It's waay past us now, Gin. You've been fighting hard in the Living World, right?"

"Yeah. It's kinda boring. There's no one to talk to besides Shinsou, and he's no fun. He always knows what I'm gonna say. We're too similar. I kinda miss annoying the Espada back in…."

"You can say it, genius. Hueco Mundo."

"I know one thing, though. I ain't going back there, even if they made me," Gin said seriously. "I don't wanna remember Aizen."

Rangiku perused her lips. "What about Tousen? He actually thought he was doing something good, and Aizen took advantage of that."

"Ya know, they never talk about Kaname…..but I kinda miss him too. Oh well. At least I have the sweetest girl around."

"Awww…."

"Hinamori-chan!" he joked. He waved to her and Toshiro.

"Ichimaru."

"Hey you two!" Momo looked to be a much brighter mood than the exhaustion from this morning, although Rangiku didn't miss the bag in her eyes. "We're not disturbing, are we?"

"You kids dance a lot?"

"We're not kids, Ichimaru," said Toshiro. "I'm probably taller than you now."

"Well, as long as we're dreaming, I'd like Ran to flash her boobs." This earned him a punch on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Go get a drink, boys. Hinamori and I need some girl talk." Rangiku shooed the males away, and she pulled the bun-bearing Shinigami into a chair. "You doing okay, honey?"

"Oh….you mean Granny…." Momo sighed. "I can't obsess over it, Rangiku, and neither can Toshiro. We talked about it earlier. She's gone now, but….her spirit lives on."

"You've been through a lot." Rangiku gestured to the younger girl's scar. "And well….none of us want you to get emotionally….overwhelmed, okay?"

"I'm more worried about Yachiru. There was a terrible accident today, and she was hearing some of her voices again. But I've lost track of her tonight…."

* * *

Tatsuki was drying her hands in the bathroom, but when she turned around, she bumped into the NSWA president. "Guh?!"

"Suki-chan. How are you tonight?"

"Geez, Yachiru, how about next time you don't almost give me a heartattack?" She relaxed. "I'm okay. Typical wedding stuff, y'know? Really awesome song earlier, by the way."

"Thanks! …..so, who's your date?"

"Seriously? I don't have one."

Yachiru peered into Tatsuki's amber orbs for a bigger clue, just to see….was she feeling anything from the dogeza? Humiliation? Anger? "Why don't you go dance with Hime-chan?"

"Nah, she's busy with Ichigo," she said casually. She soon left the room, but Yachiru didn't leave. Someone else had stepped up to the sink.

"You know she was fixated on her."

"….? A crush?"

"In some ways. But I've been watching her. It doesn't seem to bother her now. She's happier just to see her with Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thanks for the tip."

Harribel nodded and headed for the door. _You're not very subtle, Bell-chan, but I'll come back to that_. Yachiru climbed up and looked into the mirror.

"Yachiru?" Now Sakumo had entered. "There you are! I've been-"

"Raggy, I've got a mission for you," Yachiru began. "Ever heard of a Living World game called Telephone?"

"Um…..no. But there's no reason to bother with club stuff! Why don't we dance?"

The mother-daughter bonding attempts were lost on the president. "Nah, this is way more important." She stuck her finger in the water, and used it to draw out a path on the mirror. "Go in this order, starting with Grapefruit."

"…..?"

* * *

Grapefruit was Senna. She found Ikkaku sitting with Iba and Renji, chugging some bottles. "Yo! You guys just get wasted all night?"

"This is hardcore stuff, Ryodoji." Ikkaku smirked. "Knowing a woman like you, you'd pass out by the fifth sip."

"Oh please. Maybe we can have a contest?"

"Heh, all right." Although the blush on his face wasn't just because of the alcohol. _Damn it, she looks cute….focus!_

But Senna didn't notice. "Abarai's a little ways in, isn't he?"

Indeed Renji was. He was looking right at Rukia and Byakuya, jealousy amplifying by the second.

XXXXX

"Am I doing alright?"

Byakuya nodded, holding the steps in perfect sync. "Urahara has taught you well, Rukia. You're a master at this."

"Oh stop," the shorter Kuchiki murmured. "Ichigo's laughing at me, isn't he?"

"He's dancing with Inoue right over there, Rukia. Relax."

Rukia laughed nervously. "Sorry. You clean up pretty well."

"And you, even more so. A shining pearl in this room," he replied. He twirled Rukia around, and the two separated before rejoining the pose. "Excellent."

"Thank you. Ah…." She wiped a spot off of his scarf. "Don't get this thing dirty, it's your prized possession!"

"That's ridiculous. Why would I put a scarf over you?"

Rukia flushed. "Byakuya, can you stop embarrassing me?"

"You're smiling wide and your face is red. I am not saying anything you don't want to hear, my love," came the tease. A smiling Byakuya was a difficult opponent. Damn his good looks, the girls would say.

XXXXX

 _Damn his good looks!_ Ganju felt outclassed. Luckily he drew upon the sacred Shiba skills for dance! ….or he would have, if he didn't make Menoly fall and hit the floor.

"Crap! You okay?"

But she laughed. "Yeah, yeah….I hope Loly didn't see that…."

* * *

When Loly found Akon, he was reading a book in dim light. Kon and Kaiser were fast asleep, curled up next to each other. "Oh. Left the party?"

"Figured you'd be bored out of your skull. Want some food?"

Akon took one look and shrugged. "I guess. Go back, Avirrne, you don't need to sit with me like I need a babysitter."

"Akon, you're sitting in a shack with _a cat_ and _a stuffed animal_." Loly sat down. "Let me pick your brain for a second."

"Go ahead."

"…don't go on some suicide charge against Kageroza."

"…!"

"Nemu told me. There's some bad things going on the Seireitei, and I think we need your brains to figure it all out."

"Interesting…." Akon closed his book. "You have a hypothesis?"

"More like a fact. They're brainwashing people to not believe in Orihime-sama, and punishing new students that think differently. What's stopping Reio-sama from offing anyone who says anything?"

"…..I have my own theories. The male Shinigami and female Shinigami recently had physicals, correct?"

"Yeah….?"

Akon shook his head. "I'll keep an eye out for something odd. I can't connect any dots just yet. In the meantime….do not mouth off. You never know who's watching."

"….got it."

"And if you're free.." Loly stared at him. "…..stop by for a game of chess. Captain Hikifune found me a board."

* * *

The game of Telephone had caught on, as when Sakumo talked to Senna, Senna talked to Retsu, who talked to Nozomi, then it passed on to-

"Huh? How vexing…."

"Huh? What was that all about?" Marechiyo asked. He had been so darn careful to not be messy with his food, but Sun-Sun wasn't paying attention to their plates.

"I must talk with Apache immediately. Before I do…..do you need some more water?"

"Sure."

Marechiyo made a loud "guuuuh" sound when she kissed his cheek before getting up, smiling at his reaction.

XXXXX

Lisa watched Sun-Sun cross the room to whisper something in Apache's ear. _Either it's an inside joke or Yachiru started a game of Telephone._ And as the chips fell, the next person was herself.

"Got all that?"

"Yah, I do." Lisa eyed the next person – Isane. "Here's a crazy thought…want to dance?"

"Me?!" Apache scoffed. "Do I look like I'm prissy?"

"Hahahaha! Look who learned some self-awareness. Yeah, it's kinda lame. I could take you to the bathroom and we could do something not lame."

"Uh…..no thanks. I just want some booze."

"….passing two tests in one day, I guess we really have changed this whole thing around. Wanna just drink and see if I can throw an olive into Madarame's mouth?"

"Yeah….yeah, that sounds pretty cool."

"Great. You don't need to hold my hand, though."

"Huh?!"

* * *

 _Telephone? Why the hell are they playing that?_ Mila Rose thought, seeing Isane dart over to Momo. Yumichika sat down next to her.

"Well, well, we're taking a break so soon."

"I'm _tired_ , Ayasegawa. We didn't dance in Hueco Mundo. For a pretty bastard, you sure you know your way on the floor."

"You sure seemed eager to hold me."

The lioness smirked at him. "Like I'd let someone else touch you. You're my prey, my prize. Thanks for doing my hair, by the way."

"Anytime!" he chortled. "Heaven knows there's plenty of women here that need a touch up…"

"Ready to get back to the dance floor, handsome?"

"Wait….why is that door opening….?"

* * *

Assorted asauchi were wheeling out carts, all topped with the same looking dessert. And at the end was someone with pink hair and bright blue eyes – a transformed Kirio Hikifune, whom shed her excess weight.

"And now, to celebrate this night proper, you all need to try my best dish! Food is my specialty, and I want only the best for the bride and groom. Please, enjoy!"

The dessert in question was a cake topped with chocolate chips and rainbow frosting. Everyone seemed impressed by it, and those dancing took their seats. Yachiru noticed Kisuke was sitting by himself; Yoruichi was chatting up Soi and Kukaku. So she headed over to him.

XXXXX

"Ah Yachiru-chan! Thanks for the song!"

"Sandal Hat. You're the first husband to one of the members of the NSWA, so that means you've got an important job!"

"What's that?"

"Keep Boobies happy, for the rest of your days. I'll be counting on you."

"Hehehe….got it! Um…..by the way…..well, this is something I only realized earlier….what was the name you gave to Nemu?"

Yachiru smiled. "Kusamiya."

"And you named her after Ururu and yourself….?"

"Yep!"

Kisuke coughed awkwardly. "I think you mixed up the characters. Ururu's last name is _Tsumugiya,_ not Tsugumiya."

"So? Nemu Kusamiya will always be her name."

"Fair point!" But the ex-scientist noticed Yachiru's smile had faded; she had been glaring at Reio the entire time the desserts were being passed out. Kisuke nudged her. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Come sit here and play a puzzle game with me."

Shrugging, she moved to Yoruichi's chair, but noticed the paper was not a grid; rather it was it was a list of sentences that looked like they were jumbled up. And they were a mix of kanji and hiragana.

"…?"

"I know it's hard, but you might as be a genius, Yachiru. Nobody in the Soul Society thinks on the same wavelength as you. See if you can read my message." Kisuke thanked the server and popped a piece of the dessert into his mouth. After quite some time, it clicked.

 **Don't look up when you read this. Reio is a threat to the Soul Society. Any leader that is impossible to predict is a very dangerous one. He's separated all of the major Shinigami into groups, and has employed some kind of barrier to manipulate the flow of Hollows.**

Yachiru inwardly gasped.

 **Hueco Mundo? The SSS? These things are his enemy but the true enemy is our free will. Once that is destroyed, nothing will oppose his will. That is why the Gotei 13 must be cautious. He knows all about us, but we hardly know about him.**

Kisuke turned. Yachiru was actually writing something on the note, and thankfully, her bad handwriting was paying off – to anyone it'd be utter nonsense, but Kisuke Urahara was a pro at script. Writing it over his own message had the benefit of diluting the note even further to an indistinguishable mess.

 **He hates Hime-chan for what she did. He forced her and Suki-chan to strip. He wants to break them, but I won't let him. I won't let him control my friends and everyone else. He's worse than Aizen. He's worse than Bach. No one should live in fear.**

Amused, Kisuke wrote over THAT, and the whole process would go back and forth until the paper was completely black with ink.

 **Glad someone agrees. But defeating him is nigh impossible right now. We have to disrupt the process from the inside out. The Royal Guard, the Royal Family….I'm afraid these things are obstacles.**

 **Let's team up, Sandal Hat. Me and you will free everyone.**

 **Yes, I like that idea. An alliance. We can talk more tomorrow in the Living World.**

They looked up. Yoruichi had just announced that Soi and Kukaku had planned to marry, drawing applause and cheers across the room. Yachiru quietly wrote down the next part.

 **My dream can't come true if he's controlling the world.**

 **Dream? What dream?**

But Yachiru had snapped the pen in half, skipping over to her Bee-chan and Kuku. Kisuke balled up the paper and finished the dessert.

* * *

"What I have done….."

Amidst the applause, Kirio couldn't look on with the others, her heart was filled with too much shame. Hiyori was laughing and waving at her, complementing her on her new look.

But the youngest member of the Royal Guard could only cry silently, lucky for her no one could see.

 _Please….forgive me, everyone….!_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: this took me, like three days to write. But I consider it one of the most important chapters I've ever wrote. There's other stuff I didn't touch on that we'll see next chapter. And just in case some of you are confused (you probably are), I intend to clarify a lot of things.**

 **in time. Happy 4th, to all of my American readers.**

 **oh, and the song idea? I had envisioned Yachiru and Nemu singing it far back as SWA chapter 50. Glad I had a spot for it.**


	44. Midnight Sonata

**Review Time:  
**

 **KazumaKaname - I'll PM you if you're still unsure. I didn't make it totally clear because I was a little nervous about the execution, plus some plotpoints are more fun if you don't outright state things.**

 **Nomnomvore - Thank you! It's a theme I had originally explored with Giselle's character in SWA, and I wanted to write more about it, but in a context one would not expect. :D**

 **Pau - :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 44 – Midnight Sonata**

"You'd better get into bed, Saya, you have school tomorrow!"

Riruka watched the four-year-old run into the bathroom, to which she sighed and sunk to the floor. The two were back in the apartment, and the magenta-haired girl had to wince once she saw the time. But that was the least of her concerns.

 _Those guys knew Don Kanonji and the missing kid….and all that stuff about Shinigami….wait! They mentioned someone….._

But before she could race to the phone, Saya's mother came inside. She smiled and set down her bag. "Riruka? What are you doing up this late?"

"Uhhh…..never mind that. I t-thought you'd be out of town for a few more days!"

"Ah, the trip ended earlier than I had assumed. Where's my little girl?"

Riruka frowned. _That Kyoko girl was the reincarnation of someone. What's to say there aren't more people like that in town? What if I'M some reincarnation?_ "B-Bathroom?"

"You sound so nervous, did something happen?"

"Ah ha….n-no, not at all. She was a good girl! Um…..if you don't mind, I'll….be heading home…."

"Now? But it's dark out, and your things are here…."

"Hahahaha! Well, I need to see my grandmother about something. I'll be back in the morning, bye!" Riruka bolted out of the apartment before her employer could get in another word.

* * *

Tsukishima's curiosity in finding "who's in charge", unfortunately, could not get him too far, as the prisoners in Hell had to resume their torture. If he was to get anywhere…he had to be patient.

 _Patience…..yes, that's what I need._

This human seemed i **mpossible** to break. As him and some other Togabito were lying in scalding 200 C hot water, one of them, caught his contemplative look. Someone that had a higher pain tolerance.

"You're a new face. What's your name?"

Weaker men were howling in agony, their skin red and blistering. This man? Well, to be honest, this form of torture wasn't his style. He would know, he was an expert in other forms.

"Ah, hello. I didn't think anyone would want to talk in….. _this."_

This man was not quite as pain tolerant as Tsukishima; he looked uncomfortable and was shifting around, but at least he wasn't screaming.

"Well, when you've been down here for… _I don't know how long,_ you get used to the pain. Who killed you?"

"Me? Haha, I came here of my own accord, for….a mission."

To avoid drawing more attention to himself, Tsukishima had hidden the defunct zanpakutou under some rocks. Not that the Kuransha cared enough about individual prisoners.

"Really now? You've suddenly become more interesting by the second."

"Who killed you, sir?"

"Hahaha….." his amber eyes twinkled with hatred. "….a _Shinigami._ He and this oaf managed to outmaneuver me. I still remember his name, Hanataro, or something."

"….you were a Hollow?"

"How rude! I was an _Arrancar!"_

Tsukishima chuckled. "Well, I can't say I know what that is, although I am privy to Shinigami. Do you know anything on the Gotei 13?"

Szayel Apollo Granz, once the Octava-turned-Septima Espada, smiled. " _Do_ I?"

* * *

The reception had concluded, and the Shinigami were all tired but content; in the midst of all of their uncertainty there had been a brief moment of calm and celebration. Nemu's eyes gazed at the moon overhead as she and Uryu, walked, together.

"Why didn't you mention your spirit resembles him?"

She stopped. "…..you saw him?"

"Yes. I could tell, from the eyes. But I have to assume-" he wiped his glasses. "-it's not dissimilar to how my zanpakutou was conceptualized."

"It's a painful memory for you, isn't it?"

Uryu chuckled. "My spirit resembles Grandfather. The memory of that would override any terrible thing Kurotsuchi did. I'm more concerned about it bothering you."

"Shinigami cannot choose what their zanpakutou is," Nemu replied. "They have to work together with them to form a greater bond."

"…right."

Nemu smiled again when he put an arm around her shoulder. "Uryu….you're an excellent dancer."

"That's not all I am."

"Why, Ishida-san, that's a little scandalous to say," she teased. She smiled wider once she saw how red Uryu was getting.

"I w-wasn't referring to that-wait, what's Yachiru doing?"

Yachiru was watching the moon on a rooftop, but when she saw them, she jumped down and ran over to the couple.

"Pencil! Nemu-chan. You two gonna head to bed?"

"Well, it is getting late….." Nemu turned to Uryu, eyes sharing a mutual desire. But then, she remembered something important she had to do first. "Can you give us a minute, Uryu?"

"Certainly."

XXXXX

"What's up, Nemu-chan?"

Touching the edge of her sash, Nemu frowned at her. "You're all alone? Where are your spirits?"

"Ah, they're around. I wanted to do some thinkin'."

"I see….well, since I have you here….may I speak of…..a hypothetical situation?"

Yachiru blinked.

"It means it's only true in thought. Suppose….one of our friends….Orihime-san?...was put in a compromising situation. By….the powers that be?"

"You mean Reio?"

 _Oh no…._

"You didn't hear Telephone, did you?" she asked. "Bee-chan's announcement interrupted it."

"Telephone….."

"I _know_ what happened, Nemu-chan. But you don't need to worry. I know….I know if I do the same thing like with Kurotsuchi's lab, I'll only get all of you in trouble." So she walked past her.

"Yachiru….."

 _Sorry, Nemu-chan. If I tell you, he might hear. What if he brainwashes me? What if he locks me away?_ Yachiru gave her a look. "Sometimes the answer is NOT to fight."

"Yes….yes, that's true."

"You go play with Pencil and enjoy yourself. I'll see you tomorrow." Waving, she soon walked out of focus. Inwardly, however, she was conflicted.

Iemura told her taking the burden just to protect everyone would only damage herself. And she liked to follow his advice.

At the same time, she could not forgive someone that had a grudge against Orihime. To Yachiru, Orihime was more than the savior of the worlds. She was someone that became her friend despite the different backgrounds. Someone that helped expand her club.

Someone that had suffered as much as she did…but still managed a smile for all around her.

* * *

Orihime was doing just that. She and Ichigo seemed to have gotten home before the others, having gotten lost in their own conversations.

"Huh….even Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko aren't home yet….."

"So it's just the two of us? Hmm…."

"What…." Ichigo coughed and rubbed his head. "….what are you thinking?"

"N-Nothing! Hahahaha…." But the shine of the moon was illuminating their gazes. Despite her heart racing, Orihime gently took his hand. "Let's go inside."

XXXX

Ichigo entered his bedroom, but was confused when Orihime followed him. "Um….Hime?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"…..don't we normally sleep in different rooms?"

"Yeah." But she got inside and sat down on his futon. "It's just nice to be alone and talk. I get a little worried about you when you're out there….in the Living World…."

"Oh….I'll be fine. Between Dad, Urahara, Yoruichi…..hell, _Grimmjow_ would go postal if something killed me before him."

"Don't talk like that!" she chided. Ichigo sat down next to her. "I'm still not half as strong as you, Ichigo…."

"But you're still useful. You still know how to heal, and now you can use a zan."

"I feel my strongest when I'm next to you," Orihime replied. "Like….like I can do anything! Don't you agree?"

Ichigo glanced down at his sword hand. Some of his toughest battles were fought to protect her, and he knew they wouldn't be done yet. "Yeah."

"….."

"….."

"I'll always love you, Ichigo. I've been overwhelmed with….recent things, but when I think of you, I don't worry. I don't get scared."

"O-Orihime…"

It happened when they glanced at each other again. Their mouths were upon each other, and Ichigo's shaking hand reached the sash at her waist.

"Ichigo…."

"Tell me if you want to stop."

"I don't, do you?"

"No…"

* * *

While the guards and asauchi were cleaning up the room, Shutara smiled at the large board she had set up. The pieces were moving, and pairing off. Through Reio's power they could see what Shinigami was represented by what.

"Damn…..what did she put in the dessert?" Kirinji asked. "Must've taken her all day to make."

Kirio sat alone, in a chair, near the wall. She couldn't muster the courage to look at anyone, until Reio himself was upon her.

"Hikifune, you did well. Why are you not proud?"

"….Reio-sama, I have forsaken the trust of the Shinigami. If they ever find out, they will despise me. They will condemn me. Hiyori-chan will…." She bit back tears; imagining Hiyori's reaction was too painful.

"Do not concern yourself with trivialities, Hikifune. This is the divine will, and it is your job as Royal Guard to carry it out."

"I….would ask something from you, Reio-sama."

"…."

"The Zan Sword….Hiyori was the one that made them. I only helped her finish them. Please give her credit so others can do the same. She only made it just to impress me."

"I shall. The zanpakutou will make fine counters to Kageroza Inaba's Reigai. It is vital, however, they do not learn the truth as well. They can easily pass things on to their masters."

Nimaiya, who was sitting legs up at one of the tables, watched Reio leave Kirio's side. Sighing, he got up and headed over to her. "Yo."

"Oetsu…."

"Don't feel so guilty, okay? The way you described it…..no one will think someone got taken advantage of. It ain't alcohol, right?"

"No." Kirio closed her eyes. "It's much more complex than that. Those who have had the desire….will be affected the greatest. Even so, I used to work with these people. And now I've made them pawns. We're playing with _lives_ , Nimaiya."

"Yeah. By the time it's all pieced together….."

"….it'll be too late," she whispered. "Maybe for some, it will be a blessing. But for others….a change is being forced upon them without their consent."

"I don't like it either, Hikifune-chan. But these guys were already skating on thin ice with the Aizen stuff. Without words, they promised to be cohesive and serve the same interest. They broke Reio-sama's trust again."

"Stop calling them _they._ They are the same as you as me. _Shinigami._ "

"…"

* * *

Nozomi found Kon in the same spot he was before, only this time, he was playing solitaire while Akon was asleep. "Kon…"

"Hey, Nozomi! Thank god, I was getting so bored over here. The cat is no fun to hang out with, can Catnipp take him back?"

"I haven't seen Candice-san, actually." She sat down, and moved around so Kon could sit on her shoulder. "Are you gonna sleep here?"

"Uhhh…..yeah, I guess."

"Okay." She leaned back. "Then I'll sleep here too."

Nozomi kept thinking about the song, the dances, the vows….it all seemed so magical to her. Even if she couldn't dream, she hoped to see something like that in her slumber. Being an artificial soul, however, she was not affected by what was going around….

* * *

"This….is Hueco Mundo….!"

The team was standing on the sand, taking in what had happened to the dimension. The moon having cracks was the first bad sign, along with the discoloration of the sky.

"Fascinating…" Kageroza unsheathed his zanpakutou and held it at his side. The others followed his lead. "Does anyone feel differently? There's no telling we could be mutated by this air."

"You'd like that, scientist…." One of the 7th Division Shinigami grumbled. "The man you admired so much caused this to happen!"

"Tch! None of you trust me, do you?"

"Do we have to answer that?" said Aoga, an old friend of Hisagi that led student expeditions into the human world when both were in the academy. "The only reason the nobles are keeping you around is to make the Reigai."

"And our cause-"

"We left for a good reason, you just want to make experiments like that bastard Kurotsuchi!"

Kageroza's expression darkened. "Don't forget none of you can leave without my help. Let us proceed, with caution."

Despite the glares, they did just that. Soon they walked through the sand, keeping a sharp lookout from all angles.

"S-So what are we looking for?"

"Prime real estate! I think a good start would be the remnants of the Menos Forest."

However, they were being watched.

XXXXXX

"Shinigami…." Yin hissed. "They have the nerve to walk into OUR land? We should teach them a lesson, sister."

"But wait, dear sister, we have to torture them."

"Why?"

"High level Hollows like us are blocked by an unknown force….the Shinigami must be behind it, right? They're feeble beings. They will crack."

"Yes….."

XXXXXX

Keeping low and moving quietly allowed the team to proceed with little difficulty, although there was the persistent fear of being ambushed. The Menos Forest was ahead, but Shimu's detonation had warped it beyond comprehension. Did any Hollows still reside there?

"Hold." Kageroza stopped. "That space…..it's brimming with Hollows. Can you all sense it?"

"…..yeah. We should turn back."

"Wait! Why don't we seek out the remains of Las Noches?" one of the team shouted, excited. His teammates thought that was a stupid idea.

"It got destroyed in the mission, idiot! And I'd rather die than take up resident at _Aizen's_ base!"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. 15 beasts resembling the guardian Runuganga, only with pulsating red on their bodies, rose up.

"RUN!"

The Arrancar sisters watched in sadistic glee as the Shinigami scrambled towards the Menos Forest.

* * *

Some of the zanpakutou had gotten bored of the "meet-up", so they were making their way home. Zabimaru was one of them.

"Saru, can you carry me?" the snake boy whined. "I'm so tired…."

"You are not, you damn liar. And who knows if we have to go back in the sword? We should enjoy our freedom!"

"Heads-up." Hebi nudged his better half. "He's doin' something."

 _Rukia….why didn't I say something to you sooner?_

A drunk Renji was making his way over to the Kuchiki House. He saw Rukia and Byakuya leave together, and his scrambled mind was jumping to conclusions. Forunately, his zanpakutou grabbed his arms. "Hey!"

"You're gonna make an ass out of yourself."

"Lemme go!" he shouted, breaking free. "All this time, I, I…was just a damned fool! I let her *hic* get away, and now she's with Captain Kuchiki…."

"Yeah she's probably getting railed," Hebi said bluntly, earning him a punch to the face. "OW!"

"Shut it! And what happens if you go over there and act like more of a fool? There's no going back!"

Renji scowled. "He tried to kill her!"

"Calm down," Saru sighed. "You're just projecting, Renji. That stuff is behind them and you know it." She pulled on her chain to make Hebi nod in agreement.

"If I don't say anything, I'll, I'll….won't be able to live with myself! It'll eat at me, Z-Zabimaru!" he ran ahead and used flash-step to broaden the distance.

"RENJI NO!" they followed.

But once all three got to the gates, the light of the window above made them freeze up. Hebi wrapped his tail around Renji's mouth. "Mmm-hmpf?!"

XXXXX

"I just checked on Grandfather. He is asleep, and Homura and Shizuku never left his side."

"They're still warming up to the idea of being Shinigami," Rukia said, taking off her footwear. "But I think they would want that over living alone in Rukongai.."

Byakuya nodded. "I'm glad to have them around. Good night, Rukia."

"Wait!"

"…..?"

"Isn't this the part where….you know….." Rukia coughed and looked away, her blush deepening. "All of that dancing has me wide awake."

Byakuya blushed in response. "We're not married, Rukia…"

"Sorry I….um, brought it up then."

"I didn't say I wasn't interested."

"…"

"After all, the Kuchiki clan is a shadow of its former self, and that means there's nothing to be gained from maintaining tradition. We are two adults. And if an adult has their needs-"

 _"Byakkun."_

The usage of her nickname for him was the final blow. He stared down at her. She stared back. Even worse, it was _not_ a shy Hisana-esque look.

XXXXX

The lights turned off.

"…yeah, they're definitely plowing."

Renji hung his head. In the shadows, Senbonzakura was watching. He made a mental note for later.

* * *

In a much more direct approach, Grimmjow and Candice were already all over each by the time they got inside, the Femritter hovel.

She pulled off. "….I'll be right back."

"Kay." Grimmjow sat down, and the sight of a shiny coin on the floor caught his attention….just as he reached down to get it, in came Hanataro and Meninas.

"Men-"  
"Sssh. Just meet me in my room, okay?"

Hanataro nodded numbly, but he yelped once he caught Grimmjow's grinning face.

"Back to the fields, Yamada? Zaraki was right about you, ha! You look like a total wimp on the outside, but hey, you must have _something_ respectable if you can get her."

 _Stop mocking me…._ "Y-You didn't tell Candice-san, right?"

"About what?"

Hanataro sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm not falling for that. Please, j-just use discretion. Her friends are very protective of her…."

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell her you knocked her up. On the first try, that's still hilarious!"

"WHAT?!"

Grimmjow's fun wasn't done yet. He totally knew Candice was behind him. When Meninas stepped out, she looked surprised. "Oh, Candy….can you come back later?"

"I was here first! I mean….this bastard got you _pregnant?!"_

"So what? It's OUR business, Candy-chan. Hanataro and I love each other, and-what are you doing?!" Candice had picked Hanataro up by the collar.

"Just give me five minutes so I can kick his ass, Minnie."

"Guh-!"

"You will not, Candice!" Meninas pulled her hand off, and Hanataro fell down. "And I'm keeping it, by the way."

"Fuck no! You're getting a big fat abortion once the time comes! …..you guys do that up here, right?"

Hanataro gave a choked-out reply, but now Meninas was mad. "It's my body!"

"You can't have a kid, Meninas!"

"Just because I'm younger than you, that doesn't mean you can treat me like one, Candice! I'm going to my room, and me and Hanataro are gonna celebrate."

"I was still here first," Candice replied, glaring. "We're not done with this."

"Fine. You go to your room, and I go to mine."

"Can we just bone already?" Grimmjow asked, bored out of his mind. "Or if you gals want to have a lesbo sesh, then I'm in."

A lamp was thrown at his head, but luckily he dodged it. Candice pulled him up just as Meninas pulled Hanataro up, and the two glared at each other.

 _"Good night!"_ they shouted, aggression fueling their induced moods. They turned and headed in opposite directions, their men lagging behind.

* * *

Liltotto, on the other hand, was watching the stars with Karin.

"Hey, so uh….you feelin' a little….cozy?"

"A little." They huddled closer to each other. "So why haven't you gone home?"

"There's too many sexually active people there. I'd rather not see something my brain would scramble to destroy. Kuu-chan was walking around naked the other day."

"Yikes. There's no way I'd get any sleep if I had to hear Candace and Meninas."

"Meninas-san?"

"With Hanataro-kun."

"…..huh."

* * *

Yuzu and Lilinette were doing the same, albeit on a different roof. Luckily, both were much more nervous; the simple act of brushing hands together was causing the former to sweat.

"Fun party, right, Yuzu?"

"Yep! That dessert was delicious."

Lilinette was silent.

"Are you okay?"

"Yuzu….what do I say to Stark? Apparently he's in his own…..thing with Kira. I didn't know he liked dudes."

"Well, you like me. What does that say? You were once the same person, right?"

"Hmmm…good point. But I wanna give him some advice. He gave me advice on how to….t-talk to you."

Yuzu sat up. "He did?"

 _Do….do I admit the truth? Yes, she's your girlfriend now_. "I…..I was having a tough time because my Hollow instincts were acting up, and uh…..alphaandbeta," she finished quickly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" _You coward!_ "Actually, your sister was the one that told me to take the plunge, back at your house. So…..the credit really goes to her."

"Karin-chan…." Yuzu was still a little hurt by her sister's secret keeping. "All this time, she was with Liltotto-san. Well, at least she's happy. Just like me."

"Hey, just because we're…." Lilinette made an interlock gesture, "can we still do friend stuff like bug hunting and tag?"

"Sure! But only if you kiss me." Yuzu winked. Eagerly, Lilinette took her up on that offer.

XXXXX

Down below, Jinta watched, in horror.

"I told you, Jinta," Ururu whispered. "Yuzu-san likes Lilinette-san. I….I'm sorry."

"Yuzu…..ARGH! DAMN IT!" He ran off, angry tears forming in his eyes. Ururu would've followed, but internally she wondered if she had made the right decision to show him.

But it was a truth he had to see.

* * *

"Are they gone?!"

The team had entered the heart of the forest. Attracting MORE beasts with rampant Shikai release would only be suicidal. Kageroza adjusted his glasses.

"At the moment, we have evaded them."

"That's it!" shouted a Shinigami. "How is this fair? Those damn nobles will kill us just to avoid getting their hands dirty?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kageroza asked. "Let me explain something to you all…..something you haven't seem to grasp. It was largely noble hatred that fueled the SSS to begin with. They couldn't stand _change_. And that, in my opinion, is the worst quality for a person to possess."

A snapping sound alarmed the group, but nothing came out to attack.

"But…..they want to change the Gotei, like the rest of us…."

"Yes. BUT there is a catch," said the scientist. "We left the Soul Society, and yet, none of them relinquished title? They're in competition. The Kasumojis wanted to be more prevalent. The Shibas didn't want their leader to get them exiled again. Once the dust is settled, you think they'll agree on an equal ruling?"

"…."

"No. Lord Ganryu is the only clan leader on this side. The others refused to defect, so of course, he'll think less of the others."

"Such a talkative Shinigami."

"?!"

Arturo was standing on the branch above, glaring down at the group. His reiatsu was thick, and some were finding it hard to stand.

"Master!" Yin and Yang appeared besides him. "We were just taking care of these intruders for you!"

"Hold."

Arturo jumped down, landing right across from Kageroza, who didn't flinch. In fact, he looked pleased to see a Vasto Lorde Arrancar, right in the flesh.

"Stand down," he instructed to his comrades. "I surmise you're the leader of this domain now?"

"You'd assume correctly. Is it true….you Shinigami do not work for the Gotei 13 anymore? You seek residence here?"

A glint appeared in the scientist's eyes. "You…..you are the vehicle for change," he whispered.

"…? I know of your past. A named Ginjou has told me much."

"Kugo Ginjou?!" the others were shocked. "He's here?"

"Your words…..I think you're worth not killing, compared to your friends."

"What?!"

Kageroza chuckled. "It's not wise to trust anything I sa-"

"How did you get here?" Arturo demanded. "Speak now."

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me?"

He put an arm around Arturo – shocking Yin and Yang – and walked off to the side, whispering something into his ear. Arturo at first looked stoic, then outraged, then….pensive. He muttered something back, then the two looked at each other.

"You'd be able to fix this world?"

"Not fix, _evolve_. My idol started this, but he perished before he could do anything else," Kageroza said, choosing the words carefully. "But I understand where your grudge lies."

"In reality, I could snap your neck. But the fact that you Shinigami are not mutating so soon….is a curious sight."

"My group won't have to know. In fact, I have no use for allegiance. I just had to escape the Soul Society."

"Do you think I'm stupid? That just makes you less trustworthy."

"….Arturo…." Kageroza took off his glasses, getting serious. "From the look in your eyes, I can tell. You enjoy your power, but at what cost? Mutated into an Arrancar because of callous Shinigami actions? My kind is imperfect and flawed. I seek to achieve a world where they are no longer necessary."

"Including yourself?"

"Why yes! Tradition is what dictates our kinds cannot coexist. We can transcend our reality….where Shinigami and Hollow are terms of the past! A world where someone like me isn't bound to a lynchpin with its own whims. A world where someone like you is freed from the despair of not being saved."

"…"

"I do need your help, though." _This is perfect. With the right actions, all sides will implode on themselves._

"…I have one condition, Kageroza Inaba."

"Yes?"

"I get my chance…..to destroy the heart and soul of the Gotei 13. You seem remorseful, but your kind must be punished for their crimes to this world."

"But of course, Arturo. You can count on me."

They turned around. Arturo gestured to the twins, and they eagerly sonido'd away.

"Well! We have come to an agreement."

"…."

Without warning, the ground collapsed, and the group fell below, seeing only the sinister look of Kageroza Inaba. "Without you guys, of course."

Seconds later, the hole was lit with cero blasts and horrific screams.

* * *

"Well…..here we are….."

Nanao's heartbeat quickened. She and Shunsui had been walking together home, more specifically, towards Shunsui's quarters. But now….she was feeling light-headed.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"I…..don't think I ca….." Nanao cleared her throat. "That is, to say-"

"Sssh. If you don't want to, that's okay. I can walk you home."

"But I….I mean, I'm _attracted_ to you but-"

Shunsui put a finger on her lip, silencing her. "You're beautiful, Nanao-chan, but the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable. C'mon, we can enjoy the night while I walk you home."

"We….don't live too far from each other…." Nanao clutched her forehead. "Did I drink too much, or something?"

"You only had water," he teased.

"Still….I'm shaking! I should probably get some sleep. I'll….I'll be fine." Nanao hurried off, relieved neither was going to do something she would regret. Shunsui smiled, but before he ended inside-

"Well, hello there."

Ryomen put her hand on his shoulder, eying him up and there.

"Ah….you're here too, Katen-chan?"

The zanpakutou pair appeared behind Shunsui. Any other man would feel unnerved by three gazing women, but not him.

"That party was dreadful. Us zanpakutou were treated like cattle. So the two of us and our new friend Ryomen decided to see what you were up to."

Katen grabbed his chin and smiled.

"Good boy. Nanao-san is inexperienced, and I'd hate for her to be a cheap slut."

"Ha ha….you wound me…."

Nanao's zan looked clearly to be attracted to Shunsui, going around him to drink all of his features in. "Would I be a suitable replacement for tonight, honey?"

"Ryomen, you harlot." But Katen was smiling as well.

"Ladies, please, please, there's only of me…and only one Nanao-chan. I really should be getting to bed."

"Temptation is a cruel mistress. Your resilience only makes you more attractive."

"Mmm, same."

Sweating, he turned to the quiet Kyokotsu for help. She stepped in between Shunsui and the two amorous zanpakutou, shaking her head.

"Hmph! Don't lie, Kyokotsu, you wanted to sit on his face."

"G'night!" Shunsui said, opening his door and quietly getting inside.

"…well. He really has changed for the better," Katen remarked. "Come along, Kyokotsu, we should turn in for the night."

"Ohoho, you're saying he was a little-"

" _Little?_ Before Yadomaru and Nanao he was a regular manslut. Centuries of lust, and it sickened me….and also made me jealous."

Ryomen chuckled. "What would you call it, fornicating with a zanpakutou?"

"Hmm. A mix of degeneracy and self-pleasure, I'd assume."

Kyokotsu glared at the two.

"Yes, we get it, the only woman that shall be in his bed is Nanao-san's. That doesn't mean we can't have fun testing him."

"Says you, I think he's _delicious."_

"Hahahaha! We're going to be good friends, Ryomen-chan. You're one of a kind."

"What does _that_ mean?" she asked, although she was faking being offended. Katen laughed again and beckoned for her to follow. Kyokotsu, on the other hand, stopped. She could've sworn she had sensed something, but…..no, she didn't see anything in the darkness.

XXXXX

"How strange….." Ichibe sipped his tea. "Some can resist the effects."

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku wasn't the only one. Sun-Sun and Marechiyo had reached his front door, but the latter could barely comprehend what was happening.

 _Am I really….no, no way! You can't! You'll just blow it!_

"Marechiyo, are you coming inside?"

"NO! I mean…." His head was pounding. "Uhhh, why here?"

"Well it's late, and I don't feel like traveling further to my quarters. Surely I could rest her for the night….?" Sun-Sun lowered her sleeve _, smiling_ at him.

 _OH MAN SHE WANTS TO TOO! You can be in bed with a pretty girl like her…..NO! Stupid Marechiyo! What would the captain say? She'd think you were a disgrace!_

"Are you alright? You're sweating…."

"Y-Yeah…." _Be a man, Marechiyo! I mean, what if you never get this chance again?_

"Well….after you….?"

He swallowed hard. "No."

"N-No? I see…."

"Don't take it the wrong way! But uh…..we're n-not ready for something like that!" he shouted, desperate. "I'd rather we wait, and have it happen a-after a nice date….."

Sun-Sun giggled. "Your _little friend_ seems to think otherwise." Her eyes were ahaze with lust, and so was his.

"U-Uh…..I….."

"Ohhhh…..Marenoshin…!"

There was the save he needed, although not he wanted. The two realized his parents were having their own fun from upstairs. All of the color drained from Marechiyo's face. Sun-Sun looked aghast.

"….g-good night, Marechiyo." She hurried away, face red.

"Good night….I'm just gonna….go kill myself now…."

* * *

Tatsuki yawned as she made her way back to the Shiba house. She had lost track of Ichigo and Orihime, and really, she felt so dizzy. Then she fell down. "Ugh…."

"Do you need some help?"

"Can you stop popping up like that?"

Harribel chuckled and helped her up. "I was just making my way home myself. Did I scare you?"

Numbly, Tatsuki had noticed the ex-Espada was stroking her cheek with her cocoa hand.

"Harribel-san, we're not gonna bang."

"…what?"

The hand was shoved off. "I'm not drunk and neither are you, so let's not fall into a weird moment, okay? I'm going home."

"I had no intention of-"

" _Stop_ being the good girl for once." Tatsuki staggered as she turned around. "You said you thought I was attractive, remember? You don't have to hide it."

"…."

"You're probably think you can move in now that I'm over Orihime, huh?"

Harribel crossed her arms. "That's deplorable. You don't enjoy my company as is? I do not force things onto people."

"Ah, ah, but you, you…." Tatsuki rubbed her aching head. "You really care about me?"

"Do you want my honest feelings?"

"…Sure."

The ex-Tercera sighed and closed her eyes. "I _did_ want to help you through your pain, Tatsuki. Because I know how much you had to endure before your friends saved you."

"….."

"You fascinate me. All of the advice I gave you was NOT to take you to bed, far from it. I told you my preferences, yes? I want the feeling of love before physical gratification."

"I told you-"  
"You said you weren't gay, I know, but can you say that statement now? Your heart wants what your heart wants."

Tatsuki mulled it over. "…..why me, Harribel-san?"

"Do you think you're unworthy of companionship?"

"I mean…..every boy in my class was too scared of me to try to ask me out. And I always focused on Orihime and her happiness. ….when's mine?"

"That's up to you," Harribel said, opening her eyes. "I refuse to do anything that would sour our friendship."

"Tell you what." Tatsuki was still not thinking the clearest, but she pointed at her. "I talk to Orihime about that note. I can't do anything else until then. After that….let's have a drink and go over it. This time I won't get wasted off my ass."

"Are you certain?"

"Mm-hmm. You're weird, Harribel-"

"Call me Tia."

"…..huh?"

Harribel nodded. "It's a name I only allow for those I consider close to my heart. If it's a willing confident, that nothing should be sacred."

"Okay. Thanks, Tia. I know I'm…..kinda stubborn when it comes to this stuff…"

Tatsuki stepped closer and patted her shoulder. Harribel's green eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

 _I would love to sample those lips…no. You have self-control. I shan't do anything to betray her trust._ "You're welcome."

"Goodnight!"

"Good night….Tatsuki Arisawa…."

* * *

The other ex-Tercera did not possess the same control, as she was hanging off Kenpachi when he finally back to his quarters.

"Tch….."

"Kennnnn…..it's just you and me….."

Kenpachi moved away, stumbling over to the bathroom. His ears twitched once he heard two separate encounters in the walls around him.

 _Ikkaku and that girl…..what?! Yumichika AND his zanpakutou on Mila Rose? How in the fuck did THAT happen?_

Neliel was upon him once he got out. "Kenpachi…"

"Woman, go home. I'm not gonna fuck you."

"Why not?! I thought you _liked_ me!" Neliel shouted, the effects clouding her mind. "Can't we be closer?"

"Ye-no! I mean…." Kenpachi growled. "Nozarashi told me not to. You're….you're nice to hang out with, Neliel. I don't want to ruin that."

"But you won't."

"I….can't do the romance crap."

"You don't have to," she replied, playing with his hair. "We know each other in different ways. I….I've bared a lot to you."

"I'm not just some replacement for Nnoitra?"

That earned him a painful slap. Which only made him more aroused.

"You are _not_ Nnoitra Jiruga. You will _never_ be him, no matter how much blood you shed," Neliel said. The question obviously had hurt her. "Why would you think that? Are you making excuses?"

"No, it's just…..goddamn it. The last time I got close to a woman – Yachiru doesn't count – she ended up dead, okay?"

"The _first_ Yachiru….?"

"Yeah."

"…I can't promise that, Kenpachi. But isn't it worth it, taking another chance? I thought I had nothing left after my brothers died, but….the club. And you."

"….yeah."

"So…..?"

"Hehehehe….." Kenpachi started to laugh. "Hahaha….HAHAHA! You're utterly insane, Neliel. Being with a guy like me."

"Then the whole 11th was insane too," she whispered into his ear. She pulled him down and laid on his bed. "Please~"

"Better if you're on top of me."

"Why?"

His shark-like teeth were visible by the moonlight shining through. "You want to be paralyzed for a week?"

Neliel gave a sultry look. "I don't mind it rough."

* * *

Meanwhile, Soi was sitting at the top of Sokyoku Hill, right near the restored clubhouse. Kukaku gave her a wave and she came up the steps.

"It's all set up."

"That was fast."

"I'm a pro, babe!" Kukaku took out a small remote. "Wanna do the honors?"

"Me? But they're yours."  
"They're _ours_ now."

Smiling, Soi took the denotator and pressed the button. Red and blue fireworks popped up into the sky, and Kukaku put her arm around her new fiancée.

"I still can't believe you said yes."

"We're not getting any younger, Soi. Of course, this means we have to make our wedding better than Yoruichi's."

"….."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about how much has changed between the two of us. This all started with a drunken affair, and now….marriage?"

Kukaku grinned. "it's a funny story."

"In _retrospect,_ maybe. May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What would Kaien and Miyako Shiba say? I've only met them as fellow officers, but you knew the both of them personally."

"Kaien would probably threaten you if you were to hurt his "baby sister" but he'd be laughing the whole time. Miyako would probably start crying and hugging me."

"How fortunate. I can't imagine how much more **my** family would hate me if they were here."

"Soi…." Kukaku tussled her hair (a pastime for her, being taller). "Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Uncle Isshin…. _they're_ your family now. Those jerks that defected never knew what they were missing. You live in MY house, you never talk about them again."

"Kukaku….."

"Now kiss me, will ya? We've only got about six hours before we have to get up and slave again for the higher-ups."

"I'll never get tired of your tongue."

"You'd better not, love."

The fireworks continued to illuminate the sky as the two expressed their love, free of any obstacles.

~~~~~~ (line function broke here)~~~~~~~~~

"Mmmm…..you still up, Ryunosuke?"

"Yeah, Shino. That was a fun wedding."

"It was! Um…..y-you're not in the mood to kiss, right?"

"Uhh…."

The two were kept awake by the various sounds going on in the house. Ichigo and Orihime weren't the only couple that headed there for the night, unfortunately for them.

"N-No?"

"Me neither."

* * *

Riruka emerged from the station. She was always told not to be out this late, but she needed confirmation on something. Once she reached the steps, she knocked on the door.

"Grandma! Gran, it's me."

An elderly woman with light-colored hair opened the door, irritated.

XXXXX

"Here." Gran put the tea down. "Any particular reason why you came over, in the middle of the night, to talk to me?"

"You're always watching your recorded soaps this time of night."

"Not the answer, smartass."

"Um…I need to see the photo book."

Riruka's grandmother rolled her eyes and headed to the shelf. She had lived alone for decades, and she hardly left the house. But she was supported by her modest fortune her husband had left her.

"Here."

Riruka flipped through it, stopping on a picture of her (young) grandmother with her daughter and niece. "That's Mom and my aunt, right?"

"Tch. Your aunt was a drug-addicted _whore._ "

"But she shacked up with a guy, right? Named….."

"Inoue. Bastard was a drunk that beat her as much as he beat his kids."

Riruka closed the book. "So, then…her children…..are my second cousins?"

"I guess?" Gran sipped her cup. "I don't remember the details, but the son apparently took the daughter and ran away from home when he was old enough. Last I heard, she overdosed and he got killed on the road."

So it was true. "Orihime….Orihime, that's the daughter of your niece. That's the girl you said you supported by sending her money."

Gran scoffed. "How did you learn about that? I never told you."

"Why not!" Riruka exclaimed. "She's my age! She even graduated high school as the top of her class! Why didn't we get the chance to meet?"

"I only supported her because she was penniless and had no family after her brother died!"

"Why didn't she live here?"

"You think I wanted that slut's seed in my home?"

Riruka glared at her. "So…..where is she now?" She knew the answer, as Ryo had filled her in.

"Studying in America. Haven't heard from her in years. Tch! That's the thanks I get?"

 _No…..technically, she died too, but she's a Shinigami. You never knew, Grandma. You never took the time to know her._

Even worse was the fact that Riruka and her sister Gina didn't get a cent of their grandmother's money when they were young. Their mother had gotten into a bitter argument with her, and the two never reconciled, not even when she died in a car accident.

 _I…..never got the chance to know her…._ "I'll see you around, Gran."

"Lock the door, will you?"

Riruka took one last look before leaving the house. _The girl that saved all of us. All this time, we were family._ She sniffled, wiped her eyes, and headed to the station.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes:** **Lots of things happening, eh? As I've said before, I'll tease but I won't write full-on lemon scenes in this story, that's a promise. Maybe they can be expanded upon in separate bits for Ao3, if the demand is high enough. Still shaky writing it.**  
 **So time to clarify some stuff:**

 **-Orihime was supported by an aunt during high school, but I took my own liberty with it :) Her being related to Riruka is a nice nod(?) to their scenes in the manga.**  
 **-Aoga is a comrade from Hisagi's you see in the manga. Was flipping through vol. 70 one day and I spotted him.  
-We'll see more zanpakutou in the coming chapters.  
**

 **I also want to write on the SWA-verse's interpretation of how Masaki and Isshin met, the parents of three former Femritters, Giselle, Uryu's mom, and other things. If I can't fit these in the story somehow I can always make a separate fic but I've got some powerful ideas, so we'll see.**

 **Next Time:** **The morning after.**


	45. The Holy Land

**Review Time:**

 **Pau - Thank you!**

 **Nomnomvore - I had to be careful in writing, because I did not want any unforunate implications, but I also had to frame it in a way that you pick up on the hints without it being spelled out. The devil is in the details, as they say.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45 – The Holy Land**

 **"That stupid pink-haired Shinigami! How DARE she make a fool out of me!"**

The rabbit-themed Hollow that had attacked Yachiru and Momo had gotten more powerful with her devouring of the others, but Momo's Bankai had forced her to retreat. She dove through the sand, looking for more targets.

Then, a flash of light fired off in the distance, and the whole ground shook violently.

 **"What is that?! No…..is that Arrancar releasing?!"**

* * *

"That's his power, isn't it?" Ginjou asked. "What's he doing?"

Yin and Yang knew of their master's power, so it was a shame the release was being used for such a trivial matter. They didn't want that _Shinigami_ to be involved. Nevertheless….

"He's with an old friend of yours. Apparently you knew this Kageroza Inaba?"

"Kageroza….." Ginjou chuckled. "I didn't meet him personally. His group thought they could use me as a pawn, and if he's here making deals, they've underestimated him too."

"They call themselves the SSS," said Yin. "How pathetic. Shinigami claim to be superior to Hollows, yet they can't even organize together!"

"Does it matter, sister? Soon they'll all be gone…."

* * *

"GAH!"

Struck by another nightmare, Keigo had given up on trying to sleep for the night. He pushed off the covers, hand pressed to his forehead in frustration. _I need some air…._

XXXXXX

He walked Karakura's blocks, hands in his pockets. His parents would give him hell for leaving the house this late but he was too tired to care.

 _Mizuiro's a little too committed to this. We're all just gonna get into trouble! And now Mizuho is in the middle of this too….._ he looked up at the night sky. _Huh?_

It was something Don Kanonji had mentioned to Ryo during their meeting. Some force, some power….was in effect when the Shinigami were recalled back to their home. A faint barrier across the world blocking all spiritual activity, Hollows included.

"Hey! Whatcha doin, Asano?"

It was Ikumi, out on the town. Unfortunately, she was drunk.

"Boss? Shouldn't you be home, with you know….your son?"

"Awww, Kaoru-chan's in good hands!" she waved her hand dismissively. "Got a *hic* sitter. Why you out this late?"

"I, uh….just needed to do some thinking."

Ikumi nearly stumbled to the ground as she came over, but when she did, she slung an arm around his shoulder. "Need an adult's advice?"

"Ma'am, I think you need to go home. Here, I'll walk you."  
"Hey! Do you think I'm, I'm…an old bag, or something?"  
"No! Y-You're the pinnacle of youth!"

She stared at him before jabbing his nose. "You're damn right I am."

XXXXX

It wasn't too hard to support her weight, but how much had the Unagiya woman drunk? She was incredibly unfocused, and cool night air revealed a sordid detail to Keigo's eyes.

 _W-Was….she trying to hook up with someone? She's not wearing a bra!_

"So what's on yer mind, kid?" Ikumi murmured. "School? Parents?"

"No…see….have you ever been in a situation where you're too weak to too anything to help?"Keigo asked. "That the best choice is to hope for the best, but you know it's not going to work?"

"…..when he died."

"Huh?"

Ikumi nodded. "My *hic* husband. He was in an accident, and I hoped the *hic* the hospital could save him in time. But….the injuries were too much…."

 _I wonder if he's a Shinigami now…._ "I'm so sorry, ma'am."

"S-Stop calling me ma'am! Ikumi-san or even Ikumi-chan will be just f-fine."

"Why were you out, anyways?"

The not-eel seller stopped in place, almost ashamed of herself. She looked at her employee, and for the first time, Keigo saw vulnerability in her eyes. "I….I wanted to drown out the pain."

"Is today the anniversary?"

She nodded. Then she hiccuped again. "I hate thinking about it. It makes me cry, and….. _I really_ hate that."

"You hate feeling so worthless too, don't you, Ikumi?"

"Oi, I said _-san_ or _-chan_ , we're not that close."

Keigo gulped. He guided Ikumi through the next crossing, and soon her house/business was in sight. Once up the steps, he released her.

"Thanks," she said. "….you're surprisingly sensitive about these things."

"Hey, if….you need to talk about something, I'll listen."

Ikumi laughed as she took her keys. "I'm supposed to be the adult here, kid!"

"I'm not a _kid,_ and you were hammered off the street! I'm just doing the responsible thing for once. You don't want your son to worry, right?"

"No…..Kaoru-chan is everything to me…" she unlocked the door. "…hey. Come closer, I want to tell you something."

"Me?" He did, and the inebriated weapon leaned down to whisper in his ear.

 _"I'd fuck you until you couldn't walk if Kaoru wasn't home."_

 _HOW DRUNK IS SHE?!_ Keigo mentally screamed, backing up in a panic. Ikumi only waved and closed the door behind her. He was only halfway down the steps before he heard her vomiting in the bathroom.

* * *

And so, a new day eventually began in the Seireitei. 6 AM was the customary wake-up time for all Shinigami, and while many would complain about hangovers and the like, Yoruichi Shihouin would not. Her eyes fluttered open. "Mmm…."

She had hardly gotten any sleep. One's wedding night only came once, after all. And yet, she couldn't be more refreshed. Stretching first, she jumped out the window, and climbed up to the roof of her smaller house.

Naked, of course.

Yoruichi took a second to look down at the ring on her finger. Shinigami marrying wasn't unheard of. _Her_ being the first in this time was something she would never had predicted.

 _Must you always drape around, naked? It's ridiculously unbecoming for a lady of your stature._

 _Good morning to you too, sunshine. Why aren't you yelling in my actual ear instead?_

 _Hmph. Evidently there seems to be a drawback of the Zan Sword….when the Shinigami is asleep or unconscious, the zanpakutou gets teleported back into the blade!_

The Goddess of Flash only smiled.

 _I know you're enjoying this! Release me, please!_

Yoruichi and her zanpakutou had a complicated relationship – in her days of exile, the poor thing wasn't used at ALL, and it was only recently the two had amended their connection. However, they were like night and day. Yoruichi was mischievous, unashamed, and blunt, while her zan was well-mannered, proper, and acted like the noble her user technically was.

So naturally, teasing her zanpakutou was incredibly easy.

* * *

Tatsuki woke up to the smell of food cooking. Breakfast with the Kurosakis was never a dull moment, no doubt about that, but the fact that she was still alone made her smirk.

 _Orihime, you naughty girl. Should I take a look?_

XXXXX

She peered inside the room.  
Ichigo and Orihime were cuddled together in the bed, looking content, especially Orihime. Their clothes were neatly folded to the side.

"Mmm…."

"Good morning, you big girl, you!"

Orihime yelped. "T-Tatsuki-chan?! There's a little thing called privacy, you know!"

"I can't believe you finally did it!" she grinned. "Remember the days where I told you to make a move in high school? High school you would've died of a nosebleed."

"It's not funny! We were alone, and….it happened, okay?" Orihime blushed and covered herself. "He was so gentle."

Tatsuki laughed. "Was that why you were half the night moaning? _Oh Ichigo, right there_!"

 _You know, all of this mocking isn't going to make the note thing easier later._

 _Shut up, I'm having fun._

XXXXX

Surprisingly, it was not Yuzu cooking, but Isshin. He waved as a smug Tatsuki – followed by an embarrassed Ichigo and Orihime – sat down at the table.

"Morning kids!"

Imagine the extra smugness and extra embarrassment when Uryu and Nemu sat down next, followed by Chad and Isane…..and Ganju and Menoly.

"Well, well! Guess you ALL got lucky," Tatsuki said. "Even Ryu!"

"N-No we didn't!" Shino exclaimed, red as a tomato. She sat down with Ryunosuke. "Geez. All of you guys were so….. _starved!"_

"I know," said a deadpanning Xen. "It was nearly impossible to sleep!" Her eyes had bags in them. "So much slapping, so much moaning!"

The couples only got more embarrassed. Tatsuki laughed again.

"That's why I had cotton balls," said Karin, as she and Yuzu sat down. "Wanted to sleep outside but _someone_ didn't want me to."

"You're not sleeping outside!" Yuzu scolded. "Dad, I usually do the cooking…..I know what everyone likes!"

"Uh uh UH! Sorry Yuzu, but today Dad does the cooking! You and your sister need your strength for later! According to the pillars all E rank students are teaching academy students."

"Mornin'!"  
A cheerful Kukaku sat down next to her brother, and her new fiancée followed suit, sitting down next to Xen and Nemu.

"C-Congratulations, Captain Fon," Isane whispered.

"Thank you."

"By the way, son," Isshin sprinkled some salt. "I know you used some of my techniques but someone ELSE gave you advice, didn't they?"

Ichigo wanted to die. Tatsuki grinned and nudged his shoulder. "Techniques, Isshin?"

"Answer that question, old man, and I'll kill you in front of your children," came the dark reply. "Enough prodding!"

His father turned and gave a serious look right back. "Orihime is wanted at the academy too."

This sucked out the anger and embarrassment out of the room like a vacuum in a dust storm. Having heard the truth via their Telephone, the NSWA members in the room looked to her.

Her eyes said it all. She was not looking forward to it.

* * *

"Milady, it's time to wake up."

Since Rurichiyo had no home, Yachiru insisted she sleep in the clubroom with her two servants, making a "special expection" for them. She did warn Enryu and Kenryu they'd be in big trouble if they touched anything.

"Ah…." Rurichiyo yawned. "I've been thinking. You two are of higher rank. Maybe….maybe you can train me!"

"Why don't you train with me and Ken-chan?"

"KYAAAAH!" Yachiru was lying next to her, and the poor heiress practically jumped out of her skin. "Don't DO that, Yachiru!"

"Sorry!"

"Ahem, um…President Yachiru-sama?"

"Yes…?"

Kenryu pointed to the blindfolds he and Enryu were wearing. "Is this REALLY needed?"

"Yes, Blue-kun. You and Twinkletoes aren't members of the NSWA! But Chiyo-chan cares about you two, so you should be with her whenever you can, okay?"

"Thank you…."

"Yachiru, was it true? The Telephone?"

The president nodded. "So what about it? What I offered?"

 _Training with her AND Kenpachi Zaraki….._ Rurichiyo figured it couldn't hurt. Her goal was get stronger for her retaliation against Kumoi and Ganryu. She would not be made a fool anymore.

* * *

"Mmm…..it's morning…." Neliel flinched at the dawn's light and snuggled closer to Kenpachi. The berserker had his arm around her smaller frame to keep her close, like he didn't want another woman to disappear. A stark contrast to their coupling, which unfortunately Ikkaku and Yumichika caught wind of during the night.

"Yeah…..so what happens now?" Nozarashi was already buzzing in his ear, asking to come out again, but he was more focused on the verdant beauty besides him.

"What do you mean….?" She stroked his broad chest with her hand. "We go about our business, and hopefully repeat this later. You don't suggest for us to keep things a secret, do you? ….because a few people know I kissed you a while back."

"I was talking about your…marks."

Neliel Tu Oderschank was a little…. _masochistic_ when it came to sensual affairs. Him being rough wasn't a problem at all for her. In fact, she only smiled.

"Well, then they don't have to guess what I did. Or rather, _who_ I did."

"You're awfully cheeky about this kind of stuff."

"….it's nice to have someone," she murmured. "I never get tired of us bantering, do you?"

"Well…." Kenpachi grinned. "Any woman that can put up a fight is the best kind of woman."

"Good boy. Now, I think I'll speak to Yachiru when our mission in the Living World begins."

"What?" his grin disappeared. "Why?"

"She has a right to know, doesn't she?"

People close to Yachiru fraternizing wasn't a new thing for her, but to have it be her father figure and a trusted member of the club? It would cross the two spheres of her life that hadn't been crossed before.

* * *

It was soon time for academy lessons to start, so Rukia brought Homura and Shizuku over to the grounds.

"Alright, you two. Good luck today!"

"Thanks, Rukia!" they chirped.

When she was gone, their cheerful expressions became a little forlorn. Liltotto had given them a general picture of what happened days ago, but last night Ginrei explained the rest:

XXXXXX

 _"What? You want to know how Rukia ended up in this house?"_

 _"If you can, Ginrei-san."_

 _"I suppose respecting one's elders still rings true!" he said, amused. He took a sip of his tea before continuing. "It's not the proudest moment in Kuchiki history."_

 _"…."_

 _He took their silence as a means to continue. "Byakuya was once married to Hisana, Rukia's sister. She was a peasant girl like you two, but he didn't care. The two had a happy marriage before she passed on due to illness. However, there was one thing Hisana was always ashamed of…"_

 _"Rukia…?"_

 _Ginrei nodded. "She was young, and foolish. She abandoned her baby sister in other to survive, and on her deathbed, she begged my grandson to find her sister. Rukia had no idea of Hisana's identity."_

 _"Wait! Are you saying he moved on to his wife's SISTER?" Homura blurted._

 _"Relax your tone, child. My grandson was affected terribly by Hisana's death. He became bitter, quiet, and cold-hearted. Thanks to the nefarious plotting of Sosuke Aizen, Rukia was involved in an execution plot, at the zenith of Byakuya's grief. In a way, I believe he was troubled by how much she looked like her."_

 _"She did?" the siblings asked. Ginrei gestured to the picture of Hisana on the mantle. Her eyes were softer, and her skin was paler, but….she was definitely Rukia's sister._

 _"After his defection, Byakuya sought to amend their relationship, and slowly he and Rukia became close. Love blossomed from there." Ginrei caught their skeptical looks. "Believe me, there was conflicting feelings at first."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"He saw an apparition of Hisana in the middle of a decisive battle in Hueco Mundo." Byakuya was fighting Rudobone Chelute at the time. "There his emotions came pouring out, but the vision forgave him…and thanked him for all he did. I suppose that was the closure he finally needed."_

XXXX

Once inside, the two were stopped by an asauchi.

"Come with me. You're part of the new wave of students right? We've got a fresh batch for orientation!"

"But we did that already!"

XXXXXX

They ended up in a room with confused-looking Pluses. Ever since Reio descended, it was required for all Pluses to become a Shinigami, and the souls konsoed yesterday and the days before were the first instances of the mandate.

However, the only distinction that mattered was a) students that long since enrolled before Reio and b) every new student that came _after_ Reio.

Sakumo was b) too.

Mareyo Omaeda was an example of a).

But there was a significant sub-category in the second grouping – the "former" followers. Shutara entered the room, and she began her usual spiel about the Seireitei, the Royal Guard, and so on.

* * *

"They're going to do it again!"  
"Sssh, quiet, Yuzu!"

The Kurosaki twins were also in the building. The issue of Orihime's dogeza was not openly mentioned at the breakfast table, but everyone was counting on _them_ – being E rank students specifically assigned to the academy – to observe and report.

"Orihime-chan doesn't want us to make a big deal about this. Some people in Rukongai thought she was…. _powerful_ ," Karin choose her words carefully, "and she doesn't want that."

"Ichi-nii and Tatsuki-chan want us to find her!" Yuzu whispered.

"…actually, I've got an idea."

"Huh?"

Karin nodded. "The club is supposed to show solidarity when a member is hurt. What if we go in there and help Orihime out?"

"You won't gain anything, silly girls," said a voice. Both twins were caught off guard by Ichibe's appearance; Yuzu almost screamed. "To their eyes, you're not someone they know."

"H-Hyosube-san…."

Now was the time for Karin Kurosaki to play things as smoothly as she could. The last thing she wanted to be responsible for was Reio's eyes and ears focusing on the NSWA.

"Oh, um….hey. Listen, we live with Orihime, and she told us. She knows she has to do it, but….wouldn't it make her feel better if someone had her back?"

"You girls are noble! But there's no point, really. Her followers are fixated on her, not you two. It wouldn't change this situation."

"It's all ridiculous!" Yuzu blurted out. She covered her mouth when Ichibe glanced at her. "Um…I-I mean…."

"Yuzu, we're big girls. We're Shibas! We're not going to get scared about this." Karin was firm. "Our brother thinks these people are idiots for getting the wrong idea, but….is it really their _own_ fault? Rukongai was a terrible place for a long time."

"Yeah!" Yuzu in particular was _horrified_ by living conditions when the two were seeking shelter in Soul Society during the war. "They clinged to her because she brought about change…."

Ichibe's eyes lit up. "You two come from Karakura Town, yes?"

"Uh….yeah, why?"

He took out one of the texts dedicated to Orihime and flipped through it, to the page right in the middle. It was a drawing of what was perceived as her birthplace. A holy land, of a God. Grand, majestic, brimming with her-

"Why can't we go there?" Karin asked abruptly.

"I don't follow."

"You heard me. Karakura Town is our home, but Yuzu and I haven't seen it in months. Then when our brother finds her reincarnated mother, an Arrancar destroys her gravestone!"

"Sorry girls, but you're only E rank. It's too dangerous for you to go to the Living World."

"But it's _not_ dangerous enough that all Shinigami can come home?" she countered. "We have a right to see our home too! Even if she won't know us…. _we_ can protect _her_ ….for once…."

"I'm sorry, but I can't just make an exception for you…."

"Please," Yuzu begged. "We won't betray Reio-sama or anything like that. We could've stayed in Karakura, living regular human lives….but we didn't. We _chose_ to come here, to be with our brother."

Ichibe was less strict about Reio's will than Shutara was, but as the leader of the Royal Guard, he had to lead by example. He shook his head. "It's the rules."

"Oh for crying out loud! Let's get out of here, Yuzu."

"Wait!"

Karin turned around. "What?!"

"It's interesting that you mention you came here," Ichbe began. "Aizen saw Karakura as a place of sacrifice. The followers saw it as a holy land. As once humans…..what makes Karakura so special?"

"Man. You guys are _this_ detached from the rest of us, aren't you?"

"Karin! She didn't me-"

"Karakura Town was our home. It had a park to play soccer, old people selling fruit to get by, everyone knew each other….it might not mean anything to YOU, but it's where our family was complete. And my sister and I just want to do our part in protecting it, after it has protected US for so long."

"….."

"That's what it is. Even if you keep us away, it'll ALWAYS be that. Right….Yuzu?"

"Ye-Yeah."

The twins turned around and walked off without another word. Ichibe scratched his beard, deep in thought.

* * *

Karakura's police department was in an interesting predicament.

Ever since Arturo's attack, spiritually aware humans had been phoning them for help whenever they saw Hollow, even as one of the A ranked Shinigami dispelled them. The department was ALSO plagued by nonstop complaints of tourists skulking around for "more spirits".

"Hey, boss. The captain's getting a little impatient with the case's progress. What should I tell him?"

Goro pushed his coffee mug across his desk. "Tell him I'm still working on it. Those punks at the station were awfully careful with their words, especially Kojima."

His phone rang.  
"Yeah?"

 _"Um, police? Yes, I'm sure about this! The other day, one of those Shinigami zoomed through my garden and ruined my-"_

He slammed it back on the hook. "Tezuka, am I crazy? Are these spirits really real?"

"I don't know, but…..it makes our work harder. What stops people from blaming a Hollow for a murder, even if they can't see them? Everyone knows what they're supposed to look like."

Goro was so tempted to reach into his pocket and light up a cigarette, but he had quit before Chizuru was born, and his wife would give him hell. So he slammed his bobblehead instead.

Then, the phone rang again. _"Hello, is this Detective Goro Honshou of the Karakura Town Police Department?"_

"Let me guess. Some Hollow mugged you," he said sarcastically.

 _"I'm calling on behalf of my superior. My name is Yoshino Soma, and I think I can assist you with your current predicament. Are you interested?"_

Goro tapped his desk. "Superior? You work for Interpol, or something?"

 _"Not exactly. My organization is not affiliated with traditional law enforcement. We know there was a significant Hollow attack in Karakura Town, along with an internet video that has detailed the world of the spirits to humanity. These events will dramatically affect the world, we predict."_

"Just who the hell are you people?"

 _"I'm not at liberty to discuss that information over the phone, Detective. I know you're busy with regular murder cases, but if you want spirits to be separated from genuine police work, it is imperative we come into contact. I can tell you more then."_

The offer was too unusual for him to ignore it, so he quickly jotted down an address.

* * *

Kageroza had returned back to the former Silbarn, armed with new ideas and plans. He had to make the death of his companions look like an accident, so he had roughed himself up beforehand. The SSS was shocked, but they listened to his account. The Arrancar named Arturo, and his companions. The barrier. All not untrue things.

"How did you even escape? Your zanpakutou?"

"Ha….there was a temporal rift in the dimension," he began, talking off his glasses. "So I took my chance."

"So it's more unstable than you had predicted?"  
Yes and no. It _was_ shaky, but Arturo's release was the catalyst to making the hole in the first place.

"Yes. I'll have to see if I can progress the Reigai development to add to our numbers. All the low-leveled Shinigami can act as foot soldiers. In the meantime, the Kido experts can help with stability efforts."

"Sounds good."

"Hold on a minute!" this outburst came from one of the Shinigami that had defected from the 10th. "How _convenient_ that he survived while everyone else on the team perished?"

"Yeah!" shouted someone from the 6th. "That was a good chunk of the 7th's unit!"

"Enough!" Okikaba shouted. "Now is not the time to squabble! Back to your training, everyone. We'll defer with Kageroza later.

The room filed out – with glares being thrown every which way – but Bakuren was one that remained. He made sure his loyal Fon ninjas were gone, too. "You set them up, didn't you?"

"…."

"I get it, I get it, why incriminate yourself? Everyone here relies on you for your talents, and I'd hate to see them squandered. Seeing as how you're good at getting rid of mass people…..surely there's someone else you wish to get rid of?"

"…."

"Someone like, I don't know….members of a rival force…."

"Why, Lord Bakuren," Kageroza grinned. "It's important we keep our numbers up. Are you this insecure about Lord Ganryu?"

Yoruichi's uncle said nothing in reply.

"That his entire clan joined him while a part of yours did not? That he was the only head to accompany us to this space? You're worried the deck is stacked against you."

"The name of a Shihouin matters ten times as much as a Ryodoji! And yet, that arrogant fool gets to call the shots with Okikaba…."

Now this was getting far too easy for the mastermind. He plucked a thread from his coat, and ran it through his fingers. "So why not mention something? You and the members of the Kasumoijis, the Shibas, the Kuchikis….you should be on the same standing as Ganryu."

"Ha! The Kasumoijis are pathetic. So weak that they had to rely on another clan just to defect from a child!"

"Yes…..well, I should be getting back to work….although, I have a suggestion."

"….?"

"Sometimes training gets intense, milord. It'd be no folly on you or the Shihouins if their opppnents….couldn't handle their skills?"

Bakuren smirked. "A pleasure talking to you, Inaba."

"And you as well!" He smiled at him before the man left. Then he looked down at his thread. _All it takes is one._

* * *

Maki Ichinose didn't care for the way things were run now.

Even if he had no time to rejoin the Gotei's original structure before Reio's descension, he had more personal respect for a fellow soldier leading things. Someone that knew the art of war, the pain of loss, the triumph of success.

"Ah, good morning, Ichinose. Did you enjoy the wedding reception last night?"

It was Jushiro, smile as bright as ever. Ichinose would've loved to serve under him, not a God that was distant from his own troops. "…..I suppose. It seemed odd such an affair was allowed."

"What do you mean?" The two were heading towards the access point. "Yoruichi and Kisuke had been engaged for years."

"Doesn't it strike you as tonally deaf that it would be promoted, while we're technically….at war? What use would Reio-sama have married Shinigami? It makes no difference on their performance."

"You seem to have given this some significant thought. Hmmm…."

"By the way…..is Kusajishi alright?"

"Yachiru?"

Ichinose nodded. "She and Hinamori were caught in an accident in the Living World, and I saw her running off in tears. I was heading in the opposite direction, so I could not learn more."

"She's fine." Retsu gave a wink to her lover, who flushed and looked away. "Thank you for your concern, Ichinose-kun."

"Captain Unohana…"

"Please, we are of equal standing. Retsu is fine. I'm surprised, Ichinose, I didn't think you wanted anything to do with those associated with Kenpachi Zaraki."

He grunted. "She impressed me. She extended an olive branch despite my quarrels with Zaraki. Such a small girl even has a Bankai…."

XXXXXX

Ichigo showed up from the other side with his father and cousin, but unfortunately for him, Grimmjow was already up to the task of being a pest.

"So you did it, or what, Kurosaki?" he asked lazily. "I bothered to give you advice."

Ichigo made sure Isshin wasn't listening in, but luckily, he was talking to Shunsui. Kukaku was talking to Soi. "Yeah. All of the m-moves."

"And the princess?"

"She….liked it."

" _Liked_ it? No no, a virgin like her had to be been screaming throughout Kurosaki, yer girl is too fragile. You're welcome, by the way."

"Aren't you going to thank me about the advice I gave you for Catnipp?"

Grimmjow sneered. "No."

"Fuck you, Grimmjow. One day I'm going to wipe off that look on your face once and for all." Ichigo blinked. "Why are you looking at that?"

"Kurosaki, I know you're not a total moron, but you've been thinking about this mark, too. Why do we still have it? Think he saw you jerk off this morning?"

Ichigo ignored the jab. "It's like the damn badge Rukia gave me. We aren't trusted, so we're put on a leash. I'll bet if we act out, it'll paralyze us or something."

"You think?" Surprisingly Grimmjow looked pensive. "What if I cut off my hand? What could he do?"

"You ass, you're not regrowing it if you do that."

"…..let me ask you a question, strawberry. What's the difference between the man upstairs and Aizen? This is the same kind of thing he'd do."

"C'mon, Reio isn't trying to kill all of us."

"What's stopping him from doing so once we're not useful anymore?"

"The soul….balance?" Ichigo asked, unsure. "He talked about it four years ago. All of those Hollows were removed outright when that explosion went off."

"That's enough, that's enough." Ichibe flashed into view. "Come along, everyone!"

But Kisuke (listening in of course) was intrigued by Grimmjow's question, and Ichigo's subsequent answer. He would bring it up to Yachiru when the two met in secret.

* * *

Meanwhile, the C ranked and B ranked Shinigami were reporting for Rukongai patrol. Chad and Uryu shared an equal concern over Orihime's fate.

"If only we could come with….but Karin and Yuzu said they'd keep an eye out."

"Ishida, there's something else I've been thinking about."

"…?"

Chad always remembered the finer details. "Yachiru brought up something to everyone, and Reio-sama did not deny it. He was responsible for Juha Bach. What do you think….happened?"

"Every creation is bound to rebel against their master," he replied, the irony not lost on him. "I feel like you're implying I should be more upset, considering both of my parents perished because of that tyrant."

"Mmm."

"The why and how aren't answers we will find out, Sado-kun," Uryu said, but his eyes confirmed what Chad's suspicion was – he had ire against Reio.

"Morning Ishida-kun," greeted Liltotto. "Where's Orihime?"

"She was summoned to the academy. I'm surprised, you're not with Catnipp or McAllon?"

Liltotto sighed and pointed to opposite sides of the area; Meninas and Candice were still angry at each other and were not talking. "Friction."

"Lamperd, let me ask you…..why do you think Juha Bach came about this world?"

"Huh? Because Reio made him…..somehow."

"Surely there must be a reason. It's all tied to the history of the Quincy that we weren't around to witness…." Uryu shut his mouth when Kirio showed up to send them off.

"Good morning, everyone. Shutara is busy so I'm here. I hope everyone's Zan Sword is at the ready!"

"Why does it make the spirit go back?" Mila Rose asked. She had _really_ enjoyed the bishonen sandwich she was in the middle of, although it was also because her own spirit wouldn't stop bothering her about it.

"Ahhh….a zanpakutou and their Shinigami are tied together, and even if they're both out, the link is still present. You all don't know, but….together they can use Shikai. But if a spirit is out, Bankai can only be used if both sync and agree to do it."

Seeing the surprised looks, Kirio continued. "Remember, Hiyori-chan was the one that made it. Some of you might be enjoying having your spirit out, some might not, but it was all because of her."

"Mornin'!" Mashiro skipped over, happy as a clam.

"Kuna….what the hell happened to you?!"

"Huh? Ohhhh….." Mashiro quickly fixed her scarf so it blocked her neck. "That's nothing, don't worry about it! Just playing with Kensei!"

Lisa took the save. "If she wasn't fine, would she be bouncing around?" _What happened last night, Kensei?_

* * *

Once the A group entered the Living World, Ichibe waved them off and disappeared. Taking a first step, Ichinose noticed something…..particular.

First, Soi and Toshiro were headed in the same direction. Only they knew they had been assigned a specific mission, as they had reported on Yukio and the video.

Second, there was Yachiru and….Kisuke Urahara?

Finally, Kensei had sped away, visibly irritated. He had suffered a terrible nightmare from his trauma again, and he woke up with his hands clamped around Mashiro's neck.

* * *

Two junior detectives accompanied Goro to the same café where Retsu sat with Riruka and Saya, outside of Karakura. "Stay here," he warned. "I'll phone for back-up."

"Boss, the curtains are down, the place is closed! It could be a trap."

"They spoke about spirits! You think the Yakuza would kill me over those?"

XXXX

Goro stepped inside, but his hand moved closer to his holster, just as a precaution. "Well, I'm here. What's the story?"

At a table sat Yoshino, a 30-something woman with fair skin, long brown hair, and red lipstick. She was dressed in a black trench coat.

"Good morning, Detective. Have a seat."

"This is a business, how did you-"

"-I have an in with the owner. The details are not important, Detective. I'm just here to give you what you want to know." She passed a folder over. Goro opened it up, seeing drawings of Hollows, and he guessed pictures of them too, but he couldn't see them. "It's only a matter of time before more people can see them."

"Always with the wisecracks. Who are you?"

"I belong to the BOUNTS organization. The Bureau Of Unifying News Towards Spirits. My husband is the director."

"Don't tell me this formed overnight because of that video….." he saw their business card.

"Hardly, we have existed for four years now, in the shadows….before the attack, Detective, people were able to see spirits just fine, but it was so rare of a number, and society tends to discourage people from revealing their experiences."

"You can't blame them. Half of the people that moan about Hollows or whatever are just wackos."

"How can you call something wacko if it _exists?_ You might not be able to see them, Detective, but it's no coincidence that video described something the spiritually aware are able to point to with stunned accuracy."

"…"

"Then there's the news report with Don Kanonji." Yoshino took out a picture of a screencap that had Rukia's drawings. "A Shinigami made those."

"How the hell do you even know?"

"Don Kanonji admitted in the 39th episode of his now-cancelled show he cannot draw. I request your help in tracking him down for more information."

Goro closed the folder. "I have a murder investigation to conduct. I don't have time to look for mediums! How does this help ME, Soma?"

"The attack in Karakura seems to have greatly facilitated people's spiritual development. People go from there to their jobs…..to the airport…across the world….person A meets person B…."

"What the hell? It's not a virus!"

Yoshino pursued her lips. "You didn't see them. Hollows these days have red pulsating energy on their masks."

"…."

"It might be a matter of seconds before you see them, too. Then who's the crazy one?"

"You…what?!"

"Sssh, relax. If more and more people see Hollows and Shinigami, more and more will beg the police department for help. Which you cannot provide. That marks the cue for the BOUNTS to step in and separate spiritual matters from your everyday work."

"…..so you want the department to find Don Kanonji? My boss will laugh in my face if I tell him about this."

"Keep it a secret, then." She took the folder back. "There's more at play than you realize, Detective, and my organization is determined to map it out."

"Why not go after the person who made the video?"

"We don't know who, but we do know who Don Kanonji is."

"…"

* * *

Ryo, in the middle of her literature course, heard her phone vibrate. Tentatively, she reached in her bag to check who it was.

Remember the friend you talked about, Orihime?

"Why is Riruka…." Ryo looked to see if the professor was keeping an eye, but his back was turned as he was writing something on the board. What about her? I'm in class rn.

 **BUZZ** She's my cousin! We're related!

"Is your phone more interesting than the lecture, Kunieda-san?"

"No, of course not. Forgive me, sensei," Ryo apologized. "There was….a death in the family." She hated lying but how could Riruka dangle her with that carrot of information?

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Do you need some time to step out?"

"…five minutes."

XXXXX

In the bathroom, she dialed Riruka's number. "Are you serious? Related to Orihime?"

 _"I saw the proof in my grandma's pictures. She was the aunt supporting her."_

"I see….."

 _"Oh it's awful! You kept talking about how kind she is, and if she really saved the world….I just wish I could meet her a-and…."_

"Riruka, are you alright? You don't seem to be talking this well."

 _"I'm just a brat compared to her! I would just yell at my sister for taking my dolls, and Orihime, she's….her parents were AWFUL! Do you know how many times I said my life sucked when I was a kid? At least my mother wasn't a druggie skank!"_

"….Riruka, you're shouting. Take some time to catch your breath and please, call me back later. Okay?"

 _"Yeah, yeah, I got you, thanks….Ryo."_

 **CLICK**

But Ryo heard the sadness in her voice. This was affecting her more than she had let on, akin to some existential crisis. She wondered if she should get a gift to perk her up.

* * *

Orihime, speaking of, was told to go to a room on the bottom floor. She looked around; the sign of students was not there. Once she reached the door, she opened it and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

A lone chair was in the middle. It was a rather large room.

"H-Hello…..?"

"Orihime Inoue, good morning. Please have a seat."

The healer obeyed once she saw it was the Soul Queen, and all the regalness her existence entailed. But where were the followers?

"They're around," she said. "But I wanted to….prepare you for their display."

Orihime noticed a circular track was around the room. The Soul Queen touched an orb on the track, which made it glow. It began to spin around the track, passing by her eyes every three seconds.

"You're a loyal girl, and that is appreciated. If everyone could follow your example, our society would be perfect….but my king is only fixated on you."

"…?"

"I experience what he does. And what I saw, when he spoke of you….it was…..rather frightening. Your mere existence…is an obstacle for him."

The orb kept passing by, and slowly, the feeling in the chair got tighter and tighter. Orihime's eyes widened before they went blank. She was locked in a trance.

"So when you submit for those heretics upstairs, you will make them see Reio-sama is the only correct path. You will renounce yourself completely, for the fraud you are. Deceiving those poor souls…."

"Yes…."

"You will be unable to remember or recall this or our conversation after, when you see the flash of light in my eyes. Your zanpakutou will not know either."

"Yes….."

"And yours will be the first."

"Yes…..?" Even the hypnotized Orihime didn't know what she meant by _that._

"Understand what you truly are, Orihime Inoue. A mortal that succeeded through pure _luck._ Your kind will never have the power to overcome us Gods ever again."

"Yes….I am…." Her body was starting to twitch.

"Reio-sama is right. There's far too many lives you've affected. But that only plays to our advantage. If you're loyal…..all of your loved ones will follow your example."

"Yes…"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: The FF editor is doing this thing where it's not displaying the horizontal lines. It's annoying.**

 **Anyways I finally came up with a way to use the Bounts! ...obviously not as people to fight, but like a Men-In-Black type of situation. I've seen a handful of Bleach fics that focus on the concept of the living world crossing wires with the Shinigami, and I like what entails. What do you do when humans demand more out of you and even hold you responsible? An entity that once unknown is becoming unmasked.**

 **Also you know who the rabbit Hollow will be if you've seen the Karakurizer filler.**

 **Next Time: Yachiru and Kisuke coordinate, and I show off more zan spirits.**


	46. What Measure is a Non-Shinigami?

**Review Time:**

 **Guest - I wish to be careful when I set the powers, and I haven't gotten into the finer details yet, but it isn't something that I wish to be spammed enmasse. The Queen is less powerful than the King, and yet, she takes a more vengeful approach to Orihime...could it be there's more than meets the eye with the Royal Family? Are they truly all the same?**

 **I also have not forgotten about the thing with Jirobo. Remember Yuichi mentioned Jidanbo having a _brother_...but he's only an academy student. The memory wiping didn't include them. In other words, an oversight to come.  
[i had to make sure i didn't make a plothole but it was fine. Karin and Yuzu graduated at the end of chapter 36, Jirobo was erased in chapter 39]**

* * *

 **Chapter 46 – What Measure is a Non-Shinigami?**

"Line up, unit A! Today you'll be sparring with the graduated Shinigami!"

Mareyo peeked past the other heads and gasped quietly. She recognized Rurichiyo but her eyes were focused on the Kurosaki twins.

"You ready, Yuzu?"

"Uhh I think so…."

Nimaiya sat down, crossed legged, and cleared his throat. "Those of you on THIS line are a grade above the others, so you get more than asauchi clashing."

"Nimaiya-san!"

He pushed up his sunglasses; Yuzu was the one had her hand raised. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering…." She tentatively looked down at her own blade. Throughout hard work, a name to the zanpakutou could be realized but it couldn't do anything quite yet. "can the sentient asauchi communicate with our weapons?"

"Ahhhh. You see everyone, the asauchi in your hands are designed to become zanpakutou, part of a Shinigami's toolkit! The ones around Seireitei are designed for non-combative purposes."

"What about your servants?" Karin asked. "Mera-chan and all of them."

The question seemed to catch Nimaiya off guard, but only for a few seconds. "Those five? They're….special. They report to me."

In the corner of her eye, Yuzu caught the glimpse of the (very brief) Soul Queen walking across the outside bridge with her guards, and she got worried, for a reason she didn't quite know.

 _They're members of the NSWA now_ , Karin thought. _They said it wouldn't be a conflict of interest, but after what happened to Orihime…..will the club say something?_

* * *

"Jinta….you missed breakfast. We….we should report for duty."

A solemn Jinta turned over in his bed and glared at Ururu, standing in the doorway. "I'm NOT leaving my room."

"But…you can't stay home. Yabao-san instructed me to get you out of bed."

"Leave me alone!" he snapped. "Better yet, why don't you twist the knife and give me pictures of Yuzu smooching that, that….damned Lilinette!"

 _Jinta…_ Ururu feared this would happen. "I….just didn't want you to focus all of your efforts on a lo…"

"Lost cause? Is that what you want to say?" Jinta sat up. "I've had a crush on Yuzu since the first day she walked into the shop, and you _knew_ she liked someone else!"

"N-No! Their relationship wasn't public!"

Jinta balled up his fists. "I wanted to dance with her. I wanted to give her flowers. I wanted to….ask her out!" he blurted. "I bet you told Lilinette I liked her, didn't you?"

"How could you say that, Jinta…." Ururu's eyes started to water. "You're the most important person in my life. I wouldn't….try to break your heart."

 _"Well you did!"_

"Cease your yelling this instant!" an angry Yabao shouted, stepping past Ururu into the room. "Jinta Hanakari, do I have to tell your creator on you?"

"….!"  
Ururu pulled on her sleeve. "Umm…..please don't use that word."

"What? ….is father more appropriate?" She didn't how to react when Jinta grit his teeth and covered his head with his pillow."

 _"Boss._ He's the _boss."_

"Yoruichi has never explained the distinction, child."

"He…..doesn't like that other word too," Ururu whispered, uncomfortable herself. "It reminds him of…"

"You say his name, Ururu, and I'm SO going to punch you."

Exasperated, Yabao shot a low-level kido spell to knock Jinta out of his bed. "I have little patience for these tantrums. Both Yoruichi and Urahara are working hard."

"….whatever," he grumbled.

When she left, Ururu automatically made his bed for him. "I'm sorry she said it. I hate when people use those words around me too."

"How about next time you yell at her?" Jinta blinked. "Wait a minute, I'm still mad at you!"

Those around Ururu could tell she was a product of Kisuke Urahara's mind, in the same way Nemu was a product of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. The difference in craft was staggering, Ururu was born with more emotions and had a greater sense of being "real" than Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Jinta could pass more for a regular person but at the cost of not having as many combat parameters as his better half.  
The two were not ranked in the Gotei system, which did upset the both of them, but they chose not to dwell on it. They were useful _enough t_ o not be an Akon, and not threatening enough to be considered a sin by the Royal Family….

XXXXXX

 _Yoruichi knew something was up when she entered the darkened basement, many many years ago. "uhhh….care to explain what you're working on back there?"_

 _Startled, Kisuke turned and tugged his hat down to his face. "You're supposed to be watching the perch outside, Yoruichi-san."_

 _The (currently a) cat huffed. "Tessai can manage on his own. Please don't tell me you're making some kind of bomb."_

 _"Well, no. ….not technically. Somewhat. Maybe, maybe not. Poss-"_

 _His reward was a painful scratch across the nose._

 _"Kisuke."_

 _"Fine! Take a look."_

 _Before the black cat's golden eyes was Ururu in her conception. She would be a shop assistant, have cute pigtails, and most importantly of all, be able to defend the shop if danger occurred._

 _"For crying out loud," Yoruichi started in her deep cat tenor, "if you're this starved for action I can transform."_

 _"It's not used for that! She will be part of our family."_

 _The cat only licked its paw. "Two dads and a pet. I swear there's some kind of hidden joke I'm not seeing. But I guess it's a good subordinate. I'm too young to have children."_

 _"You're centuries old, Yoruichi-san."  
"I'm going to claw your eyeballs out."_

 _"Manager? Oh." Tessai came down the steps, and spotted the new project. "I don't think those will sell very well…."_

 _"You underestimate horny teens," Yoruchi sniped._

 _"She's NOT that!" Kisuke insisted. He picked up her base and held it up. "She needs a name….."_

 _"Hmmm." Ever the thoughtful one, Tessai had considered a fitting name. "I once had a friend in the Kido Corps named Ururu."_

 _"Perfect! That's a cute name!" the shopkeeper grinned._

 _"Er….it was the family name…"_

 _"So that leaves that part to me! How about…."_

* * *

"Tsumugiya," Kisuke recalled fondly. "Ah….good times…."

"Sandal Hat?" Yachiru called out for him. "Don't we have to split up to fight some Hollows?"

The two snuck their way through Japan across the sea. There was nothing to indicate that they were being watched, but Kisuke would be forever cautious.

"Yes, yes. We'll make this quick. Down here."

The two descended and slipped into a jungle. When he was sure no other soul was nearby, Kisuke muttered some incantations and formed a barrier around the two.

"It's such a critical flaw. The Soul King cannot monitor everywhere at once, and we're not even pegged with the marks. Bad move, letting a sexy genius like me run around…"

Yachiru stopped his gloating with a tap on the head.

"Ow."

A punch, rather.

"So….Orihime-san was forced to do dogeza? I have to assume it's to quell the people that worshipped her as a god…"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why _worship_ her?" the notion was bizarre to Yachiru. To her, people were friends, equals. She adored them all but she could never bow down to someone. "Why not just say thanks and move on?"

"Orihime spoke to the Soul Society and vowed to protect everyone in it. That's much, MUCH more than we the Gotei sadly did for them across the years. Compared to the apathetic view of Reio….I wouldn't blame them."

"She didn't want to be a god," Yachiru repeated. "I was there."

"Pardon?"

"When she fought Aizen. It was after I killed Bach," she replied, sitting at the base of a tree. "Aizen didn't understand why she wanted to give up her power. It was kinda funny, seeing him freak out like that."

"I wish I could've seen it," Kisuke lamented. "This only proves the point how strong Orihime's will really was. Absolute power….all it does is corrupt people. No one person should have it."

"What if he kills her?" Yachiru whispered. "What do I do? What do any of us do? He's too powerful."

"Okay, I'll explain it, carefully."

Kisuke sat down across from her and picked up a stick. He drew a pentagon, then a triangle within that, followed by a single point.

"Reio is the leader of our realm. The Royal Family are extensions of his own power, but they are not as powerful. Then comes the Royal Guard, five elite Shinigami. They're pretty powerful. With proper prep time, I barely stand a chance."

"…..how did he have kids?"

"He's a divine being, Yachiru. I have no doubts the queen and his children derive from himself. Sentient parts of his own self, maybe. I can only speculate."

"But….what about Bach?" even now she still hated using his name, but he didn't deserve a nickname.

"He must've been created in a different manner. I barely saw him during the war, but I know he lacked Reio's unique eyes. In fact, he had to have gone rogue."

"…Pencil's dad. Pencil's mom. Gigi. Bambi." Yachiru scowled. "Even Grasshopper's friends. They're all gone because of _him."_

"Remember Yachiru, it is Reio who is our enemy."

"…..how come you hate him, Sandal Hat?"

Kisuke stopped his drawing in the sand [he was making a fish for fun]. "For the same reason you do, Yachiru. My friend is gone."

Yachiru looked confused, but once she saw the despair in his eyes…..she realized it. "Mustachio. I never got to say thanks."

"Yes. Tessai was my friend since I was a young lad. For the greater good of us mortals, he willingly sacrificed everything just to ensure we could live to see another day."

"He and….Bowtie-kun," Yachiru added, thinking of the friendly Hachigen. "He fixed Hime-chan's pins when you couldn't."

"Yes."

"I don't get it, Sandal Hat. Why did they die?"

"Yachiru…..there's a simple reason why some kido is forbidden. It was created in such a way that using too high of a level would harm the user. By Reio. Those who would try to play God would get smitten down. Tessai and Hachi crafted an entire fake world by themselves, without any divine approval."

 _"He_ killed them?!"

"Indirectly. Strange black markings appeared on their bodies. The more they did, the faster they sped up their demise. Perhaps if they didn't move after making the world….."

"That's stupid!"

"…"

"If Mustachio didn't do anything, Aizen would've won!"

"…..yes. Although, the Shun Shun Rikka allowed Aizen to skip the part about sacrificing Karakura Town and move towards killing Reio."

"So how is that fair?" Yachiru demanded. "They didn't _want_ Aizen to win!"

"The Royal Guard throughout the Gotei's service didn't give us orders. They were only supposed to be the last line of defense for Reio. Until now….they must be neutralized if we can do anything."

"…"

"They're too tied to Reio. Shutara and Hyosube in particular are the most loyal. Even suggesting you don't like Reio is bound to get a reaction out of them. And that's the plan."

"Huh?"

"How much can Reio truly see? How much can he truly oppose if there's too much resistance? Think carefully, Yachiru. With so much power, why doesn't Reio's family drop the pleasantries and order us around with whips and chains?"

"Uhhh…..how come?"

Kisuke smirked. "Image. Allowing credits to buy things was a way to gain favor with the public. But if they're seen as identical to our enemies? Then what's the point?"

Yachiru looked incredibly lost.

"I told you. Our free will is being attacked, but Reio isn't dumb enough to forcibly do it at once. The idea is to slowly whittle us down with passive-aggressive maneuvers until we ourselves make the decision to submit. Then the Royal Family will be not seen as evil. BUT! If EVERY Shinigami takes a stand against them…then they are powerless."

"But….they would kill all of us….?"

"No." Kisuke pointed to the sky. "You saw the effects of too many souls being outright removed from the cycle – which is what happened to our friends – across the worlds. It destroys them. Reio craves balance. But there's something wrong…"

"What?"

"Okay, I'll try to explain the soul balance…."

* * *

"Do you have a plan, Fon?"

Soi looked over her shoulder at the following Toshiro. "A thorough interrogation. There's no way to confiscate that video because it's spread across the world."

"Maybe Chikan?"

"…..it's been days. I don't think that would override what he knows."

The two landed on the balcony of the building, and the Zan Swords were quickly brandished. Once Suzumebachi and Hyorinmaru were extracted, their users prepared to enter.

"Can you monitor the area for Hollows?"

"Yes master," replied the ice dragon, always steadfast in his loyalty. He disappeared, but the pixie still needed some convincing.

"I want to come too!"

"Seeing zanpakutou spirits rampart will only confound this issue. Please, Suzumebachi."

"…..hmph. Well okay, but only because you didn't do anything stupid last night!" she buzzed off, and with a nod, the two Shinigami entered the building.

XXXXXX

"What was she talking about?"

"….nothing of concern, Hitsugaya. By the way…." Soi looked around. No guards were posted, not that she could tell which ones would see her anyways. "….you've seen this video maker?"

"Blonde hair, green eyes," Toshiro recalled. "How did he learn of Aizen?"

"The spirit medium from Karakura Town. Don Kanonji. Apparently he robbed him."

Both Shinigami dashed down the hall, when the elevator opened up at the end. Instinctively they froze up, but it seemed the group of businessmen could not see them, and they passed by with ease.

"It's going up."

Once inside the elevator, the two were alone again, but a certain voice spoke through the intercom. _"Ah, more Shinigami visitors! Please, make your way to the top floor."_

"….!"

XXXXXX

Yukio was sitting at his desk, smiling, when Toshiro and Soi stepped into the penthouse. He gestured for them to close the door behind them. "Greetings, and welcome! Care for some tea?"

Soi gave a glare in his direction. "How did you make that video?"

"Pardon?"

"The video that showed off Shinigami, Aizen, Hollows….don't try to deny it. Someone in Karakura Town described you."  
"And you knew enough to mention Lamperd," Toshiro added. "Who ARE you?"

"Well! If we're getting into that…..my name is Yukio Hans Voralberna. It's only fair you identity yourselves as well, Shinigami."

"Soi Fon."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Thank you," he smiled, looking to their zanpakutous. "Now then….what makes you think I made such a thing? I'm the head of a company, do I look like I have the time to troll the internet?"

"Is that why you have time to talk to us, uninterrupted?"

Yukio's smile fell slightly but he had a brilliant idea. "Okay, fine. Say I did make that video under an anonymous persona and released it to the world. Are you telling me it's _false?"_

"…"

"That four years ago, this Aizen, one of your own kind, tried to conquer our world? Why, such an event would be a breach in global security!"

"We Shinigami are here to combat _spirits._ Not everyone is aware."

"But why?" he pressed. "Even if you have those….ungifted, don't people have a right to know? So those who claim to see them aren't pegged as strange, odd, pariahs? I was able to see spirits since I was 5 years old, Hitsugaya-san."

He got up and looked out the window.

"My parents didn't care. They would scold and hit me when I told them about them. Even thought I was right. They _did_ exist."

"You still robbed someone to make your claims legitimate," Toshiro pointed out.

"Excuse me? You Shinigami hunt down _spirits_ ," Yukio mocked. "A robbery should be completely banal to you. Or do you only care because your secrets are being revealed?"

"Tch…."

"Why did you mention Liltotto Lamperd?" Soi demanded.

"How did she become a Shinigami, then? I saw her and some olive-haired girl. She wasn't *some* girl. Why, she and four others were wrapped up in a case that rocked our country!"

 _Their orphanage….._

"So what if she's a Shinigami?" Toshiro countered. "Scaring people by telling them about Aizen is much worse."

"Hahahaha….don't you get it, Hitsugaya-san? It opens up a very interesting can of worms. How many people that have passed on are Shinigami themselves? The people have a right to know what happens beyond the mortal realm."

"No they…." Toshiro realized his train of thought and quickly derailed it. "Not like _this_."

"Well….what will you do? Kill me? Capture me? Why, the damage has already been done. In fact, the public would think it suspicious if I were to be taken away…." Roman had orders to record their meeting from the surveillance room.

"What do you even want?"

"One simple thing." Yukio held up a finger. "For you Shinigami to share your power with the rest of us. Reveal yourselves. Give us what we humans deserve, so that we may have power as well."

"No," was Soi's answer. "And even if I said yes, it's not as easy as you think, you conceited child. We Shinigami are in the middle of….a conflict."

"…well, that's fine."

The heir turned to his computer and typed a few things in. He didn't seem to be initiating any threat so Soi didn't make a move, but she looked puzzled once he turned to the screen to them.

And a video feed of an intense looking man came up.

 _"They're in front of me?"_

"Yes sir."

 _"Ahem. To whatever two….Shinigami are in front of me, my country is enraged. Two of your operatives came during a plant explosion, attacked the spirits, and left. Yet they show no concern for damages and the carnage caused?"_

"Country?"

"He's the Lithuanian diplomat to Germany," Yukio said. Said diplomat smacked a rendition of Yachiru and Momo onto the screen.

 _"These two girls are wanted by the government. Bring them so they may be tried and interrogated. If you refuse, there will be consequences."_

"This…this is insane!" shouted the icy Shinigami. "Momo has nothing to do with that! She was _protecting_ those humans!"

 _"You have 24 hours."_

The feed ended. Yukio smirked, as only he knew about the room being recorded. Within _hours_ he could turn the entire world against them.

"Yachiru Kusajishi and Momo Hinamori need to spend their time fighting against Hollows, not being tried by your world's legal system!"

"Do actions not have consequences?"

Now enraged, Soi flashed forward and slammed the genius to the wall, holding him up with one hand.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me about _actions and consequences_ , Yukio. Our priority is to defend souls and let them pass on to the next world. We will get nothing done if we're tied up in international follies!"

"I take it….it's not just Hollows you're fighting?"

"Tch." Soi dropped him. "I wouldn't be surprised if you set up the explosion to entrap us."

"That's too devious, even for me, Fon-san. Anyways…..if you Shinigami were more cooperative….our kind could help you fight your enemies! We have many nuclear weapons."

"They won't work!"

"Then allow us to build your own technology," Yukio offered, in earnest.

"No. You don't understand the depth of what you're getting into."

"Neither do you," came the snide reply. "This is a problem you can't just brute force away. If those girls do not defend themselves, Lithuania will condemn your kind….and then, their allies."

"What if you had Lamperd?"

Soi spun around at her comrade. "You're thinking of sending her to him?!"

 _Yes! She's a recent Shinigami…..she MUST be able to share the secrets of getting their power_! Yukio smiled wide, barely able to mask his excitement.

"Fon, she not have clearance, but-"

"I refuse. Just like Catnipp and McAllon will if you ask them."

"What of Basterbine and Gewelle?" Yukio asked.

" _Shut up,"_ Soi told him. "You are not helping our problems right now. If the diplomat wants to give threats, so can we. You have 24 hours to reveal yourself as the video creator."

"And if I say no?"

"You'll find out. 24 hours, Yukio Hans Voralberna." And with that passing note, the two flash-stepped away. But for Yukio, it wasn't a threat…for he had intended to reveal himself anyways.

* * *

Meanwhile….in Rukongai, Mashiro was following the scent of a Hollow, dashing at her super-fast Mashiro speed! …until Lisa grabbed her arm. "Hey!"

"Slow down for a second. We need to talk."

"Lisa?"

The black-haired Vizard nodded and yanked off her scarf. "What the hell is this?"

"Uhhh….my scarf?"

"Mashiro, don't be stupid. The mark on your neck."

"…it's nothing…." She murmured softly. Sensing the shift in her usual jolly expression, Lisa sighed and sat her down.

"What's wrong with Kensei?"

"I can't tell you. He hates….talking about it…."

"Mashiro, either you tell me now, or I bring you to Hiyori. And you can be sure she'll probably strangle him if she gets the wrong idea."

"Kensei doesn't hurt me!" she shouted. "He would NEVER hurt me! He…..he just has nightmares!"

"….."

"He acts all tough but he's more scared than I am. He keeps thinking about Love…Rose….Hachi….and Tousen. He exploded in front of him and Wolfman."

"Komamura?" Lisa didn't get the chance to fight the blind accomplice, since she was a zombie for most of the battle. "So what, he's traumatized?"

"Uh huh. I see him, sweating in his sleep…..and then he reaches out to strangle me…."

"Mashiro, that's not okay. Kensei needs help. But he's too stubborn to do anything about it, huh?"

"…..yeah. Please don't get mad at him, Lisa. If I lost Kensei, I….wouldn't know what I'd do."

"Aww, chin up. We can always drug him, hold him down, and force him to go to therapy. Maybe you should bunk with me for the time being."

"Thanks, but I only wanna go to bed with Kensei. Plus it'd be cramped with you and Apache."

Lisa chuckled lightly. "Riight. You were the one that spilled the beans in the first place."

"Still use her as a toy?"

"….actually, I'm trying something different…."

* * *

Kensei was mad. And when he was mad, few Hollows could hope to stand in his path. After taking down one that passed through the desert he was patrolling, he resolved to grit his teeth and punched the sand yet again.

 ** _I don't know why you care about that woman so much. Now, her Hollow on the other hand…._**

 _Shut the hell up, paleface._

 ** _What's wrong? Too scared of yourself to let me out so we can settle things?_**

 _I've settled them years ago._

 ** _Looks like you're a big liar,_** said his inner Hollow.

"…..damn it."

* * *

In brighter spirits, Rukia kept a relaxed guard as she patrolled the Rukongai wasteland, and soon she crossed into Rangiku's path. The buxom woman looked annoyed, which only meant one thing.

"Your spirit?"

"Oh, good morning, Rukia! ….yeah, Haineko wasn't too happy that her fun got cut off last night. As soon as I summoned her, she ran off again."

"Don't worry, Sode no Shirayuki can always track her down again."

Rangiku saw the smile on the shorter woman's face. A certain kind of smile.

"Well! Someone's chipper this dreary morning!"

"Ah ha….what can I say? Shizuku and Homura are safe and in training, last night was a nice celebration-"

"And you totally got some."

"What?!" Rukia blushed. "That's not funny, Rangiku! Geez! I don't come running up you and ask stuff like that!"

"Well I'd share if you'd ask!" she replied, now being the one to smile. "You and Byakuya, how cute!"

"Sssh! We're not children, you know. It happened, so what?"

"Sooooo….." Rangiku was grinning from ear to ear. "How is the stiff but serious Captain Kuchiki? Stiff being the key word here."

"Why do I tell you anything?" an exasperated Rukia asked. She stepped past, Rangiku, but her eyes caught something….strange. A tuff of blonde hair disappeared into the bushes. "Is that….?"

"What? Who?" Rangiku put a hand on her blade's hilt.

Rukia ran ahead and quickly rustled through the bush, but a scream made her trip over the roots and fall down. She looked up, only to see the blushing face of:

"I c-can explain!"

Kiyone.

"Uhhh…..what are you _doing?"_

Trying to play it cool, Kiyone quickly tied her sash and coughed awkwardly. "You know, just taking a break! I'll see ya later, gotta chop up those Hollows!" She quickly disappeared.

"Kiyone?" Rangiku had caught up to them. "Was she…. _huh?"_

"I….don't know….." Rukia rolled over and sat up. "In the middle of the mission, in the open? Maybe it's a side-effect…."

"Side-effect?"

"C'mon! We should find Isane."

XXXXXX

Said medic was bandaging up Marechiyo so he could reenter the fray. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep his eyes open for very long.

"Omaeda-san!"

"Ughh….sorry…..didn't get a lot of sleep last night….kept seeing nightmares…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What were they about?"

His eye twitched; thinking about hearing his parents would make his brain explode, so he whimpered and moved away from her. Rukia and Rangiku soon appeared.

"Isane, have a moment?"

"Um…..sure." She looked over, Marechiyo was already running to erase any mental images that was going to ruin his day. "Are you two injured, or…?"

"No, it's about your sister. Just a few moments ago I caught her….um…"

"Self-service," Rangiku added (un)helpfully. "Wink wink nudge nudge?"

Isane's cheeks burned bright, but it looked as if she understood. "Yes….um….and what of it?"

"What was her withdrawn symptoms from that drug?"

"Oh." Isane looked through her notes; she couldn't bring much while on the field, but she didn't go anywhere without a small patient profile book. "Well she was sweating, jittery, a few headaches, nausea….nothing suggesting an increased drive. It's possible she was just bored."

"Bored? We're fighting Hollows in this hellhole!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Kiyone doesn't get _bored_ when someone tells her to do something." She gasped. "Wait a second! Do you think she's not getting enough attention?"

"That's impossible," Isane replied. "Sentaro and her are inseparable when they're not working. I've been treating her for a while….I know her temperaments!"

"Maybe it's another side-effect she was hiding?"

Worried, Isane jotted something down on the subject. Kiyone seemed perfectly fine the last time she saw her, so was it something else _? Maybe it's her time of the month….?_

* * *

The real answer was a little more complicated. Kirio returned to her work, where those in the Surveillance division were monitoring the signals of the Living World.

"Nothing too dangerous yet, ma'am!"

 _Yet,_ Kirio bitterly thought. _That's another way we're making fools out of them, they need more experience if they can defeat both Arturo and the SSS….._

* * *

"Understand now?"

Yachiru had been hanging on to Kisuke's every word, and while his expanded vernacular didn't help her, she definitely understood. "He wants to fix the soul balance."

"Yes! The worlds are only truly stable because of his own power. He has to expend some of it, but the official soul tally is not balanced on both sides. Now there IS a leeway zone, but once too many are created or destroyed at once….the scale gets tipped."

His sand drawings had become very elaborate.

"So at night…..he covers the world?"

"Yes, Yachiru. Think about it! If every Shinigami is to return home by the time it is nighttime in Japan – Karakura specifically – who is defending the world during that night? He does not want to risk someone coordinating at off hours."

"Why can't he just protect the world ALL the time?"

Kisuke thought about both the question and his answer. He only had theories to go off of, but based on what he had known…

"He _can't."_

Yachiru blinked.

"There's nothing to suggest it, but if some of the power must be expended to keep things afloat…..there's nothing to support the contrary."

"…"

"AND he wants to make a point of all of us. Why do all of that if you have Shingami? I believe in becoming less a passive lynchpin and more of a figure among us….he had to make compromises within his own power."

"If he dies…." Yachiru frowned. "everyone dies. So can't he be replaced?"

Kisuke flashed a thumbs-up. "That's what I aim to do…..once I figure it out. Something has to displace Reio. If he's that paranoid about Orihime, I can only conclude ANY threat to his status….would make him afraid. And when one is afraid….they become _vulnerable."_

Yachiru knew so well what he meant by the concluding sentence. She could look into anyone's eyes and see their true feelings, even if they acted differently.

"Step #1 is baiting out a reaction. And we'll need Mashiro's help."

"Grasshopper….?"

"She still self-publishes a newspaper, even though the 9th is disbanded and her resources are limited. What if…an anonymous person told her about Orihime's dogeza?"

"No! Then he'll just blame Hime-chan!"

"No, you don't see the genius of it! From your account, Nemu-san, Sado-san, Ishida-san, and Tatsuki-san were there to witness it? Orihime could've cried to someone else about the issue, this person passes it on…..and then, literally ANYONE is the whistleblower!"

"Yeah…..?"

"Well could Reio really punish someone if it's just common knowledge? We must make our friends brave. The Shinigami we call our allies must not be afraid to stand up to Reio and those aligned with him."

"Wooow…" A lightbulb went off in Yachiru's head. " _Everyone_ could whisper something to her!"

"Yes, that makes it impossible to pin the whistleblowing on me and you! But, what to use as a cover…."

* * *

Keigo watched the sky as he rode the train to his class. Nothing seemed right to him, and after that little stunt last night with his boss…..he only felt more anxious.

"Hey~!" Chizuru sat down next to him. "Fancy meeting you here, Asano!"

"Honshou…..hey."

"I'm sooo happy! I have a date later with this SUPER cu…..geez, what's wrong with you?"

Keigo slumped from the window. "I think this is getting too much for me. Mizuiro's lost it! He's right to protect for Ichigo, but he threatened my sister. We almost got caught by the cops!"

"sssh!" Chizuru covered his mouth. "Daddy is leading the investigation."  
"Seriously?! That scary detective is your father!"  
"Yes! I have to watch what I do or say around him…"

Thankfully half of the other riders had headphones on, and the ones that didn't were out of earshot. Regardless, Chizuru continued, but in a whisper.

"It'll be fine as long as you don't say anything you shouldn't."

"That little girl needs a better home!"

"Yes, but she's safe right _now,_ okay?"

"It's not okay!" Keigo loudly whispered. "It's not okay to be accomplices to kidnapping, and it is NOT okay for your drunken boss to lust after you in her state of grief!"

"Uhhh…..care to explain, champ? The eel woman tried to hit on you? Why didn't you go for it! She's a total milf!"

"D-Do you have any self-respect?! She was drinking her sorrows away, and I wasn't going to take advantage of her! _Why am I the only one that's freaking out anymore?!"_

Chizuru shushed him. "Because it's just going to make you more panicked! You have to relax."

"No! I'm not going to jump on the Sociopath Express! I refuse!" He got up and stomped off the train, but it took him five seconds – and the train departing – to realize he was on the wrong stop.

* * *

All things seemed normal in Karakura Elementary's Class K-F. The kids that had seen the Hollows had been scared to come back to the school but many parents convinced them (even if they themselves could see) that they were just hallucinations, fabrications.  
Saya had been fed the same spell by her own mother, but she KNEW they were real, and so did her new friend, Kyoko!

"Okay class! Today we'll learn the rest of the alphabet!"

"Psst! Hikaru-kun." The mute boy turned and looked at her. "Are you okay? You don't see any of those monsters around, right?"

Hikaru shook his head.

"Saya-chan, is there something you wish to share with everyone?"

"Uhhh…..no one better touch my snack at lunch today!" Their sensei blinked, but she resumed reading through the lesson book, allowing Saya to turn back to her friend. "Rika knows they exist too."

"They do not!" shouted the boy behind them. "My mommy just said it was a scary dream!"

"Nuh uh, Tora-kun! The Hollows ARE real!"

"Excuse me!" Sensei put her book down. "Children, we will NOT discuss any such monsters in the classroom, do you understand?"

"But they're not fake," Saya said, with Hikaru nodding alongside her. "Neither are the ghost samurai!"

XXXXX

"They're real…."

Both children were standing outside the room, holding buckets of water as punishment.

* * *

Ururu and Jinta reluctantly made their way to the Holy Tower; the pillars proclaimed they had a new task, specifically for the two of them. The guards let them pass without delay, and they were instructed to go into a silver room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Jinta…"

"….."

"Jinta?"

"I'm still not talking to you, Ururu."

"What the what?! What are you guys doing here?"

Kon was perched on Nozomi's shoulder; the two had been also called. But before they could express their concerns, one figure soon appeared before them.

The Soul Prince.

"Oh geez…..w-what did you brats do this time?!"

"Us?!" Jinta jabbed a finger back at Kon. "You're the perv that peeks in the baths!"

"Please, there's no need to yell," Reioji said. He had the same soft-spoken voice as his sovereign, and there seemed to be a sort-of gentleness to his eyes. "I wish to speak to the four of you."

"What do you need us for, Reioji-sama?" Nozomi asked politely.

"Well…..to be honest…you four fascinate me," the prince admitted. "You exist in the Shinigami compound, but none of you are Shinigami yourselves. You were created to serve a higher purpose…"

"Is this a prank? Are we being pranked?" Kon jumped off Nozomi's shoulder. "I distinctly remember your dad wanting to discard Nozomi after the attack. You want to dispose of us too, don't you?"

"No, don't be silly." Reioji said. "Father doesn't care about you four anymore, neither does the queen or the princess. But….I myself wish to learn more."

"About what?" asked Jinta rather haughtily.

"What does it mean…..to be artificial constructs?" The prince asked innocently. "You all possess emotions and agendas. The very notion perplexes me."

"….."

"Okay, wait wait." Kon rubbed his face with his paw. "Look prince, you're a swell guy! ….but I think I can speak for all of us when I say being called artificial is a slap in the face!"

"But that is what interests me," came the reply. "You all have a sense of self. I….wish I understood."

"How so, Reioji-sama?" Ururu asked.

"I was created by Father, by Reio-sama. In that way, I am derivative in the same way that you are. To feel indignation and at the same time…pride, connected to such an origin….what does it _mean?"_

A tray of tea and cookies materialized before the four.

"Please, I would like to hear your experiences. Spare no details."

"Uhhh…..time out!" Kon pulled the three into a huddle. "This SO has trap written all over it. Why would the prince even think differently than Reio?"

"..Creation is a complicated subject, Kon. We all have evolved, why can't the prince?" Nozomi said. "It's possible a piece of humanity was granted when they descended among us."

"I'm with the lion; this reeks of a trick!" Jinta scoffed. He glanced at Ururu, although he didn't tell her to speak.

"…..it wouldn't hurt to stay for a bit. We don't pose any threat to him. I'd like to keep that image."

"Me too."

"…..fine!" Kon looked over at the prince. "But I ain't talking first."

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you for saving me, girl!"

Meninas smiled down at the wandering Plus, that had been recently konso'd. "You'll be safe now, okay? On to the better place….maybe we'll see each other around."

"Yes, what's y-your name?"

"I'm…..I'm Meninas." She took out a small relic and placed it on the ground; any rescued Plus could step on it to be sent off to the higher plane above. The man, finally relieved, did just that. When he was gone, she picked it up.

"Hey….don't you think it's time to apologize?"

Her zanpakutou spirit took the form of an anthropomorphic pink bear with vest and top hat, and in his hand was the released form of her blade – a large mallet.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"But Candice is your friend," said Pawa. He resembled the stuffed bear she had received in her childhood. "You shouldn't argue with her."

"She wants me to kill it," Meninas whispered. "Why? Why would I destroy something that I made? Something that's linked to the man I love?"

"Ohhh…..I see…."

"I love Candy, I do. But I've never felt happier than when I'm with Hanataro. For once, there's a part of my life that….feels normal."

"Normal?"

"Uh huh. I didn't ask to be a Shinigami, but I am. Fighting Hollows with a sword….it's still surreal to me."

"…and your parents?"

Meninas closed her eyes. "I haven't thought about them in years. Am I a horrible daughter?"

"Do you still remember them?" her spirit asked.

"Of course I do…."

XXXXX

 _Meninas McAllon was barely able to walk when her mother handed her a small package for her birthday. "Open it up, Minnie! It's for you!"_

 _The girl shared her signature pink hair with her mother, and so she took the parcel. She tossed through it, and pulled out a stuffed bear._

 _"It's a stuffed animal, ja? His name is Otto!"_

 _"Ot…to…."_

 _"Oh tell me I didn't miss it!" her father exclaimed, running into the room. "Isn't he adorable, Meninas? You can take him wherever you like."_

 _"Whee!" the girl giggled, grabbing the bear and running outside. She swung the bear around, as if it was the most precious thing she ever had, and hugged it tightly. Then she heard her grouchy neighbor._

 _"Hey! I warned you not to step on my lawn, you brat!"_

 _"Ah, Mrs. Zimmerman…" her father came outside and scooped her daughter up. "I'm so sorry. But Minnie's so young. She just needs to learn."_

 _"Can't you put her on a leash? Honestly!"_

 _Meninas's wide eyes were still on the bear and she hugged it again. It felt so soft….and that made her very very happy. Her father, however, ignored his neighbor's rantings, as the sight of a low-level passed by. Naturally, he tensed up._

 _"I'll go," his wife whispered. "Stay here with Minnie."_

 _"Don't let them find you," he whispered back._

 _It was four years before the day her parents would be slaughtered by Shinigami, and before the day she would go to the orphanage._

* * *

Candice tried her hardest to ignore the ramblings of her own spirit, but he didn't seem to let up on the idea of her amending things with Meninas.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"I'm a piece of you, Candice!" Her spirit took the form of a flashily-dressed man with cat attributes, like whiskers and a tail. "And when you're in pain, I feel it too."

"Knock it off, Burittsu. Why should I say sorry to Meninas? She's just being stubborn! She's not ready to get knocked up!"

"Can you really make that claim? Why, she's further in a relationship than you are! She's grown up."

Candice rubbed her temples in irritation. "I'm still older than her, and she's still too naïve. She's not ready! Who else is gonna watch over her?!"

"Ahh….you view her an older sister? Or maybe….a mother?"

"Don't you ever say that word again," the lime-haired girl threatened. "I've moved on. I don't want to keep thinking about them."

Her spirit didn't reply, but she stopped and looked at her reflection in a nearby puddle. And she saw her younger self. _Damn it…._

XXXXX

 _"Where is he?" a young Candice Catnipp whined. "He said he'd be here!"_

 _"Calm yourself, Candice." The two were waiting for her father to return home via the train, and she had kitten in her arms. "Honey, why didn't you leave Kaiser home?"_

 _"Cuz he gets lonely!" She set him down. "Whatcha looking at?"_

 _Her mother had sensed the path of a Hollow, and she took her daughter's hand. "N-Nothing. Oh look! Here comes the train now!"_

 _"Look at it, Kaiser!"_

 _The kitten walked over to the ledge…..but the sudden whistle of the train scared it, and the poor thing jumped down onto the rails._

 _"Ka-" the train didn't stop in time. "KAISER!"_

 _"Candice, get back!" her mother pulled her away. When the train came to a stop, the confused conductor got out and tried to see what had been hit, as the passengers filed out. Her father greeted her._

 _"Hello! How's my little-"_

 _"Vati!" his daughter cried and buried her face into his pants. "The train hit Kaiser!"_

 _"Oh…." she was picked up. "My tochter, don't cry. It was an accident, wasn't it?"_

 _"He's dead!" Candice sobbed._

 _"Ssh, ssh…we can go to the pet store and-"_

 _"I don't WANT another cat! I want Kaiser!"_

 _"Let's just take her home," her mother whispered. "There's…..beasts abound." She gestured to the sky. That was all the hint the other Catnipp needed._

 _"Come, Candice. Let's um…..get some ice cream! Y-Yes…."_

 _But their daughterdidn't care about that. She continued to cry over her lost pet. He was the only friend she had, three years before she would end up in the orphanage._

* * *

Yachiru and Kisuke had parted ways; heading off in different directions to begin their Hollow hunts would keep suspicion lowered. The president locked on to the nearest signal.

And wordlessly, her extracted zan followed. They knew she wasn't very talkative when she had a lot on her mind.

XXXXX

 **"GURAAAAAAH!"**  
The Hollow howled in agony as it dissolved, and Yachiru landed on the cool earth. She was in a small town in a location she didn't quite know. Other members of the A had gotten used to the task of consulting a global map, but she didn't bother.

"Geez….did I lose Senju and Kanpo again?"

Suddenly, a lone soccer ball rolled up to her feet. She looked at it, then at the three children that had lost it. Could they see her?

"Hi! This is yours? Can I play?" Yachiru picked up the ball and kicked it, at the wall of the building they were playing near. The three children, one boy and two girls, smiled.

They all kicked the ball around for a good five minutes, and Yachiru giggled all throughout. It was good to finally relax, and for a brief moment, not think about her problems.

 **BOOM**

…until she saw a missile launch into the sky. The children were frightened.

"I'll check it out for you guys!"

XXXXX

Yachiru soon stumbled upon a military base. Soldiers in identical uniforms were marching, and banners of their leader were pasted all over.

 _They're going to blow up stuff…..?_

"HEY! S-Spirit!" One soldier had his automatic rifle pointed at her. "You are trespassing onto this facility!"

"Hey, is that guy the boss?" she asked obliviously. The soldier fired, but Yachiru dodged it with ease….could it hurt her, if he could see her? "Geez, don't be so mean."

He fired again, but she jumped through the air, searching for the leader. If they launched missiles, they would kill people, and that would cause more blood on her hands. Yachiru searched carefully, amidst more soldiers shouting and alarms.

Soon, he saw the leader, signing some documents.

XXXXX

"S-spirit please…..wherever you are…..l-leave me be…..!"

The leader couldn't see her, so when he was suddenly lifted out of his seat and slung over Yachiru's shoulder, he panicked immediately.

"There we go!"

Yachiru had moved him far far away, but where other people could soon find him. She wrote a note with a permanent marker she kept in her pocket and put it on his face.

 **BAD MAN, BLOWS THINGS UP**

"That'll teach you…."

The leader was still shaking in his boots. "The U-US of A sent you here, didn't they?!"

"Huh? No, I'm a Shinigami."

But since he didn't have spiritual sense, he didn't hear her reply. "T-They'll pay for this….!"

"Geez, you're annoying." She fished around in the garbage and pulled out a dirty sock…..and she stuffed it into his mouth. "Bye bye!"

Yachiru flash-stepped away…not knowing the trouble she had gotten herself into.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: You guys know the Accords from Captain America 3? The notion of a superpowered entity being responsible for their actions amongst normal people? I'm aiming for a similar angle...and you can see that it would clash with Reio's style of doing things.**

 **For the ex-Stern Ritter zan, the naming scheme is simple (again, google translate) - their former moniker translated to German, then the translation converted to Japanese. It's not super creative to give them basically the same powers, but I'll explain more later.**

 **I apologize but I don't think we'll get a second chapter this month. Starting September my updates will slow a bit.**


	47. A Matter of Perspective

**Review Time-**

 **Guest - You've brought up a VERY interesting point, and the short answer is, religions were a concept made by humanity on their own. that's what happens when the true "God" is sequestered away from everyone else. Something to look forward to :)  
I wasn't thinking of Jesus specifically when I wrote the Soul Prince, but that is a very accurate comparison. I had decided that simply writing the Royal Family to be 100% the same as each other would be kinda boring and too easy. What if...there was something rotten in the state of Denmark, as the saying goes?**

 **Thanks for the review! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 47 – A Matter of Perspective**

Don Kanonji laid in his bed, staring emptily at the ceiling. He had gone from being a beloved television host and pseudo-spirit hunter to being debated if he was a "quack", no show, and laying out to avoid the prying eye of the public.

He looked at his clock.

 **9:11 AM**

 _No! ….what point is there to lay in bed? I should use my time for something productive….something that could benefit those children….._ He looked over at the sleeping Ryuko.

XXXXX

An hour later, he came back with a notebook and container of food, just as the girl woke up with a long yawn.

"Hey, mister….what are we gonna do today?"

"Girl…..I was thinking I could ask you a few questions. You're all alone, yes? No relatives to carry you on? I was instructed to watch over you."

Ryo's money gave him enough for the hotel room, but he was surprised when she sent more. Whether it was from actually her he didn't know, but it wasn't like the manager cared enough to ask.

"No…..and I don't want to go a foster home!" Kyoko exclaimed. "How I can help you guys against the Hollows?"

 _I see…..if she's the reincarnation of that boy's mother, then it's my job to find out what she knows! Otherwise his friend will enact his revenge…._ Kanonji shivered at the thought of Mizuiro's threat.

"Let's start from the beginning, child. You know about the spiritual world in greater detail, yes?"

"Uh huh. Shinigami purify the Hollows."

 _She's more articulate than I was expecting…._ "And what happens to those souls that fall in the Soul Society?"

"They…go to….Heaven…..?"

"Er…..it doesn't matter. Do you remember that boy in our first meeting?"

"Oh, carrot top!"

Kanonji cracked a grin. He handed the container over, and she licked her lips eagerly. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He and his friends saved Karakura Town."

"Strawberry? But he's an orange!" she giggled.

"Yeah, he hates when you say that! …..but um…did you ever see him…..before that encounter?"

Kyoko fumbled with her chopsticks. "Nope. Why?"

"Errr…..because the children you met at that mall….they knew him! His classmates. They were…um, wondering."

"Sorry, mister. Can I see him again, though? He looked so cool with that sword!"

"Ah ha….maybe not now….." Kanonji quickly wrote down what he had learned in his notebook, disappointed, but willing to keep trying. A few minutes had passed, and after Kyoko had swallowed her mouthful-

"Wait! Wouldn't Auntie and Uncle be in the Soul Society now?"

"…!"

"Yeah, yeah! Shinigami konsoed them, right? I was scared of Uncle but Auntie was always really nice to me! Ask them next time you see Carrot Top, okay?"

Kanonji didn't know of these souls had become a Hollow, or worse – the alternative – but he forced a smile and nodded.

As for her uncle….

* * *

Currently there seemed to be some kind of issue, as the Kuranasha were aggressively looking around the Hellplain for someone…..or perhaps, something?

"Find it! I want it and that soul found immediately!"

A figure stood on top of a pillar, giving out orders. Her hair was long and white, while her skin was a pale gray. She had red and black markings etched across her cold, vengeful face. Giriko was struck with fear as he looked up at her.

"Who….who is _that?"_

"Ha, look at this guy…." A few veterans of Hell chuckled bitterly. "That's Punire. You DON'T want her to know your name or your face, because she oversees this place!"

Punire's robe was white, with gold trimmings across the edges. She looked down at the Hell crowd, examining each and every soul….and unfortunately for Giriko, she stopped at him.

"Oh no….run!"

Giriko tried to, but she teleported in front of him and slammed him down, to the ground. "You're one of the….recent arrivals. Perhaps it was you!"

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"SILENCE!" She struck him hard with the whip on her side. "You will ONLY speak if I ask you a question! I've heard rumors that an alive soul came down her with a Shinigami's zanpakutou!"

"A zan….w-wait! P-Please! I know who it was!"

She lifted him up effortlessly with one hand. " _Tell me."_

"It was….it was…." Slowly, the fear of being tortured changed into pure, unrivaled hatred for the man in question. "….the bastard that killed me and brought me here!"

"Speak his name!"

"I don't know, but I know he was hanging out with a white-haired man that spoke of his sister…."

Punire didn't even have to think. She looked ahead, past the myriad of murderers, serial killers, pedophiles, rapists, dictators, tyrants, and more….and locked onto the one person that fit that description.

XXXXX

"Oh shi-" Kokuto didn't even have time to move. Punire was upon him, and two seconds later, he was being shoved into the hard ground by her boot. "So no, on my date suggestion?"

"Shut your mouth, Kokuto. Always were the defiant one! You know of a soul that came in with a zanpakutou?"

"So what if I do, Punire? Hgn…..it's not like you'll reward me for snitching."

She sneered. "Right, but would you rather I _punish_ you?"

"I'm not a damn snitch."

"I know _regular_ torture doesn't work on you, Kokuto, so perhaps I need something to force you to talk…." She snapped her fingers, and Kokuto's eyes widened. An image of his sister was nearby.  
"Ena….."

"Who was it?" Another snap, and now the men that attacked her with also there, and they forced her down and-

"Okay, OKAY! Stop it! Shukuro Tsukishima! He's got a scar over his eye, wears suspenders, and has dark hair!"

"Good boy." Punire moved away, but not before bounding him to the ground itself. A sadistic smile crossed her features as she saw Kokuto's panic grow. His sister was being brutally gangraped, just like in the past and his nightmares.

"W-What are you doing?! Stop it! I TOLD YOU THE NAME!"

"You did. But a little obedience lesson doesn't hurt, hmmm?"

"DAMN YOU! **ENA!"** Kokuto thrashed and tried to escape, but it was futile. Punire, meanwhile, set off to inform her Kuranasha….

* * *

"This is far as I can take you. They'll probably torture me when they catch me, but it'll be worth this moment of entertainment."

Tsukishima stared down at the dark hole, deactivated zanpakutou in his hand. "What….lies below?"

"It'll take you to the core of Hell, supposedly, down its layers. If you can locate the Well of Sorrows, then perhaps you can find the change you seek," said Szayel.

"Why me?"

"Because, my dear friend, you have a power _source._ That toy in your hands. Everyone else is weaponless and powerless, even myself! Now be warned, your soul might shatter and you could go completely insane." The ex-Espada smiled, as if he told a great joke. But Tsukishima didn't seem scared. He only smiled back.

"Thank you….Szayel-san. How can I repay you?"

"Well if you succeed, do try to break me out of this horrible place, and if you fail…..well! At least I had my 15 minutes of fame."

Tsukishima took a deep breath….and jumped into the abyss. What he would find would forever alter the fate of the worlds.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, Arturo watched patiently as Ginjou tried to fight Yang. She was far stronger, and he had a long way to go, but he was not a regular human anymore. His soul had been corrupted by the dimension, and one mere look at his face could see the cracked disposition underneath.

He wanted revenge against the Gotei for his fate, as did Arturo himself.

"Master!" Yin appeared next to him. "You have visitors…."

"I'm not hungry right now, so you can just kill them."

"No, you misunderstand! They're…. _Arrancar_ …."

XXXXX

Hueco Mundo had lacked order since the fall of Aizen and the escape from Shimu's detonation, but all Hollows knew far and wide NOT to mess with Arturo. Some hid away to try to get stronger. Some knew it was impossible and were afraid.

Clearly the three Arrancar before his eyes belonged to a third category.

"Who….are you….?"

"You're…the one that released," said the leader, a blue-haired Arrancar with a matching mustache. His mask remnants covered one half of his face. "Greetings. I am Patros. There are my comrades, Algedor and Menis."

The other two Arrancar was a large brown-haired one and a smaller red-haired one, especially. Arturo eyed them carefully. "So why are you on my turf?"

"Aren't you more surprised Arrancar have appeared?"

"Not really. The way this world works, Hollows are evolving at faster and better rates, and with less souls. It was only a matter of time before Arrancar rose again."

"I see." Patros spoke formally and respectfully. "We mean no disrespect. Would it be possible for us to swear our allegiance to you?"

"I have no use for you. Many Hollows with far smaller intelligence and power obey me. The last thing I need is a usurper."

"You, you don't understand!" the visitor cried out. "You need stronger numbers. Every Hollow sees what those Shinigami have done, like there's some kind of net…."

Arturo was silent.

"Somehow, the stronger Hollows cannot escape this world. A barrier tracks our reiatsu and forces us back, yet the weaker and less-minded Hollows can pass through just fine. What does it all mean?"

"…"

"It's counterproductive to the Shinigami efforts," Patros deduced. "They wish to slay strong beings like us, yet if we can't break from the confines of this realm….how could they?"

"That's enough. You and your companions may stay, but only if you can survive against my own comrades. Yin!"

"Yes master!" chirped the blue twin.

"Battle these Arrancar to test them, unreleased. If at least one can survive before you get bored….the survivors can live."

"S-Survivors?" Menis and Aldegor gulped. One of them would _not._

Arturo didn't bother to give the new party a second look. _What does it mean, indeed…..that Kageroza might be able to tell me more…._

* * *

"Hahaha! Killed more than you!"

Ikkaku gave a very pointed glare at his zanpakutou spirit as he opened the secret compartment in his Shikai for the salve. "Day only started, Hozukimaru."

"Whatever. Come on, I sense more this way."

"What's with you, anyways? Usually you're a lazy bum."

"I get to beat you up, that's the best motivation in the world! Now hurry up!"

"You go on," he mumbled. "I'll catch up."

Hozukimaru shrugged and zoomed onward, leaving his user to put away the salve. For a moment, Ikkaku stared at his reflection in a puddle, disgusted with himself. He wanted last night to go differently. But it was the heat of the moment, and he and Senna had gotten caught it in up.

 _We didn't even get to talk about it today. Shit, how much did I even drink?_

"Hey!" Hozukimaru stomped back over to him. "You're thinking about that girl?"

"N-No I'm not…."

"Stop being a pussy, Ikkaku. You like her because she's feisty. You felt something when you started to train her. No reason why you can't keep doing that."

"Because I wasn't thinking of banging her!" he shouted back. "It's happening too fast. It's getting too complicated! I need to take my mind off it."

"NOW you're talking!" Hozukimaru grinned and got into a battle stance.

"Not with you, you dipshit, I hear you 24/7 now I have to _see_ you? Take that way and I'll take that way, and if one of us is in danger, the other better move his ass."

"Nah, it's almost time for my nap…."

"SCREW OFF AND DIE," Ikkaku snarled, before flash-stepping away.

* * *

But Senna was thinking about the same thing as she carried her out own C rank Hollow slaying duties in Rukongai. No one had known, from what she could grasp, and maybe it was better staying that way. Wounded from a battle, she headed over to a medical tent.

"Ah Senna-san! Have a seat….where's your zanpakutou?"

"Mirokumaru? He said he'd be fine…." She lay down as the healer began to apply the right kido to tend to the scratches and blood on her arms. _God, I acted like a total slut. Guess I got carried away after the wedding…._

And yet, a part of her was glad it happened. Ganryu wanted to marry her off, which meant rules, regulations, and less freedom. Here something happened that SHE got to decide…..more or less.

Soon, Sun-Sun entered. Senna watched as she ended up in the cot next to her, also for treatment.

"Hello."

"Hey…."

Sun-Sun waited until the nurse was out of earshot, then she turned and whispered. "I need to vent about something. May I ask you?"

"Sure." Senna didn't know what she could possibly ask.

"Say…..there's this friend! And said friend….almost got into bed with someone she's interested in, but she's not comfortable or ready enough to make such a step. Is she…a harlot for even thinking of it?"

Senna paled considerably. _Damn it._

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, uh…..well why did this friend think of doing that if she wasn't fine with it?"

Sun-Sun coughed into her sleeve. "The friend must've been slightly dizzy. The night air mixed the aftermath of the party…although, I wasn't drunk at all…."

 _Did…..she just realize she blew her cover?_

"….oh."

 _Yep, NOW she does_. Sun-Sun's cheeks had turned pink. "Alright, what happened? I'll tell you what I did, if you want."

"Hmmmm…if you want to," she replied, hinting Senna should speak first.

"Fine. Know the bald guy from the 11th? Before the defection, I used him as a cover to get all those nobles off my back, 'cause I didn't want to marry anyone. And he wanted to train me! But last night, we…..you get the picture."

"Interesting. Have you spoken to him about it?"

"Uh, no. No, that sounds REALLY awkward. I mean, there's nothing wrong with what we did."

"Perhaps. I would establish where you two even are, though."

Senna sighed. "Fine. And you?"

"Me what?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me who you _almost_ slept with?"

Sun-Sun's face was completely straight faced. "I don't remember promising such a thing, Senna-san. A lady does not kiss and tell."

"H-Hey!"

* * *

Akon sat at his stand, completely bored out of his skull. A few E rankers had asked him questions, but for the most part, he was alone – except that Kaiser was still there, sleeping on his lap. He had played solitaire 45 times. A mind like his hated being bored.

"Hey, Akon!"

"Huh? Takeshi…."

Said lab assistant pushed up her glasses. "Good news! Kirio-san wants to see you for something. I'm in charge of taking you there!"

"Great. Uhh…..shit, I can't leave Catnipp's pet…."

XXXXX

"So how does this place work now?" asked Akon, as he followed Takeshi through the facility. "Threw out a lot of the computers, I see…."

"Yes. There's limits on what we can experiment on, but at least Kirio-san is pretty nice. It'd be awful if Shutara-san was in charge."

Kaiser continued to sleep soundly on Akon's shoulder. "You don't like that woman either, do you?"

"?! Well…..I never said dislike."

"Saying you dislike someone isn't a capital offense, you know. They care more about Reio-sama than their own reputations."

Takeshi ignored him, and led him through the double doors. The former members of the 12th were monitoring the Living World as usual, but none looked up to see their comrade.

"… _.thanks_ , guys."

"Sssh, they're just busy. Kirio-san is that way."

XXXXXX

Kirio was looking over some notes….one of which was for Hiyori's other invention. _Me, use this for Reio-sama's directive…? I don't even know what Shutara will think of…_

"Yo, you called me?"

"Yes!" Kirio gestured Akon to sit. "I want to try to help you, Akon. You lost your powers."

"Huh? I hate to be a pessimist, Hikifune-san, but I'm not sure how viable they'll be. Ichigo Kurosaki lost his powers when Byakuya Kuchiki cut him down, but he was also a substitute tethered to a human body. I was a regular Shinigami."

"It's not an issue normally explored, is it?"

Akon leaned back in the chair. "Not at all. Shinigami are either killed in battle or chose to retire with their powers intact. I doubt this is an issue your leader wants you to waste time exploring. I'm just one person."

"Actually….you're wrong." Kirio slid over a paper with some sketches. _A piece of armor around the sides?_ "I want us to be ready when we engage the SSS."

"…what do you have in mind?"

"I want every Shinigami to be armed in such a way that their Hakusui and Saketsu are impossible to pierce. And the strategy is to neutralize every traitor in such a way, so that they may receive judgement."

"Pragmatic, I'll give you that. You think they'll just expose it? There's a reason why barely any Shinigami have it pierced…..they are _trained_ to avoid it."

Kirio tapped her desk. "I'll be honest. I want to outsmart Kageroza Inaba, as it is HIS mind that is giving them numbers to begin with. Without him, they will crumble."

"…..Can you really give me powers back?"

"I cannot give you a zanpakutou. But there's no reason why kido, flash-step, and a spiritual sense won't be impossible."

Akon stared at her. "What's the catch?"

"Catch…? I just said it."

"Right, but I was never one to use my zanpakutou anyways. My mind is my most valued asset, and I'd rather be dead than lose that. Will this process make me dumber, or easier to trick?"

"Why are you so suspicious?" Kirio asked, sweatdropping.

"Sorry, but I'll be honest. The only person I really trust is Nemu Kusamiya. Nothing against you, Captain Hikifune. I'm sure you're not saying some things just like I'm not."

 _Oh god…..I need to compose myself! H-He could catch onto something…._

"By the way…..why do you look like that now?"

"Huh?"

"You were….on the heavy side before the wedding. Now you're curvy and lean," he said lazily. "I didn't peg you for the vain type."

"I'm not!" Kirio mentally sighed in relief. "No, I did all of the cooking, my specialty. It enhances the body and soul, but I had to be the right weight to endure the process. This is my true form."

"Hiyori seemed overjoyed to see you regardless. I'm surprised she didn't question it."

"Ah ha…..she's very fond of me. It doesn't matter what either of us look like." To further her point, she took out her prized possession – a picture of her with Hiyori. The latter was younger and was riding on the older woman's shoulders.

"She's known you for a long time, huh?"  
"Yes. She seems harsh on the outside, but…"

XXXXX

 _"Kirio-san! Kirio-san!"_

 _"Hm?" 12_ _th_ _Division Captain Kirio Hikifune was enjoying a nice stroll outside, but her short and snappy vice-captain was holding two delinquent officers by their faces._

 _"These punks were peeping in the woman's bath! You want me to kick their asses?"_

 _"W-We weren't peeping, honest Captain!"_

 _"Ah ha…..please let them go, Hiyori-chan. You shouldn't scare the other divisions like that!" she said playfully. Hiyori only pouted._

 _Five minutes later she was walking with her, with the two officers stuck in the wall._

 _"I don't care if people are afraid of me. I'm a vice-captain! It's my job to be tough around these parts." It bothered Hiyori how many times people thought she was just "some kid"._

 _"Haha…..you're so cute, Hiyori-chan."_

 _"Kirio-saaaan. I'm not cute! Anyways, after work, whatcha want to do?"_

 _Kirio smiled down at her. "Has someone forgotten what today is?"_

 _"Uhh…" a small gift was thrust into her face._

 _"Your birthday, Hiyori! You didn't think I would forget, would you? It's a beautiful kimono, you said you wanted one, right?"_

 _"Yeah!" Hiyori's smile was big and bright. "You're the best, Kirio-san! I want to be your vice-captain FOREVER!"_

 _Kirio twitched. Unbeknownst to Hiyori, this was her last day as a Captain before she ascended to the Royal Guard. She wished she could explain the situation right now, but Kirio was unable to._

 _She loved seeing her smile. She wanted the last time she saw her to be just that, before Kirio left to serve Reio…_

XXXX

"Something's wrong. You're starting to tear up."

"Am I?" Kirio wiped her eyes with a tissue. She wished she could claim ignorance, but no, she was an accessory to Reio's plan. Roping in her fellow Shinigami was painful enough, but roping in Hiyori was making her unable to sleep.

"What are you hiding?" Akon asked, suspicious.

 _I can't tell you. I can't tell you because the Shinigami will not cooperate if they discover their fate for Reio-sama. But…._ Kirio's eyes widened. _It's a known fact that Akon is very intelligent. What if HE discovers it on his own? I….no, NO! You can't think of doing that!_

"Hikifune-san….."

Kirio coughed awkwardly. "That's for me to know. So….do we have a deal on getting your powers back? It's going to take some time, but I can make it happen."

"I guess I don't have a choice, huh?" Akon replied, but his stare was peering holes into the pink-haired woman's head.

* * *

Yoshino Soma drove up to the back entrance of a worn-down factory, and promptly got out. She brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, and locked the car door remotely. When she got to the door, she swiped a card, which let her inside.

XXXXX

The **B** ureau **O** f **U** nifying **N** ews **T** owards **S** pirits was a small operation, with total membership only adding up to 50 or so. People spiritually aware, that monitored the news and expansion of said spirits.

"Hey! What did that detective say, Yoshino?"

"He agreed to find Don Kanonji." Yoshino walked past the various computer stations towards the monitor where her husband was seated. She saw his face in the reflection of the screen.

"Something came up."

"Did it, now?"

Jin Kariya, born Eugene Currier, was a passionate man when it came to spirits, ever since the day a Hollow cut his face when he was but a boy. Now director of a secret organization he founded, he turned in his chair at his wife. He turned the screen on.

"What the….?" Yoshino scanned the image. "How did the dictator of North Korea get displaced out of his own area? A Shinigami?"

"I can't think of anything else. A very very careless Shinigami must've saw what he was doing and saw out to enact justice. Of course, there's already talks of nuclear weapons being fired…"

"This is all tied to that Hollow attack. The number of people claiming they saw spirits has rose _500%_! Sooner or late, the entire world will know the world of the Shinigami."

Kariya rubbed his chin. "There's more. Kesler gave the scoop that a European _diplomat_ wants to see two Shinigami in court for negligence."

"They have no obligation to do it."

"No, but….they can't exactly ignore the world, can they? It's our job to keep people informed. We must reinforce the idea that Shinigami are not the enemy."

"Mmm."

Her husband's hand moved to the scar. If a Shinigami wasn't there when the Hollow attacked, he would've died. His life, exhausted. It inspired him to take a stand and find a way to repay their gratitude. "We must head there, before the trial. I've already booked the plane tickets."

Yoshino chuckled. "Never give me a chance, eh, love? What do you intend to do?"

"This will go global, so there's no need for us to remain a secret anymore. Although I fear it will be too late…"

* * *

From the beginning, the A ranked Shinigami had been instructed to rotate their locations of patrol. One day Ichigo took on the radius of Japan, another day it was Soi, and today…..it was Harribel's. A few Hollows had came her way, but she handled them. Karakura itself was okay….for now.

With some spare time, she set out for Kyoto. It was a stretch, but…..she could find who she was looking for.

XXXXX

"Really? You haven't heard anything from her friend?"

Tatsuki's parents would've returned home, back to Karakura, but their daughter's death was still a painful memory, so they had extended their relative visit, for just a little bit.

Her mother, a schoolteacher named Emi, took the tea her sister gave her. "No….Orihime promised she would be in touch but we haven't seen her since the graduation."

"It's understandable. If she really went to America, she's probably too busy."

"I guess…."

Harribel had been checking house after house, but she suspected she had found the fight place when she saw their matching black hair. Still, listening in wouldn't hurt.

"Um….can you keep a secret?" Emi set down her cup. "It's been so long, and….Tetsuo and I just keep thinking about her. Her stuff is still in her room, but neither of us has went inside for months."

"You poor thing….she would be 19 now, right?"

"Yes. W…..We decided maybe…" Emi took a deep breath. "….we should have another child. We….we're not getting any younger. Maybe….it could ease the pain."

Harribel lingered for a few moments, before she ascended to the bedroom above. A girl was playing with her dolls. From the look of her, she had to be 8 at most.

 _A cousin?_

The girl turned around and stared at the window. But when she walked over to open it up, Harribel realized she was staring at her.

["Hi! You're a spirit, aren't you?"]

 _Oh….she's using sign language. How do I communicate to her….._ she spotted a notepad on the desk. So she gestured for it to be thrown to her, with a pencil.

["Sorry about that. I'm not blind, just deaf."]

Harribel scribbled on the notepad with perfect penmanship and turned it around for to see. My name is Harribel, and I'm a Shinigami. A spirit who fights monsters.

["That's cool!"]

You….can see me just fine? Nod if you can.

She did.

Can your family do the same?

She frowned and shook her head.

Would you happen to know…..Tatsuki Arisawa?

The girl's eyes widened. At first she looked uncomfortable, but she ran out of the room and came back with a picture. Tatsuki had lifted the girl up and was hugging her. "She was my big cousin…."

Then you do! Her parents have missed her for so long…..but she misses them too. The domain I come from….she is there.

["Suki! C-Can you bring her here?"] Her cousin made a "come forward" motion with a big smile on her face.

She cannot come here, but I want to ensure her parents that she is at peace and fighting with the rest of us spirits. May I use this to write?

The girl nodded. "Yu….hei….." she said.

That's your name? It's a nice one.

["Harribel-san, you're so pretty. Are you an angel?"]

While the ex-Espada didn't understand the signs, she knew it was some kind of complement. So she nodded once.

* * *

But while Harribel was making an easy friend, Lilinette was resisting the urge to make an enemy. She kept glaring at Kira's back while she followed him and Iba.

"Okay, the reiatsu came from this direction. I'll scope it out and signal if it's too tough for me."

"That sounds like a good idea, Iba-san. It's nice to see you in brighter spirits today."

"Heh, thanks." He ran off, leaving the other two alone.

"Why him?"

Kira turned. "Hmm? Why what now?"

"Don't play stupid Kira! Stark and I tell each other everything, and then you come in? What's your angle? He's super lazy so if you just wanted a cheap lay…."

"No, that's not it at all! I…..has Stark really been quiet about the whole thing?"

Lilinette looked hurt. "Kinda. Even after I told HIM about my crush and stuff…..doesn't he trust me?"

"I don't think it's that, it's just….." Kira struggled to find the right words.

"So talk! When did this all start and why?"

"…..fine. The truth is…someone dear to me perished in the war."

"But Ichimaru's still alive."

"Not him. A man named Shuuhei Hisagi, of the 9th." Kira sat down, and gestured for Lilinette to do the same. "We had been friends for many years, and we shared the pain of having a traitor Captain."

"Did he know you were…..y'know."

"Hmm. I'm not sure. Frankly, I never told him my feelings, since I was kinda anxious to see his reaction. When he died, I…..couldn't help it. I cried."

"Sorry….."

"It's okay. Loss is something we just need time to get over. Like with Momo and her grandmother, or Iba-san and his mother. Have you….lost anyone, Lilinette?"

"Nah." She hugged her knees. "For most of my time in Hueco Mundo, it was me and Stark. Alone. Then Aizen came along and we met the Espada…most of them ARE dead right now, but truth is, I didn't really care about them. At least not the jerky ones like Barragan or Nnoitra."

"I see…."

"B-But I care about them now! Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun…..we're the _survivors_. I'm glad I'm not alone anymore. But…it's scary."

"Why's that?"

Lilinette sighed. "Before this, Stark and I were tied together. If one of us died, so would the other. One soul became two purely to escape the crushing loneliness. Now….we're apart."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kira asked.

"Kinda, but…if one of us dies…..the other will still be _around._ Stark and I have never thought about what to do if that happened. Sure, we both have plenty of friends now, but…he'll always be my _best_ friend. My...partner."

Kira looked up at the sky. "And you worry about his missions in the Living World?"

Lilinette didn't answer. She only hugged her knees tighter. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I just don't want Stark to be depressed."

"I understand your concern, but really….I have to thank him. He's the one that's helped my pain. Perhaps it was because he had a natural aversion to it."

"You mean…me and Stark want to see people smile?"

"Do you disagree?"

"No way!" Lilinette stood up. "If it makes you feel any better…..I'm with someone, too. And the whole thing is still a little…..confusing, I guess."

"You can always come to me for advice, Lilinette. I….I wouldn't mind being your friend."

"Me neither. If we get the chance….tell me about your parents."

"My….parents….?"

Lilinette smiled, thinking of the stories Yuzu told her about hers. "…Yeah. They're fun to listen to."

* * *

In the Void, the day – or what could be viewed as such, given that there was no sun and moon – of training carried out as it normally did. Shihouins, Kuchikis, Fons, etc. were always divided up in their separate groups. The regular, non-noble Shinigami hated it. They felt ignored and unappreciated.

And there were two souls that just hated this life in general.

"ARGH! I need a good soak….."

Marechiyo's two siblings, Maremi and Marejirosabu. Neither were "Shinigami" with experience like their brother or father, so the change was particularly grating on them.

"Sister, I can't do this anymore. Ha, ha…." Marejirosabu took off his glasses and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "How did Marechiyo not drop dead training?"

"Be quiet, you fool! We're…." Maremi looked around. "….not supposed to talk of the people we abandoned."

"We were only making a stand against Quincies and Hollows around. I didn't want _this!"_

"What choice do we have now? To be honest, I miss Mother and Father, even little Mareyo! But if we don't cooperate…..we will be punished."

Her brother grimaced. "Potentially, we will be going up against Marechiyo. I think he could easily defeat us. We'd look like complete dullards. This…..this was a terrible decision."

"…..it was," Maremi whispered. "But we're all we have – each other. The worst thing we could do is invoke the wrath of _these_ heathens on us."

The two heard a rustling sound from one of the makeshift barracks. They looked at each other, but decided promptly to investigate.

XXXXX

"Tell me, Captain…..do you want a body?"

"Actually, I would, but I'll settle for just being able to speak with you. You're very pleasant to talk to! What did my counterpart think was so bad?"

"Ah ha…..I don't know…."

The two Omaedas had stumbled upon Seinosuke, speaking to a dummy laced with Retsu's voice(box). Her official gigai wasn't ready yet, but Kageroza offered this an alternative to tide him over.

"Well, I would like to get to know you."

"Yes. You…..you don't hate me, Captain. You sound happy to speak back to me."

"What….what the hell is wrong with him?" Maremi whispered to her brother.

Marejirosabu adjusted his glasses. "Don't forget THIS man was locked for so many years, and when he was free….Captain Unohana still did not forgive him. It's unfortunate, but….I think he's locked in his own delusions now."

Seinosuke's smile faded. He didn't look back at the intruders. "I'm not delusional. I bared my heart and soul to the Captain. I didn't want this. All I wanted was for her to take me back, as the son she always claimed I was."

"…..!"

"I would gladly see you as my son," the voice chirped.

"I'm going to replace one Captain with the other," Seinosuke said, in a mix of cheerfulness and solemnness. "At the end, my life can go back to the way it was. With her and my brother."

The image of her angry, disapproving face still haunted him. But it was okay. He had the gigais now.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: A little on the short side, but oh well. Managed to get the second chapter done for the month! Patros and his goons are from a filler where Renji fought them in Karakura, and Takeshi was an OC I dropped in like chapter 4 or something. Punire is entirely my own creation.**

 **Next Time - It's Kensei's turn in the therapy chair, and Yachiru+Sakumo have a sitdown with Iemura.**


	48. The Don's Scheme

**edit note: I really hate how the doc manager keeps screwing up line breaks.**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **Pau - Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 48 – The Don's Scheme**

In a far-off location in a certain part of the globe, Ichibe Hyosube took one look at the scenery before consulting the time.

"Ah, goodness me. It's time to recall the A team!"

He flash-stepped away. By all accounts, he was technically the strongest Shinigami in existence, and loyal to his sovereign at that. One might think Shutara was the most unbending when it came to Reio, but as the leader of the Royal Guard, it was him.

As only he knew of his mission.

XXXXXX

The night sky was settled over Karakura, and things seemed peaceful. Ichibe flashed into view, and sat down in the air with a thermos of tea. He looked down at the town.

"Those girls seem so fond of this place. Ah, to be young again…."

"Hyosube-san! Good evening." Kisuke was the first to arrive, with Benihime hovering behind him. He had a few cuts here and there, but his tone was positively jovial. "Hard work today!"

"I'm pleased to hear that!" Ichibe sipped the thermos. "I'm curious, Urahara. Kurosaki's sisters said this place was their home…you used to live here. Do YOU miss it?"

"Eh…? Well I enjoyed my shop and all, but hey, gotta move on sometimes." In reality he hadn't thought about Karakura in so long. Was it to avoid thinking about Tessai?

Sensing the others approaching, Kisuke changed his tone.

"Why doesn't the barrier shield the world all day?"

"….."

"Are we just distractions? Tests? Pets?"

"Not at all," came the reply. "Not….at all." His expression brightened when more of the team came back, but he noticed a lot of the (NSWA) members looked displeased. "Something wrong?"

"The humans want to see Momo and Yachiru in court," Retsu said. "They're being held accountable for an incident."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Toshiro told them. Momo shook her head.

"No….we can't turn a blind eye. Right Yachiru?"

The president didn't answer. She only glanced at Neliel.

"Court? But you have to fight Hollows, girls! It's not like they can punish you for focusing on your jobs?" the bearded man asked.

"You don't understand, Hyosube-san! The disconnect between us Shinigami and other groups…..that's what fueled Aizen, Quincy hatred, the worlds almost ending…..I don't want to ignore it. Can't we just have our zanpakutou handle things tomorrow?"

Ichibe scratched his chin. He wasn't expecting this development, but he had to see where it led. "I suppose. Come along, everyone."

* * *

When they emerged in the Seireitei, they heard some shouting. And felt the reiatsu of-

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru darted forward, only to make out the scene – Nozarashi was "playing tag" with him, goading him on. She laughed at his frustration, but when she saw Yachiru, she stopped.

The two girls were nearly the same height (Nozarashi resembled her self from four years prior), and now, this was their first meeting."…..hey."

"…..hey."

"Yachiru, right? I'm Nozarashi. I'm playing tag with Kenny."

"Kenny?" She made a face. "I used that nickname once but I liked Ken-chan more. You training with him?"

"Mm-hmm. You wanted to do the same, right? Let's meet up later. You can bring Sanpo and Kenju too."+

"Okay. I like your hair."

"I like yours too! See ya~!"

The resemblance between the two only mystified the rest of the A-tier Shinigami, but Nozarashi took off before they could start mirroring each other. Kenpachi zoomed past them; the force of his movement created a burst of air that ruffled hair all around.

"….right. Well, enjoy your evening, everyone!"

Byakuya stood in place while Renji walked off with Ichigo. He watched him carefully, as he began to rib Ichigo and Ichigo began to tussle with him…..and yet, no sign of the revelation his zanpakutou gave him.

"What is your intention?" Senbonzakura whispered behind him.

"…..I will test him."

* * *

"Good night, Reioji-sama. It was a pleasure talking to you."

Ururu bode the prince a farewell as she closed the door, outside in the passage. To the surprise of the group, he really *did* want to know more about them.

"Huh….that happened, I guess." Jinta folded his arms behind his head. "Still don't like being summoned out of the blue…."

"I liked it!" said Kon. "Finally one of those guys that doesn't come off as extremely creepy. Hey, Nozomi, got any plans for later?"

She smiled. "Kon, we've spent the whole day together."

"Ain't enough hours in the day, babe!"

Jinta only watched them leave in puzzlement. The perverted stuffed lion wasn't rearing his ugly head, it seemed.

"Kon's changed, Jinta. He cares about Nozomi-san, to the point where he even gave up an actual body for her. Would…either of us do the same?"

He looked back at her. "Yeah….listen, Ururu…..sorry about…..earlier."  
"It's okay."  
"Ugh, you're too forgiving, you know that?"

Ururu brushed off the accusation. She looked at the floor, and murmured: "I can speak to Yuzu-san for you. I want to clear this whole thing up."

"Tch, I don't need you to be my microphone."

"It's not that. I don't want to play both sides. Yuzu and Lilinette are members of the NSWA, and every member is supposed to stick together. But you've been my best friend for longer."

 _Best friends don't go to this much trouble, Ururu. What's your angle….?_

* * *

The B-ranked and C-ranked Shinigami returned to the higher plane, all exhausted. The medics had been busy, even with the revitalizing spring water they had brought along. And yet, there was something different in the air for the zanpakutou – an eagerness to goof off again.

"Hey! You guys have to fill out your own reports!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"That's right, our orders were clear. If the effort is not cooperative, the Zan Sword shall not be used." Nanao passed the forms along the roster. "For your convenience, the form is quicker to fill out."

"Ugh! Psst, kangaroo, can you forge my signature?" Haineko whispered to Kiyone's zan.

"Fat chance, cat!"

"Forging reports will not be tolerated." Shutara was there, and her firm glare turned the suggestion into a _demand._ "You zanpakutou already get to experience the same commodities your masters can, but only if you do not slack off on the job."

"Tch! After this, let's all hang out. _Without_ stupid bossy Shinigami," Haineko hissed to her user.

"For crying out-"

 **BZZZ**  
"Hmm?" Nanao checked her soul phone. "I see….."

Yachiru had called for a club meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile, the E and D ranked Shinigami had finished their training with the academy students. While Rurichiyo offered to get Sakumo, Homura, and Shizuku, the Kurosaki twins were sitting on the steps, looking at the stars.

"I'm beat, Yuzu. We worked hard today, didn't we?"

"…."

"Yuzu?"

Poor Yuzu looked a little pale, so she scooted over and whispered in her sister's ear. "Ichi-nii and the others wanted us to look out for Orihime. We haven't seen her all day!"

"Hi girls!"

Orihime came out of the front entrance, waving. She looked perfectly fine, but Karin and Yuzu both stood up and examined her carefully.

"Um….do I have something on my face?"

"Orihime, were you in there all this time? Hmm, no cuts or bruises…." Yuzu nodded at her sister. "She's perfectly healthy!"

"You don't know that! Check her pulse. I'll check her eyelids."

"Girls, I'm fine!" laughed Orihime. "I mean, I was scared coming here, but….honestly, it wasn't that bad. I had to say some things, bow, but I don't remember any….ahem, repeats of the other day."

"Don't _remember?"_

"Well it was a long day, Karin-chan! Let's not be so open about it." Yuzu patted Orihime's shoulder. "We better get you home before Ichi-nii worries!"

"Oooh, wait!" Orihime dug in her pocket and checked her soul phone. "There's a meeting. Let's hurry! Will Rurichiyo-chan be long?"

XXXX

"They….really changed this place up…."

Rurichiyo was in the academy less than a month ago, when it was still the "Gotei's" venue. When the students wore red or blue, and took trips to the Living World often. When the instructors were Shinigami themselves, not endless asauchi.  
Like the Holy Tower, the interior was gold, and every second reminded you of *where* you were, serving Reio.

"Mm….."

"Yo!" Nimaiya had spotted her from down the hall. "Whatcha doing here, milady?"

"Just looking for some students. Those who don't live in the Seireitei bunk here? Still?"

"Yeah, well…..think of it like this," Nimaiya said. "The new students under this system don't exactly have preexisting relationships. New batch of potential Shinigami, y'know?"

"Say…" he was holding a book. "is that a book of…. _poetry?_ "

"Yeah! I like the finer things in life." The zan master flashed a wide grin. "Want to see?"

"Well…I don't see why not! By the way, can you tell me where the students are right now? I'm looking for Sakumo, Hom-"

"23."

"Oh, that must be the room number."

But the strangest thing was he didn't confirm it. He only put his hands in his pockets and walked off, whistling a tune.

 _Huh?_ Rurichiyo looked at the cover. It looked to be a very old collection, as the book was slightly ratty and the spine had a rip. A glance at one page made her wince – the characters were of old-fashioned Japanese. _Well, he's been around for centuries! I'll read it later.  
_

* * *

Yachiru soon arrived at the clubhouse all by herself…well, technically her spirits had followed her. They never disobeyed or strayed from Yachiru's side.

Curiously, the five asauchi girls were there, just sitting around. Mera was trying to make a house of cards, but it fell down. "Damn it! …Hey prez!"

"Hello! It's time for a meeting, so we better get ready!" Yachiru dashed over to the entrance. "You girls were watching the clubroom all day?"

Tokie frowned. "We didn't receive any orders but your own, President-san. And with the five of us, we finished it far too early!"

"Aww, sorry about th-" Yachiru stopped herself and thought, carefully. She never doubted a member or worse, accused them of foul play, but now that she had taken an impromptu stance against Reio, she had to make sure the loyalty was placed correctly. "hey….mind if I ask you girls somethin'?"

"Sure, President-chan!" Hasuka giggled and rubbed her head. "What is it?"

"Well…..why did you want to join, _really?"_

The question startled them at first, but then they whispered amongst each other, nodded, and Mera gave the one sentence answer: "It looked like fun."

"Fun?"

"You seemed….different than the rest of the Shinigami. All of you," said Tsumiko. "It was your combined care and concern for each other that got us involved with you to begin with."

"See! Tsumiko-chan was always so quiet before we came here!" said Nonomi. "She's really taken a liking to you all. And well, _you_ wouldn't call us blankies, right?" She glanced nervously at Yachiru's zan spirits.

"Blankies?"

"Zanpakutou use it to insult us asauchi." Mera scowled. "Just because we don't have Shikai or anything like that. It's not our fault we don't have owners. It's not our fault….we're not like the rest."

"That's really stupid," Yachiru said in disgust. "Who cares if you're different? That just makes you _better."_

"R-Really?"

"Uh-huh. When I was smaller…..all I wanted was more people to meet, more people to be friends with. And I've made friends with humans, Quincies…Hollows….even girls like you! Maybe if everyone just learned to like each other…people wouldn't be so mean." She thought back to her own experiences.

Then, she turned around to face her two spirits.

"You don't think they're blankies, do you?"

"Perish the THOUGHT!" Sanpo cried out. "Every new face is just a friend waiting to be made, Yachiru! Don't you agree, partner?"

Kenju nodded. Because Yachiru was experiencing more complex emotions - not all positive, she at least had more energy. In fact, recently she had been having more days of just that. The asauchi five all gave a look of gratitude.

"You guys relax, okay? We'll play tomorrow!"

They disappeared, and Yachiru ran inside. The girls followed, and they looked surprised to see her work on the day's report as fast as she could.

Time was of the essence.

XXXXX

Eventually, every member made their way inside. Each one stopped and marveled over what had been made, before Nonomi and Hasuka handed each one some tea and some cookies.

Yachiru, being the president, sat at the head chair of the long table. From the twinkle in her eyes, even a newbie like Nozomi, Xen, or Rurichiyo could tell she had something in the works.

"Attenshun! This NSWA meeting will come to order! Nan-Nan!"

Nanao, sitting to her left as usual, stood up. "Yes, President?"

"Roll call please!"

She went through the names in order of joining, beginning with Yachiru (#1) and ending with Tsumiko (#41). Nanao was about to go over the minutes of the last meeting, but Yachiru stopped her.

"Tonight I've got a bunch of announcements, Vice-President! First! ….I want to thank Firaga, Stars, Bouncy, Smiley, and Mummy-chan for making the NEW mural!"

They did, this time including all 40+ girls. Kiyone marveled at how exact they had got her drawing style. When did she tell them to do it?

"Second! We all had a great time at Boobies' wedding last night, didn't we?"

"Thanks again for that song, Yachiru," said Yoruchi. She held up the hand with her wedding ring, and the room clapped. But then-

"I was so tired when it was over! Ha, what did you girls do? Let's go around the room!"

Dead. Silence. Over half the room had _done_ something pretty significant, or at least almost did. For the asauchi five, they all seemed to notice the beads of sweat, the blushes, the whistles, and the awkward laughs, but…..something seemed….. _strange_ to the five of them.

"Psst! They're all cheeky, aren't they?" Mera whispered. "Poor President hasn't a clue!"

It was perfect girl talk but not girl talk when Yachiru Kusajishi was leading the conversation. Especially since there were cross-member cases. So the "guilty" ones just settled for variations of:

"Oh, I-I just hung out with Ichigo."

"Me and Byakuya er…..r-read!"

"Pfft, Rukia, you're such a liar. Me and Gin had a little celebration of your own, if you know what I mean~?"

Well not everyone was as open as Rangiku.

"You _wrestled?"_

Silence again. Tokie was extremely close to giggling behind her hand; Yachiru knew perfectly well what the topic was.

"Raise your hand if you wrestled!"

Mera fell off the chair, tears of laughter in her eyes.

"President! Not everyone wishes to discuss such a….volatile topic. Can we assume everyone had some form of merriment, wrestling or otherwise, and move on?"

"It was her too," Tokie whispered.

"No," Tsumiko whispered back. "Not Nanao Ise."

"Huh? She's clearly guilty."

"No….." Tsumiko looked around the room….sure people were either embarrassed or cracking stupid smiles but she could _tell_ who the more innocent ones were. Karin, Yuzu, Lilinette, Liltotto, Nozomi, Nanao, Xen-

"Time for the third announcement!" Yachiru fired her air horn. "As of today, Kuku and Bee-chan are engaged! Hooray!"

Now it was Soi's turn to be embarrassed, but she felt at ease with the room's cheers and words of encouragement.

"Is it time for another wedding planning?"

"what should we get them?"

"Girls?" Heads turned back at Yachiru. "This is really important, so pay close attention." She got up and began to set up her presentation…..

* * *

Throughout the taverns, the lower echelons of Shinigami were sitting, drinking to deal with their exhaustive days. Some were foolish enough to blow all of their credits, but not Ichigo. He drank water as he did his report, as boring as it was to him.

"Can't you live a little, Ichigo?" asked Renji. "It's not like you're underage anymore!"

"Shut it, will ya? I'd rather not have a hangover in the morning. I can't believe you idiots are just letting yourselves get so drunk."

"Bah!" Renji downed his glass. "So, word around the street is that you met someone important. A….reincarnation."

Ichigo's hand froze. "So what if I did?"

"To be honest, I'm a little skeptical, but you would know about it more, having a past life in Karakura and all. It just got me thinking since….Rukia would be looking for them too."

"Yeah. But I guess Byakuya and Kukaku got it covered. What made you think about her?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing…." Renji tightened his grip. He had stumbled upon an intimate scene between her and Byakuya, and he wished he hadn't. "I'd better go. I spar with him these days."

"Who?"

"Cap….uh…B-Byakuya."

"Renji, you're acting weird. More than usual." Ichigo glared at him. "Did something happen between you and Byakuya?"

"No! What gave you that idea, man?" Renji scoffed and left. Of course, the strawberry couldn't get any further in the report before the color commentary came in.

"He's got the hots for the midget. Are you retarded?"

Now the glare was directed to his right. "Since when are YOU good at picking up stuff like that, Grimmjow?"

"Baboon-face isn't very subtle. He's a lot like you, only dumber." Grimmjow leaned in and flashed a wicked grin. "So. Was it worth it?"

"Was _what_ worth it?"

"Oh my god, even here you have to be spoonfed on what to do. Yo, barkeep! Hand me one of those!" Grimmjow said, pointing to a jar. When the asauchi handed him a cherry, he smashed it with his hand. "Graphic enough for you?"

"Why do you even _care?"_ Ichigo demanded, hating the fact that he was blushing. "I did what you said and it worked, happy?"

"Y'know, the fact that you were a virgin _after_ Yamada of all people is really pathetic, Kurosaki. Hahaha!"

 _How can this get any worse…..?_

"Hmm? How do you know about my son's history, Grimmjow?"

 _That's Dad sitting next to me, isn't it?_

"Because this moron came crawling to me for help! I'm surprised your son even knows how to work his own dick."

"Is that true, Ichigo?" Isshin asked. "Did you take some of _my_ advice on how to pleasure a woman?"

"I'M NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!"

XXXXX

He stepped outside, frustrated. Not just Grimmjow, but his own dad, Shinji, Urahara….the usual suspects would just keep making fun of him. _Who needs them?_

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Chad? Where'd you get that cat from?"

Chad was sitting near the base of a tree, Kaiser in his lap. "Ah, Akon gave him over. It belongs to Catnipp. What's on your mind?"

"Just Grimmjow and Dad being annoying as usual," he drawled, sitting down across from him. He looked up at the sky, and winced a little bit when he caught the Holy Tower. "Everything was simpler when we were in Karakura, huh?"

"Yeah. But nothing has been the same since the day we left for the Soul Society for the first time. If you could live on without all….this….would you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "My family hasn't been this close in a long time. They don't say it, but I know Karin and Yuzu worry about us when we go off. They have powers now, but…."

"…they'll always be your little sisters. Right?"

"…..yeah. They really want to see Mom's reincarnation, but I can't do anything because of the stupid rules. How are you and Ishida holding up?"

"Mmm."

That meant "pretty good" in Chad's quiet talk.

"What's he doing, anyways?"

* * *

"Pencil and Feathers are making the costumes, like in the last meeting we talked about it!" Yachiru set the pointer down. "We're going to invest everything into our show, so…..that means we can't have any other parties."

Project Moonlight seemed like a silly thought mere days ago, but now? The president seemed very adamant about getting it released.

"For now at least. So let's prepare! Everyone needs to put their cred…..money things together! I'm also getting rid of the rookie system. We work together!"

No one had any objections. Yachiru smiled…..and got to work on the plan she and Kisuke crafted.

"We need your paper, Grasshopper, to advertise it!"

"Me?" Mashiro looked excited. "Finally REAL news to report!" But then, her zeal faded. "But no one reads it anymore since the 9th's disbanding, and I don't think a NSWA announcement will bring readers…."

"That's easy! Everyone will go around the room and say some juicy fact they know! I'll start!"

Yachiru ran over to Mashiro's seat (between Hiyori and Lisa) and whispered something in her ear. But it wasn't something banal, it was a specific order. The Vizard's eyes widened ever so slightly, but she listened carefully.

 _"Make sure it's the front page._ I want everyone to know the truth."

Mashiro saluted her, and quickly got up with a pen and notepad to get a juicy fact from everyone else. Granted, some people were either going to lie or refuse to gossip, but frankly, Yachiru didn't care.

Everyone would know of Orihime's dogeza, and that was the point.

"Wait! After the meeting, Grasshopper, see if you can get the scoop from people on the street!"

 _That_ was important. If Mashiro was **seen** asking people, then it made it less and less likely the higher-ups could pin the entire story on the NSWA snitching. However, Nanao was suspicious.

"President, a word?"

XXXX

"This seems….strange, even for you. Wouldn't it be easier just for the NSWA to take up production of the newspaper itself?"

Yachiru blinked. She literally didn't think about the newspaper after this one-time reporting.

"Perhaps it would be a drain on resources, limited as they are…..anyway, what made you want to push the show to an earlier date?"

"Nan-Nan…." Yachiru couldn't lie to her vice, but she couldn't reveal the whole truth. Not yet. "It's the kind of thing that will cheer everyone up. We don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow."

Not a lie.

"It's to boost public morale…?"

"Uh huh. If they see us, dancing & singing, being happy, then they'll be happy. We all need it, right? We all work hard, fighting Hollows and stuff."

Nanao glanced at the table. The roster now had _quadrupled_ in size since the count four years ago.

"Is this something to take your mind off…..the court?"

"!"

"Captain Unohana told me before I came here. I wish I could help, but it seems you and Momo have to deal with this together, without our aid."

Suddenly, Yachiru had come up with her most _cunning_ idea to date. And it made her crack a large grin.

"Um, are you alright?"

"I'm OK. No….I'm better than that, Nan-Nan….."

* * *

"Brrr! Why I do have chills down my spine?"

Kisuke shrugged off the sense of someone plotting and entered the house. Yoruichi was out, so he had to rely on some other way to entertain himself.  
Play some solitaire, or course. He plopped down on the couch and took out a deck.

"You're not out?"

"Hey, Yabao-san! Want to play some cards?"

"I think I'll pass, Urahara." Yabao sat at the table in the room. She was finishing up her own report. From the look of her band, she was-

"B? How long you were in active service?"

"Mmm. My husband wanted me to assume clan duties, while our daughter rose in the ranks. It's been so long that I _am_ a little rusty at combat, but where do you think Yoruichi gets her talent from?"

From the matching dark skin and golden eyes, Yabao really did resemble an older, wearier Yoruichi.

"Her father was half?" he joked.

"Of course. Roichi was everything a Shihouin should be…..he would be horrified to see the state of our clan now….."

"Eh, sorry for reminding you. I'm just trying to get to know you better since…..well, kinda thought you hated me."

"I did," she whispered. "You took my daughter away from me for 100 years. But you made true on your vow and I could tell, last night…..you really _do_ love her."

Kisuke set the cards down, and placed his hands together in his classic thinking pose. As her new husband, lying to Yoruichi was out of the question. But, if she knew the plan he and Yachiru had created, she would face punishment if they were found out.

Not to mention, she could try to stop them, which was fair, given Tessai's own plans in the past. He debated telling her, but he decided to wait until Mashiro published it. He couldn't help her print it, as that would implicate himself.

He was concerned, but also excited – seeing if he could outsmart a God was more fun than outsmarting Aizen.

* * *

"Could" being the ultimate qualifier. The five members of the Royal Guard sat down for their usual meeting. Ichibe sipped his tea, and lead with the headline:

"The humans want to see Yachiru Kusajishi and Momo Hinamori in court."

"What? What on earth did they do?" asked Shutara. She shuffled through their reports from the previous day, and shook their head. "Overactive, aren't they? I suppose it's become….impossible for humanity to ignore spirits."

"I'm afraid this is true," Kirio remarked. "During our scans of the Living World, we spotted more and more reiatsu signatures. While it is reaching to say all mortals can see them now, eventually…..all _will."_

"If we're not doing anything, then it has to be a side effect of the Hollows, which means the problem in Hueco Mundo can't be ignored anymore," Nimaiya said. "Remember, they're our enemy too."

"Kisuke Urahara seems to be catching on with the barrier, but….there is a purpose. The Shinigami must get stronger. They cannot slack off. I should pay more attention…."

"How?"

It was Kirio that murmured it, putting four cubes of sugar in her tea. She looked so unhappy, so guilty.

"How can they get stronger when half of them will eventually be _crippled?"_

"Hikifune, we've discussed this. The additions pose no danger, thanks to Reio-sama's power." Shutara waved a hand dismissively. "It's not your natural process."

"I'm warning you Shutara-san, this is a very dangerous idea."

"It is not dangerous, it is Reio-sama's will and you will respect it."

"I don't respect _manipulating people!"_

"Stop," Ichibe ordered. Kirinji and Nimaiya both sipped their own cups. It was uncommon for their leader to put his foot down in arguments. "Hikifune, I understand your feelings, but this is for the future. And Shutara, don't be so cold. She has the closest connection to the Gotei. It's not easy for her to do this, but I respect her following through on it!"

"I wouldn't disobey Reio-sama," she replied. "But please…..please, think of the potential consequences."

"Don't worry. They're not doing all the work," Ichibe said, cryptic as that was. "Regarding the Hollows and the barriers, my goal is to make our enemies do away with each other."

"Well if it was that easy, it'd be done already. Do you know something we don't?" Shutara wondered. Her comrade's usual smile was as unhelpful as ever. "Anyway, I have no qualms with Hinamori and Kusajishi settling Living World problems. We do not solve every conflict with them. Let the humans complain, but when the time comes….they won't have a choice in who helps them."

* * *

 _Help, a term not just defined by the strong protecting the weak. Help takes many forms, from to the intellectual, the spiritual, and mostly profoundly, the emotional._

"That your slogan, Iemura?"

"Muguruma-san?" Iemura was alone in his office/living space. Even the restructuring couldn't put down his work ethic. "Ah, it's just a silly plaque I had made."

Kensei grunted and leaned on the door frame. "You 4th Division guys still give out therapy, right?"

"That is correct. However, I don't think I'll be able to assist you." He checked his schedule. "Yes, I wanted to meet with my patient tonight to discuss more things. But…..if you wish to talk with someone right now, you could always ask Hanataro."

"Yamada? Is that really a smart idea?"

"I don't follow. He was a 3rd Seat like myself, he's more than qualified."

"No, he…lost his brother in this whole defection business." Kensei shook his head. "I don't want to overwhelm the kid."  
"It's very brave of you to openly admit you need some kind of help, Muguruma-san, but Hanataro has worked at the 4th for many years. He knows how to separate his personal feelings from work-related ones."

"…..hm, if you insist." He turned to leave. "By the way…..don't tell Mashiro, okay?"

Iemura nodded and wished him good luck. Tonight he wanted to get into the dynamic between Yachiru and Sakumo; he had talked to the latter during the wedding, and she wanted his help. Would it even work?

* * *

Finally the scoop-hunting was finished, so Mashiro sat down and gave the floor back to Yachiru, who stood up and cleared her throat.

"Well, before we leave, does anyone have some last-minute announcements? Don't be shy! Nothing leaves the clubroom."

Liltotto, who was sitting in between Candice and Meninas, looked to both sides. They still were angry with each other, but internally, they wanted to apologize. Both were too stubborn to make the first move, so it was up to her.  
She glanced at Karin, who nodded. "Uh, I have something, Yachiru."

"Glubo! Go for it."

"I'm dating Karin Kurosaki," she said bluntly. "Have been for a while, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, especially to you, Kukaku-san, but I also kept it a secret from my two best friends. I'm not ashamed of it, so why hide it?"

Candice and Meninas both frowned…and looked at each other.

"Karin, eh? You scored a good catch, but I'll break your fingers if you do something she doesn't like," Kukaku said. "Good for you, kiddo."

"Thanks Kuu-chan." After that, she glanced at Yuzu. The other twin was as red as a tomato, but she bolted up and cleared her throat.

"A-And I'm doing the same with Lilinette-san, er, not doing, but I mean…"

"Just happened!" Lilinette said in defense, worried Kukaku would break _her_ fingers. Luckily, the Shiba head only laughed.

"You girls are growing up!"

Yuzu quickly sat down, leaving the floor open. Neliel had admired the twins' courage, so she decided to take her own initiative.

"So, um….I guess you can say I'm now involved with Kenpachi Zaraki. I've….taken a big liking to him, but it's okay! I spoke with Yachiru earlier."

"Isn't it great, Nemu-chan?" Yachiru whispered to her treasurer. "Nel-chan's my mommy!"  
"That's wonderful, but….I don't think Sakumo-san likes that."  
"Raggy?"

Sakumo was clapping with the others, but her lip twitched a little bit.

XXXXXX

"Goodbye! Get some sleep for tomorrow!" Yachiru called out, as the members filed out of the clubroom. An eager Mashiro bolted for her printing station, while Rurichiyo stayed behind, eager to train with Yachiru and Kenpachi.

"Yachiru, can we talk?"

"Raggy, I'm doing my goodbye wave. But okay, since you asked."

"I talked to Iemura. We thought it'd be a good idea to meet as a trio tonight for another session."

"But I'm playing with Chiyo-chan…..?"

"Yachiru, your mental health comes first!" Rurichiyo said. "I can meet with Kenryu and Enryu until you're done, okay?"

The president was now cross. She _did_ want to talk to Iemura, but she _didn't_ like Sakumo sticking her nose and making meetings for her. "Well, if you say so. C'mon Raggy." She grabbed the woman rather roughly and flash-stepped away.

* * *

"Oh! Yachiru left, I wanted to check up on her…."

Tatsuki rubbed Orihime's head. "I think you have that backwards. So, wanna hang out?" The two were halfway down the stairs from Sokyoku Hll.

"Sure! Want do you want to do?"

"Actually….let's go somewhere quiet and talk for a bit. C'mon."

"Um, okay….."

Orihime followed her best friend further down, but something strange happened. When Lisa and Nanao passed by, their voices became distorted to Orihime. Her vision got cloudy.

 _What's….what's happening?_

"Orihime! Why are you just standing there?" Tatsuki asked.

 _Huh?_ After the low-pitched hum in her eat faded, things turned to normal. _I must be hungry…._. "Can we get some food first, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Works for me."

Unfortunately for our auburn healer, it wasn't because of hunger. It was the preview for a major effect of her hypnosis….that she herself did not remember getting…..

XXXXX

 _"This is the one, class. The one that has deceived you all."_

 _Once the Soul Queen stepped to the side, Orihime entered. Her skin was paled and there were spirals in her eyes. Perhaps the most telling was that the fact that the mark on her hand was glowing the brightest it ever was._

 _"Bow down, false god."_

 _She did, like she was a dog._

 _"Tell them the truth, Orihime Inoue."_

 _"I am not a God," she said in a monotone. "I never was. I deceived you all. Reio-sama is the only true God. I am but a paltry mortal."_

 _"They're not going to believe that."_

 _So Orihime removed her clothing and kissed the feet of the Queen. "I am but Reio-sama's humble servant. That is all I ever will be."_

 _"Good, Orihime Inoue. But class, you yourselves must be feeling anger. To dedicate your lives to a fraud that has given you false hope? Express how you really feel."_

 _All of the students were entranced as well, but in a different way; like Orihime's state, it was to alter their subconscious thoughts later. But still, the Pluses that were once avid followers all stood up, and then….._

XXXX

"Here you go!" The server asauchi passed over a bag of two soba noodle orders. Tatsuki thanked her and handed over the appropriate amount of credits, small tokens no different from yen coins.

"Mmm! Smells delicious! Where should we go?"

"Home, I guess. Everyone should still be out."

They walked from the stand. Orihime offered to hold the bag.

"So Hime, are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Yeah! Why?"

Seeing the various asauchi, Tatsuki refrained from mentioning Reio out loud. She stepped closer to her friend, in her usual subconscious desire to always protect her.

* * *

"HEY! Stop!"

Meanwhile asauchi had found the dusty equipment in what used to be the 9th's space. "You're that weird girl that makes the paper, right? Shutara-sama told us to get rid of this junk. The pillars are what you Shinigami need."

"Well just let me make one more issue!" Mashiro begged. "If I start now, I can finish before dawn! Just for fun, okay?"

"Well…..alright."

She scrambled over to the switches when they left, and put on her sunglasses for motivation. This was Super Mashiro's time to shine!

 _I won't let you down, little one!_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: If you have a keen eye, you'll notice immediately what Mashiro _didn't_ do, since she got too excited. We'll get into some character-character stuff next chapter, as I had to put some set-up things here and the night's still young.**

 **Also I really don't think I can do a second chapter this month. Perhaps I should shoot for three chapters every two months now? Well, either way, I still update regularly enough, right? :thinking:**


	49. Fractioned Factions

**Review Time:**

 **Guest - Actually it was Shutara that said that, but that's okay; she and Ichibe are pretty much on the same page, although the latter is...more terrifying, for more reasons you'll come to see. But yes to everything you're thinking.**

 **Pau - Well thanks! Glad you're a regular reader now.**

 **silveruzu44 - Mashiro noooo :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 49 - Fractioned Factions**

"Here we are."

Ryo had told her friends about Riruka's call, and they were rightfully startled by the revelation. So they opted to go with her to the park, where they soon found the magenta-haired girl lying on the bench.

"Riruka."

"Hmm? Oh, hey….." she said up. "Those for m-" Michiru pulled her into a hug.

"Ryo told us everything, Riruka-san! None of us knew, not even Orihime!"

In Ryo's hand was a small box of chocolates. Always the one to enjoy sweets, Riruka took the box when it was held out to her.

"You're a little depressed about this, aren't you?"

"How can you blame me?" Riruka pulled away from Michiru and opened the box. "My grandmother was too stubborn to tell me, after all this time. And not just that."

Mahana sat down next to her. "Then what else, Riruka-san?"

"….Geez! You girls sure are pushy!" she said defensively, standing up to eat some chocolate.

"You called me," Ryo pointed out.

"….well….." Riruka fidgeted a bit, before eating another piece. "You guys said people reincarnate when they die in the Soul Society, right?"

"….?"

"That just means we're all versions of someone else," she said. "And now, our memories are lost. Doesn't that bother you? We're not ourselves. I'm not me."

"That's ridiculous and you know it."

"Ryo-chan!" Michiru scolded her. "Don't be so harsh."

"I'm not being harsh, I'm being _realistic._ " Even when she was introduced to spirits, Ryo Kunieda refused to shy away from logic. "You _are_ yourself, Riruka. You didn't think otherwise before you met us."

"But…"

"Souls live. Souls die. Souls are reborn. That's the cycle of existence, and no one should be afraid of that. The way you're speaking, it sounds like you want to die twice just to be someone else."

"No!" the moonlight illuminated Riruka's panicked face. "I'm n-not gonna kill myself if that's what you think! Just…do we even _matter_ , in the big picture of things?"

"Of course. Just because we don't have swords or anything, doesn't mean we don't contribute. Humans enrich their own world, with or without spirits looming. You take care of Saya, right? That matters."

"….."

"Hey, how did you start doing that anyways?" Chizuru asked.

"Oh…..I needed something to do after high school, since my grades weren't that good for college. Saya's mother is single, so she has to work a lot. She barely sees her daughter."

"See?"

"Maybe you're all right. But-" Riruka finished the box. "What about Orihime? Would she even want to see me?"

"Yes!" Michiru insisted. "Orihime is so sweet! It'd be amazing if she and Tatsuki could see all of us right now!"

"Tatsuki? Who's that?"

"Our other friend that went to Soul Society with her. She's like a sister to Orihime," Ryo said with fondness. "Tell you what. We'll track down the next Shinigami we see and make a formal request."  
"T-That'd be nice….wait, when was the last time you saw her?"

* * *

"Before all of this started? What are you planning, Harribel-sama?"

Harribel had decided to spend the rest of the night talking with her loyal "fraccion". "There's no plan. I have to tell her. The higher-ups are firm about the rank designations."

"But her mom having another kid?" Apache winced. "That's rough."

"Is it? She's allowed to find happiness after grieving for so long."

"But, Tatsuki-san might feel like she's being replaced in her parents' hearts," Sun-Sun lamented. "Even if she has a family-like unit here, her real family is still existing."

"Yes….."

Mila Rose and Apache shared a look, then the former decided to speak up. "Harribel-sama, you've been talking to her recently. Are you two….?"

"No." Harribel closed her eyes. "But I find that she cannot escape my thoughts from time to time. At first the attraction was physical, but it is also her personality I enjoy - it's such a contrast to my own. In a way, she is as interesting as she is challenging."

"So why not say anything?" asked Apache. With that, the eyes opened up again.

"I'd rather not send any signals I don't wish to. She has her own things to resolve, and it would be cruel of me to personally add to that."

The Tres Bestias all took that as a means to change the subject.

* * *

"Milady! Good evening!"

Rurichiyo looked up, and her loyal servants ran over to her. They looked exhausted from their day's work, but both smiled upon seeing her again. "Oh, good evening!"

"What's on tonight's agenda, Rurichiyo-sama? Surely you'd like a cup of tea."

"Didn't I tell you two not to pamper me?" she hmphed. "I want to see Kenpachi Zaraki."

"What about me?"

He was right behind her. She would've tensed up but Yachiru had always told her he wasn't a threat. So she turned around and cleared her throat. "I understand Yachiru wishes to get stronger with you. May I join?"

"Yachiru, eh?" Kenpachi turned his head in the direction of Kenryu and Enryu. "These yahoos gonna be annoying if you break a bone or two?"

Although he couldn't see, Rurichiyo dropped to her knees and bowed hard in his direction. "I'm not too proud to admit how weak I am. An E rank Shinigami. I'll do whatever it takes, please, Zaraki-san."

"Eh." Kenpachi grinned. "I'm not much of a teacher. Yachiru is better at this kind of stuff, so I won't bother until she shows up. But then…..we can whip you in shape."

"Excuse me, Zaraki-san, but you would really train Rurichiyo-sama?"

"Why not? I helped out Ichigo's sister that one time." When Yuzu and Karin were hiding in Soul Society before Orihime's capture to Hueco Mundo, she accidentally got some sword training from him. "But you morons have to work too."

"We'll gladly toil and bleed if it means stopping those traitors!" Kenryu shouted. Enryu nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so mu-" Rurichiyo paused. Something, or rather, someone had her hands over Kenpachi's sunglasses.

"Guess who?"

"That's not funny."

"Not funny who?"

"Okay, really not funny," he growled. "Neliel, where did Yachiru run off to, huh?" He didn't seem that angry, considering he let her caress his arm.

"She's with Sakumo for another therapy session."

Kenpachi bared his teeth. "I don't get it. Why does that woman try so hard, when Yachiru isn't ready to see her that way?"

"She's lucky," Rurichiyo said. "I…..never got to meet my mother. If I was Yachiru, I'd want to get to know her. Although…..given her connection, Neliel-san is her new stepmother?"

A facepalm. "You _told_ the NSWA?"

Neliel slapped his arm playfully. "Everyone saw us dance, silly."

 _She didn't address the question….._ the heiress thought. I _f Yachiru isn't ready to see Sakumo as a mother, does this mean Neliel isn't ready to see Yachiru as a daughter?_

* * *

In the downgraded session room, Yachiru sat next to Sakumo on the couch across from Iemura. She made a point to scoot away and take the candy bowl on the table.

"So Yachiru, I hope you don't mind this….arrangement. I'm interested in learning more about Sakumo, in the context of…..this. Is that alright?"

"I guess. But Sandy, the good news is that Ken-chan has someone, so I already have a mommy!"

"What?" Sakumo gave an awkward smile. "Being involved with a father doesn't make you a mother!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Can we back up a few steps?" Iemura jotted a few things down. "Yachiru views Kenpachi Zaraki as a father figure. By proxy, any female partner could be viewed as a mother figure."

"Ha!"

"But," he continued, "Can you describe Neliel-san? When did you meet her? What did you do?"

"Oh….." Yachiru tapped her lip. "In Hueco Mundo. She was in her chibi form, and she forgot about her true self. She wanted to find her brothers, and she led us to Las Noches."

"Las….what?"

"Yachiru, it seems Sakumo doesn't know too much about your trial. Perhaps explaining would make her….see your point?"

"Oh sure. Okay, listen Raggy, it goes like this - Hime-chan got captured, we rushed into the Hollow world to save her. Las Noches was where the bad guys were."

"How did she….turn back?" Sakumo was having a hard time picturing a "chibi" Neliel, considering how….statueseque she appeared.

"Wellll….." At the time, Yachiru and Nemu were dealing with an Arrancar Tatsuki. Neliel was with Ichigo, and she transformed back during his battle with Grimmjow. "Dunno."

 _It's obvious Yachiru is clinging to the idea of this mother replacement as an excuse to push Sakumo's advances away._ "Neliel-san is your dear friend, right?"

"Sure is!"

"Did you suggest she go to Kenpachi?" he inquired.

"Uhh…..nope! Guess she wanted to hang out more with him. Would she be upset if I called her mommy?"

"Why w-would you?" Sakumo asked. "You don't call Kenpachi, daddy. Well, maybe Neliel did, if she really-"

"Ahem. She does have a point, Yachiru. Are you sure you're not projecting?"

"Why?"

"Because your fondness for Neliel-san is greater than your fondness for Sakumo. You've only known her for a few days now."

Yachiru frowned. "But I don't hate Raggy, Sandy. How can I? She's a member of the club now, and she did something important for me."

"Hm? What was that?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she finished the bowl of candy.

 _So at least she's willing to accept this woman in her life, but to what end?_ Iemura pondered his next question, but he noticed that Sakumo was staring at Yachiru's hairpin.  
 _Of course! This relationship works in reverse._ "Sakumo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you're allowed to be Yachiru's mother just because you say so?"

"She's not my mommy," Yachiru interjected. "She's just Raggy."

"N-Not because I say so. You…..you don't understand. Do you want to know who I was before I discovered she was alive and well?"

"Please."

"I was a _whore_ ," she said bluntly. "Someone who tried to proposition a Captain because I was stuck in my misery. What did I have? It's more than just seeing Yachiru, it's…it's a chance to turn my life around."

Yachiru looked contemplative.

"And you don't mind the academy training?"

"N-No. I don't care if I have to be whipped into shape, or that as a Shinigami I'll be one-tenth the person Yachiru is. I'm better here than I ever was."

"Raggy…."  
"Yes?"

"What's a whore?" she asked innocently. Sakumo didn't know how to answer, but Iemura stared at her.

"Only explain if you think it will help."

 _It WILL help,_ she thought sadly. _Yachiru just thinks I'm all talk._ "Someone….who…to put it in your terms, naked wrestles with men for money."

"…Oh," came the quiet reply. "You don't sound too happy about doing it."

"No. But it was either that or….. _starve."_

Yachiru fidgeted a bit, but then she took off her hair pin. "You keep looking at this, Raggy. Want to know how I got it?"

"Yes…..but only if you want to tell me!"

"Ken-chan gave it to me for one of my birthdays," she said. "I promised him I would wear it every day. He didn't seem to care about that, but I could tell. I could tell he was happy I liked it so much."

"….."

"Without him….." Yachiru felt vulnerable. She hated feeling vulnerable. "I'd starve too."

* * *

Hanataro stifled a yawn. He had to finish his report, but he could barely summon the will to write it. _I think I need some more tea…_

His space had always been small, but he had moved some things around to give space. If she wanted it, then they could-

"Hey."

"Huh? Oh, Muguruma-san. H-How can I help you?"

Kensei coughed. "Yeah, um….Iemura said I could talk to you about my problems or whatever."

"Therapy, you mean?"

"Not so loud, damn it. I'm at my wits end."

Hanataro nodded. He put down a cushion for the older man to sit on, and rummaged through his things to find a notepad. He sat down across from him. "Please. I'll do what I can. The 4th might be technically done, but we still offer the service."

"…..tch. Where should I start, then?"

"Why don't you tell me what's the predominant problem or worry in your life, and maybe we can talk about why it's there?"

"Fine. I guess I…..saw too many things I didn't want to."

"How do you figure?"

Kensei scratched the back of his head. "In the false world….I was fighting Tousen. Komamura tried to talk some sense into him, but it didn't work. He fell to his wounds, but then Tousen…..just exploded in front of me. He was using the same kind of power. Hollowification."

"I see…."

"So maybe, MAYBE I've been worried about that thing. There's five of us Vizards left, and we've all had total control for decades, but…..all it takes is one slipup. How can I witness that happening to the others?"

"…..?"

"Because Love, Rose, and Hachi…." He didn't go further. He just grit his teeth and tightened his fist. Hanataro quickly poured him some tea and slip the cup over.

"Now I understand. You have grief over your fallen comrades. The Vizards….c-can I still use that word?"

"I just _did."_

"Right. It would be one thing if all 8 of you were still here, but….them dying has made you realized…." He wrote some things down. "….you're just as vulnerable. It's possible for you all to die…as well."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Muguruma-san…it's okay if you're afraid."  
"I'm not afraid! …..for myself. It's….Mashiro."

"Kuna-san?"

Now Kensei had his head down, finally showing his shame. "These thoughts have been torturing me, Yamada, and during the night, I sometimes freak out. I've nearly _choked_ her to death!"

"Oh dear….can you remember anything when this is happening?"

"I….don't know. I think….in my head, I see that motherfucker, Juha Bach, and I want to kill him. He killed them. He killed….Love and Rose. Sometimes, it's my Hollow…" Kensei trembled slightly. "Goddamn it, I sound like a lunatic, don't I?"

"No! Mug….Kensei-san, you don't. Please, continue."

"….I…..and then I see that kid, Shuuhei. He idolized me, and I had no idea. He was dead before I even got to see him. Can you imagine that? Dying before you can meet your h-hero?"

Hanataro was silent.

"I know he had his own thing, but…..I-I-I feel like I should've been there to save him again. Tousen killed him. Tousen was the guy that _started_ this crap!"  
Kensei was crying. Angry tears, of course.  
"And I bothered to be the better man and give his name to that wall….he was his Captain and he killed his Vice-Captain! WHO DOES THAT?!"

 _The idea repulses him so much not just because he was a Captain, but Mashiro-san…..she's his lover, and was his Vice-Captain too…._

"Fuck this. I'm leaving!"

"Wait! Kensei-san! W-We're getting somewhere!"

"I don't care, Yamada! I'm not spilling my guts to you just so you can write it down!"

Hanataro had to think of something, and fast. "What if…..I bare something to you? In fact….you would understand more than anyone."

 _That_ got Kensei's attention.

"You…M-Mashiro-san is expecting, right? I don't know if you know, but….so is….Meninas."

He sat back down. "Are you a moron? What kid doesn't know how to pull out?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Hanataro closed his eyes. And then, it hit Kensei like a freight train. _His_ shame was showing now.

"Look, don't apologize. Does she love you?"

"….yes."

"Then who cares? You've got some time to whip yourself into shape…like me, I guess. Huh….that's a shitty idea. What if I strangle the kid in his sleep?"

"You're n-not gonna," Hanataro promised, opening the eyes back up. "If you care about Mashiro-san this much, you'll never want to hurt the being that has half of her inside them."

"…..you're scared."

"Y-Yes. I have everyone by my side…..my friends, my comrades that were medics….but…..I was one of the most unlucky people four years ago. What if my kin is cursed, just like me? Somehow I don't think the world will be safe enough when the time comes."

"…then you just buckle up and try your best," Kensei replied.

"Kensei-san? It's not just that."

He didn't need a hint. "Your brother, right? I'm going to be blunt, since that's what therapy is, right? He's a coward."

"…!"

"He's a coward for running away instead accepting his punishment. And he's a coward for abandoning you. I just hope you're the guy that takes him down, because the rest of us…." Kensei shook his head. "won't be so forgiving."

"Me? _Me?"_ Hanataro looked on the verge of losing it. "What did I do to deserve that? I was so happy to see him again, to reconnect….but he…..but he…."

"…."

"He…." The boy's lip was quivering. "He left me. Because the Captain didn't want to forgive him. I did, and I was willing to spend time with him, but he…..he….c-cared more about her feelings than mine…"

 _Oh no….._

"Who needs him, t-then? Yeah! I'll just go on, live my life, and make a family with the girl I love! And I'll be ten times the role model he ever was!" Hanataro's words would be boastful, if his eyes weren't watering.

"Yamada….."

But he couldn't hold it anymore. He gripped the floor tile as hard as he could, until it cracked, and the tears just wouldn't stop. More so then when Retsu comforted him. He had to face the reality of it all.

When he would see Seinosuke again, he would have to _kill_ him.

"Why…..didn't he care about me….? Hanataro wondered, through his cries. "Wasn't I…a good brother…"

Kensei did something very un-Kenseilike: he hugged him. "You're twice the man he'll ever be."

"I'm s-sorry…..l-letting my…..o-own feelings….."

"Shut up and let it out." He thought of the now-dead boy he had saved, and he began to cry too.

* * *

But things weren't so simple on the opposite side of the coin. As Okikiba stepped inside Kageroza's lab, he shook his head. "Yamada is lost in his own delusions. How does it fare, Kageroza?"

"Ah….just working on a few things…."

The organic blueprint for the Reigais had been made, and each tube had one particular one. Infused in their zanpakutou would be the power of the original. Except-

"Some samples…don't seem to be working."

"Oh?"

The scientist looked….frustrated? "Take Ichigo Kurosaki, for example. One of the strongest Shinigami, ripe with potential! ….and yet, the growth hasn't progressed at all."

"Just him?"

"No." He checked the list. "Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, Tia Harribel….i think you can gleam the pattern."

"Pattern….?"

"Ha! All of these Shinigami received a mark by the Soul King. It's actually….ingenious."

"You….sound impressed."

"I am. If the Reigais cannot be formed, it's because the mark prohibits unnatural creation. Exactly what Reio despises and how the false world was made."

"But it's a blow to our forces! It wasn't just Kurosaki, four of those are Espada-level fighters!"

"Honestly. Did you _realistically_ see them being used? I thought the SSS hates them. They would NEVER accept a victory if Quincies or Arrancar - even facsimiles! - would help them."

"That's…." Okikiba growled. "immaterial right now. Might we be able to discuss your….expedition?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll be frank. A number of our comrades think you…..either killed your pack or let them to die."

"….."

"I won't say anything if you did."

"Now why is that, commander? Could it be…." Internally Kageroza had the devil's smile. "You wish to keep order? When there's disgruntled soldiers mixed with….arrogant nobles?"

"…"

"When you yourself technically…..aren't the same caliber as Ganryu or Bakuren?"

"Just keep working," he ordered. When he left, Kageroza took off his glasses.

 _Try as hard as you want, but you're not going to be leading a unified front._

XXXX

Okikiba stepped outside, into the bare reaches of the space, but he spotted a commotion. Someone wounded, two people arguing, surrounded by their comrades.

"I told you, I see no reason to apologize. My son and I were just training."

"Your son has wounded mine," Ganryu said, gesturing to Jai being sprawled out on the ground.

"Feh! Not on purpose."

"I think differently," came the retort. "If you're trying to assert yourself by leveling the field….it is a grave mistake."

"What is going on?" Okikiba said.

"The Shihouin bastard tipped one of ours!"

"How dare you! With the amount of the time you were in the 2nd, Benin, you'd be closer to us than that fat blob!"

"Another insult," Ganryu scoffed. "No wonder why your leader abdicated for over a century - none of you Shihouins can be professional."

"ENOUGH!" their exasperated leader stepped in between the feuding parties. "We….do not have time to waste on this. Everyone, back to your training regimens, now! This is an order."

They grumbled and glared at each other, but the parties broke apart. Ganryu's lingering glare at both Okikaba and Bakuren were not good signs, however.

"You instigated this?"

"Perish the thought!" Bakuren said innocently.

 _Damn it. It's just one setback after another…._

* * *

"Maaaaster! We're done!"

Arturo had been watching Ginjou the whole time, but now it was time to see if the newcomers had survived against Yin. When he came down the sand dune…

"Ha…..ha….."

Patros was bleeding but he had inflicted a fair share of attacks. Menos was lying on the ground, unconscious, but alive.

Aldegor's head had been smashed into paste.

"Congrats. The two of you can join my forces."

"You…you can't be serious….Aldegor is dead!"

"Would you prefer if Yin ate the both of you?" Arturo asked. "Follow Yang. She'll be able to heal your wounds so you can rest."

Patros was _speechless._ But then….another figure soon flashed in. She had been stockpiling Hollows after she had witnessed the first demonstration of Arturo's full power. The rabbit-themed Hollow….no. Now, she was-

"Arrancar," Arturo greeted. "Welcome."

"You…." The woman was newly transformed, and she didn't have clothes. Her long purple hair was tied in drills to hang over her breasts, and her mask remnants looked like rabbit ears. "You're the source of that power….!"

"What….is your name?"

"My name….is…."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hell, Szayel had been caught and brought before Punire. He didn't seem very bothered by it all, in fact, he tried to be Szayel.

"Well hello, Punire-san."

"Cease your greeting. Where did you take Shukuro Tsukishima? You were found away from the other souls. You had to have seen him!"

"Hmmm….can't I did. I was just taking a stroll."

The Kuranasha holding him began to squeeze.

"Tell me the truth, Granz. And your punishment will be less horrifying."  
"I….don't….know…."

A harder squeeze made bones crack. Blood was leaking from Szayel's mouth, but he still wouldn't yield. "Wouldn't be easier to search for him instead of….ah, pestering me?!"

"You and I both know he's different than you sinners. He was alive. He had a Shinigami's weapon!"

"Well I didn't….know….him…." The Kuranasha squeezed hard enough to make him explode in blood and guts. As they rained down over Punire's head, she sighed in visible irritation.

"When he reforms, throw him in the spike pit. And resume your search for Tsukishima!"

The giant lumbered away.

* * *

"Alright." Iemura cleared his throat. "Would you be willing to tell Sakumo…..pieces of your early life, Yachiru? There's a small window of time where she lost you, and Kenpachi found you."

"I don't remember anything before Ken-chan," she replied, puzzled. "He said he found me just crawling around in a kimono…..guess somebody found me?"

"Yachiru….I…." Sakumo tried to leave out explicit motherly processes. "The last time I saw you, you were sleeping in a cave. We should be glad whoever found you…..kept you alive."

"I don't care about them. I care about Ken-chan."

"Well, would you tell more about him?" Iemura asked. "You spoke of one memory when we met with Catnipp, McAllon, and Lamperd."

"…ok. I was little….and it was raining…."

XXXXX

 _Kenpachi hadn't moved from his spot in two days. His hulking size was enough to block the rain from hitting Yachiru, who was bundled up. She was so small, and unfortunately, very sick. She could only make whimpering sounds._

 _"Just hang on, Yachiru."_

 _Kenpachi was smart enough to keep a small piece of metal to collect rainwater. He brought it over and let her drink from it._

 _"Uah…." The poor girl was starting to cry from her pain. And it pained Kenpachi to see it. But what could he do? He couldn't leave her alone. And if he brought her through the rain, she could get worse._

 _"Just….stay alive, damn it," he said, desperate. "…..please. Can you do that?"_

 _Yachiru looked up at him. It was the first time she would look into someone's eyes to see their true feelings. And despite his gruff, intimidating appearance, Kenpachi Zaraki was scared to lose Yachiru Kusajishi. So she stopped crying, for his sake. She wanted to live, for both of them._

 _"Hey, look! That guy's fallen asleep!"_

 _"Let's jump him for some coins!"_

 _Kenpachi didn't bother turning around. His hand grabbed the hilt of his sword, and five seconds later, he turned back to Yachiru with some blood on his face._

 _She giggled._

 _"Stupid, it's not funny. You're supposed to be sick."_

 _Yachiru's wide eyes watched some of the blood slide down Kenpachi's face, but he wiped it off before it could drip onto her._

 _"And you're not gonna get any more of this, okay?"_

 _"Kenchan."_

 _"That's right. That's who I am. How about you get some more sleep, okay? I'll watch you."_

 _The girl felt at ease, so she closed her eyes..._

XXXX

"And when I woke up, Ken-chan was still there. I felt better. Raggy….can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"….what were you doing?" Yachiru didn't look at her. "While me and Ken-chan were struggling to survive….weren't you looking for me?"

"I did! I looked and looked, and….I never found you. But….that's no excuse. I should've looked harder."

"Maybe," was the reply. "Now you see why Ken-chan is so important to me. If you found me…..I wouldn't be with him. That reminds me! I should go to him to train."

"Wait, Yachiru." Iemura set his notes down. "You and Sakumo have opened up about each other, and I think that's a very good thing. Because….the two of you had improper perceptions."

"…." Yachiru got off the couch. "….sorry, Raggy. I was a jerk to you. To make it up to you…..I can tell you something secret."

"What would that be?"

"…My dream."

Sakumo stared at her.

"My dream is to have generations and generations of the NSWA. All of my members would find that special someone, have a baby, and they would grow up with friends. Everyone would be happy. No one would be in pain."

"Y-Yachiru….."

"It's really secret so don't tell anyone, okay? It sounds like a fairy tale, but…." Yachiru's lip curved. "…one day, I'll know it'll happen." She quickly left.

"Iemura-san…what does it mean?"

"Well, Yachiru is becoming more comfortable around you, but I still sense some lingering resentment. Perhaps we can meet again to continue this discussion."

"No….her dream."

"To be honest, it's…..one of the most powerful things I've ever heard." Iemura took off his glasses. "Yachiru became who she is today because of suffering in Rukongai. Her protective nature, the desire to make companions…..she wants, in her mind, a world that continues and supports that."

"But it sounds….."

"Don't misunderstand her, Sakumo. Yachiru is not naïve. One doesn't snap a finger and make the world change to how you see it. One perseveres, never gives up….and never forgets the goal they're fighting for."

"Oh, Yachiru….."

* * *

Orihime and Tatsuki had arrived home, and at the former's suggestion, they ate their food upstairs. It was a little silly how many times Orihime almost spilled something.

"Remember the last time we did this in Karakura?" she smiled. "I got soy sauce all over your pillow!"

"Well at least it'll be YOUR pillow this time," Tatsuki joked back. She looked from her dish to Orihime's, but took a deep breath. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"I wanna….talk about something."

"Oh…." Orihime put down her chopsticks. "What about?"

 _How am I even gonna say this…._ Tatsuki turned slightly, and hugged her knees. "Remember that note you found? The day you were making those cookies?"

"…?"

"I…wrote it."

"You….." Orihime remembered what the note had said. "You….wrote that?"

"Uh huh. Before you get mad or anything…..it's okay. I….think I know why."

"…"

Tatsuki couldn't even look at her. "I know we have Ichigo, Sado, Ishida….but this entire time, _you've_ been my rock. When we were younger, it was the other way around. You tried to save me in Hueco Mundo, from being a monster. You ascended and fought the strongest Espada for my sake. It was much…..much more than I did for you."

Orihime didn't say anything. She did scoot closer.

"You endured so much for me, Orihime. You almost lost yourself to the Hogyoku. You almost saw Ichigo die before your eyes. Aizen treated you like a prisoner. And now…..all this God crap. Maybe the reason why I gained some feelings for you was because…..I admired you. And I admired what you stood for."

"Tatsuki…."

"Was it because I didn't have my parents or our friends?" she asked, hating the fact that she was beginning to cry. "I lost so much, but I always had _you_. And I felt so guilty to even think this way."

"Because you want to be the strong one?" Orihime asked.

"That, but because you had Ichigo. The same person I told you to ask out!" Tatsuki covered her face. "How could I even live with myself? I-It all was just so confusing!"

"Tatsuki…..it's…okay. Aren't we still friends?"

"No, no, don't pity me, Orihime, please," the tomboy begged. "I realized that I get happier seeing you happy, and that's with Ichigo. That note….I was just trying to make _sense_ of it all."

"…."

"I've got it," she said with a relieved smile [but she was still crying], "and if I just find the person that makes me happy….I can stop this self-pitying."

However…..she noticed one odd fact. Orihime was looking at her but not at her. Her face looked blank, and Tatsuki briefly worried if she had said the wrong thing?

 _You are not a God. You are a lowly mortal. You are nothing._

"Hime….you okay?"

"H-Huh?" Orihime briefly came out of her stupor. "Y-Yeah. It's….nothing…."

"What do you think, then?"

"I…."

The colors were becoming distorted, and so were the sounds. Orihime's warped mind was relieving the end of the memory:

XXXXXX

 _"LIAR! YOU DECEIVED US ALL!"_

 _Her former followers were taking turns putting their God down to size. They punched her, they kicked her._

 _"YOU ARE NOT THE GOD OF US ALL!"_

 _But they weren't purely to blame, for they too were under a trance. A trance that was long-term, designed to wipe out any obsession they had. It was to recondition every incoming student wave from here on out. Reio-sama was the only God. All others were heretics._

 _And there would be no physical proof after, as the Soul Queen healed her up completely. Her bleeding, defiled form._

XXXXXX

"ORIHIME! What the hell?!"

"Ohhh….my head is killing me, Tatsuki. Can I….sleep, for a little bit?"

"But…." She frowned. "Orihime, are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me. Hehehehe…..now, as for what you said…." Orihime put her hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean….to make you miserable."

"You didn't….."

"Because you've been my rock too. And we would tell each other everything. Maybe we've drifted apart…."

"No way! We sleep in the same room!"

Orihime smiled. "Then, that's your proof everything's okay. I love Ichigo, but you'll always be important to me, Tatsuki. I know you feel the same way, and you felt something more…..then that's okay."

"…"

"Just promise me one thing…..are you you're okay seeing me….and Ichigo?"

"Are you asking me if I'm jealous?" Tatsuki smiled back. "Dummy. Can you promise me something in return?"

"Anything!"

Tatsuki took a hold of her cheeks and pulled Orihime so close, their noses were touching. "Are you sure you're okay, Orihime Inoue? If something's wrong…..you TELL ME."

But the hypnosis was unknown to even her, and the warped memory was only seen when Orihime's mind switched to the other state. And yet…..Tatsuki _knew_ something was off. Was it the hair? The scent?

"No…..I'm fine. Pinky promise."

"If you say so…."

* * *

"Aren't you glad, my king? That girl will slowly be corrupted. It's only a matter of time before the trance takes her over."

Reio and his family were just observing the Seireitei from their thrones. But the God was not totally pleased with the footage of Orihime snapping in and out of her induced state.

"My king?"

"Why did you go this far?"

"To condition her, your enemy. If you're unable to erase her outright, then the next best thing is the right tactic."

"This whole thing is getting harder to maintain," said Ichibe, who bowed before approaching. "Urahara was asking questions, Arisawa might catch on…..perhaps we should skip all pleasantries and reveal our plans."

"No," Reio said firmly. "My Shinigami cannot rebel again! If they know, they will denounce me."

"Why does it bother you, Father?" asked the Soul Princess. "Your power exceeds all of them. It does not matter if all of them despise you, you can crush them."

"Resentment breeds revolution," said his guard. "And after this war, it's really important Reio-sama not be seen as insidious as Aizen or Juha Bach."

"I…..think it's too late for that," the prince whispered. "This plan you had Kirio Hikifune start….the Shinigami will be horrified."

"All of those who indulged last night are part of the event," Ichibe replied. "And yet, some of them were focused enough to starve off the urges…." He took out a list. "Marechiyo Omaeda, Cyan Sun-Sun, Nanao Ise….Shunsui Kyoraku….."

"Get Hikifune to make a new batch," Reio ordered. "Because our efforts must be doubled."

"Why, Reio-sama?"

The lynchpin didn't answer. He just stared ahead.

 _No…..he can't be awake just yet. It's impossible! But this forces my hand….the Shinigami must be ready for their true purpose…_

* * *

Downstairs in the Shiba house, Kukaku walked in on Ryunosuke and Shino looking over the evidence they had collected from their 13th Division comrades.

"Uh….what's all this?"

"Kukaku-san, do you remember Kurumadani? Ever since his untimely death, we….we've been trying to figure out what happened."

"The cause of death was too savage for a Hollow," Ryunosuke insisted. "I know that doesn't make any sense, but….."

"Lady Kuchiki had the same feeling," Shino said, her old habit returning. "Some _one_ killed him."

"How do you figure that?" the head asked, slouching down on the chair. "Like, some human in the town?"

"That's it!" exclaimed Shino. "Yes, I think that's it!"

"C'mon, I'm just guessing. It's hard to investigate when you guys can't even go to the Living World."

"Both Ichigo-san and Rukia-san agreed to help! They were his superior officers…."

"Well, alright. How about you two clean up this stuff off and get to bed already?"

"But ma'am, we-"

 **"Don't** call me ma'am." The two gulped and cleaned off the table, then left the room with equally respectful bows.

Then Ganju came in.

"Yo! Gonna hit the hay?"

"Yeah, sis…..actually, we need to talk." He sat down across from her, stare intense.

"You? Wanting a serious talk? That's hilarious. Well go on, I'm listening."

Ganju had a few things on his mind, so he picked the issue that he thought was the most important. "Tell me you've been looking."

"….."

"C'mon! If Ichigo can find his mother, then you can find our brother!"

"Don't you think I'm trying to, you oaf?" Kukaku sighed. "I know they should be in different places, but….I have the feeling he and Miyako ended up in the same place."

"Yeah…..me too."

"You look like you've got more to say, Ganju."

Ganju took a deep inhale. He got up, walked over to his sister…..and bowed to her feet. "I'm sorry!"  
"Pardon me?"  
"I know you saw me this morning with Menoly. She's your friend, right?!"

Kukaku blinked….before bursting into laughter. "You ape, you think I'd get mad at my little brother for being with a woman? Fat chance!"

He stood up. "But….I wasn't being responsible, Kukaku."

"Aw, what's the harm? Trust me, you're not the only one that got some after that wedding."

That reminded him of something else. "So you're gonna do it, huh?"

"…that a problem?" Kukaku's tone wasn't angry. In fact, it sounded like she wanted her brother's approval for it, despite being older.

"If she makes you happy, then I'm on board." Ganju gave a thumbs-up. "Anything for our family!"

"Great! Wanna set off some fireworks, like old times?"

* * *

Candice was glad to have Kaiser back in her hands, but when she came home, she saw that Liltotto wasn't there.

"What's this….." she read the note on the couch. "Ah, looks like it's just me and you, Kaiser! Who's a good kitty? You are! Yes, you are!"

"Oh….you're home."

Candice blushed and turned around; Meninas had collected her stuff.

"What….what are you doing, Minnie?"

"I…..I'm gonna move out, and stay with…..Hanataro. That way you don't have to worry about my allergies." Her eyes were already getting red from the cat dander.

"You d-don't have to do that. Don't you want to...stay with us?"

"But you're so happy with him, Candy."

"Oh…! Damn it, I'm sorry, Minnie! I was just being trying to shield you, and…..and I forgot you're not a little girl. You might be the youngest of us, but we're both adults."

"I'm sorry too!" she blubbered, hugging Candice. "I shouldn't be so calm about it! It's not a pet!"

"Oh stop crying," came the playful retort, "it's nothing yet! And to be honest…..I was jealous."

"Huh? You were?"

Candice nodded. "I….I just don't want to get hurt."  
"You won't," Meninas whispered back. "Just follow your heart, okay?"  
"I wish it was….that easy."

The two stood in silence for a bit, until Candice looked a little more comfortable to say:

"The first time it happened, I…I couldn't stop crying."

"…"

"I felt dirty _, wrong_ ….a-and I just wanted my parents back. They would've saved me. But after a few days….I couldn't let it happen anymore. So I learned to talk back and mouth off, and keep my wits about me. I'm glad….." Candice sniffled. "I'm glad it never happened to _you._ "

"Candy-chan….."

* * *

Things at least were livelier in the tavern filled with zan spirits. Haineko's tail twitched in annoyance when she looked at the three oddcards.

"Those guys are really somethin', huh? They only really say anything around Zangetsu."

"Haineko, can you finish your report already?"

"Buzz off, Suzumebachi!" She wasn't the only one that disliked the idea: Hozukimaru, Ruri'iro Kujaku, Katen Kyokotsu, etc. Then again, it wasn't a past time they were used to.

"You know what we need?" Ryomen mused. "Unity. We zanpakutou can't be taken seriously if we don't act like it."

"Yeah!" shouted a few faces. The asauchi serving them looked nervous.

"If those blankies can get into that club, then why not make one of our own?"

"Do you really find that productive?" Hyorinmaru asked. "We're not going to get anywhere if we just demand things like children."

"It's the principle of the thing!" Gegetsuburi exclaimed. "Whoever wants in, write your names down!"

Zangetsu looked up at the commotion. He looked back at his four comrades, as all of their users were tied together. "Interested?"

"Are you, Zangetsu-san?"

"Not particularly."

"HEY!" Haineko suddenly shouted. "Who invited YOU?"

It was Nemu's zan that had entered: his golden eyes scanned the crowd, and nearly all were throwing hateful looks at him. But he simply ignored them, and sat down next to Zangetsu.

"You're quite the attention seeker."

"Not on purpose. Does my likeness really anger people that much? I am but crafted from a memory…I am not Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I am Nemu's zanpakutou."

"You're not alone," Zangetsu said. "These zanpakutou before me….well, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Indeed. I am Shitsuren-sha," spoke the spirit that resembled Uryu's grandfather.

"Akuma no Tate," said the spirit that resembled Chad's grandfather.

"Itsutsu no Shogai," said the spirit that resembled Orihime's brother.

"Fascinating…..well, you may address me as Piasu Ningyo. From the common theme, I can see we were all constructed in the same way…..a piece of ourselves….formed by someone pertaining to our user."

Piasu's eyes gleamed over to the last spirit, a strange creature.

"Except you."

The creature had wings, yet a reptilian tail. It had sharp claws, and a beak, and scales on the chest to resemble armor. It was a brilliant crimson, with its eye color matching his user.

"Yes….and no. A piece of my appearance comes from her Hollowification, but the rest….is inherently her."

"Her?"

It was Tatsuki's zanpakutou.

* * *

Three (or four?) noteworthy zanpakutou were absent from the meeting, and for good reason - one was busy meditating alongside her user.

"You feel it….don't you? My reiatsu mixing with yours?"

"Yes…."

Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia sat in focused silence, yet the cool air surrounding them suggested an aura of tranquility.

"Sode...I'm close, aren't I?"

"Hmm. I suppose you are."

Rukia opened her eyes. "Then please, I wish to ascend whenever you're ready."  
"When _I'm_ ready? No no, child, it is only when _you_ are ready."

Nearby, Byakuya and Renji were sparring….against the other's zanpakutou. Kirinji was there to act as a shielding proctor for their Shikai's power. As the former dodged and jumped over the extended blade, the latter was dodging blade fire from all angles.

"Man! Even when it's 2 on 1 he's not giving in!" Hebi complained. "Hey! Can we go Bankai?!"

"Do it and I'll punch your teeth out! It's past 10!" Kirinji yelled back. "Shikai is fine!" He had agreed to help when he realized the genius of the training - this was the perfect counter for Reigai.

The wave of pink cut Renji's side, but he slid back and swung in a wide arc; Senbonzakura's high speed avoided it with ease.

Damn it…!

"Renji…..care to take a brief break?"

This surprised him. "You? Well….alright?"

Byakuya nodded at his spirit, who nodded back. And when Renji sat down to bandage his side, his former captain looked down at him.

"What? Got something on my face?"

"Might I inquire your…..input?"

"S-Sure, Byakuya. Man that's still weird to say…"

Byakuya looked over to Rukia. When their eyes met, she smiled at him. Which only made the next question….challenging.

"It was only fairly recently that I had the encouragement to marry Rukia, and she seemed….elated at the idea. But given the events right now, and the fact that Kukaku Shiba has her own plans….it might come off as bandwagoning. Do you have a suggestion?"

"Why….why are you asking me?"

Byakuya kept a straight face the entire time. "Well, you are her friend, correct? But I suppose I am also seeking another male perspective."

"Hey…..I'm not her keeper, Byakuya. I don't think…..don't think it'd be a problem."

"Are you sure?"

He was literally giving Renji the chance to say something. To protest. Both were staring directly at each other. And indeed, Renji wanted to say something, but he cursed his jealous thoughts.

"Y-Yeah. Maybe you should've asked Isshin, he's at least been married before."

"So you think I should proceed?"

"Yeah…..of c-course," Renji said, voice cracking slightly. "You have my support."

 _Do I? Your eyes are saying something else. I'm giving you the chance, Renji. Be honest. I will not tell Rukia. I won't get angry. I consider you to be more than a former subordinate._

But he didn't. He didn't take the chance.

"….thank you."  
"You're welcome….."

Zabimaru watched Byakuya walk away from him, in shared confusion. Senbonzakura glanced at the frosty zanpakutou by the wall. He wanted to tell _her,_ but his loyalty to Byakuya was greater.

* * *

Finally before Ururu could turn in for the night, she had to seek out Yuzu. The younger twin was on her way home, visibly exhausted.

"Yuzu-san."

"Hmm…..oh…..good evening, Ururu…..you want some tea?"

"No. I have to tell you something."

"…..?"

Ururu sighed. "It's about Jinta. He…."

"What?"

She took one look at Yuzu's soft eyes and choked up with guilt. Wasn't this thing her own fault to begin with? Did she want Jinta's heart to break just so she could selfishly try to win it? Why make Yuzu feel bad, too? Feel bad for her own confusing feelings at that?

"N-Nothing. Good night!"

* * *

Kirio spotted her run away as she traversed the rooftops. She headed over to the training chambers Nimaiya had set up for Kenpachi and Nemu.

He was inside Nemu's.

XXXXX

"Oetsu?"

"Hey." He was looking over a blank sword. "You want a drink or something?"

"I need someone to talk to."

Nimaiya took the hint and closed the chamber, so that the only light they faced was of the faint ones inside. "I know you've been wracked with guilt, Kirio."

"I…I don't know what to do. It feels like the most horrible thing I've ever done. Playing with lives….it makes me sick to my stomach."

"…."

"I sound like a broken record, don't I?"

"Nah….I get it. You're the one closest to the Gotei, and you don't want to see them all pay the price for their comrades. If you ask me….I think Reio-sama is losing sight of what the goal should be."

"….Hueco Mundo. It's transforming the worlds, and this breeding project is what counts first?"

"I've said it from day one. These people aren't morons. They're people with desires, feelings, and fears like you and me. It's…..painful to see."

"What can we do?" she whispered. "Reio-sama will know if we say anything or try to undermine the project."

"And it ain't just that. Shutara has plans to up the….conditioning of academy students."

"What?!"

"I'm trying to get the old guard out of there, so they have a chance to think for themselves….but if you ask me…..I think the final stage will just have _everyone_ be a puppet."

"….."

"I can see it from Reio-sama's perspective. After the war…..he can't escape the fear of losing power, losing his absolute domain. Someone that powerful being challenged and almost killed? It's a terrifying thought."

"But that doesn't make it fair to his subjects. Do you know….what's even _worse_?"

"…"

"I know who is unable to conceive."

"And?"

Kirio didn't elaborate on who. Not that her comrade didn't have a guess, based on her eyes. "The girl you always-"

"None of them deserve this."

"….how does the process work?"

"There's…..a synchronizing effect. People like Kuna, Unohana, and McAllon will still be timed as the others who get involved. In fact, the moment of pain will be proportional to the smaller time frame."

"…..?"

"Three months," she whispered. "Anyone with the Fertility Seal….. "

"What? Not nine?"

"Reio-sama feels we don't have that large of a time frame. I just saw him….does it matter? It's not natural. None of this is natural. This…is a nightmare."

"….we need to form an alliance."

"….."

"Don't you see? We're constantly being haunted by this whole thing, while Shutara and Hyosube refuse to even think of compromising their orders."

"That leaves Kirinji. He seems squarely in the middle…."

"We need to get the majority if we wish to do something, Hikifune. And fast. Who knows what the seal can do…."

"It's….not like it makes them easily stimulated or something like that….how would they even focus?"

* * *

"Oh…..oh….! Yes! Y-Yes!"

Unless your form already had withdrawal from a previous compound. Kiyone didn't think of such things; she was too busy bouncing on Sentaro in sheer pleasure.

"Ha….you're wild tonight, Kiyone…!" Not that Sentaro minded either. But for Kiyone, the urge felt almost paralyzing, like a fire that HAD to be quelled immediately. Even when involved, she was touching herself like a fiend.

Poor Isane was wide awake in her futon in the next room. She pulled the covers up and whimpered.

 _Something's….not quite right with this….!_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Okay let's run through a few things. Yes, all new zanpakutou names come from google translate since I suck. I tried "lost arrow elder", "devil's shield", "five lifetimes", and "gleam doll", so you might be able to grasp their powers. As for Tatsuki's...I was really lazy to think of a name right now. Remembering all of these names will be the death of me.**

 **Things seem bleak...or are they? Because when we get to the trial...that is where things will shift, not necessarily in the ideal way but still something up my sleeve. After all, Yachiru still has her own secret plan.**

 **Anyways I'm tired, so I think I'll play some Switch. See ya in a month.**


	50. Cracked (the reMix)

**Review Time:**

 **Guest - I really really really wish to avoid an all-out villain battle this time, because that's too taxing for me to do again, especially when I've only doubled the amount of characters to keep track of. But I'll have to be a little creative with it...hmm...**

* * *

 **Chapter 50 - Cracked (the reMix)**

It was barely 5 AM when Tatsuki headed down the stairs in her half-asleep stupor, and crashed onto the couch.

"Can't sleep?"

"Huh?" Craning her head, she saw Karin, who was equally unable to sleep and settled on making paper planes before breakfast came. "Yeah, I've got a lot of my mind.."

"….sorry."

"It's oka….y?" Tatsuki sat up. "What's up?"

"I was talking about I said in the clubroom. I'm sorry I've been keeping it a secret all this time, from you guys." Karin sighed. "But I wanted to be sure, I guess."

Tatsuki was still drowsy so she had to rack her brain to figure it out. "With….Liltotto, you mean?"

"Yep."

"Well…..couldn't you tell Kukaku-san? She's in the exact same boat, and it'd be easier to tell her than-"  
"-my brother or Dad, right? I dunno, somethings you want to figure out yourself first."  
"Yeah…."

But the twin paused in making her 7th plane. "I knew for a while, actually."

"That you…..?"

"Yep. It's not an easy thing to realize, but I did always hang out with the boys and play soccer."

"…."

"Okay, this is getting stupid." Karin crumbled up the paper. "So let's talk about you, Tatsuki-chan. Got something on your mind, too?"

It was best not to get into the whole story with Orihime, but there WAS something she had to say. "….Something feels off with Orihime. I can't describe it, but…no, wait. Maybe…..after the….." she gasped. Then she remembered what the NSWA had unofficially did. To Karin's confusion, she ran outside, and came back shortly with Mashiro's newspaper.

"Uhh….Mashiro-san made that last night, right?"

Tatsuki turned the paper over and showed her the headlines.

* * *

Across the Seireitei, Shinigami were waking up to a similar sight. At first, only Nemu, Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu had witnessed the dogeza, but Yachiru had indirectly revealed it to every reader, when her club had already learned it from Telephone.

Both the ad for Project Moonlight and the dogeza story were on the front, dwarfing all of the other "news".

"What…..? Orihime-san…." Yushiro read the words carefully to make sure he wasn't getting it wrong. Similarly, Yabao, Ururu, and Jinta looked over it too.

As for Yoruichi….she _knew_ something was fishy.

 _This was never brought up at the meeting….but Yachiru started this from the Telephone, right? Don't tell she was the one that ordered Mashiro to print it!_

As for Kisuke, he sipped his tea and gave a smug smile in the back of his mind. Phase 1 was complete, but *now* it was time for phase 2.

* * *

Mashiro herself finally made it home after a long night of printing, copying, and distributing, and she collapsed into her bed. Of course, she didn't get the chance to sleep, as Kensei poked her shoulder.

"Hmm, I'm tired Kensei…."

"You're not sleeping, Mashiro. You spent all night making this?" She opened her eyes and looked at the result of her hard work.

"Yep! Little one wants the show to come out soon."

"Idiot, I'm talking about the stuff with Inoue."

Mashiro chewed the inside of her lip and stared at the headline. She felt proud, but she knew this was going to be dicey. "Kensei….I think I'm gonna be in trouble."

* * *

At the same time, Yachiru was equally proud of her Grasshopper, and she ripped off the front page of the extra copy she had made for her. And snuck it into her clothes.

"Hey, Ken-chan! You up?"

She dashed across the worn-down former barracks of the 11th, honing in on his quarters. If he couldn't read, she could always read it to him, and bam! No one would question why she would even have an extra copy.

But as soon as she reached the door, Neliel stepped out, looking rather disheveled.

"…"  
"….."

"Soo…."

"Nel-chan! Havin' some fun with Ken-chan?"

Embarrassed, she blushed and avoided her gaze. "Well, i-is that what you want to call it?"

"Oh it's fine with me!"

"Is it? I'm…..not trying to replace someone, Yachiru, things just happened and I-"

"Aww you don't have to explain it to me! I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded and hurried off, and Yachiru dashed inside. She jumped onto Kenpachi's chest, which only made him shout and wake up.

"Damn it, Yachiru, that hurt!"

"Hey! You knew it was me before I came in! That means you're getting better at sensing reiatsu, Ken-chan. Time to get up!"

"Yeah, yeah…."

"I saw Nel-chan on the way here."

He froze. "Ah….you did." Guess it was that time. To address the elephant in the room. "Look, Yachiru, it's not gonna be a problem, right? Me and uh…Neliel?"

"Why?" She smiled. "She makes you happy, you make her happy. Finally you have a girlfriend!"

"I wouldn't go that far," he said, and sat up. "But all this time, YOU were the only girl I bothered to care about. I'm not romantic at all, Yachiru, so I'm just winging this."

"Sure. Everyone acts differently around their special one!"

"It doesn't….conflict with your club or somethin'?"

"Nope! Now….can I read you a story?"

"…?"

Yachiru giggled and jumped back, and put on her best dramatic reporter/Mashiro impression: _"Sources say that Orihime Inoue-"_

* * *

 _"-was forced to strip and perform dogeza to the Soul King's heels, in an act of submission. An entire courtyard of students witnessed it, along with Nemu Kusamiya, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Tatsuki Arisawa, the latter of which was also forced."_

Shutara was enraged. She ripped the paper in two.

"Such heresy! They're intentionally framing this story to cast doubt on Reio-sama! They're implying he's a tyrant!"

Her discovery had forced her to summon the rest of the guard. They didn't look so pleased at the story as well, but while Ichibe had one idea, so did Kirio and Nimaiya.

"Who wrote this?"

"Isn't it obvious?! The NSWA, that ridiculous social club!"

"Hold on. It says nothing of a sort. If I remember, Mashiro Kuna continued to self-publish after the divisions were disbanded," Kirio argued.

"But it doesn't take a brain to see the pieces fall into place. The only Mashiro Kuna would be aware of this information is if Orihime Inoue told her everything," said Ichibe.

"Pardon, but you can't imply this was a secret. It just happened that you didn't invite the entire Seireitei to watch," Nimaiya argued.

"Argh! That's the brilliance of this." Shutara put one of her arms to her chin in contemplation. "Reio-sama and the Royal Family did nothing to demand it be kept secret, nor did I tell Orihime Inoue and her friends not to say anything. There's technically nothing illegal about this."

"But….?"

"But such a plot is beyond Mashiro Kuna. No, this goes deeper….and I am certain their ringleader, Yachiru Kusajishi, organized this whole thing out of spite. I must interrogate Kuna to find out."

"Good idea!" Ichibe's eyes twinkled. "I will keep a close eye on Yachiru while she deals with that human thing."

"I suppose my instructions will be delayed."

Nimaiya hid his excitement. If he could quickly pass the Shinigami that were already at the academy (ex. Mareyo Omaeda), less Shinigami could turn out like the Rukongai batch - hypnotized.

"What about Akon? Y'know, his powers?"

This alarmed Kirio, who looked from Kirinji to Shutara. "Excuse me, I was taking care of that! How did you even learn I was-"

"You're using a Restoration Chamber, correct? It's quite cheeky of you to promise such a thing to a Shinigami without consulting Reio-sama!" Ichibe teased, although his eyes told something darker.

"I d-didn't think it was needed. Akon didn't lose his powers by being disobedient, Kageroza Inaba caught him off guard. Don't we need all of the help we can get?"

"Never you mind, Hikifune, it will be taken care of. Reio-sama has requested you do something else."

"W-What?"

"Prepare a way into Hueco Mundo. By the end of tomorrow….a party will be assembled." By the sound of Ichibe's voice, he already knew who.

And now….there was a bargaining chip to get them to comply.

* * *

As for the accursed dimension in question, there was a talk amongst some of the weaker Hollows. Someone new in power. Someone getting more Arrancar. Someone plotting to destroy the Gotei.

But Arturo didn't care about title or fame or any of that. He wasn't trying to emulate Aizen.

"Ginjou…are you awake?"

"Hgn…."

Trying to master his new form was taxing on the former substitute. His associates were already clueless to how Shinigami/human evolution worked, but it was almost unheard of for one of them to take the zanpakutou of another. So Ginjou constantly shifted between Hollow unconsciousness

-and Vizard-like clarity. While each time, the voice in his head grew more sinister, more corrupted. It was feeding off his own anger and suffering, to something that was a mix of all four things.

"Time for more training. Let's go."

"Shu…..kuro….."

"Shukuro?"

If there was one thing that fueled him, it was his friend. The voice in his head only powered his ambition when it told him the Gotei would destroy him, if he didn't get strong enough.

* * *

And the irony was borderline tragic - each man thought the other was in a different place. While Ginjou thought Tsukishima was still in the Living World, Tsukishima still thought Ginjou was held captive in the Soul Society.

"Gin….jou…."

He was traveling through suffering itself, the Well of Sorrows. The most horrifying experiences in history were being relived, and his body was contorting in unnatural ways. Szayel had implied something was at the end, the answer to his troubles, but the more he could think about it, maybe the real answer was that he was giving him false hope.

But then he saw it. Amongst the blood and tears. Something. Something with multiple eyes.

 **"You. Mortal."**

"…"

 **"How did you get here?"**

"….."

 **"You can't speak, can you? Could be the horrors you're going through. Could be the fact that your mortal mind cannot comprehend me so easily."**

"…"

 **"I have been imprisoned here for thousands of years, eons! But I'm awake. I'm awake! And that means, I can be free…..only if you help me."**

"….."

 **"Come…..closer…."**

* * *

Ikkaku had barely gotten any sleep, but he still managed to get up, get dressed, and make his way over the leaving point for his daily duties.

"Ikkaku!"

The familiar voice made him grit his teeth, so he moved faster, but Senna was following him. He eventually reached a wall, and that made him spin around. "What?!"

"Why are you running again? You've been avoiding me for days!"

"Because…..shut up!" He tried to flash-step away, but she grabbed his wrist. "Leave me alone!"

"Ikkaku, we have to talk about what happened."

"…do we have to?" he couldn't even look at her. "I'm sorry, I…..was an idiot!"

"Why are you blaming yourself, you goof?" Senna flicked his nose. "I wasn't an unconscious body. It was consensual."

"But it was too soon to do it! We were…..maybe we were just drunk!"

"….you've liked me for some time, haven't you?"

Ikkaku spluttered, which only made her laugh.

"You idiot! You've been training me, even after my clan betrayed the Seireitei. And I never really got to appreciate that, so…..I definitely to keep training."

"But…..is it even right?"  
"Why? Why do YOU get to decide if it's right, or not? I…..like you, too. And it's not like we're dumb kids. So we had sex!"

Now this made him hiss. "Can you not say it so loud?"

But this only made Senna smug as a snake. She jumped on his bald head, and landed on the rooftop above. "HEY, EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT!"

"S-Stop!"

"YOU PROBABLY READ ABOUT IT IN THE PAPER, BUT YEAH! I TOTALLY DID-" he flash-stepped up and tried to grab her, but she dodged and kicked him down. "See? Sharper reflexes, Baldy!"

"Goddamn it! Look, I…." Ikkaku stood up. "All I've had were one-night stands, okay? I don't want to treat it like that. So…..how about I up the training…and if you don't have Bankai in one month….we're done!"

Senna's eyes widened. "Wait…..if I don't have Bankai, we go our separate ways?"

"Y-Yeah!" he was desperately trying to save face. "I can only be with strong women!"

"Well about this?" Senna challenged. "I get Bankai in two weeks, you take me out!"

"WHAT?! There's no way! You're a nutcase!"

"A nutcase you let ride your lap?"

Ikkaku turned so red and got so angry, but Senna only laughed.

* * *

Eventually the A-ranked Shinigami convened as usual…..only this time, Kensei was absent. Ichibe was looking right at Yachiru when he explained.

"He wanted to go with Mashiro Kuna, and he wouldn't relent, so….yeah."

"Go? With Mashiro? Where?" asked Shinji. There was a slight glare on his face after he had read the story about Orihime; he liked her, and he'd call anyone Ichigo knew personally a friend.

"That's none of your concern," the bald man assured them.

"Oh that's priceless!" Kukaku shouted. "You guys are punishing her for printing the story, when it's TRUE?! You can't make this up!"

"If your goons hurt either of them, things are NOT going to be pleasant," Yoruichi threatened, "and I don't care if Reio-sama is involved."

Inwardly, Ichibe was extremely frustrated. He continued to stare at Yachiru, who, while partially fearful for Mashiro's safety, knew it had to be a risk for her plan to work. She stared back, refusing to yield.

But this meant she had to change her plan somewhat. She could tell. She could tell Ichibe knew she was the ringleader.

* * *

Likewise, Kirinji appeared to send off the B- and C- ranked Shinigami, and the absentee(s) this time was-

"Rukia Kuchiki? Eh?" He rubbed his head. "Did she go off with him?"

"Him?" Isane whispered to herself, but then she looked over at her sister, who was partially glowing and beaming. "Kiyone, can we talk?"

"Sis, we're about to spread out down below!" In her head she was thinking about spreading, but in a different way…..which only her made smile wider.

"Yes!" Isane continued to whisper. "You were up half the night….indulging!"

"So what? I can't get horny?" she whispered back.

"Kiyone, Rangiku-san and Rukia-san saw you _touching yourself_ in the middle of the battlefield! Your sex drive seems….unusually high!"

"I don't know what you mean, Isane."

 _S-She's not even wearing a bra?_ Isane could see the…protrusions in her sister's uniform, to the point where both Apache and Mila Rose were snickering about it. _What IS happening?! First she abuses a drug to the point where she nearly dies from overdose, now she's masturbating and having constant sex!_

Once the access point was open, everyone jumped down, but Isane stayed to talk with Kirinji.

"What, Kotetsu?"

"My sister! I can't be certain, but…remember how she was having withdrawals and slowly being weaned off that drug?"

"Yeah….?"

"Well she's replaced that with self-pleasure, lots of it! It's not healthy."

The man was stoic, save for the toothpick he let fall from his mouth. Indirectly, Isane could become aware of the wedding's…..event, and he cursed himself that neither he nor Kirio picked up on this potential complication sooner.

"I don't see the problem, Kotetsu. Isn't it better than running herself ragged?"

"No it's not _better!_ When the body is overly focused on obtaining pleasure, that means they'll do anything to get it, and that could cost her in battle! She needs to be fixed!"

"Don't you sound a little selfish? Maybe you're just not getting any," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?! Chad is the most selfless, gentle lover I've ever had, and how DARE you try to false equate this to me _not getting any_!"

Seeing her (rare) wrath, Kirinji had to proceed carefully. "Okay, okay! I was just joking, but you're pretty invested in your medical work, and that's admirable. Bring her by my springs by the end of the day, and we can figure this out."

"Can't we go now?"

"No, I have crap to do, and so do you! Just keep an eye on Kotetsu for now."

Isane nodded, rather glumly, but she complied.

* * *

Eventually Yachiru and Momo had separated from the group, to return to Lithuania. Their zanpakutou spirits trailed behind them.

"…..Peaches."

"What is it, Yachiru? It'll be okay, we…..we at least have each other in this, right? We just have to listen to whatever they say."

The president hugged her. "I never got to do this for your granny. I'm sorry."

"It's…..okay." Momo hugged her back. "She's in a better place now. Away from all this strife, where everyone to become a soldier…..Toshiro and I couldn't say goodbye, but I think she knew."

Eventually they reached their destination - the same place where the explosion had occurred. The debris was still being cleaned up, and the humans that could see them froze up, instinctively.

"Um….yes, you're the Shinigami?"

"Yeah….? You can understand us?"

The speaker was not a factory worker but from the looks of it, a high-ranking official. "Yes, there's….been a change of plans. Please follow the red flags."

Yachiru and Momo both looked at each other, but they were soon following the markers across the city. To the latter's shock, a LOT more people were present, and those that could see them were certainly doing just that. They even had signs…..and not positive ones.

"What….what's going on….?"

"Hey, you guys, we'll see you around, okay?"

The spirits vanished, and soon the two descended in front of a large courthouse. The guards opened the doors immediately, saying nothing more.

XXXXX

Once inside, dozens of cameras were in their faces, snapping pictures every second. It was quite uncomfortable for Momo, but she took Yachiru's example and tried her best to ignore them.

"Yachiru….see those flags?"

"Yeah….?"

"This isn't just Lithuania. There are other countries involved with this! But…..why….?"

They even passed by the fierce-looking diplomat to Germany, the one that video-called with Yukio.

XXXXX

"We're here live, at the moment of history…..direct contact with Shini….they're coming in! L-Look that way!"

Reporters of many languages directed their cameramen to point at the two. The room was massive, and Yachiru and Momo walked down a row of steps - the cautious gazes of every diplomat staring at them. At the bottom was a higher podium, where the "judges" would be.

It wasn't a Lithuanian security meeting anymore. It was a _UN meeting._

"Psst, Peaches….all of these guys look so mean and old. We can leave if it gets too annoying, right?" Yachiru whispered, fiddling with her hair pin.

"I….don't think we should, Yachiru. Right now…..we're about to represent us and our friends back home. All Shinigami. We should set a good example, right?"

"…"

More people entered the room, and took their seats. In this moment, every person was tuning in. From civilians to soldiers to those incarcerated.

The world knew what a Shinigami was. And it was going to get its answers.

"Before we begin…." The delegate in the center of the podium adjusted his glasses and looked at his notes. "….would you two Shinigami introduce yourselves?"

"Yes. My name is Momo Hinamori."

"And I'm Yachiru Kusajishi. What's the deal? Who are you guys?"

The other judges looked slightly taken aback, but the UN leader cleared his throat and replied: "Well, little girl, in this world, filled with nearly 200 countries….we try to keep order on a global scale. We are the United Nations. And it's about time we learn everything associated with your kind."

"You can see us? That's weird…."

"Weird? Weird?!" the official sitting behind the head was not happy. "This girl nearly starts a World War III and _we're_ the weird ones?!"

"Patience, Johnson, we'll get to that. Let the interrogation begin!"

* * *

"Uhhhhh! Keigo, you gotta see this!" Mizuho called out.

"Whaaat….?" He nearly screamed when he saw Yachiru's pink hair. "W-Why is one of Ichigo's friends on the political news channel?!"

* * *

Similarly, the rest of the BOUNTS were watching as well. Would their director even make it in time?

* * *

Rukia entered the academy with a pep in her step. She could go pay a visit to Homura and Shizuku, but she wanted the whole thing to be a surprise….for now. She talked to some asauchis, that pointed her in the right direction.

"Nimaiya-san? Where are you?" she called out.

But when she turned the corner, there seemed to be trouble - Nimaiya was walking along, not bothering to look at his five servants.

"But Master-"

"Look girls, there's no rhyme or reason to it, you just don't need to listen to me anymore. Go out and have some fun!"

Mera, Tokie, Nonomi, Hasuka, and Tsumiko all had the same lost expression; they didn't know how to be "free". Why were they being discharged from being his servants anyway? And when they saw Rukia, they practically threw her at him.

"Talk to this guy, Rukia-chan!"

"Huh….?"

Nimaiya turned to side-stare at the short artist. "If you're here to speak on their behalf, forget it. I told them to do whatever they want!"

"Um….n-no, I'm here to advance in rank."

"Hm? Whatcha mean?"

Rukia took the zanpakutou out from its holster. "Bankai. If I can release, I get promoted, right?"

"…yeah. Yeah! Geez, why didn't you say so. I can squeeze you in one of the grounds. This way, Kuchiki-chan."

She eagerly followed him, but before the five asauchi could do the same, he had made a barrier through the doorway to block them.

"What a jerk!" Mera scoffed. "Is this how much he cares about us? Kon was right, we really were just things to him!"

"But….it doesn't make any sense." Nonomi sulked. "He said we were his favorites, now he wants nothing to do with us?"

"Tsumiko-chan, you know, right?" Hasuka asked. Her comrade shook her head.

"Well! ….what now? I'm so dreadfully bored, and it's only morning!" Tokie sighed. "Perhaps we just wait in the clubhouse until President has new orders for us."

"Yeah…."

"I guess….."

* * *

"You guess? What the hell did you do?"

Mashiro pouted and fiddled with the edges of the newspaper. The two were sitting in an "interrogation room", although both Vizards knew there would be a darker intent abound. "I published the paper, Kensei."

"Well…..tell the damn truth, okay? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Uh-huh."

Shutara stepped inside, and closed the room behind her. She took the kettle sitting on the side of the table, and poured each a cup…then herself. "Please…..I mean no harm, Mashiro Kuna. I just wish to speak with you on…..well, what's in your hands."

"Okay."

"My first question is…..the main story. It seems to be a horrible contrast to the rest of the blurbs. Why, if you're trying to advertise something for your club, why include a rather….unscrupulous story to overshadow it?"

This got Mashiro annoyed. "It's NOT made-up. I would never lie in my stories!"

"Uh huh. Might I ask as to how you learned of this….dogeza? Orihime Inoue, perhaps?"

 _Oh no, Hime-tan…..I'm sorry, boss gave me orders! I'd better give her a big hug later…_

"Are you listening, Kuna?"  
"Hime-tan didn't tell me."

"Then who did?"

"Uh….." Poor Mashiro wasn't as sharp of a thinker as Kisuke Urahara or Yachiru Kusajishi. "S-Someone who was concerned, okay?"

"Interesting. Then, what made you accept it as a true story in the first place? Perhaps the informat only wished to undermine…..well, we won't name names."

Kensei scoffed. "Cut the crap. You even doing this is proof enough that you and the higher-ups didn't like what Mashiro printed. You wouldn't give two craps about gossip or anything else."

"Was I addressing _you,_ Kensei Muguruma? Let her speak. Was this a plot by the NSWA?"

"No!" Mashiro insisted. "We don't make the paper, I do! Or at least, the 9th did! Stop trying to pin the blame on the girls!"

"Fine then. Yachiru Kusajishi alone told you to write that story, didn't she?"

"You...just tell me what I did wrong! Showing the facts? You keep questioning my story, well, who would believe me, anyway?"

Shutara set down her cup. "A fair point. Let's say I believe you. What now?"

"H-Huh?"

"Are you going to follow up with more information? Try to interview both Orihime and Reio-sama to learn both sides of the incident?"

"I….wasn't _planning_ on it…"

"What an unprofessional reporter! Then, it must mean you were acting on someone's command."

Mashiro gulped but didn't yield. "A good reporter _doesn't_ name names. It could be anyone in the NSWA, it could be anyone in the Seireitei!"

"Interesting….." Shutara opened the paper up, and briefly scanned each lining. "And yet, nearly ALL of the news items are related to your members."

 _Urgh?!_ Mashiro had to think of something, and fast. "Why…..Yachiru, anyways?"

"Hmm?"

"You say she told me to write that. Why her?"

"Tch!" Shutara glared at the Vizard. "Your esteemed leader is but a child, and children are far more disobedient and impulsive than us adults. It doesn't seem fair that if….she had some kind of secret agenda….the rest of you should fall with her."

"We're all friends and in the same club! Man….you don't know anything about us, do you, lady?"

"Easy Mashiro…."

"No, Kensei, she's just full of hot air! When the informant told me the story…I thought about Hime-tan. She couldn't admit people were viewing her as a God because she felt so embarrassed, so ashamed. But we learned about it, we told her it wasn't a problem. And she was still so ashamed, that she couldn't tell us about the…" Mashiro looked down at the story, "…directly. Why? Because you all can't let. It. Go."

"…"

"How many times does she have to apologize, to beg for forgiveness? A hundred times? A THOUSAND times? And you're forgetting little one! Orihime was the one that stopped Aizen, but Yachiru was the one that killed _him."_

"…."

Mashiro sniffled. "The meanie that killed Rose and Love. Aizen turned us into monsters and made everyone hate us. And we couldn't get our revenge on either of them. But Hime-tan and Yachiru did it, for all of us. Without them…..ohh!"

She sat back down and wiped her eyes. Shutara, having taken the whole story in, was silent for a few seconds. "So…..based on your defense, I can only _conclude_ Yachiru was behind this."

"Nope! And I'm NOT gonna tell you who it was!"

 _This foolish girl would rather double down on her social club than prove her innocence? Damn it. Damn it all! Yachiru Kusajishi…..she is one that must be monitored from this point onward. We'll see how gung-ho she is….when she has to make a choice._

And with that, Shutara exited the room. Mashiro laughed and gave a cheeky thumbs up to Kensei.

"Idiot, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do! I'm just telling the truth." She skipped over to the door, but her smile faded when it wouldn't budge. It had been sealed. "….Kensei."

"What?"

"We're stuck in here."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Orihime herself was bandaging a cut she had received from a Hollow, while her spirit hovered around her. Once she put her sandal back on, she resumed duty.

"I wonder why Tatsuki was so jumpy this morning at breakfast…."

Itsutsu watched her movements. With every other step, she kept looking up worriedly at the sky, under the line that separated the wasteland from the Seireitei.

"Is something wrong?"  
"N-No! I'm glad I have someone to talk to, hehehe…"

"You're scared to go back, aren't you?"

"….."

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything. I like talking out loud," he smiled. "Ever since the day you came face to face to him…..your inner world has changed."

"In….what way?" she wondered, not looking back at him.

"The sky is not as bright. And when you get closer to him, it turns to dusk."

"I'm…..not scared," she said. "I'm not some helpless girl anymore. I can fight! I can protect those I care about…"

"Orihime, this has nothing to do with being strong. You and I both know you've always hated being the center of attention. And now….your name seems to come up everywhere."

This only made her head slump. The two continued on, only the sounds of their steps ringing out. And eventually….she soon said:

"Everything seemed brighter when we won. Now, we're on the verge of another war, and Soul Society will never go back to the way it was."  
"Each time has it pros and cons. In exchange for equality, we seemed to have gained less….freedom."  
"Maybe…..maybe….we deserved this."

Orihime looked down at the ground. Was there any difference from the poverty-stricken lawless land, and the purged Hollow wasteland?

"It….feels too much like Hueco Mundo," she whispered.

* * *

Across the wasteland, however, Tatsuki was seeking someone out, away from her spirit. If Yachiru wasn't around, then she had to go to the next best thing. "Nanao!"

"Hmm?" The vice-president adjusted her glasses and squinted. "Ah, Tatsuki-san. Interested in teaming up for today?"

"Nanao, I had to hide this from Orihime." Tatsuki held up the crumbled newspaper. "What was Yachiru _thinking?"_

"I assure you, she didn't disclose this with me. But based on our Telephone….I should've guessed." The two looked up at the sky. "This….doesn't bode well for the rest of us."  
"Is she trying to pick a fight with Reio-sama?"

"Tatsuki-"

"I know, I know! I got mad and did dogeza with her," she grunted. "But it's just going to put more of a target on Orihime's back."

"Perhaps we're not realizing the answer."

"Huh?"

Nanao nodded. "I don't know what Yachiru's true intentions are, but after her therapy sessions, she wouldn't risk something like this by herself just for us. Someone must be collaborating with her."

"But, then….it can't be one of us. If not you, me, and definitely not Orihime, it wouldn't be the rest of the girls. Wait, Nemu?"

"It's not impossible but Nemu wouldn't make such a decision either. She follows Yachiru, she doesn't goad her around."

"Hey!" Marechiyo huffed as he ran over to the two. "My sister's been bugging me all morning about it: your NSWA paper thing, it's all true? Poor Inoue."

"We don't officially produce the paper."

"You think Reio-sama is gonna care about that? Yachiru probably told Mashiro, and all of the news stuff is about us! We're too connected to this."

"Wow, uh….well, I believe you guys!" Marechiyo exclaimed. "But uh….maybe not do something so ballsy?"

"We'll keep that in mind," replied Nanao, rubbing her temple. _I hope you know what you're doing, Yachiru, because the rest of us sure don't._

* * *

"So, the initial reason why you two are here before us is because Lithania's government launched a formal complaint over your….apparent negligence."

"But we-"

A hand was raised. "Please wait until the room can process all of the facts, little lady. For many years, mankind has largely been in the dark to your kind, thanks to a spiritual….unawareness. In fact, there may be still some people watching or in this room that cannot process you. But attention was raised around the time a video was released."

"Video?"

* * *

Yukio, who was watching the broadcast, raised his glass when he heard the whoosh of flash-step behind him. "You're too late, Fon-san, I beat you to it."

"What?" She looked at the screen. "You…..revealed your identity….?"

* * *

Said video was played on a large screen hanging on the wall. Both Yachiru and Momo stood there, silent, as the narrator went through his explanations. And when she saw the Aizen rendition, her heartbeat quickened ever so slightly.

"Wow…..you guys are pretty smart, making this. Dunno who told you about Aizen, though," Yachiru said. "But turn it off, I don't want to look at his face."

"Miss Kusajishi, are you saying everything in this video is a fact?"

"Well…..looks right to me. Hollows, zanpakutou, the Soul Society…."

"Then, why has your kind kept this a secret from the world?!" demanded one of the diplomats. "Wasn't this Aizen one of your own? Trying to cover up your mistakes, when it almost resulted in our demise?!"

"Please, it's not like that!" Momo argued. "Until recently, most of humanity was simply unaware of the spiritual world."

"Can you offer an explanation why?"

"Um, w-well, there's two things every person has. Reiryoku and reiatsu. Think of the former as the spiritual power you have stored in your body, and the reiatsu is the pressure released from that. Simply put, you need to have enough power."

The room was abuzz with whispered conversations.

"Please, we're free to answer any questions, but one at a time, please."

First, the official from France: "Then why, suddenly, is most of humanity aware of these things? You make it seem like it's rare."

"Normally, yes. Um…pause the video!" It was, and Momo pointed to the Hollow picture. "Recently, Hollows have been….shall we say….mutated. We don't have it from the source, but our kind thinks it's a side effect from what transpired in their home dimension, Hueco Mundo."

Brazil asked: "What happened, then?"

"Something bad blew up," said Yachiru bluntly. That was all the answer she was willing to give.

"Start from the beginning. You two must give your accounts of what happened four years ago."

Both frowned.

* * *

Like Tatsuki, Nemu kept looking at the paper Yachiru had Mashiro produce. She had an idea of what the point of it was, but she was made incredibly anxious by the fact.

 _Shall we begin our usual schedule?_

She didn't answer. Instead, she watched Kenpachi approach his training chamber. "Good morning, Kenpachi-san."

"What's so good about it?"

"Um…..how fares your training?"

Kenpachi slung his sword over his shoulder. "I'm getting somewhere, I think. Nozarashi keeps teasing me about this Bankai stuff, but I wish I had an actual fight! Hey, wanna spar?"

"Perhaps later. Has Yachiru shown you the newspaper this morning?"

"She read it, what about it?"

Nemu looked down at the headline. She could feel the wrath emitting from its ink, and while it wasn't a formal declaration of war, she knew their activities would be monitored now. "Your thoughts?"

"What do you mean? You're asking me if I think it's true? When do I ever doubt Yachiru?"

 _Doubt….Yachiru…._ Such a thought was impossible for Nemu. She would always have the utmost confidence and loyalty to her president, her friend, but she was worried others wouldn't think the same way. This seemed incredibly haphazard, even for her. What was the true intention?

"Hey. What's going on over there?" Kenpachi asked. "Feels a little….cold…."

XXXX

Having finished her "performance", Rukia bowed and sheathed her zanpakutou. "There it is. In the middle of the night….it just came to me. My zanpakutou said it depended on myself, not her."

Nimaiya clapped his hands with a wide grin. "Well, congrats! That makes two Bankais in one day!"

"Huh?! Who else showed off their Bankai?"

XXXX

Yumichika felt great! He had given such a beautiful performance, he even felt like releasing his spirit.

 _After all we've been through? Come on, this shouldn't be a decision!_

 _Oh, hush, and let me enjoy myself!_

Of course, he bumped into Kenpachi, and fell down. He quickly picked himself up and dusted himself off. "For crying out….oh! Captain…"

"Yumichika. Who was that other reiatsu?"

"Hmm….yes, it must be Rukia Kuchiki. How fares the training, sir?"

Kenpachi snorted. "You're a riot. You and Ikkaku still call me Captain, yet you two are better than I am."  
"That's nonsense, Captain! Everyone knows you'd mop the floor with both of us."

"Oh stop brownnosing me, Yumichika, I know you have Bankai now."

That made the vain man pout. "Sorry."

"Sorry?! This is great! This means you can give me a good fight now! Hell, I never even fought your-"

"-I'm not apologizing for that, sir. What Ikkaku and I did…..four years ago," said Yumichika, looking away. "I'm grateful for every second you still forgive us."

"….."

"How, might I ask? We both hide our true power from you, and betrayed your trust."

"…..ain't it obvious?" Kenpachi asked. "The 11th had taken a big hit after the war, but we would've lost more if you two didn't give it your all. You're both morons, but I'll never get any subordinates that are more loyal."

"Oh sir!" Yumichika dove for a hug, but the larger man side-stepped him, making him crash into a wall. "I…should've seen that coming."

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Yumichika, and get even stronger. I'm counting on ya."

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Rurichiyo had taken a break from today's task - sparring with other E-ranked Shinigami, like Ryunosuke and Shino. She was still exhausted from her training last night, but she was so giddy and wanted to get back to it as soon as she could.

"Let's see…."

She hummed and took out the poetry book Nimaiya had given her. A little light reading would give her some zen-ness, for good use! She flipped the pages for a good poem, but upon reaching page 23, she read:

 _Further and further time passes  
Less and less do I recognize you  
"Free me, save me"  
cried out the maiden  
if she could_

"Wow. I wonder where did Nimaiya-san even get this? Is it from the Royal Realm?"

"Hey, Master gave you his book?"

"Guh?!" The heiress spun around to see the peeking eyes of both Hasuka and Mera. "C-Can I help you two with something?"

"I knew that poem sounded familiar!" Mera snatched the book. "Master Nimaiya said he wrote this book a long time ago, one day when he was bored. Why'd he give it to you?"

"I assume," Rurichiyo took it back, "that he was just being generous! I didn't get the chance to look at it yesterday, when I found Sakumo-san in room 34."

Beat.

 _34….? But….he told me 23! Unless….that wasn't referring to the room number?_ She looked down at the **page** 23, trying to find some kind of deeper meaning. Was he giving her some kind of hint for something?

"You okay, Rurichiyo-chan?"

"Fine! Um….perhaps you girls would like to borrow this? I really should get back to trainin-" she yelped when Hasuka suddenly rubbed her forehead.

"Hmm….."

"What do you feel?"

"My forehead?! What are you doing?!"

"….nope! It's not the same thing Tsumiko-chan described. See ya later, Rurichiyo-chan!" The two asauchi were gone, and they had taken the book, too.

 _What the HELL?_

* * *

"-And that's everything," Momo finished. She looked weary from having to recall so much in a short amount of time, but she forced her eyes to focus.

The room, again, was in hushed debates and conversations, but when the gavel was banged, the leader of the UN put his hands together.

"So this…..Juha Bach also was attacking you, and now, you face what appears to be the exact same problem - some rogue Shinigami and evolved Hollows."

"I….guess we are…." Momo looked down to avoid all of the stares. "We as Shinigami do our best to protect those in the Living World, and I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart, that those people perished. But you all must understand that a Hollow did not kill them."

"Is that your selfish excuse for letting them die?!" Lithuania shouted.

"That's NOT what I'm-"

"Don't yell at her!" Yachiru shouted. "Peaches has suffered enough! Her granny died, she's tired, and she got a nasty battle scar!" She lifted up Momo's shihakusho to show the room her chest scar. A lot of people visibly recoiled as a result. "Can't we do anything to make it up to you guys?"

"Ahem, Miss Kusajishi, *you* seem to be the problem child of the two of you. There's a particular reason why this was changed to a UN meeting."

"…..?"

At that, South Korea's representative stood up. "Yachiru Kusajishi, accounts say a pink-haired girl abducted the dictator of North Korea and just dropped him somewhere."

"WHAT?!" Momo gasped. "Yachiru! _"_

"Dic….what? He was firing rockets and the kids were trying to play, so I handled it!"

"You did not _handle_ it!" the representative cried out. "He threatens war any day now, after thinking you were an operative of both my country and the United States!"

"Oh. …..is he tough?"

"Is he-?!" The U.S rep stood up and growled. "Little girl, you made a horrible mistake. That pint-sized punk has a legion of nuclear missiles at his command, and the last thing the world needs is someone with his temper to start pushing buttons!"

"I….um….." Yachiru sat down, now at a loss for words. She didn't understand what nuclear meant, but she knew it was bad. But she was only trying to help!

"Yachiru, it's not very often we interact directly with the Living World!" Momo whispered. "Between the explosion and this, everything just got more complicated…"

"Lock these two war-mongers up! Right now!"

"They're both irresponsible!"

"These are the beings protecting us?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted a new voice.

Cameras and reporters fumbled to look at the door, where Jin Kariya had entered. He ignored all of the questions and cameras as he headed down the stairs.

"Who are you, just barging in an UN meeting?! Guards, throw him out!"

"Not so fast!" Kariya quickly took two pieces of correspondence. "This is my law degree from Yale, and a letter from the building owner. He owned me a favor. Before you throw me out, consider these facts! Has this court read these Shinigami their rights? Assigned them a defense? Explain the law of our world?"

"We….what?"

"This trial is not fair! The Shinigami have matters in their own world, do you think they have the time to read up on every legal jargon?"

"Hey mister, who are you?"

"My name…..is Jin Kariya, little Shinigami, and I am requesting the two of you hire me as your defense. Don't worry; I've been listening to the whole case."

"Well can you help us?" Momo asked.

"Of course!"

"You're hired!" Yachiru shook his hand, and the whole room dropped their jaws.

"You CAN'T just get a random person to represent you! And this isn't a trial!"

"Oh?" Kariya frowned. "You're accusing these two girls of criminal negligence, and you just called them war-mongers! You were threatening to lock them up, despite the fact that you have no legal power to do so! Viewers, am I wrong?" he asked of the cameras. This got the room into an uproar.

"ORDER! ORDER, I SAY!"

In that moment, Yachiru sensed it. She sensed the lingering reiatsu of Ichibe above the building, but luckily….she had a way to launch her plan. So she released some of her own, to silence the room immediately. "Shut _up_ , and let him talk."

The officials stared back in fear but Kariya smiled.

"Thank you, Kusajishi-san, but I would refrain from directly threatening these people. This is the UN! And you two don't mean any harm, do you?"

"No sir," Momo said. "We just want to make this right."

"Well, I'm afraid that's a little….difficult. See, it would be one thing it we were just talking about the Lithuania situation, BUT the whole world knows of Sosuke Aizen. Can you describe your relation to him?"

"He deserved to die," said Yachiru bluntly. "He was Peaches's Captain. He stabbed her, betrayed everyone, and tried to kill everyone in Karakura Town."

"Karakura….Town?" Japan asked.

"Yes, a suburb in Tokyo!" Kariya stated. "Why was Aizen doing that?"

Momo cleared her throat. "For his plans of domination, he needed to sacrifice 100,000 people to make the Oken, the key to the Royal Realm."

Now the whole room looked confused, even the reporters.

"The….what, little missy?"

"Yes, what is that?" Kariya asked.

"I….okay. Do you see the letter bands on our arms? We Shinigami serve the interests of the Soul King, the lynchpin that created the worlds. He is known as Reio-sama."

The officials were too shocked for words, but Kariya was even more interested.

"Reio-sama? Okay, a God-like figure?"

"No, he i-is a God. Every day, A-ranked Shinigami like ourselves go and fight the Hollows of the Living World, and at the end of….a Japan day, we return home."

Kariya tapped the table. "But Hinamori-san, that makes no sense. I know for a fact you Shinigami would fight in all hours of the day. If you return home, then the world has no protection?"

Momo shifted in her seat. "His guards have been ambiguous on it, but apparently there's some kind of barrier that shields the world in our off hours."

One could feel the tension in the room.

"But….that begs the question. If a barrier can be erected then, why not all hours of the day?"

"I…..don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" demanded Israel. "There is no excuse why your kind shouldn't be protecting us all the time, *and* you've led our world closer to war!"

"That's right. You Shinigami need to be monitored."

Yachiru and Momo looked to Kariya for help.

"Okay, what is your suggestion, dear court?"

"First. We demand a list of all of your operatives, including names and pictures. Second, now that we've established that you *can* directly affect our world….every Shinigami is required to sign a list of accords. These accords will be written up and presented in one week."

"And if they do not?"

The scowl was fierce. "They will be deemed terrorists, and will be treated as such. This court already wishes to label Yachiru Kusajishi as one."

"Can Kusajishi-san fix the situation with North Korea?" Kariya gestured for one of the cameras to get closer, right in front of her face. "You're not a terrorist, right?"

"No way! I'm sorry for poking my nose into stuff, I just wanted to help. Me and Peaches would be kicking Hollow butt right now if these guys weren't so mean."

"Mean?!"

She ignored them. "If the world is watching….then I've got something else to say."

Momo tensed up.

But Yachiru got out of her seat, and performed the hardest dogeza she possibly could. She was aware of the irony of it all, how she was still condemning Reio for making Orihime do one, but here….she **wanted** to fix a problem **she** had caused.

"I'm sorry we Shinigami failed you guys. Aizen should've been stopped before he got away, and Bach should've been killed by Gramps. I'm sorry for letting those people die. I'm sorry for all of the Quincy deaths. I'm…s-sorry…."

Yachiru's tears flowed down her face, but she continued.

"We're supposed to make you guys safe, and we only make it worse. We don't deserve to be Shinigami, do we? Safe up in our cozy Seireitei, with our friends….we have jobs to do, and I'm sorry we didn't take it as seriously as we should."

"Y-Yachiru…."

"I try to make things right, to fix it, but…..I'm only one person. It's scary. To make things right, we need to work together. I promise we'll stop the Arrancar. I promise we'll beat the SSS! And I promise…."

She raised her head, looking right into the camera. Millions of people would see her tear-stained cheeks.

"I promise we won't make you afraid anymore! I need everyone's help! Nan-Nan, Nemu-chan, Hime-chan, Suki-chan…..I don't want to fight alone! I NEED HELP!"

Kariya reached down to hug her. "You'll get your help, young Shinigami. There are those in this world that support your kind and your efforts."

Yachiru said nothing back, but when she was sure the camera wasn't recording it, she slid something into Kariya's pocket. He blinked.

"Look at it later," she whispered in his ear. "Pass it on to all of your friends."

* * *

When the trial was officially over, Yachiru and Momo were in no mood to be swarmed by reporters, so they flash-stepped away with Kariya, onto a secluded rooftop. Momo bowed in gratitude.

"…Thanks. How did you know where we would be, Kariya-san?"

"Ah ha….my organization has been monitoring your kind for years! The Bureau Of Unifying News Towards Spirits. So I bought a plane ticket and came here as fast as I could. My wife's back at the hotel. She was giving me updates as I hailed the cab over."

"We owe you a HUGE favor, Vamp."

"Vamp?" Kariya laughed. "A nickname! I like it. But no, you Shinigami don't need to give me anything, just….promise me something. Something simple."

"Anything!" Momo said with a tired smile. However, Kariya's own smile faded, and he looked to the horizon.

"I want you Shinigami to promise me that you'll **never** give up, even when the situation looks bleak. You're the only things that can save us from the horrible spirits out there. When I was a child, I…..was certain a Hollow was going to eat me."

"…"

"But….one of your kind saved me. I didn't have the chance to thank him, but this is my chance to do so. Is he still around? He was a big fellow, with a helmet."

"Oh….." Momo bit her lip. Yachiru looked away. "That….that was Captain Komamura. He….died four years ago, in the war…."

Kariya did not shift his facial expression. He only said "I see. That's rather unfortunate."

"We promise, Vamp. When the going gets tough, we beat the bad guys!"

"Hahaha….that isn't the expression, little Yachiru. But thank you. I'm grateful we have the chance to meet. My group is keeping an eye on Karakura Town, so please don't worry. A monster like Aizen won't be able to threaten its borders ever again."

"Are you sure? A powerful Arrancar attacked it…."

Kariya turned back to his new companions. "Just keep fighting, and figure out what you can on this barrier situation." And then, his phone rang, so he answered it. "Yes, dear?"

 _"We've got a problem. Don Kanonji has just been arrested."_

"What? For what?"

 _"Child abduction, apparently. Detective Goro Honshou's team found the missing girl, Kyoko, in his care."_

"That's not good at all," said the director. "Book some tickets back to Japan, we have to leave immediately."

 _"Yes."_

"What was that about? Do you need us to get you there?"

"Ahaha, I'm worried that flash-step wouldn't be so good for my health to do it that far. No, you two should get back to the grind. We'll meet again."

"Thanks again, Vamp. Wanna be friends?"

"It would be my pleasure!"

XXXXX

When he had hailed another cab, he paid the driver extra to hurry to the airport. Kariya sat down, looked at his watch, but then….he pulled out the thing Yachiru had given him - the front page of their newspaper. And she had circled the story about Reio and Orihime, with notes to accompany it.

 _I see. They're being indirectly threatened by their God, and this Inoue girl is the key to all of it. I'll have to do some research._

"Sir, do you want some music?" asked the driver.

"Ah, excellent! Put on some smooth jazz, would you?"

Kariya put away the paper. He had a mission.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Unlike his anime counterpart, I intend Kariya and his associates to be 100% good. And the more I think about it, the more I realize Isane and Kiyone have essentially swapped circumstances from SWA - one sister has to deal with the corruption of the other, and while it wasn't my immediate intention, it really fits!**

 **I really thank everyone that's gotten adjusted to my lighter schedule, it feels less taxing to not have to churn out a second chapter so quickly. 50 chapters, and I'm not even close to being done yet. The next chapter will be around Christmas, and as an extra gift, I do wish do another one-shot like I did last year. I'm open to some suggestions, if I can't think of anything.**

 **Next Time - Isshin pays Karakura a visit, right when things are going waywire.**


	51. Back to Black

**Review Time:**

 **Pau - I wanted to do that, since I feel she gets left out, but I'm gonna need more time to do it. So the one-shot will be something *else*, and the Rangiku thing will be something I'm gonna finish on the side.**

 **Guest - If you've noticed, I'm not exactly keen on name-dropping political figures, so I try to keep things ambigious...it would only date the fic and make things a little too involved, i feel.  
And yeah, I do have a habit of putting Kensei and Mashiro in the same (bad) situation! :P**

 **Error99 - Another Soi fan, I'm pleased. I am not exaggerating when I say she's in the top 5 of characters I love to write for.**

 **silveruzu44 - This seems to be the prevailing suggestion, so I'mma go with that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51 - Back to Black**

Kariya arrived back at his hotel some 30 minutes later, where his wife had already packed all of their belongings.

 _"That_ was certainly an action to take."

"Bah, it'll come back against me, but….I'm sorry. I could not let our kind condemn the Shinigami so easily. Of course, this only means more people will be looking for them…"

Yoshino nodded. "Our work has only just begun. What's that in your pocket?" The newspaper clipping was passed over to her. "Goodness, did that Yachiru child write this?"

"We can discuss the details on the plane, but for now….what do you know about an Orihime Inoue? That heading references her."

"Huh? Let's see…" Yoshino typed the name into a search engine. "It says that she was the top student at Karakura High School a few years ago. She made a speech dedicated to her decreased friend."

"And now she's a Shinigami….."

"What? None of the news heading talked about her death."

Kariya rubbed his chin. "Which means….the rest of the world, and subsequently, Karakura, must think she's still alive. Agh, if I only asked Yachiru for more information…"

* * *

"You didn't grill them on the missing girls."

When Yukio had topped off German officials that he was the creator of the video, they couldn't accept the full truth….until the meeting with Yachiru and Momo, of course.

 _"No, it didn't come up,"_ replied the official that attended. _"But I can always pass the information on by the time the accords are made."_

"Tch…..they have Liltotto Lamperd, and her friends. Search as hard as you want, sir, but you won't find anything saying the girls died. So what does THAT tell you?"

 _"I wouldn't take such a firm attitude if I were you, Voralberna. Now that you've disclosed what you know, you won't be conducting any more secret operations. You and your company will cooperate with the government in any and all Shinigami related matters."_

Yukio scoffed. "I suppose it's out of my hands now? Except….one of Lamperd's new friends was here, calling my bluff."

 _"What? Why didn't you try to detain them?"_

"Oh relax, she's hardly my concern. In the meantime, I suppose you can interrogate that orphanage director."

 _"I don't take orders from you. We'll do what we wish."_

"As you were, then." Yukio closed the video call. "Roman…I know you've been listening. Don't you know how rude that is?"

The butler bowed in apology. "Forgive me, Master Yukio. I can't help but wonder this Shinigami situation has spiraled a bit out of control. How can you capitalize on the panic of the world when society as a whole never cooperates?"

"Hm. We'll wait and see. If the Shinigami are too selfish to share their power, then I can turn the world against them, if I have enough time. I've already sucked the public in the web of their lies."

"Master….might I ask you something?"

Yukio turned in his chair. "Yes?"

"Are you worried…..that woman will return and expose your secrets?"

"Hahaha, what? Roman, Jackie was sent to Soul Society. There's not a chance either of us will be seeing her again."

"Ah, you're right. Forgive my mistake."

* * *

Indeed Jackie Tristan was in Soul Society. Mere days ago she had been silenced by a bullet, and konso'd by Renji Abarai.

Now? She was a student.

"Hm…"

"Ah, what's wrong?" asked Sakumo, sitting next to her. "Can't follow the lessons?"

"No, it..it's just…..weird that this is what souls have to do." Jackie frowned. "I can't remember anything from the past, but I don't think it was this."

"It's the mandate, unfortunately. But look it like this! We can defend ourselves." Sakumo was already thinking about Yachiru and just scribbling in the face of the asauchi's boring lesson. "If only I could move faster…."

Suddenly, the door to the class opened, and the asauchi froze. "S-Shutara-sama. I didn't know you were scheduled today. Weren't you running an investigation?"

"Yes, I'll just be a moment." Shutara scanned the stands, and her lips formed a devilish smile when she spotted Sakumo's pink hair. "Send that woman for…treatment."

"Her? Why?"

But Shutara gave no answer, electing to leave instead.

* * *

Yachiru and Momo had parted ways a while ago, leaving the former to hop around from place to place, keeping a lookout for any dangerous Hollows.

"Look Mommy! It's the pink girl!"

Yachiru waved back at the onlooker, but her scared mother pulled her daughter away. In fact, the further Yachiru traveled, the more she saw it: the looks of uncertainty. Fear. Hatred. Anxiety.

A mere child had nearly caused a _nuclear war._

"Ohhh….they don't like me…"

But her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a majestic looking zanpakutou spirit, in the distance. The spirit was dressed like the regalest of princesses, with diamond earrings and a flowing golden dress. Her skin was fair, and milky white.

 _Huh? What spirit is she?_

"Oh, it's you," scoffed the spirit. "Yachiru Kusajishi. Can't you see I'm busy?" she pointed to the dissolving Hollow. "Speak quickly, so I may ascertain your reason for dropping by."

"That's a big word…."

"At ease."

Yoruichi appeared behind her, which only made her sigh in exasperation. "As you wish. Just don't waste too much time slacking off…."

Yachiru watched the spirit leave. "She yours?"

"Heh, yeah. Not too many people even know what my zanpakutou does, but I have to start using it more seriously. If we're going to be fighting copies of ourselves, then nothing can be a secret. Say….Yachiru."

"What is it, Boobies?"

"What was up with that newspaper? Did you tell Mashiro to print that story?"

"The….ohhhh, Project Moonlight? Yeah I-"  
"Yachiru, I _know_ you're smarter than that," was the firm reply. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "Tell me."

But that wasn't a safe idea for the president. If Ichibe was lurking around before at the UN meeting, what was stopping him from stalking her right now?

"I….dunno whatcha mean."

 _"Yachiru."_

The president had to think of a plan. "Oooh….I got a tummyache…." She hunched over. "It hurts…." Yoruichi was confused, but then it clicked.

"Here, why don't you rest…."

XXXXXX

So now the Shihouin princess was sitting on a ledge, with the small girl face down in her lap. She "pretended" to rub her back. "So…feel better?"

"A l-little."

Yoruichi whispered in her ear. "This is as good of a cover you'll get."

Yachiru was silent for a few moments, but then she spoke, voice muffled by her older friend's hakama. "I wanted her to print that. Hime-chan doesn't deserve to be bullied."

"By Reio? Orihime didn't tell you to make that call."

"…."

"I get why you gave the signal, Yachiru, but as a leader, you can't do something so reckless. You realize that once we get back, the _entire club_ is going to be grilled over this. And you've thrown Mashiro to the wolves."

"No!" Yachiru raised her head, but Yoruichi gently put it back down. "Grasshopper wouldn't have done it if she didn't want to."

"Because she has faith in your judgement. That's why we all follow you, but this…..this might make some members…..anxious of your decisions."

"…."

"Why did you come up with this? By yourself, no less?"

Yachiru felt so guilty. "I…didn't want the rest of you to-"  
"Get hurt? Oh Yachiru, you're supposed to be listening to Iemura. You SHOULD'VE found out how many of us are willing to take an open stance against Reio," Yoruichi whispered. But there was a distinct tone of disappointment and anger in her voice.

"Boobies….do you think they'll kill me if they find out?"

"No. You're still a skilled Shinigami that Reio would want to use against the Reigais. Besides, you weren't posting any lies. The onus is on him and his associates to react correctly."

"…."

"Yachiru, this wasn't only your plan, was it? Who was involved? Nemu?"

"…"

"Nanao?"

"…"

Yoruichi sighed. "Kisuke?"

"Please don't get mad at him!" Yachiru whimpered. "He loves you, and he'd never do anything to-"  
"Sssh. Just listen to me for a second." Yoruichi continued to rub her back, only this time it was genuine. "I HATE when people try to fix problems without consulting the people they care about."

She felt Yachiru's face flinch into her hakama.

"And to be honest, I'm mad at the both of you for being idiots."

"B-Boobies…."

Yoruichi kept her voice low. "Four years ago, I lost one of my dearest friends. Because he did the same thing you're doing….self-sacrifice. You want to fight, you bring in all of us."

"….."

"But you can't pin it all on just Orihime being bullied," she said. "This was a good start, but Shinigami need more reasons to distrust their esteemed leader. What's the plan in full?"

"Sandal…..Sandal Hat wants to test him."

 _There's more in play than just the dogeza. This weird Hollow hunting schedule, the barrier….and there could be more…._

"Hey….Yachiru."

"Hmm?"

"You remember the day I joined the club, right?"

"Yeah." Yoruichi let her sit up, now that they weren't discussing anymore secrets. "We wanted to make money, and you came up with the calendar idea."

"To be honest, I only tagged along at first to bug Soi and get some intel about the Seireitei. But….it helped me reconnect with a lot of people, my own brother included."

"…"

"Never got the chance to thank you, I guess. Plus that wedding song….it was amazing."

Yachiru smiled. "You're a good friend, Boobies. When I thought I lost Red-kun and Isa-chan forever….you tried to make me feel better."

"….."

"You're thinking about Mustachio, right? He was a good friend too. He helped Hime-chan, and protected everyone in the Living World."

"I guess…all these years, I took him for granted. I always figured me or Kisuke would kick the bucket before him. But he didn't want anyone else to suffer…..so he was willing to go out with a bang."

"Don't cry, Boobies." Yachiru wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "He wanted you and Sandal Hat to be happy. If he knows you're married, he'd be happy too."

"…yeah."

* * *

Reio was still staring at the wall across from his throne. His thoughts kept pingponging between the genuine fear, something his Shinigami had no knowledge of, and Orihime, the girl that kept haunting his mind.

"Esteemed father, may I enter?"

"Yes."

The Soul Princess stepped in the room with a formal bow. "I understand that Orihime Inoue's little…obedience lesson is going well."

He didn't respond.

"You're going to use that against the heathens that printed that story?"

"Is there a particular reason why you wanted to come here, Reiojo?"

She nodded. "We both know Hikifune is bounded by emotions. She was the last to join the Royal Guard. I volunteer to make sure her orders are carried out….with a twist."

"…."

"Take a look at this," Reiojo held up a device. "This is what Hiyori Sarugaki, the mastermind behind the Zan Sword, made. Apparently it creates conception for those…..two of the same, if you catch my meaning."

Reio blinked. "Why would she create such a silly thing?"

"It matters not, esteemed father, because now everyone can be a part of the goal," Reiojo smiled ominously. "Those with different preferences think they can be exempt? And in this way, creation will still be maintained by you."

"…."

"I wish to test this. Two A-rank Shinigami in particular."

Only the Royal Family knew the extent of their "holy" abilities. If Reio could erase someone from reality, his wife could hypnotize and control the mind, then his daughter could….

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shinigami working under Kirio were monitoring the Living World. Everything seemed fine, with no *unplanned* Hollow attacks.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes….Takashi, is it?"

The bespectacled lab tech pushed up her glasses. "T-There's a reason why A-rank Shinigami return home each day, isn't there?"

"Ah ha…..never you mind about that," she said dismissively, not because she didn't want to explain, but because she was fixated on two things.

Concern #1 - Akon's fate. Right now he was unconscious in a chamber, regaining power. But if someone else interfered…

Concern #2 - Karakura Town. It was both a spiritual hotbed, and someone had begged her for a favor…..

* * *

In said town, Isshin was the one monitoring it today, and he looked around before jumping to a familiar rooftop. He looked around again, and when he felt the coast was clear….he pulled out a small token.

 _"Free from the prison, out in the open…."_ Some incantations, and soon….his two daughters emerged from the seal.

"That was scary…." Yuzu exhaled. "But we're home…."

"Now girls, just remember, Daddy had to bend the rules for this. But Kirio agreed that you should be allowed to see your hometown, if just once."

Karin stretched. "Hasn't changed a bit, eh?" However, her father was in no joking mood.

"If I sense anything too dangerous, you two will come back to me, understand?"

"We understand," said Yuzu. "But where exactly are we?"

Isshin jumped down to the ground. "Take a guess."

The twins followed suit, and they gasped. It was their old home, the place where they had so many great memories for over a decade.

"The c-clinic…"

"What happened? It looks a little run down." Karin eyed the windows. "Where's Kanonji? Wasn't he living here?"

"Better we don't turn as many heads traveling together. You girls keep low, I'll scout the town. Any problems…"

"We know, Dad, head back to you."

And thus, the three split up.

XXXXX

Isshin's first visit was the Karakura hospital, where Ryuken Ishida was once the director. It was high enough that he could see a good portion of the town.

"Tch….some stragglers that way, huh?"

He released his spirit from the Zan Sword. "Do you think it was wise, sneaking your daughters into your town?" Engetsu was a gruff, old man with a thick mustache and beard.

"Oh I'll definitely catch hell for it, but c'mon! Are Karin and Yuzu supposed to be pried from their home forever?"

Engetsu shook his head. "You're breaking the rules. They could get hurt."

" _I'm_ the one that's being sneaky? This barrier is obviously conditioning us to treat this like a 9-5 job, where we only fight the Arrancar when Reio _wants_ us to."

"…..that's what I've been guessing, too."

The two zoomed into the air to fight any Hollows their way.

XXXXX

"Karin-chan, look! The Urahara shop is still boarded up….feels so long ago that we had to leave."

"Yeah….hey, let's see our old school."

The twins ran across the lining of a fence; something neither was able to do while human. However, they were only E rank, and didn't have the best flash-step either.

"L-Look! Isn't that two of them…?"

Karin noticed some people were looking *at* them, and not the houses beyond. The twins crossed an intersection, where even more people were staring at them.

"Uhhh….Yuzu? I think we're being watched."

"R-Really? Oh Karin, you worry too much sometimes."

Karin grabbed her to make her stop. "I'm serious! It's like we have three heads or something….maybe this was a bad idea….they could still be reeling from the attack the other day."

"PSSSST!" A car pulled up, and Keigo stuck his frantic head out of it. "H-Hurry!"

"Asano-san! You can see us, too?"

"Get in the car, please!"

XXXXXX

"This is getting too real now," Karin said. "What Shinigami take a damn car?!"

Mizuho, who was driving, turned her head back. "Kurosaki's sisters are Shinigami too? You didn't tell me that part!"

"I didn't know!" her brother squeaked. "What I DO know is that Karakura Town knows what you guys are, and they're gonna start asking too many questions if _they see dead people walking!"_

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked.

Keigo facepalmed. "That pink-haired girl, Yachiru-san…spoke to the United Nations on live TV! They told the WORLD about Aizen's genocide attempt!"

"What?! ….well, what does that have to do with us?" Karin asked.

"….oh boy, um….I-Ichigo's not with you guys, right?"

The twins looked at each other, now confused. "No? But our dad is."

"T-THAT'S JUST AS BAD."

"Can you tell them what happened?!" Mizuho snapped, stopping at the light. She quickly put on sunglasses and a hat to conceal her identity.

"Right, so uh….shit, let me just call Mizuiro." Keigo quickly dialed his number, and put it on speaker. "Yo, Mizuiro!"

 _"I told you I was busy, Keigo."_

"Yeah, screw your secret plans, Ichigo's sisters are right next to me!"

There was a distinct rushing sound, and Mizuiro's normally calm voice shifted to something….anxious. _"Karin, Yuzu, how goes it?"_

"What the heck are you guys hiding…."

 _"Well, where to begin. I'll propose a hypothetical. What if…..the girl that was your reincarnated mother was taken out of our direct monitoring because of an arrest?"_

"What….?!"

 _"Not to worry, I've got it figured out, so don't tell Ichigo, please."_

Keigo snarled and picked up the phone. "You listen to me, Mizuiro, you are NOT committing something illegal or immoral just to get Kyoko back! You admit to our friends that we ALL screwed up!"

 _"You don't understand…."_

XXXXX

 _"Don't understand?! Screw you! It's not like she'd dead!"_

"Don't say such things," Mizuiro chided. He was already hard at work hacking the police mainframe from his computer. "I'll have this fixed."

 _"Are you nuts?! Girls, I'll tell you what happened. Don Kanonji was getting too much heat from the media, so he went into hiding. Then we came up with the plan to have him watch over her."_

"Be quiet, Keigo…."

 _"But she was also some girl that tried to run away from home, and her aunt and uncle got murdered! Now the police found Kanonji, and-"_

"I said be quiet!" Mizuiro uncharacteristically yelled. "I have this under control!"

 _"Oh, look at mister MacGyver over here! He has ALLLLL the answers! Face it, Mizuiro, this has become bigger than us!"_

"What part of 'I promised Ichigo' do you not understand? I take my obligations seriously."

 _"Uh huh, and how many laws are you breaking to do it?"_

Karin had heard enough. _"Kojima, whatever you're doing, stop."_

"…"

 _"You're taking this too far. If our reincarnated mother has no guardian, then the government has to step in, that's how society works. We can't be watching her all the time."_

"….but…."

 _"Ichigo won't be mad at you, I promise. All we want is her to be happy, and safe. Hiding from the law is not going to make that happen."_

Mizuiro took in her words, before ending the call without a second word. He stared at the wall for a few moments….and dropped his head to his desk.

"Ichigo was counting on me…."

* * *

Try as hard as he could, Isshin couldn't shake the feeling that people were watching him fight. He clashed and slashed against the monsters, hearing his zan do the same.

Once he dispelled yet another, he quickly dropped down - in the cemetery - and headed over to the graves. True to Ichigo's word, the one for Masaki had been shattered, but it seemed as if someone….put a temporary replacement.

"Kurosaki-san! Is that really you?" came a voice.

Mahana and Michiru emerged from the trees and quickly ran up the former doctor. "You two, you're….Orihime's friends!"

"Yeah! We know you're in the middle of Hollow fighting mode, but we have something really important to talk about!" Michiru panted.

"Before you do…..I heard my wife's stone was smashed. Who put this here?"

"Huh? Well, we all pooled our money together…..we couldn't leave the grave unmarked."

Isshin blinked. "You girls didn't have to do that."

"It was Kojima's idea. Now, about the important thing-"  
"Michiru let me." Mahana bowed. "Kurosaki-san, I know you guys are under harsher rules, but…..we would all appreciate it we could….see Orihime and Tatsuki."

"Well, uh…..that's not impossible but…"

"There's a but?" Michiru frowned.

"Orihime has been under intense scrutiny recently. Her disappearing from the Seireitei without approval wouldn't be good."

"Then let us visit Soul Society for a little bit!"

"No!" Isshin shouted. "You girls do not want to fall under Reio's radar."

"R-Reio…..?"

"Simply put, he's the guy we all have to obey now. His power is easily higher than Aizen's or Bach's, and there's no telling what he'll command next. For your safety….you can't be in touch."

"That's….." Mahana made a face.

"That's…..that's not fair!" Michiru shouted back. "Can't we just catch up? It's been since we've seen them, and we…we met someone that's related to Orihime."

"Eh? How so?"

Both girls quickly explained who Riruka Dokugamine was.

"I see…."

"Why's Orihime under the radar, anyway?" Mahana cocked her head. "After saving all of us, you'd think they'd be throwing her a parade!"

"That's the _problem."_

Sensing another Hollow, Isshin jumped into the air yet again, leaving the girls unable to ask a follow-up question.

XXXX

In a flash he had cut the mask open of an adjuachas.

 **"Damn you! Who are you?!"**

"Isshin Shiba! Not that you'd be around to tell your friends." He landed on another rooftop. "Sheesh, they're just as annoying as I remember them."

"E-Excuse me!"

Now Ichigo's father was aware of the crowd of people that had gathered below, including one figure on the look out for news - the reporter, Makoto Towagaza.

"Uh…..oh, crap…."

"You're one of the Shinigami. Sir, may I conduct a quick interview?"

Isshin coughed awkwardly. "Well, you know….I have a job to do….w-what's with the crowd?"

"Shiba-san, is it?" Makoto adjusted his tie. "The first name sounds remarkably similar to the doctor of a nearby clinic that used to live here….any relation?"

"Uhhh…nah!"

"HE'S LYING!" One woman shouted, stepping forward. "That's definitely Kurosaki's father!" It was Ichigo's old teacher, Misato Ochi.

"Uhhh…okay okay, fine, so I am! Why does that matter?"

"Well sir, you did watch the UN report today on television, correct? Your colleagues say a Sosuke Aizen tried to destroy our town, is that correct?"

"U-UN report?" Isshin paled. _Oh NO, what did Yachiru and Hinamori say? I picked a bad day to come here…_ _"_ Look, I didn't come here for an interview! I'm just doing my job."

"You died, Shiba-san?"

"It's…complicated!"

"Your son died too, didn't he?" Ochi demanded. "Your family just disappeared one day, and you left that bastard Kanonji running around!"

"Huh? What did Kanonji do?"

* * *

Currently, said medium was sitting alone in a confession room at the police station, trying his best not to panic.

 _Okay, so they found us at a hotel….it was only a temporary solution! I'm finished…unless that Kojima kid can think of something…_

Then Goro opened the door with a slam.

"So…..you thought you could shave yourself just to hide yourself? You really are piece of a work."

"Detective, please, this is a GIANT misunderstanding!"

"Try me." He sat down across from Kanonji. "In fact, why don't you make it an entertaining lie so I'll have something to tell the boys upstairs."

"I'll explain! But um….h-how much are you familiar with the spiritual world?"

"Enough to know that it's not gonna excuse kidnapping of a child!"

Kanonji winced. "Every soul reincarnates into something else. That child, she….she's connected to Ichigo Kurosaki. The hero of this town!"

Goro's look said he didn't buy a single word.

"L-Look I know it looks terrible, but….this is an unjust investigation! I demand to seek representation from someone that won't just scoff this off!"

"You're getting into hotter water, Kanonji…."

"I'm serious!" he glared back at the detective. "We know such things aren't fantasy anymore. Just because you yourself isn't a pronounced Hollow expert, doesn't mean it doesn't apply!"

"Good grief…." Goro took out the business card Yoshino gave him. "I need a vacation from this crap…." He dialed. "Soma. I got Don Kanonji."

XXXXX

"Ma'am you need to turn your cell phone off…."

Yoshino ignored the flight attendant. "Keep him there. Whatever he was charged with, my husband will act as his lawyer. I need to see him."

 _"What?! Now listen you, you can't just pull rank on a police detective!"_

"With all due respect, I can only assume you've been call after call about our….ethereal friends. If you want us to help you, you'll comply."

 _"Tch…!"_

XXXXXX

Goro pocked his phone. "Well good news for you, you got a helping hand. But this doesn't mean you're not going to court."

"W-Who was that?"

"None of your damn business."

"And where did Kyo-"

"I said it was none of your business. You open your mouth again, you're going to be in even more trouble than you are now!"

Kanonji gulped and shut his mouth.

* * *

Time had no strict measure in the void of the SSS, but their routine remained the same - train. And yet, as Okikiba watched this routine play out…..he could not relish it.

"Something on your mind?" asked Ganryu. "Don't tell me you're still concerned over our army against that of the Gotei."

"We know that they have divine province on their side, Ganryu. That puts them at an advantage we would NEVER calculate."

"Hmm. Are you saying we should give up the fight?" Not that he didn't know the answer.

"Of course not," Okikiba said. "We must see this to the bitter end, or else the Gotei gains a moral victory as well. All we've planned….no, surely it will be enough."

"..."

"…."

"I know you don't trust that Kageroza fellow either."

"Tch. Putting all the chips on him is both a blessing and a curse. He's easily as capable as Mayuri Kurotsuchi, which rots my stomach to the core. And now, a section of the Reigais can't even be made!"

Ganryu was silent. He was focused on watching his children.

"No…..even if we face all the setbacks possible, none of the people will ever give up. They're all committed to seeing this through.

"They're not."

"Huh? Who?"

XXXXX

Both Omaeda siblings nearly jumped out of their skin when Ganryu appeared in front of them. "I see you two are….slacking a bit?"

"Ah ha, well…." Marejirosabu adjusted his glasses with a shaking hand. "C-Can't overwork ourselves, milord."

"I agree. However, there's little time for merriment. After all, our goal is to defeat the Gotei and establish a new order of Shinigami! ….which we cannot do if you don't comply."

"New order….." Maremi thought for a bit. "Well, wouldn't that involve-"

"Killing all of the Gotei 13? But of course. They stood their ground. They're prepared to die for their beliefs, and so must we."

That got both to pale considerably.

"Hahaha…..you fools. How did you think this was going to end?"

"I'm a-all for purging those Quincies and Arrancar, but c'mon….the whitebloods should reign supreme!" Marejirosabu declared. "A-At least, Father, Mother, Marechiyo, and Mareyo?"

"Hahahaha…."

"Brother why is he chuckling?"  
"I don't know!"

Ganryu's smile was chilling. "You have the audacity to speak for your brother, when he was the one that brought of one of them into your house?"

"Y-Yes but Marechiyo is still our brother!" Maremi exclaimed. "And if we kill him, Mareyo will never forgive us!"

"It's FAR too late to consider forgiveness from the Gotei. They will never do such a thing. I thought….you knew that?"

"A-Ah…."

Ganryu pretended to think. "You could always replace them with the Reigai versions….?"

"…."

"Think about it. You'd get to keep your family, they won't betray you, and of course, they'd be prepared to die for you." Amused with his suggestion, he walked off.

"…sister."

"Yes?"

"We've made a horrible mistake."

* * *

As for the youngest Omaeda-

"M-Me?!" Mareyo's jaw was hanging. "N-Nimaiya-san, are you sure I'm good enough to leave the academy?"

 _No, you're not, but the difference is so small it won't really matter_. "Yeah! Just continue the training, okay?"

"Yes sir! Yay! I get to hang out with Yuzu-san and Karin-san again…..I haven't seen them all day."

"Huh? You haven't? Didn't they have academy tutoring today….?"

* * *

Keigo had taken the extremely exhausting task of explaining everything to the sisters, from animated movements to drawings on a large notepad.  
Then, Mizuho showed them the recording of the UN meeting.

"N-No….our mother got taken away…and now, the world thinks Yachiru is a _terrorist?!"_

"This day just keeps getting better and better…" Karin facepalmed. "We really don't need this crap. There's Arrancar and an army of clones coming our way to attack."

"At least you two can fight!" Keigo whimpered. "I'm NOT looking forward to the day when tanks come rolling in through Karakura! Too many people are in on this now!"

"W-We have to do something!" Yuzu's expression faltered. "But what….we can't even protect our town without Dad watching us…"

"Sis? You gonna weigh in on this?"

Mizuho sighed. "So what happened? Once your brother's time was up, you all left town….and died?"

"Technically. But we only went through with it because….we couldn't go on without him. We're all family, and we're all Shinigami now. Sorry….we only made things harder for you guys."

"Don't be. It must be harder on you two, risking your lives fighting….Arisawa, Sado, Ishida….they all had the same fate, right?"

"Candice-san, Meninas-san, and Liltotto-san too," Yuzu pointed out. Then, in a whisper: "that last one is Karin's girlfriend now."

"Yuzu!"

"Uhhh…..who the heck are they?"

"Have a little imagination, sis!" Keigo rubbed his temples. "So if the UN wants a list of all you guys, then the whole world will be able to put two and two together. That….you didn't leave town."

"I guess so. We didn't want to make everyone freak out." Karin leaned back on the couch. "Can you imagine the headline? _Local doctor and his children found dead_?"

* * *

"They're dead?! Are you sure?"

"Heimirich, the same person that made that video is certain he saw her. Plus a conversation with two of their allies, according to this transcript….yes, we have to launch an investigation."

"But…." The official took off his glasses and peered over the documents. "These three girls were in the same hellhole I was in. Angela said nothing of the sort."

"Who is that?"

"Ah, she was another girl. She's the director of the orphanage now….." the phone rang. "Hello? Ah, Chancellor! H-How nice of you to call….what? Yes, but I….hmm. Are you sure? Well….if you insist."

"What did she want?" asked his associate.

* * *

Political firestorms were underway across a handful of countries.

From Germany:

 **"The Shinigami known as Yachiru Kusajishi is extremely dangerous! Until the accords are ratified, do NOT approach her!"**

to Spain:

 **"She looks innocent, but such a child has a position over our lives. Treat her you would a hostile neighbor!"**

to South Korea:

 **"She is not allowed to set foot into our country! Any and all sightings must be reported to the newly formed Shinigami Surveillance Committee!"**

to the United States:

 **"The Senate floor has voted, 86-14, to form a division specifically tasked to watching these spiritual monsters. Now gentlemen, I know the two of them look like innocent girls, but these warmongers have to be taught a lesson…"**

Shinigami. Shinigami. The word had been repeated 510,202 times in just the last 5 hours, as an astonishing 78% of the world's population were capable of seeing both them and the Hollows scurrying about.

People were scared. They were scared of a threat that was always in their midst, lurking, watching….and know, they had to face the cold reality that *no* nuclear or military force could stop them.

And unfortunately, this would only be the beginning.

* * *

Yachiru was exhausted. Fighting the Hollows was one thing, but having a bunch of people shout angry things at her was another. She wanted to see Re-chan, or maybe Peaches again, just to be a little more bright.

"Geez….where did they go? Where am I?"

She was on an empty island, somewhere in the Pacific.

"I'm hungry…."

"Here you go! Some cookies?"

"YUM!" Yachiru snatched the bag and devoured it in a flash, but mid chew she had registered the sound of the voice. When she saw Ichibe's face, she spit it all out.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, Kusajishi-san!"

Yachiru stepped back. "You've been following me. Why?"

"Hmm….I didn't think someone like you could pick up on that," Ichibe said. "I come in peace, don't worry."

"I'm NOT letting you trick me. He told you to follow me, didn't he?"

"Who?"

"Your boss!"

Ichibe chuckled. "Still can't say his name? I bet you wanted to say something nasty about him in front of all those humans."

The air had gotten tense. Ichibe looked as jovial as ever, while Yachiru realized she had to be firm - but not say too much. Her spirits couldn't bail her out of this one. No…..she couldn't even smell a Hollow.

"They blamed me for nu…..nuc…uh…."

"Nuclear! It means, with radioactive, nasty things that can blow up an entire country. I guess that's when happens when naughty children play around."

"Mister, you think I'm dumb, huh?"

Ichibe's smile faded. "Quite the opposite, Yachiru. You and that Kisuke Urahara are pretty sharp, I'd say."

"Sandal Hat IS pretty smart. But I want you to know something."

"Oh?"

Yachiru glared at him. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of phonies like you that try to bribe everyone. You're Reio's number 2, right?"

"You flatter me, Yachiru. I would be humbled to be called such a thing…..you realize, there's quite the meeting awaiting you and your club when we get back."

"…."

"I wonder what Orihime Inoue will think, when she learns of the story you print-"  
 **WHAM**

Yachiru had flash-stepped over and punched his face. But Ichibe didn't even flinch. He simply stared back at her, confused.

"Darn. I guess you're really tough."

"Ah ha! That was a test?" He flicked his finger, sending her back about half a meter. "But there's no time for roughhousing. Shall we resume our usual duties?"

"…."

"I know you don't like Reio-sama, Yachiru."

"…"

"And I know you're behind that story. Y'know, I won't be mad if you admit it. Promise!"

But Yachiru didn't respond. She only continued to glare at him.

"Yachiru…..maybe I need to help you understand. Reio-sama, he doesn't hate Orihime. Oh no! It's just that people had the wrong idea of _where_ the authority lies. It's not with her, and it's not with any other Shinigami. Not even me!"

"….."

"It's him and him alone. Would you disobey Head-Captain Yamamoto, if he was still around?"

"…"

"If you remember, he considered her to be a traitor when she left to Hueco Mundo…."

"And Ukki and Ishi defended her," Yachiru interrupted, not bothering to wonder how he even knew. "Don't _ever_ compare Gramps to him."

"Yachiru, let's be adults here. Yamamoto carried out some pretty wild stuff. Your friend Rukia would be dead if Aizen never intervened."

"….."

"None of us are innocent, not even you. I suppose we're a lot like humans in that regard, that we run and hide from our darker moments. But sometimes….we need to face who we are."

"Yeah…. I guess that makes sense."

"Good!" Although that was probably the only thing they'd agree on. "See you later, with some cookies?"

"I don't want your cookies. Peaches and Yuzu-chan make the best cookies, yours taste yucky."

Ichibe gave a mock look of sadness. "Well, I've been practicing my recipe…." He shook his head, and soon disappeared.

 _He's gonna be the hardest to beat_. Yachiru thought. _I need Ken-chan's help more than ever now._ She tightened her fist. _And I have to come clean…._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Sorry this was a little light. It's been a hectic month! Between finishing the semester, working on other projects...it's been a crazy year of developments, huh? But we'll see where it all leads...I've started the one-shot, should be done by the 26, the latest.**

 **Again, as I always say, thank you to everyone's that been following the story. May 2018 really throw you all for a loop 8)**

 **Next Time: In which a Hueco Mundo team is chosen...to the shock of the NSWA.**


	52. Your Way or Mine

**Author's Note: One thing I've started to do is have a line of dialogue directly under another, opposed to a space. I usually do this for quick responses, or when the talking is tethered closer together between two characters.**

 **Also as a head's up, Candice has some strong language down below...**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **Pau - I'm grateful for your patience.**

 **Wheel0fDawn - They've become interesting foils of each other, I think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 52 - Your Way or Mine**

At long last, the end of the day had arrived, and Isshin hurried his daughters to the rooftop of the clinic. Both of them looked so upset.

"Girls….I know Karakura's changed, but….at least it's still standing, right?"

"Dad, the people threw _rocks_ at us. The whole town thought we just _left,_ but no, we _died._ Kyoko's gonna be in the foster system and Kanonji is going _to jail!"_

"You don't know that!" Yuzu argued. "But Ichi-nii's friends have been trying to hold everything together here…."

"They want Orihime and Tatsuki too. Is it even worth it, so they can get pestered? Not to mention the guys upstairs will blow a gasket if THEY disappear."  
Isshin looked at the moon. "C'mon, I'd better hide you girls so we can go home."

XXXXX

When he reappeared up in the sky, he saw Yachiru.

"Yachiru….your speech at the UN has practically spread to the whole world. Did you know that?"

"…no…." The president looked down. "So those people hate me too?"

"Well, they hate me more than anything else. But I wouldn't worry about it. Humans just need time to adjust to all of this, promise."

"Ishi…I'm sorry. You wanted to visit your home, and I wrecked it for you."

"Don't apologize," Isshin insisted. "They…" he stopped when Ichibe appeared, and soon the rest of the A-ranked squad filed in. Including a very serious looking Kisuke Urahara.

"Well then, all, should we go home?"

"Go home?!" Ichigo pointed into the darkness. "Stop pretending like the world is the same as it was a few days ago! People were trying to give me things!"

"I received a few nasty glares myself," Retsu said. "Momo, how did you and Yachiru fare at that trial?"

"We all have to sign accords in one week," she replied. "We also have to hand over every picture and name in our roster, or else humanity will deem as terrorists."  
 _"Terrorists?!"_ Shinji shouted. "Get real! Why do people have to jump to insane conclusions!"

"Because humanity is scared," Soi said. "When people are scared, they let fear dictate their actions. If I was in their shoes, I'd be just as demanding. Realistically, any of us could easily fend off an army's attack. They need clarification, promises, assurances, that we won't do that."

"But we WON'T!" an angry Ichigo shouted. "How can they think we're anything close to Aizen?!"

"Because, Ichigo." Jushiro shook his head. "Because Aizen was the first major Shinigami to break the unspoken vow we speak, humans do not want another him to arise. Imagine if they were to actually witness what happened?"

"Okay, that's enough," Ichibe said, "we can discuss all of this at the meeting."

"Meeting….?"

"Why yes," he turned to Yachiru, "there's so much to discuss with Reio-sama."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Is this the place?"  
"Yes, it fits the description. Stop here."

Two German agents had driven to the orphanage. They walked past the children laughing and playing inside and rang the doorbell…..where Angela had opened up.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Ma'am, we're from the Chancellor's office. We have a few questions to ask, is that okay?"

"S-Sure?"

XXXXX

Angela placed down two cups of tea for the agents. "What is this about? The inspection last month said everything was in top shape!"

"It's not about this place, it's about you," said the first agent. "You were in this orphanage when you were a child, correct?"

"Yes…goodness, that was so long ago…."

"Can you tell us about…..these three?" The second agent slid over pictures of Candice, Meninas, and Liltotto, from their first days at the orphanage.  
"T-These…..were three girls that were here as well. Catnipp, McAllon, and Lamperd…."

"Uh huh. Are you aware that one of them was spotted as a Shinigami?"

"Shini….what? What is that?" Angela asked.

"You didn't watch the UN report today?"

"No, what happened?"

The agents looked at each other. "Ma'am, we've done some digging around and apparently, many many years ago, these girls were involved in a murder?"

"Don't blame them for that!" the director shouted, banging the table. "The cook was _molesting_ children! It was self-defense!"

"What happened, then?"

"I…..let me think….yes, one night….I woke up and….there they were, holding a bloody cane. Another girl, Basterbine, was fighting off an attack. The five of them quickly left, and…"  
"Five of them? We have only three pictures here."  
"Because Gewelle and Basterbine are dead, they told me!"

Agent 2 raised an eyebrow. "Told you? When?"

"U-Um…..it had to have been a few years back…..the three of them came here. They looked exactly as I remembered, albeit not nearly as old as myself. I suppose medical science is a powerful thing."

"Ma'am, did these girls carry swords? Or wear a black outfit?"

"No, certainly not." Angela frowned. "I don't understand what you're trying to ask of me…?"

"….we'll be in touch," said Agent 1. The two got up and left, leaving the confused orphanage director at the table.

* * *

With Don Kanonji still in custody and the town in an uproar, Mizuiro called a meeting at his apartment - with Keigo, Mizuho, Ryo, Mahana, Michiru, and Chizuru.

"Hello everyone….how are things?"

"Don't be so casual!" Keigo shouted. "You know exactly how are things? We had to wear big coats just to get over here!"

"The presence of Kurosaki-san and his daughters, combined with the UN's report….has sent everyone into a panic. It won't be long before officials come here snooping around," Ryo said. "What do we do? Admit our connections?"

"Bad idea!" Mizuho said. "I don't want people knocking on my door every five seconds!"  
"Well that didn't stop your little spirit group online!" her brother retorted.

"Sorry I'm late!"

In came Riruka, and she shook her head dry of the raindrops outside. A quick look in her mirror made her yelp, and she quickly brushed it for good measure.

"Uh….what's she doing here?"

"Don't be rude, Keigo, she's part of the team now. Welcome Riruka-san, I hope you found the place okay?"

"Ugh, you could've given me more time to get the train…." Riruka plopped down. "So your town's on high alert now, huh?"

"It would appear so, yes."

"Kojima, Asano said you were trying to hack the police mainframe. I hope you didn't do anything that could incriminate yourself." Ryo crossed her arms.  
"Well, yes and no. I found where Kyoko is residing right now, but no family yet. The next step is to prevent Don Kanonji's incrimination."

"To do that….." Chizuru groaned. "We would have to tell Daddy everything."

"Hey hey! I know this is important stuff but…" Riruka smiled wide. "Did you girls ask about Orihime?"

"We asked Kurosaki-san, but he said it's too dangerous right now. I wonder why…." Mahana put her finger to her lip. "He was talking about a Reio making the rules."

"Reio was the god that pink-haired girl talked about!"  
"Yachiru is her name, Riruka-san."

"Well that's just GREAT! An actual god! Maybe if we pray hard enough, he WON'T just zap us to dust for getting in his way!" Keigo banged his head on the wall. "We're toast.."

"That's so weird. I knew this girl back in high school - big Christian - she'd probably be all in denial if some kid talked about the true god." Mizuho snorted. Although that got Mizuiro to ominously turn his computer screen around.

 **A God? Shinigami's Claim of a Higher Leader Sends Ripples Across the World**

"What?!"

"Riots in America, the Middle East, the Vatican….I can only imagine things will be much more tense when the accords have to be signed."

"I don't get it….w-what happens if someone devout goes to Soul Society?" Riruka asked.

"Ah, most of the time, the soul does not remember their life, so being religious isn't usually a problem. THIS…..will be."

"Just wake me up from this bad dream." Keigo curled into a ball. "Take me back to the days of high school, where me and Ichigo would hang out on the roof and talk about cute girls…"  
"Ichigo never did that."

Then Keigo's phone rang. "Gah! H-Hello?"  
 _"Asano, I need to see you, ASAP!"_

Whimpering, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Who was that?"

"Ah, my b-boss….."

* * *

The group returned to the Soul Society, spirits lagging behind them. Ichibe gave no direct orders - just a point to the Holy Tower.  
One by one each member flash-stepped away, except for Kisuke and Yachiru.

"Hmm? Something the matter?"

"Kensei and Mashiro? Where are they?"

"Sandal Hat…..let's just go. He's not gonna tell the truth anyways."

Once they were gone, Ichibe looked over at the lingering spirits. "I'm sure your users can relay whatever they learn back to you, hmm? Have a pleasant night!"  
 **WHOOSH**

"…..so it's agreed, we all hate Mr. Smiles over there?" Saru jabbed her thumb. "The only thing worse than a phony is an _obnoxious_ phony."

"Hey hey, let's have another meeting!" Hebi suggested. "If they don't care about what we did, that's their loss!"

As they left to congregate elsewhere….

* * *

….droves of Shinigami arrived at the Holy Tower. All of them were uncertain why it had been called, but as Yachiru looked it over, she had an idea.

"Yachiru, are you okay?"

"Sandal Hat….Boobies talked to me today. About….our tea party."

"…..right. What did she say?"

But he got no answer. Kisuke watched her enter, and his eyes wandered over to Yoruichi, who shot him a very "I know what you did" glare. Curiously, this time, he also saw academy uniforms.  
 _This isn't good…._

XXXXXX

Once again the denizens of the Seireitei filed in the amphitheater, a room much larger than the outside would indicate. And each one of them met the eyes of Reio, who was standing, waiting for his subjects to arrive.

"Hey! Orihime! You okay?" Tatsuki whispered.

"Me?" She sat down next to her. "I'll be okay. Hehe…."

"Look, there's something you should know….."

"SILENCE!" Shutara called. "All of you, take your seats and wait for Reio-sama to speak! Hurry up!"

Eventually the room was filled, with Yachiru sitting next to Nemu, right on the aisle. The latter gave her some concerned looks but the serious president was staring right ahead.

"My Shinigami… there is much we have to discuss. I summon you all not here to condemn you all….but rather, hone in on the actions of a specific individual."  
Yachiru gulped.

"If I am to understand….contact with the Living World has become more….involved. The world at large seems able to see you all. Is that correct, Hikifune?"

"Yes Reio-sama," Kirio said. "We were watching feeds, and many people seemed capable of recognizing the A-ranked Shinigami."

"I see….no doubt a side effect of this whole….Hollow business. I suppose I should be honest, my Shinigami. There's a perfectly valid reason why the schedule is the way it is….none of you would get stronger if I used my power to its fullest. But it was supposed to be a controlled growth. Slowly letting in stronger and stronger Hollows until the point when any Shinigami could stop them."

His eyes scanned the crowd.

"But the humans getting more curious….it's put a hole in that plan. Hyosube, can you tell everywhere why this is happening?"

"Indeed, sire. Yachiru Kusajishi and Momo Hinamori were called out by the public for a misunderstanding in Lithuania, and to quell their anger, they had to tell the world everything."

Momo turned bright red and shifted in her seat.

"Ah….so effectively, things are spiraling out of control down there. Humans are quick to pass judgement and condemn those they find different. I am sorry, A-ranked Shinigami, you'll be pestered by them. Right…. _Yachiru Kusajishi?"_

All eyes were on the NSWA President - Reio's gaze was stronger than the brightest spotlight. There was some shouting from Ikkaku but Yumichika quickly shushed him.

"Come to the stage, please."

Yachiru obeyed.

"Yachiru Kusajishi…..you're quite the interesting one. At our last meeting, you brought up something to the crowd, and again, you continue the trend of getting people excited."

"…"

"You may speak when I address you."

"…."

"I read something equally interesting today…..as did the rest of Soul Society, I'm sure."

Shutara held up a copy of the article with a rather smug smile to the young girl.

"…"

"Tell me….no, tell your peers. Did you make this? Was it your idea to produce a newspaper with these headlines?"

Yachiru's cheeks were burning with rage…and for the first time, embarrassment. What could she do? She had to be honest. The problem was Reio came up the idea _first_. But any sort of snide answer or rude comment…..it could do something terrible.

So she ignored him and turned to the crowd.

"Yeah, I printed the story. I wanted to do something, and I'm sorry I wasn't honest. But I was only doing it for my friend."

"Orihime Inoue, you mean?"

Yachiru spun back around. "It wasn't my imagination and she didn't tell me to do it. Suki-chan, Pencil, Muscles, and Nemu-chan….they were **there."**

"T-That's right!" Tatsuki replied, standing up. She didn't care if she was going to be imprisoned or something else, she had to back her president up. "Are you going to say it didn't happen, Reio-sama?"

"…..I don't remember saying such a thing."

"Huh?" Yachiru blinked. "Then why am I up here?"

"Because, Yachiru Kusajishi…..a good reporter does not editorialize. Why, was your intention to put the Soul Society in a frenzy over Orihime Inoue?"

"Why do you hate her?" she asked bluntly. "Just tell me that, please."

The tension ran high in the room. Many members of the NSWA were covering their eyes, worried about the president's impulsive words. But as she stared the lynchpin down…..she felt it. She didn't know what it _was_ , but she had asked the wrong question.

"Hate….? That's a rather strong accusation, Yachiru Kusajishi. Orihime Inoue? Would you come up here?"

Tatsuki's breath hitched. Her friend got up, walked past the aisles - with everyone watching - and she approached Reio and Yachiru.  
"Yes, Reio-sama?"

Somehow, Yachiru couldn't see directly into her eyes - she wasn't facing her, but she KNEW something was wrong by the tone of Orihime's voice.

"Could you explain to Yachiru Kusajishi what happened?"

"Yes." Orihime turned to face her. "I was asked to perform dogeza, but only to assert Reio-sama as the true God. It's better for us all, Yachiru."

The look on the president's face…..pleased the queen and princess. Shutara's smugness continued, while there was a serious intensity in Ichibe's eyes. Kirio and Nimaiya, however, both pitied her. Yachiru's strong front was cracking.

Something was terribly wrong with Orihime.

"H-Hime-chan….you told all of us you didn't want to be a God. When you beat Aizen…." She repeated it, as if to spite Reio, "when **you** beat Aizen….you told him that. How many times do you have to say you're sorry for something good?"

"As many times to settle all of this. You posted the story without my consent. You wanted to make Reio-sama look bad?"

Kisuke griped the arm of his seat tightly, but Yoruichi placed a soothing hand over it.

 _You're…..not Hime-chan…._

Orihime's eyes looked to be a hollow of themselves. Where was the cheerful energy? Where was the emotion? Anything that Yachiru knew as her dear friend?

"It…..doesn't bother you….?"

"I've grown past it. Maybe…..you should do the same."

Yachiru gaped.

"Yachiru, might we continue this discussion? Not only do you put your comrades into a worry about Orihime Inoue….you've made the Living World turn on your kind?"

"NO!" Momo stood up. "Don't blame Yachiru for the trial when I was there too!"

"Momo sit down!" Toshiro hissed.

"But my Shinigami…..haven't you heard? Yachiru Kusajishi caused international chaos by interacting with a dictator."  
The president's eyes widened. Of course. Ichibe had listened in to the meeting and told everything to Reio.

"How can you trust the words of a girl so…..reckless?"

 _No…._

"She has the idea to demonize myself and put some show in the same page? Clearly, only the important things to _her_ matter. Everything else…well, must I continue? You are dismissed, Orihime."

"Yes," the auburn healer said. She headed back to her seat…..she didn't even look back at Yachiru.

"But you know what? I'm not as heartless as you think I am, Yachiru Kusajishi. After all….was it me that gave the chance to so many of your trusted allies? The former Quincies and Arrancar?"

"….."

"To fix the international problems you've selfishly caused…..it is time we begin the offensive on the Hollows. After all, they're the true threat. Them and the SSS."

"…."

"So, I'm sure you would give the permission to let me decide who goes to Hueco Mundo….for scouting?"

The crowd tensed up. To make matters worse, Yachiru knew she was being talked down to. But her lips managed a question:

"Are Grasshopper and Graybeard safe? Don't punish them because of me."

"Well I don't know. Can you take yourself away from members of your club? I'll need them."

Nemu and the others saw the clear shame itched Yachiru's face.

"Like who? Do you want me to go?"

"And cause another international strife?" he almost-taunted. "No no, I think we don't need your expertise. The former Hollows. All of them shall go."

"WHAT!" Grimmjow shouted. "I'm NOT going back to the fucking desert!"

"Grimmjow shut up!" Stark dragged him down to his seat.

"….will they be safe?" Yachiru wondered. Both for Grasshopper and the group being summoned.

"But of course. They have the Holy Mark on their hands. A piece of my power exists within….their souls are impossible to corrupt or recreate."

"Reio….uh, sama!" Ichigo stood up. "Let me go too. That Arturo bastard attacked Karakura Town….and I want to show him what happens when bastards like him…."  
"I suppose that is a fair punishment for the smuggling of your sisters today."

Isshin paled, and the stunned Ichigo spun around at him.

"Listen well, Shinigami. Today you shall rest, tomorrow…the B-ranked Shinigami will head into the Living World. The D-ranked shall take their place in Rukon."

"What about me…?" Yachiru found herself asking.

"Hmm….." Reio looked back at the newspaper heading. "Well, I think I've made my point with you, child. But since you think your club matters are equal to order and safety….let us see this show."

"The….show?"

"Yes. In six days' time, the day before you must sign these…..accords. On that night, a festival will be held to bind the unions of any Shinigami that want to. Because you've messed up the leisure time of your comrades, and you all must work harder now. There's no more time for _weddings."_

The irony would be funny if it wasn't so depressing. It was the show Yachiru initially wanted to raise money for Yoruichi's wedding gift. And now? No one could technically have a special day to themselves.

"I suppose my daughter can oversee the show's progress. If it isn't ready…." He left the threat hanging.

"But…..if you take Bell-chan, Nel-chan, Choco….ALL of them to Hueco Mundo, how can we practice?" Yachiru said quietly. "They…..could get hurt."

"Impossible. With that mark….their lives are safe….." He leaned in, to her earlobe. "….and mine. Best if you do not forget that."

"I won't," she replied. _I KNOW you did something bad._

Reio looked the crowd over….and a calm smile passed through his lips. His eyes saw through the clothing and skin….and the small piece of his power in all.

 _It shall happen….._

* * *

But the zanpakutou were laughing and boozing it up at the tavern.

"Alright, enough bitching! How's about we get this ZRA meeting started, eh?" Haineko licked her lips. "Still don't want to join us, Tobiume?"

"No. I actually like my user," she replied, sipping some tea by herself. "You're not going to start some kind of revolution."

"Hey! This has nothing to do with being liked. It's about not being viewed as toys to the higher-ups!"

But a handful of the zanpakutou - primarily, most of the A-ranked ones - were content as is, and had no desire to join whatever club.

"Didn't you steal this idea from Yachiru Kusajishi?" Suzumebachi asked, buzzing above the cat woman.

"All great ideas are stolen!"

"All alright alright, how do we make those Zan Sword thingys bring us out indefinitely?" Hozukimaru asked. "They go to sleep, we're back in the Inner Sword."

"We bribe Hikifune?"

"That's not gonna work," said the older half of Katen Kyokotsu. "She's tied to Reio. Although I do wonder if any of the Royal Guard have zanpakutou spirits as well? They seem….so different. A bit vague but you grasp what I mean, yes?"

"Indeed. I couldn't sense the same thing I do from other zan," said Ryomen.

"Maybe we go on strike!" Nozarashi said brightly. "We give a list of demands, and we don't move until they're answered!"

"That isn't productive."

Heads turned towards Minazuki, Retsu Unohana's zanpakutou. The form taken was a white and green cloaked figure….no facial features could be seen.

"Eh? Why not?"

"The Shinigami are capable of functioning if the Zan Sword is active. At best, you'd be angering the Royal Guard….that could cause them forcibly bind us back to the soul and destroy them."

"She's right," said a depressed Wabisuke.

"Don't look so glum, comrade." Zangetsu finished his cup - some water - and stood up. "All of you are underestimating the innate value of zan. Without us…..the Shinigami cannot defeat their Reigai counterparts."

"Oh yeah! An army of clones?" Hebi laughed. "That's such a lame idea! And pretty unoriginal! Just think, Saru, we get to beat up a Renji! What a riot! ….Saru?"

The simian woman had her teeth bared in indignation - at another table, Sode no Shirayuki and Senbonzakura were chatting.  
"Arrogant bastard…."

"What, now you're mad about that? Our idiot user was given a chance but he punked out."

"I know that! It's….just frustrating…"

Yachiru's two spirits sat in silence. Sanpo was struggling to keep his eye open, reflecting the negativity occupying their user's soul.

"Hey, you two gonna talk or what?" Haineko snapped.

"No thank you. Does anyone have candy?" Kenju asked bluntly.

"We do!" Sogyo no Kotowari said together.

"Argh this is going nowhere….I'll just pen the demands." Haineko got to work on the list, before she was interrupted by a burning desire to claw a certain zan's eyes out.  
"Want me to write it? I got some good handwriting." Shinsou.

Haineko pointed her claws at his neck. "You get away from me, you bastard!"

"Haineko-chan, why are you so mean to me? Didn't it mean anything that our users made amends?"

"No, because I'm not Rangiku. I don't have to forgive Ichimaru or YOU, for that manner. Do you know what it's like, when your user is all depressed and sad inside?"

"…"

"It affects the Inner World. All gloomy, things are breaking apart…I hated it! But you know what I hate more? When you pester me. What do you even want?!"

"…if you don't want to forgive me, that's ok. But it ain't fair to put me and Ichimaru in the same place. Ain't it the point of zanpakutou meetings to separate us from the wielder?"

Haineko's anger faded somewhat. "Yeah, that's true. But I still hate your face! Now shut up and write exactly what I tell you, or my tail's gonna strangle you!"

"Kitty got claws, huh?"

"Oh shut up, panther boy!"

* * *

Yachiru headed to the clubroom in silence….and she promptly collapsed, burying her face into the floor. How did all of this go so wrong? Was it not less than a month ago, she was laughing and having endless fun with the club?

"Yachiru…..are you there?"

Nemu entered and turned on the lights.

"Go away."

"Yachiru, we need to talk about this. I'm not mad, I promise. I could tell how upset you were on that stage."

"…"

"You were doing what you felt was right. You should've informed all of us, but then again, it wasn't so far-fetched. Isn't that why you played Telephone?" Nemu crouched and rubbed her friend's back. "Please, I need to see your face."

Yachiru rolled over and looked into Nemu's eyes. They were bright, clear, and Yachiru could easily see the concern she had. That was one relief.

"It hurt the most lying to you, Nemu-chan. Do you think the club hates me now?"

"I'm certain they don't. There might be some disappointment, but we've all proven we wouldn't abandon you. ….you just need to regain some of their trust back."

Yachiru sniffled. "Grasshopper suffered because I was selfish. Nel-chan has to go to Hueco Mundo because I was selfish."

"Mashiro-san is fine…"

"I ruined Bee-chan's wedding day because I was selfish. Hime-chan is changing because I was selfish."

"Changing….?"

"Didn't you feel something was off?"

"I can't I say I did. But you were closer, so I believe you."

"Nemu-chan! Don't say that! Because I'll just do something so bad, you, you….even you would start looking at me differently."  
"Never. Perhaps I'm being stubborn, but….that is my opinion, period."

"…..Nemu-chan. I can't stay here and be sad." Yachiru stood up. "I need to train some more with Ken-chan. Can you make a reply box?"

"Reply box?"

"Uh huh. Everyone can write down how they feel, and I can figure out what to do once I've read it all. We're in this together." Quickly she darted over to the door.  
"Yachiru wait."  
"Hmm?"

Nemu shuffled on her feet. "There's a deeper meaning to all of this, isn't there?"

"….."

* * *

Keigo parked his bike near the Unagiya Shop and knocked on the door.

"Oh….it's you." Kaoru had a glare as he sipped his juice box.

"Yeah, uh….can I come in?"

"KAORU!" Ikumi's voice made the boy jump. "Didn't I tell you to go to your room? This is grown-up time!" The boy scrambled away as Keigo entered. "Close the door and have a seat."

"Ma'am, if this is about the other night…"

"Can you just do what I told you?"

So he did, and Izumi slid over a hot cup of tea. She looked tired, and her hat and gloves had been taken off.

"So….uh…."  
"I need your help, Asano. Word on the street is that you know more about Shinigami and stuff."

"HUH?! That's….n-not true…."

Ikumi deadpanned and held up her phone. She played a voicemail that, much to Keigo's horror, played the **entire conversation** he and his friends had with Don Kanonji in the parking garage.

"P-Pocket dial?! Please don't report me!"

"Relax, I'm not a damned snitch. But I know this stuff's been weighing heavily on Kaoru-chan's mind. He's seen those things, and he can hardly sleep. So let me help. I've had like four customers chat endlessly about these…Shinigami people."

Keigo sighed. "Okay, but you might have to bend the limits of the law."

Ikumi grinned.

"…..not helping, ma'am. Listen, I didn't ask for all this, I wanted a peaceful life with regular things! My parents, my sister, not freakish monsters that can kill me in my sleep! I just want Ichigo back!"

"Ichigo? Ah, the Kurosaki boy. Apparently his father was spotted in town today. You were close?"

"Well….maybe not _close_ but I liked hanging out with him. He once put five guys in the hospital! He was tough, but he had a really kind heart, and….m-maybe I didn't have to be scared if I knew he had my back."

"Asano….I know how you feel. About….not being with someone you treasured…?" Ikumi winced. "Sorry again about that drunk episode. I get depressed sometimes."

"Well….me too. D-Don't think I wasn't flattered about what you said, but I need to keep my wits, you know?"

"What I said? What?"

Keigo made an internal whimper. _Oh great, she doesn't remember propositioning me._

"Oh THAT! Yeah, I meant it."

 _THAT'S NOT BETTER!_

"Oh stop whining. In fact, if you help me, I'll give you something even better than all of _this_." She handed him a key and an envelope of money.

"H-Huh?"

"That's for helping me out, kid. I always pay my employees! As for the key…well, if the heat's gonna come in, maybe you and your friends can use it as a safe space to clear your head."

"Ikumi-san...that's so generous….how can I repay you?"

She winked at him.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Oh can you _not_ make this so easy? How about this….all you have to do is try to keep the town safe and not let my son get hurt. That's all I want."

"Really?"

"Yep. I've seen the news! People are gonna go insane over this, but why? The world isn't ending. We can still live our lives just fine."

"Oh Ikumi-san, I wish everyone thought like you."

Ikumi laughed. "I wish everyone thought like me too."

"Now all I need is protection from that scary guy Mizuho was with…."

"Well he doesn't sound so tough! Give me a description, and I'll punch his teeth out! No one threatens my employees but me!"

A sweatdrop. "Well….he had long black hair….a scar on his face….and these really hollow eyes, like he was a serial killer or something! And uh…suspenders I think?"  
"That's….weird." Ikumi tapped her lip. "Yeah, I remember seeing a guy like that with someone else a long time ago."

"Really?! Did you get a name?"

"Nah. But I'll keep an eye out!"

Keigo nodded. "Thank you, it means a lot….um….I guess I can go home now…?"

"Yeah you've earned it. Have a good night!" Ikumi watched him head to the door. "And Asano?"

"Yes?"

"…..if you have anything else you want to talk about….don't hesitate to tell me, okay? Sometimes…you can't go to your parents."

"Same to you. Want to rant about the world, your job, even your….husband….uhh, don't drink yourself silly! Call me!"

Ikumi nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

The man Keigo had described hadn't been seen in days, and no one had a clue where he was…not even the denizens of Hell.

It was too much. The further he traveled down the Well, the more his mind was exposing to a rush of images, each more horrific than the last. He was sure his body was bleeding, broken. Any other person would've gone mad.

But Tsukishima's will _refused_ to be stopped. He was not leaving until he had found what he needed to find.

 **"You're still going? You're an interesting one…"**

The identity of the voice - the creature locked in darkness - calling out to him.

* * *

"Whoo! I am beat!" Once he got home, Kisuke kicked off his sandals. "What do you say we get to bed, eh Yoruichi-san?"

In response, she punched his abdomen.

"Owww…..what was that for….?"

"Kisuke, I can't believe I have to tell you, but no secret plans. You don't keep anything from me. Yachiru gave it away."

The ex-shopkeeper stared at her. "To what extent?"

"…."

"Well, if you want me to go into greater detail…just let me get a piece of paper…."

"I want in."

"….."

"Whatever it is, I want in. I can probably guess what it is, and I want in. That's what a good wife does, right?"

Kisuke grinned. "All that and more, Yoruichi-san."

The rest of their "family" came home - Yabao, Yushiro, Ururu, and Jinta. The latter two ran up the stairs to their rooms - puzzling on its own - but the two Shihouins stayed.

"Well, that was…." Yabao shook her head. "….unnerving. That Kusajishi child has gathered a lot more attention for herself…"

"Nothing she can't handle."

"Why do you say that, Yoru-nee?" Yushiro stretched. "I would've been shaking every step there!" Then Ururu and Jinta came back down.

"Hey hey, where are you two going?"

"Oh…." Ururu fiddled her thumbs. "The…..Soul Prince wanted us to meet him for tea again. Me, Jinta…Kon, and Nozomi-san."

"Why?" Kisuke asked, suspicious.

"We're all fascinating to him, because we're…." Jinta couldn't say the word. "different. We'll be back later, okay?"

"Excuse me? You children can't just go out in the middle of the night! Yoruichi, will you discipline your children?"

But her daughter burst out laughing. "Children? I'm not their nanny!"

"Yeah, she's our mother."

Yoruichi stopped laughing when she heard that. But despite Ururu's blushing face and averted gaze, she explained:  
"You worked with Boss and Tessai-san, rght?"

"Eww, Ururu, why are you so weird? They're just the Boss and Yoruichi-san. Come on!" He pushed her through the front door.

"….."

"Why the blank face, Yoruichi-san?"

The Goddess of Flash sat down. "I…..never considered those two as my children. But they - well Ururu - always saw you and Tessai as their dads?"

"….I created them. And Tessai was the one that raised them….cooked their meals….made sure they did their chores….I suppose it's only natural. Is that weird?"  
"It's not weird, but…..I guess I….never saw myself as a mother before."

She was quiet until both Yabao and Yushiro retired for the night.

"Should we be worried?"

"No…..if anything…..this is our hook….."

* * *

As for the Kurosaki-Shiba family…

"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid! What if they got hurt?!"

Ichigo was seething at his father, while the others sat around to process the news - the "festival", the expedition into Hueco Mundo, etc.

"Ichigo, you and I both knew your sisters had a right to see Karakura! Besides, we know what happened to your mother's reincarnation….she was found out by the police."

"….what? What?! Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," Karin assured. "….we can only hope. But what was that? Offering to go to Hueco Mundo? Are you a moron?"

"Hey, I have to go because Dad's the _bigger_ moron!"

"Enough!" Kukaku punched both father and son. "You're both morons. But I don't know why you're complaining. Your friends are reliable, right? And you're not going alone…."

"That mark is more than a monitoring device, it seems." Uryu thought carefully. "What did he mean? A piece of his power? Is it really impossible to kill you? Us as well?"  
"You should let us come with you, Ichigo. Ishida and I, we know Hueco Mundo," offered Chad.

"No….Reio intended this to punish Yachiru more, not me….besides, you'll just get in my way." He shot a teasing smirk to his formal rival.

"Do you really think traveling with the _Sexta_ is better?"

"Get some rest, brother." Yuzu patted his arm. "I'll make your favorite dish! And maybe some…for….Lilinette…"  
"They'll be fine!" Karin repeated.

"Hey Uncle, did you ever…..find…..?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I can't speak for Miyako, but I definitely felt Kaien's reincarnation in the town." Isshin crossed his arms. His nephew and niece looked amazed.

Tatsuki leaned back in her chair. Orihime was in the bathroom, but it was Xen that caught her eye - she seemed to be drawing something.  
"Xen-chan, what's that?"

"N-Nothing!" The young girl quickly hid it, and darted up the stairs.

"I don't know if any of you have picked it up, but….this is the closest family Xen's ever experienced. Her own parents never showed her any love," Soi explained. "I can tell she enjoys her time here."

"Really?! Our little sister is the best!"  
"Yuzu, she's technically older than us."

"This IS a pretty weird family. And for the first time…..there's cracks in the foundation. That's scary to a girl with no family."

"You mean….with Ichigo having to leave?" Ganju asked.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes. "No. Something's wrong with Orihime, and on the stage, I think Yachiru felt the same thing. Didn't you feel it, Ichigo?"

"…."

XXXXX

Orihime closed the bathroom door and walked down the hall, only to hear some words laced in Chinese dialect _. Is that Xen-chan?_

"It's done…."

The girl hung up her prized possession, the drawing she completed. The drawing of her "family". And curiously, she had drawn herself in between the two people she valued the most in said family.

Her cousin, Shaolin.

And her "father", Isshin.

"Xen-chan, that's amazing!"

It only took two seconds for Xen to pin Orihime to the floor with a knife in hand. "Never approach a Fon warrior from behind, Orihime Inoue."

"S-Sorry….but your drawing! Why didn't you make anything for the club?"

Xen released her. "I….saw what Kotetsu made and wanted to improve my skills." She looked embarrassed. "It's all so strange to me. People who aren't even all related are closer than a clan serving the same purpose."

"Well, what's wrong with that? You don't need blood to be family."

"You….would consider me your sister?"

Orihime beamed. "Of course! Now, why don't we go downstairs and have some of our other sister's cooking? Heehee!"

"Shaolin's really getting married…."

"Hm? Yes, to Kukaku-san."

Xen stared at the picture. "And she looked so happy when it was announced. So why do I have this anxious feeling?"

"Maybe….you don't want her heart to be broken again? Even though it won't happen, you're just naturally concerned for her?"

"No…..it's not that." Xen traced the likeliness of Soi with her hand. "May I tell you something? I'm….jealous of Shaolin."

"Oh, right, you wanted to surpass her…."

"No…..I'm jealous that she has more of her life realized than I do. All this is more natural to her, and she has a love. For the longest time, I've just been Yushiro-san's shadow."

"You mean….you want a purpose?"

Xen slumped.

"Here's something. You can protect their union."  
"Huh?"

Orihime nodded. "When two people are married, their hearts become one. And that means they look out for each other, that their problems are shared. But how could either of them potentially defeat a clone of their love?"

"The Reigais…." Xen whispered. "You're saying I need to destroy any falsehoods of their love. Of course! It's so clear. And, in the way…..I shall find my future love as well."

"Really?"

"Yes." Xen's eyes were shining. "I can only surpass Shaolin if the playing fields are equal!" Excited, she ran out of the room.

Orihime stared at the picture again. But suddenly, her eyes saw warped, hideous versions of each person. They all looked to be in horrible pain, especially Ichigo.  
 ** _Such is the fate that will be befall you if you have hubris. You are a lowly mortal. Your loved ones are the same. You are not a God._**

"I'm….not….a God…." she mumbled, eyes in spirals.

"Orihime-san, are you coming?"

"Huh?" The girl's state returned to normal, although now she had a headache. "S-Sure…"

Little did she know, her zan now had the same headache.

* * *

Without any words, Mashiro and Kensei were released to the outside air, and they saw their Vizard comrades.

"Guys! You're okay, right?" Shinji examined both of them. "Gave us a hell of a scare…."

"Yeah….Shutara locked us up. What a heartless woman…"

"It was soooooooo boring!" Mashiro whined.  
 **SMACK**  
"OW! HIYORIN, THAT HURT!"

Hiyori grabbed her collar. "Shut up! It's your fault you were locked up in the first place! Whenever Yachiru tells you to do something insane, don't do it!"

"Little one! What happened!"

They quickly explained.

"Hueco Mundo?! No! I'm NOT going back there!"

"Relax Mashiro, it's not for you." Lisa shook her head. "It's pretty clear they had wanted to try this for a while. Holding it over Yachiru's head was just a way to make sure it happens."

"But Berry-tan has to go too?! Won't that…..r-reawaken his Hollow?"

"Eh, Reio made some crap about the mark protecting him," Shinji drawled. "But you're lucky you guys were together. Being alone, locked up by the Royal Guard? Uh uh, red flag."

"So what we do now? Kusajishi tried something underhanded."

"Let's get a drink and make this day end faster."

"Hey!"

"Kensei can drink twice as much for you."

"Okay!" Mashiro skipped away, Shinji and Kensei walked on as well. Leaving only Hiyori and Lisa.

"Tch…."

"Problem?"

"I need to talk to Kirio-san about this. Her comrade's being a drill sergeant! Who knows what can happen to us behind closed doors? Something's fishy, Lisa, and I don't like it."

* * *

Liltotto had to resist the urge to facepalm when she saw that Candice had put a small bell around Kaiser's neck, cooing and petting the delighted kitten.

"Who's cute? You are! Yes you are…."

"Really enjoying Minnie being gone, huh?"

Candice frowned. "She's still around, Liltotto. Why do you have to be a downer all the time?"

"You worried about Grimmjow tomorrow?"

"AhHAHAHAHAHA, someone's a comedian. Worried? What are we, tied at the knot now? Knowing him, he'd probably kill anything that got too close."

"Candice, I'm serious. None of us have been to Hueco Mundo in ages." Liltotto shivered, thinking of her prisoner days. "Nobody wants to go back, but here are."

"Maybe I'm a little on edge, but if anything, it's more for Neliel-san and Harribel-san," she lied. The honorifics immediately told Liltotto she was full of it.

"Reio-sama outplayed Yachiru…."

Candice stopped petting Kaiser, urging him to run to her room. "He wasn't honest about one thing, Lily. The whole connection to Fuckbeard Cuntface."

"I'm gonna assume you mean Bach."

"Who else?" she scoffed. "There's a big piece of the puzzle missing. How did a God like him even let him get that strong, to threaten his seat?"  
"Maybe that's why he's doubling down now. To not make history repeat itself. After all….technically, there are no more Quincies."

"Well I don't like him, plain and simple. Yachiru had the right idea doing that! Right Minnie?"

"…."

 _"Yes Candy-chan_!" Candice said in a poor imitation of Meninas's voice. "….ugh, I need to go to bed. You heading in?"

"Yeah." Liltotto looked at the moon. "In a few minutes."

* * *

"Meninas? Are you still looking at the moon?"

"Oh!" She turned around, where Hanataro himself was preparing for bed. "Yeah…..I guess I'll go to sleep soon. Wait a minute….your arm…"  
The medic had a small cut itched across.

"It's nothing major, haha….Iba-san was there before I even knew what happened."

"That's not good! Let me protect you from now on, okay? You need to heal everyone, not the other way around."

Hanataro laid down. "But….you have risk for two now…"

"But…just because I'm…y'know doesn't mean I'm helpless. My zanpakutou packs a big punch!" She hugged him. "And you're just too cute to be damaged."

"….."

"Hanataro? What's wrong? Is this all moving too fast?"

Partially it was, but the medic was thinking of something else. "I had…Muguruma-san for a therapy session and well….I ended up spilling some things to him."

 _His brother….  
_ "Hana-kun, it's only fair….I tell you about MY family."

"R-Really?"

"Uh huh. Talking about your brother has made you so, so sad, so we're not gonna repeat that. I don't remember too much, but….I was an only child." Meninas moved to her favorite position, resting Hanataro's head on her chest. "And we lived in the city."

"Before the….w-what were your parents like?"

"Oh! Daddy was always smiling and making me laugh. He'd always tickle me! And Mama loved to brush my hair….she had pink hair like me."

"Ohhh…."

"Then you had my mean ol' neighbor Mrs. Zimmerman. I think she was crabby because she lost her son. I heard Daddy talking about the war."

"A war the humans fought? Hmm…."

"Well my parents weren't uh… _Judisch_ so I think we'd be okay if it happened when I was a little girl."

"What were their names?"

"…."

"Meninas?"

"Can….we talk about something else? Like….ooh, that festival thing."  
 _She….doesn't…. remember her parents' names?_ "With the show? I feel so bad for Yachiru-san…she always does these events with good intentions, but now it's a punishment."

"That's why we better do our best," Meninas said quietly. "The NSWA always sticks together."

"Well….shall we retire for the night?"

"Sure."

Once the light was turned off, the two huddled closer together, and soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Across the compound-

"Big brother! I did it, I did it!"

"Guh?!" Marechiyo's hand slipped when his sister's voice chirped out…and he nicked himself in his shave! "Mareyo, can you knock next time?!"

But rather than being sorry, she proudly held out her E rank badge. "I graduated, Marechiyo! I'll be a full-fledged Shinigami like you!"

"What?! A greenhorn like you?" He winced and wiped the blood from his face. "Well don't get too hasty, E-rankers just train academy students!"

"So?! I thought you'd be PROUD of me, big brother!"

"Of course I am." Marechiyo rubbed her hair. "But it'll take you 10000 years of training to get anywhere close to my level! 20000 if you want to get as strong as Dad!"

"Feh!" Mareyo giggled. "Daddy's been retired for so long. You could probably take him!"

"Ya think?" Marechiyo's ego skyrocketed.

"Oh, and Sun-Sun-san is here."

XXXXX

Marechiyo nearly tripped on his way down the stairs, but he rushed down fast enough.  
"Hello Marechiyo….shall we go out for a bit?"

"Yeah! I totally didn't cut myself, this was just a Hollow scratch!"

Sun-Sun's eyes said otherwise. She motioned for him to open the door, but then, Mareyo ran down to see her as well.

"S-Sun-Sun-san! Can I….ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it, Mareyo?"

"Would it possible to….I mean, I know things are tense between you guys and Reio-sama but I know Karin-san and Yuzu-san are there…m-maybe I can h-help in my own way and…"

"Mareyo, are you asking to join the club?"

"Yes please!" She announced, much to her brother's shock.

"…It's not up to me to make that decision. I'd advice you consult the President," Sun-Sun said bluntly. The club wasn't all fun and games anymore, and she wasn't going to bring this new Shinigami into the crossfire if she couldn't handle it.

"But…..o-okay…."

The long-sleeved woman turned, without another glance or word.

"Phew, nice save."

 _I did it for you….but especially, for her._

* * *

Vice-President Nanao Ise understood this perfectly - even when she was supposed to be relaxing, she was making rough outlines and headings.

"Nanao-chan, your tea is getting cold."

"I'm sorry, I…" Nanao rubbed her temple. "…we're supposed to spend this time together, and I'm not being very respectful."

Shunsui chuckled. "I'm too used to you working, it's fine with me. But shouldn't you talk to Yachiru?"

"Yes….I should. But I'm worried I'll just snap at her, and I know for a fact that won't help this matter. What also wasn't 'helping' was the sudden shoulder rub. "Shunsui!"

"Hey, this is just to help you, you're so tense."

"Right….sorry. That actually feels pretty nice." If Nanao had less restraint, she'd be melting to his touch, but it was already giving her goosebumps. "Ah…n-not so hard." She jerked out of his grip.

"You're tenser than I thought!"

The outside was cool but there was certainly a heat going on between the two. Immediately Nanao felt guilty, she was being just as skittish as the wedding day.

"This must be so frustrating for you…."

"Hehe…" Shunsui leaned back and pulled his hat over his eyes. "I'm nothing if but a patient man, Nanao. And things should only happen if you're comfortable, simple as that."

"Well I was."

"You were? Good. But I'm sleepy now…."

"…."

And then, the teasing smile came back, and he extended his arm. "I am willing to be your pillow for the night, though. It's not like I'll move or anything."

Nanao would've chuckled if she wasn't so flustered. "Is that a promise?"

"Yeeeeep. Nighty night…."  
 _Well…..I suppose it's better than falling asleep in my notes again…_

* * *

Despite the anxious meeting in the amphitheater, Byakuya wanted to put that aside and invite some comrades for dinner with him and Rukia - Retsu and Jushiro.

"So those two children, they're learning well at the academy?"

Rukia wiped her mouth. "At first they hated the idea and wanted me to go back to Rukon with them….but they've really taken a shine in doing it. I think they really like Ginrei-san, right Byakuya?"

"Yes, Grandfather seems to have inspired them to be a help….and any company to brighten his day shall do the same for me."

Retsu smiled. "Ginrei-san has hundreds of years of experience. I'm sure there's no limit to what he can teach them. Is he….doing well?"

The question put Byakuya in a pensive - but not necessarily bitter - mood. "Like clockwork, the sample of the water gives him vitality I have not seen in years…..but it's only to fight. When he returns home, he is tired….I would be lying if I said it didn't worry me."

"I can understand your plight….I've had years of people worrying about me and my disease."  
"How is it these days, sir?" Rukia asked Jushiro. The white-haired man took a drink of water and explained:

"Kirinji has given me some of the same springwater Ginrei gets. It's kept me sharp and focused, but there is still the chance it could break out. And I just know it will be at the worst time."

Retsu took his hand under the table. "That's why you need to be _calm_ , my love. Understand?"

"Hahaha, of course!"

"Jushiro, care to accompany me to the other room? It's a good time for tea, I'd say."

"Certainly, Byakuya!"

When they left the dining room, Rukia was floored. "Huh….it feels like so long ago they used to have conflicting ideas, now they're good friends."

"That's the power of amicability," Retsu said. "But while it's just us girls….Rukia….is it true you've-"  
"Yes, I guess Rangiku told you too? This is getting ridiculous."

"Haha, that's not what I was hinting at. Are you planning to marry Byakuya at the festival?"

"What? Oh…well, we haven't discussed that. It's….just so soon."

"Up here, it seems everything keeps changing." Retsu shook her head. "So Jushiro and I have decided to make it formal, before we never get the chance."

"Don't imply you're going to die, Retsu-san…"

"I mean, the fighting. Perhaps with a little charm on my finger I'll be able to do so much more, feel freer….ironic as that they might seem."

Rukia changed the subject. "How….is your unborn?"

"Ah, no signs yet, but I assure you, I'm being careful." Retsu giggled. "All of you would have my head if I wasn't."

In many ways, it fascinated Rukia. Retsu Unohana was still herself, but she wasn't a Captain anymore, her braid wasn't tied anymore, and she was going to be a literal mother, after centuries of being one for the 4th.

It honestly made her a little envious.

XXXXX

For the same reasons Byakuya was.

"Ah, Byakuya, the kettle is ready…"

Wordlessly, he took it off the flame and poured it into the cups. "Jushiro….I think I understand why my grandfather has taken a shine to Shizuku and Homura."

"You do?"

"Yes. ….it's filled an emptiness in his life. I am the only remaining member of the Kuchiki Clan that is directly related to him. His son - my father - died before him, and that caused him great grief."

"Yes, I remember." Jushiro shook his head. "Then he made the decision to retire from the Gotei. At least he still has you, right?"

Byakuya set the kettle down. "Correct. But he had to see his daughter-in-law die too."

"Oh dear...you're hinting at something, aren't you?"

"….He's never said it directly, but nothing would make him happier to see Rukia and I marry, and have children of our own."

"B-Byakuya….the two of you have talked about this, but you shouldn't push it…"

"I am not. I discussed it with her before we went to bed. She wants to marry me, and this festival….as warped as it might seem….is the final chance before our priorities become our enemies. So we shall join you."

"…..but a child is another matter, Byakuya. You mustn't conceive solely for Ginrei."

"Are you implying I would?" the question hurt him, even though his face was neutral as ever. "I've dreamed of the day I would have children since my wedding to Hisana. And if Kukaku Shiba and Soi Fon can be as ambitious….I want to follow their example. You only live once, after all."

Jushiro sighed. "That's right. I was anxious at first, but a family would be good for Retsu and I. It's just….it feels so selfish to want it in the midst of…..this."

Byakuya nodded. "I share your sentiments. That is why we must work harder to destroy our foes before we can relish the peace."

"Yes, I'm glad you agree. Come, let's get the cups to the table…"

* * *

In the dark, Isane led Kiyone towards Kirinji's hot springs.

"Sis! Why are we doing this again? You interrupted my time with Sentaro!"

"Yes, I k _now_ , I don't know who taught you that act but that was vulgar!"

"Rangiku-san did."

"Of course…."

Kirinji looked up when the two entered. "Ah, good, good, bring Kotetsu over here…you, the shorter one."

"Me? What's this about? Aren't we having a soak?" Kiyone already had tons of lewd ideas.

"Kiyone, your sexual energy is in hyperdrive, to the point where I'm concerned for your health. You've NEVER been this active!"

"Says who? Isane, you don't know me!"

"That's the problem! I feel like I don't. Just….step into the pool, okay?"

"Hmph, why should I?" Kiyone pouted. "How are you gonna stop me from wanting to masturbate?"  
"Like this." Kirinji flicked her forehead, knocking her out cold, and she was placed into the water. Her clothes shedded away, and he quickly got out a set of tools.

"W-Wait! What is this?! Aren't you going to use kido?"

"Yes, but who's the expert here? Give me five minutes, okay?"

"I….c-can't watch?"

His harsh glare told her no.

XXXXXX

But before she could leave the building, she spotted Loly standing by a chamber submerged in a different pool. "Loly-san? What are you doing?"

"Hey Isane-san…." She yawned. "I'm just making sure Akon's OK. He had the chance to get his powers back, but it's apparently gonna take some time."

"Oh….he's doing something to Kiyone in there, but….n-not knowing what is scaring me."

Loly patted her arm (her shoulder was too high up). "It's okay. Kiyone's been through a lot, with addiction to that overdose….nothing she can't handle!"

"Ohhhhhh….these don't even feel like Shinigami problems. They're conditions I've almost never seen. Then again, if you asked me a month ago if we'd live in an integration of the Royal Realm I'd probably think you're crazy."

The two shared a small giggle, not knowing what Akon was witnessing in his unconscious state…and what was being done on Kiyone…

XXXXX

"Tch. Reio-sama's gonna give me hell for this, but Kotetsu will figure it out too soon if I don't do nuthin'."

He moved the knife steadily, and Kiyone's body lay still. The waters of the hot spring mixed with her soured blood.

 _How the hell were we supposed to know Kirio's compound turns you into a goddamn nympho with the drug she took? Oh well, she'll be seeded again in six days, right? Minor setback._

Like he had done this dozens of times before, he sealed everything back up and healed her incision scar to the point it wasn't visible anymore.

* * *

"It's getting late, Yuichi. I'd better take you back to your mother."

The boy smiled up at the giant. "Jidanbo-san, when was the last time we got to hang out? That was awesome!"

With Jidanbo's steps, they were there in no time. "Hehe, well I might be busier now….as D-rank, I…have to fight Hollows in Rukon. I'm a little rusty. I hope I won't be a burden to my friends."

"But everyone knows you're the strongest giant in Soul Society!"

"Hehehe….well…." Jidanbo gave a nervous smile when he remembered both Ichigo and Gin taking him down so easily. "There's plenty of _people_ stronger than me."

"G'night then! Oh….I forgot to ask."

"Yes, Yuichi?"

"How's your brother?"

"Huh? I don't have a brother."

"Whaa….?" Yuichi blinked. "Didn't you tell me about him when I first joined the academy?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I did. If I had a brother, I'd surely tell you! Get along to bed now, your mother's waiting for you." He waved, and soon, disappeared from sight.

Yuichi, however, turned back to the darkened academy. He made his way inside, up the stairs, and towards the dorm he and his mother shared. However, he was puzzled.

 _I'm sure Jidanbo-san has a brother, is he playing a joke on me? Maybe Yasutora-san would know…._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: I'm loving the dynamic between Keigo and Ikumi, hehe...anyways, I suppose a good way to describe this fic now is it's a monkey's paw for a lot of things. There's deliciously tragic irony in Project Moonlight - something I teased back chapter ONE - being forced to happen, when usually Yachiru decides when and how things happen in her club. And finally, I can eventually _write_ it.**

 **But now things are gonna get juicy. I had some Arturo/HM scenes planned but we can just see that next chapter, when the expedition begins. Also had a scene for Apache/Lisa, Mila Rose/Yumichika, and Kira/Stark but this chapter is already too long, hehehehe...i can always squeeze them in somewhere.**

 **Happy New Year btw. I'm going to be omitting "next time" notices for now since there's so many plotpoints to keep track of. Plus it keeps you guys on your toes :)**


	53. King of the Killed

**Author's Note: Still working on the one-shot. I suppose I can reveal that it's Rangiku and Gin centric, but it's a little more serious than my usual fare.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53 - King of the Killed**

 _There she was, floating. Her eyes could hardly stay open, let along ascertain where she was and why. She kept hearing something._

 _"What…is that?" she mumbled._

 _Her body got heavier, and heavier, and she started to fall. A faint cry was in her ears._

 _"Am I….dead? What is this…?"_

 _She fell further and further, to the point where the light was blocked by the shadows. The crying only kept getting louder._

 _ **"Don't be sad. After all, isn't this what you wanted?"**_

* * *

Soi Fon's eyes shot open. She wasn't falling at all, instead she was safely in bed next to a sleeping Kukaku Shiba. As with every night, the latter's form held her close.

"A nightmare….?"

She moved Kukaku's arm and quietly got out of her bed, into the bathroom. She quickly checked the mirror.

"No…..no, there's nothing wrong with me." Her hair looked fine, as did her eyes, nose, arms and legs….even her exposed form. _Then, who was I dreaming of?_

"Heyyy…..why did you leave….?"murmured Kukaku, who embraced her from behind. "Don't worry, you still look good."

"I….had an odd dream. I was floating, some voice called out to me, but….I don't know who. Normally I don't put much stock into dreams, but-"  
"You've got some sweat."

"That's just it," Soi turned around, "it….felt so vivid. Did you….?"

"….."

"Kukaku?"

"Hm, do you have to make me say it?" She looked a little embarrassed. "I dreamt of you."

"Oh…."

"Yeah I know, really cheesy."

"What was I doing?"  
"You were sleeping…by an old oak tree. You looked pretty relaxed to me."

That lifted Soi's mood, but she was still unsure of something. "I hope you don't think…..I was too impulsive with my…" she paused, "proposal. Is it selfish to want that sort of thing in the midst of…all of this?"

"Yep."

"E-Excuse me?"

Kukaku stared into her quizzical gray eyes. "You've served the Gotei and the cause for decades, and even now you don't slack off. Don't you think you're entitled to what you want?"

"I….didn't think of it like that."

"You wanna know why I said yes?"

"I….um…." Soi hurried back into the bedroom. "The message is implied, is it not?"

"Sooooi. I don't need fancy things to be happy. Being a noble? Who cares? Being a Captain? Doesn't matter. I've always gotten by with the simpler things in life, and being with the person you care about….that's the real treasure."  
Kukaku gazed at her own reflection.  
"Geez, I still got some crap in my eyes…"

"Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

Soi began to dress herself for the day. "For staying by my side. That's all _I_ want." And yet, her mind kept trying to figure out the dream she had…

* * *

 **"We'll see what happens…"**

XXXXXX

"Hikifune, wake up."

"H-Huh?" Kirio turned over in her bed only to see the passive face of the Soul Princess. In her right hand was- "W-Why do you have that?"

"Your little protégé made this, correct? Such a farce, Shinigami being able to mold creation without divine province….but there is no cause for alarm. I tested it myself."

"You…." Kirio sat up. " _Test?_ On who?"

"That Fon woman."

"But…..your highness, I implore you, it wasn't meant to be used with the usual set. If anything, it should be an experiment for _later."_

"Later? When?" Reiojo demanded. "How can its success be judged if it isn't tested now? If it doesn't work, it can always be changed."

"You…."

"I know you wouldn't have the spine to do it, Hikifune. You're the most tied to these mortals, and I believe that clouds your judgement."

The scientific mind tried to think of a solution, but what? If anything, this was a cruel test of her own loyalty, and she couldn't let her alliance with Nimaiya be revealed. "Please, I serve the Royal Family faithfully. I'll t-try to make that more apparent."

Reiojo nodded. "As you will. I trust the way into Hueco Mundo is ready?"

"I…..finished it last night."

That seemed enough for the divine being. She disappeared, and a few seconds later, Kirio heard Hiyori's metal fist knocking at the door. _Hiyori-chan….!_

XXXXXXX

"Good, you're up. Hope I was waking you, Kirio-san, but you remember all of those times we hung out before sunrise…"

Kirio let her inside, but now she looked as if she swallowed a lemon. _Could I warn her? With signals? Oh Hiyori, I'd give anything to spare you from all this…_

The Vizard plopped down. "We need to talk."

"W-With me?"

"Yeah. What's the deal with yesterday's little stunt? Reio uses Kensei and Mashiro to blackmail Yachiru? What the hell! They said that Shutara woman was involved."

"…..that's correct."

Hiyori scowled. "Kirio-san, she's so strict and if you ask me? She has a heart of total fucking stone. She and the rest of your friends don't have the right to blackmail and imprison people!"

"Ah ha….Hiyori-chan, Shutara has always been like that. She's….not easy to get along with, but she doesn't forget what people do. I'd advise you to hold back, okay?"

"I am! I could call her-" Hiyori proceeded to list off several slurs and obscenities. "-but I don't! Just tell her not to mess with my friends like that again, okay? You lock up Mashiro and Kensei, you'd better take a five second head start to run."

Kirio tugged at her collar. "H-Hiyori, I assure you, Kensei and Mashiro are not in any danger."

"Hold that thought." Hiyori was staring at the table. "….why is it here?"

"Why is…?"

"The Unifier! Last I checked, it was in a box at the lab, right?"

 _Oh no!_ "I was just tweaking it, haha…..have you thought of trying it out?"

"Hmm…." Hiyori walked over to pick up her device. "I did, but is now really the time for that? Most sane people would want to finish this war before taking it to the next level, right?"

Kirio's heart sunk.

"I guess if I DID want to use it…." Hiyori scratched her chin. "Ah, I know! Maybe with Yoruichi's galpals, you know who I mean, right? I can't really think of a steadier pair."

Now it sunk even lower.

"But who cares, right?"

"How…." Kirio took a small breath, "does it work?"

"It's not really hard, it just….mixes reiatsu and makes something a little more….solidified out of it. Why do you sound so jumpy, Kirio-san?"

"Hiyori….I hope you understand that as Royal Guard, I have to side with Reio-sama and do things…you personally wouldn't want me to really do, right? Like the whims of Yachiru Kusajishi."

"Tch. Yachiru's got stones, doing something like that, but she really doesn't know how to reign it in. Too bad you're with the higher ups, Kirio-san, maybe you could've been in the club with us."

Kirio's face was neutral, but now she was about to shed tears. "Hiyori…."

"You do what have you have to do, okay?" Hiyori headed for the door. "And if I don't like it….well, you shouldn't let someone like me jeopardize your standing. You've always been what I should be, and…..aww, what I am saying? I'll see ya!"

When the door closed, Kirio sniffled.  
 _Hiyori…..I promise. I promise your friend will be alright!_

But alas, she didn't know. Lying to herself was better than facing the dark truth.

* * *

Liltotto was jolted awake by some rustling, and any other night she would cover her ears with her pillow and wait for the sounds to stop, but she listened closer…..no, it wasn't the usual fare.

Eventually, she found Grimmjow standing outside.

"…..hey. You need a break from Candice or something?"

"Leave me along, dwarf. Let me have SOME time to myself."

Liltotto cocked her head. "Something's bothering you."

"No **shit!"** he snapped at her. "I have to go to Hueco Mundo! I thought I was done with that place when I suited up like THIS and had a zanpakutou!" Grimmjow clenched his fists. Hard.

"…"

"I fucking hate this. I'm some not guinea pig you can throw anywhere for the sick fun out of it. Right? Right?!" he shouted at her, demanding validation.

"Grimmjow….you know there's plenty of people that would take your place if they could…"

"Don't make me laugh, Lamperd. No one wants to go back there. The world's probably fucked, I'll spend two minutes there and I'll be a deformed beast again. Unless you wanted to go?"

 **"No."**

The rather harsh answer made the panther blink.

"I **never** want to go back to that horrible place. I was t _ortured_ ," Liltotto said, shaking. "If Reio-sama told me to go…..I'd tell him no right to his face."

"…..bullshit."

"….you're right. Meninas…Candice….Karin, the rest of the girls, they're all important to me not to want any trouble. So I guess I'd just be a coward and not say anything. At least that makes you braver than me."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Listen, I know the pain, okay? Kurotsuchi tortured _me_ , and I only WISH I had the chance to make that bastard a broken shell before Ishida iced him."

"Did you…." Liltotto looked away. "Tell Candice any of this?"

"No," he admitted. "Why should I? Girls don't like guys that are weak. Why give her a reason to worry when she's already fretting over that cat and her friend moving out?"

"Grimmjow…."

"Tell me one thing, okay? And don't bullshit any answers, I want the truth. You were in that orphanage with her, right? You were there when….it happened."

"…."

"You gonna tell me, or not?"

"…what do you want me to say, Grimmjow? That we _didn't_ live in an orphanage with a diddler chef and a director that couldn't care less? I was lucky. I looked too _plain_ for him to touch."  
Liltotto looked to the ground, hating how her voice was cracking.  
"I saw it happen to Candice and I….I couldn't look away. I was horrified. She did cry, but….she didn't make any sound. I saw her eyes. She….didn't want to give him the satisfaction."

"Son of a-" Grimmjow growled. "is it right?"

"What?"

"All the times I've banged her, the times she's begged for it, the times _I've_ begged for it? What makes me different from scum like him? I'm just reminding her of it!"

"…..Grimmjow," Liltotto said softly, "you may be a jerk and prone to violence, but you're NOT the same person as Olaf. Do you hit her?"

"No! If I wanted to fight someone, I'd hit Kurosaki or Zaraki."

"Does she ever say 'no please stop' and try to break free? Or hang herself with a _belt?"_

"W-What? No! But…..I….arrgggggh! This is too much, I need to get out of here. Maybe when I'm blasting some Hollow heads off I won't have to think about this."

"But you ARE thinking about it."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Grimmjow shouted at the top of his lungs. "Why can't things go back to the way they were?!"

"Don't you see?" Liltotto looked up. "If you're thinking about it and you're becoming guilty….than that means you care."

"What?"

"I don't want you to think of yourself that way, Grimmjow. You're not a heartless monster, and I don't think you ever were. You just act tough so people won't think little of you."

"You better watch it…"

Liltotto's mouth curved upward. "Would you really hurt me?"

"If you keep running your dwarf mouth, yeah. Tch…..what is this place doing to me…."

As he stomped away, Candice, who was listening from the door's opening, hugged herself….and cursed wildly in her head as she started to cry from the painful memories.

* * *

Similarly, Momo's companion noticed she was misty eyed in her own sleep, so he gently nudged her. "Momo. Are you alright?"

"Oh….Toshiro…." she yawned. "Time to head out so soon…?"

"We still some time," Toshiro said. "Were you dreaming about Granny?"

"…."

"It's okay. So was I. It…doesn't get any easier from this point."

"I'm glad."

"For what?"

Momo shifted so she could look into her lover's eyes. His crystal-clear turquoise eyes. "I wouldn't want her to live in Soul Society. Her? Fighting? No thank you…"

"….yeah. For some people, it's not really better, just….different, I guess."

"Toshiro…I can't stop thinking of all those humans. They condemned the both of us, Yachiru and I. But it felt as if, as if….they had every right to. This was a long time coming."

"Tch. I don't think you should've been blamed."

"No, because they condemned Yachiru more," Momo said bitterly. "This has really gotten to her…I'm so worried."

Toshiro was silent. _Isn't it her fault things have gotten worse? But I guess you'd understand more, Momo, you were with her._

"I know that look. You want to blame her, don't you?"

"…"

"You can," Momo began, "but I don't. It's not because I want to play apologist, but….if I was in Yachiru's shoes, I….would've broken right now."

"Don't say that. You're not the naïve Vice-Captain you used to be, Momo."

Momo twirled a lock of her unraveled hair. Her mind thought of the time the two became closer when she washed her hair during one of the club's fund raisers. "I know. I still wonder how I ever got through it all. With…. _him."_

* * *

"Brother, your breakfast is getting cold!"

Ichigo was trying to look at Orihime, to see what exactly Tatsuki was hinting at. But her eyes were clear and her appetite was the same as it was every morning. "Huh? Sorry Yuzu."

In response, Yuzu put more food on his plate. "You can't leave until you finish every bite, okay?"

"Yuzu, that's not gonna let Ichi-nii stay," said Karin. "He's probably been thinking about it all night."

"Ohhhh!"

Ichigo waved a hand. "I'll be fine, Yuzu. Neliel and Stark-san are reliable teammates. Maybe I need a distraction from it all."

Orihime made the same cute 'mmm' sounds when she finished her plate, stumping both Ichigo and Tatsuki. Was she really _different?_ "You need a good luck charm, Ichigo. Xen-chan?"

"Huh?"

Xen presented a small-scale version of her drawing to him. "For you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thanks…." She seemed happy when he took it and looked at it with some fondness. He didn't want to go back to Hueco Mundo, but at least his family was still safe.

"Ichigo-san! Um….please come back safe," Ryunosuke mumbled. "Nobody knows what lies beyond…"

"Don't worry, Ryu. It'd take a lot to beat me. Uh….Orihime, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Orihime's mouth was filled with tea. "Mmppf?"

XXXXX

"You know, I want to be worried, but….you're you. You'll be fine," she said.

"Well, that makes one of us. Hime, are you feeling alright? Tatsuki said something's up with you."

"Me? But I feel fine." Orihime felt her forehead. "I'm not sick or anything like that. Oh, you two always fuss over me."

"Can you blame us?" he asked, playfully. "But seriously….you're probably still upset at Yachiru for what she did, right?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry, but…..I'm glad she told the Soul Society. You're not something to be mocked just to make a point!"

"Ichigo, can we….please not talk about that?" Orihime pleaded. "I don't want to discuss it anymore. It happened, we should both move on."

"….yeah, you're right." He hugged her, and kissed the top of her head. "Better if you're smiling, right? Take care of yourself out there today."

"Heehee, that's my line, silly!" But when Orihime looked up at him, her mind was locked back into the trance. She saw Ichigo's mutilated head, which was then replaced by Reio's stern glare. "My….line…."

 _Orihime?_

"I'm sorry. I won't do anything to disappoint you anymore."

"What? You never did."

"Yes I did," she mumbled, in her trance. Ichigo looked down at her, but the second he did, her face turned back to normal. "Oooh….say, let's get some more breakfast!"

"…"

* * *

With the sun coming up for the day, Yachiru stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and stood up, noticing the sleeping Rurichiyo, Kenryu, and Enryu nearby.

"Ken-chan…."

From their training mere hours ago, Yachiru had a couple of bandages. Kenpachi asked if she wanted to stop at the first blood spill, but she had refused, wanting to keep going.

But instead of finding him outside, he was with Sakumo.

"Yachiru!" Her mother greeted her with a smile. "Kenpachi-san tells me you've been sparring? That's…." her expression faltered at the sight of Yachiru's bandages.

"Ken-chan, when did she get here?"

"After you tucked yourself in. Guess one of us has to take her to the academy."

"Oh. Hey Raggy, you don't need to look so worried. I've taken worse hits. Like that time me and Pencil had our skin blown off."

Sakumo's jaw dropped.

"Long story," Kenpachi grunted. "Yachiru, you kept tossing and turning last night. Something bothering you?"

"…."

"Ha, I'm not that clueless. I raised you right, telling Reio to piss off like that. He hurt one of your own, so you let him know."

"Ken-chan….I just keep screwing up." She sat down in between Kenpachi and Sakumo, a rather sublime metaphor. "But if I get as strong as you, I can fix it. I don't want to put everyone in danger. Now the girls have to go to Hueco Mundo…."

"They'll be fine."

Sakumo thought of something. "Yachiru, why don't you tell Kenpachi-san about your dream?"

"Her what?"

"Yeah. Ken-chan, my dream….is to have everyone happy, with that special one, with a family. No one would be sad or scared. And…I know it sounds dumb-"

"Dumb? It's your dream, Yachiru. Dreams ain't dumb. What made you think of it?"

Yachiru glanced at Sakumo. "Well…..I dunno. I guess after the war. Fighting's fun, but not when it causes my friends to be so unhappy. Everyone's lost so much."

"Like…w-what, Yachiru?" Sakumo asked. "I know you've lost a few comrades from your old division, but what else?"

"Ohh…Pencil lost both of his parents, Ichi his mom. Glubo, Pinky, and Kitty lost their two dearest friends. Grasshopper lost three of her friends, and Boobies and Sandal Hat lost Mustachio. Even now….Sunglasses with his mom, Peaches and Shiro-chan with their granny…when does it all end?"

"War's hell, Yachiru." Kenpachi scratched the back of his neck. "Losing somethin' makes the victory feel much better. Because then it means something more. It's not about winning fights, it's about _surviving."_

"That's what we all know." Yachiru pointed to the three of them. "In Rukon? We all survived. Maybe that's why I thought of my dream. Like the time I saw it while I was sleeping."

Kenpachi and Sakumo turned their heads.

"Yeah….it was my birthday, and Nemu-chan brought me to a surprise party! Everyone cheered, there were balloons and candy….everyone I knew was there. But nobody had a sword or anything like that. And I realized…."

"…"

"….."

"It doesn't have to be a dream. It can be _real_. I just to have make it happen. So thanks for training me, Ken-chan. Raggy, you're welcome to join us!"

"T-Thank you…"

Kenpachi was silent. What was _his_ dream? Why, to realize his namesake, of course, and be the strongest Shinigami. But could his dream and Yachiru's even happen at the same time?

Either way, he was glad both had the desire to _survive_ , above all odds.

"Awwwww! Boss, that's so sweet!"

The five asauchi appeared around their president, and all of them looked so pleased at Yachiru's words. "We'll help you, of course!" Hasuka promised. "You call the shots now."

"Huh? What about….the guy with the shades? Not Sunglasses, the other guy."

This seemed to make the girls all sad.

"Master doesn't want anything to do with us," Mera muttered. "We haven't been given any orders in a while, so….you're our president, we'll listen to you. Okay?"

"And here's the book we took from that Kasumioji girl," Nonomi said, holding it up. "Master didn't want this back, either."

"What book is it?" Kenpachi asked Yachiru. She flipped through it.

"Aw, just boring poems. But thanks! I'll give it back to her. As for you girls….can you watch over Raggy? Bring her back to the academy for lessons. She's all alone in that place…"

"Not completely!" Sakumo replied. "I did manage to chat up this woman named Jackie. Shame her name is the only thing she can remember…"

"Well great! See if you can be bffs. That's a wrap!"

Mera, Hasuka, Nonomi, Tokie, and Tsumiko all saluted Yachiru with smiles, and then disappeared with Sakumo. Kenpachi just looked stumped. "You're something else, Yachiru. By the way…..where do I fit in your dream?"

"Huh? Well I guess you'd have babies with Nel-chan."

"…."

"Don't worry, Ichi will protect her!"

"She doesn't _need_ protecting," Kenpachi insisted. He stood up. "She's one of the toughest people I've ever fought."

* * *

"Mornin'!"

Yoruichi stretched and sat down at the breakfast table, while Ururu dished out the breakfast she made for her 'family'. Jinta and Yushiro both ate with a hearty zeal (she had been taken lessons from Yuzu)

"You seem chipper, Yoruichi," remarked her mother. "The wonders of married life, I assume?"

"Hm, something like that," Yoruichi winked at Kisuke. "But there's something else to talk about, eh….Ururu, Jinta! How was your little hang-out?"

"Eh? Why do you ask?" Jinta blinked. "He just asked us some more things….gave us some tea, wasn't like a party or anything."

 _So the Soul Prince is interested in the two of them, Nozomi, and Kon for being artificial constructs._ Kisuke sipped his cup. _Maliciously or innocently? The Soul King frowns upon creation without his providence….I'm surprised I wasn't locked away._

Ururu gave her own explanation, which made it seem towards the latter intent.

 _But that's not hard to figure out. The situation with Orihime and Yachiru….both of them have become a greater priority in Reio's mind. She didn't reveal my part in the article, so I must repay Yachiru the favor. She's risking more than I am._

"He really isn't so bad," the meek girl said. "No one came in to watch us or anything. It felt….nice."

"But Ururu, don't you think it's a little insulting?" Yoruichi argued. "The four of you are like fancy baubles to the prince. You're not fake, and you never were."

"W-Well…..he just wants to understand our lives."

"Nothin' wrong with that, right?" Jinta asked.

Yoruichi didn't answer. She glanced at her husband for his own input.

"I don't have a problem. Besides, it's better if all of us just relax and play it cool, right? Soul Prince wants a chat, you give it to him. Just….be careful, okay?"

Ururu nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes, boss."

"Ururu, you don't have to keep calling me that. We're not shopworkers anymore. Call me whatever you like."

"Fa…." She quickly turned away, to wash some dishes.

 _Damn it, if there's one thing I hate, it's being paranoid. He could've bugged the both of them. I'll have to avoid saying anything critical near them…._

* * *

Don Kanonji was still confined to a cell, even in the middle of the night. He couldn't even summon of his usual jovialness. _Is this truly the end? My reputation, my health, my fame….at least those kids can avoid this…_

"Heyyyyy, now I get it. Yeah!" One of the holding mates sneered at him. "Aren't you that spirit medium?"

"Not anymore. I'm just Misomaru Kanonji, a man."

"Some man you are, kidnapping a child. Did you make her call you daddy?" the other prisoner taunted. He shut up when Goro banged on the bars.

"Kanonji! Your lawyer is here."

XXXX

He entered a room where both Jin Kariya and Yoshino Soma were present; one sitting, the other standing by his side. "Kanonji. It's about time we finally met."

"Who…are you?"

Yoshino slid her card over to him. He looked at it. "A bureau? How mysterious…"

"Let's cut to the chase. We're both exhausted from plane travel but I intend to help you. We know of Shinigami, and we know that you didn't kidnap a girl for nefarious purposes."

"Ehh? You've spoken to them, those kids?"

"Not exactly." Yoshino gestured to her husband. "But he met a Shinigami named Yachiru Kusajishi, and her words at the UN meeting can back up your claims. Tell us why this Kyoko was in your care."

"Because! She is the reincarnation of Ichigo Kurosaki's mother!"

"That's a bit hard to prove…" Kariya tapped the table. "….but it's workable. You have others to back up your statements?"

"Yes, I do!"

XXXXX

 _"Detective Honshou?"_  
"Speaking?"  
 _"You have a caller on line 1."_

 **CLICK**

 _"Hi Daddy!"_

Goro put down his coffee. "Chizuru? Did something happen?"

 _"Uhh…..well, that's a loaded question, hehehe….but listen. Is it really true Don Kanonji might go to jail?"_

"I'm not here to discuss police business with you," he scolded his daughter.

 _"Wait wait, don't hang up! What if I wanted to report something relevant to the case?"_

"….I'm listening."

 _"Okay so listen, my friends and I kinnnnda know Kanonji personally. He's weird but a nice guy, and see, what he was DOING, was watching over someone close to our classmate, Kurosaki."_

"What? Her family line is completely unrelated to the Kurosakis," Goro sat up at his desk. "What are you pulling?"

 _"Oh, well….maybe a Shinigami could explain it better, but….it's a little thing called reincarnation…"_

"Chizuru."

"Yes Daddy?"

"Are you saying you know a Shinigami?"

 _"Uhh….well, not just one, there's Kurosaki and his family, Orihime and Tatsuki too, and of course, the pink-haired girl on the news, she had a friend that played for the other team if you catch my drift, little flat but pretty damn cu-"_  
"I'm gonna give you until the count of five to cut to the chase. Pink-haired…you KNOW that Yachiru Kusajishi girl?"

 _"See, what is the definition of know these days?"_

"It's telling the truth or else I'm grounding you for life."

 _"Okay, then….we're gonna have to come to the station. Byebye!"_

 **CLICK**

Goro banged his head on the desk. "Why couldn't it just be a simple goddamn murder case?"

* * *

Riruka held Saya's hand as the two crossed the busy street. She had to take her to school, but the recent exposure to Hollows and Shinigami was making her nervous for the smaller girl - was it too much to take in?

"Saya….um, you've been keeping what we talked about a secret from your mother, right?"

"Rika, Rika! It was so cool! There was a pink-haired Shini….shini….."

"Shinigami?" they reached the other side.

"Yeah! That means they're around, so they'll protect us!"

And with that, that gave Riruka an idea. "Well I'll have you know that I'm RELATED to one of those Shinigami! I can make sure no Hollows come your way, alright?"

"Oh, really Rika?" Saya smiled brightly. "Hikaru will be glad to hear that!"

"That a boy in your class?" they turned the corner.

"Yeah, but he can't speak. He saw the monsters the same day we did….and our teacher just ignores when we try to talk about them."

"Because, Saya….not everyone can see them."

"Really? Why?"

"You yourself didn't see them until the other day! It just happens…later, for some people," Riruka said. "Anyways, who was this pink-haired girl?"

"Uhhh…..Yashiru? I think that was her name….she was crying and wanted some help. Can you help her, Rika?"

 _Yashi….oh! I know who she's talking about!_ "O-Of course I can! You underestimate my connections, Saya! Hehe!"

"Yay! Thank you!" She hugged her legs. "Oh…when I am gonna see Kyoko again?"

 _OH CRAP!_ "S-Soon, she's busy with her own stuff."

"Like her own mommy and daddy?"

"Y-Yes," said Ririka through gritted teeth. "C'mon, we're gonna be late…"

* * *

Per Reio's new order, the A- and B- rank Shinigami would now go to the Living World together, while C- and D- took over Rukongai. Aside from this, the Hueco Mundo team splintered off to gather together.

"Hello…" Kirio had already set up the stands to summon the portal. "All you have to do is gather information. If you can strike a fatal blow to the enemy…"

"How will we return?" Harribel inquired. She didn't want to go back either, but she had no choice.

Kirio held up an hourglass.

"When time runs out, you will return. If things seem too dangerous and you need to leave immediately, you can send a signal to cross the boundary of the worlds." She threw a small talisman to Ichigo.

"Here's another question." Grimmjow scowled. "How much will he hear through these little tattoos on our hands?"

"…"

"No answer, huh?"

Kirio stepped to the side - regret on her face - and performed the incantation to make the portal appear. It was uncanny that it physically resembled a Garganta, and it only made Lilinette, Loly, and Menoly sick to their stomachs.

"Please be careful."

With a final glance at the Soul Society's safe walls, the team entered, and it closed up.

* * *

"….."

He didn't know how long he had been lying there, nearly comatose. His body had been ripped apart in more ways than one, and at this point, the pain was just numbing. He didn't _feel_ anything.

 **"You really are an odd mortal."**

"…"

 **"But you've come this far, I suppose. Can you see me?"**

Tsukishima's body didn't move, but now his mind was starting to process it. He was in a dark space, lying on an equally dark ground. He could hardly see his own hand.

 **"You're still alive, I can sense it. That means you must be special. A mortal to make this far…."**

"W-Who….."

 **"Hm? Are you saying something?"**

"Who am I….speaking to….?" Tsukishima's eyes drifted up, at the multieye mass before him. He didn't even flinch at the sight. He didn't have the energy for that.

 **"What an honor! It's been….hundreds of** _ **thousands**_ **of years before a mortal actually spoke to me. I thought I would go 534,000,000 more years before that happened."**

"….."

 **"Tell me. What's it like, living under Baraku?"**

With a strained grunt, Tsukishima stood up, and took the creature in completely. The being had eyes scattered across his wraith-esque form, although a mouth didn't seem to be moving to convey his thoughts.

"Baraku?"

 **"Oh….that's right….well, finally I have someone to vent my frustrations too."**

"Forgive my manners." Tsukishima adjusted his suspender straps. He cracked his neck. "My name is Shukuro Tsukishima. I've been interested in knowing….what _are_ you?"

 **"Hm. My story starts eons ago, long before your kind could even remember."** An eye materialized on the mortal's head to show the memory. **"We were spawned from the same entity. We were tasked in creating reality….needless to say, Baraku and I disagreed on our plan for mortal existence."**

"….."

 **"And he imprisoned me here! Hahaha…."** The eyes became bloodshot. **"Why? Because his way was the** _ **only way!**_ **I've been confined to this dark space for second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour…..but….one day…..something divine happened to me."**

"What?"

 **"I heard two voices….one, a girl, the other a man. They sounded decidedly mortal. But they woke me up from my slumber. I must thank them both when I escape from this place."**

Tsukishima frowned. "How will you, if this prison has confined you for such a large amount of time?"

 **"Baraku, that fool. He knew I would wake up eventually, my power was always greater than his. But he's had millennia to prepare a countermeasure. But…..would he ever expect a mortal getting involved?"**

"…I will gladly assist you in whatever you need. But I have one desire."

 **"If you help me get revenge…..then I will grant you whatever my power is capable of."**

Tsukishima smiled. "Can you give me some of that power?" He held up the dead zan. "I have someone to save. I don't suppose you've heard of a Gotei 13?"

 **"Brilliant, just….brilliant. For my desire to work, it virtually requires aiding you!"** the being sounded so happy. " **But first….tell me more about this….Gotei. Does it have two mortals named Orihime and Aizen?"**

"How do you know of them?"

 **"They're the mortals that woke me up. If I were to find them, then I could truly make Baraku suffer for what he did to me. In a fraction of time, they managed to achieve power comparable to his."**

"I'm sorry. This Baraku sounds exceptionally cruel."

 **"Well, you mortals technically call him Reio now."  
**

"What should I call _you?"_

 **"Ah….I am the only, the one….**

 **Mimihagi."**

* * *

Even though there was currently an Arrancar that possessed an absurd amount of power, he didn't keep a fortress like Aizen did. No, the dimension of Hueco Mundo itself was his territory….and those who made a point to try to attack him paid the price.

"Come, Ginjou. Our training can pause for the time being."

The former substitute was battered and bloodied, but the hatred that fueled him lifted him with ease. He was getting stronger. And it felt intoxicating.

"Yes, Arturo."

They traversed the sand bank in silence. The weaker Hollows were attracted to the scent of Ginjou, a non-Hollow, but Arturo's presence would usually scare them off.

"What are we doing, again?"

"Hmm…Yin and Yang suggested I….meet with the Arrancar that have joined us. I don't care for these formalities, but I suppose it must be done."

Soon they arrived at a small canyon, and together they jumped down.

"Ah, Master! Thanks for coming!" Yin exclaimed.

"Yes, we thank you!" Yang exclaimed.

"Right. So who can we call our allies now?"

The twins led him along the canyon floor to a congregation of other Arrancar, similarly mutated and adapted to the harsher environments. Patros and Menis were two of them, along with:

"So musky down here. We should be ruling, like the Espada before us!"

-the former adjuachas that was almost killed by Yachiru. Her mask remnants had become a pair of rabbit ears, to contrast with her long flowing purple hair.

"I have no intention of emulating Sosuke Aizen," Arturo said coldly. He turned his head. "And who might you be?"

"Oh, sir! A pleasure to meet you, sir! I am!" The stocky, short Arrancar made a pose and showed off some of his pearly whites. "Vemina!"

Yin whispered in Arturo's ear, "some kind of back-up clone from two Arrancar named Verona and Lumina. Said he was sleeping deep below the surface. He doesn't seem very tough."

"Who's the woman that just spoke, again?"

"Ah, her name seems to be Mereda Diaz," Yang whispered. "A little bit of a sow, if you ask me."

"Right." Arturo turned to the next figure. "Who are _you?"_

The woman looked startled. Her somber brown eyes and short black hair synched up with her former role in the Arrancar army. "R-Rokka Paramia. Forgive me, your grace, but I was a former medic for Aizen. I didn't think any Arrancar still survived…."

"What? How did you survive? Didn't the Gotei slay you?"

"No…I didn't see any of them. Yammy-sa….told me to stay put."

Arturo's eyes drifted to the next Arrancar, but THIS one…..looked the most unique yet. He had the features of a canine, from the ears to the makeshift tail. "And you are?"

"Salutations, Arturo Plateado. Like Miss Rokka over here, I too was associated with the lost Decima Espada. But a horrible Shinigami woman came and….ended his life. I waited for him to wake up, but he never did, and when the explosion hit…..well, I thought it was over for me. Nevertheless, my fondest desire is to serve your efforts and avenge my master, I swear to-"

"Can you speak slower? Just tell me your name."

"Kukkapuro, sir." His tailed wagged in earnest.

"He says he was an actual dog four years ago," Yang whispered. "And the last one, he's quite the figure, Master, so tread carefully."

From the shadows, the last Arrancar stepped out, a gruesome sight. His body had long, blood-stained black hair, and he was dressed in the hides of slaughtered Hollows. The weapon in his hand was long and sharp, and the face-

"….what IS this person?" Arturo asked the twins. Ginjou could hardly look at him.

"He only gave one name, Master….it's a little cheesy, but…."

"What is it?"

"Cinco."

This 'Cinco' looked like a savage animal, the way the skin of the face had been burned off and melded with the boar-like face of another Hollow. Bloodlust poured out of his body, and that made the rest of these new Arrancars sweat.

"You seem quite powerful, Cinco."

"…."

"What's the matter?"

Cinco raised a finger, pointing up. "Shini….gami….."

* * *

Ichigo and the others emerged from the portal and looked around. Luckily, Kirio had sent to a (mostly) quiet sector of the dimension, but it wasn't long before they would be hunted.

"What the fuck?!" Grimmjow shouted. "This place looks like it's about to collapse!"

"The m-moon…Stark I'm scared!"

"Calm down, everyone. We just need to stay calm and focus." Stark scratched his head. "Kurosaki, you still got that little token, right?"

Ichigo fished in his pocket and took it out. "Want to hold onto it?"

"Nah, it's better if you keep it, you're pretty reliable." He yawned. "Right, so….which way? It's not like there's a fortress to guide us forward."

Neliel gasped. "Wait! Something's coming!"

The team all brandished their weapons and turned to face the incoming threat, a burrow through the sand. For a second Neliel thought of her dear pet Bawabawa, but quickly snapped those thoughts out of her mind.

"Here it comes!" Apache shouted. She swung her zan to attack, but the threat zoomed past her - and clashed with Ichigo's blade.

"You….little….!" Ichigo growled. "You want to fight?!"

" _Nino_ ….don't you remember me?"

"W-What?"

The figure removed his hood. "It's been four years! This is how you greet an old friend?!"

"….."

"What, you don't recognize me? That's fair, I mean most people DON'T survive getting their body attacked by a fox monster, but hey, silver linings!"

Ichigo looked completely gobsmacked. "You're…."

"Heads up!" Stark yelled, and soon two other figures appeared. Like their comrade, they had been attacked by monsters in their defeated moments, and the mutation caused by Shimu Kurotsuchi had done something…..unique to their bodies.

"Save it, the kid doesn't remember," said the woman.

"Yes I do!" Ichigo pointed at his opponent. "You're _Don Panini!"_

"….."

"…."

"NO! NO! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU IN OUR BATTLE, _NINO?_! IT'S DORDONII! D-O-R-D-O-N-I-I! DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IT DOWN?!"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: I was struck with a flash of inspiration for this chapter. I thought, "could I avoid making more OCs?" The answer was yes. Mereda is the name I gave that female Arrancar in the Karakurizer filler, Kurrapika was Yammy's dog, and Rokka? She apparently exists in the novel stuff, so that's pretty rad. And Cinco...:^)**

 **But unlike the last story, I don't intend to dwell here for a lot of chapters, 2-3 at the most. An arrival by a certain Shinigami will pave the way for some interesting twists...hehehehe...**

 **And yes, Mimihagi was the name of the figure Ukitake toyed around with in the manga. Here his role is much much more significant, and I can't wait.**

 **Next Time: Well, they have the five second head start...**


	54. Hunt

**Review Time:**

 **gamma2015 - lol, glad I can still make the zingers pop.**

 **Pau - It's no trouble if you don't review every chapter, your continued support is good enough for me. I'm happy you enjoyed the one-shot :)**

 **Guest - I mean, if you sit down and think about, the only characters NOT made by Kubo, Studio Pierrot, or any of the novel writers are Xen, Sakumo, Yabao, Punire, Goro, the orphanage children...yeah, think that's it. Oh, and Makoto the reporter.**

 **Yuyuhaikyuu - Yes, we will. Eventually I have to showcase them all, don't I?**

 **Black' Victor Cachat - I always love seeing this types of reviews, the binged-it-all kinda types :) Thanks for reading this far! Hehehe...some pairings I think I did better than others, but I definitely surprised with some of them!  
And I don't want to give anything away, but when the truth is revealed...ohohohoho...you made a good guess with Mimihagi, essentially the theme will be "the enemy of my enemy is still my enemy". But more on that later.**

 **Also also, I have an account on Bleach Brave Souls, if anyone plays. Same name as here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 54 - Hunt**

"What?! You're…..WHAT?!"

Dordonii Alessandro Del Soccacio had changed in these past four years. The warped features of the beast that had seemingly devoured him had been permanently fused to his face. His sharp eyes and his once-sharp goatee had been dulled, and his skin was now a pale gray.

But he wasn't the only one…

"Don't you remember? You and your friends marched through here while that bastard Kurotsuchi was running things? He's the reason…. _why we're like this!"_

Cirucci Sanderwitch was under the same predicament, only her features were decidedly fox-based, clashing horribly with her aviary theme.

"You….you returned with the…Espada…?"

Finally, Gantenbainne Mosqueda was there, the survivor of the bear monster's attack.

"W-What the hell….HOW THE HELL…." Ichigo pointed to all three. "Why are you guys alive?! That explosion didn't kill you?!"

Now they were ignoring Ichigo….instead, looking at their former Arrancar companions. Their unexpected appearance was enough to draw everyone's attention, even Grimmjow.

"…..we shouldn't talk here. Hurry! You all don't have much time!"

The group heard the roars in the distance….and as Shinigami, they might as well have had red circles on their backs.

* * *

The three had lead the group to an underground cavern, deep under the desert soil. It was quiet, and there was a small fire brewing. Ichigo would've wondered the specifics of it, if _the stacks of dead and bloodied Hollow corpses weren't already there._

"….."

"Okay. You all have questions, we all have questions, how do we start?" Gantenbainne asked. "Did Ishida come with you?"

"What? No, and neither did Chad. It's just me…and them." Ichigo pointed to his right. "Don't tell me you guys are serving Arturo!"

"HA!" Cirucci laughed bitterly. "Do you REALLY think we'd make the same mistake, brat?! No, once we found each other….we realized we couldn't trust a higher power anymore. But I'm glad you _traitors_ had the chance to drop on by."

"Sanderwitch…." Harribel stared at them. "None of us knew Hueco Mundo would be like this. For years…we've been trying to go back."

"And yet, you're _Shinigami_ now."

"Got a problem with that?" Stark asked, coolly. "You guys might be stronger now, who knows? But if you try to attack us….." his thumb lifted the sword only slightly from the sheathe.

"Ah, _La Primera_ , you've changed. More alert….I like it!" Dordonii looked at Lilinette. "And it seems _la chica_ isn't tied to you anymore."

"S-So what?! I'm plenty strong!"

"Dordonii, can you tell how this all happened? The explosion from Kurotsuchi's creation….didn't it destroy all life in this world?" Neliel couldn't help but wonder….was there a chance….

"Ah, _senorita_ , I forgot how beautiful your true form was," marveled the Arrancar. "But it's not up to me. Mosqueda? Sanderwitch?"

The other two were staring critically at the party. "You tell us exactly why you're here and what happened to _you._ "

"We don't have time for that!" Apache shouted. "You think Reio will be happy if we waste all our time chatting you up?!"

"Reio?"

Harribel sighed. "Very well, but our time is of importance. Once we escaped this world…."

* * *

There was a distinct hissing sound, and Akon felt his body being lifted from the chamber. His eyes fluttered open to see asauchi, nameless ones that were giggling at his exposed form. Instinctively he touched his face, chest, sides….all felt normal.

No, he had power. He had reiatsu again.

"Are you awake, silly? Your restoration is complete."

Akon ignored them. He muttered a few low level kido spells, and sure enough, his fingers glowed with the corresponding energy. But there was something off….once his eyes adjusted to the light….

"What is this….?"

His body had ominious black marks, the exact same that had once covered:

 _Tsukabishi and Ushoda!_ He forced himself up, looking for the nearest door.

"Are you alright?" Shutara asked, appearing behind him. "I just wanted to drop in to see how the process concluded. Do you feel better?"

"I feel great."  
But without warning, he ripped off one of his horns and held it to his neck, alarming the asauchi. Shutara merely glared at him.

"I thought your suicidal tendencies faded?"

"What do you do to me? Tell me or this is the last conversation we'll have."

"Akon, that's hardly a way to thank Reio-sama for his services. If we truly wanted to monitor you, we wouldn't make it so overt. From the look in your eyes….you notice the marks?"

"They're not the same mark on Kurosaki's hand….but it IS the same insignia. Are you planning to kill me once I've exhausted my usefulness?"

"It's fairly simple. Souls do not get to regain their powers so easily. You think now, you'd have the same luxury afforded by Ichigo Kurosaki? It's been a reminder."

Akon wiped the spurting blood from his forehead, but luckily a towel was passed to him. "And yet, I do not have a zanpakutou."

Shutara smiled. "You can always reroll into the academy, it's…..your choice."

Warning bells were ringing the man's ears but he kept his cool. "That's okay. If Kujo doesn't need to have one, I can still manage in other ways."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. Are we finished?"

"By all means." Akon bolted for the door, but her words made him freeze up. "All we did was restore your powers, Akon. Do not be like certain _presidents_ and stir up trouble for no reason."

"…"

* * *

The Living World had expanded its Shinigami roster - while Rukia and Yumichika were those that recently ascended to A rank, B-rank members like Nemu, Kenpachi, Hiyori, Mashiro, Yabao, and so on joined the fray. This allowed everyone to take smaller patrols.

But it was his first time in a LONG time, so Kenpachi was going to enjoy every second of it. Every Hollow that came his way, his zanpakutou didn't stop until nothing remained.

"Hahahaha….I thought this would be more of a challenge!" Being blind wasn't a major hindrance anymore. Now, he could sense them without Yachiru's help.

 _Hey! Aren't you gonna let me out to play too?"_

 _Just let me enjoy myself for a bit. This way!_

Unfortunately, the next Hollow was tracked to a racecar stadium. Spectators gasped and spat out their drinks when a large, sunglasses wearing Shinigami bolted around the track and cut every Hollow in his path, without mercy or rest.

 _Kenny, stop!_

"Eh?" He turned around, still dashing. "Why do I smell smoke?"

Two spiritually aware drivers had panicked when they saw both Kenpachi and the Hollows, and they ended up crashing into each other.

 _They're dead…._

"Shit." The stadium watched in fear as Kenpachi shuffled over to the burning wreck, and he raised his zanpakutou over their souls. "This'll take a second." Two flashes of light later, they had safely passed on. "Alright, time to keep moving."

Kenpachi slung Nozarashi over his shoulder but didn't flinch when he felt a cold soda splash into his face.

"Monster! You let those two die!" someone shouted. His friends pulled him down, out of fear the large blind man would cut them all open.

"…."  
 _Don't listen to them. If you didn't help, those Hollows would've eaten more people!_

 _Maybe it's time you come out…._

* * *

Shunsui and his spirits had cleared out a small town in Russia, and all of them had picked up immediately what humans weren't looking at them…and which _were._

"Woo boy, it's rough being the center of attention."

"…..Kyoraku."

"Hmm? What's up?" He followed Katen's stare to a house….and he quickly headed inside, only to find something out of a crime scene: the members of the house were all dead, all but the father slaughtered by a butcher knife.

"….."

"Oh Shinigami! You've arrived!" He looked so happy, clutching his bloody hands together. "You can pass my family to Heaven!"

"…."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on, go on!"

Shunsui lowered his hat to cover his eyes. "If you wanted Heaven, why didn't you include yourself in this little family event?"

"Because! I still need to pass on my relatives as well! If you explain that to the police, they'll…..urgh!" Katen Kyokotsu's shadows had trapped him in place. "Why...?!"

"Should I finish him or should Kyokotsu?" asked his spirit, both appearing besides their conflicted user.

"No."

"No what? He's clearly insane, slaughtering innocent humans. Are you going to let him go?"

"There was a time….where there was _dignity_ to this sort of thing," Shunsui's voice was quiet, but somber. "Where did we go wrong?"

"You're not going to do it?"

"I won't kill a human. I'll leave it up to you. I trust your judgement." Shunsui disappeared, leaving Katen and Kyokotsu to stare at each other….then the warped human….then, the dead family. One of which, was but an infant.

* * *

The entirety of Hueco Mundo knew something interesting was happening…..some had sensed some lingering Shinigami reiatsu, but it was mainly the way Cinco raced across the desert, Arturo and the others following.

"This guy…..his bloodlust seems limitless," Arturo said out loud. "If it's Kageroza, I'll have to step in….but either way…Yin, Yang."

"Yes master?" they both said.

"Watch carefully."

XXXXXX

Dordonii, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne had absorbed every detail of the story….from the defeat of Aizen and Juha Bach, the conversion to Pluses, the SSS, and Reio's appearance.

"Any questions?"

Understandably, they were all stunned.

"That explains your hands…." Gantenbainne moved closer, and examined the mark on Loly's hand. "Can this God see you? Hear our words?"

"We don't know."

"Reio is a bastard."

"Grimmjow-"

"NO." He glared at the former Tercera. "I am NOT censoring myself, Harribel. He's our true enemy. He treats us like dogs, yipping and barking at his command, and we do NOTHING, why? Because we're all cowards!"

"He did something to Orihime…."

Now this got the group's attention, even the Arrancar. "W-What do you mean, Ichigo?" Neliel pressed. "Did something happen?"

Ichigo was staring at the dirt beneath his feet. "Tatsuki warned me…..when I was talking to her….she said she wasn't going to disappoint me anymore. Why would she say that? Maybe I'm crazy but….it's like her mind is….warped, or something. Who really knows what happened at the academy?"

"….."

"…"

"Hmm. So you're saying…..if we were to get purified and join you….." Cirucci shook her head. "…we'd be puppets to this Reio as well. That's a hard pass."

"Don't say that!" said Lilinette. "It's a miracle you guys are alive in the first place. You don't have to be alone anymore. You….you can join the Gotei!"

"There is no Gotei," Grimmjow said bitterly, "not anymore. Don't get their hopes up."

"…."

"Cirucci doesn't speak for all of us. Right now…..all of you face a dangerous mission ahead of you."

Ichigo looked up. "I know Arturo is strong. But do you think that's supposed to scare me off? No….all of them need to learn a damn lesson." Now he stood up, fire in his eyes. "Any Arrancar, any Hollow, any corrupted soul…..that attacks Karakura, MY friends, MY town, MY family…won't live to do it again."

For a brief second, he saw Masaki Kurosaki's smiling face…and then, Orihime's saddened one.

"We can't hide here forever. Tell us where El Rampante is!"

"W-What?! _Nino_ , you know of that thing?"

"It attacked Karakura Town and put thousands of lives in danger. I'm killing it, and then Arturo is next."

Grimmjow sported a wicked grin. "Finally, we're on the same page….let's go!"

"WAIT!" Neliel pulled on both their sleeves. "You can't do that. This is a numbers game, and the last thing you want is for dozens and dozens of Hollows to surround you!"

"…"

"…"

They had sensed it. A creature that had enormous bloodlust for their kind …and she sensed it too. What scared her was not how intense the reiatsu was, but how _familiar_ it was.

 _No….no, I killed him!_

* * *

Luckily Karakura was in good hands today, monitored by one Kukaku Shiba. Her spirit took the form of a red and black dragon.

"Hmmm….so this is Karakura, where Uncle lived. It's…..nice."

"I think those humans are waving you down."

"Huh?" She looked down, and sure enough, there was Chizuru, Mahana, Keigo, Michiru, and Ryo. Kukaku was a little hesitant to get closer, if others could see her, but she told her spirit to stay skybound while she hurried down.

"Shinigami! Oh thank you! Listen, you need to come with us!"

"Why should I?" Kukaku cocked her head. "Hey…you girls knew Orihime, right?"

"Yes, she knows her!" Michiru shook her hand. "Yesterday was Isshin Kurosaki, our luck is turning around!"

"You guys met uncle?"

"Ah! That means you're Ichigo's...beautiful cousin!" Chizuru was giddy. "Can you come with me? Not like that, but if you ARE willing…."

"Save it, I'm engaged."

"To….."

"The police station, damn it!" Keigo dragged the confused lesbian along. "Hurry!" The scent of a Hollow permeated Kukaku's nose, and she left before they could drag her too.

But knowing she'd be around was a good start.

XXXXX

Yoshino was there, sipping water from a cooler, when they ran inside. Goro immediately walked up to them, and homed in on Chizuru.

"So…..what do you have to say for yourself? They're a part of this too? They know of Shinigami too?!"

"Wait, Detective." Yoshino thought fast. "They're actually here for Kanonji's defense, so they'll need to congregate with him first."

"Like hell they will! Chizuru is my daughter! They're not moving a millimeter until I get answers out of them!"

"Well they won't tell you anything without a lawyer present. And you don't have authority over the rest of them."

"You little…."

Yoshino quickly ushered them to Kanonji's interrogation room, with Chizuru openly praying her father didn't kill her after it was said and done.

XXXXXX

"What?! Children! What did you do?"

"Saving your butt!" Keigo cried out. "You're not going to take the fall for this, Kanonji, because we KNOW Shinigami that can vouch for you."

"Hello, my name is Jin Kariya," said his lawyer, smiling evenly. "It seems we can help each other…."

One by one, they introduced themselves.

"Is it true the girl is Ichigo Kurosaki's mother, reincarnated?"

"YES!" Keigo pointed to the door. "We just met his cousin, she can probably vouch for it! And his father came to town yesterday with his sisters!"

"Marvelous!"

Yoshino tapped her chin. "Do any of you know Yachiru Kusajishi?"

"Not that well, but she's someone you can trust," Ryo replied. "I'm sorry the UN only made things harder for you."

"Did they? Or did Yachiru assist our case?" Kariya held out the newspaper clipping. "She gave this to me. Read it."

They did, and the implication was horrifying. "K-Kurosaki-san warned us about a Reio!" Michiru squeaked out. "Why is all connected?"

"It's the perfect defense. The world knows of Yachiru now, and with this, they can know her handwriting. We can say because this Reio is controlling the Shinigami, they cannot patrol efficiently, and the girl, instead of being protected, was left in Kanonji's care."

"B-Brilliant!" Kanonji gasped. But Kariya wasn't smiling. "A-Are we not going to use this?"

"Yachiru instructed I look it over away from prying eyes. There's a fair chance it can get traced back too soon. So for now, we'll need the Shinigami testimony instead."

"Who…who are you guys?"

"Two BOUNTS. It seems you all know more than most people…..and honestly, your knowledge will be extremely valuable. Would you like to join our organization?"

Ryo spoke up first: "No offense, but it's better if we stay impartial and autonomous. Our concern is Karakura Town. But we can be your allies, right?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Sure."

"I'VE GOT IT!" Chizuru exclaimed. "That woman….oh my gosh….!"

"Yeah, she's kind of a horndog," Keigo whispered. "But listen, you're some kind of cult or somethi-" Chizuru surprised everyone by running out of the room.

XXXXX

She ignored her father, zoomed down the steps, and ran far enough until she could flag down Kukaku again.

"What?! Goddamn it, I'm busy!"

"You're the woman Soi mentioned!"

"You…." Kukaku lowered her weapon. "You know her?"

"She came to me for advice when she was protecting the town, and then she….showed me the ring she was going to….give you."

Stunned, Kukaku held her hand up to show her. "You told her to propose?"

"N-No!" Chizuru said quickly. "She just wanted my opinion! I'm glad though, she was so unhappy when we first met. Us lesbians need to stick together, right?"

"….heh."

"What's wrong?"

"She told you how it all started, right?"

"Yeah, with the drunken one-night stand. She really wanted Yoruichi, but she moved on and filled the void in her life…..and so should I."

"Huh?"

Chizuru smiled. "I had a big crush on Orihime in high school, and I guess I was a little pushy and grope-y about it. That earned me so many fists from Tatsuki….is she doing well? With Kurosaki?"

Kukaku saw the pleading in her eyes. Orihime's situation had gotten much more complicated, and there was no way she would return to the ditzy, cheerful high school student she once was. And yet…she still had found the love of her live, much like her.

"Of course she is."

"Good." Chizuru wiped her eyes. "Good."

* * *

Cinco continued his blitz through the sand, and although his face could not make anymore expressions, he was almost giddy at the Shinigami lives he was going to take.

That is, until Arturo blocked him.

"Stand down." He released some of his reiatsu to accentuate his command, which stopped Rokka, Kurrapira, Vemina, and Mereda dead in their tracks. "Let me see if they're a threat."

"Hello!" Kageroza greeted. "A pleasure to see you again, good friend."

"Kageroza Inaba, you brought other Shinigami with you?"

He couldn't play the solo act for much longer; Ganryu ordered Benin, Jai, and Riyan to accompany Kageroza this time. Understandably, the three were both uneasy of the powerful Arrancar….and suspicious that Kageroza _knew_ one?

"Yes, just….associates of mine." Kageroza stepped forward, not shrinking from Arturo's stare. He had to be careful. "They insisted they come along. Do try to tolerate their presence for now," he whispered.

Cinco suddenly turned….and then, he was off again.

"W-What?! More Shinigami?" Rokka said. "Arturo-sama, how exactly do you know this one?"

"Yes…..how does he?" Benin muttered.

But Arturo didn't respond. He was looking in the direction Cinco was going towards.

"Ah….if you want answers, first we'll need to settle this rabble," Kageroza said. "Simply put, this Arrancar's forces slayed the party, but spared me….didn't you? You…found me useful."

"And you KNEW Ginjou was with him?!"

The ex-substitute looked them over. "Never seen the guy in my life."

 _So, he IS alive….and playing along. But why?_

"Yes," Arturo replied, "I do find him useful. I assume the same courtesy can be extended to your companions?"

Kageroza smiled. "Sure they can." But the Arrancar took the shine of his glasses to mean something else entirely.

"….Yin. Yang. Go see what Cinco found."

* * *

The former Privaron members had lead the party through the underground, but the roars of Hollows were getting a little too close for comfort.

"The beast doesn't attack all the time. It's mindless. If you can catch it with its guard down…."

Harribel narrowed her eyes. "You all know so much. And yet, Arturo hasn't sought out your services?"

"It's mostly his two cheerleaders that do the pushing," Cirucci sneered. "Yin and Yang. Arturo has a distaste for anything reminding him of Aizen, it seems, but we haven't crossed him directly….so he's left us alone."

Dordonii looked to Ichigo. " _Nino_ ….you've gotten stronger, haven't you?"

"…..so have you."

"Ah, but you earned your power. It's only the unnatural cracks and mutations of this world that made us even more powerful. At some point…will Hollows even need souls?"

"That's a terrible thought," Stark said. "Maybe if Reio-sama wasn't so concerned with bullying all of us, this problem could've been stopped."

"It's the fucking SSS," Apache growled. "They're the bastards that ruined EVERYTHING! I hope we get to slit every last one of their throats."

"Calm yourself, Apache. We're here to compromise the enemy, not launch a full-scale attack. We must be calm."

The group headed through one more dark tunnel, before coming outside to see the light of the moon illuminating the path through an empty trench. They were hundreds of meters away, yet all could sense the beast from where it was currently sleeping.

"…."

"Okay, it's that way, good luck."

"What?!" Ichigo spun around. "You're not going to help us kill it?"

"You idiot, we can't purify it! Do you know where its mask is? There's a piece from the underbelly that connected ahead. If you can cut it…." Cirucci trailed off.

"But how?" Harribel wondered. "If we release our power, it will only draw the Hollows to us faster. And yet, time is running out by the second."  
Then, the answer became clear. Ichigo went to pull out the Zan Sword…only to find that the tip was the one piece left, fused to that of his zanpakutou.

"When did….." The others had the same modification. "Never mind. Cover me!" He quickly ran through the trench.

* * *

Ichigo and Zangetsu ran together, closing in on the monster. Because his spirit could be used without releasing, it provided him double the zan power without having to alert others.

"Ichigo. This is but the first obstacle you face."

"I know. What about the form you kept hinting at? It exists, right?"

Zangetsu was silent for a bit. "Do not doubt the strength you currently have. With no worries about your town, you can go all-out, but I have to warn you…..you won't be able to best Arturo here."

Ichigo skidded to a stop. "What? How could you say that?"

"I mean this mission," he directed him to keep running, "Will put ALL of your training to the test. If you cannot make good use of it…..you will not improve."

"…"

"Well well, it's the carrot top!"

"That it is, dear sister."

Ichigo grit his teeth _. Of course it wasn't going to be this easy._ "You two. Get the hell out of my way."

"Or what?" Yin cackled. "You release your power, and wake El Rampante up? But we can do that just fine…."

 _Damn, what do I do? Zangetsu…_ But to his shock, the spirit wasn't there. _Did he go onward? Did they see him?_

"Now now, we like to enjoy our meals! Maybe we should test your power a little more. Cinco will get a kick out of the Shinigami treats!"

"Ci…why are you two doing this? We don't have to fight."

"Too bad! You started it, invading our little home…." Yang charged up a cero, and to Ichigo's shock, it was NOT aimed at him….but rather, El Rampante. "I hope you can run, berry boy!"

Suddenly, an unknown figure appeared via sonido….and disrupted the cero. Ichigo couldn't tell who it was, but one strike from his weapon pushed both Arrancar girls back.

"Who ar-"  
"Go!" he shouted. His mask remnants formed a horned helmet on his head, covering the smooth purple locks. "I'm not your enemy!"

Ichigo flash-stepped away, leaving Yin and Yang to glare at the intruder.

"Well, well…..and who do we have here?"

They zoomed forward to attack, but the unknown man evaded them…..by burrowing through the sand.

XXXXX

"Zangetsu! Where are you?!" Ichigo kept running, but now El Rampante's massive form had blocked the moon's light. In front of his eyes was the week spot Cirucci had mentioned. "Here goes…."

Ichigo put both hands on the hilt, and his power increased. He knew the beast would wake up, thanks to the scuffles around him, so he had to make this count.

"Getsuga….."

 **BOOM  
** The large explosion of a red cero caught his attention, and now…..El Rampante….was stirring.

"Damn it! _Circle the Moon, Zangetsu!"_ The sudden surge of Shinigami reiatsu was sure to make everything attack Ichigo, but he didn't care. He focused…..and then he slashed ahead. The energy arc was dense, thick, and it struck the monster's belly before it could start attacking.

"Ichigo! Hurry!" shouted his zanpakutou. "Force your power with mine…..and cut that piece in half!"

"Right! HURRAAAAAH!" He jumped ahead, and concentrated his rage into his attack, just as Zangetsu appeared besides him.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"Hollows….Harribel-sama, they're coming!" Mila Rose shouted, readying her zan. "No…..no, something powerful….is leading it!"

"GET AWAY!" Gantenbainne roared, just as a massive cero came into view. Everyone quickly flash-steped/sonidoed out of range, but it barreled through the trench and exploded.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, but we have to find Kurosaki quick!"

The group quickly moved away from the tremendous reiatsu, but it was in hot pursuit. It let out a savage roar, accompanied by one word.

 **"SHINIGAMIIIIIIII!"**

From the corner of her eye, Neliel saw another Arrancar, who was fleeing Yin and Yang. He was fast, and seemed to be more skilled than either of them.

"No….."

"Neliel! Focus, damn it!" Grimmjow yelled in her ear. "Why are you spacing out?!"

"Because that Arrancar!" She turned (against Dordonii's plea), and headed down the perpendicular path. The twins were focusing on the intruder, so they didn't have time to dodge her Byakurai. "Hurry! Come with us!"

"…yes!"

XXXXXX

As the other group reached Ichigo's position, they found the lad furiously slashing every square inch of the beast. He was letting his anger get the best of him, but he wasn't going to stop until it was dead.

"Kurosaki! You didn't save any for me!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo threw three more arcs at the beast, and now its blood was splashing out, from all angles. One final hit caused it to disintegrate completely, as it roared in agony. "YOU WANT MORE?!"

"Kurosaki!" Harribel called up. "That's enough! We have to escape!"

Ichigo grunted and jumped down, next to Lilinette. "Fine. Where's Neliel?" His eyes shot open; the area was lighting up from ceros charging from Hollow to and fro.

They fired….

Neliel and the unknown man saw the massive burst of light. "No! They're under attack!"

"Don't follow them! I have an idea…" Once again the figure burrowed under the sand, and now she took note of his tail, which matched the color of his hair. "C'mon!"

Once underground the two hustled, following the roars, sword swings, and battle cries. "Is this really going to work?"

"I promise, Nel."

"You….you know my name….."

Now the Arrancar turned to look at her. "Of course I do. We…..we were brother and sister."

"…..no….."

"Nel…"

"No, no it's not you. You….you burned up in the explosion!" Neliel was beginning to panic. "You….you died with them….."

"Nel, please….Runuganga scared me…..and I wasn't brave enough to help you, but now…..now I won't run. Not anymore."

"No…" her eyes watered. "B-Bawabawa…."

"Sssh. If you want your friends to survive, you have to focus."

"That monster chasing us…..don't tell me…..he's…."

"He's not the Quinto anymore. He's something a lot worse."

* * *

One by one, Ichigo and the others were pulled through the ground; the ceros, smoke and general chaos made it difficult for Yin and Yang to track their movements, and once they were gone, the weaker Hollows stopped.

"Damn it! Sister….they killed El Rampante!"

"Impossible! The Kurosaki boy wasn't this powerful when Master fought him….tch, we must alert him! Those Shinigami will not escape!"  
The twins disappeared, and the other Hollows dispersed….that is, if Cinco's presence wasn't still lingering. He stepped forward…..staring at the sand with his empty eyes.

Worst of all, he _knew_ she was with them. The woman that surpassed him….scolded him…..shattered his pride….and ended his 'life'.

This only made him angrier….which would only make him much more dangerous….

* * *

Things were far less hectic at the academy. The students were improving, working towards a common goal, and while Rurichiyo was still exhausted from her training, she kept sparring with recruits….until she fell over.

"Kasumioji….take 10, okay?"

She took a seat on a bench, and wiped her face with a towel. "Soon….I'll be strong enough to rise in rank…."

"Oh, Lady Kasumioji! Ryunosuke, move over!" Shino and her partner sat down next to her. "This is rough training, huh?"

"I'm just getting started!" the heiress boasted. "I'm only resting because I was told to."

"Ehehe….you're making us look bad," Ryunosuke said with a sweatdrop. "But we'll keep trying too. Why should we be useless, right?"

Rurichiyo nodded. To kill some time, she took out the book that was returned to her. "Say, perhaps you two could help me. I'm trying to solve….something cryptic."

"What?"

She showed them the poem. "What do you suppose this means? I was told to look at this one in particular."

" _Further and further time passes_ ….I don't know, Lady Kasumoiji."

Unbeknownst to them, Sakumo was watching them….and her eyes noticed the spine and cover of the book. There was a distinct glaze in her eyes….

* * *

In the wasteland below….

"There…." Nanao wiped her head with a rag. "That's enough of them for now…." Her spirit floated behind her. "Ugh, do you have something to say?"

"Nanao, Nanao….you're pushing yourself harder. Are you trying to make up for the friends that were moved to the Living World?"

"Ryomen….ahem, I'm only C rank, which I find embarrassing, considering a majority of my allies are higher in rank."

Her, Orihime, Tatsuki, Xen, Senna, Ururu, and Kiyone were some of the Shinigami still in the same bracket as her.

"But there's only so far you can improve yourself on a daily basis. You must be patient."

Nanao shook her head. "How can I? I'm the Vice-President, yet…..my presence isn't as commanding."

"Are you still upset with Yachiru?"

"Tch. Of course I am, but I think she's suffered enough. It does no good to splinter the group now, even when Reio-sama is trying to do so. We can figure this all out at the next meeting."

Ryomen nodded, then smiled. "Perhaps we can mention it at OUR meeting."

"You….what?"

"The Zanpakutou Rights Association, or ZRA for short. Sorry, honey, but you can't join."

XXXXX

Sentaro was bandaging his arm up when Chad passed him some water.

"Sado! Hey, thanks."

"You're welcome." He watched the goatee'd man down it all in about five seconds. "Mind if I ask you….about Kotetsu?"

"Huh? Oh she's fine, she's fighting with some of her NSWA friends."

Chad shook his head. "Isane told me she's been acting differently. Is she alright?"

"Well…..actually, it's the weirdest thing. She's been recovering since the little drug episode, then all of a sudden, she got….really h-horny." His cheeks turned pink. "This morning, she seemed fine, like she was surprised she even did it in the first place."

"What do you think caused it? Another complication?"

"I don't know. It's been….so rough for her this past month, huh? Gets all pressured into taking additives, overdoses, gets tricked by that Inaba bastard, and now….." Sentaro sighed. "I wish I could've helped her more."

"Don't put yourself down." Chad sat down next to him. "You've been by her side, and that's what counts."

"You don't think…."

"Hmm?"

"Well CRAZY thought, but maybe I got her….um….."

"Maybe."

"T-That's your answer!" Sentaro shouted. "I'm not ready to be a father! But I don't think I should bring it up, she's already dealing with too much…..or….should I?"

"Better if you know now, opposed to later. Akon's device should still be around."

"Alright then. Say Sado….have….you ever imagined a family, with Isane?"

The gentle giant was quiet for a few moments, like he was seriously considering the thought. Part of him felt too young, but then again, what was age in the Soul Society? "She's the woman I love. I know I'm going to marry her at the festival."

"Sado…."

"I know it doesn't really mean anything. But there's no other person I'd want to spend my life with, either here or otherwise. You can understand that, right?"

Sentaro nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for all your help, Sado. You're a great guy."

Chad gave his signature thumbs-up, then noticed a weary Jidanbo. "Do you need some help?"

"No no, Sado-kun, it's just…..it's been a while since I've seriously fought Hollows. Me and the gatekeepers. But we made a vow, to always fight for the good of Soul Society! …..say, can I ask you a question?"

He sweatdropped at the idea of being today's problem solver. "Sure."

"It's about Yuichi…."

* * *

Once again the investigation team was underground, only now….Ichigo recognized the place. "This….is where Ishida fought Kurotsuchi….!"

"Who the heck are you, anyway?" Lilinette demanded of the new Arrancar. "If you don't work for Arturor….why'd you save us?"

"I'm Bawabawa."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Harribel yelled out.

"Didn't you die?" asked Grimmjow in a rather blunt fashion.

"No." Bawabawa looked at his feet….once upon a time, he could only slither across the ground. "I was mutated by this new environment, just like Arturo, and the Privaron." He pointed to Dordonii and the like. "To be honest….I was starting to worry you wouldn't come back."

"Oh Bawabawa!" Neliel hugged him. "Oh I'm so sorry! I abandoned you!"

"Nel….you didn't abandon me." The once-worm pulled her off. "I left you in your time of need. But once I sensed Ichigo Kurosaki…..I knew you'd be around."

"You….you know what happened to Pesche and Dondachakka, don't you?"

Bawabawa removed the binds on his right arm…..showing a carved tattoo of both of their faces. "Yes. I left my brothers too, and I vowed….I would change. I would evolve. And I would fight for you, Nel."

"Bawabawa!" She began to wail, overcome with both joy and grief. "All this time…..all this time, I thought you were gone forever….!"

"I hate to interrupt this…..but there's a stronger foe chasing us," Sun-Sun pointed out. "We should prepare the counterattack. With him in the way, we'll never reach Arturo."

"I know who it is."

"….."

"….."

"Don't keep us in suspense!" Loly said.

"He was the Quinto, Nnoitra Jiruga. And since he was with Yin and Yang, that means he's joined forces with Arturo."

"Impossible," Harribel argued. "Neliel killed him with her own zanpakutou."

"Yes, but mutation is capable of many things….the remains of Tesla Lindocruz fused with his body, creating some kind of amalgamation…the only thing that fuels Cinco is hatred."

"Cinco? Great name, Nnoitra, you dumbass." Grimmjow put his hands in his pockets.

"One more thing."

"Yes, Bawabawa?" Neliel gently grabbed his arm.

"Why…..has a zanpakutou spirit separated from a Shinigami?" Zangetsu was standing alone, in the corner. "That seems….unusual."

"All of us can do it, thanks to tech our friend Hiyori Sarugaki devised," said Menoly. "They're….quite similar to our old Hollow forms, but….reborn, I guess."

Bawabawa blinked. "May I see them?"

"I would like to see them too, _nina."_

"Me too!"

So the others drew their blades….the Zan Sword still fused at the tip…..and one by one, stabbed through their chests. It didn't hurt, in fact none of them were wounded at all, and the spirits soon emerged.

"Amazing….."

"Cool huh?"

Bawabawa then frowned. "No….none of you match the presence I felt earlier. It too was a Shinigami, four of them. Is someone else traveling with you?"

"Someone else? Who the hell would do that? How would they even get in here?"

"….. _Kageroza_ ," Ichigo growled.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: I've got ideas of how this little battle is going to play out. Me showing off what Ichigo can really do now, a proper demonstration of the ex-Espada, and all Grimmjow fans are going to be really happy. I suppose next chapter I'll have to really focus on just Hueco Mundo, but we'll see.**

 **Also check out the one-shot I wrote for Hanataro and Meninas :)**

 **And because for the heck of it:**

 **S - Royal Guard**

 **A - Ichigo, Isshin, Grimmjow, Harribel, Neliel, Stark, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Jushiro, Retsu, Shunsui, Kensei, Shinji, Ichinose, Gin, Momo, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Kukaku, Yachiru, Renji, Byakuya, Soi, Marenoshin, Ginrei (achieved Bankai)**

 **B - Kenpachi, Nemu, Yabao, Mashiro, Lisa, Hiyori, Rangiku, Isane, Kira, Iba, Marechiyo**

 **C - Nanao, Kiyone, Sentaro, Senna, Xen, Yushiro, Hanataro, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, Candice, Meninas, Liltotto, Mila Rose, Apache, Sun-Sun, Loly, Menoly, Lilinette, Ganju, Iemura, Mareka**

 **D - Kenryu, Enryu, Jidanbo, Hoganehiko, Shiroganehiko**

 **E - Rurichiyo, Shino, Ryunnosuke, Yuzu, Karin, Mareyo**

 **unranked - academy students, Nozomi, Kon, Ururu, Jinta, Akon (now)**

 **I probably forgot a few characters, but this isn't my personal tier list lol, it's the Shinigami rank system in story. I am NOT going to give everyone Bankai, but there's going to be a huge surprise for a _select_ group of Bankai wielders. Already thought it up and everything.**


	55. Don't Hesitate, Don't Retreat!

**Author's note: I editted the exchange between Tsukishima and Mimihagi to make a little more sense. Of course he would know of Orihime, he spoke to Szayel.**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **Know Un - I am definitely aware of the novel stuff. Admittedly some of it is interesting, but I've decided too many things already to really take advantage of it (ex. already making the noble houses off anime-only characters). Maybe I'll pull an detail or two from it, who knows. Funnily enough there's no shortage of Bleach content these days, between the novels, mobile game, and live-action movie coming out this year, at least there's something for the fans, y'know?**

 **darkmachines - You'll be pleasantly surprised if you keep reading ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 55 – Don't Hesitate, Don't Retreat!**

The other Arrancar (and Kageroza's group) had retreated to another part of the desert, around some old ruins. But for Ganryu's children, they had another priority in mind.

"Sister...you're the closest...do it."

"Idiot," Benin whispered to Jai, "We'll surely perish if we're left alone with these Arrancar, and he knows this. Just be quiet."

Kageroza gave them a look...before his attention shifted to Ginjou. "So...might I inquire what happened to you? You're not an Arrancar like the lot of them."

"Hm. Arturo took me in, and he's been training me. We have our own...interests. Why don't you tell me what _your_ goal is?"

Oh ho, he's smarter than he assumes. He can tell these peons behind me are suspicious, why they're probably trying to kill me as we speak.

"You first, friend."

Ginjou chuckled. "I am not your friend. In fact, you have a lot of courage, coming here so soon, and with these...other Shinigami."

"At ease," Arturo said. His eyes were looking ahead, to see any sign of Yin and Yang. "Tell them, Ginjou."

"Fine," he grunted. "You Shinigami were going to kill me, right? So coming here was my only chance to escape...and get stronger."

"And why is that?" Kageroza asked, clearly playing along. "Did the Gotei 13 do something to you?"

"Why yes. That hypocritical Ukitake had me captured."

"How did you escape?" the scientist pressed. Ginjou couldn't tell what his goal was, but he knew it'd be interesting if he could cause friction.

"Ah, some group of spineless Shinigami that rebelled, what was their name? I can't remember, they're not very important."  
He grinned at the anger on the SSS members' faces.  
"But that's why you came here, for help, correct?"

"Ha!" Mereda laughed condescendingly. "As if we Arrancar would EVER help a Shinigami! Frankly, Arturo-sama, I don't understand why this Kageroza can speak to you so equally."

Arturo nodded. "You're correct. But...Kageroza spoke of something. A new world. A world where fate is changed, and we Hollows do not have to endure the mistakes of the Gotei. Can I assume you all share his ideals? You _did_ split off from them..."

"Ha ha...well, yes. Our Gotei has been soiled."

"In what way? Tell me."

Benin gripped the nearby rock. _A place where your kind isn't socializing with Shinigami, you beast! But I can't say that. He has enough power to easily kill me.  
_ It was a test.

"Allow me, sister." The bulky Jai had to restrain himself, even though he wanted to condemn all of them, as they were. "Everyone is too easy with each other. The noble become friends with the lesser, like no one has any respect for our customs!"

"I see...then, in a new world, would you want to keep them?"

The shock in Jai's eyes was noticed by both of his siblings.

"Well, a new world," Riyan tried to deter suspicion, "The lesser won't be a problem. It won't be a concern any more."

"Yes, but that was not my question. The Gotei 13 will not exist in the world of change. That means the stations you possess will not exist. Kageroza says your group is called the...SSS, or whatever. I get the impression not everyone shares his intelligence and remorse."

 _What the HELL did you say to him, you Kurotsuchi wannabe?!_

"You know..."

Everyone looked at Ginjou, who looked very calm.

"I remember getting some visitors in prison, five curious girls that told me about someone. An Orihime Inoue. She saved all the souls, apparently? Perhaps you Shinigami can fill in my new comrades."

"Orihime Inoue, Orihime Inoue...nope! Doesn't ring any bells!" said Kukkapuro.

"Oh...she was brought here by Sosuke Aizen," said Rokka. "Because of her powers...they were odd things. She could repair limbs and restore life, akin to a god.."

"What?" Arturo's eyes widened. "Kageroza, why didn't you mention this girl before?"

"Alas...Orihime Inoue does not possess those abilities anymore," he admitted.

"But how _did_ she save the souls of this world?"

He wasn't expecting to answer such a question now, but an intense flash of bright light interrupted him. All of them were picking up the raw, intense power of Cinco...

* * *

….including the twins. Cinco's blast had led the way underground, and they were attempting to track the Shinigami team down.

"Hm, there's no restraint to this one.."

"So barbaric, sister. I hope Master puts him in his place!"

" **...Nel...iel..."**

XXXXXX

"Neliel! Pay attention!" Stark shouted in her ear. "You keep looking back. They'll catch up!"

The group was trying to broaden the distance between their foes, but they all knew escape would not be sustainable. A plan had to be made.

"You're thinking of...him, aren't you?" Bawabawa asked.

"...He looks terrible, doesn't he?"

"You don't want to see him, Neliel. Unfortunately, we don't have that luxury. Maybe...maybe we can stall him."

That got Ichigo to stop in his tracks. "You are NOT doing a suicide mission! If you stay behind, Neliel, we'll lose you! What would the others think?!"

"I k-know!" Neliel shouted back. "But...it's clear he's coming for me. I must settle this. Bawabawa can help me."

"Ahem."

"You too!"

Like Grimmjow, Neliel's zan was reminiscent of her former resurreccion; he was a four legged beast with a human torso, but the face and head corresponded with the beast half.

"He'll kill you!" Ichigo turned to the others. "Don't the rest of you care?!"

"Stop spazzing out, Kurosaki." Grimmjow kicked some sand. "All of the Hollows here can kill us, especially now that we've kicked the hornet's nest."

"You still have the talisman. If Neliel is in danger...we will know. The Privaron can still guide us...right?" Harribel asked. They seemed in agreement, although Cirucci still had a scowl.

"I'll be fine, Ichigo." Neliel looked into his eyes. "Don't worry about me."

"..."

The group soon continued on [Ichigo still hesitant], and Neliel took that as an invitation to draw her zanpakutou. _"Declare...Gazeru no Kinishi..."_ Her katana morphed into a jousting lance, as did the weapon in her zan's hand. Bawabawa was amazed.

"It's like your power is drawn from your Hollow memories..."

"Bawabawa."

"Yes?"

Neliel stepped in front of her servant. "Nnoitra was the one that killed our brothers after Kurotsuchi mutated them. I put him in his place. But...seeing you...makes me afraid. I don't want to lose you too."

"With all due respect..." Bawabawa drew his own weapon. "...I know this world better than you do. I've seen this monster. I want him destroyed just as much as you."

"..."

"M-Milady?"

Neliel had a sad smile. "Destroy was never a word we used in the past. But it must be done." She exerted some of her reiatsu to draw Cinco closer. The aura, jade green in color, gave Bawabawa both a sense of nostaglia and assurance. She could handle herself.

Soon...the beast appeared before them.

* * *

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. "Damn it, those two are still following us. What's their problem?"

"Kurosaki, pay attention!"

Turning back around, what Ichigo saw made his eyes go wide. The same could be said for everyone else, readying their weapons all the same.  
Hollows of different shapes and sizes had crawled out of the sand, the forest, the darkness of the dimension…..all thirsty for Shinigami flesh. And like in Karakura Town, all of their masks were pulsating with the same red energy.  
Yin and Yang appeared above the group, on a heap of sand. Both flashed a sick grin.

"I can't believe these are the people the Gotei 13 sends to beat us, sister! How disappointing…"

"Those colorful characters near them seem new, though…."

 _Then that means…before, Zangetsu was keeping low._ Ichigo glanced at the assembled zanpakutou spirits. He was the only one that always a Plus, but these….these were different, formed from the Hollow identity they once had. If Grimmjow's resembled a panther and Neliel's a centaur, then the theme only continued with the others. Harribel's was shark-based, Apache deer-based, Sun-Sun snake-based, so on and so forth. The difference between theirs and something like Zabimaru or Hyorinmaru seemed to be that the characteristics were a little more… _primal._

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo quickly looked at Harribel.

"We all must separate and fight off as many Hollows as we can. You know what to do."

"…..yeah."

"Enough!" Yin charged up a cero from her fingertip. "Hueco Mundo, our Hollow brothers and sisters….PURGE THESE SHINIGAMI!"

In that moment, Ichigo moved, with Zangetsu following, through the sand. He could feel the cluster of reiatsus all targeting him, his Shinigami attire, his orange hair, but he wouldn't waste time on the weaker targets. His goal was Arturo. Immediately ambushed from all sides, his blade cut through.

* * *

"So you modified them….?"

Kirio looked up from her screen and saw Hiyori fiddling around with her own zanpakutou. "Ah, a small automation. Now the Zan Sword becomes affixated to your sword. You don't need another weapon to carry. Do you like it?"

"Could've given me the hint, Kirio-san," she muttered.

"Why don't you give it another try? There's no reason why you and your friends can't use it to its full potential."

"You saw what happened. It draws out our inner Hollows too, and we don't want that. They're harder to control, and besides….there's tons of zanpakutou spirits running around. They can't resist the urge to purify them. And if that happens…." Hiyori leaned back. "We become weaker."

Kirio sat down next to her, opting to put a hand on her daughter's shoulder (she flinched). "I'm so sorry, Hiyori-chan. Maybe if I was still there, you wouldn't be a victim. It must've been horrible…"

"Whatever," Hiyori got back up. "Hey, look! Akon's back."

Other Shinigami in Kirio's team greeted him warmly, but he could only manage half-hearted waves, he couldn't even look at them. Shutara's thin-veiled threat was still in his mind. "Vice-Captain. Got any orders for me?"

"You idiot, I'm not your superior anymore."

He side-eyed Kirio with a rather cold glare before looking back. "Whatever. Any updates on the Hueco Mundo expedition?"

The talisman allowed the team to monitor the team's status, and all of them tensed up at how the enemy's dots massively outnumbered the likes of Ichigo and the others.  
Except, for Kirio. Sure she was anxious, but she knew death would be impossible for those with the symbol.

"W-Wait!" Takeshi pointed to a few blips on the screen. "There's unidentified Shinigami character approaching! Who could they be?"

Akon scoffed. "It's obvious, members of the SSS. So Kageroza is trying to double cross them…."

"HUH?!" everyone looked at Akon for clarification. He sighed.

"Do you people not really pay attention? The SSS made a point to loathe anyone Hollow or Quincy, and without Kageroza, their escape wouldn't have worked. If he betrays them…."

* * *

Harribel's blade had transformed to a shark-tooth shaped weapon, not unlike her resurreccion. Her spirit was also female, adorned with gills, fins, and razor sharp teeth. As they unleashed vicious water pressure to fend off the crowd….she felt something attach to her arm.

 _It's a bomb! That means-!_

"I thought you were faster than that, Hollow scum. I'm disgusted the Captain placed so much trust in you!"

Harribel turned and spotted Benin, as soon as it detonated. Her opponent's zan had taken the form of a crossbow, and she was aiming into the smoke.

 _Damn Hollows…they're in the way!_

Then a jet of water crashed into her, ruining the shot. Harribel emerged only slightly wounded, but she was in no mood for a war of attrition. She signaled at her spirit to keep fighting Hollows. This would be a 1 on 1 battle. "Benin. You made a mistake engaging me."

Benin got up and aimed again. "Why is that, Tia Harribel?"

"You disgraced the 2nd Division. Because Soi Fon is not here, I will have the pleasure of ending your treacherous face myself."

XXXXX

Likewise, Stark's weapon was decidedly similar to his resurreccion's pistol, although the shots were his own spiritual power weaponized, and there was a protruding spike above the gauge - this acted as a last ditch effort to pierce any Hollow masks. His spirit resembled a wolf.

Amidst the shuffling he tried to keep an eye on Lilinette but Jai's arrival added another thing to keep an eye out for.

 _He's one of those guys, huh….?_

XXXXXX

Lilinette had a similar weapon, but opposed to being a pistol she could wield with one hand, it was rifle-like in its design, yet had a faster rate of fire.

"Hey! You're the Primera's other half!"

Lilinette blinked and lowered her weapon. "Uhhh…..have we met?"

"C'mon! You used to pet me waaaay back in the day, before you were a dirty traitor, even though Master hated when you would run around and cause trouble like th-"  
"Can you slow down?!" she snapped, taking her opponent's features in. "Hang on….you're Yammy's mutt! Of all things, YOU'RE still around?"

Kukkapuro's tail had stopped wagging. His eyes took a more menacing sort of glare. And from the way some of the weaker Hollows backed away…it was clear he was no "mutt" anymore.

"Primera, why did it have to be like this? Being one of _them."_

"You're so dumb. You think any of us wanted to stay in this hellhole? After Kurotsuchi ruined it?!" Lilinette briefly flash-stepped to dodge a few ceros her way. "We tried to make a difference."

"Did you?" he asked. "Seems to me, miss, that you all turned tail…..and _ran._ When the survivors had to fend for themselves."  
Around them, the Tres Bestias, the ex-Privaron, Loly, and Menoly were struggling with some new arrivals - Riyan, Rokka, Vemina, and Mereda. Lilinette realized Stark was getting further and further from her vision, but one look at her spirit….told her she had to be brave and fight.

"…I'm sorry you're like this, pooch. And to be honest, right now….I feel stuck in the middle."

"Oh?"

Lilinette pointed her rifle. "Yeah. I'm only here because of what I once _was_ , when I thought those days were behind me. But I guess they'll always be there."

"…."

"So sorry, lassie, I'm gonna put you down," she whispered, charging up a shot. "It's what I do now." And when Kukkapuro zoomed towards her, she closed her eyes and thought of Yuzu.

Then, she felt blood.

* * *

Chaos was brewing in the world. The prospect of hunting Shinigami had caused an uproar, and the further he traveled, the less time Ichigo knew he had left. But then, a rough hand grabbed his collar.

"Oi. Where do you think you're going, without me?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo swatted his hand away. "You have to help the rest of them!"

"Says who? He messed with the both of us, and I'm not taking that sitting down. I want him dead, just like you."

"Grimmjow…..look."

Arturo was standing before them, with Ginjou standing by his side.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques…do the two of you really wish my death that badly? Simply because of humiliation?"

"Humiliation?" Ichigo tightened the grip on his sword. "Stop thinking you know us well, Arturo, because you don't even know the half of it."

"I see. Well, I know you're here for me….and here, I am."

Grimmjow scoffed. "With Ginjou, no less. How's it going, weasel? Found a new master to protect you from the scwary Gotei?"

"Ignore him, Ginjou. You are only here to observe."

That put him in an even sourer mood. "Are you serious? This is my chance to prove myself, so your buddies don't think I'm all talk. Look, I even fooled those SSS clowns."

"I'm gonna kill _you_ next," Ichigo snarled. "It's bad enough you helped them in all of this, but you killed Jidanbo's friend!"

"Still barking at the heels of Ukitake, I see."

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" Arturo unleashed some of his reiatsu, causing both blue and orange to tense up. This was NOT going to be easy. "I will crush the both of you myself. The sins of the Gotei shall be paid in blood!" He gave Ginjou approximately 15 seconds to get away, and then…..he moved.

XXXXX

Kageroza was watching the battle, and he was excited. He could finally see what Arturo was truly capable of, and better yet….what Ichigo and Grimmjow were capable of.

"They have spirits with them…..?"

* * *

Back in Karakura Town, Kukaku had finished her Hollow cleansing, and now was the time to survey the neighboring areas. She descended onto the hospital roof and looked around, scanning….but something had interrupted. Specifically, the sound of a loudspeaker.

"ATTENTION, CITIZENS OF KARAKURA TOWN. IF YOU SEE ANY SHINIGAMI AROUND, YOU ARE NOT TO CONTACT THEM. YOU ARE NOT TO APPROACH THEM. YOU ARE, INSTEAD, TO CONFER WITH THOSE TASKED WITH HANDLING THEM."

"What the hell?"

Armored cars and gussied-up policemen had filed into the town en masse, and all of them were putting flyers throughout the streets. Now, Shinigami were something to be cautious of, not something to be celebrated.

 _I'd better find that girl…._

XXXXX

"D-Detective, I think that's one of them!"

Kukaku ignored the front desk and instead, entered the room where Kanonji was planning with his legal aid, only to see that they were all looking out the window. "Oh come on! Is this really fallout from what Yachiru did?"

Kariya scoffed. "Those fools….they don't understand. Pushing your kind away, that's only going to cause problems. But….you know Yachiru Kusajishi?"

"Yeah, she's kind of a local celebrity where I'm from…." drawled the Shiba head. "So what's the story with this guy?"

Other policemen (and Goro) tried to command her to leave, but she shut the door on their faces. (Chizuru mentally counted the days she would be grounded).

"Don Kanonji is accused of child kidnapping and abduction, but according to these youths, the girl he was monitoring was someone reincarnated from Ichigo Kurosaki's mother."

"What….Aunt Masaki! Now it makes sense, Karin and Yuzu said something happened to you…hey!" Kanonji had grabbed her top in a panic. "Get off!"

"Please, miss, only your kind can clear my name! I was only trying to help the people! I wanted to give them the truth, not the fabrication my show was promoting! Is there any way you can prove your relation?"

"Huh?"

"Wait, Kanonji, you're thinking incorrectly," Yoshino began, "-perhaps she can prove that reincarnation is a factor."

"Of course it is. My brother and sister-in-law were also reincarnated into children in this town!"

Beat.

"But…" Kukaku sighed. "It's not something you can _prove._ Aunt Masaki looks nothing like that Kyoko kid, but Ichigo could tell regardless. Same deal here. So I dunno if I can really help you."

"WHAT?!"

"Wait!" Michiru looked determined. "There's only one solution."

"…..well don't keep us in suspense!"

"Shinigami-san, the UN wants all of you to sign the accords in six days, right? Well, that would mean you'd all have to come down to do it, which means…..this Reio would get involved. There…..is when Kanonji can prove everything that he's claimed….is true."

Silence.

"Are….you…NUTS?!" Already Keigo was going to hard veto this. "You actually want this God guy to come down and see who we are?!"

"Didn't Kurosaki-san tell us to not get in his radar?" Mahana asked.

"Well, it's not us but Kanonji. Do you think he'll reveal himself?"

"That's crazy, he's not going to-"

 _"Yes,"_ Kukaku had realized it immediately. "He didn't seem very happy that Yachiru pissed off this….UN, or whatever. And he's big on setting the pecking order. Things have changed. People know. Too many people know."

Internally, Kariya was planning. He certainly would be sharing Yachiru's note with the other BOUNTS, but he would have to be careful in sharing its contents if this Reio figure was going to appear….

"Then we're in luck. Between what's happening outside and the world's reaction to what transpired four years ago…Kanonji can easily last for six days in custody. This is something new, something unique to the legal system, when regular cases already take so much time," Yoshino concluded.

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked. "Authorities might connect the dots on our involvement."

Then, they all heard new voices outside the door. From the sounds of it, they weren't going to leave until ALL of their questions were resolved, on the Shinigami or otherwise.  
"Oh crap!"

"Shinigami-san, can you take these youths away so they can regroup? I will stay here and serve as Kanonji's legal aid."

"What about me?" Yoshino asked. Subtly, he handed her the clipping that Yachiru gave him, and his eyes said it all. She would pass on the information to their organization. "Understood."

"Wait! But we-"

"I assure you, we'll be in touch. Thank you for your cooperation!"

Kanonji bowed. "My deepest gratitude!"

"Okay, okay…..just hang on, then," said Kukaku. Eventually, the new agents did barge into the room, but they only found Don Kanonji and Jin Kariya.

XXXXXX

The others reappeared on the rooftop of the old Kurosaki clinic. Not used to the sudden movement, poor Michiru threw up over the edge.

"Ah, Michiru…."

Kukaku looked them over. "Y'know, for Orihime's friends, all of you are really something else. At least there's somebody in the world that doesn't hate our kind."

"Ma'am-"

"Call me Kukaku, okay?"

"Kukaku-san…." Mahana stared at her. "Is Orihime really in danger cuz of this Reio guy?"

"….I don't know," she admitted. "There's too much to go over now. Where will you guys go?"

"Oh! Ikumi-san's!" Keigo fished out the key from his pocket. "We can sneak over there."

"Then my job is done. Sayonara!" Kukaku quickly jumped up and flash-stepped away, to pursue other targets. In the midst of travel she could feel the voices of suspicion and anger, but she honestly didn't care. She stopped once, right above the elementary school. She looked down, over the kids all playing, and locked on to two of them.

 _Kaien…..Miyako…._

"Here, Hikaru-kun! I'll throw you the ball!" Saya giggled.

* * *

Neliel slid back, her shoulder now bleeding. Bawabawa moved ahead to intercept Cinco's next attack, but each one had always been directed at her. The thought of her. The memory of her.

It pained her. Not just to think of how she ended things with Nnoitra, but that his soul was never freed from it.

"Ah!" Bawabawa was smashed into the ground, and Neliel's spirit took the next hit. She had to resolve this. So she zoomed ahead, used her partner as a stepping stone, and thrusted her javelin into Cinco's face….but he was quick to dodge. Three weapons all aimed for him, but he knocked all of them back.

"This mutation's power…." Suddenly Cinco was upon Neliel, attacking her close up. She blocked each hit, but the power behind them eventually caused her guard to break.  
"Neliel!"  
She was stabbed but flipped back before a follow-up. Then Bawabawa attacked from behind, giving her an opening to pierce Cinco's skull.

 _"You're gonna kill me again, Neliel? Do it. What are you so scared of?"_

She froze.

 _"But it won't bring them back. They're gone for good."_

"No….no, they could be around!"

 _"They're DEAD. You couldn't save them, and you certainly won't save me."_

"S-Shut up!"

The image of Nnoitra sneered at her. _"Maybe you can cry to Zaraki about it later….that is, if you're still around?"_

"NELIEL!"

Bawabawa's voice jolted her out of her hallucination, but it was too late - Cinco seized her face and dragged her through the ground. She could feel his grip tightening, trying to scar and rip it, but her hand seized his wrist. Neliel struggled, but she pulled it off just enough to get up, striking Cinco with a powerful kick in the process.

It didn't work. In fact, Neliel pulled leg back to see her foot bloodied and the toes twisted painfully.

"Strongest….hierro…..?!"

* * *

"Ugh!"

Thrown back again, Ichigo glared at his opponent. It felt too much like fighting Ulquiorra - the cold yet powerful attacks, and the look that said he wasn't really impressed. But fortunately, he had an idea. He waited, for Grimmjow and his zan to attack Arturo had head on.

 _He's distracted enough….Zangetsu! Let's go!_

While dodging and countering Grimmjow's strikes, Arturo saw Ichigo move in his peripheral. But the strawberry wasn't trying to attack from behind….no, he was dashing around the two, in a circle. Arturo attempted to intercept, but he was blocked again.

"Don't…ignore me….!"

Arturo quickly dodged Kyohishi's attack, but his eyes turned to Grimmjow. "You were one of the Espada, the Sexta….don't you find this all painfully ironic?"

 _Son of a bitch! He can still babble on while fighting the both of us?!_ Indeed, the two continued to attack every which way, but Arturo was still dodging or blocking.

"You, fighting as a Shinigami, WITH a Shinigami….is there not a part of you that wants to be a Hollow? To be stronger?"

"….." The two stopped.

"Well? Do you think your life is better, never living up to the potential you once had?"

"Hehehehee….."

"You're….laughing?" Arturo raised an eyebrow. "Have you lost it?"

"Don't play this armchair psychology crap on me, I already have a shrink. Do YOU think your life is better, being a small fish in a big pond?"

"You cannot be serious. I am the strongest Arrancar in this wo-"  
"Tell that to the guy floating above us. If you REALLY were this difficult to deal with, he'd send a lot more than me and Kurosaki to lob your head off. And in the end….you'll be hunted down like an animal. So yeah, maybe not dying like a dog is the better option."

Grimmjow sneered. From the way Arturo's face was contorting, the goading had cracked his cool demeanor.

"Go and hate us all you want, Arrancar. You're only here because a _Shinigami_ was fucked up enough to bomb this world. Bet that REALLY gets under your skin?"

Grimmjow moved fast enough to dodge Arturo's grab, and he quickly skidded back to get distance, but the angered Arrancar was out for the kill. But in the second when he was about to grab Grimmjow's throat, something had divided them.

"MOONBLAST!"

Suddenly Arturo was engulfed by a cylinder of blue energy; Ichigo had sketched a moon around him, and Grimmjow had moved far enough out of the radius. The two glanced at each other.  
And in the blast, Arturo heard two voices call out:

 **"BANKAI!"**

He looked to see how his opponents had changed, but in the middle of the energy, Ichigo was there, sporting a new coat and sleeker sword. And he quickly slashed Arturo before the latter could draw his sword.

 _This power…..of course, they were held back in the town…..!_

His zan came out, but Ichigo knocked him down and pursued; the two traded slashes through the sand, and immediately Arturo could tell Ichigo was faster, stronger….and most of all, more determined than ever. He got cut yet again, and in the struggle, Grimmjow had slashed him too.

"You too….!"

Arturo slid back and analyzed the blue-haired menace. His body had gained sleek armor and he had a second weapon in his hand. Both were bigger than the Shikai form, sharper, with more spikes.

"So….all of you guys have something like this? Based off the resurreccion?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow glanced at his rival. "Now do you believe me, Kurosaki?"

"Idiot, I stopped doubting you a long time ago."

In a flash, the three were clashing yet again, with Arturo now resorting to more effort: ceros, balas, and actual sword strikes. He was impressed on how much synergy they seemed to have, but that only meant they would have to be disposed of….

 **CLANG**

"Why did you join with Kageroza?!"

Arturo's blade was clashed with Ichigo's. "Why did your little helpers disappear? What were they?"

"None of your business!"

 **CLANG**

"Go ahead, let him help you. He'll just double-cross you, he's just like Kurotsuchi!" Now Grimmjow's blades had joined.

The two were knocked back, but they were faster to rebound and put more pressure on Arturo. They were fueled by a similar rage and determination, the very core of their rivalry. And as anyone could tell you, Ichigo and Grimmjow working together was a force to be reckoned with.

 _No….I won't release for these two….not yet, not now…._ "GRAND REY CERO!"

XXXXXX

"Hm…..it will take more than that to put them down for good…."

"Hey."

Kageroza glanced over, at Ginjou. "What do you want, substitute?"

"Just what are you SSS guys even doing? Do you think you can hide forever?"

"Hmph. I don't really care what they do. The only thing we share is a loathe for the current system, but they will fall. It's far too obvious."

Ginjou was sweating a bit from the intensity of the battling reiatsus, but he kept his cool. "They're bluebloods obsessed with purity, huh? Are you gonna lead them all to their death here?"

"Ha. That's too simple. No, my intention is to achieve my dream, of a new world. I'm just playing the field for now."

"Dream…"

* * *

"Tell me more about your dream."

 **"Dream? I didn't** ** _dream_** **of anything in stasis. All I saw, for thousands upon thousands of years….was blackness. Darkness. I'm still amazed I remember how to talk."**

To receive this figure's power, Tsukishima had been engulfed in a similar darkness, but he looked as eerily happy as ever. And why wouldn't he be? "Why did Baraku put you here?"

 **"Where else would I go? He must've erased my presence to the world outside. No mortal would recognize me."**

"There were mortals in your time of freedom, right? Were they like me?"

Mimihagi stared at him. **"I don't think any mortal was even close to you. You don't seem to be phased by anything. Mortals are creatures of fear, of anger, of joy. You don't have any of that."**

"But I will. Once I find my dear friend."

The being contemplated this information. **"It will take some time."**

"How long?"

 **"I don't know."**

Tsukishima sighed. "Well, what's a little more time? But won't Baraku catch on and intercept this process?"

 **"Oh, please. Baraku is a coward. If he didn't have the courage to accept his loss those eons ago, he doesn't have the courage to confront me. Question, you didn't know of my existence until now, did you?"**

"No."

 **"Did the Gotei 13?"**

"I'm almost certain they didn't. Szayel-san didn't seem to mention you either."

 **"Then it must be true. To the outside world, I am but a made-up name. An illusion. A myth. Something unknown."** This seemed to anger Mimihagi, but Tsukishima couldn't see a face to judge. **"Baraku will pay."**

"If it helps, I don't have any alliance to Baraku. I've never even met him."

 **"Of course you haven't! That's how arrogant Baraku is. Why should the mortals see their creator, their God?"**

"….."

 **"BECAUSE!"** Mimihagi shouted into the ether. **"It reminds them of who is above them. It humbles them. If a God sticks to the shadows and never reveals themselves, mortals become conceited. Just as arrogant. They must fear anything that is stronger, that is the natural order."**

"But you said earlier….you think he's aware of your awakening?"

 **"I would suspect so. But that would be a mere pulse, a faint trickle in his radar. To take any investigation further…..would reveal my identity to his subjects. And clearly, he doesn't want that. You are making history by helping me, Shukuro Tsukishima, and I will be sure to repay you."**

"You know…."

 **"Hm?"**

"You're interested in Orihime Inoue, and I think I have a way to get her attention."

 **"…I'm listening…."**

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you. Here, I have a tissue…"

"Oh! Nanao-san…"

The Vice-President had approached Orihime with some rather controversial intentions, but she had enough with the current….mystery of it all. She had to settle it. "Might I ask something of you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm so sorry, let me introduce myself to your zanpakutou…" she quickly bowed, but Nanao stopped her. "Huh?"

"That's not needed, I asked Ryomen for some privacy. It is about yesterday, at Reio-sama's gathering."

"I-"

"Stop. I would advise you don't try to push this away. You must tell Yachiru how you feel. Because she's taken a few steps too far in her recent decisions."

"You….disagree with her?"

Nanao pushed up her glasses. "Do you?"

"…"

 _"Orihime."_

"….yes. But can I really be mad at Yachiru? She….she was just trying to help?"

"And in the process, she put marks on all of our backs. I know we all resolved to be supportive of her, but there is a difference between doing that and enabling haphazard decisions. I will put my foot down, and you will do the same."

"….."

"Sorry, shall I repeat myself?"

Orihime was locked in yet another trance, they had been happening more and more to her. In her dreams, and in her steps…she kept seeing Reio's wrath, the tortured faces of her friends and loved ones….unsurprisingly, she saw Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Yachiru the most.

"….Orihime? Are you-"

"No…..NO!" Orihime stood up, panting. "I'll talk to her. I'm sick of it! I'M SICK OF ALL OF IT! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"  
Stunned, Nanao couldn't manage a reply. Those in earshot (Uryu and Kiyone) turned their heads in confusion. The healer ran off, tears forming in her soft eyes.

 _Make it stop…..MAKE IT STOP!_

* * *

The citizens of Karakura Town had never seen such a sight before. Now aware that these spiritual, world-ending activities had started in their own country, Japan was *not* going to let matters repeat themselves. Streets were monitored, officers were shouting orders….and the town was going to be placed under _heavy_ surveillance.

"Hey hey hey!" Ikumi came out of her shop. "Move the cars! How are my customers supposed to get in?"

"Ma'am, remain calm. This is an issue of national security. If you cooperate, things will only be safer for you and your child," said one of the government agents.

"Wha….how do you know I have a son?!"

His response was to place a warning sign on the telephone pole, before convening away with other agents.

 **SUBJECT IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. IF SEEN, CONTACT THIS NUMBER.**

 _Her?!_ Ikumi gawked at Yachiru's profile. For the heck of it, she took out her phone and dialed.

 _"Shinigami Monitoring Unit, this is Okaya."_

"Do you people see yourselves?! You're spying on people and treating a child like a monster! What's WRONG with you all?!"

 _"Ma'am, if you do not have information on Yachiru Kusajishi or any Shinigami, please do not call this number."  
_ **CLICK**

"DON'T HANG UP ON ME, YOU LITTLE SNOT!" She threw a rock at one of the agent cars, and headed back into her shop…..where Keigo and the others had hidden. She certainly didn't mind helping them now.

* * *

Eventually Kenpachi had gotten away from the stadium's anger, but he was dashing through another city when his ears picked up on three familiar sounds. Specifically, a name.

 _"This Yachiru, what do you think of her?"_

 _"I think she's a menace, like the rest of those, those…Shinigami. But she's something else. She has the NERVE to cry to everyone and ask for help?"_

Nozarashi gasped. "Oooh…..hey, I think some people are looking at you."

Kenpachi ignored them. He had stopped in front of a display TV, it was a CNN talk between two politicians.

 _"She's a little girl! Don't the Shinigami realize giving power to a child only spells disaster? She should go home, to her parents, or however those monsters breed!_

Kenpachi gritted his teeth. His reiatsu was rising….

 _"She seems not very bright, if you ask me. Probably one of the weaker ones."_

 _"Oh God! That's a horrible thought, if she was strong, or something. And what's that name? Koo-sa-jee-shi? Why do all of these things have such homogenous names?"_

 _"I dunno, I'd rather not think about it. I don't want anything to do with these people, and of course, my 5-year old is already pulling on my leg, going 'Daddy Daddy, can I meet the pink-haired girl?'"_

 _"You were at the UN meeting, right?"_

 _"I was! She even pulled up her friend's top just to scare us, like there was this disgusting scar, who even does this? Who raised this animal?"_

"Kenny wait!"

Kenpachi reached through the glass and smashed the TV to pieces. With his bare hand. He walked on, perfectly aware that already bystanders were running or calling authorities.

"Kenny they're just stupid, they don't know Yachiru."

"…"

"They're the dumb ones, not her!"

"….I didn't know she cried," he muttered. "To the whole world, at that?"

"Kenny…."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Apologies if it wasn't super worth the long way, I need to regain my footing, so to speak. But in these few months I have a TON of ideas, including what will happen at the festival...we should all be scared for Yachiru.**  
 **Speaking of, chapter 56 will conclude this Hueco Mundo stuff (i.e I have to focus hard on it), while chapter 57 will have a confrontation between Orihime and Yachiru, one scene I am very eager to write.**

 **See ya!**


	56. El Mundo Esta Ilorando

**Review Time:**

 **Wheel0fDawn - Me too. I've been thinking its events for weeks now. :O**

 **Pau - :)**

 **Great Dark Knight - glad you're enjoying it so far.**

 **silveruzu44 - Of course! Been a while since you've been around, friend. :)**

 **Ijou5 - Fortunate someone asked this sooner than later. And the answer is sadly no, the expansion of the world and certain plotthreads have made it so that I can't really organically write it in (revealing a separate "branch" of "Shinigami" this late conflicts with how I've planned things out). But at the very least, I can include some of the characters as easter eggs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56 - El Mundo Esta Ilorando**

When the dust cleared, Ichigo and Grimmjow were still standing. But as they hurried to relocate Arturo's position, Ichigo quickly searched his robes.

"What are you doing?!"

"The talisman! I can't find it!"

"Seriously?! You have to do this NOW?!" Grimmjow scanned the sand. "We gotta find it, before Arturo does. You're faster, right? I'll give you a headstart."

Ichigo flash-stepped ahead, right before Grimmjow's arm was smashed by Arturo's foot, propelling him back quite a few yards. He stumbled but regained his footing. How he yearned for the Arrancar days of faster healing! But he raised the other arm to block Arturo.

"Kurosaki's not with you…..why?"

"Heh, I don't need that punk to kill you, Arturo! I'm the KING!" he goaded. But the look in his eyes - and the shaking left arm - told Arturo a different story.

He sonido'd away, intending to intercept.  
"Crap!"

As Grimmjow picked up speed, he couldn't turn his eyes away from the droves of Hollows all attacking, all hungry for Shinigami souls. It was chaotic, nothing like he'd seen before. Even before he was enlisted into the Espada, the stronger Hollows knew what bounds to not cross. Now it was a free for all. He quickly dodged a cero from-

"Hahahahaha! Going somewhere, Shittygami?!" Mereda cackled.

"Sorry bitch, I'm BUSY!" He kicked sand into her eyes and quickly moved on. More Hollows aimed for him, so he did what he did best - hack and slash every which way.  
 _Goddamn it, this is too fucking surreal. Five years ago I was EATING these things, not fighting them with a Bankai! Where's Kurosaki?! We're going to get overwhelmed fast…_

XXXXX

 _There it is!_

But a new face to Ichigo's eyes - Rokka - suddenly appeared and grabbed his wrist, _hard._

"What the hell?!"

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki….the boy Aizen-sama was interested in….."

Ichigo tried to step around her but she delivered a sharp kick to his face, then knocked him down, still holding his wrist. Then, she pulled his arm back.

"Hngh-!"

"We Arrancar haven't done anything wrong…..why does your kind always damage our world?"

"You…..your kind attacked my home….!" Ichigo felt her foot pin him. "But…..we don't have to….repeat this….!" he tried to reach the talisman.

"You place such value in your precious home," Arturo's voice spat. "THIS is OUR home, and your kind has done far more damage than I did!"

Ichigo turned his head to glare at him. "….you're right."

"What….?"

"We can just point fingers at Kurotsuchi all day, but the guy was a lunatic that we should've stopped sooner, he….blew up his own division. _His own subordinates._ Do you really want to go through another war, though?"

"Don't be so naïve, boy. Our kind has evolved…" With a gesture, Rokka released Ichigo, "….that killing us is a necessity, isn't it?"

"Kill? No. We-"

"-Purify? Call it what you want, Ichigo Kurosaki. I know our quality of life won't be better through reincarnation. Don't think you can make a play at my sympathy."

Ichigo was close but he couldn't outright make a grab in Arturo's eyesight. He thought quickly on what to do….run? Get up and continue the fight? Arturo wasn't going to listen.  
Then, he caught a glimpse of Kageroza. And that reminded him of _how_ this all started.

"Speak, Kurosaki!"

 _Forget Arturo…..Kageroza has to be stopped right NOW, while he's here. I can't let him join forces! I can't let history repeat itself! I CAN'T LET ANOTHER KUROTSUCHI RUN AROUND!_

Seconds before Arturo's foot could smash into his head, Ichigo was off, and he moved in such a way to throw the sand around to cover the talisman. He moved quickly, darting and cutting through Hollows in his path to get closer.  
He suddenly ducked his head to dodge a cero from Rokka….in her brief surprise he quickly threw a Getsuga Tensho back, just to buy a little more time.

 _Coming towards me, Kurosaki?_ Kageroza removed his glasses. His zanpakutou was ready, but he had to be quick. Ichigo accelerated towards him and then  
 **SHOOM**  
He went through one portal and came out behind Kageroza.

"Rokka! Let us be!" he heard Arturo's voice yell out. Ichigo instinctively turned to cut down Kageroza but Arturo's hand seized his face.

"I thought you wanted to avenge your mother, boy! You think you can just switch opponents for convenience?!"

In response, Ichigo seized Arturo's arm.

"Don't….talk….like….you…..KNEW HER!"

His reiatsu was getting denser. Angrier. More concentrated. Enough to give Kageroza pause.

"Do you think she's proud of such a son? One that runs from a battle?" Arturo squeezed harder, causing Ichigo great pain. But he just squeezed back, not flinching.

"My mother…..was turned into an Arrancar…..someone like….. _you_ …..will never…..understand what….I had to face….!"

His other hand blocked Arturo's zan. His eyes saw Masaki stab him through the torso. His ears heard her words, Nel's shouts….the cries of his sisters. He could not die. He couldn't allow it.

"Stop….struggling….!"

"You…..you have some honor, Arturo….but you made the wrong choice….joining with Kageroza….and if I want to kill him…..then I have to…"  
Tensa Zangetsu crackled with the familiar red-black energy. Neither foe knew what Ichigo was about to do, just that his reiatsu kept getting denser. Kageroza had to move back; he was sweating profusely.

"BEAT YOU!" Their radius was surrounded by the energy dissipating by the blade.

"What is this….?!"

 **"DAI GETSUGA TENSHOU!"  
** Dozens of miniature tenshous formed and all crashed into Arturo at once, like a bomb.

* * *

"This boy's power…." Kageroza clicked his tongue. "Perhaps if I claim more DNA…..or better yet, him, I could make a Reigai! Fufufu…."

"Goddamn it Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's attack threw up so much sand, Grimmjow had to slow down and focus on his movements to get closer. One wrong step, he could be ambushed by one soul too many.

 _Wait….I felt something…..ah, the talisman. Dumbass buried in the sand!_

 _Sense that?_

 _Yeah…!_

Grimmjow turned his working arm in just the right way that his blade pierced through Riyan's throat. He coughed up blood and dropped his weapon.

" _Don't_ try to sneak up on me, dipshit."

* * *

Similarly, Stark was more than a match for Jai. His opponent was much slower, so much so that Shikai would be enough to best him. But what _was_ Stark's handicap was keeping a fair distance between himself and Lilinette. From the looks of things, she was struggling - but not yet defeated - against Kukkapuro.

"Hey! PAY ATTENTION, YOU BASTARD!"

Stark didn't even need to turn his head. His spirit shot in his place.

"Can you not talk so loud…..?"

"To hell with you, Primera! I don't even care if I die here and now, it'll be worth killing one of you, you…Aizen minions!"

A slide of his fingers told the spirit to keep watch over Lilinette, leaving Stark face to face and alone…..would it not be for the Hollows about. The two had to flash-step on and off to dodge ceros, but to his credit, Jai was at least capable of doing that.

"I'm not going to argue with you guys. This was your choice, and we all need to accept what our choices amount to."

Stark dodged Jai's punches before smacking his head with the back of the pistol, then quickly shooting him into the sand. He would've continued but he saw Lilinette under pressure.

 _Damn it…!_

Jai got back up and aimed for the back of Stark's head…

"STARK! Behind you!"

….he quickly dodged, leaving Jai to get pierced by one of his sister's arrows. Harribel appeared next to him.

"I knew that was coming."

"Did you?" her eyes were watching Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun. Yin and Yang were starting to overwhelm them.

"Ah, brother!" Benin rushed over and quickly removed the arrow. "Stand up! We cannot falter he…"

"…?"

"Brother…..Riyan…..he's…..gone….."

Harribel shook her head. "The three of you coming here was a mistake. All of you are hopelessly outclassed. You think your father will accept your brother's loss to a Hollow?"

"W-What?!"

"Yeah, felt like Grimmjow," Stark drawled. "It doesn't have to end in the same way. We can work together, just this once."

"Work…..TOGETHER?!" Benin hissed and pointed her crossbow at her foes. "I will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER work alongside a filthy Hollow! All those months stomaching you both, especially you, Tia Harribel…..how does it feel?! Heeling to Aizen, only to get rewarded?!"

"Last chance," said Harribel rather coldly. "You would pass up a chance for survival here?"

"We….would rather die than join with you…..!" Jai wheezed out.

"Then farewell."  
Stark and Harribel flash-stepped away, right as Benin helped her brother to his feet. They seemed smug at winning the war of beliefs, but then they heard a distinct hiss and felt a rather sharp reiatsu. Cautiously, they turned their heads.

"FATH-!"

XXXXXX

"Hey! You guys doing alright?!" asked Gantenbainne. "I sense the Tercera needs help against Cinco….I was going over there."

"Sounds like a plan. Time is running out. Kurosaki can't survive forever against Arturo…."

He nodded. "No one can. Those foolish Shinigami…..their blood is like sugar to these Hollows…..they should've known they could be devoured."

Stark and Harribel said nothing. They split up to save their dearest friends, already numb to the sight of a Hollow's gruesome kill.

* * *

 ** _"You…..just keep mocking me, Neliel. You really haven't changed."_**

Neliel had activated her Bankai; she was surrounded by traditional armor fitting for a knight, with two large horns curving out of the helmet. Her lance had increased both in size and length, and despite the armor adding weight to her body, she had gotten fast enough to use it effortlessly.

Yet the only thing missing from her former resurrection was a lack of a centaur body.

 ** _"Hahahahaha! Look…..look at them, Neliel! Your weak subordinates….they couldn't even protect you! Kurotsuchi's little assistant rounded them up in the desert….and he used them as test subjects!"_**

Over and over again, she kept hearing the cruel words in her head as she clashed with Cinco….and now, in a way, he had mirrored their fate.

"NELIEL!"

She realized she was bleeding and quickly pulled back enough for Bawabawa to block Cinco's next attack. All of their reiatsus were pulsating, a vortex of power throughout the entire forest.

How the tables had turned. Bawabawa was far more civilized now than Nnoitra was.

"AUGH!"

Cinco's scythe-like blade cut him down, prompting her to see Pesche and Dondachakka again. Even outmatched, they protected her, like Bawabawa was.  
So she charged ahead before Cinco could, swinging her lance around swiftly like it was a rapier. She had to pierce the hierro!

"Neliel….let me use my resurreccion….!"

She focused every movement as possible into attacking. She couldn't waste stamina on ineffective blows. But the real challenge was being quick enough to read and carefully dodge Cinco's own attacks.

"Neliel….please listen to me…!"

 _I don't know what to feel anymore. I shouldn't be sad that Nnoitra has become this….monster. And yet….why do I feel so responsible….?_

 _If he didn't kill them, would I have a chance of restoring them? Are they even still around? Or am I just lying to myself?_

 _I know you, Bawabawa. You'll try to self-sacrifice just to save me, but I want to save you this time!_

Cinco charged up a Gran Rey Cero, as black as his own heart. For Neliel, this felt familiar. She kept seeing his sneering face over the warped, hollow, entity before her eyes.

 _Nnoitra! That's enough! I won't let you claim another brother of mine!_

The cero fired, vaporizing any part of the forest it touched as it travelled. As it did, more of the scenery became one of their old battles, and she felt like she was living in the past. When she had all of her brothers. It felt too surreal, but so vivid. So she wanted to try her new technique.

"NELIEL! STOP! YOU'RE NOT A HOLLOW!"

She opened her mouth to swallow it.

 _"NELIEL!"_

"Bawabawa! Get away from here!"

"Wha….?!"

Her form was glowing with the energy of the cero. In a flash, she appeared behind Cinco and grabbed him from behind. Even he was caught off guard by this strange new move.

"You can't kill yourself for me!"

"I won't! BUT GO!" she commanded, then adding the name of this move: _"Chivalrous Guard!"_ She and Cinco flashed once, then the cero's energy spread like wildfire to blast the entire forest, giving Bawabawa only moments to escape.

 _I don't understand…..can the attack only function if it was protecting someone…..like me….?_

* * *

"Ha…..ha….!"

Ichigo had to rest after his attack….he knew he had damaged Arturo but it wouldn't be long before the battle would continue. Luckily, he had found a cave to hid in.

"K-Kurosaki!"

There was Menoly, tending to a wounded Loly, and Dordonii was keeping watch.

"Guys….I have to go back there and get the talisman, it slipped out!"

 _"Nino_ , you're bleeding!" Dordonii scoffed. "Take just two minutes to rest. If Arturo comes closer, I can battle him! I couldn't let the _chicas_ get hurt, though."

Loly coughed. "You're still the same, Dordonii…."

"I have something that can heal me up, but…" Ichigo gulped. "What happens if Arturo releases? I can barely keep up with him as is. Would he just kill all of us?"

"The last time he released….the power was immense, like the world was going to split….he's a strong Arrancar in his own right, but the mutations…..made him THE strongest."

Ichigo sat down in a crosslegged position, put his blade down, and focused. His body began to glow with a soft blue light. "Kageroza's out there, too. If we can't kill Arturo…we need to kill him."

"Who is this man, _nino?"_

"Think Kurotsuchi without the face paint." Menoly shivered. "He betrayed the Seireitei and has made copies of all of the Shinigami, just to fight us. He's got green and blonde hair…"

Dordonii frowned. He saw how hard Ichigo was trying to focus, but he kept gritting his teeth and feeling some of his wounds. No doubt he was thinking of his own _chica._

"He's on his way…."

Sweat was pouring down Ichigo's forehead. His technique was slowly healing him, as if his body was bathed in the soothing rays of the moon, but it was just that. Slow. But he had to be a little more alert for a rematch.

"Psst. Kurosaki!"

"What? I'm trying to focus, Loly!"

"Dordonii's gone…."

Ichigo's eyes shot open. "Damn it…."

"Listen, while we have time…..remember what you were thinking about earlier? Orihime? The academy?" Loly sat up. She and Menoly had to reseal just to have less reiatsu to avoid attracting the Hollows. "Maybe she was….she was…"

"What?"

"Hypnotized!" Quickly, she looked at her hand. "….,we saw Hyosube chasing down someone that escaped the academy. He was a former follower of Orihime. Maybe they realized that it worked too well."

"What?!" Ichigo looked at his own hand. If there was any indication Reio knew about their conversation, there wasn't anything to prove it. "Then the words she said…..it makes sense now. It wasn't for me, it was for _him._ And I think Yachiru has suspected it too."

"How do you figure?" asked Menoly.

"On the stage, she sounded so desperate….and hell, Tatsuki was talking about it too. They know Orihime more than anyone else in the club. …er, no offense."

"T-Then we have to tell people!"

"Are you nuts?!" Loly snapped at her sister. "We open our mouths, and Reio-sama will shut us down! Besides, the club has been discredited thanks to what Yachiru did."

"You guys saying you thought she made a mistake?" Ichigo asked.

"…well….."

"…maybe….."

Ichigo gripped the ground hard. "I don't think she did. Sometimes you can't let power difference make you complacent. If I didn't stand up to the Captains, Rukia would be dead. If I didn't stand up to Grimmjow, my town would be gone. If I didn't stand up to Ulquiorra…." He trailed off.

"Are you…afraid of Arturo?"

"Being afraid isn't the same thing as doing _nothing."_ He closed his eyes and tried to speed up his healing, but the spike in reiatsu made his whole body tense up.

* * *

Grimmjow was getting tired. His strength was a living magnet for every Hollow to attack him, and with a weakened arm, he could not fight forever.  
But he made damn sure the talisman was safe on his body.

 _I got it, but I'm sure as hell not leaving without doing something about that Arturo fuck! Thinks he can treat me like I'm nothing…._

"Grimmjow-sama…."

Alert, he quickly noticed Rokka.

"You….weren't you Yammy's bitch?"

"I did serve him, yes. Ichigo Kurosaki is but a lost cause, but…..there's still hope for you. Won't you return to Hueco Mundo with us?"

Despite her meek appearance, Rokka was no pushover. She disposed of a few stray Hollows coming their way…..her reiatsu told others she meant business. As did Grimmjow.

"Why the FUCK would I do that? It's still a sandy, depressing shithole, only this time, it's somehow _worse."_

"Because of-"

"Fuck off! Shimu Kurotsuchi, remember that thing? She blew this world up. I'm TIRED of having to explain myself! Stop treating me like I'm an Espada in disguise. I'm not."

Rokka's face fell. "But….."

"Me, Neliel, Stark, and Harribel….we are your ENEMIES. Get that your thick skull! If this world won't show us any mercy, we won't show it the same courtesy."

"But…..how did you even become Shinigami in the first place?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "Maybe if you were interested, I could tell ya."

"No…..I can't. Not those that killed Yammy-sama….."

"Good, your mind is made up."  
Upset, Rokka made the decision to zoom ahead with her blade in hand, but she was intercepted by Cirucci. "Hey! Way to cockblock me, Sanderwitch!"

She spun around with a deathglare. "GO AHEAD and do something about Arturo before he releases! You don't want that to happen!"

 _Shit!_

He pressed on, but now an angry Mereda had appeared behind Cirucci…..

* * *

Even though her shots were fast, Lilinette could not keep up with Kukkapuro. She was bleeding heavily, and it was an extra effort to avoid more damage, let alone keep up an offensive.

"Primera, it's so sad to see you like this…"

Okami Nomi kept firing, but Kukkapuro dodged each shot….and pinned Lilinette to the ground.

"LILINETTE!" her partner's voice called out.

"Stark….heh…now you're screwed…."

Kukkapuro's tailed sagged considerably. "I thought you and Stark wanted friends…..now you're both gonna attack me?"

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" she screamed back. "I have my OWN friends, and none of them would attack me like I'm a damned animal!"

"Animal….well….if you say so….."

Stark made his way through another pack of Hollows, and Lilinette's spirit had her own pack to get through to reach her user. Okami Taichi, Stark's own spirit, did manage to nick Kukkapuro with a few shots through the chest, but-

 **CRACK**

-Kukkapuro broke Lilinette's arm.

 _"LILINETTE!"_

"STARK IT HURTS!" she howled. She couldn't maintain it. Her spirit faded and her weapon resealed itself to a regular katana.

"An animal does just that! Savagely breaking its prey!"

Enraged, Stark shot a barrage of blasts right at Kukkapuro's face, and his spirit spilled in to pick up Lilinette. "We need to…..ugn…..HIDE, STARK!"

* * *

Likewise Yin and Yang were enjoying the prospect of beating Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose. Their attacks were maliciously cruel, from stabbing Sun-Sun's face to piercing Apache's breast. It was technically six on two, but to their frustration, they could keep up with the spirits.

"Stay still you bit-" Apache ate another cero. All of them had the disadvantage of wielding melee zanpakutou - sais, chakrams, and a longsword - so they couldn't do anything about ceros and balas.

"Come on, don't any of you have Bankai to entertain us?" Yang sneered. She caught Mila Rose's sword and swung her around (while slicing her chest with her own blade), then threw her into the sand dune.

Sun-Sun dove to pierce Yin's throat but a bala put a stop to that.

"DAMN IT! What's wrong with you two, anyway?!" Apache yelled out. "Why do you call Arturo Master?!"

"Such a ridiculous question. None of you are Arrancar, but you've been addressing that Harribel with the same reverence?"

"That's different!"

A wall of water pushed the twins back, and Harribel came into sight. "Separate you three! Don't let the Hollows cluster around you!"

"Harribel-sama?!"

* * *

 _Dordonii is losing…..damn it, I have to help him!_

From one direction came Ichigo, healed somewhat (but not completely) from his Moonlight technique. He kicked off the sand as fast as he could force his body to move.

 _Looks like Dordonii is fighting Arturo…..Sanderwitch bought me time. I'm gutting this bastard!_

From the opposite came Grimmjow. His teeth grit the more he felt both combatants power; if he wasn't careful, there was a good chance he could die.

XXXX

Arturo and Dordonii clashed their blades quickly. Their sonidos were sharp, calculating, determined to find a weak spot in the opponent.

"Helping them, Dordonii….have you forgotten they're the ones that made you like this?!"

Ichigo's attack did wound Arturo significantly, which only closed the gap between his power and Dordonii's. But the former Privaron had to beat him before the resurreccion.

"I do not care. For Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy of true honor…..I will fight until my last breath!"

Unfortunately, his arm got blasted off, forcing Dordonii to play defensively. Arturo wasn't calm and composed, he was actively angry.

"Then you will suffer the consequences!"  
Their swords danced around each other, but Arturo was gaining the edge. More cuts and blasts came Dordonii's way. Then, they both sensed the two reiatsus approaching.

 _"Ninos…."_

"They couldn't stay away….." Dordonii lunged to grab Arturo's blade but the latter had anticipated such a move; Dordonii's second arm came off in a splash of blood. " _Overpower, Fenice!"_

"NO!" his opponent cried out. With no working arms, how could he release his own sword?

XXXXXX

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow were halted in their tracks; the raw power of Arturo's true form crashed down on their bodies. Luckily, they noticed each other.

"Grimmjow…..!"

"Kurosaki…..is this how it felt….fighting Segunda Utapa….?!"

The anguished cry of Dordonii made them realize what was happening; his body had been crushed by Arturo's foot. He had mere seconds.

"DORDONII!"

" _Ninos_ …..please….run aw-" his words died forever, as a cero vaporized his head. Arturo's sight was now set on the two Shinigami before him.

"It's time…..this battle _ends."_

First, Arturo had been healed completely. His mask fragment extended around and over his head, akin to a helmet a general would wear. Wings made of reishi had sprouted from his back, and the sword itself was sharper, longer, and much bigger. His body was impenetrable. But what really scared Ichigo and Grimmjow were the eyes.

They were completely black.

"Who should I slaughter first…..how about-"

Half a second later, his hand had seized Ichigo's throat. 0.3 seconds later, he was dragging the strawberry through the sand.

"KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow followed Arturo. "STAY ALIVE! I HAVE THE DAMNED THING!" He quickly pulled out the talisman.

Ichigo was smashed into the ground, picked up, and thrown - followed by a sonido kick to his ribcage. Even from his distance Grimmjow heard the bones crack.

"Don't kill him, you fool! Bring him here, so I can acquire a sample!"

 _What?!_

It was Kageroza, standing in spite of the reiatsu. He looked positively gleeful….above him the sky was opening up, below him the ground shaking violently. But the scientist pulled out a syringe.

 _THAT BASTARD…..!_

"Hmm, the substitute is taking a rather savage beating. Even in the face of death he wills himself onward….."

Grimmjow was seething. But then he heard Ichigo's (pained) voice.

"USE IT, DAMN IT! USE…IT…..AAAAAAAAAAH!" More cracks and pops. Poor Ichigo was losing blood fast, and he was about to drop his sword.

"Use it? Who is he talking to….?" Kageroza quickly looked around, but he was just a second too late. Grimmjow delivered a punch to the scientist's throat, making him choke and spit up. The king was having none of it. His working hand grabbed him by the face, and quickly smashed the talisman with his foot. A rainbow light engulfed the both of them, as did Ichigo.

"What is this?! Kageroza!" The light was protecting Ichigo from further damage.

Grimmjow just laughed loudly.

"You think I'm letting you copy Aizen, punk?! You'll never see this egghead again, in fact what WE'RE going to do to him is much worse than anything you can do to us!"

Before Arturo could process what was happening, the others vanished in a flash.

* * *

The same happened to Harribel, Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun, leaving Yin and Yang both frustrated. Cirucci, who saw it unfold….gave a bitter sneer before she was fatally stabbed by Mereda.

* * *

Loly and Menoly both sighed in relief - Hollows were closing on their cave. They hugged each other as they were whisked away.

* * *

Stark and Lillinette hadn't looked so relieved before.

* * *

Neliel, on the other hand, had taken so much damage from her attack that she was unconscious, but the damage was enough to weaken Cinco just enough….so Gantenbainne could fight in her stead.

"Neliel….what's happening to you….?!"

Instinctively Bawabawa took her hand when the light appeared, and it passed onto him as well. Gantenbainne had noticed.

"Mosqueda! She's-"

"A tactical retreat….protect her well, Bawabawa. Forget about this place! Tell Neliel and her friends that this fate was not her fa-"

Cinco had decapitated him, and Bawabawa could feel his bloodlust now aimed at them both. Fortunately, they were soon gone.

* * *

The entire time, Ginjou was hiding underground, but even he could feel all the raw power circulating above him.

 _You seem frightened._

 _Tch, I'm not. I just didn't want to get in their way. I've gotten stronger but I know Kurosaki could trample me if I wasn't careful._

 _Well you realize what you have to do right?_

 _What?_

 _You're something special now, his zan said with delight. Something not quite Hollow, not quite Shinigami. If you embrace the path of both…..you can get stronger much quicker._

 _So what do I have to do?_

 _Easy. Just eat some souls._

Ginjou looked disgusted _. Not that I'm against the idea, but what if…..he doesn't recognize me after all this? I don't want to look like them._

 _He's your friend, right? Why wouldn't he?_

"…"

* * *

The team appeared in a void with a multitude of colors. The ground beneath them was moving, slowly, to the way "home". And there was no missing how all of their marks were glowing.

"Grimmjow…..!" Ichigo coughed. "You…..took forever to use it….!"

"I was making progress, okay?!"

They wasted no time in restraining Kageroza. Stark snatched his zanpakutou away, while Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun searched his person for hidden bombs or weapons. For good measure, Harribel bound his hands together with wire.

"You savages….!"

Then Grimmjow proceeded to break both of his legs, without missing a beat.

"Shut the fuck UP, Kageroza. We've been through enough today, and you're finally going to get exactly what you deserve."

He glared back, albeit through pained eyes. "What _I_ deserve…..? Oh no…..you all think it's going to be this easy….?"

"That's it, I'm ripping his tongue out."

"Stop Grimmjow," Stark commanded. "We have to get every piece of information he knows, including stuff on the reigai." He helped Lilinette set her broken arm. "But won't Reio-sama just get rid of him….?"

"I assume….that's what happened to Jirobo….?" Having broken legs was incredibly painful for the scientist, but he forced himself to stay conscious.

"Who the hell is Jirobo?" Apache spat.

"What…..? Are you monkeys this far back? The….. scapegoat! The one who ruined….your wall of sentimentality! The giant's brother!"

Confused looks.

"He's just putting garbage in our head." Mila Rose cracked her knuckles. "Can't we rough him up a bit?"

"No. didn't you hear with Stark-san said? I swear…."

"Shut up, Sun-Sun, I think we're all allowed to at least break his teeth! C'mon!"

"Guys…." Ichigo pointed to Neliel. "She brought Bawabawa with us. What the hell do we do now…?" Said Arrancar meekly waved at the group, not knowing the outcome either.

 _I see…..so something's happened to them…..why don't they remember? I'd like to stay and find out, but….they'll kill me. There is no doubt in my mind. At least I have my back-up plan._ He swirled around in his mouth and pressed down….

"HEY! YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

….onto the pill to release a chemical.. Kageroza's body dropped like lead as foam poured out of his mouth.

"You son of a….!"

* * *

"They escaped!"

The entire lab cheered. High fives were thrown all around.

"And it seems they took some faces with them….an Arrancar and Kageroza himself. That's good. We can interrogate him." Akon looked at Kirio. "…..what's wrong?"

"Kageroza Inaba….is dead," Kirio whispered. "Grimmjow tried, but he ended his own life. He was thinking ahead…..I don't know if Reio-sama would've spared the time to get information. No…..his fate would be gruesome."

"Why?" Akon asked, wary.

"Because, Akon, unnatural creation is the ultimate sin. Kageroza was the one that planned to mass reproduce Reio-sama's own Shinigami. Lucky for us, it can't work on those with the Mark of Omnipotence. Ichigo Kurosaki and the others cannot be replicated in anyway."

"…..what does it do? Has it truly been a monitoring mark?"

"Yes," Kirio answered. "But above else, it was to make sure the former Arrancar became Shinigami in an efficient way."

 _There's more you're not telling me…_ "So answer me this. Hueco Mundo itself has become more unstable….see those readings? That resurreccion is what does it. Considering Kageroza wasn't immediately killed and even approached him, this wasn't his first time here."

"Meaning he probably conspired with Arturo," Kirio concluded.

"Right, but look. All those tears in the dimensional fabric…..it's Reio-sama's own power that regulates the other worlds, but more could go through the cracks."

"I am aware. But nothing will change here."

 _You sound so certain on that….._

"Nevertheless, we have enough battle data on these new Arrancar." Kirio headed for the door. "Kirinji will let them regain their strength in the springs, but I will check on them myself."

"Does the Mark give immortality?"

Kirio stopped.

"There was always a chance any one of them could die. Yet this doesn't seem to worry you. What is the extent of its power?"

"Akon…..remember what Shutara told you. It's not wise to ask things you shouldn't."

"…"

* * *

Some time had passed, and soon Ichigo woke up on the side of a skyscraper. His body didn't feel so broken anymore.

"Hey, Zangetsu, you there?"

"Yes, I am." The wise old spirit appeared across from him. "Don't worry, you're relaxing in the springs. You should be fully healed soon."

"We need to talk, and we need to talk before I'm up."

"I agree. What topic concerns you the most?"

"Figuring out what happened to Orihime. She hasn't been at the academy in days, but if this hypnosis theory is true, it's affecting her mental health. But no one will give me a direct answer."

"Snooping around could put her life in direct danger."

"You…..think Reio would honestly kill her?"

"I cannot say. But there's something else that concerns me. Before he died, Kageroza insisted a man named Jirobo was a SSS scapegoat, and that he damaged the Wall of the Fallen."

"That doesn't make any sense…." Ichigo searched his memory. "I don't know of anyone by that name."

"Then why would he bring it up? The Seireitei wouldn't just forget its criminals."

"Yeah…..listen, when you're out later, don't bring this up with the zanpakutou. I don't want you to take the fall. I'll need to figure this out myself."

"I appreciate your concern but discretion is a strength of mine."

"A good Shinigami never puts their zanpakutu in harm's way, Zangetsu. Just give me at least one day to figure it out, all right?"

Zangetsu nodded. "Very well. You did well today, Ichigo. Maybe you CAN use it…"

"There you go again! Stop teasing me, what is this form you keep hinting at?"

But he said nothing, and soon disappeared.

XXXX

"Damn it…." Ichigo opened his eyes, now awake in the hot spring. The water was soothing on his body, and while he was frustrated about all what was happening, he tried to relax.

Until he saw Neliel and almost instinctively covered his eyes.

"Oh Ichigo, you're so cute. I don't think Orihime would be mad, we're all just recovering."

"Well, yeah…." He looked away. "You ok? Where's Bawabawa?" He definitely heard a sniffling sound come from her direction.

"I don't know, but they said he was fine…..am I a selfish person for trying to bring him back? The Privaron all died when they were just helping us too."

 _Dordonii…._ "All this time, you thought your brothers were gone. If I knew one of my sisters was still around, you're damn right I'd get her back."

"Yeah…." But even the comfort of her brother couldn't take her mind off Nnoitra and Cinco. He was a monster in every sense of the word, and he _still_ wanted her dead. He was cruel, but he didn't deserve such a fate, at least not to Neliel.

Ichigo then noticed Harribel on the other side of him, and he started to yell out apologies.

"Relax, Kurosaki, this is a bath. Peeping is the least of both of our concerns."

"Sorry….it's just a force of habit." _Why do they have to sit near me?!_

"I need to tell you something, while the mood is quiet and reflective. The last time I was in Japan….I went to Kyoto, and found Tatsuki's family."

"Huh? Oh yeah, they have cousins there…."

"I overheard something…..I want you to tell her."

"Me?"

Harribel nodded. But from the way she looked into the water, he could tell she lacked the resolve to tell her personally. "Her mother is expecting another child. She seemed….happy."

"….."

"I can't imagine what she will think. She might be heartbroken. But is it wrong for a parent to find happiness after a child's death?"

"I don't think so…..I didn't think I'd be the same after my mom died, but…..I still had my sisters, and Dad. And our family got bigger, even. It still hurts not to see her anymore, but we still have each other."

"Oh…..I feel so guilty."

"Why? Tatsuki can't visit the Living World since she's C rank. You did her a favor!"

Harribel sighed. "I thought I could be her friend, and I couldn't even manage that. I've come to know her so much."

"…?"

"I'm developing….feelings for her, Kurosaki. At the worst possible time….."

"Harribel-san…..it's okay. Just because you're from the 2nd, doesn't mean you're not allowed to feel."

"I've told my daughters to be more honest with themselves and their own feelings….so it is only appropriate I apply the same standard to myself. I trust you will pass the news of her family along?"

"Yeah. She…..she'll be happy to hear it." But even he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Deep in the reigai synthetization chamber, there was one pod, right in the middle. It had been started after the first expedition, in an attempt to safeguard Kageroza's own life. With a supply of DNA that extended than beyond only his blood, the body was able to grow at a faster rate, with one drawback….it could not be operational if the "model" soul was still alive. But this one was special…

The door opened up. Steam poured out as the figure stepped out. He looked younger than the scientist, and had entirely green hair instead of partially blonde. He looked a little dazed.

"Ah…..so it's time….."

He had a new name - Oko Yushima.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: Phew. Figured I throw in some curveballs, as now the plot is going to get more interesting...lots of stuff coming up. Don't want to spoil it!**

 **Next Time - Number 1 against Number 11.**


	57. Eleven

**Author's note:**

 **Time to update.**

 **Sunset of Day 1 - chapter 1**

 **Day 2 - chapters 2-4**

 **Day 3 - chapters 5-7**

 **Day 4 - chapters 8-11**

 **Day 5 - chapters 12-14**

 **Day 6 - chapters 15-19**

 **Day 7 - chapters 20-25**

 **Day 8 - chapters 26-30**

 **Day 9 - chapters 31-33, beginning of 34**

 **Day 10 - rest of 34, chapters 35-38**

 **Day 11 - chapters 39-44, beginning of 45**

 **Day 12 - rest of 45, chapters 46-49**

 **Day 13 - chapters 50-52**

 **Day 14 - chapters 53-present (57 and then 58)**

 **Day 19 - festival**

 **Day 20 - accords**

 **As for the NSWA numbers  
Yachiru - 1, Nanao - 2, Kiyone - 3, Isane - 4, Retsu - 5, Rangiku - 6, Momo - 7, Nemu - 8, Soi - 9, Rukia - 10, Orihime - 11, Yoruichi - 12**

 **Tatsuki - 13, Kukaku - 14, Mashiro - 15, Lisa - 16, Hiyori - 17, Ururu - 18, Candice - 19, Meninas - 20, Liltotto - 21, Loly - 22, Menoly - 23**

 **Neliel - 24, Lilinette - 25, Harribel - 26, Sun-Sun - 27, Mila Rose - 28, Apache - 29, Karin - 30, Yuzu - 31**

 **Rurichiyo - 32, Nozomi - 33, Senna - 34, Xen - 35, Giselle - 36, Bambietta - 37, Sakumo - 38**

 **Mera - 39, Nonomi - 40, Hasuka - 41, Tokie - 42, Tsumiko - 43**

* * *

 **Chapter 58 - Eleven**

Yushima stepped outside of the Reigai chamber. He looked around.

"We are within the space that borders the dimensions. I am Oko Yushima, a creation of Kageroza Inaba."

It only took five seconds for a gaggle of SSS members to appear and point blades at his throat. But Yushima didn't react. He did, however, watch Ganyu and Okikiba approach him. "You two are the leaders of this organization. The Shinigami Superiority Society."

"A Reigai walking around so early?"

Ganryu could see the resemblance from a mile away. "You're from Kageroza himself, aren't you? You resemble none of our ranks. Why have you emerged?"

"I was created to carry out Kageroza Inaba's goals, but I would only awaken if he faced death."

The SSS all looked to their leaders. It was clear none of them expected him to actually die, but it was a relief to have him out of the picture.

"If he died…..this means the others have fallen as well," Okikiba predicted. "His death does not confirm one way or the other if he truly betrayed us for the Arrancar."

"But the fact that he made a back-up for himself without consideration to the fallen…Yushima, from this point on you will have a monitor at all times. You _will_ finish this Reigai project."

"Yes, that was one of his goals."

Ganryu stared him down. "And the others?"

"They are a waste of thought if the Reigais are not complete."

"….he is dismissed. Everyone back to your training."  
The crowd dispersed, and Okikiba led Yushima back into the chamber. But the reality of what happened was not lost on Ganryu - he lost soldiers, and he lost members of _his own clan_. To him, it was the ultimate slight. Yachiru breaking Mue's bones was already insult enough.  
"This will not go unpunished….you fancy yourself _clever_ , Kageroza Inaba? Leading my flesh and blood to death by those beasts…..?"

* * *

"Thank you for waiting, miss. He'll be seeing you now."

"Thank you…."

The clock said 12 PM. If Angela didn't hurry back, the children would start to worry where she was. But when she was called in for questioning by the government, what choice did she have? But she saw a familiar face.

"Heimirich….!"

"Sit down, please." He was seated in between two other agents. "Angela, I called you here for something important, and since we were both in that hellhole….I had to convince the others to let me take this case."

"Case….what about?"  
A file was slid over. Inside were documents and pictures explaining the entire situation - the attack on Karakura Town, the news reports, the sightings, the UN meeting, Yachiru herself…and of course, three pictures, each of the three girls she saw.

"I don't blame for you wanting to take over the orphanage, Angela. To right those wrongs, give other children a chance….you mentioned to my associates that you actually saw Catnipp, Lamperd, and McAllon?"

"Y-Yes, a few years ago. They told me Gewelle and Basterbine were dead."

"Maybe Shinigami as well," the agent on the left whispered.

"Shinigami? They didn't have swords and they didn't dress in black! Are you saying they died _too?"_

"Ma'am, the leader of the Voralberna Company reported a sighting of Liltotto Lamperd. We've checked records, address lists, directories….these girls do not live in this country. They're not _anywhere,"_ said the right agent. "Did they say where they were going?"

"N-No….they just stopped by to see the place. But….hm."

"What?" Heimirich asked. "You mentioned somewhere…." He flipped through files. "….that they looked so young. Like…as if they were late teens?"

"Y-Yes…."

"That doesn't add up, Angela. They varied in age but they blended in well with all of us at the orphanage. To not age at all…..they must've been Shinigami at that point."

"W-What…..this is so confusing…."

"Let's try this." Left Agent held up a picture of Yachiru. "Have you seen her?"

"No, who is she?"

"An extremely dangerous Shinigami. The Chancellor has declared her to be an enemy of the state due to her reckless actions. Do not let approach your children!"

Angela flinched. Heimirich calmed the agent down.

"This Yachiru also spoke of a word….Quincy. Again, we've done all the digging we could on this, but nothing. Outside of a figure she named as Juha Bach, there's no other leads."

"Why are you telling me this, Heimirich?"

"Because….I hoped you knew something on those girls. I….never got the chance to apologize for what I did. Blaming them for Adolf's death, my cruel remarks to Gewelle…."

"Oh….if it helps, they didn't have hard feelings…..and they were sorry when I told them happened to Ida. Oh my god, I still remember the day I found her hanging from the pipe…."

"It's okay. You've been working hard. Those kids don't have our childhood. Contact us if you see anything suspicious, and we'll be in touch."

The director nodded and shook her old friend's hand. She quickly hurried out, fresh with the new information.

* * *

It was not long before the main group of Shinigami returned home, but the voyage back was eerily silent. No one wanted to make small talk with Ichibe. Even when getting the chance to work together for once, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were concerned.

For Yachiru.

The president's eyes were tired and weary. It looked as if people had thrown rocks, paint, glass, and more at her - her cuts and bruises weren't Hollow in origin. The other members of the NSWA - Momo, Yoruichi, Kukaku, Soi, Retsu, Nemu, Mashiro, Lisa, etc. were shocked when she showed up last to go home in such a state. The others were equally disgusted.

"Maybe you'd like to rest up in the springs, Yachiru."

She ignored Ichibe. Even if the suggestion was earnest, it still felt like he was mocking her. She had the reflexes and power to avoid or shrug off simple human attacks, yet she _let_ them hurt her. Maybe they could take out all their frustrations. Maybe she could feel less guilty over what she did.

But it established that now, the worlds were intertwining in such a way that a human could fight back….even if it wouldn't work on everyone.

"Well, you all know the drill. Submit your reports, and have a good evening!" Ichibe whooshed away. Yachiru just stared ahead, blankly.

"Yachiru…."

"I'm ok," she replied. "We have a show to get ready for."

Similarly, the Rukon team returned home as well. But those who witnesses Orihime's outburst knew there was something to pay attention to.

"Hey, Ishida, maybe the girls can talk to her at the meeting," Kiyone whispered. "You should start those costumes for…..you know…."

"I want to know what happens," he whispered back. "Confront this head-on."

Orihime was off to see if Ichigo and the others had returned safely. Tatsuki followed.

* * *

After a good soak in the water, the team was now fully healed and restored, Lilinette's arm included. But now came the difficult part - reporting all that had occurred. They were stuck at a table with Shutara, who was writing everything down. Unfortunately, they were missing their new Arrancar friend.

"Let's sum it all up. You found the ex-Privaron and they helped you get closer to Arturo. You killed the beast that attacked Karakura Town, and even killed a few members of the SSS to boot. Kageroza had allied with Arturo, presumably in secret. Grimmjow here captured him, but he committed suicide."

"Did you find anything on his person?"

"As in notes or other pieces? No. But his zanpakutou has been destroyed and his body, burned to ash. You suspect he has an ace up his sleeve?"

"Of course he does!" Grimmjow yelled. "You think _Kurotsuchi_ got so far without any backup plans? Probably has another body somewhere."

"Seems very likely. But either way, you have done an excellent job in crippling the enemy. Reio-sama is pleased with your work."

"Don't patronize us," Ichigo said.

"I am not. Care to explain?"

"Arturo's still alive, and he's stronger than any opponent I've ever fought. As long as he's alive, the Living World _won't_ be safe. All of Hueco Mundo is even worse than it was! You really think your barrier can handle him?"

Shutara scoffed. "You are implying it is beyond Reio-sama's power. Understand, Shinigami, that all problems shouldn't be solved by him. You have your own power. If you aren't willing to help, you can rescind it at your leisure."

 _Then you'll just throw us away, won't you?_

"Are we done?" an anxious Neliel asked. "Please, I just want to see Bawabawa."

"We are, but he is essentially a prisoner of war. We will not release him until we learn all we can."

"You don't have to lock him up! Please, he'll tell you anything he knows!" she shouted, on the verge of tears. "Please….I'll do anything, just don't….don't kill him…. _.please."_

"I wouldn't be so eager to vouch for him. He is still an Arrancar from this changed world, and there may be things you do not know. You are all dismissed."

* * *

Where was Bawabawa?

"Such an abomination of nature. Wouldn't you agree, my king?"

"He is indeed an unnatural creature….but it still fortunate he is in our grasp."  
The two were with him in a sealed chamber, where rods of light were piercing his head. His body was shaking and he couldn't stop screaming in pain. He knew he wouldn't be accepted in so easily, but he couldn't have predicted this. The only thing keeping him conscious was the thought of Neliel.

"I am looking forward to see what your daughter finds tonight. She'll keep both Yachiru Kusajishi and Orihime Inoue on a leash."

"Yes…."

"Hm? Is that hesitation in your voice?"

 _I still sense him. No, he might be awake but he is still tethered to Hell. I just have to move things along. Things will still go as planned…._

But even he did not know what was going to happen. And that scared him most of all.

* * *

Rukia and Byakuya returned to the Kuchiki Manor. For the first time, she was able to see much more full of life Ginrei was thanks to the water, but when he returned, he couldn't get home without their help. At least for once, Byakuya did not have to carry him.

"You WHAT?!"

"He is hardly heavy."

"That isn't the point, Byakuya! He's still your grandfather! Why does he even have to keep fighting?!" They helped him into bed. Rukia took the extra step of fluffing his pillows. "Surely you don't like this either?"

"I do not, but….I have no choice. That is what the Royal Guard has commanded of this old man, and I intend to follow through…." But the strain on Ginrei's face wasn't hard to miss. "I don't want to die when the Gotei is still in such a state. I wish to see a future of victory, and I will contribute to that."

"I am worried for you, Grandfather."

"I know. But I will not be a burden to you, Byakuya. Neither to you, Rukia-chan."

"Grandfather….."

If Byakuya was touched Rukia addressed him as such, he didn't show it. "I'll retrieve Shizuku and Homura for the night. Doesn't your club have a task to do?"

"…"

* * *

Yachiru made her way over to the Academy. She didn't bother to change or clean up (yet), which alarmed the students that caught a glimpse of her. She waited and waited in silence for Sakumo, even as the E ranked Shinigami passed her by.

"Oh, Kusajishi-san! Are you okay?!" Ryunosuke asked.

"Uh-uh, Winky."

"W….Winky?!" He looked to Shino.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay."

"I'm fine, Tippy."

"Tippy?! How am I….?"

Yachiru stepped over and physically scooted the two out of the way - Rurichiyo was coming down the steps with Sakumo. Her mother nearly tripped over running down the stairs to get to her.

"Yachiru! What happened to you?! You look-"

"Raggy, I'm fine, we can talk about it later. Don't worry either, Chiyo-chan, we're gonna settle all of this tonight. We have a show to start."

"Oh….Yachiru, maybe you should at least clean yourself up. You shouldn't go to the meeting like that." Rurichiyo was just as worried but she kept it to the vest, for Yachiru's sake.

* * *

Ichigo quickly made his way home. He only got about three centimeters inside before Yuzu latched onto him and cried.

"Oh brother! You made it home!"

"We knew you would," Karin said, who was sitting at the table. There was also Ganju, Chad, Xen, Uryu…and of course, Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Guys…." He looked to Orihime first. Her smile and watering eyes said it all, but the relief on Tatsuki's face reminded him of the painful truth he had learned. Perhaps now wasn't the chance to mention it. He glanced at Xen….did he lose the picture too? "Um….what did you make, Yuzu?"

"Your favorite!" she exclaimed.

The family was filled once Isshin stepped inside with Kukaku and Soi. And of course, Isshin being Isshin, he tackled his son to the ground and began gushing about how he'd knew he'd return.  
Chad could wait to catch up with his friend. He had to figure out why Yuichi claimed Jidanbo had a brother, and he had to do it without drawing attention….he looked to Uryu.

"Ishida. Is that for the festival?"

Uryu was hard at work with the sewing machine. "I only have so much time left, Sado-kun."

"You can take a break on that Ishida, I got to talk you guys. You, Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki."

"But brother, dinner is-"  
"We'll just be a minute!"

XXXXX

"So what's this about?" Tatsuki asked when they were alone in the other room. "If you're calling just us, it's not something you want to tell the family…. _yet._ "

Ichigo nodded. "In Hueco Mundo…..we met the Privaron."

"What?!" Uryu had witnessed Nemu battle Gantenbainne while Chad was the one to battle Cirucci. "You mean…they actually survived Shimu Kurotsuchi's explosion?"

"Mutated is the better word. All had these weird animal features stuck to their bodies. They decided to help us, even after we left them there….."

"You're speaking in past tense, Kurosaki. What happened?"

Guilt washed over the strawberry's face. "They're dead now. Dordonii died trying to get Grimmjow and I to run away from Arturo's released form. And he was right because….I almost died."

"Oh, Ichigo!" Orihime embraced him. "It's ok."

"It wasn't a total bust, I guess. Three SSS members kicked the bucket. Kageroza got that mixed them up with an alliance with Arturo." _There's no way I can mention the Jirobo thing out loud_. "We even captured him but he….killed himself."

"Figures. A chip off Kurotsuchi's block." Uryu shook his head. "Knowing him, he probably has some kind of contingency plan. If he was brave enough to make alliances behind the backs of his peers, who knows what else he did?"

"Well Arturo got all these new Arrancar to work with him…..the place is a hellhole….figured I give you guys the details now since….well, we've all been there before."

"Thanks Ichigo," said Chad. _How do I crack the code? I need to speak with someone that doesn't draw attention to the higher-ups…._

"There's….something else."

"Hm?"

"We're listening," Orihime said.

Ichigo stared into her eyes, hoping to find the answer to his suspicions (about any brainwashing) but no such sign came. He sighed….and decided to be upfront. "Tatsuki…..on patrol, Harribel passed by your mom."

"My…..mom…..in Kyoto?"

"Uh huh. They're planning to have another kid."

Tatsuki didn't know how to react.  
She hadn't seen her mother since the day Orihime graduated from Karakura High with the rest of her friends, and that was over 2 years ago. She didn't forget her face or even her name - Emi Arisawa, a schoolteacher married to Tetsuo Arisawa, an engineer. Both of them were in a lot of her dreams, be it a memory or otherwise. She knew they wouldn't forget her, but…

"She….she had me when she was 23. Now she's…..42."

"Tatsuki….."

"Dad's only two years older than her. He'd be 45 in December. If they want another kid….this is probably their last chance. Who knows! Maybe she's pregnant right now."

"Tatsuki-chan, you could still get a chance to see them…."

"No."

"N-No?" Orihime blinked. Tatsuki only sat down and hugged her knees.

"Maybe they can see spirits now, maybe they're still in the dark. But I know that if I show my face to them….it will only haunt them. And I'd rather them be safe than get tangled up with me. You know….the girl that cheated death and was a _Hollow?_ "

"Arisawa, you're lying to yourself. Your parents still love you, and they never had closure," Uryu said. "You can still have that….unlike me and my own father…"

Tatsuki held up her hand, with the mark. "I will _never_ let my parents be spied on like they're pets. They need a normal life. They don't need me anymore."

"Don't say that!" Ichigo shouted.

"We both know it's true, damn it! I….I don't regret this life now, with you guys. But in a way…wasn't it my own fault that I'm here? Because I got curious and demanded Orihime keep me in the loop. I didn't tell _them_ about spirits, did I?"

"That doesn't mean you should cut them out!"

"They can't defend themselves! Ichigo, I know you're strong, and so are all of our friends, but we don't have eyes and ears everywhere. If Ulquiorra can kill me under your nose, what's stopping another Arrancar from doing the same to them? I won't forgive myself if they're harmed."

Out of ideas, he turned to Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan…..wouldn't you want to hug them, just one more time?"

"….of course I do," Tatsuki sniffled. "I love them. But it's because of that love I just want them to be happy and not have to cower in fear every day." She buried her face in her hands. "Just….give some time alone, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you at the table…" Orihime gestured for the others to follow her out the room. There was little they could do, so they could only leave her be for a while.

* * *

His report was done, so Grimmjow decided to cap off the long day with the sharpest alcohol he could get his hands on. He saw Ikkaku and Iba flag him down from the tavern.

"Hey!"

But he stopped before that.

"Well, well…..if you really wanted to say hello, you'd get a little more creative, Catnipp."

Candice crossed her arms, and approached, against her better judgement. It was annoying that he was taller than her, it limited how much she could intimate him. "Maybe with a brick?"

"Ha! You miss me, pussy cat?"

"Don't be a retard, blue. You survived. It'd be a real…..pain to have you not come back. And if you're here, that means all your friends are fine."

"How do ya figure?"

"If you died first, they would be fucked."

Grimmjow laughed loudly. "Kurosaki would be next in line. Wanna booze up and shoot the shit a little bit? It's been a long fucking day."

"…..come with me."

XXXXX

She led him into the alleyway, and Grimmjow could tell pretty easily this wasn't going to be some kind of abrupt tryst. In fact, she could only look down at her sandals. "Well?"

"I heard what you said this morning. With Liltotto."

He grunted and put his hands in his pockets. "So what? You want to find someone else now?"

"Just shut up and listen, Grimmjow." Candice finally looked at him. "I never talk about it because it's such a painful memory. Not even with the girls. We'd all rather forget about the orphanage, but we can't."

"…"

 _"This_ is different. I can still….enjoy it. I'm not a fucking kid. I don't want you to pity me, ever. But at the same time…..it's….."

"What?"

She blushed. "….kinda sweet you said all that stuff. You don't have to worry about me, okay?" _Goddamn it, just shoot me in the face with a magnum. I'm embarrassed, ME!_ "And if you want to share some stuff….I won't tell anyone."

"Didja think I was a virgin when this started?"

"No. Not by the way you….did you think _I_ was a virgin?"

"You're smoking hot, of course not." Grimmjow scoffed. "Maybe I wouldn't be so keen if I knew it was some perv poking his fingers into you. A kid man, that's just fucked up. Even I'm not that depraved. Hell, I don't even think Nnoitra was that nuts."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I dunno. I like ya, Catnipp, even when you're being a total bitch. I say just go with the flow and do what we want. Like you said, you're not a kid. You're a hot piece of ass."

"You're such a charmer," she said sarcastically. "But you know what, I like the sound of that. Just hanging out and talking. Sometimes we get a drink, sometimes we bang."

"Yeah, what else would we do in this _dictatorship?_ "

"Grimmjow….you won't tell anyone else, right?" She looked away.

"Not even if they begged me. And even then, I wanna see which ones were dumb enough to wonder, I'll point them in your direction so you can break their teeth."

"Thanks again, blue."

"Anytime, pussy cat. You off to hang out with Kusajishi?"

"Yep. I'll see you later….my place." She grinned at the sight of his own. "Don't be late."

* * *

With a tired sigh, Jidanbo removed his hat and sat down, right in a spot where he could stare at the moon. He would never get used to fighting as much as he did now, a long cry from the days when he would only guard the West Gate.  
Soon Danzomaru and Kaiwan sat down on each side of him.

"Greetings, friends. I guess we can work on our reports together…."

"It's not fair."

"Hm, what do you mean, Kaiwan?"

The East giant scratched the back of his head. "With each passing day, our chance to avenge our comrade gets lower and lower. Higonyudo was a noble spirit! He was only doing his job!"

"Do not be upset," Jidanbo scolded. "The Seireitei had to wait a bit to make Sosuke Aizen pay for his misdeeds. Revenge must not swallow your heart whole."

"But he fell to a simple Plus," Danzomaru pointed out. "The corrupt substitute, Kugo Ginjou. Ichigo Kurosaki bested you as well. This is a terrifying pattern…."

"Wait, do you hear that?"

The giants looked down at the sound of squeaky, plush-filled steps. There was Kon. Nozomi said she would return for him once she finished the meeting, but now he was so bored.

"Kon! You should not be alone."

"What?! Oh…..phew, it's just you guys. Surprised you spotted me."

Jidanbo lowered his hand for the lion to get on, then he brought him to his eye level. "I never forget a face in the Seireitei, Kon. Would you like to chat with us?"

"You guys guarded the gates, right? You know…Seireitei has had some freaky stuff, but YOU three are something else. How'd you land that gig?"

"It isn't a glamorous story. The four of us all came from the cardinal directions of Rukongai…..and due to our equal size, the Head-Captain suggested a unique job for us."

Kon scoffed. "I don't even know why Gramps needed you guys. Who's gonna attack the Seireitei?"

"Well, Quincies did. And members of the SSS…."

"Riiiiight….anyway, it must be great being so big. I'm the shortest thing here, and half the people don't even know my name! But I just try to stay out of trouble."

Jidanbo shook his head. "You have it backwards. Because we are so big, some are too intimidated to speak with us. To others, we're just the _help_."

"Oh…..hey listen, sorry about your friend."

"It is alright."

"No it's not alright! You guys need to be pissed off! Maybe the reason why you guys don't really register is because you got clowned by intruders, twice."

The three giants all looked hurt by the comment.

"Uh, my bad. If you get tougher, REALLY show your moxie….you can do it! It's more than I can, and I really want to wallop that Kageroza guy."

"Thank you, Kon…that does mean a lot."

"You're welcome. Now uh…c-can I have a lift?"

* * *

There was little time to relax; production on their show had to start ASAP. But the truth of what their president did was known by all, and there was no moving forward until that was addressed. Yachiru sat alone, at the table, until her members came, one by one.  
Members greeted her with "Hey Yachiru" or a "Hey Prez", but they paled in comparison to Orihime's greeting…..only a stare. The others saw them look at each other, like how someone tries to figure out a puzzle.

"Sorry we're late!"

Mera, Tokie, Nonomi, Hasuka, and Tsumiko filed in.

"Hey girls. Everyone's here now…..so we can settle this."

"President, I would advise we get this done quickly, and skip the usual decorum. When the Soul Princess arrives, we have to begin with….Project Moonlight."

Yachiru nodded once. "You girls were there yesterday. You know what I did. I want to say that I'm sorry again for lying to you. But don't you understand why I did it?"

"Yachiru…." Retsu spoke first. "I think we can all assume _why_ you did it. The real question is whether or not it was _right_ for you to do so."

"Uh huh. Hime-chan…I want to know what you think."

"…."

"Tell me."

"Yachiru…."

"Come on. We're not leaving here until you say something. I told the Seireitei about your dogeza."

 _Yachiru….._ Nemu wasn't sure if this was the right approach, banging on the well of emotions until they came forth. But then again, Yachiru never did half-measures.

"You did," Orihime murmured. The two looked at each other, opposite sides of the table. Yachiru had intentionally saved that seat for her. "Why did you do that?"

"For you, Hime-chan."

"For me? I've been telling everyone that I just want this problem to go away. And now all the Shinigami know the truth. When they pass by, looking at me….I'll always be reminded of it."

"You shouldn't try to hide it. He's bullying you."

"Bullying….listen to yourself!" Orihime stood up. "You were the one that couldn't confine in us because you thought we would leave! What happened to me….had to be done."

Now Yachiru stood up.

"No it didn't. You saved all of us, and this is the thanks you get? You're just letting him make you do _nothing._ The Hime-chan I know would fight back."

"This isn't someone you can taunt from a mile away! He is a God."

"I don't _care_ if he's a stuffed bunny. Anyone can call themselves what they want. That doesn't give them the right to bully."

"We call _you_ president," Orihime said bitterly. "Does that give you the right to incriminate all of us?"

"It was _my_ idea!"

"You involved Mashiro, Yachiru, and that was the most reckless thing you could EVER do. What if they declared she was guilty of libel and locked her up?"

"Hey!" Mashiro stood in her own defense. "Hime-tan, it's only libel if you're lying! Your dogeza DID happen!"

"Why did you listen to her?"

"Because she's my friend and she had a point! Everyone, what do you think? Did Yachiru do the right thing or the wrong thing?"

"I would let them finish first," Nanao interjected.

"Why Nan-Nan, you agree with _me._ "

How wrong she really was.

"Who else thinks I shouldn't have done it? Here…" Yachiru passed around index cards. "Everyone, decide which one of us is right."

"That doesn't fix anything, Yachiru! The entire club can think you were right, but _I_ don't!" Orihime said, firmly. "You betrayed my trust!"

 _"_ I thought you were better than this, Hime-chan. You know the club's rules, no one is allowed to hurt those in the club."

"Do you realize who we're dealing with?"

"Do _you?_ You're just doing what he wants! Why should his power mean anything?"

"Because he could shut this club down! Or worse, Yachiru, imprison all of us for collusion! OR WORSE, KILL US ALL!"  
Now she was panting. But the outburst angered Yachiru.

"You think our friends would let that happen? Nemu-chan, show her."

"Yachiru, I don't think…"

"Show her!" she commanded.  
Nemu sighed and took out a box of papers, all responses from the Seireitei's citizens. "I surveyed the outcome of this development. Would like you know the results?"

"Yeah! Show Hime-chan why she's just being stupid."

Nemu took out the form on top. "The two most prevailing opinions were a) that you were brave and right to do it…they're not pleased with Reio-sama….and b) you were completely reckless and did not properly consult Orihime, showing - quote - a complete lack of leadership - endquote."

"So which one won?"

"It was split down the middle, Yachiru."

"W-What?"

"See!" Subconsciously, Orihime put a hand to her temple. Her head was throbbing. "You can't keep doing this! Sooner or later, you're going to get yourself into trouble you can't do anything about! Is that worth it, risking all of our lives?"

"We've been through tough binds before."

"Not like this! What do you really want, Yachiru? Can you just tell me that?"

Yachiru grabbed one of the papers from the box and wrote angrily on the back. After a minute, she slid it across the table. Most of the table had already voted. Orihime looked at it….she even itemized it.

 **A - The club to be happy, and to be stronger.**

 **B - For us to win the battle against the SSS and Arrancar.**

 **C - For Reio to go away, forever. He's done enough.**

"Done enough?! You can't intimidate him into doing what _you_ want! He holds all of the cards, Yachiru, why can't you get that?!"

Now Yachiru got on the table, walked across it, and stood eye level from Orihime thanks to the table adding to her height. "He's already beaten you."

 _"Excuse_ me?"

"Yeah. You've given up on this whole thing. If he ordered more dogeza, you'd just run to do it."

"Are you telling me…." Tatsuki winced; Orihime was getting red with _anger._ "you'd tell him no, you **hypocrite?"**

"Ori-" Yachiru held out a hand to silence Nemu. From the way her reiatsu was pulsing, she didn't want _anyone_ to get in the middle of this.

"Look me in the eyes and stop lying to me."

"What…..WHAT?!"

Yachiru pointed to said eyes."What. Did. He. Do. To. You."

"What are you trying to imply…..Yachiru….?!" Orihime kept seeing Yachiru's bloodied face on and off, overlayed with her current face. She was starting to go into a trance again.

"He made you a puppet. That's why you're siding with him."

"You…..you think…..I'm siding with him….?!" She was slipping.

"Hime-chan."

"That's…..ridiculous….."

 _"Hime-chan."_

"You….really….think…."

 **"HIME-CHAN!"** Yachiru slapped Orihime across the face, which drew gasps. She grabbed the girl by her collar and dragged her face into hers. "TELL ME WHAT HE DID TO YOU RIGHT **NOW!** "

"Yachiru, you're going too far!" Tatsuki shouted.

 **"TELL ME!"**

"I…." Orihime could hardly form a reply. Not only did the slap and scream snap her out of it, Yachiru's eyes were practically piercing her soul. "He….didn't….do…..anything….?" Was it an answer, or a question?

"You're first, but soon, it'll be all of us. Do you want that?" she whispered. "Do you want a world where we're just puppets with no free will at all?"

"The…..club….."

Yachiru released her, but the glare was still there. "You joined because you _wanted_ to. I took you along but you always could've said no, could've ignored me. Sooner or later, I would've given up."

"…."

"But it was because of you this club got as big as it did, Hime-chan."

"…"

"If a human could join, so could a Vizard. If a Vizard could join, so could an Arrancar. If an Arrancar could, so could a Quincy. If a Quincy could join, so could an asauchi. Do you get it?"

"…."

"Don't _ever_ compare him to me. If I get like him, then I'll disband the club right now. Do you think I'm like him?"

"…..no." Orihime's voice was quiet. She couldn't even look at Yachiru. "You didn't need to slap me."

 _Yes I did._ "You're right, I'm sorry. Tell you what…..majority wins. If they say I was wrong, I'll resign right now and leave, you can be president. If not, we can move on…..and not talk about this anymore."

"That seems….fair."

Yachiru turned around. "That OK with everyone? This had to be said. You can agree with me, or you can agree with Hime-chan. I'll accept whatever the majority says."

"We shall as well," Retsu replied. "But tell us the truth, Yachiru. All of this….was not your own doing. Someone is colluding with you. Who is it?"

Yoruichi folded her arms. She knew who, and she supported both Yachiru and Kisuke….with the condition they investigate further, to solidify their stance. Both Yachiru and Mashiro went to the trouble of not revealing his involvement. It couldn't be hidden forever, but she would play it safe for now.

"Okay….Scruffles."

Silence.

 _"Scruffles,"_ Soi repeated. "Someone we know?"

"Yes." Not technically incorrect. "Let's count the votes. Nemu-chan, you can be impartial, you do it."

Yachiru and Orihime did not vote for obvious reasons, and Giselle/Bambietta's additions were done in spirit, leaving 39 votes to be had, so a tie was impossible. Of these 39 votes…

"In total, 24 votes were for Yachiru and 15 were for Orihime. So Yachiru's stance wins by about 62% of the vote," Nemu announced.

"Hold on." Nanao stood up now. "I think it is vital we know who voted what on this. It shouldn't be a secret, not after all of this." She shot a pointed stare to Yachiru, who frowned.

But it was a simple breakdown.  
The 24 with Yachiru were Kiyone, Momo, Nemu, Yoruichi, Kukaku, Mashiro, Candice, Meninas, Liltotto, Lilinette, Harribel, Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, Apache, Karin, Rurichiyo, Nozomi, Senna, Sakumo, Mera, Nonomi, Hasuka, Tokie, and Tsumiko.

The 15 with Orihime were Nanao, Rangiku, Isane, Retsu, Soi, Rukia, Tatsuki, Lisa, Hiyori, Ururu, Neliel, Loly, Menoly, Yuzu, and Xen. The members could only stare at each other….what do they do now? It wasn't a small margin; nearly **40%** of the club disapproved of the president's actions.

* * *

Just outside the club. Reiojo was there. She was eager to cause more divide against Yachiru, the pest of the Royal Family, but also to fortify Orihime's fears. That is, until she sensed another presence.

"….Brother. Why are you here?"

Reioji looked to the clubroom. "I was invited by Ururu and Nozomi to spectate. There's no harm in that, is there?"

"Double the fear…..I'll enjoy it. That Yachiru Kusajishi needs to be taught a painful lesson for what she did. One does not undermine Reio-sama."

"What will you do?"

"The very same I did to Fon. I will invade her dreamspace….and extract all of the thoughts she's kept hidden. She's even managed to get the allegiance of those asauchi girls. Tuh! How dare they, side with her over the Royal Family? They will pay most of all…."

"Father won't be pleased if the show isn't finished. Perhaps you should go inside….?"

"Hm. Very well."

XXXXX

Once she did, the whole room was silent. Yachiru resented the idea of having a being connected to Reio poking around, but she spoke on the club's behalf: "We're ready to start."

"Good. I trust the frivolities are done?"

"Uh-huh. We had a disagreement about what was better, cherry pie or blueberry pie, but we decided it wasn't worth arguing about. We need to start the show."

"Is that so?" Reiojo didn't believe the lie for a second.

"Unless….some members don't want to perform. They're welcome….to sit out…." Yachiru mumbled. It was her subtle way of getting those who disagreed to decide what they wanted to do.

"No, I think we can all help. The show must go on," Orihime declared. She and Yachiru still couldn't meet eye to eye, and she certainly couldn't look at the Royal Family. But this was still a team effort, something they all had decided to do a long ways back.

 _"President,"_ Reiojo said mockingly, "have you written a song for the production?"

"Yeah, but it needs some tweaking. It can't be the only song, we need to fill up time! So let's get cracking, everyone!"

"Just one more thing, Yachiru Kusajishi. Could you repeat the name of your collaborator?"

"…"

"…."

"…"

"Scruffles. He's a nice guy."

"Yes, and he would be….?"

"Scruffles, duh. Like she's Isa-chan and she's Kitty." She pointed to Isane and Candice, respectively. Reiojo scoffed, but that seemed enough for now.

* * *

When dinner was finished and the female folk of the house left, Ichigo took leave as well, saying he was going out for a walk. In reality, he was "walking" to someone he could get some answers about, but there was too much to question.  
Why did Kageroza give the name Jirobo? Why did anybody on the team know who he was? How could he investigate without putting a big target on his back?

"Stop there! Right there!"

Ichigo looked up. Jidanbo placed Kon on the ground, and the mod-soul climbed up to his shoulder.

"Good night, boys!"

The giants waved at him and Ichigo, before heading off. "Uhh….what was that about, Kon?"

"Just take me to the baths, Ichigo. I could use a soak, and they're kinda loud, moving around like that."

"Yeah right, you don't get to order me…..hey, I've been thinking. You've been helping us a lot, Kon, so maybe I can tell you something…..juicy." _This is bad, why am I doing this?_

"Ooooh, juicy! What, what?! You KNOW I'm down for a saucy secret!"

Ichigo made sure to walk in the middle of a crowded street. In fact, he wasn't too far from the tavern Grimmjow was in. "Yeah…..like uh…..me and O-Orihime…"

"Hahaha yeah, I heard you two knocked boots!"

"What?!" Ichigo turned red, but in reality, that was a blessing in disguise. Less suspicion off him. "Who told you?"

"Oh, your dad."

"….anyway, maybe I can…." He swallowed. "f-fill you on what happened that night?" Already some folks were giving some weird looks.

"Hmm…..well, if you really want to! But uh, if Nozomi busts me, I'm gonna blame you, okay?"

 _Goddamn it, Kon, you're an idiot! Can't you tell when I'm being out of character!_ But Ichigo leaned in to whisper in Kon's ear…..about Kageroza and the mention of a Jirobo. The second Kon heard what was actually being said, he was less visibly excited, but Ichigo's eye was twitching dangerously.

"Geez….oi, Ichigo! You don't have to talk about your orgasms!" He pulled away. "Sheesh! Everyone! Look at what this PERVERT is saying! He gets some tail and he can't wait to brag about it!" Kon jumped off and ran away, leaving about 10 people to snicker at Ichigo.

 _You better not ruin this, Kon!_

* * *

Meanwhile Chad sought out Shunsui, who was having a drink under the stars. "Ahhh, Sado-kun. Pleased to see you this fine evening. You here for that drink I offered years ago?"

"I'm still underage, technically. But I was wondering if you'd help me review….some of my Spanish."

"Oh?"

"Yes….I don't want to get rusty. Shinigami are supposed to be multilingual, right? You've been on the job for centuries, so you seemed like a good pick."

Shunsui nodded. "Well then, I'd be happy to help. What's your strategy?"

"I was going to write some sentences. You tell me if they're correct."

"Sure, sure."

He had to be careful. Chad had the suspicion the Royal Family wasn't as focused on him - he was quiet, only C-rank, and had a human origin. At the same time, some of Orihime's power during the war gave him greater strength.  
 **Hay cuatro tienes. Un niño dijo que uno tiene un hermano.**

"Hmmm….."

 **Pero él dice que no.**

"Well that doesn't make much sense to me," Shunsui said.

"It doesn't?"

"Nope. Are you sure this sentence is right?"

Chad tapped his pen. "I guess I can reword it a bit. Hang on…" Back and forth, he 'continued' the made-up story of a child and the titans. It was impossible to tell if Shunsui was picking up the clues from his face alone.

"Ahh….okay, this sentence is perfect. I can totally understand what you mean here."

His voice, however, was another story. "Good. Don't tell anyone, I'm a little embarrassed to admit my Spanish has gotten rusty."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"If you'll excuse me…..I'll be going. Thanks again for your help."

"Have a good night!" He waved Chad off. Then he took another sip from his cup and mused over the facts. _Doesn't add up. A child says Jidanbo has a brother, but he says otherwise. It's not like he would get that impression out of thin air…..Jidanbo doesn't lie. And I don't remember him having one either. But for Sado to communicate this through codes….hm._

* * *

Another tavern was buzzing with the zanpakutou, as their ZRA meeting was underway. The first notion was to nominate a president, if only that was so easy.

"This was MY idea, Tobiume! Can you just let me have this one?"

"You're so spoiled, Haineko. You're a terrible zan to guide us."

"I thought you didn't want to join, you were just bragging about how _good_ your relationship with Hinamori was. Gag me with a spoon."

"I'm all for the betterment of my peers. Since I have that in mind, perhaps I should take charge."

"Why you….!" The cat woman looked around. "Anyone else?! Me or the flatchested wonder over here?"

"You?! I thought you were gonna pick me!" Hozukimaru said.

"Please. How did you even get such an incorrect idea?" Ruri'iro Kujaku said. "It has to be someone….experienced! How about…Katen Kyokotsu?"

"Us? Well, well…..I'm not opposed to that notion, but I really wish it was Zangetsu." The two looked over at his table. "He's just so…..ideal, I suppose. But I accept!"

"HEAR-HEAR!" the zan cheered.

"What's the first motion, boss?"

"I was thinking we bargain for more time away from our user. Used everyday to fight Hollows, but only a handful of hours of leisure before the user sleeps? How ghastly!"

XXXXX

Zangetsu was content to sit with the zan of Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and even Nemu's. They had no interest in joining some club, they were content as they were.

"Hnnn…."

"What is it, Itsutsu?"

"I'm not sure. I had a bit of a headache these past few days, but my head feels….less clouded."

"Is that so?" Kagayaku asked. "I wonder how much is reflective of your user. When we're outside like this, we possess more autonomy, but we can't separate outright. Ah, the research potential…"

"You're part of the same system," Shitsuren pointed out.

"True, but the zanpakutou is a concept that no one has understood completely. Zangetsu, you were telling us the other day your user is ready for the next step? Could you elaborate?"

"It's….hard to explain. Ichigo and I are always in sync. Shinigami and Zanpakutou constantly draw from each other. What happens when the boundaries are discarded? I am certain not even Head-Captain Yamamoto ever got to such a state…..but Bankai is indeed a prerequisite."

"Are you suggesting a level beyond that?"

Zangetsu didn't answer. He was merely looking at the asauchi cleaning the mugs, looking back at him.

* * *

Eventually, the NSWA rehearsal had to come to an end. Reiojo merely watched, and under her piercing stare the members coordinated a few steps and dance moves.

"Okay, so it's left, left, right, right, step, pivot, spin."

"I thought it was right, right, left, left, spin, step?"

"No. Also judging from vocal exercises, some of us will have to provide back-up vocals, not the main tune. We will continue tomorrow evening."

"Dismissed!" Yachiru announced. She glanced towards Reiojo but the Soul Princess was already gone. "See you all tomorrow…."

But it wasn't said with the usual decorum. Although none of the members would formally leave, there was already pointed glances, frowns, and more.  
The percentage of dissent was much higher than Yachiru had expected, which was disheartening. She and Orihime traded one last look before the latter left.

"Shall I help the clean-up?"

"If you want to, Nemu-san. In fact….it's better if you're here. I have a formal announcement."

"Nan-Nan?"

With a heavy sigh, Nanao picked up the club log and placed it in Nemu's hands. "Nemu, I think it's for the best if you take my position in the NSWA. I wish to formally resign as Vice-President."

"WHAT?! Nan-Nan, you can't! I'm sorry!"

"Yachiru…..this isn't me leaving. I wish to finish this production like you, and I consider all members to be my friends. But due to recent developments….I cannot serve as your #2 any longer."

Yachiru took her hand. "But Nan-Nan, we started this together."

"I know, and the decision pains me. However, this show is your task to oversee, and I believe us being divided in opinion over…." She trailed off. "…..is counterproductive to your success."

"Nan-Nan, do you think I don't trust you?"

"No. But you do trust Nemu _more_ , do you not?"

"Nanao, I am sorry if you think Yachiru regards my opinion slightly more than yours, it's just…."

"Nemu….I'm not wrong, am I?"

"…."

"You and Yachiru share a deeper bond, and today cements it more than anything. You will always support her, and she will always support you. Is that why she has you on other tasks, like _surveying?"_

"That….was done by my own volition."

"That's my point. The two of you are inseparable, and I think it's best Yachiru has a rock by her side going forward. I mean…..no ill will to either of you. I still respect you both. I still consider you both dear friends."

Yachiru looked down. "You feel betrayed, Nan-Nan. I get it."

Nanao did not confirm one way or the other.

"Maybe I do go over your head sometimes. But I've always appreciated you as Vice-President."

"I know. And I thank you for appointing me to the position. But now…..times have changed."

"Nan-Nan….."

With a final nod, Nanao left the clubroom….her back was to them, so they couldn't see her eyes start to get misty. But she did what she had to do.

"Yachiru…..we'll get through this, I promise."

"Good night, Nemu-chan….I'll see you tomorrow."

Nemu frowned, but soon left. Yachiru laid down on the floor and looked up at the happy mural that was painted. Everyone was the same, so joyful, but now….the club wasn't the same. And it wouldn't ever be.

"Excuse me!" Mareyo had opened the door. "P-President Yachiru?"

"That's me."

"I….I was wondering if I…..may please join the NSWA….?"

Yachiru got up. She walked over the doorway, and finally registered that it was Fatso's sister asking her for such a thing. But she did something she thought she would never do.

 _"No_. Go home."

And she slammed the door in Mareyo's face without missing a beat.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: It's sometimes to hard to keep up with all the characters in this fic. I even have a spreadsheet with names, zanpakutou, and commands, full of cross referencing! The giant names are from a databook, not from me. Apologies for the google translate spanish. But more than that, I apologize if you haven't seen X in so long. :(**

 **We're almost to one of the biggest (and daring) changes in the fic, something I have been conceptualizing for a while now. Basicially you can see the signs, tension everywhere, cracks in the NSWA, people getting suspicious of Reio...and now, the rise of Mimihagi. Something's got to give.**

 **Next time - I introduce all of the BOUNTS. And what does the Seireitei dream of at night...?**


	58. Dreamweaver (Part 1)

**Author's Note: Hooray! As of now, NSWA has exceeded SWA's word count AND review count! Thanks, everyone!**

* * *

 **Review Time:**

 **Mythical Ice - A big aspect if Reio starting to lose his cool and control over the whole situation. The classic trope of the "emotionless" god letting those irrational fears cloud his actions.**

 **Wheel0fDawn - Goodness, nothing that severe. But this might be the most broken you'll see Yachiru...**

* * *

 **Chapter 58 - Dreamweaver (Part 1)**

Eventually, Yoshino arrived at the familiar factory. She had to be careful in her drive away from Karakura Town - the police spotted her face before Kukaku got her way.

So she got out of the car and scanned her card.

"Ah," a woman named Ran'Tao opened the door, "Yoshino. You're back."

XXXX

Inside Kariya's team had computers, maps, graphs, various books - the mess of information translated to a rather disorganized base of operations, but the team had been busy recently. Yoshino spent some time recounting what she and her husband encountered.

"So the Boss is busy defending Don Kanonji?" an orange-haired young man named Mabashi asked. "That's unfortunate. It'd be nice to have him here."

"If the time table is truly limited, and this Kukaku Shiba is correct, the world will witness this God?"

Yoshino nodded. "I find it to be a very sound hypothesis. But let's focus on his enemy." She passed around the clipping Yachiru had. "Orihime Inoue. What have you discovered?" She glanced at a man with a brown hair and a goatee, Ryo Utagawa.

"Asking me, are we, Vice-Director? Well you're lucky."

Utagawa pulled up all the articles connected to Orihime - one involving her parents, one involving Sora Inoue's death, one celebrating her valedictorian status at Karakura High-

"So the family life was not very secure. Such a bright girl with a bright future, yet she becomes a Shinigami? The fight against Sosuke Aizen and Juha Bach must've been too big of a call." With a laser pointer, Yoshino pointed to another article on the projection screen. "This girl must be a Shinigami as well."

"Arisawa?"

"Yes. She was killed in Karakura Town four years ago. In their UN testimony, Yachiru and Momo Hinamori mentioned her name in the involvement."

That was Sawatari's - the elderly man of the group - cue to hold up a newspaper. "You've witnessed Karakura's lockdown, haven't you? How did you leave town?"

"Simple, my ID showed that I did not reside there. Thankfully the guard did not yet correspond with the local police, who witnessed me leave with a Shinigami."

Next Utagawa pulled up world news excerpts.  
The revelation of sword-toting spirits had caused an alarming amount of tension in places with devout religious activity. Some sources reported that some purposefully killed their families just to witness Shinigami.

"That's horrifying!" Ran'Tao exclaimed. "Yoshino, what did Kukaku Shiba say happens after the konso process?"

"The soul awakens in the Soul Society, but retention of the time spent as a human usually doesn't matter. It isn't impossible, just not common."

"I hate to say it, Vice-Director, but it might be too late for us to help. That Yachiru girl scared the entire world."

Yoshino first met her husband one day at university. They were both intelligent and rational people, so they had chemistry, but what cemented their bond was when she learned of his childhood trauma against a Hollow. She believed him; she witnessed her own parents get killed by one. But from that day on, she shared his ideals and stood by him.

"Yachiru shall be considered an ally of this organization," she said. "The world is painting her as some kind of deplorable menace when she isn't afraid of the truth."

"The truth?" asked a young man with a cap, Cain.

"Shinigami have a difficult job, and their job has not gotten easier. Uncooperative humans will only make it harder and harder. Will they still be so ungrateful when this world plunges into war? But above else…."

She attached Yachiru's clipping to the wall with a thumbtack.

"To pass information about Reio onto our leader means she was risking it all to do so. She must have more enemies than we realize."

The woman standing by the wall was dark in complexion, but always one to get to the point: Yoshi. "What do you think of this Reio figure?"

"He's clearly a threat for Yachiru to request our help. This means the Shinigami are trapped in a lose-lose situation. They either obey Reio and earn further condemnation by the people they are supposed to protect, or disobey and face punishments. We'll have to investigate further. I want everyone checking the news, nonstop!"

"Vice-Director!"

The group turned to the technical Ugaki, sitting at his own desk. He pulled up an article about a certain development in the Middle East…..

* * *

"What?! Are you sure, Ryo?"

"Yes, I am sure. According to this, Shinigami are not allowed to set foot in Iran unless they stop worship of Reio."

The Karakura group had to hide in Ikumi's home, and until all things seemed clear, they would have to stay there. Ryo took off her glasses and closed the article.

"Naturally, other countries could follow the trend. We already have the Vatican declaring them all to be heretics."

All of this was weighing heavily on Ikumi's mind. She sat at the kitchen table while a group of kids - to her, at least - was talking about armageddon and religious war. In _her_ youth, she was busy playing arcade games!

"Mommy….."  
"Eat your dinner, Kaoru."  
"But how long are these people gonna live here…."  
"As long as I say, got it?"

XXXX

But she wasn't the only one under stress. While Mizuiro and Ryo were capable of reading developments with a calm, formal voice, poor Keigo looked like he was going to break down. And Chizuru…  
"That's…THAT'S IT! I HAVE TO GO HOME!"

"Stop Chizuru!" Mahana grabbed her wrist. "You can't go back home! Those agents won't stop grilling you!"

"But I'm already in big trouble! My dad is a police detective, it's bad enough he'll ground me until I'm 85, it could turn all of us into _wanted criminals!"_

Mizuiro shook his head. "A crime for what?"

"Withholding information from the police! Don't be a smart ass!"

"That only applies to information on a crime. Knowing information on Shinigami is not a crime."

"Do you hear yourself?! People are killing themselves over this!" Keigo shouted in Mizuiro's face. "One signature from the Prime Minister and things will just get worse! I say we turn ourselves in and reveal everything we know."

"NO!" Michiru looked terrified. "They'll lock us up! M-Maybe if we pretend we know nothing…"

"That won't work," Ryo interjected. "Chizuru's father and the police witnessed us with Jin Kariya and Yoshino Soma. He was the one willing to stay with Don Kanonji, they have to be working him over."

"Ryo, what's the endgame here?" Chizuru demanded, "We just hide out for six days? Our parents are out there, wondering when we're going to come home! I'm not playing this game!"

"….."

"Face it! We should just give up!"

"I refuse to do so."

"WHAT?! Why?"

Ryo locked eyes with her lesbian friend. "The world is facing something they never had to face before, long after we have. Why must humanity do this? Self-destruct over the truth? A clear head is what we need. If you go to the agents, you _will_ crack."

"That's not-"

"Chizuru. You are 19 years old, they are 40, 50, 60 and older government agents that have no time for second guessing or fanatical stories. They want this **under control**. Japan is ashamed of themselves because they house Karakura, the catalyst for all of this. You talk to them, they will demand a Shinigami, even if you cannot give them one."

"But I-"

"When you can't help them, they will accuse you and your family of hiding one, and blame will be shifted to you. They have already thrown Yachiru to the wolves. The world demands accountability. Even from those that are not involved."

"Because it's easier to blame one thing instead of finding the answer," Ikumi said, stepping into the room. "Go home if you want, kid, but don't expect to come back."

"I…why did it get this bad….." Chizuru sat down, defeated.

"This was a long time coming. The Shinigami probably didn't tell the whole world because they knew there would be too much panic." Ikumi grimaced at all the scattered materials. "Hey, clean this up. I'll serve you kids some grub."

"Ikum-san….."

"Sometimes you need to take a break from all the worrying, right?"

* * *

The denizens of Hueco Mundo were remarkably bitter over the conclusion of the battle. For many, their appetite for succulent Shinigami flesh had gone unanswered. With the barrier regulating their feasts to such a pathetic amount, the lesser roared at the moon. They thirsted for more.

The attention shifted to Arturo. He was capable of regeneration, but his body still burned each time he touched the spot where Ichigo attacked him.

 _He's stronger than I gave him credit for. But the battle is hardly over._

"Master, what now? Kageroza and his subordinates are gone," asked Yang. "And the Shittygami escaped."

"Tch….perhaps we need to take the fight to a different spot."

"What do you mean?" asked Yin.

Arturo pointed to the gaping hole in the sky. His resurreccion was always too powerful for the dimension to handle, but now, the situation had only gotten more unstable.  
"Isn't that how Kageroza escaped in the first place?"

"Are you suggesting we….go through there?"

"Hm. I don't know enough about the world boundaries to attempt it so soon. We can monitor it….and see where exactly he and his ilk went."

* * *

Nightfall had reached the Seireitei. Yachiru hadn't moved from her position on the clubroom floor, but soon a shadow obscured the moonlight shining down on her.

"Hello?"

"Yachiru, open up, it's me," said Kenpachi. "C'mon, don't sleep here."

"Ken-chan…..I don't want to train today."

She hear the door unlock, and Sakumo came in. "Yachiru, please. We're all worried about you. Maybe you want to talk to Iemura-san about all this?"

"….."

"Do something fast, woman, or I'm dragging her out here myself."

"Wait," Yachiru sat up. "I like that idea. But you or Ken-chan can't come this time."

XXXXX

So she was back in the same couch she was before, staring blankly at the ceiling. Iemura sat across from her in his usual chair.

"Yachiru…it's been a while. I'm surprised you wanted to speak to me."

"Why, Sandy?"

"Hm, no reason in particular. What would you like to discuss?" He already had an idea.

"Sandy…..more people are against me than I thought. What I did, with the newspaper and Hime-chan. I think I really screwed up this time. Nan-Nan resigned from Vice-President."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you do it because you felt your voice wasn't being heard?"

The notion wasn't something Yachiru had considered. "So I should've told it to everyone with a bullhorn? Scruffles didn't want me to do that."

"Scruffles? So this wasn't a solo effort?"

"Yes….no…..both, I guess?"

"I take it you can't reveal any more information in fear of retribution?" Iemura scribbled some notes down.

"That's just it, Sandy." Yachiru sat right up. "Why should someone get punished for telling the truth?"

"A truth can be damaging, Yachiru. Imagine you had someone with hideous breath, but they were sensitive to their self-image. You told them….then what? They could get very upset."

"So you think I _am_ like Reio?"

The mood had turned tense. Iemura knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, but he could feel the raw, wounded emotion in her reiatsu. He thought carefully.

"Do you want my professional opinion or my personal opinion?"

"Be honest, Sandy."

"….You did something no one in the Seireitei would've done. Which means you obviously do not let any self-imposed fear stop you from taking action. This will have both consequence and influence."

Yachiru sulked. "So I made it even worse?"

"Yachiru, perhaps it would help if you stop thinking in positives and negatives. What you did will have ripple waves. Perhaps it was inevitable, and you only sped the process up. Either way….you made a statement, because you were scared of losing Orihime, no?"

"…..Yeah. But Hime-chan is different now…."

"Different?"

"We're all different now. Things can't be the same anymore."

Iemura tapped his pen. "That is very true. What is one way you'd say you're different? Self-reflection is just as important as observing your loved ones."

"I turned someone down from the club."

 _Interesting…_

"It was Fatso's little sis. She probably wanted some friends now that her brother and sister left her. She probably wanted some shoulders to cry on."

"But you declined her join?"

Yachiru nodded. "It's not the club she thinks it is. The NSWA…it can't exist in the same place as Reio."

"What does that mean, Yachiru?"

"I gotta focus on the festival's show for now, Sandy. And then…" she trailed off. Iemura couldn't discern what she was implying. Maybe she herself didn't even know. "Sorry, but we can't hang out until then."

"Yachiru…..do you fear what you say here will be revealed to Reio-sama and his associates?"

"If they came through that door….and wanted your notepad thingy….what would you tell them? Yes….or no?"

 _The ultimate test of loyalty, I see. For her to say all of this…..it truly means our sessions have been compromised. All eyes are on her. I swore to be her therapist, and that I would never forsake her trust. Ah, but the 4_ _th_ _would understand. The life of a patient is always worth more than my own.  
_ "I'd tell them no."

"Even if they punished you?"

Iemura set down his notepad and took a few seconds to compose his thoughts. "I would bite my tongue off before revealing what we've discussed. You are my patient Yachiru, but you are also my friend."

"Sandy….I…..can't say thank you enough."

Yachiru quickly left, and the door closed behind her. Iemura simply stared at it. _When it did come to this? To the point where a wounded soul can't even seek help without fear of retribution?_

He took off his glasses.

 _This is not a home. It's…..a prison._

* * *

"What shall we do with him?"

"Let him rest for now. If we prod any further, he shall die."

Bawabawa's vision was clouded by a murky mix of red and white. Their voices didn't even register, but even he could tell this wasn't the last of his torment. But if he gave up, he would only cause Neliel pain and misery. _Never,_ he hazily thought, _I'll never do that…._

Then a new voice spoke to him.

"Don't worry, friend, we won't kill you. We're just being careful. You're one of those mutated Hollows, a unnatural abomination. Wouldn't it be great if you could serve Reio-sama?"

He could make out a thick beard and grin filled with white teeth.

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…."

 _Neliel….._

XXXXXXX

Reio had called for another meeting with the Royal Guard, and this time, the other members of the Royal Family stood in. As each guard came in, they bowed to the Royal Family. Ichibe was the first one, and Nimaiya was the last one.

"Welcome, my Royal Guard. I suppose we all know what is going on. Thanks to the careless actions of Yachiru Kusajishi, the Living World is demanding information below."

"In six days, they will have to sign these…. _accords_ ," Shutara began. "Of course, the request is completely absurd. They have no power. They shall not dictate what the Shinigami will do."

"You want them to blow it off?" Kirio asked cautiously. "Humans cannot be ignored anymore, Senjumaru. Most of them can SEE Shinigami."

"Because of the troubles in Hueco Mundo. We did not willingly make ourselves known."

"I intend to appear before them."

"R-Reio-sama?"

"If they have the gall to bind my Shinigami to a document, then they shall see who truly controls the powers that be. It is my own divination that regulates the flow of Hollows. When all is compromised, they will come crying to the Shinigami for help."

Kirinji spat out his toothpick. "This festival….that's the night before. Can we get a rundown, Reio-sama?"

"Shutara."

"Yes." She took out the book of poetry that Rurichiyo had. Although his sunglasses obscured Nimaiya's eyes from view, they went wide. "Thanks to the mole, I got my hands on a rather peculiar book. I say this because only one poem in particular is highlighted. Allow me to read:

 _Further and further time passes  
Less and less do I recognize you  
"Free me, save me"  
cried out the maiden  
if she could_

It doesn't take a fool to see what this is referring to," she said. "This is clearly trying to hint at Orihime Inoue."

Ichibe scratched his beard. "How cheeky."

"Excuse me, m-mole?" Kirio feared for the worst.

"Ah yes."  
With a snap of Shutara's fingers, Sakumo stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes were locked in a deep trance.

* * *

"Hey, Neliel, you seen that woman?"

"No….." she couldn't look up at Kenpachi. She was just drinking her sorrows away. "….I've been just here thinking about Bawabawa…."

"C'mon, don't be like that. I'll hang out with ya. She probably went to use the can and ran back to Yachiru."

* * *

"Honestly, the President's mistake was being so cavalier, when someone as weak as her was eager to please her."

"When did you…..?" Kirio was glaring right at her comrade.

"Reiojoo-sama did it for me one day at the academy. A group is only as strong as its weakest link, and Sakumo is the weakest link to that NSWA. Why don't you share the other piece of info?"

Still locked in the trance, Sakumo repeated: _"My dream is to have generations and generations of the NSWA. All of my members would find that special someone, have a baby, and they would grow up with friends. Everyone would be happy. No one would be in pain."_ They were Yachiru's private words, about her dream. A dream she hadn't even shared with the entire club.

"Now…this lines up so perfectly. Little Yachiru is giving us the go-ahead for the plan!" Shutara chuckled. "At the conclusion of the festival, Hikifune, they will have the strongest dose possible. This is absolutely necessary."

"Are….are you planning to use Yachiru Kusajishi as a scapegoat…..?"

"Oh don't sound so surprised, Kirio. Actions have consequences. And as a reckless child, she come to learn that lesson painfully. Now…..we could stay here all night and let Sakumo reveal every detail she is privy too…..but there is no point. Did you know various Shinigami have demanded I show them an academy lesson?"

Nimaiya cleared his throat. "But I'm the one that's in charge. You're supposed to directing flow, not picking out students to be moles."

"Momo Hinamori. Tia Harribel. Yoruichi Shihouin. Kukaku Shiba. Rukia Kuchiki. What is the common thread here? That's right, the **NSWA**. And _whoever_ …..supplied this book to Rurichiyo Kasumioiji has the intention of showing them _exactly w_ hat they want to see."

"You're implying something," said the zan master.

"Hm, _am_ I? What about the fact that your five little servants have joined this destructive club, and support the hellion they call President?"

"Speak for your defense, Oetsu Nimaiya," Reio commanded.

"…I just thought it was a good poem, and they're not my servants anymore. That's all I have to say."

Kirio slammed the table. "No! NO! I will not torment these Shinigami anymore! They're people, with the right to choose when and how they want a family, and how dare you corrupt the wish of a child?!"

Reio stared at her. "So the two of you are working together to undermine me….? I am disappointed. But I am not surprised."

Shutara shook her head disapprovingly.

"You've already played your hand, Hikifune, you might as well finish the job. If you do not comply…."

"…..I'll have to tell everyone, even that Sarugaki girl," Ichibe finished. "Your loyalty is supposed to be with Reio-sama."

"They can be replaced, can they?" Reijoo asked.

"Of course. The time is far too important to have minions undermine me. But…..we do not have to do drastic measures so soon. Remain here until the festival. If the both of you can express enough remorse and do anything to get back in my favor….you won't have to be replaced."

Reio gestured for his family to leave, one by one.

"STOP THIS, PLEASE!" Kirio cried. "Reio-sama, when did controlling the Shinigami become more important than defeating their enemies?! What about Hueco Mundo?!"

"I am sorry, Hikifune. But you simply don't understand. Too much is at risk."

One by one, the other members of the guard left - first, it was Kirinji, who gave both of them a pity look before leaving.

"My control is absolute. To lose it is a dangerous fate for all the worlds."

Then it was Shutara, who left with a taunting sneer. Sakumo, still hypnotized, followed her out.

"The Shinigami have lost their way. It is my job to make sure they see the light and stay true to their intended purpose."

"P….Purpose?"

Finally it was Ichibe, who looked both of his friends over. He looked disappointed, but firm in Reio's demands.

"Yes. Do you truly think the Shinigami was only created to ensure the balance of the worlds?"

"W-What…..?"

Reio headed for the door. "They will carry out my will…..and destroy the greatest threat to my rule. It was something I knew could not be avoided….but the time is dangerously approaching. They must be ready. They _will_ obey."

"Reio-sama….were they always just _tools_ for you?"

"But of course. Even you five. The Royal Guard functioned without you before, and it can do without you again. Unless….you are willing to make amends."

He disappeared, and the room sealed shut. A barrier would prevent Kirio or Nimaiya from leaving.

"Oetsu…..this can't be happening….."

Nimaiya took off his sunglasses. "We got five days to think of something. But…it doesn't look too good."

"Oh….Hiyori…"

* * *

"Damn she's not here either!" Hiyori closed the door. "I wanted to get a drink. Huh? That you, Kujo?"

Nozomi had Kon on her shoulder. "Sorry. I just wanted to thank Hikifune-san again for all her help, but if she's busy…..I….wouldn't mind drinking with you."

"Well ok. But if HE pervs on me, it's a done deal!"

"Why would I want to look at a little girl like you? You have no boobs!"

 **SMASH**

Kon was jettisoned into the steel wall.

XXXX

"So! How was that NSWA meeting, gals?"

Hiyori and Nozomi looked at each other. They didn't vote for the same side, but was outside the best time to discuss it? "Fine," they said together.

 _Augh what do I do? I could tell them Ichigo's secret but I GOT to wait….she hangs out with Hikifune, and if word gets to her, I'm so screwed!_

"Kon, what do you think about…..Yachiru?"

"Huh? Her? Well she thought I was dog food one time and tried to eat me!"

"About…..her newspaper article?"

Hiyori stopped Nozomi. "What, you're doing to make him agree with you? I can't believe you voted for her! She's going to get us killed!"

"She is not! Do you think it's better to be passive? After standing by a horrible creator, I can see the value in taking a stand!"

"Didn't you hear the Hueco Mundo team?! Kageroza is dead!"

"WHAT?!" Kon jumped off Nozomi's shoulder. "H-He is? But how? Nozomi, I thought we were going to stop him together!"

"I'm sorry, Kon…."

 _"That_ you apologize for?!" Hiyori shoved her way past Nozomi. "We're done here, Kujo!"

* * *

Rukia watched Shizuku and Homura eat their meals with Ginrei. Although she had voted against Yachiru's stance, the president's words about free will and puppetry struck a chord with the club.

"Hey, you done spacing out? Thought you wanted to spar."

"Renji…..have you ever seen what happens in the academy these days?"

"Uh…..can't say I have."

Byakuya was also outside, spectating but enjoying a cup of tea. He was also concerned, but he didn't know the details quite yet. His grandfather's health was ever present in his mind, though.

"….They're all hiding something. All of them."

 _What…..has he…_.. Renji looked to Byakuya.

"Renji…..if you knew something, would you hide it from me?"

"…"

"Because Yachiru said something earlier that…..scares me….." Are they puppets too?

"Rukia, I'd always be honest with ya, we're friends. In fact…..well…..word around the street is that you're….gonna tie the knot with Byakuya at the festival."

"Yes. We've decided to stop waiting. And maybe it'd bring some vitality back to Ginrei…."

"Is that a problem….Renji?" Byakuya asked. Again, he gave him the chance for an easy out. A chance to settle the matter between private eyes. But again, Renji could not do it.

"Nah. It's just weird to want to marry when…..well, Yachiru's got some balls, I'll give her that."

"You're on her side?" Rukia asked. She sounded upset, but in a way, she understood why.

"You're….you're not?"

Byakuya finished his tea. "It seems the Seireitei is divided over this. I too think Yachiru Kusajishi was being completely reckless in her secrecy, but my grandfather seems to think differently. Others I passed by were arguing over this."

"Look, I'm not here to make an argument. I just get why Yachiru did it, for Inoue's sake."

"Nemu said the Seireitei is cut down the middle," Rukia murmured. "When was the last opinion divided that differently?"

"Uh…..y-your…..execution?"

"No. Many dared not to oppose from fear from Central," Byakuya said. "Now an even greater power is in place, but less are willing to mask their true feelings. To me…..that says something substantial about how things are."

"Then…..what do you think is going to happen?'

"Yeah, Byakkun, what?"

Byakuya had no such answer. He merely went back inside for more tea.

* * *

"It's not….….fair…."

Rejected, Mareyo had went back home to cry on top of her bed, and nothing her brother or parents could say seemed to stop her tears.

"C'mon, Mareyo, it's just a club! Hey! You can train with your big brother instead!"

"She slammed the door on me…..am I…..really…..that annoying to be around…..?"

Marechiyo scratched his head. "It can't be you. Kusajishi can be kinda fickle, y'know?"

"But…I agree with her!" she said. "She was right to help Inoue-san like that, don't you agree, big brother?"  
"Er….I do but…..Mom and Dad don't think so."

"I don't get it! What did I do wrong? I just wanted to join…to have more friends…..hang out with Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan…I guess I don't have much left…."

"Y-You still got me, Mareyo."

"Yeah…..but you wanted to hang out with your buddies tonight…..right….."

"…."

Mareyo covered herself with the blankets. I'll be here. G'night."

"Mareyo….."

* * *

Isshin decided to stay out for a bit before heading back home. He sensed an argument between some of his loved ones….maybe they just needed time to cool off. In fact, this was his chance to sit down with two souls in his mind…

"Yo! Just a tea tonight?"

They weren't Kisuke Urahara or Gin Ichimaru, but it didn't hurt to chat them a bit before, right?

"Yeah. Just waiting on someone."

"Ya miss teaching the academy, Shiba-san?"

Isshin shrugged. "Wouldn't matter if I did. I have to be in the front lines. It's been so long, I don't even know how the lessons are now."

"You seem pensive."

"Do I, Kisuke?" Isshin added some sugar to his cup and stirred it. "There's something menacing in the air. I see more glares, more hurried stares. I'm willing to bet anything it was because of that little display in the theater. I don't see it going away."

Gin looked out the window. "Where do ya fall?"

"On what? Who's in the right?" Isshin scoffed. "I'm not interested in a debate now. But it's clear the Seireitei is a path to ruin if this keeps up."

"It's not Yachiru's fault the Royal Guard doesn't give us direct answers, Isshin."

"….I wish I still lived in Karakura. When I was a doctor, all I cared about was curing people. They needed help, and I could give it to them. My family didn't have Masaki anymore, but everything was simpler. Now? I have to worry that any of my family can die in an instant. Or worse. It bothers me that there's more and more problems up here, but I don't have any solutions. This is supposed to be routine for all of us. At what point do we stop caring about what happens, as long as we do our job?"

"Uh….I'm thinking about…."

Isshin cut Gin off. "We're not _supposed_ to feel that way, damn it. The worst thing you can do is be apathetic about it. And now some damn festival is supposed to make us feel better? It's a hollow enjoyment."

"I agree," Kisuke said. "And I don't think many will be so quiet when the festival comes."

"Tch…..have a good night, you two."

When they left, Isshin waited for about 15 more minutes. But after that, Liltotto and Lilinette both came in the café and sat down across them.

"Uh….hey."  
"Hey."

Luckily they both voted on Yachiru's side.

"Girls. I know it's late but I wanted to sit down and talk to the both of you, face-to-face. We're all mature here, I hope. I know you're both involved with my daughters."

"Ulp….!" Lilinette gulped.

But Liltotto kept calm. "I get it, Kurosaki-san, you want to know our intentions or something?"

"I trust Karin's and Yuzu's judgements. I'm happy all of my children found someone they care for. But I guess I didn't count on them swinging the other way…."

"Are you upset, sir?" Lilinette asked.

"Heck no! Love is love, it doesn't matter where it comes from. It's just….Karin and Yuzu chose to live up here with their brother. So maybe their lives are a little different now then what I wanted it to be."

"What did you want?"

Isshin sighed. "I didn't want them to _fight_. I didn't want them to pick up a _sword_. Maybe Karin could've been a famous soccer player, and Yuzu a famous chef. It was bad enough when I found out Ichigo was a substitute. But I guess I couldn't keep my old life away forever."

"Maybe it's not so bad. They…..they still have Masaki-san watching over them," Liltotto said. "And I think that keeps them going, even when it's hard."

"Yeah…..ah, my wife would've loved you two. She had such a beautiful smile, and her cooking was the best!" Isshin looked joyful in his reminiscing. "I still have a poster of her. How could I forget her? Anyway….as long as my girls are happy, I'm happy. Thank you, the both of you."

"What brings you here and not home?" Lilinette asked. Isshin frowned.

"I guess your club had a disagreement on something. Karin and Kukaku one way, Soi and Yuzu the other?"

"It's…..a long story….."

* * *

Nemu arrived at the Kurosaki-Shiba house, hoping to take a walk with Uryu to clear her head. She knocked on the door, only to get Ganju.

"Um….hello."

"Hey, Kusamiya. You looking for-"  
"Out of the damn way!" Kukaku kicked him to the side. "Nemu, get your butt in here." She dragged her inside, where Karin and Yuzu were purposely avoiding each other.

"Excuse me."

"You have plenty of space to move, Yuzu."

Then Nemu noticed Soi's steely gaze. "What's this? If you want to use her to argue against me, then I'm done with this."

"Aw, would you listen? We don't have to fight over this, and I don't want to."

"Neither do I."

 _Xen also voted….._ the small girl glared at Nemu. "Wait, wait…..please. Everyone, could I have a word?" She cleared her throat. "Regardless of what any of you voted for, I still revere you as a friend. It was just a simple poll. We've had disagreements before."

"You cannot sugarcoat this, Nemu," Soi replied. "This isn't some trivial debate over apples and oranges, it represents an issue of safety, loyalty, and group cohesion. You have to draw the line in the sand and be willing to tell Yachiru when she is wrong."

"What's so wrong about not being a spineless coward…."

Nemu sighed. "Please, for my own sake, don't let this tear your family apart. Where is Orihime?"

"Out with Arisawa." Uryu, who was sitting at the table, stopped his sewing machine and got up. "And I sense you need some fresh air yourself."

"Please." Nemu took his hand, and tried to ignore the stares pointed her way. _I'm just as involved in this as Yachiru. Does the club see me as someone who can never oppose her…a doormat?_

XXXXX

Through the moon-lit streets of the Seireitei, Nemu kept her hand interlocked with Uryu's the entire time. But she didn't have much to say.

"Are you alright, Nemu? You feel…..tense."

"You witnessed the arguments back there. The club is having a fallout over Yachiru and Orihime. I fear this is happening throughout the Seireitei."

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "And for good reason, I imagine. Maybe this was what Reio intended. With a wedge lodged in the NSWA, they become far less effective."

"Oh, Uryu…..what do you think?"  
"I'm not exactly posed to be so blunt with my thoughts."

Nemu looked at his hand. "That's why this situation has gotten this bad. Where we live….there's always reluctance. I think….that's why I resonate with her actions. More of us need to say what's on our minds."

"…."

"But I understand if perhaps-"  
"Juha Bach."

"Pardon?"

Uryu looked hatefully towards the tower. "Reio confirmed that he came from him. But the question still lingers as to _why._ Something happened between his origin and the battle four years ago that made him apart. And if you remember, he wasn't like the Royal Family. His eyes weren't the same."

"I couldn't forget those hateful eyes. However, it doesn't seem to be something Reio-sama or the others want to address, least of now."

"That's the point, isn't it? The SSS. Hueco Mundo. These marks. All these things just bury the real questions that have to be asked. But now we fear seeking the truth out."

"….."

"I spent my whole life not knowing the truth because my father didn't want to share it with me. I owe it to his memory to find it out. It's all connected to the Quincy."

Nemu rubbed his shoulder. "Uryu…..please, you must be careful."

"I know. Come on, let's continue the walk…." But his eyes didn't leave the tower.

* * *

Elsewhere-

"What? Did all that really happen in Hueco Mundo?"

"Hey, there's no need to panic! I'm fine…."

Stark was recounting the experience of the rescue team to Kira. It wasn't something he wanted to share at a rowdy tavern scene so he decided to go home.

"Kageroza….really killed himself?"

"Looks that way. But we're not ruling out any funny tricks. I don't like it. We've only poked the hornet's nest. Was he really expecting us to kill all of them with such small numbers?"  
Stark laid down in his usual way, and closed his eyes.

"Stark….you're leaving something, aren't you?"

"Hm….maybe." He yawned. "A couple of good friends I used to have…..for years, I thought they were dead. The Privaron. But they were alive, only they looked worse….hell, what Hollow wouldn't?"

"…"

"But they died trying to help us escape, and…..I wish I had the chance to save them. Or least say thanks." Stark opened his eyes, staring dead at the ceiling. "They're not all bad over there."

Kira sat down next to him. "I'm sorry, Stark."

"Don't give me that, Izuru. You and I both know that if one of them got to be saved, they would just be in the same situation we're in now. At least they won't take anymore orders now."

He just kept thinking about them….Dordonii, Gantenbainne, and Cirucci….before their mutations. They were warped by Mayuri Kurotsuchi's creations, and unlike himself, they didn't get the chance to stop being a "monster". A quick feel reminded him he didn't have his Hollow mask. He was "normal". And he only regretted the outcome with every passing second.

"You don't like to fight. Unfortunately, we'll both have to do more of it."

Stark sighed. "At least Lilinette's alive, I guess. If I lost her…." He groaned. "How can the rest of you live like this? There's no sand, and there's plenty of people. Why do I _miss_ the days of an Espada?"

"I miss the days of being a Vice-Captain, too. At least then….maybe I was fighting for something noble. Now I just do it because there isn't an _alternative._ "

"That's a bad feeling." He put an arm around Kira's shoulder. "And it's something I wouldn't want to wish on my worst enemy."

"Well….I suppose we should just let sleep end this day….."

Sensing his depression, Stark had another idea. He closed his eyes. "Before that, tell me another story about Shuuhei."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. They're relaxing. And it makes you so happy, Izuru."

"Ah….Stark…."

He opened one eye. "How cute, you're blushing."

* * *

Sitting by a fire, Rurichiyo was roasting marshmallows with her two servants to try to relax after the dramatic meeting. Yachiru wasn't in a mood to join.

"I'm sorry. It seems like madness to you but she is my dear friend."

"Yes, milady, but…..I feel as if she's angered too many people. Your own life could be at risk."

"Let it," Rurichiyo said stubbornly. "I'm not the princess I once was. My life means nothing in the grand scheme of things. Enryu, what do you think?"

He looked at Kenryu….and flashed a thumbs down.

"Y-You disagree with me?!"

"Oh! I just remembered!" Rurichiyo searched her bag. _Yachiru's little outburst back there….I think it all makes sense now! The poem, it…where did it go?!_ Rurichiyo turned the bag upside down _. Oh darn it, I left it behind._

"What did you remember, milady?"

"Um…..nothing!" _Maybe I should be quieter on this_. _I know! When the festival comes…._

* * *

With the Royal Guard out of the holy tower, the Royal Family was left to convene in their usual chamber, each in their own section of the room.

"So…..it's true?"

"Yes. I don't know how…..but Mimihagi has awoken."

"Isn't he still bound?"

"Yes," Reio said, "but being awake will merely accelerate the time until he is free. And when he is free…..the Shinigami must be able to stop him."

Reiojo, Reijoo, and Reioji all shared the Soul King's memories of the era before Shinigami. The time when he and Mimihagi once existed together. But there was a disagreement, and it turned into a full-scale battle. To each, the answer was clear - only _one_ was capable of controlling all aspects of reality.  
When defeat seemed apparent, Baraku turned the tables and sealed Mimihagi away.

"But….has his power increased?"

"I don't know what he is capable of," Reio admitted. "I…..don't. know. None of these mortals understand his presence means more to me than Hollows or humans."

The others went silent. Clear _panic_ was itched across the King's face.

"My mistake was being so easy on the Shinigami. They must be guided from their ways. For Yachiru Kusajishi to take the fall, she must be stopped in her tracks."

"Shall I pray upon on her mind?"

"Not yet. My daughter…."

"Yes."

"See what her dreams tells you. Her actions are compromising the hold I have over Orihime Inoue, and I will not stand for that."

"Perhaps we can find out who this Scruffles is. Clearly she's covering for someone. I will depart at once, dearest Father."  
Reiojo teleported away, leaving Reio's gaze to fall upon his son.

"You've been silent this whole time."

"Forgive me. Yachiru Kusajishi certainly is a soul like no other. She…..was technically the one that destroyed…. _him."_

"…."

"Will you tell the Shinigami about his origin?"

"What is there to _tell?"_

"That….all those deaths, the worlds nearly falling on collapse….it was because the situation spiraled out of control. You never intended for Juha Bach to get as powerful as he did."

"Isn't that obvious?" Reio asked.

"Yes, but he came about this world for a reason. It's all connected to the Shinigami purpose, right?"

"Hm….why are you under the implication all of these truths should be laid bare before mortals? Has your time with the artificial constructs altered your thoughts?"

Reioji frowned. "Artificial or real…..they have feelings and temperaments. Doing all of these….I fear it could have consequences, dearest Father. Many souls have rather hard to break wills. Some have experienced enough loss to not go down so simply."

"Is my will not absolute?"

"It is."

"Am I not the one who created you?"

"You are."

"Then this conversation is over."

"Yes, Father." But Reioji had a bad feeling in the back of his mind.

* * *

Kisuke came home, thoughts racing. To him, it felt like the Seireitei was on a collision course to something truly terrible, and he had no way of stopping it. It would only be a matter of time before his cooperation with Yachiru was exposed.

 _And Yoruichi is still willing to back me up…_

"Hey," she greeted. "We need to talk."

"Sure, but maybe-" She pushed him into the other room, gesturing for said talk to happen after he fixed whatever was happening now.

XXXXXXX

Jinta was sitting by the window, and he noticed his boss's reflection. "Oh, hey….uh….you doin' well?"

"Yes…? Jinta, is there something on your mind?"

"Damn it…..just keep this under wraps. I didn't want to tell Yoruichi or Yabao-san. You know….about my crush on Yuzu, right?"

 _Ohhh…..she wants me to be a parent first._ Kisuke sat down next to the boy. "What happened, she turn you down?"

"She's seeing Gingerback. A girl! I was so mad, but….also so upset. I had a crush on her since the day she first came into the shop. Guess I never saw the signs."

"Ah, sometimes a person isn't so sure, Jinta. But have you talked to her about all this?"

Jinta glared at him. "Why would I? She's happy, I'm not going to make things all complicated for her. I think she deserves it, considering she lost her mom and all."

"Yes, but….don't you think you deserve to be happy too, considering you lost your dad?"

" _Don't call him that!"_ But Jinta's eyes watered and he looked away. "I've been such a jerk to Ururu, too. She's just trying to help me, but…..I'm not good at this stuff!"

"It's ok. We guys, we're pretty bad at reading emotions."

Yoruichi, who was standing at the doorway, gave a snort.

"It's fine to feel sad, heartbroken….weak. Because that's what makes us _people._ You and Ururu are unique, Jinta. But that doesn't mean you're not _real."_  
"What do I do, then?"

"Have a talk with Kurosaki-san before you start to regret it. She's still a friend, isn't she?"

"Yeah…t-thanks."

"No trouble. Do you want me to sit here and listen some more?"

"No, I'm…." he wiped his eyes, "I'm good."

Kisuke nodded and got back to the doorway, only to be pulled by Yoruichi's hand.

XXXXX

Roughly a minute later, they were engaged in their favorite activity, with Yoruichi's body ontop of his own. But this wasn't a random carnal desire.

"Ha….ha….this your way of talking?"

Yoruichi leaned down, close to his ear while her movements persisted. "Think of something. The club's cracking, and Yachiru didn't sell you out to anyone."

"I'm….trying…."

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't let her fall on her own."

"Ha, Yoruichi-san…..tell me what happened…."

Their forms pressed together, Yoruichi's soft voice quickly gave an abridged version of the club's meeting. What alarmed Kisuke the most was the part about Orihime, and that his suspicions really were becoming true.

* * *

Soon, Sakumo was placed into a bed, and her eyes drooped closed.

"Sleep, Sakumo Kusajishi. You've been a valueable help."

Her form glowed with a rainbow light, and piece by piece it dissolved into the ether. But when it reformed, she was now in a hazy void.

"Shinigami…..what are you dreaming of this night?"

As she did the night she invaded Soi's own dream, Reiojo drifted across the void, passing by all the souls in slumber. She was able to see them all, be the dream wholesome or impure.  
All such power originally belonged to Reio, but with the creation of his "family", each of them had the power allocated to control aspects of his reality, his world, his universe. In the end, they were always extensions of himself.

For the Queen, it was mind control.

For the Princess, it was blurring the lines between dreams and reality.

"Ah….perhaps I can start the night with this one…." Her form glowed again, and she entered the first bubble…..

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ending notes: There's important things I've implied here, but not outright stated. Some things will be revealed later, but right now...I can unravel a little more of the mystery. If the queen has mind control, the princess has dreams...then the prince must having something connected to the body...?**

 **See...Reio was always being generous in sparing the "old" Shinigami all these roadblocks, whereas the "new" ones like Sakumo, Shizuru, Homura, Jackie...they have no say in the matter. It was a courtesy to them for being loyal and doing what they could. Needless to say, Yachiru's actions have created a domino effect and eroded that, but she actually has an advantage even she doesn't know yet.**

 **I wanted to include more this chapter but I didn't want to make it bloated. So next chapter will focus exclusively on the dreams of the Shinigami - this is a good chance to put some people in the limelight that I've been neglecting, but it will end/climax with Yachiru's dream.**  
 **I still do want to showcase the following: my version of Isshin meeting Masaki, the Femritter parents, and so on, but I don't feel as if dream sequences are the best point. Maybe when I get to the origin of Juha Bach...well, my version.**

 **See ya next time.**


End file.
